Fanganronpa: Village of Despair
by Luke Storyhammer
Summary: Monokuma is back to his diabolical antics once again in a brand new Killing Game, locking up Umeko Hirayama - a girl with no memory of her past life or talent - with fifteen other SHSL students inside an inn located in his diabolical Village of Despair. A Danganronpa fanfiction with an original cast, written as a cross between a story and videogame script.
1. A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life 1

Notes:

To those reading this, thank you for giving my fanfiction a try! I know there are a lot of Danganronpa fanfics out there so I appreciate everyone who gives mine a read, and I promise to do my best to deliver a good story!

New chapters will be posted regularly, about once every 10 days or so, so I hope you'll stay for the consistent updates. I greatly appreciate any comments, kudos and constructive criticism!

This fanfiction was written before NDRV3's English release so there are no spoilers for/links to NDRV3.

P. S. The videogame script style was heavily inspired by other Danganronpa fanfictions I've read before, namely Magorgle's "Danganronpa: Legacy of Despair", so credit to them! While I did not come up with the following style of writing Danganronpa fanfiction in the form of a videogame script, I also tried to add my own spin on it with specific sprites, "CGs", and minigame formatting which I hope works!

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
 _Italicized_ \- Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

-

Unknown #1: She's been lying to you all from the start!

 _No…_

Unknown #2: How long were you planning on keeping up the deception?

 _I wasn't deceiving anyone!_

Unknown 3: I guess all that stuff you said about us being a team was all bullshit in the end.

 _That's not true…_

...

 _They say that when life throws you for a loop, the best thing to do is to hang on and hope for the best._

 _I don't remember exactly who quoted that, but I'm pretty sure he or she never had to adapt to a situation like this before._

 _And me? How did I get here, fighting for my life and the lives of my friends, with nothing but my own words to back me up? Well, it's a long story. And it only makes sense to start from the very beginning._

[[SEVERAL WEEKS AGO…]]

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: Umeko…[static]...do you understand…[static]

…

To my surprise, I heard my own voice cut through the static, crisp and clear, without a hint of hesitation in my tone of voice as I gave my response.

Umeko: Affirmative.

Mysterious Voice: Copy that...[static]...set to go…[static]...Commence Operation…[static]

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _What...was that?_

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dim light, and when they did, I found myself lying on a strange bed, in a strange room.

 _...H-Huh?_

 _Where...am I? What is this place?_

 _How did I even get here?_

Slowly, I untangled myself from the covers and got off the bed. I stumbled a little, feeling light-headed.

Umeko: What...happened to me? The last thing I remember…

I struggled to remember anything beyond the strange voice I'd heard in my head.

 _I'd been...talking...to someone. But who?_

The memories were hazy, floating out of my reach, determined to evade me as I struggled, grasping at them. But it was like trying to hold water cupped in my palms - eventually they started slipping through my fingers until there was none left.

Umeko: Damn it...my mind is a blank.

 _All I remember...is my name. Umeko Hirayama._

[Umeko Hirayama - Unknown Talent]

[Character Bio: Umeko Hirayama]  
Umeko Hirayama. Yup, that's me.

Auburn hair, slightly pale skin, a beige cardigan and frayed black jeans...I don't even remember this outfit of mine. Yet at the same time...it feels familiar to me.

Why can't I remember anything about who I am?  
[Character Bio: End]

I held onto the knowledge of my name like it was a lifeline.

 _But...who am I? I'm a girl...I know that much. I...think I'm a student. But...I can't seem to remember anything else about myself._

I was gripped with a disorienting fear, and shuddered. I couldn't remember anything about my family, where I lived or grew up in...it was like every one of my memories beyond the strange voice I'd heard in my head was blocked off by an invisible wall.

It was surreal. I knew about the world I lived in. I knew about basic things like world geography and basic arithmetic and the alphabet. But...I couldn't remember any detail about myself, personally. No family, no friends...I didn't even know my exact age. How could I not know about any of that?

Umeko: Never mind that...I should get out of this room...find out where I am.

I took a second to exhale, and get my bearings, before turning to inspect the room.

[Inspect: Monitor]

 _Is that a...TV Monitor? It's not currently displaying anything so I guess it's off…_

[Inspect: Security Camera]

 _Creepy...it looks like it's looking right at me. Am I being watched?_

[Inspect: Bedside Table]

I found nothing inside except for a notepad and pen, and a sewing kit.

[Inspect: Bathroom]

 _It's...just a normal bathroom. Quaint sink, small shower...no cameras in here though. Thank goodness._

[Inspect: Fireplace]

 _It is a little cold in here...I guess that's what the fireplace is for. It's quite wide, and there are a couple logs of firewood nearby. I don't need it now._

[Use: Door]

 _I'm getting out of here._

Hurriedly, I left the room, trying desperately to escape the feeling of being stifled inside there, alone and discombobulated.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [shocked] Whoa!

Umeko: Ah! Sorry!

I'd nearly slammed the door right in the poor guy's face. He stumbled backwards, startled, but quickly recovered and flashed me a confident smirk.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [playful] No trouble at all, sweetheart. It takes more than that to knock me back.

Umeko: I...didn't see you there.

The boy was tall, taller than I was, dressed in a ripped lime green hoodie and jeans. He was obviously one of the 'cool kids' if I'd ever seen one - which was saying something, considering I really didn't remember ever having seen one.

Guy in Green Hoodie: I was just heading around to gather as many of the others as I can.

Umeko: Gather the others?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I take it you've just woken up?

Umeko: Yeah.

Guy in Green Hoodie: With no idea how you got here or where you are?

Umeko: Affirmative.

Guy in Green Hoodie: That's all of us. We're all in the same boat. Well, at least all of us that we've found so far. I woke up a while ago, and this guy called Eizo - he's another one of the students - he told me to come back up to the rooms and go see how many people's in this place too. I'm bringing the rest of the students I find to the Lounge downstairs where we're all gathering.

Umeko: There are other people here? Are we all students?

Guy in Green Hoodie: As far as I can tell, yeah. Everyone I've seen are students who have no idea how they got here or where we are. I assume you too are from Hope's Peak?

Umeko: Hope's...Peak?

The name sounded familiar. I don't know why it did, but...knowledge of the school he'd mentioned seemed to come to mind. It was a school...of students who were the best of the best at what they did, good enough to be considered the Super High School Level students at whatever it was that they excelled in.

Umeko: I've...heard of it.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [shocked] You've heard of it? You're not a student?

Umeko: Well...not that I can remember.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [worried] That's...honestly kind of strange. You're the only one who doesn't seem to know immediately what talent they have, at least, from all the people I've met so far.

Umeko: How many others have you already met?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I've met a bunch of the other students also holed up in here. We've got a lot of other SHSL students here. I'm surprised you're not one.

Umeko: I didn't say that. I...maybe I just don't remember. I don't know. I probably am a student here too, right? It wouldn't make sense for me to be the only one not a student.

Guy in Green Hoodie: Sure, I guess that makes sense.

Umeko: Where is this place? Where are we?

Guy in Green Hoodie: I've only looked around a little bit...but it seems like we're in an inn.

Umeko: An inn? What, like...a tavern?

Guy in Green Hoodie: Nothing quite so medieval but I guess it's like a smaller hotel, just a...less fancy, more cozy one.

 _Why did I wake up here? With no memory of my past? Who else is with us?_ My mind was full of questions that remained frustratingly unanswered.

Umeko: Um...my name's Umeko. And you are?

He puffed his chest out with a grin.

Guy in Green Hoodie: [happy] The name's Kenji Enomoto. I'm the SHSL Skateboarder. Nice to meet ya!

[Kenji Enomoto - SHSL Skateboarder]

 _Kenji Enomoto...I've heard of him! I don't know how or when...but I know I do know this guy. He's been dubbed the "Skateboarding King!"_

[Character Bio: SHSL Skateboarder - Kenji Enomoto]  
A bit of a flirt and a bit of a playboy, Kenji has participated in dozens of skateboarding competitions growing up, earning himself not just a SHSL title but the moniker "The Skateboarding King". Able to do almost every trick in the book, Kenji can work his magic on his wheels not just normally, but has also attempted to do so blindfolded, with his arms tied behind his back, balancing a sword on his nose, juggling fiery torches and on one brilliant, unforgettable occasion - all four at once. It came as no surprise to "The Skateboarding King" that he would be bestowed upon a second, more prestigious title of SHSL.

Cocky but charming, Kenji takes life easily and more laidback than most, and sees it all as a game to him. Carelessly bold, he is unafraid to flirt with girls he fancies and believes there is no girl he cannot win over, though his cocksure attitude does him few favors. Little fazes him in life, but the Killing Game will prove to be his biggest challenge. He often sports his favorite (ripped) green hoodie, which he has worn to every competition and claims is his lucky charm, as well as tattered baggy jeans, black sneakers and he sports a fair amount of piercings on his body.  
[Character Bio: End]

Kenji: [shocked] Are you alright? You seemed to zone out there a little.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...no reason. Nothing. It's fine.

Kenji: Heh...if you say so. I'm going to go round up some more of the other students to make sure no one's left behind. This guy called Eizo seems to be taking charge so far, and he wants us all to gather in the Lounge on the first floor when everyone's got their bearings. Dude seems like a good enough leader so I let him take over. Hopefully there, we'll get some answers as to where we are and why the hell we're here in the first place. You think you can make your way downstairs by yourself?

Umeko: I can handle that. Thanks.

 _So there are more of us here...I wonder how many there are, other than me and Kenji. Well, at least he seems nice...enough._

[Inspect: Room Door]

 _Hm...the room I just left...there's a pixelated picture on the doorframe and it...kinda looks like me? It's got my outfit right...that's the beige cardigan I'm wearing...I guess that really is meant to be me. So this is my room then? I guess I shouldn't complain…_

[Talk to: Kenji]

Kenji: Hey...you're still here? You should, like, go talk to the others, if you come across them. Head on down to the Lounge on the first floor, Eizo's having everyone else gather there.

Umeko: Eizo?

Kenji: I heard his SHSL Talent's got something to do with leadership so I'm not gonna contest him! The dude seems like he's got a good head on his shoulders for this kinda stuff, if not a little uptight. But it's not like we have any better option. I'm hoping he'll help us figure out why we're here.

[Move to: Stairs Down]

Taking the stairs down, I arrived on the second floor. There were more rooms here, and a couple more students in the hallway.

I came across a couple of them having an argument of sorts.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [angry] Would you quit it? Get it off, get it off me! Ugh, you're such a little troll!

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [excited] I can't help it! You're just too easy to tease, no one could resist!

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [angry] Stop it before I...before I get really angry, hunny!

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [snide] What are you gonna do, smother me between your breasts? You know, I'd quite like that actually. That wouldn't be a terribly awful way to go.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Wha- You idiotic pervert!

A second girl stood by the side, shooting the duo a cross look.

Mature Girl with Cap: I would think that with us all seemingly trapped in here with no memory of what's happened, you'd be a little more mature than to be pulling childish pranks right now.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [playful] What do you want me to tell ya? It's in my blood!

 _It looks like they're a...friendly bunch. What are they busy squabbling over? Do I really want to get into this?_

The boy turned and spotted me standing on the stairs, watching them.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [snide] Well, hello hello. Who's this? Looks like another girl joins the party!

 _I guess I have no choice but to go and talk to them now._

[Talk to: Group]

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: Nice to meet you!

The boy held out his hand and I reached out to shake it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl with the cap widen her eyes as she saw what I was doing.

Mature Girl with Cap: [shocked] No, wait! Don't-

Umeko: Aghhh!

Mature Girl with Cap: -do that...

I drew my hand back sharply, wincing as I felt jolts of electricity shoot through my fingers and up my arm. The pain quickly faded, but I could feel my heart racing from the unexpected electric shock.

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: [laughing] Gotcha. Oh, man! Nothing ever beats the classics...gets 'em every time.

He held up his hand, revealing a joy buzzer. His eyes were lit up with a sort of mischievous delight, though the prank seemed a little silly in our current situation.

Umeko: What was that for?

Short Boy in Sleeveless Hoodie: My name's Yoshihiki, and as the SHSL Prankster, I never let an opportunity slide me by.

[Yoshihiki Kawamura - SHSL Prankster]

[Character Bio: SHSL Prankster - Yoshihiki Kawamura]  
SHSL Prankster - Yoshihiki Kawamura  
When he was young, Yoshihiki was able to charm most of the adults in his life - parents, teachers etc - by being one of the cutest boys in the room. Beneath that adorable exterior, however, Yoshihiki loved more than anything else to humiliate and embarrass others, and from a young age, he showed a penchant for pranks more than anything else. All across the board, from whoopie cushions to hand buzzers to propping buckets of water up on doors, Yoshihiki did it all - to family, teachers and classmates, and was known as the "Little Terror". With the Little Terror now grown up, Yoshihiki still has an innocent look to him, but still has the same malice and mischief inside him. Far from innocent, his pranks have only escalated. He has never gone a single week of his life without pranking anyone. His biggest prank to date was what shot him up to internet fame when he posted a video on YouTube of him pranking his local news station while they were live on air. He was caught by the cops and fined for it, but simply laughed it off on camera.

His relentless pranking, while silly and immature, shows he is actually an extremely resourceful person when he puts his mind to a task, albeit inherently playful and rarely serious. The shortest guy in the group, height is a very sensitive issue with him, and the one thing he wishes he could change about himself. He hates being treated like a kid. However, Yoshihiki turns things around by relying on his deceptively innocent looks, claiming it helps him pull off all his pranks successfully and without a hitch, and that no one would ever suspect such an innocent face as his. He wears a cyan tank top, and a brown sleeveless hoodie with a somewhat ironic cartoon design over it, long baggy jeans, scuffed bright red sneakers and has a Letterman jacket wrapped around his waist for when it gets cold. He has spiky light brown hair and mischievous green eyes.  
[Character Bio: End]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Come on! That was funny!

Umeko: I...I guess it was, a little.

Yoshihiki: Thank you! Finally, someone who gets my humor.

Mature Girl with Cap: Oh, please, don't humor him. The less stupid pranks around here, the better.

Umeko: Sorry, I...guess I'm just still a little out of sorts after waking up.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Where did you even get a fake spider in the first place?

The girl brushed a fake spider off the front of her dress with distaste.

Yoshihiki: [playful] A prankster is never without his trusty sack of tools and gimmicks.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] That is like, so not cool. Whatever, just get away from me, you dwarf. You're, like, messing with my vibe-

Yoshihiki: [angry] Sh-shut up! Don't call me that!

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [snide] What's this? Have I hit a nerve, it seems?

Yoshihiki: [sad] N-no! I...just…

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [snide] Oh, I see what's going on here...

Yoshihiki: [angry] No, you don't! And I'm not short! I'll be as tall as the other guys one day, then you'll see!

The girl with the cap very obviously rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

She turned to look at me.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: And what's your name, girl? You just gonna stand there, watching us with your mouth open or what?

Umeko: Oh, I was just...yeah, okay. My name's Umeko.

The three kept standing there, staring at me, waiting for me to go on.

Umeko: Umeko...Hirayama?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: Yeah, okay, but like, what's your Talent?

Umeko: Um…

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] SHSL Confusion?

Mature Girl with Cap: [annoyed] That doesn't even make any sense. If you're gonna make a witty comeback, actually bring some wit into it.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Girl, you don't want to get me started.

Umeko: That's the thing. I...can't recall my talent.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [shocked] You...don't know your own talent?

Umeko: I'm not even sure I have one, to be perfectly honest…

 _Clearly, honesty is not the best policy. They look a little perturbed by this…_

Mature Girl with Cap: [thoughtful] That's a little odd, I admit...but it's the least of our concerns right now.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [shocked] Maybe whatever drug it was that caused us all to lose our recent memories must've, like, affected you more…

Umeko: Who are you two then?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Tch! Excuse me?

Umeko: What?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] How do you not already know who I am?

Umeko: I...am I supposed to?

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Ugh! You must live under a rock. Do you not, like, watch any reality television?

Umeko: I...can't remember.

Mature Girl with Cap: [shocked] You don't remember that either? That's puzzling.

Stunningly Attractive, Voluptuous Girl: [annoyed] Whatever. I'm Wakako Noguchi. Ring a bell? Memorize that name.

All of a sudden, I could feel the information on Wakako come to mind, just like it did with Kenji and Yoshihiki. It was as if I was reading their biographies in my head. I must've read about all these people before, at some point, but just forgotten? I couldn't think of any other reason.

[Wakako Noguchi - SHSL Reality TV Star]

[Character Bio: SHSL Reality TV Star - Wakako Noguchi]  
Wakako made a name for herself when she first starred on reality TV series Blind Date, when she and 19 other female contestants attempted to win the heart of a male contestant who would only be allowed to speak with the girls but not see them. Wakako quickly took to the cameras quite comfortably, and her candid answers, sassy confessionals and tongue-in-cheek humor made her a fast fan-favorite in spite of not winning. It was like she was made for the cameras. However, the main reason she won the Fan Favorite poll was thanks to a voting majority of starstruck male voters, citing her as the most attractive contestant. After the show's conclusion, Wakako went on to star in more reality TV shows as she was recruited by countless talent scouts. Her latest conquest had her locked up in a house for a summer for a local version of Big Brother. As such, she is no stranger to being confined for long periods of time in strange locations.

Blessed to be stunningly attractive, Wakako is aware of her effect on men and not only welcomes it but relishes the attention, using her talent and milking it for all its worth. More than a little ditzy, she knows her appearance can do wonders for her and she is willing to flirt with both men and women to get her way, whether it be bargaining for discounts when buying things or to get men to give up their seats on buses and trains. Being gawked at and lusted after is nothing strange to the voluptuous vixen. Wakako likes to wear low cut dresses that show off as much cleavage as possible, and is currently wearing a skimpy violet blouse and a pitiful excuse of a miniskirt that barely touches her knees and hugs her figure tightly. She has wavy dark blue hair, hazel eyes and is almost always never seen without make-up, eyeliner and lipstick when in public.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: Oh, it's you! Yeah, I...think I know who you are now.

Wakako: Oh good, so you're not completely out of the loop.

Mature Girl with Cap: I suppose I too should introduce myself. Hanako Asato. I founded the band, Upstart Tenacity.

[Hanako Asato - SHSL Band Leader]

[Character Bio: SHSL Band Leader - Hanako Asato]  
Hanako displays a surprisingly adult maturity beyond what most would expect of a girl her age. Her rationality and level-headedness is matched only with her cold and calculating personality. As someone who is not likely to let trivial things stand in the way of her goals, Hanako believes there is no rest from striving to be the best of the best. She first came to fame encouraging her band members - initially misfits from all walks of life - to come together and become one of the strongest-running touring bands in recent memory. She pushed them to the limits, practicing and preparing for each live performance, and the stress seemed to have done little to faze her. She earned her title by being in charge of her entire band and raising them up from a group of nobodies to performing on some of the biggest stages in the world. However, upon being accepted to Hope's Peak, Hanako ditched them out of the blue, claiming they held her back, and they soon broke apart, going their separate ways. She is now using her resume, title and experience to her benefit and is currently up for recruitment to coach and lead new and promising bands in the industry.

Though initially cold and unfriendly, Hanako can be nice when she wants to, which is admittedly not often. She does not like to be interrupted most when she is performing, and can fly up into a shocking temper when she is. She loathes irresponsible people, and is an outspoken proponent of proactivity and hard work. Hanako wears a black cap on top of her head, with her reddish brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears tight-fitting clothes to better perform and dance with - a black denim jacket and plain red shirt, jeans and sneakers.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: I...believe I've heard of you too, yes. I can't believe it's actually you! I...think I remember hearing your music before...I think.

Upstart Tenacity...they were a relatively famous all-girls' EDM band, most well-known among the teenage-girl population, up there in the ranks alongside famous pop groups and musicians like Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda.

 _Is everyone here famous for something or other? An internet-famous prankster, a literal "King of Skateboarding", a reality television star and now the leader of a famous band...if I don't suddenly recall my past as a world-renowned artist or sculptor or something, I'm gonna feel really disappointed..._

Hanako: Good. So we know each other now. Let's get back to searching.

Wakako: [annoyed] What for? This hallway is pointless, it's just a bunch more rooms.

Hanako's scowl reflected her clear disdain for Wakako.

Yoshihiki: [playful] We could go into one of those rooms together if you'd like, Wakako.

Wakako: [annoyed] How about you talk to me when you've grown a couple feet taller?

Yoshihiki: [angry] You…!

 _One big happy family, I guess? And I've still barely met everyone here. I don't know if I want the others to be as wacky as these two or not. I mean...they're certainly entertaining._

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [annoyed] Ugh. Those two...idiots. The both of them…

Umeko: Um…

Hanako: [annoyed] Klutzy girls like her...always with her head in the clouds. And you would think he'd realize now is hardly the time for childish antics.

Hanako turned sharply to regard me, looking cross.

Hanako: Yes. What is it?

Umeko: What are you doing?

Hanako: [annoyed] Searching this hallway for a way out, for clues, for anything to tell us why we're here. What do you think? And if you want to make yourself useful, I suggest you do the same.

Umeko: Whoa. Uh...okay. I'll get right to it.

 _Jeez. Who woke up on the wrong side of bed today?_

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [annoyed] I still can't believe you've never heard of me.

Umeko: To be fair, you only star on reality television and there are a lot of celebrities out there…

Wakako: [annoyed] …

Umeko: I better not finish my thought.

Wakako: I guess I can't really blame you. Majority of my fanbase is male. It's like I attract boys to me like moths to an open flame.

 _That's...quite an analogy._

Wakako: [annoyed] Reality television is, like, made for me. Okay? It's the only medium that works. I'm not an actor or anything, I just...I was made for the camera in an entirely different way. Anyone who's a reality television fan knows who I am.

Umeko: Uh-uh, okay. I believe you, really. I guess I just didn't watch that kind of stuff often.

Wakako: [annoyed] Good. I'm glad we understand each other! Now go tell the little troll to quit gawking at my boobs.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Umeko. How's it going so far?

Umeko: I guess I'm just still a little disoriented and I'm exploring.

Yoshihiki: Careful not to get lost. You know what they say, ghosts are always lurking in dark, scary hallways.

Umeko: They don't say that.

Yoshihiki: Nuh-uh, they totally do! Everyone knows that. I wouldn't go walking down anywhere dark and quiet all alone. If you want...I could… "accompany" you.

 _Why...does that sound less than favorable?_

Umeko: I think...I'll do fine on my own. Thanks.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, but I was looking forward to being your knight in shining armor.

 _I don't exactly trust him not to be the one scaring me in the dark instead._

[Move to: Down Hallway]

Around the corner, I found another set of stairs heading down, presumably to the first floor where the Lounge was that Kenji had asked me to make my way to. Here in the hall were a few more students, talking.

A really skinny boy was standing next to one of the doors, holding what appeared to be a tiny cactus in a pot, looking uncomfortable, as another boy chattered away excitedly to him. Behind them stood a girl in a fluffy pink dress, and she seemed to be playing with a...doll?

[Talk to: Boys]

Short, Bespectacled Boy: [excited] B-b-but, like, I th-think that's super cool, how you grow all your own p-p-plants like that! And th-that you h-h-h-have your own p-personal gr-greenhouse and it's all cool and official like real gr-greenhouses. And what about your c-c-cactus? I've r-read a lot about them! Can I touch it? Can you let me h-h-hold it?

Skinny Boy with Potted Cactus: [annoyed] Oh my God, Taro, please, I just...can you just leave me alone, already? You're so annoying.

It was like watching a dog's ears fall after being reprimanded by its master. The light left Taro's eyes and his excited expression melted away.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh...o-o-okay, Ichiro. I d-d-didn't mean to b-bother you. S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro almost flinched a little, but then his own expression hardened into a scowl.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, just go away, alright? I don't care. I'd just like to actually hear myself think.

 _What is with this guy?_

Taro: [shocked] Oh! Hello!

Taro noticed me watching them.

Taro: [happy] S-someone new!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Great.

Taro: [excited] Hi! D-D-Did you wake up in one of these r-rooms too?

Umeko: I uh...I sure did.

 _This kid's excitement is really contagious. He seems to like talking a lot, which is surprising considering he's stuttering every few seconds. But he seems really nice, at least._

 _...Can't say the same for his friend over there, though..._

Taro: [happy] I'm Taro Tahara! It's a pl-pleasure to m-m-meet you!

[Taro Tahara - SHSL Bookworm]

[Character Bio: SHSL Bookworm - Taro Tahara]  
Since he was younger, Taro found little interest in other activities boys enjoyed. He didn't enjoy sports or videogames, but rather shared a love for reading that both his parents did too. He has only ever received books as birthday presents, all of which have increased in thickness and complexity as he has grown older year by year. From the moment he got into reading, Taro had decided reading and writing would be the only path his life would take him. By now, Taro has read several libraries' worth of books, and has more bookcases at home than all other furniture combined. While he has read countless books ranging from crime novels to romance and fantasy genres to encyclopedias and trivia books, he has also written his fair share of prose and poetry, though he has never published any of them but one. His one story soared in popularity since its publication and got him sought out by talent agents around the world. With the title of SHSL Writing Prodigy taken by Toko Fukawa, Taro was instead given the title of SHSL Bookworm, a title he is perfectly fine with as he prefers reading to writing anyway. His excessive and thorough reading has made him a handy spell-checker to most amateur authors starting out their careers.

Despite almost always having his nose buried in a book, Taro is sweet, easily excited and sociable and will gladly welcome a conversation with others - though not when he is too invested in a book at the time. However, this eagerness to talk with others often leads to him being gullible, impressionable and the butt of many jokes, as he is blind to sarcasm and teasing and takes things almost too literally. He speaks with an incurable stutter, which is a sore subject for him. He has round blue eyes, thick-rimmed glasses, jet black hair and freckles. He wears a loose-fitting green shirt that seems to be more about comfort than style, which he tucks into his pants only halfway, clearly unbothered about what people think of the way he dresses. He also wears short beige trousers and lime green Crocs.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You're...a bookworm. That's your talent. Not, like...an author or poet? Just...you like books.

Taro: [nervous] Heh...th-that's probably an underst-statement...but yeah.

Umeko: What does an SHSL talent like that even entail?

Taro: [thoughtful] W-Well...obviously I r-read a lot…I can r-r-r-read really f-fast...I once read a 500-page n-novel in under tw-two hours.

Umeko: Really? Wow. Color me impressed.

Taro: [excited] I'm also a r-r-really good editor. I've had p-plenty of authors ask me to l-l-look over their drafts before p-publication. [embarrassed] It's k-k-kind of like...my job.

Umeko: You're like a real-life, human spellchecker, then. You must own a lot of books.

Taro: [thoughtful] Oh, yeah. I've got a r-r-really extensive l-l-library back home…[happy] Just like how Ichiro h-has his own g-g-greenhouse and everything!

Umeko: Greenhouse?

The skinny boy next to Taro scowled, like he hadn't expected to be drawn into the conversation.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Taro: [annoyed] C'mon, Ichiro! D-D-Don't be r-rude! Introduce yourself!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh…*sighs* Fine. I'm Ichiro. Nice to meet you, I guess.

[Ichiro Umemoto - SHSL Botanist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Botanist - Ichiro Umemoto]  
Ichiro is passionate for little else other than his beloved plants, and keeps his favorite potted cactus on his person or by his bed at all times, claiming its prickly nature suits him perfectly. Growing up hampered by severe social anxiety and a crippling inferiority complex, Ichiro found it difficult to communicate with his fellow schoolmates and make friends, and as such, often withdrew from others and stuck to himself. He first realized his love for botany when he aced a science project requiring him to take care of a seedling for a few weeks. Since then, he has taken pride in his one talent, and has grown and cared for numerous different plants, filling his house and room with them.

Innately cynical, constantly feeling like others are judging him for his hobbies and behavior, he is quick to lash out at others who treat him differently, believing they are making fun of him. He harbors a lot of bitterness and resentment in his heart towards others. He is extremely thin, and his clothes often hang off him. He wears a dark black hoodie, light brown bermudas and worn-out sneakers. He has short brown hair, green eyes and often greets people with a scowl on his face. He would probably have more friends if he cracked a smile more often.  
[Character Bio: End]

Taro: Wh-what's your n-n-name?

Umeko: I'm Umeko...Umeko Hirayama. Um...I...can't remember my own talent.

Taro: [shocked] You...can't r-remember?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What kind of SHSL Student are you if you don't even remember your own damn talent?

Taro: [worried] Oh n-n-no! Do you have amnesia? Th-that sounds h-h-horrible!

Umeko: Haha...I guess I just...don't remember as of right now. I know it's super sketchy...that's what the others I've met have already told me. Sorry…

Taro: [shocked] Oh no, don't apologize! It's f-f-f-fine! I'm s-s-s-sure it'll c-c-come back to you eventually!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shouldn't you be off to go look for other ways out of here now?

Umeko: Yeah...I guess I should go do that too, if it's what everyone else is doing.

Taro: [happy] Okay! S-s-see you at the L-l-lounge later, Umeko!

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Nothing, I was just...curious about your plant.

Ichiro instinctively clutched his cactus and brought it up to his chest, wrapping his skinny arms around it almost protectively.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What about it? Do you think I'm weird?

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [angry] It's...it's not weird! I just...it's my favorite cactus, alright? You got a problem with that or what? Huh?

Umeko: N-no! Nothing like that! That's not weird, I swear!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …*grumbles* I hate judgmental people like you.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] People always think I'm a weirdo because I carry a plant around wherever I go. [embarrassed] It's...it's not a weird hobby at all! I just...it's my favorite cactus, alright? I'm not...I'm not weird! Stop acting like I'm weird!

 _Time to bail out of this conversation._

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [happy] Hi, Umeko!

Umeko: Hey. What's the deal with Ichiro over there?

Taro: [thoughtful] Oh, he's just a little...w-w-withdrawn, I guess. I don't think he's a "people" p-p-person, if you c-c-catch my dr-drift. I've been tr-trying to get him to open up. But I'm s-sure he's quite n-n-nice on the inside, once you g-get to know him a little better!

 _Nothing about Ichiro I've seen so far suggests "nice". Taro's probably too soft-hearted to call him out for what he really is._

[Talk to: Girl with Doll]

Girl with Doll: [talking to Doll] Yes, Ms. Shortcake, this is an odd situation. Do you know how we can get out of here?

Then, to my bewilderment, the doll - which looked like a smaller version of the girl herself, except in a lilac dress - opened her mouth and spoke!

Girl with Doll: [as Ms. Shortcake] No, Miyumi, and I'm scared! What should we do?

Umeko: Ahh!

Miyumi: [shocked] Whaaa! What was that for?

She stared at me reproachfully, and the doll swivelled its head to look at me too.

Umeko: Th-that thing! It...it talked!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Hey, be respectful! Ms. Shortcake's not a "thing"! She's my friend!

Umeko: H-How...how did it- I mean...how did "she" just talk?

Miyumi: [annoyed] What do you think? She speaks through me.

Umeko: Wh...what?

Miyumi: [annoyed] I'm...Miyumi Ishibashi. I'm a ventriloquist.

[Miyumi Ishibashi - SHSL Ventriloquist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Ventriloquist - Miyumi Ishibashi]  
Always with her hand up her favorite doll Ms. Shortcake, Miyumi often alternates between speaking as herself or through the dummy, in different voices, even reverting to them without even realizing it at times. Beyond just talking without seeming to open her mouth, Miyumi can also sing, laugh, scream and pretend to cry through her various doll characters. Apart from Ms. Shortcake, she also has a variety of different dolls she keeps with her, like the mysterious Dr. Creeper - sporting a surprisingly deep and throaty voice quite unlike Miyumi's soft, high pitch, or the wooden puppet Nico, who insists on being a real boy.

Miyumi was considered a child prodigy when her talents in ventriloquism were first discovered and she has spent years cultivating her talent, investing more time with her dolls than most people would consider healthy. Her ease with switching between her dolls' personalities may also give some cause for worry, but when Miyumi is being Miyumi, she seems perfectly same, albeit a bit reclusive. Though she has a completely different personality when voicing one of her dolls, she will often claim that it is not her saying the words but the dolls themselves. She is an otherwise sweet and soft-hearted girl, though a little eccentric, as she relies a little too strongly on her dolls for comfort in stressful situations, considering them her closest friends. She has thick dyed-bubblegum-pink hair with large red ribbons in it, dresses just like Ms. Shortcake, and both girls wear large gowns that go all the way down to the floor - hers being lilac and Ms. Shortcake's being bright pink.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: Ventriloquism, huh? That's...pretty impressive. I didn't even see you open your mouth.

Miyumi: [sad] Say you're sorry.

Umeko: Huh?

Miyumi: [sad] You called Ms. Shortcake a "thing" just now. It made her really sad.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Yeah! You hurt my feelings! *cries*

Umeko: Uhh...I'm...really sorry.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] It's okay! I forgive you!

All of a sudden, Miyumi was pulling another doll out from her backpack and propping it - or "him" - up on her other hand. This time, it was a wooden dummy.

Miyumi: [as Nico] And the rest of us forgive you too!

Umeko: You...have another one.

Miyumi: [happy] Yup! And I have Dr. Creeper in my bag too! But he only likes to come out in creepy situations…

Umeko: That's...cool.

 _She's kinda...unnerving me. She seems sweet but her...dolls are a little concerning._

[Move to: Stairs Down]

I finally arrived at the Lounge on the first floor. There were a couple doors leading out, presumably to a Dining Room. A couple couches and chairs were arranged in the centre of the room, and there was a fireplace in the centre of the wall, with a fake deer head mounted over it, and a mantelpiece with several framed photographs, trinkets and three trophies arranged on top of it.

There were more students here.

I saw a tall, sallow guy dressed in a black turtleneck standing by the coat rack. He was swivelling a bowler hat in his hands absent-mindedly, observing the room. I was even more surprised to see a girl kneeling on the floor, and she was with a dog! _Why is there a dog here, in this place?_ It was a Golden Retriever, and the girl was petting it fondly as the dog licked her face, wagging his tail merrily.

By the front door, I spotted a guy in a gray suit and tie, talking with a girl dressed like a punk, and a strange-looking guy dressed in some outlandish outfit. Without warning, the punk girl grabbed a nearby chair, and threw it at the door in a fit of rage.

Punk Girl: [angry] Graaahh! Stupid door won't open!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Samira, please relax! Throwing chairs around the place won't solve anything!

Samira: [angry] Neither is standing around doing nothing.

Guy in Gray Suit: We're not doing nothing about the situation. It's best to stay calm and look for clues or another way out of here. Whoever brought us here clearly went to great lengths to do so, I doubt the door would be that easily broken down.

Samira: [embarrassed] Well...I mean, it certainly gets my anger out. And who knows? Maybe I will break the door down!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Let's just...all think rationally for a second. I understand your frustration but you're not getting us anywhere.

Samira: [annoyed] Hmph.

Guy in Outlandish Outfit: Nonsense! You fool! Samira is right! This door is but a challenging adversary, and we must use force to topple it from its hinges! A mere door cannot stand in my path to victory!

Guy in Gray Suit: [worried] Mordecai, don't!

Mordecai raised his leg and gave the door a square kick. Nothing happened, and Mordecai stumbled back, looking flabbergasted.

Mordecai: [shocked] What...what is this sorcery? This door has stayed firm!

Samira: [bored] Wow. Shocker. Your foot couldn't accomplish what a chair failed to do.

Mordecai: [excited] This is an illusion created by one of the thirteen trickster devils! This is no door...it is an impenetrable wall posing as one! No matter...both doors and walls shall eventually fall before me!

He kicked the door again, and the boy in the gray suit was getting more and more agitated.

Guy in Gray Suit: [annoyed] I said, stop! You'd be more useful looking around the place than kicking at a door and wasting your energy!

Mordecai: [annoyed] You peasant! My strength and energy is boundless, I'm afraid! A million more kicks and I'll have the door down in no time!

[Talk to: Group]

I slowly approached the troublesome threesome.

Umeko: Um...hello there.

Mordecai: [shocked] Whaaa? Another civilian has joined our ranks?

Guy in Gray Suit: Oh, did Kenji find you? I knew there'd be more people in their rooms. Sorry. You must be really confused right about now.

Umeko: Yeah, that's putting it lightly.

Guy in Gray Suit: Trust me, we're confused too. But I'm hoping once we've properly investigated this place, some answers will be provided.

Umeko: Um...hi. I'm Umeko. I'm assuming you're Eizo?

Guy in Gray Suit: That would be me, yes.

[Eizo Oshima - SHSL Commander]

[Character Bio: SHSL Commander - Eizo Oshima]  
Growing up in a family full of people working in leadership roles, it was decided since he was born that Eizo would continue the tradition. His family's reputation, and fear of being overshadowed by his siblings - all of whom are older than him and have become leaders in various industries themselves - has driven Eizo to push himself harder than any of his brothers and sisters before him.

Though he does his best to exude an aura of confidence, on the inside, Eizo is constantly full of insecurities regarding his leadership skills, and this only propels him to become an overachiever and perfectionist, wanting more than anything to prove his worth to his family. While at times unwittingly abrasive, Eizo tries his best to be accommodating as a leader, lending a listening ear to all members of any team he commands, to keep the morale of the group high and his team a cohesive unit, as he was brought up to do.

Eizo finds it hard to balance being firm and harsh as well as being kind and not overbearing, and is sincere about wanting to do things to the best of his ability. He has grayish blond hair and his eyes are a rare shade of amber. He dresses smartly, in a dark gray suit jacket and pants that look too big for him, a navy blue tie, a large shiny Rolex watch, and shiny suede shoes which he polishes every night - again, as he was taught to do.  
[Character Bio: End]

Eizo held out a hand to shake, looking very formal, and feeling a little subconscious, I shook it. He grasped my hand firmly and squeezed hard, almost as if deciding what to think of me based off how hard I squeezed back.

Pathetically, I tried to give him just as hard a squeeze in return but he'd already let go fast.

Eizo: It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Umeko. I hope we can work well together to get out of here.

Umeko: Yeah...thanks. There's...no need to be so formal.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Oh...sorry. It's a habit, I suppose. I'm...around adults a lot. There are times I'm not used to acting like a normal high schooler.

Samira: [bored] You can say that again. You want to introduce us?

Eizo: This here is Samira and Mordecai.

Samira grinned and flashed the sign of the horns in greeting.

Samira: 'Sup.

[Samira St. Clair - SHSL Street Artist]

[Character Bio: SHSL Street Artist - Samira St. Clair]  
Despite coming from a well-to-do family, Samira resented being handed things in life on a silver platter and she found her ideals and goals in life frequently directing her away from what her parents wanted of her. Her passion for art clashed with their desires for her to follow in her brother's footsteps as a lawyer, and she often took to street art and graffiti as a sign of rebellion, putting her on close brushes with the law on several occasions that eventually landed her out of the house for good. Now living on her own, being on the streets has further toughened her up, and her daring and meaningful artworks have garnered her a fast reputation.

Brazen and straightforward, at times a little brash, but with good intentions underneath, Samira dropped her family name to cut herself off from them entirely. She wears a white cotton shirt emblazoned with flaming skull designs, a black studded vest, ripped jeans and studded boots. She has long black hair with multi-colored highlights in it.  
[Character Bio: End]

 _Wow. Her outfit looks really cool. Samira clearly wanted to make a statement. She doesn't look like the kind of person I'd want to piss off... Somehow, I know about her background, coming from a rich family...how do I know that without any of these people telling me their histories? I must've done some really in-depth research before I lost my memory. But why? Did I just want to know more about my schoolmates, assuming I really did go to Hope's Peak with them?_

Samira brushed her colorful hair out of her eyes and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

Samira: [bored] I don't suppose you have an explanation for why we're all here, do you, Umeko?

Umeko: Not that I know of...sorry.

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh, this whole situation sucks. I want to know who had the gall to kidnap students. Whoever did this was certainly bold...mark my words, I'm not resting until I find the bastard behind this and make him pay!

Mordecai: [excited] Now that is the spirit, Samira! You truly have the heart of a real warrior!

[Mordecai Fisher - SHSL Marksman]

[Character Bio: SHSL Marksman - Mordecai Fisher]  
Outlandishly dressed and of foreign descent, Mordecai (not his real name - he just thought it made him sound cool) will tell all willing to listen to him about his various exploits of increasingly nonsensical nature, surrounding a past shrouded in mystery and tales of daredevilish adventure. Claiming to have come from a heritage full of heroes and vigilantes, Mordecai believes strongly in his supposed code-of-honor and has lived his whole life believing he serves a higher purpose.

It is unknown if Mordecai actually does suffer from delusions of grandeur and believes half the stuff that comes out of his mouth or if he really is who he says he is and has done all that he claims to have. Regardless, he often behaves in a self-righteous manner, and his air of superiority is viewed by the others as either comical or maddeningly infuriating. He is quick to believe fairy tales, myths and urban legends as hard facts, and this only serves to disprove his own claims more in the eyes of others. He has a tanned complexion, short close-cropped hair, sparkling gray eyes and tattoos on his neck and the back of both his hands. He regularly wears outrageously colorful garb, but is most fond of his tattered red cape, which he claims was a prize won from his first ever victory in battle over a tyrant that had been terrorizing one of his country's small villages. Few people believe him, but most will admit his cloak is the coolest part about him. Mordecai hardly ever takes it off.  
[Character Bio: End]

Mordecai: [sad] Our kidnappers took my crossbow from me...I cannot help but feel nakedly vulnerable without it...Oh! I feel so naked! So naked and vulnerable!

Samira: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: You had a crossbow?

Mordecai: Of course! I would never leave my homeland without it! You never know what dangers you will find roaming around foreign lands...it is best to always stay guarded and armed at all times!

Umeko: ...Right.

Mordecai drew his cloak around him and laughed into his hood.

 _Who the heck is this guy and where did he come from? He's probably the most colorful character I've seen, personality-wise. Is he a nutjob or just really kooky?_

Eizo: Um...we should continue searching this area. We need to report on our findings when the group regroups in a bit…

 _He seems a little unsure of himself...it's not exactly what I was expecting of the SHSL Commander...but he seems to have a level head, and genuinely just wants to help us get out of here._

Samira: Wait, Umeko still hasn't told us her talent.

Eizo: Oh, that's right. Um...what is your talent, Umeko? Would you care to tell us?

Umeko: I...don't remember.

Mordecai's eyes instantly lit up with suspicion. Samira folded her arms, looking at me sketchily.

Samira: [annoyed] You...don't remember.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This is most troubling, Umeko. I can smell...deceit, hanging off your body like a horrible stench. [accusatory] This had better not be a deception!

Umeko: It's not! I...don't smell. And I'm not lying, I swear! I...can't remember what my talent is. Is that bad?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, it's certainly strange...but there's a lot of strange things going on. We shouldn't puzzle over this too much, and put more focus on getting out of here and figure out what's happening.

Umeko: I agree. Thank you.

Eizo: You should go talk to the others, introduce yourself. Once Kenji's rounded up the last of the stragglers, we plan to congregate here. Don't...don't be late.

Umeko: You got it.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] Oh...my poor crossbow.

Umeko: So you're a marksman?

Mordecai: [excited] I never miss my mark! It's why I'm considered a hero in my homeland! I've toppled tyrants and vanquished armies with little more than a few trusty arrows or firearms in my arsenal. People across the land would fear my name and cower in my presence!

 _Talk about an ego..._

Umeko: That…certainly sounds impressive.

 _If any of it is even true, that is…_

Mordecai: No need to fret. When you're in the presence of royalty like me, there's no doubt about it. We will get out of here soon and I will rescue us all!

 _How...reassuring…_

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: So you're a street artist? You...create graffiti art?

Samira: Yeah. I've been living on the streets for a while now. An everyday man would call me a vandal, but there's a lot of beauty in filling the gray, lifeless streets and alleys with something...beautiful...and artistic.

 _She's definitely passionate about it, there's no denying that._

Umeko: That's really unique. I read somewhere that...you came from a rich background.

Samira: [angry] How do you know that?

Umeko: I...uh...don't know?

Samira: [annoyed] Hmph. As if you weren't already super suspicious...but yeah, whatever. Rich background or not...that's my past. This is my present. And I'd really like living in this inn or whatever this place is...to not be my future.

Umeko: Is St. Clair your family name?

Samira: [annoyed] Grr...No. Now let's leave it at that...

 _Yeesh. Okay..._

[Talk to: Eizo]

Umeko: Kenji spoke quite highly of you.

Eizo: Did he now?

Umeko: He said you were a good leader.

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...I'm glad to hear that. Admittedly, we only got to talk for a couple minutes, and I didn't think that was long enough to make a good impression. Nevertheless...thank you...or him. I'm just trying to step up and help us all get out of this mess.

[Talk to: Girl with Dog]

Umeko: Hey! Is that a dog?

The girl didn't acknowledge me.

Umeko: Um...hello? You...there?

She abruptly turned around when I poked her.

Girl with Dog: Huh? Who are you?

Umeko: I'm...Umeko. I'm...another one of the students.

Girl with Dog: Cool.

She turned back to the dog she was petting oh so lovingly, barely noticing me still standing there.

Umeko: Um…

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] What? What is it?

Umeko: Nothing, I was just...asking if that's a dog.

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] What do you think, genius? Does it look like it's a cat? Oh, maybe it's a fish!

Umeko: I...guess that was pretty obvious.

 _Great. Now I just feel stupid on top of being unwanted._

Umeko: No, what I meant was...why is there a dog here?

Girl with Dog: This place looks like it's an inn or a lodge of sorts...maybe the owners owned Buddy over here.

Umeko: Buddy? Is that his name?

Girl with Dog: That's what it says on his collar.

Buddy barked and licked the girl's cheek again. She smiled, hugging him.

Umeko: So...who are you?

Girl with Dog: [annoyed] *sighs* Kaori Nishimoto.

[Kaori Nishimoto - SHSL Dog Whisperer]

[Character Bio: SHSL Dog Whisperer - Kaori Nishimoto]  
Kaori has been a dog person her whole life, and very plainly admits that she prefers dogs over both other animals and people. Citing a strange affinity with all canines, Kaori grew up in a household with over a dozen puppies, and has fallen in love with all dogs everywhere. She possesses an almost unnatural ability to soothe and communicate with them, and first displayed her talent in public when she managed to calm down a rabid dog that had been chasing after a civilian in broad daylight.

Quiet and a bit shy, Kaori does not dislike talking, but just prefers to talk to dogs than people and enjoys spending time grooming her canine companions, prioritizing them over even herself. It would not be uncommon for her to forget to bathe because she was busy bathing her dogs instead. She wears a pink beanie over her short red hair, a woolly light purple sweater with dog designs sewn onto it, white track pants and flip flops. She carries around a handbag that contains emergency dog treats, among other trivial possessions. She has round black doe eyes, a button nose and dimples around her mouth that usually only see the light of day when she is smiling at a dog.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You're the SHSL Dog Whisperer? I guess...that's not really surprising. I suppose it's lucky we've got a dog around here for you to take care of and groom.

Kaori: Mhm.

 _She's not even really listening to me. She's so absorbed with Buddy, it's like I'm not even here._

Umeko: So...I guess I'll take my leave then?

Kaori: Mhm.

 _Not even a glance my way…_

[Talk to: Shady Guy with Bowler Hat]

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: [thoughtful] Mmm...very interesting...hello there.

Umeko: Um...hi?

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: Aren't you going to introduce yourself?

Umeko: Oh, um...yes, of course. I'm Umeko Hirayama.

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: I see...I see…

Umeko: Now it's your turn.

Shady Guy with Bowler Hat: Nagatomo Yamaoka. The pleasure is all mine to make your acquaintance.

[Nagatomo Yamaoka - SHSL Thief]

[Character Bio: SHSL Thief - Nagatomo Yamaoka]  
Shrouded in mystery, Nagatomo argues he does not suffer from kleptomania but that thievery and pickpocketing has been a skill he has enjoyed and takes pride in for years. Possessing an uncanny ability to be unnoticed while in plain sight despite his height, Nagatomo's prowess in sleight of hand would have made him an amazing magician had he not chosen a less public path instead. Though arrested a couple times before, since mastering the art of thievery, he has been able to perfect his robberies to the point where he is long gone by the time people realize he has stolen their belongings. To stay on the right side of the law, Nagatomo always leaves behind a note promising to return the stolen items after an undisclosed amount of time - to avoid police lying in wait - and always fulfils promises and manages to return them without getting caught either. His talents, which he swore publicly to only use as a fun skill and not to actually profit, have caught the eye of talent scouts, who managed to track the elusive man down for enrolment.

Mysterious by nature, Nagatomo enjoys stealing peoples' items and presenting it to them before they even realize they have been pickpocketed or stolen from. Needless to say, this has led many to distrust him, though he has only ever broken a promise to return a stolen good one time. He wears a black turtleneck, gray pants and white shoes, and at times a nondescript bowler hat too, which he is prone to taking off and twirling in his hands from time to time.  
[Character Bio: End]

Umeko: You...you're a thief?

Nagatomo: [playful] Oh...so my reputation precedes me...I'm flattered, truly I am.

He caught my distrustful gaze and laughed softly.

Nagatomo: I can already see the suspicion in your eyes. You don't trust me, do you?

Umeko: No, I wasn't trying to be rude, I just...I mean, you're a thief! Isn't that in your nature?

Nagatomo: [sad] Such ignorance, jumping to conclusions so fast...not all thieves are sly and wily like that, you know.

Umeko: So...that's not like you?

Nagatomo: Oh no, that is exactly like me. I've already stolen three of your belongings in the span of this conversation.

Umeko: What!

Nagatomo smirked and took one of my hairclips out from his pocket.

Umeko: H-How did you…?

He turned his bowler hat over, and out fell my wristwatch.

Umeko: M-My watch! You...that's...wait, what else have you taken off me?

He brandished a necklace from inside his sleeve.

Umeko: That's not mine.

Nagatomo: [confused] No? Hm. I must've taken it off someone else and forgotten to return it. Oh well. I'll find its owner later.

Umeko: But wait...that's honestly amazing! Give me those back!

I snatched my stolen goods back from him, and he only smiled mysteriously, putting his bowler hat back on.

Umeko: How on Earth did you do that? We've talked for less than two minutes!

Nagatomo: I have my ways.

 _I don't trust that shifty twinkle in his eyes._

Umeko: You haven't even shaken my hand or anything. How did you get my watch off?

Nagatomo: I'm a thief. I wouldn't be a good one if I gave away all my secrets, now, would I? It's the tools of the trade, Umeko.

Umeko: I'm impressed...and also a little unnerved.

Nagatomo: Oh, don't worry. I return everything I ever steal...most of the time.

Umeko: Most...of the time?

A sudden sad look crossed his face as he stared off into the distance.

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Yes. Most of the time.

He waved me away and I took that to mean the conversation was over between us. _What an odd character. I should really keep watch of all my belongings when I'm around him. Though to be fair...I don't have much of value on me right now that he can steal._

Just then, Kenji came down the stairs, and following behind him were a couple more of the other students.

Kenji: Yo Eizo! My man!

Eizo: [bored] What? Have you got them all?

Kenji: [playful] Just about? I'm gonna go round up the stragglers. I found these two as well.

Eizo: You go do that then.

Kenji saw me and gave me a flirtatious wink. I smiled back weakly as he scampered back up the stairs. The two girls who had been following him came down to the Lounge, looking around their surroundings curiously.

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] Whoa! What is this place?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [bored] Ugh...it's so musty and confined in here. This is nothing like I'm used to. What is going on here? I certainly hope we won't be made to stay for long.

[Talk to: Girls]

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] Hello!

Umeko: Hi there...who are you?

Short Girl with Motorcycle Goggles: [excited] I'm Fukumi Futurani! You know me as the SHSL Daredevil!

[Fukumi Futurani - SHSL Daredevil]

[Character Bio: SHSL Daredevil - Fukumi Furutani]  
Being the shortest girl in the group (still taller than Yoshihiki) Fukumi's young appearance is deceiving, as Fukumi has been a major thrill seeker ever since discovering roller coasters. From her first trip to a theme park, she wanted to go on roller coasters over and over, so much so that from the moment she got on one, she never wanted to go on any of the other rides for the rest of the day, and returned several times just to get back on. When she grew older, she turned away from roller coasters and began seeking other outlets to relive the same thrill, and she has tried various activities including ziplining, bungee jumping and skydiving. Her latest conquest has been mastering motorcycling, and she has been motorcycling through several obstacle courses for the past year before moving on to finding her next thrill.

Though her many thrill-seeking escapades has often brought her at times into seedier company, Fukumi is surprisingly jovial and cheery, and carries an almost annoyingly cloy optimism around her, believing that things will always work out for her one way or another and worrying about it does little to solve matters. She is a strong believer in trying over worrying, in actions over words, in doing before thinking, and this has led her to be impulsive and rash at times, and can accidentally offend or hurt people with the things she does. She wears a white tank top, black jeans and boots, motorcycle goggles on her head, and has numerous bangles, necklaces and accessories hanging off her. She has sparkling blue eyes, and ties her long shoulder-length hair back in (perhaps ironic) pigtails. Oh yeah, and Harley Quinn is her heroine.  
[Character Bio: End]

 _W-What? This...short, cute, innocent-looking girl is...the SHSL Daredevil? She is nothing like what I'd expect from someone with that title… I'd expect the SHSL Daredevil to look like Samira or something._

Fukumi: [annoyed] Now, I know what you're thinking. How could this cute little chibi with such an adorable face be the SHSL Daredevil?

Umeko: That's...uh...not what I was thinking.

 _I'm a liar._

Fukumi: [annoyed] Nuh-uh, that was totally what you were thinking! I can tell. That's what everyone always thinks when they see me. "But you're just a child! How can you be doing all those dangerous, death-defying stunts!" It takes everything in me not to give people like that a wallop!

Umeko: Er…

Fukumi: [playful] But it's okay. I forgive you!

Umeko: Heh...thanks?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: Needless to say, I will not require an introduction.

Umeko: …

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: I assume you are stunned speechless and are secretly dying for an autograph?

 _I've already dealt with girls with huge egoes when I met Wakako. Now I have to deal with another one? She's not as attractive as Wakako so maybe her career doesn't have anything to do with her looks...but she definitely carries herself like a celebrity. And that accent...she doesn't sound foreign but it sounds like she's used to speaking in a lot of different accents…_

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] Do you want my autograph or not?

Umeko: I...You're...an actress?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] You have to be kidding me. You even have to ask?

Taro: [shocked] No way! Is th-that who I th-think it is?

Taro and Ichiro had made their way down the stairs as well. Seeing her, Taro bounded over to the tall girl, looking excited.

Taro: [excited] Haha! No way, it is you! In the f-f-flesh! I'm s-s-such a fan, I've w-w-watched so many of your movies! I loved you in the movie adaptation of Flesh Eaters! Could I have your autograph?

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [happy] See? At least some people around here don't live under a rock.

Umeko: Sorry...I guess I've just lost my memory a little.

Fukumi: [shocked] Omigosh! Flesh Eaters? That is, like, a cult classic!

Taro: [excited] I kn-know! But I m-m-mean, nothing's going to beat the s-s-s-source material. The book's still the b-b-best…

Fukumi: You were in that movie? I don't remember you.

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [annoyed] Probably. I've been in so many movies, that I've lost count.

Taro: [excited] That's s-s-s-so awesome!

Tall Girl with Thick Accent: [shocked] Do you not have a pen or paper? What am I meant to sign?

Taro: Hold on.

He presented a notebook from his back pocket.

Taro: [excited] I n-n-never go anywhere without my n-n-n-notebook! Here!

She signed an autograph for him. I caught a glimpse of her signature: Shizuko.

Shizuko: [bored] There you go, sweetie.

Taro: [nervous] Th-Thanks!

Umeko: Wait a minute...I think I do have some information on you.

[Shizuko Ikehara - SHSL Actress]

[Character Bio: SHSL Actress - Shizuko Ikehara]  
A professional actress for both movie and television roles as well as theatre performances, Shizuko proudly claims that there is no role too big or challenging for her to play. Having been acting since she was young, Shizuko has adopted hundreds of different characters and personalities ranging from meek and shy nerds, to overzealous superheroes, to villainous heiresses. She believes her heart belongs on the stage and plans to continue acting well into her nineties.

Her time in the public eye has seen her used to endless adoration from countless fans, which does nothing to lessen her ego. The one good thing from being a star is that she is no stranger to receiving death threats from viewers of her shows who find her a nuisance - the Killing Game to her is no different. Arrogant and sure of herself, she is used to getting her own way and will not hesitate to voice her discontent with anything taking place. She wears a frilly pink top, high heels - which make a lot of noise as she walks, and tight black pants that leave little to the imagination regarding her hips and curves.  
[Character Bio: End]

Shizuko: Thanks for being a fan.

Taro: [excited] My p-p-parents aren't g-g-gonna believe this!

Ichiro: [snide] I'm surprised you even watch movies. You don't spend all your time reading like you claim to? The way you go on and on about your library, I thought you lived with your nose in a book.

Taro: [annoyed] W-W-Well, I mean...I w-w-watched it because they were turning one of my f-f-favorite horror stories into a b-b-blockbuster…

Ichiro: [bored] What's the big deal? It sounds dumb.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Evidently, there's more than one person here lacking a proper appreciation for the big screen. It's a shame I have to be stuck here with commoners like you.

Umeko: What's life like as a celebrity?

Shizuko: [snide] It's the high life, that's for certain.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seems overrated, to me.

Fukumi: [shocked] Are you not even the least bit starstruck?

Ichiro: Nope.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I'll just ignore that. Now, can someone finally tell me what we're all doing here?

Umeko: You mean, us being trapped in this place?

Taro: [confused] I think th-th-this place is an inn of s-s-s-some sort…

Fukumi: [excited] Is this a new Escape Room game? Awesome, I love those games! It's so intense!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you people all daft? Isn't it obvious? This isn't a stupid game, we've all been kidnapped!

Taro: [shocked] K-K-K-Kidnapped?

Shizuko: [angry] Oh, that would explain it all. They've decided to kidnap a celebrity, because the ransom money would be huge! Oh, that's dastardly, but if they were to kidnap any celebrity...at least they made the right choice picking me. I'm sure to fetch a high price.

Umeko: Is that...really what we should be focusing on?

All of a sudden, there was a high-pitched shriek from upstairs. Wakako came storming down, looking cross, and Yoshihiki was running after her, snickering.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh! That's it! That's the last straw! I almost broke a nail because of you!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad of a scare.

Wakako: [angry] How many fucking plastic bugs do you have with you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not enough.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh, do you know how much effort it takes me to maintain this body? These nails alone cost a fortune to get manicured! Don't make me waste it all trying to scratch your eyes out!

Yoshihiki: [playful] My, such hostility. You wound me, truly.

 _And here I thought Wakako had an artificial personality...Yoshihiki is just as bad._

Yoshihiki: Yoshihiki Kawamura. Nice to meetcha!

He held out a hand to the other two girls.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I wouldn't do that if I were you…

Yoshihiki simply shot the girls an innocent smile, and for a moment, it almost fooled me, _even though_ I knew what he was about to pull. While Shizuko hissed and recoiled away from him like an irritated feline, Fukumi gladly grabbed a hold of his hand to shake.

Umeko: Fukumi, wai-

Fukumi: [shocked] Agg-g-g-g-g-g-gh!

She winced and jerked backwards.

Fukumi: [shocked] What the…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That's the fifth person I've got with the joy buzzer! This is the best part of meeting new people. So ripe for the pranking!

Hanako: [annoyed] Immature.

Hanako stood on the stairwell, arms crossed, a stormy look in her eyes, partially obscured by the shadows her hat threw over her face.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Awh, come on...do none of you people ever have fun, or a sense of humor?

Wakako: [annoyed] All you're doing is pissing people off.

Instead of reciprocating the sentiment, Fukumi seemed positively tickled.

Fukumi: [laughing] Okay, you got me there. That was pretty funny! [excited] Ooh, you have a joy buzzer? Shiny...Where'd you get that from?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I would never leave home without one! It's the quickest and most convenient way to prank someone on your first meeting and ruin their first impression of you forever!

 _Birds of a feather flock together..._

Fukumi: You know, apart from the fact that we were brought here against our own will...this place doesn't seem half bad. It's like a cozy little holiday inn.

She walked around the Lounge, running a hand over the soft cushiony surface of one of the couches. Shizuko folded her arms and plopped herself down in one of the seats with a dramatic sigh.

Shizuko: [disappointed] This is all positively dreary...

Taro: [excited] Aww! A d-d-doggie!

Having noticed Buddy, Taro reached out to pet him, and Buddy growled a little, looking uncertain.

Taro: [scared] Ah!

Kaori: [annoyed] Be careful! Don't frighten him!

At first I thought Kaori was scolding Buddy...then I realized she was glaring at Taro.

Taro: [sad] S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro: [confused] What the...? Why is there a dog here?

Kaori: [sad] I don't know...it would be so sad if his owners just left him here.

She stroked his fur, and he happily reciprocated by nuzzling up against her.

Eizo: [confused] Is everyone here?

Kenji: Hold up! We're coming!

Miyumi had arrived, with Kenji bringing up the rear. Beside Kenji was the last student. It was a boy, with messy red hair, dressed in a gray polo tee and with a coat draped over his arm. He was...surprisingly good-looking.

Wakako: [excited] Oooh...who's this hunk over here?

Shizuko: Indeed...what's your name?

Kenji: [confused] Haven't we already met?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I wasn't talking to you.

Kenji: [sad] Aw...but I'm a hunk too!

The boy Kenji had brought along with him looked strong and athletic, with muscular arms and a chiselled torso that showed through his shirt. His eyes were another striking feature of his, making him look sincere and undoubtedly charming. He had the kind of look that could leave girls weak at the knees. I half-expected him to introduce himself with the kind of boisterous confidence I associated with handsome jocks like him. Despite this, he smiled a little sheepishly at Shizuko's praise.

Athletic Boy: [embarrassed] Hello, everyone.

Shizuko: And who are you, handsome?

Athletic Boy: Heh...uh...my name's Azuma. It's nice to meet you.

He held out a hand to shake and before Shizuko could take it, Wakako was elbowing her out of the way.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, the pleasure's all mine!

She laughed a fake, tinkly giggle, and Shizuko shot her an annoyed look. By the stairs, Hanako looked like she wanted to sink into the ground and die at this display.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Kill me...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh, if only you'd greeted me with as much gusto, Wakako.

Wakako: You're not even worth my time, Yoshihiki.

I frowned. There was something about Azuma that seemed...oddly familiar. I felt like...I knew him from before. But how could that be? Weren't we all meeting each other for the first time?

Azuma turned and caught me looking. His eyes widened as well, and he met my intense gaze with one of his own.

Kenji saw the looks between us, and looked a little jealous.

Kenji: [annoyed] Alright, alright, enough of this already. Can we just find a way out of this stupid place?

Shizuko: What's your talent, Ken Doll?

Kenji: [confused] Did you just...call me a doll?

Miyumi: [as Nico] Did someone say doll? I'm not a doll, I'm a real boy!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I was talking to Azuma over here.

Kenji: [sad] Jeez, Bufflord over here gets all the attention. It sucks to be in second place.

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...I'm the SHSL Spy.

Shizuko: [shocked] You're a...a spy?

[Azuma Takemoto - SHSL Spy]

[Character Bio: SHSL Spy - Azuma Takemoto]  
Before Azuma was awarded an SHSL title, he used to work for the government as one of their spies. He leads a life of secrecy, but he was born and raised in a facility by his parents - two government scientists - with a group of other children who were raised there, and they were part of an unknown program in which the children were taught various spy-related skills such as infiltration, stealth and martial arts. Azuma was the best of his class, and completed missions both in simulation and out on the field exceptionally well. While living a dangerous life, he has never killed a man, and has always opted to knockout his opponents using his gadgets. The Directors of the program received an invitation of enrolment for "their best spy", and Azuma was set to go.

Although he lives in the world of espionage and suspicion, Azuma is a generally friendly and modest person. Well-built and athletic, he is no fitness guru but trains regularly to stay in shape. His connections with the government gives him confidence in dealing with the perpetrators of the Killing Game when it comes to an end, that they will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. He wears a gray polo tee, coat and camouflaged bermudas, but also has an all-black suit for his spy activities.  
[Character Bio: End]

Kenji: [annoyed] What? Shut up, you've got to be kidding.

Wakako: [excited] Ooh, no way! That sounds totally badass. That's really hot.

Fukumi: [shocked] You're a spy? Super cool! I've never met a spy in real life before! Finally I can check it off the bucket list. That's, like, the kind of stuff you only get in movies.

Shizuko: Indeed, I've had my fair share of spy flicks, but I suppose this is my first time meeting one in the flesh.

Azuma looked even more sheepish as he scratched his head.

Azuma: [embarrassed] It's really not that big of a deal, you know...I may be considered the SHSL Spy but by my agency's standards, I'm still a trainee. I was raised in a government facility for this...my parents were my mentors.

Shizuko: That sounds like a deep and mysterious backstory to me.

Fukumi: [excited] You must train and work out, like, a lot! Can you take me on one of your missions? Please? I promise not to interfere! Being a spy would be soooo epic!

Wakako leaned in close to him.

Wakako: [playful] You know, I'm totally open and available for a showmance, if you're willing…

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh God, this isn't a stupid reality show. We're in an actual situation over here, and we need to get organized. Cut it out with the damn flirting, let's go.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Yeah...I've only just woke up and I have no clue what's going on...we should all meet up.

Wakako: [excited] Oh, yes, I agree! Totes!

Hanako was rolling her eyes again and stomping off. Eizo was having everyone gather together. The doors had remained locked in spite of Samira's chairs and Mordecai's persistent kicking, and so the sixteen of us sat in the couches and chairs around the fireplace.

Eizo: Is this all of us? Everyone here?

Kenji: I counted 16 rooms, and here are 16 students.

Hanako: I guess that's everyone.

Eizo: Okay, so…no one has any clue whatsoever as to how they got here?

People shook their heads. Everyone was clueless. I turned and saw Azuma still looking at me, and he hurriedly looked away. Wakako saw the movement, and pushed her boobs up a little, looking haughty.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Are we all students from Hope's Peak?

Yoshihiki: Umeko isn't. Is she?

Everyone turned to look at me and I blushed, feeling their eyes on me.

Umeko: Uh…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Isn't that highly suspicious…

Nagatomo: Why would you be here if you weren't a student, I wonder…?

Umeko: No, it's just...maybe I am a student! I just...can't seem to recall what my talent is.

Fukumi: [confused] You don't even know what your own talent is?

Shizuko: A SHSL Student without a talent ceases to be an SHSL at all. You're not even close to being at our level. Everyone of us here - even, regrettably, some of the annoying ones - have at least some form of talent to call our own.

Hanako: Do you not remember anything you used to be good at? Anything at all?

Umeko: No...I'm sorry.

I heard soft laughter, and I realized it was coming from Nagatomo, who was perched on the edge of one of the couches. He had taken his bowler hat off again, and was obscuring half his face with it as he watched me out of the corner of his narrowed eyes.

Nagatomo: It's...very curious.

Eizo: [confused] Perhaps you have come down with amnesia! I can think of no other answer.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe that's your talent: Amnesia. You're really good at forgetting things.

Wakako: [annoyed] That's a stupid talent!

Yoshihiki: All in favor of calling Umeko the SHSL Amnesiac?

Umeko: Now, hang on a minute…

Hanako: This is the least of our concerns. We have more pressing issues to deal with.

Eizo: Hanako is correct! We must report on what we have found during our mutual explorations of this strange building...where are we?

Taro: [nervous] I th-think this p-place is an inn…

Eizo: [thoughtful] An inn? Hmm...but why have we been brought here? The last thing I remember was arriving at the Academy early for our scheduled orientation!

Hanako: [thoughtful] That's the last thing I remember as well. It seems we've all lost our memories from that point forward, except for Umeko, who has forgotten back even further, it seems.

 _I can feel everyone's distrust of me already. To think that someone who doesn't even remember her talent would be more suspicious than the guy whose talent is literally being a thief, or a spy, even. I guess I can't blame them...people fear the unknown, and prefer the devil they know over the devil they don't, I suppose._

 _Maybe I should've lied about my talent so they at least stop looking at me with such suspicion._

Eizo: Does anyone know why we're even here?

Wakako: [annoyed] Who cares? But it's, like, totally creepy.

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Did somebody say… "creepy"?

Wakako: [shocked] Euch! What the hell? Gurl, don't do that!

Kenji: [playful] Perhaps this is just the orientation ceremony. You know, like a hazing? Schools do that at times, don't they?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You think this is a hazing ceremony? We just got drugged and kidnapped and put in a weird inn for reason and with little explanation...that's more than a little seedy. And for some of us, who are actually famous, we have reasons to be afraid of getting kidnapped!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, don't be so pessimistic! Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be fine! It'll be like an adventure!

Buddy barked his assent, and Kaori pet him approvingly.

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe we've all been kidnapped by some shady organization and have to escape!

Eizo: [worried] You...really shouldn't sound so gleeful about that.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The logical course of action is to keep searching for means of escape.

Kenji: [annoyed] What? Again? I've already scoured this place up and down!

Hanako: Not everyone has. I myself have not yet been up to the fourth and fifth floors.

Wakako: [shocked] There's a fourth floor?

Hanako: I rest my case. Perhaps we should continue our investigation together.

Fukumi: [annoyed] That sounds boring.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'd prefer to be by myself, actually.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-what? But th-that's a terrible idea! Sh-shouldn't we st-stick t-t-t-together?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ichiro's a b-b-b-big b-b-b-boy, I'm sure he can make his own d-d-d-d-decisions.

Taro: [sad] H-Hey! Are you m-m-m-mocking m-m-me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't kn-kn-know. What do y-y-you th-think?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be a dick.

Samira: [annoyed] How can you make fun of his stutter when your own height is a sore subject for you?

Yoshihiki: [angry] My height isn't a sore subject!

Fukumi: [excited] Hey! You have a dog!

Kaori: I do.

Buddy barked at Fukumi's acknowledgment.

Mordecai: [shocked] Man's best friend walks among us?

Fukumi: [excited] Awh, the wittle puppy's such a cutie! Is he yours?

Kaori: He was already in the inn when I woke up. [sad] The owners...must have left him behind.

Buddy happily barked and ran in circles around Kaori's feet.

Fukumi: Can't he, like, sniff out a way out of here or something?

Kaori: He does not seem to smell anything like that.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw...that's kinda lame.

Eizo: So, should we just take Hanako's idea and continue looking around?

Wakako: [annoyed] What? My feet are tired! Can't we rest for a bit? Someone get the fire going, it's chilly in here!

Fukumi: [excited] I'm getting bored! Let's just do it already, enough with the chitchat or we're never getting anywhere!

She leaped to her feet, getting pumped up, and it was at that moment that the monitor on the wall flickered to life, showing a screen full of static, and a strange dark silhouette in the middle.

Silhouette: Ahem...testing, testing, one two three...Can everyone hear me?

The high-pitched, cheerful voice sounded incredibly out of place in our current situation. I felt the hairs on the back of my arms and neck stand on end as we all turned to look at the monitor.

Eizo: [happy] Ah! There we go! That must be whoever brought us here, ready to give us instructions!

Hanako: I don't trust this.

Silhouette: Mic check, mic check...okay! I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck is going on around here, and I'm more than happy to give you answers! Would everyone please report to the dining hall at once! Right this very moment! Splendid! I'll be waiting…

The monitor shut itself off, and we were left in stunned silence.

Kenji: [confused] The dining hall?

Samira: It's right next door to the Lounge.

Eizo: In that case, let us make haste! There's no time to waste!

Everyone got off their seats and began moving towards one of the doors adjacent to the Lounge, following Samira as she led the way to the Dining Hall.

As I followed, I felt someone put his hand on my shoulder. Turning around, I was greeted by Azuma.

Azuma: Hey...it's Umeko, right?

Umeko: Yeah, that's me.

Azuma: [confused] Do I...know you from somewhere?

Umeko: I...I'm sorry, I'm not sure.

Azuma: [disappointed] Oh...okay.

Umeko: But, it's the strangest feeling, I...I feel like I should know you.

Azuma: That's what I've been feeling too.

He cocked his head to the side.

Azuma: Maybe we did know each other but we've both forgotten.

 _There's something about Azuma that really does seem familiar! I'm confident that I know him from somewhere but...my mind remains frustratingly blank._

Out of the blue, someone was putting his hand around me and I turned to see Kenji shooting me his trademark grin.

Kenji: [playful] Azuma's not bothering you, is he?

Umeko: No, he's not. And take your hand off me!

He backed off fast.

Kenji: [playful] Hey, I just thought you needed a little help. [worried] You looked bothered by him.

Azuma: We should get to the Dining Hall with the others.

The three of us rejoined the group in the Dining Hall. It was a long, rectangular room, with a table smack in the middle, running the length of the room, covered in a clean, white tablecloth.

Samira: Look. There are enough seats for all of us. Someone's prepared for our arrival.

Hanako: [thoughtful] That honestly concerns me. This must've been planned long before we woke up here…

Samira: I'm not sure I trust this either.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Where is the man on the monitor? Is he hiding?

Kaori: Hold on. I think Buddy smells something.

Buddy was sniffing the air and he barked once.

Kaori: Someone - or something - is nearby.

Eizo: Hey! Show yourself, whoever you are!

From the gloom, I heard the same high-pitched voice cry out in reply.

Voice: Hmm? So impatient, the lot of you! Alright, alright, hold your applause, because ready or not, here I come!

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

If you've come this far, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope to be able to update this fanfic consistently so it should not take too long for the next update. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you've read so far, predictions, ways to improve etc!

I'll include a list of the Surviving Students at the bottom of every chapter since I know how hard it is to keep track of a large cast of new characters. Their names and talents have been listed for convenience and they have also been split up based on gender so you can keep track of how many girls and guys are left alive.

P. S. I recently read that there already was an SHSL Botanist in the Danganronpa universe and was apparently briefly mentioned in the first game to have created the plants in the Garden in the first game. But since the character has never actually shown up in the games and he's not particularly well-known, and I'd already planned out the fic at that point, I decided to just let Ichiro keep his talent. :


	2. A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life 2

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
 _Italicized_ \- Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

[Track: watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw]

[CG] Monokuma's First Appearance [CG]

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Out of nowhere, leaping up from underneath the table, was a black and white teddy bear. It perched itself on the edge of the table, at the very end of the Dining Hall from where the rest of us stood, and proudly put its pudgy little paws on its hips, grinning cheekily.

 _What in the world…?_

Stuffed Bear: Hello! Welcome, welcome! Thank you all for coming!

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [shocked] Huarghhh!

Eizo: [confused] What in the hell…?

Mordecai: [shocked] What is the meaning behind this villainy? Our captor...is a toy?

Stuffed Bear: [annoyed] A TOY? No, no, no, I'm not a toy! I am the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy; your headmaster, to be exact.

Kenji: [shocked] What the actual fuck?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I am NOT taking orders from a stuffed BEAR.

Wakako: [confused] I've been in a LOT of weird situations before...I once had to stuff fifteen sausages in my mouth for a competition...but this...this takes the prize for the weirdest thing I've ever been through.

Taro: [scared] Wh-Why were you st-stuffing fifteen s-s-s-sausages in your m-m-mouth?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You sure that isn't an analogy for something, Wakako?

Taro: [nervous] You kn-kn-know...I read a b-b-book about this kind of thing happening once...there was a st-stuffed b-b-bear that was p-p-p-possessed by the ghost of its d-d-dead owner…

Stuffed Bear: [annoyed] Grr...I'm not a toy! How many times do you want me to tell you?

Mordecai: [angry] This must be the work of the trickster devils again! How diabolical! How fiendish! Stand back, everyone! I shall vanquish this hellspawn and send it back to the hole from which it crawled out of!

Stuffed Bear: [sad] I...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response...You all are so mean to your headmaster...no manners, no manners whatsoever! It's shameful, you know?

Samira: [angry] Stop talking nonsense! Just who and what the fuck are you?

Stuffed Bear: I'm glad you asked! My name's Monokuma! Pleased to meet you!

Kaori: [confused] Mono...kuma?

Kenji: [distressed] This damned thing kinda gives me the heebie-jeebies…

Azuma: Very well then. Why have you called us here, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...It's nice to see some of you here know your manners, at least.

Samira: [angry] No, hold the fuck on. You better tell us what the hell is going on and what the hell you are first! If you're not a stuffed toy, what are you? A robot?

Mordecai: [shocked] I have already uncovered the truth! He is an illusion cast by the devil!

Samira: …

Wakako: [annoyed] Is this all just one of Yoshihiki's dumb pranks?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this. Although I wish I did, cos this is already beginning to look awesome!

Kaori: Then...is this the work of that girl with the dolls?

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What?

Taro: [nervous] Ehehe...I mean...y-y-you are a v-v-ventriloquist...that stuffed bear might just be one of your d-d-dolls, and you'd have n-n-no trouble voicing him from all th-the way over h-h-here since you're the SHSL V-V-V-Ventriloquist…

Monokuma: [angry] I'm not a stupid doll! How many times must I-

Miyumi: [distressed] Ugh, no! Of course this isn't my doing! Do I look like a kidnapper to you?

She suddenly sniffed.

Miyumi: [sad] I can't believe...you're all accusing me...you're horrible!

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Miyumi: [in tears] I could n-never do such a thing!

Taro: [scared] Ah! N-N-No! I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to m-m-make you cry!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Aw, it's okay...we forgive you...for now.

Taro: [nervous] Um...th-thank you?

Shizuko: [annoyed] So if this isn't the work of the girl with the doll and it's not the prankster behind it...then who is doing this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That is, if they aren't lying, of course…

Miyumi: [sad] I'm not lying! I don't know what's going on, just like the rest of you!

Nagatomo: Be quiet, all of you. We should let the bear speak if we want to know more.

Monokuma: Don't worry, Dollface and the Dwarf over there aren't working for me, I can tell you that much. It'd be too obvious if they were, wouldn't it? That doesn't mean one of the rest of you couldn't be though...hehe! I just love teasing the audience with foreshadowing like this!

Samira: [confused] What is he talking about?

Yoshihiki: [angry] _Dwarf?!_

Shizuko: [annoyed] I don't know, but I'm getting impatient, and fast. I'm busy and I'm famous and I don't have time to waste being trapped in here without a clue in the world about why.

Eizo: Now, now, everyone, calm down.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh my God, quit telling us to calm down! I am calm! I'm super calm!

Eizo: Right...well then. Let me try talking to him.

Monokuma: [confused] Hm?

Eizo: [annoyed] You...say you're our headmaster?

Monokuma: [angry] Clean your ears out, already! Did you not hear a word I just said?

Eizo: [angry] Then...it was you who brought us here?

Monokuma: Of course!

Samira: [angry] What the fuck…? Why? Why did you kidnap us and bring us here?

Fukumi: [angry] Yeah! We want some answers, Pooh Bear!

Monokuma: [sad] Ah jeez...we're already getting started on the nicknames, huh?

Miyumi: [worried] Well, I mean, you started it first.

Monokuma: My my, such aggression! You should consider putting that anger to...other uses, instead of taking it out on little old me.

Hanako: Stop your delaying. Everyone here wants to know your reasons for bringing us to this...inn.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...Is it finally time to reveal the truth? Eh, I don't know. Maybe I'll wait a little longer-

Samira: [angry] Just fucking tell us!

Monokuma: Oh, Samira, ever so feisty...alright, alright, fine, you impatient little twats! I'll talk! You've all been brought to this inn to spend a communal life together...for THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!

Monokuma's high-pitched, cheerful laughter filled the room as we all stood in stunned silence.

[Track: watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Umeko: W-What…? What are you saying?

Kenji: [angry] For the rest...of our lives?

Taro: [scared] W-What do you mean? You can't keep us locked up in here...forever!

Eizo: [distressed] This whole thing...is ludicrous! There's no way you're being serious about this!

Mordecai: [accusatory] If this is all a ploy from my enemies to have me captured...you have succeeded. I will face the evildoers who seek to challenge me, in the flesh! But let these innocent people go!

Samira: [bored] Someone's got a high opinion of himself.

Monokuma: [angry] I didn't come here just for you! This is a package deal!

Wakako: [happy] Oh, I see what's going on here! This is all just a reality TV show, isn't it? That's why you've got cameras everywhere, right? I should've known! I mean, I knew that Shizuko chick was an actor, but like, what, are the rest of you guys all actors too?

Ichiro: [angry] No one here is fucking acting, dumbass!

Kaori: [sad] I...don't think this is a show.

Wakako: [shocked] It's...it's not? This is real? Like...really real?

Buddy barked out a melancholy response.

Yoshihiki: You know, I've carried out some pretty outrageous pranks before, but...this one kinda takes the cake.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I can't stay here all my life! I have a life to live! Places to see! Cakes to bake!

Eizo: [angry] Hey! I will have you know that kidnapping is a federal offense, punishable by the law! I have connections to the government.

Azuma: As do I.

Eizo: [angry] You won't get away with this!

Fukumi: [nervous] I mean, won't our friends and family realize we're missing and call the cops?

Eizo: [distressed] That's right! If we can't be contacted for long periods of time, people will get suspicious, and eventually this'll all be found out! [happy] Aha! So it is settled. You won't have us trapped in here for long!

Monokuma: [giggling] I wouldn't be so quick to put my faith in law enforcement, if I were you...

Shizuko: [angry] I knew it! You kidnapped the beautiful and talented Shizuko Ikehara for a big ransom! My fans would give anything to have me back. How dare you prey on my impressionable fans' blind love and adoration for me!

Monokuma: This is a kidnapping, technically, but I'm not getting any money out of it. [laughing] I'm a bear! I don't need money! Now _honey_ on the other hand...now we're really talking!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Then what is your goal? Why have you brought us all here...to stay...forever?

Monokuma: Who cares? I'm the headmaster, and what I say, goes! Get used to living with each other for the rest of your lives!

Shizuko: [angry] I am not spending the rest of my life, squandering it in this godforsaken dungheap!

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, like, who do you think you are?

Monokuma: [sad] Dungheap? Aw, come on! It's a nice, cozy little inn. It's not a bad place to spend the rest of your life in. And if you guys are good little boys and girls...I may even consider opening the inn and letting you out.

Kaori: [shocked] Really?

Monokuma: Maaaybe...but who knows what's on the other side? [laughing]

Shizuko: [angry] Just why are you doing all this?

Monokuma: Well, hold on now, hold on! So impatient...Jeez...you know, for those of you who really do want to leave...I did work a special clause into the rules.

Shizuko: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: [thoughtful] What's the catch?

Monokuma: My, my, so suspicious already...what makes you think there is a catch?

Samira: [angry] I am about two seconds away from ripping you to pieces, buddy.

Kaori: [shocked] You're gonna do what to him?

By her feet, Buddy's ears droop and he whines.

Samira: [angry] I was referring to the stupid bear!

Monokuma: [angry] Stupid? Why, you… [sad] Well, at least you're not calling me a toy anymore…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Does being called a toy trigger you?

Monokuma: [angry] Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't see you because you're too short.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Ugh!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] There is one way for you to leave this inn. I call it...the Graduation Clause!

Ichiro: [distressed] Graduation...Clause?

Monokuma: Yes indeed! It states clearly in the rules that should anyone disrupt the communal lifestyle and harmony we have here...then that person will graduate and be evicted from this inn permanently!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And what exactly do you mean by… "disrupting the communal lifestyle"?

Monokuma: Oh...you really wanna know?

Monokuma's eye began to glow a little brighter, and his voice became low and menacing. I swallowed, realizing he was enjoying every moment of torment we were enduring, and chills went up and down my spine.

Umeko: What...do we have to do...to leave?

Monokuma: It's simple! All you have to do...is kill someone.

[Track: watch?v=GqJx13lAy_c&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=54]

Taro: [scared] K-K-Kill…?

Samira: [angry] You gotta be fucking kidding me...

Eizo: [distressed] Stop messing around! What the hell are you talking about?

Monokuma: [angry] You really do have a hearing problem, don't you? I said, YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE TO LEAVE! Bludgeoning, stabbing, strangling, suffocating, poisoning, drowning - anything and everything goes! The possibilities are truly endless! As long as someone's dead and it's their blood on your hands, and you get away with it, that's your ticket to freedom! Of course, I don't see why anyone would want to leave this beautiful, homey little inn...this place is a comfortable paradise!

Nagatomo: How very...curious. Our only way out of our situation...is to kill?

Ichiro: [angry] What, is this all just a fucking joke to you? Cos if so, cut it out, because no one's laughing!

Kenji: [angry] You're out of your mind if you think any of us would do that, man!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you say this now, but we'll see how fast your tune changes…

Taro: [scared] S-Stop! Stop saying such h-horrible things!

Taro had retreated to the furthest corner of the room, away from Monokuma, and was cowering in the corner.

Samira: [angry] That's it! I can't take this anymore! You're gonna get what's coming to you!

Samira took one step towards Monokuma, cracking her knuckles, about to give the maniacal bear a can of whoop-ass, when someone hurried forward and stood in her path.

Azuma: [shocked] Wait, don't!

Samira: [angry] Why? You heard that...that thing! It's clearly insane!

Monokuma: [sad] Once again, I've been reduced to an object...none of you have any manners...it makes me very sad…

Azuma: You don't know what could happen if you attack him. He might...I don't know...something bad might happen. Look around you, look at how he's brought us all here like this...clearly this was a well thought-out plan...you don't think Monokuma has any precautions preventing us from just ripping him to pieces?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...wise words indeed! As expected from the SHSL Spy, you have a nose for danger... And that brings me to the next point in my welcome speech! The rules and regulations! You'll see that at each of these 16 seats, I've left you all your own personalized handbook, with your name on it. That handbook contains all the rules and regulations for your stay here, so follow them closely!

Everyone hesitantly went to find their own handbook. Eizo literally had to drag Taro out from where he stood, whimpering in fear.

I picked up the handbook with my name on it.

 _Umeko Hirayama._

 _Why am I here? Why am I a part of this? It seems like this is an elaborate, twisted game where Hope's Peak students have been kidnapped...am I a student too? I don't remember my talent...so why am I here at all?_

 _This is all so screwed up._

I navigated to the Rules and Regulations section of the handbook and read through them swiftly. It detailed the curfew - no entering the Dining Hall or Kitchen from 10a.m. to 7p.m., so Monokuma could restock the fridge. While we were confined to this inn, we were allowed to explore as much as we wanted, and more areas would be opened up for every Class Trial we survived successfully. It also included what Monokuma had mentioned about the Graduation Clause: the only way to escape was by killing another student, and getting away with it.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What's a cl-class t-t-trial?

One rule mentioned the "blackened" killer would have to survive a "Class Trial".

Monokuma: Oh, that. You can't just kill any old student willy-nilly; you gotta avoid getting caught for your dirty deed too! If your classmates find out you offed someone, you'll be punished! If you can avoid getting caught, however...then you get to go free, and the classmates you fooled gets punished instead!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And what, pray tell, does punishment in this scenario entail?

Monokuma: [laughing] Execution!

Taro: [scared] N-No! Not more d-d-d-death…!

Samira: [distressed] What kind of sick and twisted game is this?

Monokuma: [laughing] The Killing Game, of course! It's very popular, trust me.

Eizo: [angry] We're not going to play your stupid game!

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? Is that so?

Monokuma's eye burned brighter.

Monokuma: [angry] You're such a stickler for the rules, Captain Fussypants, that I thought you would've read them a little more thoroughly.

I turned back to the Rules on my handbook.

Monokuma: James Bond over here is right! I do have measures in place in case one of you naughty boys and girls decide to get a little violent on someone that isn't one of your lovely classmates.

The rules clearly stated we weren't allowed to harm or assault Monokuma, or we would be punished.

Umeko: And punishment...is death?

Monokuma: [laughing] Exactly! Isn't this wonderful?

Eizo: [distressed] You're a madman!

Taro: [in tears] *sobbing* G-G-Get me out of here! This pl-place is cr-crazy!

Samira: [accusatory] You won't get away with this, you psychotic bear!

Monokuma: [giggling] I think we're going to get along just fine.

Eizo: [angry] My family has many connections. When we get out of here - and we WILL - you're gonna get what's coming to you! On this, I swear.

Shizuko: [angry] That's right! I have money, power and influence! Just you wait! You'll rue the day you decided to get on the bad side of Shizuko Ikehara!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...and that concludes our lovely meeting for day. It's been great getting to know you, my students. Enjoy your stay!

Laughing, he scampered off, and disappeared, almost as if into thin air.

Kenji: [confused] Wha…? Where did he go off to?

Samira: [angry] Who cares? This is nuts! Killing each other to try and escape…? This is so fucked up.

Eizo: [distressed] Samira's right...this is madness.

He shook his head and straightened up, doing his best to look confident.

Eizo: But...we should all calm down for now. Let's not listen to the bear. There has to be a way out of here.

Wakako: [annoyed] How? You heard that crazy thing, this place is locked up tight!

Eizo: [distressed] There has...to be a way. There has to be. We can't lose hope, guys. We've got to stick together.

Kaori: [thoughtful] How can we? None of us even really know each other.

Everyone turned to look at one another, and I could see the same suspicious gazes that had been directed at me now in everyone's eyes. We were all suspicious, we were all distrustful of each other. Monokuma's words were still ringing in my ears.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [angry] YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _If I want to get out of here...I have to...kill someone?_

 _Surely...surely no one here is considering that as an option...right?_

Hanako: There's one more thing.

Eizo: What is it?

Hanako: He referred to us as his students. I think it's safe to assume that...we are classmates.

Fukumi: [confused] So...we really are all from the same class at Hope's Peak?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That must be so. He must have kidnapped us all because we had that in common.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Even Umeko then?

Hanako: I suppose that makes sense. Umeko, you still don't remember your talent?

Umeko: Um...no...but I guess I must have had one since...I'm here with you all.

Hanako: It's still strange for you not to remember anything you used to be good at.

Umeko: I think...whatever drug Monokuma used to make us lose our temporary memories...must have had a stronger effect on me. I really...remember very little about myself. It's...disconcerting.

Hanako: Well, that doesn't matter. For now, let's just say you are one of our classmates like the rest of us. It's easier that way. We'll need to work together for however long an amount of time we're stuck in this place, until someone comes to rescue us.

Taro: [nervous] B-But d-d-d-do you r-r-really think someone's coming? Monokuma s-s-s-said not to put our f-f-faith in law enforcement...

Shizuko: [angry] Of course people are coming! They have to be! People might not care that you've all been kidnapped, but I'm a celebrity! My fans will notice my absence on social media! It'll be all over the news that I just up and disappeared one day! So, yes! People will come and save us! They have to!

Taro: [nervous] Oh...okay…

Shizuko: [bored] I guess you guys are all lucky to have been kidnapped alongside a celebrity like me...if it weren't for my influence, I doubt anyone would come looking for you all. So it'll be all thanks to me that we get out of here. Go on then! Thank me!

Taro: [nervous] Um...th-thank you?

Wakako: [annoyed] Are you serious? Don't thank her for something that hasn't even happened yet!

Hanako: Enough chitchat. We should search around the inn one last time and meet up again.

Wakako: [disappointed] What? We have to go walking around this place again? Boooring...

Hanako: If we want to find a way out of here, it's best we search this place high and low and leave no stone unturned.

Wakako: You're taking this all rather well, aren't you?

Hanako: [annoyed] I see no point in screaming and crying and showing fear. It's a waste of breath and merely makes our thoughts more irrational. The best way through a crisis is to think things through level-headedly.

Eizo: That's right. Hanako has a very good point. Alright! Let's all look around once more and meet up back here in the Dining Hall afterwards!

People began to disperse, with a few mixed grumbles here and there among the group. It was a big group; with a lot of people, we can cover more ground this way.

 _I guess it's time to continue looking around this place. I heard earlier that there were more floors...I should probably check those out, and see where everyone's rooms are too. I don't know how long I'll be locked up in here...it'd probably help to get a feel of the layout of this place while I'm at it._

 _This is so weird...it's bad enough I don't remember a thing about myself other than my name, but trapped in here with a bunch of quirky people I don't know...with my life potentially at stake?_

Kenji: Hey.

I realized Kenji had stopped to talk to me.

Kenji: [worried] You alright? You look concerned.

Umeko: Yeah, no...sorry, I was just…

Kenji: I get it. This is some crazy shit…

Umeko: Yeah…

Kenji: [worried] You still don't remember anything about yourself?

Umeko: Nothing...except my name.

Kenji: [playful] Would you like to explore the place together? With two people travelling, it would...be easier to make sure we don't miss anything out.

Umeko: Uh...I guess, sure.

 _I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I mean, it's nice of him to want to follow me. Most of the others here seem to just be suspicious of me since I'm the only one without a Talent, or at least, not one I can remember, at any rate. Still…_

Umeko: You're right. Sorry. I'd appreciate the company.

Kenji: [playful] Heh. That's what all the ladies say.

 _Oh brother. I hope I don't regret agreeing to let him tag along._

 _Time to go exploring again, I suppose._

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Rough situation, huh?

Samira: You're telling me.

Samira sighed, rubbing her temples irritably.

Samira: [annoyed] This is just the kinda crap I needed in my already crappy life. I'm forced to participate in this sick Hunger Games/Battle Royale nonsense.

Umeko: I'm sure there'll be a way out of this somehow...I have faith in Eizo and the others. They have to be right...people will come!

Samira: [annoyed] I've learned not to rely too much on people like the police for help.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wahhh! This is such a scary situation! What'll we do, Umeko?

Umeko: Um...I don't know. I'm just as concerned as you are.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I wish I could help you all...but I'm not strong enough! I don't know how to help! All I can do is...bake you all a lovely pink cake! Would that help?

Umeko: Um...not really.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wahhh! I knew it! I'm useless!

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh, you're not useless, Ms. Shortcake! It's okay! I'll take the cake you bake!

Kenji: [nervous] That's...quite a mouthful. [laughing] I bet you can't say that ten times fast!

Miyumi: [angry] Ms. Shortcake may be small, but she's helping and she's trying!

Umeko: Right...well, we, uh...appreciate it...Ms. Shortcake.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Haha! Yay!

 _Good grief...I can't tell if Miyumi is just really attached to her dolls and is using them as a coping mechanism...or if she's just completely off her rocker._

[Move to: Lounge]

 _Finally out of that Dining Hall...that place was getting stifling. I'll leave that up to Samira and Miyumi to check out, though I doubt Miyumi's of much use in there. Everyone else seems to have scattered throughout the inn to look around. I should go talk to them and see what they think of our...current situation._

Kenji: You know, I would've thought the SHSL Spy could've been of more use. I mean, the guy's a spy. Shouldn't he have, like, secret gadgets or something that can call for help or cut a hole in the wall for us to get out?

Umeko: Monokuma probably took anything of use off of him before he woke up. And besides...Azuma's just a trainee, or so he says.

Kenji: Still...an actual spy. What are the odds...

Umeko: To be fair, we have a bunch of oddballs here. A real-life spy isn't all that shocking.

Kenji: I suppose. I expected spies to be cooler though.

Umeko: You don't think he's cool? ...I think he seems pretty...cool.

Kenji: [snide] Uh-uh, I'm sure that's all you think about him. I bet the rest of the girls think he's really cool too.

Umeko: What's up with you? You don't like Azuma?

Wakako: [snide] I guess someone's just not used to coming in second place among the guys in the room.

Kenji: [scared] Gah! Were you eavesdropping on that the whole time?

Wakako: [snide] Maaaybe. I play reality TV for a living. I'm used to listening in on peoples' conversations when I'm not wanted.

 _That sure sounds like Wakako to me._

Wakako: Anyway, your conversation bores me. I'm going upstairs.

She skipped off.

Kenji: Man, she's annoying. ...Kinda hot though.

Umeko: Of course you'd think that.

Kenji: [playful] Heh. You know, being trapped in a place like this wouldn't be so bad, considering all the babes around.

Umeko: ...We should keep going.

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: Ah, hello Umeko.

Umeko: How's investigating the Lounge going?

Nagatomo: My search has brought up minimal results. It's...disappointing.

Kenji: [playful] You're a thief, right? Can't you, I don't know, use your thieving skills and find us a way out of here?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] And how do you propose I do that?

Kenji: Man, I dunno. Can't you find us a secret way out or something that no one but a thief could think of? You must have broken in and out of houses all the time before.

Nagatomo: That sounds terribly civilian.

 _The mysterious aura surrounding this guy just gets weirder and weirder…_

Kenji: No offense, man, but I'm just have a tighter hold over my belongings everytime I'm around you…

Kenji stopped and began fumbling around in his pockets.

Kenji: [worried] Wait, wait, wait a minute...what the fuck?

With a smirk, Nagatomo takes out a small key ring, with a tiny skateboard keychain attached to it.

Nagatomo: [snide] Looking for these?

Kenji: [annoyed] Son-of-a-bitch!

Umeko: How do you do that?

Nagatomo shrugs nonchalantly as Kenji snatches his keys back.

Umeko: Those keys don't unlock anything, do they?

Kenji: Nah, they're just my house and bike keys. And...my, um...keychain.

Umeko: Haha...that's kinda cute. I didn't think a tough guy like you would have something like that.

Kenji: [embarrassed] Shut up. It was a gift, alright?

Nagatomo: Anyway, I haven't found much in here that the others haven't already seen?

He turned to the mantelpiece over the fireplace, and inspected the various objects on top of it. Gingerly, Nagatomo lifted up one of the trophies and weighed it in his hand.

Kenji: That looks heavy. [accusatory] Hey, you better not be thinking of swiping that thing! It's probably not real gold but still.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Relax.

He put the trophy back on the shelf.

Nagatomo: Whatever I steal, I return anyway. ...Most of the time. I don't see why my affairs would be of any concern to you to begin with. Besides...I don't steal for profit.

Kenji: [worried] You steal because you enjoy it, right? For some reason, that isn't exactly any more reassuring.

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori wasn't even investigating. She was sitting on the couch, petting and kissing Buddy lovingly.

Umeko: Hey...is Buddy alright?

Kaori: He's a brave boy. He's not too spooked.

She nuzzled him. It was like she was lost in her own little world. The news of this Killing Game barely seemed to have affected her. All she could do was play with her dog. _I guess I can't really fault her for it...Buddy is kinda cute. But still…_

Umeko: Uh...so how's investigating going?

Kaori doesn't respond.

Umeko: Um...did you find anything?

Kaori: Who cares? I'm not going to find anything Eizo and the others haven't already found when they searched this area.

Umeko: Oh...I guess that's true…

Kenji: Let's just leave her. She's obviously preoccupied.

Umeko: Are you a dog person?

Kenji: [confused] Me? [thoughtful] I do prefer dogs over cats, personally, but I'm not really an animal person in general. Still...it's obvious who IS. We should go find somewhere else to investigate. She's not going to be of much help, I don't think.

[Move to: Kitchen]

The kitchen was a relatively ordinary room, with nothing much standing out. There was a large fridge stocked with various food and ingredients, which I assumed was stocked daily by Monokuma based on the day's level of consumption. It had to be hard having to constantly replenish the stock and keep an entire class of 16 people fed.

The countertop was laden with pots, pans and various other cooking utensils hung off the walls on hooks. There was a small, square opening next to the fridge, stuck into the wall and closed off by a metal grate.

Umeko: What's this?

[Inspect: Trash Chute]

Kenji: Seems like this is where we can dump any trash in the inn.

Umeko: I just had a thought occur to me. Do you think...one of us could possibly crawl into this thing, out of the inn, and call for help?

Kenji: [shocked] Uh...well, it looks like a pretty small hole...I suppose we could call Eizo over though, and see what he thinks.

Soon, Eizo had joined us, and Kenji had gathered the smallest members of the group in the kitchen.

Eizo: One of you - see if you can fit through that thing.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You've got to be kidding me, right? That tiny hole? There's no way any of us could fit! And why am I even here? Are you implying I'm small?

Taro: [nervous] A-A-And it looks really d-d-d-dark in there...and if it's the trash chute...doesn't that m-m-mean it's going to be dirty and d-d-d-disgusting…?

Fukumi: [excited] You two boys are total wimps! I'm going for it! Eizo, open it up!

Eizo: That's the spirit...I think. If this works, you can get out of here and go look for help. We'd be counting on you.

Eizo pulled open the grate to the trash chute and Fukumi was unnervingly eager to stick her head in. Unfortunately, that was the only part of her body that could make it.

Taro: [shocked] Eww! Y-Yuck!

Fukumi coughed and pulled her head back.

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Oh wow...it really does stink in there!

Taro: [worried] I told you so…

Fukumi: I don't think I can fit my whole body in there…

Eizo: Taro, you want to give it a shot?

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just crawl in and right through, like a rat.

Eizo: You know I'm going to ask you to do it next if he fails, right?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You better get it right the first time, Taro.

While Yoshihiki sulked in the back, Taro gulped and tried to get his body into the trash chute feet-first. It wouldn't work. Just like Fukumi, he was still too big.

Taro: This is r-r-r-ridiculous! It's t-t-t-too small!

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's what she said.

Eizo: But it's not what I said. So you're going to give it a try too.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? If they can't fit through, what makes you think I can?

Eizo: You're the shortest guy here. Heck, you're even scrawnier than Taro and Fukumi. Maybe it'll work for you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Nuh-uh. I'm not trying to crawl through there! I'd get stuck and die!

Eizo: Yoshihiki…

Kenji: At least give it a shot. If it doesn't work, at least we know for sure. [playful] Or are you too chicken?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Ugh, fine! But you all suck!

A grumpy Yoshihiki half-heartedly tried to squeeze into the chute, and while he seemed to come closest to making it in, it was still a failed attempt.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Told you. Eurgh, and now I smell of trash! You're paying for this, Eizo!

Umeko: I guess the trash chute isn't going to help us escape then…

Monokuma: Of course not! What, you thought it'd be that easy?

Umeko: Ahh!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it was cute to see the three little minxes try though! [laughing]

Laughing to himself, Monokuma left as suddenly as he had appeared.

Kenji: Well...that was a waste of time. Shall we move on?

[Move to: Second Floor]

Kenji: It seems like all of us have rooms on the second and third floors.

Umeko: You found me on the third floor, didn't you?

Kenji: That's right. But I woke up here, on the second floor. There are 8 rooms on each floor, one for each of us.

He pointed to his own door, which had his nameplate on it - a picture of a tiny pixelated Kenji.

Kenji: I guess we've all been assigned particular rooms.

Umeko: Monokuma's rules state we're not allowed to sleep outside...

Kenji: [bored] No rules against swapping rooms, though...

Umeko: A map of the floor's layout would be helpful.

Kenji: Let's tell the others about this later. Maybe we can mark down where everyone's room is for reference.

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

Kenji: This is the fourth floor. There are only two rooms here: the Rec Room, and a Library.

Umeko: They have a library here?

Kenji: It's a relatively small library, but I think I know someone who'll appreciate it all the same. Where did you want to go first?

[Move to: Library]

The library was a relatively small, cozy room, with bookshelves lining the four walls, and a small space in the middle with a couple tables and bean bag chairs for people to sit and read.

Sure enough, Taro was there, as expected, perusing through the selection of reading material. Ichiro was standing nearby, looking cross and clutching his cactus tightly against himself, as Yoshihiki chattered away about something to him.

And coming up to greet me was…

Azuma: Umeko. Hello.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma.

Kenji: [sad] Wow. It's like I'm part of the furniture.

Azuma: Hello to you too, Kenji.

 _His smile feels so familiar to me. I really do feel the strongest connection out of everyone in the group to him...is it just his looks? Am I being as shallow as the other girls like Shizuko? No, that can't be it. I'm not that kind of girl...I don't think. I just have the weirdest feeling like I know Azuma...there's something about him that I just know I know from somewhere, and he seems to feel the same way._

 _We must've known each other before we both lost our memories - me worse than him, apparently. It sucks having this memory loss affect me more than anyone else._

 _Did we meet at Hope's Peak? I'll have to talk more with Azuma about this later. Maybe he knows more about us than he's let on._

Azuma: Come to check out the library?

Umeko: Yeah. Any clues? A way out?

Azuma: [disappointed] None that I could find...sorry.

Umeko: It's alright. We've come to take a look around as well.

From the back of the room, Ichiro's and Yoshihiki's banter was getting louder, and sounding a lot more hostile by the minute.

Ichiro: [angry] S-Shut up! It's not weird!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Seems pretty weird to me, bro.

Taro: [nervous] Shhh! Th-This is a l-l-library, keep your v-v-voice d-d-down!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, well, I don't see a l-l-l-librarian around here, do you?

Taro: [sad] I g-g-g-guess n-n-not…

Azuma: We should probably break that up before Ichiro loses his cool.

[Talk to: Ichiro and Yoshihiki]

Ichiro: [angry] Leave me alone!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, c'mon! You're getting offended that easily?

Kenji: Now now, kids, let's not fight. What's going on?

Ichiro: [angry] Not you two as well. Just shut up and go away. I don't need you to come to my defense.

Umeko: ...Well then.

Yoshihiki: It's nothing. Me and Ichiro were just messing about. Aaaand I may have implied he's a freak for carrying around that cactus all the time.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] You brat! I'm not a freak, so stop calling me that!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Fine. I'll just call you a weirdo instead.

 _Yoshihiki must be actively trying to get everyone to dislike him. Though with Ichiro, it probably wouldn't take a whole lot of effort to piss him off._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Really, Ichiro's still just salty I got him with my joy buzzer.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I knew it was a bad idea to agree to a handshake. This is why I never greet people.

 _You know, I wouldn't be surprised to know Ichiro has few friends._

Umeko: Granted, we do have a girl downstairs who seems to think her dolls are alive...so really, a plant isn't all that much stranger…

Ichiro: [angry] Don't compare me to that freak! Who thinks dolls are alive? She is weird! I'm not!

Kenji: Okay, never mind. I'm not getting into this.

Ichiro: [sad] There's...nothing wrong with carrying around a...cactus. I'm a botanist, it's what I do.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You're both weirdos.

Ichiro: [angry] Grr!

Umeko: Yeah, we should probably leave, Kenji.

[Talk to: Taro]

Umeko: How're the books, Taro?

Taro: [disappointed] Honestly, not all that great.

Umeko: Huh? I thought you'd be happy to be in a library.

Taro: [disappointed] Yeah, b-b-but my library at home's got w-w-way more books, and a lot better ones too! These ones are...kinda l-l-lame…[shocked] And they're in r-really bad condition! [annoyed] I h-hate it when people m-m-mistreat their books...th-these have been torn and c-c-crumpled…[disappointed] Such a sh-shame…[angry] People who d-don't take proper care of b-b-books are so irresponsible...

 _I didn't think there was much of an angry side to Taro. I guess, considering his passion for books, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise._

Kenji: I guess the library's a flop, then?

Taro: [shocked] Oh, not at all! I'll still pr-probably spend most of my t-t-t-time in here…[excited] Not to worry! I'll have read every book in this library in a few d-d-days!

Umeko: That's...efficient.

Taro: Maybe there'll be a c-c-clue in one of these books? You never kn-know. [excited] And at the very least, they have some d-d-decent genres in here. You should come join me, Umeko! It'd be fun!

Umeko: Eh…

Taro: [excited] I'm sure you'll find a book you like! There's always a g-g-good book for everyone!

Umeko: Thanks but I think I'll pass for now. You should ask me again later.

Taro: [disappointed] Aw, phooey. What about you, K-K-Kenji?

Kenji: Nah, mate. Books are for nerds.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? [angry] Hey, take that back!

Kenji: Sorry, man. I'm more of the active sort than a literary type.

Taro: [disappointed] I guess that's f-f-fair…[shocked] But I can n-n-never understand people who don't like to r-read… [excited] Books are so great! The st-stories they tell, the characters you get to m-m-meet, the adventures you get to g-g-go on all without ever having to g-get up off your couch...I would d-d-die happy if I got to read all the great books in the world!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Jeez...try not to get the pages all stuck together so soon, would ya?

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? Wh-What do you m-mean? I would n-n-never deface a book by gluing it together!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Did that joke really go over your head? [playful] I can tell you're gonna be fun to make fun of.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You're disgusting.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Admit it! That was good!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I will do no such thing.

Kenji: Being the SHSL Booknerd or whatever-

Taro: [disappointed] B-Bookworm.

Kenji: Yeah, yeah, that. Have you read, like, all kinds of books?

Taro: [shocked] Of c-c-course! What kind of SHSL B-B-Bookworm would I be if I haven't r-r-read at least one of every g-genre? [disappointed] Obviously, some books are b-b-better than others…

Umeko: You must know a lot of trivia then.

Taro: [thoughtful] Not r-r-really. You'd th-think so, and yeah, I've read books on tr-trivia and history and all k-k-kinds of subjects but they don't h-hold my interest all that much…[excited] I prefer f-f-fiction myself!

Umeko: Do you have a favorite genre?

Taro: [excited] I love th-them all!

Kenji: [bored] Of course you do.

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: Umeko.

He nodded at us in greeting.

Umeko: Do you think there's a clue or a way out in here?

Azuma: [disappointed] Probably not. I've got a good read on things like this and honestly? It's probably just a library. Monokuma wouldn't want us dying of boredom. Or, it was here from the beginning and he didn't see a reason to repurpose it.

Kenji: [bored] So it's pointless? Should've known...most libraries are.

Taro: [annoyed] Hey, I h-h-heard that!

Kenji: [playful] The Rec Room's far more interesting.

[Move to: Rec Room]

[Use: Door]

Umeko: *grunt* What the…?

From inside the Rec Room, I heard a muffled voice cry out.

Hanako: The door's just a little stuck. Push hard on it!

Kenji: Here. Let me help you.

Kenji grunted and shoved the door open, emanating an ungodly loud creak that sounded to me like nails painfully scraping down a chalkboard.

The Rec Room was slightly smaller than the library, but a lot more stylish. The decor was quaint, with a couple neon signs on the wall, lighting up every few seconds, and there were four suits of armor placed in each corner of the room, all holding a different medieval weapon like a sword or a shield.

I was surprised to see a bar in the room, with a countertop set against one of the walls, and shelves lined with various bottles of alcohol. A pool table was in the middle of the room, with pool cues and balls on it, waiting to be played with.

A couple comfortable-looking couches and bean bag chairs were positioned around the room, looking inviting. There was a row of arcade machines in the back, and Fukumi was marvelling over them.

Besides that, there was also a dartboard on one of the walls, and a couple square tables by the side for playing games like poker and mahjong.

Kenji walked up to the suit of armor nearest to the door, and poked the edge of the knight's sword gently.

Kenji: I don't think this is a real sword...but it's still pretty sharp.

Umeko: You think Monokuma planted a weapon in the inn for this...game? Or was it always here?

Kenji: Maybe it was just for decoration, by whoever owned this inn before Monokuma decided to twist it for his own perverted purposes.

By the bar, I saw Wakako pouring out a glass of whiskey, looking peeved off. Hanako was on her knees, inspecting the couches.

Umeko: We should look around too.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Ahh! Umeko, Kenji, check out all these games! I've never even heard of some of these!

Umeko: You're an arcade fan?

Fukumi: I used to go to the arcade, like, a lot. Sure, it doesn't beat the real thrill of doing something crazy amazing like cliffdiving but it's virtually thrilling!

Umeko: C-Cliffdiving?

Fukumi: [excited] Have you ever been?

Umeko: Um...not that I can remember...and I doubt I would've, either.

Fukumi: Monokuma may be a sadistic bastard but...at least he's providing us with these. Just you wait, I'll have the high score beat in a couple tries!

Umeko: I don't doubt it. You seem crazy enough to try that.

[Talk to: Wakako and Hanako]

Kenji sidled up to Wakako, winking at her.

Kenji: [playful] Why hello there, beautiful lady. You come here often? What are you doing here, drinking on your own on this fine night?

Wakako: [annoyed] You know, I would push you away and be annoyed you're not Azuma, but...I actually have to admit you're not all that bad-looking.

Kenji: [playful] See? Pester a girl long enough and eventually they'll accept you. It works all the time, most of the time!

Umeko: Why are you just drinking sullenly?

Wakako: [sad] Shouldn't I be drinking? Who wouldn't be drinking in this situation?

Hanako: Just leave her be. If she wants to drink, let her. If she doesn't want to help, that's her problem.

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, you're such a nag!

Hanako: [annoyed] At least I'm actively seeking a way out.

Wakako: [annoyed] Blah, blah, blah. You're such a bore, girl. Let a girl drink in peace!

Hanako: Suit yourself.

 _These two are like water and fire - they're polar opposites. I don't see them ever getting along._

Umeko: Have you found anything useful, Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] You sound snide.

Umeko: Oh! That wasn't my intention, I promise.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I've been searching. From what I can tell, this Rec Room hasn't seen a whole lot of use. It seems relatively new. Perhaps that implies it was refurbished a while ago. There isn't much smell of cigarettes or beer in here, which you'd think would be a common scent. It makes me think this place hasn't been used often, or in a while.

Umeko: You...could tell all that?

Hanako: Of course. Isn't it obvious?

 _This girl is really something else. It's like nothing fazes her at all. It's kinda hard to believe she's just the leader of a band and not something more...badass._

Hanako: I've got this area covered. The two of you should head elsewhere. You'd be of more use there.

[Move to: Attic]

The fifth and final floor, right above the Rec Room and Library, was the Attic.

The attic was a tight, cramped space. Specks of dust floated in the air, visible only by a dim light swinging from the ceiling.

Umeko: Oh, yuck! This place…*cough*...is really musty.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! Why did I choose to come up HERE, of all places?

She tossed her hair back with a scowl.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I should not have to subject myself to such torture when there are no cameras around!

Kenji: Well, I mean, there are. There are cameras everywhere.

Shizuko: [annoyed] I meant for shooting a movie scene, you moron!

Umeko: Er...I take it that you haven't found anything useful up here?

Shizuko: This place is dusty, but nothing of use here, I don't think. Whatever, I don't have a reason to stay so I'm getting out. Ciao.

She stormed off.

Kenji: [disappointed] She's a wild one, isn't she?

Umeko: I suppose she's just used to an easier life. She's the most famous one out of all of us. It's to be expected.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This place...I sense a dark energy from it.

Kenji: [confused] You sure that's not just the dust and the crampedness and the dim light doing it for ya?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Most definitely not! This place is imbued with the spiritual energy from a dozen evil demons...I feel their presence in my every bone. They seek to tear us, limb from limb, should we let our guard down for even a second. I have faced such demons before...and I am well aware of the wrath they can invoke...But never fear! My willpower is so strong, it shields us all from their cruel intentions.

Umeko: …

 _I feel like Mordecai is on drugs everytime I talk to him. Is he really that deluded, or is he pretending?_

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Anything to report?

Kenji: [playful] No, sir.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Oh, um...don't call me that. We're all high school students here.

Umeko: As the SHSL Commander, shouldn't you have had people address you as "sir" before?

Eizo: I'm a junior commander in one of my father's squadrons, yes, but I lead teams of junior officers myself. I've still got a long way to go before I'm at the level of everyone else in my family, with even people years their senior addressing them by title.

Kenji: That sounds frightfully strict. Your family must impose a lot on you, huh?

Eizo: [annoyed] This isn't the time or place to be discussing my family! What have you two found so far?

Umeko: Not a whole lot, honestly.

Eizo: [annoyed] Well then, keep looking! We can't resign ourselves to confinement here.

 _I get the feeling he changed the subject just so we wouldn't talk about his family anymore…_

Kenji: Well, we've looked everywhere and spoken to everyone...nothing new has cropped up. Should we meet back down at the Dining Hall with the others?

Umeko: Sure.

Me and Kenji returned downstairs, and we all met up in the Dining Hall.

Eizo: Well? Anyone found anything?

There were a few scattered murmurs and a lot of people shaking their head with dejection.

Kaori: [sad] It's hopeless. We're never getting out.

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, come on! Cheer up, Kaori! Don't be pessimistic, I'm sure things will look up!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] That's right, Kaori. As long as we don't give up...I'm sure eventually someone will come looking. We just have to believe in them.

Kaori smiled a little, and Buddy barked, hopping onto her lap and licking her cheeks in an attempt to brighten her spirits.

The mood seemed to lift, just for a split second, and then…

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's just a load of garbage.

Samira: Excuse me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just take a look around you! The personalized e-handbooks, the unbreakable front door, the memory loss drugs, the talking robotic bear...this whole set-up is clearly sophisticated. This wasn't the work of one guy with a sick mental problem. This is the work of an organization. Only a seedy group could've done so much unnoticed, and pulled it off so successfully.

People were silent as they considered what he said. If Ichiro had wanted to squash out any hope the others had, he was succeeding. He continued bitterly.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Think about it. They were able to kidnap us - an entire class of gifted students, from one of the country's most prestigious universities, and among us, they kidnapped an actual celebrity, a thief who's practiced hiding from the law, and a spy working for the government. None of these are easy feats. Whoever's behind all this clearly has the upper hand. It wouldn't surprise me if they had a way to make sure no one looked for us either. I mean, every other part of their plan has succeeded thus far. They want to watch us participate in the Killing Game and they went to great lengths to ensure every step of their diabolical plan went off without a hitch, one after the other.

Wakako: When did you get so eloquent?

Ichiro: [annoyed] All I'm saying is: it's HOPEless.

Umeko: No. That's not right!

Ichiro: [snide] Oh really? Do you have something to say that could go against anything I've just pointed out? What I've stated is all just the facts.

Umeko: I know that, but...there's one thing Monokuma can't control, and that's us. Our actions, our decisions, our behaviors, our emotions - that's the one thing he has no control over. We do. As long as we don't give in...as long as we don't succumb to temptation and...and play along to his sick game...then we have an edge over him.

Azuma: Umeko's right. We can't let Monokuma get to us. He's set the stage for us to turn on each other, but as long as we deny him that, ultimately, we're one-up over him.

Eizo: Both Umeko and Azuma have brought up good points. Ichiro, I understand you must feel pretty helpless right now, but we won't get anywhere by not having hope.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Suit yourself. I know it's the truth.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] You know...the lad's not completely wrong.

Eizo: [distressed] Not you too, Nagatomo!

Nagatomo: All I'm saying is...not everyone is as concerned with morals as others. There may already be people here plotting against the group, planning on following through with Monokuma's demands.

Eizo: [accusatory] No! We can't! We just have to all agree, as a group, not to do what Monokuma says. He's offering us a way to escape by committing a crime...but we can't do that. It's just what he wants. We'd be playing into his hands.

Ichiro: [snide] And you don't think he's considered we'd say no, at first? He's probably got lots more tricks up his sleeve, considering the extent to which he's gone to plot this whole ordeal down to the last detail. He's going to find a way to make us crack. I'm sure of it.

Monokuma: Ding ding ding! The treehugger's right on the money!

Eizo: [shocked] Gah! Where the heck did you come from?

Kenji: [scared] Yeah, man, could you stop, like, jumping out from nowhere? You nearly gave me a damn heart attack!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...sorry. I do that a lot.

Ichiro: [angry] Don't call me a damn treehugger!

Monokuma: Do you like my nicknames? I think up all of them on the fly! And speaking of flies…

Fukumi: [shocked] What? What's that supposed to mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...oh, nothing. You'll find out eventually. Anyway! I came to say a couple things, and the first of which was about how Mr. I-Heart-Nature was absolutely correct! Right on the money about everything!

Eizo: [angry] Whatever you have planned to try and break us...it won't work!

Mordecai: [excited] That is right! My willpower alone is mightier than everyone in this room combined! You have failed to break me and you shall fail again!

Hanako: You will have to try harder to get a reaction out of us.

Monokuma: Oh don't worry...I plan to. [laughing] See ya later! And don't forget the curfew! No sleeping anywhere besides your rooms!

Laughing his ass off, Monokuma scampered away, fast as lightning, before anyone could see where he'd run off to.

Samira: [angry] That damn bear pisses me off more than an actual bear! Ugh! I wish I could give him a piece of my mind-

Miyumi: [shocked] No, don't!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] As thrilling as that would be to witness...he _does_ have all those stupid rules and regulations in place to protect him...

Eizo: Fukumi's right. We can't hurt the bear, or attack it. [thoughtful] Hmm...

Kaori: [disappointed] It's futile...

Eizo: We should each go to our respective rooms for now and...try and get some sleep. It's been a few crazy hours so far...I think we could all use a little downtime from the madness.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Sleep? I don't think I'll sleep a wink.

Wakako: Speak for yourself. I'm pooped.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Which room is yours, again?

Wakako: [annoyed] You better not be thinking of pranking me in my sleep, or worse, doing anything inappropriate. I will literally swap rooms with someone else right now if you're even considering it.

Yoshihiki: Who, me? Why, I would never. I'm an angel.

Wakako: [annoyed] More like the devil.

The tension was still in the air, but it had loosened up a little. Whether it had been his intention or not, Yoshihiki's messing around had lightened the mood.

Eizo: We'll meet back up here tomorrow morning. How does 7:30 sound to everyone? Sound good?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, that early?

Azuma: Half an hour past curfew seems reasonable.

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, I can totally wake up at 7:30, no problem!

Eizo: It's settled then. 7:30 here, tomorrow.

The monitor on the wall came to life, and all of a sudden, Monokuma filled the screen. The dastardly but adorable bear was sitting in a chair far too large for his tiny body, and was holding a glass of red wine in one hand. There was a plate of raw fish sitting on the table in front of him.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is an official announcement! It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime! The dining hall is now off limits and will be locked momentarily. Okay then, sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight...don't let the bed bugs bite...upupupu...

People began to leave the dining hall, one after the other, filtering out.

Eizo: Hanako. Could I talk to you for a bit first?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, asking Hanako out for a date? And they say romance is dead.

Eizo: [embarrassed] S-Shut up, you little prat! It's nothing like that.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Suuure...whatever you say, dude. She wouldn't be my first choice, but I guess love is blind.

Hanako: Love won't be the only thing that's blind if you don't shut your mouth.

Yoshihiki: I rest my case. Cya!

Yoshihiki skipped off, and not wanting to be left alone while Eizo and Hanako had their conversation, I left the area as well.

 _I suppose I should do as Eizo suggested and...go to bed. I haven't been awake that long but I'm already craving my cool pillow and comfy blankets...anything to escape the frightening reality of waking up today, knowing almost nothing about myself and knowing the situation I'm in._

I found Kenji waiting for me.

Kenji: [happy] Shall I walk you to your room, Madame?

Umeko: Heh...sure, Kenji. Thanks.

Kenji smiled. _I suppose with most of the other girls preoccupied with Azuma like Wakako and Shizuko, or just plain uninterested like Kaori and Miyumi, Kenji sees me as the best person to flirt with. Whatever. I'm feeling pretty emotional right now...I don't mind friendly company._

Kenji walked me back up to my room. I saw the others heading into their respective rooms as well, retreating for the night.

We stopped outside my door.

Kenji: My room's at the second floor, so I guess I'll head down now.

Umeko: Hey...thanks.

Kenji: [shocked] I only walked you up a couple flights of stairs.

Umeko: No, I meant...thanks for not treating me like I'm...some kind of freak.

Kenji: [shocked] You do realize you're, like, one of the few normal people in this inn, right?

Umeko: I guess, but everyone's been looking at me suspicious after...you know...the whole memory thing.

Kenji: [worried] Oh yeah...still nothing's come back to you?

Umeko: Nada. I feel...empty without my memories. It's disconcerting. I don't like it. It's like I'm living life on a clean slate.

Kenji: [playful] Haha...what I wouldn't give to live my own life on a fresh slate.

Umeko: Why? You have bad memories you want to block out?

Something flickered in Kenji's eyes, but only very briefly. But then something switched back on and just like that, his cocky composure had returned.

Kenji: Nah. It'd just be easier to forget the break-ups, that's all.

 _Suuure._

Umeko: Either way...thanks.

Kenji: I'll see you tomorrow morning.

Umeko: You too!

He smiled at me and left, heading back down to his own room. I turned to close my door and head inside when someone called out to me.

Azuma: Hey...wait!

Umeko: Azuma. Hey. It's you. What are you doing here?

Azuma: Uh, well...I live here now.

Umeko: Oh.

Azuma's room was right next to mine. I was sandwiched between his and Ichiro's rooms, it looked like.

Azuma: I'm glad I caught you before you turned in. Listen...I thought we could talk for a bit. You know...since…

Umeko: Right...yeah.

 _He must feel it as strongly as I did...that we know each other from somewhere..._

Azuma: So...could we talk?

He looked so sincere about it, but the truth of it was…

Umeko: I'm sorry, I just...I just can't remember...anything...!

Azuma: I understand. To be honest...I don't remember a whole lot either.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't believe I have it as bad as you do. I mean, I do recall the time I was...born. I know where I was raised. I know I'm a spy and I know my talent.

Umeko: Your memories were wiped of Hope's Peak, just like everyone else.

Azuma: I know, but I get the feeling that...there's a big chunk somewhere that's missing. It's a strange feeling I just can't explain. Like...waking up from a coma. I can't imagine how much worse it must be for you.

I understood Azuma meant well. Though he was built like a jock, he seemed unlike the jock stereotypes that strutted around the school hallways. He seemed genuine and sincere, certainly a lot more humble than what I'd expect one with his profession would be. I expected the kind of bragging I saw from Shizuko, or the mysteriousness of Nagatomo, but Azuma seemed...comfortable.

 _I just wish I knew how I knew this guy. Maybe we were friends once…maybe at Hope's Peak...?_

Umeko: I won't lie...I'm scared. I'm scared because I can barely remember a thing about myself. I know my name and I feel comfortable about who I am...I certainly feel like I know the kind of person I am but it's like...every statistic about me, every detail that would appear on a citizen's profile...date of birth, age, hometown, parents and siblings, address...every sort of detail like that...it's like someone wiped them all blank. Everyone else here knows who they grew up with, where they grew up - they remember their past, their backstories, but for me, I know nothing. I don't understand...I can't understand...why me?

I realized that inadvertently, I was trembling, and Azuma looked concerned. He seemed a little unsure about it but eventually patted me gently on the shoulder.

Azuma: [worried] Hey...don't worry too much about it. If you can't change it...there's no need to work yourself up. We're all scared here, and I understand you feel scared too, most of all. But I don't believe you're suspicious like everyone else does. It's obvious you're just as frightened about all this as most of the others.

Umeko: I feel like...people are watching me with more suspicion than others…

Azuma laughed. It was the first time I'd seen him do so.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Really? Little old you would be more suspicious than an actual spy? Or the thief? Not even that boy who likes to prank everyone? I'm shocked.

Umeko: Heh...yeah, now that you say it like that…

Azuma: Listen...I get that it's hard to trust a stranger…

Umeko: ...but you're not.

Azuma: Well, I don't know. So we both feel like we know each other from before, more strongly than any other person in this place...but we're still technically strangers to each other right now.

Umeko: Regardless...something in me's telling me to trust you. Some...inner instinct, maybe?

Azuma: That sounds like a dangerous instinct.

Umeko: Or, maybe a reliable one.

Azuma: You should take some time before you decide to trust me. I'm not saying I'm shady, but...I don't want you to just thrust yourself into trusting someone like that. There are people here who...I'm not entirely sure are trustworthy. You remember what Nagatomo said? That certain people might already be plotting to take up Monokuma on his offer, to kill? I...don't like thinking that he might be right, but...I think it's a high possibility.

Umeko: I want to believe everyone won't give in, but...you're right. It's good to be cautious. But from what I've seen of you...you don't seem like a bad guy.

Azuma: [laughing] I'm a spy. Shouldn't spies be naturally suspicious?

Umeko: I guess you and I fit in the same boat more than ever then.

Azuma: Heh...I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, Umeko.

Smiling, he turned and headed into his own room next door. Feeling a strange tingly sensation, I tried to stifle my own big grin and closed my door.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

Sorry this took a while to update! I was busy playing NDRV3 haha ...

Also, Free Times officially start next chapter. Anyone reading the story can comment about a particular character whose Free Time event they want to see! Otherwise, I'll probably use Random Generator to determine the Free Times.


	3. A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life 3

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Randomized FTEs: Samira / Kaori / Kenji / Hanako

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...your mission is to…[static]...test the strength of the…[static]...

Mysterious Voice II: Boss…[static]...we picked up another…[static]...outside the facility…[static]

[[end: flashback :end]]

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

When I woke up, for a brief, blissfully ignorant moment, I struggled to remember where I was. Then, the memories of the previous day all came rushing back to me in a painful flood, like someone had broken open the dam keeping yesterday's awful memories back in my brain.

 _I only wish there was a dam keeping back all the memories I had of my past life in my head, and that I could break that dam open instead._

Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed.

Monokuma's Morning Announcement was no less annoying than his Nighttime Announcement had been. I was left to wonder how he had installed all these cameras and monitors all over the place. I hated the feeling that I was being watched. The only place I seemed to have any privacy was the bathroom.

 _That's right...the breakfast meeting Eizo called. I better not be late._

[Use: Door]

I left my room, and found Azuma waiting in the hallway for me, leaning against the wall.

Azuma: Hey. I was hoping I'd catch you.

Umeko: That morning announcement woke me up.

Azuma: I bet there'll be some who'll still sleep in. I was already awake a couple minutes before. I'm kind of a light sleeper...probably all the spy training.

Umeko: I don't understand how anyone could sleep soundly after what we were told yesterday.

Azuma: People deal with this kind of stress in different ways, I guess.

 _That's for sure. Some people were visibly shaken, others tried to keep up their confident demeanor but failed, and there were some who acted completely unaffected...but it's obvious. Everyone here is scared, scared for their lives, and there's no point to hiding that behind a facade. What Monokuma's putting us through is disgusting. We're all still just high-schoolers!_

Azuma: Anyway, shall we go down to the dining hall? I bet Eizo's already up.

Kenji: [playful] Well, hello hello. Hope I'm not interrupting anything!

Kenji had arrived, seemingly out of nowhere, and was jovially striding forward, though I thought I could see slight irritation in his eyes when they landed on Azuma.

Azuma: Kenji.

Kenji: James Bond, good to see you alive and awake.

Azuma: I hope that first bit won't have to be too normal a concern to have.

Kenji: [annoyed] I mean, in your line of profession, it would be, wouldn't it? What're you doing here anyway?

Azuma: I...well, I mean, I just woke up and I thought maybe I'd ask Umeko to accompany me down to the dining hall-

Kenji: Is that so? Well, too bad me and Umeko are going down together anyway. You were a little slow to the punch.

Azuma: [annoyed] _I'm_ the slow one? I think you're the one who arrived late.

Kenji: [annoyed] Yeah but you sleep right next to her, man. Obviously you'd get here earlier than I did.

Umeko: Are you two seriously arguing about this?

Azuma: [embarrassed] ...No, you're right. This is a stupid thing to be arguing over. Kenji, I don't know what it is but you seem to not really like me…

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Huh? No...that's not-

Umeko: Why don't we all go down together? It's only three flights of stairs.

Azuma: That sounds perfectly reasonable.

Kenji: [bored] Whatever. I guess that's fine.

I heard the sound of a door closing behind us, and turning, I saw it was Ichiro, glaring at us, as if we'd interrupted his beauty sleep. With him, as always, was the cactus he carried around everywhere, snug in its pot.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you idiots yapping about so early in the morning?

Kenji: [happy] Ichiro, my main man, my brother from another mother! How are you doing on this fine day? Good? Alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why would anyone feel happy in this situation?

 _..He's got a point._

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just don't talk to me.

Kenji: Okay...can do.

We headed down to the dining hall, Ichiro trailing behind us like he didn't want to get too close. Finally, we arrived at our destination. There was already a couple people inside, and as expected, Eizo was one of them.

He sat at the head of the table, and looked to be engaged in a discussion with Hanako. Seeing us, he nodded.

Eizo: Morning.

Umeko: Good morning.

I sat down next to Taro and he smiled shyly.

Taro: [happy] H-Hey Umeko...d-d-d-did you sl-sleep well?

Umeko: As well as I could, given the circumstances.

Taro: [sad] Oh...y-y-yeah...it would be h-h-hard to get a good n-n-night's sleep, considering e-e-everything…

Yoshihiki: I don't know what everyone's complaining about. I slept great last night!

He leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up on the table, and grinned.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think part of it was just because I found out I was rooming right next to Wakako.

Umeko: You never grow tired of annoying her, do you?

Yoshihiki: What can I say? She's hot.

He put a friendly arm around Taro's shoulder, who jumped, sitting right next to him, as if not expecting to be pulled into this conversation.

Yoshihiki: Wouldn't you agree, Taro, my man?

Taro: [nervous] Um…! I uh...I g-g-g-guess…?

Yoshihiki: Pranking her's just my way of showing affection. [playful] Why? Are you jealous, Umeko? If you want...I could prank you too, and show you what you're missing out on.

Umeko: That...sounds really wrong.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Coming from me? You're clearly the one with your mind in the gutter, because I was being totally innocent there.

Umeko: I suppose you'd find it amusing, but Wakako clearly doesn't like it.

Yoshihiki: Tough luck for her. I'm just having a little fun! That's harmless, right? And she won't have to worry too much...there are plenty more people out there I want to prank.

He laughed and slapped Taro on the back, who swallowed a little nervously, perturbed by Yoshihiki's boisterousness, even though he was still taller than the latter by a couple inches.

Kenji: Say, do we get breakfast? I'm starving.

Nagatomo: I've checked the kitchen before arriving. It's fully stocked, full of every kind of food we could need.

I jumped a little. I hadn't even seen Nagatomo enter the dining hall - he'd just quietly appeared from the shadows, almost kinda like Monokuma would.

Kenji: Oh yeah? Who's cooking?

Eizo: I appointed…Fukumi our head chef.

Azuma: [shocked] Fukumi?

Kenji: Knowing that girl's antics and enthusiasm, that sounds like a recipe for disaster.

Eizo: [thoughtful] She volunteered. I merely obliged her request to contribute. Plus, she...seemed to really want to mess around in the kitchen.

Kenji: [playful] I'll just be grateful she doesn't go on a rampage and burn the whole place down.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, if Fukumi burns the place down, maybe we can get out of here then! Plus, she'd be way cooler in my book!

Kenji: All I'm saying is, I wouldn't have trusted that chick around an open flame. And what if she's not a good cook? She doesn't exactly seem the type.

Hanako: [annoyed] Is now really the time to be fussy?

Azuma: I'm sure she won't be a terrible cook. It's best to just be grateful for whatever we get to eat.

Nagatomo: Indeed. We are lucky to be eating at all. This is a situation that requires adapting to.

Kenji: [disappointed] Fine! You guys can't just chill and take a joke...no sense of humor, you people!

Nagatomo smiled wryly and moved from the shadowy corners to take his seat. He frowned and touched Taro on the back, startling him.

Taro: [scared] Ah! P-Please don't st-steal the sh-shirt right off my b-b-back!

Kenji: [confused] That's a concern of yours?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Is that what you think of me? That I'd steal anything and everything I get my hands on?

Taro: [nervous] A-A-Ah...I m-m-mean...you _are_ a th-thief…

Nagatomo: Yes, but I'm not a kleptomaniac. I can keep it in check. Now, here you go.

Nagatomo casually peeled something off of Taro's shirt.

Nagatomo: I was only helping to take this off you.

It was a small slip of paper with a childishly drawn stick figure on it, and the words " **I'm Stupid :-)** " written on it. Taro looked stunned.

Taro: [nervous] Oh...th-thanks. I'm...s-s-sorry I got mad at you…

Nagatomo: [bored] It's fine. That really doesn't count as getting mad at me...I've faced worse.

Kenji: [confused] What the hell even is that paper? Who has time for stupid crap like that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah...that's such an immature thing to do, don't you think?

Kenji: ...I don't even know why I bothered to ask.

The doors to the dining hall opened, and more people began coming in as well, filling up the available seats.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] *yawn* It's so early...it doesn't feel remotely real...

Samira: [annoyed] Sure am glad to have woken up in this crappy place…

Shizuko: [annoyed] I really hope this breakfast is passable...I already can't stand the idea of eating food cooked by a...commoner, but it might be even worse than I'd feared…

Kaori was last to come in, Buddy nipping at her heels. Barely acknowledging anyone, she slumped into her seat and invited the dog to stay by her side.

Mordecai: A warrior needs sustenance to be able to fight his or her own battles. On what shall we dine, today?

Eizo: Uh...I'm still deciphering that.

Samira: [annoyed] He means, what's for breakfast?

Eizo: Oh. Fukumi's in the kitchen, whipping something up.

Kaori: [worried] Wait a minute. What about Buddy? He's gotta eat too!

Eizo: Don't worry. I found a dozen cans of dog food in one of the kitchen cabinets. If Monokuma really stocks the pantry every night based off the amount we consume in the day, then Buddy should have no problem like the rest of us staying fed.

Fukumi's voice rang out from the kitchen.

Fukumi: Breakfast is on its way, guys!

Kenji: [excited] Excellent! I could really go for some grub right now!

[Track: watch?v=tCfhNIt7xBc&index=9&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx]

[CG] Fukumi's Feast [CG]

Fukumi stepped out, balancing a large silver platter on both her arms, upon which eight plates were stacked, carrying what appeared to be a charred, burnt mush.

Fukumi: Hope I didn't keep y'all waiting!

Kenji: What in the world is that?

Fukumi: That's breakfast!

Kenji: Gah! Dammit, I should've known this was gonna happen.

Mordecai: This...is what passes for breakfast in your country?

Shizuko: I think I'm gonna be sick…

Taro: I've l-l-lost my appetite…

Fukumi: Oh, come on, guys! You haven't even tried it yet!

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [shocked] Fukumi...what is that?

Fukumi: [excited] I cooked up eggs and bacon and sausages for everyone!

The "sausages" looked like a blackened, jiggly mess of unidentifiable meat. The "eggs" were dripping off the plate. And the "bacon" looked like black sticks.

Hanako: [annoyed] This is an embarrassment of a meal.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, nonsense! You have to look at it from a positive angle!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And what would that be? This is clearly inedible. Putting you in charge of the food was a horrible decision.

Eizo: [distressed] Why...did you want to cook when you...um...aren't...exactly good at it?

Fukumi: [confused] What do you mean? Oh come on, you guys! Sure, it isn't a five-star meal, but...I'm sure it's not that bad! Live a little and try something new!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, and die of food poisoning.

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] That looks revolting.

Kaori: [worried] I don't even think Buddy would eat that.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Ugh, fine...so I messed up a little.

Eizo: [distressed] Have you...never cooked a meal by yourself before?

Fukumi: I might've let the meat get a little too charred...I didn't think it would get burnt so quickly! It was only a little fire…

Ichiro: I don't think your definition of "a little fire" matches the rest of us.

Fukumi: [annoyed] That's precisely why I didn't want to wait too long on the eggs!

Samira: [angry] Those eggs are undercooked!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I hope you don't expect us to eat that slop.

Eizo: Sorry Fukumi but...I think we'll all have to pass.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well...at least I tried, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...yeah. That's all that matters.

Kenji: [playful] I suppose you should've expected this, asking the SHSL Daredevil to be our cook.

Fukumi went to dispose of her failed feast, and Hanako got a can of biscuits for everyone, though not everyone had much of an appetite left.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. I'll pass. I'm not hungry.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Biscuits? Really? Blegh.

While everyone snacked, Eizo got to his feet, pushing his chair back and calling for attention.

Eizo: Okay, everyone...I have an announcement to make.

Kenji: This should be good.

Eizo: I understand that...the circumstances of our current situation are confusing and stressful to a lot of us...and it won't be easy for us to live together, knowing this. [excited] However, I have faith people will come for us eventually. Our family and friends won't just forget about us. [thoughtful] Sure, the people behind all this went to great lengths to kidnap us from Hope's Peak to participate in their game, but they can't stop our loved ones from being concerned. Eventually...people will come. They have to. And until they do, we need to stick together and get through this ordeal as a cohesive unit. So, we need to adapt to living together here, for however long a period of time we have to.

Wakako: [sad] I really hope it won't be any longer than it has to be…I don't want to spend the rest of my life in here!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ditto! Ugh, I can't believe I would end up here at this point in my life, at the peak of my fame and popularity! Life is just too cruel…

Eizo: [thoughtful] I think it would be easier for us to make it through this tough situation on all of us if we were to have someone in charge of the group.

Shizuko smirked knowingly.

Shizuko: [snide] Ah, so this is where all this is going.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Um...I would like to - humbly - suggest that I be the elected leader. I have experience in these matters and I would take over all the administrative duties that perhaps some of you would not be accustomed to handling. But of course...I'll only accept the job if everyone is agreeable to it. So...are there any objections?

People glanced around but there were only a few murmurs of agreement and uncaring shrugs.

Wakako: [bored] I don't want to be the leader anyway. It's better to have someone else handle that burden.

Mordecai: From my brief time knowing him, Eizo strikes me as a good and honorable man, a noble soul, with the heart of a warrior! He will have my full sponsorship for this challenging task!

Samira: [bored] I wouldn't've picked anyone else to lead the team, I guess.

Kaori: [bored] I suppose Eizo is the most suitable candidate.

Kenji: No objections from me, man. You got this.

Ichiro: [bored] Whatever.

Eizo: So it's decided then. I will take over the responsibilities of leading this group. Now, before we move on, I do want to say that...in my previous leadership roles, I've always had a...subordinate, to assist me.

Shizuko: [snide] The big mighty leader needs help to stay in charge?

Eizo: [embarrassed] It's just...every leader has a vice-captain, of sorts...it's easier to have someone to assist and to bounce ideas off of. I can't shoulder the responsibility all on my own, so I'd like to appoint someone to help me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You better not pick me. I have no interest in doing anything like that.

Kenji: [confused] I don't think he would've picked you of all people anyway…

Wakako: [worried] Oh great, please don't tell me you're going to pick randomly. That sounds like dreadful work.

Eizo: It's fine. I've already had a candidate in mind. I figured, since...well, since I am a boy…

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's a real astute observation you made there, champ.

Eizo: ...it would be suitable for me to have a subordinate among the girls. That way, we can split the work a little more evenly. I can keep track of all the guys, and she can keep the girls in line. And I figure, if anyone here has any issues to want to complain about...they'll be more comfortable going to their respective team leaders, of the same sex.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! You said "sex"!

Eizo: …

Wakako: Well? Who's this girl you've appointed?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Uh, well...it's Hanako. I spoke to her last night and she agreed to do it.

Hanako: …

Shizuko: [annoyed] That chick? I'm sorry, I feel more comfortable voicing my problems to a brick wall, because even that'd have more of an emotional range.

Hanako: I don't care what you think. Obviously, this situation isn't ideal for any of us, but I'm going to make the most of it.

Eizo: It's settled then. Hanako shall be in charge of the girls, and I shall be in charge of the boys.

Kaori: [bored] Just curious...why Hanako?

Eizo: [embarrassed] Uh, well…

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's because he likes her, isn't it?

Eizo: [angry] That's not it at all! It's just…

Hanako: …

Eizo: As the SHSL Band Leader, Hanako's had experience with leadership matters. She's responsible and, well, she's...quite frankly, she's the calmest and most rational girl here out of all of you.

Hanako: Eizo's just being nice about it. But he's exactly right.

Miyumi: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: The rest of you girls would not last a day in this kind of position.

Eizo: [nervous] Um…

Hanako: Let's face it. Shizuko and Wakako, the both of you are spoilt and useless.

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wha- Why, you-

Hanako: Kaori's always off in another world of her own...Miyumi's eccentric...Fukumi's unreliable, and Samira's a hothead. I am clearly the best choice for this position.

Samira: [disappointed] Can't argue with that…

Miyumi: What about Umeko then? You didn't mention her. And she seems pretty chill...

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...Umeko…

He and Hanako turned to regard me and I saw the clear suspicion in their eyes. At that moment, I knew exactly why I hadn't been considered. They obviously still didn't trust me.

Again, it was to be expected. As the only person without a talent, it was easy to be suspicious of me. I wished now more than ever I had chosen to lie about it. Kenji and Azuma were the only ones who didn't treat me with open suspicion.

 _I should've said I was the SHSL Yoyoist or something that wouldn't need proving...it would at least stop everyone from casting me suspicious glances every time they think I'm not looking._

I looked around the table at the others. Azuma gave me a sympathetic shrug. Kenji rolled his eyes at the others.

Taro avoided my eyes, looking guilty. Ichiro was scowling back at me, clearly not bothering to hide his disdain.

Nagatomo simply gave me a mysterious smile, like he was enjoying not being the most suspicious person in the room.

Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded by similar facial expressions.

I tried not to feel too disheartened. I wasn't keen on being Eizo's assistant anyway, but still...it kinda stung. Though at the very least, I wasn't judged as harshly as some of the others.

Eizo: Um...ahem. Anyway...now that that's out of the way...I wanted to talk about a new rule or system I was hoping to implement.

Wakako: [bored] More rules…? Lame…

Eizo: I was thinking me and Hanako would check in and take attendance for our respective groups at the breakfast table in the morning, and before everyone turns in for the night. It's just...to make sure everyone is accounted for at all times.

 _I guess that's not too big a problem._

Eizo: And I also wanted to propose we have...a night shift.

Kenji: [shocked] A...night shift?

Eizo: It's a small inn. I think it's fair that we could appoint a couple guards each night to watch over the second and third floors respectively.

Wakako: [bored] For what?

Eizo: Just...you know. For safety reasons...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh brother, would you drop the facade already? It cannot be more obvious that you're just worried someone's gonna go out and try to kill in the middle of the night…

Eizo: [distressed] That's-

Yoshihiki: -the truth. And you know it.

Buddy barked his assent, his tongue hanging out. Kaori pet his head approvingly.

Eizo: Mmf...fine. Yes, that is why I think having two people guard the rooms at night would be ideal. And if the guards themselves try to plot anything...when something happens at night, we'll know for sure who it was, that was behind it all. I've randomized a schedule, where we rotate out our shifts nightly. That way, everyone will pitch in. I've got one person from each floor guarding their respective floor every night. So if you're on the second floor...that's where you'll be posted. It's a simple system, and I'll put up the schedule by the staircase so everyone can see it.

 _Night shifts? That sounds boring, but...if it keeps everyone safe and brings about peace of mind...I can get behind that._

Shizuko: [bored] Is that all?

Kenji: [playful] Are we dismissed, sir?

Eizo: [annoyed] I told you you don't have to call me...yes. Yes, you're dismissed. Oh, and uh...would anyone like to volunteer for lunch duty?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Hmph.

Samira: I'll do it.

Eizo: Really? You, Samira?

Samira: I'm not a great cook, but...I'm used to being independent. Give me enough time, and I can figure this out.

Eizo: Well...sure...since you volunteered, I'll entrust you to it.

 _However bad Samira's cooking might be...surely it can't be even worse than what Fukumi scrounged up._

Everyone went their separate ways. A few people went to the Rec Room to chill out. People were bored, and with few activities in the inn, there weren't a whole lot of places to go.

Kaori was curling up by the fireplace in the Lounge, stroking Buddy's fur. Eizo stepped out of the kitchen, a freshly brewed mug of coffee in his hand. He turned and sat down on a couch near Kaori.

Eizo: Kaori? I was hoping to catch you. I'm glad you're still here. I wanted to talk to you about something…

He turned and caught my eye. Hurriedly, I left, not wanting to seem like I was snooping.

 _Eizo seems to be the busiest among us. I wonder what he has to talk to Kaori about? Kaori doesn't exactly seem like one for much conversation…_

Before I went about my day, I decided to check out the night shift schedule by the stairwell.

Nightly Schedules:

Second Floor / Third Floor

Fukumi / Taro

Kaori / Nagatomo

Shizuko / Umeko

Mordecai / Yoshihiki

Eizo / Miyumi

Kenji / Ichiro

Samira / Wakako

Hanako / Azuma

 _Doing night shifts with Shizuko? That doesn't exactly sound like a recipe for a fun time. But...I suppose it could've been worse?_

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: Umeko. What's up? I've been a little bored myself. Did you want to hang out for a bit?

I decided to spend some time with Samira. Looks like Samira and I grew a little closer today.

Samira: Hey, Umeko. I wanted to ask you a question.

Umeko: Go ahead.

Samira: Considering you don't remember anything about yourself...you don't miss your family or friends, do you?

Umeko: Um…

Samira: [nervous] That...came out a little harsher than intended, didn't it?

Umeko: It's okay. I get what you were trying to ask. You're right, I don't really miss them but it's only because I can't even remember them. I don't even remember if I have anyone back home missing me. For all I know...I could be a lonely, friendless orphan.

Samira: Well, now, that's just depressing.

Umeko: Haha...why the sudden question?

Samira: Nothing, I guess...I just feel like certain members of the group are taking the separation from their families really hard. But honestly? I don't really feel bad about it myself.

Umeko: You don't?

Samira: Nah. My own family was never kind to me. They didn't mistreat me, we just...didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things. It got to the point where I was almost ashamed of my family name. I thought I was weird for being the only one among the group who really didn't seem to care that my family might be worried about my disappearance, but I guess it's probably because I'm more disconnected from my own family than anyone else here.

Umeko: Oh yeah, that's right...I'd heard you left your family and went to live on your own.

Samira: [annoyed] I still don't know where you heard that from...I mean, I knew I was building a reputation with my artwork on the streets and undoubtedly, getting accepted into Hope's Peak would've put me in the internet's limelight a little...but I'm still surprised you somehow found out about my family background. But...I suppose we're getting off-topic. You're right. I left my family of my own accord. They didn't want me anymore...my rebellious behavior was a blemish on their spotless family record. And I was much much better off not relying on them or their money.

Umeko: I've heard of this kind of thing before. So you were…

1\. Adopted

2\. Precipitated

3\. Emancipated

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Emancipated

Umeko: ...emancipated?

Samira: That's right. I was legally allowed to live independently, without my parents having to take on the responsibility of raising me anymore.

Umeko: Wasn't it hard the first few months?

Samira: [thoughtful] I'm not one to complain about hardship. Those first few months made me a stronger person. And...it felt good to be unshackled from my family name, especially since I've been ashamed of them for so long.

 _It sounds like Samira's got a lot of bad blood with her family...I wonder what it is about her family that makes her so ashamed to have their last name. I'm not sure if she'd be willing to open up to me about that so soon though…_

Samira: Anyway...enough of this sentimental stuff. I'm gonna go punch a wall or something to get this out of my system.

Umeko: Huh? Um...okay, you go do that...don't get hurt!

Samira snorted and walked off. I decided to return to my room for now.

[Samira's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Kaori]

I found Kaori, unsurprisingly, busy grooming Buddy, and humming to him as she did so. The girl cared more for the dog than herself at this point, and I was honestly worried it would end up with us having to remind her to eat and drink and not be too concerned with making sure Buddy was fed instead.

Kaori: [happy] Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are…

I decided to spend some time with Kaori...and Buddy. I...guess me and Kaori grew a little closer today?

Kaori: Hey Umeko.

Umeko: Hey Kaori.

Kaori: [excited] Did you know that unlike us humans, dogs can sweat through the pads of their feet?

Umeko: Uh…

Kaori: [excited] Or that while we have 9000 taste buds, dogs only have about 1700?

Umeko: I...didn't know that.

Kaori: [excited] Or that dogs only being able to see in black-and-white vision is a total myth?

Umeko: Can they see ghosts?

Kaori: Urban legends, most likely. [excited] But dogs have a special membrane in their eyes that do allow them to see in the dark!

Umeko: Oh, I've actually heard of that. That membrane in their eyes...I believe it was called…

1\. Lorem ipsum

2\. Tapetum lucidum

3\. Capadem epsium

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…

Answer: 2. Tapetum lucidum

Kaori: [shocked] That's...correct. I'm impressed.

Umeko: Where did you get all that knowledge about dogs from?

Kaori: [happy] I'm the SHSL Dog Whisperer for a reason, Umeko. I'm an expert on all things canine-related. Plus, I have little books back home full of trivia about dogs.

 _I guess that's no real surprise. I wonder what other dog-related stuff Kaori has in her house. I can only imagine she has a dog-shaped couch or a dog-patterned coffee mug or who knows what else…_

Kaori had turned her attention back to Buddy and was tending to him again.

Kaori: [sad] I'm upset Buddy's owners, or Monokuma, or whoever it was...left poor Buddy here alone. He must've been so scared and alone! But it's okay...I'll take good care of him.

Umeko: I'm sure he's very grateful for all the love and care you've showered onto him.

[Kaori's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I left Kaori alone with Buddy again, figuring she was in perfectly good company, and returned to my room.

I spent the rest of the day either resting in my room, or heading down for lunch and dinner respectively. Samira wasn't all that bad of a cook, and her meals, while not exactly creative, were edible, at the very least. Fukumi clearly wasn't letting her earlier attempt get her down, and I heard her more than once hinting to Eizo to give her another shot in the kitchen, but the SHSL Commander put his foot down and refused to let another one of Gordon Ramsay's nightmares come true.

Soon enough, before I knew it…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma was making his nightly announcement. Tonight was going to be our second night trapped in this inn and we were still no closer to figuring a way out of here.

Tonight was also going to be the first night Eizo's new night duty system was going to be implemented. I suppose I ought to sleep with more peace of mind with two people on guard duty, but I couldn't help still being a little nervous.

There was a knock on the door and, not expecting company at this hour, I made my way over and opened it.

Hanako stood in the open doorway, arms crossed, looking down at a piece of paper in her hands. Behind her, I could hear some sort of commotion.

Hanako: Yo.

Umeko: ...Hey?

Hanako: Don't mind me. I'm just taking attendance.

Umeko: Taking...oh, that's right.

 _I'd completely forgotten that as Eizo's appointed assistant, she was in charge of making sure all the girls were accounted for._

Umeko: Well...here I am. About to...settle into an uneasy sleep.

Hanako: Hmm.

She scribbled something on her little piece of paper and I realized it was an attendance list. She marked a tick next to my name.

Hanako: Don't forget about breakfast tomorrow. A couple of the girls were already late this morning, so I'm hoping to not have a repeat of that.

Umeko: Yeah, don't worry...I'll be punctual.

Hanako: I'm not too concerned about you, in all honesty. It's girls like Wakako and Shizuko who I'm more irritated with.

Umeko: You'd think that given Shizuko's a famous actress, she'd be used to having to wake up at certain times…

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm sure she is used to it. But she only does it when she absolutely has to, like when she's shooting a scene. If it's just for something like Eizo's breakfast meeting, which she clearly does not care for...I suppose she doesn't give a damn if she's late or not. That's celebrities for you - they think they can say and do whatever they want without consequences.

Umeko: That's a bit of a generalization...I'm sure they're not all bad…

Behind Hanako, I could see Eizo down in the hallway, two rooms down, talking to someone. I heard a familiar stuttering and realized it was Taro.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry! I'm s-s-s-so sorry!

Eizo: [embarrassed] R-Relax, bud...it's not that big of a deal-

Taro: [nervous] N-No, it is! Tonight's only the f-f-f-first night shift and I've already f-f-forgotten! I'm such a k-k-klutz! I didn't mean to f-f-f-forget my duty, h-honest!

Eizo: [embarrassed] Alright, alright, chill...it was an innocent mistake. You don't have to beat yourself up over it.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry...you're r-r-r-right…

Eizo: And uh...stop apologizing.

Taro: [nervous] Oh...s-s-sorry...I mean...s-s-sorry! W-W-W-Wait, I didn't mean to-

Eizo: [embarrassed] Uh...yeah. You can stop now. I uh...I get the message.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry…

Eizo let out a great big sigh.

Eizo: I'll see you in the morning, Taro. Do your best to stay awake.

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...can d-d-d-do…

Hanako: Anyway, we're done here, Umeko. I've got to go and remind Fukumi about her shift too. You have a good night.

Umeko: Oh, yeah...you too.

I bid Hanako farewell and shut the door. Getting under my covers, I tried to settle into a restful sleep, putting aside the persistent voice in my head that told me I would be getting no peace of mind tonight with Taro, of all people, being the one to guard my floor.

…

In what felt like no time at all, the night passed by.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

 _It's officially the third day I've spent here...I'm never gonna get used to this…_

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. My tired reflection stared back into my soulless, dead eyes.

 _If I look this bad...Taro and Fukumi must look a lot worse…_

 _I better head down to the dining hall._

Azuma wasn't there to greet me this morning, but Kenji was.

Kenji: [happy] Hey Umeko! Sleep well?

Umeko: Not...really.

I looked around, almost a little wistfully for Azuma, but he didn't seem to be nearby. I wondered if he'd gone down ahead first or if he was still in his room.

Kenji caught me looking around and looked a little jealous.

Kenji: [annoyed] Azuma isn't here, if that's who you're looking for.

Umeko: Oh...no, that's not what I...you know what, never mind. Shall we go?

Kenji pouted, but fixed his face into his regular smile lickety-split.

Kenji: [happy] Of course!

We headed downstairs together, passing a couple others on our way down.

Kenji: [bored] Man, I'm getting bored being pent-up in this place...I want to get back on my board! It's stifling to be cooped up in here!

Umeko: You miss skateboarding?

Kenji: [excited] Like you would not believe! I want to grind again...feel the wind in my hair...there's just a lot I miss. [disappointed] Trapped in such a stressful situation for an unknown period of time, a captive of a psychotic bear...well, stuff like that is the icing on the crap cake.

We made it to the Dining Hall. There was a few people already here, just like yesterday, and a few who weren't. Azuma wasn't here. _I guess he really was in his room. Had he waited for Kenji and I to leave, to not get on Kenji's nerves? I gotta admit, Kenji's jealousy is a little immature...but I believe they both mean well in their own way._

A couple of the girls were already there. Miyumi was sitting next to Kaori; tending to her dolls while Kaori tended to Buddy, both as expected. Eizo, of course, was there, speaking with Hanako in hushed whispers. It was easy to see why the two gravitated to each other.

Ichiro was by himself, sitting in the furthest corner of the table, messing around with his cactus. He looked up and met my eyes for a split second, then quickly looked away.

 _He looks a little lonely...I haven't really spoken much with him yet. Maybe I should try sitting with him today and get to know him a little better. I mean, if we're all gonna be trapped in here...we should all at least try to get to know one another and get along, and that doesn't sound like a thing Ichiro would take initiative to do._

I moved to take a seat near Ichiro, but he jumped in his seat, looking a little cross, as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think you're doing?

Umeko: Oh, I just...thought I'd sit here. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were saving that seat for someone.

Ichiro: I'm not.

Umeko: Then...can I..?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why would you want to sit next to _me_?

Umeko: Um…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I know what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes! You're just like the rest of them! Thinking to yourself, 'oh, look at the weirdo sitting alone, all by himself. What a loser…' Am I right?

Umeko: N-No! Th-That's...that's not what I was-

Ichiro: [angry] I know it! Don't lie to me! That's what all of you are thinking! And I don't need your sympathy!

 _Good grief...talk about severe inferiority complex…_

Kenji: C'mon, Umeko...don't bother with him. [happy] You can sit over here with me.

Umeko: Yeah...thanks.

Ichiro scowled as I left.

 _Way to go, Umeko. I'd only wanted to cheer him up but now we both feel awful._

I sat down with Kenji, and the doors to the dining hall soon opened as more people entered. Wakako came in, and Yoshihiki followed not far behind. Taro and Fukumi arrived, and both looked exhausted. Fukumi let out a loud yawn, blinking sleepily.

Fukumi: [distressed] Mmf…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Zombie!

Taro: [sad] I kn-knew it...we l-l-look awful…

Hanako: Good morning, you two.

Fukumi: [distressed] Bleurgh…I thought pulling an all-nighter would be more fun than that. It really...wasn't...

Fukumi slumped into her seat and promptly facepalmed directly onto the table. Soon, I could hear snores coming from her.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Er...how did last night's shifts go?

Taro: [sad] T-T-Terrible...I swear I heard n-n-noises all of last night and I th-thought I saw shadows moving...I think I sp-spent half the t-t-time jumping and getting sc-scared by n-n-nothing…And then, at a little past 1, Fukumi snuck up b-b-behind me and sc-scared me herself!

Kenji: [playful] Heh. That sounds like the kind of thing Yoshihiki would do, since he's the SHSL Prankster and all.

Yoshihiki: Don't tempt me. [laughing] I approve of it, though.

Taro: [sad] It's n-n-not f-f-funny...I almost screamed!

Wakako: [snide] I'm sorry...you nearly did what?

Eizo: Don't make fun of him.

Wakako: Sorry. It's a habit.

Taro: [embarrassed] It was d-d-dark and I was t-t-t-tired, okay?

Hanako: Maybe these night shifts weren't all that good of an idea.

Eizo: It's fine. Continue with your report, Taro.

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Jeez...so formal...

Eizo: Alright, alright, it's fine. You did good, Taro. You can take a break later today, and tonight's guards will take over.

Taro yawned and closed his eyes. Within a few seconds, he was asleep too, and slumped to the side, falling asleep on Ichiro's shoulder.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] H-Hey! G-Get off me, man!

Taro didn't respond, sleeping soundly.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hngh! Would you...get...off…

Kenji: You got any more announcements to make again, today?

Eizo: Perhaps.

Umeko: Who's cooking breakfast today?

Hanako: I let Samira pass the job on. We can't have her doing all the cooking for us, now, can we? Just like the night shifts, I think we'll let everyone pitch in at some point.

Kenji: Who's in charge of today's grub?

That question was soon answered when the doors to the kitchen opened and someone stepped out.

Azuma: [happy] Hey guys! I hope you guys are okay with sandwiches!

Umeko: Azuma…? You cook?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...oh hey, Umeko. Yeah, well...I don't cook a whole lot but I still hope it's a passable effort…

Wakako: [excited] Ooh, I'm sure anything _you_ cook is gonna be scrumptious!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds to me like you're more thirsty than you are hungry, Wakako.

Azuma put the platter of sandwiches down and everyone went about filling their plates, as the rest of the group arrived and took their seats as well.

Wakako: [happy] This is amazing! Delicious! Heavenly!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...I'm glad you like it.

Shizuko: [shocked] Seriously...you're hot and good-looking AND you're a good cook? Omigod, you could not get any more perfect than you are now…for a commoner.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Yeah...thanks.

Eizo: This honestly is pretty good.

Azuma: They're only ham and cheese sandwiches. It's not like I made a gourmet meal.

Wakako: [happy] It might as well be! Can you cook for us, like, forever now?

Eizo: Now hold on, we agreed to rotate kitchen duties just like our night shift-

Wakako: [angry] But his food is so goooood!

By Kaori's feet, Buddy was lapping out of a dog bowl she and Eizo got from the attic. She ruffled his fur fondly, and Buddy responded with a grateful woof.

Fukumi was lifting her head off the table, blinking through bleary eyes.

Fukumi: [distressed] I'm awake, I'm...Huh? Oh...is it breakfast time? *grumble* I still think I should've…*yawn*...been the cook…

Kenji: [happy] Well, there's nothing wrong with trying out Azuma's cooking. I gotta hand it to the guy...he's pretty good!

In a lower voice, Kenji muttered under his breath…

Kenji: [annoyed] Is there anything he doesn't excel at...?

Fukumi: [excited] Y-You're right! This is awesome!

Mordecai: [happy] I must commend you, Azuma. You must hail from a long line of masterchefs! This meal is befitting the appetite of a king! I feel honored to sample the fruit of your culinary expertise!

Monokuma: I agree! This is truly top-notch!

Eizo: [shocked] Whaaa…? Wh-Where...where did you come from?

Monokuma: [confused] What's wrong? Can't a teacher check in on his lovely students?

Monokuma had appeared, seemingly from out of thin air, and now he hopped onto the table and grabbed one of Azuma's sandwiches for himself.

Monokuma: I prefer fish myself, because I'm a bear! But even I am trembling in awe!

Azuma: [shocked] Uh...thank you?

Wakako: [annoyed] A bear eating ham? Isn't that, like, cannibalism?

Monokuma: [sad] Oh, Wakako...my sweet, naive, really attractive child...you really should just keep your mouth shut if you have nothing intelligent to say.

Wakako: [angry] H-Hey! I am intelligent! I'm very intelligent!

Kenji: [disappointed] Did you really come all the way here just to compliment Azuma's cooking?

Monokuma: Of course not! I came to check in on all of you! And I'm reaaaallly not pleased with the lot of you!

Monokuma raised one menacing claw. Taro, who had now woken up, whimpered and grabs Ichiro's arm, while the latter tried to shake a shivering Taro off.

Monokuma: [angry] It's been three whole days since you've come here and still, no one's dead! I want to see one of you wind up dead as a doornail already! I'm getting bored of waiting! I want to know, who's going to be the first victim? Who's going to be the first to kill? It's all so exciting - but you guys are taking way too long!

Eizo: [angry] Well, you can keep on waiting, because that's not going to happen. None of us here are going to do anything of the sort.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...why is that? Is it a lack of...motivation?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Monokuma: You know, I did worry that it would take too long to get one of you guys to kill. You millennials are all cowards nowadays, you know? You're all too pansy to take up a knife and stab someone, so I've got to be here to give all of you a little...nudge.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...you wish to tempt us further, with something more enticing than the promise of freedom?

Hanako: What else do you have plotted?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it's a secret. I'm just planning on working my way up. My motives for you all are only going to get more extreme as time goes on! You'll be in the dark for now, but be warned! If no one dies in the next few days...get ready, because I'm going to unzip my fly and unleash my next motive the same way I-

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don't you dare finish that sentence!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...see ya soon!

And just like that, he disappeared.

Samira: [angry] That damned bear...he gets more annoying everytime I see him…

Eizo: Forget about him. Anyway, I don't have a lot to talk about today, just a couple little things. Samira, I was hoping you could help me draw out a map of the inn's layout.

Samira: Because I'm a street artist? Is that really the only reason you want me to do it?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Uh...I mean...

Samira: [bored] It's fine, whatever. I can do it.

Eizo: I just need a layout with everyone's rooms labelled on it so we know where everyone's staying. And I'll pin the map up next to the night shift schedule so people can use it for reference. The next thing I wanted to discuss was the possible danger of leaving weapons unattended in the inn.

Taro: [shocked] W-Weapons? What kind of weapons?

Nagatomo: Did you mean the swords and maces the knights are holding in the Rec Room?

Azuma: Or something more practical, like the kitchen knives?

Eizo: Those seem to be the sharpest objects in here, so yes, I guess both those would apply. I think it's not safe to leave them lying around.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you plan to do, confiscate them all? Then dump them where? The trash chute

Kenji: [shocked] If you get rid of the kitchen knives, how are anyone of us going to chop up ingredients when we cook?

Wakako: Yeah, and the cutlery and silverware we use is honestly sharp enough to use against someone. You gonna confiscate that too?

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know, okay? I'm still thinking of a way to deal with them. There has to be a way to ensure the safety of the group…

Miyumi: [nervous] Sh-Shouldn't ensuring our safety be more important than that?

Azuma: How about we at least deal with the swords and maces the knights are holding first? I think there are four of them in the Rec Room?

Nagatomo: They were holding a sword, mace, axe and shield. I can tell they're not real, but if you really think of them as threats…

Eizo: The shield can stay. I don't see anyone using that thing as a weapon, and it's probably too wide to throw down the chute anyway. [accusatory] But every other weapon's gotta go! We'll toss them down the trash chute.

When breakfast ended, Eizo, Kenji and Nagatomo headed upstairs to go dispose of the knight's weapons, and I was left to my own devices.

A small group of the others passed me on their way out of the dining hall, and Mordecai called out to me.

Mordecai: Umeko! You look like you carry yourself with the composure of a true challenger!

Umeko: ...Thanks?

Taro: [excited] A bunch of us are headed up to the R-R-Rec Room to go pl-play some games! Would you care to j-j-join us, Umeko?

Umeko: Um…

Taro: [happy] C-C-Come on! It'll be a l-l-lot of f-f-f-fun!

Umeko: Aren't you tired from the night before?

Taro: [happy] I'm n-n-never too tired to spend time with my fr-friends!

Umeko: Well...sure. Why not? It's not like I had much else to do today, and the Rec Room does seem like a fun place and one of the few sources of entertainment here.

Mordecai: [happy] I look forward to taking you on in pinning tiny projectiles to the cornea of a wild bull!

Umeko: Look forward to what now?

Azuma: He means darts.

Umeko: Ah. You're on!

I arrived at the Rec Room with the others.

Eizo: Hey! Help me get the door!

We stood outside the Rec Room and were greeted by a familiar loud creak as Eizo stepped out.

Eizo was carrying out the last of the knights' weapons in his arms, yelling for people to make way as Nagatomo held the heavy door open for him.

Kenji: [happy] I feel safer already. Now who's up for some poker?

I spent the first half of the day whiling away the hours in the Rec Room, playing a variety of games with the rest of the gang.

Shizuko - who claimed to have played poker with the most famous of celebrities - wanted to show off her skills, and challenged Yoshihiki, who claimed to have tricks up his sleeve, to a game of Texas Hold 'Em. Unfortunately, she made the poor choice of challenging Nagatomo as well, and sure enough, the sly thief won round after round after round.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! How do you keep doing it? I can never tell if you're bluffing or not!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] The guy's a master thief. Of course he's got an amazing poker face!

Nagatomo simply smiled knowingly.

Nagatomo: [happy] I suppose...it's just in my nature.

Shizuko: [disappointed] You get all the good cards too! Are you quite sure you're not using sleight of hand and dealing yourself the good cards?

Nagatomo: Why would I ever do such a dishonorable thing? After all, I always return what I steal.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Deal the cards out again, Yoshi. I have to win one game!

By the pool table, Kenji had viciously challenged Azuma to a "man's game" - a.k.a pool, which Azuma had accepted, albeit uncomfortably. Wakako had been quick to hop in and spectate as well as soon as she saw what Azuma was doing, while being very...obvious in her attempts at flirting and not actually paying attention.

Wakako: [playful] Mmm...I'm not too sure how to hold this stick...this long, hard stick…

A line of drool was running down her lower lip, as she acted as ditzy as humanly possible, holding the pool cue - or "long hard stick" as she called it - like a baseball bat, squeezing her boobs together and thrusting her posterior in the air as suggestively as she could.

Wakako: [playful] Azuma, could you... _teach_ me how to... _play_?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Um...sure…?

Kenji: You know, I could teach you how to play pool too, Wakako.

Wakako ignored Kenji as Azuma made his way around the table to show her how to properly hold her pool cue.

Kenji: [sad] It's like I'm not even here…

Wakako: [excited] *squeal* I got one! I scored!

Azuma: Heh...yeah, that was a good one. Nice job.

Wakako: [playful] You're such a good... _teacher._

Azuma: [embarrassed] It's really nothing...Kenji could've taught you the same thing-

Wakako: [excited] I propose a toast! Let me pour you out a glass! Or two! To celebrate!

Kenji: [annoyed] Celebrate what? What is there to celebrate? Hello? I'm still here...Guys?

By the arcade machines in the back of the room, Fukumi was spazzing out, tapping on the machines' buttons with such fury and exhilaration, she threatened to break the buttons.

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Die, alien scum!

And by the dartboard...

Mordecai: [happy] Hah! I win again!

Taro: [distressed] W-What? N-No fair! You've hit the bullseye every s-s-s-single t-t-time!

Mordecai: [excited] What can I say except, "I told you so"? I am just that brilliantly talented! [accusatory] Bow before the might of the magnificent marksman Mordecai! Marvel at the magnitude of my masterful marksmanship!

I grabbed Taro's arm, rushing to stop him as he got on his knees, ready to bow.

Umeko: Stop. Honey, no. He's just joking.

Mordecai: [playful] Or am I?

Playing darts should've been a foregone conclusion, given that I was up against the SHSL Marksman, of all people. Mordecai easily crushed the competition, nailing bullseye after bullseye after bullseye.

Umeko: I gotta hand it to you, Mordecai...you weren't kidding. You really are the SHSL Marksman for a reason.

Mordecai: [happy] And don't you forget it.

Taro: *yawn* Maybe...I really am too tired to be playing games right now.

Blinking sleepily, he stumbled back, knocking right into Wakako as she came around the bar with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two wine glasses.

With a cry of surprise, the bottle flew out of her hands and smashed all over the floor, spilling liquor everywhere.

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, look at what you've done! That was supposed to be for Azuma and me to share! Together! As a pair! Our romantic toast! Now it's spilled out all over the floor!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-S-Sorry…!

Azuma: [shocked] It's no big deal, Wakako. Don't be mad at him, I can clean it up-

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, don't worry about it at all, Taro, honey! It's no trouble whatsoever! Here, I'll clean the mess up too! See, Azuma? I'm cleaning it! I'm cleaning it right now!

Azuma and Wakako helped to mop up the spill and dumped the broken glass and rags in the trash can.

At any rate, Taro soon left the room, saying he wanted to go rest in the library (though why the library would be a better place to rest than his room, I didn't know) and I was left more or less to my own devices.

It had been a relatively short session, but I'd had fun playing games with the others. It had at least been a good chance for us to bond together as a group, and keeping our morale up was important while we were stuck here against our will.

Not everyone had shown up to enjoy the fun, however. Even Nagatomo had come along. I figured Kaori was by the fireplace in the Lounge again, playing with Buddy since that was where Buddy slept during the night. Eizo and Hanako were probably off finishing disposing of the weapons and keeping the place secure, along other administrative duties. Miyumi would be off somewhere, playing with her dolls. Samira was most likely still working on the map for the group that Eizo had put her up to, and I figured Ichiro wanted nothing to do with the rest of us and simply stayed cooped up in his room, doing who-knows-what.

Lunchtime came and went. Azuma came down from playing pool and whipped up a small batch of carbonara for the group, with Wakako insisting on following into the kitchen and helping him… "lather the meat with sticky cream".

A few people even avoided lunch altogether. Ichiro never bothered coming downstairs, and Kaori only came to get a bowl of dog food for Buddy and left despite Eizo calling out for her to take a plate of real food for herself.

I was a little worried about Ichiro. He didn't seem to like people very much and he spent more time in his room than out of it. Eizo dismissed my concerns.

Eizo: I asked him to join us, but he said he didn't care. As long as he comes down for dinner, I'm not too pressed. He can do whatever he wants.

I saw Samira come in and show Eizo a bunch of papers, and I assumed the maps would soon be up for display by the end of the day.

Once lunch was over, people went back to their usual activities again. Fukumi was particularly excited about running back up to the Rec Room and beating her high score. It almost was starting to feel like this was all just one big vacation trip, and not a messed-up kidnapping.

 _I suppose it's good for everyone to feel their age again…_

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Kenji]

Kenji: [happy] Umeko, my gal! Did you come all this way, looking for the Skateboarding King? I guess I can afford to spend a little time with you, since that's what you clearly wanted.

I decided to spend some time with Kenji. Looks like Kenji and I grew a little closer today.

Kenji: Hey, Umeko. You're a girl.

Umeko: That's a very astute observation, Kenji.

Kenji: [disappointed] This is serious! I need a girl to answer this question for me.

Umeko: Okay, go right ahead.

Kenji: [disappointed] Why don't the other girls like me?

Umeko: Um...what?

Kenji: I mean, you're a girl. Tell me what it is you like about me!

Umeko: Where...is this coming from?

Kenji: [disappointed] I mean...I used to be the hottest hit among the ladies. [annoyed] But ever since that damn Azuma came into the picture, it's like the girls barely give me a second glance! I gotta know why! What is it about that guy that makes him so amazing, but I lack?

Umeko: Um...I really don't see a good answer to this question.

Kenji: I mean, look. I used to be the Casanova on the block! The chicks loved me! But Azuma's snatched them all up one by one and he's barely had to try!

Umeko: He hasn't...snatched anyone up.

Kenji: [annoyed] And you're already defending him! See?

 _Oh jeez, I did not want to enter this kind of discussion with Kenji…_

Kenji: Okay, granted...Kaori loves that dog more than herself, so she's not too enchanted with a guy like Azuma. Miyumi's...um...she's like, betrothed to her dolls or something. Samira is honestly terrifying and intimidates the heck out of me, and Fukumi's a total meathead trapped in a little girl's body. But Wakako and Shizuko? [distressed] Man, those two chicks are hot, and totally famous! I would've liked to charm them but Azuma's so won them over. How does he do it? He barely seems to be trying. Is it just the muscles? It's the muscles, right? I mean, I'm athletic too! I'm not built like an Adonis but I can sprint faster than any other guy here, I guarantee it!

Umeko: I think...maybe you should just...try to emulate one of the qualities Azuma has.

Kenji: Such as…?

Umeko: Well, for a start…how about…

1\. Humility

2\. Honesty

3\. Athleticity

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Humility

Kenji: [shocked] Humility? I should...be more humble? I don't understand, I'm the humblest person I know!

Umeko: ...and therein lies your problem.

Kenji: [worried] You think I'm being too boastful? But girls love bad boys! That's just how I flirt.

Umeko: Well, maybe it's not working for you with these girls. I mean...I can't tell you what I think but...I think if it's something about Azuma you wish you had too...that's what it is.

Kenji: [thoughtful] I see...this is very sage advice. I never saw it from that perspective. [happy] Heh. Thanks Umeko. I knew I was right to ask you out of all the girls about this!

Umeko: Heh...anytime, Kenji.

Kenji: [excited] I'll make it back to you by teaching you some gnarly tricks on a skateboard some other time!

Umeko: That...won't be necessary.

[Kenji's Report Card has been based on your experience with him.]

As Kenji sauntered off, I retreated to my room.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: I suppose I'm not too busy right now...I can set aside some time for a quick conversation. Would you like to get a cup of coffee together?

I decided to spend some time with Hanako. Looks like Hanako and I grew a little closer today.

Hanako: Did you have something to ask me?

Umeko: How? How can you tell?

Hanako: I can see you glancing at me out of the corner of your eye.

Umeko: Oh...it's nothing, I just…

 _Hanako's always so serious...I feel like I've hardly ever seen her smile this whole time._

Umeko: I was just curious about how you've managed to stay so calm through all this. I just feel like, out of everyone here, you've been handling this the best.

Hanako: I'm not an emotional person.

Umeko: Okay…

The awkward silence stretched on between us.

Umeko: So...uh…

Hanako: I'm not the kind of person to show my emotions readily.

Umeko: That...definitely sounds like you.

 _...still an awkward silence…_

Umeko: You uh...aren't the talkative sort, either, are you?

Hanako: Not really, no.

Umeko: Um...how was being Eizo's assistant?

Hanako: Fine.

Umeko: Since you're the SHSL Band Leader...I suppose being thrust in a leadership position wasn't anything new to you, was it?

Hanako: No, but I'm used to being the responsible one of the party. I learned early on in life that the best person I can rely on to do anything is myself. I'm not one to depend on other people.

Umeko: I...see.

Hanako: I don't like leaving my fate in other people's hands.

 _Hanako's always so serious and headstrong...though she seems aloof and distant, I think she's one of the most responsible people in the group. If I was going to get trapped in a crappy situation like this, I'm glad she's with me, and an ally. She's a good person to have around in a crisis. Her rational thinking is both a refreshing and welcome trait in these times._

Umeko: Either way, I'm grateful to you for helping Eizo and the group out. I think you're easily the most responsible girl out of all of us. I feel safer knowing you're looking out for everyone.

Hanako: …

Umeko: …

Hanako: ….

Umeko: …

Hanako: [embarrassed] ...Don't mention it.

Hanako quickly left.

 _She tried to hide it, because she's so unemotional, but I can tell she was pleased to hear that. I hope I get her to open up to me eventually._

[Hanako's Report Card has been based on your experience with her.]

With Hanako gone, I decided to head back to my room.

When Azuma announced that dinner was ready, I left my room and headed downstairs to join the others. I passed by Samira on the stairs, and she was busy putting something up on the wall.

Umeko: Hey Samira. Is that the map Eizo's made you do?

Samira: Yup. This maps out the layout of the first four floors, for our convenience. If we're gonna be staying here a while...might as well get used to the lay of the land.

Map: [imgur links below]  


/XBbLN8y

/yDpejyv

Umeko: That looks okay. It's a faster way of finding where a certain person's room might be without having to walk around aimlessly, looking from nameplate to nameplate.

Samira: [bored] Oh well...not like there was much else to do. I can't wait to get out of here.

With a derisive snort, she turned her back on her map and made her way down ahead of me.

Dinner started out a relatively uneventful matter. Most people were starting to get used to their bizarre predicament, and ate their food with little objection.

There were only a couple matters of importance…

Eizo: Where do you think you're going?

Ichiro had gotten out of his seat and was about to take his leave, with his plate of food in hand.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was about to head to my room. Do I have to report every fucking thing to you, 'sir'?

Eizo: [annoyed] No, but I was just curious why you were leaving. We've always eaten dinner together as a group.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, excuse me for wanting to enjoy my dinner in peace. I don't see the point of sitting around in here eating together. I'd much rather be alone.

Eizo: [annoyed] But why do you think that? We're all in this mess together; our mealtimes are just one of the few times we get to bond as a grou-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, unless you have another stupid announcement to make, I'm about to head up to my room already.

Eizo: [annoyed] As a matter of fact, I do. I was gonna wait until the end of dinnertime to make it but I guess you've forced my hand.

Eizo got to his feet and cleared his throat as we all watched.

Eizo: This isn't a major announcement. It's not a new rule and we still haven't found any means of escape. But...Hanako and I were talking and...we talked with the rest of you, a little bit, and…

He looked to Hanako, as if cueing her in to speak, but she simply raised her eyebrows at him.

Hanako: …

Eizo: [embarrassed] Ahem...yes, well...the thing is…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you just get on with it already?

Eizo: It's nothing big, really. Just...we heard that Fukumi's birthday was taking place in a couple days.

At this, Fukumi thrust her hands in the air and cheered.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! I can't wait!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you serious? This is the fucking announcement you wanted to make? That it's that brat's birthday?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, like, what the hell? I thought you actually had something important to announce.

Fukumi: [sad] Aww...but my birthday is an important announcement!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Who even is in the mood to celebrate something as trivial as a birthday while we're locked up in here?

Eizo: Hanako and I were just thinking that a birthday celebration would be just the thing to cheer everyone up and boost our spirits in depressing times like these. You know...to add a degree of normalcy to our situation. It would help take our minds off our problems for a moment...and it'd be a nice way for us to get together.

Fukumi: [excited] Can I bake my own birthday cake? Ooh, can I, can I?

Eizo: [angry] NO.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aww…I don't even get to do anything fun or thrilling for my birthday…

Kenji: Well, look at it this way. Who else can say they got to celebrate their birthday while being kidnapped? That sounds pretty daredevilish to me.

Fukumi: [happy] You're absolutely right! Gotta stay on the positive side!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Good grief...this is absolutely grating.

Eizo: I'll inform you guys more about the proceedings when the party draws near. Hanako and I still have to draw up a schedule for everyone to help out with the party preparations.

Ichiro: I can't believe we're actually planning for a party while we're kidnapped.

Eizo: [angry] Hey, at least I'm trying to lift everyone's spirits here!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whatever. Can I go now?

Ichiro left the dining hall with his food.

Shizuko: Well, if we're no longer obliged to stay here and eat, I'm going to go too. I need some alone time, and I prefer to eat in the peace and quiet rather than with you commoners anyway.

Shizuko left too.

Wakako: [excited] Hey, Azuma...you wanna...go up to my room, so we can… 'eat' together?

Azuma: [shocked] Um…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if he doesn't take you up on that offer, I will!

Wakako: [disappointed] Ugh, you know what, forget it. I'll just eat on my own.

Soon, more and more people began leaving the dining hall.

Kaori: Come on, Buddy. We'll eat together upstairs.

Eizo: Hey, wait-

Mordecai: [accusatory] Food this heavenly should be consumed with a full appreciation for the culinary talent behind the master who prepared it! Hence, it must be enjoyed in complete silence, with the taste of each mouthful properly pondered over and absorbed for at least twenty seconds!

Eizo: Um...what?

Taro: [nervous] I wanted to r-r-r-r-read while I a-a-a-ate anyw-w-way...

Eizo: Guys-

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Let's go back to our room! Nico must be hungry too!

Eizo: Hold up!

But soon enough, almost everyone had gone.

Eizo: [angry] How hard can it be to just keep everyone together for a damn meal?

Sighing with defeat, he slumped back into his chair.

Eizo: [annoyed] Oh, forget it.

Hanako: Let them be. We don't have to eat together all the time.

Eizo: [disappointed] Well...I guess you're right.

 _I can't help but feel a little bad for Eizo. He tries his hardest but not everyone seems to respect that, Ichiro and Shizuko especially. Still...I expected more from the SHSL Commander. For a man with that title, he's not really all that forceful or commanding of a leader._

I was left alone in the dining hall with Eizo and Hanako - who ate in silence; Nagatomo and Yoshihiki - with the latter whispering something to the master thief in a hushed, conspiratorial voice, and Kenji and Azuma, both of whom seemed to want to be alone with me to talk but were wary of the other's presence.

I could feel Nagatomo's curious gaze on me, as usual, even as Yoshihiki chattered back and forth enthusiastically with him. I got the feeling he was amused by my obvious discomfort.

Kenji: So Umeko-

Azuma: Umeko, I wanted to ask-

Both of them stopped talking instantly and sort of eyed each other up. Feeling my face burning up, I pretended like my lamb chops - which Azuma himself had prepared - were suddenly incredibly interesting to stare at.

Looking up, I was unsurprised to see Nagatomo smiling to himself as he observed us.

Kenji: [annoyed] Please, go on. Say what it is you wanted to say.

Azuma: Really, it's no big deal. You can talk to her first.

Kenji: [annoyed] Oh, no, I couldn't possibly talk to her before the great, legendary spy Azuma. You should be the one to speak, not me.

Azuma: [sad] I get the feeling you don't like me a whole lot.

Kenji: [playful] No! ...Really? What gave you that idea?

Azuma: You tell me.

Kenji: [annoyed] Maybe I just find the claim to be a spy incredibly suspicious.

Azuma: Would you be any less suspicious even if I found a way to prove it?

Kenji: Hmph. A 'spy'... 'spy' my ass! It sounds like a load of hogwash and baloney.

Umeko: Kenji...come on. It's not that bad. Besides, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves.

Kenji: [disappointed] Who's fighting? I'm not fighting. There are a lot more people in this group trying to break up the harmony other than me. [accusatory] And I'm sorry, but I'm only looking out for all of us when I say Azuma's one of the most suspicious people here. He's a _spy_! Come on! Spies are inherently suspicious people. And who here can even say they've met a spy before?

Umeko: I bet a guy like Mordecai has, considering the crazy tales he tells about his life back in his homeland. And speaking of Mordecai, he's got a pretty unbelievable history too. But he's still a high school student, just like Azuma is, and just like we are. We're not all that different. We come from crazy backgrounds, but that's just what made us unique enough to enroll in Hope's Peak.

Azuma: [worried] I can't tell you much else other than that it's the truth. You can take it for what it is or let your jealousy cloud your judgment…

Kenji: [annoyed] Huh? Jealous? I'm not jealous! Who would I even be jealous of, you? And why would I be jealous in the first place? I've got it all. I have no need to be jealous!

Azuma: Everything I have told you about me being the SHSL Spy is the truth. I was raised by my parents in the government for this very purpose. It was a government-funded initiative to test the effects of spy training if it began from birth. My whole life has been dedicated to this project.

Kenji: [annoyed] That in itself sounds shady, man! What if us being here has something to do with you and your shady missions? Spies have gotta have enemies, right?

Hanako: He's got a point.

Umeko: Hanako…?

I realized that with so few people, their voices carried much farther, and Eizo and Hanako had inserted themselves into the conversation.

Hanako: To have a thief, a prankster and a spy among the boys...it's a recipe for disaster.

Nagatomo: Heh. So you still don't trust me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, Hanako...and there I was, thinking we were actually starting to get along…

Hanako: How can I trust either of you when the two of you are discussing about stealing something?

Eizo's eyes widened.

Eizo: [shocked] Stealing?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, no fair! You were eavesdropping on our conversation just now!

Hanako: I play in a band. I have good hearing. Granted, I didn't hear all of it, but I know you were asking Nagatomo for a favor, and it doesn't sound to me like something we shouldn't be wary of.

Eizo: [distressed] Nagatomo...um...you can't seriously be considering stealing something else again, are you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's the big deal? The phantom thief here always returns whatever he pilfers anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] What are you planning on stealing? Can you not mess around if it's not necessary? We really don't need anything more on our plate to have to worry about.

Nagatomo: It's nothing important...I assure you, that neither of you need worry.

Eizo: [distressed] That only makes me more worried!

Nagatomo simply smiled mysteriously, pulling his bowler hat down even more over his face, obscuring his eyes.

Nagatomo: You need not concern yourself. The boy here and I are not planning on… 'disrupting the harmony'.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah! Haha! Who wouldn't look at us and come to the conclusion we're both super duper innocent?

Nagatomo: We were simply having a casual discussion.

Eizo: [distressed] I'm warning you guys...no funny business, alright?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax! I'm a super serious guy! Definitely no funny business with me!

Nagatomo stood up and pushed his chair back.

Nagatomo: I'm taking my leave. Eizo?

Eizo: Yes?

Nagatomo: Just to confirm...I shall be having my duty tonight, correct?

Eizo: Um...I think so. I don't have the schedule on me right now…

Hanako: [annoyed] Seriously?

Eizo: [annoyed] Cut me some slack, alright? I asked for it to be put up on the wall by the stairwell for a reason!

Hanako: Well, I remember the schedule. You are on duty tonight, Nagatomo. You and Kaori both.

Nagatomo: I shall remind her of it if I pass by her later on, then. That is, if she isn't too busy playing with that dog of hers…

Nagatomo left swiftly, and Yoshihiki was quick to follow.

Kenji: I'm finished with my food too. Umeko? Can I walk you upstairs?

I hesitated, and turned to Azuma, who shrugged.

Azuma: I wanted to talk about the kitchen's schedules with Eizo anyway. You have a good night, Umeko.

He got up and purposefully walked to Eizo and Hanako, so I had no excuse left not to go with Kenji.

Kenji: Umeko?

Umeko: Sure...come on.

[Move to: Third Floor]

Kenji escorted me to my room and I stopped outside the door.

Kenji: What's wrong? Not gonna head inside?

Umeko: No, it's just...I wanted to talk.

Kenji: I'm all ears!

Umeko: I can understand you being suspicious of Azuma...really, I do. I know a lot of us here have...bad reputations.

Seeing where the conversation was going, Kenji fidgeted from foot to foot, looking awkward.

Umeko: I'm just saying...Monokuma knew what he was doing when he brought such a messy hot-pot of personalities together, removed our memories, and locked us up in here. He wants to see us fighting amongst ourselves, clashing and arguing and quarrelling and doubting one another...that's the whole point of the Killing Game. He wants us to turn on each other, to kill each other. But we can't let something like that happen. We'd just be feeding into his sadistic pleasures. So, I know you're jealous of Azuma - and don't deny it! But for the sake of all of us making it out of here...we can't promote infighting and disharmony. Now more than ever, we've got to be united.

Kenji: [playful] Are you quite sure you're not the SHSL Public Speaker? You really like your speeches, don't you?

Umeko: Heh...sorry.

Kenji: Listen, I get it. You don't want me to keep fighting and suspecting Azuma. Whether that's because you genuinely want us all to get along or not...I don't know.

Umeko: Kenji-

Kenji: [worried] But I really am coming from a good place when I say I suspect him for a good reason. [thoughtful] He has the most suspicious talent among us, and he was able to charm a good majority of the group almost right off the bat. If that doesn't ring alarm bells, I don't know what will.

Umeko: Would it ring any more alarm bells than the girl who remembers almost nothing about herself?

Kenji: You say that, but honestly...your lack of a talent makes you one of the most ordinary people here. And I'm telling you...I just have a gut feeling about it. Azuma is suspicious. He's too charming - and I'm not just saying that. There's something not right about him that I can't quite put my finger on. My gut is hardly ever wrong.

 _I really feel like all this is coming from a place of paranoia and envy more than anything else...Kenji claims to mean well but..._

Umeko: Listen, you should go. Hanako will be up here soon to take my attendance, and you'd best turn in for the night as well.

Kenji: Goodnight, Umeko.

Umeko: Yeah...goodnight.

With that, he turned around and left.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

The imgur links will show a general layout of the inn, which could always be helpful.


	4. A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life 4

**The first death will finally happen in the next chapter! Who do you think will be the first to bite the dust?**

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Randomized FTEs: Wakako / Eizo

The dining hall was emptier than it had been in previous days. The allocated time for breakfast came and went, and only a few people bothered to turn up.

Eizo was getting antsy, his little clipboard and attendance list in hand, as he tapped his foot with impatience. Hanako, next to him, was less emotive, as she looked down at the few ticks on her list.

Eizo: [annoyed] We have rules for a reason! Is everyone going to just ignore our agreement to have breakfast together at a certain time every morning?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Alright, alright, I hear you! You don't have to yell so loudly… Ugh...I'm sorry I wanted a couple more minutes of beauty sleep. Jeez, you commoners must really live a miserable life.

Yawning and looking ticked off, Shizuko came shuffling into the room, dressed in only her pyjamas.

Eizo: [annoyed] Who else isn't here?

The door opened again, and this time Nagatomo was back, herding a few more of the latecomers.

Nagatomo: Kaori's gathering the last few stragglers.

Kenji plopped down next to me.

Kenji: [worried] What's up Eizo's ass? He doesn't look like a happy camper.

Umeko: He's not happy people aren't turning up on time.

Kaori arrived, Buddy following loyally at her feet as usual. Trailing behind them was Ichiro and the remainder of the group that hadn't yet showed up.

Wakako: [annoyed] What's the big deal? We weren't _that_ late…

Eizo: [annoyed] Yes. Yes, you were.

Wakako: [annoyed] Does it really matter…?

Eizo: The whole reason we're having breakfast at a certain time is to establish order among the group, and eating together is a good way of building camaraderie and maintaining harmony at a time when everyone is suspicious of each other. I'm only trying to maintain a sense of regularity in our daily lives! And I would appreciate it if _certain_ people were a little more appreciative of me and Hanako's efforts.

Hanako herself was off to the side, almost starting to look a little bored, busy studying her clipboard.

Umeko: It's not that we don't appreciate what you've done for us, Eizo. Everyone in the group can see how much work you've put in trying to help us. You've been the hardest worker here...I'm sure everyone respects you for it.

Eizo: [embarrassed] Hmph.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Blah blah blah, so everyone's happy again, right? Alright, good, case closed. [excited] Now, onto more important matters! What's for breakfast? Azuma, my main man! Why aren't you in the kitchen doing your thing?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Oh...I'm not on duty anymore. I thought it ended last night.

Wakako: [shocked] Wait...you're not?

Shizuko: [annoyed] So I can't even enjoy Azuma's gourmet meals when I drag myself down here to eat with you commoners?

Azuma: [embarrassed] I'm...really not all that good of a chef…

Kenji: [annoyed] And would you stop calling us commoners already?

Eizo: [worried] Hmm...it appears I...forgot to mention who was on cooking duty last night, now that Azuma's finished with his shift.

Hanako: [annoyed] Seriously?

 _Hanako's been getting more frustrated with Eizo as of late…_

Eizo: [annoyed] I blame Ichiro, alright? If he hadn't gotten up and announced he was going to leave out of the blue, it wouldn't have slipped my mind!

Ichiro: [snide] Some leader you are, trying to pin this on me.

Hanako: At any rate, the mystery of today's chef is not hard to solve. There is only one of us who is not in this room yet now that I've finished with my attendance.

Eizo: Oh? Who...is...it…

Realization - and horror - dawned on Eizo as he scanned the room quickly.

Eizo: [scared] Oh...Oh please, no-

Fukumi: [happy] Hey guys! Look what I've made!

[CG] Fukumi's Second Feast [CG]

Fukumi stepped out of the kitchen, a big grin on her face, brandishing a tray full of what appeared to be black, square rocks, and a jiggling mass of white goo.

Wakako: Eeeeek! What...the hell is that?!

Shizuko: You can't seriously expect someone cultured like me to eat that slop!

Fukumi: Oh, come on! You guys haven't even tried it yet! I've made toast and pancakes for everyone!

Kenji: T-Toast? That looks nothing like toast!

Taro: I th-th-think I'm g-g-gonna be s-s-sick…

Ichiro: You've went and burnt the bread to the point it doesn't even look like bread anymore. Have you never cooked a single day of your life?

[CG] End [CG]

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, for crying out loud.

She snatched the plate from Fukumi.

Hanako: Fukumi.

Fukumi: [happy] Yeah?

Hanako: You're banned from the kitchen.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Wha…? Aww…

Hanako: There are potato chips in the pantry...if that'll suffice for everyone else.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh. I'll pass. Call me for lunch when someone with actual decent cooking skills has stepped up to the plate.

People began leaving, and Eizo didn't stop them, looking disapproving.

Hanako: Eizo.

Eizo: Hm?

Hanako: Shall I prepare a proper schedule for kitchen duty, or will you?

Eizo: [disappointed] No...no need for you to trouble yourself. You just get things ready for Fukumi's party...make sure everyone _knows_ what they're doing for the day. I'll set up a schedule for the kitchen.

Looking dejected, Eizo slinked away. Hanako wrinkled her nose, but even she looked a little sorry for him.

Fukumi: [sad] Can I...really not step into the kitchen anymore?

Hanako: *sigh* Fine. You're not totally banned. You can go in if you want to. But you _are_ banned from cooking.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Well...I guess that's not all bad…[excited] At least I have my party in a couple days to celebrate! I'm so excited!

She turned to me unexpectedly.

Fukumi: [excited] Aren't you excited too, Umeko?

Umeko: Oh...yeah. Super excited…

Fukumi giggled and skipped away.

 _Well...I guess breakfast was a waste. Our group is starting to splinter...that's not good._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [excited] Oooh, did you have some juicy gossip for me? Is it about Yoshihiki? Tell me it is. Please! I want to humiliate that boy! [disappointed] No? Oh well...I guess we could still talk if that's what you really wanted.

I decided to spend some time with Wakako. Looks like Wakako and I grew a little closer today.

Wakako: Okay, Umeko, I've been thinking of asking you this…

Umeko: Ask me what?

 _This is, like, one of our only conversations. What could she have on her mind for me?_

Wakako: What would you say...to an alliance?

Umeko: A...what?

Wakako: [excited] An alliance!

Umeko: All...iance?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yes! Jeez, are you ears stuffed with cotton or something? Yes, an alliance! Open your ears, girl! What, have you never heard of the term?

Umeko: I'm...not sure I understand. What do you mean by 'alliance'?

Wakako: [disappointed] That's right, you're not a reality TV fan. *sigh* Well, you're not the first clueless person I've played with before. I've been on shows with plenty of recruits who know almost nothing about the show they've been put on, so let me give you a rundown real quick.

 _She's talking about this being a reality show again...does she seriously still think that?_

Wakako: An alliance means me and you are going to work together, in secret. It's like a 'I-watch-your-back, you-watch-mine' kinda thing. There are tons of alliances on reality shows, like Survivor, Big Brother - you name it. It's kinda the name of the game where people make and break alliances. It's super common.

Umeko: Okay...I get the gist of it. But...why are you asking for an alliance with me? We're...not on a show or anything.

Wakako: [shocked] Well, obviously it's because of the Killing Game!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Wakako: [worried] Omigosh, girl, you need to wake up and smell the coffee. Do you really think there aren't alliances right now? Just think about it: the Killing Game itself is basically a reality show. People get eliminated one by one, and everyone's trying to win by staying alive. Alliances on reality television sort of works in that if you and I are in an alliance, we don't target each other, we work together and take out our enemies - that sort of thing.

Umeko: Wait...so you're saying there are alliances in the group?

Wakako: Well, of course there has to be! Don't be naive, Umeko. Do you really think some of the people here didn't think to make deals with other classmates in exchange for their own safety? Look around you! Just imagine...two people agreeing in secret that they will not try to kill the other, only other competitors. It's a very likely possibility. And that's only between two people. There may even be larger alliances existing within the group, that we don't even know of! And-

Umeko: Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! I don't believe that for a second.

 _I can't believe that. I don't want to believe that. There's no way people would be going around making secret deals within this group to try and stay alive. This is different from forming an alliance on a show to win a monetary prize - this is our lives at stake! We can't just be selfishly looking out for ourselves! Like Eizo said, it's in our best interest as a whole to work together to escape Monokuma's clutches. Does Wakako really view this Killing Game as nothing more than a reality show competition?_

 _All Wakako's doing is sowing paranoia and planting seeds of discord, and the group's been fragmented enough as it is._

Wakako: So you don't want to get in an alliance then? Is that what you're saying?

Umeko: Are...you going to kill me if I say no?

Wakako: [laughing] Oh, Umeko. Your face is priceless! Don't worry, I'm just pulling your leg!

She waved my concerns off airily and sauntered off before I could rebut her.

 _That...didn't exactly ease my concerns about her. Wakako might be a bit of an airhead but she's played in some seriously cutthroat reality shows before...she can be manipulative if she wants to be, I'm sure. I just hope never to get on her bad side._

[Wakako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Feeling more wary of Wakako than I was before, and only hoping to be able to comprehend the thoughts that ran through her head, I returned to my room.

Seeing it was lunchtime, I made my way out and down the stairs. To my surprise, I found Samira kneeling by the stairwell, and it looked like she was...doodling...on the wall.

Umeko: Samira? What are you...doing?

Samira: Hm? I'm...decorating.

Samira wasn't just doodling. She had a couple spray paint cans with her and was busy...making what looked to be an incomplete mural on the wall.

Umeko: Wow...I can't tell what that is yet but it looks impressive.

Samira: Hm. Thanks.

She turns around and casually shakes one of the paint cans.

Samira: [happy] I found these in the attic. Cool, right? It feels good to be spray painting again.

Umeko: That's right...as the SHSL Street Artist, this is all your forte, right?

Samira: [happy] Yeah. I'm almost relieved I found these in this dusty old place. Most of the others are losing their minds with nothing to do. Like Kenji, for example. The poor guy seems like he's about to fade away, not being on his board for this long. There are others like Kaori, who - with Buddy - has everything she needs to keep herself entertained. I don't know if Monokuma or the inn's previous owners left these spray paint cans here but to whoever it is, I'm thankful.

Umeko: What artwork are you making? It's a mural, right?

Samira: Yeah. I'm just letting my creativity lead me along and I'll see where it takes me in the end. Making artwork out of the ordinary like this helps me relax, you know? It was what kept me sane after my eman...well, after I left home. You think the others will like-

Eizo: [shocked] Wha...what are you doing?

Eizo hurries over, looking horrified.

Eizo: [angry] You...you've defaced the wall! You vandal! I expected better of you, Samira!

Samira: [annoyed] 'Defaced the wall'? I'm a street artist, it's what I do. I'm making a mural!

Eizo: [angry] What even is this? I can't tell.

Samira: The finished product will be a masterpiece, trust me.

Eizo: [angry] This simply will not do. You're vandalizing the place!

Umeko: Eizo, hey...I think you're overreacting a little-

Samira: [annoyed] Excuse you…! I was just trying to lift everyone's spirits! I figure my artwork would be a ton more interesting than walking by the same bland walls all the time. What's wrong with spicing up this ugly, boring den?

The two's argument was beginning to draw attention, as people heading down for lunch began to crowd around the pair. Hanako pushed her way through the crowd to get to Eizo, and I backed up to where Kenji stood, looking curious.

Kenji: Hey. What's up?

Umeko: Samira was drawing and...well, Eizo's not happy about it.

Kenji: [disappointed] You know, I said Eizo was a good leader when I first met him...and I still think that...but I think the stress is cracking him. A little graffitti shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Hanako seemed to be echoing Kenji's thoughts as she stepped in to defuse the tension.

Samira: [annoyed] Drawing is my avenue to escape the stress of the real world. I'm lucky enough to have even found these spray paint cans in the first place!

Hanako: Alright, that's enough. Both of you - cut it out.

Samira: [angry] How about you take the stick out of your ass and take a chill pill for once? Have you never had fun a day in your life? What kind of sad childhood did you grow up with?

Eizo's face was getting redder. Of all the people to snap at him in the end, I'd expected Ichiro with his bitterness and refusal to be part of the group, or Shizuko and her pampered lifestyle, or even Wakako and one of her bratty tantrums. Not Samira, who for the most part, seemed to be one of the more mature and sensible members of the group, albeit rash and brazen.

Eizo: [annoyed] Fine. Whatever. Keep on drawing, and see if I care.

Samira: [angry] I'll do just that.

Eizo turned around to see the rest of us watching, a group of wide-eyed spectators.

Eizo: [annoyed] Show's over!

He stormed off. Hanako pinched the bridge of her nose, bad-tempered.

Hanako: You just had to yell at him.

Samira: [annoyed] I'm not going to take people insulting my talent lying down, I'm gonna fight back!

Hanako: Yeah, yeah, whatever you tell yourself to sleep better at night. Anyway…

Given that we were all gathered there anyway, Hanako took the opportunity to hold up a sheet of paper in her hands.

Hanako: This here's the schedule I made. We're going to help prepare for Fukumi's upcoming party.

Ichiro: [shocked] You mean...you're serious? [annoyed] We're really celebrating a birthday party in the middle of our situation?

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! It'll be so much fun!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...This has got to be a joke.

Hanako: There's no use being depressed anyway. A party would cheer everyone up while we wait for rescue, and keep us occupied. I'll be sticking this schedule up on the wall by the night shift schedule. I think it's only fair that everyone pitch in.

Wakako: [disappointed] Aww...more work?

Shizuko: [annoyed] It's not like you were going to do much else with your time, were you? What, too busy filing your nails?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! I did not expect that retort from someone like you!

Mordecai: [angry] Silence your petty cries for attention! It puts a strain on my ears…

Kenji: [playful] Yeah, we really don't need the two divas of the group going at each other next…

As Wakako growled and opened her mouth to retort, I felt my heart sink. Living in this confined space was not doing any of us good...try as we might, we were falling apart, flying at each other's throats too easily.

And yet...no one had died yet. We clearly weren't all getting along, but no one had taken Monokuma's bait so far...I hoped it stayed that way.

Party Preparations 

Transporting Boxes from Attic to Lounge - Umeko, Hanako, Wakako

Cleaning Up Lounge - Nagatomo, Shizuko, Ichiro

Baking Cake - Taro, Miyumi, Azuma

Cleaning Up Dining Hall - Samira, Mordecai, Eizo

Transporting Jukebox and Selecting Music - Kenji, Kaori, Yoshihiki

Consulting Hanako's list, I saw that I was to help Hanako and Wakako move boxes out of the attic.

Umeko: Why am I moving boxes from the attic to the lounge?

Hanako met my eyes. There was a strange persistent look in her eyes, and I frowned, puzzled.

Hanako: Just help me with it, you two. It's not that hard of manual labor.

Kenji: [confused] Hey, why aren't you handling the music selection? Aren't you the SHSL Band Leader?

Hanako: I am. And because I've been in charge of groups before, I know I'll only be accused of favoritism and unfairness if I give myself the easiest task. So I randomized our duties, to keep things fair for everyone. [annoyed] But mind you, I'm not happy that I'm handing the choice of music up to you and Yoshihiki. Kaori seems way too lazy to stop either of you from putting a dirty song on, so you better watch yourself, because I will check the music before you can play it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, you're no fun.

Kenji: What's wrong with a dirty song? We're all teenagers here.

Hanako: Perhaps, but some of us are more mature than others.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Like me! I'm super mature.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, I wasn't assigned any duty?

Kenji: [shocked] You...wanted to be assigned a job to do? But...this whole party's for you! We can't possibly make you do work for your own birthday party!

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] And I can't possibly let you all do the work for me on my own birthday! That'd just be rude of me! Let me help out! Please? Pwetty please?

Hanako: ...You just want to get in the kitchen and have a hand in baking the cake, don't you?

Fukumi: [shocked] N-No! Not at all, ma'am! Certainly not! Hehehe…

Hanako wasn't buying it.

Fukumi: [shocked] I-I-It's true! I'll...I'll take any job you assign me, as a matter of fact.

Hanako: Well, I'd have to randomize it again, since the jobs have been split evenly into groups of three...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Heck, she can take my duty. I don't want to have to get myself dirty and grimy, cleaning up that disgusting Lounge.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! It's decided then!

Hanako: But-

Shizuko: [happy] Knock yourself out, Fukumi. Happy birthday!

Smirking to herself at getting out of doing work, Shizuko disappeared. Hanako rolled her eyes.

Hanako: Fine. You can help Nagatomo and Ichiro in the Lounge, Fukumi.

Nagatomo: It would be an honor to work alongside the birthday girl, Miss Futurani.

Fukumi: [embarrassed] Aw, you're too kind… [annoyed] But you better stop stealing my stuff when we're doing our jobs! I'm tired of you always pulling a fast one on me!

Nagatomo: [happy] Oh, I wouldn't dare dream of it...not on the birthday girl's special day.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pft. Whatever…

Hanako: It's decided then. Umeko, Wakako - meet me in the attic after lunch.

 _I'm still not quite sure why we have to leave boxes in the lounge for the party...but Fukumi looksreally excited for her birthday...and it's the least we could do, given how fractured our group is. I'm sure Eizo and Hanako have a good reason. Besides...given that I remember almost nothing about myself, I don't know if I'm a girl that's terribly into accessorizing. But maybe I'll find a nice pair of earrings or a cute necklace among the trinkets in the attic...that is, if Nagatomo doesn't snatch them right off me without me even realizing._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Kenji: [disappointed] I wonder what's for lunch today...I hope it's not the disaster from this morning.

Umeko: Azuma, do you know who's taken over your duty?

Azuma: I thought Samira would take over temporarily while Eizo worked on finalizing a new schedule, but after her argument with him, I think she's refusing to do it. So, beats me.

Lunch was a relatively subdued affair. Eizo had put Mordecai up to the job, of all people, and Mordecai made us all a strange, tomato-based soup, which he claimed was a foreign delicacy extremely popular where he came from.

When lunch was over, I bid Kenji and Azuma goodbye and headed up to the attic, where Hanako was waiting.

Hanako: Is Wakako with you?

Wakako: [shocked] I'm here...wait up!

Wakako came running up the stairs, panting.

Wakako: [worried] Jeez...so impatient.

The three of us headed inside, and Hanako pointed out the boxes she wanted us to move.

Wakako: [disappointed] Can't believe they're making three hot girls do all this hard work. Especially me!

Hanako: Oh, quit your whining.

 _Did...she just blush a little?_

Umeko: What's in these boxes anyway?

Hanako: Just a bunch of bits and bobs and decorations...Eizo thought they would make the inn feel more festive.

Wakako: [snide] Can you imagine some of these guys being nice enough to go through with this whole song-and-dance routine for Fukumi? Like, a guy like Yoshihiki would probably try to give her a rotten egg as a gift, given his reputation.

 _Knowing Fukumi, she might actually still find amusement in that. And speaking of Yoshihiki..._

Umeko: Still not a fan of him?

Wakako: [angry] Never have been, never will be.

Umeko: Why does he like teasing you so much anyway?

Wakako: I don't know, because he's just an annoying little troll that thinks picking on hot girls is cool.

Umeko: I think he's just teasing you because he likes you.

Wakako: [laughing] Hah! That's rich! Yoshihiki is delusional if he thinks he's got a chance in hell getting with me. I'm well aware how popular I am with guys but that doesn't mean I just go around getting down and dirty with just anyone.

Hanako mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Wakako: What was that?

Hanako: Oh, nothing. Come on, let's get these boxes down, ladies.

Once we finished up, the three of us dumped the boxes by the fireplace in the lounge and left them there. Hanako seemed to have much less trouble than us transporting the boxes. The boxes I'd had to carry were pretty heavy, and full of useless junk like toy cars, yoyos and fidget spinners.

Wakako: [distressed] Damn, girl! You've barely broken a sweat! Look at you!

Hanako: My boxes were just lighter.

Wakako: [shocked] Lighter? They're practically empty! Why'd you carry down two empty boxes?

Hanako: [angry] Shh!

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: Just...they're for...trash, alright? Anyway...you two go hang out with the others. I'll see you at dinner.

And just like that, Hanako left hurriedly.

Wakako: [confused] What was that about?

 _I had no idea._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [worried] Umeko? What is it? What's wrong? Huh? You just...wanted to talk to me? [embarrassed] Um...sure, I don't mind. We could patrol together for a bit...make sure everything's under control around here.

I decided to spend some time patrolling with Eizo. Looks like Eizo and I grew a little closer today.

Eizo: Say, Umeko...Allow me to pick your brain for a bit.

Umeko: Uh...sure. Go for it.

Eizo: What kind of qualities do you think the ideal leader should embody, to be the best role model he can be?

 _Ah jeez...I can't say I wasn't expecting a question along these lines._

Umeko: Heh, uh...why...do you ask? You seem like a pretty good leader to me already, Eizo.

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...Thanks. But...I know I'm not perfect yet, certainly undeserving to be called an SHSL…

Umeko: What? No, don't say that. I think you've been a fine leader so far.

Eizo: My siblings have all been far greater in leadership positions. I can only hope to be half as good as them.

Umeko: Well…

Eizo: [excited] And if I am to surpass them, I must get a headstart now!

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: [distressed] I cannot be outdone by my brothers! I cannot be the black sheep of the family! I need to know why I am not the perfect leader!

Umeko: Uh…

Eizo: [thoughtful] There must be something...some quality that continues to elude me...and I am determined to find out what it is! I will not rest until I do! So tell me, Umeko. What do you visualize in the ideal leader? After all, I am interested to hear what qualities you admire in someone with power.

 _Leadership and control are clearly very important traits to Eizo...he is the SHSL Commander, all things considered. He's been a leader in many areas before to have gotten this title but even he must suffer from insecurities, especially considering what I know of his family background. There's a lot more to him under the surface than meets the eye...I don't know what kind of answer he's expecting of me._

Eizo: Please, do not be afraid of hurting my feelings! I must know the truth, the honest truth and nothing but the truth!

Umeko: Well…I suppose…you need to be more…

1\. Firm

2\. Relatable

3\. Decisive

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Relatable

Eizo: [confused] Re...latable? What do you mean?

Umeko: I just mean...a lot of the great leaders in history usually rise to power because of the people, right? And even in business, employees want to work for employers and managers that they like and enjoy working for, those who make them feel valued. If the people are a leader's most valuable resource...most people find it easier to listen to a leader they can understand and empathize with. Perhaps being more relatable to the group would endear them to your instructions.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hmm...you mean to say I am not...relatable? That I must find a way to...connect with the troublesome members of the group?

Umeko: Ehehe...um...no offense, but you can be a little uptight at times. I don't blame you though! A bunch of people in the group make it really hard to keep control over...

Eizo: No, do not blame them! It is my duty as the leader to know how to lead certain individuals. I must choose the most appropriate style of leadership for every situation. It is as the great Warren Bennis said...the most effective leaders know when to change the way they lead, to adapt to different situations. You have given me a lot to think about, Umeko. But perhaps, thanks to your wisdom, I will not let down my family name just yet.

Umeko: Um...cool.

Eizo: [excited] I will use your tips to become a better leader, and prove why I am worthy of my title as the SHSL Commander! There is always room for improvement, after all.

 _Eizo may be rigid in his behavior but he's definitely trying his best to change, even if it's to fulfil some misguided part of him that insists on being the best 'leader' or 'commander' that he can be because it's the only path in life he's been set upon since birth. Still...I admire his drive._

[Eizo's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I decided to return to my room for the time being, leaving Eizo to mumble to himself as he pondered how best to approach leading the team.

When dinner came, again, a few people decided not to come at all - namely Ichiro and Shizuko; the former citing a desire not to interact with others, and the latter naming her disdain for us 'commoners' as her main reason for staying away. Eizo didn't bother reprimanding them for it this time, and not a lot was discussed that night. Even Samira stayed away, presumably still upset by Eizo's rant, and I heard from Azuma that she was busy working on her mural as a sign of protest against Eizo.

Fukumi was still pouting over being banned from cooking, but Kaori did a surprisingly nice thing by cheering her up, letting Buddy lick her feet for a bit.

After I was done with my meal, I got up to leave and Eizo signalled me over.

Umeko: What's up?

Eizo: It's your shift tonight. Did you remember?

Umeko: My shift? Oh!

 _That's right! I've got night guard duty tonight...with Shizuko._

Eizo: I'm sure Hanako will remind Shizuko as well, but...she has been one of the two most uncooperative people here. It's not too much to ask a favor of you to make sure she does her duty tonight, is it?

Umeko: I'll ensure she doesn't skive off too much.

Time passed by pretty fast, and when I was done showering in my room, there was a knock on my door. Hanako greeted me once I opened it.

Hanako: Ready for your shift tonight?

She handed me a hot, steaming mug of coffee, which I accepted gratefully.

Hanako: The kitchens will be locked later, so this is the only coffee you're getting. I took into account Taro's and Fukumi's complaints from last time, so I hope this'll help you and Shizuko for the night.

Umeko: That's...a surprisingly nice gesture. Thanks, Hanako.

I thought I caught sight of a brief blush on her cheeks.

Hanako: Don't mention it. I'll see you in the morning.

And with that, she was gone.

 _I guess I should go check on Shizuko and see if she's ready for tonight._

Azuma: Oh, hey, Umeko.

Azuma had arrived, and was just about to head into his room. He nodded at me in greeting.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma.

Azuma: You about to head out for your night shift?

Umeko: Yeah...I'm pretty tired but I'll do my best to stay awake.

Azuma: You'll be fine.

Umeko: I hope these duties are actually helping. It doesn't seem to me like anyone would be plotting against the group to do what Monokuma wants…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I trust Eizo's judgment. If he says the night guards give everyone peace of mind in the night, then it's for the best.

Umeko: I hope so. It pains me to think I'll be up the whole night but...I'm sure it sounds worse for a girl like Shizuko.

Azuma: [playful] Heh. You're paired up with her? Sounds like you're in for a rough night.

We locked eyes for a moment, and I felt a little bad that we hadn't been talking as much because of Kenji.

Umeko: Hey...you haven't remembered anything about...us, yet...have you?

Azuma: [disappointed] No. Sorry. Trust me...I would tell you as soon as I recalled anything.

Umeko: Yeah...that's what I figured. Oh well...it's alright. I should get going and go get Shizuko.

Azuma: Sure thing. See you tomorrow, Umeko.

[Use: Shizuko's Door]

I knocked twice, and waited to be greeted by her usual irritable reply. Shizuko met me at the door. She was wearing a comfy pink bathrobe, with her hair down, looking like she'd just got out of the shower.

Umeko: Hey, Shizuko. Um...is this a bad time?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, is this about the dumb night shift? So. Annoying. I already told Hanako I would be out in a couple minutes. They didn't need to send you to remind me.

Umeko: I just wanted to make sure you remembered, that's all.

Shizuko: Hey...couldn't you just...I don't know...cover for me?

Umeko: Huh?

Shizuko: [playful] Come on...all you gotta do is tell Eizo I was up all night. No one has to know the truth.

Umeko: I can't lie about it! Besides, I...don't wanna be doing my shift alone.

Shizuko: [annoyed] *sigh* Fine. Whatever. I'll change and I'll be out. Now leave me alone.

Scowling, she slammed the door in my face. _Well, that went about as well as I'd expected._

I returned to the third floor, and took a sip of my coffee, watching the seconds tick by on the clock on the wall.

 _It was going to be a long night._

At first, it seemed a doable feat. The first hour passed rather uneventfully. I alternated between leaning against the door to my room, and pacing up and down the corridor to keep the blood flowing in my legs. I finished my coffee relatively quickly; though I'd briefly considered conserving it to keep me going, I figured guzzling it down cold would just make it taste worse.

The second hour came and went, and it was soon past midnight.

The third hour seemed to stretch on and on forever, and I was starting to nod off. I forced myself to stay awake by continuing patrols, walking by each room and trying to memorize the order of nameplates just to have something to do to keep myself awake.

By the fourth hour, I was starting to see what Taro had meant. The shadows in the darkened hallway only seemed to grow thicker and menacingly so. I briefly considered checking in with Shizuko just to have another person to talk to to reassure myself of my paranoia.

The seconds on the clock continued to tick on by at an agonizingly slow pace, and eventually I slumped on the ground, feeling that this was more torturous than having all my fingernails and toenails wrenched off my body at the same time. For a slight moment, I wondered if it would really be so bad to just ignore Eizo's dumb rules and turn in for the night anyway. It's what Shizuko wanted to do, and now more tired and frustrated than I'd been since this all started, I was starting to agree with her.

 _No, I can't. Eizo's put in a lot of effort to keep us going as a group and maintain order. I can't disregard that. If the other night guards could keep going, so can I._

 _This is fine! Easy, even. What could go wrong?_

Groaning, blinking away my tiredness with determination, I stumbled to my feet and decided to brave the dark corridors and go for a walk.

Up and down I continued to pace...at this rate, I didn't know what would kill me first, the boredom or the lack of sleep.

 _I'm going to need a nice long nap tomorrow...I never thought I'd see the day I'd actually look forward to returning to my accursed room for once._

Eizo: [angry] Umeko!

Startled, I let out a small scream and jumped about a foot in the air. Heart pounding, I slammed my back against the wall, clutching my chest with a grimace.

Umeko: Eizo! What- You- Why did- Don't do that!

Eizo: [annoyed] I thought I told you to make sure Shizuko was on duty!

Umeko: I...wait, what? Hold on, let me catch my breath for a second…

I exhaled slowly, groaning as I waited for my heart rate to return to normal. Eizo coming out of nowhere had damn near given me a heart attack.

Umeko: Eizo...you can't just jump out of the shadows unannounced like that…!

Eizo: [annoyed] First Taro and now you? I could see it coming from him but I thought you were a little bolder than that. What's so scary about this dumb hallway anyway? Don't tell me you think this place is haunted, or something along those lines.

Umeko: No, but be realistic! You caught me completely unaware back there...who wouldn't have had the shock of their lives?

Eizo: [embarrassed] Hmph. Alright, fine, I guess maybe I should have made my presence known first. [annoyed] But you deserve it! You didn't do what I asked you to!

Umeko: What? What do you mean? I'm standing right here, aren't I?

Eizo: [annoyed] I told you to make sure Shizuko was on her duty! I just came from downstairs and she wasn't at her post at all!

Umeko: What? But...I did tell her about it, I swear!

Eizo: [annoyed] You should have checked on her from time to time to make sure. She either went back in or never came out of her room at all, because she was sleeping when I knocked on her door to wake her up!

Umeko: Well...hey, what are you doing up at this hour anyway?

Eizo: I'm doing a spot check. [annoyed] And given that Shizuko decided to ignore her duty, I clearly made the right choice.

Umeko: A...spot check?

Eizo: I decided that conducting random spot checks every now and then to make sure the night guards were still doing their jobs would be a good idea. Tonight has proven me right.

Umeko: Well, I'm sorry I didn't check to make sure Shizuko was up. I just...didn't think to leave my floor. And I...assumed she'd kept her word.

Eizo: At any rate, she refused to stay awake for the job, which means…[annoyed] I guess I'll take over for her tonight.

Umeko: Aw, Eizo...you shouldn't have to do that for her sake, especially since it was her job in the first place. She was wrong to have tried to skip her duty to begin with.

Eizo: It's fine. A leader knows when to step in and perform a task himself. And it's not like I didn't see this coming...why did you think I decided to have my first random spot check tonight, with her on duty? I figured something like this would happen, knowing Shizuko's attitude. So I'll take over her shift for the night. But she'll have to do mine in a few nights, and I'll make sure she does it.

Umeko: How? Your partner is Miyumi, isn't it? You really think Miyumi would be any more responsible in making sure a girl like Shizuko does her job?

Eizo: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'm going to head back down now. Can you handle yourself up here? [playful] Not uh...not gonna get scared again, are you?

Umeko: Oh, har har.

Seemingly a little more calm now, Eizo nodded at me and headed back downstairs. I felt a little guilty that I hadn't bothered to check in on Shizuko after reminding her about her duty earlier in the evening, but at the same time, I was a little exasperated by Eizo.

 _Random spot checks? Really?_

I don't know how I did it but eventually, I made it through the whole night, somehow keeping my eyes open. I think the excitement of suddenly being caught off guard by Eizo woke me up a little, and the next thing I knew, I was hearing Monokuma's familiar morning announcement.

Seeing his cheerful face on the monitor worried me. It had been a while since we'd last seen him, when he threatened to unleash a motive on the inn to tempt us into murder. I could only fear whatever it was that he was plotting.

Doors began to open, as different people got up and headed down to breakfast. Azuma smiled at me in greeting as he left his room, looking refreshed.

Azuma: [happy] Well, don't you look exhausted.

Umeko: You're telling me. Shizuko might look alright though.

Azuma: [shocked] Really? I would think she'd look even worse than you do, pampered as she is.

Umeko: That is, if she ever even did her shift.

Azuma: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: She ignored her duty and just went to bed.

Azuma: [worried] Seriously? She just left you by yourself?

Umeko: I wouldn't even have been any the wiser if Eizo didn't catch her not at her post, and found out she'd never left her room.

Azuma: Eizo? What was he doing awake?

Umeko: He claims he was doing a… 'random' spot check last night, and found Shizuko missing. So he grilled her, but she still refused to do it, and he had to take over.

Azuma: [disappointed] I guess I can't blame Shizuko...staying up the whole night just on the off-chance that someone will be up to anything suspicious does sound like a pain. But… 'random' spot checks? Really? It almost sounds like we're in the army or something.

Umeko: Eizo has worked in the military before, hasn't he? I suppose he picked up a few things.

Azuma: Well, props to you for doing your job and staying up. You were more resilient than Shizuko was. You deserve a good hearty breakfast for your troubles.

Umeko: Ugh, thanks, but right now, all I really want is to crash on my bed and nap the day away.

Azuma: Eizo might have announcements in the morning though...and Hanako needs to take your attendance. Come on, the faster you get breakfast out of the way, the sooner you and your bed can be reunited.

Sleepily, I followed Azuma's lead down the stairs. Gradually, everyone else began to fill the dining hall - not all on time, of course, but at least everyone came. Even Ichiro and Shizuko showed up this time. I was surprised. I supposed they didn't want to give Eizo more of a reason to snap at them.

I cast Shizuko a look when she entered, and she pouted.

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] What?

Umeko: You abandoned me. You left your post!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Girl, it's not my problem I found myself too tired to stay up the whole night! I tried, okay? I stayed awake for a couple hours and then decided it just wasn't worth it.

Umeko: Still, I...I can't believe you just decided to ignore your duty like that. You totally left me hanging!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You did fine on your own, didn't you? I'm an actress, okay? I live a _very_ stressful life, and I need all the sleep I can get to keep myself youthful. I'm a celebrity. I should hold myself to higher standards than you.

Umeko: I...can't even think of a response to that.

Wakako: [bored] You know, she's got a point. Us celebrities do need to work on maintaining our appearances. If we let our bodies waste away, well, that's our most valuable asset walking out the door.

Shizuko: [snide] 'Us celebrities'? Honey, you and I are on two different ends of the spectrum. We are _not_ the same.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Shizuko: [snide] You make a living off of posing and flaunting your body for men on cheesy, scripted reality shows. All you rely on is your looks and sex appeal to get far. Me? As an actress, I _actually_ have talent I can depend on. You're...a second-grade celebrity at most. You can't compare yourself to me.

Wakako: [annoyed] What? Oh no you didn't - you did not just go there. Do you wanna go? Because I'm ready to go.

Shizuko: [snide] You don't scare me. You're just small fry. You're not a real celebrity; I've never even heard of you. You're nothing but a wannabe.

Wakako: [angry] Oooh, that is it! That's the last straw, lady! You're about to-

Hanako: [angry] Shut up!

The two women fell silent. People turned and stared at Hanako.

Hanako: [annoyed] The both of you are being nuisances. Cut the crap out. We can't afford infighting, not when we're in a perilous situation like this. Everyone here is sick and tired of listening to the two of you.

Kenji: [worried] Amen to that.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Ladies, we shouldn't be arguing. We have bigger things to deal with.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know...watching two girls go at each other does sound pretty fun…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do you ever stop messing around?

Hanako scowled and rubbed her temples, frustrated. I looked around for Eizo, but he wasn't here yet, which surprised me. He was usually up bright and early, the earliest of all of us. I figured he was probably tired from having to unexpectedly take over Shizuko's shift last night, which couldn't have been easy on him.

The doors to the kitchen swung open, and Eizo stepped through, yawning, holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

Hanako: Eizo. Any announcements?

Eizo: Huh? Um...not really.

Hanako: ...Ahem.

Eizo: What? Oh, right. Yeah, uh...don't forget Fukumi's party tomorrow…*yawn*...everyone should finish up their individual preparations today so we're all geared up for tomorrow.

Hanako: ...You should take a break. You look like you need sleep.

Eizo: No...I have to clean the dining hall...with the others. That...was my assigned task. I can't be resting while everyone else is working.

Hanako: Sounds to me like not everyone respects that basic responsibility.

Her eyes flashed dangerously in Shizuko's direction, and the actress stuck her nose up in the air, looking unremorseful. But eventually...

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Fine. I'll clean up the stupid dining hall, alright? Eizo can rest.

Hanako: Hear that? Now go to your room.

Eizo: No, really...it's fine. I made coffee for the sole purpose of keeping myself awake for this...

Hanako: [annoyed] Your room. Now!

Eizo opened his mouth to argue again but Hanako shot him down with a persistent glare.

Eizo: [disappointed] Fine…

I didn't remember much else from breakfast. I vaguely remember Kenji pestering me that I had to eat, and stuffing one croissant in my mouth before I decided I had to take my leave.

I must have forgot walking up to my room, because when I next came to my senses, I was back in bed, under the covers, snuggly and warm. Stretching, I checked the time and saw that it was ten to five, and I'd slept past lunch entirely.

 _Dinner'll probably be in about an hour, depending on whoever's taken over the cooking from Mordecai. I feel a little more well-rested now...I should head out and see who to chill with for a bit. That's enough of the bed for me._

[Use: Door]

Just as I was leaving my room, I heard a nearby door close, and turning, I saw Ichiro had stepped out into the hallway too. He noticed me and scowled at first, but then, almost begrudgingly, came over to talk.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You...feeling better?

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't make me say it again.

Umeko: Oh...yeah, I'm fine.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. 'Night shifts'...what a grand idea that turned out to be. Like anyone's gonna do anything in the middle of the night…

Umeko: I think Eizo's had it worse than I did, even though he didn't have to stay up as long as me. He's just been...dealing with a lot of stress these last few days. Being the 'leader' has really put a lot of pressure on him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft...well, he did volunteer. No one forced him into it.

It was at that moment that I realized Ichiro's hair was damp and dripping onto his hoodie.

Umeko: Um...did you just get out of the shower?

Ichiro: Not quite.

Umeko: But...your hair is wet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It was that idiot prankster who did it. He put a fucking bucket-of-water on the doorframe to the Library and I got soaked as soon as I stepped through! I had to come back to my room for a change of clothes.

Umeko: Heh...that does sound like something Yoshihiki would do.

Ichiro: [worried] I nearly dropped Charlie on the floor out of surprise. He's lucky I won't have to get him a new pot…

Umeko: Ch...arlie?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Uh...nothing.

Umeko: That didn't sound like nothing.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] F-Forget it. It was a slip of the tongue.

Umeko: You don't mean...your cactus?

Ichiro: [shocked] …

Umeko: You...named your cactus Charlie? Charlie the Cactus?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] N-No! I didn't!

Umeko: Aww, that's so cute! I didn't think a guy like you would do something sweet like that…!

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Sh-Shut up! I didn't name...it's not a...just-

Umeko: It's fine, I'm only teasing. I won't tell a soul.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...you better not!

Umeko: Cross my heart, I'll keep your secret. ...that is really cute though.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shut up! Stop talking about it! Ugh, I should've known this would happen. This is why I don't talk to you people…

Umeko: Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with giving your...um...giving your plant a name. No one's gonna make fun of you for it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Really? You're telling me people like Yoshihiki and Wakako are just gonna let something like this slide?

Umeko: ...Good point.

Miyumi: [excited] Hey! Umeko!

From the stairs, Miyumi was running over to where me and Ichiro stood, talking. She looked nervous, but as always, had her dolls with her, bouncing in the air as she ran.

Miyumi: [excited] You're just the girl I was hoping to find! And you too, Ichiro. Where'd you go? I thought you were supposed to be at the library.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was. Until Yoshihiki pranked me and I had to go get changed.

Umeko: Why were you headed to the library anyway?

Ichiro: [annoyed] *sigh* Taro kept pestering me about something he wanted me to see, and so I agreed to come with him just to shut him up already. He's so annoying…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [annoyed] Hey! You take that back, meanie! Taro's not annoying, he's a nice guy!

Umeko: And where have you been yourself, Miyumi? I honestly haven't seen you around all that much, even at mealtimes.

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh, well...I don't really do well with other people.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Join the club.

Miyumi: You know, you've got Ichiro and his plants and Kaori with the dog…[happy] I've got my dolls! They're all I need!

Umeko: ...Right.

Miyumi: I mostly just stay in the library where it's quiet and peaceful. The only company I ever get most of the time is Taro and occasionally, a couple others. [excited] Taro's been really friendly to me! He's the only one who doesn't shy away and act like I'm a freak for talking with my dolls. He actually shows an interest in them! How awesome is that? And he's always got so many really cool stories to tell!

Umeko: So you've just been spending most of your time in the library with him?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Um...well, yeah. I don't really have anyone else to talk to besides my dolls and there's not much else I'd rather be doing anyway.

Umeko: Aw, well...I'm glad to hear the two of you are getting along. You're really cute together…

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What? What are you saying? [as Ms. Shortcake] [embarrassed] Heh...Umeko, what do you mean by that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] If this conversation continues going the way I think it's going, I'll throw up and leave.

Umeko: Oh, no, that's not what I meant! I- I only meant- I mean, you haven't really gravitated to anyone else here, and- you know, he's kind of shy and reserved too- all I meant was- it was just a-

Ichiro: Slip of the tongue?

Umeko: Ehehe...um...let's just discuss why you're here, Miyumi.

For the first time since the conversation began, Miyumi looked serious.

Miyumi: [worried] There's...something Taro wanted to show you...both.

Umeko: He wants to show us something? What?

Miyumi: [as Nico] It's nothing major! Just a really good book!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I got drenched and nearly dropped Ch- nearly dropped my cactus...for a book?

Miyumi: [nervous] Just...come along! It's not like either of you two have anything else important on...right?

 _I might as well see what the fuss is all about._

Shrugging to Ichiro, we followed Miyumi as she led us back upstairs to the library, where Taro was waiting for us, squeezed into the corner in a bean bag chair, a stack of books by his side. Seeing us arrive, he quickly perked up and waved us over.

Taro: [excited] U-U-Umeko, Ichiro! I'm glad you g-g-guys could m-m-make it…!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Mind telling us what is this about? I'm not happy about having to go back and forth like this.

Miyumi: We've just been reading a lot lately and we thought maybe you'd be interested to check out some of the cool books we've found!

Her enthusiasm sounded forced. Something wasn't right here. I glanced at Ichiro, but he was totally oblivious and just looked as irritable as ever to be around people and not plants.

Taro: [excited] S-S-Sit down! I pr-promise you this is a g-g-good read!

Hesitantly, I sat down, and when I beckoned Ichiro to do the same, he let out a theatrical sigh and slumped into the seat beside me.

Taro shoved a couple books in our hands.

Taro: [nervous] Ch-Check 'em out! Tell us what y-y-you th-think!

Miyumi: [nervous] Yeah!

The two of them turned back to books of their own, leaving me more bewildered than ever. Frowning, I picked up the book Taro had given me and it fell open to a bookmarked page. To my surprise, someone had written on the inside.

 **DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE THIS MESSAGE**

 **CAN'T TALK IN FRONT OF CAMERAS/MONOKUMA**

My breath hitched in my throat. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I realized Ichiro was looking at a similar message written in his book. We were seated at an angle that kept the books out of the camera's view, but it was still aimed directly at us, and presumably picking up the words we were saying.

I turned the page, and found more writing.

 **FUKUMI'S PARTY IS SETUP TO TRICK MONOKUMA**

 **EIZO/HANAKO HAS PLAN TO ESCAPE**

On the next page…

 **RULES STATE NO STUDENT CAN ATTACK MONOKUMA**

 **NO RULES AGAINST ANIMALS**

 **KAORI HAS BEEN TRAINING BUDDY**

 **PLANNING TO TAKE MONOKUMA BY SURPRISE TOMORROW**

 **HAVE BEEN INFORMING THE OTHERS IN SECRET**

 **TO KEEP PLAN HIDDEN FROM CAMERAS/MONOKUMA**

I turned the page again but all that was left was a passage on mental illnesses.

 **Dissociative Identity Disorder**

 **Dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder or split personality, is a medical condition in which two or more distinct personality states reside within the same body. These two personalities typically do not share memories, and can have different traits and even different medical conditions, like allergies...**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Kleptomania**

 **Kleptomania, otherwise known as klopemania, is the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is usually done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

 **Prosopagnosia**

 **Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** **face perception** **in which the ability to recognize familiar** **faces** **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

That was where the messages ended. There was no more beyond that.

 _Fukumi's party...a setup? Had it been a setup from the beginning?_

I recalled Eizo wanting to speak to Kaori a couple days earlier. How long had this been in the works? Having Buddy attack Monokuma...it was true that there were no rules against a dog attacking the bear...the rules explicitly said it was only to prevent students from attacking. Though I doubted Monokuma would care about the rules if he was getting ripped into pieces by an angry canine.

But I felt myself getting excited.

 _What if this worked? That could mean...it could mean we could get out of here._

No one here dared to attack Monokuma, for fear of the unknown. We didn't know how he would deal with us if we made a move, and no one was keen to make themselves an example. This in itself was a huge risk. I couldn't believe Kaori, who loved Buddy so much and showed it more than anyone else in this inn, would put him in jeopardy...but she must want to get out too.

Umeko: You're right. This...is a pretty interesting book.

I tried to choose my words carefully, painfully aware the cameras were monitoring my every move.

Umeko: Have you...shown this to the others yet?

Taro: [nervous] N-Not all, but I th-think most of them will h-h-hear the whole st-story from the others.

I met Miyumi's worried gaze, and Ichiro's skeptical expression, and could sense the trepidation amongst the four of us.

 _If this somehow worked…_

I hadn't thought about freedom a lot yet. I'd been mostly preoccupied with keeping the peace and trying to get accustomed to the strangeness of my new lifestyle, of not knowing anything about myself and of being caught in a dangerous game of survival of the fittest. But now...this could mean escape.

It gave me...renewed hope.

At dinner that night, everyone was in attendance. I didn't know how long it had taken for Eizo's and Hanako's warning to spread among the group. Had people already been informed even before today about the secret plan being put into action? It would certainly explain Hanako's weird behavior and attitude towards the party preparations.

I looked around the table, making eye contact with a couple others, wondering if they knew what I knew now, if they had already known before I did, or if they were yet to be informed.

Azuma nodded at me, and Kenji winked. Others raised eyebrows, or didn't react.

Taro's note had mentioned that Eizo was having the group inform one another in various ways. Perhaps secret conversations were being held or notes were being passed too, as discretely as possible to avoid detection from the cameras.

It all seemed very risky, and there was a lot about the plan I still felt in the dark about. But what other option was there? At least Eizo's snappish attitude as of late made a little more sense. I imagined how much stress he must've been under, trying to puzzle out a way for us to escape this hellhole and to do so all by himself, in secret…

Eizo: I have one last announcement to make tonight, before the party tomorrow.

I blinked. Eizo had gotten off his seat and was clanging a spoon against his glass to call for attention.

Eizo: Now, this might sound like an odd request to you guys, but...with the upcoming party, there's one last matter I wanted to attend to.

He sighed, as if already regretting his next move, then cupped his hands around his mouth and called out into the air.

Eizo: Monokuma! Hello? Can we talk to y-

Monokuma: You called?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh- stop doing that!

As if summoned by magic, Monokuma had popped out from under the table and was now propping himself up on Eizo's empty seat, lazing back.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you're such a scaredy-pants, Eizo.

Eizo: [annoyed] I most certainly am not!

Monokuma: Well, whatever. [annoyed] So what is it? Whaddya want? I'm a busy bear, ya know! I can't just keep appearing and disappearing as and when you summon me! And I can't help but notice that you haven't started the killing yet! So I'm already in a bad mood! This better be good!

Eizo: It is. I promise. You see...you no doubt know that we're about to celebrate Fukumi's birthday tomorrow-

Fukumi: [excited] Yippee! Hooray! I can't wait!

 _Fukumi must know too that her 'party' is just a setup to catch Monokuma off guard...is it even really her birthday? I can't ask her these questions right now though...not with the plan still under wraps._

Curiosity burned inside me as I longed for answers…

Monokuma: [annoyed] So? Why should I care about the little brat's birthday?

Fukumi: [sad] Aww…

Eizo: Brat? She's one of your beloved students. Besides, what kind of party would it be if we didn't have a guest-of-honor, our very own headmaster, gracing the event?

Monokuma: [confused] Where are you going with this, exactly?

Hanako: You see, we would like to...cordially extend an invitation to you, to attend the proceedings.

Monokuma: [embarrassed] Me? Oh, I'm so flattered! You people actually like me! This...is the proudest moment...of my entire life!

Kenji: [annoyed] Like hell we-

Samira silenced him with a glare.

Kenji: [annoyed] Ugh…

Monokuma: [thoughtful] Well….I suppose I could maaaybe set aside some time from my super busy schedule to attend! But...what's in it for me?

Eizo: Hmm?

Monokuma: [annoyed] What? I've got to get _something_ out of this, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Um...the love and admiration of your students isn't enough?

Monokuma: [angry] Don't be stupid! [excited] Ooh! You know what would be a great gift? A dead body! Will you finally start the killing if I attend?

Kenji: [angry] You can dream on! That'll never happen!

Monokuma: [angry] You're all a bunch of spoilsports! You know what? I'll come if I want to. And if I don't feel like it? Too bad!

Laughing, he scampered off, back under the table, and we were too slow to catch him.

Miyumi: [nervous] How does he keep doing that so quickly? He's so small…

Buddy barked from where he lay, curled up at Kaori's feet, and she whispered to him, stroking his fur and looking concerned. Eizo met her eyes and nodded knowingly, before turning back to the rest of us.

Eizo: Well...that's all the announcements for today. ...Have a good night, guys. I hope you're all pumped up for the celebration tomorrow.

People began to finish up their food and take their leave. As I left the dishes in the kitchen for those on duty to clean, Kenji came up to me, and I could see the excitement and nervousness reflected in his eyes.

Kenji: Hey...you excited for tomorrow?

Umeko: Very.

I met his gaze with a significant one of my own and we both knew that the other person was informed of the plan too. Without warning, he reached out and took my hand, and gave it what seemed to be a reassuring squeeze.

Kenji: [happy] It'll be fun, I'm sure. A good way to take our mind off our troubles. You'll see…

I squeezed his hand back in return, and was surprised to find myself trembling slightly.

Umeko: I hope so, Kenji. I really do.

Kenji again escorted me upstairs tonight, and I bid him goodbye at the door. I was just finished showering when I heard a familiar knock on the door, and I knew Hanako had arrived to take attendance for that night.

But when I opened the door...

Wakako: [nervous] Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Huh? Wakako? What are you doing here?

I was surprised. I had been expecting Hanako to be at the door as usual. It wasn't often for people other than her, Azuma and Kenji to be coming up to me.

Wakako: [nervous] Listen, um...I have a request.

Umeko: A request?

Wakako: Yeah, look, I need a favor from you. Pretty please? It'd mean a lot to me…

 _I've never seen Wakako this nervous before…she's usually always so full of confidence. I wonder what's going on._

Umeko: Uh...sure! It just...you know, depends on what it is.

Wakako shaped her lips into a pout and clasped her hands together in a pleading motion. Complete with a puppy-dog-eyed expression, I knew that whatever it was she wanted, she was trying hard to get it.

Wakako: [worried] Can we please switch rooms?

Umeko: Switch...huh?

Wakako: [worried] Please! I'm at my wits' end here!

Umeko: Hey, slow down...what do you mean?

Wakako: [annoyed] You know, it was just my misfortune to have been sleeping in the room right next to that little troll!

I knew immediately who she was referring to.

Wakako: [annoyed] He pesters me every morning, knocking on my door, calling my name, refusing to leave until I come out as well, and whenever I do, he somehow manages to find a new way to prank me - every single time! First he threw flour at me as soon as I opened my door, then he poured marbles on the floor so I slipped and fell, and just yesterday morning, he-

Umeko: Yeah, okay, I get the picture.

Wakako: [annoyed] The point is, I can't live like this anymore! I've never lived with anyone as annoying as this...this brat! It's like this boy has no limit to how much he can prank someone and how far he can take it! I'll hand this to him - he's relentless and he's imaginative. He's come up with a million and one ways to torment me, but that's a million and one ways too many. And he's always hitting on me! [snide] I mean, of _course_ he can't resist - I am the hottest chick in this inn, clearly - but I still have standards! I can't flirt with a guy who's not tall enough to reach the kitchen cabinets!

 _That's...a bit of an exaggeration._

Wakako: [distressed] I _have_ to get away from him, Umeko. I have to!

Umeko: Okay, okay, I get it-

Wakako: No, you don't understand. [angry] I. Have. To. Get. Away. From. Him. Or I'm going to lose my mind, and I'm gonna snap, and I'll-

Umeko: Best not to joke about killing him or anything...you know.

Wakako: [annoyed] Whatevs. Can we switch rooms or not?

Umeko: Um...just out of curiosity...why my room?

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Why my room, of all the rooms available?

Wakako: [shocked] Well, I didn't want to ask any of the others on this floor! There are only three girls here, and the rest are all boys! I don't want to end up sleeping in a room that another _boy_ slept in if I can help it, especially with some of these boys. Their beds and showers are just gonna have that musky...male smell to it, and I just - eurgh! I just can't, girl. And do you seriously think I can ask Miyumi to switch? That girl gives me the creeps. I saw her talking to one of her dolls the other day - that Nick dummy or whatev she calls it - and it looked like she was about to _kiss_ the damn thing on its wooden mouth and I'm just like, _girl_ , you're nasty! Like, why was she even trying to wrestle tongues with a toy whose ass she's got her hand up-

Umeko: Alright! Alright! You made your point! Please...no more...let's not turn this into a gossip-fest.

Wakako: [playful] Oops, sorry. I'm used to being a gossipmonger.

 _...I'm not surprised._

Wakako: [excited] So you'll switch with me? Please, please, please!

Umeko: Are you quite sure me being the only girl you can approach is the only reason to wanting this room?

Wakako: [embarrassed] Heh...yeah, of course! What other reason might I have?

Umeko: Oh, I don't know...perhaps you also wanted to be in the room next to a certain...someone?

Wakako: [embarrassed] Pfft, whaaat? Girl, you cray cray. I don't know what you're talking about.

Umeko: Riiiight…

Wakako: [annoyed] Can we switch, or not? Come on, I don't have all night here to wait for an answer.

Umeko: ...Fine. We can switch rooms.

Wakako: [excited] Yes! You're my girl, Umeko! I'll go pack my things!

Umeko: What things?

But she had already gone, sprinting down the corridor with a spring in her step.

 _She must really want to get away from Yoshihiki and his incessant pranking, huh?_

 _Or maybe she really did just want to wake up next door to Azuma. With that girl, who knows?_

In any case, when she returned, she gladly took my room key off my hands, and when Hanako intercepted us, we explained the situation to her.

Hanako: I can't say I like you switching rooms right now, but I guess...that's really not a big problem. Update Samira's map yourselves; that's your responsibility since this was your agreement.

She left, and I made my way to Wakako's old room.

It was almost exactly like my old room. The same old bed...same monitor...same bedside table...same fireplace...except her room also smelled...aromatic. A mixture of different perfumes and scents hung in the air, and I coughed a little, surprised by how strong it was.

 _How much perfume does this girl use?_

Umeko: Well...I guess this is the new home sweet home.

[Use: Wakako's Bed]

I sank onto my new bed, and realized even the bedsheets smelled of Wakako's strong perfume. Ignoring it, I pulled the covers up and over me, up to my chin, and snuggled in. I knew I was going to need sleep, because tomorrow would be an important day.

Tomorrow, we'd make an attempt to overthrow Monokuma and escape our prison.

I didn't know if we would succeed, but I knew there were many risks involved - not just for us, but for Buddy too, on whom this plan would be dependent on.

Regardless...I was excited. Terrified and nervous too, but undoubtedly excited.

At the very least, we had a plan. It was a shaky plan at best, but it was something, and all I could do was cross my fingers and hope that Eizo and Kaori knew what they were doing.

Surviving Students: 16  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	5. A House Of Lies And Flies, Daily Life 5

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

*ding dong bing bong*

I moaned, keeping my eyes shut and blocking out Monokuma's annoying announcement with my pillow. I'd been so full of nervous energy the night before, that I'd tossed and turned for a good hour and a half or so before I'd dozed off into an uneasy slumber.

Umeko: Ungghhhh…

Slowly, I opened my eyes…

...and nearly leaped right out of bed as I was greeted by a horrifying visage.

Bulging bloodshot eyes...mottled gray skin...and hideously deformed teeth!

Umeko: Aiiieeeee!

In my scramble to get away, I got tangled up in my bedsheets and before I knew it, I was falling right off the bed and slamming onto the floor.

Umeko: Ow!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ahahahaha! Oh man! That reaction was priceless!

Wincing, I slowly picked myself off the ground, rubbing my elbow where I'd fallen on it. Yoshihiki was on the other side of the bed, his hand up Miyumi's Dr. Creeper doll, and he was laughing uproariously.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Gotcha.

Umeko: Yoshihiki! What is wrong with you?

Yoshihiki: Trust me, a lot of people want to know the answer to that question too.

Umeko: No, I mean...what are you doing? How did you even get in here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...I just figured I'd give you a little...you know...a little wake-up call, courtesy of Yoshihiki Kawamura! And I couldn't've done it without this little guy here!

He prodded the Dr. Creeper doll he had with him. Those fake googly eyes, gray fabric 'skin' and yellow cotton 'teeth' now looked significantly less nightmarish and much more childish than they had when I was just waking up. Feeling self-conscious, I crossed my arms and stuck my chin out.

Umeko: You...little jerk!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, c'mon Umeko! You're no fun. Admit it, I got you good! [annoyed] Wait a second, did you just call me 'little'?

Umeko: How'd you even get Miyumi's doll anyway? There's no way she'd just loan you one of her precious dolls so you can pull off your dumb prank. And this is my room! How on Earth did you get in here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. All thanks to my trusty friend, the Master Thief. Pilfering this cutie-patootie Creeper doll here was easy for him!

Umeko: That's what you and Nagatomo were discussing about at dinner that night? Stealing a doll?

Yoshihiki: Well, not exactly. Trust me, I had other ideas too! I was initially going to take one of the knights from the Rec Room and use that to scare the living daylights out of Wakako in the morning, but those damn knights are all nailed down to the floor, so I had my homie Nagatomo steal me the next best thing. Who knew that Miyumi chick could make such terrifying dolls? That girl seems sweet at first, but I bet she's secretly all kinds of messed up.

Umeko: ...Says you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...very true.

Umeko: And don't avoid my question! How'd you get in here?

Yoshihiki: It might unnerve you to hear that Nagatomo is unsurprisingly good at picking locks. It took him all of twelve seconds!

Umeko: You...broke into my room just to scare me?

Yoshihiki: Well, to be fair...I was targeting Wakako. But clearly, she's moved out, so I scared you instead! I mean, I already went to all the effort of breaking in.

Umeko: You mean Nagatomo did.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Same difference.

Umeko: Still...what the hell, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It was funny, you're just too sour to admit it. [confused] Why are you in this room anyway? Wakako wanted to switch rooms or something?

Umeko: Yeah. She switched rooms with me just to get away from you. And if this is the kind of treatment she could expect in the morning where she wouldn't even be safe in her own damn room...I can see why.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aww...she dislikes me that much, she had to literally move out to get away from me? My heart hurts…

Umeko: ...Sure.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Seriously though, are you sure it wasn't just so she could be right next to Azuma? You know she's probably awake and flirting with him as we speak.

Umeko: How am I to know?

Though even as those words left my mouth, I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. I knew Azuma had zero interest in Wakako, so why was I getting jealous? And...why should I be jealous in the first place? It's not like I was...interested in Azuma. ...Right?

 _Ugh. What are you thinking about, Umeko? This is the least of your problems! It's just stupid Yoshihiki messing with your mind again…_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I know! I should go talk to Azuma and get him to switch rooms with me! That way, I get to still be with Wakako, and the two of you can be rooming next to each other again! You're my OTP! Quick, we need to come up with a ship name for the two of you!

Umeko: Oh, hush, you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You girls are all no fun! I'm just playing around!

Umeko: How can you be so...unaffected by all this?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: You can still play these dumb pranks and crack inappropriate jokes and be so...mischievous through all of this! Aren't you scared or frightened at all? Don't you miss your family?

Yoshihiki: You know how Samira's working on her mural? See the way she draws to de-stress?

Umeko: Yeah?

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's me! Only I don't draw, and the world is grateful to me for that because I'm an awful artist. Point being...getting up to all sorts of tomfoolery is just my way of escaping reality!

Umeko: Hm...

 _If that's the case...maybe he is taking this whole Killing Game harder than he shows it on the outside...from what I've seen, I'm pretty sure Yoshihiki's just as good as hiding his emotions as the more emotionless among our lot, like Hanako or Nagatomo. Perhaps...all this cheekiness is just a mask._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I wonder if Wakako left some of her bras in here by mistake! Wanna help me look?

 _...Or maybe he's just a total dick._

Umeko: Very funny, Yoshihiki. Knock it off. We've still got...you know...the party? Today?

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah, that old thing. To be honest, I don't really care.

Umeko: You...don't?

 _Is he for real, or does he just not know of the plan yet?_

Yoshihiki: Yeah, I think it's a lousy idea to begin with. It'll never work...at cheering us up.

 _Nope. That sounded like a pretty obvious hint to me._

Umeko: Have faith, why don't you? I trust Eizo and Hanako - they've been handling this party from the start. I'm confident it will go smoothly.

Yoshihiki: [playful] If you say so. I'm not too optimistic myself.

Umeko: Anyway, get going. You're in charge of music, aren't you?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Heck yeah! Me and Kenji have got a great song locked and loaded!

 _That...sounds like a really bad idea. I can only imagine what song those two would have chosen._

There was a loud and abrupt knocking at the door, and before I could even answer it, Miyumi stormed in, red-faced.

Miyumi: [angry] You!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Moi?

Miyumi: [angry] Give him back!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...you mean this?

He dangled the Dr. Creeper doll in front of her and she lunged forward to try and snatch it back. Yoshihiki simply chuckled and dodged out of the way, climbing up onto my bed before I could protest.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Come and get it!

Miyumi: [angry] I can't believe you! Dr. Creeper's my friend, give him back!

Yoshihiki: You know, I am a little worried about you and your… 'friends'.

Miyumi: [angry] You…!

Miyumi looked like she was about to cry, though she tried to hide it with her rage. I put a comforting arm around her, and found that she was shaking a little. I shot Yoshihiki a cross look.

Umeko: Come on, enough playing around. Give her her doll back. She didn't do anything to you.

Miyumi: [angry] And neither did Dr. Creeper!

Yoshihiki: [confused] How'd you even know I was here and I'd taken him?

Miyumi: [angry] Nagatomo told me in the hallway!

Yoshihiki: Ah yeah, that's right. [bored] I forgot - his 'moral' code to 'always return what he steals' or whatever nonsense...I just don't get that guy. I mean, if I was a master thief capable of stealing anything I wanted in the world, I'd use my skills to make a fortune! All he does is cheap magic tricks. Totally lame...

Miyumi: [angry] I don't care about any of that, just give me back my doll!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What'll you give me for him?

Miyumi: [angry] A kick to the groin, you midget!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, that was uncalled for!

Umeko: Game's over, Yoshihiki. Enough mucking about.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Fine, fine. Here.

He tossed Dr. Creeper to Miyumi, who caught her doll deftly and hugged it tightly to her chest.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Thanks, Umeko.

Umeko: No worries. Now, we should all get going.

With one last scornful look at Yoshihiki, Miyumi left the room. Yoshihiki laughed it off, swinging his arms as he hopped off my bed.

Yoshihiki: [playful] It never gets old, teasing you people.

[Move to: Dining Hall]

As soon as I stepped into the dining hall, I could feel the tension and anticipation throughout the room. People were nervous.

Buddy was whimpering a little, and Kaori was trying to calm him down and coax him into eating. Shizuko - early for once - was pacing up and down, muttering under her breath as if reciting lines. Ichiro was turning Charlie over and over in his hands, studying every barb on the cactus as if to calm himself.

Taro was a mess, literally shuddering in his seat from nerves. Kenji couldn't sit still, and got up every few seconds, wringing his hands and cursing to himself.

Yoshihiki: ...Festive mood.

Eizo: Ah, good. You two are here. Good, that's...that's good.

Umeko: So...when's the party?

Eizo: I thought we'd...wait for after everyone's arrived and we've had breakfast and to see if...Monokuma makes his appearance.

Kenji: [annoyed] He has to, right? I mean, we invited him and everything!

Shizuko: [annoyed] For some reason, I would not find it hard to believe Monokuma doesn't put much stock in trivial things like party invitations. He could easily not show up just to mess with us.

The doors opened once again, and Azuma walked in - followed closely by Wakako, who was...practically salivating as she clung to his arm.

Azuma saw me and shot me a look that almost seemed to be a cry for help, and I was overtaken by a sudden urge to both burst into laughter at the comical scene, and to cry.

Yoshihiki nudged me.

Yoshihiki: What'd I tell ya?

He skipped on over to Wakako.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! You left me!

Wakako seemed to regain her senses and let go of Azuma's arm.

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, yeah. Duh. The only surprise here is that I didn't leave sooner.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aww...but I thought we had such a good connection.

Wakako: [annoyed] In your dreams, maybe. You're out of your mind!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, how'd you know you were in my dreams last night?

Wakako: [annoyed] You-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Kidding! Haha, you looked like you were about to have a seizure!

Wakako: [annoyed] Grr…!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, Azuma! Let's swap rooms too! That way, I can be back with Wakako and you can be next to Umeko again, just like you want!

Wakako: [shocked] Ugh! No! Don't do that!

Azuma: [embarrassed] I…

He caught my eyes and blushed, looking away. I felt the heat creep up my own cheeks, and was uncomfortably aware of people - including Kenji - staring.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, how romantic! Azuma and Umeko, sitting in a tree-

Umeko: You better not finish that sentence.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Would you rather I sing about Eizo and Hanako instead?

Eizo: [shocked] H-Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] If you value your manhood, you wouldn't dare.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You're real scary, Hanako. You know that?

Hanako: I do.

Yoshihiki: How about Miyumi and Taro?

Taro: [confused] Wh-What about us?

Miyumi: [angry] Don't bring him into this! I'm still mad at you for this morning! [as Ms. Shortcake] We will never forgive you for kidnapping one of our people!

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, enough! Let's just...calmly wait for the others to come, and we can...get this party started?

Yoshihiki: You know, usually, when people say that, they do it with a little more excitement. I gotta say, I'm not feeling any hype on your end, man. You gotta get the crowd excited for this party!

Eizo: [confused] Oh? I uh...I wouldn't know.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Unsurprising.

Eizo: [annoyed] Be quiet!

Mordecai stepped out of the kitchen, and scanned the group of people that was already present, searching for a specific face.

Mordecai: [happy] Ah! Azuma!

Azuma: Yes?

Mordecai: [excited] I require your assistance for a challenging quest! You must aid me in preparing this wondrous delicacy with which we shall celebrate the day of one's exit from the womb into this cold and often unforgiving world.

Azuma: [confused] ...I'm sorry, what?

Samira: He needs your help to finish preparing Fukumi's cake.

Azuma: Oh. Okay, right away.

He left for the kitchen.

Yoshihiki: [confused] There's actually a cake?

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course. Why wouldn't there be? It's a party.

His eyes flashed dangerously in Yoshihiki's direction, warning him to keep mum for the cameras.

Shizuko: [bored] Well, at least the party'll spice things up a bit. Honestly, I was dying of boredom here. I can only play the same few games in the Rec Room over and over again before I lose my mind. I need entertainment.

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu...you know, if you're reeaaalllly that bored, all you have to do is kill someone! And then I can unlock new areas for you to explore!

Eizo: [shocked] Gah! Monokuma! You're here!

Monokuma: Of course! I wouldn't miss one of my students' birthdays for the world!

Lo and behold, Monokuma had indeed arrived, and for whatever reason, was wearing a small, baby blue suit and tie, looking like a miniature businessbear. _He'd almost be adorable, if he wasn't so damn evil._

Monokuma: [happy] I even made sure to dress up for this occasion, because I'm so happy my students finally love me! [sad] All of my previous students have always hated me, ya know? [embarrassed] But now, I finally have a group of students that don't hate on their poor headmaster! I'm so happy!

Next to me, Kenji was unclenching and clenching his jaw, biting back his retorts. I reached a hand out to his, and squeezed it reassuringly.  
 _He can't lose his cool now...we need to stick to the plan._

The doors to the dining hall swung open, and the remaining students came in, led by Fukumi.

Monokuma: [excited] Happy birthday!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Oh, right. [excited] Yippee!  
Monokuma: [confused] What, are we not gonna sing the Happy Birthday song?

Those in the kitchen came into the hall too, and Azuma had the cake ready. This all felt so awkward, especially knowing we were about to try and spring a trap on Monokuma. It didn't feel like a party at all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is so stupid.

Eizo: [worried] Come now...let's be nice...it's Fukumi's special day.

Fukumi: [excited] Ahaha! Yeah! This is the most intense birthday I've ever had! I'm literally celebrating while being kidnapped! No one's ever gonna top that!

Fukumi threw her hands up in the air. Whether she was faking her excitement or not, I'd probably never know with her.

Monokuma: [excited] Hooray! Let's sing!

Eizo: [worried] Yeah, um...happy...birthday...to you?

Monokuma: [angry] That was pathetic! Put more effort into it!

I realized Kaori had ducked out of sight a while ago, and Buddy was nowhere to be seen.

Monokuma: [excited] On the count of three! One, two, three!

Feeling stupid, we began to sing Fukumi a Happy Birthday song.

Eizo: [nervous] Happy birthday to you…

Kenji: [annoyed] Happy...birthday...to you…I guess...  
Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Happy birthday, dear Fukumi…

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Happy b-b-b-b-bir-

Monokuma: [angry] Good grief, we're never gonna finish the song with you stuttering like a broken radio with static!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry!

Monokuma: [angry] Again! From the top!

And so we sang again.

Ichiro didn't sing, and neither did Shizuko. But the rest of us sang. I was feeling a little idiotic at this point, and just hoped Kaori would put her plan into action sometime soon.

Umeko: Happy birthday to you…

Monokuma: [excited] Wonderful! Marvelous! [sad] That was...so beautiful!

Mordecai: [happy] This is a momentous occasion, Fukumi! Never forget that today, you are the champion!

Fukumi: [happy] Thanks, guys!

Monokuma: [sad] I really feel like you guys have all become such great friends!

Shizuko: [annoyed] And what gave you that idea?

Monokuma: [sad] That only means...it'll be that much sadder when one of you finally decides to kill! Oh, the despair! [excited] I love it!

Fukumi: [confused] Yay? [excited] Haha, so time for presents?

Eizo: Yes. It's time.

From behind Monokuma, Kaori appeared, bringing with her one of Hanako's empty boxes. She laid it on the table.

Kaori: Here, Fukumi. I've brought you a gift.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, Kaori, you're so thoughtful!

Kaori: Say, Monokuma. Won't you do the honors of opening it?

Monokuma: [confused] Eh? Why me?

Eizo: [nervous] Because...you need to make sure the gift isn't anything inappropriate!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? I do?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just fucking open it already!

Monokuma: Oh well, why not? After all, I'm suuure this isn't a trap of any sort!

Monokuma pranced over, directly in front of the box Buddy was hiding in.

In a flash, Buddy leapt out of his hiding spot. Seeing Monokuma perched on the edge of the table, he charged right at him, snatching up Monokuma in his jaws and slobbering all over him as he pounced.

Monokuma: Kyaaaaaah!

[CG] Buddy vs. Monokuma [CG]

Monokuma: Wh-What are you doing? Help! Help me, someone!

Kaori: Get him, Buddy!

Fukumi: Take that, you jerk!

Eizo: Destroy it!

Kenji: Kick his ass!

Yoshihiki: Yeah! This is awesome!

Monokuma: Nooooo! Let me go!

Buddy had Monokuma in his jaws and was gnashing furiously. Monokuma's yelps suddenly went silent, and all of a sudden, a strange beeping filled the room.

Wakako: Uh...what's that beeping noise?

Azuma: Huh? ...Shoot! Everyone, get back! Get back! Now!

Moving fast, Azuma ran forward and, with one square kick, knocked Monokuma right out of Buddy's jaws. Kaori grabbed Buddy by his collar and pulled him back, hugging and shielding him with her body. Azuma quickly knelt down and blocked them both with his large frame.

[CG] Monokuma Explodes [CG]

Monokuma flew across the room and smashed against the wall. There was a resounding boom as he exploded, and people began screaming.

[Track: watch?v=3asSbiegc4A&index=42&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ]

Wakako: Holy crap!

Shizuko: What the hell?

Kenji: Whoa! What the fuck just happened?

Fukumi: That...was...insane!

Mordecai: What...what became of the bear?

Taro: Wh-Where's M-M-Monokuma?

[CG] End [CG]

Where Azuma had kicked Monokuma, the wall had crumbled down, revealing only the kitchen in the other room. Big chunks of plaster lay on the floor from when Monokuma had exploded, and dust filled the room. There was coughing and frightened whispers from everyone.

Eizo: [distressed] Is everyone okay?

Nagatomo: [distressed] Ngh...I'll live.

Wakako: [annoyed] There's plaster in my hair!

Taro: [scared] Wh-What was that?

Kenji: [distressed] He just...he just exploded! The damn bear fucking exploded!

Hanako: [thoughtful] A defense mechanism...I should've known. We ought to have anticipated this.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Indeed...that was very crafty of him.

Umeko: Oh no...Azuma!

Eizo: [distressed] Azuma! Kaori! Are you two alright?

Azuma: [distressed] Yeah...don't worry, we're fine.

Over where Buddy was, Azuma unwrapped his arms from around Kaori and her dog. Kaori looked unharmed, but she hugged Buddy even more tightly than before, looking frazzled. Buddy whimpered a little, looking around, confused and disoriented.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what happened? What the fuck about the plan? He just exploded! What do we do?

Eizo: [distressed] I don't...I don't know!

Shizuko: [distressed] You don't know?!

Eizo: [distressed] I wasn't expecting him to fucking explode, alright?

Miyumi: [scared] Well, what now?

[Track: watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw ]

Monokuma: [angry] I'll tell you what happens now! Now, you're all getting punished!

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiiieeeee!

Out of nowhere, Monokuma had reappeared, this time completely naked again, and covered in a fine coat of dust.

Monokuma: [angry] You...you ungrateful little brats!

Mordecai: [shocked] Whaaah? The fiend...it has duplicated itself!

Kenji: [distressed] What...the fuck? How are you...why are you…

Mordecai: [distressed] No...no doubt, this is the work of a doppelganger spell! An illusion! I watched you die!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Most interesting. It appears the bear has a spare.

Monokuma: [angry] Of course I do! Because I knew you'd try to do stupid stuff like this! I have to come prepared!

Eizo: [distressed] Ghh!

Wakako: [scared] Ahhh!

Monokuma: [angry] How dare you! How dare you all! You tried to kill me!

Shizuko: [angry] Yeah, and for good reason! You trapped us all in here!

Monokuma: [angry] You know, when I said you had to kill to get out, I didn't mean _me_ ! I'm the host! I'm the one person you can't kill!

Wakako: [disappointed] That's lame.

Monokuma: [sad] And because of you, my beautiful blue suit is ruined! Ruined! What am I gonna wear to all my important functions and events now?

Kenji: [angry] Like that's our fucking problem!

Monokuma: [sad] I feel so deceived! So fiendishly fooled! So brutally betrayed! Oh, woe is me!

Samira: [angry] Grr...I swear I'm gonna kill him if he keeps spouting nonsense!  
Monokuma: [sad] I went to the efforts of letting you have a lovable dog companion in the house so you wouldn't be lonely...and you went and turned my own kindness against me! [angry] You are too cruel! Lying to your headmaster like that...was it even your birthday to begin with?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well, yeah. Getting out of here would've been the best birthday gift too…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, of course I knew it really was your birthday! I know everything there is to know about all of you! [angry] But I could never have suspected you'd all be so insolent as to taint such a joyous celebration with attempted murder! If you wanted to do it, you could've at least attempted to murder each other instead! That would've been much better.

Kenji: [annoyed] Just where are you going with all this?

Monokuma: [angry] Like I said before, attacking the headmaster is a big no-no! First you don't kill anyone, then you try and kill me! [sad] You teenagers are always so disobedient and full of angst and hormones...it makes your headmaster so very disappointed in you all…

Kenji: [angry] Sh-Shut up! You're still treating us like we're a normal class of students? You kidnapped us! You couldn't expect us not to fight back!

Monokuma: Well, lucky for you, I came prepared with spares. [embarrassed] I'm so adorable, I have a whole stack of plushies just waiting to be used!

Samira: [angry] If I have to listen to any more of this crap…

Monokuma: [angry] But enough of that! For trying to kill me, someone's gonna get punished!

Taro: [scared] P-P-Punished?

Eizo: [distressed] You don't mean…

Monokuma: Execution?

Miyumi clutched Ms. Shortcake in fright.

Miyumi: [scared] No! You can't!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course, I can't execute _all_ of you...that wouldn't make any sense! My stupendous Killing Game would be over without anyone spilling a single drop of blood! And the audience would just hate that!

Taro: [confused] A-Audience?

Hanako: [annoyed] Would you kindly get to the point?

Yoshihiki: [playful] To be fair, we didn't all attack you. It was the dog's doing, not us.

Eizo: [angry] Yoshihiki!

Kaori threw her arms over Buddy, as if to protect him from Monokuma.

Kaori: [angry] I won't let you hurt him! Take me instead!

 _Kaori..._

She glared at Yoshihiki.

Kaori: [angry] What the hell is your problem? Why would you say that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don't look at me. All I did was tell the technical truth. Besides...better a dog die than all of us, right?  
Buddy howled reproachfully, and Monokuma burst into more laughter.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...what, you think I'm gonna execute the dog? Nonsense! Next to me and my adorable cuteness, he's the second-most adorable thing in this place! I would never!

Eizo: [worried] Then…

Kaori: [angry] You're...gonna punish me?

Monokuma: I can't just make an example out of you. After all, each and every one of you were in on the plan! Therefore...I'm going to make an example out of all of you! [angry] You no-good backstabbing conspirators!

Miyumi: [scared] W-What are you gonna do to us?

Monokuma: [laughing] I was already planning on doing this, but you guys have just forced my hand!

Monokuma raised his paws in the air, and like magic, I heard a horrifying buzzing sound filling the room, gradually getting louder and louder, like a swarm of bees approaching.

Monokuma: [laughing] It's time to unleash the first motiveeee!

His laughter rose into the air, alongside our screams, as a black seething mass began to pour into the room from all around us.

[CG] An Invasion Of Flies [CG]

Flies. Flies everywhere.

The room rapidly filled with the buzz of dozens of houseflies that swarmed around us, threateningly overwhelming. Wakako's piercing shrieks filled the air as she leapt into Azuma's arms.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhh! Get them off! Get them off me!

Azuma: [distressed] ...Hngg!

All around the room, people were stomping and swatting and stamping as the vile insects drew near us.

Shizuko: [scared] Eeek!

Miyumi: [distressed] They're crawling all over my dolls!

Mordecai: [distressed] We are under siege! Everyone, retreat! Retreat! This army is too powerful!

Eizo: [distressed] He's right! ...K-Kind of. Everyone, get out! Go to the lounge!

[CG] End [CG]

We all piled out of the dining hall, running as fast as we could as the flies chased after us. To our horror, we found more flies outside, filling the room, flying out of the fireplace and buzzing incessantly.

Taro: [scared] Ahhh! I th-think I sw-sw-swallowed one!

Kaori: [distressed] They're in my ears...

Wakako: [scared] One just flew in my mouth!

Wakako dropped to her hands and knees and began choking, trying to cough it out.

Shizuko: [distressed] This has got to be one of the worst days of my life!

Buddy was jumping up and down, barking as he tried to catch the flies.

Monokuma: [excited] Say hello to your first motive, ladies and gentlemen!

Kenji: [angry] What the fuck is this?

Monokuma: Flies! What, have you never seen a fly before?

Flies were swarming around Monokuma too, but the bear didn't seem at all fazed. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly.

Umeko: Why...why are there so many flies in here?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...what, do you find them a nuisance?

Wakako: [distressed] They're disgusting! Kill them! Kill them all!

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh…! This must be what it's like to live as a commoner! So unhygienic!

Samira: [angry] That doesn't even come close to the truth!

Monokuma: These are my lovely flies, which I kept in a glass case for my science project! Or something. I don't know, I had these flies bred somewhere and decided they deserved a bigger place to roam free in!

Kenji: [angry] This is all just a fucking joke to you!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I was just thinking you lot were getting way too comfortable living here. So I decided to introduce a game-changer into the mix! If the promise of freedom isn't enough to push you into action, maybe this will be!

Nagatomo: [worried] These flies...they're meant to make our living conditions-

Monokuma: [laughing] -As uncomfortable as possible! Let's see you try to eat a meal in peace with them crawling all over your food! Think you can get a good night's rest with them hovering over your face or filling your bed? I hope none of you sleep with your mouth open! Just kidding! I watch the camera feeds and I already know some of you do!

Wakako: [scared] Eep! You...you've been watching me sleep?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] You can do that? Awesome! I wish I-

Wakako: [angry] This is hardly the place or time, you idiot!

Monokuma: [angry] All this 'let's not give in to Monokuma' nonsense is positively grating! I know there are plenty among you already close to cracking and resorting to murder! So get on with it already! Unless...of course...you don't _mind_ living in here for the rest of your lives - with a giant swarm of flies! [giggling] Upupu...this is psychological warfare at its finest! i'm excited to see who's gonna break first...

Eizo: [angry] Never!

Monokuma: [confused] Huh?

Eizo: [accusatory] I won't let you trick any of us! We won't give in to you! You'll see!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...we'll certainly see about that…

Cackling to himself, Monokuma ran off. Wakako spasmed every few seconds, slapping at her arms and thighs whenever a fly drew close to her.

[Track: watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx ]

Wakako: [scared] What do we do? What do we do?!

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down! There's no use getting worked up over this.

Wakako: [scared] I can feel them crawling all over me! Get them off!

Yoshihiki: I can help you with that.

Wakako: [angry] I am two seconds away from slapping _you_ too!

Hanako: Eizo…?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...obviously, this complicates matters a little…

Even as he said this, Eizo had to keep swatting several persistent flies away from him. No one could stand still. Even the usually calm and composed Nagatomo had to dodge and weave away from the vermin each time they buzzed a little closer.

Fukumi: [sad] This is the worst birthday ever!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, great. The stupid plan failed, and now we've got this crap to deal with! Any more bright ideas?

Eizo: [distressed] We'll just...have to deal with them.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? I am not dealing with these...disgusting flies! Don't we have bug spray here or something?

Hanako: We can look, but I doubt Monokuma would've made it that easy.

Wakako: [scared] Well, can we kill them, at least?

Ichiro: [annoyed] There are dozens of them, crawling all over the inn! What, you think we can go around swatting every single last one of them?

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey, at least it's an option!  
Shizuko: [annoyed] What, would you rather stay here with them then? Maybe a commoner like you could stand it...but not this lady! I'm a celebrity, I should not have to lower my standards to commoners like you!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Oh, forget it. You know Monokuma will just pump more of them in here for every one we kill. It's hopeless.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...we can at least try!

He punctuated this statement by slapping a fly that had landed on his arm.

Kaori: [sad] At least...Buddy's safe.

She hugged the dog consolingly, as Buddy panted back.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Gee, what a relief.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] The simplest solution to all this...is that we adapt to it.

Hanako: Excuse me?

Nagatomo took his bowler hat off and closed his eyes mysteriously. When he next opened them, he looked calmer, and more relaxed.

Nagatomo: If we can stay calm and not panic, the flies will not bother us. We just need to be strong enough to not show weakness in front of Monokuma.

Mordecai: The robber speaks sense! This is but a challenge of the mind versus the body! [excited] And our willpower must be strong! We must meditate together - all of us! And we will gain the inner strength of spirit and soul to resist the accursed locusts' influence!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Meditating's not gonna solve anything!

Mordecai: As long as we do not fear the flies...we can withstand their presence, and they will have no effect.

Wakako: [scared] Eeeek! One flew up my nose!  
Azuma: [disappointed] ...Let's just be realistic. Not all of us here is going to have the willpower to withstand this.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Unfortunately, it would appear so. Shizuko.

Shizuko: Hm?

Mordecai: [accusatory] You do not have the strength of a warrior!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Excuse me?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Why then do you parade on the stages of the world, as if you are higher up than the common people?

Shizuko: [angry] Do you have any idea of the influence I have out there? On social media? Or do you not even know what that is? I could destroy your reputation in a couple Tweets if I so desired, so don't test me!

Eizo: [angry] Enough! There is no point to petty squabbles! Nagatomo...may have a point, to an extent.

Shizuko: [annoyed] How? You want us to just...not be bothered by all this?

Even now, the flies were still attracted to us and every few seconds, I had a mini-jumpscare as I fought to swipe them off my skin and face.

Wakako: [scared] I can't live like this with these...these things all over the place!

Eizo: We should...check to see where else is infested. I hope the flies haven't spread too far over the inn yet.

I walked up to Kenji, who was busy shaking flies off of his hoodie.

Kenji: [distressed] Mmf...what a mess this turned out to be.

Umeko: I'm sorry...I wished the plan had worked.

Kenji: [disappointed] Well...at least we all tried. I have to admit...I'm not terribly shocked. I figured Monokuma had a plan in case we somehow found a way to attack him.

There was a beeping sound on our e-handbooks and, surprised, I whipped mine out to check. Monokuma had just updated our Rules and Regulations tab with a new rule.

"No attacking the headmaster with animals or traps either! Don't hurt me!"

Umeko: Welp. That went well.

Kenji: [distressed] Ngh...stupid bear.

I moved to slap another fly that had landed on my thigh.

Umeko: At least it's not mosquitoes…

Kenji: Shh! Don't give Monokuma any ideas.

Umeko: You're right. We should...follow the others and see the rest of the inn.

We set off, heading up the stairs after Eizo, checking every floor.

Nagatomo: No luck. They're here too.

Samira: [angry] Ugh, they're crawling all over my mural as well!

Taro ran to check in the library, and of course, Miyumi was there with him too. The pair had been joined at the hip for a while now. He was busy scouring the shelves, opening a couple books at random and grimacing.

Taro: [nervous] Th-They're all over here t-t-t-too!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeek! They're getting Nico!

Miyumi ran to where she'd laid Nico down on the table and shooed the flies off of her dummy, picking him up and inspecting him.

Miyumi: [as Nico] Ugh! I can breathe again! It was like a blanket...of death!

Kenji: [scared] This is straight-up nightmare fuel! I've never seen this many flies in one place!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What are we gonna do about this?

Miyumi: [scared] My dolls and I can't take this!

Mordecai: [shocked] Is nowhere safe?

Even up in the attic...

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Ugh! I hate this revolting place!

The attic was just as musty and stuffy as ever, only now the relative silence was permeated by the soft but incessant buzzing of dozens of houseflies, perched on the boxes of junk and various trinkets scattered around the floor.

Yoshihiki: You know, I've filled rooms with insects before for a prank. But man, this is taking things to a whole 'nother level...

At last, we congregated at the Lounge again.  
Eizo: [distressed] That's the whole inn looked over...

Wakako: [scared] There's no point. They've infested the place! How am I gonna take a shower with those things crawling all over the bathroom?

Yoshihiki: At least it wasn't spiders.

Wakako: [scared] Eep! Stop it! Don't make me imagine it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just think...those eight spindly legs...

Wakako: [angry] I will HURT you!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I see no other way out of this. We will simply have to...accept their presence.

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're kidding me!

Eizo: [annoyed] What choice do we have? Monokuma will simply fill the inn with more no matter how many we kill.

Samira: [angry] He can't have that many flies with him! I say we give it a try and kill 'em all!

Eizo: [annoyed] There are hundreds, possibly thousands of them roaming the place. How are you gonna swat and kill every last one of them?

Samira: [angry] I sure as hell am gonna at least try rather than just give up!

Fukumi: [excited] Heck yeah, girl! That's the right attitude!

Hanako: Enough.

People fell silent.

Hanako: This is Monokuma's attempt to break us. He wants to push one of us to murder.

Eizo: [distressed] Exactly. And no matter what, we can't cross that line. We'd only give him what he wants.

Wakako: [worried] But...if the flies will only go away when someone dies…

Samira: [annoyed] You can't seriously be considering it!

Wakako: [scared] What! No! O-Of course not!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Wakako...how could you even think of doing such a thing? That's awful of you…

Wakako: [annoyed] Shut up! I said I wasn't!

Nagatomo: Hanako and Eizo are right.

Umeko: Nagatomo?

Nagatomo: Their advice has helped us thus far. I suggest we listen.

Mordecai: [happy] That's right! I have faith in Eizo! We're stronger than this. Monokuma thinks he can push us to our breaking point, but he's sorely mistaken.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, because Eizo's plans have totally worked out for us so far…

Eizo: [annoyed] I'm doing my best here! We all are! Well…maybe not you.

Ichiro: [angry] What's that supposed to mean?

Wakako: [scared] I hate having those creepy things crawling up and down my legs...but...I would never...never kill…

Kaori: [sad] Killing is...wrong…

Shizuko: [sad] …

There were haunted looks in everyone's eyes. There were more flies here than one might find in a dumpster or alleyway. I doubted anyone would get much sleep tonight with them everywhere. It was going to be an uneasy night...

Miyumi: [nervous] Does...um...does anyone...want lunch?

No one answered, and Miyumi, taking the cue, headed for the kitchen alone.

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Hold on. I'll c-c-come with you.

The kitchen hadn't been spared either, and there were flies crawling over the plates and silverware too.

Miyumi: [nervous] Um…

Hanako: Let's just have biscuits and crackers for everyone.

No one had much of an appetite that day, and when everyone split up to go their separate ways, most of that time was spent trying to kill the flies that had invaded our living space.

Kenji: Hey.

Umeko: Kenji? What is it? ...Why do you have your pillow with you?

Kenji: [excited] I'm gonna go and kill as many of those dastardly insects as I can! You with me?

 _Personally...part of me agreed with Eizo...that it was helpless, and that if Monokuma had the power to fill our inn with so many of them, he would surely have more up his sleeve, just as he had a spare plushie to control after we'd tried to take him down, and just as he'd done everything to us up to this point with so little resistance._

 _We were up against something far greater than just one maniacal bear...but I couldn't just...give up._

Umeko: Sure. I'm with you. Let's give it a shot.

And so Kenji and I went throughout the inn, using our pillows to smack the flies against the walls, and trying to kill as many as we could.

Kenji: We're gonna have to wash this pillowcase hard later!

Our pillows were dotted with the bodies of squished flies and murky stains. It looked absolutely putrid, but I did my best to ignore it.

 _It's better than letting someone from the group die...no matter what happens, I can't get into that mindset that sacrificing a member of the group is the better option…_

Samira found us and, full of zeal, gladly joined us as well. Mordecai, though he had been a proponent for 'meditating', could not resist 'joining the valiant cause' and helped to squash as many of them as he could under his boots.

At one point, Wakako left her room - which used to be my room - right as Kenji was swinging his pillow and she caught it straight to the face.

But other than the occasional excitement...it was a largely failed quest. Hours later, I felt like I'd participated in a mass murder of flies and yet there still seemed to be so many all over the place.

Whatever hope I'd had of defeating them had diminished, and in its place...I simply felt...despair.

Kenji: [disappointed] Man...that was tiring. [uncomfortable] Eww...my pillowcase looks...disgusting.

Umeko: Just take it off your pillow for the night, I suppose.

When night eventually fell...  
Hanako caught me at the door to my room - previously Wakako's.

Hanako: Hm. That's right...I forgot you and Wakako had switched rooms.

Umeko: Sorry. I haven't updated the map yet. What with the flies and all...I got a little distracted.

Hanako: Yeah, well, don't update it so soon. I think we're having more than just one pair of people swapping rooms, and we'll likely see more in the future.

Umeko: What does that mean?

Hanako: It means I've heard from Eizo there are others who want to swap rooms too.

As if on cue, Azuma appeared behind Hanako and smiled a little shyly at me.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Uh...hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Azuma?

Azuma: [embarrassed] For the record...Yoshihiki approached me first to change.

Hanako: I'm not in charge of the boys so I can't speak for Eizo allowing this to happen…[annoyed] Personally, I would've shut Yoshihiki's request down, but...I think Eizo was just too tired to care. So, yes, Azuma will be in the room next to yours...yet again. [annoyed] And I'm sure I'll once again have to deal with a change in rooms when Wakako finds out about this tomorrow.

Umeko: Oh...great.

 _Yoshihiki and Azuma have switched rooms too? Wakako is not going to be pleased about this._

Hanako: Here.

She handed me a pack of biscuits.

Hanako: We can't cook anything with the flies invading the kitchen. Miyumi tried, at least, and Taro did his best to help, but the flies kept landing in the pot while they tried to make spaghetti and...I don't know all the details, but I heard screams and shrieks and when I arrived, they were both covered in spaghetti sauce. At this rate, I don't know what'd be more disastrous in the kitchen: the flies or Fukumi. Long story short: we probably won't be having another cooked meal like before until Eizo and I find a way past this...dilemma.

Umeko: A dilemma? Is that what we're calling this mess?

I took the biscuits gratefully.

Umeko: How's Eizo holding up?

Hanako: [worried] Not well. But I'm not surprised. Not many of us are.

Umeko: He's meant to be on duty tonight, right? ...He's not still doing it, is he? Shizuko said she would take it over to make up for the duty she skipped with me.  
Hanako: I'll make sure she does.

There was a glint in her eyes that told me she wasn't letting Shizuko weasel her way out of this one again, at Eizo's expense.

Hanako: Goodnight, Umeko. Do your best to...not let those damned things get in your way of a good night's rest.

Umeko: Thanks, Hanako.

She left, and Azuma put his hands in his pockets, looking a little awkward, but he forced a smile in my way.

Azuma: [happy] So I...guess we're roomies again?

Umeko: Are we really roomies if we're only in rooms adjacent to one another?

Azuma: Heh...I guess not. It does make us neighbors though...but it's nice to wake up next to you in the morning. [embarrassed] Wait, shoot, no, that came out totally wrong, what I meant was-

Umeko: Heh...it's fine, I get what you meant.

I stopped talking for a moment to swat at a fly that was crawling up my thigh.

Umeko: Stupid flies…

Azuma: [worried] They're awful, I know. Try to...get some sleep, alright? I don't know if you can, but…

Umeko: You should be fine, right? You're a spy. You've probably slept in worse conditions.

Azuma: Heh. I think I can live, yeah. But I'm more concerned about the rest of the group. It's evident that not everyone's cut out for this. If you need anything...I'll be right next door.  
Sleeping did turn out to be rather difficult. I thought I could handle it, but it was surprisingly disturbing to have flies buzzing near my ears, crawling up my skin or trying to get into my nostrils the whole night. Each time I felt myself dozing off, I was jerking myself awake again, swatting at wherever they'd tried to get to me and repressing a furious scream.

It was psychologically damaging, trying to sleep and then jerking awake out of fear and repulsion every few seconds.

And in no time at all…

*ding dong bing bong*

It felt like I'd hardly slept a wink.

[Use: Door]

Azuma was there to greet me, looking pretty haggard himself, but he still seemed to be holding up a tad bit better than I was.

Azuma: Doing alright?

Umeko: As well as I can be…

Wakako: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Wakako's scream came out of nowhere, startling the both of us.

Umeko: Was that…?

Azuma: Wakako.

We hurried over to where my old room was, and found her standing in the doorway.

Umeko: Um...W-Wakako?

Wakako looked up at me, a stunned look on her face. Her entire body...was covered in bits of raw meat and mush.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhhhh!

Umeko: Wakako, calm down! Wh-What's happened to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! This is the best one yet!

Wakako: [annoyed] You! Why are you here? Again?!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Let's just say you're not the only person who switched rooms.

Wakako: [scared] No...no, no, no! Azuma!

Azuma: Hey, sorry...he asked me to do it.

Wakako: [angry] You could've said no!

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...Well…

I noticed him cast a sidelong glance in my direction and realization dawned on me. I fought to stop myself blushing but couldn't help it. Wakako noticed the movement too, and glared at me like it was my fault.

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! How did you even get a bucket of...of this?

Yoshihiki was holding a metal bucket, with a bit of raw meat still inside. The rest of it must have ended up lathered on Wakako's clothes.

Yoshihiki: I have my ways.

Azuma: That's...honestly gross. Did you get all this raw meat from the kitchen?

Wakako: [scared] There's so much of it! I can't believe you let Azuma see me, looking like...like this! I look ridiculous! Ugh, this is so humiliating. I'm so revolting!

Mortified, Wakako slammed the door, presumably running back inside to take a shower.

Yoshihiki: Heh. Score.

Azuma: [annoyed] Lay off her. She's had enough, and we've got plenty to deal with.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nuh-uh. You can't make me.

Umeko: Yoshihiki, c'mon, give it a break-

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said, you can't make me!

Yoshihiki's eyes grew surprisingly dark, but before I could comment on it, he'd wiped away his uncharacteristically stony expression with his trademark grin.

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's just way too much fun to torment that girl! See you two lovebirds around!

Sniggering, he skipped off.

Azuma: I feel bad for Wakako.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: She can be...shallow and clingy at times. But all that raw meat? It's gonna draw flies to her like moths to a flame.  
[Move to: Dining Hall]

Everyone was already there except for Wakako, who obviously was late because she needed another shower and only came in twenty minutes later.  
I sat next to Kenji, and he looked disturbed.

Kenji: [uncomfortable] Sorry...I didn't get much sleep last night.

Umeko: Me neither.

Eizo looked horrible as he got up, with dark rings around his eyes. I looked around for Shizuko and saw she was dozing off on the table.  
 _I guess she really did take his shift...not that it seemed to have made much of a difference. Eizo still looks like he got no sleep whatsoever._

Eizo: [uncomfortable] How's...everyone holding up?

There was a smattering of grumbles and irritable responses.

Taro was crying.

Taro: [sad] Last n-n-n-night was h-h-horrible!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I didn't get any sleep! I hate flies, I hate them! They scare me!

Mordecai: You can't give up, everyone! You must stay strong! Be resilient!

Wakako: [worried] We're not like you, okay? We don't all have the 'hearts of warriors' or whatever you call it.

Nagatomo leaned back in his seat, drawing his bowler hat down over his eyes, and spoke.

Nagatomo: I do not believe there is any way we could possibly combat these creatures. I have observed them, but they behave just as ordinary houseflies do.

Kenji: [annoyed] That's not the fucking issue here! We're gonna lose our minds like this!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...feeling the pressure yet?

No one even had the strength to be surprised by Monokuma's sudden entrance this time. Samira looked like she wanted to strangle him, and Miyumi had to clutch her arm to hold her back, looking frightened.

Samira: [angry] You...little beast! You like to see us in distress, don't you? Does it satisfy your sick pleasures?

Monokuma: [embarrassed] Very much so! You guys are putting on quite the show!

Eizo: [distressed] What do you mean?

Monokuma: Well, here's the thing! [laughing] One of you has actually discovered a genius way to get some sleep at night!

[Track: watch?v=9SnbZq-UpQg&index=22&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ]

Samira: [confused] Huh?

Miyumi: [confused] What's that supposed to mean?

Monokuma: [laughing] Exactly what I said! Someone here found a loophole when dealing with the flies I've unleashed! It's genius in its simplicity! But just so you know...it won't last for long. So people, my offer still stands! You better get started on killing!

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! No matter how many times you say it, we'll never break!

Monokuma: [angry] And no matter how many times you repeat it, you're being naive. People are going to die! And it might be sooner than you think.

Cackling as evilly as he could, Monokuma scurried away, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Wakako: [shocked] Someone's...discovered a way to deal with the flies?

Eizo: [distressed] Well? Who is it? Cough it up! Don't keep it a secret from everyone!

We waited, but no one came forth.

Miyumi: [distressed] Please! Whoever you are! Tell us! I can't take it living like this for another day!

Hanako: It appears...this person is keeping this a secret for some reason.

Eizo: [angry] Tch…!

Kaori: [sad] Why...would anyone do that?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! What happened to the whole 'team' nonsense? Huh? Aren't we all a 'team'? We're supposed to work together!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. It was obvious from the start that would never happen.

Kenji: [annoyed] Excuse me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] We were never a team. We don't even know each other! Everyone's just looking out for themselves in the end, and what Monokuma said just now is proof of it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] For once, Ichiro, my man, you're actually talking sense.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shut up. I wasn't talking to you!

Eizo: [distressed] I implore...whichever one of you it is...that found a way to deal with the flies...to come forward. If not now...then maybe later. Consider that...there are those among us who are suffering.

Mordecai: You know, I still am offering for people to join me in meditation.

Shizuko: [snide] Is that the fabled way to deal with the flies? Did you get a good night's sleep by meditation?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Sadly, no.

Shizuko: Then I'll pass.

The day passed by in quiet discomfort, and I was feeling pretty hopeless at the end of it. Dejected, I went down to have dinner by myself.

Very few people bothered to show up at the Dining Hall this time.  
Eizo was there, as per usual, talking with Hanako, both looking very serious while doing it. I hoped they were potentially coming up with another plan to get us out of this mess. Kenji was there too, and waved me over.

Kenji: [worried] I really hope we get out of this inn.

Umeko: Don't we all.

Kenji: [sad] I can feel myself slipping.

Suddenly concerned, I reached out for his hand and patted it reassuringly.

Umeko: Hey...hang in there. We'll get out of here.

Kenji: The people here are falling apart. They're starting to go a little stir-crazy. Hell, so am I! I'm the type who enjoys a night out in the city or on the streets. I can't take being cooped up in here for so long. [shocked] Did you hear Wakako's once been locked up in one house for a whole summer for some reality TV programme? That girl is bonkers!

Umeko: It wouldn't surprise me. But clearly, she's never been locked in with a swarm of flies before, and told she has to murder someone to escape.

Kenji: [disappointed] I wonder what's on the outside of the inn. Samira, Mordecai and I have tried breaking down that front door a couple times, but always to no avail.

He looked away wistfully, and for a brief moment...I was a little worried he was actually contemplating Monokuma's cruel Graduation Clause.

Umeko: The world's out there. And hopefully...our loved ones have called the proper authorities about our disappearance.

Kenji: It's been days though...we should've heard something by now, but no one's come for us.

Umeko: You can't give up hope yet, Kenji. Stay strong.

Kenji: [worried] Yeah...I know.

He coughed, and swatted at a couple of flies that drew near to try and ruin the moment.

Kenji: [happy] I'll be excited if we finally get out of here, I can tell you that much.

Umeko: 'When', not 'if'. We will get out of here, all of us. I'm determined about it.

Kenji: [disappointed] I just hope that's not you being naive…[happy] Besides I'd like to get to know you outside of this situation. I think we'd be good friends on the outside.

Umeko: Heh...thanks, Kenji. And I'm sure we will be. Though I still don't have my memory back...who knows what there is for you to know about me once we get out of here and I regain it? What if it turns out I'm a serial killer or something?

Kenji: [playful] Heh. Don't be silly. Besides, I'd probably still want to date you.

My breath hitched in my throat.  
Kenji laughed it off, but I could tell it had slipped out by accident and he was getting flustered.

Kenji: [embarrassed] I mean, I'd still like you even if that turned out to be true. But...it won't. Surely not!

Umeko: Heh. Yeah...thanks.

Kenji: [playful] You're...not still hung up on that 'date' comment, are you?

Umeko: Oh, shut up.

Kenji laughed, and for a moment, it felt like everything was alright again. Like we were just two high school students, out, talking and having fun - not trapped in an inn and forced into a diabolical game of murder and psychological torment.

Those thoughts quickly sucked the fun mood out of me and brought me back down to our depressing reality.

Kenji: [worried] Hey, you know...all jokes aside, I...I really would like to stay friends if we get out of here.

Umeko: _When_ ...we get out of here.

Kenji: Right, right. [worried] But...yeah. You know, I'm not just some typical dude bro.

Umeko: Oh? You're not?

Kenji: [playful] Very funny. [worried] I'm just saying...I don't only want to leave this place for some dumb reason like missing my board. Like, don't get me wrong...I'm proud of my talent and skateboarding has been my life for years. But the main reason I want to go back home is because...well...I'll just show you.

He rummaged around in his hoodie for a bit and finally extracted a small Polaroid, showing it to me. It was a picture of him and a young girl, about seven or eight years of age.

Umeko: *gasp* You...have a little sister?

Kenji: Yeah, that's her. Little Reiko. I found this in my pocket when I woke up here. It's the only belonging of mine that Monokuma allowed me to keep. [worried] She must be scared sick without her big brother around. And my mom's always too drunk to take care of her properly.

Umeko: I'm...I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't realize…

Kenji: Everyone has secrets of their own. I guess this is mine.

Umeko: I'm confident people will come for us. Our existence can't be completely wiped out. You'll see. When we get out of here, I want to meet your sister!

Kenji smiled a little sadly.

Kenji: [happy] ...Thanks, Umeko. I'm sure she'd love to meet you.

Kenji sighed, and got up.

Kenji: I'm not really hungry tonight. I was just gonna go take a shower and get ready for my shift.

Umeko: Oh! Your shift is tonight?

Kenji: Yeah, I'll be doing night shifts with Ichiro, of all the people to choose from...sounds like it's gonna be the recipe for a 'fun' night…

Umeko: I'm sure it won't be so bad. It's not like you actually have to talk much with Ichiro. And he's harmless, albeit super depressing. I'd be more worried about the flies than anything. They'll probably do enough to keep you awake though…

Kenji: [annoyed] I'm gonna have to keep them away from dropping into my coffee though...that's gonna be a pain.

But he laughed and shrugged it off.

Kenji: [happy] Oh well. I guess there's no point worrying about tonight and delaying. See ya around, Umeko!

Umeko: Good luck for tonight's shift!

He flashed me the thumbs up and left. I sighed, swatting another fly away. I agreed with Kenji about one thing...I wasn't really hungry either.

[[flashback]]

Kenji: Everyone has secrets of their own. I guess this is mine.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Everyone has secrets, huh?_

 _Kenji has a sister...I never would've pegged him for the 'big brother' type. But it's nice to know he trusts me enough to share that with me._

 _I can't even imagine how concerned he must be over her, let alone how everyone else must be worried for their own family members and loved ones._

 _I always thought me not being able to remember anything was a curse but...maybe it's a good thing that I don't remember the people close to me. Maybe that's lessened the pain for me..._

Retreating to my room, I was full of dread at the thought of another fruitless attempt at getting any sleep. I was more than likely going to be caught in a state between dozing off, or jerking awake.

I barely paid attention to anything Hanako said when she came to take my attendance, and just got under the covers and tried to cover my whole body so the flies couldn't attack me. It did little to resolve the matter, as they found ways and means to fly underneath the covers or swarmed my pillow like ants devouring candy.

I fought back my revulsion and shut my eyes, trying to find some way to fall asleep.

And for a brief moment...it seemed to work. My brain shut off and I...accepted the fall into blissful ignorance, as the annoyance of the flies faded away, and I felt sleep slowly take me…

Eizo: Hey! Stop right there! I've just about had it up to here with your attitude, Mister!

 _Huh?_

When I next opened my eyes, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. It felt like it was much later in the night, but I also didn't feel like I'd slept for long.

 _What...was that sound?_

Ichiro: Look, just leave me alone and piss off. I don't take orders from you like the others, and I never elected you the leader!

 _Is...that Ichiro?_

Eizo: Well, like it or not, I am! And that means you listen to me!

Ichiro: You're such a tyrant.

 _What's going on?_

Eizo: Excuse me? It's what I have to do to get through to someone like you, given that you're sulking all the time! You need to grow up!

Ichiro: Don't insult me!

Eizo: Hey, stop! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!

In my drowsy state of mind, I didn't remember hearing much else. All I knew was that I heard a door slam in the distance, and before I knew it, I was...falling back to sleep…

*ding dong bing bong*

I barely bothered to listen to Monokuma's announcement.

 _It's just the same old thing anyway, over and over again. Who cares?_

Yawning, I stretched languidly, working out a kink in my neck. It didn't hit me for a while, until I stopped and realized what was missing.

Startled, I whirled around, checking out the rest of the room, not daring to believe my eyes.

But it was true!

 _The...the flies! They're...they're all gone?_

It was like Monokuma had activated a vacuum in the middle of the night, and sucked all the flies away.  
 _But...how? Why? How are they all gone just like that? Oh, who cares about that. I should go down and talk about this sudden change with the others!_

Feeling hopeful, with a big grin on my face, I hopped out of bed, my heart soaring for joy.

 _No more flies...no more swatting and slapping at my arms and legs..._  
I felt clean for the first time in those two days since Fukumi's botched birthday.

[Use: Door]

I rushed out of the room and nearly ran right into Wakako.

Umeko: Oof!

Wakako: [shocked] Hey! Watch it!

Umeko: Wakako? What are you doing out here in the hallway?

Wakako: [annoyed] Heading out for breakfast, why else?

Umeko: Isn't your room at the other end of the corridor?

Wakako: [excited] Hehe...not anymore! I did it, Umeko! I finally found a foolproof way to get away from Yoshihiki! I switched rooms a second time, and now Yoshihiki can't get to me anymore because the only way he can get the room next to mine is to switch with Miyumi. Since she's hated the sight of him ever since he had Nagatomo steal her Dr. Creeper doll, there's no way in hell she would-

Umeko: Wait, who cares about that right now? The flies! Haven't you noticed? They're all gone!

Wakako: Yeah, I realized that too. [happy] Oh, it feels so good to not have them attacking my beautiful skin anymore!

Umeko: Uh...yeah, ditto. C'mon, I was just about to head down and meet the others!

Wakako: [shocked] Oh, uh...okay!

I ran down the stairs two at a time, as Wakako stumbled along behind me, calling out for me to slow down.

[Move to: Dining Hall]

I barged into the dining hall, beaming widely. Eizo and Hanako were inside as usual, early like always, and they jumped, startled, as I came in.

Umeko: You guys! The flies! They're gone!

Eizo: [worried] Yeah...we know.

Umeko: H-Huh? Why...don't you guys look happy? Shouldn't we be celebrating right now? This is great news, isn't it?

Eizo and Hanako shared a look.

Eizo: Normally it would be, but...we feel like there's something fishy about this.

Umeko: Fishy? Fishy how?

Eizo: Well, for starters...where did they go? How did all of the flies just disappear like that? And why?

Umeko: Why?

Hanako: Monokuma unleashed those flies into the inn for a reason - to punish us. But it was also because…

Umeko: ...Because it was our first motive.

Hanako: Exactly.

Eizo: [thoughtful] And if the flies are our first motive to kill...and they've suddenly all gone…

The implication behind their words hit me with the force of a freight train and I grabbed the doorframe to steady myself. Behind me, I was vaguely aware of Wakako standing and listening in, looking just as pale as I was.

Wakako: [scared] W-What are you saying? Eizo? Huh? You're not suggesting-

Hanako: It might've happened.

Umeko: Well, I mean...there's no proof of it yet, right? ...Right? I mean...look around! I don't...I don't see any…

More than half of the group was still in their rooms and hadn't yet arrived. We couldn't ascertain that everyone was alright yet.

Umeko: No...no, that can't really be it. There has to be another reason Monokuma took the flies away. We'll all gather back down here when breakfast time arrives, and it'll be fine! You'll see. There's no way...there's just no way someone could've committed murder!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...are you sure about that?

Umeko: Agh!

Monokuma had appeared, and began prancing up and down the length of the table, as Taro and Miyumi came into the hall from the kitchen.

[Track: watch?v=PtFtZgJi7rQ ]

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! The bear's back!

Taro: [scared] W-W-What do you want?

Monokuma: I just wanted to check in on my lovely students and see how you're all doing, that's all!

Hanako: Don't lie to us. Stop beating about the bush.

Monokuma: [giggling] Aw...I've been found out? That quick? Hanako, your glares could turn molten lava into ice, you know that?

Eizo: [angry] Stop with the bullshit!

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, losing your cool already? Do you need one of Hanako's glares to cool yourself down?

Eizo: [annoyed] I'm tired of you wasting our time and speaking in riddles. Get to the point!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...alright! I'm just here to congratulate you, because it's finally happened!

Umeko: No…

Monokuma: And some of you have already suspected it, but I'm here to confirm your suspicions! [laughing] One of you's finally committed the first murder!

[Track: watch?v=T048Hz17DbY&index=19&list=PLU4ktq2pWONtJ7o5pLZyWJc88nttIzMKx ]

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh!

Miyumi: [scared] No! [as Dr. Creeper] Someone...is dead?

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's a lie!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Jeez, you people. Would you stop accusing me of lying all the time already? I tell the truth sometimes too, ya know!

Hanako: [angry] ...Who is it?

Monokuma: [laughing] Are you serious? Why on earth would I just tell you? The journey to find out the killer's identity is the crux of the Class Trial and the most intense part anyway! I can't just give it all away!

Eizo: [distressed] Then who's...who's been killed?

Monokuma: [annoyed] Why would I tell you that either? So lazy, the lot of you! Go find out yourself! See who's dead as a doornail with your own two eyes! [giggling] I can't wait! Such heart-pounding excitement!

Monokuma ran off and Eizo slammed a fist into the table.

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it…

Hanako: [angry] Quick. There's no time to waste.

Umeko: Hanako…?

Hanako: [angry] Everyone, spread out. Now! Taro, Miyumi, get the second floor. Eizo and I will check the third. Umeko, Wakako, you've got the fourth floor and above. Look everywhere! Knock on all the doors and check on everyone! Hurry! Go!

We didn't waste any time. The six of us spread out and started running to our respective locations.

I peeled up to the fourth floor, and Wakako was still trailing far behind me.

Umeko: Wakako…!

Wakako: [distressed] *pant* Just...go on without me…

I turned away from her on the stairs and in my haste, I nearly slammed into someone for the second time that morning.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oof! Would you watch where you're going?

He saw my expression, and the sweat running down my face, and looked perturbed.

Ichiro: [worried] Hey...are you alright? Why do you look so...worried?

Umeko: Mono…*pant*...kuma…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's the damn bear done this time?

Umeko: It's...not him...he said...he said someone's been murdered!

Ichiro: [shocked] Ngh! What? Someone's been...what?

Umeko: Quick! Help us look! Check everywhere!

Ichiro: [distressed] Ggh...okay.

Ichiro ran to the library, and I hurried over to the Rec Room. I slammed into the door, but it barely budged, heavy as it was, and I was still too beat from running up four flights of stairs to push it open on my own.

Umeko: Wakako! Get over here! Help me get this door open!

Wakako: [distressed] Wait!

Wakako ran over and together, the two of us shoved the heavy door open.

Time seemed to come to a standstill, as we stood in the open doorway, paralysed by the horror of the scene before us. I felt my legs trembling, as my world seemed to crumble around me. Wakako's piercing scream next to me sounded muffled in my ears, like I had my head underwater, and the only thing I could hear was an odd ringing sound as my brain struggled to comprehend what my eyes were seeing.

[Track: watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=71 ]

[CG] The First Victim [CG]

But I knew it was true. There was no mistaking those cocky handsome features or that ripped green hoodie I'd grown so accustomed to seeing - now stained in the pool of blood that puddled on the floor. My breathing grew heavier and I felt my chest tighten as I stumbled back against the wall, putting my hands to my mouth to suppress the cries that threatened to spill out of me at the sight of **Kenji Enomoto** , the **SHSL Skateboarder** , and my friend, wholay dead on the floor before us.

 _No...no, this can't...this can't be…_

My knees finally gave way and I sank to the floor, on my hands. All I could do, was pray that this was all just a dream.

But deep down...I knew it wasn't.

Our worst fears had come true.

The Killing Game had officially begun.

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

 **And with that, Kenji Enotomo is the first to die...Who do you think killed him? The investigation begins next chapter!**


	6. A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life 1

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

P.S. I'm going to start using NDRV3 tracks in the trial as well as in later chapters. They don't really count as spoilers but just in case anyone doesn't want to hear any NDRV3 tracks before playing the game for themselves for some reason, just a small heads-up.

P.P.S I initially wasn't gonna include NDRV3 minigames in the trials but after an inspiration, I decided I'll be adding a Scrum Debate to the trial!

[Track: watch?v=LXfopYa3Z0A&index=83&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ]

 _Kenji was the very first person I'd come across in here. He had been so helpful to me when I'd been frightened and disoriented, waking up with no memories whatsoever. Since then, he had always been kind to me, a little flirty at times, but he'd always seemed to mean well. He was one of the few people who still trusted and believed in me even when so many seemed suspicious of me for having no talent. He was fine just last night, his usual laidback self, messing around, complaining about having to be on the night shift, talking about wanting to leave...and now, he was...gone. Just like that...I would never speak to him again. I would never again get to hear his voice, or his jokes. He would never again meet me at my door to escort me downstairs, or walk with me back to my room._

 _I'd wanted to get out of here with him, to get to know him and what he was like in the outside world, to meet his sister. We could have been friends. We could have been...more than friends. Instead...the chances of any of that happening were gone._

 _He was...dead._

Umeko: No…no…

All I could do was repeat that same, useless word. But there was no point. I couldn't turn back the clock.

I could only accept what I saw before me. But every fiber of my being shouted against it.

Umeko: Kenji…

Wakako: [scared] Help! Someone! HELP!

Ichiro came running over from the library as soon as he heard Wakako's screams.

Ichiro: [distressed] What is it? What's wrong?

His eyes landed on Kenji, sprawled on the floor of the Rec Room.

Ichiro: [shocked] N-No!

*ding dong dong ding*

The monitor on the wall of the rec room came to life, and Monokuma appeared on screen, looking positively cheerful.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The screen filled with static and switched off.

Ichiro: [distressed] What...is this?

Wakako: [scared] Murder! Help! Guys, up here!

I heard footsteps behind me, and saw that Taro, Eizo, Miyumi and Hanako had all arrived.

[Track: watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE ]

Miyumi: [scared] Eyaaaaah!

Eizo: [shocked] N-No! Kenji?

Taro: [scared] Wh-what h-h-happened?

Umeko: He's...he's been killed. Kenji's...dead.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] N-No! Not Kenji! *sobbing*

Taro: [shocked] That c-c-can't be true! [distressed] Somebody s-s-s-save him! Is he st-st-still alive?

Eizo knelt down and took Kenji's pulse. He heaved a sigh and shook his head.

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Umeko: How could this have happened? Who did this?

Ichiro: [angry] What the fuck is this shit? Monokuma!

Monokuma popped up out of nowhere.

Monokuma: [cheerful] You called?

Eizo: [distressed] Wh-what the hell happened here?

Monokuma: Upupupu...what do you think? One of you's finally committed the first murder!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-what? N-No! One of u-us?

Ichiro: [angry] This is a lie! It has to be!

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I told you to stop accusing me of lying! Take it or leave it, losers! That's the cold, hard truth. This is one of YOUR handiwork!

Eizo: [distressed] No! H-How...how can this be?

Taro: [nervous] O-O-One of us...k-killed K-K-Kenji?

Ichiro: [angry] I didn't do it! I can already see the distrust in your eyes! You people aren't pinning this on me!

Eizo turned to Miyumi.

Eizo: [distressed] Go! Get the others and bring them up here!

Miyumi: [in tears] *sobbing* O...Okay…

She ran off, and I heard her crying over her shoulder.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] This is so horrible! Wahhh…!

Monokuma: Finally! I was getting bored, you know! Jeez, it took you this long to finally kick things into action?

Hanako: So...this is real. This was done by one of us?

Monokuma: [laughing] Affirmative! One of you toppled the Skateboarding King, Kenji Enomoto, off his throne! Guess he won't be skateboarding ever again! Upupupu!

Taro: [sad] H-How...how could one of us have done s-s-such a thing?

Ichiro: [accusatory] It was one of you! I knew this was going to happen eventually!

Eizo: [angry] Would you shut up already? You're not helping!

Ichiro: [angry] Yeah, well, neither are you! You're supposed to be the "leader", why don't you start by showing some leadership?

Hanako: [annoyed] How about the both of you shut the hell up? Neither of you are helping.

Eizo: [angry] ...

Ichiro: [angry] …

Monokuma: You will now get a short amount of time to investigate the body and the scene of the crime for clues to ascertain the identity of Kenji's killer. And then, we'll have a Class Trial!

Taro: [scared] I-I-Investigate the b-body? I don't want t-to do that…

Ichiro: [distressed] This is sick! We're not detectives! None of us have probably ever even seen a dead body before! How are we going to find out who killed Kenji?

Monokuma: [angry] Too bad! That's not my problem, buddy! If you want to live, you better give it your all.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I see no point in wasting time. We should get right into it.

Taro: [scared] H-Hanako…? How can you say that so c-c-calmly? One of our fr-friends is d-d-d-dead!

Hanako: [annoyed] You think I want to do this? I don't want to die too, alright? The only thing we can do now is try to bring Kenji's killer to justice.

Eizo: [distressed] Yeah...Hanako's right. We need to...ngh...we need to...find out who k-killed...Kenji…

Ichiro: [worried] I don't understand...he was fine just last night...how did this happen?

Eizo: [angry] I don't know, but we're going to have a lot to talk about.

Ichiro: [angry] …

Eizo: [angry] Whoever did this is going to pay.

Monokuma: [laughing] That's the spirit! Here you go!

Monokuma presented us with a strange tablet.

Monokuma: Presenting...the Monokuma File! It contains the details regarding this case, since you're all AMATEUR detectives! Good luck! I'll see you all at the trial!

Monokuma scampered off as Ichiro shot him dirty looks.

Just as he left, I soon heard more footsteps as Miyumi returned, bringing along with her the rest of the group, who rapidly crowded into the room.

Azuma: [angry] We came as soon as we heard the announcement! What's...happened…

They all saw Kenji lying on his side on the floor, the dried blood forming a halo around his head.

Azuma: [shocked] No!

Shizuko: [shocked] Aiiiieeee!

Kaori: [sad] Oh no...Kenji…

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I should've known...it was only a matter of time until this happened…

Mordecai: [angry] What is this...trickery? This...this is…

Samira: [distressed] Fuck! Damn it!

Fukumi: [shocked] M-M-Murder?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way...someone actually fucking did it…

Eizo took a breath, and tried to regain his composure.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Monokuma...just spoke to us. This...is real. Kenji's been killed.

There were horrified gasps and whispers among the group. I still lay on the floor, my hands to my chest, as I looked at Kenji's prone body and wondered how everything had gone so wrong.

 _I would take living with a million more flies...just for him not to be dead._

Eizo: [distressed] I know...this is a hard situation for everyone. Not everyone here's accustomed...to seeing a dead body.

Shizuko: [distressed] This is real...it's not an actor on the floor...I think I'm gonna be sick…

Wakako: [worried] I wish this was just a reality show. It would've been so much more fun. This is just...plain morbid.

Fukumi: [shocked] I know I wanted to get out there and experience all the thrills there was...but this is too much! This is not what I bargained for!

Mordecai: [disappointed] With great regret, let us mourn Kenji's soul, and pray he rests in peace in the Great Beyond...

Eizo: [distressed] We...we have to…

Hanako: We have to find out who killed him.

Miyumi: [scared] Aghhh! That word! 'K-K-Killed'? I can't stand it!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So there's no doubt? Kenji...was murdered? By one of...us?

Eizo: Yes...Monokuma confirmed it.

Kaori: [worried] Is it...not possible that...he killed Kenji himself, and lied about it?

Hanako: There's no point to him doing that. He wants the Killing Game to begin. He wouldn't kill a participant himself...he wants us to play along for him.

Eizo: [angry] I told you...I warned you people not to give in! Looks like one of you was too weak.

Everyone was casting each other suspicious glances and worried looks.

Kaori: [sad] So...the killer's one of us...in this room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow...it's like a real-life murder mystery! I've always wanted to be part of something like this! So who are the suspects? Who's guilty?

Taro: [scared] I c-c-c-can't...I just c-c-c-can't look at him like this! I d-d-don't want to investigate!

Miyumi held her Ms. Shortcake doll up to him.

Miyumi: [sad] I...I don't want to either, but...we...we have to! For Kenji...

Shizuko: [annoyed] So, who discovered the body first?

Umeko: It...it was me. Wakako and Ichiro were with me too.

Shizuko: [accusatory] I've been in enough whodunnits to know that it's almost always the first people at the scene of the crime! One of those three must be the killer!

Hanako: Don't be an idiot. There is no point to throwing out baseless accusations now. We have little time.

Samira: [angry] I can't think straight! Wouldn't it just be easier to shake everyone down until the killer fesses up?

Ichiro: [angry] That's not gonna work!

Eizo: [distressed] We can't rely on such barbaric methods to ascertain the killer's identity. The culprit could stay tight-lipped and you'd be terrorizing innocent people!

Samira: [angry] Well, then what? I don't know how to investigate! I'm not a fucking detective!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, I mean, clearly none of us are!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] We'll just have to try our best.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The Class Trial will be held after an unspecified amount of time. It could be a whole day, or it could be an hour. We don't know. So we better get investigating quick.

Shizuko: [accusatory] You know, you're awfully calm about all this!

Hanako: [annoyed] If you want to throw accusations at me, do it at the Trial - not here. We have work to do.

Eizo: [distressed] She's right. We...must get started. If we don't find out who killed him…

Hanako: ...We'll all die, and the killer will go free. Remember the rules?

Eizo: [angry] And we can NOT let Kenji's murderer get out of here for his crime. No way in hell.

 _He's right. I can't let Kenji have died in vain._

 _His killer…_

I scanned the group, going from face to face, scrutinizing everyone's expression, watching them for any signs of suspicion…

Eizo: [angry] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [distressed] …

Kaori: [sad] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Taro: [scared] …

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: [disappointed] …

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Fukumi: [shocked] …

Samira: [angry] ...

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [sad] …

 _Kenji...is your killer truly among us? Is he or she really hiding in this group, pretending to be innocent? If they are...I promise you...for your sake, I will unmask them._

 _I will not let your death be for nothing. I will avenge you. I'll make sure of it._

I got to my feet, and looked down sadly at the body of the boy who was once my friend.

Umeko: I'm...sorry.

 _I promise._

Azuma: Hey.

I looked up into his warm eyes, and felt myself shaking. He looked at me, concerned, and hesitantly grabbed my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me.

Azuma: [sad] Are you...alright?

Umeko: ...Y-Yeah...I just can't believe this is actually happening.

Azuma: [sad] ...I know. I don't believe it either.

Umeko: Kenji...he was...he was fine, just the day before. I spoke with him just last night. I can't believe someone would do this. I just can't believe...that he's gone...just like that.

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself.

 _I can't waste time being weak...I have work to do. I have to avenge him..._

Azuma: [sad] He and I...may not always have gotten along, but...everything he did, he did for the sake of the group. He wasn't a bad guy, and I wish I could've shown him that I was never lying about anything I said. I guess I'll never get that chance.

Umeko: But...we can make this right.

Azuma: I know.

Umeko: We have to find his killer.

Azuma: Let me help you. It'll be my way of...trying to say sorry to Kenji, for the times we fought.

 _That's not your fault, I wanted to say. You didn't want to argue with Kenji. But...now's not the time. Azuma...he fought with Kenji a lot. But I feel he's genuine about this...he wants to help me investigate Kenji's murder. And for Kenji's sake...I must solve this, and crack this case wide open!_

[[INVESTIGATION: START]]

[Track: watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U ]

Monokuma File 01:

The first victim is Kenji Enomoto, the SHSL Skateboarder. Estimated time of death is around 12 midnight. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was in the Rec Room on the Fourth Floor. The cause of death was two hits to the head with a blunt, heavy object. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

Umeko: Is that it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't see any more than that. I guess this will have to do...

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #1]

The Monokuma File only told us Kenji's time and cause of death, and the scene of the crime. There wasn't much else information to go off of. I tried not to feel too disappointed.

Azuma: We should...look at the body to start.

Umeko: ...Yeah.

It hurt me to get close to Kenji, usually so laidback and full of life, now lying prone on the floor, cold and dead.

Azuma: We should also investigate Kenji's room, just to be safe. There could be clues there, and we should leave no stone unturned. Plus, it's a small inn. Who knows where else we might find other clues?

Umeko: You're right. Let's get started.

[Inspect: Kenji's Body]

Kenji lay on the floor, on his side. He had fallen down just a few steps in front of the door, like he had been struck down before he could get out of the room. The only noticeable wound was that on his head, where the blood had pooled around. His jacket was stained with a bit of blood, but nothing to show he had been cut or stabbed anywhere else.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer...must have hit him in the right side of the head, with something heavy…and the killer hit him twice.

There were a few blood splatters on the floor by his head too.

Umeko: Nothing about the state of his body tells me anything different.

Azuma: Maybe we should start by seeing if he has anything on him.

[Inspect: Kenji's Hand]

Umeko: Hang on...it looks like...there's something in his hand…

Azuma: [shocked] What is it?

I pulled the object out from between Kenji's clenched fingers. Rigor mortis had already set in, and it wasn't easy, but I managed to retrieve it.

It was a scrunched-up ball of paper. I unfurled it and showed it to Azuma.

 **GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT**

Umeko: What…? What the heck is this?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know, but this is definitely a clue if I ever saw one.

Umeko: I feel like...I've seen a note like this somewhere before…

 _What's Kenji doing with this thing? What even is this?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper]

[Inspect: Glass Shards]

There were a bunch of glass shards lying next to Kenji's body.

Umeko: What is that?

Azuma: Careful when you touch it! You might cut yourself.

Umeko: I'll be careful.

Slowly, I picked up one of the glass shards. The glass was colored, and looked...familiar…

Umeko: Does this glass look familiar to you?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Now that you mention it...it does kind of look like it came from those bottles of alcohol behind the bar.

I looked up at the shelves behind the bar, lined with drinks. The bottles were colored too, and sorted into different categories like whiskey, tequila, vodka, and more.

Azuma was busy gathering the shards together. When brought into one heap, it looked like some of the shards were inscribed with lettering.

Azuma: S...E…

Umeko: This one says 'H'...and I think this one is a 'K'...

Azuma: This looks like a 'V'...or a 'Y'...and I think...this is a 'M'?

Umeko: These shards...could they have broken off a bottle?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Glass Shards]

[Inspect: Knight]

I went up to one of the knights in the corner. Just like usual, there were four knights standing in each corner of the room. Since Eizo had confiscated three of the knights' four weapons, the only knight that was holding anything was the knight in the far corner of the room, holding a shield.

[Inspect: Knight with Shield]

I headed over to the knight with the shield, but Taro was blocking it.

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro had backed himself into one corner of the room and was sitting on the floor, cowering before one of the suits of armor, with his knees drawn up to his chest, whimpering quietly.

Taro: [sad] Th-this is so awful!

Umeko: I know...

Taro: [sad] I don't understand h-h-how anyone could've d-done this...Kenji was fine yesterday…

Umeko: Is this your first time seeing a dead body?

Taro: [sad] I hope it's the last…

Azuma: [worried] Hey, Taro...would it be alright if you moved aside for a bit? We wanted to check out the knight behind you.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-Sure…

Taro scooted over to the right, leaving us free to properly inspect the knight and its shield.

[Inspect: Knight with Shield]

Umeko: What's this?

Near the bottom of the shield, there was what appeared to be a dull, reddish smudge.

Azuma: It...looks like a stain of something.

Umeko: You don't think...it's blood?

Azuma: [shocked] Blood?

Umeko: This stain...was not here the last time I came into this room. I'm positive.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Why is it smudged then…? Did...someone try to wipe it off? And...what's it doing all the way over here? Kenji died on the other side of the room.

 _That's a good point...why would there be a bloodstain all the way over here?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood on Shield]

[Inspect: Knight near Door]

Next to the Rec Room Door was a light switch, and one of the four knights stood right beside it. This was the knight closest to Kenji's body.

I crouched down and looked at the feet of the suit of armor.

Umeko: There's blood, right here. On the knight's feet.

Azuma: Yeah. You're right.

Umeko: Kenji died near here, so I guess that's not a surprise. The killer didn't bother cleaning this off. I wonder why not...

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood on Knight's Feet]

Azuma: Let me try something.

Almost experimentally, Azuma reached out and flicked the light switch.

The whole room was immediately plunged into darkness.

Taro: H-Hey! What g-g-gives?

Azuma: Oops. Sorry!

He hurriedly turned the lights back on.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The room was completely dark there. I couldn't even see my hand right in front of my face.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Light Switch]

I tried to move the knight, but found that it remained stuck in place.

Umeko: That's right. I remember someone telling me...the knights are all nailed down to the floor.

Azuma: Only the feet, though.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma tried to move the knight's feet to show me, and sure enough, they remained stuck in place.

Azuma: I think the rest of the armor can come off, however.

I decided to give it a try and removed the knight's helmet. It came off easily.

Umeko: Huh. So only the knight's feet is nailed to the floor.

Azuma: This knight's also in a weird position, don't you think?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: The other three knights are in the other three corners of the room. But this one...is standing by the light switch, between the door and the fireplace.

Umeko: Maybe it's because the door to the rec room IS in one of the four corners of the room, so they had nowhere else to put this knight.

Azuma: I suppose. It's an awkward layout though.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Knights' Positions]

[Inspect: Fireplace]

The fireplace looked as normal as usual, except there was a bit of soot on the floor in front of it.

Azuma: I don't think there's anything weird about the fireplace.

Umeko: It's still worth taking note of.

I knelt down in front of it, and peered inside, trying to look up the chimney.

 _Musty..I wonder how high up this goes..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rec Room Fireplace]

[Inspect: Poker Table]

Umeko: Ugh...oh, gosh...what...what is this?

I hadn't realized the smell at first. I had been too shocked by discovering Kenji's body. But the stench hit me now.

Atop the poker table, there was...an assortment of raw meat, scattered all over in a morbid display.

Umeko: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] What...is this doing here? Where did this come from?

Umeko: I don't know, but it definitely didn't just teleport here by magic.

 _Why is there so much raw meat here? Did someone...bring these up from the kitchen? And what for?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Raw Meat]

[Inspect: Rec Room Door]

The Rec Room Door, which was heavy and often got stuck, was being propped open right now by a book that Eizo had grabbed from the library.

Umeko: This stupid door always gets stuck…

Azuma: It makes a loud creaking noise every time we open it too.

Umeko: That noise...can it be heard from the third floor?

Azuma: Probably not from inside the rooms...but yeah, I think it's loud enough that anyone in the hallways on the third floor, at least, would be able to hear it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rec Room Door]

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Umeko: Is there anything suspicious about the arcade machines?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Nope. Not that I can tell, anyway. Sorry…

Azuma: It's fine. At least you're looking.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] The machines look untouched from the last time I came in and used them.

 _I don't think anyone other than Fukumi plays on these vintage things anyway..._

Fukumi: [disappointed] I kinda thought a real investigation would be a tad bit more interesting. But no, I just feel useless...[excited] I'm a doer, not a thinker! I don't have time to stand around and inspect things or clues!

With that, Fukumi ran off to do her own 'investigating'.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [distressed] Dammit...I can't believe I let this happen…I'm a failure of a leader...

Umeko: Do you remember the last time you saw Kenji?

Eizo: Kenji was on guard duty the night before.

Umeko: That's right...he was.

Eizo: Yeah. Him and Ichiro had the second and third floors respectively.

 _Ichiro?_

Eizo: You see, I was up last night, doing one of my random spot checks.

 _That's right; I remember the time Eizo sprung a random spot check on me and Shizuko while we were on guard duty ourselves. I thought it was really unnecessary and he was just being annoying...but this means he saw Ichiro and Kenji last night._

Umeko: So what can you tell us about what happened last night?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, I found Kenji at his post, doing his job. A little tired, and he complained as usual, but at least he was there like he was supposed to be. But Ichiro...he wasn't there.

Umeko: He wasn't?

Eizo: No, and I'd figured he wouldn't be. I knew from the start people like Shizuko, Wakako and Ichiro would be hard to command, which is why I planned my spot checks whenever it was their turn to do their duties. I called Kenji up when I didn't find Ichiro on the third floor and we went looking for him. We heard a sound from the Rec Room and came rushing up to the fourth floor and that's where we found Ichiro.

Umeko: Wait...you found Ichiro in here? When was that?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Yeah...me and Kenji found him in the middle of the Rec Room last night, by that poker table. It was about...I don't know...around midnight? He'd made a mess of the place! There was...disgusting bits of raw meat...everywhere! On the floor, on the table...it was just nasty. I scolded Ichiro for leaving his post and brought him with me back down to the third floor.

Umeko: And Kenji?

Eizo: I told him to help clean up Ichiro's mess and left him here. That was…[sad] that was the last time I saw him.

 _So Eizo and Kenji caught Ichiro abandoning his post...and the last place either Eizo or Ichiro saw Kenji was right here...where he died. Was he attacked after Eizo and Ichiro left? And why did Ichiro come up here in the first place? So many questions._

Eizo: [angry] Ichiro went back to his room when we were done. He just ignored his post! He refused to listen to me when I told him to come back and do his job! I can't stand the guy.

 _Whoa...to be fair, this was a long time coming. Ichiro's never been the cooperative sort...Eizo's anger is perfectly justifiable._

Eizo: Where I come from, you don't just ignore your responsibilities like that without facing some kind of punishment. I was planning on having another meeting at breakfast today to discuss why we have rules and guard duties for a reason, but clearly...we have bigger issues to deal with.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So you and Ichiro argued?

 _That must've been what I overheard last night._

Umeko: Who took Ichiro's shift then?

Eizo: I did.

Umeko: So you were the only other person left awake then?

Eizo: Well…[accusatory] Hey! You better not be insinuating I killed the guy! Yeah, Kenji was a bit of a loudmouth at times, but I would never commit murder!

Umeko: Okay, okay, I'm not accusing you of anything! Relax! Did you see anyone go up to the fourth floor after you'd left?

Eizo: [thoughtful] No...I don't believe anyone passed me.

Umeko: Then how did the killer...whoever it was...get up to the Rec Room and back down again? They would've had to have walked past you, wouldn't they?

Eizo: [thoughtful] I don't know? Maybe they hid in the attic or something?

 _The attic?_

Umeko: Also, you didn't think it was weird Kenji never came back downstairs? He would've had to pass you on the way down from the Rec Room and back to his post on the second floor.

Eizo: [nervous] I…I was distracted after arguing with Ichiro, alright? I didn't give it much thought, so it just...slipped my mind.

 _Distracted?_

Eizo: [annoyed] Now leave me alone. We'll bring this up again at the trial. I need to investigate the crime scene more. You should go and talk to Ichiro about this if you want to hear his side of the story.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Account]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Night Shift Schedule]

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

Ichiro and Wakako - the two people I discovered Kenji's body with - stood in the hallway.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [scared] So horrible...I can't believe such an awful thing happened to Kenji! He was always so sweet...and nice...and he was really hot…

Umeko: Huh? I...thought you didn't like him?

Wakako: [sad] Well of course I had to act like that since I wanted to flirt with Azuma!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Um…

Wakako: [sad] But it always helps to have a backup plan, and that was Kenji. Besides, I was playing hard to get with him. I actually enjoyed all the attention he gave me. It was...cute. A lot cuter than Yoshihiki and _his_ incessant flirting, at any rate. With Kenji, it had been endearing. With that little troll, it was always annoying. [in tears] Oh, Kenji! He'll never flirt with me again! Wahhhhh!

Umeko: …

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [thoughtful] You know, I've been wondering.

Umeko: About what?

Ichiro: The Monokuma Announcement...about finding Kenji's body...it only happened _after_ I joined you two in the Rec Room.

Umeko: Yeah?

Ichiro: Why is that so? You think there's a rule about when the Body Discovery Announcement plays?

Umeko: Who knows? That's a good question though. We should ask Monokuma about-

Monokuma: [cheerful] Hello!

Umeko: Ahhh!

Ichiro: [distressed] You really have got to stop eavesdropping on people and jumping up out of the blue like that…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I only came here because I heard you had a question for me, but if you want me gone that badly…

Umeko: No, wait! Stay!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...okay! Only because you begged me though! Ichiro, why don't you beg me too?

Ichiro: [angry] Like hell!

Umeko: The Body Discovery Announcement you made...what are the conditions for when you make it?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That's easy! I only make the announcement once three or more people find a body!

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Three or more people…

Umeko: Does the killer count?

Monokuma: [confused] Do I have to answer that?

Umeko: It's a rule we didn't know about! I think we deserve to know.

Monokuma: [angry] Fine, fine, whatever! Yes, it doesn't include the killer! [worried] But hey! That doesn't mean anything...maybe someone found poor Kenji before the three of you, and one of you really is responsible for bumping him off! I wouldn't count my chickens before they're hatched just yet!

Cackling, he scrambled away, as Ichiro once again gnashed his teeth and scowled at the bear's back.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I hate that damn bear.

I felt my handbook beep in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that Monokuma had updated the Rules and Regulations with that new rule.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Body Discovery Announcement]

Umeko: Anyway, I wanted to ask you. Why were you up here on the fourth floor anyway?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I…

Umeko: And while I'm asking you about that, I heard from Eizo that you abandoned your night shift last night, and that he found you up here in the Rec Room! Care to explain?

Ichiro: [angry] Don't interrogate me! I had nothing to do with any of this!

Azuma: Then tell us why you were up here, both last night and this morning.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...look, I received a...a message.

Umeko: A...message?

Ichiro handed me a note from his pocket, and me and Azuma crowded around to look at it.

 **I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET OUT**

 **WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER**

 **MEET ME IN REC ROOM AT MIDNIGHT**

 **TELL NO ONE**

Umeko: Th-This…!

Ichiro snatched the note back.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You came up to the Rec Room last night...because someone offered you a partnership in conspiring to murder?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't have to put it like that! There's nothing in the note that mentions murder!

Umeko: The only way to get out is to kill! It certainly sounds like whoever wrote you this note is offering to work together on that!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] At any rate, I went to the Rec Room just to see what it was all about. I wouldn't actually have taken up whoever it was on their offer, if it was real…and I meant to come back up here this morning to revisit the scene. At least, until I bumped into you. That's all that happened.

He saw my distrustful gaze and scowled.

Ichiro: [angry] I'm telling you the truth! I wasn't gonna! I only went up there last night to check! [annoyed] ...Oh, who cares? I don't care if you don't believe me, nor did I expect you to. I don't need your trust anyway…

Umeko: N-No, that's not it. I just...anyway, what did you find last night then? Eizo told me he found you alone.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Well...when I came up here...I saw…

Azuma: [shocked] Saw what?

Ichiro: [angry] ...saw that I had been... _pranked_.

 _Pranked?_

Umeko: You don't know who wrote you this note?

Ichiro: No. It was slipped under my door last night before I left for my night shift. I only left my post at midnight because...I was curious.

Umeko: ...

Ichiro: [angry] Whatever, I told you what I know. Then Eizo and Kenji busted me and that was that. Clearly, this note is all part of the prank too. That's my story, so take it or leave it. Go talk to Captain Rulebook more if you're still so curious.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ichiro's Account]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ichiro's Note]

[Move to: Attic]

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko, and Azuma! So you too, like me, suspect that the heart of the evil in this inn resides in this attic? Remember! I sensed its dark energy from the very beginning!

Umeko: ...Right. Anything suspicious up in here?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Not much. Other than…

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: Is it just me, or does it seem to you that this attic is...lacking something?

 _Lacking...something?_

Mordecai: After we failed to have the mongrel attack the bear, Eizo had a bunch of us move the boxes we'd brought down from the attic back upstairs. But I remember counting exactly six of them when we started moving them. Now...I count one less.

Umeko: There are only five boxes?

Mordecai: It appears that...one of the boxes has disappeared.

Umeko: That...could actually be important. Thank you.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Box]

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why do I always find myself up here in this godforsaken attic?

Azuma: [shocked] Uh…

Shizuko: [sad] Ugh...so grimy...and dirty...I can't believe my life is going to be at risk while I'm trapped in here with you...you commoners!

 _I'm not getting anything useful out of her, am I?_

Azuma: Found anything?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No.

Umeko: Are you...even investigating?

Shizuko: [angry] Excuse you, I am Shizuko Ikehara. I am a celebrity! Not some dirty commoner, like you. I shouldn't be expected to do anything I don't want to.

She sneezed.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! The dust in here is absolutely horrid! Who could stand being up here for a long time anyway? My nose is about to die! I'm sorry, I absolutely must leave! The rest of you can take over the investigation!

She left, sneezing all the way.

Azuma: [disappointed] What a pampered girl…

 _Tell me about it..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Dusty Attic]

[Move to: Third Floor]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [in tears] My...my mural!

To my surprise, I realized that Samira's mural - which she had been painstakingly working on for a few days - had been vandalized with devil horns and winking faces. I hadn't even realized it earlier in my rush to both get down to the dining hall and up to the fourth floor.

Samira: [angry] Who...who the fuck vandalized my mural? I spent so much time on it!

Miyumi: [sad] Aw, Samira...I'm sorry...that's awful, that someone did this…

Samira: [angry] Maybe it was Eizo…

Umeko: Eizo?

Samira: [angry] He was always so testy about me drawing on the walls...I wouldn't put this past him...

Azuma: That doesn't make sense. Eizo wouldn't do something like this! The whole point of him not liking your work was because he thought it was vandalism. He wouldn't vandalize it further! This doesn't seem like his kind of behavior.

Samira: [angry] Then who? A prankster like Yoshihiki? Or someone else?

Umeko: Samira...Kenji's dead...we have a murderer in our midst. I think...that should be our bigger concern.

Samira: [sad] No...you're right. I'm sorry. You're absolutely right. I just...was taken aback to see my mural like this…

She cursed and shook herself.

Samira: [angry] I'll kick myself into gear! Don't worry! I'll find something to point us in the right direction of Kenji's killer, and _then_ we'll find out who vandalized my mural and kick their ass!

 _The vandal behind Samira's mural...really shouldn't be a priority right now. Or...should it?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Vandalized Mural]

[Inspect: Map]

Samira's map of the inn was still on the wall, where she'd pasted it.

Umeko: Look. It has all of our rooms laid out on it.

Azuma: Is...that a clue or…?

Umeko: I don't know. But it might be useful to know where everyone's rooms are, right? You never know.

 _Although, come to think of it...we never updated the map after a bunch of us started switching rooms...maybe I'll remember to update it later._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Map of Inn]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi was mewling and hugging her dolls like they were her babies.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Uh, Miyumi? Is this a bad time?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh, Dr. Creeper! Why do the good die young?

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] It is the sad reality of life, my child. It is but the sad reality of life…

Miyumi: [as Nico] Wahhh! I liked Kenji! He was funny!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh, don't cry, Nico! It'll be alright! They'll find his killer and make him pay!

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Whoever it is should be horribly punished! Ehehehe…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eeep! That sounds painful! I hate bloodshed!

Azuma: Okay, I'm sorry, but I think we should exit this conversation.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man, why Kenji, of all people? Kenji was actually kind of cool! I liked him a lot! I think we would've been buds outside this inn, I could've seen us hanging out.

He raised his fist in the air and shook it comically.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Curse you, Monokuma! And curse you, Kenji's killer! Now I'll never have a best friend…

Yoshihiki's eyes fell, but he quickly recovered.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ah, well. No point crying over spilt milk, amirite?

Umeko: Spilt...milk?

Yoshihiki: So how's the investigation going, you two? [playful] Ooh...you're investigating together? I didn't think there'd still be time for romance given what just happened…

Azuma: Don't be stupid. We're just putting our heads together to try and find clues.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Just your heads?

Umeko: Be serious! A guy's just died!

Yoshihiki: To be fair, that Monokuma File thingy or whatever it was said he died at around midnight, so 'just' is a relative term…

Umeko: Why are you behaving so facetiously?

Yoshihiki: That's not a real word.

Umeko: Are you not upset at all?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I'm sad about it too! Really! [playful] On my list of people I would hate seeing go, Kenji was, like, number. three or four!

Azuma: [shocked] Why do you even have a list? ...And who's at the bottom?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'll let you guess.

 _Useless._

[Move to: Kenji's Room]

I stared up at the pixelated image of Kenji, in his ripped hoodie. Fighting back a twinge of sorrow, I made my way inside, and found a couple others who had had the same idea of investigating Kenji's room.

Hanako: Hello.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] We thought there might be more clues in here.

Azuma: Yeah, so did we.

Hanako: You're welcome to help look around. You might find something we've missed out.

Nagatomo: [snide] I am very meticulous, so I doubt that, but by all means, go ahead.

[Inspect: Bed]

Kenji's bed had been made since he got up yesterday morning. He hadn't gotten a chance to sleep in it since he had guard duty last night.

He'd left some of his clothes and undergarments lying around. Typical boy.

[Inspect: Bedside Table]

The contents of his bedside table was roughly similar to mine, except he had a toolkit with a hammer and nails, screwdriver and whatnot, instead of the sewing kit that I had been initially provided. It looked untouched. I didn't think I was finding any clues in here.

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] For one of the group to be dead already…I admit I am not surprised. That does not, however, condone the act, nor does that take away from the tragedy of it. The loss of human life...is such a waste.

His nostrils flared, and I was surprised to see, for the first time, real anger written in his face.

Nagatomo: [angry] Monokuma will pay for what he's forced us to do.

Umeko: You're right. He will...when we get out of here, and we will - we have to do whatever it takes to make him pay for his crimes. All of us!

Nagatomo shot me a curious look, like he didn't know what to make of me, and his face broke out into a mysterious smile.

Nagatomo: [playful] I look forward to it, Umeko…

 _All these cryptic expressions and strange looks...I always get the feeling this guy knows more than he's letting on. He's the most secretive person in this inn, by far..._

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Uh...Hanako?

Hanako: That's strange.

Azuma: What is?

Hanako: Kenji's room doesn't have a fireplace in it.

I looked around, and realized she was right. There was no fireplace in Kenji's room.

Umeko: Hey...good point. Why is that?

Azuma: What do you two mean?

Umeko: I mean...where's the fireplace in his room? Does he not have one?

Azuma: You mean...you have a fireplace in your room?

Hanako: Of course I do.

Umeko: Well...yeah? Don't you?

Azuma: Nope.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Maybe only certain rooms have fireplaces in them.

Umeko: That's odd...I wonder if that's relevant to this case…

 _Hanako and I have fireplaces in our rooms...but neither Azuma nor Kenji do...what does that mean?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Fireplace]

Umeko: What about after you switched rooms?

Azuma: Yoshihiki's room didn't have a fireplace either.

Umeko: But Wakako's did...that's odd.

 _And yeah, that's right...people have been switching rooms as of late because of the drama between Wakako and Yoshihiki..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Switching Rooms]

[Move to: Lounge]

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was curled up with Buddy by the Lounge's fireplace, looking off into the distance, a melancholy expression on her face.

Umeko: Kaori? Are you...not even investigating?

Kaori: ...I'd be lousy anyway. I'd rather not get in the way.

She punctuated that statement by nuzzling Buddy a little.

 _Sounds more to me like you're just too lazy to help out and would rather be here with that dog instead…_

Kaori: Besides…[sad] I...I needed Buddy to calm me down. I've...never seen a dead human before. I've...only ever seen dogs...in pain, or abused...and I...I just needed a hug.

 _Jeez...I guess I judged her a little too fast._

Tears leaked out of the corners of Kaori's eyes as she cuddled with Buddy, who whimpered and licked them off of Kaori's cheeks.

Azuma: [sad] We won't bother you then, Kaori.

We turned to leave, when she called us back.

Kaori: [sad] Actually...there is one thing I noticed.

Umeko: What's that?

Kaori: Check it out.

She jerked her head to the mantelpiece over the fireplace.

Kaori: One of the trophies has gone missing.

I headed over to check it out. I remembered seeing the trophies when I first came here. There had been a bronze, a silver and a gold trophy.

...The silver trophy was missing.

Umeko: That's odd. There used to be three of them. The silver one's gone!

Azuma: When did it disappear?

Kaori: [thoughtful] I think...it was the day before Fukumi's party.

Umeko: How do you know?

Kaori: Buddy sleeps here, by the fireplace. Every night, before I go to bed, I come down to kiss him goodnight. I remember the night before the party, I'd noticed one was missing, which I thought was odd, but the night before that, I hadn't noticed anything strange. That...could just be me misremembering things though. It happens. I don't usually pay much attention to my surroundings when I'm with dogs.

 _No surprise there._

Umeko: You think this is an important clue?

Azuma: Never leave any stone unturned.

Umeko: You're right.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Missing Trophy]

*ding dong bing bong*

The monitor on the wall crackled to life as Monokuma made his reappearance.

Monokuma: Hey, so, um...I'm getting kinda bored. Is it time for the trial yet? Oh wait, I'm the headmaster. So I say - yes, it is! It's finally time for the first of hopefully many exciting Class Trials! Everyone head over to the kitchen immediately! Upupupu...see ya later!

The monitor switched itself off, and I turned to Azuma.

Umeko: Shoot! We're out of time.

Azuma: [worried] I know. Hey, listen, don't be afraid. We've done all that we can. Now...we just hope that we've done enough.

Umeko: You're...you're right. Thanks. Come on, we should get going…

[Move to: Dining Hall]

[Move to: Kitchen]

Everyone soon gathered inside the kitchen, making it more cramped than ever before.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Getting...kinda...cramped...in here!

Wakako: [annoyed] Ow! You stepped on my foot!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Taro, you naughty boy! Apologize to the lady!

Wakako: [annoyed] I don't need you coming to my defense!

Miyumi: [as Nico] I'm about to be squeezed! Ahhhhh!

Samira: [annoyed] Watch your elbow!

Fukumi: [excited] Mosh pit time!

Eizo: [distressed] No! No mosh pit time!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw phooey...you're always a spoilsport, Eizo...

Shizuko: [annoyed] I cannot believe I am squeezed in this tiny room with all you...commoners!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Oof- Where is Monokuma? What are we doing in the kitchen?

Monokuma: Right here!

Monokuma popped out of the trash chute, grinning like an idiot.

Monokuma: Surprise!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're kidding me. _That's_ where Monokuma's been coming and going through? The fucking trash chute?

Monokuma: It's more than just a trash chute! It's our way down to the Trial Room! Hold on, just a sec…

Monokuma dived back into the chute, and we heard him press a button. One of the kitchen's walls suddenly slid open, revealing…

Eizo: [shocked] You...you gotta be kidding me...!

It was an elevator, concealed behind the kitchen wall this whole time.

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! No way! A secret passageway! That's so cool!

Monokuma: Everyone, please step inside. I'll see you all in the Trial Room!

Monokuma escaped through the trash chute again and we were forced to all walk forward like zombies and file into the elevator.

Eizo: [worried] Everyone, stay close. Who knows what we'll find at the bottom?

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [worried] We have to find out who killed Kenji. His killer cannot be allowed to get away, scot-free!

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: I can only imagine what Monokuma will have in store for us downstairs…

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Blech...this is so stupid. I hate that we're being forced to do this…

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [annoyed] Stuck in an elevator full of commoners...how did Shizuko Ikehara end up in this situation? Life is truly unfair…

[Talk to: Nagatomo]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] It is advisable for everyone to not let their guards down just yet...Monokuma may yet have tricks up his sleeve.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I don't want to have a Class Trial! [as Dr. Creeper] To think that Kenji's killer lurks among us...wearing an innocent face and hiding behind a facade of lies...is truly unnerving…

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [distressed] Th-This is just the w-w-worse…[sad] Poor K-Kenji…I st-still can't believe someone...actually k-k-killed him...

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [angry] Whoever did this is gonna pay! I'll make sure of it!

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Man, I'm actually really gonna miss Kenji. He seemed like a pretty rad dude. [excited] I wonder who was responsible for bumping him off!

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [sad] *sigh* Kenji...who's going to flirt incessantly with me now that you're gone?

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, someone actually good-looking.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Ouch. Ice cold, Wakako.

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori: I told Buddy to sit by the fireplace. We can't have him following us down there. [worried] I hope he'll be alright on his own for a bit…

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: It is truly a miserable sight...the undeserved loss of an innocent human life...such a tragedy.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [disappointed] Man...I know I should be sad Kenji's gone, but…[excited] This is kinda exciting! I wonder what awaits us downstairs!

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Have faith, Umeko. We'll unmask the killer as long as we work together.

As soon as we'd all stepped inside, Hanako hit a button and the elevator's doors shut, trapping us inside as it began its descent.

This was it. Our first, and hopefully _only_ class trial.

A trial for us to fight for our lives, and determine Kenji's killer.

 _Kenji...I'll do my best to find out who killed you! I promise!_

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

The first Class Trial begins next chapter! What do you make of the evidence so far? The Truth Bullets will be arranged in a list before the Trial begins, so you can review all the clues again there.


	7. A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life 2

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Bold - Argue Points  
Underlined - Agree Points  
[Truth Bullet]

[Track: watch?v=2Ve4u_nt-Tw]

 **Trial #1:**

The killing has finally begun, as Kenji Enomoto finds himself the first victim of the vicious Killing Game, and Umeko loses one of her two closest friends in the inn. In everyone's first Class Trial, tensions are high as everyone works to decipher who among them fell victim to Monokuma's manipulations first...and as the blackened killer attempts to deceive the rest…

Note: Not all of the Truth Bullets will be used in the Trial as some are red herrings.

 **Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #1]

The first victim is Kenji Enomoto, the SHSL Skateboarder. Estimated time of death is around 12 midnight. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was in the Rec Room on the Fourth Floor. The cause of death was two hits to the head with a blunt, heavy object. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

[Blood on Knight's Feet]

There is blood splattered on the feet of the suit of armor closest to the door, near where Kenji was found.

[Blood on Shield]

There is blood splattered on the shield, held by the suit of armor furthest from the door. The bloodstain has been smudged, as if someone deliberately tried to wipe it off.

[Body Discovery Announcement]

Monokuma only made his Body Discovery Announcement after Umeko, Wakako and Ichiro discovered Kenji's body.

[Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper]

Kenji was found with a crumpled-up paper ball in his hand - a note that read: **GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT**. The style of the note seems familiar to Umeko.

[Dusty Attic]

Shizuko is complaining that prolonged exposure to the dust in the attic means people can't stay in there for a long period of time. Though that might just be because she is extremely pampered...

[Eizo's Account]

When doing one of his random spot checks the night before, Eizo found Ichiro missing from his post. He and Kenji heard a sound and rushed to the Rec Room, where they found Ichiro in a mess of raw meat. Eizo told Kenji to clean up the mess and escorted Ichiro back to the third floor. That was the last time he claimed to have seen Kenji. Eizo later argued with Ichiro, who chose to ignore the former's admonishment and returned to his room, meaning Eizo was forced to take over Ichiro's night shift instead.

[Glass Shards]

There are strange glass shards by Kenji's body. They look like they used to come from one of the bottles of alcohol at the bar. The lettering on the glass shards appear to be 'S', 'E', 'H', 'K', 'M' and either a 'V' or 'Y'.

[Ichiro's Account]

Ichiro claims he received an anonymous note, telling him to come to the Rec Room at midnight, with an offer of assistance in escaping the inn. Upon arriving at the Rec Room, however, Ichiro claims to have been "pranked", though he refuses to elaborate on what that means. After being caught by Eizo and Kenji, he returned to his room.

[Ichiro's Note]

 **I KNOW YOU WANT TO GET OUT**

 **WE CAN HELP EACH OTHER**

 **MEET ME IN REC ROOM AT MIDNIGHT**

 **TELL NO ONE**

[Knights' Positions]

The knights are arranged in all four corners of the room, except the one by the door, which has been placed by the light switch, in between the Rec Room's door and fireplace. The knights are all nailed down by their feet, although the rest of their armor can be removed. Umeko recalls having been told about this by someone beforehand.

[Light Switch]

The light switch in the Rec Room is next to the knight closest to the door and the door itself.

[Map of Inn]

The map of the inn shows where everyone's rooms are, though it does not reflect the recent room switches.

[Missing Box]

Mordecai claims that one of the boxes that was carried from the attic to the lounge for Fukumi's party, and back again, has gone missing.

[Missing Fireplace]

Kenji's room does not have a fireplace, and neither does Azuma's or Yoshihiki's, although Umeko, Hanako and Wakako all have fireplaces in their rooms.

[Missing Trophy]

One of the three trophies on the Lounge's mantelpiece has disappeared. Kaori says it most likely disappeared the day before Fukumi's party.

[Night Shift Schedule]

The people on duty last night were Kenji and Ichiro - Kenji on the Second Floor, and Ichiro on the Third Floor.

[Raw Meat]

There are bits of raw meat scattered on the poker table and the floor of the Rec Room. According to Eizo and Ichiro, they have been there since the night before, when Kenji was made to clean it up.

[Rec Room Door]

The Rec Room Door makes a loud creaking noise when it swings open, that can be heard even from the floors below, and is particularly heavy, often getting stuck in the frame.

[Rec Room Fireplace]

The Rec Room has a fireplace. There is a bit of soot in front of it.

[Switching Rooms]

Various people have been switching rooms over the past few days. Wakako and Umeko switched rooms first, followed by Yoshihiki and Azuma. Wakako switched rooms one more time after that.

[Vandalized Mural]

Samira's mural has been vandalized with devil horns and winking faces. Her mural is on the third floor.

[[TRIAL: START!]]

[Track: watch?v=pDaQZ6WJfTc&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=26]

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave!

Wakako: [worried] So...there's no doubt about it. The killer...is one of us?

Monokuma: Yes indeed! Now, let's begin!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch. Begin? Begin how? Where do we even start?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Let's just get right into accusing the most plausible suspects! Kenji made a lot of enemies by being such a persistent playboy, and most of them were girls. I mean, the guy flirted every chance he got. I know he pissed one of you off and one of you decided to take the opportunity to off him. So come on! Fess up, ladies!

Hanako: [annoyed] How typical of a guy like you to want to push the blame onto a girl.

Wakako: [annoyed] Kenji may have been a bit of a tool, but he'd lightened up on the flirting after a couple days. I don't think anyone here saw that as a motive to kill!

Hanako: It's more than likely our killer was simply trying to take advantage of the Graduation Clause, and escape the inn.

Eizo: [worried] Ngh...I suppose the logical thing to do is to start from the top, and work our way down.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What you just said doesn't even make any sense to begin with!

Hanako: [thoughtful] We should begin by discussing why Kenji was killed in the Rec Room.

Fukumi: [confused] Wasn't Kenji on duty last night?

Eizo: That's right. It was him and Ichiro.

Fukumi: [excited] Aha! So that's it! Kenji was killed by Ichiro then!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be an idiot! You're jumping to conclusions just like that?

Fukumi: [confused] I mean, you had means, motive and opportunity, right? You were alone with him in the middle of the night, and you've made it clear you hate all of us here and wanted to get out by yourself. [accusatory] By rights, that makes you the clear prime suspect!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh…! You're even dumber than you look. And I don't…[embarrassed] I don't hate _all_ of you…

Wakako: [confused] But wait. If Kenji was on duty last night, shouldn't he have been at his post? Why was his body found at the Rec Room?

Fukumi: [excited] The killer must have moved him there!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Stop throwing out ideas without any proof! You're only confusing the rest of us!

Kaori: [sad] Where was Kenji's post anyway?

Kenji's post was on…

1\. The second floor

2\. The third floor

3\. The fourth floor

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The second floor.

Umeko: Kenji was posted to the second floor, because that's where his room was.

Azuma: I see. But he was found dead in the Rec Room on the fourth floor.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why would he be all the way up there if he was posted to the second floor?

Eizo: I can answer that. And while we're at it, we can talk a little more about what happened last night.

Ichiro: [angry] …

Fukumi: [confused] How would you know about stuff that happened last night? Shouldn't you have been asleep?

Eizo: No. I was awake for most of the night.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Why?

Eizo was awake last night because…

1\. The flies kept him up

2\. He had insomnia

3\. He conducted a random spot check

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. He conducted a random spot check

Umeko: Eizo was conducting another one of his random spot checks, wasn't he?

Fukumi: [shocked] Random spot checks?

Eizo: That's right. I was.

Kaori: [confused] I didn't know you conducted random spot checks.

Eizo: [nervous] They're...not all that random. There are...certain members of the group who I wanted to make sure were doing their duty.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, what you're really trying to say is you didn't think I'd take my duty seriously, right?

Eizo: [annoyed] And I was right, wasn't I?

Fukumi: [confused] Wait, what happened?

Eizo: When I left my room last night, I found Kenji at the second floor, right where he was supposed to be. [accusatory] But Ichiro had left his post!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Ichiro! That's not right!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Big deal. It's just a stupid night shift.

Eizo: [annoyed] Clearly, this _was_ a big deal because Kenji's now dead, and perhaps if we'd all stuck to our assigned jobs responsibly, it wouldn't have happened!

Wakako: [confused] Isn't that, like, super suspicious for Ichiro to not have been at his post? Where did he even go? Back to his room?

Eizo: No. I found him…well, I guess there's no sense to beating around the bush, is there? [uncomfortable] ...I found him in the Rec Room.

Fukumi: [shocked] The Rec Room? You mean...the scene of the crime?

Shizuko: [snide] Well, if that wasn't an incriminating bit of evidence, I don't know what is.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...Ichiro was discovered at the crime scene last night when he wasn't supposed to be there? Most intriguing...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Do we even still need to discuss this any further then?

Kaori: [bored] Can't we just vote him the killer already? I'm tired of all this.

Taro: [nervous] Ich-Ichiro...you d-d-d-didn't kill K-K-Kenji, d-d-did you?

Mordecai: [accusatory] And so the truth is unveiled just minutes into our discussion! Good work, team! Now, let us convict this fiend!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're all such a bunch of idiots.

 _It looks like Ichiro's the prime suspect right now…but is that really right? I know Ichiro had a reason to be at the Rec Room last night...but he hasn't told anyone else. Everyone's getting riled up over a misunderstanding...I have to make sure they don't get overzealous so easily!_

[Track: watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's Account

2\. Eizo's Account

3\. Night Shift Schedule

Fukumi: [excited] For Ichiro to have been at the scene of the crime last night…

Fukumi: [accusatory] That's obviously suspicious!

Eizo: Well... **me and Kenji found him upstairs** , making a mess.

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Making a mess'? How many times do I have to tell you to get it into your thick skull?

Ichiro: [angry] I wasn't responsible for that!

Eizo: [sad] I left Kenji there, and... **never saw him alive again.**

Fukumi: [snide] Whichever way you look at it…

Fukumi: [accusatory] Ichiro must have been up to no good!

Yoshihiki: [excited] He was probably **setting a trap for Kenji** in the Rec Room. That's gotta be it!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] And Kenji being found there means…

Fukumi: [excited] It had to have something to do with Ichiro!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _What was Ichiro doing in the Rec Room last night? I have to make that clear first..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Ichiro's Account] - [ **setting a trap for Kenji** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on...I don't think that's true.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Did Ichiro have another reason to be at the Rec Room then?

Umeko: Right, Ichiro? You should tell them.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...fine.

He took out the note he'd shown us earlier.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...received this last night. It was slipped underneath my door.

Kaori: [confused] What is that?

Ichiro: It's a note. [uncomfortable] I don't know who wrote it, but it asked me to go to the rec room at midnight.

Samira: [angry] 'I know you want to get out...we can help each other…' Okay, that sounds ridiculously sketchy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't think I know that?

Samira: [accusatory] Then why did you go to the Rec Room then, other than to conspire with the anonymous writer of this note?

Ichiro: [angry] I only went there out of curiosity! Not because I was gonna take up whoever it was on their offer!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds like you're really digging yourself into a hole there, champ.

Ichiro: [angry] You're one to talk. We'll get to you soon enough, you fucking imp.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Don't call me that!

Ichiro: [snide] Why? Is your height a sore subject for you, Shorty?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said, stop it! Quit calling me short!

Ichiro: [snide] Aww, it looks like the little boy's upset I hit a soft spot.

Hanako: [annoyed] Shut up, the both of you. You're wasting our time. What happened after you arrived at the Rec Room?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: Eizo, what happened when you and Kenji found Ichiro?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Me and Kenji had been puzzling over where Ichiro had gone off to, when we heard a sound from the fourth floor.

Hanako: A sound?

Azuma: To have heard it from the third floor...there's only one sound it could have been.

The sound that Eizo and Kenji heard that alerted them to Ichiro's whereabouts...it could only have been…

1\. The killer attacking Ichiro

2\. Buddy barking

3\. The rec room door

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The rec room door

Umeko: [excited] It had to have been the door to the rec room!

Azuma: That's right. It makes a loud creaking noise everytime it's opened. Right, Eizo?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Yeah...So me and Kenji made our way up there to look for him.

Hanako: And then what happened?

Eizo: We uh…[uncomfortable] We found him inside. And...the place was a mess.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're exaggerating! There was...well…

Eizo: [distressed] There was raw meat all over the poker tables and floor, like someone had just dumped it there!

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Eww! I didn't think you were that nasty!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't put it there! It was already there when I came in! Like I told Umeko, I was...I was 'pranked'.

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Samira: [thoughtful] 'Pranked'? What do you mean?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] When I entered the Rec Room, I saw the raw meat on the poker table and floor, and...in the middle of it...was…

Ichiro flushed and looked even more heated than before.

Ichiro: [angry] That bastard took it from me for his stupid prank!

Eizo: [annoyed] Took what? Would you get to the point?

 _It should be obvious what item of Ichiro's was 'taken' for a prank. If I were trying to prank Ichiro, I would have taken the thing that's most precious to him, and that's obviously..._

1\. Nico the Dummy

2\. Charlie the Cactus

3\. Buddy the Dog

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Charlie the Cactus

Umeko: [thoughtful] Someone...stole your cactus?

Ichiro: [angry] ...Ngh…[annoyed] Look, when I entered the Rec Room, I saw someone had taken Charlie and put him on the table.

Taro: [nervous] Ch-Charlie? Who's Ch-Charlie?

Ichiro: [shocked] I…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oho! No way! You named your fucking cactus? Dude, that is so rich!

Ichiro: [angry] Sh-Shut up! I did NOT!

Yoshihiki: [playful] This is already too good.

Samira: [angry] Would you shut the hell up before I punch you in the face? You're not helping!

Hanako: Ichiro, proceed.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I… Fine, so, someone had put my cactus on the table and they'd surrounded it with...with those disgusting bits of raw meat!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Why would someone do that? That seems so lame.

Kaori: [disappointed] Kinda gross though…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Whoever is behind all this wouldn't have gone to the lengths of setting this up without a purpose…

Azuma: [confused] So why was the raw meat put around Ichiro's cactus? There has to be a reason.

The reason for putting a circle of raw meat around Ichiro's cactus...it was to…

1\. Make Kenji clean it up

2\. Make the Rec Room smell

3\. Attract flies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Attract flies

Umeko: [accusatory] I can only think of one reason! It was to attract the flies!

Kaori: [worried] The flies? What?

Umeko: It's like you once said, Azuma…

[[flashback]]

Azuma: All that raw meat? It's gonna draw flies to her like moths to a flame.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [excited] The raw meat...it attracted the flies to it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Hey, that...does sort of make sense.

Samira: [shocked] The prankster...used the meat to lure the flies?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That must be what Monokuma meant when he said that one of us had figured out a way to deal with the flies!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...maaaybe. One of you lot had the brilliant idea to get raw meat from the kitchen, and put it in a corner of your room! The flies swarmed the meat throughout the night, and that person was able to get a good night's sleep!

Hanako: And it appears that whoever discovered this tactic also used it for their prank, which means…

Umeko: That's why he or she kept silent when we asked who it was that morning. They were planning on using what they'd discovered for nefarious purposes.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So whoever stole Ichiro's cactus must have littered the place surrounding it with meat to draw a cloud of flies to it…

Eizo: [confused] But why?

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Why draw the flies to his cactus in the first place?

Samira: [accusatory] This all comes down to the person who wrote that damn note to Ichiro in the first place!

Eizo: [thoughtful] So, one of us took Ichiro's plants and hid it in the Rec Room, and drew flies to it, and asked Ichiro to come to the Rec Room, because…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It was a dumb prank. _He_ knew how much that cactus meant to me and wanted to make fun of me for it!

 _He…? Well, there's clearly only one person who would've been up to a prank like this…_

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Hanako: …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [distressed] …

Kaori: [bored] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

Fukumi: [confused] ...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: Yoshihiki...this whole prank has your name written all over it.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa, whoa, what? Me?

Ichiro: [angry] Don't play dumb, you moron! Who else in this inn would be pulling stupid pranks like this?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Is that what you've been thinking this whole time? You know, just cause I like to pull pranks and I'm the SHSL Prankster doesn't mean I'm responsible for every prank that happens in this inn.

Kaori: [bored] I think it kinda does, actually.

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Seriously! This wasn't my doing. Someone else must've set that prank up, because I didn't do it!

Hanako: Can you prove your innocence?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Can you prove my guilt?

Samira: [accusatory] I say, guilty until proven innocent!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Well then, I say, innocent until proven guilty!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why are we even talking about who set up this dumb prank? [angry] I want to know who was the bastard that killed Kenji!

Hanako: Chances are, they might be connected. They could even be the same person.

 _Could Yoshihiki be telling the truth? Is this his handiwork, or not? Regardless of what I believe...there are two damning pieces of evidence that links him to this prank…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one else other than you would've set this prank up. You stole my cactus and slipped me that note, all so you could make fun of me. Just admit it so we can move on.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] H-Hey! Don't just go around deciding that without any real proof! I'm not the only person capable of doing something like this!

Wakako: [annoyed] But you ARE the most likely suspect...

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Y-Yeah? Well...[accusatory] Hey! It wouldn't have been easy for me to steal Ichiro's dumb cactus! I mean...the guy has that thing on him almost all the time! How could I have stolen it from him? Hah...if you ask me, the person we _should_ be accusing...is Nagatomo!

Miyumi: [worried] Naga...tomo?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] ...Me?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Y-Yeah, you! I mean...if I'm going to be accused of setting up a prank like this just because I'm the SHSL Prankster, accusing you of a theft because you're the SHSL Thief is just as likely!

Nagatomo didn't respond. He simply lowered his hat over his eyes, and I caught sight of another one of his trademark mysterious smiles gracing his face.

Nagatomo: [snide] ...Interesting.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Is that really all you have to say?

Samira: [accusatory] Yoshihiki! Stop changing the subject from your obvious suspicion. You set this prank up, didn't you?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Talk!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Eh? You too, Fukumi? [disappointed] But I thought we were so in sync this whole Trial...

Wakako: [bored] I mean...I don't want to say he has a point, but...doesn't Yoshihiki have a point about Nagatomo? He is known for being a thief, right?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Such ignorance…

Wakako: [disappointed] It was just a thought. I mean...if we're debating the identity of a thief, the SHSL Thief himself should rightfully be the main suspect...

Eizo: [annoyed] Ichiro. When did you notice your cactus had been stolen?

Ichiro: [worried] Well, I...left it in my room when I headed out for my night shift. I didn't really pay much attention after that...

Mordecai: [disappointed] How careless of you...that is not the attitude of a true warrior, Ichiro...

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood for a lecture.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So there's no way to prove whether either Yoshihiki or Nagatomo stole Ichiro's cactus...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, this is so tedious! What does it matter who stole a fucking cactus? Can't we just figure out which one of them bumped Kenji off?

Kaori: [annoyed] Isn't...that what we're doing?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Yeah, seriously! Can't we just...go back to accusing Ichiro?

Ichiro: [distressed] We've been over this already! I was lured to the Rec Room by the person who wrote this note!

Fukumi: [confused] So...who does everyone think the guilty one is? Yoshihiki? Or Nagatomo?

Samira: [annoyed] I say it's Yoshihiki.

Shizuko: [annoyed] The pipsqueak.

Kaori: [worried] I don't know...I don't really trust Nagatomo all that much either...

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't trust either of them.

Miyumi: [distressed] They teamed up to kidnap Dr. Creeper! They're both meanies!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You're not still salty over that, are you?

Nagatomo: I do not know what to say. I had no hand in this...prank of Yoshihiki's.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Wh-Wha...? You think this was my prank too, Nagatomo? Come on! I thought we were bros!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] ...You just accused me of stealing Ichiro's cactus less than five minutes ago.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oh yeah. Whoops! [distressed] But seriously! I didn't do anything! [accusatory] This prank wasn't my handiwork!

Nagatomo: And I am not the thief.

Fukumi: [accusatory] My instincts are telling me that one of them's a liar!

 _Everyone's arguing over themselves, trying to make themselves heard...at this rate, we'll get nowhere. We haven't even started debating over the identity of Kenji's killer. This is hopeless..._

Azuma: Hey, Umeko...

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Azuma: [worried] Everyone's getting pretty worked up right now...which is understandable. One of us has just died, and people are afraid because there's a killer in our midst. I think...they need a calming voice of reason to take charge and bring the discussion back to order.

 _Azuma's right...I need to find a way to stop this senseless arguing and get us back on track!_

Side Note:

Time for the Mass Panic Debate! The Mass Panic Debate works pretty much the same as a Non-Stop Debate, except the Argue Points and the statements can be broken up. For example...

Character 1: dialogue dialogue **argue-**

Character 2: dialogue dialogue-

Character 3: dialogue **arg-**

...

Character 1: **-point** dialogue

Character 2: -dialogue dialogue

Character 3: - **ue point**

Characters' statements may end up broken in half, which will make it harder to piece together what everyone's saying, which makes sense since everyone's speaking over each other. But as long as you check for the ( - ) symbol, and focus on who is saying what, you can piece together what each character is saying and figure out which Argue Point can be matched up with which Truth Bullet.

[Track: watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's Note

2\. Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper

3\. Glass Shards

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I know I like to prank people…

Fukumi: [accusatory] One of those two had something to do-

Nagatomo: I may be a thief, but I am no lowlife murderer.

...

Yoshihiki: [angry] But I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with this one!

Fukumi: [accusatory] -with last night. I'm sure of it! My-

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I operate on a moral code and always return what I steal.

...

Yoshihiki: [angry] I'd own up to it if I did!

Fukumi: [snide] -instincts are always right on the money!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Ichiro got his cactus back, didn't he?

...

Samira: [angry] Why would you? Clearly, the prankster behind this could be linked to Kenji's killer **…**

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yoshihiki's been pranking people since the moment we arrived here…

Shizuko: [annoyed] So technically, Nagatomo never violated his moral code at all...

...

Samira: [accusatory] So it would benefit you to stay silent!

Ichiro: [accusatory] There's no way anyone else would've-

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Very well. How about this?

...

Yoshihiki: [bored] Well, you're gonna need more proof to show I set this prank up.

Ichiro: [accusatory] -done such a childish prank other than him!

Nagatomo: I would not steal to help another one of Yoshihiki's senseless pranks.

...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Because at the end of the day, there's **no concrete proof-**

Ichiro: [accusatory] What more proof do we need? He's **the only person that-**

Miyumi: [accusatory] You stole Dr. Creeper to help him prank Umeko, didn't you?

...

Yoshihiki: [snide] **-that** **I was the one who set it up**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] - **ever pranks anyone** here!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Why on Earth are you still hung up on that?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _I can barely hear what everyone is saying, but...what that person said...it's obviously untrue, and I know I can prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Crumpled-Up Ball of Paper] - [ **no concrete proof that I was the one who set it up** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] That's it…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: I found a crumpled-up note in Kenji's hand.

I showed them all the note.

 **GOTCHA, LOSER! :-) YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT.**

Umeko: He must have found it when cleaning, and crumpled it up when Eizo made him clean the place up.

Eizo: [distressed] Had I cleaned the mess up myself...Kenji might still be alive and all of this could've been avoided! I'm such a failure of a leader! I let down someone who believed in me!

Hanako: Don't beat yourself up over this. No one blames you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...I kinda blame him a little...

Taro: [nervous] Th-That note kinda l-l-looks familiar…

Umeko: [accusatory] It's similar to the note Yoshihiki used to prank _you_ with.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: I only touched you on the back…

He peeled something off of Taro's shirt.

Nagatomo: ...to take this off you.

It was a small slip of paper with a childishly drawn stick figure on it, and the words " **I'm Stupid :-)** " written on it.

[[end: flashback :end]]]

Umeko: That note had been stuck onto the back of Taro's shirt by Yoshihiki.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [playful] There are plenty more people out there I want to prank.

He laughed and slapped Taro on the back.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Ichiro. Am I correct in assuming you found this note in the room last night?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Ngh...yeah. It was pasted on...on Charlie's pot. I assumed that Yoshihiki set it up, and slipped me the fake note calling me to the Rec Room, just so he could punk me by showing how he'd stolen Charlie from me.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] C'mon! Your only link between me and this lame prank is that note? Hello? Are you all daft? Anyone can fake a note like that! It's not exactly a brilliant forgery...

Umeko: This note fits your M.O., though. Both notes have been signed with a smiley face, drawn exactly like this.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Big deal! Anyone who saw me prank Taro that day could have easily known to fake this note as well. It's not conclusive evidence! I mean...it's not like a smiley face is some brilliant forgery...

Eizo: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying this...but Yoshihiki has a point.

Samira: [shocked] For real?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...there you go, Eizo, my man. I always knew you had a sensible head on your shoulders!

Umeko: No, wait…

 _That's right. There's more than just this linking Yoshihiki to this prank...there's one more clue!_

Umeko: I have another piece of evidence that suggests Yoshihiki set this prank up.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ugh, another one? Who cares! I didn't do it, end of story! Case closed!

Umeko: [annoyed] No, case is not closed! Azuma, you know what I'm talking about, right?

Azuma: [shocked] I...think so.

The other piece of evidence that links Yoshihiki to this prank is…

1\. Raw meat

2\. Glass shards

3\. Ichiro's note

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Raw meat

Umeko: The raw meat used in this prank...you've used it before!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh?

[[flashback]]

Wakako looked up at me, a stunned look on her face. Her entire body...was covered in bits of raw meat and mush.

Wakako: [scared] Ahhhhhhhhh!

Umeko: Wakako, calm down! Wh-What's happened to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! This is the best one yet!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki used the raw meat to prank Wakako.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Ugh...don't remind me! I'd only just wiped it from my memory…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Tch. You know the raw meat isn't an exclusive thing either, right? Anyone could've heard of how I'd used it and taken some of their own from the kitchen!

Eizo: [thoughtful] There's another thing that's been puzzling me. How did the killer transport the raw meat from the kitchen to the Rec Room in the first place?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Does it really matter?

Azuma: Eizo's right to consider it. We should cover every angle of this mystery to make sure we leave no loose ends.

 _How did the killer move all that raw meat from the kitchen to the Rec Room?_

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably did something gross and just used his hands!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Eww! You commoners have no shame!

Azuma: I...highly doubt that.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Um...maybe they put the meat in some cans…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe they ate the meat and then vomited it back out! Haha!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eww! You're so gross!

Wakako: [snide] As expected.

Eizo: [annoyed] Take this seriously! They must have used something. And it would have looked really suspicious for someone to just be carting raw meat around…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Omigosh...who cares how they did it? Can we just find out who killed the idiot already?

Umeko: The killer probably used one of the empty boxes from the attic...

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Empty boxes?

Umeko: There were two empty boxes brought down to the Lounge for Fukumi's party. The killer could have filled one of those boxes with raw meat and when the party failed, they could have helped carry the meat upstairs and no one would have questioned them. Everyone would have just assumed they were bringing a box back up to the attic.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Great, so that didn't help us at all. I don't even remember who helped to carry the boxes back upstairs.

Hanako: Even so, anyone could have volunteered to help load them. Knowing who we put in charge of carrying them back up might not help at all...

Kaori: [worried] So...are we back to accusing Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, I'm telling you, I've been framed! If I really was the killer, would I have been so obvious as to leave a note behind basically confirming that I'd done it? Is there even any proof the person who set this prank up was the one who killed Kenji?

Hanako: Let's think about this first. What was the prankster's goal in setting this prank up for Ichiro to discover?

Umeko: [confused] Hm?

Hanako: Think about it. The killer had to have had a reason for luring Ichiro to the Rec Room like this. Imagine you're Ichiro. You enter the Rec Room and you see your favorite cactus, in the middle of the room, surrounded by raw meat and a swarm of flies. What's your first instinct?

 _My first instinct...would be to…_

1\. Call for help

2\. Run in and get Charlie

3\. Kill the flies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Run in and get Charlie

Umeko: I would have charged in to get my cactus out from that mess.

Hanako: And that's exactly what Ichiro did, isn't it?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...well...yeah…

Taro: [shocked] W-W-Wow...she r-r-read you like a b-b-book…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was flustered, alright? So I ran in there to get my cactus back. And a little later, Kenji and Eizo found me.

Hanako: Now, think about this as if you're the one who set this prank up. Let's assume that the prankster and the killer are one and the same. You've got Ichiro charging into the room, flustered and angry. What's the reason for it?

 _The reason...for having Ichiro run into the room like that…_

1\. So Kenji and Eizo would think he made the mess

2\. So the flies would attack Ichiro

3\. So Ichiro would be distracted

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. So Ichiro would be distracted

Umeko: Ichiro would've been distracted by the flies and the stench of the meat and his rush to get his cactus back…

Hanako: ...which would have left him vulnerable.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Um...where are you going with this?

 _I think I'm starting to piece this together now...all the elements of the killer's plan...there can only be one reason for it!_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Who was the prankster behind the prank?

1\. Yoshihiki

2\. Kenji

3\. Kenji's killer

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Kenji's killer

Q2) Who was the killer's originally intended victim?

1\. Kenji

2\. Ichiro

3\. Eizo

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Ichiro

Q3) How did the killer plan to kill Ichiro?

1\. Eaten alive by flies

2\. Trip on raw meat and fall

3\. Sneak attack after distraction

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Sneak attack after distraction

Hanako: If I'm the killer, and I've got Ichiro distracted in the middle of the room…

Azuma: ...it would've been the perfect opportunity to try and kill him.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The person who set this prank up...wanted to get Ichiro to let his guard down...so they could...sneak up on him…

Hanako: ...and kill him.

[Track: watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! Wait! What are you guys saying?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] You're saying…?

Hanako: The killer lured Ichiro to the Rec Room at night, when everyone but one person would've been asleep, and set up a prime distraction for him. They wanted to get him alone and vulnerable, with no one else around to stop them from carrying out their crime.

Fukumi: [shocked] No way...the killer had been going after Ichiro?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow. So you're pretty lucky to be alive, huh, Ichiro?

Umeko: It's the only thing that makes sense. There's no other reason for someone to have gone to the trouble of setting all this up, and with Kenji winding up dead...and the note written to Ichiro…

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's bullshit!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Ichiro: [accusatory] If that's the case, then why am I still here right now, standing among you, alive and well?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh? I'm...sure there must be-

Ichiro: [angry] You say Kenji's killer wanted me dead at first. So why did he change his target to Kenji instead? All you're doing is spouting nonsense and I don't believe a word of it!

 _Was the killer really after Ichiro from the beginning? If so, why isn't he dead? There has to be a reason behind it…_

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Map of Inn

2\. Raw Meat

3\. Eizo's Account

4\. Night Shift Schedule

Ichiro: [accusatory] I refuse to believe that!

Ichiro: [distressed] There's...no way someone tried to kill me!

Ichiro: [accusatory] If the killer had been after me…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Why did he let me go?

Ichiro: [accusatory] He couldn't have switched his target to Kenji for no reason.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Your reasoning is all wrong!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's not wrong. The pieces all fit!

Umeko: [accusatory] Why else did the killer try to lure you to the Rec Room?

Umeko: [worried] I know it's hard to come to terms with, but it has to be the truth.

[ADVANCE]

Ichiro: [accusatory] Then why didn't the killer strike?

Ichiro: [angry] He had me in the perfect position.

Ichiro: [accusatory] I was **busy trying to get Charlie back** …

Ichiro: [angry] I was **completely distracted** …

Ichiro: [thoughtful] ...it was **late at night**...

Ichiro: [worried] ...and **there was no one else around** …

Ichiro: [accusatory] He could easily have killed me! But he didn't!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] So...you must be wrong. The killer had to have been after Kenji from the start!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _Ichiro refuses to believe he almost wound up the first victim...but there's a pretty obvious reason why the killer never attacked him like he must've meant to, and I have to make it clear to him!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Account] - [ **there was no one else around** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's wrong!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What?

Umeko: The reason why the killer didn't attack you was because they hadn't planned for two witnesses to have shown up out of the blue.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Two witnesses? But who?

Umeko: Easy. They were…

1\. Me and Wakako

2\. Eizo and Kenji

3\. Miyumi and Taro

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Eizo and Kenji

Umeko: The killer hadn't expected Eizo and Kenji to show up at the Rec Room when they did.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's right. Eizo had conducted a random spot check, and discovered Ichiro missing. It was at that exact time he and Kenji heard Ichiro entering the Rec Room…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So the duo ran upstairs to look for him…

Hanako: ...and by doing so, they indirectly saved his life.

Umeko: The killer was probably waiting for the opportune moment to attack Ichiro once he'd ran into the Rec Room. But once Eizo and Kenji showed up…

Eizo: [distressed] The killer was...forced to wait…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No…

Umeko: The killer...waited for them to leave…

Azuma: [sad] But only Eizo and Ichiro left the room.

Eizo: [shocked] You don't mean…?

Umeko: When Eizo and Ichiro left the room, they did it together, and left Kenji inside to clean up the mess. Because of that, Kenji was now the person alone in the Rec Room…

Azuma: [sad] ...And so the killer...decided...to switch his target…

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! That's so screwed up! Kenji died...by mistake?

Kaori: [disappointed] That's awful…

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] It was just pure bad luck...he was never the killer's intended target but because he was made to stay behind and clean...he ended up in the crosshairs…

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...and Ichiro got to live?

Eizo: [distressed] N-No…!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Preposterous...

Ichiro: [distressed] That's...that's fucking…

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aw man...why couldn't it have been Ichiro instead?

Ichiro: [angry] Shut the fuck up, jerkwad!

Samira: [angry] Seriously - I want to punch you.

Monokuma: Nuh-uh. No violence in the trial! Beat each other up later!

Eizo: [sad] This...really is all my fault...I should never...never have told Kenji to stay behind and clean up...if not for that...he wouldn't be dead…

Hanako: Like I said, it's not your fault. You didn't expect a killer to have been lying in wait, waiting for the moment to strike. It would have been irresponsible of you to have left the mess in the room, uncleaned. And that's not your character. You didn't know. If it's anyone's fault...it's the one who's behind all this.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So...what do we know so far?

Umeko: [sad] The killer...was behind the prank. Whoever it was stole Ichiro's cactus, set up the prank with the meat and the flies, lured Ichiro to the Rec Room and waited for Ichiro to be distracted so they could kill him. But when Eizo and Kenji arrived...they were forced to switch targets.

Kaori: [worried] So...how do we know who it was?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, I'm not built for this kind of detective work. Why couldn't we have an SHSL Detective on our class to do it for us?

Fukumi: [confused] Does this mean...we're back to square one?

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Fukumi: [disappointed] I mean...we're still no closer to discovering who the killer was...if Ichiro was actually meant to be the intended victim...and Yoshihiki wasn't the one behind the prank...

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Of course it's not me! I wouldn't have made it so obvious by leaving a note with my signature on it, would I?

Wakako: [snide] I don't know, you could have just been that dumb.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Says you!

Umeko: [thoughtful] There has to be some clue in all this that shows who set up this prank and the murder...but...how do we find it…?

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	8. A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life 3

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Bold - Argue Points  
Underlined - Agree Points  
[Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Samira: [thoughtful] Okay, I've been keeping quiet for long enough, but I think I might as well bring this up. There's one thing that's been bothering me…

Hanako: And what would that be?

Samira: Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] ...Yeah?

Samira: Where'd you go after you found Ichiro?

Eizo: Nowhere. I stayed on the third floor and took over Ichiro's shift.

Hanako: [annoyed] You really have got to stop doing that. You're only encouraging truancy and slacking on the job when you always take their shifts over for them.

Eizo: [nervous] Heh...sorry. I figure...a good leader leads by example, right? It's not like I could've dragged Ichiro from his room and back to his post.

Samira: [thoughtful] So you stayed on the third floor...in that case…[accusatory] Wouldn't you have seen the killer walk down the stairs after committing the murder?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [confused] Come to think of it...there's also something fishy about that…

Mordecai: You...never questioned Kenji's disappearance? When he never returned from the Rec Room after you made him clean...did you not find it strange?

Eizo: [nervous] I…

Samira: [accusatory] Where were you during all that time?

Eizo: [nervous] Like I said...I was...doing my duty…

Kaori: That doesn't explain why you didn't see anyone come back down or question Kenji's absence.

Hanako: [thoughtful] For the killer to have returned to their room after the murder...they would've had to have passed Eizo on the third floor.

Eizo: [nervous] I...was just distracted. It must have slipped my mind. I probably assumed Kenji headed back down while I was patrolling and didn't notice. And...I'm pretty sure I didn't see anyone walk back down...I think.

Shizuko: [annoyed] You 'think'? What's the matter with you?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah, you seem...really confused. Do you not remember what happened last night?

Eizo: [nervous] I...um…

Samira: [accusatory] It's pretty suspicious to me that you suddenly don't seem to recall details from the night of a murder.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hey, don't blow things out of proportion. I told you, I was just distracted.

Samira: [accusatory] Distracted by what? Just what were you up to?

 _Eizo had the whole night to himself...but he claims he got 'distracted'...?_

 _Come to think of it...besides the murder, there's one other thing that took place last night, and with only one person awake at the time...only he could have been responsible! But...would it really have been him behind it?_

[Track: watch?v=aUM1e-egTNs]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Missing Box

2\. Missing Trophy

3\. Vandalized Mural

4\. Switching Rooms

Samira: [accusatory] You can't possibly have just forgotten what you were doing last night!

Eizo: [nervous] I...I didn't! I was just...tired.

Eizo: I **stayed at my post on the third floor** and took over all of Ichiro's shift.

Kaori: [worried] Didn't you find it at all suspicious that Kenji never came back down?

Eizo: [nervous] I...had other matters on my mind.

Samira: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Like what?

Eizo: [nervous] I...I was just thinking of how angry I was that Ichiro ignored my instructions.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, so you're blaming it on me, now, are you?

Samira: [accusatory] No...that's not it. I think you're lying!

Eizo: [angry] I'm not lying! All I did was patrol up and down for a bit, that's all.

Samira: [annoyed] My mural was vandalized last night...and you are the most likely suspect!

Samira: [accusatory] You either witnessed it, or did it yourself. And since you claim not to have seen anything…

Samira: [accusatory] ... **It could only have been done by you!**

Eizo: [annoyed] I have no idea what you're talking about...

Eizo: [annoyed] Just because I was awake last night does not make me the vandal.

Eizo: [annoyed] That mural **could have been vandalized by anyone**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Samira's getting worked up...and I think she's wanted to discuss this since the trial began...but is she right? Or am I to prove her statements wrong?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Vandalized Mural] - [ **could have been vandalized by anyone** ]

Umeko: Eizo...Samira's not wrong in saying that if you really were patrolling the third floor last night, you would've seen something happen.

Eizo: [annoyed] 'Seen something happen'...? What are you talking about?

Umeko: Samira's mural is on the third floor. And it was vandalized in the middle of the night. Because you said you took over Ichiro's shift on the third floor...that means one of two things happened.

Samira: [accusatory] If you claim to have been on the third floor all night, then either you vandalized my mural yourself, or you saw whoever it was do it.

Eizo: [distressed] Tch!

Samira: [angry] It's not possible for you to not have seen anything suspicious happen. So which was it? Are you covering up for someone, or did you do the deed yourself?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I don't know! I...think I dozed off in the middle of my shift.

Kaori: [confused] Dozed off?

Eizo: [nervous] Yeah, so...I didn't vandalize it myself...but I fell asleep so I don't know who did. I wouldn't do such a thing, now, would I?

Fukumi: [disappointed] So if Eizo dozed off...he wouldn't know whether Kenji came back down, or if the killer did either. I guess that makes sense…

 _No, wait...there's something not right about Eizo's statement…_

Umeko: Hold on! Eizo...you're forgetting about…

1\. The body discovery announcement

2\. The rules against sleeping

3\. The murder

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The rules against sleeping

Umeko: Monokuma's rules clearly state that we cannot sleep anywhere but our rooms.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? They do?

Hanako: [annoyed] Shouldn't you have read the rules thoroughly? You're supposed to be the leader!

Eizo: [nervous] Y-Yeah...I did…I just...thought everyone had forgot...

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Samira: [accusatory] So you weren't sleeping then...which means you either witnessed the vandal in action and did nothing to stop it...or you were the vandal yourself! Now fess up!

Azuma: [nervous] Uh, Samira...is there really a need to press on about this matter? Given the circumstances, I don't think that-

Eizo: [disappointed] No, Azuma. It's fine.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: [disappointed] I shouldn't have tried to hide it. It's probably for the best that I come clean. Well...Samira's absolutely right. It...was me.

Umeko: [shocked] Wait, what?

Eizo: I'm…[uncomfortable] I'm the one who vandalized Samira's mural.

Samira: [accusatory] Aha! I knew it!

 _What? Really? I knew Eizo never liked Samira drawing on the walls, but...I didn't think he'd go as far as to ruin her work...especially since he'd be vandalizing the walls himself!_

 _Eizo's never seemed like the petty, vindictive sort of person either. Is he telling the truth? Why would he do that? This doesn't seem like him…_

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! No way! I totally didn't see that coming! Uptight, strict, 'rules-are-meant-to-be-obeyed' SHSL Commander Eizo...was responsible for a childish vandalism? What are the odds?

Eizo: [disappointed] …

Taro: [nervous] E-E-Eizo…? Is th-this true?

Eizo: [disappointed] I…

Hanako: Well? Is it?

Eizo: [nervous] Well...yeah…

Samira: [angry] ...You...

Fukumi: [confused] But why? Why would you do such a thing? I don't get it. You used up your night shift just to vandalize Samira's mural? Wouldn't it have been obvious you did it, once Ichiro told us you took over?

Eizo: [disappointed] He...didn't know I'd taken over. I figured he'd...assumed I went back to my room.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [disappointed] I was...angry, at him. And I...kinda lost my temper. So I...took it out on that eyesore of a mural.

Umeko: Eizo...that doesn't sound like you, at all.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hush, Umeko. I'm liking this new, rebellious Eizo! It's so much more refreshing!

Hanako: [annoyed] I can't believe this…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Eizo...this is very irresponsible of you! This behavior is unbecoming of a leader!

Samira: [angry] You jackass! I spent a lot of time on that! You had no right to ruin it!

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, I'm sorry. But I own up to it. I was so busy with my work, I didn't stop to think that Kenji had been upstairs for a long time and never came back down. When I was done, I went back to my room. That's the truth.

Samira: [annoyed] Is that all? Oh, I don't think so. You know what? I'm calling it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Calling it? You're calling what?

Samira: [accusatory] I say that Eizo's the killer!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaaaat?

Taro: [scared] Eizo...the k-killer?

Eizo: [annoyed] Wh-What? Of course I'm not the killer! [worried] I...I admit I vandalized your mural, Samira, and...I'm sorry. That was not becoming of a leader. But...that doesn't make me a killer! I swear I didn't kill Kenji! I would never!

Samira: [angry] Hah! Vandalizing a perfectly good piece of art is already a pretty dick move to begin with. It wouldn't surprise me if you were a killer on top of being a vandal! This is why I don't trust stuffy, authoritative sorts like you, and your business suits and your rigid behavior...humans aren't meant to be sitting in an office all day! People like you snap, they always do!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you even talking about anymore? What does that have to do with Eizo being the killer?

Eizo: [angry] I'm not the killer! Stop calling me the killer!

Hanako: Calm yourself. Samira, you're getting agitated for no reason.

Samira: [annoyed] No reason?

Eizo: [annoyed] Yeah! Just because I vandalized your mural does not automatically make me the killer!

Samira: [accusatory] No, but it definitely makes you suspicious! Eizo was alone last night with Kenji, and after Ichiro went to his room, those two were the only two left awake in the inn. He had the means and opportunity to commit the murder! He had the whole night to himself to kill Kenji!

Mordecai: [shocked] That's…

Eizo: [angry] Preposterous!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Likely.

Eizo: [angry] None of that is what actually happened!

 _Could Eizo...really be Kenji's killer?_

 _It's true...once Ichiro left, Eizo and Kenji were the last two people awake…_

 _But does it make sense for Eizo to be the killer?_

Taro: [nervous] I...I d-d-don't want to accuse you, E-E-Eizo, but...y-you didn't d-do it, did you?

Eizo: [angry] Of course not!

Wakako: [thoughtful] I dunno...a lot of what Samira's saying is making sense.

Fukumi: [accusatory] You have no alibi, Eizo! That's, like, a death sentence in a Class Trial!

Ichiro: [angry] And to think...you tried to accuse me of being the culprit in my own attempted murder!

Eizo: [angry] I did nothing of the sort! You are all jumping to conclusions! Please, let's discuss this!

Hanako: [annoyed] Pipe down, everyone. We're not going to get anywhere by blindly pointing fingers.

Yoshihiki: [excited] But blindly pointing fingers at suspects is what the Class Trials are all about!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako is right. Let's not-

Samira: [accusatory] Anyone who thinks my artistic masterpieces are nothing more than tasteless graffiti are obviously bad eggs!

Azuma: [nervous] Wha...

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] We at least owe it to Eizo to listen to his defense.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Defense, my ass! He's the perp behind all this!

Eizo: [annoyed] Need I remind you all that you were all accusing Ichiro just minutes ago? Don't you see you need to take a step back and think this through before accusing someone?

Kaori: [bored] I don't really care either way. I just want to vote so we can go back upstairs and check on Buddy.

Wakako: [shocked] What the…? How can you not care about getting the culprit right? [accusatory] We'll die if we get it wrong, you know!

Kaori: [sad] I hope Buddy isn't feeling too lonely…

Wakako: [shocked] She's...she's not even listening to me...

Mordecai: [distressed] I...don't believe Eizo is capable of being the killer. At least, I don't want to believe that…

Nagatomo: Belief holds no place in a trial for murder. Only evidence, and facts, tell the story.

Samira: [annoyed] Just face it! Eizo's the guilty one!

Miyumi: [distressed] B-But...Eizo was supposed to be our leader! [as Dr. Creeper] Oh, woe is me! Have we been betrayed?

 _It seems like everyone's so split on whether or not Eizo could be the killer…_

 _We have to get everyone back on the same page, more or less, or we'll never advance this debate!_

Side Note:

Time for a tutorial for the Scrum Debate! You can see the keywords of your team members' arguments, but the opposing teams' keywords are blacked out, so you need to look at their statements in the debate to try and ascertain which keyword will fit which statement. However, certain statements will contain multiple keywords. For example…

Your Keywords - apple, banana etc

Statement 1: I bought an apple and a banana for us. Which would you like?

Statement 2: I already have a banana so you can have that one.

As Statement 1 contains more than one keyword, you may wonder how to figure out which keyword to use against it. Here, you need to look at other statements to see if they contain one of those other keywords themselves. In this example, Statement 1 has both keywords, but Statement 2 already has 'banana'. Therefore, 'banana' is used on Statement 2, ruling it out, meaning 'apple' is meant to be used on Statement 1.

[Track: watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

EIZO IS THE CULPRIT:

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Nagatomo: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Kaori: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

EIZO IS NOT THE CULPRIT:

Umeko: **awake**

Umeko: **time**

Azuma: **killer**

Eizo: **vandalism**

Mordecai: **witnesses**

Hanako: **forgot**

Miyumi: **alibi**

Fukumi: **Ichiro**

Wakako: Eizo never saw the real killer pass him last night, so that must mean he himself was the killer!

Samira: Eizo still has no concrete alibi for the time of the murder!

Ichiro: But because Eizo wasn't asleep, his lack of an alibi is even more suspicious…

Nagatomo: He didn't spend all night working on it. He could've killed Kenji anytime before or after the vandalism.

Yoshihiki: You can't prove you weren't awake the whole night!

Kaori: Because Ichiro saw him, and Eizo couldn't lie about not being awake.

Shizuko: He had to write that note to get Ichiro away from Kenji, and kill him without witnesses!

Taro: M-M-Maybe Eizo just...forgot about Kenji?

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Wakako: [ **killer** ]

Samira: [ **time** ]

Ichiro: [ **alibi** ]

Nagatomo: [ **vandalism** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **awake** ]

Kaori: [ **Ichiro** ]

Shizuko: [ **witnesses** ]

Taro: [ **forgot** ]

Wakako: Eizo never saw the real killer pass him last night, so that must mean he himself was the **killer**!

Azuma: Maybe he never saw the **killer** because the killer got to Kenji from a different path.

Samira: Eizo still has no concrete alibi for the **time** of the murder!

Umeko: No one else had one at the **time** either! We were all sleeping!

Ichiro: But because Eizo was awake, his lack of an **alibi** is even more suspicious…

Miyumi: Um...but doesn't the vandalized mural prove his **alibi**? It shows he was busy working on it...

Nagatomo: He didn't spend all night working on it. He could've killed Kenji anytime before or after the **vandalism**.

Eizo: You're right...I didn't spend all night on it. But I promise you, I went straight to bed right after the **vandalism**.

Yoshihiki: You can't prove you weren't **awake** the whole night!

Umeko: If he really was the killer, why would he have admitted to being **awake** in the first place?

Kaori: Because **Ichiro** saw him, and Eizo couldn't lie about not being awake.

Fukumi: Speaking of **Ichiro** , why would Eizo bother writing him a note when he knew he would be on night shift duty?

Shizuko: He had to write that note to get Ichiro away from Kenji, and kill him without **witnesses**!

Mordecai: But there would have been **witnesses** anyway! Eizo would pass Kenji on the second floor in order to get to the Rec Room!

Taro: M-M-Maybe Eizo just... **forgot** about Kenji?

Hanako: Eizo and I made the Night Shift schedule ourselves. He wouldn't have just **forgot** about Kenji being on duty.

[BREAK!]

Umeko: Look, there's just no concrete evidence that Eizo committed this crime. There are too many holes in the argument against him.

Samira: [accusatory] It doesn't rule him out as a suspect! He still had the best opportunity to commit the murder!

Hanako: Well, how about we go over other details of the crime? Maybe then, it'll be made clear who was really behind all this, and whether Eizo could've done it or not. We're not going to get anywhere by constantly arguing amongst ourselves like this.

Samira: [angry] Mmph...very well. But I'm only doing this because I have faith in Hanako's judgment.

Eizo: [nervous] Yeah...thanks, Hanako.

 _I still feel like there's something he's not telling us...but as far as everyone is concerned, Eizo's admitted to being the vandal...maybe we should ask him more about it later…_

Eizo: [worried] Punish me for my vandalism later, if we're all still alive.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! You didn't have to put it like that!

Eizo: [disappointed] We should still be focused on what the killer did after murdering Kenji.

Azuma: That's right. Samira, I know you're upset, but…

Samira: [angry] Oh, I'm not upset. I'm angry. I'm hopping mad!

Azuma: ...We still have a murder to solve. We owe it to Kenji to figure out who his killer was, and we can't afford to waste time with our lives on the line.

Hanako: Exactly. Thank you. Let's go back to the killer's actions.

 _Back to the case at hand…_

 _Eizo still looks really discombobulated about his admission...for him to suddenly vandalize Samira's mural because he was angry at Ichiro and found it an eyesore...it's still very out-of-character for him. What was his real reason?_

Hanako: Let's say the killer's plan succeeded, and they managed to draw Ichiro into the middle of the room where he was totally exposed, alone, distracted and vulnerable. [thoughtful] How then was he or she planning to kill him?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...I hate that we're discussing how I was about to die…

Hanako: It's important for us to walk through the killer's intended plan to work out what he had been trying to do.

 _Alright...time to put my thinking cap on..._

[Track: watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Glass Shards

2\. Rec Room Door

3\. Monokuma File #1

4\. Missing Fireplace

5\. Dusty Attic

Fukumi: [thoughtful] After getting Ichiro distracted…

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably planned on jumping out and attacking him!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Jumping out from where? There are only so many places to hide in that room...

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...and I wasn't that distracted to have missed something like that.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer would've had to have hidden somewhere...

Azuma: ...where neither Ichiro, nor Eizo and Kenji, who arrived later, would've spotted them.

Kaori: [bored] Are we quite sure the killer hid in the room at all?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Perhaps the killer simply hid elsewhere, nearby...waiting for their victim.

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe he **hid in the l-l-library**?

Shizuko: [excited] I'm positive that the idiot killer **hid in the attic**!

Shizuko: [thoughtful] They would have **heard Ichiro go into the Rec Room** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] Then they would've entered the room afterwards and **snuck up on him** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] ...and then attacked him with whatever weapon they had! Foolproof!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Hang on a minute...something that person said doesn't make sense...because..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Rec Room Door] - [ **snuck up on him** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That can't be right!

Shizuko: [angry] How dare you counter me!

Umeko: [nervous] Um...but it's true. There's something wrong with your statement.

Shizuko: [snide] Shizuko Ikehara is never wrong!

Hanako: Umeko, just explain yourself.

Umeko: Don't you remember? The door to the Rec Room makes a loud creaking noise everytime it's opened. That's how Eizo and Kenji knew where Ichiro was to begin with. Meaning...there's no way anyone could have entered the room silently to sneak up on Ichiro. That person would've had to open the door, and the noise would've alerted Ichiro.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Hmm...she's got a point.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. I was just throwing out a suggestion.

Fukumi: [confused] But...if the killer couldn't have snuck into the room because of the door...then…how would they have gotten inside to attack Ichiro?

 _How...did the killer plan on attacking Ichiro, if they couldn't have gotten into the room after him because of the door?_

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if…[accusatory] What if the killer didn't need to?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer had to have hid somewhere near the Rec Room, so they would know when Ichiro had arrived, and could get ready to attack. But if the door to the Rec Room would've prevented the killer from sneaking up on Ichiro...then that must mean the killer would've had to already be near Ichiro by the time of Ichiro's arrival.

Wakako: [confused] So...the killer didn't hide outside the Rec Room?

Azuma: I'm saying, what if the killer didn't need to get into the room behind Ichiro by opening the door?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Say what? Now you're just making no sense…

Wakako: Oh, Azuma...you're always so wise and...smart...could you, uh...explain?

Mordecai: [accusatory] I see! You're implying the killer used a transportation spell to teleport into the room without the need for doors! That's...truly genius!

Kaori: [bored] ...Really.

Mordecai: [excited] Ooh! Or the killer fused himself with gaseous particles in the air, and entered the room through the gap between the door and its frame? That must be it!

Hanako: ...Please shut up.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm...not talking about magic. What I mean is...[accusatory] what if the killer was hiding in the room the whole time?

 _What?_

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Ichiro: [annoyed] We've already covered this, dumbass. I told you, I wasn't that distracted that I wouldn't have caught someone hiding, like, under the pool table or behind the bar or something.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I think it's possible they could have hidden elsewhere in that room - somewhere no one would've thought a person would be hiding at first.

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's stupid!

 _Ichiro has a point. There are only so many places in the Rec Room one could hide, but...Azuma seems to be onto something here. If he's sure about his theory, then I'm going to try and back him up! There has to be somewhere in the Rec Room where the killer was able to hide that didn't arouse even Ichiro's suspicions…_

[Track: watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Rec Room Fireplace

2\. Knights' Positions

3\. Light Switch

4\. Glass Shards

Ichiro: [annoyed] For someone to hide in the Rec Room where me, Kenji and Eizo wouldn't notice them is impossible!

Hanako: [thoughtful] There are very few places to hide inside there…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you gonna say they hid behind the bar?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Because I remember looking there, and I would surely have noticed a human hiding behind it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Could they have hid behind one of the arcade machines?

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe they used one of the knights to hide…

Shizuko: [accusatory] The killer probably hid inside the fireplace! Who would think to look there?

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's all ridiculous! We would've seen someone hiding in all those locations!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There are a lot of potential hiding spots in the Rec Room...but looking at the evidence surrounding where Kenji was killed specifically...there is one spot that is the most likely answer..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Knights' Positions] - [they used one of the knights to hide]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hey...Taro's got a point.

Taro: [nervous] I do?

Yoshihiki: [snide] He does?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How would the killer have used one of the knights to hide? You don't mean they hid behind the knights? Because if so, there's a pretty big hole in that theory. All the knights are nailed down. You can't move them, so the killer couldn't have hid behind them.

Umeko: That's because I don't believe the killer hid behind them. I think the killer…

1\. Hid inside one of them

2\. Hid underneath them

3\. Hid in front of them

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 1. Hid inside one of them

Umeko: [accusatory] ...hid inside one of the suits of armor!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa, what? [excited] That sounds so cool! I've never worn a suit of armor before!

Ichiro: [distressed] That's absurd!

Hanako: [thoughtful] No...I think Umeko might be onto something.

Wakako: [worried] What...are you saying?

Umeko: I'm saying…[accusatory] the killer dressed up as one of the knights!

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Ichiro: [distressed] That's so insane! You're saying the killer pretended to be one of the knights? They would've had to stand perfectly still, like a statue!

Umeko: That's what you're getting at, right Azuma?

Azuma: [happy] Yes. That's right.

Umeko: It would've been a perfect hiding spot, because no one would have suspected anyone was hiding _inside_ one of the suits of armor. Anyone hiding under the pool table, behind the bar or in the fireplace would've been spotted eventually because they'd be out in the open. But inside one of the knights...who would have questioned if anyone was hiding inside one of them? Anyone entering the Rec Room wouldn't have thought twice about it. They would've assumed all the knights were empty, as they usually were. But for the killer to have been near Ichiro when he arrived to know when to attack, while also not alerting Ichiro to their presence by having to open the door...that must mean they hid inside the room before Ichiro made his appearance! And the only place they could have hidden there...

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...is inside a suit of armor.

Eizo: [distressed] So...when Kenji and I arrived at the Rec Room…

Umeko: There was _four_ people in the Rec Room at that point, not three. Kenji, you, Ichiro - and the killer, posing as one of the knights.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Foolish heathen!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Wh-What? Mordecai...what are you-

Mordecai: [snide] You disappoint me, Umeko...all this time, I've been impressed with your contribution in the Trial...[accusatory] But not anymore! What you suggest is even more illogical than my teleportation theories!

Kaori: [bored] Not really...it's kinda hard to beat that...

Umeko: It's not illogical. There's no reason the killer couldn't have dressed up as one of the knights to hide in plain sight.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Agh! You are being a fool again! I cannot allow you to continue to mislead us, or we shall all perish!

 _I don't think I'm the one doing the misleading here..._

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Missing Trophy

2\. Knights' Positions

3\. Blood on Knight's Feet

Mordecai: [accusatory] There are multiple reasons why no one could've been hiding in those suits of armor!

Mordecai: [snide] For one, the killer would have had to stay completely still...

Mordecai: [thoughtful] ...to avoid detection when Ichiro, Kenji and Eizo arrived...

Mordecai: [accusatory] That is no easy feat for one not trained in the art of meditation!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [nervous] Is...that really your reasoning?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I admit...it would've been hard to stay completely still in that armor...

Umeko: [accusatory] But it's certainly not impossible. And there's no other explanation for how the killer might've attacked Ichiro...

Umeko: [accusatory] ...and no other place they could've hid.

[ADVANCE]

Mordecai: [snide] Very well...how about this?

Mordecai: [accusatory] It is not possible to enter a suit of armor in the first place!

Mordecai: [distressed] They are **nailed down** to the floor and **cannot be taken apart**!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Unless the killer used my 'gaseous fusion' theory to enter the suit of armor...

Mordecai: [accusatory] Your hypothesis that that was the killer's hiding place is improbable!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I know my theory is possible, and Mordecai's only refuting me because he's Mordecai, and because he doesn't know about one particular feature regarding the suits of armor. Once I clear that up, it'll be easy to convince him I'm not wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Knights' Positions] - [ **cannot be taken apart** ]

Umeko: You're right...the knights are nailed down to the floor.

Mordecai: [excited] Aha! So you admit your folly!

Umeko: However...they can still be taken apart.

Mordecai: [shocked] Eh? What? But how?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Those suits of armor have only been nailed down by their feet. Meaning that while the knights' footguards stay rooted to the floor, the rest of the armor can be taken apart, picked up and reassembled all over again. In theory, it's entirely possible for the killer to have taken apart a suit of armor - save its feet - put the rest of the armor on and step into the knights' footguards. Then, the disguise would've been complete. [accusatory] That's how a person could've hidden inside a suit of armor.

Mordecai: ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well? Are you satisfied with that explanation?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Hmph. I suppose...it will suffice. That being said...I still think the 'gaseous fusion' theory holds water...

Fukumi: [shocked] Gas can hold water?

Taro: [nervous] Um...I don't th-think that's what he means.

Hanako: At any rate, now that you're done wasting our time...we should give Umeko's and Azuma's theory some proper consideration.

Ichiro: [accusatory] I think there's one thing wrong with your theory...

Azuma: And that would be?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You two said it yourselves! The armor's nailed down by their feet! If so, how could the killer have moved forward to attack me if I was in the middle of the room? That was their plan, right?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Ichiro brings up a good point. If the knights are stuck to the floor by their feet, whoever's inside them cannot move from their current position.

 _The killer...hiding in one of the suits of armor...would've been stuck in a corner of the room, because the armor's feet is nailed to the floor. And Ichiro would've been in the middle of the room, with Charlie, amidst the sea of flies..._

Umeko: If that's the case...then the killer must've…

1\. Lured their victim to them

2\. Stepped out of the knight's feet

3\. Waited for the victim to walk by them

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Lured their victim to them

Umeko: [accusatory] The killer was planning to lure their victim towards them!

Ichiro: [distressed] But...how?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah. I thought the whole point of having Ichiro's cactus be in the middle of the room, surrounded by flies, was to draw him to the center. Shouldn't the killer have drawn their victim towards them instead?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There has to be a reason for that too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] The whole crux of your case is that the killer wanted to draw their victim into the center of the room! Why would they do that if they needed to lure me or Kenji to one of the knights instead?

Azuma: Think about it. When you're wearing one of those suits of armor, it probably isn't easy to move and hit someone, right?

Taro: [nervous] I s-s-suppose not…

Azuma: The killer would've needed to catch their victim off guard, AND have them be standing close to them.

 _Where is Azuma going with this? I feel like he's figured something out…_

Azuma: Think back to where all four knights stood in the room. If you were hiding in one of them, how would you get your victim to get close to you but also be caught off guard when you attacked?

 _Where all four knights stood...there was one in each corner of the room, with the exception of the one closest to the door...where Kenji was found dead…_

 _Wait, that's it!_

Umeko: I know! The killer hid inside…

1\. The knight closest to the door

2\. The knight with the shield

3\. The knight by the arcade machines

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The knight closest to the door

Umeko: He hid in the suit of armor between the door and the fireplace!

Shizuko: [thoughtful] Okay...but why?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The blood on the knight's feet, as well as the position of Kenji's body, proves that he died in front of that particular knight. He wasn't dragged to that spot. So that's the most likely place the killer hid. And it would also explain how the killer might've planned on distracting his or her victim.

Miyumi: [shocked] How?

Umeko: [excited] Because it's like Azuma said! The killer needed to lure their victim to them but also have them be off guard! If we look at the Rec Room and its layout, there's one obvious way the killer could've done this. They used…

1\. The arcade machines

2\. A bottle of alcohol

3\. The light switch

4\. The Rec Room Door

5\. The fireplace

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The light switch

[Track: watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? The light switch?

Umeko: The light switch is right next to the knight by the door, where Kenji died. It looked like Kenji was headed towards that corner of the room. Why do you think that is?

Taro: [nervous] Um...I d-don't know?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If the killer's victim was standing in the middle of the room, and you were standing there, by the light switch, what would you have done to not only draw your victim towards you, but also keep them distracted so you could surprise them with an attack?

Miyumi: [nervous] ...You would've...turned the lights...off?

Umeko: Exactly. And I think that's what happened. We tested the light switch earlier, and with the door closed, the room would've been in pitch black darkness. All the killer would've had to do while in his hiding spot, was reach a hand out and turn the lights off. While their victim stood in the middle of the room, with his back to the door, the killer - standing in the armor right next to the lights - would only need to extend one arm and flick the switch, plunging the room into darkness.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ichiro - or Kenji, in this case - would've been forced to stumble their way through the darkness to the lights switch to turn them back on…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...and when the lights came back on, they would've been standing right in front of the killer, hiding inside the armor! They would be close enough to attack, and their victim would still be disoriented from the lights going out, that they wouldn't have been prepared to dodge out of the way or defend themselves.

Wakako: [shocked] The killer figured all that out? That's so complex!

Umeko: But it works! And there's another piece of evidence that backs it up…

1\. Blood on Shield

2\. Blood on Knight's Feet

3\. Glass Shards

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Blood on Knight's Feet

Umeko: Kenji's blood was found splattered on the feet of the knight closest to the lights switch. It makes sense that the killer hid in that particular suit of armor and killed Kenji there - hence his blood landing in that particular spot.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wow! Umeko, you're a genius!

Umeko: [embarrassed] Oh, um...nah, I'm really not.

Wakako: [annoyed] Hey, Azuma helped too! [happy] I thought you did great too, Azuma!

Azuma: [confused] Um...thanks.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So the killer hid inside the armor by the door...turned the lights off to force Kenji to stumble his way in the darkness to him...and as soon as the lights came back on...he...attacked Kenji…

Samira: [shocked] But with what?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: What did the killer attack Kenji with? We've been talking in circles but the key part of this mystery - the murder weapon - remains an unknown! Are we not going to discuss that, at all?

Azuma: No, you're right. We should figure out what the murder weapon was.

 _The Monokuma File...said it was a blunt, heavy object...what could it be?_

[Track: watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Blood on Knight's Feet

2\. Blood on Shield

3\. Glass Shards

4\. Missing Box

5\. Missing Trophy

Fukumi: [excited] The murder weapon was probably an item inside the Rec Room!

Shizuko: [confused] Inside? Like what? A pool ball?

Wakako: [excited] Maybe it was a pool cue! See, Azuma! I'm helping too!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Are we quite sure the killer didn't just grab Kenji and **smash his head against the wall** or something?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...that's what I would do.

Wakako: [distressed] I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that last part...

Eizo: [annoyed] And don't be an idiot! It's hard enough to move around in a suit of armor - the killer couldn't have reached out and grabbed Kenji like that!

Nagatomo: [bored] Besides...that would have **left a stain on the wall**.

Yoshihiki: The killer could've just cleaned any stains up, right?

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] What about the weapons in the Rec Room?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Weapon? What weapon? I thought we threw those swords in the trash...

Eizo: [thoughtful] Not all of them...there's still that shield...

Taro: [thoughtful] Uh...so m-maybe the k-k-killer **bashed the sh-shield against Kenji's h-h-head**?

Miyumi: [distressed] Oh no! Poor Kenji...that must have been so painful!

Kaori: [bored] I was actually thinking the killer used an item from outside the Rec Room…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Hang on...that person said something...and I think I know what the murder weapon might be!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Missing Trophy] - [an item from outside the Rec Room]

Umeko: Kaori, that's it!

Kaori: [bored] Hmm?

Umeko: You know what I'm talking about. The missing trophy!

Taro: [shocked] Huh? Wh-What missing t-trophy?

Azuma: One of the three trophies on the lounge's mantelpiece is missing.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Those trophies would be heavy enough...I imagine if you swung it down on a person's head a couple times…

Umeko: [sad] Kenji...would have sustained blunt force trauma to the head and...bled out…

Wakako: [shocked] Are you serious? The killer nailed Kenji with...a trophy?

Umeko: That trophy disappeared from the mantelpiece for no reason. I don't think any of us here has any reason to steal it. So the only other reason I can think of for a trophy suddenly disappearing...was if it was a clue in the investigation...because it could be the murder weapon.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Those trophies have a square base that's thick and hard. Slamming the blunt end of the trophy's base against someone's head would injure them greatly. It is a possibility. Plus...I don't see anything else in the room heavy enough that it could be used as a weapon.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Now, wait up! That's not true! There are other things in there that could have served as weapons.

Hanako: Such as?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Didn't you guys properly examine the scene? There were glass shards by Kenji's body!

 _That's right...I remember seeing those glass shards but I still have no idea where they came from or why they were there…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Isn't it possible those shards are related to the weapon? What if Kenji was hit by a bottle?

Wakako: [confused] A...bottle?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why else would there be glass shards there for no reason?

Fukumi: [confused] What kind of bottle would it even have come from?

 _What bottle did the glass shards come from? I remember a few of the shards had lettering on them...and there were bottles on the shelves by the bar…_

 _Wait...that's it!_

Umeko: Those glass shards were broken off of a bottle of…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ S _ _ _

…

…

…

_ H _ S _ E _

…

…

…

_ H I S _ E Y

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: WHISKEY

Umeko: ...whiskey!

Wakako: [shocked] Whiskey?

Umeko: There were letters on those glass shards...I remember an 'S', 'H', 'K' and an 'E'...

Azuma: There was a letter that could be either a 'V' or 'Y'...and I think this means it was a 'Y'.

Umeko: And the letter I thought was an 'M'...was actually an upside down 'W'! There's no doubt about it. Rearrange those letters...and you get 'WHISKEY'. Those glass shards broke off one of the whiskey bottles at the bar!

Ichiro: So...does this confirm that the killer used a bottle of whiskey from the bar to attack Kenji? I mean, it would have been right there in the Rec Room!

 _Was the murder weapon really a bottle of whiskey? I doubt it...and I have to show them why!_

[Track: watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Knights' Positions

2\. Blood on Shield

3\. Missing Trophy

4\. Glass Shards

5\. Monokuma File #1

Ichiro: [accusatory] Given that the bottle of whiskey would've been one among many at the bar…

Ichiro: [accusatory] It would've taken very little effort for the killer to just **grab a random bottle** and use it to kill Kenji!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] That does sound a lot easier than having to swipe a trophy from the mantelpiece…

Ichiro: You've already proven that the lettering on the shards shows the bottle came from the bar…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Hence, **it definitely originated from the Rec Room**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Plus, for the glass shards to have been by his body…

Ichiro: [accusatory] It shows it must have shattered when the killer struck Kenji with it!

Ichiro: [accusatory] A glass bottle would have **given him a head injury too**!

Ichiro: [accusatory] So it could **easily have been the murder weapon**!

Taro: [nervous] W-W-Wouldn't the whiskey have spilled on the floor too?

Taro: [worried] I **d-d-didn't notice any whiskey stains** there...

Fukumi: [excited] The killer probably just cleaned it up, you know?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Something Ichiro just said doesn't tally up with the information I have...what is it? How can I prove that he's got it wrong?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monokuma File #1] - [ **easily have been the murder weapon** ]

Umeko: Wait! There is a reason the bottle couldn't have been used to kill Kenji.

Ichiro: [annoyed] And what might that be?

Umeko: The Monokuma File! It clearly states that Kenji was struck TWICE with a blunt and heavy object.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. Yeah? So what?

Umeko: [accusatory] There were only enough glass shards by the body for ONE bottle. If the killer had really hit Kenji with a glass bottle as the murder weapon...

Azuma: [thoughtful] That bottle would have shattered on the first hit...meaning Kenji couldn't have sustained two head injuries unless the killer had used two bottles...

Umeko: [accusatory] ...or that the murder weapon isn't a bottle of whiskey at all, but rather, an object that wouldn't break after one hit.

Azuma: [thoughtful] An object...like a trophy.

Umeko: Monokuma, your file...it doesn't lie, does it?

Monokuma: [bored] *snoring*

Eizo: [angry] Hey! Are you sleeping?

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha-? Oh! You called?

Samira: [angry] You...is this all a joke to you? We're only having this dumb Class Trial because you've forced one of us into murder, and you're fucking sleeping?

Monokuma: [sad] I can't help it, ya know? Y'all are taking forever to deduce the identity of Kenji's killer! [angry] So sue me! What is it? Whaddya want?

Umeko: Your Monokuma File. It's all true, right?

Monokuma: [sad] Umeko...why do you always insist that I'm a liar? [angry] Of course it's all true! All the information on it is verified, 100% correct!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [scared] Aiiieeeee! He's getting heated!

Umeko: In that case, a bottle couldn't have been the murder weapon.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Then...what's with those glass shards? Why were they there then?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps...they were from...before?

Ichiro: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: Maybe those glass shards are unrelated, and they were broken before the crime.

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, that can't be it. Those shards were not there when I entered the Rec Room last night.

Eizo: I can confirm that.

Wakako: [thoughtful] So...they must have been planted after the murder was committed then? But if they weren't left behind as the murder weapon...then why?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Maybe...it was to serve as a red herring.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Red herring?

Mordecai: [distressed] How devilishly tricky...the killer wanted to confuse and distract us!

Hanako: The killer probably didn't know the Monokuma File would specify details like what type of weapon was used in the murder or provide us with an autopsy of Kenji's body. They might have planted those glass shards there to throw us off their scent and make us think that _that_ was the weapon instead.

Azuma: But...why?

Umeko: I have an idea. It was to…

1\. Confuse us about the killer's identity

2\. Confuse us about where Kenji was attacked

3\. Confuse us about when Kenji was killed

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Confuse us about where Kenji was attacked

Umeko: Given that we know the bottles come from the bar, having the murder weapon appear to be a bottle would make us believe the killer grabbed the first bottle he could get his hands on at the bar and attacked Kenji.

Hanako: It would be hard to believe Kenji was attacked from near the door AND by a bottle from the bar. The killer would've attacked Kenji from behind if he had been standing at the bar.

Umeko: The killer...wanted us to think Kenji was attacked from behind, where the bottles were arranged at the bar. But we know he was attacked from the front, by the killer posing as one of the knights. So his goal was to trick us into believing he couldn't have hidden in one of those suits of armor...

Nagatomo: [disappointed] What a mess...this killer is such an amateur, throwing us off the scent with pitiful distractions like these…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Hey...now that I think about it...if that bottle wasn't used to kill Kenji...how was it broken?

Umeko: Hanako, you said the bottle could have been shattered before the crime, right?

Hanako: It's a theory.

Umeko: Well, has anyone broken a bottle before this?

There was a few people shaking their heads. Others looked around at each other, searching for answers, looking confused.

Eizo: Oh, I don't drink. Getting drunk is unbecoming of a leader, especially in these times.

Mordecai: [excited] I only ever go to the Rec Room to play darts!

Shizuko: [bored] All the alcohol by the bar is cheap and lousy anyway...unfit for a celebrity like me!

Azuma: [confused] No one...?

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah! That's it! I remember now...

She pointed at Taro.

Wakako: [accusatory] You!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [nervous] Wh-What are you p-pointing at me for?

Wakako: [accusatory] You broke a bottle the other day, didn't you? That day, when we all went to the Rec Room.

[[flashback]]

Taro: *yawn* Maybe...I really am too tired to be playing games right now.

Blinking sleepily, he stumbled back, knocking right into Wakako as she came around the bar with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and two wine glasses.

With a cry of surprise, the bottle flew out of her hands and smashed all over the floor, spilling liquor everywhere.

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, look at what you've done! That was supposed to be for Azuma and me to share! Together! As a pair! Our romantic toast! Now it's spilled out all over the floor!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-S-Sorry…!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [excited] That's it! That klutzy boy caused me to break a bottle!

Taro: [disappointed] Aw, c-c-come on...I already apologized f-f-for it…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] [angry] Yeah, give Taro a break! He didn't mean for it to happen!

Wakako: [sad] ...Mmph, you're such a cutie-patootie, that I can't stay mad at you. But…! [accusatory] He broke that bottle! And it was definitely a bottle of whiskey! I remember because I wanted to drink it with Azuma!

Samira: [confused] What does this mean? Those glass shards...came from that broken whiskey bottle?

Azuma: I remember after cleaning up the spill...we dumped the rags we used to clean it up, and the broken shards from the whiskey bottle, into the trash can in the Rec Room.

Eizo: [annoyed] Wait...you're not telling me that...no one cleared out the trash?

There was a stunned silence as the absolute ludicrousness of his last statement hit us.

Eizo: [distressed] Do we seriously not have anyone on trash duty?

Hanako sighed heavily.

Wakako: [distressed] Hey, lay off! It's not like we get much trash accumulating around here anyway, and whatever we need to throw, we just toss in the trash can!

Shizuko: [bored] I just assumed that people would clear them for us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course _you_ would. You've probably got tons of people working under you, waiting on your beck and call…

Eizo: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. First thing once this trial is over - we're gonna assign people to trash duty!

Samira: [angry] Send all the trash down the chute in Monokuma's way!

Monokuma: [angry] Wha- Hey!

Hanako: So the whiskey bottle Taro broke...those were the glass shards left by Kenji's body. Are we to believe the killer emptied them from the trash can and laid them by Kenji's body to make us think he was attacked from the bar?

Azuma: It is not impossible.

Fukumi: [nervous] Um...this has been really entertaining so far, but...now what?

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Fukumi: At the end of all this...we're still nowhere closer to finding out who killed Kenji.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, like, what the heck? So we know why the killer did what he did and how he hid in the room and found a way to attack Kenji, but...how can we find out who he or she is?

We all stared at one another, wary, and waiting, for someone to slip up.

But I was getting nervous. We'd been discussing a lot, but still, we were lost, without a clue as to how we could ascertain the culprit's identity.

 _We're running out of time...we have to apprehend Kenji's killer! But how...?_

 _I can't give up! I can't, and I won't! We have to survive this trial!_

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

Just a heads up: I'm going overseas on the 20th and might not be able to return to regular posting for a couple weeks. The good news is that each of the next two chapters (a.k.a the last two sections of the Trial) will be released a couple days earlier than scheduled to make up for it!


	9. A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life 4

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Bold - Argue Points  
Underlined - Agree Points  
[Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Fukumi: [disappointed] My head hurts...so much thinking...my brain can't take much more of it...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Brain? What brain?

Fukumi: [excited] Mordecai!

Mordecai: [confused] Hmm? Yes?

Fukumi: [excited] Give me a massage after this!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? What does that have to do with-

Hanako: With the information we have gathered from our deductions, there must be a way for us to piece it all together and find the true culprit.

Wakako: [confused] So...how?

Samira: [accusatory] I say, we start measuring people to see who's the right height and size to fit in one of those suits of armor.

Fukumi: [disappointed] That sounds tedious and boring...

Samira: [angry] Would you rather die from getting the culprit wrong then?

Kaori: [worried] Hey...I have a question.

Eizo: Go ahead, Kaori. What did you have on your mind?

Kaori: [thoughtful] Well...I mean...I believe we're right, that the killer used a trophy as his murder weapon. But...isn't that kind of odd?

Eizo: [confused] What is?

Kaori: Well...if the killer was dressed up as a knight...where would he have concealed the weapon?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Concealed the weapon...?

Kaori: [bored] Yeah, I mean...wouldn't it be kinda weird for a suit of armor to just randomly be holding a trophy? The killer would've had to put the trophy someplace he could retrieve it fast, so that he could attack Kenji with it once he drew near to the lights switch. So that means...he either had it on him, or put it nearby.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't notice any trophy when I went in.

Eizo: [thoughtful] I don't recall anything like that either...

Yoshihiki: [playful] That doesn't really mean jack. The both of you coulda just been too dumb and unobservant and y'all missed it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...That was just a lazy attempt to try and get underneath our skin.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] The trophy in question is rather large, and shiny. I do not believe they would have missed it that easily.

Fukumi: [bored] So boooring...Are we quite sure he couldn't have just held it in his hand?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Correct me if I'm wrong but a knight randomly holding a trophy it didn't have before would have been pretty out of place.

Samira: So...how did the killer have the trophy on him to attack Kenji with, but not draw suspicion from Eizo and Ichiro?

 _Kaori brings up an interesting conundrum. While in the knight's armor, the killer's mobility is limited. They can't walk around, so if they really used the missing trophy to attack Kenji...where would they have put it? It would have to be somewhere hidden but also easily accessible for the killer to grab quick and attack Kenji...but how?_

[Track: watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Knights' Positions

2\. Light Switch

3\. Blood on Shield

4\. Rec Room Fireplace

5\. Missing Box

Samira: Because the killer's hiding in one of the knights…

Samira: [accusatory] He doesn't have a lot of room to move!

Samira: [thoughtful] But if we're agreeing that he used the trophy to beat Kenji to death…

Samira: [accusatory] He had to have the trophy in his hand **when Kenji turned the lights on**!

Fukumi: [accusatory] But any of the three boys could have easily spotted it and found it suspicious!

Shizuko: [bored] Maybe he hid the trophy nearby, like...behind the fireplace?

Samira: [thoughtful] It had to be somewhere he could reach out and grab it but not conspicuous enough for the other boys to have seen it…

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, I know! Could he have hid it in his feet?

Wakako: [annoyed] That's so dumb! No way! He wouldn't have been able to stand up straight!

Taro: [nervous] M-M-Maybe he just hid it b-behind something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, now this discussion is hurting my brain too! Couldn't he have just put it on the floor and maybe no one really saw it…?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The trophy had to be near the killer...but hidden from view..._

 _If I consider all the evidence I have, even the outlying pieces of evidence...maybe I can piece a plausible theory together..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Blood on Shield] - [b-behind something]

Umeko: [thoughtful] There might be a way for the killer to have held the trophy in hand and not gathered suspicion...

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? But the killer couldn't have been holding the trophy from the moment Ichiro entered the room. That'd be stupid! Once they saw a knight randomly holding a trophy that should've been down in the Lounge for no reason, they'd know for sure something was up…

Umeko: Not necessarily. What if...the killer held the trophy in his hand, and hid it behind something, like Taro said?

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaa…?

Shizuko: [disappointed] Okay, now she's just not making any sense whatsoever.

Nagatomo: To hold something in your hand and have it also go completely unnoticed...that is only the kind of skill a master thief or magician would have…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Are you possibly insinuating that the killer cast an Invisibility Spell on the trophy in its hand? How ingenious! Truly diabolical! We are up against a revolutionary enemy well-versed in the arcane arts!

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Um...no, that's not what I meant.

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...Oh.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Care to explain?

Umeko: What I meant was...what if the killer - dressed as the knight - held something up _in front_ of the trophy?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Could you stop with the gasping and confused noises?

Wakako: [distressed] Now I'm even more perplexed than ever…

Azuma: No wait, I think Umeko's onto something…

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, totally! Go on, Umeko, tell 'em!

Umeko: Um...what I meant to say was...You know the shield? The one that the knight in the far corner of the Rec Room is holding?

Hanako: What about it?

Umeko: I found a smudged bloodstain on it.

Fukumi: [confused] Wait, huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] She's making dumb noises again!

Wakako: [thoughtful] Why would there be blood all the way over there? Didn't Kenji die in front of the knight by the lights switch?

Azuma: Exactly. He did. So the only way blood could have ended up on the other side of the room...

1\. Kenji's blood splattered really far

2\. The killer faked evidence by deliberately smudging blood there

3\. The shield had been nearby when Kenji got attacked

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The shield had been nearby when Kenji got attacked

Umeko: The shield must have been nearby when Kenji got attacked! That's the only reason why blood would have been splattered onto the shield!

Mordecai: [confused] Did you not just say a few seconds ago, that it was being held by the knight on the other side of the room? How could it have been nearby when Kenji was killed?

Umeko: [accusatory] Because it's linked to how the killer was able to hold the trophy, and conceal it at the same time!

 _I think I've figured out how the blood on the shield explains the killer being able to hide the trophy from view and still have it ready to attack Kenji with...I just need to think things through from the beginning!_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Where did the killer put the trophy?

Behind the suit of armor

In the suit of armor

In his hand

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. In his hand

Q2) Which knight was holding the shield when Ichiro entered the Rec Room?

The knight furthest from the door

The knight by the lights switch

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The knight by the lights switch

Q3) What was the shield used for?

As the murder weapon

To conceal the trophy

For decoration

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 2. To conceal the trophy

[Track: watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0]

Umeko: The killer had the trophy in his hand from the moment Ichiro entered the Rec Room. But none of the guys knew that he was holding it, because the killer was holding the shield too, and used the shield to conceal the trophy.

Samira: [shocked] Wait...you're saying the killer was holding both the trophy _and_ the shield?

Eizo: [confused] I...don't remember seeing the knight holding the shield last night…

Umeko: To be fair, you were probably still a bit frazzled from unexpectedly catching Ichiro upstairs, surrounded by bits of raw meat and flies…

Eizo: That's true.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So your theory is that the killer already had the trophy in hand - and simply held the shield up over it?

Umeko: The shield is held up with two handles on its back. It wouldn't have been impossible for the killer to keep the trophy in one hand, and prop the shield up over it, and make it look like nothing was wrong. All the killer would have to do was stand straight, not move, and it would give the impression that the suit of armor was unchanged.

Fukumi: [shocked] But the knight by the lights switch wasn't holding the shield to begin with, was it? The shield was being held by the knight in the furthest corner of the room.

Umeko: Remember, the killer's target was Ichiro. Ichiro's hardly ever spent any time in the Rec Room. I think the killer knew that, and was banking on Ichiro not realizing the shield had been switched from one knight to the other.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Wakako: [shocked] Is that true?

Ichiro: [disappointed] I...I suppose I might've missed a detail like that.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] See? This is what you get for cooping yourself up in your room so often! You could've died because you didn't socialize more!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Shut up.

Umeko: Even though Eizo's and Kenji's arrival hadn't been anticipated, they likely were too distracted to pay much attention to the knights at the time, and didn't realize or think much of the fact that the wrong knight was holding the shield.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I admit...it could be possible. It's a sound theory, for the most part. And I don't see any other explanation for the smudged bloodstain.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] So the killer already had the murder weapon in hand, and simply concealed it…

Samira: [thoughtful] And when Ichiro and Eizo left, and Kenji was alone in the room, cleaning up…

Eizo: [distressed] ...the bastard turned the lights out, forcing Kenji to stumble to the lights switch…

Azuma: He set the shield down, and raised the trophy up in the air...

Hanako: And when the lights came back on, the killer was poised to attack.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Great. So we've established how the killer was able to hide both himself and the murder weapon at the crime scene, and how the circumstances ultimately led up to Kenji being killed instead of Ichiro. But so what? [bored] At the end of the day, we're not holding a trial to deduce how the killer did all of this. These little tiny details...they're insignificant! We're trying to figure out who the killer is. And in spite of all this detective work, we've still come up short.

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, speak for yourself! You do realize that the person in the group with the biggest link to this crime is still you, right?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You're still going down this path, bro? [playful] I thought we've established long ago that I'm the most innocent one here.

Wakako: [annoyed] Please, you're anything _but_ innocent.

Ichiro: [annoyed] The prankster's note, the use of raw meat - it's all linked to you! That's been your modus operandi! So if you're really tired of us trying to solve this, would you rather we all vote you the killer and be done with it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, be my guest. Because if you vote me the killer...we're all dead.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Nothing more to say?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Crazy as it seems, Yoshihiki has a point.

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I do? I'm liking you more and more, Eizo.

Eizo: We still haven't established a link to the killer's identity. While Yoshihiki could have been capable of setting up the prank, and Nagatomo could have been capable of the theft of Ichiro's cactus...none of these theories have any solid proof backing them up. And I'd rather not cast a random vote to either of those two without concrete evidence leading us one way or another.

Hanako: How about we continue discussing a few of the unanswered questions we have left?

Wakako: Such as?

Hanako: [thoughtful] How did the killer get into the Rec Room to begin with?

Umeko: [confused] Hm?

Hanako: We've established that the killer was in the Rec Room the whole time, and couldn't have entered the room after Ichiro or Kenji, because the Rec Room door would've given them away. Correct?

Azuma: That's fair.

Hanako: But then...how did the killer get into the Rec Room at all?

Wakako: [confused] Um...you've lost me.

Hanako: We all went to bed when Monokuma's nighttime announcement was made at 10:00p.m., correct? Eizo and I both took attendance for our respective groups. And once we were done, Kenji and Ichiro went to their posts. [thoughtful] Ichiro's cactus was stolen after he left for his duty, correct?

Ichiro: Yes. I left it behind in my room.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So the 2-hour window from the moment Ichiro left his room, until the murder, was the opening for the killer to steal the cactus. Which means that the killer hadn't entered the Rec Room before that time...

Azuma: [thoughtful] Okay...?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The killer would've needed to enter the Rec Room within that timeframe to set up the murder. But as we've already confirmed, the door to the Rec Room would've made a loud enough sound that it would've alerted anyone on the lower floors.

Hanako: The killer would've needed time to go to the Rec Room, set up Ichiro's cactus in the midst of the raw meat, swap the shield, put on the armor _and_ pose as one of the knights while concealing the trophy, all before Ichiro's arrival at midnight. My question is: how? To get into the Rec Room, they would've had to open that damn door, and Ichiro, down on the third floor, would've heard it.

Wakako: [nervous] Maybe...Ichiro just didn't hear it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I may have abandoned my post at midnight to check out the Rec Room like I was asked to...but I was at my post on time. I would've heard the door opening.

Hanako: [thoughtful] And no one passed you on the way up the stairs?

Ichiro: No.

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What about you Eizo? [as Nico] You also would've heard the killer leaving the Rec Room after killing Kenji, right?

Eizo: [nervous] Uh...after...doing what I did to Samira's mural...I did retreat to my room right after. So...he could have waited until I was gone to leave.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Hmm...tricky.

Mordecai: [confused] Tricky? What's tricky?

Hanako: Think about it. The killer would have had no way to know Eizo was on the third floor, vandalizing Samira's mural. How would he or she have known to lie in wait until he returned to his room? There's no way the killer could have known what he was doing down on the third floor, while they were trapped, still hiding inside the Rec Room.

Azuma: [worried] Eizo, you're absolutely certain you didn't hear the door open?

Eizo: [nervous] I'm pretty sure...

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez, have a little confidence.

Eizo: [annoyed] I am confident! Look, if the killer went down the stairs, he would've bumped into me at the wall! So...he couldn't have come down while I was there, and he wouldn't have known to wait until I went back to my room either. There's no way he could have known that.

Hanako: And therein lies a hole in this case. Either the killer found some way to know when exactly to both enter and leave the Rec Room when neither Ichiro nor Eizo could hear them respectively…

Azuma: ...or the killer entered and exited the Rec Room without ever opening the door.

Wakako: [confused] We're back to this again?

Fukumi: [shocked] That's crazy talk! How do you get in and out of a room without using the door?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Are you suggesting the killer found an alternate method of entry? Wouldn't that debunk our earlier theory of the killer not being able to sneak up on his victim because of the noise the door would make?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Not necessarily. The killer chose to hide in the suit of armor specifically to be able to use the lights switch, and know exactly when to attack his victim. But his method of entry would also have had to rely on getting past the door without alerting the night guards.

Wakako: [shocked] That's impossible! What, are you going to pull a Mordecai and say the killer warped into the room without opening the door?

Mordecai: [angry] Do not mock my theories! They are entirely plausible! [excited] My hypothesis is that the killer cast a Transparency Spell on themselves, and simply walked right through the wall!

Wakako: [confused] Could the killer have somehow propped the door open earlier so they didn't have to push it to get in and out?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, that's not it. When I arrived, the door was shut. If it had been propped open earlier, the killer would've had to shut it, and I still would've heard the noise.

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe the killer hid in the suit of armor long before the nighttime announcement was made!

Eizo: Me and Hanako took attendance that night for our respective groups and I can confirm that everyone was accounted for.

Fukumi: [excited] Oh! I've got it! They used a secret passageway, just like the one we took to get to this Trial Room! There's probably a secret door in the Rec Room like in the kitchen!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] That's a bit of a stretch. How did the killer find out about it to begin with?

Nagatomo: It's more likely the killer found a way to neutralize the creaking sound that the door was making…

Hanako: No, that's not it. The door was still making those sounds earlier this morning.

Fukumi: [disappointed] I'm lost...I give up.

Umeko: [accusatory] We can't give up now! I'm sure if we just think things through carefully, we'll figure out the answer!

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) When did the killer enter the Rec Room?

Before attendance

After attendance

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. After attendance

Q2) How did the killer enter the Rec Room without alerting the night guards?

Killer found another way in

Killer neutralized the noise the door made

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Killer found another way in

Umeko: The killer definitely used another entrance. We know the killer had to have entered after attendance was taken, AND that they didn't neutralize the noise made by the door. So it's impossible for them to have entered the Rec Room through the door, and not have alerted Ichiro or Kenji. Meaning...

Azuma: [thoughtful] Another way in...

Fukumi: [disappointed] Is...is my secret passageway theory correct?

 _How does a person enter and exit a room without ever using the door? ...That's a tricky question. But there has to be a way to get in and out of the Rec Room without using that door and alerting everyone on the third floor with the noise...a crazy, pretty unbelievable way...but the only possible way…!_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ E _ _ A _ _

…

…

…

_ _ R E _ _ A C _

…

…

…

F _ R E _ L A C _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: FIREPLACE

Umeko: The killer didn't use a secret passageway, per se. They just used a passageway no one thought to try! The _fireplace_!

Wakako: [shocked] What? You're kidding me!

Nagatomo: [confused] The...fireplace?

Wakako: I thought we established the killer couldn't've hid inside the fireplace.

Umeko: Yeah, but we never said the killer couldn't have used the fireplace to get in and out of the Rec Room.

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's completely ridiculous! Using the fireplace to get in and out? Who's the killer, Santa Claus?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I guess that means Kenji was on the Naughty List, huh?

Umeko: The chimney system in this inn...it must all connect to the same chimney…

Shizuko: What's that?

Umeko: All the fireplaces in the inn...they connect to the same chimney. Theoretically...if someone were to climb up one of the fireplaces...they could use the chimney system to climb up or down to any other fireplace in the whole building.

Shizuko: [annoyed] If that's the case...and our killer here is really that skilled enough to be climbing up chimneys to go from room to room...why can't our killer just climb right out of the chimney and leave this inn?

Monokuma: I can answer that! You really think I'd make it that easy for you all to get out? [giggling] Upupupu...I've installed a grate at the end of the chimney! The smoke can get out, but you pesky kids can't!

Umeko: [nervous] But all the chimneys...they are all connected, right?

Monokuma: [angry] I don't have the time or money to install multiple chimneys on the roof! Yes, all the fireplaces are connected. So...theoretically...it is possible for the killer to climb up one fireplace, and come out of another, as long as they know where to go…

Wakako: [shocked] That's so crazy! The killer got in and out of the Rec Room by climbing through the fireplace?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez, this killer sure is resourceful...who'd think of using _that_ as a means of escape?

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...I'm surprised you didn't, Fukumi. That seems like a pretty daredevilish thing to do...

Hanako: So we've once again established a new link on this chain of events...the killer used the fireplace to escape.

Nagatomo: [disappointed] We know the killer's method of escape...but that's not that big of a clue...it still doesn't tell us who the killer is.

Umeko: [thoughtful] No, that's not true. I think that's actually a really helpful clue!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh yeah? How so?

Umeko: Because…

1\. Only one person is strong enough to climb up a chimney

2\. Only certain people have access to fireplaces

3\. The soot in front of the Rec Room fireplace is a clue

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Only certain people have access to fireplaces

Umeko: When Azuma and I visited Kenji's room, we discovered that his room didn't have a fireplace installed.

Shizuko: So? Neither do I.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wait, really? But I do!

Miyumi: [nervous] Yeah...I have one too.

Kaori: So do I.

Taro: [confused] I d-d-don't..

Yoshihiki: [confused] You girls have fireplaces in your rooms? What, is this a boy-girl thing?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do I look like to you, a man? Do you not see this gorgeous, graceful body?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, and I've got a fireplace too.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And what does that say about you, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [angry] You little-

Umeko: See? Only certain members of the group have fireplaces, and others do not. I have one in my room, and Hanako does as well. Azuma doesn't, like Kenji, and it's clear that a bunch of others don't either. We can use this to try and narrow down the list of suspects.

 _There are a few things the killer had to do to commit this crime._

 _They had to have witnessed Yoshihiki pranking Taro...they had to have known there were shards of glass in the Rec Room's trashcan...they had to have had an opportunity to steal the trophy from the Lounge...and they had to have had access to a fireplace._

 _Knowing all that...who is it? Who's the culprit?_

 _One person has to stand out in all this..._

 _One person...has to have been able to do all those things..._

 _But...I'm not seeing any one person stand out right now..._

Eizo: [thoughtful] That's interesting but...what does it mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There must be a reason why certain people have fireplaces in their rooms...and others do not. Can all those with fireplaces in their rooms raise their hands?

I did a quick count of everyone who raised their hands.

 _Ichiro...Fukumi...Hanako...Miyumi...Samira...Mordecai...Wakako...and myself._

Umeko: Then...everyone who doesn't have a fireplace in their rooms would have their hands down…

 _So Azuma...Eizo...Nagatomo...Taro...Yoshihiki...Shizuko...Kaori... and Kenji..._

 _What's the common link between each group of eight…? Think, Umeko, think! Think back on everything you know about this group and this inn...why would the people in those rooms have fireplaces...and others do not…?_

Umeko: [excited] I think I've got it!

Fukumi: [confused] Got what?

Umeko: I know why certain people have fireplaces, and others don't! It's because…

1\. Only members of a particular sex have fireplaces

2\. Only the rooms close to the stairs have fireplaces

3\. Only the rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces

4\. Only the rooms furthest from the stairs have fireplaces

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Only the rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces

Umeko: Only the four rooms in the middle of each floor have fireplaces! See? Look at the map Samira made.

I didn't have the map on me at that moment, but I recalled what it looked like, and was able to draw it out for them.

Umeko: On the second floor...the four rooms in the middle - Samira, Mordecai, Fukumi and Hanako - have fireplaces. On the third floor - Wakako, Miyumi, Ichiro and myself - have fireplaces. The other eight rooms do not.

Eizo: [excited] Brilliant! So this is great news! We've successfully narrowed down the list of suspects by half!

Taro: [nervous] W-We...we have?

Eizo: Well, obviously, the killer got into the Rec Room through the fireplace. [accusatory] That means the killer has to be one of the eight people who are staying in a room with a fireplace in it!

 _Ichiro...Fukumi...Hanako...Miyumi...Samira...Mordecai...Wakako...and myself._

 _One of us eight...is the culprit?_

 _I know it certainly isn't me. But..._

 _No one else in those seven are raising red flags to me. They were either absent when Yoshihiki pranked Taro, or when Taro broke that bottle of whiskey. And there's also the issue of how the culprit stole the trophy from the Lounge..._

Yoshihiki: [excited] Yes! It's time to accuse people! Personally, I STILL think it's Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fuck you, man. I don't have time for your nonsense.

Eizo: [annoyed] Regardless...it remains a fact that the killer has to be one of those eight.

 _Is that really the case? My gut's telling me I'm overlooking a crucial factor here...but what?_

[Track: watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Missing Fireplace

2\. Rec Room Fireplace

3\. Night Shift Schedule

4\. Switching Rooms

5\. Map of Inn

Eizo: [accusatory] The killer had to have entered the Rec Room by using one of the fireplaces in these eight rooms!

Fukumi: [confused] Couldn't the killer have entered the Rec Room through a different fireplace?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yeah, like the fireplace in the Lounge.

Kaori: [bored] That's not possible. Buddy sleeps there every night.

Kaori: [worried] He would have woken up if anyone but me crept down there in the night, and started barking.

Samira: [angry] Besides, the killer still would've had to **sneak past Ichiro or Kenji** to get to the Lounge's fireplace anyway!

Samira: [annoyed] It's much more convenient for the killer to have used their own fireplace to climb up to the Rec Room.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Does that really mean that only these eight people are possible suspects?

Eizo: [accusatory] Of course it does! If the killer were to visit someone else's room, and ask, 'Hey, can I use your fireplace'? That would have instantly made them suspicious!

Eizo: [accusatory] So it's **not possible** for someone who's not one of these eight people to have used a fireplace in one of these eight rooms!

Fukumi: [confused] The killer could have snuck into one of those eight rooms and used one of their fireplaces…

Samira: [annoyed] Again, they'd still be **caught by Kenji or Ichiro**! We've talked about this already!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're just getting defensive because you're one of those eight people! Is it you, Fukumi? Are you the killer?

Fukumi: [scared] Wh-Wha? [sad] Why would you accuse me in such a horrid manner only a couple days after my birthday?

Fukumi: [angry] I'm still waiting for my presents, you know!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Is there a way for someone who isn't one of the eight of us to have used one of those eight fireplaces? Thinking back to all the activity surrounding our rooms the last few days...there has to be a way..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Switching Rooms] - [ **not possible** ]

Umeko: [shocked] Th-That's...that's it! I've just realized that-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Realized what? You've had an awful lot of epiphanies in this trial, you know that?

Umeko: [embarrassed] Heh. Sorry.

Azuma: What have you realized, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] There IS a way for someone who's not one of the eight of us to have used one of those eight fireplaces! And the killer did it without having to visit or break into another person's room!

 _But if that's the case...then...that means..._

Wakako: [shocked] What? But...how? How is that possible? [accusatory] You're not gonna suggest more ludicrous ideas like walking through walls, are you?

Mordecai: Hmph. Nothing ludicrous about that, I say...

Kaori: [disappointed] I feel like half this trial has been revolving around crazy ways of entering and exiting rooms without just using the door…

Eizo: [confused] I don't understand. Umeko, what makes you so sure that the killer _isn't_ one of the eight people who originally had a fireplace in their room?

Umeko: Because throughout this case, the killer who pulled all this off has been witness to several things that, if they had not witnessed, they would not have done in the first place.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What are you trying to say?

Umeko: Think about it. The killer faked a prank note for Ichiro to find, and were presumably going to leave it there at the scene of the crime to pin the prank and Ichiro's intended murder on Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Dirty bastard.

Umeko: The killer also knew that there were shards of glass in the Rec Room's trash can and decided to use them to fake the murder weapon to throw us off.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...

Umeko: For the killer to have done either of those things, they would've had to have witnessed both Yoshihiki pranking Taro, and Taro breaking that bottle of whiskey! And last but not least, this killer must have access to a room with a fireplace!

Eizo: [thoughtful] So, that leaves us with three different groups of people - the people who witnessed Yoshihiki's earlier prank note, the people who were in the Rec Room when the bottle of whiskey was shattered, and the people who had access to a room with a fireplace.

Umeko: When I first considered all three groups of people, I didn't see any one person who was in all three groups. But then I realized that there was a way for one person - who never had a fireplace to begin with - to have had access to one on the night of the murder. And the more I think about it...the more likely I can see this person setting all of this up. Stealing the trophy, the cactus, hiding and staying still in a suit of armor, climbing through chimneys...all of it. Meaning...this person is a part of all three groups of people, making them the most likely suspect behind this case!

 _This is it...I've been puzzling this out, but it's time to name who I think is the person that killed Kenji!_

I jabbed my finger across the room, at the person who I was certain was behind all this.

Umeko: [accusatory] And that person...is you!

[Track: watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc ]

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [shocked] …

Kaori: [confused] …

Ichiro: [distressed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [scared] …

Fukumi: [shocked] ...

Surviving Students: 15  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
Nagatomo - SHSL Thief  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

The identity of the first killer will finally be revealed in the next chapter! Think you have an idea who it is?


	10. A House Of Lies And Flies, Deadly Life 5

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Bold - Argue Points  
Underlined - Agree Points  
[Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: And that person...is you! Nagatomo Yamaoka, the SHSL Thief!

There were gasps and shocked murmurs erupting all around the room as people looked from me to Nagatomo, and from Nagatomo back to me.

Nagatomo simply lowered his bowler hat over his eyes, casting his face into shadow, and remained as stubbornly stoic as he always was.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [shocked] What? It's...the killer is Nagatomo? How do you know for sure?

Taro: [nervous] N-N-Nagatomo's the k-k-killer?

Wakako: [accusatory] So he WAS the thief! And you all thought I was dumb for thinking it!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I suggested it first!

Miyumi: [accusatory] I should've known! Anyone who'd lay a hand on Dr. Cr-Creeper the way he did is nothing but a baddie!

Ichiro: [angry] Well? Is it true, asshole? Did you do all this?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah, talk!

Shizuko: [accusatory] You've done your best at staying quiet this whole time, now's your time to speak up!

Samira: [angry] Answer us, or I'll knock your teeth out!

Monokuma: Remember, no violence in the Trial Room!

Despite everyone's voices crying out at him, Nagatomo stayed silent, entirely unfazed.

Nagatomo: …

 _It's almost like...he saw this coming..._

Nagatomo finally looked up at me, and I was both surprised and unsurprised to see that he now had his familiarly mysterious, cocksure smile plastered back on his face. It was that look of his...that knowing look of his, the way he was always so calm, and always seemed to know more than he was letting on...

Nagatomo: [snide] Of course, I am not the killer. It's silly to even suggest it.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? It is?

Nagatomo: [snide] Don't be foolish. Umeko, I'm surprised at you, accusing me like this, with no real proof.

Umeko: [shocked] No real proof? Everything I've just said is proof! [accusatory] You were present both when Yoshihiki planted that note on Taro's shirt, and when Taro broke the bottle in the Rec Room! Committing this murder was perfectly within your capabilities. And of all of us here...you are the most suspicious!

Nagatomo: [snide] Oh? Go on, then. Tell the group why you're so sure that I'm the one who killed Kenji Enomoto.

 _He's not bothered by my accusations at all...it's almost like he's taunting me...but I can't back down now! I know in my heart that he's got to be the guilty one! And for Kenji's sake...I can't let him down! I have to go all the way to prove this!_

[Track: watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Night Shift Schedule

2\. Switching Rooms

3\. Ichiro's Note

4\. Missing Fireplace

5\. Body Discovery Announcement

Nagatomo: [snide] You want to accuse me? You're going to have to present evidence…

Eizo: [thoughtful] Is it possible for Nagatomo to have committed this crime?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] He certainly seems sketchy enough for it…

Wakako: [confused] Like I said...he's the most likely person to accuse of theft…

Nagatomo: [annoyed] That is just a generalization. It is not concrete proof of my guilt.

Azuma: [annoyed] Then...can you tell us what you were doing last night?

Nagatomo: [snide] Simple enough. I was **in my room, sleeping**.

Samira: [accusatory] That's not good enough! No one can prove that!

Nagatomo: [snide] No one can prove otherwise either…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] He's got a point there...

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Not only was I not awake last night...I am also **not the thief** responsible for stealing the trophy.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] I **did not write Ichiro that note** …

Nagatomo: [annoyed] And I **had no access to a fireplace** …

Nagatomo: [snide] Therefore...I cannot be the culprit. You cannot prove the existence of contradictions within any of those statements.

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko is wrong...and that is final.

Azuma: [distressed] Umeko...say something!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _If I'm going to convince everyone that Nagatomo is the culprit, I need to give a solid reason why._

 _I know exactly why he's a suspect, so I just need to present it to everyone!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Switching Rooms] - [ **had no access to a fireplace** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] That's wrong, Nagatomo.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] Oh? ...Do tell.

Umeko: [accusatory] You want to know how the killer had access to a fireplace on the night of the murder? It's simple. The killer simply switched rooms with someone that had a fireplace in their room!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? All the killer did was...switch rooms with one of the eight of us?

Umeko: [accusatory] And earlier today, Wakako told me this…

[[flashback]]

Wakako: [excited] I did it, Umeko! I finally found a foolproof way to get away from Yoshihiki! I switched rooms a second time, and now Yoshihiki can't get to me anymore because the only way he can get the room next to mine is to switch with Miyumi…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Wakako specifically said the only way she could get away from Yoshihiki was to switch rooms with the person next to Miyumi, because Miyumi would never have switched rooms with the guy who stole her doll.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow, you really went to great lengths to avoid me, huh, Wakako?

Miyumi: [annoyed] And for good reason! Don't worry, Wakako! He'll never get me to switch rooms with him!

Umeko: And looking at the map, the only person next to Miyumi is you. Which means...Wakako and Nagatomo switched rooms!

Wakako: [shocked] That's...that's right! I never actually told you this morning fully because we were in a rush but...me and Nagatomo switched rooms yesterday.

Umeko: [accusatory] Which means Nagatomo went from a room without a fireplace, to a room _with_ one! Meaning...on top of having witnessed both Yoshihiki's prank and Taro breaking that bottle of whiskey...he knew everything he needed to know to be able to commit this crime.

Nagatomo's eyes flashed dangerously in my direction.

Miyumi: [nervous] But...d-didn't Wakako switch rooms before that too?

Umeko: Say what now?

Taro: [worried] Um...I th-thought Wakako switched rooms with someone else before she switched with Nagatomo...

Nagatomo spread his hands out, smiling.

Nagatomo: [snide] Precisely. If your argument for me being the killer is that I made use of Wakako's fireplace to enter the Rec Room...that is, unfortunately, not the case.

Umeko: No. You're still guilty.

Eizo: [shocked] Umeko...

Hanako: Can you prove that? If Nagatomo didn't end up in Wakako's old room, then...

Umeko: [accusatory] He ended up in...

1\. My room

2\. Azuma's room

3\. Miyumi's room

4\. Yoshihiki's room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. My room

Umeko: ...my room.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Umeko: [sad] That's...that's right. I'd switched rooms with Wakako prior to her switching rooms with Nagatomo. Which means…

Nagatomo: I ended up in your room. Is that it?

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Which means...you...climbed up _my_ original fireplace...to get into the Rec Room…

Shizuko: [bored] Well, that's dramatic irony if I've ever seen it.

 _My room...?_

 _My fireplace...?_

 _Nagatomo...ended up in my room...and climbed up my fireplace...to kill Kenji._

Umeko: [angry] ...I've laid it all out on the table. Now...what do you have to say for yourself?

There was a moment of tense silence as we all stared at Nagatomo, who kept his bowler hat down over his eyes, still perfectly calm.

Samira: [accusatory] Well? Talk!

Nagatomo: Very...interesting.

Umeko: [shocked] Eh?

Nagatomo: [snide] My apologies. It appears there was a simple misunderstanding.

His cocky smile and shrewd gaze made my heart sink.

 _He's not giving up, is he? What is he thinking? What else does he have up his sleeve...?_

Azuma: [annoyed] Misunderstanding?

Nagatomo: [snide] I did not mean to deny that I had a fireplace in my room. As the change in lodgings between me and Wakako only took place recently...I simply overlooked that detail. It is a mere coincidence.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's not coincidence if it does, in fact, make it possible for you to have travelled to the Rec Room and back without ever alerting anyone with the sound of the door...

Nagatomo: [snide] I will admit, Umeko, that you bring up many good points that could suggest I am the killer. But there are still so many holes in your theory, so much so that it's like a sponge. It just...won't hold water.

Samira: [accusatory] Stop with the cryptic bullshit, you creepy motherfucker! Umeko has been able to prove everything thus far! You're the culprit, I'm sure of it now!

Nagatomo: [snide] Oh? Is that so, Samira? But there's still so much left unanswered. This case is far from over.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Questions like what?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Umeko's been able to puzzle it all out!

Nagatomo: [annoyed] For instance, the murder weapon. You insist on it being the silver trophy missing from the Lounge. Can you prove I'm the one who took it?

Wakako: [accusatory] You're the SHSL Thief! If anyone could've stolen that thing, it's you!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Oh, Wakako...such a shame. You're stereotyping others yet again...what a pity.

Umeko: [angry] Okay, Nagatomo...you want me to make it clear how you're behind all this? Let's play ball.

 _You killed my friend...I won't let you get away with this!_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) When was the trophy stolen?

The day before Fukumi's party

The day of Fukumi's party

The day after Fukumi's party

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The day before Fukumi's party

Q2) When did Nagatomo get the opportunity to steal the trophy?

When the flies were unleashed

When everyone was preparing for the party

When everyone had gone to sleep

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. When everyone was preparing for the party

Q3) Who were the two people who could have caught Nagatomo stealing the trophy, but failed to do so?

Umeko and Kenji

Eizo and Hanako

Ichiro and Fukumi

Umeko and Azuma

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Ichiro and Fukumi

Umeko: [accusatory] The day before Fukumi's party, you were assigned to Cleaning duty in the Lounge with Ichiro and Fukumi. Kaori said that the trophy disappeared the day before Fukumi's party...which means that was the most opportune time for you to have taken it!

Wakako: [shocked] Really? That's when he took it? When there were two other people on duty with him?

Hanako: That is...if both Ichiro and Fukumi can attest to having been with Nagatomo the whole time.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...

Fukumi: [embarrassed] …

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Why are you two silent?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [annoyed] You never did your duty, did you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I didn't see the point, alright?

Yoshihiki: [angry] You FOOL! You could have died all because you didn't show up to your duty responsibly!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, would you shut the hell up already.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe. How can I when it's such fun to tease you? You might be even more fun to take advantage of than Wakako...

Hanako: And Fukumi?

Fukumi: [shocked] For the most part I was! I swear! [nervous] I just...hehe...er...I may have taken a teensy little break in between…

Eizo: [annoyed] How teensy of a break are we talking about here?

Azuma: She came into the kitchen and tried to force Miyumi and Taro to let her bake the cake.

Fukumi: [shocked] Hey now, to say I 'forced' them into it is a little bit too much, don't you think?

Azuma: [distressed] You made Miyumi cry and Taro scream!

Miyumi: [shocked] Wha…! I did NOT cry! [as Dr. Creeper] Hehe. Yes, you did!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I w-w-wasn't screaming!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] She nearly caused an explosion in the microwave! And it took us ages to help clean up all the baking powder you spilled on the floor - and scrape the eggs off the walls - and the-

Fukumi: [annoyed] Alright, fine, we get it. So I made a little mess, big deal. But at least I helped to clean it up!

Umeko: [accusatory] Which would've given Nagatomo plenty of time unattended to snag the trophy. Unless, of course, you claim to have seen someone else do it?

Nagatomo: Who's to say I didn't?

Umeko: [angry] You can't. And you know why?

Nagatomo raised an eyebrow at me and, knowing I had him cornered, I pushed on.

Umeko: [accusatory] Just now, when we were talking, you specifically mentioned the trophy was 'silver'.

Nagatomo: [snide] So?

Umeko: [accusatory] I never once said which of the three trophies was taken. None of us did. How did you know it wasn't the bronze one, or the gold?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh snap! She's got you good!

Nagatomo: [snide] That's easy. I already noticed the silver trophy was missing long before Kenji was murdered. It's a little thing called, 'being observant'.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh wait, that's a good answer too. Never mind.

Nagatomo smirked, but I refused to back down and stood my ground.

Fukumi: [shocked] Actually...as a matter of fact, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure it was Nagatomo who told me he could handle the Lounge on his own and encouraged me to go see if I couldn't convince the guys in the Kitchen to let me help out!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] So...my moment of compassion shall now be misinterpreted as deviousness...it is such a cruel world we live in…

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that!

Samira: [angry] Quit playing the victim, you dick! I hate people who do that!

Nagatomo: So you claim that I stole the trophy while Fukumi left my side and went to the kitchen, correct?

Umeko: [angry] Yes.

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Okay. I suppose that's a fair assumption. But...there are still questions to be asked.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, for the love of...Who cares? He's obviously guilty, let's just vote!

Umeko: [accusatory] This crime could easily have been committed by a man whose talent is all about thievery and breaking and entering. Who else could have looked at the Rec Room and so easily discovered such an unorthodox way of breaking in?

Nagatomo: [playful] Is that so…? Do continue.

Shizuko: [bored] Jeez...how long does this go on?

Samira: [annoyed] Would you shut your mouth and let Umeko speak! She's saving our lives here!

Shizuko: [angry] Did you just…! No one talks to Shizuko Ikehara in such a disrespectful manner!

Umeko: [accusatory] Long before this crime was committed, I remember someone telling me about the knights being nailed down to the floor.

Nagatomo: [snide] And who, pray tell, would this person be?

Umeko: It was…

1\. Nagatomo

2\. Azuma

3\. Yoshihiki

4\. Kenji

5\. Eizo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Yoshihiki: Hm?

Umeko: [accusatory] Don't you remember? That first day, after me and Wakako had switched rooms…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: I was initially going to take one of the knights from the Rec Room and use _that_ to scare the living daylights out of Wakako in the morning, but those damn knights are all nailed down to the floor, so I had my homie Nagatomo steal me the next best thing.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah, you're not wrong. I did say that. [worried] ...Why does it matter? [accusatory] You're not gonna turn this around and start accusing me again, are you?

Umeko: No. I'm positive it's Nagatomo. [accusatory] And this further proves it! When you asked Nagatomo to steal Miyumi's Dr. Creeper doll for you, you mentioned to him about the knights being stuck to the floor, correct?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Uh, yeah, I think so. It probably just slipped out in the conversation.

Umeko: [accusatory] So Nagatomo knew the knights were nailed down to the floor too. He could've gone up to the Rec Room to check, and would've discovered that the armor could be removed and worn except for the feet! All of this has to point to him being the killer!

Eizo: [accusatory] Nagatomo Yamaoka! Umeko has pointed out how you are the person most capable of committing this crime! What say you in your defense?

It took me a second to register the noise I heard next. All of a sudden, I realized...

Nagatomo was clapping.

Nagatomo: Very good...very good indeed. You've done pretty well denouncing all of my arguments…

 _What...is he up to…?_

Nagatomo: [angry] But I'm afraid I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Shizuko: [annoyed] He's...he's still going?

Nagatomo: In all your theories and arguments thus far, Umeko...you have conveniently neglected to take into account one...crucial...detail.

 _What?_

Nagatomo looked up at me, and his eyes - partially obscured still by his hat - blazed with vindictive fury.

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Yourself.

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! The way he said it...that sounds so badass! But… [confused] what does he mean?

Nagatomo: [snide] In all your arguments thus far, you have named me the most liable suspect for this murder because I was a witness to several key events. I learned from Yoshihiki that the knights were stuck to the floor. I was there when he plastered that note on Taro's back. I was at the Rec Room when the bottle of whiskey was broken. And I was in a room with a fireplace in it on the night of the murder. But…it seems no one else here has realized one significant flaw in Umeko's argument.

 _One...signifcant...flaw?_

Nagatomo: [snide] You get it now, yes? It is elementary. The crux of it is: I was not the only one to whom all this criteria applied…

Wakako: [worried] ...What are you getting at?

Nagatomo: [snide] There is one more person among us, who was a witness to all these events, and had equal opportunity to commit the crime.

I realized what Nagatomo was insinuating, and I felt my stomach drop. _No...he's not gonna turn this around on-_

Nagatomo: [accusatory] And that person...is you. Umeko Hirayama!

[Track: watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc ]

Wakako: [distressed] Wh-Wh-Wh... [shocked] What?!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Eizo: [distressed] W-What do you…?

Nagatomo: [accusatory] Every single argument you've just made could be applied to you too! You learned about the knights from Yoshihiki just like I did. You were present when he put that note on Taro's back. You were at the Rec Room the day he broke the bottle of whiskey. _And_ you've been in a room with a fireplace both times! So, you are just as liable a suspect as I am!

I fought back the momentary surge of panic that hit me. Clenching my fists, I tried to steady my voice before answering.

Umeko: [accusatory] Are you kidding me? Kenji was one of my friends! I would never murder him!

Nagatomo ignored me and turned to the rest of the group.

Nagatomo: [snide] You've heard all of this out of Umeko's mouth. Isn't it awfully convenient that she just happened to realize so many details about Kenji's murder? How the killer was able to distract their target, how the killer used the environment to their advantage, the truth about the murder weapon...they are all deductions made by Umeko! And yet she neglects to mention that she is just as likely to be a guilty party as I am! She has been working to pin this crime on me from the start! It's obvious.

Umeko: [angry] No! That's a lie!

But already, I could see the doubt in people's eyes.

Taro: [nervous] U-U-Umeko…? Th-That's...that's not t-t-true, is it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I knew it! She's been playing us like fiddles!

Mordecai: [shocked] How diabolical! The person we believed to be our savior...is our enemy?

Umeko: [angry] What? No! Of course not! C-Come on, guys...you can't be serious!

Azuma: [annoyed] I believe Umeko. She wouldn't have done this.

 _Is...is that it? After all I've done..._

 _Is no one else willing to believe me...?_

Hanako: [thoughtful] We haven't actually seen any evidence proving that you couldn't have committed the crime yourself. Based off everything Nagatomo just said, the logic that led you to accuse him could just as easily be used against you.

Umeko: [scared] Wha…? Hanako…?

Hanako: Relax. I don't think you did it.

Wakako: [confused] What? But...you just said-

Hanako: [annoyed] I know what I said. The only person who can prove she's innocent is Umeko herself.

I turned around to look for people to support me and I met Azuma's eyes.

Azuma: [worried] …

He nodded at me, shooting me a significant look, and I pursed my lips and nodded back.

 _This is more than just about avenging Kenji and saving myself...this is for all our lives! I have to prove to the others that I can't be this case's killer! I have to beat Nagatomo at his own game!_

[Track: watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Rec Room Fireplace

2\. Rec Room Door

3\. Body Discovery Announcement

4\. Night Shift Schedule

5\. Monokuma File #1

6\. Map of Inn

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko claims that the killer knew about how Yoshihiki pranked Taro…

Nagatomo: [snide] ...And would thus have been able to forge his note!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] There are plenty of witnesses who can attest to the fact that **Umeko was present at the Dining Hall that day** , just like I was!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's true. I remember that day well, because Umeko had been slandering me as a pervert…

Wakako: [accusatory] That's not slander, that's the truth! You are a pervert!

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko claims the killer witnessed the bottle of whiskey get shattered…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] And **she was in the Rec Room the day it happened** too!

Mordecai: I can confirm that. **Taro, Umeko and I had been playing darts** when the incident took place…

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko heard from Yoshihiki about the knights being nailed to the floor…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] So she is just as likely to have been the one to check if they could have been moved!

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] And last but not least…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] **Both Umeko's and Wakako's rooms have fireplaces** in them, which means…

Nagatomo: [accusatory] **Umeko had a fireplace in her room** regardless of the fact that she had switched!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] So **she could have climbed up to the Rec Room as well**!

Nagatomo: [accusatory] At the end of the day, you **cannot prove she didn't kill Kenji**.

Nagatomo: [accusatory] She **had equal opportunity to commit the murder**! You cannot absolve her of guilt!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _This is my last chance to prove Nagatomo's guilt. I didn't come this far in the Trial just to let him frame me for his crime!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Body Discovery Announcement] - [ **cannot prove she didn't kill Kenji** ]

Umeko: [angry] No! That's clearly wrong!

Fukumi: [shocked] Eh?

Nagatomo: [angry] And how so? Do you have any evidence that proves your innocence? If so, present them.

[Track: watch?v=pfDXQjoQXk0 ]

Umeko: [accusatory] The evidence that proves I couldn't have committed this murder is the Body Discovery Announcement!

Nagatomo: [distressed] Ngh…?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? You mean...when Monokuma announced to the whole group that a body had been found?

Umeko: [angry] That's right! Monokuma told us that he only makes that announcement when three or more people have discovered a body. And among those three people, none of them can be the killer! That announcement was made this morning after me, Wakako and Ichiro found Kenji. Which means…

Azuma: [happy] ...Umeko cannot be the killer. That is the one criteria that separates her from you, Nagatomo. [accusatory] That leaves you as the prime suspect, still.

Nagatomo: [distressed] …

Fukumi: [accusatory] Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

Nagatomo: [distressed] That's...it...? Is it...over?

We watched as he drew his bowler hat back down over his eyes, obscuring his face, as though in an attempt to hide his expression from the rest of us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So...it's decided, then?

Eizo: [distressed] I'm convinced. I see nothing else that could suggest a third party being behind this.

Around the room, people were murmuring, agreeing with me.

Fukumi: Umeko brings up a good point…

Samira: [thoughtful] Everything points to Nagatomo doing this…

Kaori: [bored] I'm sold. Let's convict him and go.

Hanako: Good job, Umeko.

Azuma: [happy] Yeah. You solved it. Kenji...would be grateful.

 _...I hope so._

I turned back to look at Nagatomo, searching for signs of defeat, or perhaps an expression of anger or fear. Instead...I saw...

Nagatomo: [happy] Hmm… You're good. Very good, Umeko. You're absolutely right - about everything.

Samira: [angry] That's it? You're just giving up?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I am not one to delay the inevitable. [snide] It is clear that I have lost this battle and I see no point in arguing any further. I cannot change your minds.

Eizo: It's decided then. Nagatomo Yamaoka is guilty.

Hanako: Before we vote...we should go over this case one last time, just to be safe.

Wakako: [annoyed] Again? Come on...we've gone over it so many times already...we all know what happened!

Azuma: It is still advisable that we run through it again to be sure we have not missed anything out.

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, I totes agree! We can't risk leaving anything out, after all!

Hanako: Go on, Umeko. Let's finish this.

 _They're all waiting for me to round this up...I have taken the lead this trial in my efforts to avenge Kenji...I suppose I might as well be the one to bring this whole trial to a close…_

Umeko: Alright. It's time to wrap this up.

[Track: watch?v=H8UX7yRuaiM ]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Nagatomo climbs up Wakako's fireplace

B) An anonymous note is slipped under Ichiro's door

C) Nagatomo switches rooms with Wakako

D) Nagatomo climbs up Umeko's fireplace

E) Nagatomo writes an anonymous note

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, E, B, D

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Nagatomo puts raw meat around Charlie the Cactus

B) Nagatomo puts on the suit of armor

C) Nagatomo enters the Rec Room through the door

D) Nagatomo turns out the lights

E) Nagatomo grabs the shield from the knight furthest from the door

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, E, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Eizo realizes Ichiro is not at his post

B) Nagatomo enters the Rec Room through the fireplace

C) Ichiro runs into the room to get Charlie back

D) Nagatomo turns out the lights

E) Eizo and Kenji arrive at the Rec Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, C, E

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Nagatomo attacks Kenji with the shield

B) Ichiro returns to his room

C) Eizo tells Kenji to clean up

D) Nagatomo attacks Ichiro with the trophy

E) Nagatomo attacks Kenji with the trophy

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, B, E

Sequence #5: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

A) Nagatomo cleans the blood off the shield

B) Eizo vandalizes Samira's mural

C) Nagatomo exits through the fireplace

D) Nagatomo leaves glass shards by Kenji's body

E) Nagatomo puts the shield back where it came from

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: B, D, A, E, C

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track: watch?v=CYdImXwmee8]

[Act #1]

Let's start by recapping everything that took place from last night.

The killer had made a plan to commit the first murder, and attain freedom via Monokuma's Graduation Clause. To do that, they plotted to kill someone, and their target was Ichiro Umemoto, the SHSL Botanist.

Knowing Ichiro was on guard duty last night, the killer wrote him an anonymous note to meet in the Rec Room at midnight.

Then, the killer got to work preparing for the crime. First, they went back to their room, and gathered all the supplies they needed.

The killer had collected raw meat that they had taken from the kitchen in one of the empty boxes from the attic. They also brought along a heavy silver trophy - that they had stolen from the Lounge on the day before Fukumi's party, when they were assigned to clean the Lounge and were left unattended.

Next, when Ichiro was outside on the third floor for his shift, the killer climbed up the fireplace in their room - originally my room. They used the chimney system to navigate their way to Ichiro's room, and stole his pet cactus Charlie.

The killer put Charlie the cactus with the rest of their supplies, and made their way back through the fireplace and up the chimney, exiting via the Rec Room Fireplace.

[Act #2]

Now alone with a couple hours to prepare for their murder, the killer went to work.

They planted Ichiro's cactus on the table, pasting a note on it to make it seem like the whole set-up was a prank, in order to frame Yoshihiki. The killer then surrounded it with bits of raw meat to draw the flies to it. The killer began to dismantle the suit of armor close to the door, leaving behind only the feet, nailed down to the floor.

They also took the shield off of the knight at the other side of the room, to use to conceal the murder weapon. The killer put on the armor, and stepped into position. They held the trophy in one hand, and propped the shield up over it, concealing it from view.

[Act #3]

At midnight, Ichiro arrived at the Rec Room.

Seeing his plant in the thick of a swarm of flies, he charged in to get it back, believing that he had just been made the victim of a prank.

Downstairs, Eizo left his room to conduct a random spot check. Noticing Ichiro had abandoned his post, he heard the sound of the Rec Room door opening, and he and Kenji ran upstairs to check.

The killer had been about to attack Ichiro, when Eizo and Kenji arrived. Eizo made Kenji stay behind to clean up the mess, and escorted Ichiro back downstairs. As soon as the door closed, and Kenji got to work cleaning up the room, he had been unwittingly left alone with a killer.

The killer was forced to switch targets from their originally intended victim in Ichiro, to a new target in Kenji. They proceeded with the rest of their plan, turning out the lights and plunging the room into darkness. Kenji stumbled his way towards the light switch, and as soon as he turned the lights on, the killer had the trophy ready and was poised to attack. Kenji was right in front of the killer - standing in the suit of armor - and was disoriented, completely unprepared to be attacked.

Before he could react, the killer swung the blunt end of the trophy down on Kenji's head to knock him down, then once more to kill him, and left him to bleed out.

[Act #4]

With their crime committed, the killer got to work setting up the scene. They stepped out of the armor, and moved to put the shield back where it had come from. Noticing a bloodstain on it, they used rags from the trash can to wipe it off. They also used glass shards in the trash can to fake a bottle as the murder weapon, scattering the shards near Kenji's body to make it appear that he had been attacked from the bar.

At last, the killer left the room through the fireplace, taking the trophy with them, never once using the door to enter or exit the room. Eizo, vandalizing Samira's mural on the third floor, heard nothing.

The effort put into setting up this elaborate crime, swiping the trophy, cactus and raw meat, and thinking of using the fireplace as a means of escape...it's a feat that only you could have accomplished as the SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...NAGATOMO YAMAOKA...Guilty!

…

[Track: watch?v=ZEMXI_9isFo&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=27 ]

There was a brief silence after I'd finished. And then...

Monokuma: [laughing] Ding ding ding! That's right! The scheming snake behind the death of Kenji Enomoto was none other than SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] …Hmph.

Eizo: [distressed] So...we were right…it really was you.

Nagatomo: Of course.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Murderous bastard!

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, like, what the hell? You killed someone! We're not gonna let you get away with that!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...don't you worry...you just leave it all to me…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't understand...why, Nagatomo…? Why did you do it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Isn't it obvious? The bastard was only looking out for himself! He figured that he'd be able to get out of here if he killed someone.

Eizo: [distressed] Nagatomo…?

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I'm not the kind of person to sit around and wait for death.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Nagatomo: Look around you. These same walls, this inn...did you really plan on spending the rest of your lives here?

He snorted, crossing his arms, and eyeing us all with a haughty, unapologetic look.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life here. I had things to do in the real world...things I needed to return to...things worth risking my life for.

Hanako: So, you always planned to escape, from the very beginning. Didn't you?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] That became clear to me as the obvious course of action, when I realized the circumstances behind our predicament.

Azuma: [worried] Circumstances? What do you mean by that?

He let out a long, drawn-out sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I...am familiar...with the organization behind our kidnapping.

Azuma: [distressed] You...you are?

Nagatomo: [snide] Yes. I've known from the start who these people are. [disappointed] I...used to work for them.

Taro: [shocked] W-Work for them…?

Eizo: [distressed] Who are they then? Tell us!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] ...There's no point. The name would mean nothing to you. [accusatory] What I do know is how resourceful they are...how ruthless. There was no way anyone would come to rescue us. So I took matters into my own hands.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Y-You bastard! You tried to kill me!

Nagatomo: [snide] And so what if I did? You were clearly one of the weakest people among the group, and one of the easiest to kill, and I don't think anyone here would've missed you.

Ichiro: [angry] You...!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww...then that means you also tried to frame me! Man, and there I was, thinking we'd actually built up quite the connection...

Eizo: [distressed] That...that doesn't matter! Killing...to get out...it's just what our kidnappers want! And we can never give in to them!

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Maybe you people could stand staying here for the rest of your lives, away from your family and friends, for the sake of sticking to your _morals_ and your _ethics_ …[annoyed]...but not me. I'm a thief. Remember? Stuff like that...they don't matter to me.

Taro: [thoughtful] But I th-thought you always r-r-returned everything you st-st-stole! Isn't th-that your own moral code t-t-too?

Nagatomo looked away, and for the first time since he had been convicted, he looked...genuinely upset.

Nagatomo: [sad] No… Not all the time.

Azuma: And so you decided you would kill to escape.

Wakako: [scared] The fl-flies didn't have anything to do with it? I would've thought someone had cracked because they couldn't stand them anymore!

Nagatomo: [snide] Please. I stood still like a statue in that suit of armor for a little less than an hour, waiting patiently for Ichiro to show up. The flies didn't bother me. I am more endurant than that. My experiment with the raw meat was simply a test.

Hanako: Your every move was calculated...you were thinking several steps ahead and have been for a while now, haven't you? Were you always planning to kill someone since the start?

Nagatomo shrugged, looking smug.

Nagatomo: You can't pull off a successful heist unless you've thought through every possible option. That's how I became the thief I am today. It is in my nature to be a step ahead of everyone. It was just a matter of waiting for the right time and the right opportunity. I'd pinned Ichiro early on as one of my prime targets for a victim, and I simply bided my time until I knew he'd be on the night shift.

Samira: [angry] Well, clearly you failed, because Umeko was able to foil your plan!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Umeko was on fire like a board!

Nagatomo: Yes...she most certainly was.

I shivered at the cold look he gave me. _He must certainly blame me for solving this case. Because of me...he's about to be...punished._

Umeko: Nagatomo...I…

Nagatomo: [bored] Save it. I don't blame you.

Umeko: Huh?

Nagatomo: I'm a firm believer in causality and effect. I am only here right now as a result of my own actions. I made the choice to plot to kill. That is my fault, and mine alone.

Samira: [angry] What, you think accepting the inevitable makes you look cool? You're still just a pathetic person who gave in to temptation in my eyes!

Instead of getting angry, Nagatomo simply smirked again, and bowed gracefully.

Nagatomo: [snide] I would expect to be thought of as nothing less from a girl who has abandoned her family's status as you have, Samria St. Clair.

Samira: [shocked] Huh? How did you-

Nagatomo: I suppose...this is goodbye.

[Track: watch?v=yofsOSx6Y94]

Eizo: [distressed] G-Goodbye…?

Taro: [scared] N-No! Wait...wh-what's gonna happen to you?

Nagatomo: What do you think? I'm about to die.

Miyumi: [scared] N-No!

Ichiro: [angry] Let him! He deserves it.

Samira: [angry] Yeah. He does. He killed Kenji!

Taro: [scared] D-D-Don't s-say that!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] No, we can't have any more bloodshed! Please, stop with the senseless death!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...ah yes, the execution! The most fun part of closing up an exciting Class Trial! I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store! Let me just go get ready…

Miyumi: [shocked] No, y-you can't! Y-Y-You're going to kill him right here? Right now? In fr-front of us?

Nagatomo: [disappointed] I can't say I cared much for most of you...but. It is not fair for you all to have been dragged into this.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...Nagatomo's...right. This...this is ultimately Monokuma's fault! All this...Kenji's death...Nagatomo...it's the organization who put us up to all this! They're the ones who should be punished!

Samira: [angry] Grr! When I get out, I won't rest until this organization has been razed to the ground!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! They're gonna pay for messing with Shizuko Ikehara! My army of adoring fans will see them burn!

Nagatomo: [snide] Good luck with that.

Eizo: [distressed] Tch...I...I guess...this...really is goodbye. Does...anyone have any last things...to say?

Most people were silent, casting each other furtive looks and looking hesitant.

Miyumi: [scared] Are we...just gonna let this happen? [as Ms. Shortcake] I can't watch!

Taro: [scared] Is th-there really no way to pr-prevent this…?

Monokuma: Nope! You can't interfere in another person's punishment, or you'll get punished for it too! I'll make sure of it!

Mordecai: Nagatomo made the decision to take another person's life. [disappointed] For that, it is only fair that he receives punishment...is it not?

Wakako: [sad] I can't say I knew you all that well, but...thanks for switching rooms.

Nagatomo: Do not thank me for that. It's because of that that Kenji is dead, and I will be soon after.

Kaori: [bored] I don't really care but...at least you're taking your punishment like a man.

Yoshihiki: You were a real lad, Nagatomo, my boy. I'm gonna miss your thieving skills when you're gone.

Samira: [angry] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Nagatomo: ...Very well.

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, y'know, I'm almost a little disappointed! Nagatomo was an interesting character, and he's gonna be executed first? What a total bummer...He had a deep and mysterious backstory and everything that I would've liked to see you guys unravel over the course of this game! But it looks like you'll never learn the truth about him...at least...not anytime soon...oh well.

Samira: [angry] There he goes, talking about this being a game again…

Monokuma: [angry] Why couldn't it have been the annoying actress girl who died first?

Shizuko: [angry] Annoying actress girl?!

Monokuma: [angry] Or the walking cliche shy boy over there. Seriously, if I have to listen to him s-s-s-stutter again, I'm gonna stuff my ears with cotton wool!

Taro: [in tears] I'm s-s-s-sorry...I c-c-c-can't help it...I was b-b-b-born with it…

Monokuma: [angry] And who cares about the lame hot-girl archetype, or the rebellious punk chick either? They're all so BORING and predictable!

Samira: [angry] Punk chick…?

Wakako: [angry] Wha…! How dare you- [thoughtful] Actually...that isn't wrong. I am pretty hot.

Nagatomo: Before I go...there's something you all should know.

Umeko: Huh?

Nagatomo: [angry] There are liars among you, and I know exactly who they are. They've been lying about their identities from the start, and I know the truth.

Monokuma: [cheerful] Yes! You go, Nagatomo! Make the most of your last moments left in this game before I have to kill you! [sad] Damn, I'm still upset about you going first…

Eizo: [distressed] What are you talking about? Please, Nagatomo, you have to talk sense!

Nagatomo: [sad] ...That means nothing to me anymore. My time is up. [angry] I leave you with that final warning. Do with it, what you will.

Samira: [disappointed] Jeez. You really enjoy speaking in riddles, don't you? Do you really have to be cryptic even all the way to the end? You're about to die and you can't even give us one last straight answer.

Monokuma: [laughing] That's Nagatomo to a fault for you! Welp, alrighty then! Moving along...I've got a very special punishment for the SHSL Thief, Nagatomo Yamaoka!

Nagatomo: But best of luck to you all. Maybe...you'll beat the odds, and this Killing Game...will end without another drop of blood spilt. [disappointed] But...I doubt it.

Nagatomo suddenly began moving, and I was startled as he walked right up to me, and sidled over to whisper in my ear.

[CG] Nagatomo Whispers to Umeko [CG]

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know what you are.

Umeko: What?

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know exactly what you are.

 _You mean...my talent?_

Umeko: What are...you talking about? What do you mean?

I felt Nagatomo grab my shoulder, and heard him whisper three final words to me, chilling me to the bone.

Nagatomo: [whispering] Don't. Trust. Azuma.

I was stunned. My mouth opened and closed as I struggled to find the right response.

Umeko: Wh-What...what are-

Monokuma: [laughing] Let's give it everything we've got!

Nagatomo stepped back from me, and he met my eyes. Once again, that mysterious smile returned, only this time...it seemed genuine.

[CG] End [CG]

Nagatomo: [happy] You've changed so much since the first time I saw you...Umeko.

Umeko: Wh...What?

Nagatomo: [happy] This is my punishment. Everything in my life has led me up to this one moment: to pay for my crime...for not returning...what I stole.

Monokuma: [excited] It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Nagatomo: ...Goodbye.

Umeko: Wait...wait, stop! What are you talking about? What did you mean? Damn you, answer me!

…

[GAME OVER]

[NAGATOMO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

Without warning, a metal claw shot out of the wall and latched itself around Nagatomo's neck. He grimaced, clutching at it, but offered no resistance as it suddenly wrenched him backwards, dragging him across the floor and out of the room.

Crying out, I lunged forward to try and grab his hand but in a flash, he'd gone.

On a giant monitor, we saw him return. Nagatomo was dragged by his neck across the floor, until he was finally shoved into a police car. The door slammed shut, trapping him inside, and his hands were cuffed together.

[SHSL THIEF NAGATOMO YAMAOKA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[ONE LAST HEIST: THE MONOCOIN MASSACRE]

Monokuma appeared, smartly dressed in a blue cop's uniform. He hopped happily into the driver's seat and started up the engine.

The police car peeled forward, racing down an absurdly long track. Nagatomo was busy inside, working to unlock his handcuffs and remove the chain from his neck. Just as he pried them both free, the car smashed into a low wall, and he was sent flying out of the windshield, landing right inside a large, square safe.

Nagatomo rolled across the floor, coughed, and, grabbing his sides in pain, he slowly got to his feet. From all around him, tubes appeared in the walls of the safe.

There was a soft clinking sound, as one lone coin rolled out of one of the tubes, and came to a stop at Nagatomo's feet. He bent down, and picked it up. It was a bronze coin, and had Monokuma's face engraved into it.

The ground of the safe began to rumble as, out of the blue, the tubes began to shoot out dozens and dozens more coins. The coins quickly began to envelope the floor, and engulfed Nagatomo's legs. He began wading through the mass of Monocoins, trying to get to the open door, and at that moment, the door to the safe slowly began to swing closed.

Nagatomo began wading faster, desperately trying to get past the growing mound of coins in his way, but the door to the safe remained tantalizingly out of reach until finally, it shut with a loud clang, and locked itself.

The safe began to shake and shudder violently, vibrating recklessly until finally, the door exploded off its hinges. Millions of coins began to leak out like water, and as they flowed out of the safe, the only visible part of Nagatomo left was his bloodstained hand, poking out from amidst the coins. His bowler hat lay atop the pile, its edges tinged with blood too.

Whatever was left of Nagatomo had been completely crushed under the weight of millions and millions of Monocoins. The camera slowly drew back from the scene, until the monitor shut itself off abruptly, leaving the rest of us in the Trial Room standing around, in shocked silence.

…

[Track: watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&index=15&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ]

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhhhhhh!

Miyumi had been covering Ms. Shortcake's eyes throughout the whole execution and now slumped to the floor, completely shaken up.

Taro: [in tears] N-No! How could you?

Eizo: [distressed] You bastard...what the hell was that?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...that was a million and one Monocoins! It's a very valuable currency!

Eizo: [angry] That's not what I meant!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Serves him right.

Taro: [shocked] H-How can you s-s-say that…? [angry] He was part of the gr-group, and we just w-w-watched him die in fr-front of us!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you all forgetting the part where he admitted to trying to kill me? He deserved what he got. He was weak to have played right into Monokuma's dirty paws.

Miyumi: [in tears] Ngghhhh...that was...so horrible…

Ichiro: [angry] Oh...I see. That's it. You all _wanted_ me dead, isn't that right? You all wished it was me that got killed and you'd rather have the resourceful thief on your side over the plant-loving loser! I can see it in your eyes, all of you!

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid. It's evident now more than ever that Nagatomo was only ever looking out for Nagatomo.

I didn't know how I was keeping it together. Nagatomo's last words to me were ringing in my ears.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Why…? Why would he say that?_

I didn't want to think it, but already, suspicion was creeping into my mind.

 _Azuma...? Why would he use his last breath...to warn me against..._

 _No...no, why should I listen to the words of a thief? Especially the one who killed one of my friends? The one who I helped condemn to death_ _ **?**_

 _It didn't mean anything...he couldn't have..._

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

Umeko: Gah!

Azuma: [sad] Are you...alright?

He offered me a hand, and I realized that I'd slumped to the ground without realizing it. Ignoring his offer, I got up on my own.

Umeko: I'm...fine…

Azuma: [worried] You look...troubled. Understandably so, of course. What...what did he say to you, before...he…?

I wouldn't meet his eyes.

Umeko: ...

Miyumi was trembling on the floor, eyes wide and blank, and Taro was holding her hand and trying to coax her into getting back up. Around the room, people were in similar states of shock.

Fukumi: [scared] So...many...coins…

Samira: [shocked] What the fuck did I just watch…?

Kaori: [sad] It's too cruel…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Justice...but at what cost?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well? Wasn't that a fun little taste?

Eizo: [angry] You shut up...you shut your mouth! You're the bastard putting us through all this!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...now now. That's not a nice thing to say to your headmaster!

Samira: [angry] You'll pay for that! You'll pay, I swear it!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I look forward to seeing you try! Anyway...that's all for today's Trial, folks! You can use the elevator to go back upstairs! I'll have more announcements for you tomorrow, but for now? Dismissed!

Wakako: [scared] Dis...missed?

Monokuma: Oh! But first...before I go, I thought I should give you guys...a little...reward.

Umeko: R-Reward…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Think of it as a prize for surviving your first Class Trial! That way, I'll tease you up for more gifts in the future!

Miyumi: [distressed] W-We don't want your lousy gifts! [as Ms. Shortcake] Just leave us alone!

Eizo: [annoyed] You hear that? No one wants to-

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? But I think you'll like this one in particular, Eizo...it's very important to you.

Eizo: [distressed] What?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...and here it is!

The monitor suddenly crackled to life again, only this time instead of a live video feed, it showed a still image.

It was a photo. But...it wasn't just a photo.

[Track: watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE ]

[CG] The First Picture [CG]

It was Eizo, and Hanako. The picture had been taken at night, but there was no mistaking them. Eizo was holding the camera, and he and Hanako were standing on the edge of a pier. He had his arm around her...and the two of them were...smiling.

They looked close...almost intimate.

Monokuma: Aww...would ya look at that? Doesn't that lovely display of affection just warm your heart?

Eizo: Wh...wha…?

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] Wh...what was that?

Hanako: [shocked] …

Monokuma: [giggling] Why, that was you, of course! Silly, don't you recognize your own face? You don't have prosopagnosia, do you? Upupupupu!

The others turned on Eizo and Hanako as Monokuma dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, what the fuck was that picture?

Wakako: [worried] Eizo? Hanako? Do...do the two of you know each other?

Eizo: [distressed] What…? No! No, we met for the first time in this inn, just like the rest of you! I…

Samira: [angry] I knew it! That's why he made her his assistant! They've known each other this whole time!

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Known each other'? I think from that picture, they're a lot closer than that!

Mordecai: [shocked] You two are...lovers?

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey now, you don't have to put it like that!

Kaori: [confused] What's the meaning of this?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha, that's it! The two of you have been colluding this whole time! You've been in cahoots, haven't you?

Taro: [worried] E-E-Eizo...th-that's not true, now...is it?

Eizo: [nervous] N-No! I swear...I don't know anything about that picture!

Samira: [accusatory] That picture is concrete evidence that the two of you knew each other before all this! How else do you explain that?

Eizo: [nervous] It...it must be doctored! That's right! The image...it has to be a fake!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Looks pretty real to me, man.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Were you gonna lie to us forever?

Eizo: [distressed] No...we...we haven't lied! I swear, I…

Hanako: [thoughtful] Our memories.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What'd she say?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Our memories.

Hanako turned to look at Monokuma, and she stared him down.

Hanako: [angry] How much...of our memories...have you taken…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you really want to know?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [distressed] What...do you mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...didja guys really think only your memories of arriving at Hope's Peak were taken from you? How would you react if I told you…[laughing] I've taken away more than two years' worth of memories from you!

Eizo: [shocked] Tw...two…!

Wakako: [shocked] Whattttt?!

Ichiro: [distressed] Two...two years?

Samira: [distressed] No...it's a lie...it has to be…!

Mordecai: [angry] I order you to cease your fibbing, bear! You will not befuddle us any longer!

Monokuma: [sad] Once again...I have been accused of lying. I don't understand with you people...all I ever do is tell you guys the truth and you all hate me for it…

Azuma: [distressed] This...can't be true. You...took away two years' worth of memories?

Monokuma: Maybe it's two years and three months, give or take.

Miyumi: [scared] B-B-But...why?!

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck! No! How?

Shizuko: [shocked] I missed out on two years' worth of fame? [angry] Are you kidding me?!

Hanako: This picture...it's proof that what he's saying is true. I swear...I don't remember Eizo from before all this, but clearly, if what Monokuma says is the truth...we've all been a class together for two whole years. And during that time…[embarrassed] Eizo and I...we must've…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Aw, that's so adorable! My ships! They're becoming real!

Samira: [angry] Goddamn you, can you never act serious for once in your fucking life?

Eizo: [embarrassed] I...Hanako, we...I don't...how can this be…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...say, how's about I make you a deal? Don't you want to know the friends you've made in these two years? The relationships? I can show you more photos if you want! For every successful trial you pass, I can show you more! Isn't that swell? Wouldn't ya like that?

Samira: [angry] I'd like to see your big dumb head on a pike, you stupid-ass bear!

Monokuma: [scared] Heh...Samira...ever the feisty one, aren't you? [excited] Welp, that concludes today's Trial! You've all been a wonderful audience! I'll see ya tomorrow!

Monokuma disappeared, and we were left alone in the Trial Room, all still shocked and reeling from the information he'd just given us.

 _Two...years? Two years' worth of memories?_

 _Well...at least they can still remember things about themselves. I've...forgotten everything there is to know about me…_

Taro: [shocked] I can't b-b-believe it...how did he manage to t-t-take away a wh-whole two years?

Miyumi: [nervous] What did we do during those two years? How are we to know?

Eizo: [worried] Everyone, please, stay calm! There's always a chance that...he could be lying!

Shizuko: [accusatory] That picture doesn't look like a fucking lie to me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You know, when I said I thought you and Hanako were lovebirds, I never meant it literally…

Samira: [angry] Why are you still joking around at a time like this? You've lost two years' worth of memories too, you know! Does something like that not bother you?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Mmm...nah. Not really. Why bother about something that you can't change? I just take life as it comes...that's my motto. [playful] It makes everything a lot easier, actually. You should try it, Samira. Stop being so angry all the time.

Samira: [angry] Don't make me want to hurt you any more than I already do!

Eizo: [nervous] Even if it's true...it doesn't change our situation.

Fukumi: [worried] What do you mean? Of course it does! We've been classmates for two years and none of us can even remember it!

Eizo: [thoughtful] Our priority should still be to get out of here. Once we do...then we can focus on getting our memories back…

Kaori: [worried] Without my memories...I feel so...vulnerable.

Miyumi: [sad] It's like a part of me's been r-ripped away…

Umeko: How did you think I felt?

Kaori: [shocked] Huh?

Wakako: [worried] That's right...Umeko's...had to deal with this a lot worse than we have…

Eizo: Exactly. And...she's held up strong. We can all do the same.

Fukumi: [nervous] Yeah...Y-Yeah, that's absolutely right! [excited] You're an inspiration, Umeko! We shouldn't complain when you haven't!

Umeko: Oh, no, but I…

Azuma: Just let them.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: [worried] Everyone's feeling scared and disoriented. If they can take some hope from you...let them.

 _Hope..._

Hanako: We should all get out of here. I don't think any of us should stay in the Trial Room any longer than we have to.

Fukumi: [excited] That's the best idea I've heard all day!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] The faster we get the hell outta here, the better.

And so we all left the Trial Room, one by one…

Everyone was shaken up. Not only did we watch one of our friends die...we were told that we'd all been classmates for at least two years...and not one of us remembered any of it.

The friends we made...the relationships we formed...all of it had been wiped out entirely.

I retreated to my room in silence that night. No one spoke much, and I didn't feel like talking either. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and let sleep swallow me up.

I wanted to forget the events of the day had ever happened.

But of course...that was the one thing I couldn't forget.

 _Kenji...I've apprehended your killer. I hope that wherever you are...you can rest in peace. And that...you're cheering us on from above._

 _We can't let another murder like this happen. Nagatomo killed for selfish reasons, but he claimed to know more about our situation, and the organization behind it. This whole time, I've always felt like he was hiding secrets and that he knew more about things than he was letting on, and as it turns out...that was true. I just didn't know to what extent._

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Azuma...the kindest person to me since Kenji's death. How could I not trust him? He was the person I felt the most connection to. He'd helped me solve Kenji's murder. He'd been supportive...sincere and kind…_

 _Was I really to believe the words of a thief and murderer over him?_

I shut my eyes, and willed myself to stop worrying, and to let the thoughts stop. For now, I just wanted to go to sleep.

...who knew what tomorrow would bring?

[Track: watch?v=ukP10MtQlGs&index=84&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a ]

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Chapter One has come to a close, and Chapter Two will be released next January! Hope you're excited for what's to come and what awaits the remaining fourteen students! Just as a tease for the next chapter, here's a sneak peek below. See you all in 2018!

Swallowing my fear, I called out again.

Umeko: Hello? Is anyone there?

Silence.

Umeko: Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!

Yeah, that was real convincing.

Umeko: ...Yoshihiki? Is that you?

And that's when I heard it.

Guttural Voice: ...U...m...e...k...o…

My breath caught in my throat, as my heart began to beat ten times faster. It felt like at any moment, it was going to explode out of my chest.

Umeko: No...it can't be…

There it was, a dim silhouette in a sea of shadows. I could see an animalistic form approaching me...

I could hear the creature's soft growls...

Umeko: It's a lie!

It got closer and closer...

Umeko: It's not real!

A scream was torn from my lips as the creature charged out of the darkness, its razor-sharp claws cutting through the air, swiping ferociously at me.


	11. In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life 1

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...operation is to…[static]...and test the…[static]...of the…[static]...intelligence. Operative will be inserted into…[static]...grounds for…[static]...experiment until its completion or the…[static]...is compromised. Okay, we're good. Cut the network and…[static]...stay connected to the feeds and observe…[static]...field at all times. Over.

[[end: flashback :end]]

With a start, my eyes flew open and I jerked awake in my bed, gasping out loud.

 _That strange voice...it spoke for even longer this time around! Those dreams I've been having...that voice in the static...they can't just be...dreams, can they?_

 _No...they're definitely more than that. I wouldn't hear the same voice three times in my dreams if it didn't mean something. That...had to be some sort of clue. Could it...could it possibly be...a memory?_

I scratched the rat's nest that was my tousled hair as I swung my legs out from under the covers and moved to the bathroom.

 _All I keep getting are questions with no answers. There's no point in deliberating over this...try as I might, I can't force my stolen memories to come back. I can only hope that they return gradually…_

 _Right now, that mysterious voice is my only clue, and the only tether to my past life that remains within me._

'Splash!'

I stared at my face in the mirror, at my sunken cheeks and haggard face, watching as droplets of lukewarm water dripped down my cheeks. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night after witnessing the deaths of two of my classmates.

Things like that usually tended to keep one tossing and turning till the wee hours of the morning.

The events of yesterday continued to swim around in my hazy mind, bringing back memories of fear, grief, anguish and indignation.

[[flashback]]

Wakako: [scared] Help! Someone! HELP!

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

Taro: [angry] He was part of the gr-group, and we just w-w-watched him die in fr-front of us!

Monokuma: How would you react if I told you…[laughing] I've taken away more than two years' worth of memories from you!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Yeah...it hadn't been a good day._

As I left the bathroom, on impulse, I stared right up at the security camera in the room, watching my every move. Snarling, I gave it the middle finger, and felt a rush of vindication.

 _That's for Kenji. That's for trapping us all in here, and forcing us to become killers._

I looked around the room. I'd grown accustomed to the smell of Wakako's perfume by now, and it had also begun to subside a little.

 _None of what happened yesterday might've happened if Nagatomo never made it into a room with a fireplace in it._

 _My fireplace…_

 _It was because of my own damn fireplace that he got the chance to kill Kenji…_

 _No. That's stupid. Wakako might've switched with him anyway, and he still would've had the means to commit the murder. It's not like it had anything to do with you.  
_

 _What's happened has happened...and I have to accept it and move on._

I'd woken up before the Morning Announcement thanks to my fruitless sleep and fragmented dreams. Deciding there was no point trying to fall back asleep again, I decided I would head out and go to the Lounge first, and wait for the Dining Hall to be unlocked so I could have breakfast.

Maybe I would try making breakfast today. With the flies' presence the last few days, cooking anything good or hygienic had been almost impossible.

I was looking forward to eating something hot and tasty.

Leaving my room, I was surprised to see someone already out in the hallway.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Yeah...hi.

I didn't know what to feel about Azuma right now. On the one hand...I'd always felt a strange, unexplainable connection to him since the very beginning. He'd been extremely supportive of me during the Class Trial and had helped me nab Kenji's killer.

But...Nagatomo's last warning...I just couldn't get it out of my head.

 _What did he mean when he said he knew what I was? Was he referring to my talent? How did he know before I did? And what did he mean when he told me not to trust Azuma? Why shouldn't I trust him?_

Nagatomo may have been a snake, but I was inclined to believe that he knew a lot about what was going on. For him to have known the organization behind our imprisonment...he clearly knew a lot about our situation. So what was it that he knew about Azuma, that he felt I shouldn't trust him?

I was severely conflicted. I didn't trust Nagatomo to begin with and now…his final words were haunting me.

Azuma: [worried] You don't seem well. Are you ill?

Azuma's concern...it felt sincere.

 _You know what? Forget Nagatomo. He lived in a shady world with shady people. But I believe in Azuma, and I believe in all of us as a group. We're not going to get out of here together if we suspect and distrust one another._

And so I resigned myself to giving Azuma a chance.

Umeko: It's just...ya know...what with everything that took place yesterday…

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...it's rough. You don't have to say any more.

I must still have done a bad job hiding how troubled I still felt, because he seemed to see it on my face.

Azuma: [sad] Hey, listen...I know things are pretty bleak right now. But...I wouldn't believe everything Nagatomo said last night.

Umeko: H-Huh?

 _Everything Nagatomo said…? Did...did he overhear…?_

Azuma: [worried] I know he said that no one would come to rescue us, but I have faith that's not the case. It's like we've said before...no matter how vast the organization behind our kidnapping may be, they can't erase our existence entirely. I'm sure everyone has loved ones out there and people who care for us who want us back.

Umeko: Oh...Oh, that's what you meant…

Azuma: [happy] Especially with influential people like Eizo and Shizuko! I have confidence that there are people out there worrying for us. And I have plenty of talented agents on my team. They must be busy searching for me too. It'll only be a matter of time till we find a way out. We just need to stay hopeful and keep the peace until then.

 _I want to tell him that it's hard. It's hard, to have hope, when things seem as hopeless as they do right now…_

 _But he looks so earnest...I can't burst his bubble. I guess...I should at least try._

Azuma: [sad] Kenji...wouldn't want you to give up hope.

Umeko: ...Kenji?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I can't speak for the guy on other matters, but...I could tell he really did care for you. That much, at least, was obvious. He would want you to stay strong in his absence and to not let his death get you down.

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, I suppose you're right.

Azuma: [happy] Don't feel so down, alright? You did good, yesterday. [sad] You were able to avenge his death. You did everything in your power to make things right by him, and...I'm sure he appreciated that.

Umeko: Hey, um…

Azuma: Yeah?

Umeko: I was doing some thinking last night…

Azuma: What about?

Umeko: Since...we now know that we've all lost at least two years' worth of memories…

Azuma: Mhm.

Umeko: That...could explain why...you and I…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...seem to have some unexplainable connection?

Umeko: Yeah.

 _If we've all been classmates for almost two years and remember none of it, that could be a possible explanation as to why I've had such a strong feeling of familiarity towards Azuma. Just like how Eizo and Hanako gravitated to one another and didn't realize that it was because they used to...used to be a 'thing'...that might also be why I've been feeling so strongly that I knew Azuma from before._

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose that's the most likely explanation for now.

Umeko: Well...what else is there? I guess you and I must've...been...close, before all this.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Maybe.

His eyes met mine and I blushed a little. Hoping he couldn't see it in the dim lighting, I tried to change the subject.

Umeko: You...wanna go to the Lounge and wait for the Morning Announcement?

Azuma: Sure thing.

We began walking down the corridor to the stairs, but Azuma stopped short and held out a hand.

Umeko: What's wrong?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Look.

I followed his gaze and peeked around the corner. There, standing silently by the wall where Samira had painted her mural, was Eizo. He seemed to be lost in thought, and hadn't even heard us approaching. Azuma and I stood and watched as he let out a deep sigh, then I realized he had a bucket in his hand, and it was sloshing around with water.

We stood where we were as Eizo slowly put the bucket down, bent over and dipped a sponge inside. He straightened up and began to scrub away at the wall, wiping away the devil horns and other crude illustrations he'd vandalized Samira's mural with yesterday.

Even now, I couldn't believe Eizo had been the one behind the vandalism. Yoshihiki had been teasing him when he'd said that Eizo was a stickler for the rules, but he'd had a point. Eizo was all about his rules and regulations and punctuality and keeping the group cohesive. It didn't seem at all right for him to have been the one to have committed such a petty and childish offense.

And here he was, wiping away the vandalism he'd claimed to have created.

Hanako: Eizo.

I drew in a sharp breath as Hanako appeared out of nowhere without warning, walking up the stairs to where Eizo was.

Eizo: [disappointed] ...Hey.

Hanako: I want the truth.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

 _What is happening here?_

Hanako: I know you didn't do this. There's no way you could've.

Eizo was silent for a while, looking down at the sponge in his hand with such a melancholy, depressed look on his face, I almost expected him to start crying and use it to dry his tears.

Hanako: This isn't like you. You wouldn't have done something as stupid as this. Yoshihiki or Fukumi, I can believe. But you? Don't insult my intelligence. Just who are you covering up for?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: …

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Hanako: [annoyed] Fine. Don't tell me.

Eizo: [shocked] Hey, wait!

As she turned to walk away, he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. She shot him an icy stare and he quickly let go of her.

Eizo: [nervous] Sorry, I…

Hanako: [annoyed] Talk.

Eizo stuttered for a moment, and part of me actually felt like walking away from the scene so I didn't have to witness this awkward conversation any longer. It was like we were intruding on something private.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I don't know.

Hanako: You...what?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...don't know who did this.

 _What?_

Hanako: [annoyed] What do you mean, you don't know?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I mean, I don't know who vandalized Samira's mural.

Hanako: Then why did you take the rap for it yesterday?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Hanako: Were you just trying to move the trial along?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] No, it's not that. It's...I say I don't know who vandalized the mural, but...at the same time, I do.

… _?_

Hanako: [confused] …What?

Eizo: [distressed] Listen. After I got done yelling at Ichiro, I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [worried] Does...does that unnerve you?

Hanako: [worried] No...I just…

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

Hanako: [worried] I... [bored] Well...if you say so.

Eizo: Yeah. I do. Let's just...drop this, okay? Regardless...it must've been my fault. It has to have been. Why else would I have had the can in my hand? I was the only one awake. So the logical conclusion is that, yes, I was the vandal. And I'll pay for my own mistake.

Eizo returned to washing the wall, and Hanako snorted.

Hanako: [bored] It isn't all that nice of a mural anyway.

Eizo: [disappointed] ...You don't have to say that to try and cheer me up.

Hanako: [shocked] What? That's not what I-

Eizo: [disappointed] The woman's the SHSL Street Artist. Her artworks are legendary. This piece is beautiful, in its own way. And I've ruined it entirely.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Fine. Whatever.

She turned to leave again and Eizo cried out.

Eizo: [shocked] H-Hey! Wait! Look, I'm sorry...can we talk?

Hanako: What about?

Eizo: [nervous] ...You know.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [embarrassed] We should...talk about...that picture.

Hanako: I don't want to.

Eizo: [nervous] But...if it really is true…

Hanako: [annoyed] I said: I don't want to talk about it.

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma's Morning Announcement began to play, and Hanako took the opportunity to leave.

Hanako: Be down at the dining hall on time. I'm making breakfast today.

Eizo: [shocked] Oh, uh...okay. No worries.

She left hurriedly, as Eizo sighed and went back to work on the mural. Hanako had completely usurped the authority of the SHSL Commander. I couldn't help but feel that it was she who really wore the pants in this relationship.

Umeko: Azuma…

Azuma: We should go too.

We stepped out into the light, and Eizo turned as we arrived.

Eizo: Oh. Hey, you two. Heading down for breakfast?

Umeko: Y-Yeah…

He saw the look on my face, and his own face dropped.

Eizo: [disappointed] You heard all that, didn't you?

Umeko: Oh! Uh...n-no…? Not...all of it…

Eizo: [disappointed] You don't have to lie, Umeko. I can see the apprehension in your eyes.

Azuma: Eizo...what you said about the mural…

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, you didn't hear anything. Just forget about it, alright? We have enough problems to deal with.

Umeko: But…

Eizo: [nervous] It's just...lack of sleep! I've had to stay up more nights than anyone, and...I've been under a lot of stress. That's all. That's really all there is to it.

 _I suppose...I can't argue with that…_

Eizo: Go downstairs. Hanako will be there. I'll join you guys when I'm done cleaning up here.

 _I guess there's no more talking to him then._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Hanako was there to greet us as we came in.

Hanako: You two holding up alright?

Azuma: About as well as expected.

Hanako: Here. I'm making sandwiches for everyone.

She slid a platter of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches over to the middle of the table, where Azuma and I each reached out to grab one.

Azuma: [disappointed] So...what are we doing today?

Hanako: [sad] I...went up to the Rec Room last night.

Umeko: Why?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I wanted to check if Kenji's body was still there…at any rate, it had gone when I arrived. The whole Rec Room had been completely cleaned. No blood on the shield...no glass shards...nothing. Monokuma made quick work of the place.

Azuma: [thoughtful] More proof then, that this is the work of a large organization. There's no way that could've been done any time other than when we were in the Trial Room, and he was there with us throughout the trial.

Hanako: That much should've been obvious. The organization must have people watching us on the cameras.

Umeko: I'm just thankful they don't have cameras installed in the bathrooms.

Hanako: [playful] Wouldn't that be awkward.

 _Hey...I think she almost smiled there._

Just then, the doors to the dining hall flew open and Miyumi was storming in, looking cross. Taro was trailing behind her, looking flustered, and Yoshihiki was following behind them both.

[Track: watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

Miyumi: [angry] Ugh, just give it a break!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How can I? This is way too good!

Seeing us, he perked up.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey guys! You'll never guess what just happened!

Taro: [embarrassed] N-N-No! D-D-Don't tell th-them! Really, it's n-n-nothing!

Azuma: [nervous] Ahem...what's going on here?

Hanako: I wouldn't encourage him.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Well, I woke up this morning like I do every morning, ready for another stupendous day in this shithole of an inn...but I was _totally_ not expecting to see what I saw as soon as I left my room! Go on, guess!

Taro: [embarrassed] N-No! Pl-Please don't say it!

Miyumi: [angry] You're so mean!

Yoshihiki: [playful] These two were totally making out!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Azuma: [shocked] Wh...what?

Miyumi: [angry] No, we weren't! Stop twisting it!

Taro: [embarrassed] Y-Yeah, that n-n-never happened…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Okay, fine, all I saw was the two leaving Miyumi's room together. But hey, that might as well have meant that they were getting down and dirty!

Taro: [embarrassed] Wh-What? N-No! You're just making it w-w-w-worse!

Miyumi: [angry] Grr…! Stop it! You're such a liar, all you're doing is spreading stupid rumors!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...so you deny it then? Just so you know, I don't believe it for a second. A boy and a girl coming out of a room together? What, did you spend the night with each other?

Taro: [distressed] St-Stop it! Seriously! N-N-Nothing of the s-s-s-sort took place! I just…[sad] after what happened yesterday, I c-c-c-c-couldn't get to sleep, and M-M-Miyumi couldn't either…

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Yeah, I...offered that we could try reading something together to pass the time...since neither of us could go to sleep...th-that's all…!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mhm, I'm suuuure that's all that happened...

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Hey! Lay off Miyumi! Stop teasing her! [as Nico] Yeah, you're just a bully! You're a bad boy and we hate you!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww no, the talking puppets don't like me? Such a shame.

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! You don't have to b-b-b-be such a j-j-jerk…!

Hanako: Alright, cut it out. Seriously...you're like children.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's so wrong about being a child at heart? If we were serious all the time like you, Hanako, that'd be absolutely dreadful. No one likes a girl who's so serious all the time. Well...maybe Eizo does.

Hanako: [annoyed] You…!

Miyumi: [accusatory] You say that, but you don't have any friends either! [as Nico] Yeah! Loser!

Yoshihiki: [sad] Aw, you cut me real deep there…

For a moment, Yoshihiki looked away, and I thought I caught him...no, that can't have been it. He turned back around and he'd easily recovered.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Plus, I'm sure that's not true. Plenty of people love me! At least my friends are real and not a bunch of dumb dolls.

Miyumi: [angry] St-Stop making fun of me! [as Ms. Shortcake] That's it! You're gonna pay for insulting Miyumi!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What are you gonna do, bake me into a cake?

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, knock it off.

Eizo stood in the open doorway, carrying the empty bucket in one hand. He came in, looking ticked off.

Eizo: [annoyed] Do you really have nothing better to do than to irritate everyone around you?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, duh. Look around! What else is there to do here? I gotta get my kicks in somehow.

Eizo: [angry] Two people died yesterday. Shouldn't you show a little respect?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Life moves on. What do you want me to tell you?

Miyumi: [sad] How can you say that? It's horrible! I'm still sad, just thinking about it!

Monokuma: [sad] Boo hoo hoo! I'm sad too!

Miyumi: [shocked] Ahhhh!

Taro: [distressed] Gah…!

Eizo: [distressed] Monokuma…

Monokuma: [sad] I'm the type who hates favoritism and prejudice...but Nagatomo had a soft spot in my heart! We had history together! I was kinda hoping he'd've lasted a little longer because I had so much in store for him. *sigh* Oh well…

Hanako: What do you want?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha…? Must I always have some secret agenda everytime I show up? Can't I just check in on you all? Maybe I missed you guys!

Eizo: [angry] You just saw us yesterday!

Monokuma: [laughing] Good point! I did! [angry] Oh, and I heard what Yoshihiki was saying about you two too!

He raised a claw in Taro's and Miyumi's direction and Miyumi clutched Ms. Shortcake even more tightly, shaking from head to toe.

Monokuma: [angry] I know you rotten teenagers are running on all sorts of crazy hormones and pheromones and telephones, but keep it in your pants! We can't have anything inappropriate happening on this trip! This is supposed to be strictly family-friendly!

Taro: [scared] Pl-Please…! We d-d-d-didn't do anything, I swear!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...I know that. I have cameras, remember? Trust me, I was watching!

Miyumi: [shocked] You were?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Eww...what a pervert!

Monokuma: [embarrassed] I was making sure you two didn't get up to anything naughty! Good thing you didn't, or I would've really had to punish you!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wait, is that really a rule?

Monokuma: Not officially. It's just a pet peeve of mine. Watching teenagers interact is so gross!

Hanako: [annoyed] And you're sure you don't have those cameras installed just for your voyeuristic pursuits?

Monokuma: [embarrassed] *pants* Wha…? N-No! I'm your headmaster! I would never!

Hanako: [annoyed] Right...Just like how I'm sure you don't have cameras in the bathrooms because of that, and not because the steam from the shower would just fog up the lens.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, stop slandering my good name! I'm a good bear! A lovable bear! I would never get up to anything wrong like that!

Eizo: [accusatory] What the fuck are you talking about? You've already locked us up and forced us to murder each other to get out!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...not anymore!

Eizo: [shocked] Wh...what?

Monokuma: [laughing] That's what I came here to tell you! I'm going to open the door to the inn, and you all get to go free!

It felt like my world was closing in on me, and my heart began to beat faster.

This had to be a cruel trick. It had to be. He was going to dangle a carrot in front of us, then pull the rug out from underneath our feet.

There was no way he was just letting us go. No way. And yet...I couldn't help the sudden pang of hope that I felt rise up within me.

Miyumi: [shocked] You're...you're setting us free?

Taro: [excited] W-W-We did it, guys! We g-g-get to go home!

Eizo: [distressed] S-S-Seriously…?

He and Hanako shared a look. The suspicion was clearly evident on Hanako's face.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...let's just wait for the others to get here and then I can make the announcement to the group as a whole!

Samira: No need. We're here.

Samira was standing by the doorway, and she led the way in, with the others following behind her.

Mordecai: [snide] Never fear! Mordecai has made his entrance!

Fukumi: [bored] I'm hungry...can I make breakfast?

Eizo: [distressed] Not now, and not ever.

Shizuko: [distressed] Did...did I hear that bear say what I think it said?

Monokuma: [laughing] Yes indeed! I'm here to set you all free!

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What?

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Mordecai: [shocked] Our captor...has released us…? Without an epic final boss fight? No heroes coming in to save the day? What a twist!

Fukumi: [excited] We did it! We're saved, everyone, we're saved!

Samira: [distressed] Hey, hold the phone! What's the fucking catch here?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha?

Samira: [accusatory] You're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart! What do you have up your sleeve?

Monokuma: [angry] You're not very bright, are you? I'm a bear! I don't wear clothes, so I don't have any sleeves!

Samira: [angry] Okay, that tears it!

[CG] Samira Lunges At Monokuma [CG]

Samira charged across the table to grab Monokuma and Mordecai, Eizo and Azuma quickly ran in to stop her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her back.

Monokuma: Ahh! Keep her away from me!

Samira: I'm gonna rip you to pieces!

Eizo: Calm down!

Azuma: He's just gonna punish you, it's not worth it!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma held Samira back as she stomped the ground, furious.

Samira: [angry] Stop fucking with us!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...but I'm not! I'm telling the truth, as always! Are all of you always this naturally suspicious or what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's clearly a fucking trap. There's no way he'd just let us go…

Monokuma: Hey, I'm not lying when I say I'm gonna open the door to the inn. Then, you're free to head out and explore! What you'll find on the other side though...who knows?

Samira: [angry] You smug son-of-a-bitch!

Eizo: [annoyed] Alright, you've made your point. That's enough. Monokuma, if you're gonna do it, just unlock the door already.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...excited to see what's on the outside of the inn? I am too! Let's go find out!

Monokuma ran off, and I shared a worried look with Azuma.

Umeko: This is going to be a trap. He's not gonna let us go.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Of course he's not. But he's letting us out of the inn, at least. Which means...he has to have something more for us on the other side.

Eizo: [distressed] Everyone, stick together and stay on your guard! We don't know what could be out there, and we have to be careful!

Kaori: [worried] Buddy - stay close.

The dog woofed in response, nuzzling Kaori's leg affectionately.

Mordecai: We must be prepared for what awaits us on the other side! There could be an army of demons lying in wait, to ambush us the moment we step over the threshold into the outside world!

Eizo: [distressed] I...don't think that's going to happen. But yes...we must be ready.

Fukumi: [excited] I don't care what either of y'all say, I'm excited! We're finally getting to leave! There's gonna be a way out of this mess on the outside, I'm sure of it! [happy] Just gotta stay positive!

Wakako: [sad] I wish we all had that kind of stupidly blind optimism…

 _Could this be…? He did say yesterday that he would be opening up new areas for us to explore...I shouldn't get my hopes up in case they get dashed. It wouldn't be as easy as Monokuma providing a way for us to escape beyond these walls._

 _It's like Nagatomo said. This organization is clearly more resourceful than we can envision. I wouldn't put it past them finding some way to make sure we cannot leave this place regardless._

 _All the same...I'm feeling the anticipation. This inn has been our home - and our prison - for a little over a week now. It'll do us all good to get out at long last._

[Move to: Lounge]

There was the inn door, as imposing as ever, immovable since the day we'd arrived. We all stood before it, waiting, surrounded by a tense silence.

Wakako: [nervous] So...now what?

Eizo: [distressed] We wait, I suppose.

Miyumi: [nervous] Taro...I'm scared.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] What if it's awful out there? What if we walk out and it turns out we're someplace horrid or scary? [as herself] I can't take any more scares after yesterday…!

Miyumi sniffed, and used the hem of Ms. Shortcake's dress to dry her leaky eyes.

Taro: [nervous] Um...d-d-don't worry. I'm sc-scared too, but...at least we get to leave. As long as we st-stay with the group...it'll b-b-be alright...

Wakako: [nervous] Hey, Azuma. I'm scared too. Can't I hold your hand?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [embarrassed] Um...yeah, sure, go for it.

Wakako reached in to grab his hand, and giggled girlishly.

Wakako: [playful] Your hand is so sweaty…

 _Oh brother…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gimme a break…

Monokuma: Alright! Are you ready, kids?

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye, Cap'n!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why'd you reply him?

Monokuma: I can't hear you!

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye-

Shizuko put her hand over Fukumi's mouth and shut her up.

Monokuma: [excited] Okay! Here we go!

There was a metallic whirring sound, and a beeping noise. And then...a click. The door swung open…

...and one by one, we stepped out of the inn.

[CG] The Village [CG]

Eizo: What...what the heck?

We'd stepped out of the inn, down a set of small stone steps...and emerged...onto a street. It was a village. It was lightly snowing, and the skies were gray and bleak. There were cottages lining the streets, looking like tiny little gingerbread houses with snow as icing, and a few barren trees spaced out alongside them.

The streets spread out in front of us, showing a twisting web of connected lanes, pavements and alleyways snaking their way through the village.

A couple lampposts marked a fork in the road up ahead, and in the distance, I could see what looked like a tall, concrete wall, and a gate set in the middle of it.

Fukumi: Whoa! Where is this place?

Wakako: Brr…! It's...it's so cold out here!

Kaori: It's...like a little...holiday...village…

Wakako: It's so romantic! Azuma!

Azuma: Huh? W-What…?

Monokuma: Welcome, one and all, to the Village of Despair!

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] Village...of Despair?

Monokuma: Mhm! This...will be your new home! Quite an upgrade from the inn, if I do say so myself.

Samira: [shocked] What the fuck…? We were in this village the whole time?

Wakako: [shocked] And there, I thought the inn was too small...out here...it's such a wide open space! How big does this village go?

Monokuma: Hmm, who knows? You should go explore! Right now, we're standing in the North Sector of the Village!

Umeko: The...North Sector?

Monokuma: This is your reward for finishing the first Class Trial with no casualties!

Samira: [angry] What the fuck were Kenji and Nagatomo then, background furniture?

Monokuma: [sad] Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good…[excited] And this is the greater good! A whole section of the village for you to explore to your hearts' content! Shall I give you a tour?

Eizo: [distressed] This isn't a vacation! Stop treating it like it's a...brr…!

Monokuma: I know! It's cold out here, isn't it? I just love the winter, because I get to hibernate and sleep for as long as I like!

Samira: [angry] I can put you to sleep right now, if you want.

Monokuma: [sad] You know, that almost sounded like a veiled threat…

Samira: [angry] It was a threat, you simpleton! You're not off the hook yet! I'll beat the stuffing out of you one day!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...anyway, I guess you guys can go check out all the facilities I've made ready for you all! I hope you like it!

Monokuma disappeared, and in the falling snow, he quickly blended in with the environment, even with half his body being black. Eizo turned back to the rest of us, looking like he was still having a hard time processing this change of events.

Eizo: [distressed] So...that happened.

Fukumi: [shocked] This place is insane! We've been in a village the whole time! You think there are any residents here that can help us?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Obviously not! Are you dumb? Monokuma wouldn't have made it that easy!

Azuma: [thoughtful] He said we're in the North Sector of the Village…

Hanako: Which means there may be more to explore. We should spread out, look for clues or methods of escape.

Wakako: [disappointed] Aw man, not again! We have to go all over the place, looking around again, just like last time? But that was soooo boring...

Azuma: It's best we cover as much ground as we can, in the hopes that we can find a way out.

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, you are so right, Azuma! I couldn't've said it better myself!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Ichiro: [bored] Well, I guess I'll be off.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hey, hold on! I think it's best we go in groups, to be safe.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Safe? Safe from what, the snow? No one's gonna attack anyone now.

Fukumi: [confused] Wouldn't you want to go with someone, at least?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No. I'd much rather be alone.

Kaori: All I really need is to travel with Buddy.

Eizo: [distressed] Mmm...fine. Do whatever you guys want. But be careful! We don't know what's out there...let's meet back here in ten minutes, okay?

And just like that, everyone spread out, heading their own ways to see what interested them the most.

 _Well...this is an interesting development._

 _The inn we were just trapped in…_

I turned around to look at it from the outside. It looked like an ordinary inn, except the sign on the top had been removed, and a crude drawing of Monokuma had been put in its place. There was also evidence of refurbishment; the door had been attached to bits of machinery, that had been installed all over the outer walls of the inn.

 _Monokuma...must have renovated this place for his own nefarious purposes…_

 _If so...what else in this village has been changed to suit his diabolical 'game'...?_

 _Let's see...right in front of the inn is a street with cottages lined on either side, stretching out all the way to the end._

 _I can see the stone wall in the distance, and the strange gate in the middle of it. The crossroads in front of me has a sign, that points in different directions. I can go to the Shopping District, or to the Amphitheatre._

 _Where should I investigate first?_

[Move to: Cottages]

The cottages here were lined up on either side of the street. I counted fourteen cottages in all, seven on either side. That...would be enough for all of us, with Kenji and Nagatomo...gone.

I walked up to the first cottage I saw. It was locked, and I noticed it had a blank nameplate on it.

 _Are these cottages meant for us to stay in? I mean...I have no intention of returning to that inn anytime soon...maybe these are our new living areas…_

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was standing nearby, as Buddy sniffed around the cottages for anything out of the ordinary.

Umeko: Find anything?

Kaori: [bored] No.

Umeko: You...think these cottages are meant for us?

Kaori: Probably.

Umeko: There are enough for all of us here, with no vacancies. I counted.

Kaori: Cool.

 _Great conversation._

Kaori: I'll tell you if Buddy smells anything strange, though I doubt it.

On a whim, I walked over to a random house and knocked on the door.

Kaori: [confused] What...are you doing?

Umeko: Oh, just...I thought maybe...someone might...be...home…

Kaori: …

Umeko: You're right, it was stupid.

Kaori: Hey, you said it.

 _There's no way there's anyone in this village. Somehow, someway, Monokuma or the organization controlling him must have cleared the place out for our arrival._

It's just empty houses...empty streets.

[Inspect: Poster]

 _Huh? What's this?_

I looked up at a poster that had been taped onto the wall of one of the cottages. It looked like one of those old-timey WANTED posters in Western movies. There was an illustration of an open mouth with fangs crudely drawn on it, with the following message below.

 **BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

 **TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

 **ROAMING VILLAGE**

 **ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Umeko: What…? What is this about?

[Move to: Shopping District]

Here, there were several shops and other facilities along the street. I spotted a Supermarket, a Bakery, and a General Store.

[Move to: Supermarket]

The supermarket was filled with aisles and aisles of various groceries. It looked recently stocked - Monokuma must have replenished their stocks before letting us roam free out here.

At the back of the supermarket, I noticed a large door leading into a walk-in Freezer.

[Inspect: Poster]

 _Another one of these?_

 **BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

 **TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

 **ROAMING VILLAGE**

 **ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

This time, the poster was stuck onto one of the shelves of canned foods.

 _What, is this a practical joke Monokuma's making?_

[Move to: Freezer]

With a grunt, I heaved the imposing metal door open, as tendrils of white smoke seeped out all around me, making me even colder than I had been before.

Umeko: What...the fuck…

I was greeted by a mass of giant...bloody...pig carcasses. All large and sagging and frozen, hanging off hooks embedded in the ceiling…

I suppressed a moan of disgust and looked around the walk-in freezer. This was where they kept all their frozen meat. The walls were iced, and the floor too.

I shivered. It was absolutely freezing, even worse than outside.

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Ahaha!

Umeko: What're you so gleeful about?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! Check this out!

Grinning like an idiot, Fukumi leaped up into the air and wrapped herself around one of the large frozen pigs dangling from the ceiling. It shuddered on its hook but held her weight.

Fukumi: [excited] Wheee! This is fun! You should push me!

Umeko: P-Push you…?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! I bet these hooks can be moved. Let's go for a ride, Mr. Piggy!

Umeko: ...I'll pass.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, you're no fun. Spoilsport!

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Umeko: Gah! What? What is it?

Shizuko: [distressed] Look at these...these disgusting things…!

Umeko: ...They're just pigs.

Shizuko: [accusatory] You're just a pig!

 _...Well._

Shizuko: [scared] Why are they all just hanging from the ceiling like that? Blegh, it's so unsettling...brr…

Shizuko shuddered and hugged herself, looking green.

Shizuko: [distressed] First that damn attic and now this place. *sneezes* Why do I always find myself investigating the worst locations? My nose can't take this - I'm outta here.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder with an air of haughtiness, Shizuko left the freezer hastily.

 _She's not taking any of this well, is she? It's not so much the threat of murder that seems to be hitting Shizuko hard - she just doesn't seem at all suited to any conditions that aren't tailored for her excessively high-maintenance needs. I figured there would be celebrities out there who let their fame get to them a little, but the extent to which Shizuko's been pampered is blinding._

 _Well...there's one thing, at least, that Shizuko and I can agree on. This freezer is a little creepy._

[Move to: Bakery]

The Bakery was a small, quaint little store, with only a few baked goods sitting on shelves behind glass counters. The smell of freshly baked bread hung in the air, and for a brief but wonderful moment, I felt at peace.

Mordecai: [shocked] That...that smell! That toasty...doughy aroma…! Could it...could it really be? [excited] Aha! Ahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's he on about now?

Mordecai: [excited] It is! I have once again found a purveyor of scrumptious baked delicacies! Forsooth, tis' a marvellous day!

[Talk to: Mordecai, Ichiro and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [excited] Ahhh! Look at all these adorable cakes!

There was a row of cupcakes behind one of the glass counters, and Miyumi (and Ms. Shortcake) were pressing their faces up against the glass, staring at them.

Miyumi: [excited] This one has such a cute strawberry pattern on it! [as Ms. Shortcake] I love it!

Mordecai: [excited] Prepare to be consumed, tiny cakelings! Your flesh is mine to feast on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...they're just cupcakes. I don't see the big deal…

Umeko: Just like you could say Charlie's just a cactus?

Ichiro: [sad] Tch...come on! That was uncalled for...did you really have to go there?

Umeko: Heh...sorry. That was a joke.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Isn't the point of a joke to be funny? [distressed] Ngh...I can't believe I told everyone about Ch...Ch-Charlie right there at the Trial...so embarrassing…

Umeko: It wasn't that bad. No one made fun of you for it…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Umeko: ...much.

Miyumi: [excited] Umeko! Take a look at this!

Miyumi held up Ms. Shortcake, who in turn held up a delectable little cupcake with pink frosting, and on top it was a bride and groom, that appeared to have been carved out of white and dark chocolate.

Miyumi: [excited] That's so cuuute! And romantic! Don't you think?

Umeko: Do you like to bake, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [happy] Oh yeah, I used to love baking with my mom back home! It was one of my favorite hobbies! Where'd you think the name 'Ms. Shortcake' came from? Heh...if I didn't become the SHSL Ventriloquist, maybe I would've been the SHSL Baker…[sad] I miss my mom…

Umeko: Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories…

Miyumi: Oh, don't worry, those were happy memories! I just…[sad] hope we get out of here soon so I can see her again. I'm sure she's worried sick about me…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I bet no one's missing me…

Umeko: Hey, come on. Let's not let this conversation get too depressing. We'll see our family members again…I mean, at least you guys _remember_ your family, right?

Miyumi: Heh...yeah, you're right.

Mordecai: [happy] Mmm…! These pastries are simply delicious! What's…[shocked] Uwah…!

Miyumi: [scared] Whaa...?

Umeko: Mordecai? What's wrong?

Mordecai: [angry] Look at it! It's the devil himself!

[CG] Monokuma's Cake [CG]

Atop a silver platter, out in the open on public display, was a round cake, decorated with icing to look exactly like Monokuma's face.

Miyumi: It...It's him!

Ichiro: S-Seriously? The idiot baked a cake that looked just like him? How narcissistic can you get…?

Mordecai: This is no ordinary cake! The devil has concealed himself in the form of an innocent delicacy! How dare he…! How dare he taint the purity of cakes with his visage! Stand back! I shall vanquish this accursed illusion!

Umeko: Mordecai, don't-

'SMASH!'

[Track: watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

[CG] Mordecai Smashes The Cake [CG]

Without hesitation, Mordecai kicked his leg up and axe-kicked the platter to the floor, cleaving the Monokuma cake in two. Both halves of the cake - their black and white slices - splattered to the ground; chunks of cake and icing went flying in several directions, creaming the four of us.

Miyumi: Ahh! You got cake in my eye! [as Ms. Shortcake] And you ruined my dress!

Ichiro: You idiot! Weren't you overreacting a little?

Mordecai: You fools! I just saved your lives from the impostor posing as an innocent dessert! Had it not been for me, we would've fallen into the demon's trap!

Monokuma: Wh...What have you done? My beautiful face!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma appeared, wearing a 'Kiss-The-Cook' apron and a chef's hat, looking hopping mad.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! What did you do to my cake? That cake was my masterpiece!

Mordecai: [shocked] Hkk…! It's the devil! He's back!

Monokuma: [angry] Devil?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why am I trapped here with a bunch of idiots…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I'm no devil, I'm an angel! Or, at the very least, I'm half of each, as you can see! Black and white is in style!

Mordecai: [angry] Begone, foul beast! You shall not taint the purity of this sanctuary!

Monokuma: [sad] Aw, c'mon! I baked these cakes just for you guys, and you can't even show a little appreciation?

Miyumi: [shocked] These...these cakes were baked by you…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! Don't you just love them? I'll let you in on a little secret: baking's actually my closet hobby! I'm going to be the world's first bear baker! You'll see!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can this get any more ludicrous than it already has?

Miyumi: [disappointed] I think I've lost my appetite…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! I spent hours making some of these cakes, just for your consumption, you know? The least you could do is show a little appreciation!

Mordecai: [accusatory] You have made filthy the sanctity of these baked treats! For that, you deserve no gratitude!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Whatever you say, buddy! I'm out! Enjoy the cakes!

Monokuma pranced off, and we were left alone in the bakery, covered in bits of cake and icing.

Umeko: Well...that was interesting.

Mordecai hesitantly licked some icing off his finger, and his face betrayed his surprise.

Mordecai: [shocked] This...is splendid!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What happened to the devil tainting the purity of desserts?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Yeah, these are actually pretty tasty, still. [excited] Ms. Shortcake, we need to get to baking some of our own cakes! [as Ms. Shortcake] Yay! I can't wait, Miyumi! I want to bake a strawberry shortcake first!

Mordecai: [excited] So it seems my work is not yet done! I shall assist you in this endeavour, and together, we will make the best cakes this bakery has ever seen!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Okay, I'm outta here.

Umeko: Aw, come on, Ichiro, they're just having fun. Why not try your hand at baking? Maybe you'll find you actually kinda like it.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Wha...me? Actually enjoy baking? That's a laugh! I'll pass.

Mordecai: Suit yourself. [excited] Come, Miyumi! We have a long and sugary road ahead of us!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Hooray! To the kitchen!

 _Of all the things I'd expect Miyumi and Mordecai to bond over...I did not think it would be baking. Ichiro seems to have trouble just lightening up and having a bit of fun, though...but I guess I can't entirely blame him._

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Umeko: How are you holding up?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'll be doing a lot better once we find a way out of here.

Umeko: We uh...never really got much of a chance to talk after...after the Trial yesterday.

 _Nagatomo admitting that he tried to kill Ichiro...because he was one of the weakest, and the least likely to be missed, because he isolated himself from the others…_

 _It can't have been easy on him to have heard about how he almost wound up the first dead…_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Save it, Umeko.

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro crossed his arms, looking pissed off like he usally did.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I have a good idea what you're going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I neither want nor need your pity.

 _I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by that reaction..._

[Inspect: Poster]

 _This again!_

 **BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

 **TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

 **ROAMING VILLAGE**

 **ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

The poster was tacked onto the wall of the bakery this time, right above a platter of tiny cakes and chocolate eclairs.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I've seen those posters all over the place on the way here…

Umeko: You think this is Monokuma's idea of a joke?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Everything he's done has been calculated so far. I would be surprised if these posters didn't have some sort of purpose…

Umeko: I'm honestly surprised he didn't go the extra mile and draw himself into one of these posters.

[Move to: General Store]

The inside of the General Store was full of all kinds of various supplies. I spotted a section of the store dedicated to hunting supplies - containing firearms, bear traps, fishing gear and camping tools. There was also another section of the store containing cloth and fabrics.

Taro and Yoshihiki were by a counter of junk and random trinkets, and seemed to be arguing about something. Samira was roaming around, touching a couple things here and there but not really interested in anything in particular.

[Talk to: Taro and Yoshihiki]

Taro: [distressed] Ahh! Wh-What is this? What have you d-d-d-done to me…? Get me out!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe...wow! You really are way too gullible for your own good, dude. I'm nailing you with all the classics!

Umeko: ...Dare I ask what's going on here?

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko…! H-Help me!

Taro held his hands up, and I saw he had his two index fingers caught in what appeared to be an ordinary tube of paper.

Taro: [scared] I-I-I-I...I c-c-can't get out!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's a Chinese Finger Trap! Every good prankster knows to use it on the most unsuspecting of victims.

Taro: [distressed] H-H-He said I'll b-b-be stuck in this thing f-f-f-forever! I'll have to cut my own f-f-f-fingers off!

Umeko: I...don't think it's that drastic.

 _Not to be mean, but just how naive can Taro get?_

Umeko: A Chinese Finger Trap's just a novelty toy, isn't it? There's a trick to getting out of it. I can't say I remember ever having played with one before, but I know I know what it is from somewhere.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Isn't there anything in all those encyclopedias you've read that'll teach you how to get out of it?

Taro: [distressed] I c-c-c-can't think right now! I've never s-s-s-seen one of these for real before, or u-u-used it...Stop laughing at me and h-h-help me get it off! I can't have my fingers tr-trapped forever!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] I guess it just goes to show what I've always believed in: street smarts are better than book knowledge.

Samira: [bored] Oh, for the love of - look, just get over here.

Taro was hyperventilating at this point. Samira stalked over and grabbed a hold of Taro's trembling hands. Slowly, she calmed him down, and eased his fingers out of the trap carefully.

Samira: The more you struggle, the harder it'll be to extricate your fingers. You just need to relax.

Taro: [distressed] I c-c-couldn't…! [disappointed] Th-Thanks, Samira…

Samira: [embarrassed] Hey, don't mention it. [annoyed] I don't approve of childish pranks either.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, that sounded like a dig at me.

Samira: [annoyed] It was. How you find the humor to joke around in times like these, I'll never know.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Tell the truth. My jokes make things a lot more easygoing around here, and you know it!

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: What have you found so far?

Samira: [thoughtful] Well, as a General Store, it's stocked with a bunch of things but not everything you'd expect to have. For instance…

She took me over to the area of the store where all the hunting supplies were stacked. I ran my hand over a shotgun, hung over a wall plaque.

Samira: [annoyed] Look at all this. I have a feeling Monokuma left all these here to tempt us.

Umeko: Are these real guns?

Samira: No. These are all props.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw, but where's the fun in that?

Samira: [annoyed] These things'll probably still pack a punch! Look.

She lifted up a bayonet, and stabbed at the air.

Samira: This thing's no pinprick. You could seriously gash a person with this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, tempting.

Samira: [annoyed] Shut. Up.

Umeko: And these…?

I almost made a move to touch one of the bear traps, but Samira lunged forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

Samira: [annoyed] Be careful. [worried] You don't know whether Monokuma's made them safe or not. Those look pretty real to me.

Umeko: What else does this store have?

Samira: A lot of material for clothes. Check it out.

She took me to the aisle of clothing materials. There was a selection of cloths and fabrics available here, but also a selection of clothes and accessories, including winter coats, fur jackets, and hats. I spotted a bowler hat that looked startlingly similar to Nagatomo's, and it brought back sad memories.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey, check me out!

He put on a nondescript black cap, and turned it around backwards.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Guess who I am?

Taro: [nervous] You're...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] No, you idiot, I'm Hanako! See! I've got the hat on and everything! Wait, hold on, lemme do an impression.

He cleared his throat and began to speak in a girly falsetto.

Yoshihiki: [angry] *grunt* I hate everyone. You're all idiots. Stop wasting time. I can't smile or laugh.

Samira: [annoyed] Okay…

Taro: [shocked] That's...actually p-p-pretty accurate.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh, Eizo! You're always so responsible and on time and such a good leader! Can I pretty please be your assistant?

Taro: [disappointed] ...And th-that was significantly less so…

Samira: I guess these coats might help for when it gets snowier.

Umeko: You can stand the cold?

Samira: It doesn't bother me much. I've been through tougher nights, freezing.

 _That's right...she's lived on the streets before all this. I can only imagine how many nights she spent, shivering out in the cold, trying to sleep underneath a bridge or something worse…_

 _It's even crazier that she might've willingly chosen that lifestyle of her own accord, to get away from one of comfort and leisure._

Samira: There's a whole ton of supplies here to do all sorts. You could customize a whole outfit with these. I'm willing to bet Monokuma deliberately left all these supplies in the store for such a purpose.

Umeko: Regardless, at least we have new supplies here that we could make use of in the future.

[Inspect: Poster]

 _Not surprisingly...another one of these posters._

 **BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

 **TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

 **ROAMING VILLAGE**

 **ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Yoshihiki: Hey, I've seen that poster.

This time, it was pasted right next to the hunting supplies' section of the General Store, almost like an invitation.

Umeko: You're the SHSL Prankster. You think this is Monokuma's prank?

Yoshihiki: Maybe? Perhaps he just wants to frighten us. It's not like half of the group's already shaking at the knees just from our circumstances alone.

Taro: [scared] Aghhh! A B-B-Beast…? What b-b-beast? What does th-this mean? Are we in d-d-danger?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I rest my case.

Samira: I wouldn't put much stock in it, Umeko. You know how Monokuma's like.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The Amphitheatre was a large open space with a stage in the middle, and surrounding it was a semi-circle of rows and rows of seats - which were currently all gathering snow on top of them.

There was a small firepit in the centre - presumably meant for bonfires or barbeque sessions - with rocks and pebbles filling up the empty patch of grass and snow below the stage.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Look at this place.

Umeko: I know. They must have used to host events here, like concerts or performances.

Eizo: It looks like this place could seat the entire village if necessary.

Umeko: It looks cozy enough. I imagine we could have some fun events here to pass the time. This place would be a much better setting for a party than what we did for Fukumi's in the inn.

Eizo: [worried] I do feel a little bad for the girl, that we used her birthday to try and lull Monokuma into a false sense of security so we could execute our plan.

Umeko: Don't be. We all wanted to get out, and we tried.

Eizo: This place seems like a good area to have our morning meetings, don't you think?

Umeko: Who would cook our meals, and how?

Eizo: I passed by a General Store earlier before making my way here. They might have a grill or something of the sort that we can cook a barbeque with. If we set it up right here in the middle by that pit…

Umeko: I suppose that would seem nice.

[Inspect: Poster]

Umeko: You've seen these posters around the village?

Eizo: [distressed] Yes. It creeps me out. It's like they've been put up on purpose to trick us.

Umeko: Trick us?

Eizo: Well, yeah. I mean...a 'beast' roaming around? They couldn't get any vaguer than that. The biggest fear one can have is fear of the unknown. That's what my dad used to say. Monokuma's just trying to strike fear into our hearts with this.

Umeko: Don't you think it's possible there's some truth to these posters? Monokuma didn't build this village from the ground up. Maybe...these posters were from before he emptied the place out for his 'Game'.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Perhaps. I wouldn't worry about it now. We've got other things to deal with at the moment.

[Move to: Wall]

As I got closer to the stone wall, I became aware of a strange humming sound in the background. It was subtle, and I almost didn't hear it over the howl of the breeze and the falling snow. But sure enough, there it was, just barely perceptible in the air.

When I arrived, I realized what was the source of the noise. There was a metal gate set in the middle of the stone wall, and it was buzzing with electricity. Beyond the gate, I could see more streets winding away in the distance.

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Wakako: [shocked] Oh! Look at this large, imposing wall! It's so huge!

Azuma: [distressed] Ah…! You uh...don't have to grip my forearm that hard…

Wakako: [embarrassed] Oh, but...you're so...warm...and I'm really cold...Couldn't you warm me up, Azuma?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Aren't we here to...investigate the wall?

Umeko: Ahem.

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, heh, hey Umeko.

Wakako: [annoyed] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Nothing, I just...was coming here to...investigate the wall.

Azuma: Yeah. So were we.

The wall towered over us, and it seemed the only way past it was through the electrified gate.

Azuma: [thoughtful] This wall looks plenty solid. I don't see any breaking through it. It's not like we have a bulldozer on standby, either…

Wakako: [laughing] Haha...that's so true!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: Azuma, you're the SHSL Spy. Can't you, like, climb over it?

Azuma: If I had the necessary tools for it, I could make an attempt, but I'd wager Monokuma's planned for that too. It wouldn't be crazy to assume he has defenses at the top to prevent any of us from simply climbing our way out.

Umeko: So...this wall encircles us then?

Azuma: Yup. It goes around this entire section of the village, even around the inn. We're in a stone circle. This gate is the only way out.

Umeko: And even then, it looks like it just leads to more areas of the village.

Azuma: Monokuma did mention more sections of the village...maybe that's what he meant.

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Yoohoo. Hanako?

Hanako: Oh. It's you.

Umeko: Yeah, it's me. What have you discovered?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's as I thought.

Umeko: What?

Hanako: Monokuma's been showing us a pattern so far.

Umeko: Which is?

Hanako: He likes to tempt us with rewards. After our first Trial, he showed us that…[embarrassed] that picture, of Eizo and I.

Umeko: Yeah, about that-

Hanako: And now he's let us out of the inn and into the North Section of this village, as he calls it. If I'm not wrong, I believe this gate and these walls are what's keeping us inside that North Section. Beyond this gate will probably be the next section of the village we'll be allowed to explore, and I'm chancing that it won't be unlocked unless-

Umeko: Another Class Trial? No! No way, we can't let another Trial happen! Not now, not ever, never again!

Hanako: You're right. I agree. I'm just saying that I think this gate will stay locked until another Trial has been completed.

Umeko: Even so, we'd just be walking into another encircled area of this village. We should be focusing on a proper way out, not tunneling ourselves even deeper into this maze.

Hanako: You don't have to tell me that.

Umeko: Oh...sorry.

Hanako: At any rate, I see no other ways of escape. It's as I figured. Monokuma would never have let us out of the inn if there was a way out. All he's done is expand the playing fields.

[[flashback]]

Mysterious Voice: [static]...stay connected to the feeds and observe…[static]...field at all times. Over.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Whoa! That voice...it reappeared!_

Hanako: [worried] Hey, you alright? You zoned out for a second.

Umeko: Huh? Yeah, I'm fine.

Hanako: Okay then.

 _My head is killing me. It's like my brain doesn't know what to do with these fragmented memories that are all I have left of my life before this._

[Inspect: Poster]

 _No surprise...it's the same damn poster._

 **BEWARE: THE BEAST!**

 **TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN**

 **ROAMING VILLAGE**

 **ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!**

Umeko: What do you guys make of these posters that keep popping up all over the place?

Wakako: [accusatory] It's obviously a hoax! Like, hello!

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know...nothing Monokuma's ever done so far has been without purpose…

Wakako: [excited] Oh yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say! This has to have some deeper meaning!

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Hanako? Your thoughts?

Hanako: Maybe there really is a wild animal on the loose in here with us.

 _Wild animal?_

Hanako: Nevertheless, it's clear these aren't here by coincidence. We can try grilling Monokuma for answers, though I can't see him being very cooperative on that front. The best we can do is keep our eyes peeled for the time being.

 _Welp...that's everything to investigate in this place, I think. I passed a locked building on the way over here...that might be the only structure left that I've yet to check out. Maybe it'll be unlocked later._

 _It almost felt kinda weird investigating without Kenji by my side…_

 _No! I can't afford to get sad about him again. I have to move on, and get out of here with everyone, to make things right by him._

 _For now, we have a Shopping District stocked with rations and supplies - the former of which I'm sure Monokuma will replenish - so it's basically just like living in the inn, except now, our living space has grown._

 _I guess it's time to rendezvous with the group and pool our findings._

[Move to: Outside Inn]

I returned to the inn. Not wanting to go back inside, I stayed outside in the cold, as the others began to arrive from all over and joined me in waiting.

At last, we'd all come back.

Eizo: Is everyone here?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do you want to take attendance?

Hanako: That won't be necessary.

Eizo: [distressed] Yeah, okay...So. I take it no one's found any ways out?

People were shaking their heads, dejected and disgruntled.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Figures…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I warned you it wouldn't be that easy.

Fukumi: [confused] So what was the point of letting us out of the inn? This village is practically a ghost town! There's no one here!

Monokuma: Upupu! That's the point!

Fukumi: [shocked] Ahh!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You have got to stop doing that…

Monokuma: [giggling] What? Randomly showing up and startling you people? Oh, but that's half the fun of being your headmaster!

Eizo: [distressed] Okay, we looked around like you asked. There's no one here.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course not! I've cleared this village out long before you all got here, silly! We can't have pesky residents interfering in our lovely little Killing Game now, can we?

Kaori: [confused] How did you just clear out an entire village of its residents?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I can drop you a little hint. Nagatomo was right! I'm a very resourceful bear, with lots of people working under me! I need all the manpower I can get to make sure this Killing Game goes smoothly for your class, after all!

Eizo: [annoyed] Ugh…

Wakako: [annoyed] So the dumb bear cleared the place of people. Big deal! What's up with the gate?

Monokuma: Oh, that was a little renovation I made. I can't have you people scaling the walls or digging under them to get out, of course! [angry] I'm warning you now! Anyone who tries is gonna get punished - punished severely by electrocution! You have to stay within these stone walls until you unlock a new area to explore.

Hanako: So I was right. Beyond those walls is more of the village.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! This is only the North Section, after all. There's also an East, West and South section, each with their own goodies and facilities for you all to check out to your eager beaver hearts' content! But for now, you're stuck in here!

Samira: [annoyed] So our situation hasn't changed. We're still trapped, we're still being forced to kill each other.

Monokuma: Yes indeed!

Eizo: [distressed] Well, forget it. What happened between Kenji and Nagatomo won't happen again!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...are you sure about that?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're damn right I am! I refuse to let another murder occur on my watch!

Monokuma: [laughing] I love it when you resist! It makes it so much more fun to watch you all eventually turn on each other!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Hanako: Stop with the taunting. Why have you come here?

Monokuma: Well, I have announcements to make! I'm your headmaster, after all.

Eizo: [distressed] What? What is it?

Monokuma: Patience, patience! Jeez!

Samira: [angry] Hurry up and answer him!

Monokuma: Firstly, you all are no longer restricted to the Inn! Matter of fact, you don't even have to go back in if you don't want to! The Trial Room will still be accessible from out here, and I'll inform you where to find the second elevator if and when we have a second Class Trial!

Eizo: [distressed] ...which is 'never'! We'll never have another trial! Never!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...no need to get so worked up about it. I will no longer be replenishing the kitchen in the inn, so the dining hall and kitchen will no longer be inaccessible at night. Instead, I have updated your Rules and Regulations on your student handbook! Now, the Supermarket will both be off-limits once the Nighttime Announcement has been made. I will replenish your food rations and stock there. The Supermarket will be where you get all your fruits, vegetables, meat and other produce for you to cook and prepare your own meals for the group! And the Bakery...well, that was always there, and I decided to bake you all a couple treats to reward you for the exciting Trial yesterday! [angry] That is, until Mordecai decided to destroy my hard work and demolished my centrepiece!

Mordecai: I simply saved everyone from your hideous trap!

Samira: Good work, Mordecai! As long as you pissed him off somehow, I'm proud of you.

Monokuma: [angry] Ngh...ungrateful brats.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What about those c-c-c-cottages…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oh, those are where you'll be staying now! No need for those lousy rooms in the inn anymore. I'm sure that should please some of you, especially given how Nagatomo used those rooms to plan and execute a murder!

Samira: [distressed] Enough reminding us about it…! That was all because you pushed him into doing it!

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, don't paint me out to be the bad guy here! Sure, I set this all up and provided the stimulus, but that doesn't make the villain.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Uh, yes! Yes, it does!

Monokuma: [giggling] It was still his choice to do what he did! Can't fault me for that!

Kaori: We can absolutely fault you for it.

Samira: [accusatory] If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't've killed Kenji and both of them would still be alive!

Monokuma: [nervous] *panting* Alright, alright, enough accusing me! I still have more to say!

Eizo: [distressed] Well, what is it? Go on!

Monokuma: Actually...yeah, I got nothing.

Eizo: [annoyed] You…!

Monokuma: Oh, just feel free to enjoy all the facilities I've opened up for you. Explore this section of the village to your heart's content, and enjoy living here! And remember! I'll open up more areas to explore if you survive another trial!

Samira: [angry] The only way this is gonna end is with us escaping outta here, not with us murdering one of our classmates!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...yes! Keep resisting! It makes things so much juicier!

Kaori: Hold on.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha?

Kaori: There's...something I wanted to ask. [worried] Those...those posters we've seen…

Monokuma: Oh yeaaahhh...those old things.

Eizo: [distressed] What is the meaning behind them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...thank you for reminding me, Kaori. [laughing] Ladies and gentlemen, meet...your second motive!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Happy New Year!

Posting will return to its regular schedule for now, although unfortunately, I may have to make some changes in February due to IRL issues. I'll keep you guys updated!


	12. In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life 2

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

FTEs: Ichiro / Yoshihiki

[Track: watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Fukumi: [shocked] Our s-second motive…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That's right! Your first motive was the flies, and while they didn't manage to break any of you, they certainly helped Nagatomo with his devious plan! This time, your new motive is the ferocious Beast!

Monokuma dropped his voice an octave lower, and leaned in almost conspiratorially.

Monokuma: Right now...there's a Beast roaming this section of the Village. It's vicious, and absolutely brutal! Don't let it catch you, because it could rip you to pieces!

Fukumi: [excited] No way!

Samira: [angry] How is that a motive?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Simple! As long as no one murders anyone else, the Beast is allowed to roam free! And you might just end up his next victim! Upupu...

Kaori: [worried] Next...victim?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] The Beast won't be dealt with until another murder has been committed. And for every day a murder doesn't occur, the Beast's thirst for blood will only continue to grow...

Eizo: [worried] That doesn't make any sense! You want us to kill one another, but you've introduced a new card into the deck! What if this 'Beast' thing kills one of us first? [accusatory] And for the record, that sounds like complete rubbish! A 'beast' roaming the village? That's ridiculous!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...trust me, it's real! And it's hungry! Hungry...for blood!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeeek!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Let me just tell you: I have no control over the Beast. If he kills one of you, don't say I didn't warn you! But hey, if you don't want to end up as the Beast's victim, the best insurance policy is: to kill someone! In here, it's KILL or BE KILLED. [laughing] I promise: I'll call the Beast off when someone is murdered! But until then...best to keep looking over your shoulders at all times! You never know when it might...pounce!

Monokuma cackled and ran off again.

Miyumi: [distressed] This...this can't be real!

Eizo: [distressed] Now, guys, everyone just...calm down…

Samira: [angry] Calm down? You heard what he said! There's a wild animal or 'beast' of some kind lurking around here somewhere…!

Eizo: [distressed] He's...he's gotta be lying! I haven't seen anything like that so far!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What if it's h-h-hiding somewhere…? W-W-Waiting...for the moment to str-str-strike-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Bahhhh!

Taro nearly jumped a foot in the air as Yoshihiki yelled into his ear, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Taro: [scared] Ahhhh!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe! Careful not to let the Beast get you, Taro!

Samira: [angry] Would you stop mucking about? This is serious!

Eizo: [distressed] Listen...this is Monokuma we're talking about. Are we really gonna take him at his word?

Kaori: [sad] He has no reason to lie to us. If this really is his next motive for us…

Eizo: [annoyed] That's ridiculous! He has to be lying. Even just by calling it a 'Beast', he's being deliberately vague. Monokuma's just trying to scare one of us into submission. That's all.

Taro: [scared] B-B-But what if it's r-r-real? L-Like a w-w-wild animal or s-something…?

Mordecai: [excited] In that case, we must slay this vile 'Beast' before it can harm us! If I had my crossbow, the fearsome creature would stand no chance against my-

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, you _don't_ have your crossbow, do you?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Hmph...I suppose not.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Well, so much for that. You're just as defenseless as the rest of us!

Mordecai: [excited] No matter! I shall simply wrestle the creature when it appears! I will vanquish it with my own fists, crossbow or no crossbow!

Miyumi: [shocked] You're going to fight the Beast without a weapon?!

Mordecai: [snide] My _body_ is the Ultimate Weapon! I am an unbeatable warrior back in my hometown! There is no man or creature that can match me!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, at least you're modest.

Eizo: [angry] D-Don't be hasty, Mordecai. We don't even know if this Beast really exists...and even if it did, I'm not permitting you to go off on your own to try and vanquish it by yourself!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Eizo's right!

Eizo: [shocked] Oh...th-thank you, Fuku-

Fukumi: [excited] Because if anyone's gonna take on this Beast, it's gonna be ME!

Eizo: [disappointed] …Whaaat?!

Mordecai: [shocked] You?

Fukumi: [excited] Of course! What more daredevilish conquest would there be than to be the one to take down this fearsome 'Beast'? That Beast is mine!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Nonsense! You're just a civilian! A true warrior like me is best suited to such a task-

Fukumi: [accusatory] Nuh-uh! True warrior, schmue schmarrior! I'm gonna take him down before you!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Not if I get to it first!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Oh no, you don't! Because I-

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! Seriously! Why are you two competing over this? Look, guys, just because we're out of the inn now, it doesn't mean anything's changed!

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you mean? Everything's changed! For one, we're not stuck in that crummy little hovel anymore!

Eizo: [angry] No, what I mean is…[worried] We're still in this together, as a team.

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph.

Eizo: [annoyed] We are! Don't you give me that 'hmph', young man! Look, we just...have different living conditions now. We just need to keep looking for ways out, and wait.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wait? Wait for what? It's been a week, two of us are dead, and no one's come for us! [disappointed] I can only imagine how concerned my fans back home must be...I do hope they don't go sick with worry…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Your concern is truly touching.

Fukumi: [disappointed] I don't know if I'm being naive or optimistic here but…[excited] I'm down with what Eizo said! Let's not give up hope!

Eizo: Heh. Yes. Thank you, Fukumi.

Fukumi: [excited] So does this mean I can join Miyumi in the bakery-

Eizo: [distressed] No! Never!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, man…

Ichiro: [annoyed] So, what? We just carry on like nothing's ever happened?

Eizo: [distressed] The plan hasn't changed. We're still going to have to get used to living together as a group...

There were a few moans and groans from the group.

Wakako: [sad] What's the point? We just went from one helpless situation to another…

Azuma: Quiet down, everyone. Just listen to Eizo first.

Wakako: [angry] Yeah, shut up, everyone! Eizo's trying his best here!

Eizo: [nervous] Ahem. Look, I get it...we all hoped to get out of here but things got from bad to worse. But! As long as we don't give in to what Monokuma wants, we're sticking it to him!

Samira: [accusatory] That's right! Nagatomo was a weakling but we're stronger than that! We're all better than that, right?

Hanako: We should prepare plans and schedules again, just like last time.

Eizo: Excellent. We'll retain the kitchen duty from last time, but I think we should have our meals someplace else…

Fukumi: [excited] How's about the bakery? I can bake a mean-

Eizo: [distressed] NO.

Kaori: [bored] I suppose...the amphitheatre should be a good spot. What do you think, Buddy?

Buddy barked happily, wagging his tail.

Eizo: I spotted a grill in the General Store. We can set it up, and cook out in the open and we can eat and have our daily meetings there.

Hanako: One more thing...

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What is it?

Hanako: The night shifts. We should do away with them.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Shizuko: [snide] But they were so flawless!

Hanako: [annoyed] I don't see the point of continuing them, given how easily Nagatomo was able to twist them to his advantage. And to keep everyone up the whole night and risk them passing out in places they're not supposed to have been sleeping...especially now, in the cold...it's not a good idea. And...with the supposed threat of the 'Beast'...maybe it's for the best we all stay indoors at night.

Eizo: [disappointed] Yeah...good point. Alright. We should all choose a cottage we like and move in. I think we can take our nameplates from the inn and use them in place here.

Wakako: [excited] Ooh! Azuma! We can be neighbors now! At long last!

Azuma: [embarrassed] Uh…great.

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Wakako: [angry] Oh, no, don't you dare even think about it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? I didn't say anything.

Wakako: [accusatory] But you were thinking it! You better stay far far away from me! It was because you tried so hard to get to me that I switched rooms with Nagatomo in the first place!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, don't worry. I think I found someone even more fun to prank than you.

Taro: [scared] Wh-What? Pl-Please don't! I can only t-t-t-take so much…!

Miyumi: [angry] Hey, you leave Taro alone! [as Dr. Creeper] Come near him and I'll make you pay!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm shaking in my boots.

 _Well...it's like Eizo said. Life...goes on._

 _It feels weird, to move on with two of our number down and with our surroundings completely changed. But...it's still us - still the same group of people - and still the same crappy situation…_

 _Kill to get out…_

 _We can't ever do that. We can't give in like Nagatomo did! We can't have another killing!_

 _And this talk about...the Beast…_

 _Unless I see actual proof of its existence, I firmly believe it has to be Monokuma trying to bamboozle us...he wants to trick us into turning on each other again by throwing a real threat in the mix, and just like with the flies, he'll only get rid of it when we give in to his demands._

 _But we can't! We can't let him corrupt us and turn us into selfish killers again! We have to be strong...we have to be…_

The group dispersed. A few people hung around, whereas others went to call dibs on their preferred cottages.

 _I guess I oughta do the same…_

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh…

Umeko: What's the matter? You don't look too happy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This isn't going to work out.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] One of us has already killed. It's only a matter of time until someone else gets the same idea in their head.

Umeko: Come on...there's no point to being suspicious of others now. We have to just trust in the group and we'll make it through this.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Big groups like these will never last.

Umeko: Don't you want to believe in the team?

Ichiro: [annoyed] There's never been a team to believe in me, so excuse me for not wanting to give a group this big the benefit of the doubt.

 _He's a pessimistic one, for sure._

[Talk to: Fukumi and Eizo]

Fukumi: [sad] Aw, come on! Pwetty pwease, Eizo? Pweaaase…? I promise I won't make as big of a mess as I made the last time! Honest!

Eizo: [annoyed] 'No' means 'No', Fukumi - with a big capital 'N'. I'm not having another Hell's Kitchen disaster on my hands.

Fukumi: [disappointed] But Miyumi could always use an extra hand in the kitchen! I want to try my hand at baking too!

Eizo: You're right. I'm sure Miyumi wouldn't mind an extra hand, but with you, she'd only end up having her hands be even more full.

 _I think I'll leave these two to their discussion…_

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: You know, where I come from, the days are long and swelteringly hot, and the nights are unbearably chilly.

Umeko: Mhm.

Mordecai: Yet, the villages I have been in have always been bustling with activity. This place feels, in contrast, so...barren...and devoid of life. [uncomfortable] Truly unsettling…

He held a hand up to the sky and caught a falling snowflake on his palm.

Mordecai: This is the first time I have ever come into contact with...snow.

Umeko: Really?

Mordecai: Does that surprise you?

Umeko: I can't exactly say much about it since I don't even remember if I've seen snow before or live where there's winter. But I would've thought you'd've seen it before, at least.

Mordecai: Where I come from, we do not have this… 'snow'. [disappointed] It is quite a shame. This… 'snow'...does look quite delightful.

Umeko: Well...with so much time to pass here...maybe you can get to know how snow feels and works a little bit more. Maybe we can get some of the others to partake in a snowball fight or something…

Mordecai: [shocked] A...A fight? You wish to participate in violence, for fun? I had no idea your culture was just as violent as mine...

Umeko: Uh...not exactly. You see, it's a fight, but with...snowballs.

Mordecai: …

Umeko: Balls...of snow.

Mordecai: …

Umeko: They're harmless. You just...grab a handful of snow and...mould it into a ball that'll fit in the palm of your hand, like this.

I showed him how to do it, and judging by the expression on his face, it was like I'd just performed magic.

Mordecai: [shocked] Diabolical! We can create weapons of mass destruction with only this deceptively docile fluff?

Umeko: Uhh… 'weapons of mass destruction' is a bit of a stretch but...y'know, people have snowball fights in the winter for...fun, I guess. You just...throw it at your friends, and try not to get hit. Come to think of it, maybe playing with you would be a bad idea. You are the SHSL Marksman after all, and if there's anything I've learnt from playing darts with you...it's that you have crazy-good accuracy. It's like dodgeball, but with...well, with snow.

Mordecai: [excited] What an incredible development! I must harness this newfound knowledge and use it only for good and never for evil!

Umeko: ...Right. We could play a couple games later to show you. I can think of a few people who would be interested to join, like Fukumi for sure. Good luck getting the sourpusses like Ichiro and Shizuko to participate, though.

Mordecai: [excited] No matter! If they reject my invitation, I shall pelt them with these 'balls of snow' until they submit to my will!

Umeko: ...On second thought, maybe we should just stick to making snowmen.

Mordecai: [shocked] Snowmen? Men...made out of snow? We can create life with just this deceptively delicate mush? This 'snow' is truly a magical element! [excited] I shall build myself an army of 'snowmen' to aid me in this 'snowball fight'! It will be a war hard-fought and once again, I, Mordecai Fisher, will emerge victorious!

 _I never know what Mordecai's gonna spout from his mouth at any time, but I can always guarantee it'll be completely ridiculous and totally outlandish._

 _That being said...having a snowball fight with him sounds like it'd be the most intense game of snowball fighting ever, not just because of his zeal but because of his deadeye aim._

 _But maybe a game like that would help the group bond, especially given that a certain few people have been acting like outsiders. After the tragic events of yesterday...we need a way to brighten the mood around here to give people hope._

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [thoughtful] I have to say, I spent a lot of my time in the inn thinking up ways to break down that damn door.

Umeko: Yeah?

Samira: [thoughtful] I could never figure how that one dumb door stayed so solid. Now that we're out of that place...there's no difference. If anything, things have gotten even worse. We've got an unknown Beast situation on our hands, and the door's upgraded to an impenetrable wall and an electric gate. This really is going from the frying pan and into the fire…

Umeko: Does it almost make you wish to be back in the inn?

Samira: No. We would've gotten nowhere, stuck in there. Of course, I'm not saying I'm glad Nagatomo and Kenji are dead but...if it happened, it happened, and now we're out here. That means we're making progress to figuring out our situation.

Umeko: Our situation?

Samira: Like, who is the organization behind all this? How did Nagatomo know about them? Why did they kidnap us, specifically, a class of SHSL Students from Hope's Peak? That's a lot of unanswered questions still.

Umeko: I doubt being out here in the freezing cold will lead to some answers.

Samira: [disappointed] At least it's a change in pace. [excited] Oh, and how could I forget?

Umeko: Forget what?

Samira: [happy] The best part of being out here is that I've got an even bigger canvas for my art! There are plenty of walls to work on! You people see streets and houses and shops, but all I see are potential masterpieces.

Umeko: Heh. Well, I'm glad at least you're getting something fun out of this change in environment.

[Move to: Cottages]

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Wakako: [happy] Look, Azuma! This cottage looks perfect! Look at the decor! The wallpaper, the cozy environment, the view...it's hella adorbs. Best of all: I'll be right next door!

Azuma: [bored] Huh? Oh, cool. That's great.

Wakako: [excited] And there's no idiot prankster to ruin it this time! It'll just be me…[playful] and you...

He met my eyes and I stifled a laugh when I saw his silent plea for help.

 _I guess I'll take the house on Azuma's right, then…_

[Talk to: Kaori]

Kaori was crouching by the steps of her chosen cottage, and giving Buddy a belly-rub as the latter rolled around in the snow.

Umeko: Having fun?

Kaori: Buddy certainly is. This is good for him. He was getting antsy, being cooped up in the inn all the time. Out here, at least, he can run and jump and play fetch - the fresh air will do him good. And at least now, he can sleep in my room with me instead of downstairs by the Lounge.

 _The most words I ever hear come out of Kaori's mouth are all related to Buddy..._

Umeko: As unsettling as this place is for an entire village to feel so empty...it might almost be a nice place to stay and vacation in if not for the circumstances...

I was hit with the sudden fear of what Monokuma might've done to get all the residents out. Would it be wishful thinking to hope he simply chased them out peacefully? Or...did he use violence in any way, shape or form to get them to leave?

Were they forced out? Threatened? Or...simply killed?

No. I quickly shook that thought away. I hadn't seen any signs of struggle around. I was reminded vaguely of how Kenji's body had been taken away and the Rec Room so quickly cleaned up and restored to its original state. But no, an entire village would be much tougher to fix, surely. There was no point in assuming the worst.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [disappointed] Ugh! I can't believe I'm expected to live here among the common folk like a...like a…

Umeko: ...Commoner?

Shizuko: [snide] It's almost like you pulled the word right out of my mouth.

Umeko: Have you ever shot a scene in these conditions? You know...like in snowy areas, or...

Shizuko: [annoyed] What kind of question is that?

Umeko: Oh, sorry, I just-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Of course I have!

Umeko: Hm?

Shizuko: [snide] I'm the SHSL Actress. There's no scene I've not shot before! No role too tough to play! I've done it all…

 _No scene she's never shot?_ I quickly pushed the idea that had popped into my head right out.

[Talk to: Taro and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [happy] Hey Taro. We should be neighbors now!

Taro: [nervous] Oh, h-h-heh…[happy] Sure, okay! Wh-Which cottage did you w-w-w-want?

Miyumi: [excited] I want that one! With the fancy porch! It looks so pretty and posh - I'll feel like a princess ascending the steps to my castle!

Umeko: I see you two are getting along…

Taro: [nervous] Aha...pl-please don't pay any m-mind to what Yoshihiki said earlier. He's just spr-spreading rumors and g-g-gossip for the fun of it! There's nothing b-b-bad going on between Miyumi and me!

Umeko: I never said there was.

Taro: [happy] Oh...okay, th-that's good…

Miyumi: [happy] This cottage would be perfect for me and my dolls! [as Ms. Shortcake] And it's a short distance away to the bakery! [as Dr. Creeper] You're celebrating too much. You've probably just jinxed yourselves because the only thing that can ruin this is-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Dibs on the one next door!

Miyumi: [annoyed] No! [as Dr. Creeper] Told you...mwahahaha!

Taro: [nervous] I g-g-g-guess I'll take the c-cottage on your other side, M-Miyumi...

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh, can't you just leave us alone?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oooh, there's a 'us' now, huh…?

Miyumi holds Nico up to her ear, as if the dummy is whispering a secret to her.

Miyumi: [as Nico] [whispering] We don't like _him_ the most out of all… [as herself] [whispering] Yeah. I agree. He's awful! The absolute worst!

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: You alright, Hanako?

Hanako was fiddling with her hat. She turned to me and nodded.

Hanako: I'm fine. I was just thinking about...stuff.

Umeko: Like what?

Hanako: Nothing. I was just...worrying about what Monokuma might have in store for us. [thoughtful] This 'Beast' seems to be our new priority, in place of the flies from last time. I was thinking about how we, as a group, can best combat an unknown enemy.

Umeko: Personally, I won't believe Monokuma until I see hard evidence.

Hanako: I, for one, think that Monokuma definitely has something up his sleeve to try and make us comply with his demands. He's already tricked one of us into murder...let's hope he doesn't succeed again.

[Use: Umeko's Door]

Walking up to the cottage I'd chosen, between Taro's and Azuma's new residences, I opened the door and stepped in.

 _Home sweet home?_

It was a quaint, two-room cottage, consisting of a living room, and a small, cozy little bedroom. There was only one tiny toilet tucked away to the side, and a minibar squeezed in between my bedside table and the wall.

It was no mansion, but still an improvement from the inn.

Sighing, I collapsed onto my new bed, and rested my hands behind my head, staring up at the dreary ceiling.

 _How is Monokuma and his 'Beast' going to torment us now? If I've learned to expect anything from his last motive...it's that he wants to see us break. He wants us to give in to committing the ultimate sin._

There was a knock on my door, and I sat up hurriedly.

Umeko: Come in. It's not locked.

Azuma entered, looking sheepish.

Azuma: You probably _should_ lock it.

I shrugged.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Hey, so, I didn't get much of a chance to talk with you about all this much earlier, what with Wakako and all…

Umeko: Yeah, how's being new neighbors with her working out for you?

Azuma: Hey, we're neighbors again too, you know.

Umeko: Oh, I know.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm already dreading it. She just showed up a couple minutes ago asking to 'borrow a cup of sugar', and I told her we didn't even have sugar in our cottages because all the food's at the supermarket. She had a measuring cup and everything! I don't even know where she got it from.

Umeko: Sounds to me like she's pulling every cliche in the book to get to spend time alone with you.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Hey, come on, it's not like I ask for this attention…

Umeko: What? Oh, it doesn't bother me. You can flirt with whoever you like. I mean, it's not like…

My throat went dry and I tried to play it cool.

Umeko: Why should I care who you flirt with?

Azuma: [playful] You know I don't flirt back, right?

Umeko: Ugh, stop it. I can tell you're enjoying this.

Azuma shrugged.

Azuma: [playful] Sorry. I'm not trying to tease you, but I mean, you did bring it up.

The question burned inside me. _Do you think we used to date?_ But I suppressed the urge to just blurt it out.

I was always so flustered around him. Azuma's presence alone made me self-conscious, and I tried not to be, but it happened.

I clearly liked him, even though I wasn't batting my eyelashes at him all the time like Wakako did. He just always seemed so sweet and kind and genuine even though he looked like he should've been a total meathead.

Maybe it was just this unexplainable connection I felt with him. I was confident that if Eizo and Hanako were a couple before we lost our memories, then it was possible...maybe Azuma and I…

We had to have at least been close before we both had our memories wiped. There was no other reason for me to feel so strongly about him above all others. Just like how Eizo had gravitated to Hanako and appointed her his assistant...maybe this was the same thing.

I tried to picture Azuma and I together and blushed. Then I remembered Kenji, and I remembered Nagatomo's last words to me, and the happy feelings faded.

There was a sudden, frantic knocking on the door and before either of us could react, it spilled open and Fukumi fell inside.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! You'll never guess what…

She blinked.

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh. Hello, Azuma. What're you doing here?

Azuma: [embarrassed] Nothing. We were just...chatting.

Fukumi: [snide] Teehee! Okay...riiight…

Umeko: Fukumi, what do you want?

Fukumi: [excited] It's that locked building behind the amphitheatre! Did you guys see it?

Umeko: Yeah, I remember passing by.

Azuma: What about it? I just assumed that was our new passageway down to the Trial Room.

Fukumi: [excited] It's open now!

Umeko: For real?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, Samira kicked the lock open!

 _Because of course she did._

Fukumi: It was just a little frozen but we got through. And it looks glorious! C'mon, Eizo's having everyone gather to check it out!

Umeko: Ah, alright then.

 _The locked building in the corner of the map...now unlocked? I wondered what it was to have gotten Fukumi so riled up. Then again...it's not like it takes much for her to get pumped up._

Azuma: Shall we go?

Umeko: You sure Wakako doesn't want to hold your hand as we make our way over?

Azuma: [annoyed] Oh, har har.

[Move to: Bathhouse]

Azuma and I joined the others outside the previously locked building. The busted lock lay on the floor, and Samira was smirking proudly as she stood by the entrance.

Samira: [snide] That was an easy place to break into. I'd wager it wasn't even meant to be a challenge.

Eizo: At any rate, the doors are open and we're free to explore. Samira, you looked inside, right? What is it?

Samira: See for yourself.

We followed her in, and found ourselves in a small entrance hall, with two doors leading out - one blue and one red.

Kaori: [confused] These...are locker rooms?

Fukumi: Yup! The boys are blue and we've got the red room.

Eizo: So what is this place? A swimming complex or something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] A swimming complex? Really? In the middle of the effing Alps?

Eizo: [distressed] Well, I don't know! It could be a sauna of some sort…

Samira: That's pretty close.

Eizo: Is it? Well...should we split up and come out the other side?

Wakako: [confused] Huh? Why are we splitting up?

Eizo: [distressed] Tch...you know! Because...boys and girls can't go through the same locker rooms?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you an idiot? What for? It's not like anyone's gonna get changed right now!

Eizo: [distressed] ...F-Fine. Let's just head on through.

We followed Eizo's lead as he led us all through the boys' locker room. The wallpaper and floor tiles were all appropriately different shades of blue - typical. And when we left the locker room and emerged on the other side…

Fukumi: [excited] Cool, right?

Wakako: [shocked] Whoa…

Shizuko: [shocked] Hm...I'm impressed. This actually looks pretty neat.

We were in a bathhouse. There was a vast pool of water in front of us, with water jets installed in the sides. There was a small shelf with various multi-scented soaps, and another rack full of towels and bathrobes.

I was a little disturbed to see that the towels and bathrobes were all emblazoned with Monokuma's face, and the soaps were carved into the shape of his face too. Ichiro snorted, picking up one of the Monokuma soaps.

Ichiro: [annoyed] He really likes to have as much merchandise as possible, doesn't he?

Shizuko: [snide] I certainly don't blame him. I myself have plenty of merch under my own personal brand. Perhaps I can interest you in some Shizuko Ikehara mugs or clothing once we get out of here?

Fukumi: [shocked] You have your face on a mug? That's so cool! I want my face on a mug!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. _Rich people_.

Mordecai: [distressed] What? What is this place?

Eizo: Is...isn't this a swimming complex?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No, you big dummy! This is a bathhouse! Haven't you ever been in one before?

Taro: [worried] A what…?

Wakako: Oh, you know...one of those places where people go to take baths together?

Eizo: [distressed] S-Seriously? Places like that exist?

Taro: [shocked] W-W-Why would you ever w-w-want to take a b-b-bath with other people?

Wakako: [playful] Oh, I don't know...I could think of a couple good reasons...

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe, alright! This just keeps getting better and better! You know, places like these have earned a lot of dubious reputations!

Mordecai: [confused] Like what?

Yoshihiki: [excited] It's obvious!

Miyumi: [distressed] Ewwww! [as Ms. Shortcake] You're so gross!

Yoshihiki: [sad] Gross? Me? That's so mean...but I'm such a pure and innocent soul…

Shizuko: [annoyed] As if we'd ever do anything uncivilized in here! Although maybe that's what you commoners do…[snide] But celebrities like myself hold ourselves to higher standards. The bathhouses I've been to have always been very luxurious and my personal security detail always ensures I enjoy absolute privacy as I-

Fukumi: [excited] Forget about that! I want to try the baths out! This place was here for a reason, right?

Samira walked up to a control panel, and with a flick of the switch, managed to turn on a few of the water jets. Steam rose into the frosty air, fogging up a few of the windows installed on the roof.

Fukumi: [excited] Oooh! The water's all nice and warm now. C'mon! It's way too cold out there anyway! I've been dying to get a proper hot bath!

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know about this...I feel like Monokuma will have hidden a camera somewhere...

Hanako: He can't, for the same reason he didn't install cameras in our bathrooms back at the inn...

Fukumi: [excited] I don't know about you guys, but I'm totally trying this out even if no one wants to! I need to destress, and I think we all need to too! Especially in this cold environment!

Wakako: [playful] Hey...Azuma…we could...go in together…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um…

 _Subtle._

Eizo: [distressed] Hey, hold on now...we shouldn't have too few people going in.

Kaori: [confused] Why not?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] It...might be dangerous.

Samira: [annoyed] What, you think one of us might drown someone?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] No, but there is still the threat of this… 'Beast'. We really shouldn't have too few people unprotected and vulnerable in a place like this…

Hanako: We can do the sensible thing and go in groups, based on our gender.

Wakako: [shocked] W-What? No, that's a horrible idea!

Hanako: [annoyed] And why is that?

Wakako: [nervous] Erm...because...uh…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, never mind.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Nuh-uh, she's totally right. I don't want to get in the pool with just a bunch of guys! That'd be so boring.

Samira: [accusatory] You can dream on if you think you're gonna get the chance to see anything you shouldn't!

Hanako: Let's just be civil about this. The girls can go in together, and the boys can do the same - we'll just take turns.

Eizo: Anyway, uh...I guess you ladies can go first.

Kaori: [bored] What a gentleman.

Samira: [nervous] You guys don't mind, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch...it's not like I cared about going in anyway…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? C'mon Ichiro, what're you scared of? [playful] It'll just be us guys hanging out! What, you think I'm gonna prank you?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No, I just...would rather not go in with…people.

Azuma: Don't force him to if he doesn't want to do it.

Eizo: [distressed] We can't have someone going in alone now, can we?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Speak for yourself. I'm not getting in that pool with anyone but myself!

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? You too, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [bored] Sorry, not sorry. I can't possibly be taking baths with a bunch of...commoners!

Samira: [disappointed] If I had a dime for everytime she called us that…

Shizuko: [annoyed] You can say I'm being difficult all you want, but that's where I put my foot down! As a celebrity, I prefer to bathe alone and in my own company. I have an image to protect!

Eizo: [distressed] So now what?

Hanako: Let her go in alone. We can have someone wait for her outside.

Eizo: [distressed] But then Ichiro wants to go in on his own too…so that's two people who'd be going in on their own...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, fine! Whatever. I'll go in with the guys, alright? Big fucking deal. Let's just wrap this up already…

Taro: [nervous] H-H-Hey, it'll be f-f-fine, Ichiro...n-no one's gonna m-m-make fun of you or a-a-anything…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Since when did I ever imply that I was afraid of being made fun of?

Taro: [nervous] I d-d-don't know…? I just assumed that was wh-why you were h-h-hesitant…[disappointed] S-S-Sorry…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Mmf…[uncomfortable] You don't have to apologize...

Samira: Well, does the high and mighty princess mind going in after the boys?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Why should I have to wait the longest?

Hanako: Because it doesn't make sense to have the boys wait even longer just because _you_ don't want to be with the group. It's only fair.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, and don't you _still_ need a girl to stay behind to wait for you?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, whatever! I'll wait, but Shizuko Ikehara never bathes with commoners! I need to dedicate time to properly treat myself…

Samira: [bored] Suit yourself.

Eizo: Boys...and Shizuko...we should take our leave.

Miyumi: [shocked] W-Wait!

Miyumi runs up to Taro and thrusts Nico and Dr. Creeper into his hands.

Taro: [confused] H-Huh?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Well, those are my male dolls! I can't possibly leave them in here! They can't…[embarrassed] you know...see anything they're not allowed to…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, give me a break…

Taro: [nervous] Heh...uh...sure. I'll hold onto th-them for you…

Kaori: Buddy! In here!

Kaori whistled and Buddy came trotting in, barking and wagging his tail.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You've got to be kidding me! The effin' _dog_ gets to be in there with them?

Samira: [annoyed] It's just a dog. I think we'll be fine.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! What a lucky dog, getting to be in here with all the hot chicks...oh, and Miyumi.

Miyumi: [annoyed] Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man...can't believe a doll and a dog are luckier than I am…

Eizo: [distressed] Alright, enough yapping! Can we just go?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax, no need to rush me! Jeez...lay off being a tyrant a little, Eizo. Can't a guy have a couple wistful dreams before letting them get crushed?

Laughing to himself, Yoshihiki left, and the other guys followed after him.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Shizuko: [shocked] Hey, wait up!

The door to the boys' locker room closed, and at last we were left alone, in silence. Miyumi was busy propping Ms. Shortcake up on one of the benches, as the rest of us got ready.

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* I wish Azuma would be here…

Fukumi: [shocked] You're still hung up on him?

Wakako: [distressed] I've never met a guy I couldn't lure into a showmance before! Why is he being so stubborn?

 _Though I don't exactly feel good about myself for it...I can't deny a small twinge of vindictive delight, hearing how Azuma's seemingly immune to Wakako's influences…_

Samira: [annoyed] I just hope that stupid bear doesn't come in here…

Kaori: [disappointed] I wouldn't put it past him.

I turned and was mildly surprised to see that Kaori wasn't bothering to get in the water. Instead, she was perched on the edge of one of the smaller pools, and was using a towel and a sponge to clean Buddy.

Umeko: Kaori? You're not getting in?

Kaori: Huh? I don't really care. I just wanted to make sure Buddy had his bath…

Wakako: [shocked] Jeez! You care so much for that dog, it's like he's more important to you than...well, you!

Kaori: Well, dogs require more care than humans. They can't wash themselves. We have to do it for them.

Wakako: [happy] You're really crazy about dogs, huh?

Samira: [snide] Aren't you just as crazy about boys? Specifically, Azuma?

Wakako: [playful] Well, who wouldn't be?

Kaori: I don't care much for him.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha…? But...B-But he's so…

Hanako: Just drop it. Not everyone's as thirsty as you are…

Wakako turned to shoot back a retort, but stopped short upon seeing Miyumi. Miyumi was trembling, clutching a towel that she had wrapped really tight around herself, and looking reluctant to get in.

Wakako: [laughing] Haha...Miyumi, what's the matter?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] N-Nothing...I just…

Wakako: [playful] Girl, you're way too demure for your own good! Get in here! We're all girls; no one'll knock you down for anything.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] …

She eventually got in, blushing all the way as she let her hair down.

Wakako: [playful] There you go! Now...since we've finally got all the girls together on our own, minus Shizuko...let's get into the gossip.

Hanako: Gossip really isn't my thing.

Wakako: [disappointed] No surprise there, Hanako. [excited] But Miyumi! I want to hear from you!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] H-Huh? What about?

Wakako: [excited] Tell us honestly...what's the deal with you and Taro?

Miyumi: [shocked] H-Huh? N-Nothing! There's nothing going on between us! There's no deal! None!

Fukumi: [playful] Someone sounds defensive.

Wakako: [annoyed] That was way too flustered an answer! [playful] There clearly _is_ something more than meets the eye here...so spill the tea!

Miyumi: [embarrassed] R-Really...there's nothing...we're just fr-friends...that's all.

Wakako: [playful] Oh yeah? You like him?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] I mean, he's nice and all...and he's really sweet...he's not a jerk like Yoshihiki...and he's shy like I am...and he's-

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! What, do you have a list or something?

Buddy barked as if in laughter and Fukumi chortled, splashing Miyumi with water.

Fukumi: [playful] You're burning up!

Miyumi: [embarrassed] …

Fukumi: [playful] Hey, don't feel bad. I think you and him are cute together...

Hanako: Alright, enough teasing.

Wakako: [playful] What about you, Hanako? You want to talk about Eizo?

Hanako: [shocked] Huh?

Fukumi: [playful] Yeah...we all saw that picture.

Hanako: [worried] ...I don't want to talk about that.

Fukumi: [confused] Why not?

Hanako: Whatever Eizo and I might've had before all this...neither of us remember any of it. It would only complicate matters to try to pursue any kind of relationship while both our memories are not intact. It's best not to let Monokuma confuse us any further, because that was his plan when he showed that photo to all of us.

Wakako: [disappointed] Well that was a boring answer.

Hanako: [annoyed] Sorry. I've been told I'm _such_ a boring person.

When we were all done, we got up to towel ourselves off, and returned to the Locker Room to get changed again.

Fukumi: [excited] Woo! That was fun! It almost felt like a girls' night out!

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, we should do that again, sometime. And you're invited too, Miyumi, so don't try to weasel out of it! You've got to get out more!

Hanako: [happy] I will admit...I do feel much more refreshed.

Samira: [happy] It should feel much better to be stepping out into the cold after a nice, warm bath…

 _It seems that, crazy as it had appeared at first, Fukumi's idea of us taking a bath together actually seemed to bond us girls together a little more. Well...us girls sans Shizuko. And Kaori spent more time grooming Buddy than actually talking with us, but...at least a bunch of the other girls look much happier._

Umeko: Heh. I guess in a way...that was helpful for lifting our spirits.

And of course, as soon as we left the bathhouse...almost immediately, our good moods were thrown into jeopardy…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Girls! Just the ladies I needed to see!

Eizo: [accusatory] Hey! I said, stop!

Yoshihiki was running up to us, red in the face, and Eizo was stumbling along behind him, looking concerned.

Hanako: [annoyed] What's going on now…?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ooh! You won't believe what I witnessed earlier! Go on! Guess!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't waste our time! Say what you want to say and go!

Eizo finally caught up to Yoshihiki, who had easily left him in the dust by being smaller and nimbler.

Eizo: [distressed] *pant* Don't…*pant* listen…*pant* to his…*pant* nonsense…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, you girls will be thanking me for telling you this. [excited] I totally just caught Mr. Suede Shoes over here being a peeping Tom!

[Track: watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

Wakako: [shocked] W-What?!

Samira: [angry] You what?!

Hanako's nostrils flared dangerously.

Hanako: [angry] Explain yourself.

Eizo: [distressed] He's lying! He's up to his stupid pranks again!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Nuh-uh! Not this time! This time, I almost couldn't believe it myself! See those crates over there?

He pointed to a stack of crates by the side of the bathhouse. Directly above them, was one of the windows near the roof.

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught him climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

Eizo: [distressed] I can't believe you! You're such a liar!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Haha! First he vandalizes Samira's mural, and now he does this! Something tells me Eizo's not as obedient or moral of a guy as we thought he was! Hanako, what do you think? You used to date this guy!

Eizo: [angry] I said, shut up! All you ever do is spout filthy lies from your mouth!

Samira: [angry] I hate to say it, but…[disappointed] even though he destroyed my mural, I'm inclined to believe Eizo on this one…

Eizo: [embarrassed] Th-Thank you, Samira…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? No, I swear! This time I'm telling the truth! I'm doing you girls a favor here! I totally caught him peeking in on you girls in there! Why would I lie about that?

Samira: [annoyed] Because you're you, and you like to joke around, even when it's mean and uncalled for?

Kaori: [annoyed] This isn't really the kind of thing to joke about…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? But no! No, this time, I'm being serious! He was really gawking at you girls, honest!

Eizo: [distressed] You...you jerk! I don't know what I did to you, but to slander me with falsehoods like this…[accusatory] I am a gentleman! I would never do such a thing to the girls! If anyone here would do such a thing, it's you!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] M-Me?!

Fukumi: [snide] Yeah, I'd be more inclined to believe Yoshihiki was the one spying on us than Eizo!

Wakako: [annoyed] Especially with how much you like to tease me...that's definitely much more likely! [snide] And for someone with your stature...I think you'd be the one more used to having to climb up on top of things to be taller.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Y-You…! I don't believe this, I'm actually trying to help you girls out here!

Wakako: [annoyed] Help us out? Yeah, like you'd do that out of the kindness of your heart. You're just up to your old, childish pranks again!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez, don't you ever quit?

Miyumi: [bored] ...You're so pathetic.

Yoshihiki: [sad] I...but…

Hanako: Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Yeah?

Hanako: We're done here. The boys are free to go in, if they'd like.

Eizo: [distressed] Mm...okay. I'll go tell them.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Fine! Don't believe me! That's just what I get for trying to be nice for once! This is why I don't trust associating with people! All that ever happens is they just get suspicious and distrustful of me! What's the point?

Umeko: Hey, Yoshihiki, wait-

But he'd stormed off, looking genuinely hurt. I was surprised. I did think he was just up to another prank, but...I hadn't been expecting that kind of outburst. Evidently, the others weren't either.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow. He almost looked a little upset there.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Yeah, well...forget him. He was just up to his usual shenanigans…

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I'd rather give Eizo the benefit of the doubt.

Kaori: [worried] I know he did something horrible to your mural, Samira…But I can't see him having done what Yoshihiki said he did.

Hanako: I think we've all been with Eizo long enough to know what kind of character he is.

Eizo: [nervous] Th-Thank you...really, I thought...you girls wouldn't believe me…

Samira: [annoyed] I can't say I forgive you so easily for having just...vandalized my mural the way you did...it was really insensitive. But...I definitely take your side over that idiot boy.

Eizo: Heh. Thanks. Listen...you girls can head over to the amphitheatre in about an hour...we'll be done with our bath by then and Azuma's offered to fix us up a meal for our first night outside the inn.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Azuma's a great cook! Come on!

Fukumi skipped off, as Eizo left to get the rest of the guys.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Hey, wait...before we go…

Samira: What?

Wakako: [excited] You know...I had an idea…

She was looking at the pile of crates that Yoshihiki had claimed to have witnessed Eizo climbing, and it was like a light bulb was slowly flickering to life in her head.

Wakako: [excited] What if we-

Hanako: No.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] You better not be thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking.

Wakako: [excited] I totally am! We should spy on the boys back, to get revenge for what Eizo did!

Samira: [annoyed] I thought you said you believed Eizo.

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, there's always a sliver of a chance that Yoshihiki really was telling the truth...I mean, you saw how he reacted just now.

Samira: [angry] That guy probably has a history of spilling crocodile tears. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him.

Kaori: [thoughtful] He looks pretty light. You could probably throw him pretty far.

Samira: [angry] That's not the point! It's a figure of speech!

Hanako: You just want to see Azuma in there, don't you?

Wakako: [nervous] Heheh...whaaat? No…[excited] So come on! Who's with me?

Samira: [embarrassed] I...could never do that…

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] That's so embarrassing! Bleurgh…

Hanako: [annoyed] You do anything of the sort, and I will out anyone who does such a disgraceful thing.

Wakako: [disappointed] ...You girls are such spoilsports.

 _And sure enough, just like that...the good mood's ruined._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

I spent an hour whiling away the time in my cottage, before leaving to join the class for dinner. The girls were all mostly there, except for Shizuko, who I assumed was still having her bath. Azuma had carted out a grill from the Store, connected it to a socket by the stage, and was busy frying up some meat. Wakako was hovering over his shoulder, almost salivating, though whether it was from the smell of cooking food, or from being so close to Azuma, was anyone's guess.

A few of the other boys were there too, back from their bath. Miyumi was using her dolls to have a conversation with Taro on the benches, and Ichiro was sitting by himself, tending to Charlie.

I heard laughter from elsewhere and turning, I saw that Mordecai and Kaori were playing a game of fetch with Buddy. Kaori actually looked like she was genuinely having fun for once, as Mordecai threw a frisbee - which he must've picked up from the Store - in the air, for Buddy to chase after.

Kaori: [excited] Go long, Buddy!

Buddy woofed happily, running after the projectile.

 _This has got to be the most energetic I've ever seen Kaori..._

Hanako: [confused] Hey...has anyone seen Eizo?

Hanako had come over, and seemed sincerely puzzled.

Hanako: I didn't find him at his cottage.

Azuma: Oh, yeah. Shizuko needed someone to stay behind with her, and because all the girls left...she had to pick a boy.

Umeko: Oh...did we forget to have one of us stay back to wait for her?

Azuma: [nervous] She was kinda pissed about it when us guys left the bathhouse. I'd offered to run back and ask one of you girls to wait with her but she just made Eizo do it instead.

Wakako: [shocked] For real? And she didn't pick you?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Nah...she said the choice was obvious. She said she'd rather die than ever let Yoshihiki be her guard, and that while she wasn't suspicious of Taro, he seemed the least likely to be able to stop Yoshihiki in the case of him barging in on her. Ichiro wanted nothing to do with her and left even before she had finished choosing, and she said Mordecai was the biggest lunatic of them all.

Wakako: [annoyed] And she still didn't pick you? What was she thinking?

 _I would've thought Wakako would be relieved Shizuko wasn't making a move on Azuma..._

Wakako: If it was me…[playful] I...would have you watch over me anyday…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Wakako: [playful] Besides...haven't you heard? Apparently, Eizo's a total Peeping Tom…

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

 _That's right...Shizuko wouldn't have known that, would she? She was the only girl not around when Yoshihiki and Eizo ran up to us…_

Hanako: [annoyed] I thought you didn't believe Yoshihiki. Would you make up your mind already? Stop spreading gossip just for the sake of it.

Wakako: [playful] Sorry. It's a habit. I'm always in reality-TV mode, and when you make your confessionals, you want to bring as much drama and entertainment to the camera as possible.

Hanako: [annoyed] Eizo wouldn't do that. I...trust him. And because of that liar, now there's always going to be rumors flying around about this. It's all his fault.

She glared across the amphitheatre to where Yoshihiki sat alone, looking uncharacteristically withdrawn.

 _For someone who claims to not want to learn more about her past relationship with Eizo, it's pretty clear that Hanako does feel something for him._

Eventually, Shizuko and Eizo returned, and Shizuko looked pleased with herself, all cleaned up.

Shizuko: [happy] It certainly felt much better to loosen up after a long day…

Samira: I'm so glad us commoners didn't ruin your perfect bath for you.

Azuma helped to distribute the food out for us on paper plates, and we ate in small clusters. I sat with Azuma, though Wakako made it a point to sit with him too, so we didn't particularly talk much.

When dinner was over, Eizo got up to make his usual nightly announcements.

Eizo: Alright. Now, with that done with...obviously, there are no more night shifts. So...have a good night's rest, everyone.

And with that, we all dispersed to return to our separate cottages.

*ding dong bing bong*

I ignored Monokuma's Nighttime Announcement as I returned to my room. I only stopped to listen when I realized he'd added something different at the end of it.

Monokuma: Upupu...and remember. The Beast is out there, so lock your doors and board up your windows, because he could be coming for you! Upupupu!

Snarling, I turned to the monitor just as it flickered off.

 _This had to be his purpose - to drive us mad with senseless fear and worry over a creature that couldn't possibly exist. And yet…_

I found myself double-checking that my door was locked on impulse, before I collapsed onto the bed and let the darkness overwhelm me.

…

…

…

 _Wait...what was that?_

When I next opened my eyes, I wasn't quite sure what time it was. It felt like I'd slept for a couple hours only, so why was I suddenly awake?

 _Wait a second...that sound...I think I just heard something…_

I raised my head off my pillow, frowning into the darkness. And then I heard it again, soft, in the distance…

 _Howling…_

 _An eerie...bone-chilling howl, that seemed to go on for ages…_

And then...I fell back asleep.

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

*knock knock*

Azuma: Umeko? You awake?

Grumbling, I stumbled out of bed to get the door.

Azuma: Hey. Eizo told me to wake you up early today.

Umeko: Hm? *yawn* Why?

Azuma: [worried] You don't look so good. Didn't get a good night's sleep?

I briefly wondered if I should tell him about the howl I'd heard last night. _That howl...could it just be a wolf beyond the walls? Had it been my imagination? Or...or could it have been the Be-_

Azuma: Umeko? Hello? Did you hear me?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, sorry Azuma. What'd you say again?

Azuma: [worried] I said, Eizo told me to get you because today's your turn for kitchen duty.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Yeah, he said that…[uncomfortable] the 'Peeping Tom' incident from yesterday got to him and it totally slipped his mind to remind you. But you're taking over for today's duties. It's not really a 'kitchen' anymore but you're in charge of the grill. Need my help to teach you how to work it?

Umeko: Thanks, but I'll figure it out.

 _Welp...looks like it's finally my time to try my hand at cooking. I guess I should just put that howl from last night out of my mind...it was probably my imagination._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The grill was still where it was from last time. I swept a blanket of snow off the cover and flipped it over, turning it on. A tray of raw patties had been left on the table for me - I assumed Azuma had grabbed some from the Supermarket earlier.

 _I guess I'm making burgers today…_

People began to arrive and started filling the seats. When I finished a burger, they formed a queue to get them from me.

Fukumi: [happy] Thanks Umeko!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Thanks!

Eizo: So, how's cooking suiting you?

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, like - maybe that's your SHSL Talent? Does it feel familiar to you?

Umeko: No...not really.

Eizo: Well, I'm sure you'll remember it in due time.

When everyone had gotten a burger, I sat down to eat with the rest. I noticed Kaori had made sure to bring Buddy's dog bowl from the inn and was keeping him happy and fed with the dog food that had been provided.

Eizo: I only have one announcement today.

Eizo had stood up, and he beckoned over to Samira.

Eizo: Samira has finished with her map of the North Sector. She'll be pasting it up on the noticeboard outside the supermarket, for reference.

Imgur link to Map: /GSXlt7I

Samira: [snide] No need to thank me. [bored] At least with that out of the way, I can get to work on what really matters: starting up a new art piece. [annoyed] Maybe this time, you won't destroy it, huh, Eizo?

Eizo: [embarrassed] I said I was sorry…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Yeah, how could the perfect prefect Eizo Oshima ever do anything that cruel?

Eizo: Anyway, that's all. You're free to go about your business for the day. I'll see you guys tonight.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you want? I'm busy. [uncomfortable] Huh? You actually wanted to talk to me? [embarrassed] Fine, whatever. I don't really care. You can stay.

I decided to spend some time checking out a few of Ichiro's plants with him. Looks like Ichiro and I grew a little closer today.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Say, uh...do you have a favorite kind of plant?

Umeko: A favorite plant?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm not gonna repeat the question.

Umeko: Oh, well...I don't really remember, but...I guess sunflowers look pretty bright and happy.

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I guess that makes sense for you.

Umeko: Just like how a cactus is your favorite?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Umeko: Sorry. That was just a joke.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I… [embarrassed] Look, I care a lot for plants, okay?

Umeko: I can see that.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Honestly, I think plants are a lot better than people.

Umeko: ...I can see that you think that too.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] People are always so hard to talk to and complex to understand. It's so much easier with plants. All they need is water, sunlight, decent living conditions and a little bit of love and they'll bloom and blossom like there's no tomorrow. I don't understand why that's so hard to get.

Umeko: 'A little bit of love'?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Tease me again and I'm leaving.

Umeko: Alright, alright, I'm just messing around. Seriously, I think it's kinda cute that you have a soft side and all.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Tch...can you not?

Umeko: Sorry. Perhaps you were just born with a natural green thumb? It's the talent you're famous for, after all.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] I guess. I get very passionate when it comes to nature. [angry] I hate it whenever people are uncaring or disrespectful towards greenery. It's so irresponsible and completely unethical!

 _It's clear how much Ichiro is outspoken on this topic…_

 _He's obviously not the sort that has a lot of friends, though admittedly, a lot of that is on him for being really rude half the time…_

 _I don't necessarily think he's a bad guy, however...I just think he's really awkward and suffers from cripplingly low self-esteem. He may not stutter like Taro does, but I'd wager that out of all of us, he probably has the hardest time communicating._

 _His plants must be the only friends he has, the same way Miyumi cares so dearly for her dolls. I almost feel a little sorry for him..._

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I know what you're thinking.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're thinking about how much of a loser I am for caring so much about plants! Aren't you?

Umeko: Oh, uh...no, of course not! You can't keep thinking that people are always making fun of you or talking behind your back, Ichiro. Everyone has their own interests and hobbies. I'm sure no one thinks any less of you for being into plants.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] 'Being into plants'? Did you have to phrase it like that?

Umeko: Heh. Sorry. But seriously, it's a cool talent.

Ichiro: [disappointed] You're just saying that. There are way cooler talents out there, like the SHSL Spy or the SHSL Commander. I'm just a lowly botanist.

Umeko: Nonsense, being a botanist IS cool! I mean...you get to cultivate new life and watch it grow! Life literally flows from your fingertips and into the soil. And without trees and plants and nature...our world would probably look a lot less colorful.

Ichiro: [nervous] Hm...guess I...can't argue with your reasoning...

Umeko: How was it that you got into botany in the first place anyway?

Ichiro: ...That's a story for another time.

Umeko: Really? Will I ever hear it?

Ichiro: Hmph...maybe.

Umeko: And maybe someday, you can show me how to grow and take care of a plant of my own.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Like I said, how hard can that be? You just need to make sure their needs are all met. It's not even as taxing as taking care of a pet fish.

Umeko: Will I need to give it a 'little bit of love'?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Goodbye.

 _All things considered, that conversation didn't go as awkwardly as it could've. I feel like I understand Ichiro and what makes him tick a little bit better now. Slowly but surely, I'll get Ichiro to warm up to me and the others...eventually._

[Ichiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Leaving Ichiro's cottage, I returned to my own room for the time being.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Umeko - just the girl I was hoping to see! Wanna help me carry out this outrageous prank? I'm gonna switch Miyumi's toothpaste with mayonnaise, and it's gonna be awesome! She'll never see it coming!

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki, following him a little guiltily as he went about setting up prank after prank. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What should I do to prank Miyumi next? I'm running through the list of all the pranks I've used on Wakako thus far...maybe I'll reuse one…

Umeko: Say...why do you like to prank Wakako so much anyway? I mean...no one here's safe from your pranks, but she's the girl you've singled out the most.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe it's just 'cause I like her.

Umeko: That can't be it...I know the effect she has on guys but do you honestly think she'll like you back if you tease her this much? I mean, yeah, isn't there that old saying, that when a guy likes to make fun of a girl, it actually means that…

1\. He's into her

2\. He hates her

3\. He's playing hard to get

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

Answer: 1. He's into her

Umeko: But...don't you think you go a little overboard at times?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe I just enjoy playing pranks on hot girls. Especially the busty cheerleader-types like her.

Umeko: She'll never reciprocate - you know that, right?

Yoshihiki: Look, when I say I like her, I don't mean I want to get into a relationship with her or anything. I'm not that oblivious. Me and her? Together? It'll never happen, and I wouldn't want it to, either. It doesn't even have anything to do with the way I treat her. A guy like me would never have stood a chance with a chick like her. Wakako's the kind of girl who goes after guys like Azuma or Kenji, but she's not the kind of girl to settle down in a relationship. She just wants to 'get in a showmance', and then she moves on to the next hot guy that appears in her crosshairs. I see it happen all the time.

Umeko: All the time, huh? You know, you almost sound like a hopeless romantic there.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Where'd you get that idea?

Umeko: Talking about how Wakako's not the kind of girl to settle down...why, have you ever thought about getting into a stable relationship?

Yoshihiki: [embarrassed] Psh, what? No! Commitment's for pansies. [playful] Besides, I would make a terrible partner. I'd be like one of those pranksters on YouTube. The people I'd get into relationships with would never be able to let their guard down around me. A relationship like that is just toxic. You're supposed to be able to trust the person you're dating, not be constantly plagued with...suspicion and...paranoia…

Yoshihiki was falling silent, and I picked up the conversation.

Umeko: So...you don't want a girlfriend?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. Who'd want to go out with me?

Umeko: You've never had one then?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey, hold on now! Where's this conversation going?

Umeko: Sounds like someone doesn't want to admit he's never gone out with a girl before…

Yoshihiki: [angry] What, that's not true! I'll have you know I've gone out with loads of girls before, and I've been on a gazillion dates! I'm the biggest hot shot among the ladies.

Umeko: But committing to a relationship...isn't for you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I've got better things to do with my time than that! Like getting up to more hijinks! And speaking of which, it's now time for me to go prank someone else! Catch ya later, Umeko!

Yoshihiki ran off, and I was left to wonder what really went on in that head of his.

 _He jokes a lot and is hardly ever serious, but if anything...that just makes me feel like he's hiding his true feelings the most…_

 _For someone as outspoken as he is...he's really one of the most private people here._

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When all was said and done and I'd spent the day with the others, I left for the amphitheatre to go prepare that night's dinner.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

On my way over, I passed by the field nearby, and saw that Taro and Miyumi were reading from a large book together underneath the shade of a tree. Kaori was back in the centre with Buddy, and was hanging out with him, as per usual.

Mordecai and Fukumi were passing by on a walk, chatting animatedly with one another, and Kaori called out to him.

Kaori: [excited] Hey, Mordecai! You up for another round of catch with Buddy?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I was actually curious about this… 'snowball fight' I've been hearing so much of…

Fukumi: [excited] A snowball fight? OMG. I'm in!

Kaori: Well...I suppose that wouldn't be terrible...

Taro: [excited] H-Hey, that actually s-s-s-sounds kinda fun! Miyumi, want to join in?

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? Uh, sure! [happy] If you think I should.

Taro: [excited] It'll be f-f-fun! You can put Ms. Shortcake and the others d-d-down by the b-benches where they'll be safe…

Miyumi: [worried] I don't know...I usually don't like to leave them unattended…

She spotted me and waved me over.

Miyumi: Could you help me watch my dolls while I'm with the others?

Umeko: Sure. I was just about to make dinner for everyone.

Miyumi: [happy] That's perfect! I'll just put them on the bench over there, and you can glance over every few seconds to make sure they're safe and comfortable!

Umeko: Uh...right, yeah.

 _Not too sure about that last part…_

Miyumi: [as Nico] Thanks, Miss Umeko!

Miyumi carefully set her three dolls down, before running off to join Taro and the others in a round of snowball fighting.

Mordecai was marvelling at the texture of the snow as he moulded a handful of it into a sizable ball. Fukumi was going absolutely nuts, forming snowball after snowball and pelting a hapless Taro with them before the latter could even move to take cover.

Buddy was barking and running around from person to person, eager to join in the action, and Kaori looked happy as long as he was too.

Part of me almost wished I could join in...but I had to stay behind.

Sighing, I flipped the cover of the grill open and started it up. I'd gotten a bit of meat from the market beforehand, and got to work prepping the grill for cooking.

Samira: [excited] Hey, Umeko!

Umeko: Oh, hey Samira.

Samira had arrived, and she had on a pair of overalls - which she must have picked up from the store - and there was paint and ink smudged on her front, as well as on her cheeks and fingers.

Umeko: You look like you've been having fun.

Samira: [happy] I have! Monokuma can try as he might, but he's not gonna throw me into despair! I'm gonna keep working on my art pieces to keep my spirits up! I've just finished a mural on the side of the supermarket! You should check it out later!

Umeko: I'd love to! I don't know if it'll be too dark when we're done here though…

Samira: No worries! Those streetlamps stay lit in the evening.

Umeko: I'll check it out on my way back then.

Samira grinned and plopped down on one of the benches nearby, watching the other five and Buddy having fun and frolicking in the snow.

Samira: It's good to see them having fun, at least.

Umeko: I know...it's important for the group to keep morale up right now.

Samira: [disappointed] Wish I could say the same for some of the others though…

Umeko: Like who?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, duh. I'm obviously talking about Ichiro and Shizuko.

Umeko: Yeah...I guess I expected that.

Samira: The two of them are always sulking and keeping to themselves. I'm more surprised by Shizuko than anything; you'd think a celebrity like her would know to keep up appearances, even here. But no. She's just stuck-up through and through.

Sighing, she leaned back, resting on her elbows.

Samira: Still...I like them more than Yoshihiki.

Umeko: He's getting on your nerves too?

Samira: [annoyed] He gets on everyone's nerves! Mine, Wakako's, Hanako's, Miyumi's - no one here can stand the guy! There's not a soul in the group who actually likes him.

Umeko: That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Samira: [annoyed] I just think it's fucked up for him to have tried to frame Eizo the way he did. That was absolutely despicable. Sometimes, he's gotta realize when he takes a prank too far.

 _I knew Samira was the impulsive, brazen sort, unafraid to speak her mind and be straightforward about how she feels, but wow...I would hate to get on her bad side. It really comes as no surprise her personality was undoubtedly going to clash with Yoshihiki and his carefree, fun-loving and frankly immature nature._

Umeko: The guy _is_ the SHSL Prankster. That's how he's always been, from the start. It's the very thing he's known for. You put a bunch of SHSLs together and ultimately, people aren't all going to get along...

Samira: [annoyed] He still gives me a headache, and I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. I mean, gosh, there are seriously times, Umeko, when I just want to punch him in his big, stupid-

Yoshihiki: [sad] Man...what'd I do to deserve such treatment?

Umeko: Ah! Yoshihiki...how...long have you been there?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Long enough.

Yoshihiki had been lurking by the shadows near the stage but came out into the light now. Samira tried to play it cool and act like she didn't care but I caught her ears turning bright red.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh please, don't stop talking smack about me just because I'm here. By all means, do continue.

Samira: [annoyed] Trust me, you don't want me to blow my fuse right now, because when my temper is unleashed, there's no telling what I'll do.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow. Are you hearing yourself? Did you catch that, Umeko? That sounded like a threat to me. How did you say that with a straight face?

Hanako: Cut it out.

Eizo and Hanako had arrived, like two figures of authority coming to break up a playground spat. Yoshihiki grinned and slunk back.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Hanako: You're provoking people. Keep this up, and we'll find a way to deal with you just yet.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! That sounded like a threat too!

Eizo: [distressed] Seriously...give it a rest for once! No one has time for you right now! Let's just have one dinner in peace...please! It hasn't been easy to get the whole group calm and happy together for long...so don't ruin it.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Fine, fine…

Gradually, more people were arriving. Ichiro arrived, with Charlie as usual, and Shizuko came down the path, shivering, and wearing a large beige coat.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Shizuko? What, is this a new fashion statement of yours? You look like you're in a giant tube!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh hush. You're being irritating. [distressed] It's just too damn cold here! I picked this old thing up from the store because I need to stay w-warm...and cuddling up with you commoners for warmth is not an option!

Umeko: Hey, everyone! Dinner's ready!

I began loading up the food into the available plates, as people came to grab their servings.

Azuma: You know, you're not a bad cook.

Umeko: Thanks?

Azuma: [happy] I wouldn't mind having you cook again.

Umeko: Unfortunately, I think someone else is taking over tomorrow. I think it's...Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Me? Ugh, why am I always getting stupid jobs alongside you? First, it was that dumb night shift so Mr. Fussypants could guilt-trip me into taking his shift-

Eizo: [annoyed] Mr. Fussypants?

Shizuko: [annoyed] -and now this? Shizuko Ikehara doesn't cook for commoners! You people should be cooking for me! What has this world come to, honestly…? It's absolutely topsy-turvy that a celebrity would cook for commoners...

Eizo: [annoyed] I didn't guilt-trip you into doing anything. You abandoned your task, and so you had to make up for it.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't get hung up on it...I'll do my damn duty. But I won't be happy about it!

The five snowballers were coming over too. A lot of them were sweaty and red in the face. Kaori was lovingly brushing the snow off Buddy's fur first.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Umeko! I won! I won the whole game!

Umeko: Really?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Me and Mordecai were a badass team! With his eagle-eye vision and my unparalleled energy, we were unstoppable together!

Mordecai: [snide] It is indeed a battle hard-fought and won on this day...on this white, bloodless battlefield...

Fukumi: [excited] I think I hit Taro, like, fifty times!

Taro: [nervous] H-Heh...I c-c-can't help it...you g-g-guys are too good...everytime I th-think I'm safe, I get a snowball to the f-f-face…

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Mordecai! Tomorrow, you and I should go head-to-head, so we can see which of us is the true champion!

Mordecai: [excited] I accept your challenge! Tomorrow, we shall fight valiantly to vanquish the other in this brutal sport of icy intensity! May the best fighter emerge a victorious spirit!

 _That'll truly be a battle-of-the-ages…_

Miyumi: [shocked] H-Hey!

Taro: [confused] M-Miyumi? Wh-What's wrong?

Miyumi: [shocked] Ms. Shortcake! She's missing!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What?

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko! I told you to watch my dolls! Where's Ms. Shortcake gone off to?

Umeko: Huh?

Sure enough, only Nico and Dr. Creeper were sitting by themselves on the amphitheatre bench, where Miyumi had left them and told me I was in charge. I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized I'd been far too distracted with other matters to have paid much attention to them.

And in all honesty...I hadn't been terribly bothered to watch out for a trio of...dolls.

I immediately felt awful about misplacing Miyumi's most precious possession. _Damn...how could I have been so careless?_

Umeko: Shoot...Sorry, Miyumi. I must've taken my eyes off them for a little too long…

Miyumi: [worried] H-Has anyone seen Ms. Shortcake? Guys…?

There was a couple shrugs and murmurs, but no one volunteered any information.

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Come on, you guys g-g-gotta help her get her doll b-b-back!

Yoshihiki: [bored] How should anyone of us kn-kn-know where her dumb doll went?

Ichiro: [annoyed] And who would want to steal a doll to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Maybe it's Nagatomo's ghost! Haha!

Wakako: [confused] Perhaps Kaori's dog mistook it for a chew toy?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! No, don't say that! That'd be horrible!

Kaori: [angry] Hey! Don't implicate Buddy! He's innocent!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Is this really an important matter?

Miyumi: [sad] You'd be upset too if one of your plants got taken!

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch…! Th-That's different! My plants are actually alive!

Hanako: Alright, everyone just look around and shout out if you find it.

A few of the more compassionate members of the group decided to get up and help Miyumi and Taro search. Feeling bad, I joined Azuma and Fukumi in searching under the benches.

But of course, there were those who didn't seem to care. Ichiro simply sat there, scowling. Kaori was busy feeding Buddy, and Shizuko crossed her arms snootily, sticking her nose up in the air.

Miyumi: [in tears] It's no use! I can't find her!

Taro: [shocked] D-D-Don't cry, Miyumi...I'm s-s-sure she's around here s-somewhere…

Umeko: Miyumi...I'm so sorry. It was my fault, I should've-

Mordecai: Look! Up there! Is that her?

Mordecai jabbed a finger up at the tree, and sure enough, just barely obscured by thick branches and leaves, was the hem of Ms. Shortcake's dress.

Miyumi: [excited] Eee! You're right! I'd know that dress anywhere! Thank you so much, Mordecai!

Mordecai: [happy] All in a day's work for a keen sharpshooter such as myself!

Fukumi: [confused] What? How did Miyumi's doll get all the way up there?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, that's really weird, isn't it? Maybe it really is alive and it grew a pair of wings and flew up into the tree!

Miyumi: [angry] Ughhh! I should've known you'd be behind this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know what you're talking about...

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised you even got her doll up there. Isn't it too tall for you?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I have my ways.

Azuma: Do you need a boost up, Miyumi?

Miyumi: No, it's alright. I got it…

Miyumi reached up, standing on her tiptoes to try and get Ms. Shortcake back.

Miyumi: Almost...got it...There!

She grabbed Ms. Shortcake and pulled her out from amidst the leaves. Everything that happened next took place so unexpectedly I barely had time to react. The next thing I knew, globs of a strange, white substance was falling out of the tree, splattering all over Miyumi, and her high-pitched shrieks filled the air.

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiiieeeee!

Taro: [scared] Gah! Wh-What happened?

Eizo: [distressed] What the hell?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Wh-What is this? [angry] Yoshihiki!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! This is almost getting to be too easy!

An empty bucket now hung off the tree, tied to a string and swinging from a branch, its suspicious contents dripping out and forming a puddle by Miyumi's feet. Most of the white goop had landed in her hair and on her dress.

Eizo: [angry] Where do you keep getting all these buckets?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wouldn't you want to know…

Miyumi: [distressed] What is this stuff? It smells terrible!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eww! That's not what I think it is, right?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? What were you thinking of?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Relax! It's only tartar sauce. [excited] I found an aisle full of all kinds of sauces in the supermarket!

Eizo: [angry] Alright, that tears it! Yoshihiki - you pull off one more prank, and we're going to find a way to punish you for it!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw, but...pranking's my whole life! I can't do without it!

Hanako: That's just too bad.

Eizo: [angry] You've been going way too far! Everyone's had enough!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How do you plan on punishing me anyway? You gonna execute me too?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…! We...don't joke about that. But do something like that again and we'll find a way to deal with you! That's my final word on this matter!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Gr...fine, whatever. Sourpuss. You people are no fun.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] H-Hey...can someone help me out? I need to get this...foul gunk off me!

Hanako: You'd better go to the bathhouse and get changed. Wash it out of your hair too.

Miyumi: [scared] B-B-But...could somebody come with me? I don't want to head out all the way there in the dark on my own…

Eizo: [accusatory] Of course! We can't possibly have that! That wouldn't be safe!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Because of what? The 'Beast', prowling around?

Taro: [nervous] D-Do you want me to c-c-come with you, M-Miyumi?

Miyumi: [nervous] S-Sure...th-thanks...

Fukumi: [shocked] What? You two can't go together!

Taro: [confused] H-Huh? Wh-Why not?

Fukumi: [shocked] Duh! Boys and girls can't mix! That's the rule!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Real sneaky, Taro...you thought you could get in some alone time with her in the baths, huh? It's always the innocent ones that are the most corrupt…

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? N-No, I sw-swear, I wasn't thinking of th-that! [distressed] I j-j-just...I only wanted to...I was only b-b-being-

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're only digging yourself into a bigger hole here!

Hanako: This isn't an issue. Can a girl just accompany Miyumi instead?

Most of the other girls pretended not to hear.

Kaori: I have to stay here with Buddy to make sure he's eaten.

Fukumi: [bored] I dunno...I'm really hungry after that intense round of snowball fighting!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Shizuko Ikehara is no one's escort!

Umeko: ...Fine. I'll do it.

Miyumi: Umeko?

Umeko: It's my fault for not having kept a close eye on Ms. Shortcake anyway. And because I was the cook, I'm the only one who hasn't gotten started on eating yet. I'll go with her.

Eizo: Fine. Then come back quick. I've still got to take attendance before we all turn in for the night.

 _This whole thing was my fault anyway. I told her I'd take care of her dolls but I let Yoshihiki get to them first. I might as well try and make up for it._

[Move to: Bathhouse]

I stood outside, as Miyumi joined me, a bag of clean clothes in her hand.

Umeko: Ready?

Miyumi: [nervous] Uh...j-just a minute…

Umeko: Hm?

Miyumi: [nervous] Listen, um...you...really don't have to follow me in.

Umeko: Huh? What's wrong?

I saw her go dark red again and knew instantly why.

Umeko: Oh, that's right. You're...still not too comfortable about that, huh? Hey...if you're still shy, that's totally fine, okay?

Miyumi: [happy] Thanks, Umeko. [nervous] Um...could you, just...maybe, wait outside here?

Umeko: Sure thing. Be careful on your own inside there, alright? Don't, like, slip and fall on a bar of soap or anything. Call if you need me, and I'll come running.

She nodded gratefully and went inside. I sighed, pacing up and down in the snow outside the bathhouse, hands in my pockets, looking up at the night sky.

 _Just don't think about how hungry you are...don't think about your stomach grumbling...don't think about the smell of those sausages just now…_

 _Wow...my stomach is really getting louder and louder. I must really be starving._

It got to the point that I realized something was up. I put a hand on my stomach and frowned. I was a little hungry, sure...but that growling was not coming from me.

 _What...what was that?_

I whirled around, expecting to find someone or something - maybe Yoshihiki up to his typical tricks again. Instead, there was nothing.

I heard an electrical chittering, and looking up, I saw the streetlamps nearby were flickering. They flickered and spluttered until they finally died out, plunging this part of the village into semi-darkness.

My breathing got heavier as I slowly backed up against the wall. The gloom had only seemed to grow thicker, and it seemed like the fog in the air had started to increase as well. In a matter of seconds, it felt like everything around me in a five-foot radius had been completely obscured and lost in the darkness.

Umeko: Hello?

It felt like someone, or something, was close by. I got the strangest sensation that I...was being...watched…

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, and I was overcome by a sudden urge to run into the bathhouse and scream for Miyumi - though knowing her, that would probably just end up with the both of us shrieking and running around frightened.

Swallowing my fear, I called out again.

Umeko: Hello? Is anyone there?

Silence.

Umeko: Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!

 _Yeah, that was real convincing._

Umeko: ...Yoshihiki? Is that you?

And that's when I heard it.

Guttural Voice: ...U...m...e...k...o…

My breath caught in my throat, as my heart began to beat ten times faster. It felt like at any moment, it was going to explode out of my chest.

 _**TERRIFYING CREATURE OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN** _

Umeko: No...it can't be…

There it was, a dim silhouette in a sea of shadows. I could see an animalistic form approaching me...

 _**ROAMING THE VILLAGE** _

I could hear the creature's soft growls...

Umeko: It's a lie!

 _**ALL RESIDENTS: BEWARE!** _

It got closer and closer...

Umeko: It's not real!

 _**BEWARE: THE BEAST!** _

A scream was torn from my lips as the creature charged out of the darkness, its razor-sharp claws cutting through the air and swiping at me ferociously.

Umeko: SOMEONE! HELP!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	13. In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life 3

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

FTEs: Azuma / Fukumi

I dropped to the floor, burying myself in the snow, and scuttled away as fast as I could, screaming the whole way.

Umeko: Help! Someone, help me!

I heard the Beast's growls behind me but didn't turn around to look. I hadn't caught much of a glimpse at it other than a brief flash of sharp fangs and a grizzled, spittle-flecked maw.

My heart hammering in my chest, I rushed to get to my feet and tried to run, but the combination of the paralysing cold and my own fear caused me to stumble and collapse back on the floor in a helpless heap.

 _No! No, I can't die here! I'm not gonna die like this! No! There's still so much I need to learn!_

 _I need to know why I'm here, why all of us have been brought to this place!_

 _I need to know what Nagatomo meant by his last words!_

 _I need to know my talent!_

 _I can't die without knowing! I can't die now!_

Taro: [shocked] U-Umeko…?

 _Huh?_

Umeko: Here! Help! I'm over here!

I blinked and looked up as two figures came running out of the darkness towards me.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened?

Yoshihiki: [worried] We heard you screaming on the way over. Did something happen? Why are you on the ground like this?

Taro: [worried] Y-Yeah...and where's M-M-Miyumi? Isn't she supposed to be with you?

I turned around, but already the fog was clearing up, the streetlamps were flickering back to life, and the Beast was nowhere to be found.

Umeko: Sh-She's inside...b-but...I just...I just saw…

Yoshihiki: You look really shaken up? What's the matter?

Umeko: Why are you guys even here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Taro wanted to see Miyumi in the shower.

Taro: [shocked] N-No I didn't!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Though I can't say I agree with him, I also can't really blame him. [playful] To each his own, right? Besides, it's really hard to check out the curves underneath that big poofy dress she's always wearing.

Taro: [embarrassed] St-Stop making things up! I only wanted to m-m-m-make sure she was alright! [accusatory] After that unkind prank you pulled on her!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Fine. Yeah, it's like he said. And stupid Eizo made me come along too to accompany Taro, since 'we can't go anywhere alone at night, it's not safe' and it was all my fault Miyumi's even here, needing to get cleaned, yada yada yada...

Taro: [nervous] B-B-But why are you like this, Umeko? Shouldn't you be with her?

Umeko: That's not the point! I just saw the Beast!

Taro: [shocked] You w-w-w-what?

Umeko: I swear! It just attacked me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh! And there I was, thinking I really was the only one here who liked to pull pranks. Good try, Umeko, but we'd have to be complete fools to believe-

Taro: [distressed] I kn-knew it! The Beast is r-r-real! We have to r-r-run, warn the others!

Umeko: This isn't a joke, Yoshihiki! I swear, I was standing guard outside the bathhouse when I h-heard it...call my name…

Taro: [scared] C-Call your n-n-name?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Alright, now you _have_ to be pulling our legs. The Beast knew your name? And it spoke to you? What, did it ask to get your number next? Come on…we'd have to be idiotically gullible to think-

Taro: [scared] Oh n-no! The B-B-Beast can t-talk? D-D-Does it know the rest of our n-names too?

Umeko: Look, do I seem like the sort to be playing this kind of dumb, immature prank?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know...you might be.

Umeko: I'm serious! Everything I've just said is the truth!

Taro: [scared] I b-b-believe you! So wh-wh-what do we do…?

Yoshihiki: We're gonna need you to prove it. Where's this so-called 'Beast' gone off to then?

Umeko: He…

I turned around, looking for signs of the Beast's presence to show the two boys. There was nothing. Even its pawprints had been covered up by my tracks, and the rapidly falling snow.

Umeko: He was here just now, I swear it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mhm. Sure he was…you know, are you quite sure you didn't just imagine the whole encounter?

Umeko: You can choose to believe me or not. I know what I saw!

When Miyumi came out, I told her what had transpired and her face reflected her fear.

Miyumi: [scared] The B-B-Beast is real…?

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's totally a hoax! Come on, you people can't seriously be buying this!

Umeko: I'm not a jokester all the time like you, Yoshihiki. Why don't we go back and tell the others about this and see what they believe?

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When we returned, I went up to the group and told them all about my encounter with the Beast. As I'd anticipated, I was greeted by a mix of shock, fear, and disbelief.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? For real?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft...this has to be a trick of some kind!

Wakako: [scared] Azuma! Protect me!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] The Beast...can speak? Truly, this is a devilish incarnation! Our enemy must be of mythical origin!

Eizo and Hanako were the most silent of all, which surprised me. I thought the two would be taking charge the most.

Taro: [nervous] Eizo…? H-Hanako? Why aren't you two s-s-saying anything?

Eizo: Sorry. I was just thinking.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Umeko's encounter with the Beast...definitely raises some questions...

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Raises some questions'...? I think it does a whole lot more than that!

Eizo: [nervous] Are you...quite sure you didn't just imagine it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! See! I told you they wouldn't believe it either!

Eizo: I'm just saying...what with all the paranoia going around about the Beast...it's not impossible...that you could have just been frightened by something else and simply _thought_ you saw the Beast…

Umeko: Eizo, come on. Do I seem like the kind of person who'd do that?

Eizo: I just think the whole story sounds pretty unbelievable. A creature that talks? Monokuma's done some pretty crazy things thus far but...even that sounds like it's crossing the line a little…

Taro: [nervous] I w-w-wouldn't put it past Monokuma...he's been able to do some pr-pretty unbelievable things…

Fukumi: [thoughtful] This might be a weird comment to make, but…[excited] How cool is that? A creature that can talk? That's, like, got to be some crazy, cool, sci-fi genetic mutation or something!

Hanako: Let's not put too much stock in presumptions right now. One of us has claimed to seen the Beast, but...no one else has seen it yet.

Umeko: Huh? Hanako...what are you saying?

Hanako: I'm saying this is an isolated incident. We don't know for sure that this creature exists.

Umeko: But I'm telling you, it tried to attack me! I heard it, I saw it!

Eizo: Okay, then...what did it look like?

Umeko: Huh?

Eizo: You said you caught a glimpse of it, right? You must be able to describe some of its features…

Umeko: Um, well...it was really dark and foggy, and I was...panicking, so I...never got a close look at it for long.

Already, I could see the effect my words were having. People were shaking their heads and starting to look skeptical.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw man! I was hoping to hear it looked legendary, with ginormous fangs and massive, rip-you-to-shreds kinda claws!

Shizuko: [annoyed] So, is this story true or…?

Kaori: [bored] I don't know...I don't think it sounds logical without any real proof…

Wakako: [accusatory] I don't trust this for one second!

Azuma: Hey, guys, come on.

Azuma came over and stood by me.

Azuma: I trust that Umeko's not the sort to freak out over nothing, and she's not the sort to lie about this either. I'm sure that she _did_ see something...just maybe, that...whether it really was the Beast in all its monstrous glory like she reckoned...may be in question. But I know she's telling her version of the truth the way she witnessed it, and we should trust in her words until we see further evidence.

Wakako: [shocked] Y-Yeah! I believe in you too, Umeko!

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're just saying that…

Eizo: Azuma's right. Let's not go worrying about this unless there's another incident.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [disappointed] But hopefully there won't be. All the same...maybe it's best if we took extra precautionary measures just in case…

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Precautionary measures'? Like what?

Hanako: I don't think anyone should travel alone. It's not safe.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Eizo: Me and Hanako have been talking this over as of late, and we think it's perhaps best for people to travel in groups…

Yoshihiki: [playful] We wouldn't want the Beast to catch one of us on their own, now, would we? That'd be a real shame…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Do we have to…? I just want to be left alone...

Eizo: [distressed] I'm not taking chances here! I refuse to risk another one of us losing their lives! Not after last time! [accusatory] I swear on my family name that I will do my damnedest to make sure there is not another victim!

In the end, that was settled and Eizo would hear no more complaints. We were not to go too far by ourselves without being accompanied by at least one other person - although how willing everyone else would be to follow this new rule, I wasn't sure. I wished it hadn't been me to be the bearer of bad news, but my Beast sighting was prompting everyone to be more on their guard than ever, and with it, brought a mood of tension and fear that was hard to clear.

And so it was that that night, we all settled into our cottages for an uneasy sleep.

Sure enough, I heard it again just as I was dozing off.

 _Howling...in the distance…_

I knew this time, it wasn't my imagination. Like my encounter with Monokuma's 'Beast'...it was real.

The Beast was out there.

Questions spun around and around inside my head, like bullets ricocheting off the walls of my skull.

 _How could the beast have talked?_

 _It's not real...it couldn't have been real and it shouldn't have been real!_

 _But I know what I saw...and I know what I heard...with my own eyes and ears…_

The idea that Monokuma might actually have found a way to terrorize us with a beast that formidable...that it knew the names of its victims and could actually speak them...it...it brought me such…

...Despair.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

*knock knock*

Umeko: Huh?

In an almost perfect repeat of the day before, I heard a person knocking on my door right after the Morning Announcement.

Umeko: Just a second!

I dragged myself out of bed and scurried over to get the door.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Finally. Took you long enough!

Umeko: Shizuko? What are you doing here?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, am I not allowed to?

Umeko: N-No...I was just...a little surprised. It's not often I get visits from you.

Shizuko: [snide] Well, you should feel lucky then. Shizuko Ikehara doesn't pay people visits like this often!

 _Jeez...how long am I going to have to deal with this girl's ego?_

Umeko: What is it? Did you need me for something?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah! It's this damn cooking duty!

Umeko: Huh?

Shizuko: I'm on kitchen duty after you, remember? And I…[uncomfortable] well…

Umeko: Did...did you need help or…?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You don't have to put it that way! I am a celebrity, mind you! I'm famous and I'm adored in the hearts and minds of thousands of impressionable teens everywhere! An icon like me doesn't need _help_ from a...lowly commoner like yourself!

Umeko: Okay...so what was it that you _did_ need?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I...Well…[angry] It's this dang grill! I can't figure out how to operate it!

 _In other words...you need my help._

 _How pampered of a lifestyle was this chick used to? I almost feel a little sorry for her..._

Shizuko: [angry] And that's not the only thing! I haven't got anything to cook!

Umeko: Huh? Just go to the supermarket and pick something up.

Shizuko: [accusatory] I still think this is such cruel injustice! A celebrity as famous as I...doing this kind of menial labor - for commoners! I was meant to be served, not to serve! Besides, don't you remember what Mr. Fussypants said? We're not allowed to go anywhere on our own, unattended. So I've chosen you to come with me! I don't know what to get from the supermarket in the first place. I don't even know how to cook, let alone _what_ to cook.

Umeko: Heh. Don't worry, I'm sure you can't be as bad as Fukumi is.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't compare me to that girl. She doesn't just have a couple screws loose, she's got nuts and bolts and everything all jumbled up inside her head!

Umeko: Have you...never cooked a meal for yourself before?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Is it that shocking? There are plenty of people out there who have had very little cooking experience in their lives. And furthermore - I run the risk of sounding like a broken record by repeating this so often, but it merits repeating once more - I AM A CELEBRITY! I have professional chefs to cook for me! What's the point of being a celebrity if you don't have people doing everything for you? Who would actually want to do things like that when you're rich and famous?

Umeko: So in the end, you really do just want me to help you. Is that it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Did you have to put it like that? I told you not to use that word! I don't need _help_ , I just need…

Umeko: ...assistance?

Shizuko: [embarrassed] An assistant. Yes, that sounds a little better. [accusatory] Umeko Hirayama, because you were the chef yesterday, you are now officially appointed as my assistant for the day until my dreaded duty as the cook is over. You will show me how to operate the grill and how to prepare meals with it. And you must help me get the ingredients I require from the market!

Umeko: Fine. I'll help-

Shizuko: [angry] ...

Umeko: ...I'll... _assist_...you.

Shizuko: [happy] Excellent. I'm glad we understand each other. [snide] Just so you know, I'm only asking you because you had the duty just yesterday. I'm sure you don't mind assisting me, right? I mean, we've bonded so much. First we shared night duties, and now we can share kitchen duties as well!

 _Can you really say we've shared night duties together when you abandoned me during your shift?_

Umeko: Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it...what did you need first?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Let's go to the supermarket and get the ingredients!

 _Somehow, I ended up as Shizuko's assistant. How did things get to this? I don't know whether to laugh or cry over my situation..._

[Move to: Supermarket]

Shizuko and I arrived outside the Supermarket. In the alley between it and the Bakery, I could make out a few vague shapes scrawled on the wall - presumably a bit of Samira's new mural, that she had been working on.

Umeko: What were you thinking of making?

Shizuko: I don't know. [embarrassed] I...haven't really cooked much of anything. [accusatory] But what I do know is that our last few meals have been very subpar!

Umeko: ...Thanks.

Shizuko: Barbeque and grilled meat...they're standard fare for you commoners. But me! I've dined on many fine dishes in my lifetime, and I seek to recreate them today!

 _With her limited cooking experience? She'd be lucky to make an omelette…_

Umeko: Such as?

Shizuko: [excited] How about foie gras? I've been having a craving for far too long and it still remains unsatisfied!

Umeko: ...say what now?

Shizuko: [shocked] How do you not know what it is? It's a culinary delicacy! [annoyed] Ugh, how do you commoners survive on your greasy burgers and your cholesterol-choked meat? You've never truly tasted food, and I pity you.

Umeko: ...Any uh...any other suggestions?

Shizuko sighed theatrically.

Shizuko: [bored] What about caviar? Have you heard of it?

Umeko: Caviar, I have, but I don't think we'll find that in here...This is just an ordinary supermarket, it's only the basic groceries stocked inside.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ughhh! Curse this Monokuma for stealing me from my life of fame, from my fans and from all the wondrous tastes I have been so accustomed to! All this common rubbish...bah! I don't care anymore, let's just make the group some sandwiches or something…

Still rambling incoherently to herself, Shizuko stomped off into the Supermarket to scour the dairy aisles for cheese and other sandwich spreads.

I went to go get ham from the meat section. My stomach was now grumbling, and I thought back to the night before.

I hadn't had much of an appetite after my encounter with the Beast, though I'd been really starving before from the smell of all the food I'd been cooking underneath my nose.

To think that I mistook the Beast's growls for my own stomach…

The memory of the Beast and my near-death encounter came to mind, and I grimaced involuntarily.

Now that it was the day after the incident and I was feeling more refreshed...it almost felt like the events of last night had been nought but a dream. Part of me hoped it was, because even now, even though I was the one who had witnessed it...I still had trouble believing it had happened.

 _A creature that can talk? It even sounds stupid it in my head. I should just forget it ever happened...pretend that everything's fine…_

But deep down, I knew I couldn't.

All of a sudden, the lights in the Supermarket went out.

I jumped, as the entire supermarket was plunged into pitch black darkness. From in the distance, I heard Shizuko cry out.

Shizuko: Ahhhh! Umeko! Did you do that?

Umeko: N-No…? What just happened?

Shizuko: How am I supposed to know? Fuck, that scared me…

Umeko: Is it a blackout?

Shizuko: Again, how the fuck am I supposed to know? Look, can we just...turn the lights back on?

Umeko: Just a minute...I need to find my way to you.

Shizuko: Ugh...just great. This better not be another Nagatomo incident! I'm too famous to die!

 _Is...is she really accusing me of what I think she is…?_

Slowly but surely, I realized that my eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness. It was dim, but I could vaguely make out a few shadowy shapes around me. Looking up, I realized that there was a bit of light filtering in from a skylight installed in the ceiling.

Umeko: I can...kinda see a bit. I'm gonna find the doors and open them, and we'll use the light to get out.

Shizuko: Whatever! Just hurry up!

There was a loud clanging sound, and my heart skipped a beat. It sounded like a can of something had been knocked to the floor.

Shizuko: What was that? Was that you?

Umeko: You mean that wasn't you?

Shizuko: Stop messing around! You're creeping me out!

I ignored her wails, as I felt around for the walls, to try and guide my way back to the doors. This darkness was disconcerting, and I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. The encounter from last night still had me a little frazzled, and this sudden blackout wasn't helping matters.

Suddenly, Shizuko started screaming.

Shizuko: Ahhhhhhhh!

Umeko: What? What is it? Shizuko!

'SMASH!'

The deafening smash that followed drowned the rest of my words out. I could almost feel the ground shake. It sounded like one of the shelves had been knocked over.

Shizuko: Ahhhhhhhhh! Help! Help me!

Umeko: Shizuko!

I heard footsteps running in my direction and before I knew it, she had crashed headlong into me.

Shizuko: [scared] Umeko! Run! Run, he's HERE!

Umeko: What? What was that smashing sound? What's happening?

But deep down, I knew.

Shizuko: [scared] I s-s-saw him! Those...his eyes! R-Run! Run, for the love of God, run!

Shizuko grabbed my arm and began running blindly, heading in the general direction of where the doors were located. The smashing sounds continued behind me, like a large creature was crashing into the various shelves of goods and sending them clattering to the floor. I risked looking behind me for a split second, and almost froze.

There, behind me, glowing in the darkness, was a pair of bright yellow eyes, staring menacingly back at me.

Umeko: Oh...oh my God...it's...it's him…

Shizuko: [angry] MOVE!

Shizuko pulled me along and we smashed into the doors of the supermarket. I fell back, as she wrenched them open, flooding the place with a bit of light.

Shizuko: [scared] Run!

And just like that, Shizuko had abandoned me and was running for dear life. I scrambled to my feet, not daring to look back as I heard the Beast continue to rampage around the supermarket, knocking more shelves over and spilling their contents.

Panting, out of breath, I stumbled out into the snow, rushing to the Amphitheater.

Nearly everyone else was already there, and they looked stunned to see me staggering over. Shizuko was a couple feet ahead of me, and she crumpled onto the floor in a heap before everyone, dropping her face into her hands. I saw her shoulders shake and I realized with a start that she was crying.

Azuma: [shocked] Shizuko? Umeko? What's the matter?

Shizuko: [in tears] It was th-the B-B-Beast! I just s-saw him!

Gasps rose up from the people that were assembled there. I saw everyone exchanging looks of shock and disbelief.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? Come on, not you too with this crap…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Ahh! It's so scary! [as Dr. Creeper] He's coming to get us all!

Hanako: Slow down. Explain yourself.

Shizuko: [angry] What is there to explain? [in tears] He...he came so close to me! He almost k-k-killed me! I can't die at my age, I'm too famous!

She broke down into sobs again, and a few of the others surrounded her.

Taro: [shocked] Is it tr-true?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Don't cry, Ms. Ikehara…

Azuma and Hanako turned to me, concerned.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko. Are you alright?

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, I'm fine.

Hanako: Is what Shizuko's saying true?

Umeko: I was with her in the supermarket. We were in there when the lights went out and...all of a sudden, it sounded like something was knocking the shelves over. Shizuko and I found each other and we bolted for the exit, and we could hear the Beast rampaging around behind us. I turned around and I swear...I saw...eyes. Horrible...ghastly, yellow eyes…

The others heard this too, and looked positively frightened.

Taro: [scared] Horrible y-y-yellow eyes…?

Miyumi: [distressed] Eeep! No, please don't say that!

Hanako: We should gather everyone to talk about this. Where's Eizo? He's usually never this late.

Eizo: I'm here.

Eizo arrived, looking a little worse for wear. He scratched his head sheepishly, and yawned.

Azuma: [worried] You don't look well.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Sorry...I've been really tired as of late. I think it's just the stress. [disappointed] I never get a break. It's always from one bad situation to another - first the flies, and now this…

Azuma: [worried] And speaking of which…

Hanako: There's been another incident.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: Shizuko and I...we encountered the Beast in the Supermarket.

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Everyone had arrived at this point, and people were either talking amongst themselves or gathering around the crying Shizuko.

Shizuko: [angry] I came this close to it! I could hear its breath! That horrid Beast could've killed me!

Miyumi: [distressed] The posters are all real...I don't think I want to go back in the Supermarket anymore! I don't want to go anywhere alone anymore!

She buried her face in Taro's shoulder, trembling, and he began shaking too.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Gee, Shizuko, I've never seen you this distraught before.

Shizuko: [angry] You don't understand at all! Don't make fun of me! Go in there and see for yourself the damage that thing did!

Kaori: [bored] Must we really?

Fukumi: [excited] Hell yeah, we do! This Beast can't be all that tough! If we all gang up on him, we might just take him on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you stupid? From what it sounds like, this Beast, or...whatever it is...sounds like a formidable opponent. What makes you think all of us combined can attack him with our fists, especially with some of us? Not all of us are fighters, you know!

Mordecai: It does not do to run from our fears. [excited] We must confront them head-on! That is the only solution!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Idiots...

Miyumi: [scared] But I'm scared! [as Ms. Shortcake] We don't wanna go!

Fukumi: [excited] I kinda wanna see the Beast now...I'm so curious! The biggest animal I've ever seen close-up was a lion. This Beast sounds way cooler!

Shizuko: [accusatory] You...this isn't a joke! This is real!

Eizo: Okay, just calm down, everyone.

Shizuko: [angry] You calm down! Don't tell me to calm down!

Eizo: [annoyed] Look, let's just all investigate the Supermarket together. Then we can see for ourselves whether this Beast really exists.

Wakako: [distressed] Azuma! Can I stick close to you?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [uncomfortable] Uh...if that's what you want…

Mordecai: [excited] Let us charge forward, team! Together and united, we will be bold!

Leading the pack, Mordecai strode forward in the direction of the supermarket with apparent ease. The others followed behind him, just as bravely or trailing behind with fear and hesitation.

We stopped outside the doors to the supermarket. They had swung closed after me and Shizuko had burst through them like bats outta hell.

Mordecai stopped before the doors and held a finger to his lips.

Mordecai: [worried] Everyone, be careful. If the Beast is still inside...we must not startle it. Without my crossbow, I am disappointingly crippled in the case of a fight ensuing...but that does not mean we cannot combat our unknown enemy in other ways!

Samira: [angry] I've been in plenty of brawls before. This Beast doesn't scare me!

Fukumi: [excited] That's the right attitude, Samira! Bring it on, Beastie!

Eizo: [distressed] Wait! Be careful!

But it was too late, as Fukumi stepped up and kicked the doors open.

My jaw dropped.

[CG] The Supermarket In Ruins [CG]

The lights had been turned back on, and inside...was a mess. Shelves had been knocked over, and the various goods and products had been haphazardly strewn all over the place. Cans of food, bottles of water and juice, fruit and vegetables and the like...all on the cold, dirty floor.

And in the middle of the carnage…

Miyumi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Taro: Oh God...wh-wh-what is th-th-th-that thing?

It was one of the pigs in the freezer. It had been brought out in the open, and it had been...ripped into. The Beast must've sank its claws inside the pig's carcass, because its belly had been torn open and its insides and intestines were falling out over the sides.

It was undoubtedly a warning…

[CG] End [CG]

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] Ugh...gross!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I think I'm gonna be sick…

Eizo: [distressed] That's...that's…

Shizuko: [accusatory] It's fucking gruesome, is what it is!

I heard a noise from behind me and turning around, I realized Miyumi had fainted and was slumped against Taro, who was struggling to hold her up.

Taro: [nervous] Uh...M-M-Miyumi? Hey, guys, Miyumi's f-f-fainted!

Azuma: Here. Lay her down, gently.

Azuma helped Taro put Miyumi down, and leaned her against the wall.

Azuma: Go get her some water.

Taro rushed off to do as Azuma had instructed.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Look at the state of this place! It's like a tornado swept through it!

She marvelled at all the shelves that had been overturned, and the goods and groceries strewn about.

Eizo: [distressed] The Beast...did all this?

Hanako: At least now we know. This...is real.

Ichiro: [annoyed] We don't know jack. So there are two witnesses now...that's still not conclusive evidence.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Would you rather have every single person here see the stupid thing before you believe this is serious?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I'm just saying, a creature that can speak...it's not normal! There's no way it's real! It can't be! It has to be nonsense!

Shizuko: [angry] It wasn't nonsense when I almost got clawed in the face! If you saw those yellow eyes of his, you'd know he was real!

Miyumi was slowly regaining consciousness, as Taro helped her drink, and Azuma fanned her face.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi, are you feeling better?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Y-Yeah...thanks…

Kaori: [confused] Is the Beast still here?

At her words, everyone froze up, and stared around warily.

Wakako: [scared] What? It's still here? Ah! Run! Hide!

Samira: [worried] R-Relax! It can't be here...if it was here, we'd've seen it by now…

Fukumi: [excited] Is it here? I wanna see, I wanna see!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why do you want to see a murderous beast so badly…?

Fukumi: [excited] So I can fight it, of course!

Mordecai: My senses do not detect any more animalistic presence within these premises...I believe we are safe. Wherever the Beast is now...he must have left us.

Wakako: [annoyed] Jeez...don't scare me like that, Kaori!

Eizo: [worried] We should go. I'll assign a group of four or five to help clean this place up later...but let's head back out to the Amphitheater where at least we're out in the open…

Following his advice, we left; Azuma and Taro helping support Miyumi as we went.

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When we returned, we all sat on the benches as Eizo paced up and down before us, looking troubled.

Eizo: [worried] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...Hello?

Eizo: [worried] Hmm?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, Mr. Leader? What are we going to do about this? You know...the Beast?

Miyumi shuddered.

Miyumi: [scared] P-Please...please be a mistake...please don't let there really be a Beast…

Samira: [annoyed] Do you have a plan?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, Suede Shoes, come on! Since you wanted to be the leader so badly, do your job and 'lead' already!

Eizo: [distressed] I think that, with two Beast sightings in two days, action has to be taken.

Hanako: What do you propose?

Eizo: Here's my suggestion. If the Beast comes back to try and terrorize any of us...we form a plan of attack.

Wakako: [shocked] You want...to kill the Beast?

Eizo: Kill it, capture it - whatever works. Anything to stop him from screwing around with us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] How are you going to kill it if you don't even know what it looks like? Or if it even truly exists?

Eizo: We don't need to know all that to at least take some simple precautions.

Azuma: What'd you have in mind?

Eizo: We use traps and weapons. I saw a few hunting knives and other weapons in the General Store's hunting supplies, as well as several bear traps. If we set the traps up around the village…

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? Th-That's too dangerous, surely! [as Nico] Yeah, what if someone accidentally steps onto one of those traps?

Eizo: I'll have Samira update the map outside the market, with all the locations of the traps marked in red, so everyone can clearly see where the bear traps have been placed.

Kaori: [angry] No! You can't! What about Buddy?

Eizo: [confused] Huh? What about him?

Kaori: [angry] Well, he can't read! He doesn't know those traps are there!

Eizo: Can't you just train him to make sure he doesn't run into one of those traps?

Kaori: [angry] It's still too risky. Buddy's a dog, he likes running and jumping and leaping about! I'm not going to risk him accidentally getting caught in one of those traps! It'd kill him!

Eizo: [distressed] Then how else do you suggest we combat the Beast?

Kaori: [disappointed] ...Why do we even have to attack it?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: [annoyed] I've been keeping silent on this, but...I really don't think this Beast is a creature Monokuma created.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Thank you. At least someone has a little sense left...

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? But...Shizuko and Umeko saw it! And Umeko said it talked! That doesn't sound like an ordinary creature to me!

Kaori: I just find this whole thing sketchy, that's all. What if the Beast is...just a wild animal?

Samira: A wild animal couldn't have done what the Beast did in that Supermarket, surely...

Shizuko: [accusatory] Yeah! Did you see the state of the place? The pig? That pig should've been frozen, and the Beast ripped into it like it was nothing! How can you stand there and still say it's anything _but_ a terrifying monster? That's just because you haven't encountered it yet! This Beast is real, I know what I saw!

Eizo: Alright, can it! Look, I'll respect your opinion, Kaori. I like Buddy too and I wouldn't want to see him get hurt.

Kaori: [sad] ...Thank you.

She hugged Buddy tightly, as the dog stuck his tongue out and gave her a grateful lick on the cheek.

Eizo: Since Kaori's so against the idea, we won't put bear traps around the village.

Fukumi: [confused] So what do we do then?

Hanako: I would like to propose something. I think we should have a system set in place, in case we have another Beast sighting.

Umeko: A system? What kind of system?

Hanako: Like...an alarm system. Having people just screaming about seeing the Beast all the time isn't going to be effective when they're just about to be attacked. None of us heard either Umeko or Shizuko screaming both last night and this morning from where we were.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] How would a system like that even be put into place?

Azuma: We don't have any fire alarms or alarm towers in this part of the village to use. If we were to find a way to implement an alarm system, it would have to be entirely makeshift.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Did you have any ideas, Hanako?

Hanako: Not many, but I was taking stock of all the supplies in the General Store this morning. [annoyed] Which reminds me, I've found a few things missing.

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Like what?

Hanako: I don't know how long they've been gone, but I did notice a certain bucket had been taken, along with a coil of rope.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oops.

Hanako: Point is, I noticed there was a bell among the supplies. If we can find a way to hook that bell up somewhere in the village that's openly and publicly accessible, that could serve as a temporary alarm bell.

Fukumi: [confused] How would that even work?

Hanako: When we hear the bell ring, we'll know to gather by where it's been stationed. It's an easy way of getting everyone together in a possible crisis.

Eizo: Hey, that's not a bad idea. It just might work for now. I would also like to suggest that, in addition, we should make a new rule that we don't leave our cottages in the night.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What reason would any of us have for leaving in the middle of the night?

Eizo: [annoyed] Ask those two.

He pointed at Taro and Miyumi, and Taro looked mortified to be caught in the spotlight.

Taro: [distressed] You s-s-said you w-w-wouldn't tell anyone!

Eizo: Well, I'm sorry, but with the threat of the Beast lurking around, this is as good a time as any to bring up the idea of a curfew, and what you two did last night is a perfect example.

Azuma: [confused] Last night?

Samira: [annoyed] Wait, what happened?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Um...I…

It looked almost like Eizo was now regretting ever having brought this up.

Eizo: [nervous] Look, it's a very small matter. I don't think it really needs to be-

Hanako: Just spit it out.

Eizo: ...I caught Taro leaving his cottage.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? What for?

Taro: [nervous] I...I was just…

Eizo: ...visiting Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! No way! You're kidding me, right? It's like the jokes are practically writing themselves! Dude, you two have to have something going on. There's no way no hanky panky is involved!

Miyumi: [as Nico] Shut up!

Taro: [nervous] L-Look, we were b-b-both just sc-scared after Umeko said she saw the B-B-Beast so we...uh...we…

Wakako: [shocked] ...You spent the night together? Just the two of you, in the same house? [playful] Aww, that's so cute!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! More like 'slept' together!

Taro: [annoyed] N-No! Does it always have to be something s-s-s-s-s...s-s-s-sexual...w-w-with you? [distressed] I sw-swear I br-brought my own pillow and took the c-couch!

Miyumi: [distressed] But I felt really bad! I didn't mean for him to spend the night on the couch! I-I-I mean...[embarrassed] I w-w-wouldn't've m-minded sh-sharing the b-bed…

Eizo: [annoyed] Alright, alright, that's enough. We're not here to discuss your love affair. But this only serves to prove my point. We can't have people leaving their cottages in the middle of the night, all the more so now, given how dangerous this Beast situation is getting. Everyone...just be careful. I think we should go with Hanako's idea of an alarm system for now but don't rely on it solely. There may be times when we're caught far away from it and need help...but I really hope it won't come to that.

Shizuko: [distressed] No. It'll happen again! That's twice the Beast has emerged now, and I just know he'll be back to terrorize us! Monokuma made sure of it! This is his motive!

Eizo: [angry] And no one better give in. Remember, we're not letting another murder happen - not again, not after last time. The next time the Beast shows up, we'll be ready for him.

After that announcement, no one had much of an appetite anymore. Shizuko adamantly refused to set another foot into the Supermarket, so Azuma went and fetched everyone cupcakes from the Bakery (Miyumi was still too frightened to walk for the time being, and Eizo refused to let Fukumi get anywhere near the place).

We mostly ate in silence. The mood was somber, and no one felt much like talking at the moment.

Eizo got up when we were done.

Eizo: Before we go about our businesses...we should fix the Supermarket. I think dispatching a team of five should suffice. Any volunteers, or shall I pick and choose randomly?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I'm not going back in there, no matter what!

Wakako: [nervous] I'd really rather not…

Azuma: I can help out.

Wakako: [shocked] M-Me too! Definitely! No problemo!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if Wakako's going, I might not mind as much…

Hanako: You do realize you'll only be helping to clean the place up and set the shelves back in order.

Yoshihiki: Good point. That does sound boring.

Eizo: No, actually, maybe it's a good idea to have Yoshihiki help clean up.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Why?

Eizo: [annoyed] Because you've been an ass the last few days and making you work for it seems like a good punishment.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine…

Eizo: Anyone else?

No one volunteered.

Eizo: Fine. I'll just pick and choose. Mordecai, would you be alright with it?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Are we ever truly alright with anything...?

Eizo: ...Cool. Samira, are you game?

Samira: [annoyed] I was hoping to get back to work on my new mural but...Sure. Fine. It's not an issue.

The group dispersed. Before I could leave, Hanako stopped me.

Hanako: Umeko. Listen. Would you be willing to meet me at the General Store later and help me set up the alarm system?

Umeko: Oh, me? I guess, sure.

Hanako: Great.

She left.

 _Once again, it looks like I've been coerced into becoming another person's assistant. I really should stop letting people make decisions for me like that..._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Hey, Umeko. Were you looking to talk for a while? I'd be more than happy to spend a little time with you.

I decided to spend some time with Azuma. Looks like Azuma and I grew a little closer today.

Azuma: [worried] Hey, when you woke up here…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: Did you...have anything on you?

Umeko: You mean...like possessions?

Azuma: Yeah.

Umeko: Oh, well...other than a few basic things like hair clips...not much else. I take it, I'm not really the kind of girl that accessorizes.

Azuma: Heh. Well, you uh…[embarrassed] you don't need to accessorize to look good.

Umeko: Aw, thanks. But uh...why the sudden question?

Azuma: Oh. Well...seeing as we've...you know…[worried] had this...strange feeling of familiarity towards one another…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: I was wondering if perhaps you would recognize the people I know.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Azuma: [nervous] I figured...maybe we were friends before we lost our memories. When I woke up in my room at the inn, I only had one photograph left on me.

Umeko: A photograph?

Azuma: Yeah. Whether my captors deliberately left it there or took everything else of value...who knows? But it's a photo of...my parents. They raised me in the government facility where I've trained my whole life. Perhaps...I would've shown you them before, and...neither of us can remember. I figured...this might be a possible way to jumpstart one of our memories.

Umeko: It could work. I'm willing to give it a shot.

Azuma: Here. This is them.

He showed me a small Polaroid photo. It was of a middle-aged couple - the man balding - both dressed in lab coats and with lab goggles pushed up over their heads, and smiling serenely at the camera.

I tried to think, but...neither of them rung a bell for me.

Umeko: I'm sorry...I'm not getting anything. My memories have been...really thoroughly erased.

Azuma: [disappointed] I expected it. It's okay. At least you tried!

He put the photo back in his pocket.

Umeko: Hey, why don't you tell me a bit about them?

Azuma: [shocked] My parents?

Umeko: Yeah. I'm curious.

Azuma: Heh. Okay. Why not? I have to say first, though...don't expect a particularly warm or homey story.

Umeko: Huh? What do you mean?

Azuma: Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. But…[sad] We weren't especially close. Mom and Dad were scientists, and they were total workaholics. Everyday was about moving from one project to the next, and when they had work to do, they devoted their entire beings to it. They threw themselves into whatever tasks they had to accomplish, and gave it their all. They didn't spend a lot of time doing activities with me, nor did they think I was more important than their work.

Umeko: That's…

Azuma: It's not exactly a fuzzy lifestyle...I know. I was a little distant from them, growing up, and my team...the other spies I trained with in the facility...they felt more like family to me than my own flesh-and-blood. [sad] They were my comrades...my brothers and sisters…

Umeko: …

Azuma: Do you think differently of me?

Umeko: I think…

1\. Family goes beyond blood

2\. Your parents were in the wrong

3\. Your real family lies in your friends

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Family goes beyond blood

Umeko: I think it's nice that you're so close with your team. I'm sorry to hear your parents weren't exactly close with you but...family doesn't have to be restricted to blood relations. It sounds to me like you've got a wonderful group of people to consider your brothers and sisters.

Azuma: Huh. I guess you're right. We've spent a good portion of our lives together, in that facility, living together, working together and training together…[playful] We had a lot of crazy nicknames too.

Umeko: Oh yeah? Like what?

Azuma: There was a girl called Crazy Cat.

Umeko: Crazy Cat?

Azuma: [happy] She did all her missions wearing a pair of cat ears on her head. Whenever she'd be about to be spotted, she'd duck down into the shadows and let the ears stick up so people would think they'd merely been startled by a stray cat.

Umeko: That's...one way of doing it, I suppose.

Azuma: [playful] One of the boys was nicknamed Wasabi. He was my best friend.

Umeko: Wasabi? How'd he get that nickname? Now, he sounds like a guy I'd like to meet. What was your nickname?

Azuma: [playful] I can't tell you just yet.

Umeko: Aw, come on! Will I ever get to hear it?

Azuma: [playful] Maybe someday...just not today.

[Azuma's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Bidding Azuma goodbye, I returned to my room.

When I figured enough time had passed, I left my cottage to go look for Hanako. I found her by the Store, as she'd said.

Hanako: [annoyed] You're late.

Umeko: Huh? I am? Sorry…

Hanako: I've been scouting around the place for a good spot to put up the bell and I think the signpost in front of the inn, by the crossroads, is an optimal spot. It's in close proximity to all the prime locations in the village - the Shopping District, cottages, and Amphitheater.

Umeko: Sounds good.

She led me into the Store, and began rummaging around for the bell she needed.

Umeko: I've been meaning to come back here anyway.

Hanako: Oh yeah? Why?

Umeko: Since we left the inn, our surroundings have gotten a lot chillier...I thought I'd pick up a new coat to stay warm in.

Hanako: That's not a bad idea. Go for it.

I went to the Clothes aisle and searched the racks for an acceptable coat.

Hanako: I have to admit though...I wanted you with me for this not just so I could have you assist me in setting this up, but also because I wanted to talk to you about something.

Umeko: I had a feeling. So what is it?

Hanako: I want you to tell me more about your encounter with the Beast.

Umeko: Really? I've already told the group everything that happened, both times!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Well, maybe there are details you've missed out.

She continued to talk over her shoulder at me while getting the things she required.

Hanako: Talk. You said you didn't get a good glimpse of it last night...why is that?

Umeko: Uh...well...it was pretty dark.

Hanako: Weren't the streetlamps lit?

Umeko: No, the bulbs died. And there was also a lot of fog in the way too…

Hanako: And this morning?

Umeko: The lights in the supermarket cut out so me and Shizuko were left blind…

Hanako: When you ran out, didn't you look back to see?

Umeko: I did, briefly...but all I saw were...those...glowing yellow eyes…

I shuddered involuntarily at the memory.

Hanako got up, with the bell in hand. It was an ordinary bell, but had a cord attached to it, to be grabbed and jerked around to sound the alarm.

Hanako: Got the coat you needed?

I selected a nice woolly green one, and nodded.

Hanako: Come on then. Let's go.

I helped Hanako set the alarm system up, and by that, I mean I gave her a hand in hanging the bell up over the signpost.

Hanako: There. That should do it. Okay. You're free to go.

Umeko: That's it?

Hanako: For now.

She left abruptly, and I shrugged.

 _This is Hanako, after all. I should be used to such curt behavior around her._

I decided I'd go check out Samira's mural, since it wasn't too far away, and she'd asked me to yesterday.

Sure enough, I found her hard at work, spray painting the side of the Supermarket.

Umeko: I take it you and the others are finished with cleaning up the Supermarket?

Samira: Yeah, we are. Eizo's in there now, finishing up and making sure the place is spick and span. Of course, all that got him was more of Yoshihiki whining like a baby about him ordering him around and all…

Umeko: Hey. That looks nice.

The woman in Samira's mural had been beautifully detailed, and it was quite a masterful work of art, even without a canvas or frame.

Samira: [happy] Thanks! Can you tell what it is?

Umeko: It's...a woman holding a donut?

Samira: Yeah, that's what it is now. But I've got to add the middle finger.

Umeko: Oh! ...That's a thing?

Samira: Of course!

Samira was working on finishing the woman's hand, which was raised in an unknown gesture, though of course I now knew what was on her mind.

I heard the sound of a door closing, which startled the both of us. From the other end of the alleyway, someone came into view.

It was Eizo, the man himself, and for whatever reason, he looked a little confused. Frazzled, he was scratching his head irritably, as he came down the alley towards us.

Samira: Yo. We were just talking about you.

Eizo: [confused] Huh? Oh, hey Samira.

Umeko: So how's the supermarket? Is it all better?

Eizo frowned.

Eizo: [confused] Uh...yeah! Yeah, it's all good in the hood.

Samira stopped what she was doing and turned to stare.

Samira: [confused] Um...did you just say what I think you just said?

Eizo: [playful] Maybe. Probably. Who knows?

Umeko: Wait, so...what'd you guys do with the pig? Did you put it back in the freezer or toss it out?

Eizo: [nervous] Hm? Oh, we uh...we…[confused] What did you guys do with the pig again?

Samira: [confused] Seriously? You forgot? We dumped that old thing in the dumpster behind the inn. What's gotten into you?

Eizo: [nervous] Oh, uh...nothing. It's nothing! I'm totally fine, totally normal, I just...uh...gotta go. I'm very busy, doing very busy things!

Umeko: Eizo...are you feeling alright? You're acting a little out-of-sorts…

Eizo: [playful] What? No, of course I'm alright…

He stared at me blankly.

Umeko: ...Yes?

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What the? How did you forget Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. You just...look kinda different today! …so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy.

Umeko: Um...okay.

Eizo: [happy] Right then! Welp, I've gotta bounce. Catch you ladies later!

He flashed a thumbs-up at us and left. I turned to Samira and saw my confusion written on her face as well.

Samira: [annoyed] Evidently, Yoshihiki must've annoyed him so much, he had a stroke and went a little bonkers.

 _Samira snorted derisively and went back to her work, unconcerned. But I wasn't so sure it was nothing..._

Umeko: More importantly...where did he just come from?

Samira: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Eizo. Did he...come from behind the supermarket? The door's on the other end of this alley.

Samira: Hm. Good point. I didn't expect him to come down the alley from the other side. There's probably a back door or something.

Umeko: A back door, huh?

 _Could that have been how the Beast got in this morning?_

[Move to: Cottages]

Bored, I decided to return to my cottage for the time being. I was on my way back when I became aware of a commotion taking place by Yoshihiki's house.

Azuma: Mordecai, please, calm down!

 _Is that Azuma?_

Curious, I decided to head over and check it out.

Mordecai: Why do you protest, Azuma? This is it: my chance to prove my worth to the group as a true warrior!

Umeko: What's going on?

As I rounded the corner, I was greeted by a bizarre sight. There was Azuma, standing with arms outstretched, looking extremely frazzled. And standing before him...

[CG] The Beast Hunters [CG]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko! How fortuitous that you grace us with your presence!

Fukumi: Umeko! Hi hi! You're just in time!

Umeko: J-Just in time for...what?

Fukumi: Just in time to watch the debut of...the Beast Hunters!

Mordecai stood before Azuma, Fukumi at his side. He'd drawn his cloak around him, but was also sporting a new black hat and eye mask. In his hands, he clutched a long metal spear.

Next to him, Fukumi was wearing a similar mask, and had ditched her regular outfit for a cute blue kimono. She had a rope net with her.

Mordecai: Well? Feast your eyes, Umeko...on the power of our greatness combined! As competitors, we were already a force to be reckoned with, but together...we...will be...UNSTOPPABLE!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma: [distressed] Mordecai, Fukumi, seriously! You can't...you can't really be considering this...

Fukumi: [disappointed] What's so bad about it, Azuma? You can't stop whining and let us have our fun...

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fun? Oh no. This will be a real challenge! One that will test our individual might and power, so we can once and for all put an end to the threat that is known as the Beast!

Umeko: What...are you two doing?

Fukumi: [playful] Is it not obvious? We're going to catch the Beast!

Azuma: [worried] I've been trying to convince them it's a terrible idea, but they won't listen...

Fukumi: [excited] Mordecai thought of it!

Mordecai: [snide] The 'Beast Hunters'...yes...quite a creative name, no?

Umeko: It...is a little too...on-the-nose, so to speak...

Fukumi: [shocked] Right? I told him to go with 'Villain Vanquishers' but he wouldn't roll with it!

Umeko: N-No, wait, that's not the point! Why...are you two doing this?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is it not obvious? [accusatory] Together, Fukumi and I will stop the Beast and save the group!

Fukumi: [excited] That's right! Alone, we could be weak, but working with one another, there's no way we won't be able to best the Beast for good!

Azuma: [annoyed] It's far too dangerous! Does Eizo or Hanako know you're planning this?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, you know Eizo's a total spoilsport! He'd never agree to this!

Azuma: [distressed] And for good reason! One of you two could get hurt!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Bah! I have sustained many an injury protecting my hometown from the demons that seek to do us harm. What more could a so-called 'Beast' do to me? I may be naked without my crossbow...but! A true warrior never lets something like that stop him from achieving his goal! So I got this spear from the Store...

Fukumi: [excited] And I have my net!

Mordecai: [excited] And together, the Beast Hunters will hunt the Beast down! We will be the heroes that frees the group from the terror that terrorizes us!

Umeko: So...you're superheroes now?

Mordecai: I prefer the term...vigilante.

Fukumi: [playful] Especially since we can't let Eizo know about this. We would get in so much trouble!

Azuma: [distressed] I...really don't think this is a good idea. It's too risky to endanger yourselves like this!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aren't you a spy, Azuma? Shouldn't you be used to this kind of thing?

Azuma: [distressed] Well, maybe I am, but you two...

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...are as well! Trust me! I know I am fully equipped to deal with whatever monstrosity Monokuma has unleashed upon us!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, same!

Azuma: [disappointed] That's not exactly reassuring...

Umeko: What are you two even planning to do?

Fukumi: [excited] We're going to prowl the village at night, on guard, and await the Beast's next attack! And when he does...

Mordecai: [excited] We'll swoop in for the kill!

Fukumi: [excited] I'll snare it with my net!

Mordecai: [excited] And I'll stab it with my spear!

Fukumi: [playful] And the Beast Hunters will have prevailed again!

 _Again? ...This is your first stint as monster-hunters, isn't it?_

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I wonder if Eizo will give us a reward for slaying the Beast, like in an RPG!

Mordecai: [confused] RPG? What's that?

Umeko: Never mind that! Listen...it's not safe for you two to be patrolling at night while the Beast is active. What if he corners you? Everyone else will be asleep.

Mordecai: [accusatory] We can handle it!

Fukumi: [disappointed] So are you going to tell Eizo and Hanako, or not?

Azuma: Look...how about we make a compromise?

Mordecai: [confused] Compromise?

Azuma: [nervous] If there are no more Beast attacks after today...you drop this...Beast Hunter nonsense.

Mordecai huffed, twirling his spear around casually.

Mordecai: Or else...what?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko and I can keep this under wraps for now, but...we warned you. This is too reckless, and I don't want either of you to get hurt because of this.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Fine! We accept the terms of your deal. We will wait one day...and if the Beast strikes again...

Fukumi: [excited] The Beast Hunters will take up arms!

Mordecai: [snide] I'll be the one to spot him first!

Fukumi: [shocked] Nuh-uh! It'll be me! I'll tangle him up way before you get the drop on him!

 _So much for them working together instead of competing._

The two of them pranced off, talking loudly all the way, Mordecai still twirling the spear over his shoulder.

Azuma: [distressed] And please return that spear to the Store!

Whether Mordecai heard him or not, I couldn't tell. Azuma turned helplessly back to me.

Umeko: That went well.

Azuma: [worried] Let's just hope there's not another incident tonight.

At dinnertime, after I was done at the Bathhouse with the girls, I joined the rest of the group at the Amphitheater for dinner. Azuma had gotten ingredients from the Supermarket before he'd left, so Shizuko didn't have to venture back there.

Not that it mattered...even under Azuma's patient guidance, Shizuko was a terrible cook, and burnt more than half the sausages she was grilling. Still...she was leagues better than Fukumi, who had actually been trying and still managed to create an inedible mess.

Eizo, I saw, seemed a little less insane than he was earlier that afternoon. He caught me giving him weird looks and frowned.

Eizo: [annoyed] Is there something on my face, Umeko?

Umeko: Oh, no, sorry, I just...wondered if you were feeling better from this afternoon.

Eizo: [confused] This afternoon?

Umeko: Yeah, you were...behaving a little strangely.

Eizo: [confused] I was? Sorry...must be the stress of all of this. And speaking of which…

He got up to signal that he was about to make his final announcements for the night.

Eizo: Okay, so...remember what I said today. Don't leave your cottages...and just for safety...let's lock our doors and keep them that way, alright? That is all.

I got up, ready to retire for the night, when Azuma came up to me.

Umeko: Hey Azuma. Is everything alright?

Azuma: Yeah. I just wanted to see if you'd be busy tomorrow.

Umeko: I don't have a whole lot to do around these parts. What'd you need?

Azuma: I've been trying to encourage Kaori to spend more time with the others.

Umeko: Really? That's...nice of you. ...But why?

Azuma: No real reason, she's just been really quiet and always keeps to herself...but I'm sure you've noticed, like me, that she really comes alive when she's playing with Buddy.

Umeko: For sure.

Azuma: I was thinking of proposing a bunch of us play a game of fetch with her and Buddy. Both of them really seem to love it. Mordecai's still got the frisbee from the Store, and I think he genuinely likes playing with Kaori and Buddy too. I'm hoping he can help break her out of her shell a little more. We were thinking of getting a small game going with a bunch of others in the group. It'd be a good idea to encourage bonding among us, and to keep the blues away from this crappy situation we're all in…

Umeko: That's not a bad idea, Azuma. I like the way you think. It's a good way to keep everyone happy.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Thanks. I just think morale is really important, and I don't want this whole Beast situation to leave people scared and depressed. Plus, we'd all be in a group. So you're down for a game tomorrow?

Umeko: Sure thing.

Bidding Azuma goodbye, I returned home. My heart still fluttered everytime we had a conversation. By now, I'd buried Nagatomo's warning to me, and pretended like it didn't exist.

Azuma was too good of a person for me to distrust him. I wasn't going to be baited into thinking otherwise…

Back in my cottage, in my pyjamas, I sighed, stretching before I got underneath the covers.

I was glad that at least Eizo and Hanako were now taking the Beast as a real threat, and had begun taking measures to prevent a potential attack.

I hated how Monokuma was doing this to us. This was, quite possibly, an even worse motive than the last one, considering the damage the Beast had done to the Supermarket.

It worried me, thinking about future motives he might have planned..

Miyumi: Aiiiiiieeeeee! Help! Someone! Someone, help!

I sat up straight in bed, wide awake. A few seconds later, I heard the alarm bell ringing.

 _No...what happened?_

Rushing to get my shoes on, I hurried out of my cottage. Azuma was rushing out of his too, just next door, and he met my eyes with a worried expression of his own.

Azuma: [worried] That was Miyumi.

The bell was still ringing, and in the distance, I saw a figure in a large, puffy dress, busy tugging on the bell's cord, and ringing up a storm. Distinctly, I could hear her cries for help continue.

More and more people were leaving their cottages; some looking tired and bleary-eyed, others still wide awake.

Wakako: [bored] Hm? Whazzat? Whuh…?

Kaori: [annoyed] Stop with the bell! I just got Buddy to fall asleep!

Mordecai: [shocked] The bell! It tolls, but for whom? Has...has there been…

Hanako: [angry] ...An attack?

I caught Mordecai turning to Azuma, looking victorious.

Mordecai: [excited] I knew it!

Azuma: [worried] Mmph...

People began running towards Miyumi, but as soon she saw us approaching, she began running to us instead.

Hanako: [angry] What's happened-

Miyumi: [distressed] No! R-Run the other way! It's Taro! I left him back there, quick!

Without giving any answers, Miyumi ran right back, to where her house was. She stumbled into the alley between her house and Taro's, and as we all squeezed into the narrow lane, everyone stumbling over and staggering into one another in their rush to see what had happened, I saw.

Taro was sitting, slumped on the ground, clutching his elbow, his face screwed up in pain. I could see blood dripping from his arm, dotting the white snow.

Miyumi: [worried] Taro! I got the others as fast as I could! Are you alright?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine for now...it's just a sc-scratch…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! What happened? What's going on? Is someone dead? I can't see!

Yoshihiki, short as he was, was stuck at the back of the group, jumping up and down, trying to look over the sea of heads to see what the commotion was about.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Come on! I want to see what's happened!

Eizo: [distressed] Move.

Eizo had arrived too, and pushed his way to the front of the group, where we were crowded around Taro and Miyumi.

Eizo: [distressed] What's happened?

Taro: [sad] I'm s-s-sorry...it was...it was him. The B-B-Beast…

I heard a couple of gasps.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Seriously? Come off it.

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! For real?

Mordecai: [angry] That foul beast! It has appeared once more, and this time even had the guts to attack one of our own! We must make it pay!

Eizo: [distressed] Everyone, move! We need space!

People cleared out of the alleyway, as Eizo helped bring Taro out of the alley, where he slumped onto the steps by Miyumi's house.

Eizo: [angry] Fukumi - go to the Store, and get the first-aid kit hanging over the counter. Fast!

Fukumi: You got it!

Eizo: [angry] And don't go alone! Take someone with you!

Fukumi whipped around and grabbed the first person she saw - Mordecai - by the arm, and without any explanation, dragged him along behind her.

Mordecai: [shocked] H-Huh? Hey, wait!

Fukumi: [excited] No time to lose!

The two sprinted off into the distance.

Eizo: [distressed] So what happened?

Taro: [nervous] I...the Beast. It...it attacked me. It c-c-came out of n-nowhere...like Umeko and Shizuko s-s-said!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Tell us all the details.

Taro: [nervous] I...Well...it was really dark and...there was a lot of fog in the air...Then, I...well, Miyumi and I...we heard this...guttural sound…

Miyumi nodded frantically.

Miyumi: [distressed] Yeah! It was definitely an animal! [as Ms. Shortcake] And it was not nice!

Taro: [scared] It...it s-s-s-said my name…

There was a gasp from the crowd, and people looked disturbed.

Wakako: [scared] It can't be! It can really talk?

Taro: [distressed] It had such a cr-creepy voice! And I couldn't tell where it was c-c-coming from…

Hanako: What then?

Taro: [distressed] It just c-c-came out of the shadows! We were backing up but it sn-sn-snarled and I t-told Miyumi to run. I th-th-threw a sn-snowball at it and then it p-p-pounced!

Hanako: Did you get a good look at it?

Taro: [worried] N-N-No...it got e-e-even d-d-darker than before and...I only s-s-saw its silhouette but I kn-know I hit it...I j-j-just fell back against the wall and c-c-curled up in a b-b-ball...I kinda sc-scraped my elbow doing it…

Miyumi: [disappointed] I r-ran to sound the alarm when the Beast attacked...I was so scared, I was panicking!

Samira: [annoyed] So through all that, at the end of the day, neither of you got a good look at the damned thing?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What's the point? We know what the Beast is like! It's a big, scary creature with fangs and claws and yellow eyes! The point is: it's a threat, and this proves it even more!

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...if only we'd had the bear traps up…

Kaori: [angry] No! We can't do that! For Buddy's sake!

Fukumi and Mordecai had returned, and handed the kit off to Azuma. The spy knelt down and began patching up Taro's wound.

Eizo: [worried] Did you see anything else?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well...

Miyumi: [nervous] Kinda? When the Beast first appeared...

Taro: [nervous] I...I th-thought I saw s-s-someone behind it.

Eizo: [shocked] Someone...behind the Beast?

Miyumi: [nervous] It was kinda far away...but further down the alley...I could've sworn I saw a sh-shadow of someone standing there...

Wakako: [shocked] You saw someone?

Miyumi: [worried] Someone...wearing red.

Shizuko: [worried] What, like...someone...controlling the Beast?

Wakako: [shocked] Like its master of some kind?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That doesn't make sense. I thought Monokuma said the Beast had no master.

Mordecai: [angry] Pah! That foul demon was probably lying. He probably IS the Beast's master!

Miyumi: [nervous] Th-The silhouette did look kinda small, b-but...it definitely wasn't Monokuma. It had to be a person!

 _A...person? Dressed in red? Someone with the Beast? What could this mean...?  
_

Miyumi: [nervous] I d-didn't see where they went after that...

Eizo: [annoyed] We'll figure this out later. But for now...why were the two of you even together in the first place?

Taro: [nervous] I…

Miyumi: [worried] We were…

Eizo: [annoyed] Meeting up again? Even after I warned you all not to? Well, look at what's happened. I told you all that this could happen, and the two of you clearly didn't listen! This is exactly the kind of thing that would occur if you don't follow the rules - we have rules for a reason!

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, give them a break, Eizo. I think it was sweet that they were meeting in secret. And it's not like anyone got seriously injured. Taro's injury wasn't even the Beast's fault, really.

Eizo: [distressed] That's not the point! What if the Beast had attacked, and we were all asleep, and Miyumi didn't get to the bell in time? What if no one had been around to help? The two of them might've been dead by now! Monokuma's not making empty threats when he says he's threatening one of us as the Beast's victim, to spur us into playing his disturbing game, and I'm trying to keep us all alive here.

Taro: [sad] S-S-Sorry, Eizo...we know you're working hard for us…

Miyumi: [sad] It was my fault, okay? I was still scared after seeing the Supermarket this morning, I didn't want to be alone at night. I told Taro to come over even though we weren't supposed to. If you're gonna reprimand anyone...I'm right here.

Miyumi sniffed, and hugged Ms. Shortcake to her chest. Eizo's stern gaze softened, and he sighed.

Eizo: [sad] Forget it. Let's just...not have this happen again. This just...proves the Beast is still around here. This is the third sighting we've had...for a total of four witnesses altogether...which means it's more than likely a genuine threat, and though more than half of us have yet to see this creature for ourselves...we have to be on our guard at all times. [angry] Lock your doors when you get back to your cottages, and keep them that way…

Hanako: Eizo's right. We shouldn't spend too much time out here in the night and in the cold. Especially…

She looked at me in my pyjamas.

Hanako: [embarrassed] With some of us...barely clothed.

Eizo: Everyone, get back to your rooms. We'll talk more about this in the morning and...discuss any more preventive measures we'll have to take.

Shizuko: [annoyed] All this nonsense with the Beast...I don't know if I can stand much more of it…

Azuma: [worried] Will you be alright?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah...It just st-stings a little but I can t-t-t-take care of it…

Eizo: [worried] Just for tonight and tonight only...you can sleepover at Miyumi's, but only because you just got injured. [annoyed] Now, everyone - back to your houses! We shouldn't be out for too long.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Don't get too wild now, you two.

Everyone turned and retreated to their respective cottages. Miyumi helped get Taro back in through her door, and I caught Eizo and Hanako discussing what just happened in hushed whispers as they headed back together.

Azuma: [worried] Crazy, huh?

Umeko: ...Yeah. I'm worried.

The Beast had been showing up more frequently now. We'd hoped against hope to not have another incident and now we'd had two more in the span of 24 hours.

Taro had even gotten injured this time. Sure, it hadn't been a direct attack from the Beast itself, but I dreaded thinking about what would've happened if it was.

Mordecai: [excited] Azuma!

Mordecai was approaching us, looking triumphant.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You see now? It is obvious that this village needs the Beast Hunters! We are the heroes they deserve, but not the ones they need right now!

Umeko: ...What?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I don't know. Fukumi told me that line. She said it would make us sound badass.

Azuma: [distressed] ...Just please be careful, you two.

Mordecai: [excited] Rest assured, we will keep this village safe!

Mordecai pranced off, most likely to inform Fukumi of the good news that Azuma was willing to let them parade around and play the role of village vigilantes for now.

With the constant threat of the Beast looming over everyone...I knew this was exactly what Monokuma wanted.

I prayed, hoping it wasn't futile, that no one would give in, and kill another person to try and save themselves from the Beast, or to alleviate themselves of that fear.

We needed...to stay strong…

We had to resist Monokuma…

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

 _Yeah...another beautiful day wracked with fear and suspense...great._

 _I hate that bear._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Luckily, today, breakfast passed with little incident.

Kaori was cooking today, but she spent more time stooping down by her feet and making sure Buddy finished whatever she'd put in his dog bowl than actually paying attention to what she was grilling, and so the majority of us ended up with burnt scraps for food.

Taro looked a little better today. Azuma had put a small bandage on his scrape, and he kept poking it absent-mindedly.

Miyumi: [worried] Be careful you don't irritate it…

Taro: [nervous] Oh, it's okay! I'll b-b-be fine…it d-d-doesn't hurt much anymore…

Miyumi: [worried] Mhm...I just feel really bad…

Taro: [nervous] D-Don't be...it's not your f-f-fault…

I caught Ichiro casting them furtive glances for some reason.

When breakfast was over, people spread out again and I was left to my own devices.

Umeko: Hey, Azuma. When's the frisbee game gonna start?

Azuma: We were thinking later on this afternoon. Come by the field later?

Umeko: Sure!

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Umeko! Guess what I'm about to do? I've gathered a large pile of snow beneath the Supermarket to catch my fall, because I'm gonna climb up to the roof and jump off it! It's gonna be so exhilarating!

I decided to spend some time hanging out and trying increasingly dangerous stunts with Fukumi. Looks like Fukumi and I grew a little closer today.

Fukumi: [excited] That was a ton of fun!

Umeko: You're really full of energy, aren't you?

Fukumi: [excited] Of course! Stunts like that just fill me with adrenaline and they really get me going! I'm all energized and raring to go!

Umeko: I was curious...how did you get into such thrill-seeking to begin with?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Oh, well...it's a long story, but the gist of it is, I fell in love with the lifestyle from the very first moment I set foot onto a rollercoaster. [excited] It's the most fun in the world! I love the gnarly jumps and the rocket speed and the wind in my face and how high up I am from the ground! Nothing beats the thrill of a good rollercoaster ride!

Umeko: I can tell how much you love it. What did you plan to do when you grow up? Is there a wild, action-packed job in the industry that would suit you?

Fukumi: [laughing] Hah! Me? I dunno, I've never really thought about it. I've always thought I'd continue travelling the world, seeking out new thrills and adventures everywhere I go, even when I've hit a ripe old age! Granted, that's only if one of my thrills doesn't kill me first!

Umeko: Oh, touch wood. That won't happen!

Fukumi: [playful] Hey, you never know! I've done it all! Cliffdiving, ziplining, parachuting...one malfunction, and I'm a goner! But at least I'd go out in epic style! I couldn't think of a better testament to the way I've lived my life than to go out with a bang! I wouldn't even regret a thing.

 _Goodness...Fukumi has got to be either the bravest or the stupidest girl I've ever met, to live her life on the edge as unfazed and carefree as she does…_

Fukumi: [thoughtful] If we're talking about an ordinary job though...while it may sound boring, I guess there is just one thing that might appeal to me.

Umeko: Oh? Like what?

Fukumi: [excited] I'd want to help create more thrills for people to experience!

Umeko: 'Create more thrills'?

Fukumi: [excited] If I really have to settle down and do something that wouldn't put me at risk, I'd still want to stay true to who I am by encouraging others to have fun with crazy, wild experiences! And the best way for me to do that is by creating the ultimate thrill to top them all! I'd start by recreating the adventure that got me hooked on adrenaline like drugs from the very start!

 _From the very start...she must be talking about…_

1\. Running a theme park

2\. Creating a rollercoaster ride

3\. Becoming a skydiving instructor

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Creating a rollercoaster ride

Umeko: You want to make a rollercoaster? That's what first got you into thrill-seeking, right?

Fukumi: [excited] Hell yeah, I do! Sure, it sounds like a lot of boring architecture and infrastructure and what-have-you, but...imagine the possibilities! I'd want to create the wildest, twistiest, craziest, most chaotic rollercoaster of them all! And then I'd ride it! Every. Single. Day!

 _To ride a rollercoaster that Fukumi designed...that sounds like it'd be the most terrifying rollercoaster in existence, knowing her energy…_

Fukumi: [disappointed] I think it's sad some people stay too afraid or scared to go out and try scary things, like rollercoasters. [excited] I want to build the best rollercoaster in the world to share my love of them and thrills with the world!

Umeko: That's...surprisingly thoughtful of you.

 _In her own weird way…_

Fukumi: [excited] Man, now you've got me all pumped up, thinking about this! I've got to start getting to work on early designs right away, so I can put my new project into action once we're outta here! Thanks for the inspiration, Umeko! You're the bestest!

She skipped off, looking exuberant. I chuckled to myself.

 _Well, at least I could sorta help her out. I just hope the rollercoaster junkies of the world will survive to see it in its full glory._

[Fukumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Left on my own, I dusted the snow off me and headed for home.

After an hour had passed, I left to go find Azuma, Kaori, Mordecai and the others in the field. Sure enough, most had been gathered there, and Kaori was busy fussing over Buddy. Azuma ran up to me.

Azuma: [happy] Hey! You made it.

Umeko: Of course. It's not like I had much else to do. Who else is here?

Azuma: I went around to ask as many people as I could. Taro was going to join in, but after his injury last night, he's deciding he'd rather read instead. Eizo and Hanako...both probably have their own responsibilities at the moment. Kaori...refused to let me invite Yoshihiki. Samira's still working on her mural. But I was able to get...well...okay, so it didn't take me a lot of convincing to get this person to join…

Right behind Azuma, I saw Wakako approaching. She put an arm around his waist in a clingy manner, and I fought the urge to laugh or roll my eyes.

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma...ready to play…?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Ahem...just give me a second. Go uh...join Kaori and the others first.

Wakako: [playful] Okay! Don't...take too long…

She left, purring in his ear before walking off.

Umeko: You know, you could always just turn her down.

Azuma: [annoyed] You think I haven't tried? Because I have, multiple times.

Umeko: I'm just joshin' ya...so who else is here? Wait, Fukumi's not here?

Azuma: Nope.

Umeko: That's...a shocker. I would've thought that for sure, she'd be here. Why isn't she?

Azuma: Miyumi went to the bakery to go whip up some more baked goods, and when she heard that, Fukumi couldn't resist tagging along. Miyumi didn't have the heart to turn her down, and with Eizo nowhere to be found...well, Fukumi's going to make the most of this.

Umeko: I guess the bakery's doomed, then.

Azuma: Pretty much, yeah. [playful] We're gonna go back to find it in shambles.

Umeko: Who else is here?

Azuma: Well, Mordecai's working on a couple stragglers…

I peered over Azuma's shoulder.

Mordecai: [distressed] But why do you run from the thrill of a good challenge? Exercise will do you good! Especially for you! You are far too skinny for your health!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need you lecturing me on what's good for me. My body's my own problem. Why do you care?

Mordecai: [distressed] I am simply concerned for a fellow brother! You appear way too sickly for the average male - how often do you leave the house?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gh...that's not your fucking concern!

Shizuko: [snide] That's pretty much code for 'hardly ever'.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's none of your business either. And why are you here anyway? I thought you hated social interaction as much as I did.

Shizuko: [snide] Please, you can't hope to compare us. We're on completely different levels. I simply choose to disassociate myself from the common folk as much as possible.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whatever floats your boat, lady.

Shizuko: [accusatory] And why should Shizuko Ikehara need a reason to be outside? Maybe I just wanted to spectate a friendly match?

Ichiro: [snide] Sounds to me you just want some company because after yesterday, you're too scared to be left on your own.

Shizuko: [accusatory] How dare you!

Azuma and I headed over to join the other five before things got too ugly between Shizuko and Ichiro.

Azuma: Ichiro, Shizuko. Would either of you care to join us in a game?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh! Me? A celebrity, participating in a group activity with you...commoners? Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was only walking back home when this idiot pulled me aside.

Mordecai: [accusatory] It was a cursory invitation! A good bout of physical exercise is good for the body, mind, soul and spirit!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't care.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wha…? How can you not? [accusatory] That is not the correct mindset of a true warrior!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, it's a good thing I don't plan on being a 'true warrior'. See ya.

Umeko: Aw, come on, Ichiro. It's just a game of frisbee.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You've known me for almost a couple weeks now, Umeko. What about me makes you think I'd actually enjoy something like that?

Shizuko: [snide] Oh, just let him go. He probably just wants to be in bed, cuddling with that dumb cactus of his.

Azuma: [annoyed] Alright, alright, let's not get heated. This is meant to be a friendly match. Shizuko, did you want to watch?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] ...Perhaps.

 _Shizuko's encounter with the Beast really did frighten her even worse than I thought, if she's actually willing to be around us 'commoners' just so she isn't on her own…_

Azuma: Would you want to play with us? There's always room for one more.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, goodness, no. Shizuko Ikehara? Getting all sweaty? That's laughable.

Ichiro: [bored] Wouldn't that be a tragedy…

Shizuko: [annoyed] You really love being sarcastic around me, don't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's kind of hard not to be.

Shizuko planted herself on one of the benches, crossing her arms and legs so tightly, it looked like she had wound her limbs around herself and would never be unentangled again. Scowling, she turned her nose up in Ichiro's direction, very obviously ignoring him.

Kaori: [bored] Can we play now? Buddy's getting antsy.

Mordecai: [excited] Yes! Let us proceed, with haste!

I turned to look for Ichiro but he'd already silently slunk away.

Azuma, Kaori, Mordecai, Wakako and I had a lot of fun playing fetch with Buddy for about an hour, tossing the frisbee back and forth between us and letting Buddy try and catch it. It was remarkably refreshing to see Kaori so uncharacteristically energetic, given how she spent most of her time quiet and on her own with Buddy, not caring about us or the world around her.

But it looked like she was actually beginning to lighten up.

Kaori: [excited] Yes! Good catch, Buddy! Who's a good dog? You are!

It gave me hope that perhaps, over time, the other more reclusive members of the group like Shizuko and Ichiro, would grow to warm up to the rest of us too.

I appreciated Azuma for bringing me into this, and encouraging a couple others to hang out as well. It looked like Mordecai had a blast as well, and although Wakako was easily the worst player among us, she looked happy to just get to be hanging out with Azuma.

Wakako: [excited] Haha! Azuma, hey! Catch!

'DING DING DING!'

Miyumi: HELP! HELP, GUYS!

Azuma turned and Wakako's frisbee nailed him in the face.

Wakako: [shocked] Ah! Azuma, my darling! No!

We ran over to Azuma, who had stumbled a little and was crouched on the floor, nursing his cheekbone where he'd been smacked.

Wakako: [distressed] Oh no! I've killed him! I've killed Azuma!

Mordecai: [shocked] You throw flying discs with such powerful strength and the intent to kill? Your feminine appearance must be very deceptive!

Wakako: [in tears] Does this mean...I'll be executed for this? F-For killing my pr-precious Azuma? What have I done?! What have I-

Wakako collapsed onto Azuma, bawling profusely, even as he tried to push her off him.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Wakako, would you- I'm not dead. Relax.

He got to his feet.

Azuma: [distressed] I'm just a little dazed. More importantly…

Miyumi was still ringing the bell, for the second time in the span of 24 hours.

Miyumi: [scared] Guys! Help! Help!

Azuma: [worried] Not again…

We just couldn't catch a break.

Azuma: [angry] Come on!

He took off running to the signpost where Miyumi stood, and we all struggled to follow after him.

Shizuko was getting off the bench, looking confused.

Shizuko: [shocked] Huh? What's happened? Is that...

Umeko: It's the bell! Miyumi!

She rushed to follow us as we ran. Buddy ran with us, nipping at Kaori's heels.

We arrived at the signpost as others began appearing from all over.

Taro: [scared] H-H-Huh? Miyumi? N-Not again! What's happened?

Hanako: [angry] Explain! Is it the Beast?

Miyumi: [distressed] It's F-F-Fukumi! She's at the Bakery! Hurry!

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	14. In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life 4

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

FTEs: Mordecai / Miyumi

Miyumi took off running for the Bakery, and those of us that were there peeled after her, hot on her heels.

 _No...please, may nothing bad have happened…_

We came to a stop outside and she burst through the door.

Miyumi: [distressed] Quick! Th-This way! [as Ms. Shortcake] Hurry up!

We pushed and shoved our way inside, and I stopped short upon seeing the place.

[CG] The Bakery In Ruins [CG]

The Bakery, like the Supermarket, looked like it had been wrecked. Glass shelves and counters had been broken and smashed into, and various platters and trays of confectionery and cakes were sprawled on the floor in a sugary, sticky mess.

Wakako: Eww!

She had stepped in a large puddle of maple syrup, and raised her foot with disdain, as the sticky liquid dribbled off the sole of her shoe.

Miyumi: In here!

She opened the door to the kitchen, and we saw Fukumi inside, clutching her arm and wincing.

[CG] End [CG]

Fukumi: [distressed] Ngh…

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi! Are you alright?

Azuma: [angry] What's happened?

Fukumi: [distressed] It...it was him.

We all knew instantly, what she was referring to.

Hanako: [distressed] Damn it...I don't believe it...it's happened again. A fourth incident…

Miyumi: [distressed] And it's gotten worse! This time, the Beast really did attack!

Azuma: [thoughtful] He's escalating…

Fukumi shakily got to her feet, as Azuma and Mordecai rushed to help her up. She was pale but grinned in spite of the obvious pain she was in. Blood was running down the length of her left arm, and leaking out between her fingers.

Fukumi: [distressed] That bastard...got a good hit in on me! I can't believe I let him get away!

Hanako: We need the medkit again. Taro, Ichiro, can you go and get it?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Why me…?

Hanako: [angry] Just go! And if you come across Eizo on the way, ask him to get over here!

Taro: [distressed] R-Right away!

He ran out of the Bakery for the Store, and Ichiro reluctantly jogged after him.

Azuma and Mordecai helped Fukumi sit down in an empty chair they'd pulled up, and Azuma held out his hand to check Fukumi's wound.

Azuma: I'll be gentle. Don't worry.

Fukumi: Oh, I'm not worried. I've faced worse injuries.

Azuma: [happy] I don't doubt that.

He looked at the wound she'd sustained. Wakako gulped audibly at the sight of it.

Wakako: [distressed] Th-That looks harsh…

Fukumi's forearm had been slashed straight-down, in a sharp, red line. Drops of blood ran down her skin and pooled in a puddle by her shoes.

 _Is...that meant to be a claw mark? It...looks a little strange...what do the Beast's claws look like?_

Hanako: Tell us everything that happened, every last detail.

Fukumi: [sad] Miyumi and I...we were baking in the kitchen, when we heard a noise from outside. We thought someone had come into the Bakery, but then, all the lights in the kitchen went out. There were no windows in here, so we couldn't see anything. We heard the sound of someone or something moving about in the dark and...Miyumi freaked out. She said she saw something, and that was when I saw it too. A pair of...glowing...yellow eyes…

The door to the bakery swung open again, and this time, Eizo had arrived, with Taro and Ichiro in tow.

Eizo: [distressed] I heard about what happened! Who got hurt?

He saw Fukumi sitting in the chair, clutching her bloodstained arm.

Eizo: [worried] No…

Hanako: [annoyed] This is the fourth Beast sighting in three days...and our fifth eyewitness.

People were whispering among themselves.

Kaori: [sad] So...it's really real? I don't get it…

Taro: [nervous] I t-t-told you guys…!

Kaori: [sad] I just don't understand...this isn't right…

Eizo knelt by Fukumi's side as Azuma took a bandage from the medkit Taro handed to him, and got to work fixing Fukumi up.

Eizo: [distressed] So what happened?

Fukumi: It was dark and I didn't see a whole lot. I only caught a glimpse of those eyes, and Miyumi shrieked.

Miyumi: [distressed] I was scared, alright?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hehe...scaredy-pants.

Fukumi: [angry] When I knew the Beast was here, I was prepared to fight! I grabbed the wooden spoon I'd been using to mix our batter, and I was gonna beat that so-called Beast over the head with it! But the next thing I knew, I felt a gash in my arm and pain shot through me. I yelled for Miyumi to get help and I heard the Beast flee.

Samira: [angry] It fled? What a coward.

Azuma: [confused] Why did the Beast run?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's a warning.

Umeko: Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] First the pig in the market...now this...the Beast hasn't killed anyone yet. It's only attacked and scared us...it wants us to be frightened. That's Monokuma's way of toying with us. The Beast is going to keep this up until he eventually decides to attack someone for real and leave them for dead…

Eizo: [angry] ...or when one of us resorts to murder to stop this.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, so now you believe in the Beast?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Kaori: [angry] I don't!

Shizuko: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: [angry] This doesn't feel normal! Something's clearly not right here!

Shizuko: [angry] What more proof do you need? That's four incidents we've had so far! And look at Fukumi! First Taro, now her - who's gonna be injured or attacked next?

Azuma finished bandaging Fukumi's arm and patted it gently.

Azuma: Better?

Fukumi: [happy] Much more! Thanks a lot, Azuma! What would we do without you?

Wakako: [accusatory] H-Hey! No need to lay it on that thick…

Ichiro: [snide] Well, Captain Rulebook? What's your plan now?

Eizo: [annoyed] Damn it…

Hanako: We need a proper plan to stop this Beast once and for all. We can't have it continuing to wreak havoc among us like this. Eizo, what are you thinking?

Eizo: I'm thinking...we really need those bear traps.

Kaori: [angry] N-No! I won't let you!

She threw her arms around Buddy, who yelped.

Kaori: [angry] It's too dangerous for Buddy!

Eizo: [distressed] At this rate, if we don't catch the Beast soon, it's going to kill one of us! We have to stop that from happening!

Kaori: [angry] There has to be another way!

Eizo: [distressed] Like what?

Kaori stood up, and balled her hands into fists.

Kaori: [accusatory] I'll catch the Beast myself!

Wakako: [shocked] W-What…?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don't be absurd. How would _you_ catch the Beast by yourself?

Wakako: [scared] I mean...it's already come after two of us!

Fukumi: [shocked] Yeah! If I couldn't handle it, what makes you think you can?

Kaori: [angry] I don't believe in any of this! Such a Beast can't possibly exist. M-Maybe...Monokuma's fooling us!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Does Fukumi's wound look like it's fake to you?

Kaori: [angry] ...I don't know. But I know what I believe in. And I know I won't let you put Buddy at risk!

Just like that, Kaori stormed off. I was surprised. Kaori was one of the most reserved members of the group, and she very rarely had outbursts like this. She must...really feel strongly about this.

I felt a twinge of sadness. All the joy of playing frisbee, trying to get Kaori to come out of her shell, trying to get the others to bond...it had dissipated into the air, replaced by more anger, tension and fear. Azuma's work had been for nothing.

Azuma: [worried] Fukumi, come. We should get you back to your room to rest. Your arm...you shouldn't move it too much.

Fukumi: [shocked] Really, it's fine! I've been through worse!

Azuma: It doesn't make this any more trivial.

Miyumi: [scared] Y-Yeah...I'll help you!

The three of them headed for Fukumi's home. The rest of us stood around, waiting for Eizo's guidance.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what now?

Wakako: [nervous] Should...should we be armed?

Samira: There are weapons available in the General Store.

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know...that seems a little too dangerous…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Aren't our lives already in danger at this point? It's probably for the best that we're protected. What, you think one of us is going to try and use those weapons against another member of the group?

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's clearly what he's thinking. Try as he might, he can't not be suspicious of us!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...I didn't say that.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] But you thought it!

Eizo: [distressed] ...Very well. Everyone should at least have a knife...to protect themselves in case of an emergency.

Hanako: [distressed] Are you sure about this?

Eizo: [worried] ...I'm running out of options here. It's all I've got left. If we can't put bear traps around the village for Buddy's safety...then that's the next best idea.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What're you saying, Hanako? You don't trust us? After we agreed to not let another incident like with Nagatomo and Kenji happen again?

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [accusatory] I'm going to trust in all of you...that those knives will only be used on the off-chance that you encounter the Beast, and purely for self-defense! We've had a total of four such incidents now, and five people have come across the creature. We can't let it happen again, and no one should be caught vulnerable and unaware if it happens to them. These weapons are meant to protect us in that scenario...so don't make me regret this.

Hanako: ...To be safe...I will be taking inventory of our supplies in the Store. Should anyone take anything they're not supposed to…[annoyed] They'll be sorry.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, so threatening! I'm practically quivering…

Hanako: Let's clear out of here.

Mordecai: What will become of the bakery?

Eizo: [distressed] I guess I'll have to dispatch another team to come and clean this up...

Mordecai: I can volunteer for that again.

Eizo: Really? I'll feel bad, making you do it twice in a row…

Mordecai: [excited] Never fear! This bakery holds a special place in my heart! To clean and restore it to its former glory bears no concern for me!

We all filed out of the bakery and Hanako led the way to the General Store.

I fell into step behind Eizo, and frowned.

Umeko: Hey, Eizo...are you alright?

Eizo: Hm? Of course I am. Why do you ask?

Umeko: Are...you bleeding?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

I pointed at the hem of his right sleeve. It was stained a murky purplish color. He held it up to his nose and sniffed.

Eizo: [confused] Hm...don't worry, it's not blood.

To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Eizo: Heh...tastes like strawberry. I think it's just jam.

Umeko: Why do you…?

Eizo: I must've stained my suit when I came into the Bakery. Don't pay it any mind.

He turned and walked further away from me, clearly determined to avoid my line of questioning. His answer hadn't exactly reassured me…

[Move to: General Store]

Hanako handed out a knife to everyone that arrived.

Hanako: [annoyed] Make this clear...ONLY for emergencies. Understood?

Yoshihiki: [playful] We're already living in one big emergency! I think that kind of goes out the window-

Hanako: [annoyed] ONLY for emergencies.

She shoved his knife into his outstretched hands.

Hanako: [annoyed] It's risky enough giving _you_ a knife.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sounds like you don't trust me.

Hanako: [annoyed] I'd be a fool to.

Shizuko snorted with disdain as she twirled her own knife experimentally. Remembering her lack of experience in the kitchen, I was suddenly alarmed.

Umeko: Um...you do know to be careful with that, right, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Please, Umeko. I've handled plenty of fake knives in acting.

 _There's a big difference between a real knife and a fake knife, Shizuko!_

Taro: [distressed] It's so sh-sharp! Wh-What if I cut myself b-by accident?

Eizo: You'll be fine.

Eizo frowned, inspecting the knife he himself had just been given, the hilt of which was considerably more scratched up than the others.

Eizo: [disappointed] Just my luck, I suppose…

Hanako: Would you like to trade?

Eizo: No, it's fine, I guess...it's not a big deal.

As I took my own knife from Hanako, I looked up at the wall and hesitated.

Umeko: Hey um...wasn't there usually something on that plaque?

Hanako looked up at it and raised an eyebrow.

Hanako: Like what?

Umeko: I...could've sworn there used to be a prop shotgun up on the wall there.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You sure you're not just misremembering?

Hanako: [annoyed] Did you take it for a dumb prank?

Yoshihiki: Hey, I didn't have anything to do with this for once! At any rate, it's a prop, so who cares? There are no real bullets here. What's anyone gonna use a thing like that for, a paperweight?

Hanako: [annoyed] I swear...if I find out you've taken it…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Nagatomo was the one always swiping things, not me! I just prank people!

I tucked the knife I'd been given away into my back pocket, making sure it was safely sheathed in its scabbard first.

I didn't think anyone else was still in the mood for frisbee. Wakako had rushed off to find Azuma, and Samira was returning to her mural. Ichiro had made his way home as soon as we were dismissed. Mordecai was assembling his team to help clean up the bakery, and with so few volunteers, Eizo and Hanako had no choice but to lead by example and join him.

Mordecai: [excited] Umeko! Will you assist us?

Umeko: Sure. Why not?

So I spent the rest of the day, helping to clean up the bakery with Mordecai, Eizo and Hanako. I decided to take the opportunity to investigate the scene while I was at it.

Umeko: So how did the Beast get in?

The four of us stood inside the Bakery, looking around.

Umeko: Fukumi said she and Miyumi were inside the kitchen when the lights went out. There's...only one door in and out of this place so...

Eizo stepped over to the light switch, over by the door.

Eizo: This is how the lights are turned on or off.

To show us, he flicked the switch, plunging the place into darkness. Inside the kitchen, the lights went out too.

Umeko: Wait...is that the only way to turn the lights off?

Eizo: As far as I know. Why?

Umeko: You...don't mean to say the Beast...turned them off?

I indicated how high up the light switch was from the floor.

Umeko: It would need to be our height to flick the switch, and even then, how would it know to do so? Unless it turned the lights off another way…

Eizo: Hey, you tell me. You're the only one out of us four who's properly seen the thing.

Mordecai: [excited] Aha! I've found the solution!

Eizo: What?

Mordecai: [excited] The Beast cast a Blanket of Darkness over the Bakery! It is a very powerful Illusion spell, known only to those most skilled in the art of necromancy! Once again, we have been fooled by a master of the arcane arts!

Hanako: [thoughtful] This was no magic act. But Umeko definitely brings up a good point. There has been something fishy about all this from the start…

Eizo: I mean...the Beast has demonstrated the capability to speak...would it be that much of a stretch to suggest it turned the lights off on its own too?

Hanako: Then that begs the question: why?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: Why turn off the lights in the first place? Is it that afraid of being seen? That's the one thing I don't get about the Beast and his appearances…

Umeko: What is it?

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Hanako?

Hanako: Sorry. I can't say right now.

 _She's clearly onto something here...but she doesn't want to tell us._

Hanako: It's fine. Let's just not disclose any of this to the others for now. There's no need to spread too much paranoia at the moment.

Eizo: Can we trust you two to keep mum?

Umeko: I'm not fond of keeping secrets from the group, but...if it's for our good, then by all means…

Mordecai: [excited] You need not worry! I am excellent at keeping secrets!

Eizo: [worried] For some reason, I'm not totally convinced of that.

Hanako: Come on, let's finish up here and go before dinnertime.

I helped Mordecai clean up the kitchen. It was already a mess, but whether that was because of Fukumi or the Beast, I had no idea.

Mordecai: Mmm...I don't know what Miyumi was working on before the accident, but it tastes good! I'm a little disappointed she's not going to finish it!

He showed me a bowl of cake batter, and dipped his finger in it.

Mordecai: [happy] Taste it!

 _There's no harm in that...right?_

 _This could be a cake Fukumi made…in which case, I'll be lucky to not die from poisoning as soon as I stick it in my mouth…_

I dipped a hesitant finger inside the gooey batter, and licked it.

 _...Hm._

Mordecai: [excited] Good, right?

 _...Strawberry?_

Mordecai: [excited] Miyumi must have been making another one of her shortcakes! That girl is weird, but she is an excellent baker!

 _Pot. Kettle. Black. The irony of Mordecai calling someone else 'weird' is not lost on me…_

After we were done and had cleaned the Bakery up to the best of our ability, we parted ways. Dinnertime was undoubtedly around the corner, though how willing Kaori would be to cook for the group after Eizo kept threatening to put Buddy at risk...was up in the air.

I decided to head to Fukumi's house to check on her. I found her and a group of others playing cards.

Fukumi: [excited] After Azuma and Miyumi brought me back, I proposed we played a game of cards! I mean, can you believe how good this girl is at Texas Hold' Em?

She pointed at Miyumi, who smiled cheekily.

Miyumi: [playful] I guess I've just got beginner's luck.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Ugh, I just know it's got something to do with those dolls! They're the ones drawing the cards, and they're always whispering advice to her!

 _Fukumi...knows they're only dolls, right?_

Fukumi: [excited] And when Taro and Mordecai came along, I just had to invite them too!

Mordecai: [excited] Mordecai never denies a challenge! I have yet to settle scores with you on the snowy battlefield, Fukumi. Instead, we shall fight to see who emerges victorious on the field of gambling and deception!

Fukumi: [excited] You're so on! This guy is the best competitor!

 _Nice to see her and Mordecai are getting along, at least._

The six of us spent way longer than we should've playing various card games in Fukumi's cottage, up til the point when Eizo had to knock on our door to remind us to come out for dinner. Kaori had decided to cook after all, but she was clearly still upset with Eizo and spent most of her time petting Buddy, refusing to let him out of her sight, until Eizo went up to her and promised he would not set bear traps around the village, given that it bothered her so much.

Eizo: I won't do it if you're really so against it. Alright?

Kaori: [sad] I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be difficult.

Eizo: I never said you were.

Kaori: I'm only looking out for Buddy.

Eizo: I understand that.

He turned to the rest of us.

Eizo: I have no announcements for today, everyone! Just...go to bed, and lock your doors...and I mean it, you two!

Taro: [embarrassed] Y-Y-Yes, sir!

Eizo: [annoyed] I said, don't call me 'sir'!

Taro: [distressed] S-S-S-Sorry, sir!

Eizo: [disappointed] Oh, forget it.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw, can't we play one more round of cards at my place?

Eizo: [distressed] No! I'm not risking people getting caught out of bed after hours!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Not even for a mass sleepover?

Eizo: [distressed] No! Your rooms aren't big enough! Rules are rules!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez…

When I went to bed that night, I hoped that we wouldn't have a repeat of the night before, and that when I woke up tomorrow, we wouldn't have had another incident with the Beast.

 _Can't we just have a day of peace? This place could've been a winter wonderland if not for this constant fear of the unknown…_

 _No one's been too severely injured yet, with the exception of Fukumi's mild gash. I hope it stays that way…_

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

 _Another day down…_

[Move to: Amphitheater]

When I arrived at the Amphitheater, I found Ichiro having an argument with Eizo.

Ichiro: [distressed] No one told me it was my turn to cook! I don't cook!

Eizo: [distressed] It doesn't matter. That's still your duty today!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I can't! You can't make me do it either!

Eizo: [distressed] Look, you have to be fair here, Ichiro. Everyone else before you did their duty without complaint...mostly. And I bet a bunch of them didn't have a lot of experience cooking either, but they still had to do it, and so do you.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why can't you just make Azuma cook all the meals? He's easily the best chef.

Eizo: It's fair for us to split the job up so Azuma isn't cooking all the time. And now it's your turn.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is stupid.

Eizo: [annoyed] Listen, I've got a lot more on my plate to deal with, with the Beast roaming about. This is the least of my problems. Can't you make this easy for me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] If it's the least of your problems, can't you just let it go and make someone else do it?

Eizo: [distressed] That wouldn't be fair! Everyone has an allocated duty for a reason. It's the rules!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, you and your dumb rules! What, are you going to force me to do it?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're being unreasonable!

Ichiro: [accusatory] And you're acting like a tyrant again!

Azuma: [annoyed] Guys, please!

Azuma stepped in quickly and broke the two up. Eizo was staggering away from Ichiro, breathing heavily. Ichiro scowled, and curled his arms around Charlie.

Azuma: [annoyed] It doesn't do anyone good to be fighting this early in the morning. ...How about I give you a hand, Ichiro? Does that seem fair?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: Well?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need your help. I just…[embarrassed] I know I'm going to mess it up, cooking…

Fukumi: [snide] Isn't that rich? Weren't you also the one insulting me for being an awful chef?

Ichiro: [angry] That's different! You were an abysmal excuse of one! I…[uncomfortable] I don't want to screw it up too.

Azuma: Don't put yourself down before you've even given it a try.

Taro: [happy] Y-Y-Yeah! I think you'll b-b-be just f-f-fine, Ichiro. It's the th-thought that c-c-counts, right?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Mmf...

Azuma: [playful] Besides...no matter how bad you are, you can't be as bad as Fukumi.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Hey! At least I actually do what I'm told to do instead of being difficult on purpose!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Grr…! I'll do it, just to show you I can do it better than you!

Fukumi: [happy] I'd love to see it, Ichiro.

Ichiro harrumphed and set Charlie down on the bench nearby, beside Taro.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't let Yoshihiki take that.

Taro: [shocked] S-Sure…

Azuma: There we go. Crisis averted!

Umeko: Good job.

He leaned in and spoke to me in a whisper.

Azuma: [worried] I hate seeing the group splintering like this. It's so unnecessary…

Umeko: People are just under a lot of stress because of the Beast and Monokuma...it just makes them want to lash out more.

Azuma: [worried] I know, but…

He paused, and stared at something in front of him.

Azuma: [confused] Eizo?

Eizo hadn't spoken since Azuma had stepped in between him and Ichiro's spat. He had his back turned to the group, and seemed to be panting, his back shuddering a little.

Umeko: Eizo? Are you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, did I piss you off that much?

Eizo: [confused] Eh?

Eizo spun around, startling us.

Eizo: [angry] You…[accusatory] You give me attitude again, and you'll regret it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. Whatever...I'm doing the stupid duty now, aren't I? You happy?

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Azuma: [shocked] Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought we'd settled this! Break it up, guys!

Ichiro: [accusatory] He's the one starting it this time!

Hanako stormed over.

Hanako: [annoyed] What's the matter with you?

Eizo: [confused] Hm? [playful] Nothing's the matter. I'm feeling just fine! You people worry too much, you know that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're joking. Captain Rulebook here thinks that _we_ worry too much? You have a fit over us not following the rules every two seconds!

Eizo: [accusatory] And you're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wha...you son-of-a-

Hanako: [annoyed] Okay, enough! Seriously! You boys are all just a bunch of macho idiots, the whole lot of you!

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Ahem.

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Okay, fine, you're not so bad, Azuma.

Taro: [sad] M-M-Macho idiot? I'm not like th-that, am I?

Hanako: You're not off the hook only because you've broken the rules twice, sneaking around with Miyumi.

Taro: [distressed] Oh, c-c-come on! Th-That doesn't count!

Hanako: And Eizo, I expect better of you. I'm starting to think the stress of being the leader is getting to you…

Eizo: [snide] Nonsense! I'm the SHSL Commander for a reason! It'd be a pretty shoddy title if I couldn't handle a group like this!

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

Hanako: [angry] Ngh…!

Azuma: [shocked] …E-Eizo!

Hanako: [distressed] Wh...what are…[uncomfortable] I don't...why are you…[embarrassed] This...is a public place...you can't just-

Umeko: Eizo...where did that come from?

Eizo turned to me, and raised an eyebrow.

Eizo: [playful] I could ask you the same question! Who are you again?

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? Are you drunk? That's Umeko!

Eizo: [laughing] Ah, yes! But of course it is! Sorry...I'm not used to you without your coat on.

 _Something's not right here..._

Umeko: ...You really do need sleep.

Eizo: [playful] But hey! Maybe you're right! I really am too tired! It's probably because of all the idiots yapping in my ear all the time! So excuse me, I'm going to take a nice, long nap!

Eizo sauntered off, leaving the bunch of us standing around in shock.

Wakako: [confused] What was that about?

Ichiro did his best to make us breakfast, refusing to lose to Fukumi - more out of pride than anything - and his efforts produced a passable meal, which Azuma praised just to be nice to him, and though Ichiro tried to hide it, we could all tell he was pleased.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't have to patronize me. I know it wasn't great.

Azuma: It doesn't have to be. No one was expecting a five-star meal. It's fine on its own.

Wakako: Yeah, dude...you give yourself way too hard a time. [playful] After all, nothing can be as bad as what Fukumi comes up with.

Fukumi: [sad] Must you all mock my skills in the kitchen with such gusto?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. Well...whatever. Who cares?

 _Clearly, you do._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: Ah, Umeko! I am truly honored to welcome the presence of another great warrior such as myself! For what purpose have you sought me out today? Do you wish to challenge me in the game of the hunt? You are either very brave or very foolish, for I, Mordecai Fisher, the SHSL Marksman, shall not show you any mercy! Prepare to be vanquished by my skills!

I decided to spend some time with Mordecai. We returned to the inn, and he had fun showing me how good he was at darts again.

Looks like Mordecai and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: W-Wow. That's the eighteenth straight time in a row you hit the bulls-eye with both eyes closed and one hand behind your back!

Mordecai: [snide] Thank you! Of course, this is child's play. Now, if I had my crossbow, then you would really see the true power of the SHSL Marksman!

 _That'll be a sight to see._

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Umeko, may I confide in you about something?

Umeko: Go ahead.

 _Knowing Mordecai, the chances of this being a loaded question or a tall tale are pretty high._

Mordecai: I hail from a long line of valiant heroes, stalwart knights and courageous warriors.

 _Yep._

Mordecai: That strength I see in my bloodline...I sense it likewise flowing through your veins!

Umeko: Um...what?

Mordecai: [excited] You carry yourself with the pride of a fighter! You possess the inner drive and tenacity of those to whom I have associated mightiness with!

Umeko: ...Thanks?

Mordecai: Apologies. I understand you are baffled, and rightfully so. But I merely had to admit that I see the potential in you to become a real warrior! And I would like to help you achieve that!

 _I have a hard time understanding most of what Mordecai says half the time, but if I'm not wrong, I...think he's trying to…_

1\. Brag about himself

2\. Hit on me

3\. Praise my fitness

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Praise my fitness

Umeko: You're...giving me a compliment.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Of...of course! [excited] Your physique has the potential to be that of a warrior! And I respect that!

Umeko: Ah...thanks. I...well, I can't exactly say it's 'cause I work out because...I don't remember.

Mordecai: Nevertheless, I see a long way to go for you to reach your potential, but I have hope that you can reach that goal! [happy] How would you like me to train you?

Umeko: You...want to be my coach?

Mordecai: [snide] Physical fitness and spiritual training should be part and parcel of everyone's life! I merely wish to help you unlock your true potential, Umeko! That is what friends do for each other, no?

Umeko: Well...I suppose you would be the most dope fitness trainer ever.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] My own training took me many years. I spent years learning to fight from my master. He taught me all the basics of self-defense, and trained me in all kinds of martial arts too. Without him, I would not be half the warrior I am today. [excited] You must let me teach you some of my fighting tactics someday!

Umeko: Oh, I dunno...I'm not really the violent sort...

Mordecai: [shocked] Believe it or not, becoming a true warrior is not all about fighting, though. For instance, I spent countless hours meditating with my master's guidance. Archery isn't all about a keen eye, you know. It's also about patience and being at peace with oneself. [snide] How did you think I earned my title as the SHSL Marksman? It didn't happen overnight.

 _It's funny to hear Mordecai, of all people, talk about patience, considering how impulsive he can be at times._

Mordecai: My master passed his skill of archery down to me. It took many many many failed attempts to get to his level. But it was all worth it in the end. [snide] Now, with my trusty crossbow, I could nail a mark regardless of any distractions! The world could be exploding all around me and it would not deter me from hitting my target. [happy] That is why I would like to coach you, personally. My master helped me unlock my true skill and potential as a marksman; I only wish to help you do the same wherever I can. Such an achievement will bring fulfillment to your life, I assure you.

Umeko: Heh...maybe someday, Mordecai. Maybe someday…

 _Mordecai may talk nonsense most of the time...but that was an almost legitimate conversation we just had. I can tell he's really passionate over all this kind of stuff about body and soul...maybe I should get him into yoga._

[Mordecai's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [happy] Hi, Umeko! [as Ms. Shortcake] Hi! [as Nico] Hey! [as Dr. Creeper] What's up?

I decided to spend some time with Miyumi and all of her dolls. Looks like Miyumi (and her dolls) and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: You know, Miyumi, I've been curious…

Miyumi: [confused] What about?

Umeko: Your dolls...how did you first realize you had a talent for ventriloquism?

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, heehee! It's a funny story, actually. My dad was a dollmaker. He wasn't a fan of dolls made in factories, mass-produced, that kind of thing. He was old-fashioned and liked to stitch them up together by hand. And so, he would make dolls for me, and repair them whenever their outfits got frayed or their stuffing fell out!

Umeko: Did he get you into ventriloquism?

Miyumi: No, but he certainly set me on the path. He gave me Ms. Shortcake first, and I used to adore her. [excited] I played with her all the time as a kid! And she and I would have tons of tea parties together, and we would talk all day long, and she was my bestest friend and companion in the whole wide world!

 _I'm trying to follow along but I don't know how to feel about this…_

 _I suppose it's cute that she grew so attached to Ms. Shortcake. She must feel less like a doll and more like a close confidant, to Miyumi._

Miyumi: [happy] I would give Ms. Shortcake her own unique voice, and we would have long conversations together about all kinds of things! [shocked] But it really freaked my parents out.

Umeko: Huh?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, I was just a kid, remember? They heard me talking to Ms. Shortcake in my room one time and barged in. They were terrified when they didn't see anyone else in the room with me, and couldn't figure out where Ms. Shortcake's voice had come from. They didn't believe me at first when I told them I'd been talking with my dolls.

Umeko: Let me guess. They thought you were talking with…

1\. A stranger

2\. Imaginary friends

3\. Ghosts

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Ghosts

Miyumi: [shocked] Yeah! Can you believe it? My parents thought I'd been talking with spirits! [happy] But thank goodness I ended up the SHSL Ventriloquist instead of the SHSL Medium or something...I told them I'd given my doll her 'voice' and showed them what I could do without seeming to open my mouth...it really impressed them!

Umeko: And that's how your talents in ventriloquism started?

Miyumi: Yeah! I showed it off all the time at talent shows or at 'show-and-tell' presentations in class. [disappointed] It kinda freaked my schoolmates out though...people used to tease me for being a 'witch'...

Umeko: What? That's horrible!

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah...well, it was a long time ago.

Umeko: How did they treat you?

Miyumi: [sad] I'd...rather not talk about it, too much.

Umeko: Oh, okay...that's fine!

Miyumi: [happy] Anyway, I've gotta go. It's almost time for me and Ms. Shortcake's four o' clock tea party! [as Ms. Shortcake] Ta-ta!

She skipped off, humming to herself, and I was left to contemplate whether she was incredibly imaginative or just plain insane.

[Miyumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

With Miyumi and her dolls gone, I decided I'd better head back home.

The day had passed by in peace, which I was thankful for. There hadn't been another Beast incident, and I hoped I wasn't being naive in counting on it to stay that way.

Arriving at dinner, I saw - unsurprisingly - that Ichiro was once again getting into another argument.

Ichiro: [angry] Just leave me alone!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Come on, mate! You don't have to be so salty about it!

Ichiro: [angry] ...I hate you.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You don't mean that!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] This is precisely why I wanted to be in the bathhouse on my own. I knew it was only a matter of time until you tried something dastardly!

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Dastardly'? Who uses a word like that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're such a pain. [distressed] I have severe anxiety for a reason! I don't need you making it worse!

Azuma: [disappointed] Okay...what's wrong now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ichiro's still upset about me jostling him in the bath.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Tch...you were harrassing me!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're way too wound-up, bro! You've got to loosen up! Stop worrying about what others will think about you!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Yeah, because I'm likely to take life advice from _you_ , of all people.

Azuma: Yoshihiki-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, yeah, Azuma, I know. 'Leave him alone', blah blah blah...I got it, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes...I'm going.

He laughed and left Ichiro alone.

Umeko: What...did he do to you in the bathhouse?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I'd rather not discuss it…

Azuma shook his head at me, a wry smile playing on his lips, and I figured he was probably right to not want to head into that minefield.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…

Eizo had arrived, looking haggard.

Azuma: [worried] You feeling any better?

Eizo: [confused] Huh? I guess…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, look who it is. You gonna insult me some more, or what?

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. I didn't think so…

Eizo: [worried] When did I insult you…?

Ichiro: [accusatory] What do you mean, 'when'...?

Azuma shot him down with a quiet glare and Ichiro grumbled, returning to his cooking, as he sizzled his patties on the grill with more force than he needed to.

Eizo: [worried] If I said anything that upset you...I'm sorry?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That didn't sound particularly apologetic.

Eizo: [worried] I've just been under the weather, as of late. This Beast situation hasn't been helping.

He shuddered, drawing his suit jacket closer around him, his teeth chattering.

Eizo: [worried] I really can't take any more surprises...please tell me there weren't any accidents again today.

Azuma: Nope. Today was Beast-free.

Eizo: Thank goodness for that…

Umeko: Eizo...what was up with you this morning?

Eizo: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: You were behaving really oddly…

Eizo: [worried] Like I said...I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe I'm a little sick…

He did look like he was in a lot of discomfort.

Umeko: You should probably retire to bed early, if that's the case.

Eizo: [worried] Yeah...maybe that's for the best. It's what Hanako advised me to do too…

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I'm surprised she's still talking to you after what you said to her today…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...what did I say?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do you just forget saying something lewd like that? You were making a pass at her!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? I...I was?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude...you were implying you were thinking about her in your sleep!

Eizo: [distressed] Ahh!

Umeko: Eizo…?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I most certainly do not! Why...why would I…[embarrassed] Oh jeez...I knew she was behaving strangely when I saw her earlier...this is so humiliating…

Azuma: [worried] You should really get some sleep. There hasn't been any incidents today and as long as everyone stays indoors tonight, that should stay the same. It's perfect for you to catch up on sleep and alleviate all that stress you're under. It would do you good.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Y-You're right...I better go back right now!

He rushed away, making a beeline for his cottage, his whole face flushed beetroot-red.

Azuma: [worried] Poor guy…

 _What is going on with Eizo lately? He's so much different from the guy I knew him as back at the inn...the situation with the Beast has really been affecting everyone since we've left._

 _I can't believe I'm thinking this but...I wish we were back in the inn. When we were trapped inside, all we wanted was to get out, but admittedly, life was simpler back then. We didn't have to deal with the threat of being torn apart by an unknown creature, at least…_

After dinner was finished, I returned to my cottage and tried to get some sleep.

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Ahem, ahem. This is an official announcement! It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime! The dining hall is now off limits and will be locked momentarily. Okay then, sweet dreams, everyone! Sleep tight...don't let the bed bugs bite...upupupu...and remember. The Beast is out there, so lock your doors and board up your windows, because he could be coming for you! Upupupu!

 _Grr…_

…

 _Hm?_

There was no howling tonight. Instead, I heard...a strange noise in the distance...really faintly...

 _It sounds like...barking?_

I don't know when, but I eventually fell asleep.

...but not for long.

I should've known it was wishful thinking, to have hoped that we would go one day without an incident involving the Beast. It was naive of me to have even entertained that thought.

Because as soon as I showed even one sign of having hope…

...it would be just that much easier for Monokuma to dash it on the rocks.

'RING RING RING!'

I jerked awake in bed, blinking away my tiredness.

 _No…_

'RING RING RING!'

 _Not again...it can't be!_

But it was.

The bell!

Rushing to get dressed as quickly as I could, I stumbled out of my cottage. Azuma was out alongside me, and cast me a worried glance.

Azuma: [worried] I guess it really was too good to be true…

Umeko: What do you think's happened this time?

Azuma: [worried] ...I don't want to think about it. Come on.

One by one, people began leaving their cottages, heading to where the bell was located.

Shizuko: [bored] Hm? What...it feels so early…

Taro: [nervous] It w-w-wasn't Miyumi and I th-this time!

Hanako: What's happened? Who isn't here?

I looked around, scanning the sea of faces.

Azuma: Let's get to the signpost.

We hurried over, and at once, we saw who was ringing the bell at this late hour.

Kaori: [in tears] …

Umeko: Huh? K-Kaori? What's the matter?

Kaori: [in tears] …

Kaori didn't respond and ignored my question. When we'd all reached her, she simply turned and walked away, leading us to the Amphitheatre.

Once there, our questions were answered.

[CG] Man's Best Friend [CG]

I could only watch, in morbid horror, as Kaori slumped to the floor in defeat, sinking to her knees. She knelt, trembling, before the body of her dog, **Buddy** , sprawled in front of her, with large, ugly wounds all over him, staining his fur and the snow around them a dull, coppery shade of red.

Surviving Students: 14  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

And...cliffhanger! The second (human) death will take place in the next chapter!

Life has gotten a little more hectic for me so unfortunately, I don't have as much time to write as I used to. This means that future chapters may be a bit delayed from now on, sorry...

I'll do my best to keep updating but I hope you understand if chapters take a bit of time! Thanks for understanding and reading!


	15. In The Belly Of The Beast, Daily Life 5

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Umeko: No…

I couldn't believe my eyes. Buddy - the dog who was always so full of life, so eager to play fetch, Kaori's best friend and her closest companion, who she cared for and tended to more than she did herself...was dead.

Murdered.

All around me, the others were reacting with similar gasps of shock and horror.

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhhhhh!

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Ichiro: [distressed] You can't be serious…

Wakako: [distressed] Eeep! Wh...What happened to the dog?

Kaori: [in tears] Buddy…

Kaori leant down, almost shielding the dog's body with her own, and wept, her tears dripping down onto his blood-matted fur.

Taro: [distressed] Q-Quick! Is he still alive?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be daft! Look at him! He's got wounds all over. There's no chance he survived that.

Taro: [in tears] N-No...why…?

Mordecai: [sad] ...Kaori...I'm so sorry...

Eizo: [distressed] What's going on? Why's everyone gathered here?

Eizo had arrived, late just like the last few times. His jaw dropped upon seeing the scene before him.

Eizo: [shocked] W-What…? No! This...this is…!

 _No...Buddy…_

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How did this happen? [in tears] It's so horrible!

Kaori: [in tears] ...ngh…

Fukumi: [sad] Kaori…?

Kaori: [in tears] …

 _Even...even a dog wasn't spared from all this bloodshed…_

Samira: [distressed] Can't we just have...one fucking night of peace in here? [angry] Monokuma!

Monokuma: Monokuma appears!

As if he'd been waiting for his cue, Monokuma popped out of the snow like he'd been in hiding and waddled over to join us.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] It's been too long, you guys! I've missed you all! Looks like you guys have been having a lot of fun without me! You requested my presence?

Samira: [accusatory] Cut the crap! Tell us what happened here!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Samira: [accusatory] Look!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah!

Monokuma peered down at Buddy's prone form, and reached a paw out to poke him.

Kaori: [angry] Don't touch him! Get away!

Monokuma: [laughing] Wow! That was unexpected!

Eizo: [distressed] E-Explain yourself…!

Monokuma: [confused] About what?

Eizo: [distressed] How...how is this...how did this happen?

Monokuma: Not my problem! Figure it out yourselves!

Wakako: [shocked] Kaori? What...what happened to Buddy?

Kaori didn't respond. Her shoulders were still visibly shaking. She looked like she was going to go into shock.

Monokuma: [sad] You know, I don't know if I should be happy about this or not…

Samira: [angry] What kind of fucking question is that? Why would you be _happy_ about this?

Monokuma: [confused] Well, I mean...someone's finally dead, right? I gotta be honest, you people take way too long to start turning on each other and I'm getting bored waiting. [excited] I needed some action!

Shizuko: [annoyed] It's a _dog_.

Samira: [accusatory] ' _Action_ '? Damn you...have you no heart?

Monokuma: I'm a bear! Bears don't have hearts!

Taro: [nervous] I'm pr-pretty sure that's not b-b-biologically correct…

Monokuma: Also, don't you find this all poetically ironic?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How do you figure that?

Monokuma: [angry] Well, I never did get around to punishing the mutt for attacking me all those days ago, remember? I don't forgive and I don't forget! So this is his comeuppance!

Kaori: [angry] You bastard!

Kaori had her fists clenched, and she had angry tears streaming down her cheeks, cooling in the wintery air. She stood up and towered over Monokuma, shaking.

Kaori: [angry] Buddy didn't deserve this! He was just a DOG! He was innocent!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Innocent, guilty - what does it matter? At the end of the day, he was locked in here with all of you, and I guess even he wasn't safe!

Kaori: [angry] This is a murder! Right? So we're having a trial for this...right?

Monokuma: [laughing] Are you for real? A trial? For the damn dog? No! I certainly hope that if someone wanted to get out of here, they weren't seriously considering that killing the dog would do it for them. No, no, nooo...you have to kill an actual human being if you want to get out of here. Dogs don't count! Too bad!

Kaori: [angry] Ngh!

Eizo: [distressed] I don't understand...h-how did Buddy die? His wounds…

I was refraining from looking at them. I'd already seen two of my classmates dead...I couldn't bear to see a helpless dog the same way.

Eizo: [distressed] Did...did you do this?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course not! That being said, I know everything that goes on around here, so I know exactly how Buddy died! But I'm going to keep mum and give nothing away! But can I just say, that this looks like it's very promising! Upupupu...how exciting!

Samira: [angry] This isn't over!

Monokuma: You're right! It's not! But for me, it is! Now, I've got a hot date to get to with a delicious salmon! See ya later!

Monokuma scampered away, and Samira shook a fist at his disappearing form.

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What do we d-d-do now…?

Everyone glanced at one another, all reflecting the same wide-eyed expressions of fear, confusion, and apprehension.

Wakako: [worried] …

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [distressed] …

Azuma: [worried] Kaori? Hey...can you tell us what happened?

Kaori had her back to all of us, but she hadn't unclenched her fists and she stood where she was, staring down at Buddy's body, shaking with barely repressed fury.

Kaori: [in tears] …

Miyumi: [worried] K-Kaori…?

Fukumi: [shocked] Kaori, come on...you're worrying us.

Kaori: [angry] Who...did this…?

 _Huh?_

She turned around, and her expression was one of utter hatred.

Kaori: [angry] Which one of you did this?

No one said a word. I was stunned.

 _One of us...did this to Buddy?_

Kaori: [angry] Who was it?!

Eizo: [worried] Slow down...tell us all what happened. How did you find him? ...Like this?

Kaori: [angry] That's none of your business!

Shizuko: [annoyed] We can't exactly help you out if you don't tell us what you know…

Kaori: [accusatory] I don't need your help! I just need the person behind this to fess up!

Umeko: I don't understand...why are you so sure one of us did this?

Kaori: [angry] …

 _She's glaring at me…_

 _I've never seen her this angry before…_

 _Buddy really meant a lot to her._

Kaori: [angry] Look at him. Look at him! He's been...stabbed…[in tears]...all...over…

People were looking away, at the floor or at their feet, uncomfortable.

Azuma: [sad] Kaori...

Umeko: Kaori...I know you're really upset right now...trust me, I am too. Everyone likes Buddy. I can't imagine who would do such a thing…

Shizuko: [snide] Huh? Isn't it obvious?

Taro: [nervous] W-W-W-W-What do you m-m-mean?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Who else could have committed such a gruesome, heinous act but a monster itself? This has to be the work of The Beast!

 _The Beast? The...Beast did this?_

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true!

Shizuko: [confused] Huh?

Kaori: [angry] All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

Samira: [annoyed] You're basing this off a gut feeling?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why are you so adamant that it was one of us who killed the dog anyway? Why would it benefit anyone to do such a thing? It doesn't even make any sense!

Kaori: [angry] I don't know. But when I find out...that person is gonna pay. I swear it.

Eizo: Kaori-

Kaori: [angry] And don't try to stop me!

She stormed off into the snow.

Eizo: [shocked] Hey, wait! Come back!

But she was long gone.

Eizo: [distressed] Dammit…

Shizuko: [annoyed] So after all that, we still have no idea what happened. How did the dog wind up like this?

We stared down at Buddy's limp corpse, and I felt a surge of indignation rush through me.

 _Who could've done this to Buddy? So sweet, and innocent...and for what?_

 _To think, that in the end...not even a dog was safe from the horrors of the Killing Game…_

 _What did Kaori mean?_

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [accusatory] This has to be the work of The Beast!

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true! All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _What had that been about? Did...did Kaori know something about the Beast? Was the Beast really behind Buddy's death?_

 _And if not...then who was?_

Eizo: Mordecai.

Mordecai: [sad] Yes?

Eizo: You were…[sad]...close with Kaori...and Buddy. Could you check up on her later?

Mordecai: Of course.

Eizo: Thank you.

Wakako: [worried] So what are we doing with the body?

Miyumi: [distressed] I don't want to look at it! It's bad enough I saw K-K-Kenji...I'll never get the images out of my mind…

Taro: [sad] W-We should g-g-give him a pr-proper burial…

Hanako: Monokuma cleared Kenji's and Nagatomo's bodies for us...but this...I think he's leaving for us to take care of on our own. Buddy wasn't a participant...I guess he feels he's not his responsibility.

Eizo: [distressed] Ng...Taro's right. We should...bury him...and give him a funeral.

Shizuko: [snide] A funeral? For a dog? We didn't even have one for Kenji and Nagatomo!

Eizo: [annoyed] The least we can do is bury him! I'm not asking you to come in a black dress and weep. [accusatory] Show a little sensitivity!

Shizuko: [angry] I'm just being sensible here! [worried] It's not like I'm not upset about the dog dying too…[accusatory] You know there are other people here thinking the same thing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, but we're not all dumb enough to say it out loud. Show a little respect.

Shizuko: [angry] Tch…[snide] It's funny, hearing that from a guy like you.

Eizo: [distressed] It's settled. We'll bury Buddy properly. We...should seek Kaori's blessing first, and let her decide where to put the grave. [sad] ...She was closest with him, after all.

Azuma: [sad] We should...cover him, with a blanket. I don't feel right leaving his body out in the cold and the open like this.

Eizo: You're right. Can someone fetch a blanket or towel?

Taro: I'll g-get it.

As Taro left, I stepped forward.

Umeko: Wait!

Eizo: Hm?

Umeko: Shouldn't we...investigate the body first?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? Why?

Umeko: So we can...maybe figure out who killed him.

Eizo: [worried] I know Kaori said she believed it was one of us...but you do realize the chances are high that this was a crime committed by the Beast...right?

 _The Beast has been seen a total of four times. This would make it his fifth encounter...and his first real victim._

 _If Monokuma wanted to show us he meant business, having the Beast attack Buddy would seem like a good way to spur one of us on into taking action without actually killing a participant. But still...Kaori's conviction gives me pause, and above all...there's definitely something fishy about this. I've had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach for the past few days...and it's only intensifying as this goes on._

Umeko: Does everyone think that?

I looked around at the others.

Wakako: [nervous] I mean...who else could've done this?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're gonna believe Kaori just because she got a little heated and yelled a bit? It's like Plant Boy said - none of us has a motive to kill the dog. All the evidence suggests this was another Beast attack.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Would you people stop calling me Plant Boy already?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It does fit the Beast's modus operandi...he's been escalating his attacks the last few days, from injuring Taro to attacking Fukumi...and now...killing an innocent.

Umeko: Still...I think we owe it to Kaori...and Buddy...to inspect the scene first.

Eizo: [worried] Well…

Azuma: Taro won't be back with the blanket so soon. I trust Umeko's judgment on this. If she says it's best to check the scene out first...we should. I'm sure you can spare a couple minutes.

Eizo: Very well then. How about everyone spread out and look around? Maybe...we'll find something.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Psh...I doubt it.

But everyone followed Eizo's lead. Azuma walked up to me.

Azuma: Hey. Taro'll probably be back any second...so this is going to be a really short look around. Let's make the most of it, shall we? We should start by looking at Buddy's body...and the scene of the crime. I...guess we should also get everyone's testimony, to see where they were before the incident. Not that I suspect any of them, I just...feel we should be thorough...for Kaori's sake.

Umeko: Yeah...let's do it.

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Inspect: Buddy's Body]

Buddy lay on the ground in the centre of the amphitheatre, with a small, rapidly drying pool of blood surrounding him. He looked so peaceful, it was almost like I could fool myself into believing he was simply asleep.

Azuma saw the look on my face.

Azuma: [sad] I know. It's...hard.

Umeko: I didn't think it'd be almost as hard as investigating Kenji…

Azuma gently rolled Buddy over. He had been stabbed at least half a dozen times in the side, and that was what killed him. I couldn't tell if the wounds were inflicted by a Beast, or man-made.

Umeko: Do you think you can use this autopsy to prove if Kaori's right or wrong?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know, but...we haven't actually seen the Beast's claws in person. We've only heard about them from eyewitness testimony, and not all of them might be accurate...given the Beast's only attacked in complete or semi-darkness...I mean, you remember Fukumi's gash, right?

Umeko: Yeah. I thought it looked weird, for a claw mark.

Azuma: Right. So...maybe the Beast's claws are shaped a different way?

Umeko: I can't believe we're just accepting that this Beast is of monstrous origin. We're at risk of sounding like Mordecai. Such a beast shouldn't exist unless it's been genetically modified!

Azuma: We don't have any or enough information to prove otherwise. For the sake of this investigation...let's assume the Beast's claws have been shaped in a way that can create both Fukumi's injury and these marks on Buddy…

Umeko: The ferocity with which Buddy's attacker killed him with...more than six puncture wounds...it's awful.

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...I can't imagine why whoever did this killed him with so much violence…

He frowned, peering a little more closely at Buddy's wounds, gently brushing his fur with his fingers.

Umeko: What's wrong? Have you found something?

Azuma: Yeah, take a look.

He held his hands up for me to see, and I was surprised to see that they were sparkling.

Umeko: What the…? What is…

Azuma: There are strange gold flakes stuck to Buddy's fur, mostly centered around where his wounds are.

Umeko: Gold flakes? What from?

Azuma: That's the question, isn't it?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Buddy's Autopsy]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Gold Flakes]

[Inspect: Pig]

Umeko: Wha…?

Near Buddy's body, was another pig from the Supermarket. It looked only partially ripped into, instead of being fully ripped open like the last one.

Azuma: [worried] Ugh…

Umeko: Was...this the Beast's doing?

Azuma: Possibly.

Umeko: So the Beast was...what, tearing into another frozen pig?

Azuma: It looks like he wasn't finished when Buddy showed up.

Umeko: I guess...that could suggest Buddy was killed on accident by finding the Beast devouring the pig, but…why would Buddy have been out on his own anyway? That dog hardly ever leaves Kaori's side.

Azuma: Why did the Beast bring this pig here to begin with?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pig At Amphitheatre]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Azuma: [worried] Hey, Eizo. Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but...where were you before...you know...this happened?

Eizo: No worries. I get it, you need everyone's account.

Umeko: Weren't you late?

Eizo: [nervous] I was.

 _In the inn, Eizo was always the most punctual. He was almost always in the dining hall first. But these few days...he's always been showing up after everyone else._

Eizo: Sorry. I'm definitely falling sick. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while. I was tossing and turning in my bed and it took me a while to get up, get dressed and head out to find you guys. That's all.

Azuma: I suppose that's fair.

 _It's plausible but...not a concrete alibi. I don't think we're getting a concrete alibi out of many people...most of us were asleep, after all._

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: Hey, guys. [sad] So horrid, to see what's happened…

Azuma: Can you tell us where you were before Buddy was found?

Fukumi: I was...in my cottage.

Azuma: Okay. Can anyone prove that?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...wasn't alone.

 _Oh?_

Fukumi: Mordecai was with me.

Umeko: Mordecai?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hey, I know, we're not supposed to go into each others' cottages at night, but…[excited] I just really wanted to finish our game of cards! You know how competitive the two of us are! And I'm the SHSL Daredevil for a reason! 'Eff the rules!

 _...Alright. I guess, in a weird way, this helps her out because she and Mordecai should have each other as alibis._

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Truly, such a tragedy… [as Ms. Shortcake] Why the dog? Why? Why do the good die young? He was so adorable…

Umeko: Uh, Miyumi…? Is this a good time?

Miyumi: [sad] G-Go ahead and ask me what you need to.

Azuma: Where were you before the incident?

Miyumi: [worried] I wasn't with Taro, if that's what you were thinking. I was...just...in my cottage, with my dolls…

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Miyumi: …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: ...reading a bedtime story together.

 _I can believe that. But I'm pretty sure her dolls aren't going to count towards her alibi._

Azuma: So you weren't asleep?

Miyumi: No.

Azuma: Then, did you perhaps...hear anything?

Miyumi: [shocked] Hear anything? [worried] Well...I think I did remember hearing barking…

Umeko: Yeah, so did I…

Miyumi: [worried] It was really faint though and I didn't pay it much attention…[sad] I guess I should've…

Azuma: [worried] Hey, don't blame yourself. No one knew Buddy had been in danger. It's normal for dogs to bark.

Miyumi: I just assumed Buddy was barking like he always did. [nervous] Do you...think he was barking at his attacker?

 _Could that be the case?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: Hanako. Can we talk to you?

Hanako: Sure. What seems to be the problem?

Umeko: If it's not too much trouble, can we know where you were before Buddy was found dead?

Hanako: [confused] You haven't told her, Azuma?

Umeko: Huh? Azuma…?

Azuma: [nervous] Ah...th-that's right. Sorry. Umeko, um...Hanako and I were together.

Umeko: Wh-What? The two of you...um...why?

Azuma: [playful] It's nothing like what you're thinking…

Umeko: I wasn't thinking of anything!

Hanako: I merely wanted to discuss matters with Azuma. We were talking about potential countermeasures to prevent future Beast attacks. [annoyed] Clearly, given what just happened to Buddy, you can see why such a thing would have been a good idea.

Umeko: The two of you were...discussing about the Beast?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako knocked on my door a little before the Nighttime Announcement. She told me she wanted to discuss ways we could protect the group from the Beast.

Umeko: Oh...but why Azuma, Hanako? Why not Eizo?

Hanako: [annoyed] Eizo's...been tired...as of late. You…[uncomfortable] saw the way he acted this morning.

 _Right…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

Hanako: [distressed] Wh...what are…[uncomfortable] I don't...why are you…[embarrassed] This...is a public place...you can't just-

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [annoyed] I decided to approach someone else to talk, and I felt that next to Eizo, Azuma was the most responsible and sensible member of the group to speak with.

 _The way she said that...it sounds like Hanako really...respects Azuma…_

Umeko: I...I see. And...you two were together the whole night before...before Buddy…?

Azuma: [worried] Yes. We can both attest to that. And uh...sorry for not telling you earlier. It...kinda slipped my mind.

Umeko: N-No, that's...not a problem. Um...let's move on, shall we?

[Talk to: Wakako]

Azuma: Wakako-

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey Azuma! [bored] ...Hey Umeko.

 _I certainly feel welcome._

Azuma: I wanted to ask you something-

Wakako: [happy] Sure! Of course! Definitely! Anything you need, Azuma dear!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...What?

Wakako: [shocked] ...What? I didn't say anything.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Right. What were you doing before Buddy was found?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I was trying to get to sleep. I remember it was really cold and so I was having trouble dozing off. [playful] Maybe you could help me warm up the bed next time…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Howdy! Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?

Umeko: Yoshihiki? You look...fine.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

 _Does he just not care at all that Buddy was killed? Or is he...hiding how he really feels?_

Yoshihiki: Did you need something?

Umeko: We just wanted to ask where you were before Buddy was found.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's easy. I was at the Bakery.

Azuma: [shocked] The Bakery? Why weren't you in your room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm not scared of no dumb Beast. Pranking waits for no one!

Umeko: I thought Eizo put a stop to that…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hah! Like Mr. Suede Shoes could've stopped me! You know I don't care for him or his idiotic rules.

Azuma: So what were you doing?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Do I have to tell you? That'll ruin all the fun of the prank…

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine. The first person to open the door is going to knock over a sack of flour and get totally wasted. [excited] It's gonna be epic!

Umeko: Why the Bakery, of all places? Especially after we just cleaned it, too!

Yoshihiki: Well, I'm running out of places to rig. I did the Bakery because I was targeting Miyumi, Mordecai, Fukumi - one of those three. I figure one of them'll eventually go back there, because they can't resist the appeal of those little baked treats. Though I will admit I was going to go the General Store at first, since it's the only building here that hasn't seen a Beast attack…

Azuma: Then why didn't you?

Yoshihiki: Why do you think? Mr. Suede Shoes.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] He totally busted me trying to get in there! So he ordered me to scram, and I did. [playful] I just waited till I was out of sight and found a new place.

Azuma: While you were outside...did you hear or see anything suspicious?

Yoshihiki: Nah. Not really. I guess I did hear Buddy barking at one point, but...I didn't think anything of it at the time.

Umeko: Hey...um...just out of curiosity...when did you bump into Eizo? Before, or after the barking?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? Why does it matter? [playful] Don't tell me you're suspicious of Mr. Suede Shoes. [angry] Oh, but I thought you and all the other girls trust him soooo much. He would _never_ do anything wrong, like hurt an innocent dog or peek in on you girls in the shower. _No_ , he's too pure for that, isn't he?

Umeko: You're not still sore about that, are you?

Yoshihiki: I can be sore about whatever I want!

Umeko: ...Just answer the question.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Fiiine. I'm pretty sure it was before. I remember, because it was quiet when I was getting the flour from the Bakery, and I met Eizo on my way over to the Store with it. The barking only started a little after he left me.

 _Hmm...does this mean anything?_

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Umeko: Hey, Mordecai.

Mordecai: Greetings.

Azuma: We just wanted to ask you a question.

Mordecai: Go ahead.

Azuma: Where were you before Buddy was found?

Mordecai: [nervous] Hm...ah...that is an interesting question…

Umeko: Well?

Mordecai: [distressed] I sadly admit that I broke the law established by our crew! I simply could not resist!

Umeko: Huh?

Mordecai: [excited] I was issued a challenge, and Mordecai Fisher never backs down from a challenge! I ventured forth into the den of my challenger and we dueled it out in the battlefields of Texas, to determine which of us would emerge the true victor! [distressed] But in doing so, I have failed to uphold the nightly rules we have kept in place thus far. It is a blemish against my record! For shame!

Azuma: [worried] ...Do you have any idea what he's saying?

Umeko: Mordecai? In English?

Mordecai: [disappointed] But that's so very boring! [accusatory] How can I put this to you in a way that you two can understand?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You...broke the curfew?

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng...yes...I did. Shamefully!

Umeko: You...left your cottage...and went to go...challenge someone?

Mordecai: [excited] Ms. Futurani is a worthy opponent! Unfortunately, we are both so great, that we tied our scores in battle! [distressed] Now, how will we determine who is greater?

Azuma: He's saying he went to Fukumi's house to play cards.

Umeko: As long as that tallies with Fukumi's testimony...then these two should be in the clear.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Umeko: Shizuko. Where were you before Buddy was found?

Shizuko: [annoyed] In my cottage. Where else? Frolicking in the snow?

Azuma: So you have no alibi?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, do you want me to show you the 101 Instagram selfies I took of myself in bed?

We gave up on her.

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Hey, Samira.

Samira: [sad] Hey. This sucks.

Azuma: We know.

Umeko: Can we ask where you were before Buddy was found?

Samira: [angry] ...I don't like that tone of voice, Umeko.

Azuma: We're not accusing you of anything, we're just...getting everyone's testimonies.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Oh, very well. I was...working on my mural.

Umeko: Still? In the night?

Samira: [annoyed] I always made it clear that I wanted to fight the Beast. I figured, if he showed up, I could handle him if I got cornered. But he never did. And I wanted to finish up on my mural anyway. It's almost done, and I didn't want to have to wait until tomorrow. There are still so many more surfaces in this part of the village that I have yet to show my artistic skills off on!

Azuma: Do you have an alibi? A witness to prove you're telling the truth?

Samira: [annoyed] You have me looking you in your eyes and saying these words. Isn't that enough?

Umeko: For the purposes of this investigation, no, not really.

Samira: [annoyed] *sigh* Well...I guess you can go check out my mural later. You'll see it's got a bit of work done on it since before we all left for our rooms. That's proof that I was there between then and now.

Azuma: So while you were outside...did you happen to see or hear anything out of the ordinary?

Samira: Yeah. I didn't think it was significant at the time, but now...obviously it is. [sad] Buddy was barking.

Umeko: When?

Samira: How am I to know? I heard him barking at some point, but didn't think it meant anything. [sad] Obviously...it did. And there's more.

Azuma: [thoughtful] What else did you notice?

Samira: [thoughtful] Other than the barking, I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings while I was working. I kinda go into a bit of a trance when I'm caught up in my art. But I did remember that I stopped to listen when the barking first started, and I could've sworn I heard people talking.

Umeko: People...talking?

Samira: It sounded like it was coming from the Bakery. I didn't go to check because I thought I was imagining it. [annoyed] But now I'm not so sure...

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Umeko: Hey, Ichiro.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. What?

Azuma: We just wanted to know what you were doing before Buddy was found.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I was alone, in my room.

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Ichiro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Why are you keeping silent? You don't believe me, is that it?

Umeko: No, that's not-

Ichiro: [accusatory] Oh, I know! You think I'm such a loser for being on my own, don't you? Don't lie to me! I see the judgment in your eyes. I hate that look!

 _Ichiro's riled up as always, but he seems like he's telling the truth. Then again...no proof means no alibi. And Charlie the Cactus won't be a convincing witness to call to the stand..._

[Talk to: Eizo]

Umeko: Hey, Eizo…

Eizo: Hm? What is it? You still have questions for me?

Umeko: Yoshihiki said he saw you…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? Saw me? Saw me when?

Azuma: [worried] A little while before Buddy was found…

Eizo: [distressed] What? That...that little liar! Don't believe that twerp. I never saw him before that…

Umeko: So, what were you really doing? Were you really in your room the whole time?

Eizo: [distressed] Uh, yeah! What else would I be doing? I'm the one who suggested we stay indoors at night in the first place! Why would I break my own rule when I'm the one who put it in place? [accusatory] Yoshihiki's just being a filthy liar, again! First it was the bathhouse incident, and now this! Does he take that much pleasure in slandering my name? [annoyed] I'm gonna have a word with him…

 _Great. Two conflicting accounts…_

 _This is Yoshihiki we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past him to lie, even in such a serious investigation…_

 _But Eizo has been acting really odd as of late…_

 _Who's telling the truth?_

Umeko: I guess...that's everyone and everything to investigate.

Azuma: ...Not quite.

We looked at each other.

Azuma: [nervous] It's just for the sake of the investigation.

Umeko: ...O-Oh...r-right. Yeah, I...I was in bed.

Azuma: [worried] So...no solid alibi for you either, huh?

Taro: [nervous] D-D-Did you want to ask me too?

Taro had arrived, and had with him the blanket, which Eizo took off his hands.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...yeah, we would've asked you when you returned.

Taro: [nervous] I heard you were i-i-interrogating people from Miyumi...so this is an o-o-official investigation?

Azuma: Not on the same scale that Kenji's was on, but...for the most part.

Taro: [nervous] Well...sorry, but I was in my r-r-room the whole n-n-night as well. I didn't leave for M-Miyumi's house this time...sh-should I have?

Umeko: No, or Eizo would've had another fit. It's fine, Taro. Thanks.

Taro: Oh, o-o-okay...

Azuma: Welp. Now, that's finally everyone.

Umeko: ...Not everyone, technically.

Azuma: [sad] Oh...yeah, you're right. Everyone except for Kaori, I suppose. But she didn't seem like she was willing to tell us about what she was doing.

Umeko: There were...a couple of helpful statements, at least. And...a couple contradictions.

Azuma: It probably won't be easy to weed out the liars, but…

Umeko: It's a start.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Everyone's Accounts]

Eizo: Alright, everyone! Let's get back together!

We all returned to where Eizo stood, in the middle of the amphitheatre. He had laid the blanket carefully over Buddy's body.

Eizo: [sad] This is obviously a serious incident...and rest assured...an investigation will be conducted.

Shizuko: [bored] What for? I thought we'd agreed the Beast did this.

Wakako: [bored] Yeah, I don't really know why one of us would've killed Buddy. And we all know the Beast has been attacking people. Can't we say it was him who did this?

Eizo: Kaori seems to think otherwise.

Hanako: With all due respect...Kaori is emotionally invested in this case, so she is prone to being influenced by her own personal connection to Buddy, to the point that she can't think straight.

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…?

Hanako: That being said...yes. We should conduct an official investigation all the same.

Eizo: [nervous] Y-Yeah...and I think we owe it to both her and Buddy to consider that she might be right and...someone other than the Beast is behind this gruesome murder…

No one had much of a mood to go back and sleep that night, but Eizo decreed it and we didn't have any other option. And so, it was back to our cottages we went.

I was a little worried for Kaori. She had disappeared and no one had seen her since she'd stormed off. I just hoped she wouldn't do anything rash.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

 _Beautiful day, huh? If anything, the mood felt worse than yesterday._

 _This time the day before, no one else had died yet. And now…_

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

A bunch of people had already arrived. I was both surprised and relieved to see Kaori among them.

Kaori: [angry] ...

It was obvious that she had been crying. There were red streaks on her cheeks, and she sulked on the bench, staring at the floor where Buddy's body still lay underneath the blanket.

Kaori: [angry] …

Eizo: [worried] Kaori, I was...wondering if it'd be okay for us to bury Buddy. The group agreed to give him a proper burial. Are you...alright with that?

Kaori: [angry] …

Eizo: [worried] We didn't want to proceed without your permission.

Kaori: [angry] What were you waiting for? My blessing?

Eizo: [worried] …

Kaori: [angry] Fine. Bury him. [sad] Just...let me say goodbye one last time.

Eizo: Of course. Take all the time you need.

She got up and knelt by the small shape of Buddy underneath the blanket, and gently put her hand on top of him.

Kaori: [in tears] …

 _Ah jeez...it pains me to see her so upset. She was always one of the calmest members of the group and now...she's so broken up._

 _She doesn't deserve this. Buddy didn't deserve it either._

Kaori: [sad] We can bury him.

Eizo: Where would you like him to be buried?

Kaori: [sad] ...I don't care.

Eizo: [worried] Would...would the spot by that tree be alright? He...used to play fetch with you and Mordecai in that field.

Kaori: [sad] ...Sure.

While we waited for the rest of the group to arrive, Eizo, Mordecai and Azuma got shovels from the Store and got to work digging a suitable grave for Buddy. Miyumi and Hanako got a box as well to serve as a makeshift coffin, and gently laid Buddy inside it.

Slowly, they lowered Buddy - in his coffin - inside the grave the boys had dug, and everyone took turns casting a handful of soil over his grave, to pay their respects. Even Ichiro and Shizuko did the same, and I was glad that they hadn't kicked up a fuss over it.

Eizo: [nervous] Um...Kaori. Did...you want to say a few words?

Kaori: [sad] …

Eizo: [nervous] …

Kaori: [sad] ...No.

Eizo opened his mouth to say something, but evidently decided against it. He nodded, and tossed his last handful of soil onto the grave. The soil mixed with the already falling snow, and, solemnly, he patted it with the end of the shovel.

Mordecai: [sad] It pains me to see such an energetic and innocent animal taken from this world too soon…[angry] I may be a Marksman but I would never hunt an animal down for sport! For sacrificing this courageous canine, the Beast is truly a villain! We must not rest until we have apprehended the vile Beast and make it pay!

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff* Rest in peace…

She laid a bunch of flowers down on the mound of dirt and snow.

I realized that Kaori had left. She was walking off in the distance, and I could see her shoulders shaking.

 _She...probably doesn't want us to see her cry anymore._

 _Kaori's always come off as stoic and reserved…aloof...a bit shy...almost a little like Hanako, had Hanako been lethargic and obsessed with all things dog-related. But this...I've never seen Kaori this...vulnerable before._

I felt like going after her, but Azuma put his hand on my shoulder.

Azuma: [sad] Give her some time. I'm concerned for her too, but perhaps what she needs right now is space.

Umeko: ...I guess you're right.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Man...that put a damper on the day.

Wakako: [bored] Should we, like, have funerals for Kenji and Nagatomo too?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Not Nagatomo. I'm not mourning the guy who tried to kill me.

Samira: [annoyed] I won't grieve over a killer either, especially one as callous as he. [sad] But Kenji...he may have been an idiot at times, but...I guess he deserves a proper funeral too.

Taro: [nervous] H-H-How will we bury him though? We don't h-have his body…

Eizo: We can hold a funeral in spirit, I suppose. With all the excitement of convicting Nagatomo...none of us really took the time to mourn…

Ichiro: [sad] I never really knew or liked Kenji all that much anyway, but...he's only dead because of me. I...wouldn't feel right, not honoring him.

Eizo: It's settled. We'll have a funeral for Kenji too. But…[sad] Maybe not so soon, after Buddy. I don't want to upset Kaori. We should resolve this Beast issue we have on our hands first and foremost, before we do anything else.

Hanako: What do you propose…?

Eizo: We put the bear traps in place.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: I've only never implemented that plan because Kaori was against it. [sad] With Buddy gone...there's nothing stopping that anymore. And these bear traps...might be our best shot at catching and killing the Beast. Just...everyone, be careful. Take note of the locations where they've been placed, so you're not stepping into one on accident.

So it was decided. That day, Eizo recruited Azuma, Mordecai, Hanako, Samira and Fukumi to help lay bear traps all over the village. Samira had updated the map by lunchtime, marking all the locations where they'd been set with red marker.

That day was also Eizo's own turn to cook for the group. He took the time to remind us all about the plan to stop the Beast during lunch.

Eizo: [distressed] We'll stop the Beast once and for all! Remember: the bear traps have all been put in place. Make sure you check the map by the Supermarket to know exactly where they are. We don't need anyone stepping into one of them and getting their leg taken off because they were too careless or lazy to check.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, yeah, we hear you loud and clear, Suede Shoes. No need to be a nag about it…

Kaori: [angry] You did what?

Eizo: Hm?

Kaori: [angry] You...put bear traps all over the place?

Eizo: [angry] I had to. It's the only way we're going to catch the Beast, and put a stop to him and Monokuma's reign of terror over us.

Wakako: [thoughtful] The rules did say that we couldn't attack Monokuma...nothing about any of his minions.

Kaori: [angry] This Beast is meant to be our motive. You think it'll be that easy to be rid of him? I guarantee you...he'll only go away when someone…

Eizo: [distressed] Nonsense! Don't say it, don't even think it! No one here is going to kill!

Kaori: [angry] You say that, but already, one of you has.

Wakako: [shocked] You don't still think one of us killed Buddy, do you?

Kaori: [disappointed] What's the point? None of you believe me anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] It's not that we don't trust you, it's just that...there's no proof to say anyone but the Beast is responsible for this! He's the only one that's been attacking people, and no one else has a motive to do what they did to Buddy.

Kaori: [disappointed] ...I don't care.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Kaori: You do what you want.

Quietly, she left the Amphitheatre.

I couldn't help but worry. Kaori wasn't taking this well, at all. The Beast, and Buddy's death, was weighing down heavily on everyone's minds.

I looked out at the field, where Kaori, Mordecai, Buddy, and others would often have been innocently playing a game of fetch. Now...the field was empty, and near the large tree, I could see the small mound of dirt that was Buddy's grave.

I never in a million years thought Buddy would have been killed like that. He had been so innocent in all this…

I remembered the many things Kaori would do for Buddy. She always made sure to feed him...cuddled with him...bathed him...kissed him goodnight…

[[flashback]]

Kaori: Buddy sleeps here, by the fireplace. Every night, before I go to bed, I come down to kiss him goodnight…

Kaori: [sad] I hope Buddy isn't feeling too lonely…

Kaori: I just wanted to make sure Buddy had his bath…

[[end: flashback :end]]

I couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy towards her.

Before I left, I went to check the map again. There had been bear traps placed in the alleyways between everyone's houses, as well as by the Bathhouse and General Store. I assumed that on Samira's request, Eizo hadn't put a bear trap by the alley between the Supermarket and Bakery where her current mural was.

I wasn't in a mood to do much that day. Fukumi had invited us all to a game of cards yesterday, but today, it didn't seem like anyone was feeling up to it. People were too nervous, worried that the Beast would kill one of them next, and apprehensive as to whether Eizo's plan with the bear traps would succeed.

Dinnertime came and went. Eizo was distracted that night, and nearly burnt all the food, which seemed to brighten Fukumi's spirits. But most people were uncharacteristically downhearted today.

Buddy's unexpected death was still dampening everyone's spirits. Before today, he used to curl up by Kaori's feet, eating whatever she put into his dog bowl that she deemed safe for his consumption.

Today, his dog bowl lay at her feet still, collecting snow.

Kaori showed up for a bit to take her plate, but ate in a listless manner and excused herself as soon as she could. Seeing her get up to leave, I decided I ought to try and talk to her.

Umeko: Hey, Kaori!

I stopped Kaori outside her cottage.

Kaori: [sad] What? What do you want?

Umeko: Listen...I…

I didn't know what to say to comfort her. I knew I wanted to, but I had no clue what to say.

Umeko: I...I just…

Kaori: [sad] ...

Umeko: I just wanted to say that...I know this is hard on you right now…

Kaori: [angry] 'Hard'? 'Hard'?! No, Umeko, this is more than that.

Umeko: I understand…

Kaori: [angry] No. You don't. You don't understand how fucking difficult this is for me!

Umeko: Kaori…

Kaori: [angry] …You don't understand at all.

Kaori glared at me, the fire evident in her eyes. I swallowed, and pressed on.

Umeko: I know Buddy meant the world to you. I'm sure you meant the world to him too. You showered that dog with so much love and care during his time here. You more than live up to your title. I know you're in a lot of pain right now…

Kaori: [in tears] …

Umeko: I can't speak for losing someone that close to me, but...I was fond of Kenji, too...before he died...so I have an idea of the magnitude of the grief you must be experiencing…

Kaori: [sad] …

Umeko: Losing a friend and losing a pet are two different things, but I...I just wanted to say...you're not alone in all this. And you don't have to be. Anytime you want to talk...there are people in this group who are more than willing to lend a listening ear. You don't have to shoulder this alone. You can depend on us. That's the whole point to us being in a group.

Kaori: [sad] …

Umeko: ...Okay?

Kaori: [sad] ...Yeah. Thanks.

She smiled weakly.

Kaori: Goodnight, Umeko.

She looked like she still had more to say, but decided against it, and turning around, headed back into her cottage and shut the door.

 _Kaori…_

Even before Buddy died, she didn't talk very much to the rest of us. And now that he was gone…she was shouldering most of her grief on her own. Even Mordecai, the person closest to her, had had trouble getting through to her.

I sighed. _Did I do everything I could to console her?_

Seeing I was already there, I turned and headed to my own cottage too, and decided to turn in early.

I wasn't feeling up to doing anything else. I was just depressed.

 _I was hoping the death would stop with Kenji and Nagatomo...but to throw Buddy in the mix too was...just cruel…_

For the umpteenth time, I cursed Monokuma under my breath for what he had put us all through.

And then...I was drifting off into a troubled night's sleep…

…

*knock knock*

Umeko: ...Hm?

*knock knock*

Umeko: ...Whazzat? Who is it?

Azuma: It's me. Can you...open the door?

Grumbling, I dragged myself out of bed and staggered to the door.

Umeko: Azuma? What...time is it?

Azuma: It's not that late. It's only about ten minutes past the Nighttime Announcement.

Umeko: Oh...Sorry, I...turned in early tonight. I was still feeling kinda glum after Buddy-

Azuma: [worried] Hey, sorry, but...I woke you up because I think something's wrong.

Umeko: Huh? What do you mean?

Azuma: [worried] Kaori's missing.

Umeko: Eh?

Azuma: [worried] I was feeling concerned about her after dinner, so I thought I'd knock and check up on her before going to bed. But...no one answered the door. And I know she came back to her cottage early, so...I can't imagine where she could've gone off to.

Umeko: Isn't it past the curfew already?

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. Most people have turned in, but I just had a bad feeling in my gut. Call it my 'spy's sixth sense', if you will…

Umeko: Well, have you checked in with Eizo about this?

Azuma: [worried] I tried to. He's not answering his door either.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo's missing too?

Azuma: [worried] I didn't want to start a panic. I spoke to Hanako about what happened, and she told me to go look for them. She's out, searching as well. I'm only telling you because I trust you, and I could use an extra pair of eyes.

Umeko: To go look for Kaori?

Azuma: [worried] And Eizo too, I guess.

Umeko: S-Sure.

I hurriedly put on my slippers and stepped back out into the cold with him.

Umeko: ...I really hope Kaori hasn't done anything rash…

Azuma: [worried] She's been obsessed about catching Buddy's killer...but also insistent that it's not the Beast...I don't know what she could do, but I know in her emotional state…

Umeko: ...Yeah. You don't need to say anymore. We should find her, ASAP.

Azuma: Maybe it's best if we split up. I'll check the Shopping District and the alleys.

Umeko: I'll head to the Amphitheatre. We'll meet back up at the signpost, alright? Ring, for an emergency.

Azuma: Gotcha.

We departed and went our separate ways. I rushed through the falling snow to where I knew the Amphitheatre was.

 _Oh please, Kaori...don't have done anything stupid…_

I stopped short as I realized I could see a figure in the distance.

 _Kaori?_

I hurried forward to greet the person.

Umeko: Hey! Kaori, is that you? Eizo?

As I drew closer to the distant figure, whoever it was seemed to turn around and notice me approaching. He - or she - quickly ducked out of sight, fleeing into one of the alleyways between two houses.

Umeko: Hey! Wait up!

I rounded the corner into the alley and stopped short.

It was empty.

More alert now, I slowly made my way forward.

Umeko: Who's there? I know you saw me coming. Why are you hiding?

I took another step deeper into the alleyway when I heard a whooshing sound from overhead. Spinning around, I let out a startled yelp and staggered backwards as my mysterious quarry made their appearance.

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a red cloak appeared before me, blocking my exit from the alley. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so I couldn't make out who it was underneath.

Then, all of a sudden, the Cloaked Figure jabbed an accusing finger in my direction.

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Who goes there?

Umeko: W-Wha…?

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Umeko: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: [snide] Bow to me, obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

The cloaked figure raised their arms by their side, as if preening themselves before me. Even with their face hidden by their mask, I could almost envision a smug smile underneath it.

Cloaked Figure: [snide] I - the almighty Prowler of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Prowler!

 _Wh-What the hell? Of all the things I thought I'd encounter tonight, this is not one of them…_

Umeko: Wh-Who are you, exactly?

Prowler: [confused] Eh? Did I not make myself clear just now? It is I - the almighty Pro-

Umeko: You know that's not what I meant. How are you making your voice sound like that?

The Prowler's voice sounded robotic and muffled, like it was being altered by some sort of voice-changing software.

Umeko: Take off your mask.

Prowler: [snide] The Prowler answers to no man!

Umeko: Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a boy.

Prowler: [snide] The Prowler answers to no woman either! Unless, of course, we're talking about matters in the bedroom…

I suppressed a shudder.

Umeko: Just who the heck are you? Take the mask off, seriously.

Prowler: [excited] I cannot do that! Not while there's trouble afoot!

Umeko: Trouble?

I suddenly remembered why I was out here in the cold in the first place.

Prowler: [snide] Besides, a vigilante's secret identity is very important to them. I can't simply-

Umeko: Wait - Eizo and Kaori! Do you know what's happened to them? Do you-

Prowler: [excited] The Beast is still out there, at large! And I cannot rest until it has been slain!

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

The Prowler jabbed their finger at me again.

Prowler: [accusatory] Never fear, citizen! You are in no danger while the Prowler is here!

With a flourish of their cloak, the Prowler tossed a strange powdery substance at me that threw me off balance. And by the time I'd recovered, they'd gone.

Umeko: H-Hey! What is this?

I coughed up a cloud of powdery smoke and gave chase into the snow, desperately looking for where they'd gone off to.

Umeko: Get back here!

Still a little dazed, I made a beeline for the signpost when I slammed right into someone on the way there.

Umeko: Oof!

Samira: [annoyed] Hey! What gives?

Umeko: Samira! I-

Samira: [shocked] Huh? Umeko? What're you doing up so late?

Samira looked startled to see me, panting and covered in white powder.

Umeko: I...I could ask you the same question.

Samira: [disappointed] Fine, you caught me. I snuck out again to work on my mural.

Umeko: You...are really dedicated to finishing your projects, aren't you?

Samira: Of course I am. [angry] But you won't believe what I found!

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: [angry] That bastard...he did it again! I went back to the Supermarket and found it...vandalized!

 _What? A second time?_

Umeko: You don't mean…

Samira: [angry] Of course! Winking faces and devil horns, yet again...and something worse! I don't know what the fuck is up with Eizo, but I do know that he's pissing me off! I could forgive him the first time, but not anymore. Just because he's under stress from trying to catch the Beast doesn't give him the right to vandalize my art anytime he wants! I was just about to go to his cottage to confront him!

Umeko: Don't bother. He's not there.

Samira: [shocked] Huh? What do you mean?

Quickly, I explained the situation to Samira. I decided to leave out the part about the Prowler for now. By the end of it, Samira looked concerned.

Samira: [worried] That doesn't sound good. Kaori and Eizo - missing?

Umeko: You have to help me look. I don't want anything bad to have happened.

Samira: You're right. [shocked] But wait. What's up with you?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Samira: [confused] Why are you...covered in powder?

Umeko: Um...let's talk about that later.

Samira: If you say so. Shouldn't we get help from the others?

Umeko: There's no time, and Hanako didn't want to start a mass panic while there may not yet be a situation.

Samira: [shocked] Hey...speaking of Hanako…

Samira pointed over my shoulder and turning, I was shocked to see Hanako. She was...she was helping to support someone, who was limping beside her.

Umeko: Oh no…

The two of us hurried over, and when I got closer and saw who Hanako was helping prop up, I was stunned.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow! Slowly…

Hanako: [sad] Sorry…

Samira: [shocked] Eh? Shizuko...Hanako...Good grief...what happened to you?

Shizuko looked...like she'd just been through hell. She was limping heavily, and blood was running down her left leg. She had several cuts, scrapes and bruises all over her body, staining her usually clean clothes, and looked to be in a lot of pain.

Umeko: Oh...my goodness…

Hanako: [annoyed] Make way! I need to get her onto a seat!

Together, we each grabbed hold of Shizuko's arms and helped to hoist her over to the amphitheatre, where she slumped onto one of the benches.

Umeko: Shizuko, what happened?

Samira: [shocked] You look...oh jeez, those wounds are serious!

Shizuko: [distressed] You...ow...don't think I don't know that?

Samira: [shocked] But...what…

Hanako: [worried] I was out looking for Kaori and Eizo when...I found Shizuko like this, outside the Bathhouse…

Umeko: Huh? The Bathhouse?

Shizuko: [distressed] Tch...okay, fine! I...I wanted to take a bath. And you know I always bathe alone! I usually get another girl to wait for me while I'm inside but...with all the excitement about what happened to Buddy...it slipped my mind and when I remembered...everyone had gone to bed. So I...snuck out on my own to bathe. I didn't think the Beast was actually going to show up!

Samira: [annoyed] Let me get this straight: You knew the Beast had just killed Buddy yesterday, and you were perfectly aware of the risks involved. But you still left your house in the middle of the night, without informing anyone, to take a bath? It's just a bath, for crying out loud!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Maybe you commoners can stand not bathing for a day, but not me! Shizuko Ikehara is a CELEBRITY! I have to hold myself to a higher standard than all of you!

Umeko: So what happened?

Shizuko: [distressed] I'd entered the Bathhouse and was turning the water on, when...all the lights went out. I knew instantly...what that meant. I screamed, I tried to run, but I heard...a window shatter and, all of a sudden...he was on me.

Out of the blue, Shizuko began to weep uncontrollably.

Shizuko: [in tears] I can st-still…*sniff*...recall his br-breath on me...we fell into the water and he scr-scratched at me...and I only narrowly got away when Hanako found me!

Hanako: You're lucky I came when I did. Had no one been out and about, you could've been left for dead. But that doesn't matter. We need to treat your wounds! She's suffered a lot of minor cuts and gashes, but she's also bleeding in several places. She'll need medical attention, right away!

She turned to us.

Hanako: Where's Azuma?

Samira: He's out searching for Kaori and Eizo.

Hanako: [annoyed] That damn Eizo...I don't understand why he has to be absent NOW, of all times...look, go and get the medkit for Shizuko from the Store and come right back! Both of you, go together! I'm not risking anyone being on their own with the Beast on the loose.

Samira: [shocked] What about Kaori and Eizo? Where have they gone?

Hanako: [distressed] I'll sound the alarm and get everyone to come. Now go! Hurry!

Not wasting any time, Samira grabbed my arm and pulled me along, running over to the Shopping District.

 _The Beast...attacked Shizuko? He's getting more and more fearsome…_

 _We've already lost Buddy...we can't lose one more…_

 _And Kaori and Eizo? Where were they?_

My heart was thumping loudly in my ears, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Azuma: Mordecai, what have you done?!

 _Huh? Is that...Azuma?_

Umeko: Samira, do you hear-

Mordecai: Ahahahaha! Ahahahahaha! I've done it! I've done it, Azuma! I caught it! Finally!

 _Mordecai?_

Samira: [distressed] It's coming from up ahead!

In the distance, I could just barely make out the Bakery and General Store through the falling snow. I heard Azuma's voice, faint but undeniably frantic and taut with urgency.

Azuma: Mordecai, that's a person! Quick, get them down from there!

Samira: [shocked] What's going on?

We saw Azuma come into view, stepping out of the alley between the General Store and the Bakery.

Umeko: Azuma! Hey! Azuma!

As we drew nearer, I caught sight of his expression and faltered.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: Huh? ...What's wrong?

Azuma: [sad] I…

Samira: [angry] Don't beat around the bush! Your face...you look like you just saw a…

Samira paled.

Azuma pointed grimly to the alley behind him.

Azuma: [sad] Go...go look. It's...behind the Store.

 _No._

 _No, I don't want to._

 _All I wanted was to turn around and head back._

 _To pretend that none of this was real._

 _To pretend that people - and pets - weren't being killed in gruesome manners._

 _To go back to bed._

 _To leave this place._

 _To be free._

 _But of course, the world didn't give a damn what I wanted._

Feeling a sense of foreboding making my every step five times heavier, I slowly made my way around the corner, Samira right behind me.

Samira: [shocked] E-Eizo…?

Eizo was in the alleyway, alive, but disoriented. He was crouched on the floor, moaning, and part of me vaguely registered that he had his foot caught in one of his own bear traps, and was clearly in pain as blood seeped through his trouser leg and stained the white snow a dark red.

I rushed to his side, dropped down on one knee, and tried to rouse him.

Umeko: Eizo! Eizo, wake up!

He groaned again, barely conscious, his head lolling from side to side.

Mordecai: Azuma, I...I'm lowering it down now!

 _Mordecai's voice...where is he?_

I looked up and saw Mordecai standing on the roof of the General Store. He was peering down at the alley behind the Store.

Samira: [angry] Azuma, what's going on? Why's Eizo here? And what's-

Azuma: [worried] It's...I…

Fearing the worst, I got up, leaving Eizo where he was for now, and made my way around the corner to see what Mordecai was looking at.

Once I did, I stopped short, shocked.

[CG] All Tangled Up [CG]

Hanging, suspended in the air, was a rope net. Both ends of the net were hooked up to the roof of the Store, and looking up, I saw that Mordecai was busy lowering the net down - as well as what was inside it.

Tangled up inside the rope net...was a body.

The body of someone dressed in _red_.

Umeko: No…

Directly underneath the net, blood was dripping down from the body, forming a small puddle and staining the snow a dark murky red.

As gently as he could, Mordecai lowered the net down completely so the person inside now lay back on the ground, unmoving.

[CG] End [CG]

Samira: [shocked] No…

Azuma: [sad] …

Samira: [shocked] Who...who is that?

She pointed a shaky finger at the body in the net. With their hood up and covering their face, there was no telling who it was in the red cloak.

Azuma: [sad] ...We're going to have to find out.

Carefully, Azuma knelt down and disentangled the body from the net. Then, he laid the body against the wall, and pulled their hood up.

[CG] The Second Victim [CG]

Slumped against the wall of the Store, blood soaking through her shirt and dripping onto the snow, was the body of **Kaori Nishimoto** , the **SHSL Dog Whisperer**. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she could've been asleep, the same way Buddy did, had it not been for the large, obvious bloodstains on her body. There was no mistaking it.

Kaori was dead.

And just like that, the Killing Game had resumed yet again.

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Hooray I managed to get this chapter out! Just in time for Kaori Nishimoto to become the second victim…

What are your predictions for the second killer? The investigation begins next chapter!


	16. In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life 1

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

 _Kaori and Buddy had been such a perfect team. Like two peas in a pod, the two had been inseparable from the very first moment they'd been united in the inn. Wherever Kaori went, Buddy would follow. She devoted so much of her time to caring for him, putting his needs above even her own. And when he'd been killed...it was like a part of her had died alongside him._

 _And now..._

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The monitor on the wall of the Store switched off after Monokuma delivered his cheerful announcement, and all at once, the reality of the situation hit me with the force of a train.

 _Kaori...is dead?_

Umeko: No!

Samira: [angry] The fuck…? What the fuck's happened here?

 _No...no...not again!_

 _We said we'd never let this happen another time! We said we wouldn't let another murder occur! We wouldn't lose another member of the group!_

 _How...how could this have happened? ...Why?_

Eizo was looking around, blinking in confusion.

Eizo: [confused] Where am I...huh?

Samira: [angry] You sick son-of-a-bitch! What the fuck did you do to Kaori?

Eizo: [confused] Kaori? What do you…

Eizo turned and seemed to, for the first time, realize Kaori's bloody, lifeless corpse was lying near his feet.

Eizo: [shocked] Hu...whaaah?

Samira: [angry] You murdering scum! You're not getting away with this, we've caught you red-handed!

Samira took one menacing step towards Eizo, and Azuma jumped in between them.

Azuma: [shocked] Samira, wait! Calm down!

Samira: [angry] 'Calm down'? Don't tell me to calm down! Another person is dead!

Azuma: [distressed] You don't know that he's the killer!

Samira: [angry] Like hell he ain't!

Azuma: [worried] We can't jump to conclusions so soon-

Samira: [angry] Conclusions, my ass! He's literally right next to the b...to the body! What, are you gonna pull a Mordecai and say he appeared here by magic? He's killed her! The proof's right in front of us, what else do you need?

Azuma: [worried] All I'm saying is, we still need to conduct a thorough investigation into all this. Look, losing our cool and yelling won't help matters right now…

Samira: [angry] Tch…!

We heard footsteps approaching and I realized that Mordecai had now joined us from the roof.

Mordecai: [sad] No...is it...is that…

Samira: [angry] Mordecai, what happened? Why was...why was Kaori...hanging...in that...that thing?

Mordecai: [sad] How...how could this be? But I...I don't…

Azuma: [worried] I was...looking for Kaori and Eizo when...I bumped into Mordecai on the way here. He told me he...had a plan...to catch the Beast. But when we got here...Eizo was...unconscious, and Kaori was...she was...well...you know…

 _Kaori...had been caught in that net...hanging in the air...bleeding out onto the snow…_

Eizo: [distressed] W-Wait! I d-d-don't understand! H-How did I get here? Wh-Why is Kaori...oh...oh God, no...no, it's happened again…

I was shocked to see that Eizo was crying, his whole body trembling with fear.

Eizo: [in tears] N-No! Why is this happening...again?

He grunted, trying to get his foot free of the bear trap.

Eizo: [in tears] Wh...Why is...why is my foot…? I don't understand...anything…

Samira: [angry] Isn't that convenient?

Umeko: You...don't know how you got here?

Samira: [accusatory] He's obviously lying! Quit playing dumb!

'RING RING RING!'

Umeko: That...that's gotta be Hanako, ringing the bell.

Everyone would be waking up soon. Surely, if the Body Announcement hadn't done it for them, the bell most certainly would.

Samira: [angry] Ngh…

Umeko: Samira...the medkit…

Azuma: [shocked] Medkit?

Samira: [angry] I'll go back and give it to Shizuko. Then I'll bring them all here.

Casting Eizo one last disdainful scowl, she went inside the Store to grab what she needed.

Eizo: [scared] Umeko? A-A-Azuma? P-Please, I...I don't understand...what's happened? You h-have to believe me, I...I don't know how I got here, I swear!

He grunted, still trying to get his foot free. The bear trap remained unrelentingly unyielding.

Eizo: [distressed] Can...you at least help me get out of this thing?

Azuma: [sad] Of course. Here.

Azuma bent down and, grabbing both sides of the trap, helped Eizo wrench it open, the muscles in his biceps rippling underneath his shirtsleeves as he did so.

Eizo was shivering, holding back tears as he pulled his leg free.

Eizo: [in tears] Ow...ow…ow…

Azuma: [sad] We're...gonna have to bandage that…

Eizo: [in tears] Mmf…

Umeko: Eizo...do you really remember nothing? You...don't know how you got here?

Eizo: [distressed] N-No! I give you my word! [sad] Kaori…is...is she really…

Umeko: ...Yeah.

I did my best to avoid looking at her body, slumped against the wall just a few feet away from Eizo. Mordecai was kneeling by her side, not listening to us, and I saw, with a pang of sadness, that he was holding Kaori's hand in his and not saying a word.

Eizo: [distressed] No...no, goddammit. Why?!

Azuma knelt down and gently rolled up the hem of Eizo's trouser leg. Eizo flinched as the wound was exposed to the open air.

There was a jagged red ring of blood above Eizo's right ankle, where the jaws of the trap had closed around his foot. Blood was trickling down freely, and Eizo's shoes and trousers were being stained.

Eizo: [distressed] Ow...ow…

Azuma: [worried] Just…hold on. Alright? I'll help you bandage that in a sec…

Eizo: [distressed] Azuma, Umeko. You two have to believe me. I didn't do this! I didn't...do that...to Kaori. I couldn't! I...I would never!

Azuma: [sad] …

Eizo: [distressed] You believe me...right?

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [sad] No...no, this can't be happening...this can't be happening…[angry] You must believe me! I wouldn't do something like this, you know me!

We heard footsteps approaching and behind us, I could see the rest of the group approaching, led by a stony-faced Samira.

Miyumi: [scared] Aiiieeeee!

Wakako: [shocked] Is...is that...?

Gasps and shrieks rose up from the crowd as they saw what me and Azuma were gathered around.

Fukumi: [sad] No...not Kaori...not after Buddy…

Taro: [distressed] K-K-Kaori...no...it's h-h-happening again…

Ichiro: [disappointed] I knew this would happen again, eventually…It was foolish to have hoped otherwise.

Taro: [distressed] H-H-How can you s-s-say something like that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Humans are all selfish, vile creatures that only look out for themselves. That's a fact that'll never change.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, that was a depressingly pessimistic outlook on life.

Taro: [sad] Th-That's not true! Th-There are good people out there!

Ichiro: [annoyed] If that's the case, Kaori shouldn't have wound up dead.

Taro: [sad] Ichiro...

Hanako pushed her way to the front, looking pissed off.

Hanako: [angry] Eizo. What is the meaning of this?

Eizo: [scared] I don't know! Hanako, I swear...I don't know how I got here! Please, you have to believe me! Guys…?

But already people were muttering to each other, casting Eizo suspicious glances.

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo had his foot stuck in that trap, right here when Kaori was found!

Wakako: [shocked] Eizo was found near her body?

Shizuko: [accusatory] So he has to be the killer!

Fukumi: [confused] Is this really such an open-and-shut case?

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey! Guys, c'mon! Please, hear me out-

Mordecai: [angry] You devil!

Suddenly reinvigorated, Mordecai charged forward and slammed Eizo against the wall, startling him.

Taro: [scared] M-M-Mordecai, d-don't!

Mordecai: [angry] How could you do such a thing? Were you not supposed to be our leader? A leader leads by example! But you...you have turned against us, turned against the group, and abandoned the morals you claimed to so strongly uphold! You are not fit to call yourself by such a title!

Fukumi: [sad] Mordecai…

Mordecai: [angry] I trusted you to lead us to victory, to freedom! I looked up to you! But this...these are the disgraceful actions of one who is unfit to lead! You have betrayed us all!

Eizo: [distressed] Mordecai, I swear to you, I didn't have anything to do with this!

Mordecai: Then why were you here? Why were you by the body?

Eizo: [distressed] I...I don't know.

Wakako: [shocked] You don't know…?

Samira: [angry] You don't have anything to say in your defense! You can't explain how you ended up here or why you were found by Kaori's body. That makes you the prime suspect!

Yoshihiki: [playful] And after all your preaching about making sure no one would ever become a victim again...Mr. Suede Shoes himself ends up becoming a killer! Isn't that ironic?

Eiz: [angry] Grr...goddamn you, I'm not a killer! I didn't do this!

Samira: [accusatory] How can you not even know how you got here? He's obviously guilty! Who says something sketchy like that?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] You - ow! - think just because you were our leader, that we'll let you get away with this?

Eizo: [in tears] Please, I swear! I swear on my life, on my family name - everything! I'm innocent!

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [sad] Hanako…? You...believe me, right?

Hanako: I think we should gather the evidence first and...look at the facts. It's too early to say anything otherwise.

Monokuma: Ooh! Ever so cool, calm and collected, even though he used to be your boooyfriend...Classic Hanako!

Eizo: [distressed] Gah!

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! He's here again!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! I have to be here to hand you all the Monokuma File after every murder, don't I?

Eizo tried to get up to face Monokuma but stumbled on his bad foot, wincing and going very white. Azuma rushed to steady him.

Eizo: [distressed] You'll...ngh...pay for this…

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I wouldn't waste my breath so soon, Eizo...looks like you're the one in hot water this time around!

Eizo: [angry] Gh…!

Taro: [distressed] Wh-Why…? Why is there another m-m-murder?

Shizuko: [angry] You're saying we have to - oof - have another fucking Trial?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Again, I say - of course!

Hanako: [thoughtful] So...though we tried so hard to prevent it from occurring again...we've all failed. One of us has succumbed to temptation...and killed again.

Samira: [accusatory] Not just any _one_ of us...our own so-called leader, too!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not responsible for this!

Monokuma: Uh-uh-uh! Stop right there, young lady! No accusations until the Class Trial! Accuse Eizo all you want once we're there! But for now...you've all got work to do! Here you all go!

He handed us all the familiar Monokuma File, this time labelled "Monokuma File #2".

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Tadadada! It's...the Monokuma Fiiile!

Samira: [angry] Grr! I want to smash it!

Monokuma: [distressed] Ehh! Don't do that!

Miyumi: [sad] So...it's all real. It's...all starting again…[as Ms. Shortcake] the murder...the b-bloodshed...the accusations…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Does your cruelty know no bounds?

Monokuma: Most definitely not! Upupu...good luck, and do your best! I'll see you at the Trial!

Monokuma pranced off.

Miyumi: [distressed] W-What...do we do now…?

We all looked at each other. We knew exactly what we were going to have to do, but none of us wanted to do it.

Azuma: [sad] We...have to investigate the crime...again.

Samira: [distressed] Ngh…!

Fukumi: [sad] After we all swore we'd never let this happen a second time…

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff* I don't wanna *sniff* look at another b-b-body...

Eizo: [distressed] Please, if you'd all just let me explain-

He tried to stand, and fell back down again. A look of concern temporarily flashed across Hanako's usually emotionless face, before fading away.

Hanako: We should...tend to Eizo's foot first.

Samira: [accusatory] What? Why should we! He's a killer! Let him bleed out!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...why won't you believe me? You haven't even bothered to properly look at the body or the scene of the crime...how can you just point fingers at me without any evidence?

Samira: [accusatory] What more damning evidence do we need than you being right here at the scene of the crime with no explanation as to why?

Hanako: Do not be rash. We cannot afford to make a split-second decision.

Shizuko: [snide] You sure you're not just saying that cause you don't want Eizo to die?

Hanako: [annoyed] If Eizo really is guilty...we are not allowed to take justice into our own hands. That is...for Monokuma to do...like he did with Nagatomo.

Taro: [distressed] Exec-c-c-c-cution…?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Not again!

Hanako: So...we cannot let Eizo die. Someone must tend to his leg, just like with Shizuko's injuries.

Wakako: [bored] I guess you've usurped him as the leader now…

Fukumi: [happy] Hooray for Hanako! I like you more as the leader anyway.

Eizo: [distressed] Umf...

Samira: [angry] So what do we do?

Hanako: We must do the same thing that we did with Kenji's death. We investigate the murder as thoroughly as possible...and we'll piece it all together at the Trial. Only then...can we come to the right answer.

Miyumi: [distressed] I can't do it! I could barely take one Class Trial, let alone another one!

Hanako: That's fine. I understand you don't want to investigate. But I need someone to stay with Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Eh?

Hanako: You're in no condition to be investigating. Your foot...needs to be treated.

Azuma: [sad] I guess...I should help with that.

Mordecai: No. Let me.

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

Mordecai: I am useless at investigating. I was built for action. I am a doer, and not a thinker. But you, Azuma...you were a valuable asset in our last trial. You would be more helpful here, at the crime scene, than playing the role of nurse. Let me do that for you. I have limited medical training, but it should suffice.

Hanako: It's decided then. Mordecai, could you take Eizo to his cottage and treat him there?

Mordecai: As you wish.

Hanako: And don't go alone. Miyumi...you didn't want to investigate, correct?

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...n-not really?

Hanako: Then go with Mordecai. The both of you can watch over Eizo together...and stand guard.

Eizo: [distressed] Hanako...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha, dude! She's treating you like a suspect in custody! How's it feel to get dumped, bro?

Eizo: [angry] Shut up! This is hardly the time!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What're you gonna do, hit me? Come walk over here and do it then!

Eizo: [angry] Grr…

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...what about me? I'm still bleeding and in serious pain here…

I'd almost forgotten about Shizuko, who was leaning on the wall for support, still clutching her sides, her clothes hanging tattered and bloody off her.

Hanako: Mordecai...can you handle the both of them?

Mordecai: [excited] There is nothing that I cannot handle!

Hanako: All the same...you should have another assistant.

Fukumi: I can do it.

Hanako: You sure?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Me and Mordecai make a helluva team anyway! There's nothing he can do that I can't do better!

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng...is that a challenge?

Fukumi: [snide] I'm gonna bandage them a million billion times better than you ever can! I'm gonna bandage circles around you!

 _Does everything always have to be a competition with Fukumi?_

Hanako: Take Eizo and Shizuko to Eizo's room and treat their injuries.

Fukumi: [excited] Aye, aye!

Mordecai stooped down and propped Eizo up over his shoulder. Fukumi tried to help Shizuko, who snapped at her all the same. The four of them, and Miyumi, left.

Hanako: The rest of us...we should get down to the investigation.

Taro: [nervous] Investigation...I d-d-don't think I'll ever get used to th-this…

Ichiro: [disappointed] What did I tell you people? A team like this was never meant to last…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hate to say it, but I agree with the Geek Gardener. This was always written in the stars.

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, Azuma...what ever shall we do?

Azuma: [distressed] We...have to find out who killed Kaori. It's...just like with Kenji.

I looked around at everyone's faces. No one wanted to do this. But we had no choice. Once again...we'd been plunged into yet another challenging case.

Another classmate, dead.

Another classmate, a killer.

Another Class Trial.

Our lives - once again at stake.

 _Who killed Kaori? Who killed Buddy? Was it...really the Beast? And why had Eizo been at the scene of the crime?_

 _So many questions...and no answers...yet._

 _I owe it to Kaori...to try my best like I did last time...and to uncover the truth!_

Azuma nodded reassuringly at me.

Azuma: [worried] You ready?

Umeko: ...I'm ready. Let's do this thing.

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Track: watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

Monokuma File 02:

The second victim is Kaori Nishimoto, the SHSL Dog Whisperer. Estimated time of death is around 10p.m.. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was the alleyway behind the General Store. The cause of death was several fatal wounds to the chest and abdomen, puncturing vital organs, and subsequent blood loss.

No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

Umeko: It's so horrible…

Azuma: [sad] It's...even more gruesome than Kenji…

 _Kaori...who could've done something so horrid to you…? And why? Just...to escape?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #2]

Umeko: What should we do now?

Azuma: [thoughtful] First, we should find out exactly what happened here - how Kaori was killed, and what she was doing in that net. To that end, we'll probably need to speak with both Eizo and Mordecai.

Umeko: You kinda took the lead the last time around...telling me where to go. Where do you think we should head to, to investigate?

Azuma: Well, other than inspecting the scene of the crime itself...perhaps we should revisit a few of the places where the Beast was previously sighted. The Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse seem like good places to start.

Umeko: But why?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Something tells me the Beast is going to be related to this case somehow. What with Buddy's unexplained death...and Kaori's conviction that it wasn't the Beast's fault...and with her now winding up dead…

Umeko: Yeah, you're right. The Beast is definitely connected to all this, in some way.

 _It's high time we put the mystery behind the Beast to rest, once and for all in this upcoming Class Trial._

[Inspect: Kaori's Body]

Kaori lay on the ground, legs sprawled out in front of her and her back resting against the outside wall of the General Store where Azuma had laid her.

 _Just a couple hours ago...she was still alive...and now...this…_

 _I'd spoken to her too…_

 _Perhaps I could've done something to stop this? I'll never know now if things could've been different..._

Umeko: Sorry, Kaori...I wish I could've prevented this.

I knelt down by her body with Azuma at her side. Forcing myself not to stare at her face too long, I focused on the rest of her wounds.

Azuma: [worried] She was stabbed at least half a dozen times. No doubt the Monokuma File's right. She definitely bled to death after being attacked.

Umeko: Do you think you can tell what kind of weapon made the wounds? The Monokuma File didn't say…

Azuma: [worried] With what little time we have? No, I don't think I can. But anything sharp enough will do the trick.

Umeko: What about...this?

I grabbed the hem of Kaori's cloak and rubbed it between my thumb and forefinger.

Umeko: Why is she dressed like this? I've never seen this red cloak before. At least...not worn by Kaori.

Azuma: [shocked] What do you mean?

As quickly as I could, I recounted my encounter with the Prowler earlier tonight with Azuma.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...And this Prowler person...you never saw their face?

Umeko: No, and not only that, their voice was masked by this weird...voice-changer gimmick. I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl in that costume.

Azuma: But they were definitely wearing a red cloak…

He indicated Kaori's clothes.

Azuma: Was it this one?

Umeko: I...can't be sure. I didn't pay close attention to what the Prowler was wearing, other than the fact that it was red.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You do realize what you're suggesting, right, Umeko? You're suggesting Kaori put on this Prowler guy's costume and...went around pretending to be some kind of vigilante? That Kaori cornered you in that alley and gave you a whole speech on it? That doesn't sound at all like her.

Umeko: But then...why is she wearing this? She's never worn this red cloak before, and for her to be wearing it tonight, on the same night I would encounter that...that Prowler...it's too much of a coincidence, isn't it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] But if Kaori really was the Prowler you encountered...why would she be dressing up like that?

 _Could Kaori...really be the Prowler?_

 _But if she was...then...that would mean…_

 _I...could have stopped her. I could've kept her with me while we were talking in that alley, and maybe…_

 _...maybe she wouldn't be here...dead…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Kaori's Red Cloak]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Prowler Encounter]

[Inspect: Rope Net]

The rope net that Kaori had been caught up in now lay to the side, after Azuma had extracted Kaori's body from it.

Umeko: How did Kaori end up in that net?

Azuma: [worried] You'll have to ask Mordecai for more details. All he told me was that it had been part of his plan to catch the Beast, but he never got the chance to elaborate.

 _To have been caught in that net...like a hunter's prey…_

 _It's...so awful…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Rope Net]

[Inspect: Prop Shotgun]

Umeko: Huh?

Near Kaori's body, lying, almost half-buried in the snow, was a familiar-looking prop.

Azuma picked it up and flipped it over in his hands.

Azuma: [confused] What's this?

Umeko: That's...the prop shotgun...from the General Store. It was discovered missing from its plaque a couple days ago.

Azuma: When?

Umeko: It was...the day Fukumi and Miyumi were attacked in the Bakery, after we all went to get our knives from Hanako.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Knives, huh? So everyone was armed?

Umeko: Well...wait, did you not know about that?

Azuma shook his head.

Umeko: Th-That's right...you, Fukumi and Miyumi left before Eizo made the announcement.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [worried] Fukumi, come. We should get you back to your room to rest. Your arm...you shouldn't move it too much.

Miyumi: [scared] Y-Yeah...I'll help you!

The three of them headed for Fukumi's home. The rest of us stood around, waiting for Eizo's guidance.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what now?

Wakako: [nervous] Should...should we be armed?

Samira: There are weapons available in the General Store.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Very well. Everyone should at least have a knife...to protect themselves in case of an emergency.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: So the three of you never learned about it?

Azuma: No one told us, no.

Umeko: I guess, with all the craziness of the Beast's attack, it slipped our minds to inform you guys. That means only the three of you didn't have knives…

Azuma: It's not just the three of us. There was one more person who left before that announcement too.

 _That's right…_

[[flashback]]

Kaori stood up, and balled her hands into fists.

Kaori: [accusatory] I'll catch the Beast myself!

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] Don't be absurd. How could you catch the Beast by yourself? It's already come after two of us!

Fukumi: [shocked] Yeah! If I couldn't handle it, what makes you think you can?

Kaori: [angry] I don't believe in any of this! There can't be such a Beast in existence. M-Maybe...Monokuma's fooling us!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Does Fukumi's wound look like it's fake to you?

Kaori: [angry] ...I don't know. But I know what I believe in. And I know I won't let you put Buddy at risk!

Just like that, Kaori stormed off.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Kaori…_

 _She didn't have a knife either..._

Azuma: So the prop shotgun was stolen before everyone went to the Store to arm themselves? Well...what's it doing here now, then?

Umeko: That's a very good question.

Azuma: [shocked] There's...a bit of blood on the end of it. Here.

He handed the prop shotgun to me. The butt of the gun had a bit of blood streaked on it. It looked relatively fresh.

Azuma: That can't have been there more than an hour ago. It's definitely recent.

Umeko: Then...I guess it must be Kaori's blood?

Azuma: But...who stole it in the first place?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Prop Shotgun]

[Inspect: Spear]

There was a spear lying in the snow, in between the bear trap where Eizo was found, and Kaori's body. Azuma gingerly picked it up off the floor.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Isn't this from the General Store?

Umeko: Yeah, I guess so. But...that spear looks familiar somehow...

Azuma carefully brought the sharp end of the spear close to his face, and squinted.

Azuma: Blood.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: Yeah. There's blood on the tip of this thing. And…

He plucked a strand off of the blade.

Azuma: [confused] What...is this? Is this...white hair?

He held it in his palm and I took a closer look. It was a small strange tuft of what looked to be whitish hair, dotted with a tinge of blood.

Azuma: What do you think this is? Where did it come from?

Umeko: I don't know, but it's definitely a clue.

Azuma grunted a little, as he withdrew his hands from the spear.

Umeko: What's wrong?

Azuma: [worried] My hands are stained.

Sure enough, the gold material of the spear's hilt had left sparkling, gold flakes on Azuma's hands. He rubbed his hands together, dusting them off.

 _Gold flakes? That seems familiar too..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Spear]

[Inspect: Bear Trap]

Azuma: Careful.

Azuma and I stopped to look at the bear trap that Eizo had gotten his leg stuck in. The jagged edges were still crusty with his blood, drying quickly in the cool breeze.

Umeko: I don't understand…

Azuma: You don't understand what?

Umeko: Eizo was the one who proposed we set these traps into place to begin with.

Azuma: Right?

Umeko: So...if anything, he should've been the most clear on where each of them were placed. If that's the case...how did he get stuck in his own trap? Shouldn't he have known it was here?

Azuma: I would say that he was probably distracted by something and forgot, but...we've all seen Eizo going through a tough time as of late. And for him to claim to not even know how he got here…

Umeko: Something's definitely up.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bear Trap]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [nervous] Hey, Umeko…

Umeko: How are you holding up?

Taro: [distressed] N-Not good…[sad] Kaori and I m-m-may not have talked a whole lot...and sh-sh-she never t-t-trusted me around Buddy or let me p-p-pet him because I was too cl-clumsy...but she was st-still a really s-sweet g-g-girl...she didn't d-d-deserve this...

Azuma: [sad] Yeah...no one does.

Umeko: Have you found out anything so far?

Taro: [nervous] Oh n-no...I d-d-don't really want to get too close to...to the b-b-body…

Azuma: That's alright. It's okay to be squeamish.

Taro: [nervous] Sorry...I r-r-really wish I could help you g-g-guys out more...I didn't really h-help out at all with K-Kenji and I d-d-don't think this time will be any d-d-d-different...the two of you are br-brilliant at being d-d-detectives…

Umeko: Oh, uh...don't worry about it. We're just trying our best to do the right thing.

Taro: [sad] I hope for K-K-Kaori's s-sake that we can d-d-do it…

 _Taro's such a sweetheart...he's really not built for this Killing Game though. I don't think he'll be of much help. Unless..._

Umeko: Taro, remember during your first encounter with the Beast? You mentioned that you saw someone in the alleyway behind it, correct? Someone dressed in _red_?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah? Wh-Why?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko...you don't think…?

[[flashback]]

Dropping - literally - from the roof, a masked man dressed in a _red_ cloak appeared before me, blocking my exit from the alley. The stranger wore a Victorian mask that covered their entire face, which they must have procured from the Store, so I couldn't make out who it was underneath.

Cloaked Figure: [accusatory] Aha! You! I demand that you bow!

Umeko: B-Bow? Bow to who?

Cloaked Figure: [snide] Bow to me, obviously! Bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [worried] Wh-What? What is it?

 _This doesn't make sense...none of this does…_

 _Kaori...was with the Beast?_

 _But the Prowler...the Prowler wanted to stop it…_

[[flashback]]

Prowler: [excited] The Beast is still out there, at large! And I cannot rest until it has been slain!

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _That's not like Kaori at all…_

 _Kaori wanted to DEFEND the Beast…_

 _When we were afraid of it, she would step in and argue against us._

 _This doesn't make any sense at all..._

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [disappointed] …

Umeko: Hey...you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course I'm not. We're going to be heading back into that horrid Trial Room and solving another one of our friends' murders. Why would any of us be alright?

Umeko: I know...it's hard for me too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. It's not like I really liked or cared for Kaori much but…it still sucks.

Azuma: Do you think Eizo really did it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What does it matter what I think? At the end of the day, you're gonna have to prove to the group why he is or is not guilty.

Umeko: Well, what are your thoughts, personally?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why do you care?

Azuma: [worried] Ichiro, please…

 _Talking to Ichiro is like wandering into a minefield...you never know what's going to set him off or offend him next._

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh, fine. Whatever. I don't think he did it.

Umeko: Really?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Come on. That'd be too easy. Much as I don't like the guy...Captain Rulebook's not an idiot. Getting caught with his foot in a trap right there by the scene of the crime? Unlikely. Especially when you consider that he set up the traps himself.

Umeko: If you find any clues...let us know, alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You wouldn't want my help. I'd be of no use to you.

Umeko: Don't put yourself down like that. We need all the help we can get.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Fine. I'll try. But only because I want to live too.

Umeko: That's as good a reason as any.

[Inspect: Blood Droplets]

Umeko: What's this?

There was a small trail of blood droplets leading down the alley, away from Kaori's body.

Umeko: It's...blood. And it's not Kaori's either.

Kaori's blood had been falling onto the snow beneath her, hanging up in the air in that net.

This new trail of blood looped around behind the Shopping District.

Azuma: That's not the only thing. Look at this.

He pointed at a suspicious shape near the blood drops.

Azuma: [confused] Does this...look like a footprint to you?

It looked like there was a small indentation in the snow, shaped like a print, with smaller indentations around it that looked like...toes…

Umeko: That's no footprint. I think that's...a pawprint.

There were footprints up and down the alley from when we'd all arrived to see Kaori's body, so any footprints the killer might have left were now obscured by ours and the falling snow. However, the pawprint Azuma was pointing to was quite clearly out of place and easily noticeable alongside the drops of blood.

Azuma: [confused] A...pawprint? But...why is there a pawprint here? It can't be Buddy's, can it? The falling snow would've covered it up long ago if it was...

Umeko: I don't think it's the only one.

Following the trail of blood droplets, there was a similar trail of pawprints leading away.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Who do you think this blood and pawprints came from?

Umeko: I'm not entirely sure, but I can only think of one other thing here in the Village with us that could create pawprints like this.

Azuma: [confused] But...if you're thinking what I'm thinking, shouldn't they be a bit bigger?

Umeko: I think we should follow this trail and see where it ends up.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood and Pawprints]

Azuma and I followed the trail of blood and prints, and found ourselves standing outside the Bakery.

The trail ended at a small patch of snow behind the Bakery. Azuma knelt down and brushed the snow off, revealing…

Azuma: [confused] What is this?

It was a metallic hatch. Hidden behind the Bakery and buried underneath the snow, none of us had found it until now. This was where the pawprints and blood trail came to a stop.

Umeko: What's this trapdoor doing here? Can you...open it?

Azuma grabbed the handle and tugged, grunting. In spite of all his strength, it stubbornly refused to budge.

Azuma: [disappointed] It's locked tight. We're not getting in.

Umeko: That's so strange...why is there a hatch here behind the Bakery?

Azuma: I don't think anyone's really looked back here before. This must've went by, hidden from the rest of the group.

Umeko: You think...this is how Monokuma's been arriving and escaping so quickly?

Azuma: It's definitely an option.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hatch]

[Move to: General Store]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Umeko: What're you looking at, Hanako?

She waved a hand at the case full of available weapons.

Hanako: I wanted to check out the inventory. I've been keeping count, so I know. And I don't make mistakes. That spear we found in the snow...it definitely came from here.

Umeko: You think the killer used it to kill Kaori?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That's a possibility. I don't see any other weapon sharp enough at the scene that could've been used to stab her. Unless...

Azuma: Unless what?

Hanako: We each had a knife on us after the attack in the Bakery, remember? I suppose that could just as easily have been used to kill her.

Azuma: Heh. Not all of us.

Umeko: Yeah, after Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery, Eizo had us all get knives from the General Store. But Azuma, Miyumi and Fukumi were at her cottage after her attack, remember?

Azuma: Miyumi and I helped patch her up and we ended up playing cards later at her request.

Hanako: You mean no one told the three of you about the knives? [disappointed] How irresponsible...I assumed Eizo would've, at least…

 _You could've notified them as well..._

Umeko: Hey, maybe we should go around and ask everyone to present their knives to us! If anyone's got a bloody knife…

Hanako: [disappointed] Hmph. I'd like to think that we'd be able to solve the crime that easily...but I doubt it. Chances are high that the killer would have disposed of any evidence.

Azuma: Then we ask if anyone's missing their knife. After all, you've been keeping inventory, right?

Hanako: That's right. There are just as many knives left in the Store now as there were after we all took some the other day.

Umeko: So that means there's no chance someone dumped their bloody knife somewhere and swapped it out with a new one?

Hanako brandished her own knife for us to see. It was spotless. I did the same.

Umeko: Does this mean we're clean?

Hanako: I'd like to ask the rest of the group to present their knives too, before we head to the Trial Room. While I'm not optimistic the killer would be careless enough to not dispose of their knife in the case of it being used as a murder weapon...better safe than sorry.

[Move to: Supermarket]

[Inspect: Map of North Sector]

I took a look at the map Samira had pinned up on the noticeboard, displaying the layout of the entire North Sector of the Village. On it, there were various red Xs marked, showing the locations of all the bear traps Eizo and his team had set up.

Umeko: There's the map. Look.

Imgur:

/UO4Hd1L

I pointed at the alley between the Bakery and the Store.

Umeko: There's a red X right there where the bear trap that got Eizo was.

Azuma: So by rights, he should've known it was there.

Umeko: It doesn't make sense to me. Did he just...forget where he put his own traps? That doesn't sound like Eizo to me.

Azuma: That doesn't sound like Eizo to me either. Even though he's been really stressed out...he doesn't seem like he'd be one to forget something as important as this, especially since he was always the one reminding us to check the map so we didn't step into one of those traps by accident ourselves.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Map of North Sector]

Umeko: Let's head inside.

We entered the Supermarket. The incident with Shizuko and the Beast felt like it had been such a long time ago. Back then...the Beast nearly attacking us had been our biggest fear. Now...it had attacked three of us, killed a dog, and potentially had a hand in Kaori's death as well.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yo. What're you two lovebirds doing here as well?

Azuma: I could ask you the same question.

Yoshihiki: You could? But I'm here alone. I'm not lovebirds with anybody! Well...except maybe my h-

Umeko: Don't finish that sentence!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! I'm just kidding! No need to glare at me like that...Anyway, what's up?

Azuma: [worried] How are you still so cheery?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's like I said with Kenji - there's no point to being down over what's already happened. I'll still help to find out who got Kaori, but why bother being mopey about it? It's not like she particularly liked me anyway…

Umeko: Well, have you found anything?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nah, not really. I'm too lazy to look around.

 _This fucking guy…_

Azuma: [annoyed] But not too lazy to set up a dozen different pranks?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Can you blame me? I'm the SHSL Prankster for a reason, not the SHSL Detective! Good luck though! We're all counting on you two! You knocked the last case out of the park. I think I'm leaving my life in good hands.

[Move to: Freezer]

The freezer was as cold as ever, with the frozen pigs still hanging from their hooks, though two of them had obviously been taken down for the Beast's appearances at both the Supermarket and the Amphitheatre when Buddy was killed.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I've been wondering…

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: Why do you think the Beast left those pigs for us to find? Was it really intended as a warning, to frighten us?

Umeko: Seeing the way those pigs had been ripped open...it made me think the Beast must've been really strong and vicious.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The whole thing just feels fishy to me...

[Inspect: Back Door]

Umeko: Hey. Look.

I brought Azuma over to a door at the back of the Supermarket.

Umeko: I knew there had to be a back door here. I just never really noticed it before.

Opening the door, I peeked my head out. Sure enough, it led out to the back of the Supermarket, and I saw the alleyway where me and Samira had been when we'd encountered Eizo acting strange the other day.

Azuma: How have you not seen this back door before?

Umeko: From the entrance, this door is pretty well hidden behind all the shelves. I probably wouldn't have been able to see it from where I was, that day I was in here with Shizuko.

Closing the door, I stepped back inside, and realized something else.

Umeko: Hey...look at this.

There was a light switch right next to the door. I gave it an experimental flick and at once, all the lights in the Supermarket went out.

Yoshihiki: H-Hey! What was that about? Did you do that?

Umeko: Oops! Sorry, Yoshihiki. I forgot you were in here as well.

Yoshihiki: Oh, very funny, Umeko. Looks like you've got jokes of your own too. Ah well, don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business here, alone, in the dark…not doing anything suspicious...

I turned the lights back on.

Umeko: This must be how the Beast got in and turned the lights off that day I was with Shizuko…

Azuma: [nervous] The Beast used this switch to turn the lights off? But...how? You're...not telling me he stood up on his hind legs and flipped the switch like a normal person would…? I thought the Beast was an animal.

Umeko: An animal with glowing yellow eyes that can talk and knows our names.

Azuma: Good point. But there's still something odd about this whole Beast scenario…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Supermarket Back Door]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Light Switch]

[Move to: Bakery]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [angry] …

Samira was standing, scowling at the mural on the side of the Bakery. The woman now had devil horns drawn on, and the donut in her hand had been replaced by a pile of sh-

Umeko: Oh!

Samira: [angry] Look at it! I can't believe Eizo would do something as...as...immature and childish as this! Again! What, did he get possessed by Yoshihiki? Then again...I didn't expect him to commit murder either. Just goes to show...people's true colors come out eventually.

Umeko: You don't know that this was Eizo's doing.

Samira: [angry] Who else would've done this? He's done it before and admitted to it. He could've easily done it again.

I shared a look with Azuma and knew we were both thinking the same thing.

Samira: [annoyed] Well...it doesn't matter. By the end of tonight...Eizo will get his comeuppance. This vandalism is the least he'll be convicted for.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Vandalized Mural]

Samira: [annoyed] Honestly, had it been up to me...I'd've let Eizo bleed out.

Azuma: [annoyed] Samira!

Samira: [playful] Hey, I'm sorry but...I've never liked him ever since he got in the way of my murals, and...what he's done tonight is the last straw. You guys are way too nice to still be giving him the benefit of the doubt.

 _I wouldn't necessarily call that being nice...I'd say we were being cautious. Just because Eizo appears to be this case's prime suspect...doesn't automatically make him the killer._

[Move to: Bathhouse]

The Bathhouse - where this had all started in the first place. My very first encounter with the Beast felt like it had taken place ages ago. Now, it seemed, the Beast had returned to where he'd first been sighted.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma. [annoyed] Oh...hey, Umeko.

 _Warm greeting, as usual. She never looks pleased to see Azuma with me._

Azuma: We just came here to investigate the scene where the Beast was sighted, twice.

Wakako: [worried] I heard what happened to Shizuko. That girl's even more stuck-up than I am, to have risked so much just for a leisurely bath! I would've been way too terrified to have come out here in the middle of the night by myself! [playful] Unless, of course...you were to come with me, Azuma…

Azuma: [distressed] Uh…

Wakako: [playful] You can...take a bath with me anytime…

Umeko: Okay, we still have a lot to investigate. We should really be moving on.

[Inspect: Suspicious Patch]

Umeko: That's odd…

Near the Bathhouse, I noticed a small patch of snow that looked a little out-of-place. Upon closer inspection, I realized there was something poking out of it.

Umeko: Azuma, look! Is there something underneath all this snow?

Azuma: Let's dig it out and see.

Azuma and I brushed the snow off and picked up our prize. I expected something shocking, or scandalous; some vital piece of evidence that would completely change our perspective on the case, or something along those lines.

Instead...it was...just a...hat.

Azuma turned the black cap over in his hands. His face grew grim.

Azuma: [worried] Look.

He pointed out a small splotch of red on the hat's brim.

Azuma: [worried] This hat's got blood on it.

Umeko: What's it doing all the way out here in the snow…? Did...did someone drop it?

 _Someone? Or...someTHING?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Hat]

[Inspect: Streetlamps]

Umeko: I remember the night I first saw the Beast, the lights went out. It didn't help that there was a ton of fog in my way too, obscuring my vision.

Azuma: You say the lights went out?

He peered up at one of the streetlamps near the Bathhouse, illuminating the nearby area.

Umeko: Yeah. I don't know why. I wasn't thinking straight, at the time.

Azuma was walking around one of the streetlamps now, and touching it curiously.

Azuma: [thoughtful] For the bulb to die right as the Beast arrived...doesn't that seem a little bit too much of a coincidence to you?

Umeko: Of course, yeah, sure, but...what are you implying?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm not too sure yet, myself...all I know is that the jigsaw pieces are right in front of us. I just don't know how to piece them all together.

He frowned, craning his head and looking up at the bulb of the streetlamp.

Azuma: [confused] Does...anything look weird about that bulb to you?

I squinted up at it, following his gaze. The bulb shone bright, and I fought not to instinctively look away.

Umeko: Now that you mention it...it does look a little bigger than normal, I suppose. But I can't really tell since it's so high up…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I can't really get a good look at it either but it...kinda looks like...there's something attached to it.

 _Something attached to the bulbs?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Streetlamps]

[Inspect: Crates]

The crates that Yoshihiki had accused Eizo of climbing up to spy on us through the Bathhouse's window were still there, where they'd always been.

Umeko: Yoshihiki said Eizo climbed up those crates to...well…

Azuma: [disappointed] Yeah, you don't need to go on. I heard the story from Hanako.

He clambered up onto the crates and climbed his way up to the top. Standing upon the final crate, he was right in front of the window, and looked startled.

Azuma: [shocked] Hey! This window's broken!

Umeko: It is?

Grunting, I climbed up the crates to join him at the top. Sure enough, the window right next to the crates had been shattered, leaving bits of jagged glass around the edges. Some of the shards were tinged with blood. Through the open window, I could see the baths directly underneath.

Umeko: This must be where the Beast broke in to attack Shizuko…

Azuma: This is the window? I've never actually checked here before. I suppose there is also a small element of truth to Yoshihiki's words. If someone were to...[uncomfortable]...climb up here...they'd get a...um…[embarrassed]...pretty good view of...everything...inside...

Umeko: …

Azuma: Let's just climb back down now.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Crates]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bathhouse Window]

Azuma: Should we check inside the Bathhouse at least, to see where Shizuko was attacked?

Umeko: Probably a good idea.

We went inside, and passed through the boys' locker room.

Umeko: Whoa.

There was glass shards scattered underneath the window the Beast had broke through, and I could splotches of blood near the edge of the baths where Shizuko was attacked.

Azuma: [sad] Jeez...that looks rough. Shizuko's lucky to be alive.

The trail led to the girls' locker room, where Shizuko must have fled after getting away from the Beast.

Azuma: I think we've seen all there is to see in here. We should go.

[Move to: Kaori's Cottage]

Azuma: [sad] Like with Kenji, we should...look at the victim's room to...see if there are any clues there.

' _The victim'...is that all Kaori's been reduced to now?_

The inside of Kaori's cottage was pretty disorderly. Buddy slept in Kaori's room with her, so the place was a mess, and it was clear Kaori didn't put much stock in her own personal hygiene or living conditions as long as she made sure Buddy was living comfortably.

There were a couple pillows on the floor, presumably where Buddy slept at night.

[Inspect: Book]

I picked up a book on Kaori's bedside table.

 **BREEDS OF DOGS AND WOLVES: A COLLECTION OF CANINES, VOL. ONE**

 _Huh? What...is this book?_

I flipped it open and the book landed on a dog-eared page.

 _Taro would hate to see Kaori treat a book like this…_

I looked at where the page had landed on.

 **NOT SURE WHAT WILD ANIMAL YOU'RE FACING?  
CHECK OUT OUR TOP TEN SIGNS OF WOLF ACTIVITY!**

 **1\. A wolf's pawprint:**

 **Refer to the image below.  
** …

…

…

 **2\. A wolf's howl:**

 **Learn to recognize the howl of a wolf and the different breeds!**

And on the other page…

 **Most canines respond to familiar scents or sights, and they can recognize their owners from their faces or other familiar features. They...**

The page went on for quite a while, but I got the gist of it.

 _I knew Kaori was the SHSL Dog Whisperer...does a Wolf really count? And...why was she researching about Wolves in the first place?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: A Collection of Canines]

[Move to: Eizo's Cottage]

When we entered Eizo's cottage, we saw the other five gathered around inside. Mordecai stood, leaning against the wall, arms folded, looking gruff. Eizo was lying on the bed, in clear pain, his foot bandaged up but with the dull red color of blood still showing through the cloth. Shizuko sat in an armchair by his bed, wincing as Fukumi applied plasters to her minor cuts and scratches.

Shizuko: [angry] Careful! You're being too rough!

Fukumi: [snide] Sorry! I'm not the gentlest of people, okay?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Can't Miyumi take over? She looks like she'd be less rough with me…

Miyumi: [distressed] N-No, I really shouldn't! I don't...I don't like blood…[as Dr. Creeper] But I love it!

Shizuko: [distressed] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose we should talk to both Eizo and Shizuko about what happened to them tonight. Who did you want to speak with first?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Umeko: How's everything going on inside here?

Mordecai: The suspect hasn't moved or tried to escape.

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey!

Mordecai: But he has protested a lot.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Good to know.

 _Mordecai looks really serious right now...that's right...he and Kaori had been acting really friendly as of late because he and Fukumi loved to play fetch with Buddy. Out of all of us, Mordecai was probably the one who'd gotten the closest to Kaori. Now that she's dead...I can't imagine how he must feel. And that Eizo, a guy he clearly respected very much, was found by her body..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] Mordecai. We want to know more about your...plan...to catch the Beast.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Very well. I suppose it is only fair I should tell you.

Azuma: Start from the beginning.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Well...you remember the Beast Hunters, right?

 _How could I forget? Mordecai and Fukumi's crazy, spontaneous monster-hunting duo…_

Mordecai: We never really got to implement any of the plans we'd had, especially after Fukumi was injured. So we put the Beast Hunters on hold for the moment…[sad] But...after Buddy...was killed...I wanted to take action. I couldn't stand seeing Kaori look so upset...and helpless. So I decided, tonight, that I was going to try and capture the Beast on my own.

Umeko: Alone? Mordecai…

Mordecai: [accusatory] I would never sit back and pretend everything was alright while a friend of mine was in pain! It was my duty as a warrior to take up arms and do something about it!

 _The way he said that...he sounds...he sounds a lot like..._

Azuma: [worried] And what did you do?

Mordecai: Fukumi still had her rope net from the Beast Hunters, and I had kept my spear in my cottage. We'd never got the chance to use them, but I planned to. So I borrowed Fukumi's net from her and set it up by the roof of the Store.

Umeko: Why there, specifically?

Mordecai: There were only ladders leading up to the roofs of two buildings: the Store and Supermarket. We'd already seen Beast attacks on the Supermarket before, so...I figured the Store would be a safe bet to wait for the Beast. I set the rope net up on the ground behind the Store, and rigged it, so that it would snap up and trap anything that stepped into it. I was going to wait on the roof with my spear, and stab the Beast once the net caught it.

Azuma: [shocked] You...you what?!

A horrifying idea popped into my mind at his words. Mordecai, waiting out on the roof for the Beast, spear in hand…

Kaori, as the Prowler, unwittingly stepping into that net…

And Mordecai…not realizing who it was that had been caught in his trap...stabbing blindly...

Mordecai: [accusatory] I-It's not what you think! I mean...I didn't even have my spear with me tonight!

Azuma: [worried] You...didn't have it with you?

Mordecai: [worried] I usually keep my spear in my closet. But I hadn't checked on it for a couple nights. Tonight, I finally decided I would use it to kill the Beast, but when I checked my closet...it was gone.

Umeko: Gone? You mean...stolen?

Mordecai: After I'd set up the rope net, I realized I would need a weapon to kill the Beast, and it had to be long enough to poke through the holes in the net without letting the Beast get near me. My knife wouldn't do, so I went back to my cottage to get the spear. But I couldn't find it anywhere. I spent some time tearing my cottage apart looking for it, but eventually, I decided I would have to make do without it. I stepped back out into the cold and that was when Azuma found me.

Azuma: Mordecai told me about his plan when I asked him why he was out so late, and he took me to the Store so he could show me. But when we got there…[uncomfortable]...Kaori...was already…

Umeko: So...that means…

 _In the span of time it took Mordecai to leave the Store and look for his spear, until he and Azuma returned to check on his trap, Kaori was killed and caught in his net._

Mordecai: There's one more thing you should know.

Umeko: What is it?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I...met up with Kaori.

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: It was after I'd left the Store, on my way back to grab my spear. I'd bumped into her out in the snow, and told her what I was planning.

[[flashback]]

Kaori: [shocked] You...what?

Mordecai: [excited] I'm going to do it, Kaori! I'll catch the Beast! You don't have to worry about anything! I loved Buddy just as much as...well, okay, not as much as you did, but I still really cared for him. I won't let his death be in vain! I'll catch the Beast and make it pay! I promise!

Kaori: [distressed] You...you can't. Mordecai, please, what are you planning? Whatever it is, you-

Mordecai: [happy] I'll show you! I've set up a trap behind the Store. Once the Beast gets caught in it, I'll slay it with my spear, once and for all!

Kaori: [worried] B-Behind the Store?

Mordecai: [happy] Let me just grab my spear and I'll show-

But Kaori was already running off.

Mordecai: [happy] Oh, okay! I guess I'll meet up with you there later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [sad] I should never have let her go. I should've told her to wait with me.

 _Kaori...had met up with Mordecai…_

Umeko: Mordecai...just how long did you take to look in your cottage for your spear?

Mordecai: I am not sure. Perhaps...five minutes?

 _And in that five minutes…_

Umeko: One more thing. When you met Kaori...how did she seem to you?

Mordecai: [shocked] How did she seem? Well...same as always, right? Perhaps a little subdued in the wake of Buddy's demise, but...she was always a quiet one.

Azuma: Did she tell you what she was doing out in the middle of the night?

Mordecai: No. She never mentioned a word to me about it. It had been pure accident that we'd met each other on my way back home.

Umeko: What about what she was wearing?

Mordecai: [confused] Eh?

Umeko: That red cloak. Was she wearing it?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hm...now that you mention it...I...I don't think she was. That's strange...isn't it?

 _Very strange. What could all this mean? Kaori was killed, wearing a red cloak. Why would she not have been wearing it when Mordecai found her?_

 _And what was she doing out at night in the first place?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mordecai's Account]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [worried] …

Umeko: Miyumi? You look troubled. Is something the matter?

Miyumi: [distressed] 'Is something the matter'? Everything! Everything is! I can't believe Kaori's d-dead! It seemed like just a few hours ago, she was still with us and now…[in tears] Wahhhhh! It's terrible!

Azuma: [worried] Hey...chin up. We'll get through this. I promise you. We just need to stay strong and we'll fight through the Class Trial…

Miyumi: [worried] I don't want to go back there...I just want to stay up here with my dolls…[distressed] I wish I could just wake up and this'll all have been nothing but a dumb, stupid dream!

 _Don't we all._

[Talk to: Shizuko and Fukumi]

Umeko: Feeling better, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you think?

Umeko: I'll take that as a 'no'.

She sighed, and her cold, haughty expression faltered.

Shizuko: [worried] Fine, fine, I guess it's sweet of you to ask. I'm not doing so good, but I'll live. But Mordecai and Fukumi did what they could, I suppose...once we get past tonight, though...I...may need more medical attention. [annoyed] At least I'm still better off than this guy over here.

She jerked her head at Eizo and his injured foot. He grimaced in pain as he tried to move it.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…

Shizuko: [worried] Usually, when I've got this much blood on me and so many scratches and scrapes...it's all just make-up. Nothing but a little bit of make-up magic from my talented team. But this…[distressed] It's fucking real, and it fucking hurts like a bitch!

Fukumi: [shocked] Jeez! Try to be a little more vulgar next time, why don't ya? [happy] Don't you worry about a thing here, Umeko and Azuma! Under my care, Shizuko will be better and prancing around again in no time!

Shizuko: [sad] ...Why doesn't that exactly fill me with confidence?

Umeko: Could we...ask you about how you were attacked?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Didn't I already tell you? I was about to take a bath in the Bathhouse when that accursed mongrel attacked me.

Azuma: We were looking for something a little more specific.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, were you hoping for a play-by-play rundown of all the action? Shall I act out what happened for you? What do you want from me?

Umeko: Shizuko…

Shizuko sighed, looking suddenly very tired, as she began her story.

Shizuko: [sad] Fine, fine, fine...the lights went out while I was getting the water ready and I knew something was wrong. [worried] I...tried to stumble to safety but I heard the sound of glass shattering above my head. The next thing I know...the glass had fallen on top of me and then...it...pounced on me and...knocked me back into the pool. I managed to clamber out b-but...I felt it lunge at me again. I...I was screaming my head off and...and I…

Shizuko's eyes seemed to glaze over and her whole body was shuddering.

 _She may act cool and everything but...she must have been scared out of her mind. I've hardly ever seen this side of Shizuko…_

 _Though she's rude and condescending to a lot of people...right now, she doesn't look like a famous celebrity. She looks like...just another high-school girl...who's been through a seriously traumatic event._

Shizuko: [in tears] I...felt it slicing at me...and I...remember k-k-kicking out and crawling on my hands and knees...it was all a blur, but I f-found my way to the locker room and started running...it d-d-didn't follow me...and that's when I found Hanako…

Azuma: [worried] What happened next?

Shizuko: [sad] I collapsed outside in the snow, and she ventured back in to check if the Beast was still there.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Hanako went back in? She must be braver than I thought!

Shizuko: [distressed] I was...dripping wet and...so cold...and I was bleeding in so many different places...she had also grabbed my coat for me, and a towel to cover me up or I would die of hypothermia…

Fukumi: [excited] It sure is a good thing Eizo's got a bunch of clothes here that can fit!

Shizuko was currently wearing one of Eizo's spare shirts and pants. It looked ridiculous on her, and it showed.

Shizuko: [angry] This outfit...is a laugh! I look like a man!

Umeko: Shouldn't you be used to wearing weird outfits? You're an actress, after all. You must have a dozen different roles and a dozen different outfits to wear for each one…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, but I don't dress up like a man often. Especially not the way Eizo dresses himself! Seriously, his wardrobe is full of suit jackets...I feel like I'm a stuffy Wall Street businessman in this garb…

Azuma: [worried] Did you perhaps want me to get you some of your clothes?

Shizuko: [bored] Don't bother. The Class Trial could start any minute. Let's just find the evidence to convict Eizo and finish this awful night. [sad] ...But thanks for offering.

I turned to look at Azuma.

Umeko: Why would the Beast attack Shizuko?

Azuma: [thoughtful] If it really was the Beast that attacked Shizuko...then...that would mean…

Umeko: The Beast couldn't have killed Kaori. Right?

 _It's not like I really thought the Beast was behind Kaori's death to begin with, but…_

 _All of the Beast's attacks...and now what happened tonight…_

 _An attack...as well as a murder._

 _How are they related?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Shizuko's Account]

It was time to talk to the man of the hour. Part of me had been dreading this, because I was so torn on what to believe, but I knew I had to. It was the only way we could properly close this case for Kaori.

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [sad] Umeko...Azuma…

We gathered by his bedside, and his face screwed up with pain as he sat up, to get into a better position.

Azuma: [worried] Hey, watch it. Don't strain yourself…

Eizo: [distressed] It's fine.

Umeko: Are you feeling better? How's the leg?

Eizo: [worried] I'm not gonna lie...it hurts like hell. That's not my only injury. Mordecai said that...I had a wound near the back of my head.

He showed us a small bandage on his head.

Eizo: [distressed] My foot was hurting so much...I didn't even realize I'd been injured elsewhere.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Injuries]

Eizo: [distressed] I have to talk to you. I need to explain myself.

Umeko: ...Can you?

Eizo: [worried] Look...I know I've said this many times. But it's the truth. I don't know how I ended up in that alley, with my foot caught in a bear trap. I remember going to my cottage on time, and getting ready for bed. Then...my mind just goes blank, and the next thing I know, I...well...you two and Samira have found me…

Umeko: What did you see when you found that alleyway, Azuma?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? [worried] When I got there, I just found Eizo cursing in pain and Kaori...just a short distance away from him. That was it.

Eizo: [distressed] Please...the two of you...heard me talking to Hanako that day, at the inn. You know what I'm talking about.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: After I got done yelling at Ichiro, I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] Something's...not right with me.

Umeko: Eizo…

Azuma: [worried] ...You're kinda freaking out, Eizo…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know what's happening to me but I swear to you, I have no memory of ever making it to that alleyway. And I would never have killed Kaori, or any other member of the group! Even the most troublesome of people...like Ichiro or Yoshihiki. They're all part of the group to me, and I value each and every single one of you. I would never...never go against that. [angry] I'm a man of my word. I do my best to uphold my title, and if everyone entrusted the position of leader to me...I would never have squandered that in a million years. Everything I've ever done...every decision I've ever made...it's been for the group of us, as a team. Please...you have to believe my innocence.

 _Eizo...he sounds so sincere...so genuine...but…_

 _How does one completely forget about how he ended up at a different place?_

 _How does one lose all memory of vandalizing a mural?_

 _Was it really just the stress getting to Eizo? Or is there an explanation behind his odd behavior?_

Eizo: [worried] Please...you've got to clear my name.

Umeko: Eizo, I…

Azuma: We'll do what we can, and see where the Trial goes.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Account]

*ding dong bing bong*

A nearby monitor came to life, as Monokuma filled the screen yet again.

Monokuma: Yoohoo! I've decided...it's finally time for our second Class Trial to begin! I hope you've all been working hard thus far, because it's now or never! Please report to the Amphitheatre immediately. Upupupu...I'll see ya there!

The announcement ended, and Azuma and I turned to face each other.

Azuma: [worried] Well...we've done all we can.

Umeko: Will it be enough?

Azuma: [worried] It's gonna have to be…

 _Damn...It still feels like we're missing so many pieces of the puzzle...but there's no time left. Whatever clues we've gathered...everything that we have so far...we have no choice but to make do with them._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

We made our way to the Amphitheatre. Everyone else was already gathered there.

Miyumi and Fukumi helped support Shizuko. Meanwhile, Mordecai begrudgingly helped Eizo limp over to a seat, where he slumped down onto one of the benches, his face shining with sweat from the pain and the effort. A few of the others continued to cast him pitiless looks, not bothering to hide their suspicion or disdain.

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Others were a little more forgiving.

Miyumi: [nervous] Are...you going to be alright, Eizo?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah...how are you gonna stand at your p-p-podium in the Tr-Trial Room?

Eizo: [worried] It's okay...I'll be able to prop myself up...thanks for the concern.

Samira: [annoyed] Psh. Who cares? That's his problem.

Shizuko: [distressed] Where's Monokuma? I just want to get this over with already...please…

Shizuko may have tried to act tough but the effort of walking to the Amphitheater itself had caused her tremendous strain. She was white as a sheet, and sweating too, grimacing against the pain of her wounds.

Monokuma: Make way, make way!

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere, as he was often known to do, and skipped over to stand in front of us.

Monokuma: Good, good, you're all on time! Is everyone here? Are you all prepared?

Fukumi: [excited] Aye aye!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Just get on with it.

Monokuma: Okie dokie! [excited] Yippee! Finally! Our second Class Trial! You lot have really kept me waiting, you know…

Monokuma waddled over to the middle of the Amphitheatre and clapped his paws together. Out of the blue, the inner ring began to slide open, revealing a set of spiral stairs leading underground.

Shizuko: [scared] Ahh!

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoaaaaa...that's so cool!

Eizo: [distressed] What…? We were...standing above the Trial Room this whole time?

Monokuma: Well, not exactly. This just leads down to another elevator, and once we get past that elevator, we've got another corridor to walk down before we finally get to the-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, who cares? Let's just go!

Monokuma: [excited] Yes! I love the enthusiasm! I'll go on ahead! Don't make me wait too long! Upupupu!

Monokuma scampered down the stairs himself, and I took a deep breath to brace myself.

 _Another Class Trial…_

Before anything else happened, Hanako turned to face the rest of us.

Wakako: [confused] Hanako? What's wrong?

Hanako: I'd like to ask everyone to do something first before we proceed. Can everyone please present their knives for us?

 _Ah, that's right. Hanako wanted to check and see if anyone's knife had blood on them._

People began brandishing their knives for inspection. But a couple others simply looked around, perplexed.

Miyumi: [worried] Kn-Knives? Wh-Why do you...all have knives?

Fukumi: [confused] Were we supposed to each have one? Aw man, why did nobody tell me?

Azuma: Looks like us three never got ours.

I looked around at everyone's knives. Everyone was holding theirs out, except for one person.

Eizo: [worried] …

Hanako: Eizo? Your weapon, please?

Eizo: [worried] Um…

Slowly, Eizo drew his own knife from its scabbard and held it out. The blade of his knife was tinged with what was unmistakably a splotch of dried blood.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Aha!

Samira: [annoyed] And so, the plot thickens...

Taro: [distressed] E-Eizo…? Wh-Why...why does…

Eizo: [nervous] I...I don't know! I swear, it was like this when I woke up! I don't know where this blood came from. I...I knew it would look suspicious as soon as I presented it, but I...I…

The damage was already done, however. If people were eyeing Eizo up with suspicion before, it was nothing compared to the furtive looks they shot at him now.

Wakako: [worried] He is so the killer…

Samira: [annoyed] Unbelievable.

Mordecai: [disappointed] I can't believe this…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do we even need to have a Trial when the result is so blatantly obvious?

Eizo: [sad] …

 _Eizo..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Everyone's Knives]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: [sad] …

Eizo: [sad] I'm sorry, Umeko. I...don't really feel like talking.

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: Eizo may be the prime suspect now but...it is the facts that tell us the truth. [worried] Let us...bear that in mind.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [disappointed] I warned you this would happen again...this is why I don't have faith in people.

[Talk to: Shizuko]

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...I hope this Trial ends fast...I really need to get back onto my bed…

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [distressed] Eeep...I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [sad] *sigh* I w-w-wish none of us would h-h-have to go through with this…

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [annoyed] This Trial'll be over lickety-split. Let's just get down there, vote for Eizo, and go. We don't even need to discuss it.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] And so the seconds tick closer and closer to Eizo's impending demise. Finally! I've been waiting for this ever since he peeped in on you girls and none of you believed me! [angry] Well, revenge is gonna be sweet!

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [bored] I'm not a fan of dogs. They're always wet and mushy and dirty. But...Kaori was crazy for that pup. I'm not heartless. I guess...master and pet are reunited now.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] I am so very sorry that I could not protect Kaori from the devil that claimed her life as his own…[distressed] Kaori! I have failed you! May your soul find peace!

[Talk to: Fukumi]

Fukumi: [sad] It's awful, what happened to Kaori, but...[excited] This Class Trial is gonna be so lit! [accusatory] Kaori's killer will not escape our clutches! Not with you and Azuma on our side!

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: Remember, we just need to have hope and believe in ourselves. The killer will slip up somehow, and justice will prevail. Good will always triumph over evil. We can do this, Umeko. I believe in us.

I nodded at everyone.

Umeko: ...Ready, guys?

I was greeted with several tight-lipped faces nodding back.

Hanako: Let's go.

Mordecai: There is no point to delaying the inevitable.

Samira: [angry] It's time for a hot serving of karma, coming your way!

Eizo: [distressed] … [sad] Could...could someone...help me get down the stairs?

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: [sad] Here...I'll help.

Eizo: [distressed] Th-Thank you…

Together, we made our way down the stairs. As we walked, I was reminded of the fact that Kaori's killer - whoever it was - was walking among us right now, no doubt trying to lay low, thinking of how they were going to get out of this Trial without being accused.

Or...it really was Eizo.

At the end of the day...it was the evidence that told a story. What story would it tell me tonight?

 _I guess...there's only one way to find out._

 _Kaori wasn't always the most cheerful or outspoken of the group, but it was evident from how she treated Buddy that she had a soft spot for dogs and lived up to her title as the SHSL Dog Whisperer._

 _She had groomed him and showered him with love and care. She had been broken by his death._

 _And now...she was dead too._

 _Killing - no matter what the reason - is wrong. Monokuma has convinced one of us to take up the role of a killer yet again...but like with Nagatomo...he or she will not succeed._

 _We have to prove that killing to get out will never work._

 _We have to survive our second Trial._

 _Our story cannot end now!_

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

And so, the second Class Trial begins in the next chapter! Who do you think was behind Kaori's murder? Truth Bullets from both Buddy's and Kaori's investigations will once again be displayed for your convenience!


	17. In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life 2

**Trial #2:**

With her beloved canine companion only recently meeting an undeservedly brutal end, Kaori Nishimoto finds herself following her buddy into the afterlife. Who was responsible for the murder of the stoic and aloof lover of all dogs? What is the truth behind the mystery of the Beast?

Note: Not all of the Truth Bullets will be used in the Trial as some are red herrings.

 **Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #2]

The second victim is Kaori Nishimoto, the SHSL Dog Whisperer. Estimated time of death is around 10p.m.. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was the alleyway behind the General Store. The cause of death was several fatal wounds to the chest and abdomen, puncturing vital organs, and subsequent blood loss. No other external injuries were found and there were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

[A Collection of Canines]

There was a book in Kaori's room about different breeds of dogs and wolves. Kaori had bookmarked a page dedicated to identifying the 'Top Ten Signs' of Wolf activity, near a page describing how wolves recognize their masters based on familiar senses.

[Bathhouse Window]

The bathhouse window provides a clear view of the inside of the bathhouse, though it cannot be reached from the inside. It is only accessible from the outside, by climbing up a stack of crates. The window has been shattered, during an attack on Shizuko by the Beast. Glass shards from the broken window were found inside the Bathhouse.

[Bear Trap]

The bear trap in the alleyway where Kaori's body was discovered was found closed around Eizo's foot. It can only be triggered by someone stepping onto it. Eizo was the one who had initially suggested setting bear traps up around the village.

[Blood and Pawprints]

There is a trail of blood droplets and pawprints leading away from Kaori's body, eventually stopping at a hidden hatch behind the Bakery. It is unclear whose blood this is.

[Bloody Hat]

A black cap was found buried underneath the snow outside the Bathhouse, tinged with blood.

[Buddy's Autopsy]

Buddy was found dead in the Amphitheatre, stabbed over half a dozen times in the side. It cannot be ascertained as to whether the wounds were inflicted by an animal or a weapon.

[Crates]

There is a stack of crates outside the Bathhouse, and they can be climbed up to reach the Bathhouse Window from the outside. Yoshihiki claims to have witnessed Eizo climbing up these crates to spy on the girls before.

These crates are also the only known way to get up to the Bathhouse Window.

[Eizo's Account]

According to Eizo, he had been in his cottage, preparing for bed after the Nighttime Announcement, when he had a blackout. Upon coming to his senses, he found himself in the alleyway where Kaori was murdered, with his foot stuck in a bear trap, a wound on the back of his head, and no memory of how he had gotten there.

Before this incident, Eizo also claims he experienced a blackout on the night of Kenji's murder, when he supposedly vandalized Samira's mural without actually having remembered doing it.

[Eizo's Injuries]

Besides getting his foot caught in a bear trap, Eizo also sustained a wound to the back of his head.

[Everyone's Accounts]

On the night Buddy was killed, everyone had different accounts for what they had been doing at the time.

Umeko, Taro, Ichiro, Shizuko and Wakako claim to have been asleep.

Fukumi and Mordecai were playing cards in her cottage, and both can testify for the other's presence.

Hanako and Azuma were discussing ways to stop the Beast in his cottage.

Miyumi was playing with her dolls, and remembers hearing Buddy barking.

Samira had snuck out of her cottage to finish work on her mural, and heard Buddy barking as well. She also claimed to have heard people talking near the Bakery.

Eizo claimed to have been sleeping. However, Yoshihiki, who had snuck out to set up a prank at the General Store, claimed to have encountered Eizo outside. According to Yoshihiki, he was found by Eizo shortly before Buddy started barking.

[Everyone's Knives]

Eizo's knife is the only one that has blood on it. Miyumi, Fukumi, Azuma and Kaori did not have any knives on them.

[Gold Flakes]

Gold flakes were found on Buddy's fur, around his wounds.

[Hatch]

There is a hatch hidden behind the Bakery, covered by the snow. It is locked tight, and could not be opened by force.

[Kaori's Cloak]

Kaori was found dead, wearing a red cloak that she had never been seen wearing before. There were no gold flakes on her cloak.

[Light Switch]

The light switch in the Supermarket is located near the back door.

The light switch in the Bakery is located near the only doorway leading in.

Both switches are relatively high up off the ground.

[Map of North Sector]

The positions of where each bear trap has been placed and set up have been marked on the map outside the Supermarket with a red marker.

[Mordecai's Account]

Having had had to delay the debut of the Beast Hunters due to Fukumi's injury, Mordecai planned to catch the Beast himself to avenge Buddy for Kaori's sake. He borrowed Fukumi's rope net from her and set a trap for the Beast behind the Store, since it was one of the only two buildings he could climb ladders to the roof of, and was the only building in the Shopping District that had yet to see a Beast attack. Deciding to grab his spear to attack the Beast with, Mordecai returned to his cottage from the Store, and met Kaori on his way there, and told her of his plans. Upon learning he planned to capture the Beast, Kaori immediately ran off. She was not wearing a red cloak at the time. Mordecai went to retrieve his spear, only to discover it had disappeared sometime since the last time he had checked on it in his cottage. He spent roughly five minutes looking for it. Upon giving up defeat, Mordecai decided to return to the Store without it, and met Azuma on the way there. The two returned to the Store, only to find Eizo caught in the bear trap, and Kaori dead in the rope net.

[Pig at Amphitheatre]

There was a pig found at the amphitheatre the night that Buddy was killed. Similar to the pig found in the Supermarket, it was ripped into. However, the pig found at the amphitheatre had only been partially ripped open, as opposed to the one found in the Supermarket.

[Prop Shotgun]

A prop shotgun in the General Store was reported missing the day the Bakery was attacked by the Beast. It was later found near Kaori's body, and there is blood found on the butt of the gun. It is unclear whose blood it is.

[Prowler Encounter]

Umeko encountered a masked figure in a red cloak calling themselves the Prowler shortly before she bumped into Samira, then Hanako and Shizuko, before finally finding Kaori's body. The Prowler wore a Victorian mask and red cloak, and masked their own voice with an unknown voice-changing software. From Umeko's encounter with the strange masked man, the Prowler boasted that they would be the one to catch the Beast and save the village.

[Rope Net]

Kaori was found suspended in the air, caught in a rope net, that had been set up by Mordecai as a trap to capture the Beast. The rope net is triggered to capture the first person or creature to step into it and hang them up off the ground.

[Shizuko's Account]

According to Shizuko, she had been getting ready in the Bathhouse when the lights went out. Fearing the Beast was near, she tried to run but heard the sound of a window shattering before the creature pounced onto her. She was able to make a narrow escape, and collapsed outside the Bathhouse, where Hanako found her. Hanako ran back into the Bathhouse to get her a towel, and helped to cover Shizuko up before bringing her to the Amphitheatre.

[Spear]

Mordecai's spear was found lying in the snow between Kaori's body and the bear trap where Eizo was caught. It has strange white hairs on the sharp end of it, along with a tinge of blood. The gold material of the spear's hilt flakes off rather easily.

[Streetlamps]

There are streetlamps located throughout the village. The streetlamps near the Bathhouse turned off right when the Beast arrived to terrorize Umeko. The bulbs of the streetlamps appear larger than normal.

[Supermarket Back Door]

The back door of the Supermarket is obscured by a row of shelves, so it cannot be seen by anyone entering the Supermarket from the front. The door is next to the light switch.

[Vandalized Mural]

Samira's mural has been vandalized for the second time. This time, her mural is on the wall of the Supermarket. The style of the vandalism is similar to the vandalism that her first mural was subjected to, except an image of a donut in Samira's new mural has been crudely replaced with a poop emoji. Not everyone has seen the new vandalism yet.

—

[[TRIAL: START!]]

—

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave! Now then! This isn't your first rodeo anymore, so you all know the drill. Let's begin!

Shizuko: [distressed] Ugh...I'm never gonna get used to this.

Fukumi: [confused] So...where do we start?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do we even really still need to go through with this Trial? I mean, shouldn't it be obvious who the killer is?

Eizo: [distressed] …

Samira: [accusatory] What? Got nothing to say now?

Eizo: [distressed] I've already told you all everything I know...what more do you want me to say to change your minds? Everything I've told you tonight has been the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Well...is there any way for you to prove that you couldn't have been the killer?

Eizo: [distressed] You keep saying I'm the killer because I was there by her body...but how many of you even know how she died? Huh? Can anyone tell us that?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I suppose that is the best place to start this Trial. Let's talk about how Kaori...how Kaori died.

Miyumi: [distressed] I...still hate that we're discussing the death of our classmate so casually...

Azuma: We won't fully be able to understand the circumstances behind each case and each murder unless we look at it from the beginning.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, yes, Azuma! You're always so...wise…

Hanako: Very well then. The Monokuma File said that Kaori was stabbed multiple times in the chest and abdomen.

Fukumi: [confused] So what was the murder weapon then?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I remember...there were a bunch of possible weapons in the alley by Kaori's body. Maybe it was one of those objects that the killer used to kill her!

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Objects'? Like what? What could've been used in that alley to kill her?

Umeko: I suppose...if we're going down this line of reasoning, of the objects we found in the alley by Kaori's body, the spear would be the most likely murder weapon…

Azuma: Good point. It's sharp enough to do the trick.

Wakako: [confused] What about the blood on Eizo's knife then?

Hanako: [annoyed] Both the spear and Eizo's knife were found with blood on them. The only people here who could have left blood behind are Kaori and Eizo...and Shizuko, I suppose.

Shizuko: [worried] M-Me…?

Hanako: You're injured too, aren't you?

Shizuko: I am...yes. But...it was the Beast that attacked me. [worried] Unless...you're saying that knife and that spear had something to do with my attack?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I wonder…

Azuma: What are you thinking, Hanako?

Hanako: Not now. I think we should stay focused on one subject first before we move on. Like you said, Azuma, the murder weapon would be the fairest place to start.

 _Looks like we're getting back into the thick of things again. Discussing...debating...and brainstorming…_

 _As long as we work together, we'll be able to get to the bottom of this!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Spear

2\. Kaori's Cloak

3\. Everyone's Knives

4\. Prop Shotgun

Samira: [accusatory] The most plausible murder weapon is **Eizo's knife**!

Samira: [thoughtful] It would explain why he had it with him and hid it from us…

Samira: [accusatory] Plus, it'd be easy to use that knife to fight…

Samira: [accusatory] ...when stuck in that cramped alleyway!

Samira: [accusatory] There **wouldn't have been enough room** to use that spear!

Wakako: [thoughtful] That's not necessarily true, is it?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, Eizo probably still could've **stabbed at Kaori with the spear**...

Hanako: [thoughtful] What I don't understand is why two weapons would have blood on them…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Maybe some of that blood belonged to **someone else**?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Or Captain Rulebook just used both weapons at one point. Does it matter?

Eizo: [distressed] Why are you all discussing this like it's certain I'm the one who did it…?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _I know for a fact that at least one of those two weapons wasn't used on Kaori. Now to prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Kaori's Cloak] - [ **stabbed at Kaori with the spear** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] I think we can prove at least one thing from the evidence we've gathered.

Wakako: [annoyed] And that is?

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori wasn't killed with the spear.

Samira: [confused] And why not?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The hilt of that spear is made of flimsy gold material. The gold on the spear flakes off rather easily.

Monokuma: Gold flakes that come off of a murder weapon easily? Hmm...I've certainly never heard of anything like that before!

Umeko: If that spear were used to stab Kaori...then it's not unreasonable to suggest that gold flakes would've been left on her body.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Reasonable assumption, I guess…

Umeko: But there was no gold flakes of the sort found on Kaori's clothes. Which means...she probably wasn't stabbed with the spear.

Fukumi: [excited] But Umeko! But Umeko!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Gah! [annoyed] Wh-What is it, Fukumi? You startled me.

Fukumi: [confused] Aren't you forgetting something about the crime scene? I think it's far more likely that the killer used the spear instead of a tiny little knife to kill Kaori.

Umeko: [annoyed] ...And I presume you're about to tell me what it is.

Fukumi: [excited] Yup! I'm just pausing for dramatic effect. Okay! I'm ready to tell you now!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Spear

2\. Kaori's Cloak

3\. Rope Net

Fukumi: [confused] Don't you remember? Kaori was suspended in the air…

Fukumi: [excited] ...trapped in that rope net!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Because she was hanging so high up…

Fukumi: [accusatory] It'd be impossible for anyone to stab her with such a small knife!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But...if they simply used the spear instead…

Fukumi: [excited] They could've thrust up with the spear and killed her like that!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: That's a perfectly fine argument to make if Kaori was still alive while she was caught in that net.

Umeko: [accusatory] But what if Kaori was already dead before ending up in that net?

Umeko: The killer could've murdered Kaori with a different weapon and left her dead body in that net for us to find. And the lack of gold flakes on Kaori's cloak supports my theory that she wasn't killed with the spear.

[ADVANCE]

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But that makes no sense!

Fukumi: [confused] Why would the killer murder Kaori…

Fukumi: [confused] ...deliberately **leave her in that net** …

Fukumi: [confused] ...and then **hoist it up in the air** like that? Just to make it look even creepier?

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, Eizo, you're really twisted to do something like that to poor Kaori!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I guess I can't fault Fukumi for faulty reasoning, given that she spent the whole of the investigation at Eizo's place. But still...I can't let her derail us like this!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Rope Net] - [ **hoist it up in the air** ]

Umeko: Fukumi, I don't think the killer deliberately hoisted Kaori up in the air at all.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But then, how did Kaori end up...you know...hanging several feet above the ground like that?

Umeko: That rope net was a trap, set to capture the Beast. It was rigged to spring up and hoist the first person or creature that stepped into it up into the air. So for Kaori to have been found like that...it doesn't mean the killer hoisted her into the air with the net. It just means Kaori was the first thing that ended up in that trap, dead or alive, and that was how she ended up like that. So you can't make an argument that the knife couldn't have been used to kill Kaori because she was found in that net.

Fukumi: Okay, fine, you win. Fair play, Umeko! [confused] But if that's the case…

Samira: Then there's only one weapon that could've done the deed. [accusatory] Eizo's knife!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…! No, wait! It wasn't me! I don't know why my knife had blood on it!

Shizuko: [bored] Jeez, this excuse again? You've already used that line before...at least come up with something new.

Eizo: [annoyed] Well, I don't know what else to t-tell you...except that I didn't do anything!

Samira: [accusatory] Who cares? We've done it! We've solved the mystery!

Mordecai: [excited] Excellent work, everyone!

Fukumi: [happy] Yay!

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh…? Is...is that really it?

Samira: [accusatory] It has to be! Eizo was found by the crime scene with no explanation whatsoever! That means...he's guilty! Matter of fact, here's how!

Umeko: Wait, Samira-

Samira: [accusatory] I'm going to lay out exactly how this murder was committed!

[Act #1]

It all started when Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander, cooked up a devious plan to escape the Killing Game, because he was a dirty coward who couldn't appreciate good art when he saw it!

First, he decided to…

Uh…

He...lured Kaori to that specific alley...by...telling her to meet him there!

Then...he snuck up behind her...with his knife…

And when she whirled around and saw him, she…

...um…

...She couldn't react in time. Before she knew what was happening, he stabbed her!

[Act #2]

Y-Yeah...so...Eizo killed Kaori, and left her body in that net for us to find.

Then...when she was dying, he decided to make his evil escape!

But he ran the wrong way, and was so distracted by his murder, that his foot got...stuck...in his own...trap…

[Act #3]

…

[Act #4]

Wow. Okay, so it's a lot harder than I thought to explain a case with almost no idea how it actually happened. Huh. The more you know...

Samira: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What? What the fuck was that? Is that it? That's your grand explanation?

Samira: [embarrassed] Hehe...okay, maybe I rushed into that a little bit…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Next time, how about you don't open your mouth unless you know you've actually got something smart to say?

Samira: [accusatory] Hey, shut the hell up! At least I tried!

Azuma: This only further proves my point. We need to figure out exactly how this murder was committed or we'll just confuse ourselves and may convict the wrong person.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wrong...person?

Shizuko: [distressed] You don't seriously think it's not Eizo, right?

Wakako: [shocked] You're saying...you suspect one of us?

Fukumi: [shocked] But that's crazy talk! Eizo was found right there, by the body, and has no explanation for how he got there! You're telling me that doesn't instantly ring your alarm bells for you? What about the rest of us makes you think we're more suspicious than that?

Azuma: I'm not saying I suspect anyone else, I'm just...saying that...we should look at this case from every angle and make absolutely sure we've covered everything. Only once we've answered all the questions there are, will the killer's identity then become clear. It's just like what happened with Kenji. Just because there's an obvious suspect in Eizo does not mean we abandon our investigation entirely.

Hanako: Might we move on to something different?

Fukumi: [confused] Something different?

Hanako: You see, as disjointed as Samira's fragmented explanation of the case was…

Samira: [accusatory] Hey!

Hanako: She brought up a few interesting questions, and Fukumi and Umeko just echoed one of them. For instance: that rope net. What was it, and that spear, doing there in the first place?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Oh yeaaahh...did we not bother to figure that out?

Wakako: [confused] I thought that was pretty messed up too. All this talk of traps and stuff...what's going on with that?

Azuma: Mordecai.

Mordecai: [nervous] Y-Yes, Azuma?

Azuma: It's about time you came clean to the rest of the group.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Okay...you're right.

Wakako: [confused] What's this about? Mordecai?

Hanako: [annoyed] What did you do?

Mordecai: [excited] Regretfully, it seems that, as they like to say, "the jig is up"! Fukumi, our carefully laid plans have been foiled!

Fukumi: [shocked] No! [disappointed] Does that mean I don't get to be an actual real-life monster-hunter? Aw, phooey…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Monster-hunter? Please tell me you're kidding.

Mordecai: [excited] That's right! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...the Beast Hunters! Together, Fukumi and I were going to take the village by storm and free us all from the threat of the Beast!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! I had an outfit picked out and everything!

Eizo: [distressed] You...you were going to do what now?!

Mordecai: [excited] You heard me! Fukumi and I were going to take the village by storm and-

Eizo: [annoyed] No, I heard you. I just don't understand you. Or rather, I don't want to, if it means what I think it means…

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai and Fukumi…

Fukumi: [excited] The Beast Hunters!

Azuma: [worried] ...Right. That. The two of them were planning on capturing the Beast.

Wakako: [shocked] That's the reason behind that rope net?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Well, originally, our plan was to patrol in the night and capture the Beast ourselves. [excited] I had my spear and Fukumi had the net.

Fukumi: [excited] I was going to help!

Mordecai: [excited] The plan was foolproof! Until Fukumi got attacked in the Bakery. [disappointed] We called off the idea for a bit, but...after what happened to Buddy…[accusatory] I decided, I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing anymore! So I borrowed the net from Fukumi and set up that trap behind the Store!

Hanako pinched the bridge of her nose, frowning with irritation.

Hanako: [annoyed] And what, pray tell, was this trap going to do, exactly?

Mordecai: [snide] As the SHSL Marksman, I am, of course, trained in the art of hunting for sustenance and survival. As such, my training extends beyond advanced archery and also includes basic survival skills.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Get to the point.

Mordecai: [excited] Therefore, I know how to set traps in the wilderness to catch game. I simply applied that same concept here. That rope net was set to spring up and capture the first person or creature to step into and activate it. I would lie in wait on the roof of the Store, and once the trap was sprung and the Beast captured, I would use my spear to kill it, once and for all!

Mordecai was glowing, very obviously and obliviously proud of himself and his little idea. After a few moments of stunned silence, however, he frowned and turned to look at us, puzzled.

Mordecai: [confused] Is something the matter?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ' _Is something the matter?'_ What do you think, dude? That was your brilliant idea?

Mordecai: [snide] Of course! Why, is there something wrong with it?

Wakako: [worried] Given how Kaori ended up dead in that net instead, I'd say that, yeah, there is a problem here…

Mordecai: [worried] Now, wait a second...my rope net doesn't have anything to do with how Kaori died. Sure, that's where she was found...but it doesn't mean anything! It was probably coincidence! What matters is that she was found killed in that alley…[accusatory]...and Eizo was found at the scene of the crime with no explanation! That makes him the prime suspect!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sure, yeah, I agree with Suede Shoes being the prime suspect.

Mordecai: [accusatory] But of course you should! Now we must get back to questionin-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] But I think your testimony just provided us with another one!

Mordecai blinked, looking stupefied.

Mordecai: [confused] Another...one? Another one of what? Another testimony?

Yoshihiki: [snide] No. Another _suspect_.

Mordecai: Oh. [happy] Oh, that's good to hear! I didn't realize my testimony was of value.

Fukumi: [happy] Good job, Mordecai!

Mordecai: So, who is it? [accusatory] Who else could've done such an atrocious thing to Kaori?

Wakako: [confused] He really doesn't get it, does he?

Mordecai: [confused] Huh? Who doesn't get what?

Shizuko: [annoyed] They're talking about _you_ , numbnuts! You're the other suspect!

It took a couple seconds for that to sink in for Mordecai, who immediately bristled with anger.

Mordecai: [angry] Wh-What? Me?!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wait...you guys are accusing _Mordecai_?!

 _Looks like she didn't get it either…_

Mordecai: [shocked] You think I did this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, _you_! You just told us that you had the perfect chance to kill Kaori too! Why the fuck wouldn't you be a suspect now?

Mordecai: [angry] B-Because...I could never do such a thing! Such behavior is unbecoming of a true warrior!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! Mordecai would never stoop so low as to do such an awful thing!

Mordecai: [angry] Kaori was my friend! Why would I want to kill her?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Wasn't it you who just said you were going to stab whatever it was that first got caught in your net?

Miyumi: [nervous] A-And in that r-red cloak...Kaori isn't instantly recognizable either…

Taro: [thoughtful] Pl-Plus...you could've used that sp-spear from your v-v-vantage point on the St-Store's roof…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Preposterous! Everything that I did to catch the Beast was for Kaori's sake, and for all of us too! It was to protect us!

Yoshihiki: [playful] How ironic, then, that in your haste to protect us and to avenge Buddy, you ended up killing your friend instead.

Mordecai: [angry] I didn't kill her!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not on purpose, maybe. But hey, consider this, everyone! Mordecai, alone on the roof of the Store, in the middle of the night, waiting for a creature that might never show up to get caught in his trap. As soon as he hears his trap sprung, and sees something caught in his net, his overzealousness gets the better of him and he stabs at it before properly checking what he's caught!

Mordecai: [angry] That's ridiculous!

Samira: [worried] Yeah, I'm having trouble imagining that even Mordecai would be that much of a dolt to not look before he stabs.

Mordecai: [nervous] Anyway...haven't we just proven that the spear could not have been used as the murder weapon? B-Besides...I'd lost my spear!

Hanako: [annoyed] You...lost it?

Mordecai: [distressed] I didn't have it with me tonight! I kept it in my cottage for safekeeping, but found it had vanished when I went to retrieve it earlier.

Hanako: [annoyed] You shouldn't even have had that spear to begin with. That spear is property of the Store. And I thought I mentioned it to the whole group that no one was to have weapons besides the knives we were all distributed.

Mordecai: [nervous] Oh...well...I'd taken that spear a while back.

Hanako: [annoyed] I noticed. Lucky for you, I didn't realize it had been stolen before I started counting inventory in the Store. But this isn't good for you either, Mordecai. You do realize that because of this, I can't prove that that spear wasn't in your possession tonight, right?

Mordecai: [distressed] But it's true! That spear was stolen from my cottage!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ah, but where's the proof of that?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...That doesn't matter! None of this matters! [nervous] The point is…that spear was never the murder weapon anyway. Regardless of whether or not I had that spear tonight, I am obviously not guilty of Kaori's murder.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...Maybe so. But...there's always the knife.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? What knife?

Wakako: [annoyed] What do you mean, 'what knife'? What other knife could we be referring to?

Mordecai: [sad] Azuma...you don't mean to suggest…

Azuma: [sad] No, I'm sorry, Mordecai. I wasn't trying to point the suspicion on you. I'm just saying that...it technically wouldn't be impossible for you - or anyone - to have stabbed Kaori through that net with a knife from the roof.

Wakako: [annoyed] But then why did the killer use Eizo's knife? Couldn't they have just used their own?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] What if Mordecai thought he'd caught the Beast, but with his spear missing, he decided to steal Eizo's knife to commit the murder instead? Mordecai's shady as hell, that's all that matters!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I thought you were pushing hard for Eizo to be suspected.

Yoshihiki: [playful] At the end of the day, I just like accusing people. It's fun!

Eizo: [worried] So...does this mean I am no longer a suspect?

Samira: [annoyed] Absolutely not. It was still your knife used at the scene, and you who was found by the body first.

Miyumi: [nervous] But if Eizo's still a suspect...then what does this mean regarding Mordecai?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] It was his wacko trap that found Kaori dead in that net! You can't say he wasn't involved!

Mordecai: [worried] This is ludicrous! I was with Azuma when Kaori was killed! I didn't have that spear or Eizo's knife on me at the time!

Yoshihiki: [snide] You know, all you're doing is talking and presenting no evidence. How do you expect any of us to believe you?

Mordecai: [distressed] But it's the truth! That trap may have been set up by me, but it could have been sprung any time after I left to look for my spear! [accusatory] It does not make me a killer!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, Mordecai's right! He would never lay a hand on Kaori! [accusatory] So all of you just back off! I can't believe you'd all accuse him like this!

Mordecai: [worried] Fukumi…

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down, all of you. We're not going to get to the bottom of this through pointless screaming and fruitless arguing.

Yoshihiki: [excited] But I love pointless screaming and fruitless arguing!

Samira: [angry] Ugh! Why are we getting so sidetracked by this? Eizo's clearly guilty! Don't let this distract you from that!

Eizo: [annoyed] Why are you so desperate to paint me as a killer?

Umeko: G-Guys, maybe we should just take a step back…

Azuma: [annoyed] It looks like we're not getting anywhere with them.

 _Huh?_

Azuma: [disappointed] It's happening again. Whether they realize it or not, all they're doing is just getting the whole group riled up over unproven theories and conjunctures. [annoyed] All the real killer has to do is sit back and let the chaos provide the perfect camouflage for them. We're going to have to resolve this one way or another or we're not going to progress through this trial.

 _I believe Mordecai didn't kill Kaori. I may not have solid evidence for it, but I just can't see him being the killer. Why would he have killed Kaori, his friend? And why would he kill her and make it so obvious that he had done it too, by telling us about the trap he'd set? There are far more easier ways for Mordecai to have done it had he wanted Kaori dead._

 _So for us to get anywhere in this Class Trial, I'm going to have to show them the flaws in suspecting Mordecai. Unfortunately...that's going to put suspicion back on Eizo again. ...But I don't think I have a choice here. Both of them are being suspected right now and the only way to prove one innocent will ultimately make the other look even guiltier._

[Scrum Debate: Start]

MORDECAI IS A SUSPECT:

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

Eizo: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

MORDECAI IS NOT A SUSPECT:

Umeko: **Beast**

Umeko: **difference**

Umeko: **logic**

Samira: **knife**

Fukumi: **frame**

Mordecai: **stabbed**

Hanako: **killed**

Azuma: **spear**

Yoshihiki: Mordecai set up the trap that killed Kaori!

Shizuko: Who's to say Mordecai didn't mistakenly think he'd caught the Beast, and stabbed Kaori by accident?

Wakako: You can't prove that you lost that spear, can you?

Yoshihiki: That doesn't matter! After all, we've proven the murder weapon was actually the knife!

Eizo: Mordecai could have just stolen my knife to frame me!

Ichiro: There is no logic in that argument to suggest that he could not have done it.

Miyumi: M-Maybe...he genuinely thought he'd caught and killed the Beast when he and Azuma first saw the body. So he let slip about it being his trap and knew he couldn't lie about it later…

Taro: Does that r-r-really make a difference?

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Yoshihiki: [ **killed** ]

Shizuko: [ **stabbed** ]

Wakako: [ **spear** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **knife** ]

Eizo: [ **frame** ]

Ichiro: [ **logic** ]

Miyumi: [ **Beast** ]

Taro: [ **difference** ]

Yoshihiki: Mordecai set up the trap that **killed** Kaori!

Hanako: While it's true that it was his trap, Kaori wasn't directly **killed** by it.

Shizuko: Who's to say Mordecai didn't mistakenly think he'd caught the Beast, and **stabbed** Kaori by accident?

Mordecai: I couldn't have **stabbed** her because I'd lost my spear!

Wakako: You can't prove that you lost that **spear** , can you?

Azuma: That **spear** would leave gold flakes behind, had Mordecai had it with him. But he was clean when I bumped into him earlier tonight.

Yoshihiki: That doesn't matter! After all, we've proven the murder weapon was actually the **knife**!

Samira: And that **knife** was Eizo's, wasn't it? So why aren't we accusing him instead?

Eizo: Mordecai could have just stolen my knife to **frame** me!

Fukumi: Mordecai would never be so dishonorable to steal something or **frame** someone!

Ichiro: There is no **logic** in that argument to suggest that he could not have done it.

Umeko: In that case, where is the **logic** in Mordecai telling us about his trap if he really was the killer? He'd just be incriminating himself!

Miyumi: M-Maybe...he genuinely thought he'd caught and killed the **Beast** when he and Azuma first saw the body. So he let slip about it being his trap and knew he couldn't lie about it later…

Umeko: That would mean he'd stabbed Kaori before meeting with Azuma, in which case, he would already have learned she wasn't the **Beast**!

Taro: Does that r-r-really make a **difference**?

Umeko: Of course it makes a **difference**! Because if Mordecai knew he'd killed Kaori, he wouldn't be daft enough to tell us all that it was his trap!

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] If Mordecai did kill Kaori, accidental or otherwise, he wouldn't tell us all about the trap he'd set up. He could've lied and claimed to know nothing of it when we found Kaori's body, or he could've distracted Azuma and snuck off to take the body down afterward instead of leading him directly to it in his eagerness to show it off.

Mordecai: [excited] Exactly! Thank you, Umeko, for- [accusatory] H-Hang on! Wh-What do you mean, 'show it off'? I wasn't trying to show off!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Azuma, you pointed out something I thought interesting just now. You mentioned that Mordecai didn't have any gold flakes on him when he found you.

Azuma: Nope. And that stuff really sticks to your hands too.

Hanako: I see no reason for Azuma to not be telling us the truth now. Therefore, I am inclined to believe Mordecai's innocence for the time being. Considering all the circumstances, it would simply be too fishy for him to be the actual culprit, given his honesty regarding his actions tonight, and the lack of concrete evidence.

Mordecai: [happy] O-Oh...thank you, Hanako.

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira: [annoyed] Eizo's knife is still the most likely option as the murder weapon! What's your explanation for that then, huh?

Eizo: [distressed] I'm telling you, I don't know where the blood on that knife came from! I don't know anything that happened tonight!

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, did you sleepwalk and kill her in your sleep?

Eizo: [accusatory] You agreed that it doesn't make sense for Mordecai to be the killer, given that he's been honest about the trap being his. Well then, why would it make sense for me to be the killer and implicate myself by staying back at the scene?

Samira: [accusatory] It's not like you meant to stay behind. Your foot got caught in that bear trap! You couldn't have left even if you wanted to!

Eizo: [disappointed] That's...but that's…

Hanako: [annoyed] We're not going to get anywhere like this.

Azuma: [shocked] Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] As long as Eizo refuses to tell us more about how he ended up in that alley, we'll never find out the truth from just pointlessly badgering him over it.

Eizo: [annoyed] Refuse to tell you? I'm not refusing to tell you anything! I genuinely don't remember!

Hanako: Perhaps we can learn more about the case by looking at things from a different angle.

Fukumi: [confused] I don't follow.

Hanako: Instead of asking why Eizo was at the scene…[thoughtful] Perhaps we should consider why _Kaori_ was there instead.

Taro: [worried] Why K-K-Kaori was at the back of the St-Store in the m-middle of the n-night…

Azuma: I suppose...it's fair to try to figure that out instead.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Maybe...it's like Samira said? She was...lured there?

Hanako: We should think about how Kaori's been acting the last few days. Consider her behavior. Ever since Buddy's death...what's she been like?

After Buddy was killed, Kaori…

1\. Wanted revenge on the Beast

2\. Wanted to avenge Buddy

3\. Wanted to tame the Beast as her new pet

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wanted to avenge Buddy

Umeko: That's easy. She was thinking about avenging Buddy.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's correct. Kaori was obsessed with finding Buddy's killer.

Hanako: But even though we told her it was most likely the Beast's doing…

Azuma: [thoughtful] She insisted that it was one of us.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, that still doesn't make sense to me. Why was she so sure it wasn't the Beast? Did she know something we didn't? Why would she suspect one of us to have been such a cruel killer?

Samira: [snide] Maybe Eizo killed Buddy on top of killing Kaori.

Eizo: [accusatory] I didn't go anywhere near that dog! What reason would I have for killing Buddy anyway?

Shizuko: [accusatory] There is one reason!

 _There is?_

Shizuko: [annoyed] You wanted to catch the Beast, didn't you?

Eizo: [distressed] Of course, I did! I wanted to keep us all safe from him!

Shizuko: [accusatory] The only thing stopping you from putting bear traps all over the place to kill the Beast...was Buddy! Kaori always refused to let you continue with your plan because it put her dog in danger!

Samira: [shocked] Yeah...that's true! [accusatory] That's why you killed the dog? Because he got in your way of nabbing the Beast?

Eizo: [annoyed] That's ridiculous! I wanted to catch the Beast to prevent a murder! Why would I resort to murder to prevent murder? That's counterproductive!

Samira: [accusatory] Aren't you also the guy that resorted to vandalism because you hated vandalism?

Eizo: [nervous] I-

Samira: [accusatory] So maybe you thought murdering a dog to keep all of us safe was a justifiable sacrifice!

Fukumi: [shocked] Killing for the greater good?

Eizo: [annoyed] Are you even listening to yourself? Of course that's not what I did! I'll say it again: I didn't kill Buddy, nor did I kill Kaori!

Hanako: [thoughtful] That does bring up another idea. How are the deaths of Buddy and Kaori related?

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: They must be related somehow. Both murders took place relatively close to one another. We'd written Buddy's death off as the Beast's doing. But what if Kaori was right? What if...it wasn't the Beast?

Wakako: [confused] So...are you saying one of us...was responsible?

Taro: [scared] H-Huh? How c-c-could one of us have k-k-killed a dog in such a br-brutal way?

Hanako: I think we can better understand Kaori's motivations and the reason she was in that alleyway tonight by exploring the truth behind Buddy's death.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What, so now we're moving on from investigating Kaori's murder to investigating the death of a dumb dog?

Azuma: It might have relevance to why Kaori was killed tonight.

Samira: [angry] It would make sense for Buddy's and Kaori's killers to be one and the same.

Eizo: [angry] What are you- I didn't kill Buddy and I didn't kill Kaori, damn it!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Arguing is pointless without proof of your innocence!

Eizo: [accusatory] Damn you...first the Bathhouse incident and now this...why do you derive such pleasure from besmirching my name?

Hanako: [annoyed] You cannot accuse Eizo of having killed Buddy without any evidence either, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [angry] It's not a baseless accusation! Suede Shoes over here really was the most suspicious person on the night of Buddy's murder!

Fukumi: [shocked] How do you figure?

Wakako: [confused] Shouldn't those of us without alibis on the night in question be the most suspicious?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Most of us were in our homes, sleeping. Few of us will have solid alibis for that night.

Fukumi: [excited] That would make me and Mordecai the most innocent then!

Taro: [nervous] Wh-What? But why?

Shizuko: [accusatory] At the very least, those of us who were outside the night Buddy was murdered are the most likely suspects! That much, we can agree on!

 _Oh boy...here we go again..._

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Accounts

2\. Everyone's Knives

Shizuko: [accusatory] The most suspicious ones are those that were not in their houses!

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo was the last to arrive when Buddy was found dead!

Fukumi: [happy] Mordecai and I are **definitely absolved of guilt**!

...

Hanako: [thoughtful] So Samira...and Yoshihiki.

Samira: [angry] Why would you have taken so long-

Taro: [shocked] Why d-d-do you s-say that?

...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, Eizo's the suspicious one, not me!

Samira: [angry] -to come once you heard the alarm bell?

Fukumi: [happy] Because we were **both** -

...

Hanako: Did anyone hear anything suspicious that night?

Samira: [accusatory] You were probably **cleaning up after Buddy's murder**!

Fukumi: [happy] - **playing cards** together that night. Tell 'em, Mordecai!

...

Miyumi: [worried] I...think I **heard Buddy barking** at one point.

Eizo: [angry] No, I wasn't! **I never even left my cottage**!

Mordecai: [happy] That's right! And what a fierce competition it was!

...

Miyumi: [nervous] Buddy intimidated me at times...and he liked to use Nico as a chew toy…

Eizo: [angry] And **I never went to the Amphitheatre**!

Mordecai: [snide] And of course, I reigned triumphant at the end of the day...

...

Miyumi: [as Nico] I hated it when he did that!

Eizo: [sad] I just...was having trouble sleeping lately...and so I was feeling sick…

Fukumi: [shocked] What? No way! I **totally won**!

...

Miyumi: [sad] But...he was just an innocent pup...he didn't deserve to die like that…

Eizo: [angry] It took me a while to arrive, but you can't accuse me of murdering a dog just based off of that!

Taro: [nervous] Um...d-does it really m-matter who won…?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _Everyone's talking over themselves again. Some of it's just pointless chatter...but some of it might actually be relevant to our discussion. If I remember correctly about everyone's testimonies from that night...then something doesn't quite add up._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **I never even left my cottage** ]

Umeko: Eizo...you're lying.

Eizo: [scared] What? No...no, I'm not! [angry] What are you accusing me of lying about this time?

Umeko: You said you never left your cottage the night Buddy died, but...I've got a witness who says you did!

[[flashback]]

Umeko: We just wanted to ask where you were before Buddy was found.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's easy. I was at the Bakery.

Azuma: [shocked] The Bakery? Why weren't you in your room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm not scared of no dumb Beast. Pranking waits for no one! Though I will admit I was going to go the General Store at first, since it's the only building here that hasn't seen a Beast attack…

Azuma: Then why didn't you?

Yoshihiki: Why do you think? Mr. Suede Shoes.

Umeko: Huh? Eizo?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] He totally busted me trying to get in there! So he ordered me to scram, and I did. [playful] I just waited till I was out of sight and found a new place.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: And when we questioned you...you told us you hadn't left your cottage the whole night…

Eizo: [distressed] What, so you're believing Yoshihiki's word over mine? I told you, he's lying!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Wha...hey!

Eizo: [angry] He's been slandering me ever since we left the inn! Accusing me of things I never did...slandering me as a pervert…[accusatory] How can you trust him now?

Samira: [angry] I took your side over him when he accused you of peeking in on us in the Bathhouse but…[accusatory] After finding out what you did to Kaori, I firmly believe Yoshihiki now!

Eizo: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Mordecai: An eyewitness is an eyewitness. Yoshihiki has no reason to lie about either of those incidents.

Eizo: [angry] Yes, he does! He just wants to make me look bad!

Miyumi: [worried] If Yoshihiki saw Eizo after Buddy stopped barking…

Taro: [nervous] Could...that have b-been after...B-B-Buddy was murdered?

Eizo: [shocked] No! [distressed] I had nothing to do with that! I really wasn't awake that night!

Yoshihiki: [snide] What, are you going to say you sleepwalked all the way to the General Store? I know what I saw, and I definitely bumped into you there! [accusatory] I know I like to prank people, but I'm being honest right now!

Samira: [angry] So...you _did_ kill Buddy too!

Eizo: [accusatory] No, I didn't! How many times do I have to tell you?

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Knives

2\. Gold Flakes

3\. Buddy's Autopsy

4\. Pig At Amphitheater

5\. Everyone's Accounts

Eizo: [distressed] You can't prove I **left my cottage** that night…

Eizo: [accusatory] Yoshihiki is a lousy witness!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Still, the fact that we have eyewitness testimony like this…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...is troubling. We cannot deny the possibility that he is telling the truth.

Eizo: [sad] But…I didn't kill Kaori! I didn't!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch. A likely story…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You probably - ouch! - stabbed him with **that knife** of yours!

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's probably where the blood on your knife came from…

Miyumi: [nervous] S-S-So...Eizo used the same knife to kill b-both Buddy _and_ Kaori…?

Samira: [annoyed] How cruel of you…

Eizo: [angry] What motive would I even have for killing Buddy? That's right! I **have none**!

Eizo: [distressed] So quit accusing me already!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Wait a second...I think I just recalled a crucial detail about Buddy's crime scene! But...it can't be...can it?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Gold Flakes] - [ **that knife** ]

Umeko: [shocked] Wait a second! [accusatory] I think I can prove that Eizo didn't use his knife to kill Buddy!

Shizuko: [distressed] Would you - oww! - quit contradicting me already? It's not good for my ego…

Miyumi: [nervous] Shizuko...you really should st-stop gesturing around so much...you're gonna p-put strain on your injuries...

Umeko: [thoughtful] When Azuma and I inspected the body...we found something peculiar on Buddy's fur. [worried] But...this isn't going to be good news to hear…

Samira: [annoyed] Just come out and say it, Umeko. What did you and Azuma find this time?

Azuma: [worried] ...Gold flakes. Stuck to Buddy's fur.

Fukumi: [shocked] Gold...flakes? No…

Umeko: [worried] Yeah. Gold flakes...it had to have come from that spear!

Ichiro: [thoughtful] The whole basis for your argument that Eizo didn't use the spear to kill Kaori was that there were no gold flakes found on her corpse. But if now, you're saying the gold flakes were found on Buddy instead…

Shizuko: [sad] So...Buddy was...killed by…?

Umeko: Yes. It seems most likely that Buddy was murdered by that spear!

Fukumi: [shocked] B-But...if that's the case…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! So we're back to you again, Mordy!

Yoshihiki jabbed a finger across the courtroom at Mordecai, who looked...who looked...lost in his own little world.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Azuma: [confused] Mordecai?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Wakako: [accusatory] Oi! Azuma's talking to you!

Mordecai: [shocked] Huh? Oh...sorry. I wasn't paying attention. [happy] Is something the matter, Azuma?

Azuma: [worried] ...Have you even been listening to the trial so far?

Mordecai: [shocked] What? O-Of course I have! We were talking about Buddy, correct? How there were gold flakes found on his fur?

Azuma: [worried] ...Yes?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Indeed, that is truly troubling. I wonder what that means…

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'What that means'...? It means one thing and one thing only.

Mordecai: [confused] And what would that be?

Shizuko: [accusatory] You just became a suspect again!

Again, it seemed to take a while before the gravity of their words fully sank in for Mordecai.

Mordecai: [confused] Wait- [shocked] WHAT?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seriously - how are you this slow? I'm starting to think it really might be possible he killed Kaori on accident, given how daft he seems…

Mordecai: [accusatory] N-No, I- I just didn't realize! You guys...think I killed Buddy now?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, yeah! You said it yourself - that gold spear belonged to _you_. No gold flakes on Kaori? Fine. Maybe you didn't use it to kill her. [accusatory] But there were gold flakes found on Buddy's fur! Meaning...he had to have been stabbed to death with it. And who owned that spear to begin with?

Mordecai: [distressed] What? N-No! I...I would do no such thing! [accusatory] I...I loved that dog! You can't...you can't possibly…think that…

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Everyone's Knives

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Buddy's Autopsy

4\. Spear

Mordecai: [accusatory] Me…? Kill an innocent dog? I...I would never!

Mordecai: [distressed] Besides...Kaori was my friend! I cared for her and her dog!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! You guys need to stop bullying Mordecai! He hasn't done anything wrong!

Hanako: [annoyed] Words are meaningless here. The only thing that holds any weight...is proof.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah! And those gold flakes are **proof that Buddy was killed by the spear**!

Wakako: [thoughtful] Mordecai himself said that he kept that spear **in his cottage** at all times…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Therefore...Mordecai had **means, motive and opportunity** to kill Buddy...right?

Mordecai: [distressed] No! That spear...I'd left it in my cottage...but I never took it out!

Mordecai: [accusatory] The first time I went to retrieve it after I first kept it…

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...was tonight, when I wanted it for my trap!

Mordecai: [distressed] Someone... **must have stolen it**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _I don't want to think Mordecai killed Buddy any more than thinking he killed Kaori. Recalling the events that took place on the night Buddy died...I might be able to prove why Mordecai doesn't necessarily have to be Buddy's killer._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **means, motive and opportunity** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm sorry, Shizuko...but you're wrong again.

Shizuko: [angry] You...how...dare...you…[accusatory] I'm going to destroy you on Twitter for this, Umeko!

Wakako: [worried] Why couldn't Mordecai have done it then, Umeko? It seems like a pretty straightforward case. Mordecai had the spear, and the spear was used to kill Buddy.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Is it because he lacks a 'motive' or whatever?

Umeko: No, not 'motive', but 'opportunity'. Mordecai had an alibi the night that Buddy was killed.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: Can you tell us where you were before Buddy was found?

Fukumi: I was...in my cottage.

Azuma: Okay. Can anyone prove that?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...wasn't alone.

 _Oh?_

Fukumi: Mordecai was with me.

Umeko: Mordecai?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hey, I know, we're not supposed to go into each others' cottages at night, but…[excited] I just really wanted to finish our game of cards! You know how competitive the two of us are!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] You two were...what?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hehe...oops! Yeaaahh...Mordecai and I were together that night. [accusatory] S-So...you can't say he did anything to Buddy! He was definitely with me from the moment the Nighttime Announcement played, until Buddy was found!

Mordecai: [happy] There! That should be enough to prove my innocence. Thank you, Fuku-

Wakako: [annoyed] No offense, Fukumi, but you're kind of a lousy alibi.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: [shocked] Why do you say that?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, I mean, the two of them are friends, right? So...who's to say she's not lying to cover up for him?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Now, wh-why would I do that? First of all…[happy] I would never lie! I'm a perfect angel!

 _...Who just so happens to love badass things like motorcycles and death-defying stunts._

Fukumi: [accusatory] And also...if Mordecai really is a killer, I wouldn't defend him! I'd get executed too if we get the v-vote wrong, right?

Samira: [worried] Not in the case of Buddy's murder, technically.

Fukumi: [shocked] N-No?

Hanako: Samira's got a point. We're not voting to execute Buddy's killer. So...you could lie to cover up for Mordecai killing Buddy...and there'd be no real consequences.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whaaat?!

Mordecai: [angry] This...is an outrage! I would never lay a finger on Buddy! That spear was no doubt stolen from me by the real killer!

Wakako: [worried] Stolen? Stolen how? You kept it in your cottage, right? Don't you lock it when you leave?

Mordecai: [nervous] I...do. [worried] Except…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Except...what?

Mordecai: There...was a time I left it unlocked.

Hanako: [annoyed] What? When was this?

Mordecai: [worried] ...The very same night Buddy was killed, actually.

[[flashback]]

Mordecai is opening the door to his cottage, looking surprised to see Fukumi standing on his doorstep.

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai! Mordecai!

Mordecai: [happy] Ah, good evening, Fukumi. To what do I owe this unexpected visit? It is almost time for us to turn in for the night, is it not?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, but I really wanted to play cards! You wanted to play too, right?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh! Well, I mean...I-

Fukumi: [excited] Great! C'mon, let's play, let's play!

Laughing with childish glee, Fukumi grabbed Mordecai by the hand and dragged him out of his house, making a beeline for her own cottage with him dogging her footsteps. Behind the two of them, Mordecai's door slowly swung shut on its own.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [nervous] I didn't exactly have time to lock up before leaving…

Azuma: [thoughtful] And you lock your door every other time, is that so?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Of course! Such a simple thing should not be ignored for a true warrior as disciplined as I!

Azuma: Then it stands to reason, if anyone were to steal that spear, it would have had to be on that night.

Hanako: [thoughtful] And Mordecai spent all that time, up until the moment Buddy was found, with Fukumi?

Fukumi: [excited] So this means it doesn't have to be Mordecai that killed Buddy! Yay!

Taro: [nervous] S-S-So...you're saying...one of...us...st-stole that sp-spear?

Azuma: [worried] And whoever it was must've used it...to commit murder.

Samira: [bored] If it's not Mordecai that did it with the spear... [snide] I can think of one other likely candidate.

Samira's knowing smirk was all it took for me to deduce who she was thinking of.

Eizo: [distressed] Why…? Why are you so insistent that it is me who did this?

Samira: [accusatory] It's the only thing that makes sense! You must've killed Kaori, and so it's not shocking to suggest you killed Buddy too.

Eizo: [angry] I didn't kill either of them! We've had this discussion before. [annoyed] T-To suggest Buddy was killed by a member of the group is absurd! What benefit would such an atrocity have?

Taro: [nervous] B-But B-B-Buddy had gold flakes in his fur, r-r-right? Doesn't that pr-prove someone used the sp-spear to kill him?

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh yeah! That reminds me! Those gold flakes not only come off the spear, but stick to your hands too?

Azuma: Yeah. Why?

Hanako: [annoyed] You don't mean you want to inspect everyone's hands right this instant, do you? I'm quite certain the culprit will have cleaned off the evidence by n-

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, there won't be any need for checking hands right now. Because I just remembered...I know who had gold flakes on their hands right after Kaori's body was found!

Umeko: [shocked] What? Really? You do?

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, I do! And after this, you can't possibly still think Mordecai had something to do with Kaori's murder!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Well?

Fukumi: [confused] Huh? Well what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Well what'? What do you mean, 'well what'? You were about to tell us who had gold flakes on their hands during the investigation!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh yeah! Whoopsie! I was pausing for dramatic effect again. But anyway, do I even need to tell you guys? I mean, there's really only one way I could've found out who had that stuff on their hands, right?

 _That's right. Fukumi never did much investigating, because…_

1\. She was stuck at Eizo's place

2\. She was scared of investigating

3\. She was injured

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. She was stuck at Eizo's place

Umeko: Fukumi spent the whole of the investigation at Eizo's cottage, helping bandage Shizuko up. Correct?

Fukumi: Yup. So the only person I could've noticed with gold flakes on their hands would have to be there. [excited] And there are only so few people who were at that house during the investigation! And out of all of them, only one of them is the most suspicious!

 _The most suspicious, huh? Then it's obvious she's talking about…_

1\. Herself

2\. Mordecai

3\. Shizuko

4\. Eizo

5\. Miyumi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Eizo

Umeko: You're talking about Eizo, right?

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…!

Fukumi: [excited] That's right! I distinctly remember Eizo had gold flakes on his hands when Mordecai was checking him over for his wounds!

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: So, other than your foot and that knock on the back of your head...do you have any other injuries that need to be taken care of?

Eizo: [worried] N-No...you've done quite enough. Th-Thank you, Mordecai.

Mordecai: [worried] Hmph. Yeah…

Eizo: [nervous] Oh...and uh...could you hand me a tissue?

Mordecai: [shocked] What for? The bandages should suffice in protecting your open wounds-

Eizo: [worried] No, no, it's not that. I just wanted to wipe my hands. I...seem to have gotten glitter on them.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [confused] Glitter?

Fukumi: [accusatory] What else could that mean, other than those gold flakes? It has to be!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! Now that's the incriminating evidence I like to hear! Finally, we can get back to what really matters: accusing Eizo!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Weren't you happily accusing Mordecai just a few minutes ago?

Yoshihiki: I get mood swings often, man. Deal with it.

Hanako: [disappointed] Fukumi, with all due respect…[annoyed] Just because there was glitter on Eizo's hands, as you say, doesn't mean it was the gold flakes from that spear. I mean, from your account, it sounds like you never actually saw Eizo's hands for yours-

Eizo: [disappointed] No, she's right.

Hanako: [shocked] Excuse me?

Eizo: [worried] I...I'm not saying I did it. I just...she's not lying. I definitely...had gold flakes on my hands.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I don't believe this! You're actually telling the truth about something like this, even when it makes you look guilty?

Eizo: [distressed] I...I don't want to lie. But I'm still telling you the truth! I...I don't know about everything that's happened to me. Those gold flakes, my knife, the bear trap...I don't understand any of it!

 _So Eizo had gold flakes on his hand. That means he had that spear on him at some point or another tonight. But why? And why can he still not remember any of it?_

Eizo: [nervous] B-Besides...what's it matter, that the gold flakes on my hands prove I was holding the spear? That spear wasn't what killed Kaori...so this doesn't change anything!

Samira: [accusatory] Oh no! Don't think you can weasel out of this that easily! You probably used that spear to kill Buddy!

Eizo: [annoyed] Buddy died a whole day ago! If I really did kill him, why would I have left proof of it on my hands for so long without washing them off?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Haven't you been under a lot of stress lately, though? Who's to say you hadn't just snapped?

Umeko: He's got a point though. This is Eizo we're talking about, and no matter how stressed he's been, I doubt he would've left incriminating evidence on his hands for almost a day after committing a murder.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] My personal hygiene aside...there's also the fact that _I didn't kill Buddy_!

Hanako: It seems we really aren't getting anywhere with figuring out the truth behind Kaori's murder until we get to the bottom of this. Our first question to consider is: why was Buddy outside on the night he was killed?

Umeko: [shocked] Huh?

Hanako: Think about it. Where does Buddy usually sleep?

Buddy slept in…

1\. The Lounge of the Inn

2\. The Amphitheatre

3\. Kaori's Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Kaori's Room

Umeko: Buddy slept in Kaori's room.

Hanako: Exactly. Yet, he was found dead at the Amphitheatre. Not only that, but Kaori had been awake as well, and was the one who'd discovered his body.

Azuma: [disappointed] She never did tell us how or why he was found there, even though we asked her to explain.

Miyumi: [distressed] And now...we'll never know!

Azuma: That's not true! Kaori may have died before she could answer us, but we can still figure it out ourselves. We know that...she...didn't believe the Beast really existed. And...she wanted to catch it, and prove it to us.

Hanako: Right. There has to be a reason for her and Buddy to have both been out of their cottage the night Buddy was found murdered. Why would she have risked being caught by the Beast to head out there?

 _For Buddy to have been killed at the Amphitheatre...means that he and Kaori must have left her cottage at night. She would never have let him out of her sight otherwise. Which means...Kaori left her cottage that night on purpose. But...why? Is there anything that could tell me why she left the safety of her house? What was her motive?_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Buddy's Autopsy

2\. Hatch

3\. Everyone's Accounts

4\. Rope Net

5\. A Collection of Canines

Fukumi: [shocked] So why did Kaori leave in the middle of the night?

Yoshihiki: [playful] She probably just wanted a snack from the Bakery or something...girls are weird like that.

Wakako: [accusatory] You're one to talk!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori wanted to prove the Beast couldn't be behind the attack on Fukumi and Miyumi…

Hanako: She claimed she never believed the Beast was real.

Azuma: It's safe to say her actions that night were linked to the Beast somehow…

Fukumi: [excited] She said the other day that she wanted to capture it!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Maybe she was going to try and catch the Beast!

Wakako: [shocked] There's no way a tiny girl like her actually thought she could capture a fearsome creature like the Beast!

Taro: [confused] P-Perhaps she just wanted to see it f-f-for herself?

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I know! She was going to try and kill the Beast!

Samira: [annoyed] That's even sillier! Wasn't her whole argument that she didn't think the Beast was responsible for the attacks?

Yoshihiki: [bored] This discussion is getting boring. Can't we go back to accusing Eizo? That was a lot more fun…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Kaori never believed the Beast was a real threat...so what would she have done that night, had she gone out looking for him? And how can I prove that was what she had been thinking?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [A Collection of Canines] - [wanted to see it f-f-for herself]

Umeko: Taro might be onto something here.

Taro: [shocked] I am…?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why was she hoping to see the Beast herself? She had a death wish, or something?

Umeko: No, she didn't have a death wish. Because I don't think Kaori was ever afraid the Beast would attack her. I think Kaori...had a theory about the Beast, which she wanted to confirm for herself.

Fukumi: [confused] A theory? What kind of theory?

Umeko: When I was investigating Kaori's cottage, I found this book.

I held the book up for everyone to see.

Wakako: [confused] 'A Collection of Canines'?

Taro: [excited] Oh! I've r-r-read that book! It was in the l-l-library at the inn!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori must've borrowed it…

Wakako: [confused] But...why?

Umeko: The book has a dog-eared page. I assume Kaori did that deliberately, to bookmark it.

Taro: [annoyed] Ugh.

Miyumi: [shocked] Taro? What's the matter?

Taro: [annoyed] I h-h-hate it when people d-d-dog-ear pages in their b-b-books. It's so d-d-disrespectful…c-can't they just use a b-b-bookmark like a normal p-person?

Umeko: [nervous] Um...okay. Anyway...it was a page about…

1\. Dogs' favorite foods

2\. Signs of wolf activity

3\. Different breeds of wolves

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Signs of wolf activity

Umeko: Kaori had been reading up on signs of wolf activity.

Fukumi: [confused] 'Wolf activity'? Why was she doing that?

Azuma: I can think of a reason…

Umeko: It might be because…

1\. She suspected there was a wolf in the village

2\. She suspected the Beast was a wolf

3\. She suspected Buddy was a wolf in disguise

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. She suspected the Beast was a wolf

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Wakako: [distressed] Whoa, whoa, hold on! What...are you saying?

Umeko: Think about it. Kaori's been obsessed with proving the Beast isn't actually a fearsome, mythological creature like we've all been saying it is. And to have a book and be researching about wolves and signs of their presence...it points to only one conclusion.

Azuma: She must have suspected that the Beast was actually a wolf.

Wakako: [confused] But...that doesn't make any sense! How could the Beast have been a wolf?

Samira: [distressed] These past few days, all we've been talking about is how fearsome and dangerous the Beast is. Now you're telling me it's just a harmless wolf?

Taro: [nervous] I w-w-wouldn't exactly describe a wolf as 'harmless'...

Umeko: [nervous] But...that's clearly what Kaori was thinking. It had to have been. Why else was she reading up more about wolves on the sly? The most likely conclusion we can draw from this is that she was under the suspicion that the ferocious Beast was none other than an ordinary wolf.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Why, that's ridiculous!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Shizuko: [accusatory] It doesn't make sense! You can't just suggest the Beast was a wolf this whole time, unless you bring us some evidence that backs it up. Just because Kaori seemed to think so doesn't mean it's the truth!

 _Could...could it be? Could the Beast...have been a wolf this whole time?_

 _There had to be a reason Kaori thought so…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] Perhaps Kaori might've spotted a clue or saw a stray tuft of fur that the rest of us missed. As the SHSL Dog Whisperer...while a wolf isn't exactly a dog, per se...maybe she was more perceptive to signs that showed the Beast was a canine. One way or another, something led her to the conclusion that the Beast was not what we thought it was.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Like what? What did she notice that we didn't? Unless you show proof that there _might_ be a wolf in the village with us that _might_ be behind all our Beast encounters, you can't just force your assumption onto us like this!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bathhouse Window

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Blood and Pawprints

4\. Supermarket Back Door

Shizuko: [snide] It looks like I, Shizuko Ikehara, must be the voice of reason for now.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Saying the Beast is a wolf is just plain silly!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Don't you remember all the times we've encountered it?

Shizuko: [thoughtful] It did things no ordinary wolf could!

Shizuko: [annoyed] How often do you find a wolf that can talk?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Or a wolf with glowing yellow eyes?

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] I admit, I'm not totally sure about all that either…

Umeko: But no one here's actually gotten a proper glimpse of the Beast.

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm just saying it's not a stretch to say that that's what Kaori thought.

[ADVANCE]

Shizuko: [snide] Well, may her soul rest in peace, but honestly…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Do you really think Kaori was all that bright to begin with?

Shizuko: [snide] She probably just got all confused and for some dumb reason, thought the Beast was a wolf!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Besides, don't you remember all our encounters we've had with it?

Shizuko: [accusatory] **At the Bathhouse**?

Shizuko: [accusatory] **In the Supermarket**?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I saw and heard that thing with my own eyes and ears! It didn't seem like a wolf to me!

Shizuko: [accusatory] There's been **no signs of wolf activity** in the village so far.

Shizuko: [distressed] So evidently, Kaori was operating under a misunderstanding!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I have reason to believe Kaori may have been onto something...there's plenty of evidence suggesting the Beast is not what we believed it was, but the most obvious one that suggest it's a wolf is..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Blood and Pawprints] - [ **no signs of wolf activity** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's not true. There has been proof that a wolf could be in the village with us!

Fukumi: [confused] There is? Where?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You wouldn't know this, because you were at Eizo's house too for the whole of the investigation, Shizuko. But Umeko and I found a trail of blood and pawprints leading away from the scene of Kaori's murder.

Taro: [shocked] Bl-Bl-Blood?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] P-Pawprints?

Shizuko: [worried] R-Really? How do you know a wolf made them? Couldn't they have been left behind by another animal?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps Buddy left them there before he died?

Azuma: No, that's not it. Buddy died long before those prints were left. The snow would've covered them up had he really left them there before he was killed.

Wakako: [distressed] Ah! Azuma! You...you are so right!

Umeko: [thoughtful] We don't know for sure those prints were left behind by a wolf, but if Kaori really did believe the Beast was one, then it is a strong possibility those pawprints were left behind by the wolf in question. All I'm saying is...it's a possibility. That's all.

Hanako: I agree that the mystery of the Beast is inherently tied to this case but...let's suppose Kaori suspected the Beast's true nature. And so…

Azuma: She must have set out that night for a reason. Perhaps it's like Taro said. Maybe...she was hoping to encounter the Beast.

Wakako: [shocked] What? She actually _wanted_ to encounter it? Even if it's a wolf, that's still pretty...dangerous.

Fukumi: [shocked] She's even crazier than I am!

Mordecai: [disappointed] She truly had the heart of a brave and noble warrior princess! [distressed] She was taken from this world too soon!

Umeko: Maybe...she thought if she saw the Beast in person...her suspicions about its true identity would've been confirmed one way or another.

Wakako: [confused] Then...how did Buddy wind up dead? I still don't get it.

Umeko: Remember how she reacted after Buddy was pronounced dead?

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [accusatory] This has to be the work of The Beast!

Kaori: [angry] No. I refuse to believe that's true! All you people do is blame the Beast, Beast, Beast, over and over again, when none of you have ever actually even seen it!

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...there's been four sightings so far! And five witnesses! How can you not think the Beast is guilty of this?

Kaori: [angry] Let's just say that I just know.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why are you so adamant that it was one of us who killed the dog anyway? Why would it benefit anyone to do such a thing?

Kaori: [angry] I don't know. But when I find out...that person is gonna pay. I swear it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: She believed that one of us had killed Buddy, and she refused to believe it was the Beast.

Wakako: [confused] What? But...why?

 _Why was Kaori so sure it couldn't have been the Beast that killed Buddy? I feel like we're getting closer to discovering the truth of the mysteries surrounding the Beast and the circumstances of Buddy's death..._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. A Collection of Canines

2\. Buddy's Autopsy

3\. Bear Trap

4\. Hatch

5\. Everyone's Accounts

Azuma: [sad] Even after the grief of losing Buddy…

Azuma: Kaori remained stubbornly adamant that it couldn't have been the Beast's doing…

Wakako: [confused] But the Beast had been involved in two attacks and several sightings at that point…

Wakako: [accusatory] It was only logical to assume the Beast had something to do with Buddy's death!

Samira: [thoughtful] Especially since Kaori deliberately left her cottage with Buddy to go **look for the Beast** …

Samira: She should've known she'd put both herself and Buddy at risk of being attacked!

Shizuko: [annoyed] So Kaori thought the Beast was a wolf...Big deal.

Shizuko: [accusatory] **A wolf still could've killed Buddy!**

Ichiro: [annoyed] She was probably so blinded by her love of all canine creatures…

Ichiro: [annoyed] She didn't think another canine would be responsible for the death of her own dog…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's a contradiction in there somewhere...and I know I can find it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Buddy's Autopsy] - [ **A wolf still could've killed Buddy** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, hold up. That's not right!

Shizuko: [shocked] What? [angry] Damn you again, Umeko! Shizuko Ikehara is always right!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Careful. You rage too hard, you might rip off your bandages…

Umeko: When we looked at Buddy's body, we saw that he'd been stabbed multiple times. Kaori believed the Beast was a wolf, and last I checked, a wolf's claws wouldn't have been able to create wounds like that.

Azuma: That's right...if we're going off the assumption that Kaori believed the Beast was a wolf...once she saw that Buddy's wounds looked like he'd been stabbed…

Hanako: She would've come to the conclusion that one of us killed him, not the Beast.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I bet it was Mr. Suede Shoes again! Now that we've proven the dog really was killed by a human, it had to have been him with that spear!

Hanako: [annoyed] If the Beast really was a wolf, it'd be impossible for him to have killed either Buddy or Kaori, going off of what their respective wounds tell us.

Wakako: [accusatory] Not only that, but the Beast couldn't have done all the things he's done so far if he's just a wolf!

Eizo: [distressed] Well...wh-whatever. You can't accuse me of killing Buddy or Kaori until you prove the Beast couldn't have done it too. You proved Mordecai innocent! But the Beast should be considered just as much as a suspect, s-so...I refuse to acknowledge any of your accusations until we prove once and for all, what the Beast really is.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Seriously? You're just going to clam up?

Samira: [annoyed] No matter. We can just vote him and be done with it, since it's so obviously him!

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, yeah? Just like how you proved that with your brilliant summary of the case?

Samira: [disappointed] Oh, come on, Hanako. You really had to bring that up?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori has been very involved with the mystery surrounding the Beast. Perhaps figuring out the truth about him will shed more light on how things led to her eventual fate.

 _Eizo's still sticking to his claim that he doesn't know or hasn't done anything…_

 _The only way we might get new information about this case would be to unravel the mystery of the Beast for good._

 _Kaori believed it was actually a wolf. But why?_

 _And if she was right...how would the wolf have done all the things it did?_

 _The attacks on the Supermarket, or the Bakery? Our encounters with it? What happened to me, and Shizuko, Taro and Miyumi and Fukumi?_

Samira: [annoyed] Fine. I'll play along with this, for now. You want to prove the Beast didn't do this, Eizo? Then let's do it.

 _Uh oh. Samira looks pissed off. She's really had it out for Eizo ever since the mural incident..._

Shizuko: [accusatory] Are we really believing Kaori's cock-and-bull theory, that the Beast was actually a wolf? How do we explain the encounters that five of us have had up till this point then?

Azuma: [worried] That...is a good point. While Kaori clearly believed the Beast was a wolf...there's no real evidence to support her theory…

Mordecai: [exciting] How devilishly intriguing! So the Beast is indeed a mythical creature! A genetically modified animal! The devil incarnate!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Is there no limit to the nonsense you can spout out of your mouth?

Azuma: [worried] While it would make sense to say that Buddy was killed by one of us only if the Beast was confirmed to be a wolf...that hasn't actually been proven yet. So if we want to continue to say that Buddy was killed by one of us in this room...then we need to prove, one way or another, what the Beast really is. And to do that...

Hanako: We have to solve the mystery of the Beast - once and for all.

 _The Beast...our unseen, shadowy tormentor…_

 _For days, his presence has plagued us with fear, apprehension and paranoia, and now…_

 _How is he linked to Buddy's death? To Kaori's? I don't know but...I know we're not getting anywhere until we solve this for good._

Azuma: Let's think about every encounter we've had with the Beast so far. There are a couple inconsistencies involving the Beast sightings that it might benefit us to clear up.

 _There have been a total of five Beast encounters...and five witnesses…_

 _I need to remember the details of each incident correctly, and maybe...we can piece the truth together…_

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Where has the Beast been sighted before?

1\. Supermarket, Bakery, Amphitheatre

2\. Supermarket, Bathhouse, General Store

3\. Bathhouse, Bakery, General Store, Cottages

4\. Supermarket, Bathhouse, Bakery, Cottages

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Supermarket, Bathhouse, Bakery, Cottages

Q2) Who are the five people who have seen the Beast at least once?

1\. Umeko, Shizuko, Wakako, Fukumi, Taro

2\. Umeko, Fukumi, Taro, Miyumi, Azuma

3\. Umeko, Taro, Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi

4\. Umeko, Eizo, Taro, Miyumi, Kaori

5\. Umeko, Azuma, Shizuko, Wakako, Hanako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Umeko, Taro, Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi

Q3) What are the common traits associated with encountering the Beast?

1\. Glowing red eyes, the Beast speaking

2\. Appearing in darkness, glowing yellow eyes

3\. The Beast speaking, appearing in bright light, sharp fangs

4\. Glowing yellow eyes, the Beast speaking, appearing in darkness

5\. Sharp claws, glowing red eyes, appearing in darkness

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. Glowing yellow eyes, the Beast speaking, appearing in darkness

Q4) What is the one common trait across all five Beast sightings?

1\. Glowing eyes

2\. The Beast speaking

3\. Appearing in darkness

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Appearing in darkness

Umeko: The five places the Beast was sighted was outside the Bathhouse...inside the Supermarket...inside the Bakery...the alley between Taro's and Miyumi's cottages...and inside the Bathhouse itself...

Azuma: ...and the five people who have witnessed the Beast before are Umeko, Shizuko, Fukumi, Miyumi and Taro.

Fukumi: I don't see anything wrong with that statement…

Umeko: Across all five encounters...the most common traits we noticed about each Beast encounter was...the Beast could speak...it had glowing yellow eyes...and appeared under cover of darkness. But the one thing about each of the Beast's encounters that has been common throughout was…

Azuma: The Beast has always attacked when it's dark.

Umeko: Outside the bathhouse or in the alley between Taro and Miyumi's cottages...those areas were illuminated by the streetlamps, and they died right before the Beast's arrivals. And in the Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse...the lights were turned off. So even though five of us have encountered the Beast at this point...none of us have ever actually gotten a good look at the Beast. That's why we can't say for certain what it looks like, whether its claws would be capable of killing Buddy like that, or if Kaori is right...about it being a wolf.

Samira: [confused] Yeah but...how can it be a wolf if it's done all those things?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Glowing yellow eyes...the ability to speak and turn off lights...does that sound like it'd be within a wolf's capabilities?

Mordecai: No ordinary wolf, perhaps...but what if it was a Mystic Wolf?

Miyumi: [worried] A...what?

Mordecai: [accusatory] A Mystic Wolf, woman! How have you never heard of such a creature? I have been regaled countless tales and legends of the glory of the Mystic Wolves - their infamy is an extremely well-known element of my homeland's culture!

Hanako: Just ignore him.

Taro: [nervous] S-S-So...because it only ever appeared when it was d-d-dark...no one could tell for s-s-sure what the Beast looked like?

Shizuko: [confused] That still doesn't explain how the Beast had those eyes, or how it was able to talk…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Yeah! How would Kaori, having heard those stories about the Beast, have still come to the conclusion that it was a wolf?

 _If the Beast was really a wolf...that means...he couldn't have been able to speak...and he couldn't have had glowing yellow eyes...a wolf shouldn't have either of those traits._

 _Is Kaori really right about the Beast being a wolf?_

I remembered her conviction, and the stubbornness with which she refused to believe otherwise.

 _Kaori was the SHSL Dog Whisperer for a reason. She was a master of all things canine-related. This...might be her last contribution to our group - her attempt to expose the Beast for what he - or it - really was. And...I should trust her judgment, and find a way to show that she could've been right._

Azuma: There's something that's been bugging me.

Umeko: Eh?

Azuma: [thoughtful] When we said...that the Beast had three common traits across his encounters - yellow eyes, the ability to speak and only appearing under the cover of darkness...it was only the third of which that remained common throughout. Correct?

Hanako: Yes.

Azuma: In that case, the first two traits...did not remain constant throughout all three encounters.

Eizo: [distressed] That's a fair statement to make but...where are you going with this?

Azuma: Umeko.

Umeko: Huh? What is it?

Azuma: When you first encountered the Beast outside the Bathhouse...what do you remember about it? And in particular...what do you remember about those specific two traits?

Umeko: I...I remember the Beast…

1\. Spoke to me

2\. Had glowing yellow eyes

3\. Spoke to me and had glowing yellow eyes

4\. Didn't speak to me and didn't have glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Spoke to me

Umeko: The Beast...said my name.

Azuma: But it didn't have glowing yellow eyes. Is that what you're saying?

Umeko: Now that you mention it...no, I'm...pretty sure it didn't.

Azuma: Interesting. Let's move on to the Beast's second encounter - in the Supermarket. Umeko, Shizuko...what do you remember about the Beast this time?

Umeko: Eh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Well, it had glowing yellow eyes, that much I was sure of…

Azuma: And? Did it speak?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I...I don't know...maybe?

Azuma: Umeko. Did you remember the Beast speaking in the Supermarket?

Umeko: [confused] I'm...pretty sure it didn't, but...I don't know, there was a lot of noise. It was the shelves falling over and...Shizuko screaming…

Shizuko: [accusatory] H-Hey! I was frightened, alright? Gimme a break...

Azuma: The third encounter took place in the alleyway between Taro's and Miyumi's houses. Correct? Taro? Miyumi? What do either of you remember?

Taro: [nervous] It d-d-definitely s-s-said my name! I'm p-positive!

Miyumi: [nervous] I d-don't think it had yellow eyes...I think...

Azuma: And what about in the Bakery? Fukumi?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I didn't hear anyone speak, but…[excited] I know for sure I saw those eyes! I'll never forget them!

Azuma: What about its final encounter? Shizuko? What do you remember?

Shizuko: [nervous] Hey! I...I don't know, okay? I was...scared out of my mind at the time. Maybe it said my name, maybe it had yellow eyes...I can't recall.

Azuma: At least try.

Shizuko: [nervous] … [annoyed] Fine...I...think I saw its eyes. I was...trying to get away too fast to stop and check but...I might have caught a glimpse of it…

Azuma: Don't you think there's something odd about all this?

Umeko: Huh?

 _What is Azuma trying to say?_

Azuma: If the Beast really is a creature with glowing yellow eyes and the ability to speak...why have we not seen both these traits across all our encounters with it?

Wakako: [nervous] Um...Azuma? You are...truly the most intelligent one of us here so...could you...explain...a bit better?

Azuma: From the moment our encounters with the Beast began, rumors started to spread among the group like wildfire. The tales of its fearsome nature and unexplainable characteristics only served to heighten the fear and paranoia everyone in the group was feeling toward it. We thought it was a genetically modified animal. We thought it was a mythical creature. We believed that Monokuma had somehow managed to find a way to create a Beast, one of such formidable and intimidating nature the world has never seen before. Even the use of the term 'Beast' itself carried connotations of brutality and savagery. We were led to believe, by the numerous posters around the village, the creature's so-called ability to speak and its menacing yellow eyes, that it was a creature unlike any that we have ever faced before. Yet in spite of all this...none of us have ever actually laid eyes on it. None of us has seen the Beast's true form in all its glory.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you get to the point? So what? Everyone got scared of the Beast. Is that what you're saying?

Azuma: I'm saying...what if Kaori's right? What if...the Beast was never that formidable a creature to begin with? What if...it was always the plan...to mislead us into believing a _lie_?

Hanako: What are you implying?

Azuma: The Beast has only ever appeared in the darkness. What would be the reason for that?

The reason for that...might be...

1\. To prevent us from actually seeing what the Beast looked like

2\. To make it harder for us to escape the Beast

3\. Because the Beast is a nocturnal animal

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. To prevent us from actually seeing what the Beast looked like

Umeko: It...was to stop us from seeing what the Beast really looked like.

Azuma: Exactly. Think about it. Who is the one who brought the Beast into existence in the first place? Who stood to gain the most, by having us all scared and frightened of such a nightmarish monster?

The person...who would gain the most by scaring us with the Beast would be…

1\. Kaori

2\. Kaori's killer

3\. Monokuma

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Monokuma

Umeko: [accusatory] Monokuma.

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha? Me?

Azuma: [annoyed] Of course - you. You were the one who put the posters up all over the village. You were the one who first told us how fearsome of a creature the Beast was.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: Right now...there's a Beast roaming this section of the Village. It's vicious, and absolutely brutal! Don't let it catch you, because it could rip you to pieces!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] As long as no one murders anyone else, the Beast is allowed to roam free! And you might just end up his next victim! Upupu…! Trust me, it's real! And it's hungry! Hungry...for blood!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhhh!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeeek!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] If he kills one of you, don't say I didn't warn you! But hey, if you don't want to end up as the Beast's victim, the best insurance policy is: to kill someone! In here, it's KILL or BE KILLED. [laughing] I promise: I'll call the Beast off when someone is murdered! But until then...best to keep looking over your shoulders at all times! You never know when it might...pounce!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [accusatory] You planted the idea in our heads from the very beginning, that the Beast was a creature we could not hope to fight, a creature we would have to look out for and constantly be on our guard over. And most important of all...the Beast was your MOTIVE to us!

Monokuma: [distressed] *pant pant* Where are you going with this?

Azuma: [accusatory] All along, the Beast was always meant to be your motive to spur us into action, and force one of us into murdering another classmate. That means, to do that, it had to be a creature we would all be genuinely threatened by. If there was no real threat to the Beast, no one would feel the need to kill to protect themselves from it! And so you put up those posters around the village, and you told us lies about the Beast's true nature, exaggerating its viciousness and playing on our fears. You wanted us to fear the Beast long before we'd ever even laid eyes on it!

Samira: [confused] But...what was stopping Monokuma from putting an _actual_ threat in the village with us? If he really wanted to use the threat of a Beast or vicious creature to force us into murder...couldn't he have gotten a real, hostile animal in here with us?

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, like a bear, or something?

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! That sounds super cool! I'd like to wrestle a bear one day!

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch…! You'd never live to tell the tale!

Fukumi: [angry] Just you wait! I'll do it, and I'll bring his skin back as a pelt!

Shizuko: [snide] Hey, if you want to skin a bear, Monokuma's right there, perfectly available.

Monokuma: [distressed] Nooooo! Don't skin me!

Umeko: There's an obvious reason why Monokuma chose not to trap us in the village with an actual threat, and instead chose to manipulate us by exaggerating about the Beast and playing on our fears. It's because…

1\. He couldn't get an actual wild animal of the sort onto the premises

2\. The cold climate was unsuitable for such an animal

3\. He couldn't risk us being killed on accident

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. He couldn't risk us being killed on accident

Umeko: [accusatory] Had Monokuma brought a real threat into the Village with us...the chances were high that one of us would actually have ended up its victim.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [worried] That doesn't make any sense! You want us to kill one another, but you've introduced a new card into the deck! What if this 'Beast' thing kills one of us first?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Eizo's mentioned it before. The whole point of the Killing Game is that Monokuma wants us to turn on each other. So for one of us to die at a third party's hands...would defeat the purpose of his game. So that was why he couldn't bring a real, live threat into the village. He simply made it appear that the Beast was really as fearsome as he had stated, and made us think that we were in genuine danger!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! *pant* Wh-What are you saying? Wait! Where's your proof?

Ichiro: Is there a way to prove, without a doubt, that this was Monokuma's plan all along?

Azuma: [thoughtful] If we think back to all the encounters we've had with the Beast...and think back to some of the more impossible things he's done...we can see how Monokuma might have played a part in making the Beast seem more fearsome than he might actually have been.

 _Monokuma...was manipulating us this whole time?_

 _The posters, warning of a fearsome beast of unknown origin...always appearing under the cover of darkness so we never actually saw him...glowing yellow eyes and a guttural voice…_

 _How can I disprove that? How can I show that the Beast is not as fearsome a creature as we've been led to believe?_

 _How would Monokuma have been able to help keep up the facade of the legendary, formidable Beast? There has to be an idea here somewhere..._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Streetlamps

2\. Hatch

3\. Pig at Amphitheatre

4\. Light Switches

Taro: [nervous] Wh-When Miyumi and I f-f-first saw the Beast that night…

Taro: [scared] I r-r-remember the streetlamps went out…

Taro: [distressed] And it got v-v-very dark!

Miyumi: [scared] There was a lot of f-f-fog!

Miyumi: [distressed] In the end, I could barely see a thing!

Taro: [scared] That's when I **h-h-heard the Beast speak**!

Taro: [nervous] It s-s-said my n-n-name…

Miyumi: [scared] I ran to get help…

Taro: [distressed] I threw a sn-snowball at it and **I heard it running away** …

Taro: [nervous] And...th-that was it…

Fukumi: [confused] I don't really see anything in that account that would suggest foul play from Monokuma…

Hanako: [thoughtful] It might have been possible Monokuma was able to manipulate the lights in the streetlamps…

Wakako: [confused] But what about the fog? And the Beast's disembodied voice?

Monokuma: [angry] Yeah! Exactly! Did you happen to see **a fog machine** at the scene? No, there wasn't!

Monokuma: [angry] So it's clear that I didn't interfere in any of the Beast's encounters! I'm innocent! And the Beast is still really really really real and scary!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Something about what was just said...it's like a light bulb came on inside my head! Just as the lightbulbs in the streetlamps turned off...I believe I know the answer!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Streetlamps] - [ **a fog machine at the scene** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hold it right there!

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's true there wasn't a fog machine at the scene when both Taro and Miyumi, and I, encountered the Beast...but that's because it was concealed as something else! Those streetlamps!

Wakako: [shocked] What? Th-The streetlamps? How are they related to any of this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting...are you? Because that's fucking stupid.

Umeko: [accusatory] I am. [nervous] Well, wait, when I said that, I didn't meant that I was agreeing it was stupid, I was just...I mean-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just get on with it!

Umeko: [accusatory] Through both me, and Taro's and Miyumi's encounters with the Beast...our vision of the Beast was blocked by a lack of light and obscured by fog!

[[flashback]]

Taro: [nervous] Well...it was really dark and...there was a lot of fog in the air...

I heard an electrical chittering, and looking up, I saw the streetlamps nearby were flickering. They flickered and spluttered until they finally died out, plunging this part of the village into semi-darkness.

My breathing got heavier as I slowly backed up against the wall. The gloom had only seemed to grow thicker, and it seemed like the fog in the air had started to increase as well. In a matter of seconds, it felt like everything around me in a five-foot radius had been completely obscured and lost in the darkness.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's clearly unnatural! The lights just happened to go out whenever the Beast arrived? Fog coincidentally began to pick up? They're obvious manipulations!

Azuma: Earlier, me and Umeko went to investigate the streetlamps. We discovered that their bulbs appeared to be larger than usual.

Umeko: [accusatory] And that's because they're not ordinary streetlamps, are they? We saw the machinery you used to refurbish the inn.

[[flashback]]

It looked like an ordinary inn, except the sign on the top had been removed, and a crude drawing of Monokuma had been put in its place. There was also evidence of refurbishment; the door had been attached to bits of machinery, that had been installed all over the outer walls of the inn.

 _Monokuma...must have renovated this place for his own nefarious purposes…_

 _If so...what else in this village has been changed to suit his diabolical 'game'...?_

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] I may not believe you have the skill to genetically modify a creature into a Beast that suited your needs for this Killing Game...but I can believe that the organization you work for has the technical expertise to modify an ordinary streetlamp to serve more than one purpose! You were able to use machinery to renovate the inn, sealing the door with a metallic look. You were able to install secret passageways in the kitchen of the inn, and build elevators both within the inn and underneath the Amphitheatre to lead to this very Trial Room. Your very existence, Monokuma - the explosion after Buddy attacked you, and your spare plushies - that's pretty impressive robotics too. All of these are no simple technological feats! So, admit it. Those streetlamps have been modified too, haven't they?

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's because they don't just light up the place! You can control them, can't you? Everytime the Beast's prepared to show up, all you had to do was control them remotely, turning off lights at will. What else does it do?

Monokuma looked down at his feet for a moment, before suddenly bursting into a fit of giggles.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...looks like I've been found out!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You...bastard! You're telling me...you really were behind this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu! Yup, you caught me! I was able to use those streetlamps to help make the Beast's encounters a little more...scary. Those streetlamps don't just give out light. A simple push of a button, and they can emit fog too! And I've installed a little speaker at the veeery top, next to their bulbs. That's the voice you've all been hearing. Matter of fact, here it is now, in action!

Monokuma produced a remote control from behind his back, and gleefully jabbed a button. All of a sudden, a familiar disembodied voice began to fill the room.

The Beast: U...m...e...k...o…

Umeko: [distressed] Ah!

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's him! It's the B-B-Beast!

Monokuma: [excited] That's not all! I've got recordings for all your names!

The Beast: A...z...u...m...a…...T...a...r...o…...M...i...y...u...m...i...

Ichiro: [distressed] Ngh!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way!

Shizuko: [distressed] So creepy…

Azuma: So it's true then. The Beast...you helped to fake its encounters.

Monokuma: Well, I didn't fake _everything_...just a little bit! The voices and the fog...yeah, okay, that was me! [giggling] Upupu...did you like it? I think it adds a very nice touch to the scene! Really makes your skin crawl, doesn't it? Hearing that voice...just chills you to the bone, huh?

Samira: [accusatory] You...stop acting so smug!

Shizuko: [angry] So you were tricking us every step of the way! You had us all trapped in fear of a Beast that didn't even exist!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...of course! Oh, but you're wrong...yeah, I made the Beast out to be a _teensy little bit_ more fearsome than what he really was, but...he's definitely, positively, absolutely 100% real!

Monokuma pressed another button, and out of nowhere, a hatch appeared in the ceiling, and an object was carefully lowered down to the floor.

[CG] The 'Beast' [CG]

It was a small cage, with iron bars. And inside the cage...was a wolf, with grayish white fur. It definitely didn't have glowing yellow eyes, or monstrously-sized claws, or a gigantic snout, or anything of the sort we'd worked ourselves up over. The wolf howled a little, baring his fangs at us, but otherwise didn't appear overly hostile.

Monokuma: Tadadada! Introducing the legendary, fearsome, invincible, undefeatable, terrifying, petrifying, heart-stopping horror among men known as...the Beast! Meet...Rufus the Wolf!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [distressed] Are you kidding me? This whole time...that's the 'Beast' that's been terrorizing us? That's what's had us locking our doors and checking our windows every night in fear?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wait...you checked your windows every night?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] N-No, I didn't! I wasn't afraid!

Fukumi: [excited] Aww, he's almost kinda cute!

Rufus let out a long howl, and panted at us, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he eyed each one of us in turn.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So...the truth is revealed. The Beast was nothing more than a cleverly concocted lie.

Umeko: It's like you once said, Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] Huh?

[[flashback]]

Eizo: The biggest fear one can have is fear of the unknown. That's what my dad used to say. Monokuma's just trying to strike fear into our hearts with this.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [distressed] I can't believe it...it's unbelievable...we were fooled...so completely and utterly made fools of…[accusatory] I won't forgive this!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-You know...that wolf still looks pretty d-dangerous…

Taro: [happy] Aw, come on, M-M-Miyumi...he does seem pr-pretty cute…

Rufus snarled from inside his cage and Taro jumped back, startled.

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [disappointed] B-But maybe we should m-m-maintain a safe d-distance…

It was then that I realized Rufus was injured. The wolf's side had been bandaged up, and I could see a faint tinge of red beneath the thick bandages where a wound must be.

Hanako: What does this mean? Was all of it...a lie, cooked up by Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I won't say any more but...I definitely had a hand in some of it! There's a hatch behind the Bakery - that's where I let Rufus out each time I wanted to set up an encounter! Whenever he and I aren't staging a Beast encounter, he's safe and sound underground with me!

Umeko: At first, Azuma and I thought the hatch was how Monokuma had been arriving and leaving the village so quickly, but…[accusatory] that was how you've been letting _Rufus_ in and out of the village?

Azuma: We've never discovered another secret entrance, or a doggy door, or a gate of any sort…

Umeko: Monokuma went to great lengths, modifying ordinary streetlamps to serve other purposes as fog dispensers and speakers...it would not be a stretch to assume he had trapdoors installed too, letting himself or any of his minions above and below the surface whenever he needed to!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...wow, you really flatter me! You make me sound like such a diabolical genius!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, get over yourself.

Azuma: So that's where you've been hiding out. You've been camped underground throughout.

Monokuma: Yup! But don't even think of trying to get to me! That hatch is sealed with an electronic lock and is rigged to explode if broken into! My underground facility is my kingdom, and you're only allowed to see one part of it: this very Trial Room! But that's all! I let Rufus roam, and whenever he came close to encountering one of you sad sacks, I was able to manipulate the streetlamps nearby to create fog and play that creepy voice. [laughing] You guys handled the rest yourselves! Scaring each other until you were all running in fear! It was funny to watch!

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What about those glowing yellow eyes? How...did you fake that?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] And...wh-what about me? That... _thing_...attacked me in the Bathhouse! He can't have been harmless...just look at me! Look at my injuries! Who knows how long these'll take to heal? My career's gonna take a big hit, you know!

Fukumi: [shocked] Not to mention...my wound! [accusatory] How'd you injure me if the Beast was just a ploy?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Upupu...what makes you think I had anything to do with all of that?

Shizuko: [confused] What?

Monokuma: No, no, no! I can't say anymore, or I'll ruin all the suspense of this trial. [angry] Figure it out yourselves!

 _There's...more?_

Hanako: [thoughtful] This is a step in the right direction. We've been able to prove the Beast...or Rufus...was never the threat we perceived him to be.

Rufus howled in response, as if in affirmation.

Hanako: This means...Kaori was right.

Wakako: [shocked] Unbelievable...she managed to figure out the true identity of the Beast long before anyone else?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I can tell you all about that! The truth is...Kaori had a run-in with the Beast a long time ago!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Kaori Encounters The Beast [CG]

Kaori was standing in the alleyway behind her house, Buddy whimpering by her feet. She stepped in front of Buddy, blocking him with her body, as she stared down a shadowy figure in the darkness ahead of her.

Kaori: [angry] St-Stay back! Get away from him!

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Kaori's eyes followed Rufus's movements, watching his silhouette in the shadows. She didn't back down.

Kaori: [angry] What...are you?

Slowly, Kaori got down to her knees in the snow, and waited.

Kaori: [angry] Well? What're you waiting for… 'Beast'?

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Rufus growled, and he slunk away, retreating into the gloom of the night. The darkness lifted, as the streetlamps turned themselves back on. Kaori exhaled, and got back to her feet, turning to check on Buddy.

Kaori: [worried] You alright, Buddy?

Buddy aroofed.

Kaori turned and frowned, studying the patch of snow in front of her. Clearly outlined and tracked in the snow, was the shape of a pawprint.

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: And that was how Kaori began to suspect I was lying about the Beast! [giggling] Upupu...she really lived up to her title as the SHSL Dog Whisperer. It was like she had an innate sixth sense revolving around canines! She noticed signs about Rufus' behavior and his actions and was able to notice tracks he'd left behind that the rest of you overlooked. And slowly, she started to piece it together!

Wakako: [shocked] What? That's how it happened? But...why didn't she tell us?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Monokuma.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oui?

Hanako: When did Kaori learn the truth about the Beast?

Monokuma: Well, she didn't learn the truth about Rufus quite so soon...she still had to do research to confirm it!

Hanako: But when did she encounter Rufus first?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Easy! It was the same night I first unleashed the Beast!

Umeko: [thoughtful] That would mean...Kaori first met Rufus on the night when…

1\. She died

2\. I was attacked

3\. Taro and Miyumi were attacked

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. I was attacked

Umeko: [distressed] It was the same night...I first encountered the Beast outside the Bathhouse.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] That's right! Kaori was suspicious and left her cottage, which just so happened to put her directly in the path of the Beast! You all know the story from there!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Why didn't she tell us about it the next day? Why did she keep it a secret?

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...if only she had just come clean about what she had found...maybe none of this would've happened…

Azuma: [thoughtful] There had to have been a reason she kept silent about it…

 _The reason Kaori kept silent about her encounter...was because…_

1\. She wanted to confirm her suspicions first before alerting everyone

2\. She wanted us to be fooled by Monokuma

3\. There was another incident the very next day

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. There was another incident the very next day

Umeko: Maybe...the reason Kaori told no one about it...was because of the incident that happened immediately after.

Azuma: [confused] Incident? What incident?

Umeko: It was when me and Shizuko went to the Supermarket...and we were attacked.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori had the suspicion that the Beast was not what Monokuma claimed it was…

Azuma: [thoughtful] But immediately after the Beast's first encounter...there was another incident in the Supermarket. And if you think about it...the incident that took place in the Supermarket was drastically different from what happened outside the Bathhouse. That probably caught Kaori off guard...and so she decided to keep her findings to herself.

 _How was the encounter in the Supermarket different from that by the Bathhouse?_

1\. There was no pig outside the Bathhouse

2\. There was no glowing yellow eyes in the Supermarket

3\. There was a pig in the Supermarket, and no glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

4\. There was no pig in the Supermarket, and glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. There was a pig in the Supermarket, and no glowing yellow eyes at the Bathhouse

Umeko: [thoughtful] That's it! When we were in the Supermarket, we saw the Beast had glowing yellow eyes. But I never saw that outside the Bathhouse.

Taro: [nervous] W-W-We didn't see that either…

Umeko: And after the incident at the Supermarket...that pig was left behind...and ripped apart. After Shizuko and I told the group about what we'd seen in the Supermarket, it must have caught Kaori off guard. She must have had a hunch about the Beast's true identity after her encounter with him the night before, but kept her discoveries to herself until she found out more about it after hearing about what we saw.

Azuma: Those are some pretty drastic differences. There's a pattern there.

 _Huh? A pattern? What kind of pattern?_

Azuma: Whenever the Beast - or Rufus - was spotted outside, in the open...it was always in the presence of the streetlamps, so Monokuma could use his special effects to set the stage for his little act. And during those encounters...he would dim the lights, emit the fog...and play his creepy recordings. But while that's been consistent so far...there have been other encounters with the Beast that don't match that pattern.

Umeko: [thoughtful] You're right...those glowing yellow eyes that appeared in the Supermarket...wasn't outside of the Bathhouse the night I first met Rufus…

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh...I suppose that's true...I believe I saw those eyes in the Bathhouse but...I never heard the Beast speak my name…

Fukumi: [shocked] But when Miyumi and I were in the Bakery...we didn't hear a creepy voice but we definitely caught a glimpse of those eyes!

Azuma: [thoughtful] And why is that so…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu…

Samira: [annoyed] What're you laughing at?

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Is something fucking funny to you?

Monokuma: [giggling] I just love watching you all theorize and scratch your heads and try to puzzle this out. And yet...you still think to blame me for all of this…

 _Huh? What is he on about now…?_

Monokuma: [laughing] You always think to blame the bear for all the hijinks that go down! But maybe...you should be more suspicious of each other!

Ichiro: [distressed] What? What're you saying?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I shouldn't say anymore...you all have the floor.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't say stuff like that and then try and take it back!

Hanako: [thoughtful] No...he's said enough. I think I see what's going on here.

Azuma: I think I do too.

 _Azuma?_

Azuma: Think about it. When we started this discussion to talk about how Buddy was killed, what was the argument we used to explain why Kaori chose not to believe that he'd been killed by the Beast?

Fukumi: [confused] I don't get it…

Umeko: Kaori...believed that the Beast was a wolf. Hence...he couldn't have stabbed Buddy to death.

Taro: [nervous] But...b-b-because none of us had s-s-seen Rufus...we d-d-didn't know that. We just th-thought the Beast had claws that could've b-been used to w-w-wound Buddy like that…

Azuma: Exactly. But now...it's obvious the Beast was a wolf the whole time, and that Kaori was right. Which means…

Umeko: [sad] It means...Buddy really was...killed by one of us.

The mood in the Trial Room seemed to grow gloomier at my words.

 _So...after all that...after we doubted Kaori so much...she...had been correct._

 _Buddy's killer...really was one of the thirteen of us in this room._

 _But...who?_

 _Who had killed him?  
_

 _Was it the same person...that killed her?_

 _And why?_

We had solved the mystery behind the Beast, but...there was still so much left unanswered.

 _Why were a few of the Beast encounters different from the others?_

 _How had Buddy ended up dead?_

 _How had Kaori ended up dead?_

And I knew...this Trial was far from over.

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	18. In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life 3

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Samira: I've got a question.

Azuma: What is it?

Samira: [thoughtful] So we've established that Monokuma helped to fake a few of the Beast's appearances, with the fog machine and the creepy voices, but...what about those eyes? Those glowing yellow eyes…

Fukumi: [shocked] And while we're on this subject...how did the Beast attack me? Or Shizuko? If the Beast really was Rufus all along...he couldn't have inflicted either of those injuries on us...could he?

Shizuko: [distressed] And those pigs...to have been ripped into so brutally like that in both the Supermarket and Amphitheatre...it's horrifying. Could...a wolf really have done all that?

Samira: [annoyed] And most important of all is how does Eizo fit into all this?

Eizo: [distressed] Huh? Hey!

Samira: [accusatory] You're still a suspect in this case! Buddy's and Kaori's killer might be the same person...and you're the most likely culprit!

Hanako: We should solve the conundrum about the yellow eyes and the pigs first. Those are both elements of the Beasts' subsequent appearances that...does not tally up with the information we now have about Rufus and the Beast.

Azuma: Now that we know Rufus is the Beast...there are a lot of things he couldn't've done, which we thought he did. For instance, how was he able to turn off the lights in the Supermarket, or the Bakery?

Wakako: [nervous] Maybe...that was, like, just Monokuma's doing again?

Monokuma: …

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hey...why the hell are you staying quiet now?

Monokuma: Oh, I don't want to talk _too_ much...this is supposed to be your Class Trial, not mine! I'm the host, your headmaster, your principal, this game's grandmaster...there's a lot I'm not allowed to directly interfere in. I've already told you guys a lot!

Samira: [angry] That's because you were directly involved in tricking us about the Beast!

Monokuma: The Beast was always meant to be your motive! I never intended for him to end up being a part of your case! It was the killer among you who got him dragged into all of this!

Hanako: You have to at least answer some of our questions.

Azuma: Were you or were you not responsible for turning off the lights in the Supermarket and Bakery? Even in the Bathhouse earlier this evening? Was that your doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...let me just put it like this. To keep things fair, when you accuse me of doing something that's related to the case in some way and you're able to prove it, I will clarify if I have done it! But otherwise...I think it's best I keep mum.

Samira: [angry] So you didn't do it? Is that what you're trying to stay?

Monokuma: …

Samira: [accusatory] Answer me, dammit!

Monokuma: Welllll...I can't exactly lie and say I was responsible for that…

Miyumi: [nervous] H-Huh…?

Azuma: The encounters we've had with the Beast that were outside, in the snow...all required Monokuma remotely controlling the lights, fog and sounds through the machinery he'd installed in those streetlamps. But...the trick with the lights, and the pigs...I don't think those were his doing.

Wakako: [confused] But...he's the one who's been sending Rufus around the village, hasn't he? Using all his special effects to make every encounter with Rufus seem more terrifying than they actually were? How could anyone else have been behind those if not Monokuma himself?

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if...there were two separate incidents?

Samira: [shocked] What?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...now we're getting somewhere! Time for me to shut up!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Please do.

Azuma: There is a distinct difference between the encounters we've had with the Beast. Monokuma has admitted to having altered the scene to influence us and play on our fears. He would have no reason to lie about the extent to which he altered each scene...correct?

Monokuma: That's right! Again, you all still suspect me of lying. [angry] You all have serious trust issues!

 _A distinct difference…_

Umeko: Everytime the Beast has been seen outside…

1\. He could talk

2\. He had glowing yellow eyes

3\. He could talk and had glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. He could talk

Umeko: ...he could speak! Which means...those were the encounters in which Monokuma had a direct hand in influencing.

Azuma: But what about when the Beast was encountered indoors? Like, say...in the Supermarket, or Bakery?

Umeko: In those cases…

1\. He could talk

2\. He had glowing yellow eyes

3\. He could talk and had glowing yellow eyes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He had glowing yellow eyes

Umeko: ...the Beast appeared with glowing yellow eyes.

Azuma: But notice: the Beast has never appeared both with glowing yellow eyes and the ability to speak.

Wakako: [distressed] Ugh! My brain is seriously hurting! Can you please explain?

Azuma: My theory is…[accusatory] What if they're two completely separate incidents?

 _Two separate incidents?_

Ichiro: [annoyed] Two...incidents? You mean...there were times when Monokuma was behind a Beast sighting…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...and other times where he was not.

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh? But...if Monokuma wasn't r-r-responsible for a Beast encounter...then who was?

Azuma: The two sets of Beast encounters are both drastically different. When the Beast was spotted outside, he never had yellow eyes, and never directly attacked his victims. The Beast didn't attack Umeko, nor did he attack Taro or Miyumi. Taro's scraped elbow wasn't directly caused by the Beast. Rufus was never meant to actually attack, injure or kill any of us, which we've already established, since the rules of the Killing Game would make it counterproductive for Monokuma to have introduced a third party into the mix.

Umeko: And whenever the Beast was spotted inside…

Azuma: He suddenly sported glowing yellow eyes, and attacked his victims. The Beast made a ruckus in the Supermarket, attacked Fukumi and Shizuko, and left pigs in the Supermarket and Amphitheatre. These all seem far different from the actual encounters we've had with the Beast so far, whenever Monokuma's been helping to control how much of the scene we actually saw.

Ichiro: [distressed] So...what you mean is…

Azuma: Right. Whenever the Beast was encountered outside...it was Rufus, and Monokuma. But whenever it was encountered inside a building or facility…

Hanako: It was...someone else.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? S-S-Someone...was pretending to be the Beast?

Eizo: [worried] Is...that really true?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That must be why the lights always went off during those separate encounters. That day in the Supermarket...and when Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery...Shizuko in the Bathhouse...whoever was pretending to be the Beast didn't want to be seen.

Miyumi: [worried] S-So...when we were in the Bakery that day…

Shizuko: [annoyed] A-And in the Supermarket…?

Umeko: We weren't attacked by Rufus. [accusatory] Someone was posing as the Beast!

Taro: [scared] B-B-But why…? Wh-Why would someone do something l-like that?

Umeko: I can only think of one reason a person here would go to all that trouble. It was…

1\. To increase the fear in the group

2\. To try to kill a specific person

3\. To call Monokuma's bluff

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. To increase the fear in the group

Umeko: [worried] One of us...was trying to frighten the rest of the group.

Wakako: [shocked] What? Frighten us?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. Well...mission accomplished.

Hanako: When people told us about their encounters with the Beast - in the Supermarket or the Bakery - we ate the stories up. We saw how the 'Beast' knocked all those shelves over, wrecked both places, ripped into that pig, and slashed at Fukumi, and even without Monokuma's manipulations...we bought it all. We believed the Beast was becoming more and more of a threat.

Taro: [nervous] Someone...was th-thinking that far ahead?

Mordecai: [distressed] We were...being deceived!

Hanako: [thoughtful] If neither Monokuma nor the Beast could have been responsible for the incidents in the Supermarket, Bakery and Bathhouse…

Azuma: [confused] Then...who was?

Hanako: Monokuma didn't make those glowing yellow eyes appear. And if we are to believe that he had no hand in turning the lights out from within those buildings…

Azuma: That means someone else did.

Wakako: [shocked] But...who?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] It's gotta be Kaori's real killer!

 _Huh?_

Yoshihiki: [angry] In other words…[accusatory] Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander!

Eizo slammed his podium, looking heated.

Eizo: [angry] You've slandered my name far too much, Yoshihiki! First as a pervert, then as a killer, and now, you accuse me of helping to fake the Beast's encounters. What proof do you have that I could ever have been involved in incidents like that?

Samira: [annoyed] You were found at the scene of the crime when Kaori was killed. Here's a theory: she discovered that you were the one behind the fake Beast encounters because she knew Rufus couldn't have been behind them. So she confronted you, and to cover it up, you murdered her!

Eizo: [distressed] That's ridiculous! Nothing of the sort happened!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But why Eizo? Why did you fake all those Beast sightings?

Eizo: [annoyed] I just said I had nothing to do with that!

Fukumi: [thoughtful] But if not you...then who?

Eizo: [angry] Maybe it's someone trying to frame me! Or maybe someone was mucking around for the sake of a stupid joke...or should I say, a _prank_.

Yoshihiki: Hmm? [laughing] Oh, are you talking about me?

Wakako: [annoyed] I suppose that, as a prankster, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine you going about, pretending to be the Beast, just to play a cruel joke on the rest of us.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] I can't disagree with you there…

Taro: [worried] Wh-What? Wait...so you're admitting to it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Of course not! I wouldn't do something as juvenile as that! It's totally Eizo who was behind it!

Eizo: [angry] Y-You…! ...Just how can I prove to you people that I'm innocent? How?!

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Map of North Sector

2\. Prowler Encounter

3\. Kaori's Cloak

4\. Everyone's Knives

Eizo: [angry] I never pretended to be the Beast!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I could've pretended to be the Beast for the ultimate prank...

Taro: [scared] Wh-When Miyumi and I met R-R-Rufus for the first time…

...

Eizo: [accusatory] Why would I do something stupid like that-

Yoshihiki: [playful] I know I'm suuuper resourceful but..

Taro: [thoughtful] I th-thought we s-saw someone standing behind him…

...

Eizo: [accusatory] -for no reason? I had **zero motive** to do such a thing!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] ...it all sounds like too much work!

Taro: [worried] S-Someone dr-dressed **in red**...m-maybe that means something?

...

Samira: [accusatory] It's like Umeko said. You wanted to scare the rest of us!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Besides...how would I have attacked Fukumi or Shizuko anyway?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Someone wearing red? You think whoever it was-

...

Eizo: [distressed] Why on Earth would I do that? I wanted to protect all of you!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I **didn't have a weapon** on me at the time.

Hanako: [annoyed] -had something to do with the faked Beast sightings?

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _Who could've been faking Beast encounters? Eizo? Yoshihiki? Or someone else entirely...?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Kaori's Cloak] - [ **in red** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Wait a second...you just reminded me of something. You said, you saw someone dressed in _red_?

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-Yeah...Taro and I both saw it. Whoever it was was nearby when Rufus first attacked us.

Umeko: [thoughtful] ...It couldn't be…

Hanako: [annoyed] You're thinking the same thing I am, aren't you?

Umeko: [worried] But Hanako...could it really be true?

Wakako: [shocked] So um...I obviously know what you two are mumbling about over there, but uh...for the sake of those of us that are a bit slow...maybe you should explain it to them?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If we're discussing the identity of a person dressed in red, who was at the scene when Rufus first made himself known to Taro and Miyumi, then I think I can name one possible suspect.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Is it Eizo?

Eizo: [angry] Is it Yoshihiki?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'm not sure what this means yet, but...it might be…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [confused] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Kaori

Umeko: [accusatory] It...might have been Kaori herself.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? K-K-Kaori…?

Wakako: [shocked] Really? But...why? You're saying…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori was wearing a red cloak when she was found dead. No one else here wears red except for Mordecai's cape.

Mordecai: [snide] My cape may be a lovely red color, but I promise I had nothing to do with faking any Beast sightings!

Taro: [thoughtful] I do admit...wh-when I saw K-Kaori was wearing red when we f-found her...I did find it a bit st-strange…[confused] I mean...we've n-n-never seen her wearing that c-cloak before, have we?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's right. I don't believe I've ever seen Kaori wearing that cloak or having it in her possession before today.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if this strange person that Taro and Miyumi saw was also wearing red...are you saying…[shocked] that person...was Kaori?

Umeko: We're not saying it has to be her. We're just saying...it's a possibility.

Yoshihiki: [bored] But so what? What does that have to do with anything?

Umeko: I wouldn't have thought it important, but now that we've proven one of us was faking Beast encounters, then...maybe it will be relevant.

Fukumi: [shocked] So...you think Kaori was faking Beast sightings?

Samira: [annoyed] But that doesn't make any sense! Haven't we established how much Kaori actually knew about Rufus? She knew, or at least suspected, that he was a wolf. And she tried to get us to believe he was innocent of the attack on Fukumi and Buddy! Why would she have done all that if she was the one doing the faking?

Hanako: I agree. It doesn't make any sense for Kaori to have been the one orchestrating this whole Beast charade.

Fukumi: [confused] Why was she wearing red then? And was she really the one with the Beast the night Taro got injured?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I don't know about answering that question, but...I think Kaori wearing that cloak is related to something else - something else that took place tonight.

Taro: [shocked] What? Wh-What do you mean, 'something else'? What else happened?

 _Why was Kaori wearing that red cloak…? And what could it mean?_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Vandalized Mural

2\. Shizuko's Account

3\. Prowler Encounter

4\. Rope Net

5\. Mordecai's Account

Shizuko: [accusatory] You're talking about what happened to me tonight, aren't you?

Shizuko: [distressed] My attack at the Bathhouse...Rufus **couldn't have been behind that** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] Are you saying Kaori was the one who attacked me?

Samira: [worried] My mural was also vandalized tonight.

Samira: [accusatory] Is that the incident you're referring to?

Samira: [accusatory] You think Kaori vandalized my mural instead of Eizo?

Shizuko: [annoyed] No, she's definitely talking about my attack.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] It was **too dark for me to see** who attacked me, so I can't say if they wore red or not…

Azuma: [worried] Or are you talking about something else entirely, Umeko?

Mordecai: [excited] No, she means the trap I set up! That happened tonight as well!

Wakako: [confused] What would Kaori's cloak have anything to do with your trap?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The incident that took place earlier tonight...and its relevance to Kaori's cloak. It's been bugging me for a while now, so I might as well bring it up._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Prowler Encounter] - [something else entirely]

Umeko: Earlier tonight...I had an encounter with someone.

Taro: [worried] An...e-encounter?

[[flashback]]

Cloaked Figure: [snide] I - the almighty Prowler of the night - am the silent guardian of this village! I am its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its unwarranted guardian, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm! So...bow before me, citizen! Bow before the awesome might that is I, the Prowler!

[[end: flashback :end]]

I told them all about my meeting with the Prowler.

Azuma: [shocked] The...Prowler?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. What kind of stupid, fairytale nickname is that? Who does this guy think he is? Some guy who dresses up in a red costume and roams around in the middle of the night?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, I think he sounds like fun! I'd love to meet him!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course _you_ would.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Oh, give up on being such a soursop all the time, Ichiro. [excited] This Prowler sounds like my kinda guy!

Ichiro: [annoyed] *grumble* Stupid… *grumble*

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?

Umeko: [nervous] Sorry...with all the excitement of what happened to Kaori, I...it kinda slipped my mind. [thoughtful] But given that we found Kaori dressed in a red cloak...I think it's important to bring this up now.

Wakako: [worried] But Umeko...what are you saying? Are you saying this...Prowler...was...Kaori?

Umeko: [worried] ...I don't know.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You don't know?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It just doesn't make any sense at all to me for Kaori to have been the Prowler that I met. The Prowler...he didn't act or behave at all like Kaori. But for her to have been found in that red cloak on the same night, of all nights...he must be related to her somehow...

Yoshihiki: [snide] What a joke!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] Y-Yoshihiki? What is it? Why'd you interrupt me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, no real reason. I actually wanted to _agree_ with you. [accusatory] I definitely think Kaori was this Prowler character you're talking about!

Umeko: [annoyed] Really? Because...even though I brought it up, I still have my doubts.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Then why bring it up at all?

Umeko: Because I'm pretty sure the Prowler must be related to this case _somehow_...I just can't figure out how. Kaori wearing a red cloak just like him must be important...but at the same time...I can't see Kaori being the Prowler. I just...can't.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You just can't, huh? That's a lame reason to not believe in the facts! [accusatory] There's definitive proof that this Prowler was just Kaori in disguise! And I'll show you why!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Prowler Encounter

2\. Gold Flakes

3\. Kaori's Cloak

4\. Bloody Hat

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] The Prowler was wearing red, both tonight and the night Rufus attacked Taro!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] We know that Kaori was out by herself at night, and that was how she first learned about Rufus.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Is it not possible she dressed up on her own and went out as the Prowler…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] ...to go looking for him?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Taro and Miyumi said the person in red was with the Beast…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] So naturally, that person had to be Kaori!

Yoshihiki: [snide] She was the SHSL Dog Whisperer! She could easily have been with Rufus!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] Sure, Kaori's talent could've helped her tame Rufus, but…

Umeko: [annoyed] She wouldn't have kept that from us. And besides…

Umeko: [accusatory] The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast! There's no way it was Kaori!

[ADVANCE]

Yoshihiki: [bored] The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast? How'd you know that?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Because he told you? He - or rather, _she_ \- was probably just lying to you.

Yoshihiki: [snide] No one else owns a **red outfit** like the Prowler wore.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] And Kaori was found dead, dressed **exactly like the Prowler**!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] There's no way the Prowler could've been anyone but her!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _That's it! The weakness in Yoshihiki's argument…_

 _Once I cut it to pieces, I'll be able to show why Kaori might not necessarily have been the Prowler._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Prowler Encounter] - [ **exactly like the Prowler** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's not right. Kaori wasn't dressed exactly like he was when I saw him.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh? She wasn't? She was wearing a red cloak like he was, right?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah, but Kaori was missing one thing that the Prowler had.

Fukumi: [shocked] She was missing something?

Umeko: Yeah. It was…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ T _ _ _ A _

_ _ S _

…

…

…

_ _ _ T O _ _ A N

_ A S _

…

…

…

_ I _ T O _ I A N

_ A S _

…

…

…

_ _ I A N

M A S _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: VICTORIAN MASK

Umeko: [accusatory] The Prowler wore a Victorian mask when he confronted me. But Kaori didn't have anything of the sort on her at all.

Wakako: [shocked] Really? So she didn't have the mask on her. What does that mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means...that I don't think Kaori was the Prowler at all.

Fukumi: [confused] But if she wasn't the Prowler...why was she wearing a red cloak like that in the middle of the night, when she'd never worn one before? Was it...really just a coincidence?

 _The Victorian mask...the key clue that suggests Kaori and the Prowler were not one and the same…_

 _But then...who really is the Prowler? Why was Kaori wearing a red cloak that looked like his?_

 _There has to be a way to get to the bottom of this._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Hat

2\. A Collection of Canines

3\. Prowler Encounter

4\. Kaori's Cloak

5\. Hatch

Yoshihiki: [playful] I still say that Kaori is the Prowler. There must be an explanation for the mask!

Taro: [thoughtful] M-M-Maybe...she **dr-dropped the mask** somewhere?

Samira: [annoyed] Perhaps that cloak wasn't hers, but belonged to the real Prowler…

Samira: [accusatory] And Kaori stole it from him!

Shizuko: [annoyed] But then, why did she put it on? What was her reason for doing so?

Miyumi: [worried] Did she...want to dress up to look like the Prowler?

Shizuko: [annoyed] For what? For fun? And how did she even find out about him in the first place?

Fukumi: [excited] Hey, I mean, it sounds fun to me!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The reason Kaori was wearing that cloak...what was she doing tonight?_

 _Why would she have worn it…?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [A Collection of Canines] - [dress up to look like the Prowler]

Umeko: I...may have an idea that might explain Kaori's actions.

Shizuko: [snide] Ooh, Detective Umeko to the rescue again, huh?

I ignored her.

Umeko: It's in the book that Kaori kept with her.

[[flashback]]

I looked at where the page had landed on.

 **NOT SURE WHAT WILD ANIMAL YOU'RE FACING?  
CHECK OUT OUR TOP TEN SIGNS OF WOLF ACTIVITY!**

 **1\. A wolf's pawprint:**

 **Refer to the image below.  
** …

…

…

 **2\. A wolf's howl:**

 **Learn to recognize the howl of a wolf and the different breeds!**

And on the other page…

 **Most canines respond to familiar scents or sights, and they can recognize their owners from familiar features, like their faces. They...**

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [annoyed] W-Was that page d-d-dog-eared t-too?

Umeko: [nervous] Um...a bit?

Taro: [annoyed] Hmph! U-Unacceptable! H-H-How c-could she m-mistreat a b-book like that…

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...uh...I d-don't really think that's of importance right now, Taro…

Shizuko: [confused] So what's so special about that book again? We already used it to figure out that Rufus was the Beast. Are you saying it's still relevant to the discussion?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yes. I think it can help us puzzle out why Kaori was wearing that cloak tonight.

Hanako: Go on then, Umeko. What part of the book can help us out with that?

Umeko: It's the part where it says…

1\. ...recognize the howl of a wolf…

2\. ...respond to familiar scents or sights…

3\. ...recognize their owners from familiar features…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. ...recognize their owners from familiar features…

Umeko: The book mentions that canines can recognize their owners from familiar features.

Samira: [worried] ...And what does that have to do with Kaori's cloak?

Umeko: Remember - we first heard about the figure in red the night Rufus appeared before Taro and Miyumi.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [nervous] It was kinda far away...but further down the alley...I could've sworn I saw a sh-shadow of someone standing there…

Wakako: [shocked] You saw someone?

Miyumi: [worried] Someone...wearing red.

Shizuko: [worried] What, like...someone...controlling the Beast?

Wakako: [shocked] Like its master of some kind?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] We all thought the figure in red was the Beast's master, and that was why whoever it was had been there in the alley that night. Well...what if Kaori thought so too?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Kaori suspected the truth behind the Beast. She would've wanted to prove it to us by capturing Rufus herself and showing us he was no real threat.

Umeko: In other words...she wanted to tame him, and free him from Monokuma's clutches. What if, after hearing Taro's and Miyumi's account, she decided to dress up in a red cloak, to look like the person in red that they'd seen?

Wakako: [shocked] You're not suggesting…?

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori wasn't dressing up as the Prowler. She'd been dressed in red to try and draw Rufus out!

Hanako: [accusatory] I cannot ignore this any longer!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] H-Hanako…?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, I've been following your arguments closely. You've made a lot of good deductions so far, and I respect that. But right at this moment, all you're doing is making pointless speculations.

Umeko: [annoyed] P-Pointless? It's not all just speculation, Hanako. If Kaori wasn't the Prowler, then this is the most likely reason why she was wearing that red cloak tonight.

Hanako: [annoyed] Be that as it may, the thing that speaks volumes at a Class Trial is facts and evidence...not theories. [accusatory] If you want us to believe your hypothesis, then back it up with proof!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Kaori's Cloak

2\. A Collection of Canines

3\. Mordecai's Account

4\. Eizo's Account

Hanako: [thoughtful] Kaori could have believed that the Beast's master was dressed in red…

Hanako: ...after hearing Taro's and Miyumi's story.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's not a stretch to say Kaori dressed up in red…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...to lure the Beast out, by posing as its master.

Hanako: [annoyed] But I want proof of this. A single page in a book is not enough, Umeko.

Hanako: [accusatory] All you've done is state a possible explanation for Kaori's actions!

Hanako: [annoyed] But you haven't presented any proof whatsoever.

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] But Hanako, it's the only thing that fits.

Umeko: [annoyed] Kaori wasn't the Prowler because she didn't have his mask.

Umeko: [annoyed] There's no other reason she would dress up in red.

Umeko: [annoyed] Kaori wanted to catch the Beast, that much was clear. Wearing that red cloak would've helped her achieve that goal…

Umeko: [accusatory] And the book in her cottage proves she was thinking along those lines!

[ADVANCE]

Hanako: [annoyed] That book was only dog-eared on that page because she was reading up on the top ten signs of wolf activity…

Hanako: [annoyed] The part of the book on familiar features might have been there **as a coincidence**!

Hanako: [annoyed] And you can't rule out the possibility that Kaori wasn't the Prowler you encountered…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...just because he acted differently and she **didn't have his mask**.

Hanako: [annoyed] It's just as possible that Kaori **didn't wear that cloak to draw Rufus out** …

Hanako: [annoyed] ...but for an entirely different reason.

[Cross Sword: End]

 _There has to be a way to prove that Kaori wore that cloak specifically to lure Rufus to her side...but how? Do I have any evidence to back me up?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Mordecai's Account] - [ **didn't wear that cloak to draw Rufus out** ]

Umeko: I may not have concrete evidence, but I can produce the next best thing. [accusatory] Witness testimony!

Fukumi: [shocked] Ooh! Who are you going to call to the stand as your witness?

Umeko: Mordecai can give his testimony to back me up.

Mordecai: [shocked] Hm? I can?

Umeko: Recall what you told me earlier. You said you met Kaori shortly before you and Azuma found her in your net, correct?

Mordecai: [happy] Why, yes! Yes, I did!

Umeko: [accusatory] And did she have that cloak on at the time?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] No, I'm positive that she did not. [confused] Why? Is that an important detail?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's not just that. You told her about your trap, didn't you?

Mordecai: [worried] I did.

Umeko: And how did she seem to you after that?

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [excited] I'm going to do it, Kaori! I'll catch the Beast! You don't have to worry about anything! I loved Buddy just as much as...well, okay, not as much as you did, but I still really cared for him. I won't let his death be in vain! I'll catch the Beast and make it pay! I promise!

Kaori: [distressed] You...you can't. Mordecai, please, what are you planning? Whatever it is, you-

Mordecai: [happy] I'll show you! I've set up a trap behind the Store. Once the Beast gets caught in it, I'll slay it with my spear, once and for all!

Kaori: [worried] B-Behind the Store?

Mordecai: [happy] Let me just grab my spear and I'll show-

But Kaori was already running off.

Mordecai: [happy] Oh, okay! I guess I'll meet up with you there later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [worried] She immediately took off for the Store after I told her what I'd set up.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Umeko: See what I'm getting at, Hanako? [accusatory] Kaori didn't think the Beast was dangerous. As the SHSL Dog Whisperer, all she wanted was to protect canines from harm. She believed in Rufus' innocence. When Mordecai told her of that trap…

Azuma: Her first instinct must've been to run to the Store and make sure he didn't get caught in it.

Umeko: Right. And that hatch behind the Bakery was where Monokuma would let Rufus out. Had it not been for Kaori's interference...Rufus might've been caught in Mordecai's trap.

Hanako: So Rufus was let out of the hatch this evening…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...which would've left him in that alley. Kaori must've found him…

Taro: [sad] She pr-probably...tried to b-b-befriend him...since she was s-s-such a l-lover of all dogs…

Azuma: [worried] Then...Kaori got that red cloak…

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-Where did she get it from?

Umeko: [accusatory] There's only one place she could've procured that red cloak from…

1\. Supermarket

2\. General Store

3\. Bakery

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. General Store

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori must've run into the Store, looking for the first red article of clothing she could find…

Azuma: The Store had plenty of spare clothes. It wouldn't have been hard to find something suitably red.

Umeko: She put on that cloak in the hopes that it would help her lure Rufus away from Mordecai's trap. And we know, from Mordecai's account, that Kaori didn't have that cloak on her before she left him. It makes sense that she must've gotten it from elsewhere, and the Store is the ideal location! Not only does it have plenty of clothes available, it's the scene of the crime where she was killed, and where Mordecai's trap had been laid.

Hanako: [annoyed] I admit...Mordecai's testimony does lend your theory more credence. Fine. I will allow it...for now.

Fukumi: [shocked] So...it must have worked, right? Kaori didn't let Rufus get caught in that trap.

Shizuko: [confused] It still doesn't explain the trail of blood and pawprints at the scene, does it?

Taro: [worried] L-Look at Rufus...he's been injured…

Taro pointed out the bandages on Rufus that I'd noticed earlier.

Wakako: [confused] ...Just what the hell happened in that alleyway with Kaori and Rufus? He ended up injured and she wound up dead. Something must've gone wrong there…

Samira: [annoyed] And it's all linked to Eizo, somehow.

Eizo had been very quiet during all this. He looked up now, turning a reproachful gaze onto Samira.

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira: [snide] Nothing to say anymore?

Eizo: [sad] I'm just...thinking about all this. I...never knew Kaori had been up to so much on her own. Trying to find Rufus...trying to prove his innocence of Buddy's murder and the attack on Fukumi...and everything that took place tonight...I didn't know about any of it. I just...feel like I haven't been a good leader at all.

Hanako: [annoyed] There's no use getting upset over that. We have bigger issues to deal with.

Wakako: [confused] So, if Kaori really did wear that cloak for the sake of getting Rufus to believe she was his master...then...it means she wasn't the Prowler.

Yoshihiki: [bored] I guess not. Man, that would've been a cool reveal.

Umeko: It makes sense for her not to be. The Prowler wanted to kill the Beast. That's...not what Kaori wanted at all.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Hmph. In that case, who _is_ the prat then?

Mordecai: [confused] The prat?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I mean the Prowler. If it's not Kaori...then who the hell is it?

We all glanced at one another, wondering if it was true, wondering if one of us standing here really had been the one going around, dressed up in red like some sort of fantastical vigilante from the Victorian era.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Should we start accusing people?

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid. That would serve no purpose other than to confuse us if we do not have the appropriate evid-

Samira: [accusatory] I accuse Eizo of being the Prowler!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Oh yeah? Well, I accuse Mordecai!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Ugh, never mind. I don't know why I bother.

Eizo: [annoyed] Me…?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Me again? How dare you!

Fukumi: [angry] Stop accusing Mordecai, you bullies!

Eizo: [disappointed] You could stand up for me too, you know…

Fukumi: [confused] Oh? I could...but I do kinda think you did it.

Eizo: [annoyed] Grr…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Does it really matter who this Prowler guy is? How is he even related to this case? Kaori wasn't the Prowler, so who cares who it was? He was just some dumb guy dressing up and sneaking around at night in an attempt to kill the Beast.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Which sounds suspiciously like a certain marksman I know…

Mordecai: [angry] Again - how dare you! I am no Prowler! That name itself carries connotations of sneakiness and devilry...no...I would never call myself a Prowler. I am a Beast Hunter, and proud of it!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Go Beast Hunters!

Wakako: [annoyed] Honestly, if you were to ask me who the Prowler was-

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one's asking you.

Wakako: [annoyed] ...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, like I was saying...if anyone were to ask me who I thought the Prowler was…[accusatory] then I'd say it was Yoshihiki!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Moi?

Wakako: [accusatory] I said it the last time and I'll say it again! You're just the type of person to do something dumb like that for the sake of a big prank on all of us!

Yoshihiki: [happy] I'm flattered you think I'm both resourceful and ambitious enough to pull something like that off...but why would I do that? It sounds lame. I haven't got a reason to pull a stunt like that.

Samira: [annoyed] Why are all of you idiots constantly getting sidetracked? It's so obvious that Eizo is the Prowler!

Eizo: [annoyed] Based on what?

Samira: [accusatory] Based on you being a shifty motherfucker, that's what!

Hanako: [annoyed] Gee, what a fantastic piece of evidence to base your accusation off of.

Eizo: [annoyed] I am not the Prowler.

Mordecai: [angry] W-Well, neither am I!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's one of them, fo' shizzle! But it's definitely not me, man!

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Mordecai's Account

2\. Eizo's Account

3\. Everyone's Accounts

Eizo: [annoyed] Yes, I admit...I wanted to kill the Beast.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I desperately wanted to slay the Beast, yes…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't care about the Beast living or dying!

...

Eizo: [angry] But only because I thought it was a threat to all of us! I was only trying-

Mordecai: [accusatory] But that was why I created the Beast Hunters with Fukumi! Why would I **create** -

Yoshihiki: [playful] I honestly was hoping I could get to see it! But I **wouldn't** -

...

Eizo: [annoyed] -to protect the group! Still, I **wouldn't sneak around at night** to do it.

Mordecai: [accusatory] - **a second alter-ego** for myself as the Prowler to do the same thing?

Yoshihiki: [playful] - **risk my life** to get a glimpse of it by snooping around at night!

...

Eizo: [angry] I'm a stickler for the rules, I'll admit. I put the rule in place-

Hanako: [annoyed] Perhaps, because your partner, Fukumi, was out of commission?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Still...a stupid nickname like the Prowler...and his flamboyant attitude...

...

Eizo: [angry] -for us not to roam around at night. I would **never break my own rule**!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Ridiculous! I gave Mordecai permission to use my net to set his trap!

Ichiro: [annoyed] It sounds just like something you would do…

...

Samira: [accusatory] What if you put that rule in place so no one would catch you in the act?

Fukumi: [angry] He was already making plans to catch the Beast! He had no time to dress up as the Prowler too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I can't argue with you there! But I had too much on my plate, setting up-

...

Eizo: [angry] Don't be stupid! I put that rule in place for all our sakes, and wanted us to adhere to it!

Shizuko: [accusatory] That's not definitive proof of his innocence, is it? He could've **still had time** to dress as the Prowler!

Yoshihiki: [playful] -all my pranks. I **didn't have time** to play dress-up too!

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _So many people talking...all clamoring to get their point across…_

 _There are three top suspects for the Prowler…_

 _Looking at all the evidence and testimony that I've gathered...I'm pretty certain I can prove at least one of those three either guilty or innocent of being the Prowler…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Mordecai's Account] - [ **still had time** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, Shizuko. You're wrong again.

Shizuko: [angry] Curse you, Umekooooo!

Umeko: There is a reason why Mordecai couldn't be the Prowler. While I had encountered him, there was another person who had been with Mordecai.

Samira: [annoyed] You're not going to pinpoint Kaori as this person, are you?

Wakako: [shocked] You can't call a dead person to the stand as your witness, Umeko!

Umeko: [distressed] N-No, that's not what I...anyway, I know Mordecai had met Kaori that night, but he bumped into someone else later on. And that person was Azuma.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Me, huh? Yeah, Umeko's right. I was with Mordecai for a while before we found Kaori's body.

Umeko: There would've been very little time for Mordecai - had he been the Prowler I'd encountered - to have set up the rope net, bump into me, run off, changed out of his outfit and then meet up with Azuma all within the span of about ten minutes. Mordecai did a lot of things tonight and was seen by multiple people. It doesn't make sense for him to also have been the Prowler I met.

Yoshihiki: [confused] But don't you remember all the things the Prowler said? Stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands and how he was the vigilante of the village and whatnot? That's totally stuff I could envision Mordecai saying! I mean, even as a Beast Hunter, he kept going on and on about how he would vanquish the Beast and save us all.

Mordecai: [angry] I admit...this Prowler guy seems to share similar speech patterns with me...but that does not make us one and the same!

Yoshihiki: [playful] But who else would think of dressing up like that and trying to catch the Beast under the cover of night? That's precisely the sort of ridiculous, outlandish thing Mordecai would do! He must be the Prowler!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Just because Mordecai and the Prowler seem similar...that's not proof that it has to be him who-

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on a second.

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko? Did you realize something?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hm? Yes?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...What did you just say?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] What did you say just now?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I said: "What do you mean"?

Umeko: [annoyed] No, before that!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I said: "Hm? Yes?"

Umeko: [angry] N-No, I meant…! Oh, forget it. Look...you said something that stood out to me. You mentioned that…

1\. "...stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…"

2\. "...he was the vigilante of the village and whatnot…"

3\. "...precisely the sort of ridiculous, outlandish thing Mordecai would do…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. "...stuff about wanting to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…"

Umeko: [accusatory] You mentioned that the Prowler wanted to wrestle the Beast with his own hands…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Yeah? And so what?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what the Prowler said to me tonight.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Wha- The Beast? Is that what you're after?

Prowler: [excited] Of course! I will be the one to defeat it! The Beast is mine for the taking! I shall wrestle it to the floor with my bare hands! I shall pummel it into submission with my own fists!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [bored] Hm? Oh, cool. But again...so what?

Umeko: [accusatory] You know exactly what's what.

Wakako: [confused] Um...again...I'm not saying that I'm the one that's too slow to keep up here, but...for the sake of those of us in the group who _are_ too slow...maybe you should explain to them what you're talking about, Umeko.

Umeko: [accusatory] ...I never once told you guys exactly what the Prowler said to me.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, what do you mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I mean, I told you all about my encounter with him and that he wanted to kill the Beast. [annoyed] ...But how did you know the Prowler specifically mentioned wrestling the Beast to the ground with only his hands?

Yoshihiki: [bored] I dunno. I just figured...since Mordecai's the Prowler, it sounds like a Mordecai-ish thing to say.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Th-That's your argument?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I think there's a better explanation for how you know exactly what the Prowler said to me tonight.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...is there? What explanation is that, Umeko?

 _Unbelievable…_

Umeko: [angry] I can't believe you, Yoshihiki…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Umeko...are you quite sure about this?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah...I'm pretty sure. I know who the Prowler is.

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [annoyed] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [shocked] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [confused] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: [annoyed] Don't waste our time anymore than you already have, Yoshihiki. Just own up to it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Own up to what? I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

Umeko: [accusatory] You're the one who dressed up as the Prowler! It has to be you!

Fukumi: [shocked] For real? It wasn't Eizo?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I knew it...only an idiot like you would be up to something stupid like this.

Wakako: [shocked] It really was Yoshihiki? [excited] Wow! I knew I was right, accusing him! See, Azuma? I can make smart deductions too! I can!

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Hey, come on now...nothing's been set in stone yet, has it?

Hanako: [annoyed] Like Umeko said...stop wasting our time. If you really are the Prowler...now's the time to come clean.

Yoshihiki: … [bored] Aw man...and there I was, thinking I'd actually get away with it.

Umeko: [annoyed] Ah…

 _So...it's...true? Is...is that a confession? The Prowler...was..._

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're so STUPID! You actually fell for it at first!

Umeko: [distressed] Wh-What…?

Yoshihiki winked, and from behind his back, pulled out a large white cake, with the word 'Gotcha' written in red icing.

Yoshihiki: [playful] _Ooh, the Prowler...the silent guardian of this village, its unwanted protector, its unknown vigilante, its unprecedented hero and its blah blah blah…_ [laughing] What a load of horse crap! I'm actually quite proud of my improvisation skills there...pulled those lines right out of my ass!

Shizuko: [shocked] No way...

Wakako: [annoyed] What the heck? What the fuck is your problem?

Taro: [scared] A-A-And wh-where were you k-keeping that cake…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I've got more than a cake with me. Check this out!

Yoshihiki pulled something else out from within his jacket and as he put it on, I realized it was a familiar-looking Victorian mask.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] _Never fear, citizen! You are in no danger while the Prowler is here!_ Bahahahaha! The looks on your faces!

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-What is going on…?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Well, Umeko? Aren't you gonna bow?

Umeko: [uncomfortable] B-Bow?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Of course! I asked you to bow from the first moment we met! Now bow, for you stand in the presence of the almighty Prowler!

With a flick of his hand, Yoshihiki had hurled something at me and I took an instinctive step back, alarmed that he was throwing the cake at me. But then I realized it was just white powder - the same white powder the Prowler had thrown at me earlier that night.

Umeko: [annoyed] So...it really was you.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Of course it was me, stupid! Did you like my little performance? I had quite a lot of fun pretending to be the Prowler, you know! When I threw that powder at you earlier in that alleyway...oh man! That stunned look on your face...priceless!

Hanako: [annoyed] I can't believe this.

Eizo: [angry] You...seriously…

Samira: [angry] Is this all just a game to you?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Pretty much, yeah.

Umeko: [annoyed] I should've known it was you the moment the Prowler made a sexual joke.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Oh yeah, that's right. Something I said about the bedroom, right? I make a lot of sexual jokes, so I can't remember. I probably should've stayed more in character, but I couldn't stop it slipping out!

Taro: [worried] In ch-ch-character?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Yeah! I mean...why do you think I was dressing up like this anyway?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Why _were_ you dressing up as the Prowler?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Because it's fun! And a helluva prank, because I got you guys to believe I was someone else!

Azuma: [annoyed] You were trying to trick us into believing the Prowler was someone else?

 _If that's the case...Yoshihiki wanted us to suspect another person as the Prowler…_

 _Based on the way he's been acting underneath that mask…_

Umeko: [worried] Were you trying to get us to believe that the Prowler was…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [worried] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eizo: [angry] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [angry] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

Fukumi: [shocked] …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Mordecai

Mordecai: [shocked] M-Me?

Azuma: [thoughtful] All the talk about vanquishing the Beast...being a hero and a vigilante…

Umeko: [accusatory] That sounds an awful lot like Mordecai, alright.

Mordecai: [worried] Am I...that easy to impersonate?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Ahaha! And it worked for a little bit, didn't it?

Eizo: [annoyed] I don't understand. Why did you do all this? Why did you dress up as the Prowler and act like Mordecai?

Shizuko: [distressed] And would you take that damn mask off already? That voice-changing trick you've got going is giving me the willies.

Yoshihiki gleefully pulled his mask off, sniggering to himself.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I did it because it was fun! I got the cloak and mask both from the Store - that place has loads of clothing supplies! This mask even helps to disguise my voice! Pretty rad, isn't it? But the idea of becoming the Prowler...I coined from Mordecai's harebrained Beast Hunter scheme.

Azuma: [worried] You knew about that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] When you discuss it right outside my house, that's kind of a-given.

 _Outside his house…?_

[[flashback]]

I decided to return to my cottage for the time being. I was on my way back when I became aware of a commotion taking place by Yoshihiki's house.

Azuma: Mordecai, please, calm down!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You guys were right outside my house when you were talking so animatedly about it. I couldn't help but overhear!

Mordecai: [worried] I didn't even realize he'd been home when we were out there…it was just a coincidence Azuma caught us there with our spear and net while we were walking back from the Store.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hearing about you two's dumb Beast Hunter schemes gave me an even more brilliant idea: to take up the mantle of a vigilante in Mordecai's name and get up to all sorts of tomfoolery! I was planning to muck around and cause chaos under the guise of the Prowler, and pretending to be hell-bent on vanquishing the Beast was going to be my cover. Of course...what with Kaori dead and all and the truth about Rufus and the Prowler revealed...I guess this means I'll have to shelve my plans.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gee, how fucking tragic.

Eizo: [angry] I still don't understand...why would you do something as silly as that in the middle of our situation? And why not come clean earlier…? We spent so much precious time deliberating on the identity of the Prowler and went from accusing me to Mordecai to even Kaori! And it was all for nothing!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] I wouldn't say it was all for nothing...I mean...I had a good time pulling the wool over your eyes.

Hanako: [annoyed] Even when your life is at stake...you'd still prank us?

Yoshihiki: [happy] Of course! Pranking's the one thing that brings joy to my life. I'll never give it up, no matter how dire the situation! I guess you could say I exist solely to mess with you all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Something's seriously messed up with you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's rich, coming from the dendrophiliac.

Ichiro: [angry] Ngh! Wh-What the...I am not a dendrophiliac!

Fukumi: [confused] Dendro-what? What's that word mean?

Taro: [shocked] O-O-Oh my gosh…[uncomfortable] R-Really, Yoshihiki…?

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, enough of that. *sigh* I don't have the patience to deal with your antics anymore, Yoshihiki. Just tell us the truth about your activities as the Prowler.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Why, certainly, fair maiden!

 _So...the Prowler was nothing more but Stage One of another of Yoshihiki's dumb, elaborate pranks. This goes beyond just being a naughty brat or a playful prankster. Why is he like this? I don't even know what to feel about this anymore…_

Yoshihiki: [playful] I will admit...I was the person Taro and Miyumi saw the night Rufus attacked them.

Taro: [shocked] Y-Y-You…? R-Really?

Yoshihiki: Yeah...I was kinda just snooping around at night to try and get a feel for the Prowler costume since I'd only just gotten the idea. It was a total accident that I witnessed the attack when I did.

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Prowler Witnesses The Beast [CG]

Taro and Miyumi were standing, cornered in the alley, as the Beast growled at them from the shadows.

The Beast: T...a...r...o…

The fog thickened as Taro and Miyumi stumbled back from Rufus.

Without warning, it growled and began advancing towards them.

Taro: M-M-Miyumi, r-run!

Taro reached down, grabbed a snowball from the floor, and hurled it at the Beast. In his haste, he tripped over his own feet and fell back onto the snow, scraping his elbow against the wall in the process.

Taro: Agh!

Miyumi had run off in the direction of the signpost. Rufus backed off before he came out into the light, and his ominous growling slowly quietened. At the other end of the alleyway, a red silhouette was watching everything go down.

Prowler: …

Yoshihiki: [in the present] I'd heard Taro screaming and gone over to check out what was happening. Even I couldn't see much of what was happening. I just saw the Beast's shadow. And before I could get a proper glimpse of it...it'd slunk away. When I heard the bell begin to ring, I took that as my cue to book it before I got caught, change as quickly as I could, and head back out to meet you guys.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [confused] So...there was no master after all?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Master…?

Shizuko: [worried] We thought the Beast's master had been controlling it...that it was being controlled by a person in red...because of what Taro and Miyumi saw that night. But...if it was you the whole time…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh yeah, I guess you're right then. I never saw anyone near Rufus that night. So...you're probably right. I don't think he was being controlled by any of us here.

Azuma: [annoyed] And you never thought to clear this misunderstanding up before now?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] It was more fun watching you guys scratch your heads in confusion.

Umeko: [annoyed] Yoshihiki...I don't understand. Your life is at stake in this trial too! Why wouldn't you volunteer any and all information to help us survive? Withholding that information for the sake of a prank…? It's...dangerous, and frankly, irresponsible.

Samira: [annoyed] It's also a dick move.

Umeko: Um...that too.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, maybe I'm a fan of dick moves.

 _Did he...really not care about the trial, or helping us with it? Why would he hide information from us?_

 _I don't understand him at all. I can't understand him, doing what he did…_

Hanako: [annoyed] Is that all you did as the Prowler? Were you also behind the staged Beast sightings?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] You mean the glowing yellow eyes? The attacks on Fukumi and Shizuko? Nah, those weren't my doing. [playful] Honest! But I will confess that...I did get up to more stuff.

Azuma: [annoyed] Like what? Come clean, now.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I...may have met Kaori the night Buddy was killed.

Mordecai: [shocked] What?

Eizo: [worried] You...saw Kaori?

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] It was while I was wearing the Prowler's costume, mind you. So she had no idea it was me!

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised your short stature didn't give you away.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] Hey, fuck you! I'm not that short!

Wakako: [snide] Uh-uh. Suuure.

[[flashback]]

Kaori is standing across from the Prowler, in the alleyway between the Bakery and the General Store, glaring at him.

Kaori: [annoyed] ...Who are you?

Prowler: [snide] Hah! Bow before me, citizen! It is I, the almighty Prowler of the night! I am the silent guardian of this village, keeping it safe from the terrors of the night that wish it harm!

Kaori: [worried] You're...wearing red. ...Could it be…?

Prowler: [snide] Hmm? Why are you not bowing? Did I not order you to bow? Now bow!

Kaori: [annoyed] Who are you? Stop messing around and take that mask off!

Prowler: …

Kaori: [annoyed] Tell me what you know about the Beast.

Prowler: [confused] The Beast? That foul demon?

Kaori: [confused] Demon…?

From in the distance, Buddy began to bark.

Kaori: [shocked] B-Buddy!

Kaori turned and ran off into the distance to find him.

Prowler: [sad] H-Hey! You didn't bow! Come back!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [sad] S-So...you were with Kaori when...when Buddy…

Samira: [annoyed] And Buddy wasn't with her when she and you were together?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nope. I didn't question it. She wasn't really in the mood for conversation.

Hanako: [annoyed] Yoshihiki's account does make it seem like Kaori really was under the impression that he - or at least, someone dressed in red - was the one controlling the Beast. That explains why she was wearing that cloak tonight, to try and draw Rufus out.

Samira: [thoughtful] I knew I heard voices at the Bakery that night...that must've been you two. [annoyed] If only I'd gone to check…

Eizo: [annoyed] Why were you at the Bakery anyway? And what was Kaori doing?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I don't know about Kaori. She was probably out looking for the Beast with Buddy and I think they split up. I haven't got a clue about how Buddy died when he did. I was just at the Bakery to pick something up to complete my disguise as the Prowler.

Taro: [worried] To c-c-complete your disguise? Wh-What would you need from the B-Bakery?

 _Something Yoshihiki needed from the Bakery for his prank as the Prowler…_

Umeko: [annoyed] I think I can answer that. You went there to get this…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ U _

…

…

…

_ L _ U _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: FLOUR

Umeko: That powder you've been throwing at me...it's flour, isn't it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, well. How'd you know?

Umeko: [annoyed] You lied to us in your testimony the night Buddy died. You said you'd been at the Bakery setting up a prank with flour.

Yoshihiki: Which technically wasn't a lie, now, was it? I just...changed the details about it a bit. I wasn't using that flour for a stupid prank at the Bakery. I just needed it to make a dramatic escape as the Prowler if I needed to!

Umeko: [annoyed] And the rest of your testimony? You said you met Eizo near the Store. Is that a lie too?

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course it is! Do you even have to ask-

Yoshihiki: Oh, no. That was the truth. [playful] Although there is one thing that I hid about that from you all…

Eizo: [shocked] W-What?

Hanako: [annoyed] One thing you _hid_ …? What do you mean, you _hid_ something from your account?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I may or may not have stolen a certain someone's golden spear.

Mordecai: [shocked] ...You...what?

Yoshihiki: You heard me. [playful] I stole your spear, Mordecai.

Shizuko: [worried] You? You're the thief who took it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yup. I was out of the house as the Prowler the night Buddy died, and saw Mordecai leaving his cottage without locking it up. I already knew he kept the spear in there, because I'd overheard him and Fukumi when they were talking about the Beast Hunters to Umeko and Azuma. So I snuck in, snooped around, and stole it for myself.

Eizo: [worried] Why…? Why did you do such a thing?

Samira: [annoyed] Why do you do any of the things that you do? That's the real question.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just thought it'd be fun, and it'd really help me seal the deal on framing Mordecai as the Prowler since Umeko and Azuma both knew he had the spear on him.

Mordecai: [angry] I can't believe you...what did I ever do to you?

Yoshihiki: Oh, don't get me wrong. I didn't do all this because I had it out for you, personally. I just did it because you were the easy target, with the whole Beast Hunter nonsense.

Mordecai: [angry] Still...to try and frame me for this whole fiasco…

Fukumi: [accusatory] Yeah! How could you sully Mordecai's name like that?

Taro: [worried] B-B-But wait...so...if Y-Yoshihiki was the one who h-had the sp-sp-spear...then...d-does that mean...Buddy was...k-killed by…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Don't be idiotic. I just told you I was with Kaori when Buddy started barking! That means I can't be the dog's killer. Kaori can confirm my alibi! Oh wait...no, she can't.

Miyumi: [annoyed] That was mean, and uncalled for.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Whatever. Besides...I didn't have the spear with me for long.

Wakako: [shocked] But didn't you just say you were the one who stole it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, I did. But I didn't have it for more than a few minutes before it was taken from me.

Hanako: [annoyed] 'Taken...from you'?

Azuma: [worried] And who was it that took the spear from you, then?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I was passing by the Store when _he_ saw me with it.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [accusatory] Aha! You there!

Yoshihiki hurriedly tried to hide his gold spear behind his back as Eizo stomped up towards him.

Eizo: [snide] What are you doing out so late, little boy? Don't you know there's a Beast roaming around? It's not safe…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What'd you just call me?

Eizo: [snide] You heard me. Hey, whatcha got behind your back there?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] N-Nothing. It's none of your business, Mr. Suede Shoes! Look, just piss off, alright?

Eizo: [accusatory] Nuh-uh! I can't do that! I'm the leader! And so, you listen to me, got it? Good! Now, hand that spear over to me!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] E-Eizo? Hey! C-Cut it out!

Without warning, Eizo had slammed into Yoshihiki and began wrestling the spear from his grasp. Yoshihiki was smaller and weaker and didn't stand a chance as Eizo shoved him to the ground and hefted the spear in his own hands.

Eizo: [playful] Ahh...much better. This spear will do just nicely. I could do a lot of things with a nice weapon like this!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! That's...well, okay, that's not mine, really, but...you still can't just take it from me! What gives, Suede Shoes? You're not normally this aggressive…

Eizo: [snide] It's probably because I can't stand your ugly mug! Right then. Now, go off back to bed like a good little boy, okay? I've got more important things to do. And I'm confiscating your little toy here!

Eizo marched off, spear in hand, as Yoshihiki stared at his back, dumbfounded.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: And a little after that...Kaori bumped into me. I'd put on my costume from the Store by then and gave her a little show as the Prowler.

Eizo: [angry] You...you...you're full of lies...that...that never happened!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Mhm. Suuure it didn't. I didn't know you could be so violent, Eizo...I think I've still got bruises on me...

Wakako: [worried] You're saying... _Eizo_ was the one who stole the spear?

Eizo: [angry] Th-That's ridiculous! Then you're saying…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...that _he's_ the one that used the spear to kill Buddy.

Samira: [angry] Aha! So, at the end of the day...we come right back to you, Eizo. It all still comes back to you…

Eizo: [angry] No, this is pure and utter nonsense! You've been listening to Yoshihiki ramble on and on, boasting about how he made a fool out of us this whole trial, and now you're going to take him at his word? I was asleep the night Buddy died! I absolutely did not steal that spear from him! How could I, when I never even left my house? He's lying again! He's making stuff up!

Hanako: [worried] …

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Eizo: [worried] Why...why aren't any of you saying anything? You don't...seriously believe him, do you?

Fukumi: [worried] We're sorry, Eizo, but…

Hanako: [annoyed] Even if Yoshihiki has clearly proven he's not averse to making stuff up and lying for his pranks...this isn't the first time you've been caught acting or being described as suspicious, Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Excuse me…?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I mean, you still haven't told us what you were doing in that alleyway when Kaori was killed...

Eizo: [distressed] That's because I don't know! I'm telling you, I really really don't know!

Hanako: [annoyed] There's also the matter of your injuries, and the blood on your knife, for which you have no explanation whatsoever.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I…

Hanako: [annoyed] And the fact that you've been showing up late...acting out-of-sorts...looking tired and haggard and weary...it's impossible to say that nothing fishy has been happening with you of late, Eizo. So, as unreliable a witness as he may be...Yoshihiki's account is only making the suspicion on you grow stronger.

Eizo: [angry] You...don't think I did it, do you? Kill Buddy? ...Kill Kaori? ...Me? [in tears] Me...kill someone? I...would never. I swore to be your leader. I would...never have jeopardized that, for any reason!

Miyumi: [worried] I...I want to believe you, Eizo...r-really...but...there's just been so much suspicion surrounding you. If...Yoshihiki's telling the truth…

Wakako: [annoyed] And that's a big 'if'...

Ichiro: [annoyed] We haven't yet figured out who it was that was going around faking Beast encounters, like the one in the Supermarket or the attacks on Fukumi and Shizuko...maybe it was Eizo, then?

Eizo: [distressed] Why me…?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, if it's not Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I admit to being the Prowler, but I definitely didn't pretend to be the Beast too!

Wakako: [thoughtful] ...then that...does make Eizo the next biggest suspect.

Eizo: [angry] You have no proof I did anything of the sort. You accused me of being the Prowler too, and that turned out to be untrue! So, your accusation that I pretended to be the Beast will be found out as false as well!

 _Proof?_

 _I...think I know where I could provide proof._

Umeko: There...there may be reason for me to believe Eizo...did have a hand in sabotaging those scenes.

Eizo: [shocked] U-Umeko…? [distressed] ...Why? Why would you agree with...with this?

 _I'm sorry, Eizo...but I know there's something linking you to the scene of one of those encounters with the 'Beast'...and if someone really has been going around faking incidents for some reason...I need to look at the evidence in front of me to deduce this person's identity and motive!_

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Which of the five Beast encounters did Monokuma not influence?

1\. The Supermarket and Bakery

2\. The Supermarket, Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

3\. The Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The Supermarket, Bakery and Inside the Bathhouse

Q2) Which of those encounters could have been linked to Eizo?

1\. Supermarket

2\. Bakery

3\. Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Bakery

Q3) What is the crucial piece of evidence Umeko has found that puts suspicion onto Eizo?

1\. He arrived late at the scene

2\. He insisted on setting up bear traps

3\. He knew about the light switch

4\. He already knew Fukumi had been attacked

5\. He had jam on his sleeve

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 5. He had jam on his sleeve

Umeko: [accusatory] I remember...when Fukumi was attacked in the Bakery and we all tended to her...Eizo had a spot of jam on the hem of his sleeve!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? J-Jam?

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Are...you bleeding?

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

I pointed at the hem of his right sleeve. It was stained a murky purplish color. He held it up to his nose and sniffed.

Eizo: [confused] Hm...don't worry, it's not blood.

To my surprise, he stuck out his tongue and licked it.

Eizo: Heh...tastes like strawberry. I think it's just jam.

Umeko: Why do you…?

Eizo: I must've stained my suit when I came into the Bakery. Don't pay it any mind.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: And in the Bakery…

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: Mmm...I don't know what Miyumi was working on before the accident, but it tastes good! I'm a little disappointed she's not going to finish it!

He showed me a bowl of cake batter, and I dipped a hesitant finger inside the gooey batter, and licked it.

 _...Strawberry?_

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [shocked] Th-That's right! That was what we were working on!

Fukumi: [excited] Oh, I remember! [disappointed] Aw, I'm a little miffed we never got to finish our baking session. [excited] We must get back to baking once this Trial is over, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [nervous] Uhh...but-

Fukumi: [happy] No 'buts'!

Umeko: [thoughtful] The only way that jam could've gotten onto Eizo's clothes was if he had been in the kitchen during the attack...

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oho! So this is even more damning evidence in the case against Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...I swear, I had no idea how that batter might have gotten onto my clothes. I hadn't even noticed it until Umeko pointed it out. I just assumed I'd brushed against something in the Bakery on my way in, and stained it by accident. That's all!

Samira: [accusatory] That's still super sketchy!

Eizo: [distressed] Gr...what proof do you even have that those particular encounters with the Beast had been faked?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Because Rufus couldn't have done any of those things! Without Monokuma working behind-the-scenes...he's just a...a wolf.

Samira: [accusatory] He couldn't have turned the lights off, or have injured Fukumi and Shizuko like that, or have had glowing yellow eyes. And if we take Monokuma's word for it...that he wasn't behind any of those…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course you can! I would never lie during a Class Trial!

Samira: [accusatory] Then that means it was one of us who set those scenes up! And it's looking like you're the most probable saboteur!

Eizo: [distressed] …I never faked a single encounter with the Beast! I will repeat it over and over again even if none of you believe me, because it's the cold, hard truth!

 _Eizo's getting worked up...but I can't let my personal thoughts, feelings or relationships get in the way of unearthing the truth…_

 _Was he really the one behind those faked encounters with the Beast? There's evidence that certainly suggests exactly that..._

 _I have to sort the truth out amidst the lies…!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Hatch

3\. Vandalized Mural

4\. Eizo's Account

5\. A Collection of Canines

Eizo: [distressed] When I got to the Bakery that day…

Eizo: [accusatory] I was just as shocked as you were to see what had happened!

Fukumi: [confused] Where were you before then?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] If I remember correctly…[accusatory] **you were the last to arrive at the scene**!

Eizo: [nervous] I...was just running late.

Shizuko: [snide] Again, you offer no explanation as to your whereabouts prior…the noose is tightening around your neck, Eizo...

Samira: [accusatory] How do you expect any of us to believe you when you exhibit such blatantly suspicious behavior?

Eizo: [distressed] Look, this is all a ridiculous argument to have anyway…

Eizo: [angry] So Monokuma admitted to messing with our perception of the Beast. Yet our theory now is that there were two separate sets of encounters…

Eizo: [angry] ...those staged by Monokuma and Rufus, and those staged by someone else…

Eizo: [accusatory] But there's no real proof that those specific encounters with the Beast **could only have been staged by one of us**!

Eizo: [distressed] It must be a misunderstanding...I refuse to believe any of us would've tried to deceive the group to such an extent…

Eizo: [accusatory] And it most certainly wasn't me! So...stop accusing me!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There are things I remember about the incident at the Bakery...that could easily prove what that person just said is wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Light Switches] - [ **could only have been staged by one of us** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Wait! There is proof!

Eizo: [scared] Ngh!

Umeko: [accusatory] The light switch in the Bakery!

Fukumi: [confused] What about it?

Umeko: You don't need any more proof than that to show that it had to have been one of us behind the Beast's 'encounter'. Think about it. If Monokuma wasn't able to rig the lighting system inside the village's facilities the same way he was able to manipulate the streetlamps…

Azuma: That means the only way to turn the lights out in the Bakery is by using the light switch. The same must go for the Supermarket and Bathhouse as well…

Umeko: And now that we know for a fact that Rufus is the Beast…[accusatory] It's clear he couldn't have turned the lights off! Not only would he have no idea how...but the light switch is way too high up off the ground for him to have even been able to reach! Those lights were turned off by a person!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] And that person must be Eizo! It has to be!

Eizo: [distressed] I...I would never do that! [accusatory] I swore an oath to be your leader, to protect you all from each other and to get us all out of here! And I've been doing my best to uphold that from the very beginning!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Then why did you disappear before we'd all gathered at the Bakery? You were the last to arrive!

Samira: [accusatory] Yeah! And that's not the only thing. You were late to arrive after the incident at the Supermarket as well, and when Buddy was found dead! I thought you were a stickler for punctuality, if we learned anything about you from our time at the inn! All this, on top of us finding you in the alley where Kaori was killed, paints a giant red target on your back!

Eizo: [distressed] N-No! I'm sure there must be another explanation! I know it looks bad for me but...I swear I didn't do anything!

Hanako: How about we look at the incident at the Supermarket too? Perhaps then, we can see for certain how Eizo might've had a hand in that as well.

Eizo: [sad] H-Hanako…? [angry] Do none of you believe me…?

 _The incident at the Supermarket...the first 'fake' Beast encounter without Rufus involved._

 _The different circumstances of the attack on Shizuko and I - the appearance of glowing yellow eyes - must have prompted Kaori to realize something was up, and led to her keeping her mouth shut about her discovery of Rufus the other night._

 _If someone really was faking every encounter we've ever had with the Beast that took place indoors...it would do us good to figure out how each incident was faked. Shizuko won't fancy having to revisit the day of our encounter, but...we have to do it! Maybe then we can see how the conniving charlatan behind all this set the stage…_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Supermarket Back Door

2\. Light Switch

3\. Pig at Amphitheatre

4\. Hatch

5\. Eizo's Account

Shizuko: [distressed] No! I d-don't want to remember that day!

Azuma: You must. It is the only way we can close this case.

Shizuko: [worried] Well...it's like I said. The whole place went dark, and the shelves began falling over around us…

Shizuko: [scared] And I saw... **those horrible, yellow eyes**!

Samira: And we know Monokuma wasn't behind those…

Samira: [accusatory] Which means those eyes were a trick by the person faking that encounter with the Beast!

Fukumi: [shocked] I saw those same eyes in the Bakery!

Shizuko: [distressed] And in the Bathhouse too…

Samira: [accusatory] Eizo must've found a way to create the illusion of those yellow eyes, to make us think the Beast was attacking!

Eizo: [angry] That's ludicrous! I went **nowhere near the Supermarket on that day**!

Eizo: [angry] If I had really gone there to try and scare Umeko and Shizuko…

Eizo: [accusatory] They would've seen me right away! There's **no way to turn the lights off from the outside**!

Eizo: [accusatory] In other words...I would've been caught red-handed **as soon as I walked inside**!

Eizo: [angry] Therefore...I can't have been behind that. Matter of fact, no one should've been able to.

Eizo: [accusatory] This must be another one of Monokuma's lies!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Everyone's accusing Eizo now...but there was something that was said that...doesn't make sense. And I can prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Supermarket Back Door] - [ **as soon as I walked inside** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, that's wrong!

Eizo: [distressed] Eh?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes...if Eizo, or anyone else, had walked into the Supermarket through the front doors...they would've been immediately spotted by me or Shizuko! However…they didn't!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't tell me they came in through a fireplace again.

Umeko: [accusatory] It's easy. They used the back door!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] And it's conveniently hidden behind a row of shelves! So, it wouldn't be visible from where me and Shizuko were standing that day. Anyone could have easily entered the Supermarket through the back door and we never would've seen or heard their entrance! What's more...there's further proof that the person who scared me and Shizuko in the Supermarket used the back door to get in and no other way!

Eizo: [distressed] Proof? What kind of proof?

Umeko: It's…

1\. The hooks in the freezer

2\. The light switch

3\. Samira's mural

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The light switch

Umeko: [accusatory] The light switch!

Wakako: [bored] The light switch...again? Jeez, why do all our cases seem to revolve around light switches? They're, like, a killer's favorite toy…

Umeko: The lights in the Bakery could only have been controlled by the switch near the front door. However…[accusatory] The light switch in the Supermarket was right next to the back door! Meaning...when the lights went out and plunged me and Shizuko into darkness...they had to have been turned off by a person entering through the back door! That's more evidence that would back up our theory that one of us was behind the Beast's encounters indoors!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh…[accusatory] Okay, fine! So it's possible both those incidents were faked by one of us...as much as I don't want to believe it. But! You can't say for sure I did that!

Samira: [annoyed] It could only have been you! You're the most suspicious, by far! Always arriving late after an encounter with the Beast...your strange behavior...the jam on your sleeve...and being found near Kaori...it all points directly to you!

Eizo: [distressed] That's not solid evidence!

Umeko: [accusatory] Okay...then how about we look at the Beast's third encounter? The one that wasn't involved with Rufus and Monokuma? I'm talking about…

1\. Shizuko in the Bathhouse

2\. Taro and Miyumi's attack

3\. Me outside the Bathhouse

4\. Kaori's murder

5\. Buddy's murder

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Shizuko in the Bathhouse

Umeko: [accusatory] Shizuko was attacked by a creature with glowing yellow eyes inside the Bathhouse! If we discuss the scene, we can see how someone might've faked the Beast's appearance too!

Shizuko: [distressed] Can we not? I really don't want to relive that...this whole experience is taking years off my life…

 _How was Shizuko attacked in the Bathhouse? Her encounter with the 'Beast' wasn't with Rufus...she hadn't heard him speak, and she saw the Beast's fake eyes...so it had to have been Eizo, or whoever's really behind this!_

 _I still really want to believe Eizo isn't behind this but...I won't find the truth by being hesitant. I have to figure out how the culprit attacked Shizuko first!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Crates

3\. Bathhouse Window

4\. Streetlamps

5\. Shizuko's Account

Shizuko: [thoughtful] I was getting the water ready to take a bath...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh...I already like where this testimony is going…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Be quiet! How dare you attempt to hit on Shizuko Ikehara! I am miles out of your league!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can you just shut up and continue?

Yoshihiki: [confused] So do you want her to shut up...or do you want her to continue?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know what I meant!

Shizuko: [annoyed] All of a sudden, the lights went out.

Shizuko: [nervous] I **heard a window shatter…**

Shizuko: [scared] And I was **knocked back into the pool**!

Shizuko: [distressed] I clambered out and tried to run…

Shizuko: [scared] But I was pounced upon! I was **scr-scratched...all over**!

Shizuko: [distressed] Then I fled and found Hanako! She went back in to get my towel...I would've froze to death otherwise!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hanako...you went back in there?

Fukumi: [excited] Wow! That's so brave!

Eizo: [annoyed] Okay, that statement in and of itself already doesn't make sense, and proves that there's something more going on here!

Eizo: [accusatory] How could the Beast, or whoever it was, have crashed through the windows to get to Shizuko?

Eizo: [distressed] Those windows are so high up, and there's **no way to get up there from the outside**! Even a ladder would've been too unsteady!

Eizo: [accusatory] What, are you next going to tell me that the Beast was able to jump up off the ground and burst through the glass? Because **Rufus is clearly incapable of doing that**!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's something about the Bathhouse...that proves what that person just said is clearly inaccurate. Both Eizo and Shizuko are getting flustered for two completely different reasons...and one of them just got something wrong!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Crates] - [ **no way to get up there from the outside** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hang on just a moment. You're wrong!

Wakako: [bored] And there goes Umeko again…

Mordecai: [excited] You are doing fantastic, Umeko! Reveal to us the truth once more!

Umeko: [embarrassed] Heh. Um...thank you? [accusatory] There is in fact, a way to get up to the window from the outside!

Eizo: [distressed] What? There is?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes! Those crates stacked up against the wall!

[[flashback]]

I climbed up the crates. The window right next to the crates had been shattered, leaving bits of jagged glass around the edges. Through the open window, I could see the baths underneath.

Umeko: This must be where the Beast broke in to attack Shizuko…

Azuma: This is the window? So you're saying...the Beast climbed up here? If someone were to...[uncomfortable]...climb up here...they'd get a...um…[embarrassed]...pretty good view of...everything...inside…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] And it's not the first time we'd be accusing Eizo of climbing up those crates!

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: See those crates over there?

He pointed to a stack of crates by the side of the bathhouse. Directly above them, was one of the windows near the roof.

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught Eizo climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eizo: [distressed] No!

Samira: [accusatory] Aha! Now, what do you have to say for yourself?

Eizo: [distressed] That's...that's absurd! [angry] What're you saying? I climbed up those crates and...threw myself through the window? I'm not suicidal!

Umeko: You didn't have to. All you had to do was break the window and climb through.

Eizo: [angry] Who's to say that the window wasn't shattered from _inside_ the Bathhouse instead? Maybe that's what really happened!

Umeko: No. It couldn't have.

Eizo: [angry] Why not?

Umeko: Because…

1\. Shizuko would've seen the person breaking the window

2\. The person wouldn't have been able to break it with the lights off

3\. The remains of the window weren't found outside the Bathhouse

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The remains of the window weren't found outside the Bathhouse

Umeko: If the window really had been shattered from the inside, Azuma and I would've found glass shards outside the Bathhouse or on the crates when we went investigating. However...we found them _inside_ the Bathhouse. Which means…

Azuma: It was broken from the outside. Hence, the glass landing inside the Bathhouse.

Eizo: [distressed] Well...I...well, what about Shizuko? You're telling me she never saw the person - or creature - that attacked her?

Umeko: Shizuko said she was knocked back into the pool...but yes, she never once saw her assailant. She wouldn't have known her attacker was a person, and not the Beast!

Shizuko: [scared] ...What? You don't mean...I was attacked by Eizo?

Eizo: [distressed] And then...what? That doesn't explain how I ended up in that alleyway with Kaori shortly after! You claim I faked all of these encounters...but there's so much you still haven't made clear! Like those eyes! You can see my eyes right now! Do they look like they're glowing yellow to you?

Samira: [accusatory] Clearly you must have used some sort of trick!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I've worked with plenty of special effects before as an actress. I'm sure there's a logical explanation to how you could pull it off!

Mordecai: [excited] Could it be? He cast an illusion spell on himself, and changed the color of his irises to suit his nefarious needs!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...you can't...you can't accuse me of this…[sad] you...you can't...I'm innocent...I know I'm innocent…[angry] Why won't any of you just listen?

Shizuko: [angry] You attacked and mutilated me! These scars won't heal for a while, you know. I'm a celebrity! I have a reputation and an image to uphold, and you could've dealt me serious damage!

Eizo: [distressed] S-S-So the encounters with the Beast...at the Supermarket and Bakery and whatever...they m-might've been set up by one of us...but there's still no proof linking any of them to me! It just shows that...they could have been set-ups! But you can't just...say I did it, without any concrete evidence! [angry] B-Besides...none of that shows that I could've killed Kaori or Buddy...and...and that's what really matters…[disappointed] That's...so you can't...you can't pin this on me...you can't…

 _Eizo's...starting to lose it._

Samira: [annoyed] You're still denying it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just throw in the towel. You've lost.

Shizuko: [accusatory] It's over!

Rufus howled in agreement, panting, his eyes fixed on Eizo's shivering form. Eizo stood, resting against his podium, pale and clammy. The wound on his foot had reopened, and blood was showing through the fabric of his trouser leg.

Eizo: [sad] But...I didn't do it! I didn't do anything! [accusatory] I would admit to it if I did!

Fukumi: [bored] How long are you going to keep this up? I'm bored…

Samira: [annoyed] Can't we just vote him the killer, like I said we should've at the start?

Hanako: Not so fast. We need to get the clear picture of how Kaori was killed by...by Eizo.

Eizo: [distressed] But I didn't kill her! And I didn't kill Buddy either! I didn't go around...faking encounters with the Beast! What do you want me to swear on, to show you I'm telling the truth? I'll swear on my life, on my family name, on everything I hold near and dear to me...I did not do it!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Eizo...was awake the night Buddy was killed...and lied about it…

Fukumi: [worried] He was also one of the first at the scene where Kaori was murdered…

Miyumi: [nervous] He was...almost always late, showing up to the scene after a Beast encounter…

Eizo: [worried] No…

Hanako: Almost everything...points a finger at Eizo having a hand in this case. From faking a few of the Beast's encounters...to perhaps being Buddy's killer...and maybe Kaori's as well…

Mordecai: [angry] Well? This is Judgment Day, Eizo Oshima! Speak, henceforth, or forever hold your silence!

Eizo: [distressed] I...didn't do it…[worried] I...can't explain…

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez...you can't even just admit the truth yourself and go out with a little bit of dignity.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Have the stones to confess already! I'm getting tired of this Trial!

Eizo: [sad] I...I can't confess...because I didn't do anything! How can I confess to crimes I never committed?

Azuma: [worried] Eizo...your foot. It's bleeding again.

Eizo didn't seem to hear him.

Eizo: [sad] I'm not the one behind all this...I'm not…[in tears] I'm...I've been fr-framed...I swear...please...please believe me…

Samira: [annoyed] Shall we vote?

Shizuko: [snide] Let's do it. I'm - ouch - I'm hurt all over and I _really_ need to get back home to rest...

Yoshihiki: [excited] Woohoo! Finally! I've been waiting for this!

Fukumi: [excited] Hey Hanako! When you take over as the new leader, can I finally get the chance to cook?

Eizo: [in tears] Pl-Please...this...isn't right…

…

…

…

 _...Is this right?_

 _I've been presenting evidence after evidence showing how Eizo might've faked a few of the Beast's encounters to amp up everyone's fear...how he lied about where he was the night Buddy died and the implication that he could've been Buddy's killer...but…_

 _Is that really it? I've never seen Eizo so distressed before…_

Eizo: [in tears] I'm...I'm no killer...I promised...to be your leader…

Taro: [sad] Eizo…

Miyumi: [worried] Pl-Please don't cry...

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Get a grip, man…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, how glorious is the fall from grace, and what a fall it is.

 _But...the facts should be the ones telling the truth…_

 _Just because I believe Eizo's a good person...who could never have committed such atrocities...that doesn't necessarily make it real...but…_

 _Wait…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: I was angry. I don't know what I did at that time. I just remember feeling like I wanted to yell at something or someone to get my anger out. And the next thing I know...when I come to my senses, I'm standing in front of this wall with a can of spray paint in my hand, and the whole thing's been vandalized.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Eizo: [nervous] I-It's probably nothing, I mean...people do that, at times. Plenty of people get mad...they lose their cool, and they appear to 'blackout', almost, and once they regain their senses, they find that they've lost control and done something hurtful or mean or rash that they never meant to do in the first place. It happens...that's probably it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Blackouts…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [distressed] Something's...not right with me.

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't know what's happening to me but I swear to you, I have no memory of ever making it to that alleyway. And I would never have killed Kaori, or any other member of the group! Even the most troublesome of people...like Ichiro or Yoshihiki. They're all part of the group to me, and I value each and every single one of you. I would never...never go against that. [angry] I'm a man of my word. I do my best to uphold my title, and if everyone entrusted the position of leader to me...I would never have squandered that in a million years. Everything I've ever done...every decision I've ever made...it's been for the group of us, as a team. Please...you have to believe my innocence.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Eizo...was right about one thing._

 _There was definitely something not right going on…_

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Eizo...are you feeling alright? You're acting a little out-of-sorts…

Eizo: [playful] What? No, of course I'm alright… What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Huh? You forgot Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. I just...wow, that new winter coat of yours...I was always used to seeing you wear the same old thing…so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy. Right then! Welp, I've gotta bounce. Catch you ladies later!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Eizo's odd behavior…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Heh... Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Azuma: [shocked] Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought we'd settled this! Break it up, guys!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Hey, he's the one starting it this time!

Hanako: [annoyed] What's the matter with you?

Eizo: [confused] Hm? [playful] Nothing's the matter. I'm feeling just fine! You people worry too much, you know that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're joking. Captain Rulebook here thinks that _we_ worry too much? You have a fit over us not following the rules every two seconds!

Eizo: [accusatory] And you're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wha...you son-of-a-

Hanako: Eizo, I expect better of you. I'm starting to think the stress of being the leader is getting to you…

Eizo: [snide] Nonsense! I'm the SHSL Commander for a reason! It'd be a pretty shoddy title if I couldn't handle a group like this!

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

[[end: flashback: end]]

 _It was like...he was...a completely different person._

Eizo: [distressed] …

Hanako: [worried] …

Hanako sighed.

Hanako: Will you not confess?

Eizo: [sad] ...I have nothing to confess to.

Shizuko: [worried] Does it matter? Let's just vote already. Please. I'm not joking here. I'm really in a lot of pain right now. And I...really think I might faint if I don't sit down soon. Besides...we're...all in agreement, right?

Mordecai: [sad] We have to make things right by Kaori...and Buddy.

Hanako: ...Very well.

Samira: Monokuma. Start the vot-

Umeko: [accusatory] No! Stop!

Samira: [shocked] Huh?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? Why are we stopping? Can't we vote? Don't tell me you've still got more to want to go through. I'm getting sick of all this…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...what seems to be the problem?

Eizo: [distressed] …

Umeko: I think, deep down...I've always had this suspicion inside me...but in light of recent events...maybe it's time to check and see if my theory is correct.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Theory? Wh-What theory?

Taro: [nervous] Umeko…? What have you f-f-found out?

 _The truth...about this case…_

 _...about Eizo's blackouts…_

 _...his memory loss…_

 _...inability to explain where he was or how he'd gotten there…_

 _...always being late…_

 _...his odd behavior…_

 _..the vandalisms…_

 _I think I know the reason for it all!_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ L _ _

_ _ _ S _ _ _ _ I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L _ _

_ _ _ S O _ _ L I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L I _

_ _ _ L I _ _

…

…

…

_ P L I _

_ _ L I T _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: SPLIT PERSONALITY

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	19. In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life 4

Legend:  
Narration/Description  
Italicized - Umeko's thoughts  
[CG] Description [CG]  
[CG] End [CG]  
[[flashback]]

Bold - Argue Points  
Underlined - Agree Points  
[Truth Bullet]

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: Eizo...do you...have a _split personality_?

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? Whoa, wait...what do you mean, Umeko?

Umeko: While I was at the inn...Taro, you showed me a book in the library.

[[flashback]]

**Dissociative Identity Disorder**

**Dissociative identity disorder, otherwise known as multiple personality disorder or split personality, is a medical condition in which two or more distinct personality states reside within the same body. These two personalities typically do not share memories, and can have different traits and even different medical conditions, like allergies...**

…

…

…

**Kleptomania**

**Kleptomania, otherwise known as klopemania, is the inability to refrain from the urge to steal items and is usually done for reasons other than personal use or financial gain…**

…

…

 **...**

**Prosopagnosia**

**Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** **face perception** **in which the ability to recognize familiar** **faces** **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

…

…

…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: It was a book on various mental disorders. That's what you used to tell me about the true plan behind Fukumi's party.

Taro: [nervous] A sp-sp-split personality? What, you mean...Eizo's...got two p-people living inside his h-head?

Eizo: [distressed] ...

Hanako's eyes flared in my direction, looking alarmed.

Hanako: [angry] What? Explain yourself!

Umeko: [worried] I've...just been considering all of Eizo's actions...and his behavior as of late. Let's face it...we've seen Eizo act strangely before, not at all like the Eizo we all knew and were accustomed to. He became rude and obnoxious...

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! What'd you call me?

Eizo: [accusatory] You're the one suffering an anxiety attack every four seconds!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: He couldn't remember things he should've known…

[[flashback]]

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Huh? You forgot Umeko's name?

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. I'm surprised she's still talking to you after what you said to her today…

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...what did I say?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do you just forget saying something lewd like that? You were making a pass at her!

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? I...I was?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude...you were implying you were thinking about her in your sleep!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I...I most certainly do not! Why...why would I…[embarrassed] Oh jeez...I knew she was behaving strangely when I saw her earlier...this is so humiliating…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [uncomfortable] He...well...acted...a little more...uninhibitedly…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] Maybe you should take a break...you look like you've had trouble sleeping.

Eizo: [playful] Maybe I just can't sleep at night cos I'm thinking about you.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [excited] I was bored and I took a walk and I totally caught him climbing up there and spying on you girls inside! Who would've thought it?

Eizo: [distressed] I can't believe you! You're such a liar!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: If he really was the culprit behind this case...when we questioned why he was at the scene of Kaori's murder...why would he give such a blatantly lousy excuse, to claim to not even remember how he got there? Maybe...it's...because it's the truth.

Shizuko: [shocked] What...what are you saying?

Umeko: I'm saying...maybe Eizo really is innocent. Because it was never Eizo who did all those things in the first place.

All eyes were flitting between me and Eizo right now. Eizo was clutching both sides of his podium so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He was staring at his feet, his shoulders tense and shaking, muttering incoherently under his breath.

Eizo: [distressed] …

Taro: [scared] E-E-Eizo…?

In that moment...he didn't look so much like a leader anymore. He looked like...just another boy. A boy who was frightened of being convicted and condemned to death for a crime he couldn't even remember having committed.

Umeko: There was one big clue though, that made me really question how Eizo could have done all the things that we're accusing him of doing.

Wakako: [nervous] What is it?

Umeko: It's…

1\. The way Buddy was killed

2\. His bloody knife

3\. The positions of the bear traps

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The positions of the bear traps

Umeko: Whichever way you look at it...Eizo should've been the most clear out of all of us on where each bear trap had been placed. The idea of setting them up around the village had been his to begin with. He was the one who kept stressing to us to commit their locations to memory. [accusatory] It doesn't make sense for him to have forgotten!

Azuma: [thoughtful] So for him to not know that...and have gotten caught in his own trap…

Umeko: [accusatory] Maybe it's because the person who got stuck in that trap by Kaori's body...never knew they had been there at all!

Miyumi: [worried] Y-You mean...he got trapped...in his own bear trap…

Umeko: [accusatory] Because he didn't even know it was there. Eizo knew all along, but the person who got stuck in that trap...wasn't Eizo!

Eizo: [angry] ...Oh? Is that so?

Umeko: [shocked] What?

When I realized Eizo was looking back up at me again, I felt a cold shiver snake its way down my spine. His gaze...had a cold, hostile look to them...and it was like I was staring into the eyes of a completely different person.

And then…

Eizo: [laughing] Ahahahahahahaha!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh!

Eizo: [crazed] Surprise! Wow, I really must say, it feels good to finally get to officially meet you all! I've been waiting so looong for someone to get the hint already...

Taro: [shocked] E-E-Eizo…?

Eizo: [playful] Oh, Eizo isn't here right now. He's taking a little nap…

Eizo reached up and began to rip his tie from his neck, looking frustrated. He flung his suit jacket off and tossed it to the ground with distaste.

Eizo: [angry] Thank goodness, it feels so good to finally be free of this dumb jacket and this stupid tie! You people really have no idea how stuffy this clown suit is…

Hanako: [shocked] No...

Samira: [angry] Wh...wha? What's going on here? Who...who are you?

Eizo: [crazed] My bad! Did I not introduce myself? I'm that little voice living inside of Mr. Fussypants' head! I always have great suggestions for him, but he never listens to me! Let me tell you, it drives me absolutely bonkers! And apparently, it drives him bonkers too! I don't officially have a name, but you can call me Eisuke! Pleasure to meetcha.

[Eisuke Oshima - Split Personality]

[Character Bio: Eisuke Oshima]

Arriving from time to time whenever Eizo succumbs to stress or is called forth by his trigger word, the twisted side of Eizo Oshima was first unleashed during his time at Hope's Peak Academy. When his secret was discovered, the Oshima family covered up the truth of Eisuke's presence and secretly sent Eizo to therapy to get his disorder treated. Eizo had been getting better at controlling his psychopathic counterpart until he lost all memory of Eisuke ever even existing upon having his memories wiped for the Killing Game, which gave Eisuke the opportunity he needed to gain strength to overcome Eizo's defenses and take control more frequently than before.

[Character Bio: End]

Miyumi: [scared] N-No way...

Ichiro: [distressed] What...what the actual fuck?

Eisuke: [snide] C'mon! That's not exactly a warm welcome, you know. I almost feel like I'm not wanted…

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] I don't believe this...

Mordecai: [shocked] What is this trickery?

Fukumi: And here I thought Miyumi was the only one with more than one personality…

Eisuke was busy untucking his shirt, snickering to himself and ignoring everyone else's shocked reactions.

Azuma: [angry] You...you're Eizo's split personality?

Eisuke: [playful] The one and only! Unless he's got more that I don't know about...

Umeko: [worried] So...I was right. Eizo suffered from Dissociative Identity Disorder - in other words…

Eisuke: [happy] Me! [snide] Hehe...he must really hate me for doing all the things that I did, but come on! Mr. Fussypants is such a total bore...I just helped him to let loose and have fun! [crazed] Like peeking in on some hot girls in the shower! Man, that was awesome! A pity he won't remember it, but I'll carry enough memories for the both of us!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Aha! See! I told you! I told you I wasn't lying! He really was the peeping Tom! Now do you believe me?

Wakako: [distressed] What? Yoshihiki...was right?

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, you can't exactly blame Mr. Fussypants. He had no idea he'd been sneaking a peek either! He has no idea of any of the things I do when I'm in the driver's seat! I can only imagine the poor lad must've been so confused to have been accused of so many things he had no memory of doing…

Hanako: [angry] You…

Samira: [angry] You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kick your ass!

Eisuke: [snide] Heh...careful! You'd be hurting Eizo too, and he's gonna feel it in the morning! [laughing] Ahahahaha!

Samira: [angry] Ngh…!

Taro: [scared] H-How...how is this possible? How l-l-long have you b-b-been here, in Eizo's head? Have you been with us s-s-since the K-Killing Game started?

Eisuke: [crazed] Heh...I've been with ole' Eizo for as long as I can remember, dormant, but things only got worse for him after he started attending Hope's Peak! It really is quite a sad tale. The poor sop was so frightened when I started surfacing, and began ruining everything for him! Side note: Mr. Fussypants is a total perfectionist. It drove him nuts when he was told that he'd been messing things up for himself, and it left him so confused. I thought I could get away with posing as him for a while, but eventually, I got found out, and we were forced to see a mean, bitchy psychiatrist while we were still in school!

Miyumi: [nervous] H-How…? How did you...come into existence?

Eisuke: [disappointed] Aw...it really is a tragic story for Mr. Fussypants…[playful] Ya know...growing up...all he ever really wanted...was to have a friend.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eizo's Childhood [CG]

Eisuke: [in the present] He wanted to be just like the other kids his age...to have fun and be like everyone else! But no...our father, bless his soul...would always go on and on about how he was different...about how _we_ were different...how we were...special…

A younger, seven year-old Eizo stood before the imposing figure of his father, cast in shadow.

Eizo: But all I wanted was to play with him!

Eizo's Father: How many times do I have to tell you? _We have rules for a reason!_ And as a member of the Oshima family...you would do well to remember that. Your brothers and sisters...they knew to follow that. Why can't you?

Eizo: I only played with Hansuke for an hour! I wasn't that late!

Eizo's Father: We have a curfew! And to break curfew...to break a _rule_ in this household...merits punishment. Down! On your knees!

Eisuke: [in the present] Our father...would beat us...for ages...and it only got worse from there…

[CG] Out On The Streets [CG]

Eizo was walking along with another little boy, both wearing school uniforms and making their way down a small street.

Hansuke: But Eizo...why don't you want to come over to my house anymore? I thought you had a lot of fun…

Eizo: I can't...my dad doesn't like it when I do…

Hansuke: Your dad just doesn't like me!

Eizo: He says...you're a bad influence…

Hansuke: Why? Because I like to have fun? He's so strict! If I were you, I'd run away from home!

Eizo: Huh? I can...I can do that?

Hansuke: Of course! Come to my place! My parents would love to have you over!

Eizo: But...he'd know right away where I ran off to. He would never-

Eizo's Father: Eizo Oshima!

Eizo's father stood behind them, next to a limousine that he'd just been driven up to them in. He slammed the car door.

Eizo's Father: What did I tell you yesterday? You are not to hang out with that boy anymore! Come! We are going home!

Eizo: But...but, Dad, I-

Eizo's Father: No protests! Get in the car!

Hansuke: Uncle, please! I promise, we're only going to play games at my house!

Eizo's Father: I will not have a deviant like you corrupting my son! His grades have already begun slipping because of your influence! I demand that you leave him alone!

Hansuke: Come on, let's run!

Eizo: H-Huh…? I can't…

Hansuke: Dude, let's do it! It'll be fun! You'd be unhappy anyway! I've always wanted a brother! Come live with me, Eizo! We can be friends forever! We'll stay up all night and play video games! Wouldn't you like that? My parents are nice! They'll be happy to have you over!

Eizo: ...I can do that?

Eizo's Father: Hey! Get back here!

Laughing, Hansuke grabbed Eizo's hand and pulled him along, into the street.

Hansuke: Hahaha!

Eizo: Hansuke, wait!

Eizo's Father: Eizo! No!

[CG] The Accident [CG]

When the car came out of nowhere, Eizo's father dashed out into the street and wrenched his son back and out of the way, collapsing backwards. There was a loud screeching sound as the driver slammed on the brakes, but it was too late.

And when Eizo opened his eyes...Hansuke had been thrown forward, flung across the road like a ragdoll, leaving behind a nasty streak of blood.

Eisuke: [in the present] That incident...forever changed him. Mr. Fussypants...he never recovered.

[CG] Childhood Abuse [CG]

Eizo sat in the living room of his father's mansion, as the latter paced up and down before him. Eizo was crying.

Eizo: *sniff* ...Hansuke…

Eizo's Father: This is going to be terrible for our reputation...imagine the negative press...so many of our family are involved in leadership positions and this...puts that all in jeopardy...We'll have to lay low...stay out of the public eye for a while…

He turned on his son.

Eizo's Father: If it wasn't for all the things you and that boy did...we wouldn't be in this situation right now! Now...I'm going to have to pay that boy's stupid family...to stop them from pressing charges...this is all your fault.

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Well? What do you have to say for yourself?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: You had a lot to say earlier that day. Why are you silent now? Speak! Speak when you're spoken to!

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Say you're sorry!

Eizo: ...You're a tyrant.

Eizo's Father: ...What did you just say?

Eizo: I said...you're a tyrant.

Eizo's father had smacked him across the face, knocking him to the floor, before he even had a chance to raise his arms and defend himself.

Eizo's Father: You troublesome brat!

Eizo: …*sniff*...

Eizo's Father: You call me...a tyrant? Everything I've had to do so far...has been for you, and for us! Our family is under public scrutiny because of the accident, and it's all on you! Everything I've ever done...has been to groom you for success. When I say we have rules for a reason...I mean it.

He hit Eizo again, causing Eizo to cry out and retreat into himself, curling up into a fetal position.

Eizo's Father: Say that word again.

SMACK!

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Say it!

Eizo: …

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Were you not so bold just now? Where has that courage gone? Say the word! What am I?

Eizo: ...a...a tyrant-

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: What am I?

Eizo: Tyrant-

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: What am I?

Eizo: A t-t-t-t-tyrant…

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Say it again.

Eizo: ...Tyrant…

SMACK!

Eizo's Father: Say it again.

Eizo: Tyrant.

SMACK!

Eisuke: [in the present] And again...and again...and again...our father used that word against us, terrorizing us...to the point that it stuck in his head. And when the moment finally came...for me to be unleashed for the first time...

[CG] Eisuke's First Appearance [CG]

Eizo, now older, sat in his father's office. His father was studying a photograph, and tossed it onto the table in front of Eizo.

It was the photo of him and Hanako.

Eizo's Father: What is the meaning of this?

Eizo: It's...she's my friend...sir.

Eizo's Father: Did you think I wouldn't find out?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: How long have the two of you been together?

Eizo: ...You've been spying on me?

Eizo's father slammed the desk with his fist.

Eizo's Father: Who's asking the questions here?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: ...You won't tell me. Is that it? ...Very well.

He picked up the photo and ripped it into half.

Eizo's Father: You are to call off your relationship with this girl at once.

Eizo: Wh-What…? But...but why?

Eizo's Father: She is nothing but a distraction for you. We cannot afford that right now. In your teenage years, any and all distractions will lead you astray from the path to success that we have worked so hard to groom you for. Relationships...are distractions. They can wait.

Eizo: But...but she's...I thought you would approve of her. She's the SHSL Band Leader. She's...she's exhibited leadership qualities too! I...I thought it would be alright…

Eizo's Father: The leader of a band? You call that...a leader? That is a pitiful excuse of one! Do not make a mockery out of this. You are an Oshima. You should carry yourself to higher standards than this.

Eizo: But...I…

Eizo's Father: What? You what? You're not going to tell me...you love her?

Eizo: …

Eizo's Father: Love...is a distraction.

Eizo: ...ngh…

Eizo's Father: What's that?

Eizo: You...you…

Eizo was shaking in his chair, his hands balled up into fists.

Eizo's Father: Speak up. Now!

Eizo: ...You're a tyrant.

Eizo's Father: ...Excuse me? What did you just call me?

Eizo: I said...you're nothing but a filthy tyrant. I'm not letting you run my life anymore…

Eizo's Father: ...It would seem...that after all these years...you have not yet learned your lesson.

Eizo's father got up and reached out for Eizo, but Eizo leapt to his feet first.

Eisuke: Go to hell!

There was a swooshing sound as a blade cut through the air, and Eizo's father stumbled back into his seat, clutching the wound in his neck where the letter knife had cut him.

Eizo's Father: Hng...you…!

Eisuke: Leave...me...alone!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] It was totally rad! I felt more alive than I had in years!

Hanako: [in tears] …

Wakako: [scared] What the fuck…?

Samira: [angry] You...you killed your own father?

Eisuke: [crazed] The family helped to cover it up, and Eizo himself never knew he'd done it. But he was taken to therapy, and his situation explained to him. He couldn't believe he had another person living inside his head, but really, we're one and the same - in a sense! His friend Hansuke was everything Eizo really aspired to be, secretly - fun-loving, rebellious, cool and laidback...but because of how he was brought up, Eizo suppressed all his hopes and desires and they simply festered and grew deep down inside him and could never be unleashed or he'd just be hit again. And so this went on and on and on until he finally snapped! And...that's the lovely story of how I was born! Isn't it just a wonderful story? Really brings a tear to my eye…

I didn't know what to do or say. The revelation that Eizo had a split personality had been heavy enough on its own, but this? This was...something else altogether…

 _And Eizo doesn't even know..._

Eisuke: [laughing] I'm the part of Eizo he's lived his whole life without, wishing he could be! Hey, put us together, and maybe we'd actually be a well-adjusted human being! Too bad for him, his horrid parentage split us into two!

Miyumi: [sad] No…[in tears] That's...that's such a horrible story!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, it's not that bad...if not for that story, I wouldn't even exist! And think of all the fun we'd be missing out on right now…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...You're sick...you're really messed up in the head…

Eisuke: [crazed] Heck yeah, I am! And I love it! You know what else I love? The word 'tyrant'. T-Y-R-A-N-T. What a beautiful word! Everytime I hear that word, I get a breath of fresh air!

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [accusatory] You're being unreasonable!

Ichiro: [accusatory] And you're acting like a tyrant again!

Azuma: [annoyed] Guys, please!

Azuma stepped in quickly and broke the two up. Eizo was staggering away from Ichiro, breathing heavily.

Azuma: [confused] Eizo?

He had his back turned to the group, and seemed to be panting, his back shuddering a little.

Umeko: Eizo? Are you alright?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, did I piss you off that much?

Eizo: [confused] Eh?

Eizo spun around, startling us.

Eizo: [angry] You…[accusatory] You give me attitude again, and you'll regret it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. Whatever...I'm doing the stupid duty now, aren't I? You happy?

Eizo: [playful] Heh...very! Careful you don't set yourself on fire there, Cactus Boy!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [worried] That word...

Eisuke: [crazed] Whenever someone calls Mr. Fussypants a tyrant, it's like flipping a switch inside his head, and I come in and take over!

Ichiro: [distressed] I...I called you a tyrant...the night Kenji died...that's why you surfaced to vandalize Samira's mural…

Azuma: [worried] And that means...that's also why you never questioned why Kenji never came back downstairs from the Rec Room. Because you never knew he was up there.

Samira: [angry] Fuck...so...in a weird way...you had a hand in letting Kenji's killer slip by too!

Eisuke: [playful] Ooh! I did? I have no idea who this Kenji guy even is, but sure! That sounds exciting!

Hanako: That would explain how Eizo didn't know about you when we first woke up here...because your presence was first made known to him while you attended Hope's Peak...his memories of your existence had been completely wiped out for the Killing Game.

Eisuke: [crazed] And speaking of which...it certainly looks like we're not in Kansas anymore! Man, I was totally confused when I woke up here, in the middle of nowhere...but thankfully, Buddy Bear over here cleared things up for me, lickety-split!

Taro: [shocked] What? M-Monokuma…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I had to explain it to him! Like it or not, Eisuke is technically a participant in the Killing Game too. I monitored him closely for the first few days, waiting for the inevitable moment when he'd wake up…

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke Meets Monokuma [CG]

Eisuke stood in his room at the inn, as Monokuma appeared before him, looking smug.

Monokuma: Greetings!

Eisuke: Eh? Who the fuck are you? Wow, Eizo must've been doing some hardcore drugs while I was gone! A talking bear! Where am I? What is this place?

Monokuma: Upupupu...sit down, sit down! Let me catch you up on everything…

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] I thought that was so cool! A Killing Game! A contest of life and death! Nothing gets more exciting than that! And I'm sure Mr. Fussypants freaked out and was worried and tried to lead the group in my absence...but that's so lame! I had much better plans!

[CG] Eisuke Vandalizes The Mural [CG]

Eisuke was standing by Samira's mural, busy spraying devil horns all over it. Monokuma tottered over to join him.

Monokuma: Wow! What are you doing?

Eisuke: Hehe...what does it look like? I'm giving this lovely piece of art my own personal touch! There! I think that complements it nicely! It's a much better improvement from what it was before!

He stepped back from the mural.

Eisuke: What a masterpiece!

Monokuma: Upupu...I'm glad you're having fun, but you'd better go before you-know-who takes control again...this'd be hard to explain!

Eisuke: Nah, who cares? Let him be bewildered, puzzled and confused! It makes everything heaps more fun for me!

Eizo: Hng!

Eizo stumbled back, and Monokuma hurriedly scampered away before he was noticed.

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh...what the…? What am I...where am I…?

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [angry] You...so you're the one who vandalized my mural, not Eizo!

Eisuke: [playful] Of course! Haven't we made that clear? What, did you actually think stuck-up, strict Mr. Fussypants actually committed a petty crime like vandalism of his own accord? Man, you really don't know the dude at all, and I should know - I'm living in his head and I've seen how he lives his life! Trust me, he's every bit as dreary and bothersome as he seems! Did you know he keeps a roster in his room for when to wake up and where to report at all times? Talk about a total tool…

Samira: [angry] Grr...damn you! This whole time...I've been...I've been accusing Eizo of so much...and it's...it's been you doing all of it! [accusatory] You made me think badly of him...but the entire time...he was...just...trying his best…

Eisuke: [playful] Aww...do you feel bad for it? Well he's not here now, but you can make it up to me in his stead!

Samira: [angry] Arggghhhhh! I'm going to punch your head clean off!

Hanako: [angry] You...you made Eizo look like a killer...and a schemer...and a pervert...you damn near made us convict an innocent person…

Eisuke: [crazed] Is he really innocent when I'm doing this all in his body? With his hands, his legs, his eyes and mouth? What defines 'innocence', I wonder…

Hanako: [angry] I'll never forgive you for this.

Mordecai: [distressed] Because of you...I nearly hit an innocent person...your nasty illusions nearly set me on the wrong path!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, me and Eizo don't share memories, so you're gonna have to catch me up. What's happening in the Trial now? Are we voting yet? Ooh, ooh, I wanna vote! Can I vote? Do I get to?

Fukumi: [accusatory] The only person we'll be voting against is you!

Azuma: [annoyed] The faked Beast encounters...were those your doing?

Eisuke: [crazed] Heehee...I might have. That was fun, ya know? I had a lot of fun scaring those two girls in the Supermarket. And I got to knock the shelves over! Man, what a rampage that was! What a rush! Mr. Fussypants just doesn't get that kind of adrenaline kick when he's being the stuffy leader type he always is…

Hanako: [annoyed] So it _was_ you all along. The pigs...that was your idea of a trick?

Eisuke: [playful] I can't claim full credit for that idea, but...I thought it would scare you guys!

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh-What about those glowing eyes? How...how did you fake that?

Eisuke: [crazed] There are plenty of masks in the General Store with eyes that light up! I just used one of them.

Yoshihiki: [as Prowler] These masks are awesome, aren't they? I'm so glad Monokuma left so many of them for us!

Eisuke: [crazed] They even let me see in the darkness! It worked perfectly so I could see all of you screaming and running and cowering in fear!

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey, I never cowered! I was prepared to fight when you attacked me!

Eisuke: [playful] Heh...another fond memory of mine. All you really did was flick that spoon of yours from left to right. Unless your idea of 'fighting' me was to simply stain my clothes, you didn't really do a good job of it...

Hanako: And...and Buddy…? Did...did you kill him…?

Eisuke: [confused] Eh? Who the hell is Buddy?

Samira: [angry] You fuckin...Buddy was the dog!

Eisuke: [playful] Oh! Then yes, that was me.

The mood in the Trial Room only grew even more sombre.

Taro: [scared] Y-Y-You...you did that? W-W-Why…?

Fukumi: [shocked] You killed that helpless dog?

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How could you?

Eisuke: [playful] Hey! I didn't mean to! He got in my way!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke Meets Buddy [CG]

Eisuke was at the amphitheatre, using a knife to cut open a pig from the Supermarket, when all of a sudden…

Buddy had arrived, and began barking at him.

Eisuke: Hey! Shut up, you stupid mongrel!

Buddy kept barking, growling at Eisuke.

Eisuke: You're gonna wake the whole fucking village!

Buddy didn't stop barking, and Eisuke cursed, getting to his feet and picking up Mordecai's spear, which lay next to him in the snow.

Eisuke: Okay...I warned you, mutt. You asked for it!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: The pigs at the Supermarket and Amphitheatre...frozen, they should have been hard to rip into. However, the pigs we found at the scenes that Eisuke set up had been cut open. But those pigs probably needed time to thaw out. Kaori might've figured the culprit had to thaw out the pig that Eisuke left in the Supermarket, and so patrolled the village in secret in the hopes of catching him in the act again. Eisuke must've snuck out to the Supermarket in the middle of the night to get a pig out of the freezer for his next act, and would've had to bring it over to the Amphitheatre once it was thawed and ready to be cut open. But Buddy caught you.

Eisuke: [playful] He caught me setting up another Beast encounter. I had no choice! That dog was just unlucky enough to come across me at the wrong place and at the wrong time. He wouldn't shut up, so I had to kill him!

Azuma: [worried] Kaori and Buddy must have split up to cover more ground...she would've come running as soon as she heard him bark…

Wakako: [worried] But...she got there too late…

Umeko: [sad] Buddy...would already have been killed...and Eisuke got away just in time.

Eisuke: I went to go clean off all the blood on me, but Mr. Fussypants took control of me again and I went back to sleep. Man, he must've been rightfully confused!

Mordecai: [annoyed] And...Kaori too? Why…? Why did you kill her as well?

Eisuke: [crazed] Eh? The dog's handler? Since when?

Samira: [angry] Don't play dumb! It had to have been you! Kaori must've learned the truth somehow, that you killed Buddy, and so you killed her to stop her from talking!

Eisuke: [playful] Hey now...that's a pretty bold assumption to make.

Samira: [distressed] How can you...still take this so casually?

Eisuke: [crazed] I don't really care what's happening to me. I'm just loving this, because I'm actually having fun! Eizo never lets loose and his life is a living hell! But now...I feel like I'm truly living! He needs to let me take over more often.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I demand you walk us through the events that took place tonight!

Eisuke: [playful] I'm willing to admit: I went after the dog's owner.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Aha! So you _did_ kill Kaori!

Eisuke: [playful] But I never laid a hand on her! If she's dead...I have no idea how it happened.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I don't believe you.

Shizuko: [accusatory] We'd be idiots to trust you!

Eisuke: [playful] Would you like me to swear on it the way I've heard Eizo so often does?

Samira: [angry] Enough mucking about! Tell us what you did!

Eisuke: [snide] You're all so desperately clutching at straws...well, I better make the most of this. Who knows when Mr. Fussypants will wake up next?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Kaori Encounters The Beast Again [CG]

Kaori was kneeling down in the alley, as Rufus growled in front of her, obscured by a wall of darkness and fog, being dispensed by a nearby streetlamp.

The Beast: K...a...o...r...i…

Kaori: You don't scare me. I know what you are. And I've never heard of a wolf that can talk.

The Beast: …

Kaori: Cut the shit. Come out here...come here, doggie...come to Mama…

Rufus seemed to hesitate, but eventually came trotting out of the darkness, into the light, where Kaori opened her arms wide to envelope him in a warm hug. Sure enough, he was no fearsome creature. No monstrous-looking claws or glowing eyes...just a soft coat of gray fur and a snow-speckled maw...

Kaori: I...I knew it...I knew you were no 'Beast'...

She began to cry, smiling through her tears, petting him and stroking his fur. Growling at first, eventually, the tension left Rufus's body as Kaori worked her magic. Soon, he was whimpering and whining and begging for her attention.

Kaori: Who's a good boy? ...You are...yes, you are...and you're going to help me find Buddy's real killer.

Eisuke: [in the present] I knew Kaori had left her cottage. And I knew she was at risk of exposing the truth about the Beast. Once she did that, my cover would be blown. People would realize the Beast couldn't have been capable of all those attacks I'd faked to scare them. So I rushed to find her. I took the spear I'd stolen to attack her with, and ran out to find her.

Eisuke stumbled over to the alleyway where Kaori was.

Eisuke: [in the present] I was so excited! I was finally going to get to kill another human! Man, killing my father just...wasn't enough of a kick. But hey, this time, the murder would be justified as well! Kaori was getting closest to the truth of it all! But...in my excitement, I might've...been a bit overzealous.

Eisuke charged at Kaori, then let out a cry of surprise as he accidentally stepped into Eizo's bear trap.

'CLANG!'

Eisuke: Ah! Fuck!

It closed around his foot and he fell to his knees in pain. Kaori whirled around, confused and sprung to her feet, as Rufus shrunk back behind her, growling yet again. Eisuke had arrived at the scene, spear in hand, and the bear trap had closed around his foot.

Kaori: Eizo? What...what are you doing here? Why...your foot!

She saw the spear he had in his hands.

Kaori: What...what are you doing with that thing?

…

Kaori: ...You...You're the one who killed Buddy, aren't you? And now...you're coming to silence me too! You bastard! You're going to get what's coming to you!

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] Yep. That's pretty much how I remembered it. It almost makes me feel a little bad for breaking up such a touching scene…

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, shut up. You don't feel a damn thing.

Eisuke: [playful] But at any rate...she then proceeded to knock me out! And then, that was it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eisuke's Account]

Eisuke took control of Eizo at night, and went to the alleyway by the General Store to kill Kaori. But he got his foot caught in Eizo's bear trap, and was promptly knocked unconscious by Kaori, remaining trapped until the body discovery.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? That's it?

Taro: [nervous] Th-That can't be all...

Samira: [angry] I think you conveniently left out the part where you stabbed Kaori several times with your knife, and left her to die.

Eisuke: [playful] Nope! That didn't happen! Nope, nope, nope - I'm not listening!

Samira: [accusatory] Kaori's killer has to be you! There's no other answer!

 _Kaori...knocked Eisuke out? Is that...true?_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Gold Flakes

2\. Everyone's Knives

3\. Eizo's Injuries

4\. Prop Shotgun

5\. Monokuma File #2

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, believe it or not, that's not my problem!

Eisuke: [playful] The chick knocked me out! What can I say? She saw me coming at her with the spear…

Eisuke: [playful] ...realized I was going to try and kill her…

Eisuke: [playful] She put two-and-two together and figured out I must've been Buddy's killer too…

Eisuke: [crazed] And in anger, she **knocked me unconscious**! End of story!

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's it? And you never fought back?

Eisuke: [playful] I tried! But she gave me a **big bump on the head**...

Eisuke: [bored] Everything that happened after I lost consciousness…

Eisuke: [playful] I have no idea at all what happened! So...sucks for you guys! I don't know who the real killer is, but they're definitely among you lot!

Samira: [angry] Stop lying! There's no way a small girl like her could knock out a guy like you!

Samira: [annoyed] Even up to this point...you're still trying to trick us and fill our heads with lies…

Eisuke: [playful] I swear I'm not lying! That bitch attacked me!

Shizuko: With what? Kaori **didn't have a weapon** on her…

Fukumi: [excited] Maybe she used the spear!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Yeah, she just asked Eisuke kindly if she could have it.

Taro: [nervous] D-D-Didn't Kaori knock Eisuke out?

Shizuko: [annoyed] With what? Her fists?

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow! She must be hella strong!

Mordecai: It appears I was right to bequeath the title of a warrior princess upon her head…

Shizuko: [annoyed] I was being sarcastic, you morons!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Eizo does have multiple injuries on him...but is it possible one of those was inflicted by Kaori? Or...is he just lying to us again?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

Answer: [Prop Shotgun] - [ **didn't have a weapon** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, that's wr-

Shizuko: [angry] Say I'm wrong one more time in this trial, and I will kill you, Umeko.

Umeko: [nervous] Um...sorry. But...[thoughtful] Eisuke...might not be lying.

Samira: [shocked] What? Umeko...why?

Eisuke: [laughing] Ahahahaha! Suck it, Samira! Umeko is right to agree with me!

Umeko: [thoughtful] When we spoke with Eizo...and by Eizo, I mean...the real Eizo...he told us he had a wound on the back of his head. If Eisuke was really knocked out by Kaori...it would match up with what he told us. Plus...there was an object at the scene of the crime which Kaori could have used to knock him out. What if...Kaori _was_ armed?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? With what?

Taro: [confused] Her kn-knife, maybe? We all had kn-knives with us after the incident at the B-B-Bakery, d-didn't we?

Hanako: No. Not all of us. Kaori never got a knife from the General Store. Remember? She left the Bakery before we'd decided on it.

Azuma: [worried] And knowing how she believed the Beast was innocent...she probably wouldn't've approved of us getting knives to protect ourselves against a creature who she believed was not as lethal as we thought. Umeko, you're referring to the prop shotgun, correct?

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. We found blood on the butt of the shotgun. It's possible that that blood belonged to Eizo...or, rather...Eisuke.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? But...it's a prop!

Umeko: Exactly. It'd be a rotten firearm...but it can be wielded as a pretty effective club. That prop shotgun disappeared from the Store that very same day, and the only person who wasn't present at the Bakery when we decided to get knives to protect ourselves…

Azuma: ...was Kaori. So it stands to reason…

Hanako: ...That she was the thief.

Wakako: [shocked] But...why?

Umeko: She didn't know we were arming ourselves. I don't think anyone told her. So she didn't get a knife like the rest of us. But...she might still have had the idea of getting a weapon for protection. But not against the Beast...against the true culprit.

Fukumi: That's why she stole the shotgun?

Umeko: It would explain why the shotgun was at the scene. Kaori probably brought it along with her to be safe. I don't think she was afraid of the Beast, but more than likely, feared the real culprit - Eisuke - would be faking another Beast scene. After what happened to Buddy...she probably didn't want to take the chance.

Azuma: And when Eisuke arrived to try and kill her…

Eisuke: [crazed] Whabamm! That bitch hit me hard! I went out like a light!

Mordecai: [distressed] Show some respect for the dead!

Fukumi: [confused] So Kaori...really did knock Eisuke out? [excited] Wow! That's badass! I have so much more respect for her!

Wakako: [worried] That's all well and good and all but...if Eisuke's telling the truth, then...does this mean…?

Samira: [shocked] Wait, wait, wait...you can't be serious! Umeko...do you understand what you're saying?

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: [distressed] By saying Eisuke's telling the truth...that Kaori knocked him out...you're implying that means...he's not her killer!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Eisuke's...not the killer?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Then...who is it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] That makes no sense! This entire time, we've been either accusing Eizo or accusing Eisuke. Now you're telling me _neither_ of them did this? Are you out of your mind? What have we spent the last hour or so discussing, then?

Eisuke: [playful] Too bad, so sad, for you all. Looks like you're back in a dead end, again…

Samira: [angry] Shut up! You may not have killed Kaori...but you faked all those scenes to scare us, and you killed Buddy! You've still got a lot to pay for!

Eisuke: [playful] But you can't punish me, because you'd be implicating Eizo too! And Mr. Fussypants is a lot of things - innocent being one of them!

Samira: [angry] Grr…

Wakako: [confused] This doesn't make any sense…

Hanako: Everyone, calm down. Let's...take a step back, and breathe for a bit.

Azuma: [worried] Samira...don't get so worked up.

Samira: [annoyed] I'm fine, Azuma. [disappointed] I'm just...really frustrated, that's all.

Azuma: So we know exactly why Kaori was there, and why Rufus and Eisuke were at the scene too. But...it doesn't tell us...who Kaori's real killer is.

Samira: [distressed] I still can't believe...we're agreeing that it's not this psychopath.

Eisuke: [laughing] Wouldn't you rather call me a tyrant?

Samira: [angry] Isn't there some way to prove it wasn't him, as well as to find out who the real killer was?

Fukumi: [confused] Rufus was there with Kaori when she was murdered, right? [excited] Maybe he'd be able to identify her killer!

Shizuko: [annoyed] 'Identify her killer'? How? It's a dog. Are you going to call it to the stand and interrogate it?

Taro: [nervous] Um...t-technically it's not a dog, it's a w-w-wolf...

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Can't Rufus, like, sniff out the culprit? Why don't we just let him out of his cage and see which one of us he approaches first?

Shizuko: [annoyed] You're going to bank all of our lives on the chance that a _wolf_ \- thanks a lot, Taro - will happen to approach the correct person instead of a random one? I am not going to risk my life on such a big risk. Shizuko Ikehara has too much to live for!

Fukumi: [disappointed] It was just a thought...

Umeko: Fukumi does bring up an interesting point to consider, though. Why...didn't Rufus try and stop Kaori's killer? If we're correct in believing Monokuma, that Kaori was able to tame him...shouldn't he have tried to do something to stop Kaori's murder?

Hanako: He probably retreated to the hatch. Remember the trail of blood and pawprints in the snow leading there.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Blood? The pawprints I can understand, but...blood?

Miyumi: [worried] H-How did he get injured? W-Was he attacked?

Monokuma: I can't tell you...figure it out yourselves!

Samira: [annoyed] How are we supposed to figure that out?

Umeko: It's okay. I think, with the evidence we've gathered, we can piece this together. There's one vital piece of evidence that can help us understand how Rufus was injured.

1\. Prop shotgun

2\. Spear

3\. Rope net

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Spear

Umeko: The spear. To be more precise...Eisuke's spear.

Eisuke: [snide] ...Heh. Took you long enough…

Umeko: On the tip of the spear, Azuma and I found blood, along with a strange tuft of white hair. I'm starting to think that white hair is actually white _fur_...

Hanako: [thoughtful] Fur, huh?

Umeko: [accusatory] In other words...Rufus' fur! He's the only living creature among us that would leave white hair behind.

Wakako: [worried] But if Rufus' fur was found on that spear...does that mean it was Rufus' blood too? Then...that means...

Eisuke: [laughing] Guilty as charged!

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Eisuke: [playful] I didn't kill the girl, but when I arrived at the scene and she found out I'd killed Buddy, she sic'd that mongrel wolf on me! And so I lashed out!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Eisuke vs. Rufus [CG]

Kaori: You bastard! You're going to get what's coming to you!

Eisuke: I'd like to see you try!

Kaori: Why? Why would you kill Buddy? He was just a dog!

Eisuke: I don't need to explain myself to you!

Kaori: And...you would try to kill me too…

Eisuke swung the spear, trying to hit Kaori, but she dodged out of the way. Rufus growled and lunged at Eisuke.

Eisuke: Get back!

Eisuke jabbed Rufus in the side with the spear, drawing blood.

Kaori: No!

Rufus yelped and sprinted away, running back behind the Bakery to the safety of his hatch.

Kaori: Hey! Wait! Come back!

Eisuke: That stupid mutt!

Kaori: You…

Snarling, Kaori raised the shotgun over her head, and slammed the butt end of it onto the back of Eisuke's head, knocking him out.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: And that was that.

Samira: [angry] You bastard...so the whole time we just spent wondering what happened to Rufus at the scene...you knew you were the one who'd attacked him...and you just kept silent?

Eisuke: [laughing] Well, yeah! Of course, duh! Why should I help you guys? I have no obligation to. You've all been nothing but mean to me! Besides, it was fun to watch you guys scratching your heads for so long!

Ichiro: [distressed] You idiot! Don't you realize that if you don't help us nab the real killer, you're going to die too?

Eisuke: [playful] Meh. Who cares? My life was never meant to be anyway. I shouldn't even exist. I'm not destined to have a normal life. All I have is a few short moments every now and then when Eizo goes to sleep and lets me into his head. That's not a life for me to live. That's just entertainment for me. I just want to have as much fun as I can, since Eizo's life has been almost entirely devoid of it!

 _To not care about his own life at the trial…_

 _He's...just like Yoshihiki..._

Wakako: Great. We're right back to where we started. We know Eisuke was responsible for a lot...but...Buddy's and Kaori's killers aren't the same. We still have no idea who killed Kaori.

Samira: [distressed] I still don't believe Eisuke's innocent…

Miyumi: [nervous] ...W-What do we do now?

 _...What do we do now, indeed…?_

Samira: [worried] Are...are there any more clues? Any more leads?

Wakako: [confused] I don't get it...why did the real killer just happen to show up at the alley to kill Kaori? Did...they witness what happened between her and Eisuke? It doesn't make sense…

Umeko: [thoughtful] It doesn't make sense to me either…

 _It seems totally random. From the moment Kaori knocked Eisuke out to the moment she was killed...it can't have been that much time. How did one of us arrive within that time and kill her, so suddenly? Without questioning why Eisuke was at the scene?_

 _It doesn't seem plausible...unless…_

 _Unless...they...already knew…_

Umeko: [worried] What if...what if...Kaori's killer...already knew Eisuke was going to try and kill her?

People began to look at me again, with similar expressions of shock and disbelief that I'd been seeing all night long.

Wakako: [distressed] What? But...how? How could Kaori's killer have known that?

Eisuke: [playful] Ooh, tricky...how did they know indeed?

Samira: [angry] Stop messing with us! We want answers, and we want them now!

Eisuke: [laughing] Now, now...no need to be such a thug about it…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...what are you thinking?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...What if the killer knew Eisuke was going to kill Kaori, and laid in wait and watched to see if Eisuke would be able to commit the crime successfully. And when Eisuke failed...this person...could've seen it, and had ample time to head over...and finish the job themselves…

Hanako: Umeko. You're talking about a big implication here.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Stop talking in riddles and just say it! What are you implying?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying…

1\. Kaori killed herself

2\. Eizo had a third personality

3\. Eisuke had a partner

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Eisuke had a partner

Wakako: [shocked] He...he had a what?

Samira: [angry] Please tell me you're joking.

Umeko: [worried] It...would explain how Kaori's real killer got to the scene so fast after she knocked Eisuke out.

Fukumi: [shocked] That's...that's crazy! Someone here...knew about Eisuke before all this? And they...were working with him?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Who would possibly work with such a lunatic?

Shizuko: [accusatory] There's no way anyone in their right mind was working with him! Are you kidding me?

Samira: [accusatory] Talk! Is what Umeko's saying true?

Eisuke: [playful] Ehehe...maaaybe.

Eisuke grinned madly, and continued.

Eisuke: [crazed] I don't believe I ever once said that faking all those encounters with the Beast was _my_ idea. Yes, I set them all up, and yes, I killed Buddy, and yes, I tried to kill Kaori. ...But none of them were my ideas to begin with. I just...followed orders.

Ichiro: [distressed] You...you followed…

Eisuke: [crazed] One of you here's even more fucked up than I am! I've just been doing as I'm told!

Wakako: [shocked] What the fuck! There's no way he's telling the truth!

Azuma: [worried] You have to admit...it is a big possibility that Eisuke did not work alone.

Wakako: [accusatory] Yeah! Exactly! Azuma's got a point! Eisuke definitely worked with a partner!

 _Could it be…? One of the twelve of us...worked with Eisuke? Then whoever it is...must be Kaori's actual killer!_

[Scrum Debate: Start]

EISUKE WORKED ALONE:

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Fukumi: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Shizuko: [ **unknown** ]

Mordecai: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **unknown** ]

EISUKE HAD A PARTNER:

Umeko: **killer**

Eisuke: **lying**

Azuma: **guilty**

Hanako: **alone**

Miyumi: **work**

Taro: **partner**

Wakako: **coincidence**

Samira: I refuse to believe anyone other than Eisuke is guilty!

Fukumi: But you'd have to be crazy to work with Eisuke!

Ichiro: There's no guarantee he had a partner. He could've done it all alone.

Shizuko: What if he's just lying about having a partner to get off the hook?

Mordecai: Why are you so sure Kaori's killer had to have been working with him?

Samira: That doesn't necessarily mean the killer was Eisuke's so-called partner, right?

Yoshihiki: Maybe Kaori's killer was there by coincidence, and swooped in for the kill when Eisuke was knocked out!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Samira: [ **guilty** ]

Fukumi: [ **work** ]

Ichiro: [ **alone** ]

Shizuko: [ **lying** ]  
Mordecai: [ **killer** ]

Samira: [ **partner** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **coincidence** ]

Samira: I refuse to believe anyone other than Eisuke is **guilty**!

Azuma: There is a very strong possibility that he is not the **guilty** one.

Fukumi: But you'd have to be crazy to **work** with Eisuke!

Miyumi: M-Maybe...that's exactly why someone chose to **work** with him…

Ichiro: There's no guarantee he had a partner. He could've done it all **alone**.

Hanako: There was a lot of things Eisuke did which would've been hard to do **alone**.

Shizuko: What if he's just **lying** about having a partner to get off the hook?

Eisuke: I'm not **lying**! I was taking orders the whole time!

Mordecai: Why are you so sure Kaori's **killer** had to have been working with him?

Umeko: Kaori was killed in between the moment she knocked Eisuke out, and Mordecai and Azuma's return to the Store. How would the **killer** have known to get there and kill her in such short time?

Samira: That doesn't necessarily mean the killer was Eisuke's so-called **partner** , right?

Taro: I-I-If it wasn't Eisuke's **partner**...how would K-K-Kaori's killer have known he was going to k-kill her?

Yoshihiki: Maybe Kaori's killer was there by **coincidence** , and swooped in for the kill when Eisuke was knocked out!

Wakako: **Coincidence**? I'm not hedging my life on a coincidence! Kaori's killer definitely knew she was going to be murdered tonight!

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] You have to accept that it is a very real possibility that Eisuke had a partner working with him. If his injuries are real, and Kaori really did knock him out with the shotgun...then the killer has to be someone else! Someone...among us.

Taro: [worried] Th-Th-The killer...is someone else…

Fukumi: [worried] But if that's the case...how are we going to know who it is?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know, the simplest way to find out is just ask Eisuke.

Samira: [angry] Who...who here made you do all that sick stuff?

Eisuke: [playful] Hmm...should I tell you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You bastard! It's in your best interest to help us, or you're gonna _die_ with us!

Eisuke: [playful] Okay...I guess I've had my fun for now. [excited] But now, let's really throw things for a loop!

He jabbed his finger across the Trial Room and everyone fell silent.

Eisuke: [accusatory] I was taking orders this whole time...from her!

He…

He was pointing…

...at…

 _No...no, it can't be!_

Hanako: [annoyed] H-Huh? What...what are you doing?

Eisuke: [angry] Don't try to play dumb, Hanako! You've been leading me on since the start of all this!

Hanako: [shocked] W-What…? [angry] You...what do you think you're doing?

Samira: [distressed] Hanako? Y-You're...you're accusing Hanako?

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Hanako…? It c-c-can't be!

Miyumi: [distressed] No! When will this madness end?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] My, what a plot twist!

Hanako: [angry] What? N-No! No, it's not me! Are you for real? He's lying! I wasn't his partner!

Shizuko: [accusatory] So you've been manipulating Eizo and Eisuke from the very beginning!

Mordecai: [distressed] Hng! Another authority figure...has deceived us all!

Taro: [sad] Is this tr-true?

 _Hanako's...the culprit?_

Azuma: [worried] Everyone, hold on. Eisuke...are you telling the truth?

Eisuke: [playful] What do you think? Don't deny it, Hanako. You thought you could let me take the rap for you? The jig is up!

Hanako: [angry] ...Are you serious? ...What's your plan here?

Eisuke: [playful] My plan? Well, I'd really like to not be executed as your pawn, so...I guess our little partnership is over.

Hanako: [angry] 'Over'? We never started a partnership in the first place!

She turned frantically to the rest of us.

Hanako: [angry] Guys, I didn't do this, any of this! I didn't even know Eisuke existed before now, let alone have orchestrated this entire case! He's lying about this! He's trying to confuse us again!

Eisuke: [accusatory] I'm not lying this time! I'm bored of this…[playful] and hey, if I get to live another day, that's another day of havoc for me to wreak! It's been fun, but...I've decided it's best we end our partnership now. I'm no longer taking the fall for you.

Hanako: [angry] What partnership? Stop your bullcrap! We've never been partners, and we never will be!

Samira: [disappointed] Hanako…

Wakako: [worried] ...Is this real? How...how much can we trust Eisuke anyway?

Hanako: [angry] Clearly, not very much. He's lying.

Eisuke: [angry] Nuh-uh! I'm not! Hanako found out the truth about me one day, and unleashed me on purpose! From that very moment, we've collaborated together to fake all of this! It was always the plan that we'd both kill someone together, and we'd blame it on the Beast! Then, we'd escape the game!

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? You were...gonna frame the Beast?

Eisuke: [crazed] That was our motive for faking all those encounters! We deliberately decided to have Fukumi attacked, so it would seem that the Beast was getting more violent. Our final scene was going to end in us killing one of you, and make it seem like the Beast's doing, so no one would think it was us! That was Hanako's plan, but the gig is over!

Hanako: [angry] He's...he's not telling the truth. I have no idea what he's talking about.

 _Could...it be? Could Hanako...really have planned all this?_

I looked around at everyone. I could see their worry...their confusion...their tension…

Hanako: [angry] I swear. Everyone...please believe me. I'm not his partner! I don't know why he's lying that I am, but...I give you my word! I am innocent!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Your word doesn't mean jack crap!

Samira: [distressed] I...want to believe you...but…

Fukumi: [confused] We know Eisuke had a partner, and...he has no reason left to lie to us about who it is.

Hanako: [angry] He must! For whatever reason, he's still trying to protect his real partner, because it's not me!

Mordecai: [worried] Are we...really believing this wicked man over Hanako?

Miyumi: [nervous] I...I don't want to vote incorrectly...I don't believe Hanako would do such a thing...but then again, I didn't think Eizo was capable of all the things Eisuke did in his name…

Shizuko: [angry] To think...Hanako would betray us too…

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's like I said. Humans are inherently selfish people, who only care about themselves.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow, Hanako. You're a real selfish bitch, aren't you?

Hanako: [angry] I. Am. Not. The. Culprit!

Hanako was furious. She was glaring daggers at all of us, daring us to rebut her.

Azuma: [worried] We...must be careful. There's...always the chance we're still being fooled and...that would doom us all.

Fukumi: [worried] ...Could Hanako really be the killer? But...she was a leader, like Eizo was!

Taro: [sad] She was always h-h-helping us...she h-helped us a lot this Tr-Trial...why would sh-she have done that if she was the c-culprit all along?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How deep does the deception run?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I went into this Trial, thinking I would be voting to kill one of the group's two leaders, and now, it looks like I'll end up voting to kill the other one! What irony! Life really has its fair share of twists and turns, doesn't it?

Hanako: [angry] If you vote me as the killer...you _will_ be dooming us all, including yourselves.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What're you gonna do, swear on everything you own the same way Eizo did? Your words are empty.

Yoshihiki: [snide] He pleaded innocence like there was no tomorrow, and we all saw how that worked out.

 _I don't get it. My gut…_

 _My gut instinct...is telling me that...something is still...not...right._

 _My gut was right, in telling me that Eizo wasn't the killer - and it led me to correctly deduce that he had a split personality that was really behind all of this._

 _Now...my gut's telling me Hanako's being sincere. She doesn't seem to be just defending herself…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [angry] If you vote me as the killer...you _will_ be dooming us all, including yourselves.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _That...didn't sound like the words of a killer, desperate to escape the guillotine._

 _My gut's...telling me to believe in her for now._

 _But…_

 _My gut's also telling me that...Eisuke's being sincere._

 _He...really seems to believe Hanako is his partner._

Yoshihiki: [excited] Come on, already! Let's get to voting time!

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Supermarket Back Door

3\. Everyone's Accounts

4\. Crates

5\. Bloody Hat

6\. Bathhouse Window

Hanako: [angry] Eisuke is lying to you all!

Hanako: [angry] I'm not his partner! I **didn't even know he existed**!

Azuma: [annoyed] Perhaps we can hear more about your...partnership with Hanako, Eisuke?

Eisuke: [playful] Certainly! I have no reason to lie to you guys!

Eisuke: [excited] Hanako very scandalously **approached me in the baths** one day…

Eisuke: [excited] ...and proposed we work together to escape the Killing Game!

Eisuke: [accusatory] She came up with the idea to fake Beast attacks!

Eisuke: She met up with me in secret, at night, and told me details about each scene that she wanted my help to fake…

Eisuke: [playful] She ordered me to **scare those two girls in the Supermarket** …

Eisuke: [excited] As well as to **attack the two girls in the Bakery**...

Eisuke: [crazed] And **she was there with me when I killed Buddy**!

Eisuke: She helped me set it all up, to make it all look real. She was surprisingly good at it! Truly conniving…

Fukumi: [shocked] How devious…!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That sounds like Hanako, alright!

Hanako: [angry] You cannot do this, everyone! Listen to me!

Hanako: [distressed] I don't know why, but Eisuke is trying to fool you into thinking I am the culprit.

Hanako: [accusatory] But I am not! He is trying to trick you all!

Mordecai: But why? He has **no motive** to do so.

Wakako: [worried] Maybe...he's just screwing with us again?

Samira: [thoughtful] It's definitely a possibility…

Eisuke: [crazed] No tricks here! Hanako's definitely the killer behind this gruesome murder!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Is Hanako...really Eisuke's partner?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Everyone's Accounts] - [ **she was there with me when I killed Buddy** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hang on...that can't be right.

Eisuke: [snide] And why is that? It's the truth! Everything that I did, I did on her orders! That scene at the Amphitheater - that was her idea too. We were gonna leave that pig there for you lot to discover in the morning; at least, that was the plan until the dumb mutt interrupted.

Azuma: [annoyed] Where did 'Hanako' go then?

Eisuke: [playful] I dunno. She fled as soon as the mongrel showed up. I took care of him, and then I ran off to get changed.

Umeko: [accusatory] And you're positive that you were with Hanako the whole time?

Eisuke: [snide] I'd think I would know if she was standing there with me in the Amphitheater or not.

Umeko: [accusatory] If that's the case, then there's a clear contradiction here!

Fukumi: [shocked] A contradiction? Where?

Umeko: [thoughtful] On the night of Buddy's murder…[accusatory] Hanako had an alibi.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: If it's not too much trouble, can we know where you were before Buddy was found dead?

Hanako: [confused] You haven't told her, Azuma?

Umeko: Huh? Azuma…?

Azuma: [nervous] Ah...th-that's right. Sorry. Umeko, um...Hanako and I were together.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Fukumi: [shocked] Ehh?! H-Hanako and Azuma...were together? Like...in his cottage, alone, just-the-two-of-you together?

Wakako: [angry] Wh-Wh-What! Impossible! How did you get him alone so easily? I've been trying for the past five days and I keep getting brushed off!

Azuma: [distressed] It wasn't anything like that...Hanako and I were just...talking.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Just _talking_ , huh? What was so interesting that you had to talk about it after the curfew in absolute privacy?

Fukumi: [shocked] How scandalous!

Wakako: [angry] Grr...how dare you, Hanako! Sinking your claws into Eizo wasn't good enough for you? You had to go chasing down other people's men as well? I should've known you were plotting something so evil beneath that cool and composed demeanor!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Please shut up.

Azuma: [nervous] Wakako, please! It really wasn't anything! Hanako just wanted to discuss ways that we could counter the Beast. That's all!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And why were you only discussing this with Azuma? We weren't important enough to discuss it with, is that it? [accusatory] You thought we weren't worth sharing your secrets with, huh? That's it, right? You look down on the rest of us?

Hanako: [annoyed] Cool your jets. I only spoke with Azuma because he was the one I trusted the most at the time.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So you're saying the rest of us aren't reliable…[bored] Hm. Maybe you're not wrong altogether about that…

Umeko: [annoyed] You guys are missing the point! The point is...Azuma is Hanako's alibi. He can confirm that Hanako never left his sight that night...correct?

Eisuke: [distressed] What? ...No, now you're the ones that are lying. [accusatory] Hanako was with me the whole time! Just what trick are you trying to pull here, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm not pulling any tricks here, Eisuke. Either you're lying...or you're the one who's been tricked this whole time.

Eisuke: [distressed] What? But...I know she was! I recognize her hat, and her clothes…

Taro: [worried] H-Her hat…? ...Her cl-cl-clothes?

Eisuke: [crazed] Oh, don't mind me. I'm just musing to myself.

Shizuko: [annoyed] So what do we do now? Do we vote for Hanako...or…?

Azuma: [disappointed] Is there any way we can prove if she really was his partner, or not?

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

 _What was it that Eisuke said…?_

 _His 'partner' made him stage all those attacks. The one at the Supermarket...scaring Shizuko and I...then the attack on Fukumi at the Bakery…_

 _And about his partnership with Hanako…_

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [excited] Hanako very scandalously approached me in the baths one day and proposed we work together to escape the Killing Game! She came up with the idea to fake Beast attacks!

[[end: flashback :end]]

And that was when it clicked.

Umeko: [shocked] Oh my gosh…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What are you 'Oh my gosh'-ing for?

Umeko: [annoyed] Eisuke.

Eisuke: [happy] Yes, madame?

Umeko: [annoyed] You and Eizo...you're suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. But...that's not all that you've been afflicted with, is it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Umeko, what on Earth are you rambling about this time?

Eisuke: [snide] I can't imagine I have any clue what you're insinuating…

Umeko: [annoyed] Let me ask you something. Tell me...who am I?

Eisuke: [confused] Eh?

Fukumi: [nervous] Uhh...Umeko? Is this...really the time and place for philosophical questions?

Mordecai: Ah, the age-old question, that plagues us all even to this day. [thoughtful] Who are we, really? We are humans, with names and identities, characters and personalities, traits that define us as unique from one another. But at the core of our existence...can we say who we are, without a doubt, truly?

Taro: [distressed] Oh n-n-no! The stress of the Trial's br-broken Umeko! She c-can't remember who she is!

Umeko: [nervous] N-No, Taro. It's not...it's not me who can't remember who I am. [accusatory] It's Eisuke.

Eisuke: [nervous] Wh-What are you talking about? I know who the fuck you are. You're Umeko, the nosiest girl in the whole group. What about it?

Umeko: [accusatory] You had no idea who I was before this. We've met, twice before this trial.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: What's...what is your name again?

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What the? How did you forget Umeko's name?

Eizo: [playful] Hah, no! Of course not! I was just messing around! Of course I knew...that was Umeko. You just...look kinda different today! …so I was like...check out the new and improved Umeko! Crazy.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [playful] Who are you again?

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? Are you drunk? That's Umeko!

Eizo: [laughing] Ah, yes! But of course it is! Sorry...I'm not used to you without your coat on.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] You had to identify me based on my clothing. Didn't you?

Eisuke: [snide] ...Maybe I did. So? I'm just forgetful. I'm not good with faces!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I'm sure you're not.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko...have you figured something out?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's just a theory at the moment. But...if it's true…[accusatory] It would resolve all the contradictions we've had so far! The issue of Hanako being in two places at one time, for one...among other things.

Fukumi: [shocked] Really? What magical theory is this?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko. Are you certain about what you're saying? Do you actually think you have an answer to all this?

Umeko: I do. But to put it to the test...I'm going to need this trial to come to a halt for a brief moment.

Ichiro: [confused] You...wish to...stop the trial?

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko...w-what are you doing?

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing, young lady? You can't just pause a Class Trial as and when you please!

Umeko: What if I told you I can make this Class Trial more interesting?

Monokuma: Oh yeah?

Umeko: All you have to do...is let us back up on the surface so I can test my theory.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...are you sure you know what you're doing?

Umeko: ...Yes. Besides...why risk convicting the wrong person, and dooming us all? This won't take too long…

Hanako: [shocked] Umeko…

Mordecai: [worried] What is the meaning of this?

Umeko: Trust me on this, guys...I think I've figured something out. But I'm going to need us to head back upstairs for me to be able to prove it.

There were a couple uncertain looks cast around.

Shizuko: [disappointed] Having to go all the way back upstairs? My feet are killing me…

Yoshihiki: [bored] This got lame really fast...all I wanted was to vote to kill Eizo or Hanako…

Samira: [accusatory] Take this seriously! We're gambling with our lives at this point. Whatever happens…[angry] I trust your judgment, Umeko. You've proven to be one of the best among us at cases.

Mordecai: [excited] I agree! I also put my trust in you, Umeko! You will, no doubt, wow us all yet again!

Monokuma: Well...I suppose I can make an exception just this once...but only because this is supposed to spice the Trial up! If it doesn't...I'll be sorely disappointed!

 _I'm taking a big risk here...I just hope it pays off, or else...I might be end up on the receiving end of Monokuma's wrath for disrupting the Trial like this…_

And so, with a confidence I didn't have, I proudly declared...

Umeko: Trust me, you won't.

 _...I hope this works._

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

And so it was that we all filed into the elevator again and made our way back upstairs.

Hanako cornered me and spoke quickly in a hushed whisper.

Hanako: [annoyed] I hope you know what you're doing…

Umeko: Just trust me. Later on, I need you to co-operate with me.

Hanako: [distressed] ...Hey, I'm not going to argue. You're saving my life here, and all of ours. Do you have a plan to nab the real culprit?

Umeko: ...I think I already know who it is.

Hanako: [shocked] You do?

 _I think I've known since Eisuke was first revealed to us. He'd dropped a pretty major clue, whether he meant to or not. Now, it's time for me to pick up on it._

Umeko: I just need to prove my theory before I can confirm it.

Hanako: [distressed] ...I really hope this won't end horribly.

[Move to: General Store]

When we came to a stop outside the Store, I turned to face the others. It was late at night, probably around 3 a.m., and our only source of light was the moon and the streetlamps along the way, lighting up our paths.

Yoshihiki patted one of them, grinning.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So where's the button that releases the smoke? I've got a couple good ideas for pranks that I could use a fog machine for…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Knock it off.

Samira: [annoyed] Now's hardly the time!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Well, Umeko? What's your grand plan? This better not have been a giant waste of time!

Eisuke: [crazed] Are we revisiting the scene of the crime to reenact it? Ooh, ooh! That sounds exciting! Let's act it out like we're in a play! I can play the role of Kaori!

Kaori's body...had vanished. So had the blood at the scene, as well as the spear, shotgun and blood trail. Eisuke crouched down by where Kaori's body once was, and pretended to be dead.

Eisuke: [sad] Oh, boo hoo hoo...my poor dog…

Shizuko: [annoyed] That was a horrible Kaori impression. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Umeko: I...want to conduct an experiment. Azuma, could you...stay here and watch Eisuke? Make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

Azuma: Sure thing.

Umeko: I...need a bunch of girls to help me out with this.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? You need our help? Why?

Umeko: ...Not you, Fukumi.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Am I not good enough?

Umeko: No, you're just...um…

 _...too short._

 _I need a bunch of girls around the same height for this._

 _...Of course, I'm not going to tell Fukumi that to her face. She may not react the way Yoshihiki would but it'd still be pretty offensive._

I grabbed Samira and Wakako by the arms. They weren't exactly the ideal participants for the job, but...they were closest in height to Hanako. The other girls were too short.

Umeko: Come with me. Hanako...you too.

We retreated into the Store and left Miyumi, Shizuko, Fukumi and the boys outside. Monokuma followed us in.

Umeko: Um...could you...maybe wait outside with the others?

Monokuma: Eh? [angry] Oh, you're chasing me out, huh?

Umeko: No, it's just that...they'll need to change clothes.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? We do?

Hanako: [distressed] Just what in the world are you planning…?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Isn't that just more of a reason to stay here with you?

Samira: [angry] Get out!

Monokuma: Alright, alright, sheesh! Women…

Monokuma sauntered out.

When I was done getting the other three girls ready, I peeked my head around the door.

Azuma: [confused] Um...are you four done doing whatever it is you're doing?

Umeko: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Yes?

Umeko: When we come out...I want you to tell me...which one of us is Hanako.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Ichiro: [confused] What kind of request is that…?

Eisuke: [crazed] What, are you all going to be naked or something? I am _so_ down for this!

Mordecai: [shocked] W-What in the seven hells?! Why are you all going to be undressed?!

Fukumi: [shocked] Umeko, what the heck! [accusatory] And I wanted to be part of that!

Mordecai: [shocked] F-Fukumi? What in the seven-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! Y'know...though he made me look like a liar when I was being honest...I'm kinda digging you, Eisuke. You're heaps cooler than stuffy Eizo ever was.

Umeko: None of us are going to be naked! Get your mind out of the gutter. And everyone else...please, stay silent.

I ducked back inside, and when the doors opened again, three of us stood in the doorway, each wearing large, puffy green coats, beanies and mittens. The only part of our bodies not completely covered was our faces.

Azuma: Well?

Eisuke swallowed, and for the first time, seemed a little nervous.

Eisuke: [nervous] Hehe...uh...you're…um…

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? What's taking you so long?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just answer her.

Eisuke: [nervous] I…

Taro: [nervous] Is this...a tr-trick question?

Eisuke: [nervous] …

It was as I had suspected. He had no idea.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...How are you struggling with such a simple task?

Eisuke: [nervous] I-I-It's nothing...I just...I'm just shortsighted!

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Say what now?

Eisuke: [crazed] Here! Gimme those!

Eisuke smacked the glasses right off of Taro's face, causing him to cry out and stumble back onto the snow.

Taro: [distressed] Ow!

Eisuke hurriedly jammed Taro's thick glasses onto his own face as Azuma helped pick Taro up off the floor.

Taro: [distressed] H-Hey! Stop! I'm bl-blind as a b-b-bat without those!

Eisuke: [distressed] Eh…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just pick one, already!

Eisuke: [angry] Th-These glasses are faulty! They don't help me at all!

He tossed them back onto the ground with disdain.

Miyumi: [happy] Here, Taro.

Miyumi picked his glasses off the floor and handed them back to him, which he took gratefully.

Taro: [nervous] Th-Thanks...they're not br-br-broken, are they?

Fukumi: [bored] Can we move this along?

Eisuke: [nervous] Uh...fine.

He pointed to the girl on the left.

Eisuke: [accusatory] That's you! You're Hanako!

Umeko: I knew it.

I took my beanie off.

Eisuke: [confused] Huh?

Next to me, Samira and Wakako took their respective headgear off too. Standing to the side by the door, Hanako fidgeted awkwardly, dressed from head to toe in my clothing.

Umeko: That's Hanako.

Eisuke: [shocked] What? But...she's dressed just like you! [accusatory] No fair! You tricked me!

Umeko: How could that be considered as tricking you? All you'd need to do is look for her face.

Eisuke: [angry] Tch…

Umeko: But you can't...can you?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko…

Wakako: [confused] Um...I still don't know where we're going with all this…

Umeko: Let's get back downstairs. It's time to finish this once and for all.

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

When we were all back at our podiums, the trial continued.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] So um...what was that about?

Eisuke: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: I had a theory, regarding Eisuke. And...he just proved me right. That book I read back in the inn - it mentioned several different mental disorders. And the one that I want to talk about right now is...

1\. Gastroparesis

2\. Prosopagnosia

3\. Kleptomania

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Prosopagnosia

Fukumi: [shocked] Prosopag-what? What's that?

Hanako: [distressed] No...I know what that is. You don't mean to say…

Umeko: [accusatory] I do. Prosopagnosia - it's a medical condition that prevents someone from being able to recognize peoples' faces.

[[flashback]]

 **Prosopagnosia**

 **Prosopagnosia, otherwise known as face blindness, is a mental disorder of** **face perception** **in which the ability to recognize familiar** **faces** **, including one's own face (self-recognition), is impaired, while other aspects of visual processing (e.g., object discrimination) and intellectual functioning (e.g., decision making) remain intact…**

…

…

…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [shocked] W-What? You can't see f-faces?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't mean to say...Eisuke...

Umeko: Exactly. Everyone's faces look exactly the same and completely unremarkable from one another to a person afflicted with prosopagnosia. [accusatory] And you, Eisuke...you're one of those people!

Eisuke: [playful] Oh?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's the only thing that makes sense! People with prosopagnosia have to resort to identifying people based off of their clothing and other physical attributes beyond their facial features. You didn't know who I was the first two times you saw me, because I was wearing my coat one time, and hadn't worn it the next. And just now, we all saw how you couldn't identify Hanako when she wasn't wearing her usual clothing, like her hat. It all proves my point!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa. Homie here's got _two_ different mental disorders?

Fukumi: [shocked] How does that even work?

Samira: [distressed] Does...does that mean Eizo suffers from it too?

Azuma: Not necessarily. I've done research into medical conditions during my training as a spy. I believe different split personalities can suffer from different medical conditions, like a different set of allergies, for instance. It's not impossible.

Wakako: [excited] Wow! Azuma, your brilliance never ceases to amaze me!

Umeko: Matter of fact...Monokuma.

Monokuma: Yes?

Umeko: I'm willing to bet you put that book in the library on purpose, didn't you?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...wow, Umeko! You're on fire today! You really come alive in these Trials, don't you? You're usually so boooring otherwise… Yes, I left that book there for just this reason! I had a feeling Eisuke would eventually make his presence known to the group, and I wanted to drop a few hints here and there about his many mental issues. I mean, seriously - this guy is messed up!

Eisuke: [playful] ...Fine. I guess I gotta admit it.

Miyumi: [worried] S-So it's...true, then?

Eisuke: [playful] Yup. I've got proso-whatever. I've never really thought much of it. Like I said...much of my life is just the few fragments of control I get whenever Eizo loses it. I'm not a real person; I'm just the part of him that he both wishes he had and didn't have. I'm never going to live a real life, like a real human being.

 _I'd almost feel sympathetic for him...if he wasn't a psychopath._

Eisuke: [playful] So I can't recognize your faces - so what? It's not a big deal to me.

Umeko: [accusatory] It is a big deal! Because I'm willing to bet I'm not the only one who's figured this out about you before today!

Wakako: [confused] Wait, so...what does this mean? Are we...still accusing Hanako?

Umeko: No.

Fukumi: [shocked] Huh? We're not?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww man...why?

Umeko: Throughout this whole trial, Eisuke's been dropping a ton of hints as to who the actual culprit behind this case is, intentional or not. You see, the thing is...I don't think Eisuke himself knows who it is.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? He d-doesn't?

Shizuko: [annoyed] How can he not know who his partner is? That doesn't make sense!

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes, it does. He accused Hanako of manipulating him, but as we've all just witnessed, he has no real way of knowing if it was really Hanako who put him up to all the crimes.

Eisuke: [accusatory] Hold it right there!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [annoyed] ...And what is it you want, Eisuke?

Eisuke: [playful] I admit...I can't see your faces, and I've never been able to. But that shouldn't change anything…[accusatory] The person who struck up a deal with me and made me commit all those crimes...was definitely Hanako!

Umeko: [annoyed] Isn't it possible you simply _thought_ it was her? Without ever really seeing her face...how would you know you hadn't been tricked?

Eisuke: [accusatory] How would I know? I would know because I'm not stupid! My partner in crime was Hanako, end of story! If you're so sure it's someone else in this room, then I want you to prove it!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Hat

2\. Everyone's Accounts

3\. Bathhouse Window

4\. Monokuma File #2

5\. Kaori's Cloak

Eisuke: [annoyed] Just because I never once saw her face…

Eisuke: [accusatory] ...doesn't mean I can't recognize my partner based on her clothes and stature!

Eisuke: [playful] My partner was a **girl**...and Hanako's a girl.

Eisuke: [accusatory] Hanako always wears that hat, and she had it on every time I met with her in secret.

Eisuke: [angry] If it wasn't Hanako who partnered up with me, then who was? You can't answer that!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] Actually, I'm pretty sure I can.

Umeko: [accusatory] But I'll prove to you first that your 'partner' definitely tricked you into believing a lie!

Umeko: [annoyed] Haven't you considered the possibility that your 'partner' exploited your prosopagnosia against you…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...by wearing a disguise?

[ADVANCE]

Eisuke: [shocked] A disguise?

Eisuke: [snide] Quaint idea, Umeko, but utterly elementary.

Eisuke: [accusatory] First of all, you have **no proof** a disguise was ever used!

Eisuke: [annoyed] And second of all...disguise or no disguise…

Eisuke: [accusatory] My 'partner' would've had to pretend to be Hanako down to a tee!

Eisuke: [playful] All her mannerisms, her brisk but bitchy way of speaking…

Eisuke: [accusatory] She'd have to **play it all out perfectly**! No one could pull that off that successfully!

Eisuke: [accusatory] The only reason you believe it couldn't be Hanako who was my partner…

Eisuke: [playful] ...is because her nighttime-visiting buddy Azuma provided a **flimsy alibi** …

Eisuke: [accusatory] You won't convince me of this! I can argue with you all night! Trust me, I've got time!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I've got Eisuke cornered...and it's time to show him - and everyone else - exactly how our culprit was able to fool him!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Bloody Hat] - [ **no proof** ]

Umeko: [snide] That's where you're wrong, Eisuke. I've got just the proof you need.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa...you do? Man, I kinda wish I didn't miss out on investigating this time…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...are you talking about that thing we found outside the Bathhouse?

Taro: [nervous] Th-The Bathhouse? Wh-Why would something be all the way out th-there?

Umeko: Buried in the snow outside, we found this.

I produced the bloody hat and showed it to them.

Eisuke: [shocked] That's…

Umeko: Look familiar?

Fukumi: [shocked] Ooh! It looks just like Hanako's!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Are you sure it isn't hers? With that blood on it, I would think it conclusive evidence of her guilt more than her innocence, you know…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I'm wearing my hat right now.

Umeko: If it were Hanako's hat...she could've washed the blood off or hid the hat in her own house. But this was found shoddily stowed away underneath a pile of snow instead. I think the person who wanted to hide it didn't have a lot of time to do it, and couldn't find a proper hiding spot for it in their haste. Knowing they would be suspicious for carrying the hat on their person, they had no choice but to get rid of it as fast as they could.

Wakako: [confused] And...this person...is…?

Umeko: [accusatory] The culprit of this case - Eisuke's mystery partner and the person who pretended to be Hanako! Let me ask you a question, Eisuke - everytime you met 'Hanako'...what was she wearing?

Eisuke: [bored] Same thing each time - coat, gloves, hat - whatever. Why?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly it. You assumed your partner was Hanako because she told you that was her name, and because you've never actually seen any of our faces, you identify us based on the clothing we wear. And in Hanako's case...you always identified her because she was always the one wearing…

1\. A coat

2\. A hat

3\. Gloves

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. A hat

Eisuke: [playful] Meh. That's true, I suppose. I mean, that's her most distinguishing feature. No one else here wears a hat.

Umeko: [accusatory] There's a hat that looks just like Hanako's in the General Store, and this must be it!

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey, check me out!

He put on a nondescript black cap, and turned it around backwards.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Guess who I am?

Taro: [nervous] You're...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] No, you idiot, I'm Hanako! See! I've got the hat on and everything!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [annoyed] You did what now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hehe...I was just having a bit of fun.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...You're such a twerp.

Wakako: [confused] So...what does this mean?

Umeko: ...Any one of us could've gone to the Store, gotten a coat and the hat, put them on, and gone to meet Eisuke. That's all it would've taken to successfully disguise themselves and pass themselves off as Hanako to the clueless Eisuke, fooling him into thinking he was partnering with Hanako this whole time!

Taro: [shocked] W-What? Someone's...been imp-p-personating Hanako? F-For how long?

Umeko: I'd wager...since the very moment our true culprit discovered Eisuke and his prosopagnosia!

Wakako: [distressed] Still...how are you so sure Hanako can't have been the culprit? Maybe...Eisuke having prosopagnosia is just...a coincidence? There's no real reason to suspect someone went to the trouble of doing all that...right?

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually...there is.

Fukumi: [shocked] Which is?

Umeko: It's like I said. I've been listening to Eisuke speak this whole time, and he's mentioned a lot of things that didn't make sense to me. And putting all that into consideration...I think I've figured out who the real mastermind behind all of this is. And it's not Hanako.

Samira: [worried] So you're saying...you've figured out who killed Kaori and manipulated Eisuke?

Umeko: [accusatory] And this person was careful in going about it - making Eisuke take the rap for all the staged encounters, figuring out his split personality _and_ prosopagnosia, and disguising themselves as another person to create a scapegoat if their secrets ever came out. But this person...wasn't entirely careful. They made mistakes - leaving behind this hat being one of them. And it's those mistakes that have led me to their identity.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, go on then! There's no need to keep us in suspense. Tell us so we can end this!

Mordecai: Go ahead, Umeko. Let the truth liberate us all.

 _I've been noticing several cues from Eisuke's words…_

 _...how he referred to Eizo...a specific way…_

 _...how his account for what happened tonight...left a contradiction elsewhere…_

 _...how the culprit would have been able to figure out Eisuke's secret, and deceive him the way they did…_

 _...and most important of all...this bloody hat._

 _It's all coming together! I've been carrying the group on my shoulders again...and it's that time, once more, to convict someone, and bring this Trial to close...and keep us all alive another day._

I took a deep breath, and pointed across the courtroom at the person who I was sure was behind everything that had taken place.

Umeko: [accusatory] There's no doubt in my mind...the killer behind all this has to be you!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [thoughtful] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Eisuke: [crazed] …

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [accusatory] ...

Shizuko: [annoyed] …

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [shocked] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Fukumi: [worried] …

Surviving Students: 13  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
Shizuko - SHSL Actress  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

The identity of the second killer will be revealed in the next chapter as we bring a conclusion to Chapter Two!


	20. In The Belly Of The Beast, Deadly Life 5

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: [accusatory] There's no doubt in my mind...the killer behind all this has to be you! Shizuko Ikehara, the SHSL Actress!

People stared, dumbstruck, as I pointed across the room at Shizuko, who looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

Shizuko: [shocked] Wh-What? You think...I did this? [angry] Me…? Shizuko Ikehara?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's your name, isn't it?

Taro: [shocked] It's Sh-Shizuko? N-No! [disappointed] B-But...I was going to sh-show my parents her autograph…

Shizuko: [angry] You…! How dare you accuse me like this! How dare you! Don't you know who I am? I'm a CELEBRITY!

Samira: [distressed] Umeko...how do you know?

Shizuko: [shocked] H-Hey! Don't tell me you people are buying into this! [angry] That's crazy! You'd accuse me? Of all people, me?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. I would, and I did.

Shizuko: [accusatory] Oh yeah? And on what grounds?

Umeko: [annoyed] Plenty.

Shizuko: [angry] ...Ngh…

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko...are you sure about this?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'm positive. [accusatory] Shizuko is Eisuke's partner!

Shizuko: [angry] That's not true! The nerve of you! Slandering me like this...only a dirty commoner like you would think of doing such a thing!

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, what reason do you have to suspect her?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I have many reasons to suspect Shizuko to be the one behind all this, but I'll start with the most seemingly innocuous one. This whole time that Eisuke's been talking with us, he's referred to Eizo with a specific nickname.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh? Have I, now? I hadn't even noticed…

Shizuko: [annoyed] And what does that have to do with me?

Umeko: I'll show you. You see, Eisuke's been calling Eizo…

1\. Mr. Suede Shoes

2\. Mr. Fussypants

3\. Captain Rulebook

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Mr. Fussypants

Umeko: Eisuke has constantly referred to Eizo as 'Mr. Fussypants' - no other nickname. We know they don't share memories, which means it's most likely he heard that name being used while he was in control. And Eisuke's spent the most time being in control of Eizo when working with his partner in crime. The only other person in this group that's used that same nickname for Eizo...is you, Shizuko.

Shizuko: [shocked] That's…[angry] That's preposterous! You would convict me over the use of a nickname? That's not enough proof I could've done anything like this! M-Maybe...he heard it from someone else? Ooh, once I get out of here, I'm gonna sue you for this slander, Umeko! Prepare to hear from my lawyers!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! Umeko, w-w-watch out! She m-means business!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Getting sued is the least of our problems.

Hanako: Umeko...I hope you have more reasons to want to paint Shizuko as this case's culprit.

Umeko: Of course, I do. That nickname was what first clued me into the fact that Shizuko might be a suspect. But when I heard Eisuke's account, I realized that there was more.

Shizuko: [angry] No, there isn't! Are you kidding me? Of course I couldn't have done something like this, you filthy commoner!

Hanako: [annoyed] Then why don't you tell us why you _couldn't_ be the culprit? Surely, you must have a better defense besides raging at Umeko for being a commoner.

Shizuko: [angry] Ooh...and you too, huh, Hanako? I see what's going on here...the two of you, you're in cahoots! You're in this together, trying to frame me for this! I'll get you for this...I'll get you both!

Umeko: [accusatory] The only person who tried to do any framing here...is you.

Shizuko: [angry] I mean...just look at me! Look at how badly injured I am! I was attacked, remember? I couldn't possibly have killed Kaori! If anything, I should be your least likely suspect! How in the world did you come to the conclusion that I'm guilty? You better have a good answer because you don't know what you're in for, getting on the bad side of Shizuko Ikehara! Oh, you're gonna be over once I'm through with you…

Umeko: Thanks for bringing that up. Your injuries are actually my next point of discussion.

 _Shizuko reacted exactly how I expected her to. She's not as crafty as Nagatomo was, but it's clear a lot of thought went into her plan. And I'm going to have to expose it, phase by phase!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Eizo's Account

2\. Shizuko's Account

3\. Everyone's Knives

4\. Prop Shotgun

5\. Bear Trap

6\. Bathhouse Window

7\. Crates

Shizuko: [accusatory] I'm not the killer! Obviously!

Shizuko: [angry] One look at me, and that should be clear!

Shizuko: [angry] I was **grievously injured by Eisuke** in the Bathhouse, pretending to be the Beast.

Shizuko: [annoyed] If I was his partner, why would he have done that?

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! That's wrong!

Fukumi: [accusatory] **Eisuke's account never stated he'd attacked you**. He only tried to kill Kaori!

Shizuko: [snide] So? You're going to take that lunatic at his word? He's even more of a natural liar than Yoshihiki is!

Samira: [angry] Maybe...Eisuke wasn't the one who attacked you. Maybe it was Kaori, fighting back when you tried to kill her!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Don't be idiotic. What did she attack me with? The prop shotgun?

Shizuko: [accusatory] That was the **only weapon** she had on her!

Shizuko: [accusatory] She **didn't have a knife** , remember?

Shizuko: [accusatory] That shotgun couldn't have made all these cuts and slashes on my body!

Shizuko: [accusatory] So she couldn't've attacked me! It was Eisuke, like we agreed!

Shizuko: [accusatory] He broke into the Bathhouse while I was bathing…

Shizuko: [accusatory] ...and brutally slashed at me with a weapon!

Shizuko: [annoyed] He's already proven to have climbed up those crates before...he could have easily done so again!

Shizuko: [angry] There's no reason he'd attack me if we were partners…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Therefore, I can't be his partner! It has to be someone else! There's no other explanation, moron!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's an obvious contradiction here...and ironically, Shizuko's digging herself into a bigger hole. It's as Azuma told me...the killer would slip up eventually, and it's time to close in for the finishing act!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Bear Trap] - [ **grievously injured by Eisuke** ]

Umeko: Hold on a second.

Shizuko: [annoyed] What? What is it now? Oh, the great and mighty Umeko's got more to say, doesn't she?

Umeko: [angry] As a matter of fact, I do. We all assumed your attack was the work of the Beast, but when we proved it was Rufus, and that Monokuma never actually intended for him to harm one of us, we believed it was the person pretending to be the Beast instead. In other words, we believed Eisuke was your assailant. But that doesn't make any sense. Eisuke was stuck in that alleyway with that bear trap trapping him in place! He couldn't have been your attacker!

Eisuke: [playful] You're gonna have to catch me up here...you're saying that chick over there accused me of attacking her? Since when? I never attacked anyone tonight except for Rufus.

Fukumi: [shocked] What? But then...what does this mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means...Eisuke never attacked Shizuko, and Rufus didn't either. So the only explanation I can think of...is that she's lying about the circumstances of her injuries. And the reason behind it will help us break this case open!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Filthy commoner!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Shizuko: [angry] This is a pitiful excuse of an argument! You cannot possibly believe a word that that...that maniac says, and use it against me!

Umeko: It's not just his account. That bear trap around his foot...it's proof that he couldn't have left the scene of the crime after he was caught in it. How could he have been on the other side of the village, attacking you?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I don't know...I'm sure he found a way! Regardless...you've got some balls trying to pin this on me, Umeko. Me, a celebrity, a movie star! I have the power to destroy your reputation! Don't you know that?

Umeko: [annoyed] Shizuko, that doesn't matter here. None of that does. Don't you get it? You're not a celebrity or a movie star within these walls, you're just another teenager, like us. [accusatory] And your status doesn't excuse you of your crime. You killed Kaori, I'm sure of it.

Shizuko: [angry] ...Just you watch, Umeko...you're gonna rue the day you crossed Shizuko Ikehara!

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Shizuko's Account

2\. Bathhouse Window

3\. Crates

4\. Eisuke's Account

5\. Eizo's Injuries

6\. Bloody Hat

Shizuko: [angry] Eisuke's a filthy degenerate commoner of a liar!

Shizuko: [angry] You would take him at his word, that he wasn't the one who attacked me?

Shizuko: [annoyed] And even, if by some twist of fate, he wasn't my assailant…

Shizuko: [angry] That doesn't mean I lied about my injuries! I was telling the truth!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I really **was attacked in the Bathhouse**!

Shizuko: [angry] My attacker **broke through the window** …

Shizuko: [angry] ...and slashed violently at me! That's how I sustained these injuries!

Shizuko: [angry] Even if you think it wasn't Eisuke...then maybe it was someone else! Like Kaori's real killer!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Which means it could be someone else here! It doesn't mean it's me!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [accusatory] You're lying, Shizuko. You told us earlier…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...that you saw glowing yellow eyes in the Bathhouse during your attack.

Umeko: [accusatory] You were trying to get us to believe you'd been attacked by the Beast, or Eisuke!

[ADVANCE]

Shizuko: [distressed] N-No...that's not true!

Shizuko: [annoyed] I told you, I couldn't really remember whether I saw eyes or not!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Maybe I did...maybe I didn't! It's just my memory being faulty!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Besides...m-maybe...maybe Eisuke attacked me **before he got caught in that trap**!

Shizuko: [accusatory] There! That explains it, doesn't it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I haven't lied about a thing. I'm not lying! These injuries are real!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _Shizuko's injuries…_

 _Why couldn't it have been Eisuke who inflicted them? There's got to be a reason..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Injuries] - [ **broke through the window** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] I think I can prove why it's not possible for Eisuke, or anyone else here, to have been the one who attacked you.

Shizuko: [angry] Wh-What? No, you can't...you can't possibly be able to prove that!

Umeko: Yes, I can. [accusatory] The broken window in the Bathhouse...the one you claimed your attacker broke into the Bathhouse through...its edges are lined with rows and rows of broken glass. The edges of the windowsill are all tinged with blood!

Shizuko: [distressed] S-So?

Umeko: [annoyed] So...it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine your attacker would be _bleeding_. But with the exception of Eisuke...no one else here has any open wounds on them. No one...except you.

Wakako: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [annoyed] And Eisuke couldn't have been the one who attacked you. Like I said earlier, he had his foot caught in the bear trap and was on the other side of the village from the Bathhouse. And his wounds...they don't match up. Smashing through that window would've left cuts and scrapes on him - which he doesn't have. The only person who has injuries resembling that...is you, yourself.

Shizuko: [annoyed] That's preposterous...I got these injuries when my attacker slashed at me!

Umeko: Not only was Eisuke caught in that bear trap, he never even had a motive for attacking you in the first place. He'd planned on killing Kaori tonight, so faking another Beast incident...seems unnecesary. The only reason I can think of that you got injured, is because…

1\. You slipped and fell through that window

2\. You got blood on you and had to fake your injuries

3\. Rufus attacked you when you tried to kill Kaori

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. You got blood on you and had to fake your injuries

Umeko: Who would've suspected that the girl who got injured by the killer…[accusatory] would've been the killer herself?

Shizuko: [angry] You...that's...utterly ridiculous!

Mordecai: [nervous] Are we...quite certain Eisuke didn't just...cast a Teleportation spell to go back and forth between the Bathhouse and the Store?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I never liked Shizuko anyway…

Shizuko: [angry] Hey! Don't pay heed to any of this nonsense! I didn't have anything at all to do with this!

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori would have fought back against her killer…[accusatory] and what if she got blood on you during the struggle? [accusatory] You wanted to secure an alibi and feign innocence...so you faked being attacked by the culprit themselves. Only thing is...you weren't expecting Azuma to have found Eisuke and Kaori's body so quickly...so you ended up making things worse on yourself. The contradiction in your statement - that Eisuke could have been in two places at once - proves that you're lying about him attacking you. On top of his use of your nickname for Eizo...it's looking more and more likely that you were his partner all along!

Shizuko: [angry] You're making a fool out of yourself, Umeko! I'm no killer, you bitch! And I'll prove it!

 _Oh boy…_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Vandalized Mural

2\. Buddy's Autopsy

3\. Shizuko's Account

4\. Pig At Amphitheatre

Shizuko: [accusatory] I, Shizuko Ikehara, am not the killer!

Shizuko: [angry] Only a vile, loathsome commoner like Eisuke would be capable of committing murder…

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, I'll take that as a compliment.

Shizuko: [snide] You've seen how Eisuke acts. The **poop on Samira's mural**?

Shizuko: [snide] The cruel way he killed Buddy, stabbing him **half a dozen times**?

Shizuko: [accusatory] I wouldn't stoop down to the level of degenerate commoners like him, and kill someone!

Fukumi: [worried] Shizuko _is_ really pampered…

Fukumi: [shocked] You really think she would have gone to the effort of doing all this?

Shizuko: [accusatory] Exactly! So how dare you accuse me of being the killer!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Shizuko's fervently denying it, but I know she had something to do with this!_

 _She just slipped up...now's my time to hone in on it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: [Vandalized Mural] - [ **poop on Samira's mural** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Shizuko, you just said something that stood out to me.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch – oh yeah? And what was it that I said that caught your attention?

Umeko: [thoughtful] You mentioned the poop on Samira's mural.

For one brief moment, everyone was silent, and simply stared at me as if I had gone completely mad.

Wakako: [confused] Poop…? That...stood out to you?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're damn right, it does! I didn't know you and I shared a penchant for toilet humor, Umeko!

Miyumi: [nervous] Um…Umeko? A-Are you not feeling well? W-Would you like to…um…sit down, perhaps?

Umeko: [distressed] N-No, wait, I…I know I sound kinda stupid now and looking back on it now, I probably should've realized how silly that was going to come out. [accusatory] B-But I've got a point to make!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Just where are you going with this? You're accusing me of murder…because of _poop_?

Umeko: [annoyed] It's more than that. You said that in reference to Eisuke vandalizing Samira's mural, correct?

Shizuko: [bored] Well, yeah. Like I said, only a degenerate commoner would think such a crude and juvenile vandalism would be funny. [accusatory] Perfectly fitting for our degenerate of a killer!

Umeko: [accusatory] But that's my point.

Shizuko: [worried] Huh?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Regarding the vandalism…how did you know about it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] What do you mean? It's all Samira's been yapping about, isn't it? 'Vandalism' this and 'Mural' that…

Umeko: [accusatory] I know, but how did you know the specifics of it? I don't think anyone here ever specifically mentioned that Eisuke had doodled poop onto her mural.

Shizuko: [shocked] E-Eh…?

Umeko: You see what I'm getting at here? [accusatory] There shouldn't be any way you'd know that!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? Why couldn't Shizuko have known about that?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The only time she could've seen Samira's mural would've been during the investigation, since it was vandalized around the time the Nighttime Announcement played. However, if you recall…

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [distressed] Ow...what about me? I'm still bleeding out here…

Hanako: Mordecai...can you handle the both of them?

Mordecai: [excited] There is nothing that I cannot handle!

Hanako: Take Eizo and Shizuko to Eizo's room and treat their injuries.

Mordecai stooped down and propped Eizo up over his shoulder. Fukumi tried to help Shizuko, who snapped at her all the same. The four of them, and Miyumi, left.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] Shizuko went straight to Eizo's room after Kaori's body was discovered! She shouldn't have ever gotten the opportunity to see the vandalized mural for herself!

Shizuko: [angry] Hng...s-s-so what? That doesn't prove anything!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Shizuko...can you offer up an explanation for this contradiction?

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh...damn you, Umeko...you dare cross Shizuko Ikehara?

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Shizuko: [accusatory] I'll make you regret this!

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Shizuko's Account

2\. Vandalized Mural

3\. Supermarket Back Door

4\. Map of North Sector

Shizuko: [distressed] Th-There's an easy explanation for this!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I...simply heard about the vandalism from the others at Eizo's house.

Mordecai: [annoyed] You did? ...I do not remember that.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Yeah, I didn't even know about the poop vandalisms myself…

Fukumi: [excited] If I did, I would've left to go see for myself!

Shizuko: [distressed] Th-Then...it was when we were on our way to see Kaori's body!

Shizuko: [accusatory] Samira led us **from the signpost to the body** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] And we **passed by the Supermarket** on our way there!

Miyumi: [nervous] W-We did pass it by, yeah…

Miyumi: [thoughtful] B-But we were all in a hurry to find out what happened.

Miyumi: [worried] None of us r-really stopped long enough to look into the alleyway where the mural was…

Shizuko: [annoyed] Then maybe I passed by the alleyway after dinner, I dunno…

Ichiro: [annoyed] But the mural wasn't vandalized until **after the Nighttime Announcement**...

Shizuko: [distressed] Ah! Aha! That's it! I remember!

Shizuko: [accusatory] I passed by the mural **on my way to the Bathhouse** earlier tonight!

Shizuko: [angry] That's how I knew about the vandalism! What do you say to that, Umeko?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Shizuko's testimony is full of holes...it shouldn't be too hard to prove how she couldn't have seen that vandalism tonight unless she was at the Supermarket herself when it happened._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Map of North Sector] - [ **on my way to the Bathhouse** ]

Umeko: Take a look at the map of the North Sector. Shizuko, there's no way you would've passed by the Supermarket on your way to the Bathhouse. It's completely out of the way!

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh...I'm...I'm sure I must've saw it somehow…

Umeko: I can offer a reason why. Eisuke said he always met up with his partner in secret, at night. [accusatory] What if, tonight, his partner met up with him to discuss how they were going to kill Kaori while he was at the Supermarket, vandalizing that mural? That's how you got a glimpse of it.

Shizuko: [angry] That's...just your conjecture. It's not evidence!

Miyumi: [nervous] I-I-I...I r-really d-d-don't know what to b-believe anymore...a-are we s-s-sure it was Shizuko behind all this?

Shizuko: [angry] Alright then, Umeko...let's address the elephant in the room…

She reached down and yanked up the hem of her skirt, revealing her left leg.

Taro: [shocked] Aggghhhhh! Sh-Shizuko, wh-wh-what do you think you're d-d-d-d-doing?

Panicking, he rushed to cover his eyes, as Yoshihiki erupted into laughter.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow! [excited] This Trial got a helluva lot spicier!

Eisuke: [playful] Hah! It sure sucks Mr. Fussypants is missing out on all this!

Shizuko: [angry] Look at it! Look at my injuries!

Shizuko's leg had plasters and bandages all over it, but the red of her wounds still showed, albeit faintly.

Shizuko: [angry] If Eisuke didn't attack me...then where the hell did all this come from? Are you going to accuse Rufus again?

Rufus whimpered at the sound of his name.

Wakako: [nervous] She...does bring up a good point. She's so severely injured...if she's the one behind all this, how can you explain her injuries?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um, Shizuko...you can...put your skirt down now.

Umeko: I have an inkling why.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh? Do tell.

Umeko: It's because...

1\. Rufus attacked her

2\. She tripped and fell

3\. Eisuke attacked her

4\. She attacked herself

5\. Kaori attacked her

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 4. She attacked herself

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Shizuko...did all that...to herself.

Wakako: [shocked] W-What?! You mean...all those wounds are...self-inflicted?

Taro: [uncomfortable] Th-That's c-crazy...

Fukumi: [shocked] There's no way!

Shizuko: [angry] …

Wakako: [shocked] Are you out of your mind? How insane are you?

Eisuke: [laughing] She must be crazier than I am!

Umeko: [distressed] She...must've inflicted those injuries on herself...to cover up the fact that she had blood on her, and to give herself an alibi.

Wakako: [shocked] You're kidding…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...That's so twisted.

Azuma: [worried] But how did she do it to herself? What weapon did she use?

Umeko: That's easy. She used...

1\. Her knife

2\. Eizo's knife

3\. The bathhouse window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The bathhouse window

Umeko: She injured herself with broken glass!

Fukumi: [confused] Broken glass? From...

Umeko: [accusatory] Specifically...broken glass from the shattered bathhouse window! It's like I said...the edges of the bathhouse window have blood on them. We thought they were from Shizuko's attacker, but since no one here - not even Eisuke or Rufus - have injuries on them that match the wounds those glass shards would have left behind...that blood must have belonged to Shizuko herself!

Shizuko: [snide] Oh, please! What are you saying? What, I was hurt when the glass fell on top of me? If that's the case…[accusatory] How would I have broken it? That window was shattered from the outside!

Taro: [nervous] S-So...how did she use the gl-glass to do it?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Simple: I didn't. [accusatory] Umeko's just talking out of her ass, as usual!

Umeko: I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me. There's a very simple way you used the glass shards of the bathhouse window to injure yourself. You…

1\. Laid the glass on the floor and fell onto it

2\. Stabbed yourself with the broken glass

3\. Jumped through the window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Jumped through the window

Wakako: [shocked] She whaaat?!

Ichiro: [distressed] You've gotta be kidding me…

Taro: [scared] W-Wait! W-W-Wouldn't she f-f-fall and...break a b-b-bone or something?

Umeko: [accusatory] Not unless there was something underneath the window to catch her fall...in this case…

1\. A mattress

2\. The pool

3\. The snow

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 2. The pool

Umeko: The water in the baths broke her fall. The only wounds she needed to sustain to pull off the act were the cuts and scrapes the glass left on her body.

Shizuko: [angry] Y-You...it's a lie! I would never do that to myself! Are you out of your mind? I'm a CELEBRITY and I have standards! I would never in a million years have done something so barbaric! Maybe hurting yourself is a common practice among you commoners...but not for the rich and famous! You can't prove I did anything of the sort!

Umeko: You're right. I can't. It's only a deduction. But it's the only one I can come up with. You have no other explanation for who could have attacked you, and how. It wasn't Eisuke, and it wasn't the Beast. The only answer...is that it was a lie: your failed attempt at feigning innocence.

Shizuko: [angry] I haven't _feigned_ anything! I will not be framed by a worthless commoner such as yourself!

Umeko: We take one look at the person who's most injured, and who would come to the conclusion at first that she'd done it to herself that badly? We would've made the assumption that she was a victim, like Kaori was. None of us would've thought initially that she could've been the perpetrator herself.

Shizuko: [angry] You…[accusatory] Just how dumb are you?

She laughed a little madly, pointing her finger at me accusingly.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahaha! [angry] You...think...I injured _myself_? [crazed] Eh...ehaha...ehahahahahahaha! Ekahahahahaha! That's crazy!

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! She's completely lost it!

Fukumi: [shocked] Run for your life! Save yourselves!

Shizuko: [angry] That's total horsecrap! Who in their right mind would've done a thing like that? And think about it...if it was really the case that I did all this, just to cover up the fact that Kaori bled onto my clothes...why on Earth would I choose to fake my injuries rather than just change out of my clothes? Wouldn't that make more sense? [snide] Your logic is flawed, all of it! You can't accuse me of murder based on such fragile arguments and weak reasoning!

Azuma: [worried] She's...got a point. There's no reason Shizuko couldn't have changed her clothes back home if she was the killer and got Kaori's blood on her.

 _Damn...he's not wrong._

Umeko: [thoughtful] Unless…

Shizuko: [angry] Unless nothing! There is no other reason!

Umeko: [annoyed] No, there is. [accusatory] You couldn't simply change out of your clothes! Because…

1\. Kaori had wounded you

2\. Your house was blocked off

3\. You didn't have any spare clothes

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Kaori had wounded you

Umeko: [accusatory] You were wounded in your struggle with Kaori, weren't you?

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh...What? Lies...all...all lies!

Umeko: [accusatory] Kaori fought back against her killer...fighting over the same knife. During the scuffle, she managed to get one hit in on you, before you killed her. That would've left you with an injury - one that would have easily put you under suspicion had it been discovered. So to cover it up...you decided to hide one injury amongst many others, and make yourself less of a suspect in the process by lying that you were attacked by the real killer!

Taro: [scared] Th-Th-That's so insane...sh-sh-she...brought on such gr-grievous injuries onto herself...because she was already i-injured…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Kaori must have cut her somewhere she couldn't cover up without drawing suspicion, forcing Shizuko to resort to something so drastic.

Shizuko: [crazed] That's ridiculous!

Shizuko began clawing at her bandages a little frantically, desperation settling in as she tried to rip them off.

Miyumi: [shocked] Sh-Shizuko! D-Don't do that! You'll start bleeding all over again-

Shizuko: [angry] Don't tell me what to do! You don't control me!

Umeko: [accusatory] And last but not least...that hat.

Shizuko: [shocked] No!

Umeko: [accusatory] You took the hat from the Store and dressed up in unidentifiable clothing, so Eisuke would associate anyone with a hat as Hanako. You made Hanako your scapegoat in case things ever went south, counting on Eisuke to implicate her instead of you!

Shizuko: [angry] Sh-Shut up! I demand you shut up!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's why that hat was found outside the Bathhouse. In the struggle with Kaori, you must have gotten blood on it too. You didn't have time to dispose of it, and probably panicked when you remembered you were still wearing it. So you buried it under the snow as hastily as you could to hide it from the rest of us.

Shizuko: [distressed] You're...full of lies...

Umeko: [accusatory] And as the SHSL Actress...you've had a lot of experience on movie sets. You could've been the very first one among us to realize the streetlamps contained gizmos that created special effects, like the fake fog or the voice recordings. You would also have easily been able to guide Eisuke into faking all those Beast encounters! The mask with the eyes...turning out the lights...wrecking the place...the pigs left behind...you set the stage with all the prowess of an actress who's spent her whole life helping bring scenes to life! And all your teary moments after being attacked by the 'Beast'...your shrieking in the Supermarket and fearful reactions to the group after your every encounter...it would've been easy to act like it was all real! But most important of all - it would've been easy for you to impersonate Hanako, when you've played countless different roles in the past! You've said it before, Shizuko...there's no role you can't play. The teary, frightened victim...the snobbish, famous girl...pretending to be one of us...It's exactly the sort of well-orchestrated, convoluted act I'd expect from a girl who calls herself the SHSL Actress...Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [angry] I said, SHUT UP!

She slammed her podium, startling us.

Taro: [distressed] Ngh! Sh-Shizuko...c-c-calm down…

Shizuko: [accusatory] Like hell, I will! She's soiling my reputation! And as a celebrity, that means everything to me!

Umeko: I can carry on, if you'd like.

Shizuko: [angry] NO! No, you shut up, right fucking now! You've got it all wrong!

Umeko: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Yes? This has been very entertaining thus far.

Umeko: Tell me...when was the first time you encountered your… 'partner'?

Eisuke: [laughing] Hey, I don't know what Eizo was doing beforehand, but when I regained consciousness, I was in the Bathhouse that day! That's when Shizuko, or Hanako, or whoever it was, first struck up a deal with me.

Wakako: [shocked] In...the Bathhouse?

Umeko: And how would your partner have caught you alone in there?

Taro: [confused] D-D-Don't we all take baths in groups b-based on g-g-gender?

Umeko: Yeah, we do. All except...for one person.

Shizuko: [angry] …

Taro: [shocked] B-B-But...how would Sh-Shizuko have c-c-caught Eizo alone?

Fukumi: [confused] Yeah! Shouldn't another girl have been watching her as per our agreement?

Umeko: That should've been the case. But it wasn't - on our very first day out of the inn, Shizuko asked someone else to stay behind to make sure she wasn't alone.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [confused] Hey...has anyone seen Eizo?

Azuma: Shizuko needed someone to stay behind with her, and because all the girls left...she had to pick a boy. [nervous] She was kinda pissed about it when us guys left the bathhouse. I'd offered to run back and ask one of you girls to wait with her but she just made Eizo do it instead.

Wakako: [shocked] For real? And she didn't pick you? What was she thinking?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Eizo would've been left alone with Shizuko. And if Eisuke's telling the truth, about having met his partner for the first time in the Bathhouse...it would make sense. None of us have gone to the Bathhouse outside of our respective groups except Shizuko, and every other occasion other than that first day here, she's gone with a girl.

Shizuko: [shocked] Hey, that's- [angry] That's way too much of a generalization! You're just assuming that another girl didn't invite Eizo into the Bathhouse some other day and no one found out! How do you know Hanako didn't do that and unleashed him there? She's the one he named his partner, remember?

Hanako: [annoyed] As if.

Umeko: There's another reason that suggests it was you who unleashed Eisuke that day, and not anyone else. That same day, was the day Eisuke was unleashed and…

1\. Killed Buddy

2\. Set up the first fake Beast encounter

3\. Peeked on the girls in the baths

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Peeked on the girls in the baths

Umeko: [accusatory] That was the same day Yoshihiki accused Eizo of spying on us!

Yoshihiki: [angry] And I was right, wasn't I? Well? You're not gonna say you're sorry? All I got was a torrent of insults for trying to protect your virtues!

Wakako: [annoyed] Protect our- Oh please, like that's what you really cared about. You just wanted to bust Eizo and watch him squirm. No need to be so butthurt over it.

Umeko: Obviously, it wasn't Eizo who'd done it, but Eisuke. And I'm willing to bet...Yoshihiki wasn't the only person who'd seen him do it.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke was standing atop the crates, leaning against the bathhouse window, breathing heavily, his breath fogging up the glass.

Yoshihiki was walking by down below, and spotted him.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? Eizo? What...are you doing?

Eisuke: [shocked] Eh?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Why'd you climb all the way up there? Are...you spying on the girls?

Eisuke: [playful] Heh...looks like I got busted.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way! Really? You? [laughing] I never had you pegged for that kind of guy...you just keep surprising me, you know that?

Eisuke: [snide] Listen here - you tell anyone and you're gonna regret it, you little punk!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Hey! What the fuck did you call me?

Eisuke: [snide] I called you a 'little punk', pipsqueak. What, do your ears need cleaning?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?

Yoshihiki knelt down and formed a snowball in his hands. He tossed it at Eisuke, who stumbled back and fell onto his butt on the crates. He groaned and shook the snow off him, blinking with bewilderment.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? What...how did I get up here?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Let's see how you like it when I tell the girls you were spying on them!

Eizo: [confused] Yoshihiki? What...what do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You're gonna regret calling me 'little'!

Laughing, Yoshihiki ran off, and Eizo paled as he scrambled to climb back down and chase after him.

Eizo: [distressed] H-Hey! Yoshihiki, wait! I wasn't spying on them! I don't even know how I...get back here!

As Eizo disappeared into the distance, standing behind a tree, watching and listening from the shadows…

Shizuko: [shocked] …

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] That's...you have no proof I witnessed that!

Umeko: But it would make sense. Why else would you have asked Eizo to stay behind in the Bathhouse that day? You could've asked Azuma instead.

Shizuko: [angry] What does it matter who I chose to stay behind between Eizo and Azuma?

Umeko: It definitely doesn't help your case, since it backs up the idea that you had an ulterior motive in making Eizo stay behind for you. My guess is - you wanted to get him alone so you could test your theory. Yoshihiki might not have realized it, but you probably noticed Eizo's weird behavior...and you figured out his secret.

Shizuko: [angry] That's an awful lot of guesswork on your part!

Umeko: You've already been painted as a person of suspicion! All this just supports that notion.

Shizuko: [angry] Oh yeah? Then tell me this. Me and Hanako have different hair colors. If you're telling me Eisuke believed I was Hanako from the very first meeting...I wouldn't have known he had prosopagnosia yet. How would I have faked my appearance? I didn't have the hat with me at the time!

Umeko: You were in the baths, correct? So you probably used…

1\. Hair dye

2\. The water

3\. A towel

4\. The steam

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. A towel

Umeko: You wrapped a towel around your hair. You probably hadn't even meant to do that to disguise yourself...it was just a habit for most girls in the baths. When you finally got Eisuke to talk to you...something must've tipped you off that he couldn't recognize your face, and you decided to lie about your identity to be safe. You worked out he had prosopagnosia along the way. And you used Eizo's and Eisuke's respective disorders against them to have the perfect tool to commit this crime!

Shizuko: [angry] You just sound stupider and stupider! You have no proof! You have nothing! NOTHING!

Taro: [distressed] Mmf...sh-she's getting angrier!

Samira: [angry] Let her!

Mordecai: For committing another murder against one of the group…[sad] especially to kill not just Kaori but to let Eisuke butcher her defenseless dog…[angry] You are truly despicable.

Shizuko: [angry] Don't make me sound like a criminal! I'm not a criminal! I'm a CELEBRITY! I have thousands and thousands of teenage fans! I will not go down for something like this like a...a…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Commoner?

Shizuko: [angry] Just because I wanted to bathe alone and enjoy myself in the baths - that doesn't make me a criminal! None of you - minus Wakako, to an extent - know how important it is for me to maintain my youthful appearance! If I don't keep my skin looking the way it does now...my career as an actor could be over! There are gaggles of girls out there who spend their lives wishing they could look as good as I do on the big screen! That's just my lifestyle! And you can't blame me for that! I don't care how much of a coincidence it would look like for Eisuke's partner to have caught him in the baths and for me to be the only girl who takes baths alone - I don't care, I don't care, I don't care!

Azuma: Umeko. Maybe you should go over this case from the beginning, and then, the truth will become undoubtedly clear.

Shizuko: [angry] No, she won't, and no, it won't!

Umeko: [accusatory] I'll prove your guilt, by revealing the truth behind your plans!

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Why did Shizuko decide to fake Beast attacks?

1\. To make Kaori suspicious

2\. To call Monokuma's bluff

3\. To frighten everyone else

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. To frighten everyone else

Q2) Why did Shizuko partner up with Eisuke?

1\. To have a scapegoat

2\. To kill him

3\. To expose him

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. To kill him

Q3) Who was Shizuko initially planning on blaming the murder on?

1\. Kaori

2\. Rufus

3\. Buddy

4\. Hanako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Rufus

Umeko: When you met Eisuke for the first time, and struck a deal with him to work together, I'm guessing you didn't finalize a plan until after the first Beast sighting. Whether it was your experience as an actress that first clued you into Monokuma's manipulations or not, you felt like you could capitalize on the fear of the Beast and its unknown appearance by striking more fear into the group. You used your expertise as a movie star to stage several faked scenes, to further exaggerate the might and ferocity of the non-existent Beast!

Shizuko: [angry] That's a pack of lies! You're maligning me and I won't stand for it!

Umeko: And you made use of Eisuke, as your pawn, to do all of it. [accusatory] You knew you needed a partner to work with you in faking Beast encounters, and he was the only one crazy enough to be willing to help you!

[[flashback]]

Azuma: This is meant to be a friendly match. Shizuko, did you want to watch?

Shizuko: [uncomfortable] ...Perhaps.

 _Shizuko's encounter with the Beast really did frighten her even worse than I thought, if she's actually willing to be around us 'commoners' just so she isn't on her own…_

Azuma: Would you want to play with us? There's always room for one more.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Oh, goodness, no. Shizuko Ikehara? Getting all sweaty? That's laughable.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] That day, during our frisbee game...you deliberately made a scene so we all knew you were there, and sat down in plain view of us. That was so you could secure an alibi for Eisuke's attack at the Bakery. [accusatory] You were deliberately using us as your witnesses to a false alibi, so you could claim innocence in case the truth about the faked Beast attacks ever came to light!

Shizuko: [distressed] N-Nonsense! I was...just interested in watching you play. That had nothing to do with Eisuke's attack!

Umeko: [accusatory] You were going to use the fake attacks to create the image of the Beast being a fearsome, destructive creature, so you could frame him for murder!

Fukumi: [shocked] Shizuko was going to frame the Beast? But...who was she intending to kill?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wasn't it Kaori?

Umeko: [thoughtful] No...Kaori was never her target from the beginning. Kaori only died because she'd been getting closer to discovering the truth of the Beast, which would've exposed Shizuko's ploy. Before Kaori's interference…[accusatory] Shizuko had had a different target in mind. Her own partner: Eisuke.

Eisuke: [playful] Hmm? She did what now?

Umeko: [accusatory] Your 'partner' was going to kill you. I'm willing to bet it was the night that Buddy died.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke was crouching on the floor of the Amphitheater, using his knife to cut open the pig from the Supermarket. Behind him, Shizuko was standing, keeping guard - hat on her head and everything.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Hurry the fuck up, would you? It's freezing out here.

Eisuke: [crazed] Yeah, yeah, whatever…

With Eisuke's back turned to her, Shizuko took a breath to steel herself, then slowly and quietly drew her knife from behind her back.

Shizuko: [angry] …

But before she could take another step…

Buddy: AROOF!

Eisuke jumped, startled, as Buddy appeared in front of him, growling and baring his fangs.

Eisuke: [angry] Hey! Shut up, you stupid mongrel!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [distressed] She was...going to kill me?

Umeko: That's my guess. All your previous staged encounters involved scaring people. Me in the Supermarket...Fukumi in the Bakery...but there was no one in the Amphitheater to fool. She'd only told you that you were going to be leaving that pig there overnight for us to discover the next morning, didn't she?

Eisuke: [playful] Huh. Not bad. That is what she told me. I never questioned it…[crazed] You're saying that bitch was gonna stick me and leave me for dead?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The final act in her little performance…[accusatory] Eizo's body, found stabbed in the Amphitheatre, with the pig by his feet...it would've been easy to blame the Beast for it, given that we all believed the Beast had been escalating his attacks over the last few days.

Eisuke: [laughing] Wow! So she was going to frame Monokuma's _motive_ as the culprit? That's some truly next-level crap.

Umeko: [annoyed] But you failed, didn't you, Shizuko? Your plans for murder were thwarted that night when Buddy arrived unannounced, and before you knew it, Eisuke had killed him.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [angry] You blithering idiot! What have you done?

Eisuke stood, standing over Buddy's body, blood dripping from the spear he clutched in his hands, panting heavily with a twisted smile on his face.

Eisuke: [crazed] What? ...He attacked me first.

Shizuko: [angry] You...ugh! Look...go home and get changed, quickly! Buddy wouldn't be out here in the night without Kaori nearby. We have to leave, now!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] Th-This is all just guesswork! Predictions, theories, they're...they're all false! All of them!

Umeko: [accusatory] You couldn't kill Eisuke, and even worse, you sensed Kaori was close to discovering the truth about Rufus. It would have been a tricky murder to solve - one you would blame on the Beast, and a sentence you might actually have gotten away with had it not been for Kaori! If it wasn't for her conviction that the Beast was innocent, and the book we found in her cottage, we might never have been clued into her findings and realized that one of us was behind all this!

Shizuko: [angry] Ngh…

Umeko: [accusatory] So you switched tactics. Instead of framing the Beast for Eisuke's murder, you decided you'd take the risk of Eisuke outing Hanako as his partner, and frame _him_ for Kaori's murder instead. You'd stop Kaori from revealing the truth about Rufus, and still fulfil the terms of the Graduation Clause at the same time! You'd've killed two birds with one stone. And so you ordered Eisuke to attack her…but you purposely led him into a trap. You didn't tell him about the bear traps, did you? You wanted him to get trapped in it!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What? Why did she do that?

Umeko: [accusatory] So we'd all believe he was the one who'd killed her. And after Kaori knocked him out…

[[flashback]]

Kaori stood, shivering, holding the bloody shotgun in her hands as Eisuke crumpled against the side of the Bakery, unconscious, his foot still trapped in the bear trap.

Kaori: [scared] Hhn…

Turning around, she looked for Rufus.

Kaori: [worried] Hey...boy? Are you still there? Where'd you get off to?

She made a move around the corner, following the trail of blood and pawprints Rufus had left after Eisuke's attack, trying to find him when…

Shizuko: [angry] …Ngh!

Shizuko had leaped out from the shadows and slammed into Kaori. Kaori choked and stumbled backwards as the two girls began struggling.

Kaori: [distressed] Shizuko…? Wh-What are- [shocked] Hnnk!

Blood began to trickle out of Kaori's mouth as Shizuko shoved the knife into her stomach, twisting it. Kaori grabbed Shizuko's hands with her own clammy pair, fighting to push her away.

Kaori: [angry] Y-Y-You...get off me!

Shizuko: [angry] Sorry...I have to do this.

The two continue to scuffle. Shizuko was much taller than Kaori and managed to stab her several more times before Kaori wrestled the knife from her hands and swung madly.

Shizuko: [shocked] Argh!

Shizuko grimaced and stumbled back, wincing as she grabbed her forearm, which had been slashed in the struggle.

Kaori: [uncomfortable] ...You…

Bleeding profusely, Kaori stumbled, losing strength. Unable to stay standing, she toppled backwards onto the snow. There was a loud snapping sound as, out of the blue, a rope net sprung up from the ground, catching Kaori inside it, and suspending her in the air. Shizuko stumbled back, startled, as the rope net - with Kaori immobile within it - hung above her in the alleyway, dripping her blood down onto the snow beneath her.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] ...And that was how you killed her. That's the truth, from your partnership with Eisuke, to the staged attacks, and finally, to tonight.

Shizuko: [distressed] Eurgh...no...no, you're wrong...you've got it all wrong! I didn't kill her! I didn't! [accusatory] You can't incriminate me like this! Y-You...you...Umeko...Hirayama...you...y-y-you...c-c-c...c-commoner…

And then, quite suddenly, without any warning whatsoever…

Shizuko became calm.

Shizuko: Hm. How...troubling...this has become.

Umeko: [shocked] ...What?

Shizuko eyed me with a serious expression. Gone was her distress and anger at being accused, and instead, she was...relaxed, and completely composed. Even her accent sounded different - richer, thicker, and sultrier.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] So...it appears you truly wish to go down this path of reasoning to accuse me. That is unfortunate...for you.

Wakako: [worried] ...Wh-What the…? Um...does she...seem a little different to anyone...or is it just me?

Ignoring Wakako, Shizuko extended a hand to me, looking confident in herself.

Shizuko: [snide] It is no matter. I will simply prove that your argument - much like your logic - is a farce.

The next moment, Shizuko was running one hand through her hair, scoffing and looking off into the distance with a haughty expression.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Ugh, you guys are so mean! You're all just a bunch of bullies, like, you know? What did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment, Umeko?

Umeko: [shocked] ...Shizuko…?

Shizuko: [in tears] Why do you h-hate me, Umeko? Why do you want me to d-d-die…?

Azuma: [worried] Don't tell me…

Fukumi: [shocked] She's got split personalities too?!

Now, Shizuko was covering her face with her hands, peeking out at the rest of us through gaps between her fingers, a sinister smile playing on her lips.

Shizuko: [crazed] Oh my, oh my! The awful awful scum that fills this room...they think we did the killing, they do...oh, how horrible! How horrible, and how absolutely wrong...we must teach them a lesson, yes...teach them how wrong it is to accuse us of such a thing…

Taro: [scared] Wh-Wh-What's the matter with her?

Eisuke: [laughing] Oh man! She's even crazier than I am!

Shizuko: [in tears] M-M-Mommy...they're b-bullying me! [angry] Don't worry about a thing, Shizuko. Mother won't let them hurt you!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eulch! What the fuck? This is...getting kinda creepy…

Shizuko: [angry] How dare you accuse my daughter of such a horrible thing? I'll make you pay...I'll make you all pay! [crazed] Y-Yes...we'll make them pay...we'll make them pay for accusing us...such awful, n-nasty, nasty rats...bilge rats, the lot of them...scurrying about, scurry and scurry...with no purpose...no meaning...they're all rats...filthy, filthy, filthy rats…

Ichiro: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck is this freak show?

Shizuko: [in tears] I hate rats! I'm sc-scared! Mommy!

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Is...this Shizuko for real?

Umeko: [worried] Shizuko…

Shizuko: Hm. Apologies for that. I lose myself from time to time. [accusatory] Ugh! It's because you losers distracted me! You're trying to get me to slip up so you can frame me! Well, that's not gonna happen, suckers! I'm on the ball today! [in tears] I'd n-n-never kill Kaori! I couldn't! [crazed] I mean...I'm just a little girl. I couldn't have done that…

 _Is this...really Shizuko? What's wrong with her...?_

Shizuko: [accusatory] You want to accuse me, bitch? Everything you just accused me of doing...they're all just theories. Theories, theories, endless fucking theories! [crazed] But where's your proof? Where's the evidence I did any of it? You haven't presented a single piece of decisive fucking evidence!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Sh-She's scaring me…

Shizuko: [crazed] Where's the evidence, Umeko? Where is it? Where is it where is it where is it where is it…? That's right...you've got none of it…[snide] No evidence means no conviction, bitch! I guess you've lost!

Samira: [annoyed] Like hell, you've lost. I believe Umeko. We don't need any decisive evidence when we're all on the same page that you're the psychopath that did this.

Shizuko: [playful] Oh? And you're gonna take the risk that you're wrong too? All our lives are on the line here, you know...we can't afford to make any mistakes…

Umeko: [annoyed] It's fine, Samira. I can play ball.

Shizuko: [crazed] Filthy little rat scurrying about...you think you're better than me, don't you? Don't you? Don't you don't you don't you don't you don't you…

Umeko: [accusatory] I'll show you how you're the one that did this, Shizuko. I'll prove it to everyone without a doubt!

 _I've just about cracked this case wide open, from the start of Shizuko's dastardly manipulations to the moment she took Kaori's life and her little act afterwards. All I need to do is prove, once and for all, that Shizuko is Kaori's killer, and that'll eradicate any doubt left about the culprit of this case!_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Light Switch

2\. Bathhouse Window

3\. Shizuko's Account

4\. Everyone's Knives

5\. Crates

6\. Monokuma File #2

7\. Eisuke's Account

Shizuko: [playful] Umeko can talk ALL SHE WANTS!

Shizuko: [crazed] But there's no proof that anything she's said tonight is true…

Shizuko: [playful] You **can't prove I faked those Beast encounters** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] After all, Eisuke's got prosofuckface! He doesn't even know who his partner really is!

Shizuko: [accusatory] It could still be Hanako!

Samira: [accusatory] We've already proven it wasn't Hanako. Azuma is her alibi!

Shizuko: [in tears] D-D-Don't interrupt me!

Shizuko: [playful] You also **can't prove I faked my injuries** …

Shizuko: [accusatory] The blood on the bathhouse window could have come from something else!

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, it couldn't! No one else here has injuries that could've come from glass besides you!

Shizuko: [angry] I told you not to interrupt my daughter! Go on, Shizuko.

Shizuko: [crazed] But most important of all…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You **can't prove I stabbed Kaori**!

Shizuko: [playful] It's not like I left my **fingerprints behind** at the scene or anything…

Shizuko: [accusatory] You have **no proof I was at that alleyway** tonight!

Shizuko: [crazed] You've lost, you filthy commoner. And I win. I always win...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _This is the final stretch. I have one last thing that can prove Shizuko guilty...and show her the decisive evidence she craves so much._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Everyone's Knives] - [ **can't prove I stabbed Kaori** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] On the contrary...I know exactly how to prove that you stabbed Kaori.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Do you…? No...no, you're bluffing…[crazed] You're bluffing...you're bluffing bluffing bluffing…

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, what's your proof?

Umeko: We know the murder weapon used to kill Kaori wasn't the spear. So what else could it have been?

Taro: [worried] ...E-E-Eizo's knife?

Umeko: Right. But he never used it to attack either her or Rufus. He'd been using Mordecai's spear. But what about Shizuko? What weapon would she have used?

Wakako: [worried] ...Her own knife, maybe?

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly.

Shizuko: [distressed] Wh-Wha...what is this…? Where...are you going...with this…?

Umeko: The final step for Shizuko to frame Eizo would've been to make it seem his knife had been used in the murder. Sure enough, we found Eizo's knife with blood on it and became suspicious of him. But he wasn't the killer...so whose knife does he have?

Wakako: [thoughtful] You don't mean to say…

Umeko: Yes. [accusatory] I think Shizuko switched her bloody knife with Eizo's one when he was unconscious, to implicate him of Kaori's murder.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh! N-N-No...no…

Umeko: And there's an easy way to check. I remember Eizo's knife had a scratched hilt.

[[flashback]]

Eizo frowned, inspecting the knife he himself had just been given, the hilt of which was considerably more scratched up than the others.

Eizo: [disappointed] Just my luck, I suppose…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Eisuke: [playful] Is that so? I guess Eizo's bad luck turned out to be good luck, if what you say is true, Umeko…

Eisuke casually slid his knife from his belt and inspected it. The hilt of his knife was normal.

Eisuke: [playful] Well, gee...this sure doesn't look very scratched-up to me.

Shizuko: [distressed] Ngh…!

Umeko: [accusatory] When Hanako made us check our knives before the Trial, we'd all been focused on looking at our blades for any spot of blood. But maybe...we should've been looking at the hilts! So, Shizuko...you wanted decisive evidence? How about you show us all the hilt of your knife? That is, of course, unless...it's not even your knife to begin with.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ngh...heehee...oh, you think you're sooo clever, d-don't you, you grubby little rat...you think you've got me cornered like this…? You're nothing but a commoner...a nobody...a useless, meaningless, nothing! You're nobody...you're nothing to me...you're nothing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Cut the crap and show us your knife.

Shizuko: [in tears] Wh-Why should I…? I have n-n-no reason to c-comply with this joke of a trial…

Hanako: That's enough.

Hanako had been eerily quiet for a while, but now she looked up and spoke. Her eyes glinted dangerously from beneath the shade of her cap.

Hanako: I think we've all heard plenty. Everything Umeko's said has held water. She's proven Eisuke's prosopagnosia, and outlined how everything in this case was constructed from the very beginning of Shizuko's manipulations to the end. It doesn't matter if Shizuko won't show us her knife. ...I don't think we have anything else left to clear up.

Shizuko: [crazed] You…[accusatory] You're just trying to hurry this along because you're the real killer! You don't want to be found out! She tried to make Eisuke take the rap for her, and now she's going to do the same to me!

Hanako: [annoyed] You'll find that at least I didn't lie about Eisuke or the Beast attacking me.

Shizuko: [angry] No...! I refuse to die because you idiot commoners made such an asinine blunder!

But her protests were falling on deaf ears. All around her, people...were agreeing with me.

Fukumi: [worried] Umeko's arguments...definitely make sense…

Samira: I've trusted Umeko thus far. She's been our most reliable detective in these Trials.

Fukumi: [happy] Good point. [excited] I've got your back, Umeko! You nabbed the baddie again!

Mordecai: And with this final vote, peace shall be restored to our family yet again. [sad] May Kaori's soul rest in peace, and Buddy's too, when we have achieved true justice.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Such a shame...another vote, another execution…[as Dr. Creeper] That is the harsh reality of life, I'm afraid…

Taro: [disappointed] *sigh* Just my l-l-luck...the one celebrity I ever g-g-got to meet...turned out to b-b-be a k-killer…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Well...it's not Eizo or Hanako, but…[bored] I guess I can settle for Shizuko.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can we vote already?

Shizuko: [angry] No! You will not do this to me!

Samira: [angry] Save it. It's over. You've lost.

Mordecai: [annoyed] You should've learned from Nagatomo's lesson. Sadly...it seems that your selfishness got the better of you.

Shizuko: [crazed] None of you have the foggiest idea what you're talking about! You're all making a big mistake! I'm warning you!

Hanako: Monokuma. We're ready.

Shizuko: [angry] No! Listen to me!

Azuma: Umeko...before we vote...you should round this Trial up with one last summary. [worried] Just so...you can clear up any doubts or loose ends.

Shizuko: [angry] Pay attention to me!

Umeko: ...Alright, Azuma.

Shizuko: [angry] Don't ignore me!

Without warning, Shizuko had drawn her knife and was pointing it across the Trial Room at me, seething with rage.

Shizuko: [angry] I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done to me!

I could just barely catch a glimpse of the hilt of the knife Shizuko held in her hand, and was relieved to see that I was right. There were scratches running up and down its hilt, plain as day.

Shizuko: [angry] You can't do this to me...I'm a CELEBRITY! You're just a COMMONER! This...isn't...right...

Eisuke: [laughing] Heh! I must say, this was a fun first Trial! I'm looking forward to my next one!

Shizuko: [in tears] How...how did it end this way?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's time we end this.

Shizuko: [angry] You...you can't do this to me! [crazed] Ekahahahahahaha! [accusatory] I'm a CELEBRITY! [crazed] Ekahahahahahhahahahaha! [angry] You can't...you can't do this! No! NO! [in tears] Don't do this to me!

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Eisuke scares Umeko outside the Bathhouse

B) Shizuko unleashes Eisuke in the Bathhouse

C) Eisuke attacks Fukumi in the Bakery

D) Rufus attacks Taro and Miyumi

E) Shizuko and Eisuke fake the Supermarket encounter

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: B, E, D, C

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

A) Yoshihiki runs into Eisuke at the Store

B) Kaori rings the alarm bell

C) Eisuke stabs and kills Buddy

D) Yoshihiki steals Mordecai's spear

E) Kaori and Buddy leave their cottage and split up

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, E, A, C, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Eisuke gets his foot stuck in the bear trap

B) Buddy returns to the hatch

C) Shizuko stabs Kaori

D) Kaori tries to tame Rufus

E) Eizo stabs Rufus

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, A, C

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Hanako rings the bell

B) Azuma finds Eizo injured, and Kaori dead

C) Shizuko is found by Hanako

D) Shizuko knocks Eisuke out

E) Shizuko throws herself through the Bathhouse window

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: E, C, B, A

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Act #1]

It all started when the culprit of this case first realized the truth about Eizo and his biggest secret.

Because they had decided not to bathe with the girls, the killer was outside the Bathhouse and witnessed Eisuke spying on them. They later saw the way he behaved when Yoshihiki accused him, and realized that he had been a completely different person. To affirm their suspicions, the killer decided to test him. After their bath, they told him to wait for them, so they could get him alone.

Once the two of them were on their own in the Bathhouse, they came onto him, and under the stress, Eisuke was unleashed.

Eisuke was maddened when his secret was revealed, but the killer struck a bargain with him: that they would work together to fool the rest of us, and use the myth of the Beast to frame it for a murder.

Because of his prosopagnosia, Eisuke didn't recognize the killer without their clothes on, and when the killer realized this, they lied about their identity, in order to frame Hanako in case their secret was ever revealed.

[Act #2]

Whenever they met up with Eisuke at night to discuss their plans, the killer deliberately dressed up in different clothing, and wore the hat from the General Store, to disguise themselves, before using his trigger word to awaken him from Eizo's control, which would explain his lack of sleep and sudden unexplained illness. Under the killer's guidance, Eisuke helped to fake the Beast encounters in both the Supermarket and Bakery.

Using the mask they'd given him from the Store, he was able to perpetuate the myth of the Beast having glowing yellow eyes, that allowed him to see and navigate his way through the darkened facilities. With all this settled, the duo decided to put their plan into action.

The killer knew they would need alibis for each of the Beast's encounters, and so deliberately put themselves in a position where their connection to the case would not be questioned. When Eisuke appeared in the Supermarket, they brought me along as their eyewitness, and put on a show for me and the others to see. When Eisuke attacked Fukumi in the Bakery, they purposely sat at the Amphitheatre to watch us play frisbee, so they would have an alibi at the time.

All they had to do...was do what they did best: act. They acted clueless and innocent, and we never once suspected they knew more than they'd let on.

[Act #3]

Then came the time for the final phase of the killer's plan. They were going to kill Eisuke in the Amphitheatre, and make it look like the Beast's handiwork. They lied to Eisuke, that they would be faking one last scene, and while he was busy using his knife to cut one of the pigs from the Freezer open, they were getting ready to stab him.

However, their plans were thwarted when Buddy appeared, having been out on patrol with Kaori. Buddy saw the two's actions and began to bark at them, forcing Eisuke to kill him to shut him up before Kaori or the others arrived.

The two hurriedly fled the scene. Upon seeing Kaori's conviction that the Beast was not responsible for Buddy's death, the killer began to worry Kaori would discover the truth soon.

[Act #4]

The next night, Kaori left her cottage to seek Rufus out and prove, once and for all, that the Beast was just a myth. Kaori heard about Mordecai's plan to capture the Beast, and rushed to stop it from happening.

Finding her in the alley with Rufus, Eisuke, on the killer's orders, charged forward to kill her, only to get caught in Eizo's bear trap. He injured Rufus, who fled back to his hatch, and Kaori used the prop shotgun she'd stolen to knock him unconscious.

What Kaori didn't know, was that the whole scene was being watched. When she turned to leave, she found herself standing in the killer's way. And without warning, the killer used their knife to stab her multiple times, killing Kaori, and leaving her for dead in Mordecai's rope net.

[Act #5]

During the fight, Kaori had managed to wound her attacker before she died.

With blood on their hands, the killer knew they would have to find a way to give themselves an alibi. They abandoned the unconscious Eisuke and fled the scene before Azuma and Mordecai arrived, but not before switching out their bloody knife for Eizo's clean one, to further implicate him.

Knowing they needed to secure an alibi and cover up their wound, the killer decided to do the unthinkable and fake a Beast attack on themselves. To do that, they figured the best way to appear innocent was to do to themselves what no sane person would think to do: they were going to attack themselves, and claim to have been attacked, thereby making them an unlikely option for the ultimate mastermind.

They did what Eisuke had done before, and climbed the crates outside the Bathhouse to get to the window. Once up there, they threw themselves through the window, landing inside the pool, safe, but badly injured from broken glass. Their act complete, the killer left the Bathhouse and told the first person they saw - Hanako - about their narrow brush with death; a brush with death that they had initiated themselves.

This entire case, and all its elaborately faked scenes, special effects and performances, even going the extra mile to injure oneself to appear innocent...it would be easy to pull off for someone with your talent - Shizuko Ikehara, the SHSL Actress!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...SHIZUKO IKEHARA...Guilty!

...

The silence was almost overwhelming when we'd finished voting. And then...it was broken by...

Monokuma: [laughing] Good job! You've all got it right on the money yet again! The murderous mastermind behind the death of Kaori Nishimoto was none other than SHSL Actress, Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [angry] No…[crazed] Ekahahahahaha! [sad] No…[in tears] No...it...it can't end like this…

Mordecai: [sad] And so it ends yet again...we emerge victorious, narrowly…

Fukumi: [happy] And it was all thanks to Umeko! Thanks, girl! You're the real MVP! I was all set to vote Eizo, and then Hanako! You saved us twice in one night!

Umeko: Heh...thanks.

 _...I wish I didn't have to._

Eisuke: [accusatory] Damn, you're one crazy bitch, Shizuko. Or...should I call you 'Hanako'? There I was, thinking we had a connection! But you were going to use me and dump me! Is that it?

Shizuko: [sad] … [angry] You...why don't you shut the fuck up, you useless psychopathic moron?!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh! [distressed] G-G-Guys...c-calm down with the vulgarities…

Shizuko: [angry] You're pathetic…[accusatory] Each and every one of you! [angry] That I have to die...here...in front of you...you c...you com...comm...common…

Samira: [angry] What? Can't spit the word out anymore?

Shizuko: [in tears] ...C...Comm...Comm…

Monokuma: [excited] Come on, Shizuko, you can do it! You can say the word! Say it!

Shizuko: [in tears] Ngh...mmph...c-c-c-comm...

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you know what would be the real icing on the cake? [excited] Guess what, ladies and gents! Shizuko Ikehara wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth, you know!

Shizuko: [sad] …

Azuma: [annoyed] What are you saying?

Monokuma: [excited] Here's a fun little tidbit for you all! She was once a commoner, just like you!

Wakako: [shocked] What? Shizuko...a commoner?

Fukumi: [worried] You used to be poor?

Shizuko: [distressed] …

Monokuma: [laughing] Yes, indeed! She used to be the poorest one out of all of you! A real rags-to-riches story, this one right here!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Young Shizuko [CG]

A young, seven year-old Shizuko is crouched in a corner of her room, watching as her mother sits by the edge of her bed, crying with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Shizuko's Mom: …*sniff*...

Shizuko: M-Mommy…?

Shizuko's Mom: …

Shizuko: Are...you okay?

Shizuko's Mom: ...No.

Shizuko: …

Shizuko's Mom: They'll be repossessing this house soon. Unless I get money, and fast...we'll be living out on the streets soon.

Shizuko: *cries* But...I don't wanna! I like our house! Please don't let them kick us out, Mommy!

Shizuko's Mom: Listen to me.

She knelt in front of her daughter, and took Shizuko's face tenderly in her hands.

Shizuko's Mom: Momma loves you...and now, Momma needs your help.

Shizuko: What?

Shizuko's Mom: I have friends...contacts who could help change our lives. But you need to work for it. We cannot live in poverty anymore. The sleepless nights...the constant worries...I can't live like that anymore, Shizuko...I can't!

Shizuko: M-Mom...you're scaring me…

Shizuko's mother was now clutching Shizuko tighter, and biting her nails into her daughter's flesh.

Shizuko's Mom: I'm giving up...so much for you...you had better make my sacrifice worth it...and give it your all…

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Path To Fame [CG]

Another day now - Shizuko's mom was leaving a hotel with an unknown man.

Shizuko's Mom: So...you'll do it.

Director: Meh. I suppose I could put your little girl in the audition. No promises though!

Shizuko's Mom: We had a deal! That you would make my daughter a star in exchange for everything...everything I did for you just now…

Director: She might make it in, she might not. It really just depends on her.

Shizuko's Mom: You...you cad! You promised me!

Director: Hey...if we can have more of what we just had in that room...it might boost your daughter up higher on our list…

Shizuko's Mom: I'm not doing anything else with you unless you help me and my daughter! You won't exploit me like this!

Director: Fine. Suit yourself. I don't even have to bother with you. I don't need you as much as you need me.

He turned to leave, and sure enough, she lunged out desperately, grabbing his arm. Just like that, he'd called her bluff.

Shizuko's Mom: Wait, no! Don't go! Please! You're...you're my biggest ranking contact...you can change my life and hers...you're my only hope left...please, I'll...I'll do anything…

Director: Anything?

Shizuko's Mom: ...Anything you want and more.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Monokuma: [giggling] Poor Shizuko never even wanted to get into acting in the first place! She was forced into a life she secretly hated, and put up with a lot. It built up inside her and she couldn't afford to crack! Whether she liked it or not, she was a public figure, and she couldn't risk hurting her publicity!

Shizuko: [distressed] How...how do you know all this?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I have my ways.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Close To Cracking [CG]

A slightly older Shizuko is storming around a modest apartment, as her mother chases after her around the living room.

Shizuko: I can't do this anymore! I hate it, I hate it!

Shizuko's Mom: What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you know how many girls would kill to be in your position? Do you know the things I had to do to get you this far, to get us off the streets? You're actually beginning to make a name for yourself, and you need to keep pushing the boundaries to get even further. There's nowhere else to go but up from here on out! More fame, more fortune, more fans-

Shizuko: I can't stand it! I hate them, Mom! I hate the way they talk about me online! The constant criticisms, the slandering, the sexist, perverted comments, but most of all...I hate the people who adore me. The ones that keep talking about how much they love me, how much they admire me, how much they want to be just like me...it makes me sick! It makes me want to puke! I don't want to live like this anymore!

SMACK!

Shizuko's mother had slapped her across the face.

Shizuko's Mom: Have you forgotten...all the SACRIFICES we made to get to this point? Have you? The things...that I did...I degraded myself, to nothing more than a piece of meat, for you...and you're not even grateful.

Shizuko: …

Shizuko's Mom: Do you want to go back to a life of poverty? To a life of living as a commoner? To be famous and rich...that's the goal. And you're going to aim for it...you have to...or it will all have been for nothing...everything I did...will have been for nothing...we can't go back to being poor. We can't go back to being...to being commoners...again...we can't...we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko's mother slumped to the floor, eyes wide and a little bloodshot, as she shook her head to the rhythm of her incessant chanting. Shizuko curled up next to her and cradled her mother's head to her chest.

Shizuko's Mom: We can't, we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko: Mom...please stop…

Shizuko's Mom: We can't, we can't, we can't, we can't, we can't-

Shizuko: Okay...okay...we won't...I'll go to the next audition tomorrow...just please...don't cry...don't...don't leave me…

…

Shizuko's Mom: Do whatever it takes...to get the role. ...Whatever...it takes...

[[end: flashback :end]]

Monokuma: Of course, her mother died a couple years later. By that time, Shizuko's fame had shot through the roof. For a girl who had no passion for acting to begin with, it was like she had been born with an innate talent for taking to the stage! She didn't stop acting. She expanded her limits. She acted in countless plays, shows and movies, boosting her public name and image so much that they rolled in money! And with that, came more fans, and more critics…

Shizuko: [angry] …

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] You know, Shizuko was a quiet, timid girl when she was just a child! She was the type to slink away and hide in the back of the classroom, keeping to herself and never speaking up or drawing attention for any reason...but forced into a life that didn't suit her, she was so torn between wanting to continue ascending the ladder of fame and earning more and more to never sink back into poverty...and wanting to just be herself. I guess you could say...Shizuko's greatest acting accomplishment...was to be the way she is right now. The SHSL Actress...who hated acting.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: Shizuko, you…

Shizuko: [angry] Fine! Just tell them all my secrets! Reveal them and stomp on them like they're nothing! Air out my dirty laundry! Tell them about my dead fucking mother! Because what's it to you? Nothing! Hate me, dammit! HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! I KILLED KAORI! IT WAS ME!

Shizuko glared at all of us, tears in her eyes, challenging us for a rebuttal. No one spoke.

Wakako: [sad] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Shizuko: [angry] What? Nothing? You all had a hell of a lot to say about me earlier! Huh? You think I'm a horrible person for doing what I did?

She swiped at her tears, furious more with herself than anything.

Shizuko: [angry] I murdered her! In cold blood! I stabbed her multiple times to make sure she stayed dead! Because I hated her for her idiotic interference! For almost foiling my plans! For almost ruining my life even more than it already fucking is!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Then...your wounds…

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahahaha! [angry] I had to sell the act, didn't I?

[[flashback]]

[CG] The Show Must Go On [CG]

Shizuko was standing upright in the Bathhouse, staggering a little. She was dripping from head to toe with water, and blood was streaming down the various cuts and scrapes on her body. The blood and water mixed together and pooled around her feet, leaking back into the baths.

Monokuma was there, and looked horrified.

Monokuma: Wh-What are you doing?!

Shizuko: *pant* What…*pant* does it look like?'

Shizuko groaned as she grabbed a shard of glass and pulled it out of her left calf, dripping blood into the poolwater and all over the wet tiles.

Shizuko: I always go... the extra mile...to sell the part. I'm the SHSL Actress...for...a reason…

Monokuma: And here I was, thinking I was sick and demented! You're even more twisted in the head than I am!

She tossed the lone shard of glass to the floor, and began to limp over to the locker rooms.

Shizuko: ...Whatever it takes...whatever it takes...

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [angry] My mom degraded herself to get further in life. And so I did the same.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Shizuko Tries To Seduce Eizo [CG]

Eizo was pacing up and down the locker room, looking nervous, when Shizuko called out from the open doorway.

Shizuko: Eizo.

Eizo: Hm?

Eizo nearly jumped a foot in the air, and rushed to avert his eyes.

Eizo: Sh-Shizuko? Wh-What are you doing…? You...you can't...you shouldn't be...go wrap a towel around yourself at once! Please!

Shizuko: What's wrong? I thought you liked to look at girls in the baths.

Eizo: Y-You heard about that? That's a lie! Yoshihiki...he was slandering me. I would never do such a thing!

Shizuko: You're right...I don't think _you_ did that...but I don't think you're all that innocent either…

She sidled up to him, as he backed up into a corner of the room, flushing and getting even more flustered.

Eizo: Pl-Please...try to...control yourself. This...is not the right place to be doing this…

Shizuko: Doing what? This?

Eizo: Shizuko, I...I can't. You...should go back in. I'll...I'll wait outside.

Shizuko: What's wrong? Why are you trying to be such a gentleman?

Eizo: I am a gentleman! I would never...I mean…

Shizuko: How about you stop being a gentleman for once, and show me the other side of you? Show me...the other Eizo. Where's the tyrant that lives inside you?

Eizo grunted, and it was like his eyes had lit up with a different fire.

Shizuko: I'm tired of you being so strict and uptight all the time...you need to learn to let loose…

Eisuke: I heartily agree.

Shizuko: Huh?

Before she could react, Eisuke had grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the lockers, choking her.

Eisuke: You...who the fuck are you? Why...why are you...not...wearing anything? Wow...what's Eizo been up to while I was gone? Has he been getting it on?

He grinned mischievously, his breathing heavy and labored as he leaned in close to her.

Shizuko coughed, but smiled weakly.

Shizuko: So...I was right...heh...you finally…*cough* emerge…

Eisuke: Oh? You know my secret…

Shizuko: Yeah...I do. Listen to me...I wanted to talk to you, and I mean 'you', not Mr. Fussypants Eizo.

Eisuke: Give me a good reason I don't strangle you right here right now, and get the hell out of this place.

Shizuko: The other boys know you're left here with me. You won't get away with it.

Eisuke: Damn…

Shizuko: But no worries. You want to escape? So do I. And...I have a proposal for you.

Eisuke: ...I'm listening.

Shizuko: I'm willing to make a deal with you: that we work together, and we can both get out of here.

Eisuke: Ooh...that's pretty devious. Whoever you are...you gotta tell me more.

Shizuko: Do you...not know who I am?

Eisuke: Eh? Well, when you're not wearing any clothes like this, it's kinda hard for me to recall which of the girls you are…

Shizuko: My...clothes?

Eisuke: Are you that girl Eizo's been dating? That Hanako chick? You must be, right? Who else would 'ole Eizo be in the baths alone with?

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [playful] Did you like my little performances? Acting has always come naturally to me, you know. It's like I said: If there's one thing I know how to do - it's act.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [in tears] It was th-the B-B-Beast! I just s-saw him!

Shizuko: [in tears] He...he came so close to me! He almost k-k-killed me! I can't die at my age, I'm too famous!

Shizuko: [in tears] I can st-still…*sniff*...recall his br-breath on me...we fell into the water and he scr-scratched at me...and I only narrowly got away when Hanako found me!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Shizuko: [playful] The crying, defenseless, vulnerable victim, just scared of losing her life…[annoyed] or the haughty, pampered actress who can't do anything right and thinks the world of herself...[angry] It's gotten to the point, I don't even know who I am anymore. I've acted and played so many roles...it's all a blur to me.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, what was that all about anyway? You kinda lost it near the end there…

Shizuko exhaled, and for a moment, she seemed calm again.

Shizuko: [thoughtful] Perhaps it is my way of coping. I didn't understand who I was anymore…so I simply accepted that...I could be anyone.

Miyumi: [worried] Be...anyone?

Shizuko: [crazed] I could be dangerous and psychopathic…[thoughtful] ...or cool, calm and collected…[in tears] S-S-Sometimes...I can feel like a little g-girl again…[angry] And other times...I could be the mother I lost…

 _The SHSL Actress..._

 _I can't imagine how many varied and different roles she's played. To be so many different characters at once...and lose one's own sense of self-identity..._

 _Is this the pain she's been suffering underneath the surface?_

Shizuko: [snide] You didn't think the rich, pampered girl you've all known was all there was to me, did you?

Azuma: [worried] What? Are you...

Shizuko: [playful] I'm sorry I lied. I'm not as spoilt as you think I am. You probably thought I was a useless bitch because I couldn't cook, or I hated waking up in the mornings, or that I kept calling you all commoners. That's just my pampered persona.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Persona…?

Shizuko: [sad] When I first came to in the Inn...I knew I was in danger. A celebrity, kidnapped...I didn't know who I could trust. I've played an array of roles - I can play any part I desire. And so I chose to play the role of the rude, pampered, egotistical actress in the hopes that it would make me less of a threat in the Killing Game.

Umeko: You were...just playing a part?

Shizuko: [angry] I would've thought it obvious. I mean...why would that stuck-up, spoilt girl ever have scarred herself with glass like that, just to go the extra mile to try and make sure her plan to get away with murder would succeed?

Miyumi: [worried] Then...the girl we got to know as Shizuko Ikehara...did we...never really get to know her at all?

Shizuko: [angry] That's right. I resented the pressure of being a celebrity. I detested being in the spotlight. I hated watching those idiot girls clawing at me, and those moronic boys commenting and making passes at me on social media. "We love you, Shizuko!" "You're the best!" "Queen!" And I hated it! I hated it all! I hated every single one of them! It was maddening! Do you have any idea how damaging it all is for me? All I wanted was to be NORMAL! But I can't...I can't become a commoner...I can't live through that again...you...none of you...have any idea...of the pain my mom and I went through…I never had a normal childhood. Whether I was starving and begging for money out on the streets, or letting my mom do sexual favors for depraved men so I could pretend to be someone I wasn't, on a fucking camera, for us to be able to eat at night! ...I did what I had to.

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, maybe you and I have more in common than I thought. It sounds to me like much of your life was split into two as well.

Azuma: You had to act, and excelled at it...to keep you and your mother off the streets, because of the trauma you faced when you were poor. But with it...came a new kind of trauma.

Shizuko: [angry] ...I hated my life. I can't remember a moment I was ever truly happy. And when my mom died too, and left me in the limelight to live a living hell for the rest of my life...I was going to end mine as well.

Miyumi: [sad] But Shizuko...I...I thought you loved acting.

Shizuko: [annoyed] ...Acting has always come natural to me. It's a part of who I am, and deep down, I can't say I hate it entirely. But...it wasn't the life I chose, nor the life I wanted. It was just something I was always good at...and the thing I relied on the most. But I didn't want it. I wanted to be...someone else. I just...wanted to be myself, for once. There was...only one other thing that sustained me.

 _I don't know if I want to know what it is…_

Umeko: ...What was it?

Shizuko: [angry] Before my career began...my passion...was not to star in movies. But I...wanted to make them. [sad] I was...going to become a director. And...I would be the best damn director...the world had ever seen. I felt like my life had no meaning. But the dream of becoming a director...it gave me new purpose...something to strive toward. Now...that...was a life I could see worth living. I'd...be creating something beautiful. I'd...be responsible for making art. I'd make my mother proud. I'd never be a commoner again. And...I'd be free...free from the horde...of idiots...who made me feel like I was a piece of meat.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Hey, have you seen the way you set up all those scenes? The pigs? Voila! What a nice touch. And you saw through my special effects so easily! You might actually have had a future as a director. Of course, now that future's kaput! Because you chose to try and kill to get out! Sucks to be you!

Ichiro: [angry] Shut up. This is all your fault!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Samira: [distressed] Yeah! You...forced her into this, the same way you forced Nagatomo.

Monokuma: [angry] For the last time...I'll make this clear. I don't force anyone to do anything. You make the decision yourselves, to kill! That's the sorry truth of it!

Azuma: [sad] When did you decide to kill someone?

Shizuko: [sad] ...When I found out that Monokuma had stolen two years' worth of memories from us.

Umeko: What…?

Shizuko: [in tears] Two...years...two whole years of time! Lost! I could've done so much in those two years! Two years...I might've spent, working towards that goal. I was going to be the SHSL Director...and no one…[crazed] Ekahahahahahaa! [angry] No one was going to get in the way of that. I was finally going to be free - free from this accursed prison...and free from that hellish life...I'd been pushed into.

Miyumi: [sad] Shizuko…

Shizuko: [angry] Go on. Hate me! HATE ME! It's because of me that Kaori's dead, and that Buddy's dead too. I've been nothing but a bitch.

Shizuko looked like she was losing it. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but her hateful expression never faltered. I didn't know who she was mad at more - us, her 'fans', her mother, Monokuma, or herself.

One of the world's most talented and beloved teenage actresses...who hated her fans and her life in the spotlight more than anything...only rivalled by her hate for living life as a 'commoner'. For Shizuko...it must've seemed like two ends of the spectrum...with little respite in between.

Umeko: Shizuko...you made a mistake. But...you're still our classmate. Just like Nagatomo was...and I refuse to hate you for what Monokuma's put us all up to.

Shizuko: [angry] ...I'll die...and no one will know about it...I'll die, quietly, like a nobody...like a commoner…

She cackled a little nuttily.

Shizuko: [crazed] Ekahahahaha! I don't know if that's better or worse…

Monokuma: Well, no time for you to puzzle it out! Because guess what? [angry] I hate tearful scenes like this! I say...it's time we spice it up with a little blood, gore and murder! It's time for the execution!

Miyumi: [shocked] No! [as Ms. Shortcake] Not again! Please, spare her!

Mordecai: Your actions were hideous but...when we get out of here...we will tell the world you died valiantly.

Shizuko: [sad] ...Don't bother.

Samira: [sad] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

Azuma: [sad] Does...anyone have any last...words…?

Taro: [distressed] This c-can't be happening! Wh-Why are we b-b-being so calm about this?!

Umeko: Taro…

Taro: [distressed] N-No, Umeko! We're sentencing another p-p-person to die! Yet we're d-d-discussing it like it's...it's...like it's the fr-freakin' weather! This isn't r-r-right!

 _I've...never heard Taro curse before._

Taro: [in tears] We can't...b-b-be getting used to th-this…How c-c-can we…?

Hanako: [distressed] …

Wakako: [sad] …

Fukumi: [disappointed] …

Even Yoshihiki was silent, expressionless.

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, Shizuko?

Shizuko: [angry] ...What?

Eisuke: [laughing] For the record...you pulled off a great Hanako impression. You live up to your title.

Shizuko: [in tears] ...

Azuma: [worried] You won't be dying a commoner...or as the SHSL Actress. You are neither of those. Just...be Shizuko. Be...our classmate. That's...who we'll remember you by.

Shizuko: [sad] …

Monokuma: Right then! I've got a very special punishment for the SHSL Actress, Shizuko Ikehara!

Shizuko: [sad] I wish I was never a commoner.

Monokuma: [excited] Let's give it everything we've got!

Shizuko: [happy] Looks like it's time for one last performance. Ekahaha...before I go...won't you promise me one last thing?

Umeko: ...What is it?

Shizuko: [happy] ...Hold a funeral for me.

Monokuma: [excited] It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

…

[GAME OVER]

[SHIZUKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

After Shizuko was dragged off, she reappeared on screen, and for a brief moment, I could almost pretend like I was watching her in a new movie, about to star in a brand new role.

She was standing atop a stage, beautifully dressed in a sparkling cyan ballgown. Her arms and legs were attached to ropes, and I watched as a giant Monokuma appeared, towering above her, clutching the ropes that strung her up like she was a marionette.

Before the stage, sat a crowd of Monokumas, rapt with attention as they prepared for the show.

[SHSL ACTRESS SHIZUKO IKEHARA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[ALL THE WORLD'S A STAGE: THE FINAL CURTAIN]

Monokuma began to control Shizuko like a puppeteer, forcing her to prance up and down the stage, moving her arms and legs with jerky movements. The crowd of Monokumas began to boo, hurling tomatoes at her, splattering all over Shizuko's face and dress. She flinched, recoiling as she was assailed by the rotten food.

The camera zoomed in as one particular Monokuma reached down to grab another tomato to throw, but instead, he picked up a rock. All of a sudden, all the Monokumas were holding rocks, and they began to throw them too.

The rain of rocks came showering down on Shizuko, brushing and cutting her even further, adding to her numerous injuries. Shizuko cried out as she was yanked back on her puppet strings. The stage collapsed around her and she fell backwards, landing in the middle of a dumpster.

Her dress was gone, now replaced with a raggedy tattered outfit. Around her were heaps of trash bags, soggy newspapers and dirty boxes. Shizuko was crying out now, wailing, looking at her surroundings with a mixture of horror and despair.

A pair of rockets appeared from underneath the dumpster, and it began to rumble, as out of the blue, the dumpster shot up to the sky, propelled by rocket fire, taking Shizuko along with it. She and the rocket-powered dumpster disappeared into the night sky, and that was the last any of us ever saw of Shizuko Ikehara.

…

For a moment, there was silence. It wasn't our first execution, but...that didn't make it any more bearable.

The quiet was soon permeated by Miyumi's soft sniffles.

Miyumi: [in tears] No...no…not again...

Eisuke: [disappointed] Aww...and there I was, thinking the two of us had something special…

Monokuma: [laughing] And that, my friends, is the true story of how Shizuko Ikehara abandoned her title as a commoner, and shot to stardom! Literally!

Ichiro: [angry] You're getting a sick kick out of this, aren't you?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Absolutely! Finally, you lot are delivering! I was concerned you'd all be a bunch of duds, but man! Watching everything crumble around Shizuko...wowie!

Taro: [angry] How...can you m-m-make us do this…? [distressed] I c-c-can't take this a-anymore…

Miyumi: [distressed] I want to go home…

I looked at Taro and Miyumi, both hyperventilating and trembling in fear. The others were reacting with anger, and regret.

Hanako: [disappointed] This shouldn't have happened again.

Mordecai: [sad] What have we come to? Fighting and betraying one another like this…the playthings of a _bear_ …

Monokuma: Hey now! Don't look so dejected, you guys! Look on the bright side! You've all made it to the Final Twelve! Four down, eleven to go, and one of you might be the last one standing!

Samira: [angry] This isn't a fucking game! We're never going to do this again, you hear me! Even if we have to live the rest of our lives in here! You're not going to win, you bastard!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I think I'm getting there. Trust me, I've heard this same spiel many times before! That's two down for the kill, and my, that opens up so much more possibilities with the dozen of you that remain. Who will be next to fall to my temptations? Who will be the next to become prey? It's all so exciting!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Go to hell.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...you're all already there.

Azuma: [sad] ...Come on, everyone. Let's go back.

We moved to leave, but Monokuma yelped and stopped us.

Monokuma: [angry] Wait! Are you forgetting something? I've still got to give you guys your reward!

He pointed up at the monitor as it flickered to life.

[CG] The Second Picture [CG]

Monokuma was showing us an unfamiliar park. I recognized park benches, a fountain in the background, random passersby walking their dogs or enjoying the scenery.

I gasped when I saw a familiar face.

It was Kenji. He was laughing, his handsome features lit up with boyish joy, as he did a trick on his skateboard, suspended in the air in the photo by a skateboarding ramp. I hadn't seen him in about a week, but…

It was definitely him. And I missed his company.

And nearby him, sitting on the pavement by the side of the ramp, was a girl we all knew too well...

Wakako: Kaori?

Kaori was sitting near Kenji, smiling as she looked at him on his board. And by her side…

Fukumi: No way! That's Buddy!

Sure enough, Buddy was by Kaori's side, as he normally was, and she was petting him as she watched Kenji. The two's smiles were frozen in time, and it unnerved me.

Hanako: How is this possible? This picture was taken while we were at Hope's Peak!

Azuma: Then...that means...

Monokuma: [laughing] That's right! Buddy, the dog you all thought had been left in the inn by its previous owners, or even by me...was actually Kaori's dog all along! And even she didn't know that! She adopted him while she was at Hope's Peak, and the two have been together for more than a year! Buddy, of course, recognized his owner, but she always assumed it was just dogs' natural reaction to warm up to her and she never questioned it once!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: Kaori and Buddy loved each other like no master and pet ever had before. She used to walk him to the park and they'd watch the Skateboarding King himself perform tricks for them. Sadly, it looks like none of them will ever get to do that again!

Hanako: [distressed] This…

Eisuke: [playful] Hey, you know...now that I think about it...maybe that's why the dumb mutt started barking when he saw me the night I killed him. I always heard dogs can sense things like that. When Eizo was seeing a therapist, I know he warned his classmates to watch out for strange behavior from me.

Monokuma: I was almost hoping to see Buddy and Rufus go at it, but oh well!

Wakako: [nervous] What about Rufus? Will you...let him go free?

Monokuma: [laughing] You sure you want the Beast to roam around yet again?

Samira: [angry] Don't play around with us...

Monokuma: [laughing] Fine! Rufus is a pretty tame wolf anyway. I couldn't have him actually killing one of you lot, remember? He can stay, for all the good he'll do you. Take him! He's your responsibility now! And with the SHSL Dog Whisperer no longer among you...good luck taking care of him!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh!

Eizo suddenly stumbled backwards, clutching his head, and Azuma and Hanako rushed to steady him. He stopped, and looked around, perplexed, blinking stupidly.

Eizo: [shocked] H-Huh? Wh-What happened? Wh...Why...What just happened to me? I...I feel like...I...I can't remember.

He looked around at us, and saw our faces.

Eizo: [nervous] What? What's...what's happened? What's wrong? Am...Am I still being accused? Did...Did I do anything? Why are you all keeping quiet?

Taro: [in tears] Eizo...it's a-a-awful…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Good to have you back, I guess…

Eizo: [confused] 'Have me back'?

He looked around once more.

Eizo: [shocked] Where's Shizuko?

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

To those who have stuck with the story thus far, thanks for reading and thank you for all the lovely reviews! Even if I don't reply to them, I read all of them and am grateful you're all enjoying the story so far! Chapter Three is up next and here's a short preview of what's to come…

When we passed through the gate, it became abundantly clear that they had to be nearby. We heard smashing sounds, followed by a girl crying out in anger, and another girl's sharp yelp of fear.

Umeko: That's gotta be them!

[Unknown #2]: Umeko, Azuma, help me!

We ran around the corner, and sure enough, there she was.

Her shoulders were quivering as she swayed, almost drunkenly, before the wooden remains that lay by her feet. In her hands, she turned the large mallet over and over, staring at it in wonder.

Umeko: What...what are you doing?

She turned around, and I was startled to see the crazed look in her eyes. Her lips curled upward in a sickeningly demented smile.

[Unknown #1]: Kekeke...oh, hi Umeko. I didn't see you there…

[Unknown #2]: Sh-She's gone completely b-b-bonkers! SAVE ME!


	21. Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life 1

When we returned to the surface, the sun was already on its way up, peeking over the tall, concrete walls that kept the dozen of us still penned in.

We'd been at it for hours, discussing the Trial. To think that barely twelve hours ago...we'd all still been alive. And now, in the span of one night, two girls we knew were dead, just like Nagatomo and Kenji.

Gone forever.

Because of Monokuma.

We retreated to our respective cottages in silence. No one felt much like talking, and for good reason. Though we had all survived...the mood was sombre, tense. Everyone was on edge, understandably so.

Shizuko's final words kept ringing in my head. I recalled the teary look on her face as she stared us down, fighting to keep from breaking, and crumbling nonetheless.

[[flashback]]

Shizuko: [angry] Hate me, dammit! HATE ME FOR WHAT I DID! I KILLED KAORI! IT WAS ME!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _To think...that she had kept her anger, and self-hatred...repressed deep within herself...for so long...and hid it from everyone…_

 _Not just us...the entire world…_

 _And just like that...she was gone. Out of our lives...forever._

 _A promising young upstart; a bright future filled with potential ahead of her._

 _Hundreds upon thousands of adoring fans...who may never know what became of their idol…_

 _...and would someday move on to another celebrity, until Shizuko was eventually forgotten…_

 _...dying a meaningless death. Like a commoner._

 _She might have even been able to achieve her dream of becoming a world-famous director._

 _Instead, she died here._

 _...shot up to space…_

 _...a punishment for murder._

Monokuma's words to us reverberated around my brain, like a bullet ricocheting off the walls of my skull.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [giggling] That opens up so much more possibilities with the dozen of you that remain. Who will be next to fall to my temptations? Who will be the next to become prey? It's all so exciting!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Who would be the next...to become a killer?_

 _First a world-renowned thief...then one of the world's most famous teenage actresses…_

 _What's gonna happen...when even the best among us...are put to the test…?_

 _No! I can't think in this way! I can't go around worrying about stuff like that!_

 _Doubting my friends...being suspicious of their intentions...it's just what Monokuma wants! An environment plagued with paranoia and rife with distrust...it's the perfect playground for ill will to breed._

 _I won't give him what he wants…_

 _Two of us have already cracked under the pressure…_

 _We must...absolutely must...stop it from happening again._

I shouldn't have been in the mood to sleep at all, but as soon as I returned to my cottage and let my head hit the pillow...I was out like a light.

And when I next woke up...the sky was a rich, dark shade of blue. The sun was almost down. I'd slept most of the day away.

 _I guess that's fine. I stayed up the whole night for the Trial...I feel more refreshed now._

 _...just imagining...that this time the day before...Shizuko and Kaori were both...still...with us…_

 _No...now's not the time for mourning. There'll be time for that later._

My stomach grumbled, in spite of everything, and I knew my body wasn't going to stop functioning just because of what had happened.

I had to eat.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There were only a few people there when I arrived. Azuma nodded at me in greeting.

Azuma: [worried] You holding up alright?

Umeko: As well as I can…given the circumstances.

He was cooking again. Whenever the group was feeling too down to appoint someone...he stepped up to the mantle. I was briefly reminded of how Shizuko had lied to me, to get me to the Supermarket, on the pretext of getting her ingredients, so she could have me be her unwitting alibi for Eisuke's first scene.

I pushed the memory out of my mind, as Azuma handed me a plate of chicken wings.

Azuma: Eat. It'll do you good.

It smelled amazing, and I was starving. I'd devoured my meal in a matter of seconds, and left a pile of bones behind.

A shadow fell across me and I looked up to see Eizo, standing there, looking sheepish.

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Umeko: Eizo? Are...you okay?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Well...is anyone?

 _Good point._

Eizo: [uncomfortable] I'm trying to keep it together. It's...not exactly soothing to be told you've got another person living inside of you...so to speak.

Eizo had taken the news about Eisuke as well as anyone would've, in that situation. He'd thought us lunatics at first, but when it became clear we wouldn't all be lying to him about it...he had to accept the truth. And with it...the responsibility...of being an unknowing assistant to Shizuko and all her crimes-

I jumped as Eizo suddenly bowed in front of me.

Umeko: E-Eizo? Wh-What are you-

Eizo: [distressed] Please forgive me for everything I did!

Umeko: Wha…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] He's already done that for all of us that's arrived. Just accept his apology so he can move on.

Umeko: Eizo...you don't have to apologize for anything. What Eisuke did...it wasn't your fault. You had no idea…

Eizo: [distressed] But...all the things that Shizuko did...was only possible because of...this… 'Eisuke' person...and he did all that...through me. I am unquestionably guilty!

Umeko: It's not like you were a willing participant.

Eizo: [distressed] Still...had it not been for me…[sad] Kaori...might still be alive. And Buddy too…[distressed] To think that my hands...would have been used to commit murder…

Hanako had left out the part about Eisuke killing his own father when explaining everything to Eizo. She'd silenced us all with a glare to warn us to keep it from him. The only people I were worried would blurt it out to him were Yoshihiki and Wakako - Yoshihiki for being a jerk at even the best of times and having a grudge against Eizo, and Wakako for having a big mouth for gossip. But thankfully...they both stayed quiet.

Eizo: [angry] I swore an oath to be a leader to you all...a good and responsible one. And yet...my weakness...led to the loss of innocent lives.

Azuma: [worried] Again...you can't blame yourself for that.

Eizo: [distressed] It's all because I'm not good enough! I wasn't strong...enough...to resist. It's my fault for having this disorder! And I let her manipulate me into doing all of her dirty work...I feel...disgusted, at myself…

I hesitated, and put a comforting hand on his arm.

Umeko: There's no point wasting time in blaming yourself. You'll...only be hurting for no reason. No one here blames you, and I'm sure Kaori doesn't either. The person who did all those things...wasn't you, even if he lives inside of you. We all know you for who you really are, Eizo.

Samira: Well said.

Samira had walked up, looking awkward.

Samira: [uncomfortable] Hey...so I don't do this often.

Eizo: Hm?

Samira: [annoyed] But I guess I wanted to apologize for everything I said about you. My anger towards you was unwarranted. It's that piece-of-crap Eisuke that I really have a bone to pick with…

Eizo: [worried] Apology accepted, Samira. It's fine. I was never mad at you. [distressed] I just wish there was a way to deal with...him.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Yeah...shouldn't we be discussing that as well? We...can't exactly ignore it.

Hanako: Ichiro brings up a good point.

Hanako stood up now, her voice calm but commanding.

Hanako: Eisuke _is_ a real threat to us, a threat we might have trouble keeping control over. We've clearly seen that he's not hesitant to murder to get out, and he's already tried. And unlike the rest of us...he's not exactly a person we could reason with.

Wakako: [worried] So what do we do?

Fukumi: [excited] I know! Let's tie Eizo up! That way, Eisuke will never be able to harm anyone!

Hanako: I don't think that's necess-

Eizo: Let's do it.

Hanako: [shocked] Huh?

Eizo: [distressed] For letting Eisuke murder Buddy with my own two hands...I will never stop regretting it. I can barely forgive myself for what I let him help Shizuko do. I would hate myself even more if I put any of you in danger because of this. If tying me up keeps the group safe...by all means.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Alright! Bondage time!

Ichiro: [distressed] No! No bondage time!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw…

Fukumi: [disappointed] Phooey…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you all mad? We can't, just, tie him up…irritating as he is.

Hanako: Agreed.

Fukumi: [confused] But Eizo's alright with it! What's stopping us?

Hanako: [annoyed] I will not leave Eizo tied up for the rest of our time here just because of his little...problem. And there's always the issue that...Eisuke could find a way to break out of his restraints, and he probably won't be happy we decided to capture him like that.

Mordecai: Did you have a better idea?

Hanako: I did. But I'll need everyone else here for it. Are we all present?

People had been arriving one by one while we'd been talking, and sure enough, we'd all gathered around Hanako. She nodded, cleared her throat, and resumed speaking.

Hanako: Firstly, I'm banning weapons. All knives are to be returned to the General Store now that the threat of the Beast has been...disproven.

By Fukumi's feet, Rufus howled wistfully, his tongue hanging out. Mordecai gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Fukumi: [shocked] I'm surprised he's so...tame. I know Monokuma said he'd trained him so he wouldn't actually attack one of us, but...I thought they were wild animals.

Hanako: Knowing Monokuma...he probably found some way to domesticate Rufus. They've done plenty of pretty improbable things already thus far.

Rufus howled again, and darted off, abandoning the rest of us.

Fukumi: [shocked] Now where's he gone off to?

Hanako: He'll probably show up again later. Leave him. I've left Buddy's dog bowl by the hatch behind the Bakery. It's a place Rufus is familiar with...chances are he'll go back there whenever he feels like it. We can assign shifts, and have people leave food and water for him so he'll be taken care of.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So what's your grand idea? Just confiscating our knives?

Hanako: I was also thinking we could have a password.

Taro: [confused] A p-p-password? F-For what?

Miyumi: [shocked] Are you going to lock Eizo up in a safe? That's even worse than tying him up!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, the safe that Nagatomo was killed in might still be available, if you ask Monokuma nicely.

Hanako: No. Shut up.

Wakako: [confused] So what password are we talking about here?

Hanako: A password that only Eizo would know.

Umeko: What?

Hanako: What I mean to say is...we should settle on a password to determine which version of Eizo we're talking to at all times. Eisuke did a pretty bad job of hiding himself the last time, but we know he's not afraid to kill, and should he ever decide to do it again, he could pass himself off as Eizo to get our guards down, and...target any one of us.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? [as Ms. Shortcake] Oh no! How can we counter that?

Hanako: Eizo and Eisuke don't share memories. So...let's have a password we all know, including Eizo. And if ever we're talking to Eizo, but he doesn't know the password...we'll know it's actually Eisuke. This is just a safety precaution...now that we're locked in here with a threat.

Eizo: [worried] ...That sounds worrying. But...if it keeps the group safe and protected…

Taro: [nervous] So...wh-what password are w-w-we using…?

Hanako: I was thinking we come up with something...obscure.

Yoshihiki: [playful] How about 'tyrant'?

Umeko: Yoshihiki, no!

[CG] Shut Up [CG]

Azuma and I rushed to stop him, but before we could, Samira had tackled Yoshihiki and clamped her hand over his mouth.

Yoshihiki: Mmmmf!

Samira: Shut up! Not a word! You idiot! Do you know what you could've done?

Yoshihiki: Mmmmf! Mmmmf!

Hanako: Eisuke's not a pet for you to call as and when you please! This is a serious matter.

Yoshihiki: Mmfmmmfm mmf mmfmmf mmmmf mmf mmf!

Fukumi: What did he say?

Yoshihiki: I said...mmmf...everything's a serious mmmmf with mmmf!

Samira fought to keep his mouth restrained. Behind us, I could hear Eizo breathing heavily, clutching his head and groaning.

Fukumi: Watch out! Captain Crazy's on his way!

Eizo: N-No...I'm…

[CG] End [CG]

Eizo: [distressed] …

Azuma: [worried] ...You good?

Eizo: [distressed] Y-Yeah...but…

Hanako: [worried] ...

Eizo: [distressed] I...I could feel...his presence...welling up inside me. It...took a lot out of me...to push him back down.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! How do we know we're not talking to Eisuke right now?

Eizo: [annoyed] Because I can tell you everything we just said in the conversation. We were discussing about using a password. See? I've still got my memories intact. I'm still me. [distressed] But...wow...now that I'm conscious of Eisuke...I actually felt him trying to take control of me at...at that word…[worried] It...was really scary. I...don't know if I'll be strong enough to resist him a second time.

Hanako: [worried] …You should keep at it. Maybe...you'll gradually learn to keep him under control.

Hanako looked concerned, although she tried not to show it.

 _It's so obvious she cares for him...I don't know why she tries to pretend otherwise._

 _Is it still because of that first picture?_

 _Or does she think starting a relationship in these circumstances is unprofessional? Taro and Miyumi certainly don't seem to think so. And I would think forging relationships would be more important than ever in this kind of scenario._

Hanako: Anyway...I was going to ask Eizo if he could come up with the password himself. That way...he wouldn't have trouble remembering it. But then I realized...it would also be likely that Eisuke could then figure out the password on his own, if it's something Eizo would remember well. So...it's best we come up with an obscure word or phrase ourselves.

She glared at Yoshihiki before continuing.

Hanako: Any...suggestions?

Yoshihiki: [excited] How about-

Samira: [angry] Don't say it!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I wasn't gonna say 'tyr-

Samira had covered his mouth again and he protested feebly.

Hanako: Any...actual suggestions?

Miyumi: [nervous] …

Taro: [worried] …

Mordecai: [bored] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] Seriously? Is this that fucking hard? Someone just say something already.

Wakako: [accusatory] Why don't you come up with one then?

Fukumi: [excited] How about 'parmesan cheese'?

Wakako: [confused] …

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [confused] …

Fukumi: [confused] ...What? It's obscure! And besides, I love cheese!

Eizo: Hey, that's fine. I'm...lactose intolerant. So...I don't think Eisuke would think of that.

Hanako: It's settled then. [embarrassed] ...Parmesan cheese, it is…

Monokuma: Ooh! What a _cheesy_ password...I love it!

Monokuma popped out of nowhere, and no one bothered to be surprised this time.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? [giggling] Upupu...getting used to my surprise arrivals already?

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-Why are you here now? What do you want with us?

Taro: [distressed] J-Just leave us alone!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I only wanted to check in all of you and how you're all doing after last night's exhilarating sequence of events! You know, to make sure you're all okay and doing peachy…

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, a likely story.

Wakako: [annoyed] What do you want, bear?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No one wants you here.

Mordecai: Speak now, or forever hold your silence.

Monokuma: [embarrassed] So dramatic…

Hanako: I can guess as to why you're here.

Monokuma: Of course _you_ could, Hanako. You're so capable, there's nothing you can't do!

Hanako: [annoyed] Quit patronizing me. Now spill it.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Drum roll, please!

Samira: [angry] I'll do a drum roll on your face with my fists if you don't hurry the fuck up!

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! [angry] Fine, fine! I'm here to open the stupid gate for you, la di da, thank me later. Come on! Let's go, you ungrateful ingrates!

Monokuma jogged away, in the direction of the large gray wall. We stared at each other.

Miyumi: [shocked] The gate? He's...he's opening the gate? Now, at night?

Hanako: Of course. It's like I said when we first left the inn. Monokuma was always going to unlock more areas of the village for us to explore with every successful trial.

Wakako: [shocked] He's...opening up a new sector of the village?

Eizo: [worried] Let's...not waste any time. Come on. Let's go check it out.

With that, everyone dispersed and headed over to the wall.

[Move to: Wall]

Monokuma was there, his paws planted on his pudgy little hips as he stood before the large, iron gate, still crackling with electricity.

Monokuma: Everyone ready? Okay! This is your second reward for finishing up last night's trial! Knock yourselves out and have a good time looking around! You never know...what new stuff you'll find…Upupu!

The gate stopped its electrical crackling, and swung open at his command as Monokuma cackled, slipping through and beyond the wall.

 _Welp...here goes nothing. Ready or not...here I come._

[Move to: East Sector]

[CG] The East Sector [CG]

On the other side of the wall, we found ourselves in a small street. Fencing us in on either side was a couple of squat buildings - one had a large sign reading 'GYM' and the other a 'POLICE STATION'.

But it was what the street opened up to that gave us pause.

Beyond the narrow street was a large open area, surrounded by more nondescript, brick houses. There was a fountain in the middle of the village square, and leading away from it were several more lanes and alleyways, forming pathways that tunnelled deeper into the heart of the village like the spokes of a wheel, with the fountain at its centre.

Most conspicuous of all was a large banner, hanging above our heads, tacked up a couple large pine trees that were barren of their leaves.

 **WINTER FESTIVAL**

It fluttered aimlessly about in the frigid breeze, the only sound to be heard other than the snow crunching underneath our shoes and our ragged, shallow breathing.

Fukumi: Winter...Festival?

Taro: W-What is this? Th-There's a festival going on?

I could see a bit of bright light down one of the various alleyways and side streets, like there were shops or attractions set up beyond our field of vision, awaiting our arrival.

But none of us were in a particularly celebratory mood.

[CG] End [CG]

 _A...festival? This...is just too out of place...especially after two people died last night._

 _Is Monokuma mocking us?_

Eizo: [distressed] Hey...what's the meaning behind this?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? Meaning behind what?

Ichiro: [annoyed] This banner! What, did we miss the memo about a festival happening today?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't think anyone's feeling festive right about now…

Monokuma: [laughing] Oh, that silly old thing! Nah, the villagers were having a festival when I first arrived, and once we chased them out, I was too lazy to take it down!

Umeko: You installed machinery underneath the village, in the streetlamps and all over the inn...but you were too lazy to take down a banner?

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! It's more than just a banner, you know? The village was having all sorts of celebrations and whatnot, and it would've been too much of a hassle to clear it all up. So I...just...repurposed a few of their attractions to, you know, give it a bit more of a personal touch. That Monokuma flavor will really spice up the festivities!

Azuma: [disappointed] I'm not exactly hyped to be attending a festival that Monokuma's had a hand in messing around with…

Monokuma: Seriously! There are a bunch of attractions set up in this sector of the village! So please, ladies and gentlemen, step up and enjoy the Winter Festival's festivities! I promise you, it'll be a refreshing change of scenery from the dreary North Sector. North Sector who? Have fun exploring!

He disappeared, and Eizo turned to face us.

Eizo: [thoughtful] So...a Winter Festival.

Wakako: [annoyed] First it was flies, then a Beast...now this? What sick stuff are we going to find beneath the surface this time?

Fukumi: [disappointed] Knowing Monokuma, maybe all these so-called attractions are all traps…[excited] It still sounds fun though!

Eizo: [distressed] We should still be careful. You never know what he might have planned around here.

Taro: [confused] So wh-what now? Sh-Shall we look around?

Mordecai: I shall not lie...I am quietly curious about this… 'Winter Festival'. Where I come from...our festivities are only limited to commemorating joyous occasions like the coming-of-age ceremonies we host when the young make their transitions into adulthood. [excited] And those are celebrated with archery competitions, ancient rituals and lots of beer!

Fukumi: [excited] Sounds badass! I want to take part!

Samira: [shocked] 'Ancient rituals'?

Fukumi: [happy] You have to show me around wherever you come from once we get out of here, Mordecai. Your people sound like my kind of people!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Your tradition is so weird…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Says the girl who talks to dolls all the time.

Miyumi: [accusatory] They're not just 'dolls', they're my friends!

Taro: [confused] What c-c-c-culture is your p-people from, M-Mordecai? I've never heard of it b-b-before...I w-would've thought I'd've r-r-read about them in a book by now.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You know the world isn't _just_ made up of books, right? Try using a search engine sometime.

Taro: [sad] Y-Y-Yeah...I g-guess you're right...but b-books are so much b-b-better…

Ichiro's snarky expression visibly softened for a brief moment.

Ichiro: [worried] W-Well...whatever works for you, I guess...

Hanako: Alright, enough with the chatter. Let's go check the place out. But be on your guard, everyone. We'll meet back here, outside this...gym...in, let's say...an hour? And we'll report our findings.

Everyone left to go their separate ways. So far...the East Sector of the Village looked interesting enough.

 _Attractions...a festival…_

It sounded innocent enough, but after our experience with the Beast, I knew nothing was ever that simple as Monokuma said.

Who knew what secrets this place would hold?

 _Hanako's right. I shouldn't drop my guard._

I surveyed my surroundings. I could check out the Gym, or the Police Station, but there was also a long alleyway filled with food vendors, sandwiched between a row of houses up ahead. I also spotted a second street that led to another open square, with what appeared to be funfair attractions and makeshift stalls set up.

 _Time to look around again…_

[Move to: Gym]

The gym was a small but decently spacious facility. Exercise equipment like dumbbells, treadmills, rowing machines and punching bags were available for use all over the place. Mirrors were installed on every wall, so we could see ourselves while working out. Posters containing information on exercise, aerobics and tips on healthy living were plastered on the walls.

Disturbingly enough, it seemed that Monokuma had added his 'Monokuma Flavor' to this place as well. The dumbbells had Monokuma's heads on them. The punching bags had his face.

And all the posters had...a terrifyingly traumatic image of a Buff Monokuma on them, flexing and glaring out of the poster and right at me...staring into my soul…

I shivered.

 _Creepy._

 _At the very least, those Monokuma punching bags will provide Samira an outlet for her to take her anger out on the next time Monokuma does something to piss her off._

[Talk to: Eisuke]

Eisuke: [happy] Howdy!

Umeko: Oh, great...it's you.

Eisuke: [playful] No need to sound that disappointed...I haven't killed anyone...yet.

Somehow, someway, Eisuke had resurfaced. He snickered, untucking his shirt - which I'd noticed Eizo always meticulously keeping tucked in every morning - and raised a pair of boxing-glove-wearing fists at me, as if daring me to spar with him.

Eisuke: [crazed] Come on! Let's have a quick match! Why else is there a gym here? I've got all this pent-up aggression in me that I need to let loose!

Umeko: Go punch one of the punching bags or something. I'm not in the mood to entertain you.

Eisuke: [laughing] Oh? Not still salty about last night, are we?

Umeko: You know fully well what you did. If it wasn't for you and Eizo sharing the same body, we'd've let Samira deal with you harshly by now.

Eisuke: [playful] I'm absolutely quaking with fear.

Umeko: Don't even think about trying anything either. We know you've got no problems with killing...and none of us will stand for it.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh, but how could I? I mean, now that I've gotten to know you all so well, it's like I could almost call you my _friends_! I can't kill my dearest friends, could I?

 _Ugh...what a pain. He just loves to see people squirm._

 _Eizo...must have had a really bland and restrained childhood growing up, to have repressed all his wants and desires until it turned into something...as ugly as this._

 _So full of mischief and cruelty...he's like an even worse version of-_

Eisuke: [crazed] Yoshihiki! My main man! You want to do some boxing?

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh, not right now. I'm good.

Umeko: Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: Oh, hey Umeko.

Umeko: What...wait, you didn't summon Eisuke on purpose, did you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...I might've.

Umeko: Oh, come on. Why would you do that?

Yoshihiki: I don't know...just felt like talking to him. The rest of you guys are so dreary to talk to. But he's actually a pretty chill dude!

Umeko: He killed a dog.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Nobody's perfect.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, relax! He's not hurting anybody! Eizo was a much less interesting companion anyway. Besides, at least I haven't told him about the password.

Eisuke: [confused] Password? What password?

Yoshihiki: ...Oh. Oops.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

Eisuke: [crazed] What's this about a password? Huh? That sounds interesting! C'mon, don't keep it from me!

Yoshihiki: That was honestly an accident.

Umeko: When Hanako hears about this…

Eisuke: [snide] What, is Hanako your mom now? Just keep this from her! No one'll be any the wiser…[playful] It'll be our little secret, just the three of us!

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? Does he make you uncomfortable?

Umeko: Of course he does. Doesn't he do the same to you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe that's why I like having him around. That way, I'm not the most hated person in the group.

 _I'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such an obvious joker all the time._

[Move to: Police Station]

The police station was a small, cramped, stuffy complex full of cluttered office cubicles and stacks of boxes and paperwork scattered all over the place. I stepped over a heap of collapsed files into the middle of the room. There were a couple doors leading away into smaller offices, for the Superintendent and other, more important higher-ups among the force.

 _I guess, even for a village like this, they still need a center of authority._

 _I would try using one of the phones in the office to call out for help but...I know I shouldn't even bother. There's no way Monokuma would leave us with working phones._

Another door led to a Shooting Range.

 _What? Are...there going to be actual weapons in there? Like...guns?_

I was briefly reminded of the prop shotgun that Kaori had used in the last case, and shuddered.

 _I know Monokuma wants us to kill each other, but...is he actually going to provide us with firearms?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

I found Hanako rummaging through a stack of papers scattered on one of the cubicle's desks.

Umeko: Hanako? What're you looking for?

Hanako: I thought this police station looked pretty untouched. I was hoping to find clues about our location here. But no...it's just a load of unfinished paperwork. I haven't found a proper name yet.

Umeko: Didn't Monokuma call our prison the 'Village of Despair'?

Hanako shot me a look that seemed to be asking, 'Really?'

Hanako: [snide] ...Do you really believe there's a village called that?

Umeko: I mean...I don't know. There are some pretty outrageously named places out there on the map.

Hanako: At any rate, it doesn't matter. He hasn't left us any clues to work with. But still...I think this place merits a more thorough search down the road. You never know what he might've missed out…

[Move to: Shooting Range]

The Shooting Range was located in a large room, with moderately soundproofed walls. The room itself was divided into ten lanes, separated with partitions between each, and a target at the end of every individual lane. Each target was shaped to look like a human silhouette, and a few of them were peppered with stray bullet holes.

Samira was there, rummaging through an array of weapons and firearms on a nearby table.

[Talk to: Samira]

Before I'd even opened my mouth to ask, Samira took one look at the inquisitive expression on my face and shook her head.

Samira: All duds.

She picked up a pistol to show me, then dropped it back on the table.

Samira: No bullets. They might as well be paperweights.

Umeko: Isn't that weird? Monokuma wants us to kill each other but he isn't providing us with guns.

Samira: Perhaps he wants us to kill each other more creatively? Knowing how sick he is, he probably figures half the fun is trying not to get caught and the other half is planning out as elaborate a murder as possible.

 _She's probably not wrong._

Samira: [bored] On the bright side, at least no one can use these to commit murder.

 _Have we reached that stage where that kind of thing becomes a casual concern?_

Samira: Bit of a shame, though. Would've been quite a sight to watch Mordecai go at it with one of these...he'd probably wreck shop in here. I'd quite like to see his marksmanship live, in action.

Umeko: You might still get the chance, if he ever gets his crossbow back.

I turned back to the table of weapons, and frowned, poking at a couple odd gizmos I didn't recognize.

Umeko: Samira? What are these?

She looked at the source of my concern. Buried in the mound of useless guns and pistols, was a couple of strange, metallic devices. They were relatively small, and fit in the palm of my hand. There were small wires sticking out of them, and little nodes to the side.

Samira: That? Oh. Those are explosives.

Umeko: They're WHAT?

I staggered back, almost dropping the one I had in my palm, and shuddered.

Umeko: W-What should I do? D-Do I drop it, or…?

Samira: It's fine. Here.

She took it from me.

Samira: Unlike the guns, these actually work. I can tell from their model. I've seen explosives like these before. Back when I was homeless...I had a contact. This guy...he used to own a shop and sell firearms, and he dealt with all kinds of explosives. He was a bit of a...pyrotechnic. Anyway, he taught me and my friend a lot about them. These kinds of explosives can be triggered with a timer, ranging from 10 seconds to an hour. And they're all deactivated right now. These LED lights here will glow when they've been triggered.

I squinted at the tiny chip. It looked so small and innocent and fragile. Could they really be what Samira said they were?

Samira: The lights are faint, but...it's pretty obvious none of these have been triggered. It would take more than basic knowledge of explosives to know how to set them up to explode anyway.

Umeko: Are...well, are they...particularly dangerous?

Samira: The explosion radius of one of these little things isn't that destructive. At most, one of these on its own would only cause a small blast. Probably enough to splinter wood or shatter plastic objects, but not enough to kill someone - unless you held it up to your head like a moron.

 _She's not being very reassuring right now…_

Samira: Though to be fair...someone who knows how to handle their explosives could probably rig a few of these to trigger an even bigger blast...

Umeko: ...Let's not entertain that idea.

Monokuma: Upupupu! Yeah, better not!

Monokuma had appeared and hopped onto the table, kicking at the guns with his pudgy little feet.

Monokuma: Out of the kindness of my bloodthirsty heart, I provided you with enough explosives to play around with if need be, but bear in mind! You're not allowed to use these to escape! The concrete walls surrounding this Village and the Gates are too strong and can withstand that kind of damage! And you know what happened the last time to you brats tried to attack me...so don't even think of using them against me!

He ran off, and Samira scowled.

Samira: [annoyed] Listen...I don't feel safe leaving these around.

Umeko: Huh? Why not?

She raised an eyebrow at me.

Umeko: ...Yeah, stupid question.

Samira: With people like Yoshihiki and Eisuke running amok...I'm not at ease knowing they, or anyone with murderous intent, might use these explosives against the group. Granted, they're not all that powerful, but who knows what one might do with them? I think we should hide them somewhere out of sight.

Umeko: What?

Samira: Let's keep knowledge of this to only a few people - people in the group we can trust.

Umeko: Like who?

Samira: Hanako's in the next room. I'll tell her about this afterward. I think she's the most responsible one of the lot and I trust her with this information.

Umeko: Not Eizo?

Samira: [annoyed] No. Not while we still have to deal with his little 'friend'. It's best we leave him in the dark unless Hanako has objections to it.

Umeko: Who else do you want to tell?

Samira: [snide] The real thing to consider is: who _not_ to tell.

Umeko: Yeah…

 _That much is obvious. Not Eisuke, not Yoshihiki…_

Samira: Probably not Fukumi either. While I don't suspect her of potentially betraying the group like Yoshihiki or Eisuke might, she's far from being a responsible member of the group. She's as reckless as I am, if not more. Just imagine what hijinks she'd get up to if she got her hands on these as the SHSL Daredevil. She'd probably challenge Mordecai to a duel with them and they'd get each other blown up and killed.

Umeko: Yeah, okay, you've got a point.

 _Samira and Fukumi can be equally rash and impulsive. But I don't think Samira would ever do anything that might endanger the group - she'd be more likely to do that to herself than put others in harm, though she wouldn't admit it. Fukumi...is a little more carefree._

Samira: I don't trust the two scaredy-cats with this either.

Umeko: Scaredy-cats?

Samira: Taro and Miyumi. Perfect for each other, those two. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them accidentally let slip about this. So, yeah...best to keep them in the dark as well. Look, the point is...the less people for now, the better. I'll consult with Hanako on who she feels comfortable sharing this information with. In the meantime...I don't mind being in charge of keeping them safe and concealed.

 _I didn't mean to be dragged into all this secrecy...but I guess, now, I'm a part of it._

 _Explosives...another thing to worry about on top of everything. Great..._

[Move to: Fairgrounds]

There were several funfair booths and attractions set up around the square. I spotted a Dart Game, similar to the darts in the Inn's Rec Room, only with several moving targets shaped like Monokuma's face.

 _I bet Mordecai will ace the competition here as well. There's just no competing with a marksman on such a high level as he._

There was also one of those classic Memory Game booths, with a table set up and three cups on it, and a small red ball. A Monokuma stood behind the counter, waiting to entertain potential customers.

The prizes were hanging on the wall behind him. Most of them were stuffed Monokuma plushies.

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! So cute!

 _Cute? Monokuma's the devil._

Monokuma: Step right up and stand to win several attractive prizes!

 _Like hell._

I spotted a Fortune Teller booth, with a Monokuma plushie inside, wearing a wig, shawl and odd glasses, waving his paws over a crystal ball.

Monokuma: Wanna know if you'll die in the Killing Game? Come and get your fortune told!

 _That's...unlikely._

Another booth was selling popcorn and cotton candy. Fukumi was running over, looking like an enthusiastic kid let loose at an amusement park.

Fukumi: [excited] Whoa! You sell cotton candy here? Dude, I've been craving something sweet in forever! Gimme, gimme, gimme!

Monokuma: Certainly! We have various different flavors of cotton candy ranging from strawberry, grape, watermelon, peach, lemon tea, cappuccino, cucumber, broccoli, zucchini, eggplant and french fries!

 _What kind of cotton candy flavors are those? Who on Earth would want to try that?_

Fukumi: [confused] Cucumber cotton candy? That's a first…[excited] I'll take it!

 _Of course._

Monokuma: Excellent! That'll just run you one million Monocoins!

Fukumi: [shocked] O-One million? I don't have that many!

Monokuma: Too bad!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Well...I'll settle for popcorn then! What do you have?

Monokuma: We've got buttered, sweet, salty, sweet AND salty, caramel, chestnut, apricot, green apple, malt whiskey, bok choy, cabbage, curry, onion and our extremely popular zucchini-flavored popcorn!

 _What the barnacles? That sounds even more disgusting than the cotton candy._

Fukumi: [shocked] C-Cabbage popcorn? What in the hell…? [excited] That sounds so insane, I simply have to try it!

 _...There's nothing she won't put in her mouth, is there?_

Monokuma: Lovely! That'll be fifteen thousand quid!

Fukumi: [shocked] W-What? [distressed] I don't have any money! Why are all these prices so ridiculously high?

Monokuma: [angry] Blame the economy!

 _Well, that was a waste of time to witness._

[Inspect: Strongman Attraction]

I was surprised to find Mordecai and Ichiro gathered around the Strongman Attraction. I'd expected to find Mordecai all over the Monokuma Dart Game booth.

The Strongman Game was one of those high striker attractions, where one had to hit a platform with a mallet as hard as possible to get the highest score. Besides the booth was a cardboard cutout of Monokuma...looking ripped.

I shuddered inwardly.

Mordecai: [shocked] What is this odd contraption? It looks...intriguing.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Oh, great...one of these.

Umeko: Not a fan?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think?

Fukumi was running over too, skipping the whole way.

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh! I love these kinds of strongman games!

Mordecai: [confused] What is this… 'strongman game' you speak of?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's one of those dumb booths where you test to see how strong you are.

Fukumi: [excited] I wanna try! I wanna try!

Ichiro: [snide] You? But you're so...small.

Fukumi: [accusatory] Hey! No need to discriminate!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Just saying…

Fukumi: [annoyed] Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that!

She grabbed the mallet leaning against the side of the booth and heaved it up over her head. Ichiro and Mordecai instinctively took a step back.

Fukumi: [excited] Here goes nothing!

She slammed the mallet down on the target with much gusto, and the meter rose up to at least three-quarters.

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Mordecai, you try! [snide] I bet you can't beat my high score!

Mordecai: [shocked] Is that a challenge? [excited] Mordecai Fisher never turns down a challenge! You're on!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh brother.

Mordecai took the mallet from Fukumi and lifted it up high, his biceps rippling. I had to admit...he looked pretty strong. Not on Azuma's level but...he was in good shape. I suppose he had to be, since he considered himself a 'warrior' and all...

He slammed the mallet down and there was a loud 'ding' as his meter rose all the way to the top, ringing the bell to signal that he'd hit the high score.

Mordecai: [snide] Heh. All in a day's work.

Fukumi: [annoyed] Darn it! You win this round, Fisher. But I'll be back and I'll beat you next time!

Mordecai: [happy] I look forward to it.

 _These two would be unstoppable together…they never stop competing!_

Monokuma: Congratulations! Here's your prize!

A stick of gum dropped out from a compartment in the side of the attraction, and Fukumi snatched it before Mordecai could lay a hand on his reward.

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Gum! Just what I've always wanted!

Ichiro: [confused] That's it? That's your grand prize?

Fukumi: Good enough for me!

Mordecai: Umeko, won't you give it a go?

Umeko: Well...alright.

I took the mallet from him and gave it my best swing, coming close to edging out Fukumi's score by just a bit.

Umeko: Heh. That was embarrassing.

Fukumi: [happy] Aw, that's okay, Umeko. But it was fun, wasn't it?

Umeko: ...Sure, I guess.

 _I'm still much too worried about all this to be relaxed. Knowing Monokuma set all this up only makes me nervous, considering how he'd manipulated us in our last case with the 'Beast'. Even though Mordecai already showed it was safe, I'm still half-expecting the booth to explode if anyone manages to hit the target hard enough to get the high score and ring the bell._

Mordecai: Ichiro, you should give it a try!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Let's see how well you do, hot shot.

 _That's never gonna happen, is it?_

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No thanks. I'd rather drown in a swamp.

 _Mhm. Yep._

Mordecai: [annoyed] But you are so spindly and skinny! It would do you well to train!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you, the SHSL Team Leader? Gimme a break...I didn't ask to be this skinny.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Then eat more! And start working out! You need to unleash your full potential as a warrior!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Jeez...just what kind of tribe raised you? Just leave me alone. Why do you care so much about me anyway?

Fukumi: [shocked] Oh, c'mon, Ichiro! Quit being such a sourpuss all the time, it's only for fun!

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Fun'? Being constantly reminded of my physical inferiorities in front of other people isn't exactly my definition of 'fun'...

Fukumi: [disappointed] You're such a stick in the mud…[excited] Hey Mordecai! Let's go try out another booth!

Mordecai: [excited] What about that Dart Game I saw back there?

Fukumi: [shocked] You'd just crush me! You're the SHSL Marksman for a reason, you know!

Mordecai: [snide] What, are you...as they call it… 'chicken'?

Fukumi: [annoyed] Never! You're going down!

The pair ran off, and Ichiro scowled, slinking away.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...stupid…

 _Yeah...that went about as well as expected._

[Inspect: Fortune Teller Booth]

Against my better judgment, I stopped to look at the Fortune Teller booth. The Monokuma plushie inside swivelled its head to look at me.

Monokuma: Come and get your fortune told!

Ichiro came over, looking cautious.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You're not seriously considering it, are you?

Umeko: Well...I did think it seemed pretty stupid, but...why not?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Even if Monokuma wasn't behind this, all these booths are total hoaxes anyway.

Umeko: You don't look like you're having much fun, surrounded by all these attractions.

Ichiro: [annoyed] They're totally cheesy anyway. Only buffoons enjoy this kind of stuff.

In the distance, I could hear Mordecai and Fukumi laughing together, enjoying themselves.

Umeko: ...Right.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's so childish.

 _A cynic, if I ever saw one._

 _Then again, I never pegged Ichiro as the type of guy to enjoy himself at an amusement park or funfair. He'd probably enjoy himself more in a greenhouse, curled up with all those plants of his._

Monokuma: Step up, one and all! Have your fortune told! Want to know what you've got in store for you down the line? Will you live, or will you die? Will you get that dream car or perfect job you always wanted? Ever wished to know whether you'd ever get to talk with that...special someone of yours?

Ichiro did a subconscious double-take, looking sheepish.

Monokuma: Then come on and give it a go! First fortune's free! Everything else will cost you! This is a limited offer, so don't let this slip by!

Umeko: ...There's no harm in it, right?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...You give it a shot then.

I shrugged and stepped up to the booth.

Monokuma: Hold out your hand.

 _...I hope this won't be the story I'll be telling the others later for how I ended up with my hand cut off._

Gingerly, I stretched out my arm and held out my right hand, palm-up.

Monokuma grabbed it with one paw, and his eyes lit up.

Monokuma: Umeko Hirayama!

Umeko: ...Yes?

Ichiro looked genuinely curious now, despite himself.

There was a whirring sound coming from the booth. When I withdrew my hand, I noticed that it had deposited a tiny slip of paper into it, upon which my fortune had been printed.

"The path to the truth...will be long and hard...but the code to unlock your future...is through recalling the words of the past…"

Umeko: ...That's it?

Monokuma: Upupupu...want to know more? It'll cost you fifteen billion Monocoins!

Umeko: ...I'll pass.

Monokuma: Ichiro Umemoto!

 _Huh?_

Without warning, Ichiro had stepped up and grabbed the Monokuma's paw. His ears reddened as he glared at me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Since it's so stupid...why not give it a go?

Umeko: Mhm. Sure.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't look so smug!

The booth handed Ichiro his fortune and he quickly scanned it in silence - a little too quickly for someone who had been criticizing the booth for being a hoax barely a minute ago.

Seconds later, Ichiro scowled.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I don't know why I bothered. I bet it's all randomly scripted.

Umeko: Come on...you know you want to tell me what it said.

Ichiro: [annoyed] No thanks.

 _It's probably all nonsense anyway._

[Move to: Street Vendors]

The street full of food stalls and Monokuma food vendors stretched on for a while, and I found two pairs of people perusing the various arrays of street food laid out for sale.

There was Miyumi and Taro, together as always.

Miyumi: [happy] That...actually smells good. [as Nico] I'm hungry!

Taro: [happy] Heh...I th-think those are onion rings. D-D-Did you w-want some?

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] We'd love that!

Taro: [nervous] Uh...so...h-how much w-w-will it c-cost?

Monokuma: That'll be a dozen Monocoins!

Taro: [shocked] W-Wow. That's...the ch-cheapest I've h-h-heard of so far. [nervous] B-But...what are M-M-Monocoins? I d-d-don't have any on m-me…

Monokuma: Eh...fine. I'll give you a little for free, but only because you both look adorable together! You're not getting any more freebies after this!

And on the other side of the street…

Wakako: [playful] Oh, Azuma...that mouthwatering aroma...this beautiful night sky...it's all so...rustic and...romaaantic…

She ran a finger down his chest and he grimaced, trying to subtly shake her off as she clung to his arm.

I suppressed the desire to both laugh at his obvious discomfort, and to run up and strangle Wakako.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um...y-yeah...it's...really nice. Would...you want something to eat?

Wakako: [playful] There is _something_ I was hoping to taste...do you want to know what it is?

 _Okay, I'm not listening to any more of this._

All around me, the numerous Monokuma food vendors were talking over one another in their cheery, high-pitched voices, trying to promote their respective products.

Monokuma: Spring rolls! Get yer spring rolls here!

Monokuma: No, buy my fish sticks!

Monokuma: I'm selling Chinese food! All authentically made!

Monokuma: Hot dogs for only eight dozen dollars! Get 'em while they're still hot!

My stomach grumbled despite having just eaten and knowing I would never be able to afford anything.

[Talk to: Taro and Miyumi]

Umeko: Hey, you two.

Miyumi was munching on a corn dog, and sharing a packet of fries with Taro. She looked up when I came over.

Miyumi: [happy] Hey, Umeko! Can you believe this place? It actually looks pretty cozy.

Umeko: I will admit...it looks nice. Like it's an actual festival.

 _But that only makes me feel more unsettled._

Taro: [happy] W-We managed to g-g-get fr-free food...you want some?

Umeko: Oh, no, that's quite alright…

Miyumi: No worries, we're more than happy to share.

Umeko: That's sweet of you, but it's fine.

 _I don't think they've been looking for clues much, but at least they're enjoying themselves exploring. Some small part of me is actually telling me to relax and enjoy this. Maybe...this really is just a harmless festival after all._

 _But then I remembered all the events that took place last night, and the madness and insanity of the Inn and the Beast incidents, and whatever hopeful spirit I'd conjured up within me died down._

 _I can't trust this. Let's just finish giving this place a look around, and head back to meet with the others._

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Azuma: [worried] I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out that Monokuma's got more bots set up here, _actually_ peddling food…

One of the Monokuma vendors extended a kebab in my face. I hesitantly accepted it.

Monokuma: That'll be one gazillion Monocoins!

I put it back.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] This is, like, uber-romantic and everything but...all the heat from the stoves and grills is making me nauseous.

Umeko: Would you prefer the freezing cold?

Wakako: [playful] It wouldn't be so bad...gives me an excuse to want to curl up in someone's big...strong...arms...to stay warm, of course.

Umeko: ...Right.

She gave a not-so-subtle wink in Azuma's direction, as the latter sighed.

Azuma: Well, I think I've seen all this street has to offer. We're not getting any free food, so I'm just gonna head on back…

Wakako: [shocked] Oh! I'll come with you!

 _She's just as persistent with her advances and oblivious to his stonewalling as Yoshihiki is with her. Two peas in a pod, on opposite ends of the spectrum..._

 _Welp, that's everything for now. There's still another area down the street, but...I think our allocated time is up. I should rejoin the group before we make our next move._

[Move to: Gym]

The others had more or less already gathered outside. Eizo was back to normal again, and was giving Yoshihiki an annoyed look.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] What? Don't look at me like that.

Eizo: [distressed] You know damn well what you did. [angry] My...condition...is not some _toy_ for you to play around with! You're lucky Eisuke didn't kill you while you were alone with him!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm pretty sure I don't know what you mean. I didn't do nothing.

Taro: [confused] Th-That's a double-negative, so...th-that m-m-means you did, in f-fact, d-d-do something…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Look who's the little Grammar Nazi over here. [excited] Hey, are those french fries? Gimme some!

He reached out for it as Taro drew the packet back.

Taro: [shocked] W-Watch out! [annoyed] I got th-these for free! You've seen how m-m-much all the stuff here c-c-costs…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, no need to be so stingy about it!

Hanako: Alright, children, cut it out. Is everyone here?

Fukumi: [excited] Present and accounted for!

Eizo: [worried] I take it no one's found a way out?

Wakako: [disappointed] The worst thing about the place is the ridiculously high prices. But otherwise...it seems like any other normal festival you'd come across. Minus the fact that it's full of Monokumas everywhere…

Eizo: [thoughtful] It just doesn't click…

Umeko: What doesn't?

Eizo: It wouldn't be that simple. Monokuma's had reasons for everything he's done. I guarantee you...he's got a motive for setting this make-believe festival up.

Monokuma: Jeez! Maybe I just appreciate the festivities and wanted to cheer you guys up! Must you always suspect me of ulterior motives?

Hanako: For someone as shady as you...it's to be expected.

Monokuma had appeared, unannounced, as he so often did. He giggled at this.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I can assure you that I've not rigged the booths or food vendors to explode or anything of the sort! But I do have a couple more attractions to show you before we end today's tour, and it's mandatory for you all to follow!

Fukumi: [shocked] There's more? [excited] Awesome! What is it?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I think you'll like it a lot especially, Fukumi. Everyone, follow me!

He skipped away, leaving the rest of us in silence.

Samira: [annoyed] I don't trust it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Must we go?

Eizo: [disappointed] We don't have a choice.

Miyumi: [nervous] Hopefully...it won't be anything bad...right?

 _This is Monokuma we're talking about. Whatever he's saved last for us...he's definitely got something planned._

We followed Monokuma's footsteps and found him waiting for us at the end of a narrow alleyway. Beyond that, we were led out into a small, open area. Directly in front of us, was another large gray wall, and smack in the middle was a second gate, crackling with electricity just like the last one was.

 _This must lead to the West Sector…_

 _Another wall and another gate..._

On our left was what appeared to be a large, dilapidated mansion, penned inside a courtyard with concrete fences surrounding it.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What's this mansion?

Monokuma: Eh? Oh, don't worry about that old place for now. We'll get back to it in the future. In the meantime, please direct your attention to the attraction on your right!

 _Attraction?_

Turning around, I blinked, baffled.

Azuma: [confused] It's...just a tunnel.

Before us was the open mouth to a large tunnel. The gloom seemed to stretch on forever inside, like the mouth of an enormous creature. It sent an ominous shiver through my body.

 _Creepy._

Fukumi: [confused] You wanted...to show us a tunnel?

Monokuma: Not just any old tunnel! This here used to be an underground subway station leading from this village to a nearby city. Of course, we couldn't have that here for our game, could we? So, I've obviously repurposed this tunnel and its tracks to suit our specific demands. Go ahead! Head on in! I think you'll like what I've done with the place.

Eizo: [distressed] I don't like the look of this…

Mordecai: [accusatory] We must be wary! There may be demons lurking in the dark!

[Use: Door to Tunnel]

When the dozen of us had made our way inside, we gathered together on a large platform. The tunnel was dimly lit up with a row of fluorescent lights on the walls. The platform we stood on was long, and stretched forward into the darkness. Beyond that platform was a line of tracks, and assembled on those tracks, right beside us, was six odd-looking carriages.

The carriages - or cars, of sorts - looked like the sort of cars one might find on a roller-coaster, with two seats in each, and bulky, uncomfortable-looking harnesses over them. Each car was shaped like Monokuma's face, with his trademark black-and-white design on the car's sides and bumper.

Monokuma: Ta-da!

Monokuma was perched on a metal control panel by the door, looking out at the six cars with a strange sense of pride.

Monokuma: You like them?

Taro: [confused] Huh? I d-d-don't understand. What are th-these?

Monokuma: [angry] You idiot! Can't you tell? It's a ride!

Yoshihiki: [confused] A ride?

Eizo: [distressed] What, like...a...rollercoaster?

Monokuma: Welcome to the Tunnel! This is the last attraction for the Winter Festival! All those other attractions - dumb Dart Games and Strongman attractions - LAME! This is my own personal addition to the festival. An actual, working, underground rollercoaster!

Fukumi: [shocked] No way! [excited] For real?

Monokuma: I knew you'd like it, Fukumi! This took a while to build too! We had to renovate the tunnel and block any way leading out, and create a new set of tracks that would loop around the facility beneath the Village. But I think it'll be great!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] How did you do all this…? You went to such great lengths...to turn this whole village into your own personal playground.

Monokuma: Hey, um, listen...I could spend all day standing here and explaining this to you, but instead? I think I'll just _show_ you exactly what I'm talking about! Everybody - get on the ride! Pick a car and get in!

Fukumi: [confused] I don't know where this is going, but…[excited] I'm pumped! This looks like it could be _lit_!

Monokuma: Oh, but first, I have one rule...you have to sit next to someone of the opposite sex!

Miyumi: [confused] Huh? ...Why?

Monokuma: [angry] No questions asked! Now, get moving!

Mordecai gestured for Fukumi to get into the first car.

Mordecai: Ladies first.

Fukumi: [happy] Lady? Heehee...I know I'm a girl and I'm flattered and all...but I'm the last person you'd want to refer to as a 'lady'!

Mordecai and Fukumi had already gotten into the first car and were being belted in. The cars had an automated seatbelt-system, which lowered a set of harnesses over the passengers and locked into place as soon as they were seated.

Fukumi: [confused] Ooh...fancy.

Mordecai: [distressed] Restraints? How diabolical…

Monokuma: [angry] Of course! I can't have you getting off the ride before it's stopped! They're there to keep you in place and keep you safe! The only death I want on my hands is when it's one of you bumping off another! And you can't take those harnesses off from anywhere else but the control panel, so once you've chosen your seat, no wasting time switching with someone else! This is already taking longer than it needs to and I've got a platter of sushi waiting at home for me, with my name on it!

Miyumi was getting into the car behind them, and looked uncertain.

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...Taro? Would you...want to sit with me? I...um...I don't like the dark.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? [embarrassed] S-S-Sure…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, isn't that cute.

Wakako: [playful] Hey, Azuma...let's sit together.

She sidled into the car behind Miyumi at a suggestively slow pace, patting the seat next to her without much subtlety.

Wakako: [playful] Whaddya say? It looks like this ride might be a long and _wet_ one and I...could use someone big and strong and _brave_ by my side…

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um…

I realized he was looking at me out of the corner of my eye, as if worried for my reaction. Wakako noticed the movement and scowled.

Wakako: [annoyed] ...I'm sure Umeko can handle a minute or two without you.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, don't get it twisted now! You filthy perverts!

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Perverts'? Us? No…

Monokuma: [angry] It doesn't matter who you're sitting next to! Get your minds out of the gutter, you're just wasting my time! Teenagers…[annoyed] This is only a special seating arrangement for the ride - and nothing more!

Yoshihiki: [playful] For the _ride_ , you say? ...What kind of ride?

Hanako: [disappointed] I just knew you'd make a stupid joke like that…

Eisuke: [crazed] Aw, damn! You beat me to it!

Taro: [scared] Ahhhh! He's here again! Wh-Why is he b-b-back?

Eisuke had resurfaced, and Taro was quick to give him a wide berth.

Eisuke: [playful] Because it'd be boring without me. Face it, you guys missed my company!

Samira: [annoyed] I'd almost rather have the flies back than deal with you again.

Eisuke: [excited] Ooh, I see we're about to go for a fun ride! I know who I'd like to be in close quarters with!

He took a step towards Wakako, who flinched instinctively.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Oh, please no. I don't want to sit next to the psychopath.

Eisuke: [crazed] What'd you call me? 'Psychopath'? What psychopath? I don't see no psychopath here! [laughing] It's only me! I'm harmless!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I wanted to sit there! Eisuke, you're cool and all - but you're not sitting next to her if I can help it.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Eww! I don't want to sit next to _you_ either!

Yoshihiki and Eisuke began pushing and shoving each other like a couple of idiots, trying to get to Wakako's car first, but even though Yoshihiki was much smaller than the other boy, he used it to his advantage and ducked under Eisuke's outstretched arms, playfully charging into him and sending him backwards. Eisuke growled, flailing his arms and teetering on the spot, before he unceremoniously stumbled backwards, knocking into Ichiro.

Ichiro: [distressed] Oomph!

Ichiro toppled backwards into the car with Wakako, dropping Charlie to the floor, and the harnesses clamped down over him, trapping him on the seat.

Ichiro: [distressed] What the-

He struggled, trying to get his restraints off, but they refused to budge. Eisuke had tripped too, and landed face-first onto Miyumi's lap, causing the other girl to shriek and raise Ms. Shortcake high above her head.

Miyumi: [distressed] Help me! He's touching me! [as Ms. Shortcake] Eek! Get away from us!

Taro: [angry] H-Hey! L-Leave her alone!

Eisuke sat up, breathing heavily, but gave her a dazed, goofy smile.

Eisuke: [playful] Oops.

The harnesses clamped down over him too.

Wakako: [annoyed] What are you doing here? Would you get out? I didn't want to sit next to you.

Ichiro: [annoyed] And you think _I_ did?

Wakako: [snide] Well, I mean...which boy wouldn't?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Me, that's who. Don't have such a high opinion of yourself. You're not all that and a bag of chips.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha...Why, you...

He grunted, trying to lift his harness, but it still wouldn't yield, try as he might.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Damn it! I'm stuck!

Wakako: [annoyed] You're stuck? Just how weak are you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Don't insult me!

Wakako: [annoyed] Put your back into it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I am!

The harness let out an alarmingly creaky groaning noise when he struggled and tried to lift it again, to no avail.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I told you you were stuck now, didn't I?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh! It's not fair! I was gonna sit next to Azuma!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Who cares? Can we just go already?

Miyumi: [distressed] No! I can't s-s-sit next to... _him_...for the whole ride!

Eisuke: [crazed] What's the matter? You afraid I'll do something to you?

Hanako: [annoyed] If you dare lay a hand on her…

Eisuke: [playful] Why, I would never-

Samira: [angry] I'll beat you the fuck up! And I bet even Eizo would allow it!

Hanako: ...Yeah, we'll just sic Samira on you and tell her to let loose.

Eisuke: ...Duly noted. I'll be a good little boy, I promise!

Hanako: [annoyed] Let's just take our seats.

Hanako, Samira and Taro each took their seats in one of the remaining three cars. I had wanted to sit with Azuma, but I doubted either Hanako or Monokuma would entertain any more switching of seats. Besides, I wasn't going to be fussy like the others.

 _After all...it was just one ride._

 _Why did it matter so much who we all sat with?_

...Boy, was I wrong.

Hanako: Well? What are you waiting for? Get in.

Yoshihiki, Azuma and I were still left up on the platform. Everyone else was watching us expectantly, Monokuma included. Yoshihiki turned to look from Hanako to Samira, the last two girls he could sit with.

Samira: [angry] ...Dream on.

Yoshihiki: Yup. Expected that.

With a sigh, he took a seat next to Hanako, who didn't look all that much happier to be seated with him but turned her nose up in the air and accepted it without a word of complaint. Azuma turned to me and shrugged.

So, I took the last seat, next to Taro.

Taro: [nervous] Y-You're alright with this...r-r-right?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, of course. Why...wouldn't I be?

Taro: [nervous] It's just...I th-thought you would want to sit with Azuma.

Umeko: It's fine. This shouldn't be that big of a deal anyway.

Taro: Heh. Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right.

Taking up the rear, Azuma took his seat next to Samira, and Wakako was watching them from in front of us, her eyes narrowing, full of jealousy and suspicion.

When Azuma's harness had lowered and strapped him safely in as well, Monokuma returned to the control panel and began jabbing at a few buttons.

Monokuma: Hang on tight! And have fun, you guys!

Laughing, he ran off as the cars began to move down the track.

Taro: [worried] Oh m-man...I really d-d-don't like this...this feels like a tr-trap…

Yoshihiki: I think it's pretty cool!

Fukumi: [excited] Woohoo! Finally! It's been ages since my last rollercoaster, I thought I was gonna die! Hell yeah!

 _If anything, at least Fukumi's getting a thrill out of this…_

I could hear Miyumi whimpering.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] W-W-We're scared of the dark!

Eisuke: [crazed] Heh! No need to fear…

Miyumi: [scared] Eek! Get away!

I felt Taro tense up next to me.

Miyumi: [worried] It's okay, Ms. Shortcake...you've still got me.

The rollercoaster was picking up speed as we left the platform behind, charging forward into the darkness. I heard a strange sound grow louder as we went. It sounded like…

 _...rushing water?_

I felt a stream of cold specks spray my skin and realized that it was, indeed, water. There was water entering the tunnel from somewhere.

Mordecai: [shocked] Egad! I have been assailed by a preposterous precipitation!

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's just water.

Hanako: There must be water in the tunnel.

Fukumi: [excited] How refreshing!

Wakako: [confused] It's a water ride?

The cars were rocking now, like they were being jostled by turbulent waves. I realized we were still on the tracks, but that we'd entered a part of the tunnel that was partially submerged.

Fukumi: [excited] A water ride! Ooh, those are great too!

Azuma: [worried] Hey, is that-

It was then that I realized there were computer screens installed in the cars, set into the dashboard so anyone in the seats could see them clearly. With a flicker, they came on, and soon, every single computer screen in each car was bathing us in light.

Taro: [confused] H-Huh? Wh-What are these?

[CG] The Tour Guide [CG]

Without warning, a white rabbit appeared onscreen, and waved at us.

Rabbit: Hello!

Taro: Agh!

Mordecai: What the…? More illusions! This cannot be!

Eisuke: Whoa! You guys see this too, right? I'm not tripping again, am I?

Ichiro: What the hell is going on…?

Hearing his question, the rabbit answered with a cheerful voice.

Rabbit: Nice to meet you all! I am Magical Miracle Girl Usami, and you can call me...Usami!

 _...What._

Miyumi: Aww! She's so cute! [as Ms. Shortcake] I love her already!

Ichiro: Great, first a talking bear, now a talking rabbit? What's next, a talking chicken? Fox?

Mordecai: Truly, there is no end to these ridiculous illusions…

Taro: I th-think she's k-k-kinda cute…

Azuma: She...doesn't seem as malicious as Monokuma.

Samira: That only makes me trust her less.

Usami: Hey! Don't compare me to that monster!

Monokuma: Monster?

Monokuma's voice came from off-screen, sounding cross.

Monokuma: Hey! I'm a perfectly lovable bear! There's nothing not to like about me! I'm no monster! And your name isn't Usami - it's Monomi! That's the name your big brother gave you, so you have to stick to it!

Monomi: You're so mean!

[CG] End [CG]

Usami - or Monomi - or whatever the hell she was - teared up a bit before turning back to the rest of us.

Usami/Monomi: Anyway! I'm here to be your tour guide for this ride!

Monokuma: I was too lazy to do it.

Usami/Monomi: [angry] You stupid brother!

Wakako: [shocked] You're...Monokuma's sister?

Monokuma: The one and only! ...Regrettably so.

Usami/Monomi: I'm only here for the duration of this ride! Are you all strapped in?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What does it look like?

Usami/Monomi: Make sure you're all holding onto your harnesses tightly!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...But…

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Put the cactus on the floor! It's dangerous!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fine.

Usami/Monomi: Hey! Hold onto the harnesses! It's not safe!

Miyumi: [worried] But...I need to hug Ms. Shortcake! The dark scares me!

Usami/Monomi: Don't worry! Trust me!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Well...okay. I'll put her down for a moment...

Wakako: [confused] Why do we need a tour guide for a rollercoaster ride?

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Why, this is my favorite ride in the whole village! [thoughtful] Although...it _is_ the only ride in the whole village anyway...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you spit it out and get to the point already?

Usami/Monomi: [happy] I'm here to introduce you all to...the Tunnel of Love!

Without any warning, lights turned on all around us, and I was blinded, almost overwhelmed, by the level of pink that my eyes were flooded by.

Pink walls, pink curtains, pink sparkles - everything pink and unholy imaginable - surrounded our ride as we continued down the track and through the tunnel.

Bubbles were floating down from the ceiling, and soft, pink foam was being dispensed all around us. A cheerful, jangly pop tune began blasting from speakers in the walls as the ride picked up pace.

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Yay!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What the heck? What's happening?

The ride was moving through the tunnel at breakneck speed now, forcing me to clutch onto the harnesses even more tightly as my vision was reduced to flashes of pink passing me by.

Usami/Monomi: [happy] Enjoy the ride! And remember...as long as you all stick together, you can make it out of this as a team! I believe in you!

That seemed like odd advice to give at this very moment. It almost sounded...like she was trying to warn us about something?

The screen shut off, turning back to black and Monomi disappeared as we shot through the tunnel, still surrounded by saccharine music and overpowering pinkness everywhere.

Wakako: [distressed] These lights...they're so bright!

Eisuke: [shocked] So...much...pink…

Mordecai: [distressed] I've never gazed upon so much pink in my life!

The tunnel was full of it. We passed by a neverending stream of pink walls and fluffy pink decorations. There were hearts tacked onto the walls, and streamers began shooting confetti over us as we went.

I was surprised to find my teeth chattering. Water was splashing into our cars because of the breakneck speed of the ride, and I clutched my harness like a lifeline, tight enough to turn my knuckles white. The wind pressed against my face, bringing tears to my eyes thanks to the sheer velocity with which we were going.

I almost didn't even realize it had happened when it did.

All I felt was a strange cold sensation over my wrist, and by the time I tried to withdraw my arm, it was too late. I looked down, and saw a metal bracelet had been attached to my left wrist, with a pink digital display on it of a heart, with a number 5 on it.

Umeko: Huh…?

I could just barely hear the others over the blasting music.

Ichiro: [distressed] Hey! There's something on my arm!

Yoshihiki: [confused] What is this?

Miyumi: [distressed] Ah! I can't get it off!

When the ride finally came back to a stop at the original platform, the lights dimmed, plunging the pink walls and decorations of the tunnel back into darkness. The harnesses released with a pop, and we all stumbled out, shaky and out of breath, as Monokuma appeared before us, looking smug.

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] That...was…[excited] AWESOME! I could've done without the pink, but...let's do it again!

Samira: [uncomfortable] What...what the hell...was the point of that?

I looked around. Everyone had a bracelet on as well.

Taro: [distressed] H-How...how did th-this get on me?

Azuma: [worried] It was the harnesses. There was a contraption on the harnesses that attached the bracelets to our arms during the ride. It happened when Usami told us to hold on tight.

Hanako: [annoyed] I can't...get it off!

Taro: [distressed] Oh no! This is even w-worse than the Ch-Chinese Finger Trap! W-W-We'll have to c-c-c-cut our own h-hands off at the wrist with an axe!

Monokuma: Now, now...no need for something that extreme!

Eizo: [angry] Hey, I demand an explanation!

Eizo was back. Just imagining that he'd returned to his senses in the middle of the ride made me nauseous.

Eizo: [angry] What is the meaning of these...these things?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...those, my adorable students, are your THIRD MOTIVE! Congratulations! From now onwards, each one of you has a new partner!


	22. Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life 2

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Partners?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! You've all been partnered up with another classmate!

Wakako: [confused] Partnered up? What are you talking about?

Monokuma: As you can all see, you've each got a bracelet on your wrists with a number on it. The person with the corresponding number on their own bracelet is your partner. It perfectly split the twelve of you into six wonderful pairs!

I stared down at the glowing, pink 5 on my bracelet.

 _This doesn't feel good._

 _Any idea of Monokuma's can only entail bad things._

Samira: [angry] But what do you mean by, 'partners'? Answer!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...let's just say...you'll want to keep your partner close by. Right now, in your bracelets, there is a syringe pressed against your flesh, poised to inject each and every one of you in the veins with a deadly, fast-acting poison.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? P-P-Poison…?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! Quick! We've got to take them off!

Monokuma: [angry] Those bracelets can't be removed by force, little missy! And doing so releases the poison anyway! So don't try it!

Hanako: [annoyed] And why...is there poison in our bracelets?

Monokuma: The bracelets work as pairs. They're not just there to inject you if need be - they're also capable of measuring your heart rate and sending electric signals from one bracelet to another. So, let's say one bracelet stops detecting its wearer's heart rate. It sends a signal to the other bracelet! And the other bracelet will-

Azuma: [worried] ...release the poison.

Monokuma: [excited] Bingo! Correctamundo! Yeparooney!

Ichiro: [distressed] You're fucking kidding me…

Monokuma: [excited] That's exactly it! If your partner dies…[laughing] You'll die too! Ahahahahahahaha!

Monokuma dissolved into more hysterical laughter, and began rolling around on the floor as we all stared, agape.

Taro: [shocked] N-No way…

Mordecai: [distressed] How diabolical! Evil!

Azuma: [worried] The 'Lovers'.

Umeko: What?

Azuma: The 'Lovers'. It's that old tarot card thingy. You know...a pair of lovers. When one lover dies, the other is filled with grief and remorse and…[worried] kills themselves.

Monokuma: This isn't exactly like that, but it's pretty much the same thing. Your partner dies - you bite a bullet as well! Ah, young love...lovers to the end...until death do you both part. So, I'd suggest you keep watch over your partner, whoever they may be! You wouldn't want anything to happen to them, and to happen to you too, now...would you?

Wakako: [distressed] You're not serious...right?

Monokuma: Of course I am! Shouldn't you know me better than that, by now?

Hanako: So this is the next phase of your plan.

Monokuma: [excited] Dastardly, isn't it?

Yoshihiki: [bored] How on Earth do you come up with this stuff?

Taro: [accusatory] It's b-bad enough we've had p-p-people killing one victim...now you're tr-trying to make it so there's t-t-two…?

Ichiro: [distressed] You don't mean to tell me you made us get on this ride, just so you could trick us into having these bracelets put on us?

Monokuma: Oh, sure! That's part of the reason. I wanted to show this off too, of course. I thought it very fitting! The Tunnel of Love - where true love is found, formed and blossomed. Ah...how romantic.

Eizo: [distressed] How is this a motive? This isn't going to make us want to kill each other anymore than we already _don't_!

Monokuma: Think of it as a means to an end. You want a certain pesky someone to bite the dust? But they're too hard to kill on your own? Just plot to kill their partner and you'll get two birds with one stone! Easy! As long as it's murder you can get away with, that's criteria matched for getting out of here!

Samira: [angry] Don't be stupid! We'd never kill an innocent person just to try and bump off their partner!

Monokuma: Really? Not even if their partner's someone who needs to be dealt with?

Eizo: [angry] ...I don't like your tone.

Monokuma: [laughing] I'm not insinuating anything! But, ya know...as entertaining as Eisuke is...I'm sure everyone here sees him for the threat he poses to the group. I'm giving everyone an easy opportunity to...you know...take an eyesore out of the picture!

Eizo: [worried] Eisuke may be a problem for now…[accusatory] but no one'll murder anyone to do anything about it!

Monokuma: Maybe someone has a grudge against someone but can't figure out how to go about taking them out? Monokuma provides an easier solution!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...As irritating as some people are, no one here would seriously consider murdering an innocent because of a personal feud.

Monokuma: Oh, really? Even for the worst of you lot?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Like who?

Monokuma: Who do you think?

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Samira: [angry] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

 _He's trying to turn us against each other again. Whatever unity or camaraderie we built over the course of the last two trials...is splintering once more._

Monokuma: [laughing] Now, come on! Who's your partner? Let's not waste time with suspense! Go find your new 'loved one'! You're going to have to look out for their safety and well-being just as much as your own, unless you want to die because they were made a careless target!

Hanako let out a huge sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with frustration evident on her face.

Hanako: [annoyed] Let's just get this over with. Come on. Everyone compare numbers.

Eizo: [worried] ...I'm a 2.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! No!

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh? M-Miyumi? Wh-What's wrong?

Miyumi: [distressed] What do you think?

Eizo: [worried] ...Sorry.

Miyumi: [sad] It's not your fault, Eizo. Under normal circumstances...I wouldn't mind being partnered up with you. [distressed] Eisuke's the one I'm really afraid of!

 _Wait...Eizo and Miyumi are partners?_

Azuma: I've got a 6.

Wakako: [angry] No! Damn it! DAMN IT!

Azuma: [shocked] Wh...What was that for?

Wakako: [angry] I'm a stupid 3! Damn it! So close! I could've been partnered with Azuma, but noooo. Of course not! Bloody, stupid bracelet…

Ichiro: [distressed] No...tell me this is a joke…

Ichiro rushed to cover up his bracelet but Wakako had seen his number already.

Wakako: [annoyed] You? I'm paired up...with you? Great. Great! Just great! I don't get to be with Azuma, and instead, I'm stuck with the weakest boy of the lot. I might as well pronounce myself dead already!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's that supposed to mean?

Wakako: [annoyed] I mean, take a look at yourself. You're thin like a rake, with how frail you look. The weakest, skinniest, most defenseless-looking guy...One push, and you'd crumple to the floor.

Ichiro: [accusatory] Screw you. Don't make fun of me!

Wakako: [annoyed] I'm going to have to take care of both you and me to keep us alive! What a rotten arrangement.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Excuse me, princess. I didn't ask to be paired up with a shallow _bimbo_ like you either.

Wakako: [shocked] Wha…[angry] How dare you!

Wakako almost looked a little put off. I doubted she'd ever met a guy she hadn't charmed before, in one way or another. The two eyed each other with mutual distaste.

Azuma: [nervous] Um...so who's got a 6?

Samira: Me.

Wakako: [accusatory] You better keep your hands to yourself, Samira!

Samira: [annoyed] And what are you implying, Wakako?

Wakako: [accusatory] Stay away from my man!

Samira: [annoyed] Wha…? [angry] He's not your 'man' to begin with! And what makes you think I'd want to make a move on Azuma, even if he was? Not everyone's as man-hungry as you are, you sl-

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, enough! Shut up, all of you!

Once again, Hanako had to be the voice of reason, calling us back to order. Wakako scowled and crossed her arms, turning away from Samira. Samira growled, throwing her shoulders back.

Samira: [angry] Don't mess with me.

Wakako: [angry] Ugh.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [bored] Well...at least you're not Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw...I haven't even been pranking you all that often as of late. Would I really have been that bad to be paired up with?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yes. Yes, you would!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That must suck for whoever else got the number 4 then! C'mon! Who is it? Who's my lovely partner?

Hanako's abruptly pale face was enough for an answer.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Ooh, Eizo, I hope you're not going to be too upset over this.

Eizo: [confused] What…? Why would I be upset…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You know! Cos I'm gonna be partnered up with your _girlfrieeend_ …

Eizo: [shocked] Tch! [accusatory] Don't throw that word around like it's nothing! [uncomfortable] There's nothing going on between Hanako and I…[accusatory] And even if there was, why would I possibly be wary of you being partners with her?

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't bother arguing with him. I'm partners with a child.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, I'm mature! I can be mature when I want to be!

Wakako: [accusatory] Which is never!

 _Already, this is turning out awful._

I watched as Yoshihiki pouted and stuck out his lip at Wakako, who began berating him for all the times he'd been up to his usual mischief around her.

 _No one's getting along._

 _Well...not 'no one'..._

 _It looks like there's at least one couple that turned out alright._

Fukumi: [excited] Yay! Mordecai, we're gonna be an unstoppable team together!

Fukumi had leapt into Mordecai's arms and he lifted her up into the air with fervor, pumping his arm in the air.

Mordecai: [excited] Absolutely! This must be the reason why we both have the number 1! We are, of course, the most feared and valiant warriors in the team! It is all the work of the hand of destiny!

Fukumi: [excited] Together, we are unbeatable! Invincible!

 _And absolutely terrifying._

I didn't even need to look around. I already knew who my partner was.

Taro: [nervous] Um...Umeko? D-Do you...have a 5?

Umeko: Yeah...I do.

Sure enough, Taro was sporting a pink 5 on his bracelet. He wilted a little at my unenthusiastic response.

Taro: [disappointed] You d-d-don't seem too happy about it…is it m-me?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, no, it's not because of you, Taro. I just realized something about this whole set-up, that's all.

Monokuma had overheard what I'd last said and turned to face me.

Monokuma: Eh? What was that you realized, Umeko?

Umeko: Simple.

I held up my bracelet.

Umeko: You told us where we sat on the ride didn't matter. But you lied. Didn't you?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? He lied?

Umeko: Look at your bracelets, and your partners! We were paired up based on where we sat. Every pair that sat together ended up as each other's partners.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hey...you're right. [accusatory] This partnering system wasn't random at all! It was determined by who we sat next to!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...like with Azuma...bingo! Correctamundo! Yeparooney! All over again! You and Azuma are always so good with your deductions, inside or outside Trials. Yes, your partner is the very person you each sat next to during the ride. That's why it's called the Tunnel of Love! Where true love is found, formed and-

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, would you shut up already.

Wakako: [angry] What? You...you…[accusatory] You told us where we sat didn't matter!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...I lied. Sorry, not sorry!

Ichiro: [annoyed] So much for not being a liar.

Wakako: [disappointed] Damn it...that means I was _that_ close to getting to be with Azuma…[distressed] Foiled again!

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez...your infatuation is bordering on obsession, at this point…

Monokuma: Welp. My work here is done! Have fun with your new partners!

Monokuma left us, and Eizo stamped the floor with his foot, upset.

Eizo: [distressed] Damn it...I should've known it'd all be another trap. As usual…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Still...I guess...it's better than having to deal with a Beast again...right?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, these pairings are all whack, though.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] He didn't get any of the couples right!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I beg your pardon?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You know...there's you and Eizo...Taro and Miyumi...Umeko and Azuma...me and Wakako…

Eizo: [annoyed] Not this again…

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What! [embarrassed] M-M-Me and M-M-Miyumi aren't a c-c-couple…

Wakako: [annoyed] In your dreams, I'd ever be with you.

Yoshihiki: [confused] You know about my dreams? Dang.

Wakako: [accusatory] And why are you calling Umeko and Azuma a couple? They're not a couple! [distressed] They better not be!

Umeko: …

Azuma: [uncomfortable] …

Yoshihiki: I'm just saying, there were four perfect pairings. And he blew it! He only got Fukumi and Mordecai right. What a lousy Tunnel of 'Love'.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] I don't know about romance. It's so mushy. I don't think about sappy, girly stuff like that a lot, but…[excited] I know for a fact, Mordecai's the best partner I could've asked for!

Mordecai: [excited] Indeed! There is no better a caring companion than a competitor who is both close confidant and capable challenger!

Taro: [shocked] That's quite some c-c-consonance there…

Mordecai: [snide] I pride myself on more than just my marksmanship skills. A true warrior can be lyrical when he wishes.

Fukumi: [excited] And he's good with words too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yup. One happy couple out of five. That's not a good score. [bored] Well, there's also Ichiro and Samira, but no one cares to hook up with either of them.

Ichiro: [angry] Why, you-

Samira: [annoyed] I really want to knock your teeth out.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Guess you two'll just have each other! Man, that'd be a sight to behold. It's so awkward too. No chemistry - other than the fact that you're both really rude. Can you imagine that bedroom?

Samira: [accusatory] Say another word and I'm gonna kill you!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey! Don't joke about stuff like that!

Wakako: [annoyed] Says you. You make jokes in bad context all the time.

Yoshihiki: I do?

Samira: [annoyed] ...Brat.

Azuma: [worried] Alright, quit it. This infighting isn't worth it. It's just more drama for Monokuma.

Eizo: [worried] Azuma's right.

Hanako: Anyway...everyone, relax. Let's take a step back and look at this, calmly.

We turned to regard her and Eizo.

Eizo: [thoughtful] You know...clearly, Monokuma's trying to use this… 'partnering' system to try and...spice the game up, so to speak, for lack of a better phrase. But...it may not be all that much of a bad thing.

Fukumi: [shocked] How so?

Hanako: In light of…[worried] recent events...Eizo and I have been discussing installing more precautionary measures to prevent another...incident. What happened with the Beast and Shizuko…we should never have let her and Eisuke run amok and unattended as often as they did. Perhaps...having a partner, or 'buddy' system...would actually be helpful.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Did you forget the part where we could die from poison?

Eizo: Our routine doesn't have to change much. We just...carry on carrying on. I mean...it's not like anyone here is thinking of murder...right?

It had reached the point where that had became a casual question. People weren't meeting each other's eyes. After Nagatomo and Shizuko...I didn't want to believe anyone would want to become a _third_ killer. Not after all the pain and stress and grief we'd been through over the last few weeks.

But I'd seen Monokuma's technological feats. How he'd been able to so easily manipulate us with the Beast and a bunch of special effects…

And now, this. Bracelets with poison in them, and a completely renovated tunnel...he'd spared no expense and resources to set this up, and undoubtedly, he had more ways left to try and make us crack.

Wordlessly, we all filed out of the tunnel behind Eizo and Hanako. The door shut behind us, and we hadn't taken more than a few steps away when there was a sudden shriek.

Miyumi: [shocked] Aiiieeeee!

Taro jumped about a foot in the air next to me.

Taro: [shocked] Aggghhhhh! M-M-Miyumi? D-Don't do that! Wh-What's happened?

Miyumi was shaking, holding her hands out in front of her, tremblings from head to toe. At first, I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong. Then, I realized what was missing from the picture before me.

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Ms. Shortcake! I...I must've left her back there! Sh-She's gone!

Eizo: [distressed] What?

Miyumi turned and grabbed the doorknob into the Tunnel. She tugged and wrenched at it frantically, but the door stayed locked. It must have locked by itself once we'd all left.

Miyumi: [shocked] N-No! I have to get her back!

She fumbled with the door a little more, but it remained unrelentingly unyielding, and refused to budge.

Miyumi: [distressed] No! Let me in! Please!

She began kicking at the door, and we rushed back to her.

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi! St-Stop!

Miyumi: [distressed] My doll! I have to get Ms. Shortcake back! Please, let me back in and get her!

Ichiro: [confused] How did you even lose her? I never see you without that thing…

Miyumi: [accusatory] She's not a 'thing'! You don't see me making fun of your idiotic cactus, do you?

Ichiro: [accusatory] You just did!

Miyumi: [distressed] I l-let go of her...when Usami told us to hold onto our harnesses! I knew it was a bad idea! Monokuma! Hey! Please, unlock this door!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? What's going on here?

Monokuma trotted across the snow to reach us, looking puzzled.

Monokuma: [confused] You're all still here? Why haven't you left yet? There's nothing more for you here. It was just to get those bracelets on you - and to show off my impressive rollercoaster-building skills.

Fukumi: [thoughtful] It was pretty decent, I'll admit…

Miyumi: [distressed] Enough about that! My doll! I left her back there! I was too preoccupied with these...these dumb bracelets, that I...I…[in tears] Please! Bring her back to me!

I'd only ever seen Miyumi this riled up over her dolls. It was evident they were as important to her as Charlie was to Ichiro, and as Buddy had been to Kaori.

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahahaha! All this, for a doll? And there I was, thinking this was going to be something of importance!

Taro: [accusatory] H-Hey! Miyumi's d-doll _is_ important, okay? G-Give it back to her!

Eizo: [worried] Can't you just unlock the door and let her back in so she can take it back?

Monokuma: [angry] No can do, buckaroo!

Miyumi: [distressed] But why?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Cause! I like seeing you like this! You're so full of despair...it satisfies me!

He dodged out of the way as Samira aimed a kick at his head.

Samira: [angry] Don't be a dick! Unlock this door right now!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Hey, I have very good reasons for leaving this place locked up tight! You weren't supposed to return after you got your bracelets on!

Eizo: [annoyed] And why is that?

Monokuma: Cause! I can't have anyone of you getting into an accident with the ride, now, can I? Just like with Rufus! I can't have any accidental deaths on my hands! The ride was safe enough, but one malfunction and you never know what could happen. I can't have you teenagers messing around with it!

Miyumi: [worried] But...I need Ms. Shortcake back! Please, just...let me back in for a minute! It won't take long!

Monokuma: I could do that…[laughing] or I could just watch you suffer without it! That's way better!

Taro: [accusatory] Th-That's so mean!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Well, it's her fault for leaving the dumb dolly behind. She should've taken better care of her belongings!

Miyumi: [accusatory] I never leave her unattended like that! I only did because of you and your tricks!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] I guess that's too bad then. I don't owe you anything. You'll just have to get used to having one less doll than before!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma pranced away, leaving Miyumi shaking with anger and tears.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff*...No...Ms. Shortcake…

Yoshihiki: [bored] What's the big deal? It's not like you don't have two other dolls still with you.

Eizo: [annoyed] Don't be so insensitive.

Miyumi: [sad] She's...she and I have...n-never been apart...b-before...

She dropped her face into her hands and dissolved into more tears. A few of the others crowded around her, trying to be consoling.

Taro: [worried] H-Hey, Miyumi...d-d-don't cry...pl-please don't be sad…

Samira: [worried] Yeah, hun. We'll find a way to get it back, somehow.

Wakako: [nervous] Cheer up, why don't you?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Would you like a cupcake? Maybe that'll make you feel better.

Others were less comforting.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's just a stupid toy…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Come on. Can we leave already? It's late.

Hanako shot both boys her trademark glare.

Miyumi: [distressed] You don't understand! Ms. Shortcake wasn't just a doll to me! She was my best friend!

 _She looks distraught._

Miyumi was a teary mess, and her bloodshot eyes were leaking out big fat tears that rolled down her cheeks and dripped onto her dress. She didn't bother wiping them away, gazing back wistfully to the door of the Tunnel, mechanically locked.

Miyumi: [in tears] I've been with her for almost my whole life! She's important to me!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Azuma's some sort of superspy or something, right?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...What about it?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Don't you have some kind of gadget or gismo that can blast the door to the Tunnel down?

Azuma: [disappointed] I've told you all already, I don't have any of my gadgets with me. Monokuma stripped me of all of them when I woke up. Besides, most of my gadgets are usually useful for stealthy infiltrations, like portable ziplines and security camera disablers. I don't have anything that can break the door down.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, then, what good of a spy are you anyway?

Taro gingerly put a hand on Miyumi's shoulder.

Taro: [nervous] Um...wh-why don't we try t-talking to M-Monokuma again tomorrow? Maybe...he'll have a ch-change of heart then…

Ichiro: [disappointed] I doubt it. This is Monokuma we're talking about.

Taro shot him an uncharacteristically cold look, and I was surprised to see Ichiro recoil, like he'd been burned.

Ichiro: [sad] …I...I mean...

Taro: [worried] Come on, M-Miyumi...d-don't give up hope.

Eizo: [worried] Taro's right. There's no use crying here. We'll try again tomorrow. Okay?

Miyumi sniffed and looked up at Eizo's gentle prompting.

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah...thanks.

After that, we returned to our cottages in sullen silence, leaving the East Sector and its Winter Festivities behind.

Miyumi was quiet, sniffling the whole walk back, cradling Nico to her chest but not voicing or playing with him like she usually did with Ms. Shortcake. Taro spoke to her softly, and I couldn't hear what they were saying, but she seemed grateful for whatever it was that he said, as he tried to comfort her.

 _To lose something so close to you, after having it for years...that must be rough. I can't imagine what Miyumi must be going through._

 _Yes...it's just a doll. But to her...it must mean more than just that. To Miyumi...Ms. Shortcake was special. She's understandably broken up over this._

It had happened so suddenly. One moment, all had been well, and the next...in the aftermath of the excitement brought about by the bracelets, our new 'partners' and the Tunnel of Love...just like that, Ms. Shortcake had been left behind.

Removed, so suddenly, from the group, like Buddy had been. Not a human participant, but taken away all the same.

When we reached the Amphitheater again, Eizo turned back to us.

Eizo: [nervous] Since...we're now partnered up...I was thinking perhaps we would each check up on our respective partners in the morning. You know...to make sure they're all okay and accounted for.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What? You worried we're gonna find our partner's corpse or something?

Eizo ignored his quip.

Eizo: It's much less of a hassle than me and Hanako having to check up on everyone day and night. Is that fair?

Samira: [bored] I suppose so.

Eizo: Good. Well...goodnight everyone.

We all split up. I noticed Eizo approaching Miyumi before she retreated to her cottage, and talking to her in a kind tone of voice.

Azuma: [worried] This is a mess. Isn't it?

Umeko: I suppose...it could be worse.

Azuma: Just so you know...I don't believe this is all there is.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: I bet you anything...that the bracelets don't just serve this one function. Monokuma's got to have more in store for us.

That wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear at this point in time. Azuma saw it in my face, and grinned sheepishly.

Azuma: Sorry. I wasn't trying to be a Debbie Downer.

Umeko: It's alright. You gonna be fine handling Samira as your partner?

Azuma: [thoughtful] She can be a handful, but...I do believe she's responsible and sensible enough for me to work with. She's just a hothead, but I can deal with that. It could've been much worse. Will you be okay handling Taro?

Umeko: Taro's harmless. He's not the worst partner I could've gotten.

Azuma: It looks like he wants to talk to you. I'll leave you two be.

Azuma turned and left.

Taro: H-Hey, Umeko.

Taro came up to me, smiling shyly.

Taro: [worried] Are you a-a-a-alright with this arrangement?

Umeko: Yeah. I'm cool with it.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh...okay.

I must've been doing a really bad job of looking alright because Taro could easily sense my displeasure.

 _At least he's trying to be nice. What am I moping around for?_

Umeko: No, really...I like you as a partner. You'd be a lot better of a partner than, like, half the others.

Taro: [happy] Heh. Th-Thanks.

Umeko: Seriously. At least you're not Yoshihiki or Wakako or someone crazy and hard to take care of, like Fukumi.

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry. I just th-thought that...you pr-probably wish you'd gotten p-paired up with someone else...

Umeko: Why would I think that way?

Taro: [worried] You kn-know...Monokuma meant for everyone's p-partners to pr-present another complication. I'm the w-w-weaker one of us two in the equation...I d-d-don't want you to pay for it if...if anything h-h-happens to m-me…

It dawned on me what he was saying and I shook it off.

Umeko: Oh, come on. Taro, you can't seriously think that…

Taro: [nervous] I kn-know I'm not tough or intimidating...I'm honestly s-s-surprised I m-made it this far. [sad] I d-don't want to s-suspect people of plotting but...if anyone wanted to prey on an easy t-t-target...I'd definitely be an option. And you'd end up g-getting p-p-punished for it th-through no fault of your own...I don't want to be r-r-responsible for something like th-that...

Umeko: You can't think like that…

Taro: [nervous] I know...s-s-sorry...

Umeko: And even if that was the case, I wouldn't blame you for it. But...we have to have faith. I'm sure no one'll do anything...of the sort.

Taro had been one of those most affected by all the deaths going on around us, like Miyumi. It was a little disconcerting to see that even he was getting depressed by the two incidents we'd had thus far.

Umeko: How's Miyumi holding up?

Taro: [worried] I'm c-c-concerned for her too. She's n-never not had Ms. Sh-Shortcake by her side before. I'm afraid she w-w-won't take it well. And wh-what if she never gets her b-back? She'd be h-heartbroken!

 _Taro must really care for Miyumi, huh. Though both of them refused to admit it, it's obvious there's a lot more going on between those two._

Taro: [worried] I d-don't know how to comfort her…[disappointed] I'm awful at ch-cheering her up…

Umeko: Nonsense. She was thankful for your company. You did the best you could.

Taro: Yeah. I g-guess there's no p-p-point overthinking it. Anyway...I'll s-see you in the m-m-morning?

Umeko: Sure thing, 'partner'.

Taro grinned and left me at my doorstep. Sighing, I looked down at the bracelet around my wrist, and at the pink heart displayed on it.

 _Monokuma's next trick...I just hope this won't spell bad news for us all._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

While getting dressed, I was greeted by a knock on the door.

Taro: Umeko? You up? Your d-d-door's unlocked, by the way…is that safe?

Umeko: Hold up! I'll be out in a sec!

When presentable, I let Taro in.

Taro: [happy] Good morning!

Umeko: Sorry. I keep forgetting to lock that door, though Azuma's always reminding me.

Taro: [happy] D-D-Did you sl-sleep well?

Umeko: Heh...as well as one can, I suppose.

Taro: [worried] I h-hope you're okay with th-this p-p-partner arrangement...I'm n-not b-b-bothering you, am I?

Umeko: Oh, don't sell yourself short, Taro. I like talking to you too! Shall we go to breakfast?

Taro: [excited] S-Sure!

We left the cottage when I finished making the bed. We were on our way to the Amphitheatre when I heard a commotion coming from nearby.

I stopped at the sound of a girl's voice and held out a hand to hold Taro back.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? Wh-What's wrong, Umeko? Wh-Why are we st-stopping?

Umeko: Do you hear that?

Taro stopped and perked his ears up like a dog.

Taro: [confused] Is...is th-that…?

Slowly, I crept over to where the source of the sound was coming from. The door to one of the cottages had been left slightly ajar, and a familiar lustry female voice was wafting through the crack between the door and doorframe.

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #1 [CG]

Wakako was holding up a camera. She sat on her bed in her room, and chatted away as she recorded herself.

Wakako: Oh my gosh, so, let me just tell you guys how absolutely BONKERS this game is getting! It's super crazy. And ya gal's managed to make it to the Final Dozen! How lit is that?

She giggled, and tossed her hair over her shoulder, simultaneously lowering her neckline as she did so, making sure the camera got an uninhibited view of her cleavage.

Wakako: There's this one boy - Azuma. He has got to be, like, one of the _hottest_ boys I've met in my career so far! And...he's a spy. I know. It's out of this world! You can tell too. He's super buff. He must work out, like, all the time, and I bet you he drinks all those protein shakes and stuff like that to maintain his physique. It's such a turn on.

Taro shifted uncomfortably next to me.

Taro: Um...sh-should we be eavesdropping on this?

Wakako: And wow, he's a total challenge too! I mean, talk about 'playing hard to get'! This boy is adamant on giving me the cold shoulder, like he's trying to let me down easy. But please! Wakako Noguchi's never met a guy she couldn't charm before. Eventually, I'll have my claws hooked into this man.

 _What on Earth is she doing? Why is she recording herself talking?_

Wakako: Anyway...who else is there? Honestly, my mind's a blank. Azuma's really the only important one there. I guess I should talk about everyone at least once. I'll start with the boys. Other than Azuma, there's this really whacky psycho one who's always talking about being a warrior or a legendary hero or something. I suppose he's not a bad looker. You can tell...he's pretty strong too. I suppose he has to be, if he's really a warrior as he claims to be. This guy acts like he's tripping half the time, but he's apparently a big shot, back where he comes from. I'm not buying it, but a clueless guy like him is kinda hot, in a way.

I couldn't remember ever having gossiped much about boys, since I'd lost most of my memory of my life. But this was hurting me to witness.

Wakako: There's also this really uptight guy called Eisuke. I mean, Eizo! Shoot, honestly, I can't even remember. He's got both a leader and a rebel trapped inside his body. When he's psycho, he's really freaky. And even when he's normal, or as normal as he can be, in every sense of the word...he's still really eccentric. He's such a tryhard. He's always trying to be the 'big man' or the leader or the captain or whatever his talent is. But in reality, he's a total softie, and honestly, I bet Hanako's really the one running the show. She's his counterpart, and she's got all the brains of the operation, to be fair. But he's kind of cute when he tries, in a way. Not as much as Azuma, but...it shows.

 _Is she...assessing the boys?_

Wakako: There's this annoying little brat who's always pranking me and up to stupid antics all the time. I mean, no one likes him. Not one person! He's such a total nuisance and he's always flirting with me. Like - all the time. Can't a guy take a hint?

 _That's ironic, coming from her._

Wakako: I honestly wouldn't mind the attention if he was hot or cute, but, he's got a height issue. It's a really sensitive matter for him, which is why I tease him about it as much as I can for revenge. He's such a little punk. Ugh, talking about him is already pissing me off because I can't stand him at all. Let's move on. Then there's the plant-lover. He's almost just as bad. He's not annoying and in-your-face like Yoshihiki is, but he's still a jerk. He's such a weirdo! All he ever does is groom that little cactus of his, like it's the only thing that matters to him. I've already had to deal with a girl obsessed with dogs and another obsessed with dolls and now here comes a boy obsessed with plants! Worse still, he and I are stuck together, as a 'pair', or whatever. I hate that I'm going to have to look out for him just as much as I'll have to look out for myself, because if he goes, I'm going down with him. Worst. Partner. Ever. He'd probably be more concerned about his silly cactus than making sure he and I are both safe. And he's super weak too! He wouldn't be able to defend himself at all. So yeah, I'm doomed, aren't I?

I looked around, wondering if Ichiro would show up at any moment to check up on his partner like we'd agreed to last night.

Then I remembered that this was Ichiro I was thinking about.

Of course he wouldn't bother showing up.

Wakako: Is there anyone left? Oh yeah, the bookish one.

Taro shrunk away.

Taro: I...I-I-I don't want to h-hear this...she's gonna b-b-badmouth me like the others!

Umeko: Taro…

Wakako: He's really nice although he's always stuttering so...it's kinda hard to talk with him, though not for lack of trying on his part. But he's such a sweetheart, and totes adorable. I don't have it in my heart to say anything bad about him. Honestly, how could anyone hate him? He's so pure! I mean, that's rare to find in a guy nowadays. Plus, him and Miyumi together is everything right with the world.

I could practically feel the heat radiating off Taro, even in the cold, as he blushed furiously next to me.

Wakako: And he's harmless. He's not an aggravating flirt like Yoshihiki is, so that's cool. Not my type though - I prefer the cool, strong ones, but he's got a soft spot in my heart. I suppose a girl like Miyumi would go for the cute, innocent ones like him. Now...what about the girls? Honestly, I haven't found any gossip gal pals to hang out with, which sucks! People like Hanako and Samira would be impossible to chill with. Hanako's always so serious all the time, and I'm pretty sure she dislikes me most out of all the girls. She's one of those responsible leader types, which makes sense, given that she and Eizo used to be an item. She's honestly even stricter than he is, which is surprising, considering her talent. For someone who works in the music industry, she hasn't really shown us any musical or lyrical talent so far. She doesn't even like to talk about her band! I mean...what gives? And Samira's...well, Samira. She scares the crap out of me.

That was news. Although, I wasn't exactly surprised. Samira could scare the crap out of anyone.

Wakako: That girl is obsessed with her murals. She would brave the freezing cold at night just to go and work on them. You'd think a typical artist would have sketchpads or stuff like that, but no. She goes around, doodling haphazardly on every surface she can find. Now, there's this other girl...Miyumi's sweet, but a total weirdo as well. She talks to her dolls. Her dolls! Who talks to dolls? I thought she'd get along well with Ichiro since he talks to plants, but apparently not.

 _How much more of this will I have to listen to?_

Wakako went on and on, talking about each one of us in turn, with her own snarky input to go along with it, until finally...

Wakako: Fukumi's completely insane and I can barely hold one simple conversation with that girl! Half the time, she's charging off to go do something stupid with Mordecai and one of these days, it'll get her into hot water. And Umeko…

At my name, I felt my stomach drop. Not wanting to hear what she was about to say, I decided that enough was enough, and I barged in.

Umeko: What...what are you doing?

[CG] End [CG]

Wakako blinked, surprised, but instead of flinching or trying to hide her camera like I'd expected, she merely beamed widely.

Wakako: [excited] Umeko! Excellent! I've never done a joint-confessional before! Come in, come in! Join the party!

Umeko: J...Join you? Join you in what?

Before I knew it, Wakako had hurried over to stand by my side and was shoving the camera in both our faces.

Umeko: H-Hey!

Wakako: [excited] Check it out! It's Umeko! Say hi, Umeko!

Umeko: What are you doing?

Wakako: [confused] I'm recording a confessional. Obviously! What did you think I was doing?

Umeko: A...confessional? What, like...in church?

Taro: [nervous] She means a r-r-reality show c-confessional. You know...when contestants t-t-talk about the g-game and their fellow c-c-contestants behind-the-scenes…

Wakako: [happy] Oh, Taro! You're here too! Did you hear all of that? Did you hear what I said about you?

Taro: [embarrassed] Um...a bit.

Wakako: [playful] Aw, you're too precious. Anyway, come on! Umeko, this is the perfect chance for an interview.

Umeko: Why...are you recording a… 'confessional'?

Wakako: Well, I mean...when people come to rescue us, it would help for us to have video footage from this. So we can show the world what happened to us! Documenting our experiences is going to be important for the historical records, you know.

Taro: [shocked] I w-w-wouldn't exactly call your c-c-confessional important video f-f-footage…

Wakako: ...I take back all the nice things I said about you.

Taro: [distressed] N-No! I'm sorry!

Umeko: He's got a point, you know. You were spending more time gossiping about all of us! I don't even think you mentioned Monokuma once.

Wakako: [playful] Well, old habits die hard, Umeko! I wasn't a Reality TV Star for nothing. I made a career off of entertaining gossip and hamming it up for the camera.

Umeko: Still...to talk about the Killing Game like it's just a reality show…

Wakako: Maybe that's my way to cope.

Umeko: Where'd you even get a camera in the first place?

Wakako: The Store. That place has loads of handy gadgets and supplies. I figured that if Eisuke could get a mask with night vision there, I would find something useful too. And I did! [excited] I must say, it feels good to be recording confessionals again. It brings me back a sense of normalcy. Like this is all just another stupid reality show, and not really life-and-death.

 _I'd been a bit judgmental of Wakako's confessional. I thought she was just being her usual, artificial self again, gossiping about all of us. But...maybe this really is her method of coping with all this, if it really helps her feel like things are back to being ordinary again._

Umeko: I...suppose you're not harming anybody with these.

Wakako: [happy] I knew you'd see it my way. Now come on! Want to join me as I finish up?

Umeko: Um...no thanks.

Wakako: Suit yourself. I think I'm about done anyway. I just wanted to document my position in the game, and my thoughts on the cast.

 _Position in the game? Cast? If I didn't know better, I'd say she was delusional. Heck, maybe she is._

Taro: [confused] Ichiro didn't c-c-come check up on you?

Wakako: [annoyed] Of course not. I didn't expect him to, nor did I want him to. And I'm not bothering to check up on him either.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? But...aren't you worried that something m-might happen to h-h-him?

Wakako: [annoyed] Tch! Touch wood! Nothing of the sort'll happen! Course, it's not like I care for him specifically but...anything happens to him, and I'm toast. I'd rather not risk that happening.

Umeko: I thought you were worried about having to take care of the both of you, since he's as frail as a rake, or whatever it was you said.

Wakako: [playful] Hmph. Well, he is. I haven't forgotten how he almost ended up being the first one of us dead.

 _...Neither have I._

Wakako: [bored] Fiiine. I'll check on him before I go to breakfast.

On that note, she shooed us out of her room.

 _Wakako, recording confessionals...I guess I ought not be surprised. She's exactly the kind of person who would do that. Even now, she's reverting back to her reality TV persona._

[Move to: Amphitheater]

Within a few minutes, we'd all gathered at the Amphitheatre for breakfast, as per usual, even though so much had changed since our last breakfast meal here.

I was used to hearing Buddy bark every now and again while Kaori fed him. Now...that wouldn't happen anymore.

Azuma was cooking again today. He'd done it more than once when it wasn't his duty, because others weren't feeling up to it yet. Honestly, he was too compassionate for his own good. I still had trouble believing he was a spy, of all things.

Azuma: Here, you two.

He handed me and Taro with plates of food as we took our seats.

Eizo stood up when everyone had arrived.

Eizo: [worried] Today...we've decided to have a funeral.

Those words seemed to make the silence feel even heavier than usual.

Fukumi: [sad] For...who?

Eizo: [worried] ...For all four of them...who've died.

Hanako: Obviously, we don't have any bodies to bury. So, we'll just...be holding funerals in spirit.

Yoshihiki: [playful] In 'spirit', huh? Nice pun. Isn't it a little insensitive to joke about though?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I wasn't making a joke.

Eizo: [accusatory] You're one to talk about insensitive jokes.

Samira: [worried] When are the proceedings?

Hanako: This afternoon.

Eizo: [worried] We've decided we can stick a bunch of crosses by Buddy's grave, under that tree over there where he was buried. We'll engrave their names on them, to remember them by. It'll be there that we can pay respects.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Fine. But I'm not paying respects for the murderers.

Eizo: [disappointed] *sigh* I can't stop you. As long as you at least come for Kenji and Kaori.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I will.

Azuma: Where will you get the crosses from?

Mordecai: I used to whittle, where I came from. I am more than equipped to help fashion four crosses suitable for the job, with spare wood from the Store.

Eizo: That's perfectly fine. It's settled then. We meet back at Buddy's grave in the afternoon, when Mordecai is finished with his woodwork.

Miyumi: [sad] Wh...What about my doll?

Miyumi had been sulking by herself, hugging Nico to her chest. She looked up now, and sniffled, casting us a reproachful look.

Miyumi: [sad] You promised we'd try to get her back…

Eizo: [worried] And we will. Let's have a bunch of us accompany you back to the Tunnel and we'll see if we can't find another way to get in there, or negotiate with Monokuma again, should the need arise.

Taro: [worried] I'll c-c-come with you, Miyumi.

Miyumi didn't say anything else, but I caught her giving his hand a thankful squeeze.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [happy] H-H-Hey, Umeko! I was j-j-just about to head to the L-L-Library and read a bit more. Would you c-c-care to join me?

I decided to spend some time reading books with Taro. Looks like Taro and I grew a little closer today.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: Hey. What's wrong? You seem awfully subdued and that's not like you.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: Is something in particular the matter?

Taro: [nervous] It's k-k-kinda silly, actually…

Umeko: You can talk to me. I promise I won't laugh.

Taro: [nervous] You see...the th-thing is...I was t-t-talking with Yoshihiki the other day…

Umeko: Mhm. What, did he prank you?

Taro: [worried] S-Something like that. He told me he kn-knew of a trick t-to st-stop my gl-gl-glasses from f-fogging up.

Umeko: Your glasses?

Taro: I was c-complaining to Miyumi about how they always f-f-fog up nowadays b-because of how fr-freezing cold it is outside...compared to the w-warmth of our c-cottages. He must have overheard me b-because he t-t-t-told me he kn-knew of a trick to pr-prevent it and asked if h-he could b-borrow them.

 _I can already tell this is not going to turn out well._

Umeko: And then what happened?

Taro: [nervous] H-He just took them and...c-calmly walked off. I w-waited and waited for him to r-r-return with them...b-but he never did! [worried] So I got w-worried. I'm bl-bl-blind without my glasses! Y-You know that...

 _I do. And Yoshihiki does as well. It's not exactly nice of him to bully Taro like that, knowing how helpless he is without his sight._

Taro: [disappointed] A-At any rate...I had no choice but to st-st-stumble around bl-blindly for a bit, c-calling for him, until M-Miyumi found me. She w-went and got them back from him. A-According to her, he pr-pretended like he'd never even t-taken them.

Umeko: Was that all that was bothering you?

Taro: [disappointed] I guess that's not all. It's j-just one of many other th-things...

Umeko: Like what else?

Taro: I j-just feel like...sometimes I'm a bit too g-gullible for my own g-good. I'm always st-stuck with my n-nose in a b-book that I never really g-get to experience m-m-much of the outside w-world. [worried] M-Maybe I should become more st-st-street smart so I don't get t-taken advantage of again...

 _I never knew something like this bothered Taro this much. I mean...I always knew he was a bit on the naive side but...I never thought his naivete affected him like this. Perhaps I should try to learn more about why..._

[Taro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I eventually left Taro to his books and returned to my cottage.

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...gotta make sure it's all in order...nothing out of place…Hm? Oh. Umeko. I didn't see you there. Is something the matter? What did you need?

I decided to spend some time with Hanako. Looks like Hanako and I grew a little closer today.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Umeko: Um...is something bothering you? You look...not happy.

Hanako: [annoyed] That's putting things mildly. I caught Wakako snooping around Azuma's door earlier.

Umeko: Azuma? Why?

Hanako: [annoyed] Who knows what goes through that girl's head? She's the biggest pervert there is out here, aside from Yoshihiki, and useless to boot. That girl can't do anything right!

Umeko: Well, wait, hold on. Back it up...what, uh...what was she doing outside Azuma's door?

Hanako: [annoyed] She boasted about her 'master plan' to get him to fall in love with her. Apparently, she was hoping to catch him outside and pretend to sprain her ankle so that he could - and I quote - "sweep her off her feet, bridal-style".

She shuddered.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I'm getting the creeps just thinking about it.

Umeko: Heh. You don't like Wakako a lot, do you?

Hanako: To be fair, there are a lot of people I don't like.

Umeko: Oh yeah? Who else?

Hanako: Well, there's Yoshihiki, for starters. That boy is going to be the death of me.

Umeko: Let's not...use that word in jest.

Hanako: [worried] ...Fair enough. [annoyed] But yeah, my point still stands. Yoshihiki is nothing but a brat, and with our situation as dire as it is, I don't have time to be dealing with a three year-old.

 _Wow. That's harsh._

Hanako: [annoyed] And that's not all.

 _Huh? She's...she's got more?_

Like a dam that had broken open, words began pouring forth from Hanako's mouth. Criticism after criticism came flying down upon me, with almost one for every single person in the group.

Hanako: [annoyed] -and I'm tired of having to babysit Taro and Miyumi. Their equal levels of cowardice isn't doing anyone any favors. We're all scared and weary enough as it is without having to keep a close eye on both of them every step of the way-

Umeko: Um-

Hanako: [annoyed] -just plain irritating, whenever Kaori would be off in her own little world, caring for that dog like it was more important than her own life, or over ours, barely listening to a word any of us are saying-

Umeko: Hanak-

Hanako: [annoyed] -get that there are people that are hard to get along with, but that's no excuse for Ichiro to be as selfish and uncooperative as he is. Much as we're fragmented, we're not going to get anywhere without working together, and he's intent on isolating himself from the group-

Umeko: I think that's-

Hanako: [annoyed] -and even Eizo, and his overzealousness, has gotten on my nerves. I expected more from the SHSL Commander, but he's had to rely on me for so much. It almost makes me wonder how he got the title. I mean, don't get me wrong - he has his moments. But a lot of the time, he doesn't seem capable enough for the-

Umeko: Hanako, jeez! Okay...I get it. That's...wow. You...how long have you been keeping that rant inside of you?

Hanako: [shocked] I…

Hanako looked a little surprised at how much she'd been going on and on and blinking dazedly, she flushed and stepped back.

Hanako: [embarrassed] I...guess I got a little carried away there, didn't I?

Umeko: Heh. Uh...yeah, kinda.

Hanako: Don't...repeat anything I just said...to anyone. Please?

Umeko: Of course.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I tried to crack a joke.

Umeko: So...you must really hate a lot of us, huh? I guess you must hate me too, hehe…

Hanako, for some strange reason, didn't reply, and instead, merely blushed even redder.

Hanako: [embarrassed] Well, I mean...that's not entirely true. There are exceptions.

Umeko: I guess your main beef is with people that are…

1\. Ungrateful

2\. Irritating

3\. Useless

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Useless

Hanako: Of course. Not just useless, but irresponsible and uncooperative. Responsibility is a huge deal for me, Umeko. You should know that by now. Getting things done...taking one's own matters into their own hands...not waiting around for others to do it for you…I think there's no point to not fighting for what you want in life. That's the way I am. [annoyed] I had to deal with a lot of that kind of bad behavior when I was in charge of my band.

Umeko: Hey, I've noticed, you don't seem to like talking about your band a whole lot. Why not?

Hanako: ...We disbanded.

Umeko: So I heard. Did you leave them to join Hope's Peak?

Hanako: [disappointed] ...They were holding me back.

Umeko: Um...bad times? How does your talent work out then?

Hanako: I'm not just their Band Leader. I can lead any kind of band, or group. Marching band, mariachi band, an orchestra...I've got the musical talent and organizational skills to take charge and make it happen. That's why I'm the SHSL that I am.

Umeko: But how will your band carry on without you? Will I ever learn the story?

A brief, mournful look passed over Hanako's usually cool, stoic expression.

Hanako: [sad] ...We'll see.

 _I feel like I'm getting to know her and what makes Hanako tick a bit better with each conversation we have. One day...I'll get her to open up to me, and pour out all her complexities._

[Hanako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

With nothing else to do, I eventually returned to my room.

When it was time, I left the cottage to attend the planned funerals.

Everyone had gathered by the tree soon after I arrived. Even Miyumi was there, and I noticed she clung to Taro a little more tightly than usual, Nico hanging from her grasp. There was no sign of Ms. Shortcake on her person.

Eizo stood a little awkwardly, and cleared his throat.

Eizo: Mordecai. Do the honors.

Mordecai knelt near Buddy's grave. He had four makeshift wooden crosses clutched in his hands - each with a name engraved on it.

I spotted Kenji's name and was hit with an unexpected pang of sadness.

I thought I'd gotten over him by now. I guess some wounds took longer time to heal than others.

Mordecai jabbed the crosses into the snow and soil beneath, making sure they were firmly planted in before getting back to his feet.

Eizo: [sad] ...We are gathered here today to mourn the losses of four of our classmates. Their names were: Kenji Enomoto, Nagatomo Yamaoka, Kaori Nishimoto and Shizuko Ikehara.

Not everyone looked particularly happy to be here for the two killers, but no one protested.

Eizo: [sad] Regardless of the circumstances of their deaths, I'd like to invite everyone to share a moment of silence to pay their respects to the dead.

Everyone, even Yoshihiki, stayed quiet, and once a short amount of time had passed, Eizo spoke up again.

Eizo: Before we conclude...does anyone have any last final words?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Wakako: [nervous] …

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

From in the distance, I heard a doleful howl.

Rufus.

Like the breaking of a spell, the Beast's call seemed to penetrate the solemn silence, and bring an end to the grim proceedings.

Eizo: Very well. You may go about your business.

One by one, people began trickling away. Taro took a folded piece of paper out from his back pocket, knelt down by Shizuko's cross, and laid it down.

I recognized it as the autograph she'd given him weeks ago.

Taro: [disappointed] *sigh* Such a p-pity…

He looked up at me with his large, puppy-dog eyes, magnified even more by his thick glasses.

Taro: [disappointed] I still f-f-feel like I n-never really got to kn-know her...or any of us...I don't th-think Shizuko was ever used to l-l-letting people in.

Ichiro: Well, at the end of the day, she was as human as the rest of us. If anything, she felt pressurized to hide it more, because of the life she lived in the limelight.

Umeko: That's...surprisingly sage.

Ichiro: I'll take that as a compliment.

Azuma grabbed ahold of me before I could leave.

Umeko: What's up?

Azuma: Hey. I just thought you'd want to know we didn't have any luck getting the Tunnel back open.

Umeko: Oh...how's Miyumi doing?

Azuma: [disappointed] She's...not handling it well. I don't think she's ever been apart from her doll - especially Ms. Shortcake - for this long. And the possibility that she might never get her back…

Umeko: ...Yeah.

Azuma: To put it simply, the girl's distraught. Taro's trying to cheer her up, but even he's having trouble getting through to her.

Umeko: I can try talking to her later as well, if you'd like.

Azuma: I suppose we should all try our best to make her feel better. But that's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about.

Umeko: Oh? What else is there?

Azuma: It's about the explosives.

He lowered his voice by an octave, making sure we were out of everyone else's earshot.

Azuma: [worried] You know...the ones in the police station.

Umeko: You know about them?

Azuma: Samira and Hanako told me about them. She said she might as well, since I was her partner, they both thought I could be trusted, and as the SHSL Spy, I also know a thing or two about handling explosives myself.

I felt my face burn with embarrassment when I realized this meant he knew I'd kept it a secret from him.

Umeko: Hey, look...sorry I couldn't tell you. If it was up to me, I would've! Definitely, I promise! It's...just that…

Azuma: [happy] Oh, you don't even have to apologize, Umeko. I totally get it. No worries. [thoughtful] But right now, it's only us four that know, and Hanako wants to keep it that way. There are...a lot of people...who she doesn't trust this information with.

Umeko: So, what was it about you-know-what that you wanted to talk about?

Azuma: Hanako wanted us four to meet up and discuss what we're going to do with them. She wants to hide them from the rest of the group, keep them safe, and for us to come to a decision on how best to go about it. She and Samira are on their way there now.

Umeko: Alright. I'll come.

Azuma: Taro won't wonder where you've gone off to?

Umeko: I think he's with Miyumi anyway. It should be fine.

And so Azuma and I made our way back to the East Sector of the Village, and came to a stop outside the Station.

[Move to: Police Station]

Sure enough, Samira and Hanako were inside when we arrived. I peered around to make sure we were alone, as Hanako beckoned the pair of us in.

Hanako: Good. You're both here. No trouble ditching your partner, Umeko?

Umeko: Taro was hanging around Miyumi as usual anyway. I'm surprised you're not with Yoshihiki.

Hanako: [annoyed] He was harder to shake off, but I have my ways.

 _I don't doubt it._

Hanako: I assume Azuma's filled you in, Umeko?

Umeko: For the most part. Straight to business, then? What are we doing here?

Samira: [distressed] We need to find a place to hide these damned things. It'd be a disaster if the wrong person got their hands on 'em.

She had pooled the tiny explosive devices on one of the cubicles' desks.

Hanako: [annoyed] There are a bunch of people in the group who I would not want to see come within two feet of these explosives.

Azuma: [distressed] Is...there someplace we can hide them?

Umeko: Wouldn't it be easier to just tell everyone?

Samira: [shocked] No! Absolutely not!

Hanako: [annoyed] In a Killing Game? Telling people about the existence of explosives? That's a bad idea, especially with this lot. No, we must keep this secret.

Umeko: Even from Eizo?

Hanako: [annoyed] Especially from Eizo. While he's still dealing with a two-player mode inside his head.

Umeko: Eisuke and him don't share memories though.

Hanako: It's still a risk that I'm not willing to take. What if he finds out the codeword somehow, and pretends to be Eizo, and we accidentally talk about these around him? One slip-up, and we'll have exposed the most dangerous weapon in the village to the most dangerous person.

Umeko: You bring up a good point…

Samira: [distressed] Still doesn't solve the problem of where to put them though…

I recalled the last time we'd disposed of potential murder weapons back in the inn - dumping the knights' swords and maces down the trash chute. Of course, it hadn't stopped Nagatomo using the knight's shield for his crime, but…

And explosives...these were much more dangerous than medieval swords or knives from the Store. Anyone could rig these to blow anywhere and leave the scene and it could be the perfect murder.

Azuma: Are there any lockers here we can hide them in? This is a police station, after all.

Hanako: Nope. Monokuma either cleared them out or there were never any to begin with.

Samira: [thoughtful] Lockers...lockers…

Umeko: What's wrong?

Samira: [thoughtful] I'm just thinking back...to where I might've seen lockers before…[accusatory] That's it! The gym!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hey...that's right! There are lockers in the gym...for keeping equipment and spare sportswear.

Hanako: [annoyed] The gym? That's a really public location though. What if people stumble across them there?

Samira: [thoughtful] The only other place I can think of with lockers is the Bathhouse…

Hanako: [annoyed] That's even worse!

Azuma: [disappointed] I can't think of any place else to hide them…

Hanako: Fine. Very well. We'll try hiding them in one of the lockers in the gym. But can we be sure no one will find them there?

Azuma: As long as we leave it locked…

Umeko: Won't anyone be curious about the sudden appearance of a locked locker?

Hanako: They can't do anything about it, unless they have the key. Those lockers have keys, correct?

Azuma: Yup. Each locker's got their own key. Nothing else can get those locks open, unless you've got experience with those things.

Samira: [thoughtful] Well, Nagatomo's already dead, so we don't gotta worry about his lockpicking skills. [shocked] You don't think Yoshihiki could pick the lock, right?

Azuma: [nervous] I don't see why he'd want to, at least...as long as he doesn't find out about them.

Umeko: Do you really think he'd use them to kill someone if he _did_ find out?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I'd rather not know the answer to that question. It's settled then. A gym locker, it is.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It _is_ a public facility though…

Samira: [snide] Well, who uses the gym anyways? Has anyone been there yet?

Azuma: [embarrassed] I...might've hit it earlier...before the funeral. I mean...I was used to rigorous training back home. I haven't had much chance to exercise out here. I've mostly been working out by myself in my room.

Samira: [shocked] You have? [nervous] Well, I guess that's no surprise. You're ripped, dude.

Azuma: I was actually considering inviting a few others to the gym one of these days. You know...for a bonding session.

Hanako: I appreciate you trying to keep the group cohesive, but good luck with that.

[Move to: Gym]

When we got to the gym, Hanako chose the rightmost locker at the end of the row, and deposited the handful of explosives inside. Gently, she shut the door, and turned the small key in its lock, sealing the goods inside.

She held the key up to show the three of us, her eyes deadly serious.

Hanako: Keep this safe, and don't lose it.

With that, out of the blue, she turned to me and shoved it into my hands.

Umeko: Wh-Wha? M-Me? Why?

Hanako: Because if anyone suspects we're hiding something, I think you'd be the least likely one of whom they'd go snooping around.

Umeko: I...I don't know, it's...quite a responsibility. But...I'll do it, if I must...for the sake of the group.

Hanako: There we go. Good girl.

I stared down at the tiny key in my hands. Engraved on it were the letters "XZYBEWP". Looking up at the locker with the explosives, I saw that the lock on it had the same letters.

Hanako was busy locking the other three lockers. Collecting all three keys, she distributed them amongst herself, Samira and Azuma.

Hanako: There. This way, we each have a key.

Azuma: [confused] What for?

Hanako: Just a precuation. If anyone finds out us four hid explosives...they wouldn't know which one of us has the key to the right locker.

Samira: [confused] What's with the weird engravings on the keys and locks? Mine says "XSV83MD"...

Hanako: The engravings on both the keys and locks must be there to show which key corresponds to which locker.

We pocketed our keys. I made a mental note to keep mine safe in my cottage.

Samira: So, are we done here?

Hanako: One last thing.

Samira: [confused] Hm? What else is there to discuss?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I've been doing some thinking as of late, and...I think it'd be a good idea to restart night shifts.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [distressed] Those damn things again? But why? I thought we agreed they sucked balls.

Hanako: [annoyed] I...don't think anyone put it quite like that, but...yes. They weren't perfect. But...with a new threat in our midst...I think maybe it's for the best.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant by 'new threat'.

Hanako: I wouldn't want Eisuke taking control while Eizo's asleep and getting out there and doing...anything...bad. So I'm thinking we have people patrol at night to make sure no one is up to anything fishy.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Very well. I trust your judgment.

Hanako: But I also think that putting the wrong people on duty could backfire, greatly. Which means…

Azuma: [worried] ...You want this to stay between the four of us?

Hanako: Please. I think the four of us here are the more capable ones left in the group, aside from Eizo, when he's not...having issues. We can resume our night shifts in secret, and to make it easier on us, we'll rotate them. One pair can take the first half of each night, and the other pair takes the latter half. That way...no one will be too exhausted.

Samira: [bored] I don't like it, but whatever works. [playful] Hey, maybe I could get some extra work in on my murals while I'm at it.

Hanako: [annoyed] As long as you don't forget the task at hand. So, any objections?

I didn't like the idea, but I wanted to keep the group safe more than anything. So we all nodded and agreed to our secret pact. It felt weird - like I was aligning myself with these three. But like Samira, I trusted Hanako. No matter how cold and distant she could be at times, she was a genuinely good leader and seemed to have everyone's interests at heart.

It was decided Azuma and I would take the first shift, and we would then wake Hanako and Samira for theirs.

As the four of us left the gym, I caught sight of a commotion around the corner. It looked like there was a couple people by the Fairgrounds attractions.

Umeko: Hey, I'm gonna go check out the Fairgrounds. You guys want to tag along?

Hanako: I'll pass.

Samira: Same here. I've got a mural to finish!

Azuma: I'll come with you.

With Azuma by my side, we waved goodbye to the two girls and headed over to the Fairgrounds.

There, surrounding the Strongman Attraction, was an odd quintet. Taro and Miyumi were there, together, which wasn't unusual, and Mordecai and Fukumi were there, together, which again, wasn't an unusual occurrence. Yoshihiki was present too.

Umeko: Hey. What's going on here?

Taro: [happy] Hey, Umeko. M-M-Mordecai's just sh-showing off his sk-skills again!

Mordecai had rolled up his sleeves and undone his cape. Flexing for the audience (Fukumi began applauding enthusiastically), he had a hold on the mallet again and raised it high above his head, bringing it down onto the target just like the day before.

Once again, he hit the mark and out popped another stick of gum as a prize.

Mordecai: [excited] Just a couple more tries and I'll have gum for everybody!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Alright! You know how many pranks I'll be able to pull off with a bit of gum? That sticky wad is a great tool! I can stick doors shut, stick them onto people's seats, spit them at people's heads-

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Ugh...you're so gross.

Miyumi looked worse for wear. It was obvious she had been crying recently, and she was constantly clutching onto Nico like he was going to be ripped from her grasp at any moment.

Taro: [thoughtful] I just th-thought a bit of gum would ch-cheer Miyumi up. [disappointed] Though I guess I should've kn-known I'd be too w-w-weak to win any myself. Mordecai was n-nice enough to offer to help...

Mordecai huffed and puffed as he hit the target over and over again. Fukumi and Yoshihiki were filling their pockets. The former tossed some over to Taro, who clumsily spilled half the goods onto the icy ground.

Mordecai: [excited] This...is no challenge...for a warrior such as myself!

Grunting, he heaved the mallet up high.

Taro was shyly offering Miyumi a couple sticks himself.

Taro: [happy] Here...you w-w-want one?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Yeah. Thanks.

She numbly took his offering, but could not return his weak smile with any of her own.

 _Wow...Miyumi's really broken up about this. I mean, I knew she was, but, seeing it for myself, right in front of me...she-_

Mordecai: [angry] Haiyaaah!

With a loud clang, the target flew right off the meter. It soared over our hands, flying high up into the sky, and soon disappeared into the distance.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, dude. You clearly don't know your own strength!

Mordecai: [snide] Hmph. A warrior such as myself should not only excel at marksmanship, but should make the effort to expand his excellence to all aspects of combat. My strength is unparalleled!

He glanced over at Azuma, who looked buff without even trying.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] ...for the most part.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Aw man...I guess this means no more gum…

Taro: [shocked] What… [disappointed] B-Bummer…

Mordecai: Help yourself to the pile I've already won. I don't eat this...weird chewy taffy anyway.

Azuma: Well, with the game broken...I guess this means we hit the gym instead?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is this an invitation? [excited] I would be honored!

Azuma: [happy] Oh, uh...great! Let's do it tomorrow!

As they chatted away about their plans, Yoshihiki sidled up next to me, looking crafty.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So…

 _This can't be good._

Umeko: Um...hi. What...is with that look on your face?

Yoshihiki: ...What were you doing in the police station?

 _Huh?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] I saw you and Azuma head in together on the way over. What were you two getting up to in there, hmm?

Umeko: Oh...n-nothing!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That doesn't sound like 'nothing'! The jokes are practically writing themselves!

Taro: [shocked] You were in the p-p-police station too, Umeko?

Umeko: Eh?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What do you mean by 'too'?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...me and Miyumi s-s-saw Hanako and Samira heading inside as w-w-well...I'd c-c-called out to them but I d-don't think they heard us. I didn't want to intrude…

Yoshihiki: [excited] What is this, a foursome? I mean, Azuma's hot and all, but damn. He got all three girls to himself? Eizo's gonna be pisssssed…

Umeko: I-It's not like that at all!

Miyumi: [sad] ...Forget him. He loves twisting things beyond the truth.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, you'd think that given she's my partner, Hanako would've at least told me where she'd be. She's done her best to avoid me ever since we got matching bracelets. You think maybe she doesn't like me?

Miyumi: …

Taro: …

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] ...Hey, what's with the awkward silence?

After that exchange was done, we all went our separate ways. Taro escorted Miyumi back home to read a book with her, in the hopes that it would take her mind off her missing doll, and Yoshihiki got bored and went to go see who he could prank with the gum Mordecai had won for them all.

I didn't see where Azuma took Mordecai and Fukumi but I hoped that if he did bring them to the gym, they wouldn't stumble upon the explosives we'd concealed.

Dinner time was around the corner anyway. I figured I'd spend a little time at my cottage first before heading to the Amphitheatre. I couldn't even remember who was cooking today.

I was still puzzling it over in my head on my way back home, trying to recall the chef's identity, that I almost didn't hear it until I'd stumbled upon them.

I was near Ichiro's house and came to a sudden stop as I heard hushed voices.

 _Hang on...is that…?_

Curious, I peeked around the corner.

There, together in the cramped alleyway between Ichiro's and Samira's houses, was none other than Ichiro himself. And he was talking to…

[CG] Ichiro and Wakako's Spat [CG]

 _Huh?_

Ichiro was grabbing hold of Wakako's arm, and gripping her tightly. His whole body was shaking, and he was red in the face.

Wakako, meanwhile, had her camera in other hand. She looked calm, almost smug, in the face of his seething anger.

Wakako: I must say...I suppose I should've suspected it sooner. I can't believe it took me this long to pick up on it. I'm getting rusty.

Ichiro: You...you can't-

Wakako: So, do tell! How long has it been this way?

Ichiro: Don't you _dare_.

Wakako: I mean, this is JUICY stuff! Especially considering-

Ichiro: Not another word!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [angry] If you tell anyone about this, I'll...I'll…

Wakako: [snide] You'll do what? You can't do anything to me, sweetie. Trust me, you're not my first blackmail.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch! You filthy...bitch!

Wakako: [snide] Relaaax! What are you getting so worked up for? As long as you just do as I tell you, it'll all pan out just fine. You'll see.

 _W-What? What am I witnessing?_

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I knew I shouldn't've trusted you.

Wakako: [playful] Teehee! Sorry! Had to be done.

Ichiro looked like he was on the verge of either dissolving into angry tears, or slapping her. I hadn't seen the two of them interact much so far besides the usual banter and trading of insults, but this was on a whole other level.

Ichiro: [angry] ...What is it you want?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I have a job that I specifically need a boy to do, so I guess you're the guy for the job.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can't you get one of the other guys to do it?

Wakako: You boys will all be equally unreliable in one way or another, so I'll just settle for you since you're the one I've got dirt on. [playful] I'm sure you don't mind, ' _partner_ '.

Ichiro glared at her, as she winked back. Worried things would get ugly, I was contemplating revealing myself and stepping between them when-

Eizo: [confused] Umeko? What are you doing?

Both Ichiro and Wakako whipped around at the sound of Eizo's voice, staring back at me like deers caught in the headlights. _Crap_. I backed away hurriedly, and stumbled backwards into Eizo.

Eizo: [confused] You alright?

Umeko: Huh? Oh, yeah, I just-

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey guys!

Wakako emerged from the alleyway, plastering a fake smile on her face. Looking behind her, I saw Ichiro had slunk away and was nowhere to be found.

Wakako: Heading to dinner?

Eizo: Just about. [confused] Um...what were you doing back there?

Wakako's smile flickered for a moment, but she recovered quickly.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, nothing much...just taking out the trash.

Eizo: [shocked] We have trash? [excited] Good on you, Wakako! You're being responsible for once!

Eizo didn't seem to suspect anything, but what I had just saw sent a little chill down my spine.

 _What on Earth was going on between the two of them? What is Wakako scheming?_

Eizo ushered us to the Amphitheatre before I could get any questions out. All throughout dinner (Azuma was the cook, again, though Samira promised to take over the next day), Ichiro constantly shot Wakako dirty looks, and she very innocently avoided any and all eye contact with him.

Eizo: [annoyed] Taro!

Taro: [scared] Ahh! [uncomfortable] W-What?

Eizo: [distressed] Are you...chewing gum at dinner?

Taro: [nervous] Heh...s-s-sorry. I'll st-stop.

Hanako: [worried] Gum at dinner? [annoyed] Hmph. You're worse than my kid brother.

Taro: You kn-know I'm actually the oldest one h-here...right?

I was still burning with curiosity to know more about what Wakako was up to, but that revelation brought me back down to Earth.

Umeko: You're what?

Taro: [annoyed] I am! My b-b-birthday's the earliest out of all of you! January 1st.

Eizo: [shocked] You're kidding!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? The pipsqueak...is older than I am? This is preposterous!

Taro: [disappointed] ...Gee, thanks. Wh-What, is this r-r-really that much of a shocker? Because I'm the scrawny type? [playful] I mean, at least I look older th-than Yoshihiki, right?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Wha- Did you just- [disappointed] Wow, Taro. I didn't think you had it in you to put people down like that.

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...you were p-p-probably going to make a comment about m-me at any moment anyway…

Yoshihiki: You can't prove that.

Fukumi: [confused] Hey, which one of us is the youngest then? [excited] Let's compare birthdays! Mine's April 3rd!

Mordecai: [shocked] Preposterous! You outrank me too!

Azuma: [playful] When's your birthday then, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [distressed] Ah...a warrior cannot simply reveal the date of their birth so carelessly. There might be spies afoot!

Azuma: Well, I mean, yeah. I _am_ a spy.

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Mmf...

Taro: I know who's the youngest! It's-

He faltered when Ichiro shot him a sudden, panicked glare. Though the words died in Taro's throat, the damage had been done.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah! But of course! So, when's your birthday, Ichiro my bro? Christmas Day? Boxing Day? December 31st?

Ichiro's involuntary flinching was enough of an answer, and Yoshihiki's grin widened.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] At the very end of the year! One day late, and you might not even be here with us! [disappointed] Imagine how sad we'd be without our precious wittle resident gardener…[laughing] Our group would be so much quieter! How could any of us live without this guy's ever-so-charismatic banter?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, shut your face.

Wakako: [snide] Funny. I thought you'd be the youngest since, you know, you look and act like a child.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I do not!

Wakako: [snide] Do too.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Do not!

Wakako: [snide] Do too.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Do not!

Hanako sighed.

Hanako: [disappointed] Real mature...

Ichiro cast Taro a cross look.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You promised you wouldn't tell anyone.

Taro: [disappointed] Oh, s-s-sorry...it s-slipped my mind…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh...should've known. This is why I don't confide in people...

Wakako: [playful] Just goes to show, you should really watch what you say, huh?

A knowing look passed between the two of them, as Ichiro abruptly got to his feet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed.

Eizo: [shocked] What? This early?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What, not staying for the campfire singalong?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I would rather die.

Miyumi: [nervous] C-Can we please not use the d-word so sparingly?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Which d-word?

Miyumi: [distressed] Ugh! I hate you!

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, come on, Ichiro. We're all just chilling out and talking! Why do you always want to avoid stuff like that? Sit down and hang out with us! You're a teenager too! Lighten up! You're always so antisocial. Do you just, like, hate fun?

Ichiro's shoulders twitched at her words, like they'd set something off inside him, and it seemed Fukumi had just crossed the line into dangerous territory.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't need to explain myself to you. What I do is none of your business.

Fukumi: [bored] But I don't get it! Wouldn't you want to be around...I don't know...friends?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Forget it. Someone like you would never understand.

Wakako: [bored] Maybe it's cause you always isolate yourself.

Ichiro said nothing and simply stomped off, alone, wrapping himself around Charlie as he carried it away. The mood was considerably less cheery now.

Fukumi: [disappointed] Jeez...what a Debbie Downer.

Samira: [worried] That was depressing.

Fukumi: [excited] Anyway! Who wants to see how many sticks of gum I can eat before choking?

We whiled the rest of the night away, carefree for that brief moment, and it almost felt like we were a normal bunch of teenagers. No threat of imminent death, no need to convict our fellow classmates, no maniacal bear pulling the strings from behind the scenes...we were just hanging out, and having fun.

Well...most of us.

One can only forget the deaths of four people and the deliberate isolation of another for quite so long, and soon enough, reality set back in and people began dispersing, returning to their own cottages to turn in for the night. Everyone, surprisingly, seemed to be sticking to rules of the partnering system that we had implemented.

Eizo offered to escort Miyumi back to her place to see her home safely, though she said Taro would do it instead. I reassured Taro that he didn't need to check up on me as the pair left.

Azuma: Hey, Umeko. Shall we meet later by the signpost?

Umeko: Huh?

And then I remembered. The deal we'd made between the four of us - to start up night shifts yet again. Azuma had spoken his words in a whisper but I still craned my neck to make sure we were out of earshot and no one was eavesdropping the same way I'd done to Wakako and Ichiro's confrontation.

Umeko: Yeah. Cool.

It was going to be a long night.

And speaking of Wakako and Ichiro…

Before I left for my post in secret, I made a stop by Wakako's house. Sure enough, that's where I found the two, speaking once again in hushed whispers. From the angry glare on Ichiro's face and the smug expression on Wakako's, the conversation clearly wasn't going well.

I briefly considered eavesdropping on them again, but Wakako was quick to spot me this time and smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

Wakako: [snide] I suppose you're here to bust us, aren't you?

Umeko: Wakako, what are you doing? What are you up to this time? You're not...doing anything wrong, are you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Just by waking up, she's doing things wrong.

Wakako: [snide] Hush, you. Umeko, this doesn't involve you. Can you not, like, stick your nose in other people's business for once?

 _Ouch. That was uncalled for._

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's rich, coming from you.

Wakako: [shocked] What's that supposed to mean?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you think?

Umeko: When I hear you blackmailing someone, then it becomes my business. Is this something I should tell Eizo and Hanako about?

Wakako: [annoyed] What, are you going to tell on me to them like a good little girl reporting to the teachers? That's sooooo grade school.

Umeko: Well then, tell me what you're doing! I didn't like the sound of it earlier and I don't like the sound of it now.

Wakako: [playful] Me and Ichiro were just having a little chat! I mean, I may not have thought it before, but I've found he's actually a very fascinating individual.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Lay it on a little thicker, why don't you.

Wakako: [playful] Especially since I found out he's hopelessly pining for-

Ichiro: [angry] S-Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!

 _Huh?_

Wakako giggled maliciously, and Ichiro's face grew stormier.

Ichiro: [angry] Tch…! Not. A word.

Wakako: [bored] I thought you'd be one of the harder ones to figure out, but it turns out it's so easy to get underneath your skin! Relax. I'll keep up my end of the bargain. You know what you have to do, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who cares…

Ichiro stalked off, and before I could call after him, Wakako turned her attention back to me.

Wakako: [bored] Really, Umeko. It's fine. I just have a little...errand...that I need Ichiro to do, and he kinda...well, he kinda owes me. Let's just say he'll want to help me out big-time or I might...let slip about his dirty little secrets.

Umeko: That's...yeah, that's definitely blackmail.

 _Dirty little secrets? Knowing Wakako's penchant for gossip…_

Umeko: Can't you give him a break? He's unhappy enough as it is in the group. And we shouldn't be sowing further discord amongst the class. We're relying on each other to survive. Is this...really the time?

Wakako: [bored] I'm bored! I mean, if we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long...I might as well have some fun with it. [playful] Relax, Umeko! I won't torture the poor boy too much. Besides, I think it's kinda fun to have someone at my beck and call.

She giggled again and tossed her hair back, raising her camcorder.

Wakako: [playful] I'm going to film another confessional now. You wanna stay?

I gave up on her.

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #2 [CG]

The camera turned on. Wakako had returned to her bed in her cottage, and was playing with her hair, making sure it was dolled up nice and pretty, and that she looked presentable.

Wakako: Okay, so, I know Azuma's been determined to stay out of my reach, but - I think I've got it! My secret weapon! I may have discovered the secret to getting his heart!

She bounced up and down on the mattress, face lit up with excitement.

Wakako: That boy is just so damn fine, and I'm gonna make him mine! You'll see! I can see it already. Looking into each other's eyes...as the sun sets around us...him leaning in and puckering up…

She sighed longingly, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

Wakako: Ahh! So...romantic…

She shivered with delight.

Wakako: Of course, it depends on proper execution of my plan! But I've never met a boy I couldn't charm to my side! This will be of no challenge to Wakako Noguchi! And that boy, Ichiro...you know, maybe having him as a partner won't be as bad as I thought it'd be.

She leaned in close to the camera.

Wakako: I've found out his dirty little secret. So he's going to have to do my bidding unless he wants that to get out. As any good reality show player knows, information and secrets are ammunition. And I'm going to use his wisely.

Whooping, Wakako grabbed the camera and fell back onto the bed, keeping it trained on her face.

Wakako: I'm back, bitches! Man, it feels good to be back in action!

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	23. Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life 3

Tired as I was from my shift the night before, I felt myself jolt awake in shock when Wakako arrived at the Amphitheatre for breakfast.

[CG] Wakako's Outfit [CG]

Wakako: Hey, y'all!

Miyumi: Aiiieeeee!

Mordecai: Egad! Woman! What...what in the seven hells are you wearing?

Wakako stood, barely clothed, dressed in what looked like the skimpiest, flimsiest, least practical set of velvet lingerie I had ever seen. Almost nothing was covered up, and Wakako was very proudly baring her skin for the whole world to see.

Miyumi: W-Wakako! Q-Quick! Run home! Y-You forgot to put on clothes!

Wakako: What? Nonsense! I am wearing clothes!

Mordecai: Sweet Neptune...someone has cast an Invisibility Spell on your outerwear! Most troubling!

Wakako: What? No! Don't be an idiot. It's just...a new look! Check it out! What do you think of my new outfit?

What the what.

[CG] End [CG]

The others in the group had noticed her ridiculous outfit too.

Taro: [shocked] Hng!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Sh-She's...

Eizo: [shocked] Wh-What in the…

Taro: [distressed] W-W-Wakako…? Why are you...

Hanako: [annoyed] Just what the hell are you doing?

Wakako: [playful] I just...thought I'd try on a new outfit. That's all. Do you guys like it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're barely wearing anything!

Fukumi: [shocked] Girl, you've got some serious guts wearing that! [excited] I love it!

Eizo: [distressed] I can practically feel Eisuke trying to claw his way to the surface…

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! Man, am I glad to still be alive to see this.

Miyumi: [worried] You're gonna freeze to death like that!

Mordecai: [distressed] To be dressed so scantily clad...that is not the kind of outfit a woman should wear into battle. You are far too exposed!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Mordecai, shut up. What's wrong with you? Why are you complaining? Just enjoy the show! This is amazing! There's no such thing as 'too exposed', she's fine.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, because I totally wore this for you.

Hanako: [annoyed] Can I ask...why you're dressed like you're about to go to a strip club?

Wakako: [playful] Oh...no real reason. I just...felt in the mood for it.

She was very obviously peering over our heads, looking for one person in particular.

Umeko: Uh...Azuma hasn't arrived, if that's what you're wondering.

Wakako: [confused] What? Azuma's not here yet? Phooey.

Fukumi: [shocked] You're out of your mind! All this for one guy? That's serious determination!

Wakako: [annoyed] I've never met a man I set my sights on who didn't eventually cave!

Hanako looked like she wanted to sink into the floor and die. Eizo and Taro were determinedly looking at anywhere else but at Wakako. Even Miyumi was covering Nico's eyes. Yoshihiki wasn't bothering.

Wakako: [playful] This will catch his eye, right? Girls? Guys? Opinions?

Fukumi: [nervous] Hehe...uh...it'd be kinda hard not to.

And that was when Azuma finally arrived. With Samira in tow, the pair were carrying ingredients they'd gotten earlier from the Supermarket, since Samira was the day's chef.

Samira: [thoughtful] So do you think I should go with hot dogs today? Or just good old-fashioned, barbeque?

Azuma: Well, who doesn't love a tasty wiener? You've got the condiments, right? Let's-

They stopped short.

Azuma: [shocked] Um-

Wakako: [excited] Azuma! Finally, you have come!

Samira: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck?

Yoshihiki was having the time of his life, giggling in the corner, as Samira dropped both her jaw and all the ingredients she'd been carrying in her arms, spilling frozen wiener after wiener onto the floor.

Wakako: [playful] It's a lovely day we're having today, isn't it? Nice...weather?

A chilly breeze chose that moment to pick up and everyone shivered. Wakako shuddered, but adamantly refrained from covering herself.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...Wakako...what are you wearing?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Don't you like it?

Azuma: [shocked] I… [uncomfortable] Um...you're...not wearing that because of...me...are you?

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, uh...n-no! Of course not! I just...felt like an outfit change was in order!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Still, this is...quite a drastic outfit change...don't you think?

Eizo: [distressed] Can someone please get a winter coat for Wakako, stat? She's gonna freeze!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I'm not leaving and missing out on this! Who knows when I'll get another chance?

Eizo: [distressed] Ugh! Fine! I'll go, before I lose control and Eisuke wakes up.

Eizo hurriedly ran off in the direction of the Store, averting his eyes as he passed Wakako.

Wakako: [nervous] But...uh...you mean to say this outfit isn't...doing it for you?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Uh...I...don't feel comfortable answering that.

Fukumi: [shocked] Wakako, you're really parched! You need to get a drink of water!

Wakako: [shocked] But I thought you liked girls that dressed sexier than normal!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um… [embarrassed] I'm...not sure why you'd get that idea…

Wakako: [shocked] What? But I heard...isn't that, like, your thing?

Azuma's...thing?!

Azuma: [distressed] D-Don't be ridiculous! Where did you hear that?

Wakako: [shocked] I…

Realization seemed to dawn on her and she scowled over her shoulder, flushing beetroot-red.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [annoyed] I thought you said-

Ichiro: [annoyed] I didn't say anything like that!

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, yeah! Yeah, you did! You told me to dress this way!

Taro: [shocked] Wha…? I-Ichiro?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I-I never said anything of the sort! You must've misheard me.

Wakako: [angry] That's what you told me last night!

Fukumi: [shocked] What? You're getting dating advice from Ichiro? Isn't he, like, the worst person to ask?

Ichiro: [angry] Do you not think before you speak, at all?

Fukumi: [playful] I would say that neither do you!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You told her to dress up like that so you could get an eyeful, didn't you? That's awful cunning of you, Ichiro. I didn't expect that at all from you. But thanks for hooking the rest of us up!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't make a fool out of me! I'm not interested in that. I honestly barely even heard her question.

...this was what Ichiro and Wakako were arguing about the other day?

She...wanted to know how to...seduce Azuma?

Ichiro: [worried] Okay, fine...maybe I wasn't really thinking about what you asked me to do, and I...just...gave you a cursory answer to get you off my back. I mean, I figured...it was a pretty basic answer. I didn't think you'd go to this...extent.

Wakako: [accusatory] I asked you to find out what-

She stopped herself, realizing we were all still hanging onto her every word. Clearing her throat, she changed her statement.

Wakako: [accusatory] I...calmly asked you for advice...on a specific matter...and clearly you gave me lousy advice! And bad romantic advice isn't a thing that sits well with me.

There was something else, hidden behind her tone of voice, that seemed to carry some sort of deeper meaning, and Ichiro turned pale out of the blue.

Ichiro: [scared] I...I'm...sorry.

Fukumi: [confused] Huh?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Look, I...wasn't really paying attention. T-That's all.

Wakako: [annoyed] Grr...whatever. You get one more shot.

Ichiro: [angry] …

What kind of deal do those two have going on? They're still hiding something…

Evidently, the others were just as confused.

Azuma: [confused] What...are you talking about, Wakako?

Hanako looked ready to interrogate her, when footsteps came from around the corner, interrupting them. Eizo returned to the fray, thick fur jacket in hand.

Eisuke: [happy] What's up, guys? Can anyone tell me why I have this coat with me?

He stopped short, staring at Wakako, mouth agape.

Eisuke: [shocked] Fuck me! I must be dreaming. [crazed] I thought it was winter, not summer. What's with the beach outfit?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh. Nothing. Not anymore. Now hand me the stupid coat.

Eisuke: [playful] Oh, is this what you wanted? What are you going to give up in exchange for it?

Wakako: [angry] Just fucking hand it over!

Eisuke: [playful] Nuh-uh, you can't make me! It's a simple give-and-take! That's only fair!

Wakako: [distressed] I'll...give you a slap across the face if you keep this up!

Eisuke: [crazed] Sounds hot.

Wakako: [shocked] You really are bonkers! [distressed] I can't believe Eizo has to live with you stuck inside of his head. What a fucking nightmare.

Eisuke: [playful] Seriously, though. You're not going to offer me anything for the coat?

With one swift tug, Samira had stepped over and yanked it out of Eisuke's grasp, tossing it over to Wakako, who wrapped herself inside it.

Eisuke: [disappointed] Party pooper.

Wakako: [annoyed] I'm going to get…*sneezes*...get changed…

Miyumi: [worried] Mm...I better come with you! You look like you'll fall over!

Miyumi thrust Nico into Taro's hands, and rushed to escort Wakako back.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man...show's over.

Samira: [annoyed] Idiot.

Azuma: [confused] Um...so just what was that all about?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...nothing. She was being dumb. That's all.

After that exciting turn of events, I'd worked up quite an appetite. The others exploded in gossip all around me as Samira served us up hot dogs.

Umeko: I'm honestly a little worried her affection for you's starting to border on infatuation.

Azuma: [nervous] Heh...uh...are we really calling it that yet?

Umeko: Or obsession!

Azuma: She's...just a flirt.

Umeko: …

Azuma: [worried] A huge flirt.

Umeko: …

Azuma: [worried] ...And a total pervert.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, you're so lucky.

Azuma: [disappointed] Funny, I don't exactly feel lucky right about now...

Mordecai: Azuma!

Mordecai had strided up to us, and now towered over Azuma, who was sitting down on one of the benches.

Mordecai: We are still on for today...yes?

Azuma: Oh, of course!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Eh? On for...what?

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, uh...I invited a bunch of people for a gym session.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? You did? No fair! Why wasn't I invited?

Azuma: [nervous] Huh? Oh, uh...because...you know...just...it's like...because...yeah.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Man, that wasn't an answer!

Azuma: You're free to come, if you'd like.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! I can't wait!

He skipped off. Azuma cast me a sidelong glance.

Azuma: And so are you.

Umeko: Oh...thanks.

Azuma: I just thought the group could use a bonding session. And I…[embarrassed] Well, to be honest, I just really wanted to go back to working out. I figured Mordecai would be a great personal trainer, what with all the warrior talk and all...

Mordecai: [snide] Indeed I would!

Umeko: I'll be sure to turn up later then.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Eizo]

Eizo: Ah, Umeko. Perfect timing - I was about to head to the gym. As the SHSL Commander, it is important I stay in good shape and keep myself in good health at all times! Would you like to join me?

I decided to spend some time with Eizo at the gym. Looks like Eizo and I grew a little closer today.

Eizo: Umeko...may I ask you something?

Umeko: Go right ahead.

Eizo: [worried] You...don't remember anything about your family at all, do you?

Umeko: Unfortunately, no.

Eizo: [worried] I see. And...how does that make you feel?

Umeko: Make me feel? Um...it's...well, I mean, it's definitely unnerving, to not even know if I have a mother and father.

Eizo: Well, I mean, everyone has a mother and father, otherwise they wouldn't…[embarrassed] um...you know...actually, why did I come down this line of questioning to begin with? Please ignore that last part.

Umeko: Er...but yeah...I definitely feel lost and...a little concerned, if I had to sum it up. Why...do you ask?

Eizo: [worried] It's...just that...I've been doing some reflecting as of late. I've been thinking about my own family...how they must be reacting to the fact that I've gone missing...and when I stop to really think deeply about it...honestly? One...really small part of me...is kinda...glad, to be away from them.

Umeko: Wait...really?

Eizo: [worried] Is that a bad thing to say? I knew it. It's horrible of me. I apologize.

Umeko: N-No, you don't have to apologize! But uh...why do you think that way?

Eizo: [worried] I suppose it's...more so that...without my family close-by, breathing down my neck, I almost feel...a little...liberated. [shocked] Yeah, that's the word. I wasn't able to put my finger on it until now, but...that's definitely what I'm feeling.

Umeko: Liberated? Is...your family particularly strict?

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Well...many members of my family are involved in authoritative positions. It's only natural for me to have grown up in a slightly more…despotic environment. Rules were very important to my family. We had rules for almost everything.

Umeko: Such as?

Eizo: Well, everyone in our family wakes up promptly at 5:15 a.m. each day - without fail. We always have breakfast at 5:30 precisely, before going about our list of chores for the day. Then we're dispatched off to work, or school, and it only gets more hectic from there. We're always expected back home immediately once the day comes to a close, and-

Umeko: Eizo, you don't mean to say you had a schedule for every single day and followed them all to a tee, are you?

Eizo: [nervous] ...Would that be a bad thing?

Umeko: Um...well...no, I guess...but...I don't know...it sounds very...militaristic?

Eizo sighed.

Eizo: [disappointed] I know; it's very disciplined. But...that's just how my family raised me. I...barely had much of a life outside school and my work. I've never really had a nightlife. I don't have many hobbies or things to do for fun, and as for friends...? Perhaps I've never really lived at all.

Umeko: Eizo...

Eizo: What am I to do? They're my family, and as a member of the Oshima bloodline...I...don't really have a say in the matter.

Umeko: That's not true...I mean...you don't resent your family for this...do you?

Eizo: [disappointed] It's...immoral to resent one's family. I couldn't possibly...

Eizo...

Eizo: Well...anyway, I think I've rambled on long enough. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me, Umeko. I...I should probably take my leave now.

Eizo quickly left, looking troubled.

It's no surprise Eizo's lived such a discipline life, given his position and his talent. But still...to have lived like that for so long, and to feel like he has no freedom of his own...what kind of a toll would a lifestyle like that have on a person, especially a teenager?

[Eizo's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What is it? I'm busy right now. Did you need something? [worried] You...wanted to talk...again? I...guess I don't mind.

I decided to spend some time with Ichiro. Looks like Ichiro and I grew a little closer today.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Ichiro looked disgruntled as he continued to fuss over Charlie in his pot. By his side, he had a couple other potted plants with him, and was busy watering them, ignoring me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Hmm...I still feel like Ichiro's so unwilling to open up to me, or anyone. Maybe I should initiate the conversation...

Umeko: So...Ichiro-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't.

Umeko: H-Huh?

Ichiro sighed and set down the watering can.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I swear, if you start up some mundane small talk...

Umeko: Oh...um...

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is how it always goes when someone tries to talk to me. They sit for a bit, struggle to find some form of conversation starter, fail miserably, and resort to typical small talk to try and fill the awkward silence. I get it. It's soooo awkward to try and talk to someone like me, isn't it?

Umeko: Th-That's not-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Someone like me who's so absorbed with his plants and being in his own little world, someone who's so hard to find any form of common ground with-

Umeko: Ichiro, I-

Ichiro: [annoyed] I hate small talk. What's the point of it? If you had something to say, you would've said it anyway. Why torture ourselves trying to fool the other person into thinking we actually give a damn about the silly little things we ask each other, just to fill the void of silence?

He crossed his arms and scowled in my direction.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Unless you'd like to suggest otherwise...?

1\. I don't think the silence is awkward

2\. There's nothing wrong with small talk

3\. What do you want to talk about then?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. I don't think the silence is awkward

Umeko: The silence doesn't have to be awkward.

Ichiro snorted.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gimme a break. You kept fidgeting and fiddling your thumbs. It's obvious you were feeling awkward around me. No surprise there. That's just how everyone acts when they're with a guy like me...

He looked away and I almost felt a little sorry for him.

Umeko: No, seriously. I mean...sitting in silence doesn't have to be a bad thing. You don't have to talk to someone to feel good about being in their presence.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...

Umeko: Besides, there's nothing wrong with enjoying a moment of peace and quiet with someone else. I was just...enjoying the cool air and...watching you tend to your plants. It was relaxing watching you work, to be honest. Sometimes...a moment of respite is just what one needs, you know?

Ichiro: [worried] ...Hm. I suppose...

He picked the watering can back up again, and continued with his work.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Fine. I guess I was a little out of line with my rant there. I'm just so used to being uncomfortable with people and people being uncomfortable with me. ...I thought you felt the same.

...I will admit, I did find the silence a little unnerving. But perhaps...Ichiro's the kind of guy who prefers silence...

Umeko: Why do you...always think people are uncomfortable around you?

I hope I'm not opening a can of worms with that question...

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I don't like...people.

Umeko: Oh yeah?

Never would've guessed.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's the point of small talk and conversations anyway? It's just a bunch of painful processes where everyone's constantly judging you and hanging on to every word you say. This is why plants are better than people. They don't question you, or judge you, or...

Ichiro trailed off, and abruptly got to his feet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. Never mind. Just ignore all of that.

Umeko: What? I can't-

Ichiro: [embarrassed] A-Anyway...I should be going now. I...um...

He hesitated, and looked as if he still had more to say, but ultimately decided against it. With a firm shake of his head, he turned his back on me and left.

What is his deal? There's so much brewing under the surface with him...but I'm sure I can get him to be more comfortable around me someday. ...Someday...

[Ichiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When the time came for me to be at the gym with Azuma and the others he'd invited, I left my cottage and made my way to the East Sector.

[Move to: Gym]

Upon my arrival, I'd expected to see one, maybe two extra people, in addition to Azuma and Mordecai. Instead…

[CG] The Gym [CG]

All the boys were there, except for Eizo. And in Eizo's place, unsurprisingly, I should add, was…

Fukumi: Umeko! Welcome! You made it!

Fukumi and the four boys - sans Ichiro - were all dressed in workout garb. Mordecai was bench pressing a heavy dumbbell, and grunting with the weight of it as Yoshihiki - who I realized wasn't even bothering to exercise - leaned against it teasingly.

Yoshihiki: Come on, Mordecai, surely you can bench more than that!

Mordecai: Ngh...if you'd...stop...l-leaning on it...that'd make it...a lot...easier...

Fukumi: What! Mordecai, are you...saying it's too much of a challenge for you?

Yoshihiki: Yeah! Just little old me?

Mordecai: Ngh! Of...of course not! This...is...nothing!

Over by the side, Taro was having difficulties himself, barely able to lift even one weight and groaning underneath the strain. Ichiro was scowling, standing a distance away from the commotion with his arms folded and nose turned up in the air, casting everyone exercising a disdainful look.

And Azuma…

I tried to fight it back, but I couldn't control the blush that crept up my cheeks when he made eye contact with me. He wore a white polo tee that showed the outline of his muscles rippling each time he lifted the two heavy weights he clutched in his hands.

Seeing me enter, he dropped them onto the mat and came over to greet me, wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

Azuma: Hey. You came.

Umeko: Uh...y-yeah! I uh...I had nothing better to do. You uh...um...you've got quite the crew here…

Azuma: Well, when I invited Mordecai in the first place, I suppose it was only natural to expect Fukumi to tag along as well. Yoshihiki pressured Taro to join, and don't ask me how. I was going to ask Eizo to come as well, but, you know...he's still in Eisuke mode and I'd really rather not exercise with a psychopathic killer. Then there are the girls: Hanako didn't want to be in a room full of sweaty boys, Samira wanted to work on her mural, Miyumi outright refused and Wakako...well, I didn't invite her.

That last part shouldn't have filled me with glee.

But...it did.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: You haven't had any...problems with...you-know-what, right?

My eyes moved past him, looking over his shoulder to the locker at the back of the room, where we'd stashed the explosives.

Azuma saw the movement of my eyes and shook his head, shooting me a reassuring smile.

Azuma: Don't worry. No one's asked about it. We should be in the clear. Now, come on. When's the last time you worked out?

Umeko: Heh. I don't remember. Literally.

While I ran on the treadmill - with Azuma using the punching bag by my side - Ichiro came up to the pair of us and leaned against the wall, looking sullen.

Azuma: So…*pant*...Ichiro...you uh...you still haven't told me why you wanted to come today. I mean, I know I invited you but...no offense, I didn't exactly think you'd say yes.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Trust me. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have come either.

Looking sheepish, he glanced down at his feet and kept folding and unfolding his arms, like he was unsure what to do with them.

Azuma: [confused] Is...this about this morning?

Ichiro: [distressed] Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm going to have nightmares.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know what you're complaining about. I'll be having sweet dreams tonight.

Taro: [nervous] What uh...what even h-happened this m-m-morning? What's going on b-b-between you and Wakako?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look.

He approached Azuma.

Ichiro: [annoyed] The main thing you need to know is that she's crazy for you.

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. Believe me, I'm aware of that.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Sigh…

Ichiro: [annoyed] She desperately wanted to know how she could impress you, so she asked me for tips on what you might like, as a boy. And I…[embarrassed] Well…

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You told her to dress up even skimpier than normal?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Look, I wasn't even really paying attention to what she'd asked me last night, okay? I just said the first thing that popped into my mind to get her off my back and hopefully stop her from blackm...from being a thorn in my side.

Azuma: [worried] I...see.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why on Earth did she ask you, of all people?

Fukumi: [snide] See? I'm not the only one who's questioning it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...okay, so she more specifically wanted me to ask you in person, Azuma, since she obviously couldn't approach you on the subject herself. She told me to be subtle about it, not mention her name and just drop hints to find out what kind of things you might like in...well, a girlfriend.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Jeez. She's as thirsty for you as I am for her.

Taro: [confused] Sh-Should you...really be so p-proud to admit that…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] But of course, I don't care. I just want her to stop bugging me about this.

Azuma: [worried] Right.

He took off his boxing gloves, panting softly, and turned to face Ichiro.

Azuma: Okay, how about this? I'll go out on a date with Wakako - just one. And you tell her that she can leave you alone after that.

Ichiro: [shocked] What? Really?

...What? Really?

Azuma: [happy] Sure. I wouldn't want her giving you too hard a time. Tell her we can have it tonight - a nice, romantic, candlelit dinner at her place, and in return, she can stop asking people to find out how to impress me.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You'd, uh...you'd do that?

Azuma: Yeah, don't worry about it. I won't let her pressure you too much.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. Well...thanks. I owe you one.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. So, now that that's settled, you want to join us for a round of working ou-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Nope.

He quickly left with Charlie.

Azuma: Yup. Figured about as much.

After we'd all worked up a sweat, we prepared to leave for the Bathhouse. Azuma wanted to let me and Fukumi go first out of the kindness of his heart, but I argued that it wasn't fair for all four of them to have to wait on our expense, and it honestly seemed that Fukumi didn't mind being sweaty anyway.

So Fukumi ran off, up to her usual hijinks, and Azuma led the boys away, Yoshihiki laughing about how much trouble he'd given Mordecai as they went.

With the sun on its way down, and nothing much else left to do, I decided to wander a bit before going to the Amphitheatre early.

The Monokuma food vendors were still there, only the food was gone. That didn't stop the robotic bears from trying to peddle their non-existent wares, however.

Monokuma: Get yer corn dogs here! Get em while they're hot!

He shoved an invisible weiner in my face and I laughed back in his.

No rules against harming a Monokuma bot now, is there? I can't lay a hand on the real Monokuma but maybe…

I was distracted away from the violent turn my thoughts had taken by the sound of quiet sniffling from nearby.

Huh? What is that? Is...someone crying?

Suddenly wary, I took a quiet step away from the food stall, peering around the corner. In the distance, I saw a small figure huddled up by one of the many buildings on the side of the street, shrouded in shadows.

Whoever it was rocked back and forth, a shaky silhouette in the dying sunlight, accompanied by the sound of her soft sobs. I knew instantly who it was then.

Umeko: Miyumi...what are you doing out here?

She started, and whipped her head around to look at me.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Crying. [as Nico] Go away, Umeko. Can't you see she's having a moment? [as Dr. Creeper] Here, you will find only melancholy and sorrow.

Umeko: Miyumi, come on. You gotta pull yourself together…

I knelt down by her side and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She drew further into herself, cradling Nico and running her hand over his wooden face.

Umeko: Do you want me to call Taro over?

Miyumi: [sad] ...No, don't bother. I knew he really wanted to join Azuma and the others today, so I told him everything was fine. I've already made him do so much for me as it is. I don't want to keep being a bother…

As ludicrous as it is that she's this broken up over a doll...anyone can see it was more than just a doll to her. She cared for them like they were her children. They're the reason she's even here right now, and has her talent. I can't imagine...

Umeko: Oh, come on, don't say that. I'm sure he doesn't find you a bother at all, and neither do I. He's too nice for that. Everyone in the group can see you're going through a lot in your own way. This is about Ms. Shortcake, still, right?

Miyumi flinched a little at the mention of her name.

Miyumi: [sad] ...This is the longest I can remember going without having her by my side.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] I know it's silly, but she meant so much to me!

Umeko: I know...but you shouldn't be out here crying on your own.

Miyumi: [sad] I went back to the Tunnel.

Umeko: You did?

Miyumi: [sad] Just to see if I couldn't find some other way to get in by myself, even though I know it's futile. Eizo, Azuma, Taro and I already scoured the whole area last time. There wasn't another way in. But I can't give up! Even if there really is no way back in, I'm gonna keep hanging around and looking all over for some way I can get her back!

She began tugging on her hair a little maniacally.

Miyumi: [angry] I shouldn't have left her behind! It's all my fault! ALL MY FAULT!

Umeko: M-Miyumi! Calm down!

It was clear Monokuma's intention for not wanting to give her her doll back. The two pairs of murders and deaths we'd had so far had already been causing Miyumi distress, but losing her precious doll? That was the icing on the cake. He'd thrown her...into despair.

Complete and utter despair.

Umeko: Come on. I'll take you back to the Amphitheatre. Here, I have a suggestion for you.

Miyumi: [sad] ...What?

Umeko: There are lots of cloths and fabrics and other materials in the Store. Why don't you try...making a doll?

Miyumi: [confused] ...Making a doll?

Umeko: Yeah! It...I know it's not Ms. Shortcake, but...maybe it'll keep you distracted a bit and lift your spirits. You could...try making a doll in Ms. Shortcake's image, or just...see where your creativity takes you.

Miyumi: [sad] ...No other doll can replace Ms. Shortcake in my heart. [as Nico] She's special!

Umeko: Well, it doesn't have to be permanent. Think of it as a...temporary replacement...until we get Ms. Shortcake back, for real.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Will that ever happen?

Umeko: Never say never, Miyumi. We just need to have hope, and believe somehow, someway, someday...this'll all be alright again.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Let's go.

Miyumi: [happy] ...Okay. Thank you, Umeko. Talking to you always makes me feel better.

Together, we returned to the North Sector. As we walked…

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko? There's...something I wanted to ask.

Umeko: Go ahead. What is it, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Um...you know, I know I shouldn't be thinking about something like this, but...ever since we've had these bracelets attached to us…

Umeko: ...Yeah?

Miyumi: [disappointed] I've just...constantly been paranoid about them.

Umeko: Paranoid about what?

Miyumi: [disappointed] That...they paint a target on my back.

It took a moment for the implication behind her words to sink in.

Umeko: What, you don't mean...you think people view you as a target because you're paired up with Eizo?

Miyumi: [nervous] Not Eizo, but Eisuke. Specifically, there are...people who are angry at him. And...that makes me worry...that maybe…

Umeko: Oh, Miyumi, don't worry about that. You're talking about Samira, right?

Miyumi: [worried] She's the one with the most hate for Eisuke. I think she hates him and he knows it. What if...I mean, what if she decides that enough is enough and to get rid of him, she comes after-

Umeko: She wouldn't do that. This is Samira we're talking about! Hotheaded as she may be, I can't...I can't see her committing murder. She wouldn't do that, surely. Especially not to you! You're...innocent. No one would target you just because of what Eisuke's done.

Miyumi still didn't look fully convinced, but before I could go on, we'd found ourselves at the Amphitheatre. And there, at the Amphitheatre, the first person to greet us was...

Wakako: [excited] Ah! Umeko! Miyumi! Lovely ladies!

Umeko: Oh...hey, Wakako. You look...pleased.

Wakako: [excited] I've just heard the news! Azuma's willing to go out with me!

Umeko: G-Great. Y-Yeah, I heard about that too...good for you!

Miyumi: [disappointed] At least things are working out right for someone...

I tried to fake some enthusiasm, but I didn't know how I really felt.

Wakako: [excited] Can you believe Ichiro actually did something right? I don't know how he managed to convince him, but whatever works! All I really wanted was a bit of information from him on how to get into Azuma's good graces. I mean, he's a boy, right? Do boys talk about that kind of stuff? I figured they'd be more comfortable talking about that to each other, but it looks like he went a step further and set us up. Perfect! Finally, I can stop losing my mind over this. I told you! I told you Wakako Noguchi always gets her man!

Miyumi: [nervous] I think maybe I should be leaving for the Store now, Umeko...

Wakako: [worried] I thought for sure my blunder this morning would've driven him away for good, but it looks like my advances have paid off! [excited] What should I wear tonight? Oh, I don't know why I'm asking you. I've got to go get a good outfit from the Store, and a proper one this time! Can't wait! Catch ya later!

Miyumi: [disappointed] Actually, never mind. I'll wait here.

Wakako skipped away eagerly to the Shopping District, and I was left alone with only Miyumi and my confused state of mind as company.

Dinner passed by as a relatively uneventful event. Hanako had to drag Wakako back to eat, and once people had finished…

Wakako: [playful] Heeey, Azuma…

Azuma stiffened a little, and forced a weak smile.

Wakako: [playful] Don't forget to drop by...I'll be waiting…

Azuma: [nervous] Oh, y-yeah...sure, not a problem.

She winked and took her leave. I leaned in close to Azuma.

Umeko: Well, well. Look who's getting lucky tonight.

Azuma: Oh, har har. You know I'm only doing this as a favor to Ichiro.

Umeko: I don't know why you're complaining. Crazy as she might be, Wakako's a pretty girl. Who wouldn't want to get to go on a date with an attractive beauty like her?

Azuma: I'm…[embarrassed] I'm not interested in her.

Umeko: Oh…?

Azuma looked away.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Yeah. I kinda...I've got other things on my mind.

Oh.

Why does that make me feel...something?

I suppressed whatever annoying emotion was welling up inside me and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Umeko: Well, you have fun on your date tonight, tiger. Play nice!

Azuma: [happy] You're such a tease. Haha. [thoughtful] Want me to at least walk you back to your place first?

Umeko: Sure you can.

Azuma and I began to head back home.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh, but I forgot!

Umeko: Huh? What is it? What'd you forget?

Azuma: [worried] Our shift tonight. We're on guard patrol together, remember? You'll be left on your own for the first couple o' hours. Will you be okay?

Umeko: Oh, is that what you're worried about? Don't worry, it's not the end of the world. I can handle myself. So just enjoy your date with Wakako!

Azuma: [worried] Are you sure? Because...Hanako's right in that we really shouldn't be on our shifts alone. It's...not safe.

Umeko: You're not...still worried of an incident, right?

I thought the group had bonded a little better since what went down with Kaori and Shizuko. Evidently, however, suspicion and discord still ran deep.

Azuma: [worried] It pains me to have to still be wary of our classmates, especially since I think we've really all gotten a chance to bond with each other in one way or another. But...it pays to be safe, rather than sorry. I'm a spy, it's part of my training.

Umeko: Well...I don't believe anything bad will happen tonight.

Azuma: [worried] Still...I don't know if I should let you take the shift all on your own.

Taro: [worried] Maybe I can h-h-help?

Azuma: [worried] No, I couldn't possibly ask that of you, Taro.

Umeko: …

Azuma: …

Umeko: Wait...

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? Wh-Wha…! T-Taro! What...what are you doing out here?

Taro had been standing a few feet away, by the door to my house. Neither of us had even noticed him for the longest time.

Shoot. How much of that did he overhear?

Azuma: [shocked] How long have you been there?

Taro: [worried] L-Long enough to know what you're both t-talking about…

He took a step over, twiddling his thumbs, looking curious.

Taro: [thoughtful] So...you're st-starting up night shifts again? In...secret?

Azuma: [worried] I...Well...Yeah. You got us.

Taro: [thoughtful] I'm guessing this was H-Hanako's idea?

Umeko: Yup.

Taro: [thoughtful] Figures…

Azuma: [confused] You don't seem too surprised…

Taro: [disappointed] To be honest, I h-had my s-s-suspicions about this as of late…

[[flashback]]

The night before, Taro was leaving Miyumi's house when he spotted Umeko and Azuma patrolling the streets, sticking close to the light given off by the streetlamps.

Taro: [shocked] Huh?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [worried] And th-that's not all. People have been g-gossiping about you two, Samira and H-Hanako ever since you were caught leaving the p-p-police station together…

Umeko: What? From whom?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yoshihiki's been sp-spreading rumors everywhere. M-Mostly about how Azuma was with th-three girls together, b-but...

Azuma: [disappointed] Should've known…

Taro: [nervous] So wh-what is this all about, really? Are you just st-starting night shifts again for everyone's s-s-safety?

Umeko: How come you didn't question us before?

Taro: [nervous] Well, I...didn't want to j-jump to c-c-c-conclusions, or anything…[shocked] Don't you know that to assume m-m-makes an a-a-a-a-ass out of y-you and m-m-me…?

Umeko: ...Right…

Azuma: [worried] Should we tell him?

Hanako didn't want us to. I knew that he was on her list of people not to inform about both the night shifts and the explosives. But...Taro was my partner. He was, by our rules, the first person to greet me in the morning and the last person to see me before everyone went to bed - or at least - before the four of us who were on guard duty in secret went about our business.

And besides, I trusted Taro. It wasn't like Hanako suspected he'd do anything with the explosives. She was just worried he would spout about it to the others she was more wary of.

And so, I gave Taro a brief rundown of why Hanako had gathered us and Samira in the station that day and our reasons for patrolling in secret at night.

Azuma's eyes flashed in my direction as I let the cat out of the bag, and I briefly considered that perhaps I was making a mistake.

Taro: [shocked] E-Explosives? H-H-Here? In the v-village?

Azuma: [annoyed] Shh! Keep your voice down. We don't want people to overhear.

Taro: [scared] Wh-Why are you k-k-keeping it a s-secret from everyone?

Umeko: They're not nuclear bombs or anything, they're just...relatively small explosives that Samira found.

Taro: [worried] St-Still...this seems like a b-b-bad idea…

Azuma: Hanako thought it'd be smarter not to let...certain people...know about this. Just...to be safe.

Taro: [disappointed] You...th-think someone's going to...try and use the explosives for m-murder somehow?

Azuma: It pays to be careful.

Taro: [thoughtful] Well...I d-d-don't like that we're k-keeping this hidden from the r-rest of the g-g-group, but...I can s-sorta see where you guys are c-c-coming from…

Umeko: Please, keep this a secret? It stays between us five.

Taro: [nervous] I can't even t-tell Miyumi?

Azuma: No.

Taro: [disappointed] ...Well...okay…I-I-I-I'll t-try…

Azuma: [happy] Great. I knew we could count on you. Listen, I really need to go or Wakako might...well, who knows what she might do, honestly. You good?

Umeko: Sure. Knock yourself out.

I gave him a reassuring wink as he left. Taro still looked a little uncertain about all this.

Taro: [thoughtful] So. A-Are the n-n-night shifts like they u-used to be?

Umeko: Pretty much. We just patrol up and down for a little while until it's time to wake Hanako and Samira. Oh, but...Hanako might not be too happy we spilled the beans so...maybe I'll tell you when you can go to bed first before I wake the girls up on my own. I'll...tackle telling her the truth when the time comes.

Taro: [happy] Sure! I'd be m-more than happy to help you out, Umeko!

Taro wasn't exactly the most reliable of partners, but he more than made up for it with his genuine enthusiasm. And it was nice to not be alone that night. Although he came up to me more than once out of the blue…

Taro: [scared] Umeko! I th-think I saw something! Or someone! Lurking in the shadows!

Umeko: Again? This is, like, the fourth time you think you've spotted something.

The first time, it had been Rufus prowling about, and I'd shooed him away while Taro cowered behind a streetlamp. The second time, Taro had been imagining things. The third time, he'd seen his own shadow and gotten frightened. But now…

Huh. What do you know?

Near the wall blocking off the North and East sectors, Taro pointed out a dark silhouette, framed in the dim moonlight. Whoever it was stepped through the gate and moved deeper into the village.

Taro: [scared] I'm not s-s-seeing things, am I? Not h-hallucinating?

Umeko: No, you've definitely spotted something.

Taro: [scared] Should I g-g-get Azuma?

Umeko: His date with Wakako should be over soon. No need to bother them while they're busy - I'd rather not incur Wakako's wrath. You stay here - I'll go check it out.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? Alone? B-B-Be careful!

Giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder in an effort to assuage his worries, I ignored Taro's protests and rushed to investigate.

I spotted the figure ahead continuing his or her journey. It was too far for me to see who it was, both in the darkness and the lightly falling snow. But as I drew nearer, and I saw the figure had stopped, I realized who it was.

Umeko: Eizo? What are you doing here?

He whipped around and smiled a little uncertainly. I saw him hurriedly shove something behind his back.

Eizo: [nervous] O-Oh! Hey, Umeko! Long time no see. What...what are you doing up so late?

Umeko: I could ask you the same question.

Eizo: [thoughtful] I'm the leader. I have every right to be awake at this time. Why are you? [shocked] You're not plotting anything suspicious, are you?

Umeko: Again, I could ask you the same question...Eisuke.

Eizo: [shocked] What? Psh, what are you talking about? I'm not Eisuke. He's asleep right now!

Umeko: Riiight. You're not very good at disguising yourself.

Eizo - or Eisuke - flinched a little, and then...the mask dropped. His worried expression was replaced with Eisuke's usual cocky one, and he threw his head back and chortled.

Eisuke: [snide] Ehh? You foiled me? Damn, Umeko, nothing gets past you, does it? How were you so sure it was me?

Umeko: You said 'long time no see'. Eizo wouldn't say that. And as a matter of fact, you act way too forcibly relaxed whenever you try to be him.

Eisuke: [disappointed] Man, it's so much harder to pass myself off as him now that you all know I exist. There's no fun left in this anymore! [bored] It really has been 'long time no see' though. I can't remember the last time I took control! Mr. Fussypants is getting better at holding me back, now, isn't he?

Eizo hadn't had a lot of Eisuke incidents as he used to, and had been improving at reducing the number of times Eisuke appeared in a day. Since Eisuke's official surfacing during Shizuko's trial, he'd taken to awakening multiple times per day. But knowing of the enemy within had seemed to embolden Eizo and give him more strength and determination to counter his crazed counterpart.

Now, even his trigger word 'tyrant', which Yoshihiki still used to deliberately spite Eizo, seemed to have a diminishing effect. I hoped, for all our sakes, Eizo would be able to get a concrete hold on Eisuke's madness.

Umeko: Good. Now that we all know about you, we're all on our guard.

Eisuke: [snide] Heh. I guess in the end, you fuckers didn't even need a password to try and tell me from Mr. Fussypants!

Umeko: Oh yeah...I forgot you knew about the password. You uh...don't actually know what it is, do you?

Eisuke: [playful] Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Sue me!

I really hoped Yoshihiki hadn't tipped that off to him as well.

Umeko: So why are you up?

Eisuke showed me the object he'd been hiding behind his back - one of Samira's spray paint cans.

Eisuke: [bored] I was bored, and figured a little midnight fun with graffiti would be...well...fun!

Umeko: You're not gonna piss Samira off again, are you?

Eisuke: [playful] Well, she's done so much to spicing up the village walls so far with her wonderful pieces of art, and I do consider myself a bit of a...connoisseur of the fine arts. How could I possibly not include additions of my own?

Umeko: Back to bed with you.

I didn't know how far I trusted him with his story. He did have a spray paint can on him, which meant he could be telling the truth. But this was Eisuke I was thinking about. He was crazy and unpredictable.

That being said, I was thankful that he hadn't been heading to the gym. The last thing any of us needed right now was a homicidal maniac getting his hands on powerful explosives.

I forced Eisuke to go back to bed, and when Azuma came back out, he offered to take Taro's place and stand guard by Eizo's door to make sure Eisuke didn't sneak out again.

Once Taro bid us goodnight and left, I rounded on Azuma.

Umeko: Well?

Azuma: [shocked] Well what?

Umeko: How'd the date go? Spill the deets.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You know, it actually wasn't all that bad.

Umeko: Mhm. I told you. Why, did she give you a kiss?

Azuma: She tried. That's what people do on dates, right? I told her I wasn't looking into anything too serious, but she was welcome to a peck on the cheek.

Umeko: Wow. That's...actually, that's to be expected of you. You've got the body of a jock, but you're surprisingly docile when it comes to romance.

Azuma: [disappointed] It's not just that. Girls like Wakako just don't really hold my interest.

Umeko: Oh? Then...what do you look for in...a...companion?

Azuma shot me a knowing look and I bit my tongue, hoping I hadn't been too obvious, though I probably was. All subtlety had been tossed out the window.

I can't believe I'm behaving like this. I'm not normally like this, am I? What is it about Azuma that always gets me weak at the knees? He's been a good friend and confidant to me, possibly my best in the group, but we've not actually pursued a relationship in...that kind of way…

Of course, the memory loss didn't help.

Azuma: I guess I prefer girls that are…more down-to-Earth.

Umeko: Oh? So, like Hanako?

Azuma: Perhaps. [playful] Or like yourself.

Damn it, you can't just say crap like that and not expect me to blush!

I coughed to try and clear the tension in the air a little and he simply gave me a slight smile in response.

Umeko: Um...so how did the rest of the date go?

Azuma: Like I said, it wasn't all bad. Wakako had gotten us dessert from the Supermarket. Apparently, she'd asked Ichiro to find out what kind of ice cream I liked but he was already frustrated from setting the date up to begin with and ignored her so she...well...she took one tub of each flavor.

Umeko: You're kidding.

Azuma: I don't even eat ice cream all that often to begin with. The training regiment I grew up under...didn't really allow for a lot of sweet treats or fatty foods and I've already been letting myself go these past few weeks. But I didn't want to be rude, and...it was nice, I suppose. Of course we couldn't eat it all, and most had melted into liquid when we were twenty minutes in. Wakako didn't really seem to know what to do, in all honesty. You'd think she would, but she said that...in her words...I was 'one of the harder ones to crack'. I think she's more used to receiving attention from men than she is to giving them, if her reality show reputation is anything to judge her by.

Umeko: Wait, you were at her place for a couple hours. What'd you guys do then? You...you didn't…

A series of regretful images ran through my mind and I shuddered, drawing my coat around me as Azuma laughed, while also blushing furiously.

Azuma: [embarrassed] N-No, nothing of the sort. I kept things civil. I don't like to move fast on the first date.

I figured.

Azuma: We just...spent time talking. And…[thoughtful] Believe it or not, Wakako's...actually really refreshing to talk to when it's just me and her in private.

Umeko: Yeah? How so?

Azuma: On her own, she's a lot nicer than she usually acts. Once we're behind closed doors, I got her to let her guard down and drop the fancy, stuck-up, confident reality TV-persona for a bit...and I found that she was a lot more genuine than she first appears.

Umeko: Really?

Azuma: We...had a lot of conversations on a lot of topics. We ended up talking and talking and didn't even realize how much time had gone by. It was…[worried]...nice...to get to know her - and I mean, really get to know her, and not whatever version of herself she's showing for cameras. It's a little like with Shizuko, only Wakako felt more…

Umeko: Human?

Azuma: [worried] ...Vulnerable.

This wasn't going at all the way I'd expected. I had anticipated Azuma leaving Wakako's place with lipstick marks and hickeys all over his skin, and wild tales to tell of her sexual roguishness and straightforward advances. Instead...it sounded like all they'd done was have actual, meaningful conversations.

Umeko: What did she tell you? Was she just...talking about herself? The Killing Game?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I promised her I'd keep what we shared a secret.

Umeko: Oh...that's fine.

Azuma: But I'll just say that...Wakako's just as real as you and I, Umeko. She's a girl like you. And she's not always as prideful as she may appear. ...Bear that in mind, maybe. She's...actually been through a lot.

I was a little taken aback. I mean, I always figured Wakako had to have her own challenges and difficulties in her life, like with everyone else. Even a celebrity like Shizuko hadn't been immune to that. But to hear this from Azuma…

Is there really that much more to Wakako than meets the eye?

I found myself thinking back to all my interactions with the girl. She'd always come off as a bit obnoxious, a little catty at times, and easily jealous. Was there a reason…?

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #3 [CG]

Wakako once again sat in her room, holding her camera up and posing for it.

Wakako: Hey, lovelies! It's time for more Tea Time with Wakako! I just wrapped up my first hot date with Azuma, and damn. I told y'all that Wakako Noguchi never fails to get her man.

She sighed a little, playing with her hair absent-mindedly.

Wakako: He was, unsurprisingly, the perfect gentleman throughout. Don't get me wrong, I love that about him, but...I can't deny I was hoping for a little more naughty action. He's one of those lawful good types. It's boys like Yoshihiki or Kenji who'd be a little wilder but obviously, there's no chance either of that'll happen. That being said, Azuma and I - we talked a lot. No hanky panky - I know: what a total BUMMER. He didn't even give me a proper kiss! But...I'm just glad I can put this behind me and set my mind at ease.

Wakako's normally girlish charm seemed to dissipate for a moment, as she stared off into the distance at something that only she could see. Then, she recovered quickly and replaced her mournful expression with a brilliant smile.

Wakako: But! At least now I can say I got to spend the better half of my evening with this group's resident beefcake! He's such a gentle giant! A huggable teddy bear! A heart as big as his body! So adorbs! And I guess, fine, I do owe Ichiro for this, no matter how unwilling he was to help me in the first place. But you know what? Now that I've put the issue of dating Azuma to rest, I think I need a new quest to occupy my time with, and Ichiro's curious case study might just be the intriguing new challenge I needed! I'll get back to you and tell you how it goes!

She blew a kiss at the screen and the recording shut itself off.

...

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

Leaving my cottage, the first person I bumped into was none other than…

Wakako: [playful] Hey Umeko! Good morning!

She took a deep breath of the frosty morning air and did a quick pirouette.

Umeko: I see you look pretty cheery. Good date last night?

Wakako: [happy] Yup! It was pretty great. Everything went...well, pretty much as I expected it to be. [bored] You know Azuma. Prim, proper, kind, gentlemanly...almost a little too civil, if you ask me.

Umeko: Wait, really?

Wakako: I wouldn't've minded a little more 'bad boy' action, if you know what I'm talking about.

I don't want to know what she's talking about.

Wakako: [happy] Well, whatever! I'm just glad to have gotten at least one date with the resident hottie, and now I don't have to obsess over this anymore! [playful] He's such a gentleman, and a total sucker for romance. He'd make a lucky girl a fine husbando.

Oh brother…

We continued our walk to the Amphitheatre. There, I saw that Ichiro was already up, and slumped on one of the benches, messing around with the dirt in Charlie's pot. Looking up to see us arriving, he got up and made his way over.

Wakako: [happy] Long story short: It was so wonderful! It was an amazing first date! Ahh! The memory of it still sends my heart aflutter…

The thought of it still makes me want to throw up.

Ichiro walked up to the pair of us and stood before Wakako, looking irritated.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, hey doll! What's up?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't you look happy. Had fun last night?

Wakako: [bored] Not as much as I'd've liked, but…[happy] It was nice. I can't complain.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not asking for a play-by-play. Point is, you got what you wanted from me, right? I hooked you up with your man, now will you leave me alone?

Wakako: [confused] Hm? About what?

Ichiro: [distressed] You damn well know!

I still don't…

Wakako: [laughing] Oh, I can't leave you alone just yet, you silly boy.

Ichiro: [angry] What? You...but you promised!

He looked crushed, and balled his hands up into fists as he glared daggers into Wakako's smug face.

Ichiro: [angry] Damn you, I should've known it wouldn't be that fucking easy to-

Wakako: [excited] I mean, after all, I've still got to help you with your problem!

Ichiro: [angry] -because you're a- [shocked] I...Wait...H-Huh? ...Wait...what are you saying?

Wakako: [playful] Well, come on! You helped me with the matters of the heart, so it's only fair I repay the favor! Did you really think I wouldn't? What, or do you not want my help?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...I um...I'm not sure what you mean.

...What does she mean, anyway?

Wakako: [playful] Oh, don't play coy. You know exactly what I meant…

Ichiro: [distressed] Tch...what the heck do you have up your sleeve?

Wakako: [worried] No, seriously...you really helped me out. I know it wasn't your intention at first, but...it was really bugging me. And I...I'm not heartless. Okay? I'm serious. I want to pay you back.

That's...a surprisingly nice gesture, coming from Wakako. Maybe...Azuma was right?

She only seemed to be distressing him further.

Ichiro: [shocked] I...I don't...what are you…

Wakako: [happy] So...yeah...thanks again.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I mean, I…[disappointed] *sigh* Look, to be perfectly honest...I really didn't do a whole lot.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Regardless, I owe you one. And should you need advice of your own, boy…[playful] You know where to find me. You won't regret it!

Ichiro still looked suspicious, like he expected her to burst into laughter and reveal she was just messing with him all along at any moment.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...[confused] Um...thanks...I think.

Taro: [happy] Good m-morning!

Taro and Miyumi had arrived - Taro looking cheerful as always, Miyumi still a little depressed as she had been ever since Ms. Shortcake was lost.

It was still an odd picture to paint, even now, of Miyumi not carrying Ms. Shortcake around. I'd gotten so used to seeing her with that doll. Having Nico instead just didn't feel the same.

Ichiro stammered and cleared his throat as he avoided their gaze.

Huh?

Wakako rolled her eyes and pulled him aside as the other two sat down.

Taro: [confused] So...who's the cook for t-t-today?

Hanako: Wouldn't you like to know.

Hanako and Eizo were arriving, together too.

Hanako: Tough luck, Taro. Today's your day.

Eizo: [shocked] Have you done this before?

Taro: [nervous] Me, the chef? Heh...that's n-n-nerve-wracking.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You trust Taro around an open flame? But he's so clumsy!

Hanako: He's still more reliable than you'd be.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Man, you women are ruthless.

More and more people were trickling in and soon, almost everyone was already present.

Taro: [thoughtful] I've read a bunch of c-cookbooks but I'm r-r-really no master...I might m-mess it up.

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah, let me instead! I've been dying to get back to the stov-

Eizo: [distressed] No, you will not! I'd rather have someone prone to causing an accidental explosion, than someone who'd be deliberately trying to start explosions!

Fukumi: [disappointed] Phooey. You're such a major killjoy, Eizo. Lighten up!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Careful, or he'll take that as his cue to revert to his 'tyrant' mode!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh...shut up! You've...ngh...been warned not to use that word…

Taro: [disappointed] F-Fine. Most people have h-had to st-step up at some p-point, so I guess now's m-m-my turn…

Yoshihiki: [snide] I mean, I still haven't had a shot at being the cook. Is there a reason why it's taken so long to reach my turn?

Hanako: [annoyed] Maybe it's because we don't trust you enough to even have you on the roster.

Fukumi: [laughing] Yeah! You'd probably put bugs or spit or other gross things in our food!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Why, I would never! Look at me, I'm so innocent!

Taro: [nervous] C-Can someone c-come with me to get ingredients? [disappointed] I wasn't at all prepared th-this morning...

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...I guess I'll come with you.

Taro: [shocked] R-R-Really? Wow, thanks Ichiro!

Fukumi: [excited] Good for you, Ichiro! Look who's finally decided to be proactive for once.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, shut your trap. [worried] Don't worry about being the cook, Taro. I'm sure...you'll be alright. I thought I'd be disastrous too, but...there's no point to senseless worrying, right?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Y-Yeah…[happy] Th-That's great advice, actually!

Ichiro: [nervous] Um...so shall we go to the market?

Before either boy could take a single step, we were greeted by a familiar high-pitched voice.

Monokuma: [angry] Not so fast!

Taro: [scared] Aggghhhhh!

Hanako: [annoyed] You again.

Wakako: [annoyed] Jeez! We never get any respite…

Mordecai: [disappointed] I suppose it was too much to hope we would not be visited again by the devil...he was bound to return eventually.

Monokuma: [annoyed] You know, I'm seriously beginning to get sick of you calling me a 'devil'...

Eizo: [annoyed] What do you want? Why are you back here? Come to torment us some more?

Monokuma: [angry] I'm here to complain! Complain, complain, complain! Whine, whine, whine!

Fukumi: [excited] He sounds just like Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: Anyway, you guys and gals are being very BORING right now! Hello? I put the bracelets on you and everything! And yet...nothing! I've been waiting for days and no one's killed anyone!

Eizo: [annoyed] Of course. These bracelets are a weak motive. No one's going to kill just because they've been saddled with a partner.

Monokuma: It was supposed to complicate matters for you! You know, raise the stakes! But now, I've got another idea! It's time to add some personal motivation! Tell me: have you guys been missing your family and friends back home?

At those words, a silence fell over the rest of us, thick and foreboding. I felt a cold hand claw itself around my heart at the implications behind Monokuma's statement.

Taro: [shocked] Our...our f-f-family?

Monokuma: That's right! I'm sure you miss your beloved loved ones, don't you? Wouldn't you want to know how they're all doing?

Mordecai: [distressed] Wh-What...what trickery are you up to this time, devil?

Monokuma: No need to get so upset! I have a fun little invitation for all of you! Tonight, I'm going to be hosting a dance party!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...You're gonna do what now?

Monokuma: [laughing] You heard me! A Lovers' Dance, so to speak! Tonight, each and every one of you are invited to show up - with your partner - for a special dance party!

Ichiro: [angry] No way in hell am I okay with this.

Taro: [distressed] Y-Y-Yeah...wh-why are you h-hosting a d-d-dance party anyway? I-I-I c-c-can't dance!

Monokuma: [giggling] Maybe once you hear why this party's so special...you'll change your minds. I mean, it was mandatory to attend anyway, or I'd punish you, but perhaps a little extra motivation will drive that point home.

Eizo: [annoyed] Motivation…? ...What the hell are you plotting?

Monokuma: At tonight's party, the pair of lovers that gives me the best performance will receive a little reward - that being, photos of their family, friends and loved ones!

Miyumi: [shocked] R-Really? I...I get to see my family again?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is this true?

Monokuma: Yup! See? Aren't I so lovely and kind to give you a present like this? And all you have to do to earn it is show up at tonight's dance in the clothes I have provided for you and dance your little hearts out! You don't even have to kill anyone!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] D-Dance…? We still have to dance?

Ichiro's face had actually turned green at this point.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I...I refuse.

Monokuma: Too bad! You don't get a say in the matter. Dance like crap for all I care - you just won't get those photos!

Ichiro: [annoyed] S-So what? I don't care about some dumb photos.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? Ichiro, d-don't you miss your f-f-family?

Ichiro: [worried] I...um...of course I do, it's just...I don't…[annoyed] I don't dance.

Taro: [thoughtful] I d-d-don't either, b-but if it's just t-t-to get those photos….then I'll d-d-do it. It c-can't be th-that bad…r-right? [happy] I'm s-s-sure y-you'll be fine!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's what you-

Catching sight of Taro's encouraging expression, Ichiro faltered, and sighed, twiddling his thumbs absent-mindedly.

Ichiro: [worried] I mean...yeah, sure...whatever you say.

Monokuma: Only the best pair will get to hear about their loved ones! I'm sure you're all craving to know how they're all holding up without you!

Wakako: [shocked] So...we have to do this as a pair?

Monokuma: Yup! And only with your assigned partners. [angry] I know what you're thinking, Wakako. No switching!

Wakako: [disappointed] Foiled again...

Hanako: [annoyed] ...There's something fishy about all this.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha? Fishy? Well, I did have fish for breakfast this morning, so maybe…

Hanako: [annoyed] That's not what I meant, and you know it.

Monokuma: Be suspicious all you like! You still can't change the fact that you're gonna have to report to the party tonight! We'll have it at the Village Square, by the fountain in the East Sector! Be there...or be square! Upupupupu...get it?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, we're rolling on the floor laughing. Now get the fuck out of here.

Monokuma skipped away.

Eizo: [annoyed] Hanako's not wrong. There's no way Monokuma hasn't got something up his sleeve with this…

Fukumi: [worried] Aw, maybe he really is just hosting something fun for the sake of it! Lighten up! I mean...it sounds fun to me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course you would think that.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Regardless, Monokuma's not presenting us with a choice here. We're gonna have to attend…

Hanako: I guess we'll play along with this song-and-dance routine for now. But...I don't know...stay on your guard tonight. [annoyed] I don't trust anything Monokuma organizes. This could be a trap somehow, like with the Tunnel of Love.

A dance party…

I suppose it doesn't sound awful. It...might actually turn out kinda fun. That being said...Monokuma would never do something like this out of the kindness of his cold heart.

What is he up to?

The day was over before I realized it. Back in my cottage, I found that Monokuma had left a new velvet dress for me, out on my bed, for me to wear to his party tonight.

Deciding that the situation couldn't get any more ridiculous than it already was, I decided to suck it up and put it on.

Taro greeted me at my door when I was ready, dressed in a baby suit that must've been left out for him as well, as cheery as always despite the odd circumstances.

Taro: [happy] H-Hey, Umeko! You look g-g-good!

Umeko: Thanks...I think.

Taro: [confused] Not used to w-wearing dr-dresses?

Umeko: Well, I wouldn't remember even if I wasn't, right? Haha...but yeah, I guess I'm just not used to them. All I've worn since waking up here has been my same old outfit.

Taro: [happy] Y-Yeah, me t-t-too. Bit st-strange, isn't it?

Umeko: Anyway, you cleaned up pretty well yourself.

Taro: [happy] Th-Th-Thanks! [thoughtful] I d-d-don't go to p-parties or d-d-dances often...o-or at all, actually...s-so...I w-wouldn't have known what to w-w-wear if Monokuma hadn't l-left this for me…

Umeko: Have the others already gone to the fountain at Village Square?

Taro: [thoughtful] I th-think so, for the m-most part. M-M-Miyumi told me to w-wait for her though...and would you l-like to wait for Azuma t-t-too?

Umeko: Azuma? Why?

Taro: [playful] Oh...I j-just naturally assumed the tw-two of you would want to h-head there t-t-together...the two of you have been r-r-really close this whole time anyway…

Huh...I guess it is true that me and Azuma have hung out a lot. We share things about the group and our experiences a lot with one another, but it never really occurred to me how obvious that was to the others. From the way Taro's saying it, it sounds like it's no secret to the rest of the class how close me and Azuma are.

Taro and I made our way to Miyumi's cottage, where she was waiting, talking with Azuma; both of them were dressed in their respective outfits. I tried to avoid staring too much when Azuma turned his gaze onto me.

...He looks so fresh in that suit.

Azuma: [happy] Hey. That dress looks good on you.

Umeko: T-Thanks. You look alright as well.

I couldn't keep my voice from cracking, try as I might. Knowing I was blushing, I pretended to look away at something very important in the distance.

Why do I always try so hard to act casual around him, and why does it always backfire? First it was the whole 'date' thing, and now this…

It's not even like he's trying to make me nervous. I just am! Ugh. I hate that I act like this around him sometimes...

Miyumi and Taro were talking too. I noticed that, for some bizarre reason, Miyumi had given Nico his own little tuxedo too - one that she must have stitched up earlier in the day.

Miyumi: [as Nico] I'm so excited! I've never been to a dance before! I just wish Ms. Shortcake was here too…

Miyumi's voice for Nico trailed off as she sighed.

Miyumi: [worried] I'm still kinda w-worried about what Monokuma might have in store, but…[happy] I have to say, I can't help but be a little excited! I've never officially been to a dance party before.

Taro: [happy] R-Really? M-Me neither!

Who would have guessed.

Wakako: [excited] Ah! Azuma! I'm so happy to have caught you!

Wakako and Ichiro had arrived too, and Wakako looked positively stoked to see Azuma. The dress she was wearing was the same as mine and Miyumi's, except for some reason, her neckline seemed to be much lower. Whether that was because of Wakako's own doing, or because Monokuma wanted to see more of Wakako's cleavage, was anyone's guess.

Wakako: [playful] You're dashingly handsome, as always, I see.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Heh...thank you.

She ran a hand up and down his arm, fussing over his hair with her other. Beside her, Ichiro had his hands shoved in his pockets, looking incredibly unhappy to be there.

Umeko: Heh...you don't look pleased about something.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Har har.

Wakako noted his sour response and playfully nudged him in the ribs, to which he winced in irritation.

Wakako: [playful] Come on, Ichiro, play nice! Remember what we talked about?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Hmph…

For some reason, I noticed Ichiro kept glancing over to Miyumi and Taro, like he couldn't keep his eyes off them. Without addressing anyone in particular, he shrugged.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] You guys look...good. I guess.

Miyumi: [happy] Heehee...th-thank you, Ichiro.

Taro: [happy] Y-Yeah, thanks! You look great t-too! [shocked] I'm s-s-surprised. Y-You don't usually c-c-c-compliment people often…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Y-Yeah? Well, don't start thinking this'll be a regular thing or anything…

With nothing left to be said, the six of us decided to head down to join the others in the East Sector; Wakako clinging onto Azuma every step of the way, although for once, he didn't seem to mind as much.

Evening was settling in, and the sun was about halfway gone. We found that everyone else had already gathered there by the time we arrived, and Monokuma too was waiting for us, perched on the edge of the fountain.

Monokuma: You're late!

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, well, we're here now, aren't we?

Monokuma had even set out a small table of refreshments for us, although the punch bowl was sculpted in the shape of his head, and the snacks were all Monokuma-themed too, effectively killing my appetite.

Monokuma: Good to see you all at least put on your outfits like I wanted you to! I was worried that one of you would've chosen not to. Then this dance party would be ruined because of that one disobedient person, who I would then have had to punish!

He was looking directly at Ichiro, and the latter noticed.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sue me.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow, Wakako. [snide] I didn't think it was possible for your rack to look even larger than it always did, but that dress is working wonders!

Wakako very pointedly ignored his comment.

Eizo: So, is that all of us?

Hanako did a quick head count and nodded.

Eizo: [annoyed] Welp, you've got us all here. So, what is it you want from us, Monokuma?

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, I took time off working on my murals to attend your dumb party. It's not like any of us are in the mood for partying anyway.

Monokuma: Aw, don't be like that! This'll be fun! Just remember what's in it for you at the end of it, and I'm sure your tune'll change!

Wakako: [nervous] Just to ask again...to make sure...we can't switch dance partners, can we?

Monokuma: Don't even think about it, missy! Adultery and infidelity are big 'no-no's in my book!

Wakako: [disappointed] Hmph.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do you really want to hook your claws into Azuma that badly, or are you just that terrified of having Ichiro as your dance partner?

Azuma: [nervous] Umm…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I wouldn't blame her.

Wakako: [disappointed] No, it's not that. Fine, I guess I'll make it work.

Monokuma: Excellent! Now, all good parties has to have good music! Hanako, you're part of a band.

Hanako: ...Indeed.

Monokuma: In that case, why don't you pick the music for tonight?

Hanako: [annoyed] No.

Monokuma: [distressed] Uwah! Well then...that was brusque. Fine...I'll just choose the music for you! Just remember that the best pair of dancers will get to learn information about what's going on with their loved ones, so you better gosh darn impress me tonight! I'm sure you all miss them dearly, so...bear that in mind when you're grooving to the beat!

Miyumi: [sad] I can't exactly enjoy a dance when I'm thinking of my family…

Taro: [worried] Y-Yeah...the added pressure really isn't easing my nerves…

Monokuma: Oh, for crying out loud, just dance already! Fukumi and Mordecai, you're up first!

Fukumi: [excited] Yeah! Alright! Rock on, baby!

Fittingly, the music Monokuma put on for the both of them was loud and energetic - a perfect fit for Fukumi.

What followed could only be described as a frenzied, maniacal attempt at moshing as Fukumi and Mordecai took the floor, barreling into one another, splashing into the fountain, knocking over the table of food (good riddance) and very nearly trampling over Monokuma several times.

Monokuma: [distressed] Hey! W-Watch it!

Fukumi: [excited] What's that? I can't hear you! Yo, Mordecai! Bet you can't spin on your head as much as I can!

Mordecai: [shocked] On your head?! Is that a challenge?

Monokuma: [annoyed] Everything's a challenge with you two! Alright, that's enough of that! Next!

Eizo, looking awkward, led Miyumi out onto the floor, who looked even more nervous than he did.

Miyumi: [nervous] U-U-Umm...I've...n-n-never d-d-danced pr-properly before…

Miyumi was shivering so much, she looked like a phone set to 'Vibrate'.

Eizo: [nervous] H-Hey, no need to be nervous. Look, we'll just...take it slow, alright?

Gently, he held out a hand for her to take and she took it gratefully. Slowly, they swayed to the music, which was playing at a considerably slower pace, with Eizo being very careful with Miyumi every step of the way.

Eizo: [happy] See? Everything's fine.

Miyumi: [happy] Hee hee...I guess. Th-Thanks...

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're lucky it was Eizo with you this time. Imagine if you had to dance with him while he was in tyrant-mode!

Then, it was Wakako's and Ichiro's turn.

Neither of them looked particularly pleased about it. I caught Wakako giving Azuma one last wistful glance before taking the floor.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can't believe I'm actually doing this crap...

Fukumi: [playful] Lighten up, Ichiro! Try to have fun! You should really stop looking so annoyed all the time, it's not a good look for you. Seriously! Come on, show me a smile…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you stop bugging me? It's bad enough I'm getting dragged into this fiasco without you yapping away in my ear.

Fukumi - the eternal optimist, and Ichiro - the eternal pessimist. Almost all of their exchanges end with him snapping at her for trying to cheer him up and get him to be more involved with the rest of us.

Ichiro: [annoyed] *grumble grumble* Let's just get this over with already. *grumble* [embarrassed] This is so fucking dumb...

Wakako: [worried] …

For some reason, Wakako looked troubled at Ichiro's response.

When the music started, Ichiro barely started moving, but Wakako put on a winning smile and forced him to move alongside her. Soon enough, though, the smile began to drop off with each time Ichiro trampled on her feet.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yowch! Ichiro!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sorry! It's hard to do this without looking down, you know!

Wakako: Okay. Now, spin me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Say what now?

Wakako: [happy] Go on. Spin me around.

Begrudgingly, Ichiro complied and Wakako twirled in a graceful circle around him.

Then without warning, Wakako stooped down and grabbed Ichiro's legs, startling him as she tried to get him to fall back against her.

Ichiro: [shocked] H-Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!

Wakako: [distressed] Lifting you, of course!

With a pained grunt, Wakako tried to hook one arm underneath his legs and the other beneath his back, in a perhaps foolish attempt to carry him bridal-style.

Wakako: [distressed] I can do this, Azuma! I can do it! Just watch me! I'm going to do it!

Azuma: [shocked] Um...Wakako?

Wakako: [excited] You're gonna be so impressed by this! I'm not just hot and attractive - I can be strong too! Watch!

Ichiro: [laughing] St-Stop it! You're gonna drop me!

Wakako: [shocked] Did...did you just laugh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] N-No! No, I didn't.

Wakako: [excited] You totally just did! I actually made you smile! [happy] I don't think I've ever even really seen you crack a proper grin since the first day we arrived here…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I told you, I didn't laugh! Or smile! [uncomfortable] J-Just put me down, please…

Wakako: [playful] Okay, okay...whatever you say…[accusatory] But just let it be known, people! I made the grumpiest guy here laugh! Me! Not you!

Hanako and Yoshihiki took the stage next.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Woo! Finally, a chance to let loose!

When the music began, Hanako, who I had expected to be aloof as usual, surprised me by jumping straight into it. Completely ignoring Yoshihiki, she elbowed him out of the way, and hit the floor.

Fukumi: [shocked] Whoa! Hanako?

Hanako's body was a flurry of movement, but her actions and gyrations were all perfectly synchronised with one another. There was no ounce of hesitation or uncertainty in her as she moved with grace and ease, barely taking any notice of Yoshihiki trying to join her from the sidelines.

When it was over, Hanako had barely broken a sweat, and shrugged nonchalantly at our nonplussed reactions.

Eizo: [nervous] W-Wow...that was...impressive, Hanako.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Huh. Not bad, Hanako. You're usually so stiff all the time, I didn't think you had that in you.

Hanako: [annoyed] Hmph. I work in the music industry. I've obviously had to dance at some point before, right?

Wakako: [playful] Still, you never struck me as the party or the dance-floor type, but you had some sweet moves there!

Eizo: [happy] Yeah, that was...really cool to watch.

Hanako blinked, and very pointedly glanced away from him. I caught the noticeable pink tinge in her cheeks.

Hanako: [embarrassed] It was nothing.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey! What about me?!

Then at last, it was Azuma's and Samira's turn.

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh. Look, don't get mad at me when I step on your toes or anything, Azuma. Dancing's never really been my thing.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Don't worry about it.

They began to do a slow dance to a romantic song Monokuma put on. Despite her warnings about her dancing skills, Samira...was surprisingly good. She wasn't terribly graceful with her dancing, but...it was obvious she had done it before, dancing not 'being her thing'-be damned. And whenever it seemed like she was about to step on Azuma's toes, he quickly maneuvered his feet away from her.

Samira: [worried] Hey, you're...surprisingly good at this. I haven't stepped on you once. You're really good on your feet.

Azuma: I could say the same of you. I can tell you've taken lessons.

Samira: [annoyed] ...You can tell? It's not like I wanted to take those lessons, I just...never mind.

As the song came to a close, Azuma - to Samira's surprise - lowered her in a graceful dip and let the two of them linger in the intimate pose for as long as it took the music to fully die out.

I could almost feel Wakako's blood boiling as she seethed quietly next to Ichiro, watching it all play out.

Wakako: [angry] Okay, okay, the music's finished! You can stop now!

Samira: [embarrassed] A-Ah, right…

She quickly straightened up as Azuma smiled and let her go.

Samira: [embarrassed] Ahem. That was...not bad. You're a good dancer.

Azuma: [happy] Thank you. I aim to please, and you're definitely not bad yourself.

Monokuma: Alrighty then! That was quite a display of both excellent and abysmal dancing! I just can't seem to decide which one of your pairs I should award with the win! So in that case...I guess I'll just declare ALL of you the winners!

Samira: [annoyed] What? You can do that?

Monokuma: Of course I can! And so...here's the reward you were all promised! *panting* If threatening you people won't get you to buck up and start butchering each other, maybe blackmailing you with your precious friends and family will be a better idea! On that note, here you all go!

From behind his back, Monokuma produced eleven sealed brown envelopes and tossed them into the air. They flew high up and dropped to the floor in a heap, where everyone scrambled to grab one - each envelope had one person's name on it.

I looked around but realized something: I was the only one who didn't have an envelope.

Monokuma: Too bad for you, Umeko! You don't remember your family at all! So I guess I can't blackmail you with them! Hey, actually...that might be more of a good thing than bad!

I ignored him. I was more concerned for the rest of my friends. Everyone had opened their respective envelopes and were looking at its contents with varied reactions.

Mordecai: [shocked] This...this is…

Fukumi: [distressed] No…

Taro: [in tears] ...This...can't be…

Miyumi: [in tears] Nooooo!

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What? [angry] You...you son-of-a-bitch!

There were pictures in each envelope, and everyone was rifling through theirs.

Yoshihiki: [bored] ...Hm.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Eizo: [shocked] Huh? [scared] Wh-What…? It...it's not possible...how?

Samira: [angry] What's the meaning of this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...upupupupu...you like them?

Azuma: [sad] How...did you manage to take these pictures?

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! I have my ways…

Miyumi: [in tears] Why? Why do you keep tormenting us? I just want to go home!

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh? Is that so, Miyumi? Then, the solution is simple! [angry] KILL SOMEONE ALREADY!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma pranced off, leaving me standing, alone, the only person without an envelope, as my fellow classmates stared at the pictures they'd been given with different faces of shock, horror and disbelief etched onto their frightened faces.

Surviving Students: 12  
Eizo - SHSL Commander  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	24. Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life 4

Hanako was the first to recover. Putting her pictures away with an expressionless look on her face, she straightened up and looked around at everyone.

Hanako: Everyone, stop. Put those pictures away.

Miyumi: [distressed] How can you b-be so c-c-calm about this? I can't just i-ignore this!

Ichiro: [annoyed] These are obviously faked, or doctored. They can't be real.

Fukumi: [disappointed] They look pretty real to me…

Eizo: [distressed] I don't understand...how did Monokuma do this?

Hanako: Monokuma has given us these pictures, purposely to get under our skin. You cannot give him the satisfaction of knowing he succeeded.

Taro: [sad] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

Azuma: [worried] ...

Yoshihiki: [bored] What's the big deal? They're just a bunch of dumb photos.

Yawning, he slipped his set of photographs back into his envelope.

Miyumi: [shocked] How are you so calm about this? Aren't you worried for your family at all?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Not particularly. I've not really cared much for them and they don't either for me. What happens to them is none of my concern.

Taro: [shocked] H-How… [accusatory] How c-c-can you say such a h-horrible thing?! What is w-w-wrong with you? You would let your f-family die?

Yoshihiki: [snide] What's wrong with me?

Taro: [sad] I would n-n-never wish such a thing upon my p-parents…[angry] How can you b-be so c-c-cruel?

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm down. There's no use to fighting. This is just what Monokuma wants. Remember: the whole reason he gave us these photos is to use them as another motivation to kill, which only gives us all the more reason for us not to give in.

Eizo seemed to come to his senses a little and nodded.

Eizo: [worried] Yes...Hanako's right. This...I know how distressing some of those images must be to some of you, but...remember, it's all just Monokuma's devious plan. We can't give in to the temptation. [sad] We can't...we can't kill again. We can't let it happen a third time.

Umeko: Um...what...what kind of pictures did he show you?

I almost regretted the question as soon as it slipped out of my mouth. Several people froze up, looking apprehensive. Others threatened to burst into tears again.

Miyumi: [scared] Eep…

Azuma: [worried] ...Here. You can take a look at mine.

Azuma calmly handed me his photos. I took them, and glanced through them quickly.

The first photo was that of a boy with spiky lime-green hair, lying unconscious in the back of a strange van. His hands and feet were tied together, and his mouth taped shut.

Azuma: [worried] That's my friend...he's a fellow spy from my team. I haven't seen him since I left for Hope's Peak, and evidently, in the year that followed.

The caption underneath the photo read: "Want to know what happened to your good friend Wasabi? Kill someone and you'll get your answers! Upupu!"

The second photo was of Azuma, standing amongst a group of strangers. I recognized Wasabi among them, his arm around Azuma's shoulders.

Every person in the photograph had red Xs drawn over their eyes.

"Uh oh! Looks like your friends are in trouble! You know how to save them? By KILLING SOMEONE and GETTING OUT OF HERE! So what are you waiting for, bozo? Upupu...upupupupu!"

I didn't bother looking at the rest of the photos and stuffed them back into Azuma's hands.

Umeko: I...I'm sorry.

Wakako: [worried] Could...he really have done it? Can he...really hurt our family and friends if we don't...play along?

Eizo: [worried] He wouldn't...there's no way he would!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why not? He's already gone this far, locking us up and making us kill each other. Who's to say he wouldn't put our loved ones in jeopardy as well?

Taro: [angry] St-Stop it! D-D-Don't say that!

Taro clamped his hands over his ears and shook his head furiously. Miyumi had huddled into a ball by herself and was caressing Nico's wooden face.

Ichiro: Taro-

Taro: [angry] Sh-Shut up! He w-wouldn't hurt them! He can't!

Ichiro: [shocked] I-

Fukumi: [shocked] Isn't there anything we can do to save them? We can't just sit idly by while they could be in danger!

Eizo: [worried] But we've looked all over. There's no way out of this village. All we can do is…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Wait for a rescue team that's never coming?

Eizo: [angry] It'll come! It has to!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Dude, it's been weeks. If help was coming our way...it would've come by now. Face it...nobody's coming to rescue us. Whatever he did, and however he did it...Monokuma found a way to make sure we were completely cut off from the outside world. And anyone who says otherwise is delusional.

I didn't want to believe his words. But I could see the effect they were having on everyone else. People looked depressed, hopeless...full of...despair.

Ichiro: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying it, but...Yoshihiki's got a point.

Taro: [angry] I won't believe that! I w-w-won't lose hope!

Ichiro wilted a little under Taro's angry gaze.

Ichiro: [sad] Actually...forget I said anything.

Wakako: [sad] What's the point to arguing about this? It won't solve anything.

Eizo: [shocked] That's...surprisingly sensible of you, Wakako.

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, duh! Of course it is! I'm, like, the most sensible person I know!

Eizo: [disappointed] ...Never mind. Anyway...she's right. If we continue to let Monokuma manipulate us like this...he's winning. The best way we can stay strong and rebel against him...is by not giving him what he wants. Which means…[annoyed] No giving in. We prevent another murder from ever happening.

Miyumi: [scared] Erp...I d-don't want to spend the r-rest of my life in here...not kn-knowing what's happened to my family…

Hanako: [annoyed] You think your family would want you to become a murderer for them? Do any of you think that any of your families would want that?

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! I w-would n-n-never kill anyone…

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! That's crazy talk!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean...I might.

Samira: [annoyed] Are you for real?

Ichiro: [bored] I mean...we've already had two people commit murder…

Mordecai: To give in to temptation would be a show of weakness and I…[snide] I am not weak! I am strong!

Eizo: That's right. As a matter of fact, you know what - everyone, why don't you hand your envelopes over to me? I'll burn them. Our families would want us to stay strong and not be tempted by...well, the devil.

Mordecai: [excited] Devil!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Ahem...yes. So, pictures please?

Everyone handed their envelopes over to Eizo. Well, almost everyone.

Taro: [nervous] I...um...I'd rather h-hold onto mine…[sad] They're...all I've g-g-got left to r-remind me of my parents…

Miyumi: [sad] I don't want to g-give up mine either…

Hanako: Those pictures only serve as a negative reminder of our families. It's not good to hold onto them. It's unhealthy. Give them up, and let's put this behind us and forget Monokuma ever gave us such a motive.

Taro: [worried] Well…[disappointed] Alright…

The two of them begrudgingly handed over their envelopes.

Eizo: I'm going to go burn these.

He made a move to leave, but the stack of envelopes tipped over in his hands and were sent flying to the floor. A couple of them spilled their contents out onto the snow, with a few photos landing by my feet.

Eizo: [shocked] Ah, crap. Could you help me pick these up?

I picked up one of the photos near me. It was...Samira.

She was...standing atop a roof, by a rooftop billboard. Hanging out over the edge, she held onto the billboard's structure with one hand, stretching her other hand out into the air, like she was pretending to reach out for something. She didn't have her hair dyed yet and she looked different. She was...smiling. It was the happiest I'd seen her. And next to her...was a boy.

He looked muscular and strong, kind of like Azuma, and similar to Azuma, he had the same kind, gentle look in his eyes. Yet, the boy next to Samira had multiple tattoos on his skin, on his neck and arms and biceps.

Whoa. Is this...Samira's...boyfriend?

The tattooed boy had his arm around Samira and was smiling at her.

Eizo: I'll just take that back.

Eizo had scooped up the rest of the photos and moved to grab Samira's from me. He took a look at it in his hands and laughed a little.

Eizo: [happy] Heh. Wow, Wakako. I had no idea you were into guys with tattoos.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? ...What are you talking about?

Eizo: Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to look at your picture by accident. It was just a glance.

...Wait a second.

Wakako: [confused] My photo? What do you mean, Eizo?

Eizo: [nervous] I...oh, uh, never mind. I was just talking out of my ass. Uh, if you'll excuse me…

Samira: [annoyed] Tattoos? Why are you talking about tattoos?

Eizo: [nervous] Um...I…

Umeko: You're joking. How long?

Eizo: [shocked] What?

Umeko: How long have you been awake?

Everyone else turned their bewildered gazes to Eizo - or at least, who we'd all thought was Eizo up til this point.

Eizo: [confused] Huh? I've been awake since I got out of bed this morning, Umeko. What are you talking about? Are you alright? Do you have a fever, Umeko?

Umeko: Spare me the nonsense, Eisuke. What's the password?

Eizo: [nervous] Heh...um...what?

Umeko: You know what I'm talking about.

Eizo: [nervous] Um… 'open sesame'?

The truth became abundantly clear then. Hanako put her hands on her hips and stared Eisuke down.

Hanako: [annoyed] When did you resurface?

Eisuke laughed, and it was then that he dropped the act.

Eisuke: [playful] Aw, damn! And I was doing so well too! I thought I was doing a good job pretending to be ole' Mr. Fussypants for once.

Taro: [shocked] S-S-Seriously? That was Eisuke we were t-talking to the whole t-t-time?

Eisuke: [playful] I believe a certain someone summoned me?

We all turned to Yoshihiki, who shrugged.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, don't blame me for using his trigger word earlier. I thought Eizo had been working on controlling his reappearances, even against that. Clearly, he's not mastered it just yet.

Eisuke: [playful] Granted, Eizo was probably too tired from last night to stop me from appearing today, so I took advantage of his momentary weakness.

Taro: [confused] L-Last night…?

Fukumi: [nervous] Th-That's not good, is it? We didn't even realize he wasn't really Eizo until now! He was pretending to be Eizo for almost ten minutes and none of us were any the wiser!

Eisuke: [crazed] You guys should be grateful about it too! The real Mr. Fussypants would've flipped out if he saw his picture for realsies!

He held up Eizo's photo. I saw an older man I didn't recognize, slumped over in an office chair, eyes closed. The caption underneath it read: "Oh boy! It sure would suck if anything were to happen to dear old Daddy now, wouldn't it? Want to find out more? KILL SOMEONE and you'll get your answers!"

Fukumi: [shocked] Umeko, how'd you know it wasn't really him?

Umeko: He saw a picture of Samira and mistook her for Wakako.

Samira: [shocked] What?

Eisuke: [snide] Can you blame me? You're not wearing your usual clothes in this, Samira. And you don't have those idiotic highlights in your hair yet. Plus, there's a man in the picture with you. I thought that meant for sure it had to be Tits McGee in the photo.

Wakako: [shocked] Tits Mc- [bored] Actually, wait, never mind, that nickname fits.

Samira: [annoyed] What does a man being in my picture have anything to do with it not being me?

Eisuke: [confused] Well, I mean, an aggressive tomboy like you has to be a lesbian, right?

Samira: [angry] You punk bitch!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Whoa! I feel like we're learning so much about Samira now! Tell us more, Eisuke!

Azuma stepped in front of Samira as she took a threatening step towards Eisuke, and held up his hands in a soothing gesture.

Azuma: [worried] Calm down. There's no need to get violent. It's not worth it.

Samira: [angry] Grr...one of these days, I swear I'll lose it…

Fukumi: [happy] Phew! It's a good thing we at least had the password to prove that Eizo wasn't in control!

Hanako: [annoyed] It's still worrying.

Hanako turned her stern gaze to the cheeky Eisuke, who grinned innocently back at her.

Hanako: [annoyed] What was your goal in staying hidden?

Eisuke: [playful] Well, I'm betting these pictures have all kind of dirt on you guys. I was gonna bring them home with me! Just imagine all the juicy things I could learn about who Monokuma has on all of you as leverage!

Hanako: [annoyed] How did you learn to disguise yourself as Eizo so well? You're not usually trying so hard to act like him.

Eisuke: [playful] Well, a little birdie told me the other night that I wasn't doing a terribly good job of hiding myself…

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

If he clarifies about what he means...he could give away to the whole group about me being awake last night, and then the truth about the night shifts we've implemented…

Hanako: [shocked] A… 'little birdie'? Who told you about-

Umeko: What does it matter? You still shouldn't have been doing that.

The others' gazes swivelled to me. My eyes met Eisuke's mischievous ones and I realized I'd made a terrible mistake, drawing attention to myself. Coughing, I tried to think of a way to divert it away from me when-

Azuma: [annoyed] I think this means we need to have stronger countermeasures to protect against...future transgressions.

Azuma stepped up, literally standing in front of me, and folded his arms, shooting Eisuke a cold look, to which the latter returned a devious smile.

Fukumi: [confused] Well I think the password still works, right? Unless you're saying we should ask if he knows it every time we have a conversation with Eizo, just to test…

Wakako: [distressed] That sounds hella tedious.

Azuma: [worried] If it's the only way we can verify Eizo's identity each time, however...it might be for the best.

Wakako: [excited] That's just what I was gonna say!

Hanako ignored her and moved to snatch the envelopes right back from Eisuke's grasp.

Hanako: I'm going to hold onto these, and we'll burn them in public at the Amphitheatre - tomorrow, before breakfast.

Taro: [sad] It's n-n-not going to be e-e-easy to just p-pretend we didn't see them...

Miyumi: [sad] I'm going to be worried sick all night...

For some odd reason, I almost felt a little guilty.

I'm the only one in the group who never got an envelope. I don't remember any family or friends I'd be worrying over whereas everyone else...is in despair over their own loved ones.

Well...almost everyone.

I was already an outcast in the group by being the only person who couldn't remember her own talent or past. Now, this would only make my isolation more pronounced.

I was concerned for the others. Dealing with the Killing Game and our last two incidents had been hard enough, even for the best of us. Throwing in this new, emotional aspect, would only greaten the load on everyone's shoulders. I was scared someone would eventually snap.

From petty motives like a fly infestation, to manipulating us into believing our lives were in danger from a bloodthirsty beast, to threatening my classmates' family and friends...there was no doubt.

Monokuma was escalating. And it was only going to get worse and worse the longer the Killing Game went on.

Yoshihiki's snarky words rang once more in my head.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [snide] If help was coming our way...it would've come by now. Face it...nobody's coming to rescue us. Whatever he did, and however he did it...Monokuma found a way to make sure we were completely cut off from the outside world. And anyone who says otherwise is delusional.

[[end: flashback :end]]

The looks on everyone's faces...no one wanted to believe it, or admit it out loud, but after all we'd been through and the persistent lack of any contact from the outside world...I could tell people agreed with Yoshihiki.

Perhaps most of us had held onto whatever fragile bits of hope we still had early on in the Killing Game's earliest stages. Before we'd been exposed to the deaths of four of our classmates.

But now...that hope was slipping away, replaced by our cruel reality slapping us in the face, forcing us to accept it as the cold hard truth.

No one was coming. We were on our own.

I was startled out of the depressing downward spiral my thoughts had taken by a sudden soft sniffling. Miyumi was dabbing at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, Nico dangling limply from her hands.

Miyumi: [distressed] It's not fair! No matter how hard we try to make life normal again, we can't have just one day of peace! There's no way out of this nightmare!

Mordecai: [disappointed] It does not do any good to bemoan the situation…

Miyumi: [distressed] Even though he's the stuffed animal, it's like we're the ones who are his...his...puppets!

She bounced Nico and Dr. Creeper around in her hands for emphasis.

Miyumi: [sad] He's got so much control over us and at the end of the day, we're powerless to do anything against him!

Umeko: That's not true. He can do all of this but he can't force us to kill. He can't put the knife in our hands and make us do it. We just gotta keep resisting and not give in to what he wants.

Miyumi: [sad] He's done it twice already. I...I wouldn't put it past him.

Miyumi sounded so defeated that I was left at a complete loss for words on how to console her. To my surprise, of all people to come and comfort her…

Wakako: [happy] Come on, Miyumi! Buck up! Here, I know what'll cheer you up! Drop by my place later. I think it's time for a little 'girl time'!

Miyumi: [nervous] ...G-G-Girl time?

Wakako walked next to Miyumi and put an arm around her. Miyumi jumped a little, looking surprised.

Wakako: [excited] Girl time! Exactly! You need an extreme makeover to take your mind off your troubles, and I know just the thing!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] I...um...I don't know about that...I'm used to my dr-dresses…

Wakako: [laughing] Nonsense! Besides, I haven't had a gal pal to glam up with in ages! You'll do just fine! Oh, and, of course, it'll distract you from whatever's bugging you. Come on! It'll be fun!

Miyumi looked like it would be anything but fun for her.

Wakako: [playful] Wouldn't you want to catch Taro's eye?

Miyumi: [shocked] W-What?

Wakako: [playful] You'll never do it in that same old dreary dress of yours that you wear everyday. You need to look hip! Hot! Snazzy!

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Ngh…! St-Stop! Okay! I'll c-come drop by later…

Wakako: [excited] That's the spirit! You can squeeze into a confessional while you're at it.

Wakako's reality show habits are getting stronger. What's next? Is she going to call Monokuma our 'host'? Look for a live studio audience?

With nothing left to do, I decided to head back home for the night.

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

...

When I left my cottage the next morning, I heard a door shut next to me. Turning, I saw two girls standing by Wakako's door. One was, obviously, Wakako. And the other…

Umeko: M-Miyumi…? Is...is that you?

I was...stunned. Miyumi looked almost nothing like she used to.

Miyumi: [nervous] Heh...hi Umeko. So...what do you th-think?

Under Wakako's care, Miyumi had ditched her usual fluffy ball gown for a light blue spaghetti top, slender white pants and embellished gray sandals. Without the large gown getting in the way, I could actually see how skinny Miyumi was for once. She hugged her arms a little shyly, almost embarrassed, looking self-conscious, but in a cute fashion.

Wakako had also fixed Miyumi's hair. Wakako had undone Miyumi's hairclips and ribbons and straightened her curly pink hair so it fell down over her shoulders. Miyumi had always been very feminine and girly before but now she looked...strangely attractive.

Wakako: [snide] I've brought out the woman hiding inside our precious Miyumi.

Miyumi: [shocked] D-Did you have to say it like that?

Umeko: You...you look...great! You...actually look like a...teenage girl now. Oh, but, I um...I didn't mean that in an insulting way!

Miyumi: [nervous] Oh, hehe...it's okay. I get what you meant.

Umeko: It's just...the dress always made you look a little like a fairy princess, of sorts...now, you...look completely different! That's...almost crazy to see you like that. Damn, Wakako. I gotta say...I'm impressed.

Wakako: [snide] What can I say? I'm very in-touch with my...feminine side. I know exactly how to make a girl look hot, and every little detail that turns a guy on.

Okay, that last bit wasn't necessary. Especially if that's what Wakako had in mind when she dolled Miyumi up like this…

Still...at least this really does seem to have cheered Miyumi up.

Wakako: [excited] Now come on! We've got to show off the new you!

Miyumi: [nervous] I...I don't know. I'm...kinda shy.

Wakako: [excited] Oh, don't be! That's the whole point of the new outfit! To give you a fresh perspective on things! Come along!

Even though Miyumi still looked reluctant, Wakako looped her arm through the other girl's and forcefully dragged her along to the Amphitheatre.

I guess...I gotta see this.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There were a few guys already seated at the Amphitheatre when we arrived, talking amongst themselves, waiting for dinner.

Taro: [worried] Y-Y-Yeah, I guess, with my st-stutter...it's always b-been imp-p-peding me in the p-p-past. I've n-n-never really been able to h-have a lot of c-c-c-confidence because of it, even though I t-t-try to…

Mordecai: [snide] This is why you need MY help! Only I can help you overcome this truly devilish impediment in your life!

Taro: [nervous] I was a-a-actually thinking of going to Az-z-z-zuma for h-help...he seemed a little more p-patient than the others so-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Azuma? Nah! Why didn't you come to me for that? I've been told I'm loads of help! I'm like a therapist!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You? A therapist? Please, I'm going to need therapy after dealing with you.

Taro: [nervous] I...That's n-not...

Mordecai: [snide] Allow me to assist you in gaining more confidence! I have never had any trouble being outgoing!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah. We can see that.

Taro: [nervous] You w-w-w-would? H-H-How…?

They looked up when we arrived. At first, the guys looked a little confused when they glanced at Miyumi. Then, recognition set in.

Taro: [shocked] M-M-Miyumi? Is...is that you?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! Talk about a makeover! You actually...look kinda hot now!

Miyumi faltered a little under this praise and tried to shrink behind Wakako but the latter pushed her out into the light.

Wakako: [snide] All in a day's work.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh. I had no idea you could look that attractive, Miyumi. I'm surprised! Though I knew there had to be something under that big gown of yours…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be a pervert.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Who, me? I would never.

Miyumi looked like Yoshihiki was one of the last people she expected or wanted to receive this kind of praise from. She looked to Taro a little uncertainly, and he swallowed.

Taro: [nervous] Um...wh-what's with the wardrobe ch-change, Miyumi?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh no...she's been infected with the same bug that made Wakako put on that ridiculous garb the other day! Shield your eyes!

Wakako: [annoyed] Nonsense! I just...thought Miyumi was due for a costume change. To, you know...maybe lift her spirits. She might as well, since we might be stuck here for a while. What do you guys think?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think you've outdone yourself. Now even the unassuming Miyumi can be considered eye candy.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You wish.

For some reason, Ichiro seemed really annoyed by all this, and he kept glancing away from Miyumi and Wakako.

Miyumi was blushing even redder than ever, and it looked like the snow was melting in a circle around her.

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Ehe...pl-please don't make a b-b-big deal about it...it was W-Wakako's idea, after all!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] How can we not? Look at you! You're like a completely different person!

Taro: [embarrassed] W-W-Well, it is a pr-pretty big change but…[happy] as l-l-long as it m-makes you happy...you do look b-better…

Miyumi seemed comforted to hear this and some of the tension visibly left her shoulders.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh...okay. That's good. [as Nico] Enough of the chatter already! I'm starving!

The others had more to say on Miyumi's new outfit when they arrived, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore and retreated to the corner with Taro as per usual. People were more surprised with how different Miyumi looked, and plenty had a lot of compliments for her, which only seemed to embarrass her more. At the very least, it seemed to make everyone forget about the drama of yesterday.

At least, until Hanako brought the envelopes out again. The group fell silent when she produced them from her pocket, and walked over to the open flame by the grill.

Hanako: I'm going to burn these now. I think we're all in agreement we should not let Monokuma hold these over us.

Taro: [worried] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Eizo: [sad] Go ahead, Hanako.

Slowly, Hanako let the tip of the envelopes catch on fire, then put the rest on the grill where the flames devoured them. She took a step back as the fire began to grow.

Hanako: There. Now, we won't obsess over them.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu…! It's cute that you think those are the only copies!

Monokuma had appeared by Hanako's knee. She stumbled back, looking like she was resisting the urge to lash out with her foot and kick him.

Monokuma: [laughing] Of course I've got loads more copies! Burn these ones but I'll stick up dozens of photos all over the place if I so please! You'll never escape the reminder that the fate of your loved ones are in my hands! I can hurt them at any moment! Do you want that?

Samira: [angry] You…

Samira had gotten to her feet and was shaking a little, her fists clenched tightly.

Miyumi: [sad] Why do you want to t-t-torture us like this?

Monokuma: [laughing] If you want to save your family, then you know what you have to do… [laughing]

Cackling in that familiar diabolical manner, he scampered off.

The mood had grown heavy again, and no one was much in the mood for merrymaking after that.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

I found Miyumi playing with her dolls in the Amphitheatre.

Miyumi: [as Nico] One day, I'm gonna be a real boy, and not a dummy anymore! You'll see! I can't wait!

She noticed me watching her.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, hey Umeko. Did you want to talk? I'm sure my dolls would love to talk too!

I decided to spend some time with Miyumi. Looks like Miyumi (and her dolls) and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: I've always wanted to know, Miyumi.

Miyumi: What's up?

Umeko: You give all your dolls a different voice and personality. How do you come with a character for each?

Miyumi: [excited] To me, each of my dolls are different in their own way! It's what makes them all unique. It's not just their voices and personalities, you know.

Umeko: Okay...so what else is different about each of them?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, for instance...they each have their own different favorite foods, favorite movies, favorite colors, lucky numbers, likes and dislikes…

All that? What. Why a doll would have a favorite movie, I would never know…

Although, of course, I guess to Miyumi, they aren't…just 'dolls', per se…

Miyumi: [excited] Nico, for example, adores nachos and corn chips! He loves the stuff and can't get enough of them! Dr. Creeper likes sushi. Mostly because he likes to play a game where he hides a dollop of wasabi in one of them and mixes them around so he doesn't know where it is, then he tries to eat as many as he can before accidentally biting into it.

Umeko: That's...quite a backstory for favorite food.

Miyumi: [excited] What about Ms. Shortcake? Can you guess what's her favorite food?

Umeko: I mean...it's gotta be…

1\. Strawberry cheesecake

2\. Coffee cake

3\. Strawberry shortcake

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Strawberry shortcake

Miyumi: [shocked] How did you find out?

Umeko: ...Lucky guess?

Miyumi: [happy] But yeah, you're right, obviously. Do you want to hear about all their favorite movies too? Dr. Creeper only loves horror movies, though Nico, Ms. Shortcake and I are all terrified of them!

How can your doll love a movie that you hate? Wouldn't you be the one letting him watch it in the first place?

Umeko: I just think it's really creative that you gave each of them such a...well, such different and varied personalities, even down to the little things they like and dislike.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well, of course! They're my precious babies! They've all got to be different!

She played around with Nico a little bit.

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee. Maybe one day I'll tell you about how I first got each of them.

Umeko: I'd like to hear that.

[Miyumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Following that, I left Miyumi to play with her dolls and returned home.

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully.

People still seemed in pretty low spirits all throughout the day and past dinner.

I decided to walk Taro back to his place that night, since he seemed a little down.

Taro: [sad] …

Umeko: Hey...you thinking about your family?

Taro: [sad] Yeah...you kn-know my parents and I are v-v-very close. They m-mean a lot to me. To think...that M-M-Monokuma might hurt them…[angry] It...it just...isn't f-f-f-fair…

He sighed, and looked away. I thought I caught him wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand, but when he turned back to face me, he looked alright.

Taro: [nervous] A-A-Anyway...you can drop me off here. You still have to do your n-n-night shift with Azuma, right?

I'd almost forgotten he knew about that. But more importantly…

Umeko: Drop you off here? Not at your place?

Taro: [nervous] I can w-w-walk back. You sh-should probably go with Azuma anyway.

I raised an eyebrow at him until he faltered and grinned a little guiltily.

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah, okay, fine...you got me.

Umeko: You're going to visit Miyumi again, aren't you?

Taro: [worried] Y-Y-Yeah. She'd asked me, b-but I would've d-d-dropped by anyway. Sh-She's been feeling down ever since the e-e-envelopes and it's e-e-easy to see why...I think I better t-t-talk to her a bit more. That's all, I sw-swear! Besides, she told me she w-w-wanted to t-try out something, and that Wakako had helped her g-g-get materials from the St-Store for it.

Try out something?

Umeko: Well, you two have fun. Don't wear yourselves out.

Taro: Gee, th-thanks Mom.

Though perhaps he'd meant it as a jest, the mention of 'Mom' probably didn't really help, given our recent predicament, and I could tell he was getting disheartened all over again. I patted him on the back and he grinned and waved me off as he departed for Miyumi's house, knocked and headed inside. Turning to leave, I was surprised to see the shadowy silhouette of someone hanging back in the alleyway.

Umeko: Ichiro? What are you doing here?

I waited as Ichiro came into the light. He looked a little ticked off to have been called out by me, and shifted from foot to foot absentmindedly, avoiding my eyes.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] N-Nothing. Never you mind.

Umeko: Why were you skulking around over there?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I wasn't 'skulking'.

Umeko: Come on, Ichiro.

Ichiro squirmed a little underneath my gaze. He'd never exactly been comfortable in public to begin with, but he looked worse than ever tonight.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I was...just heading home.

Umeko: Your cottage is on the other end of the street.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I decided to take the scenic route.

He was obviously lying at this point. Why was it that everyone enjoyed lying to me about one thing or another?

Umeko: Well, I won't pry if you don't want me to. But you know you can talk to me, right? I won't judge.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. That's what they all say. But it's never true.

Umeko: Of course it is. What...does that mean?

He shot me a pained look, like I just didn't understand him at all.

Ichiro: [disappointed] ...Forget it. I'll be seeing you.

He hurriedly left, and wouldn't let me follow him. Shrugging, I headed back to meet up with Azuma.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

When I arrived at the Amphitheatre, the sight that greeted me made me stop in my tracks.

My jaw dropped.

It was...the most bizarre sight I had ever seen. And at this point, I'd seen a lot of bizarre stuff. I'd seen talking bears, fake beasts, rocket-powered dumpsters and impossible rollercoasters. But to see two of the most unlikely people to ever become friends...somehow acting friendly around each other...was blowing my mind.

Wakako: [playful] So...did it all work out?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I...I suppose.

Wakako: [playful] It totally did! You haven't been able to stop grinning from ear to ear!

Ichiro: [shocked] Wha- [uncomfortable] I am not!

This is...so weird. I'm scared.

Wakako: [playful] Never mind that, I knew you had it in you. See? All you needed was a little push.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I...Yeah...I guess. [happy] ...I can't believe I'm saying this, but...th-thanks. You uh…[embarrassed] You really pulled through for me.

That was...one of the rare few times I'd seen Ichiro actually smiling.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, don't mention it. It was nothing for a girl like me. I do stuff like that all the time!

Ichiro: [embarrassed] I thought my situation was a little...weirder.

Wakako: [playful] One step at a time.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hmph. I guess...you're not just a shallow bimbo after all.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Oh yeah...I forgot you called me that.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...I'm sorry?

Wakako: [playful] Well, maybe you're not as useless as I thought either.

Umeko: Good grief...what's gotten into the both of you?

They turned and saw me watching them.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, hey Umeko! You're always up bright and early. You even beat Eizo to the clock.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Well, Eizo hasn't really been his usual self these past few weeks anyway, with Eisuke and all…

Umeko: Never mind that. So, you guys are...friends now?

Both Ichiro and Wakako shuddered at the word.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Mmf. 'Friends'?

Wakako: [worried] I don't know about that…

Ichiro: I guess she's tolerable.

Wakako: [playful] Oh, har har. You too, jerk.

But I could tell they were definitely much closer than before. It was...quite frankly shocking.

The outgoing, busty girl...befriending the cynical, reclusive guy?

I didn't think I'd ever see the day Ichiro would...almost be smiling. And Wakako...I don't think I ever really expected her to go beyond the shallow, airheaded persona I'd always known her for.

What, are Yoshihiki and Samira going to start dating next? I guess I should be glad these two are finally getting along, given how many people in the group often feud.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] I see you couldn't resist coming to talk to me again. It's totally understandable, I assure you. So, who should we prank together today?

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: Hey, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: Yeah?

Umeko: How did you ever get your nickname? You know...the "Little Terror"?

His back stiffened at the mention of it, and he scowled.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ugh, I hate that nickname.

Umeko: You do?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Uh, yeah, duh! I mean, c'mon! 'Little'? Really? That's so insulting.

Of course he feels that way.

Umeko: But 'Terror' is fine?

Yoshihiki: Well, that 'Terror' part is pretty accurate, so I can't complain.

What's even more ridiculous is that he admits to it and is perfectly fine with that.

Yoshihiki: That nickname first originated during my time in school. It's what my teachers and the discipline master would call me, and when I first came into the public eye, that was what they told the reporters I was called.

That's right. Yoshihiki first made a name for himself online after that YouTube video of his. I still don't know all the details, but I do know it's what first made him a name as a prankster, and obviously, it's his title as a prankster that's the reason he's even here now.

Umeko: Dare I ask why even your teachers referred to you as that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'd say I'd built up quite a reputation for myself as the class clown. There was never a day when I didn't prank someone in one way or another.

That sounds absolutely nightmarish. Getting pranked by Yoshihiki every day? What he does in here is bad enough.

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] I mean...when I was younger...adults used to...well...they thought I looked cute.

I fought back a laugh.

Umeko: Aw, did they?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, very funny. [playful] Aren't I just as adorable even now?

Now the urge to laugh was replaced with the urge to vomit.

Yoshihiki: Anyway, they used to think I was cute and innocent or whatever and so I played up their impression of me as the perfect little angel. [snide] Of course, eventually I got bored of it, and when I got into pranking, I used their image of me as the ultimate weapon against them, for the ultimate prank! They never saw it coming. Who would from a guy like me? I looked so innocent! They regretted ever thinking of me in that way after that.

Umeko: The...ultimate prank?

Yoshihiki: I was pretty ambitious back then. I got into some pretty outrageous antics, I must admit. You think I'm bad now? I had a lot more resources at my fingertips before.

He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

Yoshihiki: [confused] I guess the name just sorta stuck after that.

Umeko: What...was the prank exactly?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh. Maybe one day, I'll tell you more about it. But for now, all you need to know is that it was grand and it was epic, and best of all…

A faraway look entered his eyes.

Yoshihiki: I got my revenge.

Umeko: ...What?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just thought that sounded really deep and cool.

I wonder if that's really all there is to it…how much more about Yoshihiki have I yet to find out?

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Yoshihiki pranced off to go bug Wakako some more so I left and retreated to my cottage.

I left the comforts of my home only during mealtimes. Eizo didn't have any announcements and it seemed like life was settling back into its usual routine, now that the excitement of Monokuma's last two attempts at shaking the game up had died down a little.

...I wondered how long it would stay that way.

As night fell and people went about their business, I hung around the Amphitheatre for a bit, watching as Miyumi and Taro worked on their dolls. It turned out that that was what they had been up to last night.

Miyumi had taken up my suggestion to try working on making dolls instead, since she was still stinging from losing Ms. Shortcake. Wakako had accompanied her to the Store the day she'd given Miyumi her makeover, to get materials for the job. She and Taro had been hard at work last night and for most of today, working on a few makeshift dolls for themselves, and she'd told me they were planning on making at least one for every person in the group.

Umeko: Even the troublesome ones?

Miyumi: Especially the troublesome ones. I figured...how can a doll not cheer someone up?

That was a nice gesture from Miyumi, all things considered. Most of Wakako's makeup had gone and Miyumi's hair hadn't stayed straight for long, but Wakako must have gotten her an assortment of clothes from the Store because Miyumi was still not wearing her typical gown today, instead choosing to wear a loose-fitting pink shirt with a Hello Kitty design on it and a different pair of jeans.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] I am still kinda attached to my gown but...there's no harm in trying some new clothes, I guess…

Taro: [nervous] I th-think you look g-g-good...you look c-c-completely different.

Miyumi: [worried] In a good way?

Taro: [nervous] Y-Yeah. Absolutely.

The two returned to their work, although Miyumi did so with a noticeable pink tinge in her cheeks. Miyumi was working on some kind of zombie-themed doll, using red and white cotton to stitch together the zombie's bloodshot eyes and the mushy 'brain matter' leaking out of a hole in its skull.

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko, something's...been troubling me today.

Umeko: What is it this time?

I was expecting her to bring up the photos again, but it seemed to be something entirely different.

Miyumi: [worried] Let's say...hypothetically...what would you say to someone if...you found out a person was...interested in you? And...you don't really know how to let them down...in a gentle way?

Umeko: I would...wait, huh?

I'm going to need some context for this.

Miyumi: [worried] Look, it's...a hypothetical situation! Which means...not real. Definitely not real. Untrue. False. Fake. A fib. A lie. A story. Made-up.

Definitely not.

Umeko: I mean...I dunno. I guess...well, I mean, it depends on who the person is and...how they feel towards me - or you, in this case.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! No, there is no 'case' here! One hundred-percent, no!

Umeko: Why...are you asking me about this? Is...someone interested in you like that?

Confused, I looked at Taro. The only person I could think of who would be 'interested' in Miyumi like that would - quite frankly - be him, as much as it embarrassed the both of them to admit it. Yet I found it hard to believe Miyumi would be asking me for a way to reject Taro with him sitting right here with us. Besides...to be perfectly honest, I was pretty sure Miyumi wasn't planning on 'rejecting' Taro. The two of them had been as inseparable as Mordecai and Fukumi.

It had to be someone else.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] I...got a gift, this morning.

A...gift?

Miyumi: [worried] Hey, I...really don't want to go into specific details. It was...kind of a sweet gesture and I...feel a little bad. But I...just...feel very awkward about it, is all…I don't really feel the same way…

Okay, so she can't possibly be talking about Taro. But who else would be showing interest in Miyumi…?

Taro: [worried] ...Do you w-w-want me to go and t-t-talk to-

Miyumi: [worried] Oh, please don't! I should be the one to do it, since...yeah, I should be the one to do it. I can't make you do that on my behalf.

She sighed, looking more troubled than before she'd posed the question to me.

Miyumi: [worried] I guess there's no point to pushing it back. I...should go talk to him tomorrow, and clear it up right away.

Taro: Y-Y-Yeah, th-that's for the b-best…

Miyumi: [happy] Thanks for the advice, Umeko. I feel better now.

I hadn't really helped much…

And so I left the pair to their work. I had no way of knowing that Miyumi would not get the chance to 'clear it up' tomorrow. In fact, none of us had any idea that everything in our group was about to change, drastically, yet again, the moment we hit our covers that very night...

…

[[flashback]]

[[...TIME: UNKNOWN…]]

Unknown Man: ...Ms. Hirayama...at this rate...you know as well as I do that...he won't have long to live.

No...no, it...it can't be…

Umeko: I…

Unknown Man: His only shot at survival...is to undergo...that surgery. But you are well aware, of course...what that entails…

Surgery…

Unknown Man: Once we do this...there's no going back.

[[end: flashback :end]]

[[PRESENT DAY]]

I awoke with a start, and a pounding headache. Wincing, I shut my eyes and leaned back against my pillows, fighting back the sudden wave of nausea that followed my dream.

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

What...was that? Was...that a memory?

Or...or just a dream?

...No point to worrying about it, I guess. I won't find any answers sitting here…

But still, I couldn't help feeling troubled even as I got dressed and prepared to leave for the day.

My memories had to be coming back, slowly but surely. But still...what was that flashback about? What did it mean…?

The first person I greeted when I left my cottage was Taro, coming to check on me as he'd often done as of late.

Taro: [happy] Hey!

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again? Did you finish your dolls?

Taro: No, she...she um...said she was fine sleeping by herself last night.

He paused, as I peered around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

Arriving at the Amphitheatre, we were the two earliest ones. I'd beaten Eizo to the clock more and more often nowadays. I felt like he'd really started to slack ever since Eisuke started making trouble for him.

Umeko: Where is everyone?

Taro: [worried] I don't...I don't kn-know. Maybe they're just...running l-late?

At that moment, there was a loud crash from the Supermarket.

Taro: [shocked] What was th-that?

Umeko: I don't know. We should check it out.

Flashbacks took me back to Shizuko and Eisuke's staged attack, and I forced them away. I heard running footsteps and saw Azuma and Samira running over to us.

Azuma: [worried] Hey. We just heard the crash. You both alright?

Umeko: We're fine. It came from the Supermarket.

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez. We just can't keep the peace going. Always, there's gotta be something that disrupts it…

Taro squeaked and hid behind Azuma as us four approached the Supermarket from the front. The doors were wide open and inside, I caught a glimpse of the source of the crash.

One of the shelves had toppled over onto the floor, spilling food everywhere - just like the day of the 'Beast''s attack. And in the middle of the room…

[Track: watch?v=zpkl30bTHhw]

[CG] Ichiro vs. Mordecai [CG]

An odd pair was facing off. On one side stood Mordecai, eyes large and wild, looking incensed as he stared down Ichiro.

Ichiro, on the other hand, stood facing Mordecai, and he...looked absolutely out of this world. I almost didn't recognize him at first. He had a massive black trench coat on, and had on black fingerless gloves, black boots, a black Fedora hat and a black eye-mask - all of which he must have procured from the Store. I recognized the hat and mask from Mordecai's stint as a Beast Hunter. In both of Ichiro's hands, he clutched two of the Store's knives, and was brandishing them wildly in Mordecai's direction.

Ichiro let out a very uncharacteristic laugh, pointing the knives at Mordecai.

Ichiro: You call yourself a warrior? You are an unworthy challenger! And now, I command you to fall to your knees before the might of the Dark Desecrator! I shall vanquish you, false demon, from this earthly plane once and for all!

Mordecai: You...you dare question me? How dare...I shall make you PAY for challenging me! No one has fought me and lived to tell the tale!

Ichiro: You? Pathetic! You're nothing but a joke!

Mordecai: Heathen!

Azuma: Mordecai, stop!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [crazed] DIE!

Ichiro lunged at Mordecai but Azuma charged in and wrestled the knives away from him.

Samira put a hand on Mordecai's chest to hold him back.

Samira: [distressed] What the hell's going on here? What are you two doing?

Mordecai: [distressed] He...he challenged me! To a duel! I could not say no!

Samira: [annoyed] You couldn't say 'no'?

Mordecai: [distressed] I could not back down from a fight! I could not resist!

Ichiro: [snide] As the Dark Desecrator, it is MY duty to purge this world of false demons, and YOU are one! You false warrior!

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh! I am NOT A FALSE WARRIOR!

Azuma: [annoyed] Mordecai, calm down!

He turned to Ichiro, holding him back by the shoulders as Ichiro snarled and snapped over his shoulder at a clearly livid Mordecai.

Azuma: [confused] Ichiro? What...what's the matter with you…?

Ichiro: [snide] Nothing's the matter, good friend. I am of good health! I have simply found my true calling!

He puffed his chest out in a similarly uncharacteristic manner and beat it with his fist proudly.

Taro: [confused] Ichiro…?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Hey, um, guys…? Could you...explain to me what's going on?

When I saw Yoshihiki arrive, things seemed to get even more ridiculous. Yoshihiki was normal, except...Hanako wasn't. Having come to the scene with him, she was...clinging to his arm, and was almost wrapping herself around him, stroking his hair and breathing heavily, her breath fogging up in the cold air in front of her, a strand of saliva trailing down her chin.

Umeko: H-Hanako…? What...what are you doing to him?

Hanako completely ignored me. It was like all she had eyes for was...

Hanako: [playful] Come ooooon, Yoshi...it's too cold out here...you promised me we'd be going somewhere warmer...a lot warmer...where we could get warm together...if you know what I mean…

She dropped her voice to a seductive octave and whispered those last few words into his ear, causing him to shiver and look surprisingly frightened of her. No matter how much he tried to shrug her off, she clung to his arm persistently, running a finger down his neck.

Hanako: [playful] Ooh, your arm muscles feel really nice. Why don't you flex for me again?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Yeesh! Would you let go of me for one second? Please?

Wakako: [shocked] What's happening here?

I turned to see that Wakako had shown up, looking bewildered. Eisuke was hanging back behind them, hands behind his head, enjoying the show.

Eisuke: [playful] Hehe. What's all this, I wonder?

Azuma: [distressed] Help me!

Wakako rushed over to help hold Ichiro back. Getting behind him, she wrapped her arms around him as he struggled to get at Mordecai, who was growling at him.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Ichiro? What...are you wearing?

Ichiro: [angry] Unhand me, woman! I have a duty to fulfill! I am a vigilante! The Dark Desecrator must vanquish all who seek to defy him! Do not try to stop me!

Eisuke: [excited] Hehe! Looks like I'm not the only freak show up in these parts! You people are just as looney tunes as I am!

Wakako: [confused] What the hell's gotten into them?

Azuma: [confused] What's wrong with Hanako?

I approached Hanako and Yoshihiki uncertainly, and reached a tentative hand out to tap Hanako on the shoulder.

Umeko: Um...Hanako? Are you...feeling alright?

Hanako: [confused] Hm? Oh, I'm feeling amazing! [playful] In fact, I haven't felt this good in a really long time...really looong…

She moaned a little weirdly and Yoshihiki went a little pale.

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] I'm...kinda losing circulation in my arm here…

Hanako: [playful] Good. You don't even need that arm when I'm here…

Yoshihiki: [scared] What the fuck?

Eisuke: [crazed] No way! She's so into you! Man, it's like Eizo never even existed!

With an impatient stamp, Samira stomped over to Eisuke and slapped him over the face. That seemed to do the trick for now, and as he staggered back, I saw Eizo rise back up to the surface.

Eizo: [shocked] Huh...whah? Wha...where are we? Where am I? What's...what's happening?

Azuma: [distressed] We're in a bit of a situation, Eizo. Ichiro and Hanako are acting strangely.

Ichiro had stopped trying to lunge at Mordecai, but Wakako was still holding him back just in case. Yoshihiki had slumped to the floor as Hanako clambered on top of him.

Yoshihiki: [embarrassed] H-Hey! Get her off me!

Eizo: [shocked] Hanako…?

She didn't seem to hear him. Azuma stepped in and eased her off of Yoshihiki, who was red in the face.

Eizo: [distressed] What's going on?

Umeko: We...don't know. Hanako and Ichiro are...being weird.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Okay, well…

Hanako: [excited] Oh, hi Azuma! Wow...your biceps are HUGE!

Eizo: [distressed] Gagh...that's really distracting.

Hanako: [playful] Oh, but Yoshihiki, you're still my favorite.

She reached out to caress his face and he slapped her hand away.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Eurgh! Get her away from me!

Hanako: [disappointed] Why? I just wanted to get closer to you...real close, you know…

Eizo: [angry] Grr…

Samira: [annoyed] Eizo, come on. You're the SHSL Commander. Take charge! I know Hanako took over for a bit these last couple weeks, but she's clearly out of commission now. You've got to lead again.

Hearing this seemed to jolt Eizo to his senses. He folded his arms and turned to face us, looking a little more like himself again.

Eizo: You're right. I am the leader - that's what we all agreed on from the start. Okay, so...get Hanako and Ichiro to the Amphitheatre. Make sure they don't...do anything too stupid. Before we figure this out, we should find the rest of the group. Where are...Miyumi and Fukumi?

Taro: [nervous] I haven't s-seen Miyumi since last n-night…

Mordecai: Me neither, with Fukumi.

Eizo: Someone should go out and search for them.

Umeko: I can look for them.

Azuma: I'll come too.

Samira: We'll take care of Hanako and Ichiro while you two go.

Azuma beckoned to me as he ran off, and I followed. The two of us went to Miyumi's and Fukumi's cottages first, calling out their names. Neither girl showed up.

Where on Earth could they have gone to?

It's bad enough Ichiro and Hanako are acting strangely. But we don't need two missing persons on our hands as well.

Azuma: [distressed] Ngh…

Huh?

I turned around and saw that Azuma, for some reason, had faltered and was lagging behind. Dropped to one knee, he was crouched on the ground and clutching his arm, wincing.

Umeko: A-Azuma? Hey! What's wrong? Are you okay?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm...I'm fine.

He got to his feet and I rushed to steady him.

Umeko: Y-You're shivering...what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I'm just...feeling a bit ill this morning. Sorry. I got a bit dizzy for a second.

Umeko: You sure you're alright? Do you need to sit down?

Azuma: Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Really! But never mind that...we need to hurry and find the girls.

Umeko: Okay...if you say so. I just don't get it. How could they have just up and disappeared?

Azuma: Maybe they're in the East Sector of the Village. We should head there.

Umeko: Good idea.

Still a little worried by Azuma's sudden dizziness, I held onto his arm as we hurried off.

[Move to: East Sector]

When we passed through the gate, it became abundantly clear that they had to be nearby. We heard smashing sounds, followed by a girl crying out in anger, and another girl's sharp yelp of fear.

Umeko: That's gotta be them!

We hurried around the corner and arrived in the Fairgrounds. There, we found…

[CG] Miyumi and the Mallet [CG]

Fukumi: Umeko, Azuma, help me!

Huh?

When I'd heard those female cries, I'd expected to find Fukumi up to her usual daredevil antics, and for Miyumi to be the one reacting in fear. But in front of us, Fukumi lay on the floor, her hands over her head and her knees pulled up to her chest. She was...cowering - cowering in fear. Her whole body was shivering and her face was a deathly pale shade of white.

And standing over her was Miyumi. She was wearing her gown again, and in her hands she was...wielding the mallet from the Strongman attraction.

She'd just finished smashing the Fortune Teller attraction to pieces, and was hefting the mallet in her hands menacingly.

Umeko: Miyumi…?

Her shoulders were quivering as she swayed, almost drunkenly, before the wooden remains that lay by her feet. In her hands, she turned the large mallet over and over, staring at it in wonder.

Umeko: What...what are you doing?

She turned around, and I was startled to see the crazed look in her eyes. Her lips curled upward in a sickeningly demented smile.

Miyumi: Kekeke...oh, hi Umeko. I didn't see you there…

Fukumi: Sh-She's gone completely b-b-bonkers! SAVE ME!

Azuma: Fukumi!

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma rushed forward and knelt by her, as Fukumi collapsed against his chest, a shaking, sobbing mess.

Fukumi: [in tears] Wahhhh! She almost k-k-killed me!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Oh, stop it. I never even swung near you, you big baby.

Fukumi: [in tears] Ehh...mrrr…*sniff*

It took me a moment to process what was happening before my very eyes. The scene that was unfolding before me just...couldn't actually be true. This didn't make any sense. None of it did. It was like the world had flipped upside down.

Azuma turned to look at me, his face grim.

Azuma: [worried] Well. It's clear these two are acting differently too. [confused] What is going on? Why are a few people acting strangely? This isn't like them.

Umeko: Miyumi? What...have you been doing with that mallet?

Miyumi: [snide] Hehe. I've just been taking my anger out on some of these dumb dogshit attractions! They've really had 'em coming, honestly.

Umeko: Miyumi…

I'd...never heard her speak like that.

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] That stupid Monokuma deserved it. What, did he think these attractions were funny? They were just lame, and a waste of space! And a total EYESORE...

Fukumi: [scared] Mmf...don't y-yell like that...you're making my head hurt…

She whined, looking terrified of Miyumi. Miyumi, who I'd gotten so used to seeing hunched over, scared and shy, now towered over the normally boisterous and overconfident Fukumi, wielding her mallet.

Miyumi: [angry] Oh, shut up! Jeez, you're such a crybaby! Could you get any more cowardly? [crazed] Wahhh, my head hurts...where's my Mommy? [snide] Heehee! You're such a loser! It's so fun to tease you…

Fukumi: [in tears] Mmf...but...I..

Azuma: [worried] Alright, ladies. That's enough. Miyumi...come back with us to the Amphitheatre.

Miyumi: [annoyed] Why? What if I don't feel like it?

Azuma: [nervous] Ehe...because...everyone's gathering there? Let's...let's go for breakfast, shall we? Taro will be there…

Miyumi: [snide] Heh! That little wimp? Why should I care?

I was shocked. This was very much wrong. This definitely wasn't the Miyumi I knew.

Azuma: [shocked] What? How can you say that? I thought you...you know what, never mind. Let's just...head back.

Fukumi: [scared] W-W-Wait!

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Fukumi: [scared] C-C-Could you...h-hold my hand? I'm sc-scared to walk alone...while sh-she's with us.

Fukumi pointed a shaky finger at Miyumi, as Miyumi smirked, looking smug.

Miyumi: [snide] What's the matter, Fukumi? Scared of my friend here?

She hefted her hammer and Fukumi yelped, retreating deeper into Azuma's protective embrace, as the latter pat her on the back soothingly.

Fukumi: [scared] Azuma...what's wrong with me? I don't understand…

Azuma: [worried] Let's get you two back with the others first, and we'll figure this out.

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Okay, I'll just go on ahead! See you bitches there!

Giggling, she pranced past us and ran on by herself. Azuma and I shared a concerned look as we followed meekly, Fukumi trembling in Azuma's arms the whole way.

Surviving Students: 12

Eizo - SHSL Commander

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

Taro - SHSL Bookworm

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil

Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

As if the bracelets and photos weren't bad enough, along comes a third conundrum. In the midst of all this chaos, who do you think is marked for death in the next chapter?


	25. Till Death Do Us Part, Daily Life 5

Returning to the Amphitheatre, I saw that Miyumi - and whatever it was that was wrong with her - was already wreaking havoc among the group. We found her laughing and swinging her mallet around as Taro and Samira tried to calm her down.

Taro: [shocked] M-M-Miyumi! Could you p-put that thing down?

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Why? This is so much fun!

She aimed a swing at his head and Taro yelped, ducking out of sight. Samira, looking grim, stepped protectively in front of him, arms outstretched and facing off against Miyumi, who hefted the mallet behind her head and winked playfully at her.

Samira: [angry] Don't make me have to do something I'll regret, Miyumi. Put the mallet down.

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! Okay, okay, fine, ya big spoilsport.

Sighing dolefully, she petted the head of the mallet longingly as she let it sink onto the ground, into the snow.

Miyumi: [bored] Jeez! You people are _soooo_ boring…

Taro: [worried] M-Miyumi? What's h-happened to you? You...you're acting completely d-d-different!

Miyumi: [playful] Am I? I feel fine! Great, even. It feels so liberating to not be scared of my own shadow anymore!

Taro: [shocked] B-B-But...th-this isn't you! You...the old Miyumi would n-never act like this!

Miyumi: [angry] Yeah, well, the old Miyumi was BORING! I'm much more fun now! What, you're just upset because you lost your _girlfriend_ , you big pansy!

Taro: [distressed] I...that's n-n-not…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh. I don't know why I would ever have settled for the likes of _you_ to begin with. You can't even form a proper s-s-s-s-sentence!

Taro: [sad] Th-That...th-that's not my f-f-fault...you know that…

Putting her skills in ventriloquism to use, Miyumi was able to almost perfectly mimic Taro's voice.

Miyumi: [as Taro] _G-Gee, M-M-Miyumi, I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm too much of a sc-scaredy-cat to s-s-sleep on my own. Could you t-t-take care of me since I'm such a b-b-b-big b-b-baby?_

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...that's not true at all! That never happened!

Miyumi: [giggling] Heehee! Of course it did! That's what I think of you everytime you come over anyway. [snide] Or that you just wanted to get close to me but were too scared to admit it.

Taro: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Dude, I think you just got dumped.

Hanako: [sad] That was so mean. [playful] I would never do that to you, Yoshi…

Eizo: [worried] So...I take it Miyumi isn't feeling well, either?

Mordecai: Fukumi. Are you alright?

Mordecai had noticed Fukumi clinging to Azuma's arm, trying to hide herself behind him. At the mention of her name, she jolted a little and shrank back even further.

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi?

Fukumi: [scared] Wh-Wh-What? What is it?

Azuma: [nervous] She's...um...not doing well either.

Eizo: [confused] People are acting out of character...I don't get it. What's happened to them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...allow me to answer that!

Fukumi: [scared] Aiiieeeee!

Fukumi jumped a foot in the air and into Mordecai's arms as Monokuma launched himself out of the snow, from where he'd been hiding, and propped himself up on top of the grill, pudgy paws on his hips and all, to smirk at all of us.

Samira: [angry] Of course. This is your doing, as usual! What have you done to them? Change them back!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Foul ursine! I will have your head and fur on my wall!

Wakako: [distressed] Please stop them acting this way. It's giving me a headache.

Eizo: [angry] Monokuma. What did you do to them?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...isn't it funny, to see them act like this? It's so weird! I've never seen Hanako so thirsty for a boy before!

Hanako was still hanging onto Yoshihiki and wouldn't let him go, to the other boy's chagrin.

Wakako: [snide] I'm surprised you're not enjoying the attention.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I mean...I did, at first. I was surprised, mostly, when she approached me like this this morning. But...it...very quickly got scary. She just won't take the hint and leave me alone!

Wakako: [annoyed] Gee, that sure doesn't sound like a certain prankster I know when he's incessantly flirting with me.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hark who's talking. You follow Azuma around like a lost puppy all the time too!

Eizo: [annoyed] Enough arguing. Monokuma, what is the meaning behind all this?

Miyumi: [playful] Yeah, talk, you filthy bear! Before I smash you into a million pieces!

She wielded her mallet high over her head and Azuma rushed to hold her back.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you people only have yourselves to blame for this! I give you bracelets and tell you you've all been partnered up, to hopefully make it easier for someone to commit murder, and yet nothing happens! I give you all photos of your loved ones to remind you why you need to escape, but you're all too much of pansies to do anything about it! So I had to resort to this!

Mordecai: [distressed] What have you done to them?

Monokuma: Perhaps your bracelets don't just contain one syringe with poison in them. Those bracelets also have other syringes inside them, and last night, I activated a few of them remotely. Right now, a cocktail of psychotropic drugs are rushing through your classmates' systems. The right combination of medicines and drugs that specifically target particular sections of your brains - the parts of your brains that affect your thoughts, personalities and decision-making processes! I've been able to effectively alter part of your personalities so you act like different people!

Samira: [angry] So you drugged them.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, if you wanna dumb it down like that, I suppose you could...

Wakako: [shocked] There are drugs that can do that?

Mordecai: [annoyed] More likely, he cast a spell on them to make them act this way.

Monokuma: Nothing quite so medieval. Anyway, I was hoping for a little more action and I think I got it! Let's see how you deal with this!

Fukumi: [scared] This is bad! We always said the one thing Monokuma couldn't control was us, no matter what, and that would be our way of defeating him! And now, he's even managed to accomplish that! Wh-Wh-What are we gonna d-d-do…? We're doomed!

Mordecai: [shocked] Fukumi...what has happened to you? You...you have turned into a coward!

Fukumi: [distressed] I know! I've become a 'fraidy cat! I hate it! I want to be a daredevil again! Return my love for thrills to me, please!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! No can do, little missy! Tell you what. I'll return it to you as soon as a murder occurs! I'm getting fucking bored over here! Anyway! That's not all I came here to tell you guys about!

Eizo: [annoyed] You have more...?

Monokuma: That's right! I've come to announce that I enjoyed watching you guys make fools out of yourselves so much during our last dance party...that I'm hosting another one tomorrow night! And with your friends acting so loopy...I'm convinced this one will be even more of a disaster than the first! Upupupu!

Miyumi: [snide] Another stupid party? That sounds dumb.

Samira: [angry] We don't have time for your lame parties! Who the fuck do you think we are?

Monokuma: [angry] Too bad! You don't get a choice in the matter! I'm your headmaster, and so what I say, goes! If I want a party, then we're having a party! Besides, you lot are all teenagers! You should be excited to have a party!

Monokuma buried himself in the snow again, and when Samira stomped over to the spot he'd disappeared into, she found that he had vanished, burrowing into the ground and out of sight.

Wakako: [distressed] Well...what do we do now? These four can't stay like this!

Miyumi: [snide] Speak for yourself, bimbo! I feel awesome!

Wakako: [angry] _Bimbo_? Why does everyone love calling me that? [accusatory] I gave you a makeover, you know!

Fukumi: [in tears] Mordecaaaaai!

Fukumi ran, crying, into Mordecai's arms as he, looking uncomfortable, tried to console her.

Mordecai: [distressed] This is a disaster. We must restore Fukumi's proper state of mind at once! I will not have this...crying mess be my friend!

Wakako: [distressed] Eizo…? Ideas…?

We all turned to look at Eizo. Without Hanako, he looked a little at a loss. He hemmed and hawed, and paced up and down, stroking his chin.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Samira: [annoyed] What's that supposed to mean?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, whatever drugs Monokuma's pumping them with, they can't last forever. They'll have to run out eventually.

Taro: [scared] But...wh-what if he pumps the rest of us with th-them as well?

Miyumi: [snide] Heh. _Pumps_.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What does that even m-m-mean…?

Azuma: [annoyed] This is clearly his way of showing us that he's got us under his control. But like with everything else he's done so far, there has to be a way around it. We just need to keep a closer watch on the four that he's currently got injected.

Wakako: [distressed] But Taro's right! What if he...oh no, I don't want to act like a wacko!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Who's to say you don't already?

Hanako: [playful] Yeah, exactly!

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Could you not?

Eizo: [worried] It's fine…there's nothing we can do about that now. The drugs'll have to wear off eventually. Let's just make sure the four affected people don't get too out of hand. Especially Ichiro and Miyumi.

Ichiro: [playful] Hm? Me?

Miyumi: [playful] Ooh, you want to keep a close watch on _me_ , Eizo? I could give you a real close _watch_ if that's really what you desire…

Eizo: [uncomfortable] Um...I don't…

Miyumi: [laughing] You know Eisuke wouldn't say no!

Taro: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [distressed] Can't we just take the bracelets off?

Azuma: [annoyed] No, don't! Don't you remember what Monokuma said? Taking those bracelets off will release the poison anyway. Besides, they're hard to remove by force to begin with. I don't think these'll come off unless Monokuma deactivates them himself.

Wakako: [scared] Well then, what do we do? What do we fucking do?

Eizo: [worried] Stay calm. I'll think up a proper solution. But in the meantime, keep an eye on them. And let's make sure they stay out of trouble.

Fukumi: [scared] I'll stay out of trouble! I swear! I'll never get in trouble! I hate trouble!

Eizo: [uncomfortable] …

Fukumi: [distressed] N-N-N-No...you're right! I've...I've really transformed into a coward! I'm...a weenie! A total weenie!

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! _Weenie_.

Fukumi: [in tears] Mordecai! *sobbing* I've lost it! I've lost my love for thrills! It...it was the best part of my life! I can't...I can't live without it! What if...what if I never get it back? You...you have to help me get it back!

Weeping, she burst into tears and buried her face into his shoulder. Looking upset, Mordecai petted her head softly.

Mordecai: [distressed] Don't worry, Fukumi. I promise...I will do everything in my power to help you regain that thrill again! I will not let you down!

 _This isn't good. Monokuma's just messing with us at this point. But so far...I don't think anyone's contemplated murder._

 _Maybe...hopefully...we can continue to show him we're not going to give in, even if he can manipulate us like this._

 _Perhaps...brainstorming a way to get the bracelets off without hurting ourselves or causing the poison to be released would be the best course of action for now._

I noticed Taro still looked pretty disturbed. Miyumi was wandering around the edge of the field, singing to herself and swinging her mallet around like a toy.

Umeko: Taro? Hey...don't be too upset. You know Miyumi didn't actually mean that. It's just...whatever influence that injection had on her. That's the only reason she said what she said. Don't...don't pay her words too much attention.

Taro: [sad] ...Yeah. I guess...you're right.

He didn't look very convinced.

Azuma and Samira came over, looking just as troubled.

Umeko: What is it?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, with Hanako going all gaga over Yoshihiki the way she is, it probably isn't a good idea to have her continue the night shifts with us. Seeing her like this...she probably won't be of much help anyway.

On one of the benches, Hanako was sitting with Yoshihiki, refusing to let him out of her sight, much to his discomfort.

Hanako: [playful] Heehee...you have dimples. You know that, right? I never noticed how cute they were before…

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Would you quit it? [annoyed] I can't go set up my pranks with you holding on to me like that!

Samira: Taro. You know about the explosives, right?

Taro: [worried] Yeah. I do.

Samira: Could you help us fill in for Hanako's shift?

Taro: [worried] ...Sure…

Azuma: With Hanako out of commission...maybe we should tell Eizo about them?

Samira: I still think that's a bad idea, since Eisuke is the person we need to be wary of around the explosives the most. Hanako wouldn't want us to tell him.

 _Provided Hanako doesn't spill the beans to Yoshihiki herself, with the way she's acting..._

I suppressed a shudder.

 _I'm not used to seeing her act this way, or any of the other three._

Ichiro was still dressed up as the Dark Desecrator. Clearly, still under the impression he was some 'vigilante' or something of the sort, he'd climbed up into the tree by Buddy's grave and was perched among the branches, looking out over the village as Wakako yelled for him to come down.

Miyumi, with her mallet, worried me the most. She was behaving like a psychopath. At any moment, I feared she was going to use it to attack one of us.

And Fukumi...seeing her acting so cowardly was just as discombobulating as seeing Miyumi acting brazen, vulgar, loudmouthed and rude. She stuck to Mordecai like glue wherever he went and was terrified to leave his side.

Umeko: This is not good.

Azuma: I know. Taro, you want to try keeping watch over Miyumi?

Taro: [worried] I'm not too fond of that at the m-moment...she's k-k-kinda freaking me out...

Azuma: [worried] But you're the closest to her. She needs you right now.

Taro: [annoyed] Funny. She didn't l-look like she p-p-particularly needed me earlier…

Azuma: [shocked] But…

Taro: [disappointed] No, don't w-worry...I'll look after her, alright?

Azuma: Thank you. Mordecai's got Fukumi and I guess Eizo - or Yoshihiki, actually - will handle Hanako. Ichiro…[confused] I guess Wakako's actually looking after Ichiro then.

Samira: We should try to come up with a way to get us out of this mess, especially before Monokuma decides the rest of us could use a drugging-up as well. [annoyed] Curse these infernal bracelets...this is why I don't like bracelets. Especially these ugly tacky pink ones...blegh!

I spent the rest of the day with Azuma and Samira, trying to help them find out how to fix the others. But it was pretty pointless. The bracelets couldn't be removed by force and there was no way to take them off otherwise.

Pretty soon, the sun was beginning to set, and a proper solution hadn't presented itself yet. I went to the Amphitheatre to meet the others for dinner, and found Wakako having fun with the new version of Ichiro.

Wakako: [laughing] Heehee! Do it again, Ichiro! That was really impressive!

Umeko: What was?

Wakako: [playful] Watch. He's surprisingly smooth!

Without warning, Ichiro had thrust a long-sleeved arm in Wakako's face, and from within it, he was brandishing…

Ichiro: [playful] A rose! For a beautiful lady…

Wakako: [shocked] For...for me? [excited] Oh, you're so sweet! I knew even you would want to get on my good side eventually!

Umeko: Wakako, don't forget, he's been injected.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, I know, Umeko. It's just kinda fun to see him act this way, so I can tease him about it once the injection wears off. Hey, Ichiro, since you're the SHSL Botanist and all, you must have more flowers, right?

Ichiro: [snide] That, I do!

The next thing I knew, Ichiro was thrusting a sunflower he'd produced from behind my back towards me, and had stuck a white rose in between his teeth.

Ichiro: [playful] For you, Umeko!

Umeko: Oh...th-thank you.

 _How many flowers does he have hidden in that large coat of his?_

I meekly took the sunflower.

Ichiro: [playful] A sunflower - perfect for someone like you!

 _Someone...like me?_

Umeko: Heh...well, I guess you _are_ the SHSL Botanist for a reason…

Ichiro: [snide] The Dark Desecrator is always willing to please!

Wakako: [worried] The flowers are nice and all, but...the Dark Desecrator shtick of his is getting really grating, to be honest…He kinda reminds me of Mordecai a bit. [annoyed] And I really didn't think I'd have to deal with twice the Mordecai than usual...

The others began arriving too, and Eizo came last of all, looking even more frazzled than he'd been earlier in the day.

Eizo: [disappointed] I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything. It's...well...I mean, I've been trying.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Well, try harder!

Azuma: [worried] It's okay, Eizo. We know you're doing your best.

Eizo looked over at Hanako a little wistfully. She was lost in Yoshihiki's eyes, as the latter squirmed underneath her gaze.

Eizo: [disappointed] I gotta be honest, it was hard not having Hanako to discuss this with. She's usually the one with the better ideas. I'm just the one who barks out orders.

Umeko: Eizo…

Eizo: [disappointed] I guess I really am a rotten leader. I should've known, but I didn't want to believe it, even after finding out my involvement in Shizuko's crimes. I'm useless without her. My family would think me a disgrace. After all my training and all my accolades, I've still been nothing but a failure.

Azuma: You can't think that, man.

Eizo: No, that's right. The one thing that's been getting in my way is Eisuke. But I think I'm getting better at controlling him. [worried] You uh...really smacked me good this morning, Samira.

Samira: [embarrassed] Hmph. Sorry about that, by the way.

Eizo: No, that's quite fine. You smacked some sense into me. I think I've got the hang of repressing that psychopathic bastard. Which is good, because we don't need a fifth lunatic on our hands.

Wakako: [distressed] But how are we going to deal with the others? [annoyed] I've had to go this whole day listening to Ichiro - or the Dark Desecrator, rather - rant to me about all his grand achivements and accomplishments that he's certainly never done.

Ichiro: [shocked] What do you mean? I told you, I defeated the Slither King and saved us all from his evil reign! [excited] That's why I've been hailed as a true hero, and the grand protector of the village!

Wakako: [confused] Just when I was starting to like Ichiro too...besides the trick with the flowers, I didn't think a version of Ichiro that wasn't constantly brooding, sulking or being gloomy could actually be _even worse_ than how he usually is…

Eizo: Taro? How was Miyumi?

Miyumi: [snide] Eh? Oh, did you make Lex the Bookworm over here my personal guard? It's cute that you actually tried! I left him in the dust!

Taro: [sad] I...W-Well, I tried to k-keep watch over her. She just...was a lot quicker. She's...really not the same as she u-used to be…

Taro looked really dejected. Miyumi had been his best friend out here, and now, she seemed like an entirely different person. Not only that, she'd apparently taken to using him as her personal punching bag, and that definitely didn't help matters.

Eizo: And Fukumi?

Mordecai: [worried] She is not doing well.

Fukumi was hugging Mordecai right now, sniffling a little. It was evident from the red streaks on her cheeks that she'd spent a good portion of the day crying. She wouldn't let Mordecai go, but unlike Yoshihiki and Hanako, I could tell that Mordecai felt the same way.

He had first started getting close to Kaori and Buddy before both of them had died, one after the other. And now, Fukumi was his last, closest friend. Everyone knew the two were close and they had been an unbreakable pair, partners in crime to the end. Now, she had lost the very thing that had endeared her to him in the first place, and given her the talent that she loved and was famous for.

Mordecai: [worried] I've tried everything! But she...she's terrified of the slightest thing! I brought her back to the Fairgrounds and literally had to drag her along when she got frightened by...well...the smell of the food.

Fukumi: [scared] The air was just clogged with gr-grease! And the smoke from the st-stoves! And so many M-M-Monokumas! I couldn't...I couldn't stand it! I couldn't bear all that!

Yoshihiki: Heh. You couldn't _bear_ all those Monokumas?

Samira: [annoyed] Quiet, you.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Perhaps we should have night shifts again, to make sure no one goes out and about in the middle of the night.

 _Uh-oh._

Azuma: Oh, yes. That is a good idea. How about...me and Umeko volunteer to take the first shift?

He shot me a significant look.

Eizo: [confused] You sure?

Azuma: Yeah. We'll make sure they don't get out of their houses.

Eizo: You can't stay up the whole night. We've learned our lesson from last time. How about...Samira and Taro? You're Azuma's and Umeko's partners. You could help takeover when their shifts are done?

 _Wow. That...worked out perfectly._

Samira: That's more than fine by me.

Miyumi: [snide] What, are we in lockdown now? Boo. Lame!

Fukumi: [scared] I'll st-stay in my house! I sw-swear!

As if hearing her own cowardice seep through her words, Fukumi shook her head violently, looking upset at herself.

Fukumi: [sad] Ugh! What is wrong with me? I...I'm such a scaredy-cat, and I hate it! I didn't use to be this way! I don't want to be this way! It's not fair! I...I used to love doing brave things. Now...why does it fill me with so much...dread and fear? This isn't like me!

Mordecai: [worried] I know, Fukumi...we'll get you through this, okay? I promise. You'll be back to being the daredevil you were in no time!

Fukumi: [disappointed] I...I hope so.

She looked really crushed.

Fukumi: [sad] There...there used to be nothing that made me feel happier and more carefree than doing thrilling things. But now, I'm just...constantly scared of...everything. I don't feel like myself anymore, without that love for danger and adventure! I have to get it back!

 _Poor Fukumi...out of the others, she seems the most aware of the effect the drugs have had on her. She must still remember whatever joy or delight she was able to derive from being a thrillseeker and now her newfound fear is getting in the way of that. I can't imagine what it must feel like to suddenly be scared of something you used to love so much…_

Eizo: Well, goodnight, everyone. Those of you who aren't taking night shifts, try to get a good night's sleep, and…[worried] Let's pray that Monokuma doesn't have more hijinks up his sleeve anymore. I just want us to have at least a week of peace, for once…

Looking really haggard, Eizo departed for his cottage, and everyone else took that as the sign to disperse.

…

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #4 [CG]

Wakako: Okay, so, things have taken a bit of a drastic turn. Monokuma's up to his usual shenanigans and this time, he used these damn bracelets…

She held up her bracelet for the camera to see, the pink heart glowing brightly.

Wakako: ...to inject some of us with some drug that drives them bonkers. Ichiro's acting completely nutty and that boy is...thrice as insufferable when he's not acting all sad and depressed like his uncle just died or something. Now he's behaving like Mordecai, and that's frightening! I didn't think Ichiro even had that much energy in him. He seems to think he's some kind of whackjob vigilante, 'defending the night' or some other nonsense.

She sighed.

Wakako: I mean, it was hard enough looking out for him, given that we're partners and all, but now it's even worse because he's acting this way. Yeah, I have gotten to know him and what makes him tick a little better since he hooked me up with Azuma. I would almost...ugh...call him a...friend of sorts? He's...actually really fun to talk with, because he's always got some snarky remark that's surprisingly refreshing to hear. Most of the boys I'm used to talking with just get tongue-tied when they realize they're speaking with reality TV star Wakako Noguchi! Oh, the problems of a big reputation...but anyway! Yeah, I guess this means I've got to take care of him now and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid while under influence. And he's not the only one.

Wakako laughed a little now, a familiar devilish spark entering her eyes.

Wakako: My favorite pair is now officially Hanako and Yoshihiki. Ever since her injection, Hanako has become obsessed with Yoshihiki. She thinks that boy is the best thing around since sliced bread. And it's funny for two reasons, because not only has Hanako been super grouchy and critical of my flirting with Azuma, but Yoshihiki also gets a taste of his own medicine because now he gets to know how it feels like to be on the receiving end of unwanted attention! So I'm watching both of them get their just desserts! It's hilarious, seeing the stoic and unemotional Hanako a flirty, thirsty mess, and Yoshihiki being uncomfortable and grossed-out. That's just what both of them deserve! Haha! Oh man...well, if anything, at least that's one good thing that came out of this shitshow. I just hope that it stays that way and Monokuma doesn't get his wish. But surely, those injections won't lead anyone to commit murder, right? I mean, yeah...Miyumi's, like, turned into a serial killer or something. That girl went from sweet and shy to scary and psycho overnight! I almost feel a little bad for Taro...his girlfriend turned into a total bully and a nutcase to boot. But I mean...come on...Miyumi wouldn't murder anyone just because she's gone a little batty...right? Sure, she's got that mallet, but...I mean…

Wakako trailed off and the recording ended.

[CG] End [CG]

…

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

I groaned, turning over in my bed. I'd gone to sleep last night after Taro and Samira appeared to take over from me and Azuma's shifts. I'd been too worried about my four friends who'd been injected after yesterday's events that I'd not properly dozed off until about 5 in the morning or so. And now I had to get up already…

Grumbling, I opened my eyes a crack and was surprised to see movement in my room.

Umeko: Mmmr…?

Startled, my eyes flew open and I let out a tiny shriek as the face of a zombie was thrust into mine, and a playful childish growl emanated from behind it.

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

Umeko: How'd you even get into my cottage?

Taro: [worried] You don't l-l-lock your door. You really sh-should do that…

Umeko: Oops. Sorry...I'm a hot mess. Anyway...is that the zombie doll you and Miyumi made together?

His ears fell a little at the mention of Miyumi's name but perked up again when he turned the zombie doll over in his hands, inspecting it.

Taro: Yeah, Miyumi helped me stitch this one together. [sad] Before she...y'know...went all batty and stuff. [happy] But look! It's a cute little zombie! I called him Mr. Zombie.

 _A very inspired name, I see._

Taro: [worried] Anyway, you wanna go down for breakfast together again? I wanted to check on the others and see if maybe the drugs have w-w-worn off yet.

Umeko: Good idea. Gimme a second to get ready and we'll set off.

When I'd put on the rest of my clothing, we stepped out of my cottage together. This time, I made sure to lock my door before I left. I shivered, drawing my coat around me even more tightly.

 _Is it just me, or does it seem to be snowing even more heavily than usual?_

The wind seemed to have picked up, and the snow was falling in droves, more so than it had before last night.

Taro: [nervous] A bl-blizzard might be on its way...I've seen warning signs incoming…

Umeko: The snow does seem to be a lot thicker than it usually is...that's not good.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Me and Taro braved through the falling snow and made our way to the Amphitheatre. Even though the snow was falling around us much more than it used to before, I could still make out the person standing in the middle of the Amphitheatre when we arrived.

Umeko: Morning, Eizo.

Eizo didn't turn around. He was...just standing there, staring straight ahead.

Taro: [worried] ...Eizo?

Umeko: Eizo, hey. It's us. What...what are you looking at?

He looked down, and I saw his shoulders shake a little. Suddenly alarmed, I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook him a bit.

Umeko: Eizo? Hey...hey, what's wrong? You...you don't look too well. Eizo?

Eizo didn't respond.

Umeko: Eizo, what's wrong? ...you're scaring us.

Eizo finally turned around. His eyes were red, and his hair was a mess, like he'd been running his hands through them for a while now. He turned to look at me and Taro, barely acknowledging us.

 _Something's...something's not right here. He's been crying. What...what happened?_

My mind went back to last night, trying to recall if anything had happened or if Eizo had seemed different.

 _No...he was just troubled about the four injected people, and worried about his leadership without Hanako. Is that...all? Wait...has he been injected too?_

Suddenly wary, I took a step back but Eizo didn't seem to notice.

Umeko: Eizo…? Are you...feeling alright? Talk to us. Why, have you been crying? What's happened?

Eizo: [distressed] ...Tell me the truth.

Umeko: ...What about?

He took a breath, and it fogged up before him. The wind was howling even louder now, and I had to strain to hear his next words.

Eizo: [distressed] ...Did...Did I...kill my father?

It was like the weight of his words hit me with the force of a falling anvil. I froze, rooted to the spot, as he stared into my eyes, demanding the truth from me. Next to me, Taro was fidgeting, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Eizo's eyes burned into me, and I saw that he was tearing up, his lips curled back to reveal a snarl.

Umeko: E-Eizo…

Eizo: [angry] Did I...murder my father?

Umeko: I...I shouldn't…

Eizo: [angry] Answer me!

Umeko: I…

I felt my hands shake.

 _I don't want to do this. I don't want to be the one to tell him the truth. How did he find out?_

Eizo: [angry] Umeko.

 _I can't. I can't do it. I can't hurt him like that._

Eizo: [angry] Tell me.

 _He's my friend! This...this answer would break him._

I recalled Hanako warning us not to tell Eizo about what Eisuke had done in his body, using his hands. She had only wanted to protect him from knowing. And now…

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: I…

Taro: [sad] You...Eizo, you…

Eizo: [angry] You be quiet. I want to hear you confirm it, Umeko. Tell me the truth. Did I kill my father? [distressed] Tell me!

 _I can't._

 _I…_

Umeko: It...it wasn't your fault, Eizo.

I hurried to follow those words up but what I'd said basically confirmed Eizo's query. He stumbled back from me, tears welling up in his eyes, as his fists clenched and unclenched and he gnashed his teeth helplessly.

Eizo: [in tears] No...no...it's...it's true…

Umeko: Eizo, please, wait! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault, it was Eisuke's doing. Alright? He did it, not you! You can't blame yourself for it. Eizo, wait, please, listen to me. Hey, wait-

Eizo: [in tears] No...what...what have I done…?

Umeko: Eizo-

Eizo wasn't listening. He sank down into a crouch, putting his head between his knees, and I heard him sobbing quietly, mumbling incoherently to himself.

Eizo: [in tears] Why...why did I...I couldn't...it can't…

Taro: [sad] …

Umeko: Eizo...please, hear me out. We didn't want to tell you, because...because we knew it would hurt you. You can't...you can't blame yourself for Eisuke's actions!

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Azuma and Samira approaching us. I wanted to signal to them to hurry over, but that was when Eizo lunged up at me.

Eisuke: [crazed] AHAHA!

Eisuke slammed into the both of us, sending the glasses flying off Taro's face and sprawling me onto my back in the snow. Seeing that, Azuma and Samira began running over.

Umeko: Oof!

Eizo: [distressed] What...no…

Eisuke: [crazed] See ya, suckers!

Eizo - or Eisuke - whichever personality was in control - sped off into the distance, grabbing his head with his hands as he ran. Meanwhile, with the wind still knocked out of me, I struggled to get up as Taro rushed to kneel by my side.

Taro: [scared] Umeko! Are you a-a-a-alright?

Azuma and Samira were around me as well.

Azuma: [shocked] What happened?

Samira: [annoyed] Was that Eisuke who just ran off?

Umeko: Yeah, but...we've got a problem.

Azuma: [worried] What?

Umeko: Eizo...he...he found out about his dad.

Samira: [shocked] What? H-How?

Umeko: I don't know. But he...he confronted me just now. I...I think he's really broken up by it. We have to find him, in case he does anything...drastic.

I let my words hang in the air. Azuma and Samira shared a look. The rest of the class was arriving from their cottages.

Wakako: [confused] Umeko? What are you doing on the ground?

Azuma: [worried] It's a long story. Listen - Eizo...he found out about his father.

Wakako: [shocked] What? How?

Fukumi: [scared] D-D-Did somebody t-tell him?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Why would anyone tell him about that?

We all turned to look at him, and when he realized that, he scowled.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What, you think I did it?

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, I mean, you'd be the prime suspect. You probably thought it'd be fun to tell Eizo about such a horrible thing, as a prank, to see how the news would affect him.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I know I'm a pretty awful person and a pretty great prankster, but even I wouldn't do that. That's all kinds of messed up.

Hanako: [accusatory] Yeah! Yoshi would never do something like that! I was with him all of last night!

Azuma: [shocked] You...were?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Hey, don't look at me like that. I don't want anything to do with Hanako while she's...like this. I made her sleep on the couch in my cottage. She just wouldn't leave me alone, okay?

Wakako: [playful] Riiight...I'm sure that's all that took place.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] B-Besides...don't we already have a situation, with the injections? Why would I waste time pranking someone right now, of all times?

Wakako: [accusatory] Because you're _you_! Of course _you_ would do something dumb like that!

Azuma: [annoyed] This isn't the time or place for this. We need to get Eizo back. [worried] I'm...I'm concerned that he's...not in a good emotional place right now…

Ichiro: [snide] Have no fear! The Dark Desecrator will save the day and find him!

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, well, gee, isn't that a relief? Hooray, everyone, we're saved! Let's not worry or anything, because the Dark Dese-whatever's here to help us! Hooray!

Mordecai: [snide] Nonsense! If anyone's going to save the day, it's me! Because I'm a true warrior!

Samira: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [snide] Heehee! You idiots are wasting time talking about this. Why not just go after him?

Azuma: [worried] I can't believe I'm saying this but, Miyumi's kinda...right. We should go look for Eizo, right away. Everyone, split up and spread out! Shout if you find him.

With no time to waste, everyone - even those who had been injected - dispersed to look for Eizo. Almost everyone went their separate ways, except for Yoshihiki, who had Hanako clinging to him, and Mordecai, who had Fukumi.

I couldn't help but worry for Eizo. He'd been under a lot of stress since the very beginning, having taken on the role of our leader, and it had only gotten worse after our last case, with Shizuko and Eisuke and the Beast accusations. And now, he'd just gotten even more on his plate, with his closest confidant Hanako getting injected, and being the sole leader of the group once more, having to deal with our latest problem.

I couldn't figure it out. How did he find out the truth about his father? That...it could only have been that someone had told him about it. There's no other way he could've learnt the truth. The only people who knew were...us. Everyone in the group, except for him. So...he could only have found it out by hearing about it from someone.

Did that mean that…someone purposely told him? Was it really Yoshihiki, like Wakako had said? But that would be hard to imagine...would Yoshihiki really be that callous? Whether for a prank, or otherwise? And Hanako was following Yoshihiki around anyway...how would he have gotten away from her to do such a thing?

Questions filled my mind but I wasn't getting any answers.

I went looking for Eizo at the Supermarket first, but it was empty. I even checked in the freezer, and back in the alley as well. I went as far as to check Rufus's trapdoor, but neither Rufus nor Eizo was to be found.

Next, I went back to the inn to look for him. I went through the entire building. While a little mustier after we'd abandoned it, all four floors and attic were empty. I didn't enjoy returning to that place. It felt stifling ever since what had happened with Kenji had taken place.

I just didn't understand. Where had Eizo ran off to?

I was leaving the inn and wandering around the village, still searching, when I heard it.

A soft 'bang', in the distance.

Like...a distant gunshot.

That was my first thought, and I was instantly gripped with fear.

Had Eisuke gotten his hands on a gun? What had he done?!

But, it couldn't be, right? None of the guns in the Station worked. But then...what was that sound?

And...it was coming from in the direction of the cottages…

Fearing the worst, I ran over. It didn't take me long to discover the source of the noise, and when I did, I was shocked.

It...it was my cottage.

The door...the door to my cottage had been busted open. The doorknob and lock had been dismantled, and lay in pieces by the floor. I rushed over, stunned, to inspect the damage.

Someone had broken off the doorknob to my door and apparently kicked the door in. Metallic pieces and what remained of my door's lock lay in shambles by my feet, and I poked around the debris. It must've taken a lot of strength to shatter that lock. I picked up an odd-looking piece of black metal, turning it over in my hands.

There was a strange, molten pink wad stuck to the underside of it. Its gooey texture was a little sticky. I frowned, fingering it.

 _What...is this gooey stuff?_

Abandoning it, I tossed the metal bits and bobs to the floor and hurried into my cottage. The room...looked like it had been ransacked. My bed sheets and blankets had been tossed to the floor, along with a few of my pillows. The drawers of my bedside table were all open, and a few of my meager belongings were strewn all over my room.

It was like a thief had broken in, in search of something. But, what could I possibly have that would be worth stealing anyway? Unless…

That was when I realized it. I _did_ have something worth stealing…

I rushed to check the drawer where I'd hidden it, and confirmed my suspicions.

It was gone.

The key to the explosives locker.

It was missing.

Someone...someone had stolen it?

 _Crap..._

I was walking out of my cottage, still in a state of shock, when I heard someone running up to me.

Taro: [distressed] U-Umeko! B-B-Bad news!

Umeko: H-Huh? What is it? Is it Eizo? Did you find him? Is he alright?

My concerns about the thief and the missing key disappeared when the thought that Eizo might've been found, hurt or injured somehow, entered my head. But instead…

Taro: [distressed] I...It's about the explosives.

Umeko: ...What? What happened?

 _...The key…_

Taro: [worried] Hanako...she let slip about t-t-the explosives...to Yoshihiki. And...w-word got around…

Umeko: What? How? What do you mean?

Taro: [nervous] I f-f-found them at the gym, and...Y-Yoshihiki asked me about them...he said H-H-Hanako let slip about them while they were looking for Eizo, but...it's even worse! S-S-Someone got the locker open!

Feeling my stomach twist, I took off running in the direction of the gym, Taro calling out for me and rushing to keep up.

[Move to: Gym]

When I'd arrived at the gym, Azuma and Samira were already there, with Yoshihiki and Hanako present too. There was the locker, and like Taro said, it was wide open. A few explosives were still inside, but there was significantly lesser than before.

 _No...the thief…_

Taro arrived at my shoulder, panting heavily and shivering, sweat pouring down his face.

Taro: [uncomfortable] *pant* Could you…*pant* w-w-wait up…?

Azuma: [worried] Umeko. You're here.

Umeko: What happened?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I could ask you the same, Umeko! What gives? There were explosives in the village, and you kept it a secret from all of us?

Umeko: How...how did you-

Hanako: [uncomfortable] It...it was my fault…

Hanako was gripping the side of her head, in a bit of pain. She looked a little woozy.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] This damn...injection...I didn't mean to tell Yoshihiki, I just...it just slipped out.

Yoshihiki: Not that it matters. When I got here to see if she was telling the truth, the locker was already open.

Samira: [annoyed] At least, that's what you say. There's no way of knowing if that's true or not.

Hanako: [accusatory] Hey, it was true! I can vouch for Yoshi! He didn't steal anything!

Samira: [annoyed] Well, clearly, _someone_ did. Someone must've found out about the explosives being in the locker and came here to steal some.

Azuma: [confused] How did the thief get the locker open? Did he break the door down?

Samira: [thoughtful] Look at this.

She pointed at the locks on the first three lockers. I peered a little more closely at them, and found that there were fresh scratches on the locks, as if someone had been very rough with them.

Samira: It looks like our thief had no idea which locker contained the explosives, and tried to open all four at first before finding the right one. Really forcefully too, might I add...

Azuma: [thoughtful] But how did he get the locker with the explosives open?

Umeko: I'm afraid I can answer that.

I told them all about how I'd found my cottage broken into, ransacked, and the key missing.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So the thief took advantage of Eizo's disappearance to break into Umeko's cottage...steal her key…

Samira: [confused] And whoever it was beat Yoshihiki and Hanako to the gym to steal the explosives for themselves?

Umeko: This isn't good. This means that one of us twelve now has their hands on dangerous explosives. Guys, what if it's Eisuke?

It was our worst case scenario, the one thing we'd been protecting against so fervently. If Eisuke got his hands on the explosives…

Umeko: Especially with Eizo in a fragile emotional state right now...who's to say what Eisuke could do if he's the one who stole the explosives? Eizo might not be able to hold him back. We have to find Eizo, as fast as we can!

Samira: [thoughtful] How would the thief have even known about Umeko having the key though? Or even know about the explosives?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako, did you tell anyone else?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Ah...no...I don't...I don't think so.

It looked like Hanako - the real Hanako - was breaking through her drug-induced state for a moment there. But it didn't last, and she rushed to cling to Yoshihiki again, which he didn't appreciate, as he peered into the locker and turned one of the explosives over in his hands, inspecting it.

Umeko: It's of utmost importance we find Eizo first, and make sure Eisuke's not the thief. We can resolve the matter of the thief later.

Samira: [annoyed] I knew this was a bad idea...explosives in the village...this was all Monokuma's plan…

Azuma: Umeko's right. We need to find Eizo, and fast. Let's go.

Taro: [nervous] W-Wait! Shouldn't s-s-someone stay behind to g-g-guard the locker?

Samira: [annoyed] I'll stay. The rest of you should go.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa, you can't stay alone!

Samira: [annoyed] And why is that?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Well, what if you steal a couple explosives for yourself?

Samira: [annoyed] I was the one who first discovered them in the Station! I could've stolen any of them at any moment. Heck, I could've hidden them and not even told Umeko and the others about 'em. I could've stolen explosives for myself a million times by now. I think I can be trusted.

Azuma: The longer we wait, the more time we potentially give Eisuke to use those explosives. We have to-

Just then, the door to the gym burst open. Samira slammed the door to the locker shut in time, as Wakako burst in.

Wakako: [shocked] Guys! You're...all here? Why are you...never mind that. We found Eizo!

Azuma: [worried] Really? Where?

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro found him near the Tunnel. He and Mordecai - and Fukumi, I guess - brought him back to the Amphitheatre. We're gathering everyone there now.

At this, I felt myself breathe a sigh of relief.

Eizo had been found. He wasn't hurt, or anything. But...was Eisuke the thief?

Azuma: Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Wakako.

Wakako: [embarrassed] N-Not a problem at all, Azuma...[confused] And uh...Umeko? What uh...what happened to your house? Your front door is...wide open. I passed it by on the way over. There's a bunch of crap scattered on your doorstep as well…

Umeko: Oh...yeah. We'll...talk about that later. We should head back first.

 _My cottage...the theft…_

 _The state of my cottage...the scratched locks…Clearly, whoever stole the key and a few of the explosives was no SHSL Thief like Nagatomo was. Whoever did it did a sloppy job._

 _But that was the question._

 _...Who did it?_

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Upon our arrival, we found Mordecai, Ichiro, Fukumi and Miyumi standing over Eizo, who was curled up on one of the benches, staring at the floor, rocking slowly back and forth and not really acknowledging any of them.

Miyumi: [snide] Come on, you big baby. What's there to be moping about? Get over it.

Fukumi: [scared] Mmmf...don't say that...what if he gets upset again?

Azuma: [worried] Is he alright?

Mordecai: He was unharmed. I found him huddled in the corner by the Tunnel and brought him back safely.

Ichiro: [shocked] Eh? Nonsense! I was the one who found him! You did nothing of the sort! [snide] I am the hero! Praise me!

Mordecai: [angry] What? You...you...trickster!

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up, both of you. Now isn't the time!

Eizo: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Eizo...are you okay? You can't just run off like that…

Eizo: [sad] …

Samira leaned in to whisper to me.

Samira: [annoyed] We really don't need this right now. It's bad enough we've gotta watch the four who've been injected, but now, we need to keep an eye on Eizo too?

Feeling a little guilty, I stepped forward.

 _I mean...I am the one who he ultimately found out the truth from. But...I only confirmed what he'd already suspected, right? How did he even learn about…?_

Umeko: Eizo...we're sorry we couldn't tell you. We knew this would happen and...we didn't want you to get hurt.

Eizo: [sad] …

Wakako: [bored] I mean, it was mainly Hanako's idea to keep it from you.

That got Eizo's attention. He looked up at her, then glanced over to Hanako, who was still holding Yoshihiki by the arm. Something clicked in his eyes, and he looked away and nodded mutely.

Azuma: [worried] We'll give you some time and space to yourself. But uh...don't run away like that again, okay?

Eizo: [sad] ...Yeah. Sorry.

We watched as he looked away, biting his lip and blinking away tears furiously.

Eizo: [angry] This is stupid...this isn't how a leader is supposed to act. I...humbly apologize for my behavior.

Wakako: No need to apologize, dude. You just found out that your fath...well...let's just say, anyone would've reacted strongly to being told that.

Eizo looked mad at himself as he wiped away tears that he couldn't hold back. He glared at the floor like it had done him a great personal wrong.

Azuma: [worried] Exactly. Wakako's right.

Wakako: [shocked] I am?

Azuma: [worried] Take as much time as you need to grieve. You shouldn't feel pressured to be the leader right now.

Samira: [worried] But...with Hanako out of commission…

Azuma: We can work together just fine for now. Let's just make sure everything is in order in spite of...well, everything, and things will be fine.

Eizo: [sad] ...I'd like to be alone in my room, please.

Without waiting for us, he got up and left for his cottage. I hesitated, wanting to call him back. There was so much more I needed to ask him.

How did he learn about his father? We all promised to keep it from him.

And was he - or better yet, Eisuke - the one who stole the explosives? We had to find out, before the thief - whoever it was - decided to use them for nefarious purposes.

Azuma: [worried] I'm worried about him.

Samira: You did all you could, talking to him. But you also did say that he needed time and space to himself. Let him be for now, now that we know he's safe and not in danger.

Yoshihiki: Does...that mean he wasn't the thief?

Wakako: [confused] Thief? What thief?

 _Shoot._

I shot Azuma a look but it was Samira who spoke up. In one fell swoop, Samira revealed the truth to everyone. Our discovery of the explosives...how five of us decided to keep the secret together...how my cottage had been broken into while we'd been out looking for Eizo...and finally how a thief had stolen the key from me and broken into the locker themselves, taking a number of explosives.

Wakako: [shocked] What? So now...someone's got explosives?

Samira: [angry] Whoever it is better fess up! Or I'm going to go door-to-door and shake everyone down!

Azuma: [worried] Let's...not do that.

Mordecai: [worried] Still...this is a matter of serious urgency. If someone has stolen explosives…

Fukumi: [scared] N-No! What if...wh-what if they blow the village up?

Samira: [annoyed] I've already told you. They're not that powerful.

Wakako: [distressed] Still, isn't the fact that someone stole them proof enough that whoever stole them intends to use them for dishonest use?

Hanako: [distressed] Ngh...we should...search everyone's...cottage…

It was moments like these where Hanako would appear almost normal for a change, though they usually didn't last.

Samira: I agree with Hanako. A thorough search of everyone's cottage is in order.

Azuma: Even Eizo?

Samira: Of course. I know he's dealing with a lot right now, but...Eisuke is our prime suspect. We can't take the risk.

Hanako: [worried] …

Azuma: Hanako? Are you-

Hanako: [shocked] You're not going to search Yoshi's cottage, are you? He would never do such a thing, I promise you!

Wakako: [annoyed] Aaaand she's back.

That day, we looked up and down everyone's cottages but we couldn't find the stolen explosives anywhere. We'd searched Eizo's place last, not wanting to disturb him. He hadn't said much while we'd searched and even after we explained why we were looking around and what for. He simply leaned against the wall, arms folded, quiet and not talking.

Eventually, when we were done searching, Azuma proposed we looked for clues as to the thief's identity at the crime scenes - meaning the gym and my cottage.

I knelt down by his side as he inspected the debris that had gathered at my doorstep, from where my door had been broken open.

Umeko: How do you think the thief got in?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm not entirely sure, but...it was definitely a forceful entrance. No lockpicking or anything sneaky of the sort that Nagatomo was famous for. Whoever broke in was clearly in a hurry to do so. They even made a loud noise, as you said, right?

Umeko: Yeah. I almost thought it sounded like a gunshot, when I heard it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Like a gunshot, hmm? I thought the guns in the Station didn't work.

Umeko: That's what I thought too. Unless someone found one that did and blasted the lock off...

He picked a metallic scrap up off the floor and scrutinized it with an analytical gaze.

Inside my cottage, Taro helped me pack the room up. Wakako was too lazy to help, and though Mordecai was willing to lend a hand, Fukumi was too bothered and paranoid about bugs that he had to spend more time comforting her than actually being of service. The others were investigating the gym with Samira.

Taro: [confused] Where did you even hide the key in the first place?

Umeko: Just in my drawer. I don't think the thief knew, though. He or she tore this place up, looking for it.

 _Which begs the question...how did the thief even know I had it? Had whoever it was eavesdropped on our discussion between us four from the start, when Hanako had decided to make me the holder of the key?_

 _And what were the thief's intentions with the explosives to begin with?_

By the time we were done with our respective investigations, none of us had turned up anything of use, and night was on its way. We had our rendezvous at the Amphitheatre, as Azuma made us all dinner.

Eizo had left his cottage to join us for mealtimes, but he was unusually sullen.

 _I don't think I've ever seen Eizo this...moody before. He's just...sitting there...staring into space._

The news of his father's death - at Eisuke's hands - seemed to be really affecting Eizo. He didn't respond much, even when spoken to, and ate his food slowly and without really paying attention to it. I don't think he even realized most of us glanced to him from time to time, concerned for his well-being.

 _He really doesn't look well...though admittedly...who would, after being told what he was told today?_

 _To find out you killed a family member...even an estranged one...without even realizing it...that's harsh._

Monokuma: Oh good! You're all here! I was worried Mr. Fussypants would be too much of a mopey dopey to show up, but it's a good thing he did!

I barely registered that Monokuma had arrived, unannounced and uninvited as usual.

Samira: [annoyed] I don't even have the energy to be annoyed with you after everything today. What do you want this time?

Monokuma: [confused] Eh? Did you forget? [excited] It's the night of our second dance party! Yeehaw! Who's excited? I know I am!

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh. No one gives a crap.

Monokuma: [angry] Well, too bad I don't give a crap whether or not you give a crap, Samira! Now, let's get onto the music!

Hanako: [excited] Hey, guys! Look what I found!

Hanako was holding up a small, heavy metal object. It took me a moment to properly recognize what it was.

Azuma: [confused] Is that...a microphone?

Hanako: [excited] Exactly! I found it in the back of the Store while we were having our search party for Eizo today! It's been so long since I've held one of these…I'm always using these when Upstart Tenacity goes on tour! I haven't had band practice in forever...I thought maybe a song would cheer everyone up!

Ichiro: [excited] Singing? I love singing!

Miyumi: [snide] Heh...yeah! Do, sing for us! As a matter of fact, why don't you do a duet with Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? Wait, no, that's a terrible idea!

Hanako: [excited] That's a grand idea!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Grr...I'll get you back for this, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee...call it payback for all those nasty pranks you pulled on me and my dolls.

Hanako wouldn't let go of Yoshihiki and eventually, he let her drag him over to the microphone stand she'd set up, where she knelt down and began tinkering with the speaker system.

I didn't really pay much attention to them, focusing more on my food instead. Hanako was still loopy, and clearly, so were Ichiro, Miyumi and Fukumi.

Monokuma had set speakers up in the Amphitheatre, and was now playing loud rock music in the background for Hanako to sing to.

Evidently, not everyone was enjoying his choice of music so far.

Fukumi: [nervous] M-Mordecai…

Mordecai: [confused] Yes, Fukumi?

Fukumi: [uncomfortable] I...I don't feel too well. The m-m-music's too l-l-loud...C-C-Could you...maybe walk me back to my place? Please? I-I-I don't…[scared] I'm...I'm scared to walk home alone.

Mordecai: [sad] ...Okay, Fukumi. I'll keep you safe.

She hung her head, looking ashamed of herself.

Fukumi: [sad] I'm sorry...I'm sorry I've turned into such a c-coward…[in tears] I...I d-d-didn't w-w-want this…

Mordecai: [sad] Hey...don't cry. It's not your fault. You'll get your bravery back. Once the drugs are out of your system…

Through her tears, Fukumi chuckled a little.

Fukumi: [happy] Th-Thank you, Mordecai. Y-You're the best friend a girl could ask for.

I didn't realize Mordecai could've blushed as red as he did right there. The two of them got up and he escorted her away.

Even though it was only her and Yoshihiki, Hanako clearly had practice calling her bandmates to order, and was making sure everything was in place. I was actually interested. Before today, I had never heard Hanako sing, even though I knew she worked in the music industry. And perhaps this really would help cheer up the others and take all our minds off of our recent troubles. But then…

Samira tapped me on the shoulder, and when I turned to look at her, her face was tight with urgency.

Samira: [worried] Umeko. Where'd Eizo go?

Umeko: Eizo…?

I looked around. Sure enough, Eizo had disappeared. He must've slipped away in the excitement of Hanako setting up her duet.

Azuma: [worried] Wait...Miyumi's gone too.

Whirling around, I noticed the distinct lack of Miyumi's large gown, or the heavy mallet she'd now taken to carrying around with her wherever she went.

Umeko: Taro. Didn't you notice where Miyumi went?

Taro: [nervous] H-Huh? I h-h-haven't really been hanging around her ever since she w-w-went crazy...she hasn't wanted me around and she kept p-pushing me away…so I wasn't really p-paying attention...

Umeko: Shoot. Guys, has anyone seen Eizo or Miyumi?

There was a murmur of dissent.

Wakako: [confused] Maybe they just went back to their cottages?

Azuma: [worried] Someone should check, just to be safe.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ah! I'll go!

Clearly wanting to get away from Hanako, Yoshihiki took off for the cottages.

Hanako: [shocked] H-Hey! Yoshi, wait!

Hanako chased after him. The rest of us got to our feet.

Wakako: [distressed] Don't tell me we need to have another search party _again_! My feet are killing me…

When we caught up with the other two at the signpost, both of them reported that neither Eizo nor Miyumi was at their cottages.

Samira: [confused] Where could they have gone?

Yoshihiki: [worried] That's not all.

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Hanako: [worried] ...Mordecai and Fukumi weren't in their cottages either.

Azuma: [angry] Okay, this is getting serious now. Everyone, spread out. Let's find them, and fast.

Once again, we ended up having to go look for our missing friends. It seemed like one way or another, things would end up in a pickle and we had to head out, running into the snow, frantic and concerned.

 _Dammit. Not just Miyumi and Eizo, but Fukumi and Mordecai too? The two of them seemed fine when they had left the Amphitheatre a while ago...where had they gone to instead of their cottages? Didn't Fukumi just want Mordecai to walk her back?_

The snow seemed to be falling heavier now, which didn't help, given that we had all spread out to search on our own, individually.

Somehow, someway, I found myself exploring the East Sector of the village. No one was in the gym or police station, and I made my way through the Fairgrounds, calling out their names.

Umeko: Eizo! Miyumi!

I just wanted to go back to my cottage.

Umeko: Fukumi! Mordecai!

Apart from the pictures Monokuma had given us, we'd had a few days of relative peace and quiet. Now, in the span of just a couple days, that had all been disrupted. First, the injections...then Eizo's freakout...now this?

I was so sick and tired of it all. I thought we could all just live in peace after what happened with Shizuko, but Monokuma seemed determined to make sure we were all constantly on edge.

 _Maybe I should check the Tunnel. I doubt anyone would be there but who cares at this point? I might as well look._

Pushing against the increasingly strong wind, I staggered away from the Fairgrounds, heading towards where I knew the Tunnel of Love was situated.

And then I stopped short.

Someone was already there. I squinted, but the snow was falling harder and thicker than it had before, and I couldn't see whoever it was clearly enough.

All I could see was a silhouette, framed in the white of the blizzard as he, or she, walked away from the Tunnel.

Umeko: Hey! Eizo? Miyumi? Is that you? Hey!

But whoever it was quickly vanished.

 _That's weird...could they not hear me over the howl of the wind?_

I rushed over, but the mysterious person had gone. Frowning, I turned back to the door of the Tunnel and was so startled by what I saw, that the anonymous silhouette I'd seen was momentarily forgotten.

The door was open.

It had been left ajar.

The doorknob had been broken off, and there were scraps of it lying in the snow, along with strange metal bits and bobs, and a familiar odd sticky pink substance from before.

 _It's been forced open, the same way my cottage was broken into..._

Gingerly, I pushed the door open with the tip of my foot. It swung open, and guardedly, I stepped inside, bracing myself for anything I might see.

It had been a while since we were last here, back when we'd first been told about our new partners. I was back on the platform again, and the first thing my eyes were drawn to…

Umeko: No!

It was Mordecai. He was lying on the floor, in a crumpled heap, with his eyes closed. His temple was tinged with blood. I rushed over and knelt by his side, quickly checking for a pulse. When I felt one, I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing I'd been holding my breath.

 _He's alive...oh, thank goodness._

 _But...why is he here? Why...is he unconscious?_

Umeko: Mordecai! Mordecai, wake up. Hey. Can you hear me?

I patted him a little tentatively, then tried to shake him awake. He groaned a little, but didn't move or awaken.

 _What is going on here…? Shouldn't he have been with Fukumi? How'd he end up...in here?_

It was then that I became aware of sniffling coming from the corner. I turned, to see the rest of the platform in the distance. It was a little darker there, and I couldn't get a good look at whatever it was from where I stood.

I was...going to have to get closer.

By now, a cold fear had sunk in and wrapped its tendrils around me. My sense of foreboding growing stronger with each passing second, I got up and left Mordecai where he was, slowly making my way down to the end of the platform.

Umeko: ...Eizo? Miyumi? Is...is that you? Who's there?

The crying continued. The lights flickered, but stayed lit, and as I drew nearer, I saw a figure in the shadows take shape and come into focus.

Umeko: ...Fukumi?

No...wait.

I squinted a little closer at the girl in the corner.

It wasn't Fukumi, but Miyumi. She was drenched from head to toe, huddled in the corner, backed up against the wall, and was shaking - her whole body visibly shuddering in fright and dripping with water. Her face and skin were pale, and her eyes wide.

Umeko: Miyumi, oh, thank heavens. I've been looking all over for you! We all have! Where have you-

I began walking over to Miyumi, but stopped short when I realized what she was staring at.

She hadn't moved her gaze to look at me. Her eyes were fixed on a wreckage by the wall closest to her.

It...it was a car.

Specifically, it was one of the six rollercoaster cars. It had...crashed...into the wall by Miyumi.

And...that wasn't all.

My eyes had gotten used to the darkness and I felt a cold dread seep into every pore of my body. I clenched my hands into fists as I staggered and took a step back, fighting the instinct to turn and run.

Umeko: No...no!

 _It...it can't be…_

 _Why...why again? Why?_

The floor felt like it was spinning. It seemed like the world was always against us. There was no respite given and no freedom granted from the horrors of the senseless deaths. No matter what measures we took, in spite of however many speeches and pep talks we gave to reassure ourselves we would never have another incident on our hands...Monokuma still found a way to prove us wrong. No matter how high our hope soared...it always came crashing back down.

For a third time.

[Track:  watch?v=DLIBuXMYH9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=71]

[CG] The Third and Fourth Victims [CG]

I watched, transfixed, unable to pry my eyes away from the gruesome sight before me and Miyumi. There, pinned between the bumper of the rollercoaster car and the wall, where he must've been hit and crushed between them, was the body of **Eizo Oshima** , the **SHSL Commander**. Eizo lay, crumpled over the bumper of the car, one hand draped over it and the other dangling freely by his side. Blood seeped through his shirt and suit jacket.

And seated inside the rollercoaster car, not restrained by the harnesses, with a large welt on her forehead and blood running down her face, was **Fukumi Futurani** , the **SHSL Daredevil**. She sat, forlorn and immobile, in one of the two available seats, her eyes closed and her head resting against the wall of the car, not showing any visible signs of moving or breathing.

I fought the urge to puke, clamping my mouth shut with my trembling hand, as I prayed, with all my might, that my eyes were deceiving me.

 _Please...please, no...please…_

But my eyes were telling me nothing but the truth.

Two people.

Two people...were dead.

Murdered.

For the third time...the Killing Game had kicked back into action.

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

Plot twist! The two victims of Chapter Three weren't a pair of partners after all…

But what could this mean? The investigation begins next chapter!


	26. Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life 1

_While not the best leader at times, often cracking under the pressure or not being as on task as he probably would've liked, Eizo Oshima still did his damnedest to be the best leader he could be of our little team, as the only student among us with a talent related to leadership._

 _He'd been a strong presence among the group from the very beginning, stepping up as our leader in the early days, creating schedules and rules for us from the get-go to recreate a sense of order and community, and urging us to work together to rebel against Monokuma. He had been one of the most outspoken voices arguing vehemently against giving in to Monokuma's temptations._

 _Learning the truth of his father's fate...cracked him. It was like...he'd lost the will to go on. He had just stepped back up into a leadership role, to make up for the loss of Hanako, and he'd seemed a little more like he was returning to his usual, responsible self, before that had all been washed away._

 _Even when he was accused for a murder he hadn't committed, he tried to convince us that all he ever wanted was to lead us out of this place and this nightmare and to get us to safety. He genuinely cared for the whole group, even for the most troublesome members like Ichiro and Yoshihiki, and to him, it was a strong case of 'no man left behind'. And now...he would never get to see the outside world again. He would never follow us out of here, and would never know if his efforts to keep us all safe from harm succeeded or not._

 _Then there was Eisuke. Eizo's twisted, psychopathic counterpart._

 _A monster, who'd very happily killed their father, and helped Shizuko orchestrate her gruesome murders._

 _A monstrous split personality of Eizo's that completely went against all his morals and everything he stood for as the SHSL Commander._

 _A monster that now shared Eizo's fate._

 _A monster that was now dead as well, who would never again terrorize the rest of us or see through his cruel plans to escape on his own and leave us for dead._

 _And Fukumi...she was always the shining light of optimism in the crew. Nothing ever seemed to faze Fukumi. Even in the darkest, most depressing of times, she found a way to laugh it off, be loud and boisterous, obnoxious at times but always happy and cheerful and bright._

 _Her love for thrills saw her determined to behave like a large, cathartic ball of destruction. Her explosive habits in the kitchen made her a headache for us all, but she was entertaining to deal with, and it was hard to stay mad at her._

 _She was always trying to cheer others up, and involve the group together in activities, even trying to include sourpusses like Ichiro in the fun. She'd been very happy to bring a bunch of us together to let loose and play in the snow, because that was Fukumi for you._

 _Carefree, laidback...she took everything with a grain of salt._

 _Even in the atmosphere of the Killing Game, she found a way to stay unashamedly happy._

 _And she and Mordecai...always made a hell of a team. The two of them had been best friends and bosom buddies in only a way that a guy and a girl with such similar interests and characters could. She had stuck by him when he'd been upset after Kaori's death, and now...she was gone too._

 _The fire that used to burn so brightly in such a bubbly, fun and cheerful girl...snuffed out too soon._

 _Eizo and Fukumi._

 _Both dead. Both gone. Both...murdered?_

It was hard to force myself to accept what I was seeing as reality. It was even harder than it had been to accept seeing everyone acting strangely and out of character as they had been these last couple of days.

But this was much, much worse.

Umeko: Eizo...Fukumi...no…

We'd just found Eizo today, relieved that he hadn't done anything foolish while grieving for his father, or that Eisuke hadn't done anything horrible while he'd been out of control. And now, it was all for nothing.

And Fukumi…

[[flashback]]

Fukumi: [in tears] I've lost it! I've lost my love for thrills! It...it was the best part of my life! I can't...I can't live without it! What if...what if I never get it back? You...you have to help me get it back!

Mordecai: [distressed] Don't worry, Fukumi. I promise...I will do everything in my power to help you regain that thrill again! I will not let you down!

[[end: flashback :end]]

She...never regained that part of herself. Lost, and frightened, she died, never again having felt that same rush of adrenaline and love for the thrill that had been a part of her for so long.

Mordecai…

Before I could check on him, I decided to check on Miyumi first. Forcing myself to tear my eyes away from the gruesome sight before me, I hobbled over to Miyumi.

Umeko: Miyumi! Are you alright? What happened here?

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Miyumi didn't stop crying and she wouldn't meet my eyes, simply choosing to shake her head frantically. Her eyes were wide and a little crazed. She was in shock.

I heard footsteps pounding the floor behind me, and turning, I saw Azuma running over, looking out of breath.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko! What's-

His eyes drifted over to the wreckage near us.

Azuma: [shocked] Wh-What…? No...no, no, no!

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

And then, following right after…

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

The monitor switched off a second time.

So...it was true. Two Body Announcements, one after another. That meant...two bodies. Two corpses. ...Two victims.

Azuma had rushed to my side and grabbed a hold of me.

Azuma: [worried] What's happened? Are you alright? Are you hurt?

Umeko: I'm...I'm fine. Just...a little shaken up.

Azuma: [worried] Stay here.

He quickly knelt by Miyumi's side.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi. Hey, hey. Look at me. Are you alright?

She didn't answer. She just shook her head, staring at the ground, her teardrops dripping off her nose and chin and onto the stone floor of the platform.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, stay with her, and Mordecai. I'm going to get the others as fast as I can.

Umeko: Yeah...yeah, okay.

He ran off, and I was left alone with only Miyumi's sobs to fill the silence.

 _How...how did this happen?_

 _Two...two people._

 _Dead._

 _It...it didn't make any sense._

 _Eizo used to yell at us, urging us, that we would never have another murder on our hands._

 _Yet we're dropping like flies, and now he too, has become a victim._

 _Why…? Why would...someone do this? Why...would someone kill two…?_

More footsteps sounded the others' arrival, and soon, people began pouring onto the platform.

Wakako: [confused] Why are we back here? Wasn't the Tunnel locked?

The others came over, and crowded around us. I heard shocked gasps rise into the air behind me when they saw what I was staring at.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Oh my gosh…

Wakako: [shocked] Eizo…? And...and F-Fukumi?

Hanako seemed momentarily shaken out of her reverie at the sight of Eizo's corpse, sprawled over the front of the car.

Hanako: [sad] ...E...Eizo…?

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi!

Taro was quick to run to the girl's side, as she curled up in the corner, still shivering and unresponsive.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened? A-A-Are you alright?

He turned on us, casting an uncharacteristically furious glare in my direction, like this was my fault.

Taro: [angry] What's w-w-wrong with her? Why is she l-l-like this?

Umeko: I...I don't know. I just...found her this way…

Samira: [worried] And...and Eizo…? F...Fukumi?

Umeko: ...I just...found them here too.

Wakako: [distressed] I don't believe it...this can't be real, can it? Tw-Two…? T-T-Two people...dead? Are they really…?

Azuma: [worried] There were...two Body Announcements. ...They're dead.

Wakako: [distressed] Why...I don't understand...you don't mean…

Samira: [annoyed] Someone...killed again.

That simple statement sent everyone's paranoia and suspicion through the roof. People began eyeing each other up again, looking wary, and shooting glares everywhere.

Taro: [sad] No...

Ichiro: [annoyed] I did no such thing! The Dark Desecrator does not take lives! He saves them!

Samira: [annoyed] You're still loopy, huh?

Wakako: [sad] I don't get it...didn't we all agree not to do this again? Right after the drugs and the pictures…did someone do this because of the drugs? [accusatory] Which one of you was it?

Samira: [annoyed] Whoever did it's not gonna just own up! We're going to have to do another stupid Trial...again.

Wakako: [sad] I...I really don't want to.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Hmph. Poor Eizo. Man, that guy just couldn't catch a break.

By the control panel to the side, Azuma was helping Mordecai sit up. Mordecai was groaning, clutching the side of his head, as blood seeped through his fingers.

I realized then that Miyumi's mallet lay to the side, by his body. The head of the hammer was splattered with a bit of blood.

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai. Can you hear me? Do you feel woozy?

Mordecai: [distressed] Rngh...wh-what...where…? Azuma?

Azuma: [worried] Do you feel alright? You were on the floor. Are you okay?

Mordecai: [distressed] My...head...hurts like hell…

Azuma: [worried] Stay here, and rest.

He turned back to the others.

Azuma: [worried] Could one of you get the first-aid kit from the Station?

Ichiro: [snide] Never fear! The Dark Desecrator shall not disappoint you!

He took off, his coat billowing behind him like a cape.

Mordecai: [distressed] What...happened…?

Azuma: [worried] I was...hoping you could explain, man.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wait...Fukumi! Where is she?

Azuma: [worried] …

Mordecai: [shocked] Is she alright? I left her on the...wait, what's happened? Why are you all here? Why…

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai, you...you need to brace yourself. There's...there's been an...incident.

Mordecai: [angry] I want to see Fukumi. Where is she?

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai…

Mordecai: [angry] Where?

He struggled to get to his feet and Azuma grunted, trying to prop him up.

Azuma: [worried] Wait, you're not in good shape. You...you need to…

Mordecai staggered forwards, and his eyes landed on the wreckage nearby. He saw Eizo's body strewn over the front of the car, and then he noticed the lone passenger sitting inside of it.

Mordecai: [sad] No...no, that can't be...tell me it's not true…

Azuma: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] Tell me that's not her!

Azuma: [sad] Mordecai, I...I'm sorry…

Mordecai: [sad] No...no, I...but...no…

Azuma: [sad] Here...you should sit down. You've...you've been injured.

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...she…

He took a step forward, and fell to his knees by the edge of the platform.

Mordecai: [in tears] Fukumi...no…

I had never really seen Mordecai cry as much as this before. He was usually so loudmouthed and outspoken, always loudly boasting about some conquest or other, bragging and spreading tall tales. Of course, that would usually be accompanied by Fukumi claiming she could do better than him at whatever it was he was claiming to be masterful at.

The SHSL Marksman, he claimed to be a natural with the crossbow and took pride in being a 'true warrior' in his hometown. It seemed like little could take him down. He acted strong, and tough, but comically so. He was just as much Fukumi's partner as she was his. And now…

Mordecai: [sad] This is my fault. I...I promised I'd protect her.

Azuma: I know you did. I…

Mordecai: [angry] I promised. I said I'd keep her safe.

Azuma: …

Mordecai: [sad] This...I…

Azuma: Mordecai, you can't blame yourself. Please, sit down. Rest. We'll talk more about this later. But you can't beat yourself up over this. You need to lie back. Ichiro's almost back with the medkit.

Mordecai: [in tears] …

Without another word, Azuma eased Mordecai into a sitting position, with his back against the wall of the Tunnel. Now, both he and Miyumi were huddled up against the walls, not talking to anyone. Azuma got up, and cast me a worried look.

Azuma: [worried] This is bad.

Umeko: I know.

 _Two people murdered. We were about to have another Trial._

 _I just...refused to believe it, that another one of my classmates had again taken up the mantle of a killer._

 _To what, try and get out? Was it because of the drugs? Or the pictures? Was someone worried for their loved ones and decided to take their classmate's life to save them? Or why else?_

 _And the bracelets...they...hadn't worked..._

 _And there were still so many questions left unanswered. Why did Eizo and Fukumi disappear and how did they end up here? And for that matter, how did Mordecai and Miyumi end up in here as well?_

 _What about the explosives? Did they play a part in all this? And we had never found out how Eizo had learned about his father. Would we ever find out now, with him dead?_

 _He'd been dealing with the guilt of what happened to his father and of what happened with Shizuko and Kaori. He'd been trying to make amends and be the leader again and now he would have a grave alongside both girls._

 _I'd gotten close to my classmates after spending so much time with them. Now...I have to convict another one of them...for the third straight time._

 _I can't do it. I...I've grown to love all of them, in my own way. I can't...sentence another one of them to those horrible executions._

 _And this...has never happened before. Two people, dead...in the wake of so many of Monokuma's monstrous manipulations…_

 _And Monokuma...he'll be here at any moment…_

Sure enough, right on cue, I heard a familiar squeaky voice from behind us.

Ichiro had arrived with the medkit, and bouncing alongside him was Monokuma, looking pleased with himself.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu! I have arrived! Have you all been waiting for me? Upupupu! Well, here I am! Now then, let's get down to business, shall we?

Azuma gratefully took the medkit off of Ichiro, and knelt down by Mordecai to help bandage his head.

Samira: [accusatory] Wipe that smug grin off your face, you fucking animal.

Monokuma: [shocked] Jeez! Hello to you too, Samira!

Samira: [angry] This is your fault. All of this - every single murder - will always be your fault. That two of our friends are dead...that is also your doing. I will never stop hating you for that. I will never forgive you.

Monokuma: I've missed you too. Anyway, where was I?

Wakako: [sad] How...how can two people be dead? Can...can that happen?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...clearly, yes! Looks like one of you's been a busy little bee, doesn't it? Two for the price of one! Finally, I won't have to deal with stuffy Eizo anymore. Bumping off the leader...that's a heckuva power play! And no one even remembers the other girl, so who cares? I'll miss her in the kitchen though!

Wakako: [confused] But wait...I don't get it! What about the bracelets?

Monokuma: [tilts head] Huh?

Wakako: [confused] Eizo's partner was Miyumi...and Fukumi's partner was Mordecai...shouldn't they both be dead too?

Monokuma: [laughing] Indeed! Well, that is if the bracelets ever had poison in them in the first place!

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Samira: [angry] You mean...it was all a lie?

Monokuma: A lie? Oh, no, no, no! Those bracelets did serve a purpose! I wouldn't be so hopelessly entertained by the Dark Desecrator over there and the boy-crazy band leader if not for those lovely lovely bracelets!

Ichiro: [angry] Do not mock the Dark Desecrator! You will rue the day you laugh in my presence, fiendish bear!

Monokuma: See!

Umeko: But you said the bracelets would poison us if our partners got killed. Eizo and Fukumi...are dead...but Miyumi and Mordecai are fine!

Monokuma: Oh! Well, yes, I guess I did lie about that. The bracelets never had poison in them. Only a few of them had my…"special" little cocktail. So it was totally random who was injected in each pair!

Umeko: What do you mean by-

Monokuma: [angry] Golly, so many questions. You know, if you really want Miyumi and Mordecai dead so badly, I'm sure that can always be arranged. Anyway, with both Eizo and Fukumi dead, their bracelets have detected their lack of a heartbeat and have remotely detached themselves! Survive this trial, and I'll remove the rest of yours for those who survive!

Azuma: [worried] So...one of us...is responsible for this?

Monokuma: But of course!

Azuma: [sad] One of us...has become a murderer again.

The words sank in. There was no use to denying it. Monokuma danced around with delight for a couple seconds, before reaching behind his back to produce a familiar-looking object.

Monokuma: Presenting...your third Monokuma File! Since there are two victims this time instead of one, I've compiled both sets of information into the same file!

He handed us the file.

Monokuma: Upupu...good luck investigating! I'll see you all at the Class Trial!

With that, he scampered away again, leaving us on our own in the dark tunnel.

Wakako: [disappointed] I never thought...we'd have to do this again…

Hanako: [sad] …

Samira: [worried] Hanako…? Are you...alright?

Hanako: [distressed] I'm...fine. We need to get to investigating. It's...it's what Eizo would want.

 _I thought the nightmare would be over after we wrapped up Kaori's case. I didn't think...that still, someone would try to kill to get out._

 _I don't understand...why again? Is there no end to the horror?_

Azuma got up off the floor when Mordecai had been properly patched up, and approached me, his face tight with tension.

Azuma: [worried] Hey. I understand...it's probably going to be even harder to do this. I never expected two people to end up as victims in the same case.

Umeko: I just don't get it...Eizo and Fukumi were just with us an hour ago...how did this happen so quickly? And...why? So much has been happening these last few days…

Azuma: And it's our job to puzzle them out and make things right by them. We can't have let them die in vain.

He winced, clutching the side of his head in apparent discomfort.

Umeko: Azuma, are you okay? You're not still feeling ill, are you? You told me yesterday you were feeling sick, right?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Whatever it is that's affecting me...I'm still feeling under the weather today. But...now's not the time to focus on that. Like it or not, I have to investigate. I'll just have to grit my teeth and bear with whatever I seem to be coming down with.

Umeko: But do you...do you really think another one of our classmates...is a murderer?

Azuma: [sad] I don't want to have to think that way...but it's looking like that's the case so far. Monokuma's never lied to us about that.

Umeko: I don't want to have to do this again. I don't want...another one of our classmates to be executed.

Azuma: [sad] ...We don't have a choice. We have to investigate.

 _That even after all that we'd done to come together as a group...that someone would still choose to commit murder…_

 _We weren't strangers to each other anymore. It felt like...we'd started becoming friends, even...recognizing that we were all each other's classmates. But for this to still have happened…_

 _No...obsessing over this won't help anyone, especially not Eizo and Fukumi. I have to make this right by them. I know what Eizo would say in this situation. He would urge us to work together to find their killer._

 _And that's what I'm going to do._

[[INVESTIGATION]]

[Track:  watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

Monokuma File 03:

The two victims are Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander and Fukumi Furutani, the SHSL Daredevil. Both bodies were found in the Tunnel of Love. Eizo was found pinned between one of the coaster's carriages and the wall of the Tunnel. His cause of death was being run over and crushed against the wall.

Fukumi was found sitting inside the carriage. Her cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were traces of drugs found in Fukumi's body only. The two victims died at around the same time, at 9:50 p.m..

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #3]

 _Eizo...run over by the car? That's such a horrible, painful way to die…_

For some reason, I was reminded of the story Eisuke told us, of how Eizo's friend Hansuke had lost his life in a car accident, and felt a twinge of sadness.

[Inspect: Wreckage]

The car wreck was a gruesome sight. Eizo had been rammed against the wall, the car pressing up against his lower body, keeping him pinned between it and the wall so he had nowhere to go. He had collapsed on top of the front of the car, blood trickling out of his mouth. His hand lay, hanging limp by his side.

And in the car, Fukumi was slumped over in her seat. There was blood on her head. There was also blood on the dashboard of the car.

[Inspect: Fukumi's Body]

Fukumi wasn't held by the restraints.

Upon closer inspection of the harnesses, I could see a small, square device strapped to the underside of it.

Azuma: That must be the device Monokuma used to put the bracelets on us without us knowing.

Umeko: That's odd. Why isn't she restrained by the harness?

Azuma: [confused] Maybe she forgot to put them on?

Umeko: The harnesses are automated though, aren't they? Of course, that begs the question as to why she's even sitting in this car in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to have been heading back home, the last time we saw her?

Azuma: [nervous] We might need to ask Mordecai to find out more.

Umeko: Hang on...from what I remember about this ride...those harnesses need to be...deactivated by that control panel…

We turned to look at the control panel at the other end of the platform, which Monokuma had used the last time we were here. Mordecai sat near it, still groaning and holding his head.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Harnesses]

[Inspect: Fukumi's Bracelet]

After she died, Fukumi's bracelet must have detached itself and fallen to the floor of the rollercoaster car. I picked it up and looked it over. It still had the pink heart display, with the number 1 on it.

 _Hm…that's strange. There's an inscription on the back._

I peered closer at the writing engraved on the inside of the bracelet.

Umeko: The… 'Miyumi...Model'? What?

Azuma: Miyumi? What about her?

Umeko: No, see here. It says, on the back of Fukumi's bracelet...the 'Miyumi Model'.

Azuma: [confused] 'Miyumi Model'? What the heck does that mean?

Umeko: No idea…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Fukumi's Bracelet]

[Inspect: Eizo's Body]

 _Poor Eizo...he worked himself to the bone for us. He'd been a lot more zealous in the beginning, trying to be our leader, but over time, it had really taken a toll on him._

 _...Rest in peace, Eizo._

 _For your sake...I hope we catch your killer, and never let another murder happen again._

[Inspect: Eizo's Bracelet]

Like Monokuma had said, after Eizo's death, his bracelet had detached itself. I picked it up from where it had fallen into the water.

The pink heart was still glowing brightly, with the number 2 still displayed on it.

Flipping it around, I saw that, unlike with Fukumi's, there was nothing on the back.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Bracelet]

[Inspect: Computer]

Gingerly, I lowered myself into the car, doing my best to avoid touching either Eizo's or Fukumi's bodies too much. As much as I'd grown uncomfortably accustomed to investigating the deaths of my classmates, being too close in contact with corpses still felt...wrong. But there was something else I wanted to investigate.

I carefully tapped the screen of the computer set into the dashboard of the car. It was a long shot that it would still work, given the state the car was in, but to my surprise…

The screen crackled to life. Half the screen was obscured by cracks and lines of static, but there was no mistaking the girlish voice that sprang to life in response to my ministrations.

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Oh, no! What happened?

Azuma: [shocked] Is...that…?

Usami/Monomi: [shocked] Oh! It's you two! You reactivated me! [in tears] I thought for sure my program was a goner!

I could barely see much of Usami - or Monomi - on the screen, and the static was rapidly taking over. Fearing the computer might die at any second, I figured I only had a couple minutes to interrogate Monomi for any information she could spare.

Umeko: Monomi, you're a program installed in this computer, right? So...would you happen to know anything about what happened here?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Wh-What do you mean?

Azuma: [annoyed] You know. Eizo, and Fukumi - did you witness it?

Usami/Monomi: [in tears] Boohoo...it was so horrible!

Monomi's voice began fizzling to static. I hurried on with the questioning.

Umeko: Please, tell us everything that happened! How were they killed? Did you see who did it? We need your help, please!

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] I...I'm not allowed to tell you, as much as I want to! A-All I remember...w-was c-coming online when th-that [STATIC] girl was midway through the [STATIC]...

 _That girl…?_

Umeko: Which girl?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] She [STATIC] wouldn't st-stop cr-crying and [STATIC] to be [STATIC] off the r-ride! I [STATIC] her she couldn't [STATIC] off until the ride came [STATIC] complete stop so she just k-kept [STATIC] and cowering by herself. And...and then…

Umeko: What? What then?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Th-Th...The ride stopped.

Azuma: [worried] It...stopped?

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again! B-But the girl's h-harness was deactivated while she was still on the ride! Th-The car...it ran over something. I f-felt it leave the tracks, and then...we smashed into another boy and k-kept going…and then...! We...we cras-

Before she could finish her sentence, the screen cut to black abruptly.

Umeko: H-Huh? Wait, no, come back!

But it was too late. The screen stayed resolutely offline.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...thought you could weasel out some info from my annoying sister, didja?

Monokuma had appeared, mocking us with his casual behavior.

Monokuma: Nice try, bozos, but too bad! I'm not about to let her spoil the events of this case, so make do with what you have!

He bounced off.

Azuma: [worried] Damn. I would try the computers in the other cars, but...I doubt we'll have any more luck now that Monokuma knew what we were up to and put a stop to it.

Umeko: Yeah...I guess you're right. Still...at least she tried to help us. I suppose it'll have to do...though I'm having trouble making sense of everything she was saying anyway.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monomi's Account]

[Inspect: Tracks]

The tracks near the ride, I could see now, were partially submerged by water.

Umeko: That's ride. This was a water ride, I remember now. The Tunnel had water in it.

Azuma frowned, pointing at an object floating in the water.

Azuma: [confused] Hey...is that…?

I knelt down by the edge of the platform and fished the object over to me, plucking it out of the water. Soggy, battered and broken, I held the remains of the puppet in my hands and presented it to Azuma.

Azuma: [shocked] No way. Could...could that be…

Umeko: Yup. It's...it's Ms. Shortcake. Or, at the very least, what's _left_ of her…

Ms. Shortcake had clearly seen better days. The fabric of her dress had been almost completely eaten away, dripping wet and mushy. A couple of her limbs had been snapped off, and her arm hung by her side, tethered only by one lone thin thread. Her face had been botched and she was unrecognizable.

Azuma: [worried] Has that doll been in the water the whole time?

Umeko: I don't know, but...that's pretty gross. You think...we should give it back to Miyumi…?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Remains of Ms. Shortcake]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Water in the Tunnel]

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [nervous] H-Hey, Umeko...Azuma…

Taro was sitting by Miyumi. Miyumi looked unresponsive, sitting by herself, curled up in the corner, ignoring everyone.

Umeko: Any luck talking to Miyumi?

Taro: [worried] Sh-She won't open up, not even to m-m-me! I don't get it...what's wr-wrong with her?

Azuma: [worried] I don't understand. How'd she end up here in the Tunnel? It should've been locked. And why did she sneak away from the party in the first place?

Umeko: Why weren't you watching her, Taro?

Taro: [sad] I t-t-told you...she...w-well...she sc-scares me. She's been fr-freaking me out ever since the other d-day...I didn't want to be t-too close to her until she r-recovered. I was m-mostly hanging around Ichiro and Wakako the whole night. I...I guess it was irresponsible of me to n-not have kept a cl-closer eye on her.

Azuma: [worried] No, don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. Umeko, perhaps we should try talking to Miyumi ourselves. ...She must know something.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi still refused to talk to anyone, not even looking at Taro, whimpering and looking at the floor by herself.

It seemed like whatever had caused her to go into shock had broken her out of whatever twisted personality the drugs had placed upon her. That, if anything, at least gave me a bit of hope that the others would wake up from their drugs soon too.

Hanako already seemed to be regaining a bit of sense. Ichiro, on the other hand, still seemed pretty loopy. And Fukumi…

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi? Are you...feeling any better?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [worried] Sh-She hasn't said anything th-this whole time...I d-d-don't know what's up w-with her…

Umeko: I think she's still in shock. She must have...witnessed something.

I realized that Taro had taken his winter coat off and had carefully wrapped it around her. She still hadn't explained why she was dripping wet, but she was probably freezing cold at that very moment. Even her hair was wet...

Startled, when I looked closer, I realized that there were odd purplish bruises on Miyumi's neck. They had been obscured by her wet hair, but now I could see them clearly.

 _She's injured..._

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi? Can you tell us anything about what happened to Eizo and Fukumi?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Did you see what happened? Anything?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi...if you don't talk, we're not gonna know anything about what happened here tonight. You've gotta tell us what you know.

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Taro: [angry] H-Hey...don't p-p-push her! Sh-She needs some space. Sh-She's hurt and in shock! G-G-Give her a moment...

Umeko: I don't think she's going to say anything, Azuma...

Azuma: [worried] Okay, okay, I understand. Take all the time you need, Miyumi. We'll be here anytime you wish to talk.

We left the pair alone.

Azuma: [worried] This isn't good. Miyumi might be our best shot at solving this case. She must know what happened here - why Eizo, Fukumi and Mordecai were all here, and how Eizo and Fukumi…

Umeko: But she's not talking. Even Taro can't seem to get through to her. I don't know how we can get her to talk…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi Soaking Wet]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi's Bruises]

[Inspect: Mallet]

Miyumi's mallet lay on the floor by the control panel. There was blood smeared on the head of the hammer.

Umeko: Whose blood do you think this is?

Azuma: I'm not sure. It could be anyone's. But we know this is a clue. Chances are, this was used at some point during the murder, to attack someone.

Umeko: But who?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Mallet]

[Inspect: Control Panel]

The control panel by the edge of the platform was situated in a spot where whoever controlling the ride got a good view of the tracks and the rollercoaster cars. I studied the buttons on the panel.

There was a button labelled 'GO', presumably used to get the ride moving. Below it were five individual buttons, labelled with numbers.

Umeko: What do these buttons do?

Azuma: I think they control each of the individual cars. So maybe...each button sends each car forward down the track.

Umeko: I guess that makes sense. Only one car's involved in the wreckage. The rest are still here, by the tracks.

Azuma: Check this out too.

Below each of the five buttons, were a pair of buttons each. They had a seatbelt icon on them.

Azuma: These buttons must control the harnesses remotely.

He pressed one of the buttons underneath the large button labelled with a number '2'. In the second rollercoaster car, one of the harnesses slowly lowered down onto the empty seat.

Umeko: And anyone that gets in can't get out unless someone uses this control panel...interesting.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Control Panel]

[Talk to: Wakako and Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] How diabolical...that someone would murder two people instead of just one...they must be truly vicious…

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* He's not wrong, but...I really miss the old Ichiro…

Azuma: Well, on the bright side...it seems that Miyumi and Hanako are on the road to recovery. I'm sure Ichiro will regain his senses and be back to being gloomy and moody again in no time.

Umeko: Have either of you found anything?

Both Wakako and Ichiro shook their heads.

Ichiro: [disappointed] Regrettably, nothing.

Wakako: [disappointed] Me neither. *sigh* Two people...two of our classmates...gone in one fell swoop, just like that. And if we have another Trial...that number will probably go up to three. It's so tragic...

To my surprise, Wakako had produced her camcorder from behind her back, and began absentmindedly filming the scenery around her, still looking depressed even as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Wakako: [sad] Confessional Number. Six...I guess...yeah...things have gone from bad to worse to even more terrible than before...

She aimed her camera at the rollercoaster car where Fukumi's and Eizo's bodies were.

Wakako: [sad] That's...Fukumi and Eizo. They just...became our two latest victims. We're in the Tunnel of Love where we just...where we...just found their...their bod...okay, you know what, I can't do this.

She quickly turned her camcorder off with a shudder.

Wakako: [sad] Even I'm not horrible enough to try and turn two deaths into more camera-time for myself.

Azuma: [worried] Good, because I was just about to say that filming right about now would be really really insensitive.

Wakako: [sad] I'll just...delete that footage then.

Umeko: You said that was...your sixth confessional? How have you filmed that many?

Wakako: [shocked] There's a lot of things to talk about, you know! Like what happened with the bracelets, Monokuma's photos, the injections, and...

Umeko: ...And?

Wakako: [embarrassed] ...Other...stuff...

Azuma: [confused] ...?

Wakako: Point is, there's a lot. I mean...it's not all about me, though. I film stuff with other people too, you know. [thoughtful] I was planning on getting one-on-one interviews from everyone else on the cast as well.

 _She's mentioning a 'cast' again..._

Wakako: [worried] I guess...it's too late to interview Eizo and Fukumi now...but look, at least I managed to squeeze Ichiro into the last one, so it's not all about me! I'm...not that narcissistic, am I?

Umeko: You got Ichiro into a confessional? That's...unexpected. I thought he'd never agree to something like that.

Wakako: Not as the Dark Desecrator, perhaps, but his change of heart made him surprisingly cooperative. Speaking of which, perhaps you'd like to see it. I was going to bring it up during dinner, but it slipped my mind.

Azuma: [confused] And...why were you going to show us all your confessional at dinner?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Because I caught something on film that I didn't expect to see. Here, just take a look.

[CG] Wakako's Confessional #5 [CG]

Wakako was walking alongside Ichiro in the snow, aiming the camera at their faces.

Wakako: Go on, Ichiro! I've got the camera on now, so show me that trick again!

Ichiro: Gladly!

Ichiro did the same trick he'd done earlier, and pulled out a bouquet of roses from within his trench coat's long sleeve. Wakako squealed with delight.

Wakako: A present? For me? Oh, you shouldn't've, you big softie!

Laughing with delight, she reached for the roses but dropped the camera to the floor. It plopped into the snow, and even though the camera was now obscured, there was no mistaking the high-pitched whine that followed.

Monokuma: Ow!

Wakako: Eyah! What the- What were you doing in there underneath the snow?

Monokuma: Hibernating, what else?

Wakako: You were eavesdropping, weren't you?

She picked the camera up again, and Monokuma came into view. I was surprised to see that, for some odd reason, he was wearing a pair of glasses.

Wakako: Why are you wearing that? Not getting into your dumb businessbear outfit again like you did for Fukumi's party, are you?

Monokuma: Never you mind! Your headmaster's a very busy bear who's got places to be, you know! I only stopped for a short detour but you've already made me late!

Wakako: Late for what? Isn't your dance party not for another hour?

Monokuma: I said - never you mind!

Monokuma stormed off into the snow, as the footage cut out on a shot of Wakako's confused face.

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma: [nervous] That...was less of a confessional, and more of a confrontation.

Wakako: [worried] Yeah, well...still strange, wasn't it? Everytime we see that bear, he's usually trying to figure out some brand new way to torment us. Now, he's prancing about and playing dress-up. Doesn't it strike you as a little...well...fishy?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Wakako's Confessional]

Umeko: Speaking of strange behavior...did either of you think either Eizo or Fukumi was acting strange throughout dinner? Or before? What about Miyumi or Mordecai?

Wakako: [confused] Well, I mean, Miyumi'd gone psycho, and Fukumi was being all cowardly and everything, right? That's nothing new, ever since their injections. And you all remember what happened with Eizo. He found out he killed his dad. Who wouldn't be in a messed up place after hearing something like that?

 _That's right...Eizo finding out about his father's fate…_

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [angry] Did I...murder my father?

 _I don't want to do this. I don't want to be the one to tell him the truth._

Eizo: [angry] Umeko. Tell me.

 _He's my friend! This...this answer would break him._

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: I…

Taro: [sad] You...Eizo, you…

Eizo: [angry] You be quiet. I want to hear you confirm it, Umeko. Tell me the truth. Did I kill my father? [distressed] Tell me!

 _I can't._

 _I…_

Umeko: It...it wasn't your fault, Eizo.

Eizo: [in tears] No...no...it's...it's true…

Umeko: Eizo, please, wait! Listen to me. It wasn't your fault, it was Eisuke's doing. Alright? He did it, not you! You can't blame yourself for it. Eizo, wait, please, listen to me. Hey, wait-

Eizo: [in tears] No...what...what have I done…?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] It can't be a coincidence that this murder occurred after certain members of the group started acting crazy. Monokuma's motive must've played some role in all this.

Wakako: [worried] His motive? He gave us _three_ this time! The bracelets, pictures, and injections. Maybe it wasn't so shocking that things turned out this way, given all that…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Fukumi's and Miyumi's altered behaviors might have something to do with why they were both here tonight. I'm just not sure how yet.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Injections]

Umeko: But what about Eizo? He wasn't injected, as far as we know. But he stumbled onto the truth of his father somehow. And we _still_ don't know how he figured it out.

 _Now we might never get the chance to find out the truth from him…_

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Perhaps that fiendish bear told him…

Azuma: [shocked] Monokuma?

Ichiro: [accusatory] It's just the sort of thing he would do, isn't it? To deliberately get under Eizo's skin, and upset him? Perhaps he thought he could provoke him into murder by revealing we all hid such a sensitive truth from him this whole time!

 _Could Eizo's grief have had something to do with why he was murdered tonight?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Eizo's Depression]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Do either of you remember when Eizo or Miyumi disappeared from the party?

Wakako: [worried] N-No…? I just remember you guys freaking out about it when they did.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] It was sometime in the middle of Hanako's song, correct? I only remember that because Miyumi was yelling for Yoshihiki to sing with her before she'd set her microphone up.

 _That means Miyumi was still at the party before Hanako started performing…_

Umeko: You're right. That must mean that Miyumi only left sometime after that. Eizo, though...I don't remember.

Azuma: [worried] He wasn't saying much during the party to begin with. He was moping around by himself in silence, but...we all just let him be since we figured he was still grieving.

 _Damn...how could we have been so careless? We should've kept a closer eye on him…_

Umeko: What happened after we found out they were both missing?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Well...Wakako, Taro and I were hanging out for most of the night. But when we all dispersed into separate search parties, we split up and went our own ways.

Wakako: [excited] I went to the Bathhouse to look for them!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Why there?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] I went to the inn. I'm not sure about Taro, but...he did seem very flustered.

Azuma: [worried] Flustered? Flustered how?

Ichiro: [worried] I suppose it's understandable. Miyumi was a...close friend of his, so of course he was worried. But he took off on his own almost right away once he'd heard Miyumi had gone missing, even before we learned about Fukumi and Mordecai disappearing too, and he never said where he was going.

Azuma: Did he now? Hmm...well, anyway...thanks for the insight, you two.

Wakako: [shocked] Really? You think we were helpful? [snide] W-Well, I mean...of course I am! See, Azuma? I'm helping!

Azuma: [nervous] ...I'm glad, Wakako.

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: Yo. This sucks.

Umeko: ...Tell me about it.

Samira: [disappointed] I'll be the first to admit that I never always got along with Eizo, but...it wasn't really his fault. Growing up the way he did in that environment...I'm almost unsurprised he ended up with the split personality that he did. I always say that too much discipline and regimentation is bound to drive a guy insane and look what happened. But I suppose that's why he and I never got along all that well. I was projecting my grudge against authority onto him...which wasn't fair. All he ever did was try his best. And now…

Samira looked on with a troubled expression on her face.

Umeko: Don't dwell on that. It's too late for that now, but...we can at least make things right by trying to avenge Eizo's - and Fukumi's - death.

Azuma: Found anything?

Samira: [thoughtful] Nope. This tunnel bothers me a bit.

Umeko: Really?

Samira: [annoyed] It's too dark and damp in here. It reminds me of the tunnels beneath roads and highways where I used to sleep when I was...well, you don't care to hear about that. Point is, the lighting is horrible, I can barely see anything down those tracks. Although, of course, then I would just see more of that pink crap Usami was so ecstatic about...I don't know which is worse.

Azuma: You're right...it is kinda dark in here. You...almost can't see the wreckage of the car from where we're standing here.

Umeko: Huh. Yeah, it is...really hard to see anything at the edge of the platform from here. The lights aren't very bright.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Dim Lights]

Umeko: You were the first person to notice Eizo's absence, weren't you, Samira?

Samira: Yes, I was.

Azuma: [worried] When did you first realize he'd gone missing?

Samira: [worried] It was at about 9:35 p.m., during Hanako's song. I mean...didn't you realize what she said?

Umeko: Realize what…?

Samira: [worried] Halfway through her song…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [singing] And so she saaaid to meeee...you're livin' in a fantasyyy ...thinkin' you're the leader of the partyyy...when you're nothin' but a tyraaant...

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Um...yeah...what she said.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] I've never heard that song before. [nervous] Then again...I don't listen to music all that much, admittedly.

Umeko: Wait a second…

Samira: You realize it too, right, Umeko? What she said at the end?

Azuma: [worried] Hold on...you don't mean…

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah. She sang Eizo's trigger word like it was nothing. Granted...this is injected Hanako we're talking about so maybe she didn't realize it was in the lyrics, but still...it took me a moment to realize why I was so bothered by her singing and when I realized what she'd sang out loud, I rushed to look for Eizo to see if he'd changed into Eisuke or if he was still fine. And that was the moment I realized he'd gone missing.

Umeko: So Hanako sang a song with the word 'tyrant' in it...and Eizo was found missing afterwards.

Azuma: [worried] You're not thinking she accidentally triggered Eisuke, do you?

Samira: [worried] Accidentally...or on purpose?

Umeko: Why on Earth would she have done it on purpose? She, of all people, knows not to mess with Eisuke since he's so dangerous. She's always lecturing Yoshihiki about bringing him to the surface like he's just a toy to be playing with.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, but that was the old Hanako. This new one is...unreliable.

Azuma: I suppose you have a point. But that doesn't explain her reason for doing something like that.

Umeko: Perhaps we should just have a word with Hanako ourselves. Eizo was one of the people she was closest to, so...she might be involved in this somehow.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai. You feeling up to a little talking?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...I will do my best to answer any of your questions, Azuma.

Azuma: Let's start with the most obvious ones. Why are you here?

Mordecai: Why am I here...that is a very deep and philosophical question that few manage to find the answer to in their lifetime, Azuma. I am afraid your very first question is one that I cannot answer. I have yet to discover the purpose of my existence upon this earthly plane so soon...

Azuma: [annoyed] What, no! I mean, why were you here in this Tunnel?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh! [nervous] It's...kind of a long story.

Azuma: We've got time.

Mordecai: You see...it was Fukumi's idea. She was...really upset about potentially losing her thrill forever. It was her thrill-seeking nature that used to bring her so much joy in the past. It defined her as a person, and it was the most prominent aspect of her personality as the SHSL Daredevil. Losing it, she...she really wanted to get it back and so...she asked for my help.

[[flashback]]

Mordecai was leading Fukumi away from the Amphitheatre, in the direction of the cottages, when she stopped and pulled him close.

Mordecai: [confused] Fukumi? What is wrong?

Fukumi: [nervous] I...I'd like to ask a f-f-favor…

Mordecai: Anything. All you need to do is ask of it from me.

Fukumi: [nervous] I...I wanted to go back to the Fairgrounds.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Why?

Fukumi: [nervous] M-Miyumi...d-d-didn't destroy all the attractions. I...I miss playing those games with you. Darts...the ring toss…[sad] I...I really miss the fun we used to have. I...I want to see if...going back there m-might perhaps...rekindle some of that. M-Maybe I can...r-r-regain some of that excitement. I...I don't know. But I just...I just...don't...don't want to be…

She stammered, at a loss for words.

Fukumi: [nervous] I d-don't like being a scaredy-cat. I hate it! I want to go back to being fun again! Can we please go back there? No matter how nervous it makes me, I...I want to see if I can recapture that same thrill again!

Mordecai: Okay. I'll take you back there. It'll be just like old times. You'll see.

Fukumi: [happy] Th-Thank you, Mordecai.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: When we got there, I tried to get Fukumi to play the remainder of the attractions with me. But she...well…

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [shocked] It's just darts, Fukumi!

Fukumi: [scared] Th-They're so sh-sharp! I...I don't like them! I...I keep worrying I'm going to p-poke myself in the eye or something! [sad] I...I'm sorry. My...my h-hands are sh-sh-shaking so much...I can't do it…

She began weeping, and Mordecai sighed.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Very well. Let's go then.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: We headed to the Tunnel of Love on the way back. And...I saw that the door was open.

Azuma: [shocked] It was...just open? Just...like that?

Mordecai: Yeah. I was surprised to see it. I had only gone over to look out of curiosity but my suspicions were confirmed. So I suggested Fukumi try going on the ride. It was still early, probably only around 9.30 in the evening, and I thought the rollercoaster would be the best way for Fukumi to relive that same thrill-seeking joy she was so proud to have.

[[flashback]]

Fukumi: [scared] I d-d-don't want to go on the ride, Mordecai! Th-This is a terrible idea! I...I m-made a mistake! Please, I just want to go back!

Mordecai: [shocked] But you said you wanted to try and get your thrill back! [angry] This is the best way to do so!

Fukumi: [scared] But...I...I'm scared!

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh...no...I...I made a promise to you.

Fukumi: [shocked] What?

Mordecai: [angry] By hook or by crook...I promised that I'd help you get back to the way you were. I want the old Fukumi back! The one I used to have so much fun palling around with! My friend!

Fukumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [angry] We're going to help you get past this, Fukumi. I promise you that.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [sad] I...eventually helped strap Fukumi on the ride. I told her she'd be fine but she was cowering and whimpering the whole time she was on it. And I swear to you, I made sure the harness was on tight when I started the ride.

Azuma: Interesting...so that's how she got on that car?

Mordecai: I...I remember starting the ride and watching her go down the tunnel. But...after that...it's a blank.

Azuma: [shocked] You don't remember anything else?

Mordecai: [confused] I...think I was hit in the back of the head, by something...I don't remember much but I remember feeling blinding pain and the next thing I knew...I was on the floor. That's...that's all I can tell you. [sad] I...I'm sorry.

Azuma: It's okay.

Mordecai: [worried] Is...is it my fault?

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...is it my fault that she's dead? I should've never forced her onto that ride. It was...far too dangerous…

Umeko: No...I don't think her death was your fault, Mordecai. Something else happened here tonight...something that led to her and Eizo's deaths...someone tried to kill one or both of them, and that's why. ...You shouldn't blame yourself. Fukumi...Fukumi wouldn't want you to. She wanted to get back her thrill just as much as you wanted your old friend back. She would never blame you for this. And if anything...you can make things right by helping to find her killer.

Mordecai: [sad] ...I'm a fraud.

Azuma: [confused] You're a what?

Mordecai: [sad] I said I was a true warrior...that I would help to protect her, my friend...from danger...and yet, I...I led this to happen. I am not a warrior. I am a failure. I have failed her and I…[angry] I cannot forgive myself for this.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mordecai's Account]

[Use: Door]

Azuma and I stepped outside the Tunnel. The doorknob to the Tunnel of Love lay on the floor where I had found it, broken off and in pieces, still.

[Inspect: Debris]

I knelt down in the snow by the debris littered outside the door, and Azuma crouched down beside me.

I picked up the fallen doorknob turning it over.

Umeko: The door was broken open the exact same way as the door to my cottage.

Azuma: [confused] Do you think that...the killer and the thief are one and the same?

Umeko: You mean...the same person who stole my key and made off with the explosives...had a hand in killing Eizo and Fukumi?

Azuma: If what you say is true...then it's highly likely.

He rummaged around in the broken pieces of metal on the floor.

Azuma: It's kinda curious.

Umeko: What is?

Azuma: Does it seem to you that there are more metallic pieces in this mess than there should be?

I frowned, looking down at them.

Umeko: Huh. I...suppose that could be true?

Azuma: And look at this.

He fished a metallic piece out of the pile of junk and held it up. There was a glob of pink goo stuck to it.

Azuma: [shocked] What is that?

Umeko: I found something similar to that near the wreckage to my door as well.

Azuma: That probably means the thief and the killer are most definitely the same person. They broke into both your house and the Tunnel using the same method.

Umeko: I wonder if that's a clue...how did they break in here anyway?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pink Goo]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Metallic Pieces]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] 'Yello.

Hanako: [worried] Hey.

Hanako was still with Yoshihiki, although she looked a lot worse off than she had earlier in the day. I could tell Eizo's death was affecting her, even though she was still acting like a lovesick puppy around Yoshihiki.

Azuma: Have either of you two found anything outside here?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] No. Other than the fact that the blizzard's gotten worse.

He shuddered, hugging his Letterman jacket around him. Hanako shivered too.

Hanako: [sad] Is...is Eizo really…?

Umeko: Yeah…

Hanako: [sad] I...I don't know what it is I'm feeling right now. I'm...still kind of out of it…

Azuma: I don't think Hanako's going to be of much help. She's...still not really herself, with those drugs acting on her…

Yoshihiki: Who would be so cruel to bump off two people though? I mean...the criteria is that you can escape just by killing at least one person. There's logically no real reason to kill two…

Azuma: Maybe...the killer had no choice? Maybe...one of the kills was accidental, or something.

 _Accidental? Who was the real target then?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or maybe the killer had a grudge against both of them. It can happen. I mean, Eizo was always a bit of a prick, even at the best of times.

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't say that!

Hanako seemed to be struggling with her true feelings, and whatever it was that the drugs was making her feel.

Hanako: [shocked] I mean...s-s-sorry! I...I don't get what's happening to me…

Azuma: [worried] You should really rest, Hanako. The drugs should wear off soon...hopefully, by the end of this case...things will be back to normal.

[Inspect: Note]

Umeko: Hang on. What's this?

I'd found a piece of paper near the door. Partly buried by the snow, it was easy to miss out on. I picked it up and showed it to Azuma.

It was a scrap of pink paper, that looked like it had been torn off of a larger scrap. I could just about make out a few letters on it.

 **-ERR-**

 **-U-**

Azuma: [thoughtful] You found this in the snow outside the door? Hmm...this could actually turn out to be an important piece of evidence…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Pink Paper Scrap]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Azuma: Hanako, we wanted to ask you more about the song you sang earlier this evening.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Is...that really important right now? I mean...we have a murder to solve. ...Two murders, actually.

Umeko: The thing is, we heard from Samira…

I told her about her singing Eisuke's trigger word out loud, and she looked mortified.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] I...I did that? I'm...sorry. I...I didn't even realize it. I was just...so thrilled to be singing again and...I kind of let myself go a little. I wasn't paying too much attention to what I was singing.

Azuma: [worried] But still...you might've triggered Eisuke's awakening. It might be linked to his disappearance. Why'd you even choose that song to sing in the first place?

Hanako: I was just singing karaoke to the music that Monokuma selected.

Umeko: And why'd he choose that music to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It's all dumb Miyumi's fault.

Azuma: [shocked] Miyumi?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] She made me go up on stage and sing with Hanako, remember?

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [snide] Heh...yeah! Do, sing for us! As a matter of fact, why don't you do a duet with Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? Wait, no, that's a terrible idea!

Hanako: [excited] That's a grand idea!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Grr...I'll get you back for this, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee...call it payback for all those nasty pranks you pulled on me and my dolls.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: What does Hanako's song have to do with that?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] After I got on stage, I saw her whispering to Monokuma while he set up the speakers. She totally told him what song to make Hanako sing, I'm sure of it. I bet she made him put on the most trashy song she could think of just to put me on the spot. That brat...I really hated her while she was all psycho. She was much more fun to mess with back when she was such a fragile coward.

Azuma: [annoyed] Don't be mean.

Umeko: But...you're saying you think Miyumi picked out that song?

Hanako: [sad] Why didn't you want to sing the duet properly with me, Yoshi? You know that song is meant to be sung by a male and female singer. I had to sing both mine and your parts since you wouldn't!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Aaaand lovesick Hanako's back.

Azuma: [worried] Wait...Hanako, you sang both parts of the duet? Which parts was the male singer supposed to sing?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The male singer sings all the parts about the girl, and the female singer sings about the boy in the relationship described in the song...for example…

Umeko: We don't really need an example. But uh...that line with 'tyrant' in it...was that supposed to be sung by a man?

Hanako: Yeah. That was one of the man's parts.

Azuma: Huh. I wonder…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hanako's Song]

*ding dong bing bong*

The nearest monitor flickered itself on.

Monokuma: Ehh...surprise! I'm getting kinda bored so...I declare that it's Trial Time! Whoopee! Time for another brutal execution! That is, unless the perp can get away this time! You've gotten lucky busting the baddies so far...so let's see if you can keep the streak going! Everyone, report to the Amphitheatre with haste! See you soon!

The announcement ended as the monitor crackled and fizzled out into static.

Umeko: What? Already? That felt even shorter than last time!

Azuma: [annoyed] He's toying with us. He has to know that wasn't nearly as much time as he gave us before.

Umeko: I still don't feel like I learnt a whole lot about what happened here tonight…

Azuma: We're going to have to shed more light on the case at the Trial Room then.

Umeko: Eizo...and Fukumi...two murders. It's never happened before! And after all the craziness of the last few days too…

Azuma tentatively put a hand on my shoulder, and relaxed a little when I didn't shrug him off.

Umeko: I feel like we've all managed to get closer as a class. I can't believe someone would still try to kill to get out.

Azuma: We don't know their reasons yet. All we know is that we have to try and solve this.

Umeko: It's strange...I almost feel like I'm getting used to this. Investigating...seeing my classmates' corpses...I don't want that. I don't want to be getting used to it. I shouldn't be! It's horrible and awful! And yet...with each case, I...I almost feel like it's...becoming less...traumatizing. Now I'm just...cutting straight to the chase.

Azuma: Don't let that fact scare you. Let it empower you. We have a job to do, Umeko. For the sake of our friends, and for all of us…

He was right. Of course he was. Even though he was a bumbling mess whenever he tried dodging and evading Wakako's affections, Azuma's wisdom beyond his years in troubling times like these was undeniable. In that moment, I was really grateful to have him as a friend and a partner in investigation.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

The place felt...surprisingly empty...without Eizo around. I'd gotten used to seeing him everywhere we went, often with Hanako in tow, urging us to hurry along or counting heads and taking attendance. Now...it just felt...quiet...and wrong.

Like an army that had just lost its captain, or a herd of sheep that had lost their shepherd.

Hanako was still there, but she was still reeling from the effects of the drugs. Half the time, it didn't look like she was even aware of what was happening around her, and clutched onto Yoshihiki for support.

Hanako: [distressed] Is...everyone here…?

Looking around, there was a murmur of assent. Mordecai was quiet, unnaturally so. Without Fukumi by his side, he looked...alone. I'd also gotten used to seeing the two together - the Devilish Duo.

Now...on his own...it was an odd sight, and one that I couldn't wrap my mind around.

Mordecai: [sad] …

Monokuma: Alright! Monokuma appears! Is everyone ready for your exciting third Class Trial?

No one answered. People were either staring off into space, sad, or broken, or otherwise shooting angry, hate-filled glares at Monokuma.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] …

Monokuma: Wow, tough crowd. Alrighty then! Let's not delay any longer! I'm so excited to finally get to sit in my chair again! Let's go!

He clapped his hands as the spiral stairs in the middle of the Amphitheatre revealed themselves again.

Monokuma: Don't keep me waiting! Chop chop!

He disappeared down them.

 _Our third Class Trial…_

 _How, is it, that though we vowed to never have even one of them...that we've ended up, now, on our third one? How has Monokuma been able to manipulate us against each other so masterfully, that no matter how many steps we took, or how much effort we put in into protecting against this very scenario...that time and time again...we would find ourselves back here?_

 _Is there truly no escape from this madness?_

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [worried] …We cannot let Eizo's killer get away. [sad] I...can't believe he's really gone. [distressed] I'm...not in the best shape for this Trial...but I trust you, Umeko. I believe you can help us nab him or her...and I'm counting on you to do just that. Eizo…[disappointed] cannot have died for nothing.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [snide] Hah! Class Trial? It shall be no difficulty for me, the Dark Desecrator, to handle! Eizo and Fukumi shall be avenged!

 _Wakako's not wrong. Surprisingly, I kinda miss the old Ichiro. This one is just unbearable to talk to._

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [sad] …

 _Still not talking, huh…_

[Talk to: Taro]

Taro: [sad] Hey, Umeko...s-s-sorry, I just...I just still can't believe they're g-gone...just like that. It seemed like not long ago...Eizo and F-Fukumi were still here. How will our g-group function without Eizo? I don't know what to do…

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [annoyed] Eisuke may have been a total douchebag but...Eizo was alright. He was annoying at times, because he was so set in his ways, but...at least he tried his best to be a good leader. He wasn't a great one but...everyone could see that he tried. [disappointed] I...guess that's really all we could've asked for.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Man, I can't believe I'm actually feeling sorry for Eizo here. He had a rough go at it before...well...you know...he...kicked the bucket. That being said, can I apply for the position of group leader now? I hear there's a new opening.

[Talk to: Wakako]

Wakako: [thoughtful] Eizo was our leader and now he's gone. He helped bring the group together against Monokuma. Without him...I don't know, it just feels weird. And with Fukumi dead too…[distressed] I just can't comprehend it! Two people? It's a damn double elimination round...I hate double eliminations…

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] Fukumi...this is all my fault. Why...why did this happen?

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: I know this probably seems daunting to you, even though we've been through a couple trials already. Two people dead...it's clear that this killer is different than the others. But just know that no matter what, I've got your back. You've been a great detective so far...I'll be here to back you up whenever you need me to.

And with that, the ten of us that were left took our first step down into the depths, leading to the Trial Room beneath the village.

Ten of us...I couldn't believe it.

To think that after tonight...we would be reduced to a single digit in number. After starting with eight boys and girls each...we'd lost so many people.

 _Could we...really stand to lose any more? Why...why did someone have to kill again?_

 _No...I shouldn't focus on the 'why'. What I need to find out is: 'who'._

 _I've stopped killers before. I know I can do it again._

 _Everyone's counting on me. If we work together...we can prevail, I'm sure of it._

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	27. Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life 2

**Trial #3** :

For SHSL Commander Eizo Oshima, his reign of leadership (and Eisuke's reign of chaos) has met its bitter end, and Fukumi Futurani has ridden her last rollercoaster alongside him. Who among the group was devious enough to plot to kill not one, but two people to escape? What is the meaning behind the bracelets? The journey to uncover the truth behind this case begins now…

 **Truth Bullets** :

[Monokuma File #3]

The two victims are Eizo Oshima, the SHSL Commander and Fukumi Furutani, the SHSL Daredevil. Both bodies were found in the Tunnel of Love. Eizo was found pinned between one of the coaster's carriages and the wall of the Tunnel. His cause of death was being run over and crushed against the wall.

Fukumi was found sitting inside the carriage. Her cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. There were traces of drugs found in Fukumi's body only. The two victims died at around the same time, at 9:50 p.m..

[Bloody Mallet]

After she was injected, Miyumi took the mallet from the Strongman attraction and began carrying it around with her wherever she went. It was later found in the Tunnel of Love, between the Control Panel and where Mordecai was found, unconscious. There was blood splattered on the head of the hammer.

[Control Panel]

The control panel on the platform in the Tunnel of Love can be used to control which of the five rollercoaster cars move forward on the tracks, as well as activate and deactivate the respective harnesses on each car.

[Dim Lights]

The lights in the Tunnel are dim, such that it is difficult to see the end of the platform and the tracks from where one would be standing on the platform, by the control panel.

[Eizo's Bracelet]

Eizo's partner was Miyumi. There is nothing on the back of his bracelet.

[Eizo's Depression]

Eizo had been depressed ever since finding out that Eisuke killed his father. It is unclear who told him about it or how he had found out.

[Fukumi's Bracelet]

Fukumi's partner was Mordecai. There is an inscription engraved on the inside of her bracelet, that reads 'The Miyumi Model'.

[Hanako's Song]

According to Samira, Hanako sang a song with Eisuke's trigger word 'tyrant' in it. Yoshihiki believes Miyumi was the one who picked out the song for him and Hanako to sing. As the song was split into two parts between a man and a woman, Yoshihiki was supposed to sing the lyric containing Eisuke's trigger word, but Hanako sang it for him instead. Samira noticed Eizo's absence around 9:35, shortly after realizing what Hanako had sung.

[Injections]

Fukumi had been frightened of almost everything ever since her injection, which altered certain aspects of her personality and made her behave like a completely different person. Losing her characteristic bravery and love for adventure took a toll on her, so much so that she longed to get it back no matter what, and enlisted Mordecai to help her with her quest. Not only that, but the injections also caused anyone else who had been injected to behave like completely different people. The other three who were injected are Ichiro, Hanako and Miyumi.

[Harnesses]

The harnesses automatically clamp over whoever sits in the seats first. Fukumi's harnesses were found to have been deactivated and were not restraining her when her body was found.

[Metallic Pieces]

The doorknob to the Tunnel of Love was broken off by force, similar to how the door to Umeko's cottage was broken open. The doorknob lay in pieces on the floor outside the Tunnel of Love, and according to Azuma, there seemed to be more metallic pieces among the debris than there rightfully should be.

[Miyumi's Bruises]

Miyumi was found with strange unexplained bruises on her neck.

[Miyumi Soaking Wet]

When Miyumi was found in the Tunnel, she was soaking wet from head to toe.

[Monomi's Account]

Monomi claims to have been activated while a girl was on the Tunnel of Love ride. The girl had been cowering and begging to be let off. The ride came to a complete stop afterwards, and the girl was overheard begging someone by the Control Panel to let her off the ride. Whoever it was ignored her, and the ride started up again, back down the tracks with the girl still seated inside it. However, her harness was then deactivated despite the ride still being in motion. The rollercoaster car ran over something and veered off the tracks, before crashing.

[Mordecai's Account]

According to Mordecai, Fukumi had convinced him to take her to the Fairgrounds after dinner, to try and see if playing the various Fairgrounds games would rekindle her love for fun and thrills. When it didn't, they headed back, and that was when he found that the door to the Tunnel of Love had already been broken open. Wanting to seize the opportunity to use the ride before Monokuma locked it again, Mordecai convinced Fukumi to get into one of the cars to try and overcome her newfound fear. He sent her down the tracks using the Control Panel, but shortly afterwards, he was knocked out and lost consciousness.

[Pink Goo]

A strange wad of pink goo was found stuck to one of the metallic pieces among the debris outside the Tunnel of Love. A similar wad of pink goo was found amongst the metallic pieces that were on the floor after Umeko's cottage was broken into.

[Pink Paper Scrap]

A scrap of pink paper was lying in the snow outside the Tunnel. It reads…

 **-ERR-**

 **-U-**

The rest of the message was torn off and is nowhere to be found.

[Remains of Ms. Shortcake]

Miyumi lost her favorite doll, Ms. Shortcake, the first time the group entered the Tunnel of Love. The doll was found floating in the water by the rollercoaster car near Eizo's and Fukumi's bodies. It had been in the water for a long time, and had also been battered and broken in several areas.

[Wakako's Confessional]

Wakako recorded herself and Ichiro encountering Monokuma, wearing a pair of spectacles for no reason.

[Water in the Tunnel]

The tracks in the deeper parts of the Tunnel are partially submerged in water.

—

[[TRIAL: START!]]

—

Monokuma: Okay! First, let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for who you think the killer is, and vote for 'whodunnit'! If you vote correctly, then only the blackened will be punished! But if you pick the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and that person will earn the right to leave! Blah blah blah, it's the same as usual then! Okay, now, carry on with the discussion and pretend I'm not here!

Hanako: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [confused] Um...so should we...get this discussion moving?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Wakako: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] ...

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha? No one's talking?

Wakako: [nervous] It's just...hard to swallow. They were two of our classmates. It's...still hard to believe that now we're down two of our number, you know?

Monokuma: Yes yes, it's all very very sad, I'm sure. Now get to the debate already!

Taro: [sad] I d-d-don't understand...how d-did this happen…? T-Two people...dead…

Mordecai: [sad] How…? How...did they die? How...how did Fukumi…

Yoshihiki: [playful] What do you mean? I mean...it's obvious. You all saw the scene of the crime. They must've died in a crash.

Azuma: The Monokuma File states that Eizo was rammed by the rollercoaster car and…[uncomfortable] crushed against the wall.

Hanako: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] You don't really need to read the file to know that! Everyone of us saw it.

Taro: [sad] P-Poor Eizo...th-that's such a p-p-painful...horrible way to g-g-go...

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* Eizo was always a little stiff but he didn't deserve to die in such a fashion. Even if he did harbor a murderous psychopath inside of his head…

Hanako: [sad] …

 _Hanako..._

Samira: [thoughtful] And Fukumi?

Yoshihiki: What about her?

Samira: [thoughtful] Well...she was sitting inside the car itself. How was she killed?

Mordecai: [sad] Yes...I wish to know too. I...I could not bear to look at her body for too long.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hmm. Going off of what I know…

Fukumi had been found, slumped over in one of the seats. Her harness had been undone, and there was blood on her forehead and on the dashboard of the car.

Umeko: I think…

1\. She was hit in the head by the mallet

2\. She was thrown forward into the dashboard and died

3\. She and Eizo killed each other

4\. She drowned

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. She was thrown forward into the dashboard and died.

Hanako: [thoughtful] You're right. That is the most logical explanation.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, Hanako. You're still with us, I see.

Hanako: [playful] Oh, of course I am, Yoshi. Why wouldn't I be?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Ugh. Forget I said anything.

Hanako: [annoyed] Anyway. Umeko's right. The blood on Fukumi's head and the dashboard of the car both suggest that she was thrown forward against it, sustained blunt force trauma, and died.

[CG] Diagram of the Crash [CG]

The crash is shown. Fukumi is sitting, looking wide-eyed and terrified, in the rollercoaster car, as it charges forward at a wall.

Hanako: If the car was moving forward, and hit the wall, Fukumi would have been thrown forward and hit her head. That's most likely what killed her.

Umeko: The car crashed into Eizo and kept going...smashing him into the wall, with FUkumi still sitting inside it.

Monokuma: To think that even here in a Killing Game, they'd die in something as common as a "car" accident! That's so ironic!

Wakako: Why did the accident even happen though? If we only knew why Eizo was there...

Ichiro: But I don't get it. What about the harness?

Hanako: What?

Samira: Shouldn't Fukumi have been restrained?

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [confused] Isn't there an infernal device on that car that keeps its occupants safe?

Wakako: [thoughtful] The harness automatically activates and clamps down on whoever sits in the seat first. How could Fukumi have been thrown forward and killed if the harness was in place?

Hanako: Simple - it wasn't.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Hanako: Fukumi wasn't secured by the harness. Didn't you see? Her harness wasn't activated. Without that harness keeping her safe, she could have easily been flung forward and been killed in the crash.

Mordecai: [distressed] Such a brutal way to go...Fukumi...I have failed as your protector...and as your friend…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Whoa, whoa, but that doesn't make any sense. [angry] Do not lie to the Dark...the Dark…[confused] Wait...what the hell am I doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...it looks like the drugs really are starting to wear off. I'd say, give it another hour or so, until the end of the Trial, and it should wear off for good!

Ichiro: [snide] Ah yes! The Dark Desecrator! I am the vigilante that prowls the night under cover of darkness, keeping the streets safe!

Samira: [annoyed] Anyway, ignoring that...he's got a point. Something doesn't seem right here.

Hanako: What doesn't?

Wakako: [confused] Don't the harnesses activate automatically? I still remember how much Ichiro struggled to get them off when we first got onto that ride, the day we got assigned our partners. I can understand if the harnesses deactivated _after_ the crash. That's what I thought at first. But...Hanako, you're saying they deactivated _during_ or _before_ the crash, enabling Fukumi to slam head-first into the dashboard and...killing her…

Hanako: Fukumi wouldn't have died if the harnesses had been on her. So the only logical explanation is that the harness came off during or before the ride while she was still on it.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if they activate automatically whenever someone gets on...how did they come off?

 _Did Fukumi die some other way? Or...is Hanako right? Were Fukumi's harnesses really deactivated so she had no protection and...slammed her head into the dashboard upon impact?_

 _I don't want to have to keep that image in my head, but..._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Harnesses

2\. Monomi's Account

3\. Bloody Mallet

4\. Control Panel

5\. Monokuma File #3

Wakako: [accusatory] Monokuma wouldn't let us change partners on the ride because of those harnesses!

Wakako: [thoughtful] If Fukumi got on the ride, she would've been **trapped on it** until it stopped.

Hanako: [annoyed] What if the killer removed her harness while the ride was still going…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...hoping that she would die in the crash?

Samira: [annoyed] Maybe you're right, and her harness was deactivated while the ride was still going…

Samira: [annoyed] But you have **no proof** of that, do you?

Samira: [annoyed] It's just as likely that it was deactivated afterwards.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Isn't it possible the harness stayed activated until after the crash…

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...and then the killer murdered her with a different weapon?

Azuma: [thoughtful] But then what about the blood on the dashboard of the car? If you ask me…

Azuma: [annoyed] I still think it most likely Fukumi was killed when the car crashed.

Hanako: [annoyed] The harness can be deactivated by the **control panel** on the Tunnel platform…

Hanako: [accusatory] That's probably how the killer killed her!

Samira: [annoyed] Is that so? But you **can't prove that control panel was ever used** , can you?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _This is tricky, but...I know for a fact that Fukumi died a certain way. And if I find the right piece of evidence that matches up with that contradiction...I can shoot through it to find the truth!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monomi's Account] - [ **no proof** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hanako's right. Anyone using the control panel could've deactivated Fukumi's harness _while she was still on the ride_! And I think I have an eyewitness account that proves it happened the way it did.

I told them about what Azuma and I heard from Monomi.

Wakako: [annoyed] Seriously? You're calling the rabbit on the computer as your witness?

Azuma: [thoughtful] She witnessed the murder firsthand. That makes her our most reliable witness so far in this case. If she's to be trusted...Fukumi is this scared girl that she mentioned on the ride.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] She [STATIC] wouldn't st-stop cr-crying and [STATIC] to be [STATIC] off the r-ride! I [STATIC] her she couldn't [STATIC] off until the ride came [STATIC] complete stop so she just k-kept [STATIC] and cowering by herself.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [worried] Poor Fukumi...that girl used to love rollercoasters. She was the only one of us that actually enjoyed the Tunnel of Love ride! How is it that she ended up so afraid of something she used to like so much…?

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again! B-But the girl's h-harness was deactivated while she was still on the ride!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: If Monomi's telling the truth...then Hanako and Umeko are right. The killer did use the Control Panel to deactivate Fukumi's harness while she was still riding the rollercoaster. Which means...

Wakako: [shocked] Then...Fukumi…

Hanako: ...would have hit her head against the dashboard and died in the crash.

Mordecai: [sad] …

Hanako: With no harness in place, the force of the crash would've sent Fukumi flying forward, where she would've smacked her head with enough force to sustain blunt force trauma - enough to kill her.

We were silent after that.

 _Two of our friends...died in such horrible ways?_

Samira: [sad] ...So...how did the crash even happen?

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: I mean...it probably didn't just _happen_ for no reason. We still haven't even figured out how or why Eizo was in the Tunnel and in the car's way. But more importantly, we don't know what caused the car to veer off the tracks and hit him in the first place. I mean...cars don't just do that for no reason. There has to be a reason!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe someone cast a magic spell on the car and made it go off course? What, you're not going to suggest an outlandish reason like that, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [sad] …

Ichiro: [excited] Maybe someone cast a spell on the car to make it go off course!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Excellent! Man, this Ichiro is way more gullible!

Hanako: Maybe the car malfunctioned.

Wakako: [confused] Malfunctioned? Malfunctioned how? Was the killer really counting on such a coincidence?

 _Is there any evidence at the scene that might give us an idea of how the crash took place? If I think really hard, and out of the box...maybe I can spot the reason behind the accident…_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

2\. Water in the Tunnel

3\. Metallic Pieces

4\. Dim Lights

5\. Control Panel

Samira: [annoyed] Cars don't just veer randomly off-course like that, especially rollercoaster cars that have been designed to follow the tracks they're on!

Taro: [nervous] P-Perhaps...the killer knew how to **p-p-program the car** to go off-course…

Wakako: [thoughtful] Or maybe...he **rigged the car** to go off the tracks!

Yoshihiki: [bored] There's a load of water in the tunnels, right? Maybe **the tracks got slippery** and that's why the car crash happened.

Samira: [annoyed] That is a stupid suggestion. The ride is a water ride to begin with! I'm sure the cars are designed to travel through water.

Samira: [annoyed] Besides, we all sat through that ride before, right? And we made it through just fine.

Ichiro: [excited] It seems that my suggestion of a spell is becoming more believable!

Wakako: [confused] Can't you perhaps use the Control Panel to control the car and cause the accident?

Ichiro: [snide] Or maybe it **ran over something** and that's what caused it to leave the tracks!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Like Eizo?

Wakako: [annoyed] Ugh, shut up! You're horrible...

Taro: [thoughtful] P-Perhaps someone controlled the tracks and shifted it so the car followed it down the wrong path…

Wakako: [confused] I don't know anymore but this is all giving me a freakin' headache!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Hey...what that person said...it gave me an idea! And knowing what I know...I can kinda see now how the accident was caused!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Remains of Ms. Shortcake] - [ **ran over something** ]

Umeko: [excited] That's it! Ichiro, I think you've nailed it!

Ichiro: [confused] I have? [snide] I mean, but of course I have! The Dark Desecrator is never wrong!

Wakako: [confused] What are you suggesting, Umeko? The car hit something?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Yeah, it did. Eizo.

Wakako: [accusatory] Oh my gosh. Would you stop?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm referring to this.

I held up the remains of Miyumi's Ms. Shortcake doll to everyone. Miyumi's eyes went wide with recognition.

Miyumi: [shocked] …

Samira: [annoyed] Wait...don't tell me that's-

Umeko: [worried] It is. This is...well, it used to be Ms. Shortcake. Azuma and I found her floating in the water by the tracks. Remember? It's been missing ever since-

Miyumi: [distressed] 'She'! 'She's' been missing! Not 'it'!

Umeko: [nervous] …Right. ' _She's'_ been missing ever since the day we got our bracelets put on us. Given how wet it- I mean, _she-_ is...I think it's safe to say Miyumi probably dropped her in the water during the craziness of the ride. Just imagine. Ms. Shortcake must've been lying in the water in that tunnel for ages.

Yoshihiki: [confused] So what are you saying, Umeko? Can you just cut to the chase already? Jeez, like, I get that you're super smart but you're just wasting our time!

Umeko: [annoyed] What I'm saying is...I think this is what caused the car to go off the tracks.

Wakako: [shocked] Ms. Shortcake?

Umeko: My guess is that the car ran over her and that's what caused the accident to happen. It would explain how the car could suddenly veer off the tracks and smash into Eizo and the wall, and it would explain why Ms. Shortcake is in this condition. The doll's been battered and broken in several spots. Getting run over by a car might do that.

Hanako: So that's it. Ms. Shortcake...caused the accident?

Umeko: You have to admit it's a definite possibility.

Wakako: [accusatory] It's my time to shine!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Wakako: [annoyed] Now, hold on just a moment, Umeko. You're suggesting that Miyumi's _doll_ is the reason behind this freak accident? A _doll_ took the lives of two of our classmates? Even you have to realize that sounds, like, completely unbelievable.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Is it that hard to believe? I mean...Monokuma's basically a doll, and he's the reason we're down six of our number.

Monokuma: [angry] Hey!

Wakako: [annoyed] Well, whatever! This is all really confusing so far, but I know at least one thing - that doll being the cause of the accident is just too unlikely! Surely you've got this all wrong! [excited] I hope you're watching me, Azuma! I can be smart and make good deductions too! I can't let Umeko have all the fun in the Trials, now, can I?

 _...Is that really what this is all about?_

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Mordecai's Account

3\. Water in the Tunnel

4\. Monomi's Account

5\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

Wakako: [annoyed] Did you forget, Umeko?

Wakako: [accusatory] There's water in those tunnels!

Wakako: [thoughtful] If Miyumi really lost her doll all those days ago, the first time we went on the ride…

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake would've been floating around in the water for almost a week!

Wakako: [accusatory] The damage that's been done to the doll could've been **because of the water**!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yeah, Ms. Shortcake could've been damaged by the water, but it also looks like it's been crushed.

Umeko: [accusatory] It's very possible that it was due to impact from the car.

[ADVANCE]

Wakako: [worried] Sure, the doll looks like it might have been crushed, but there's no proof that it was the car that did it.

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake **could've been crushed by anything**! You can't say for certain it was definitely the rollercoaster car that hit it!

Wakako: [accusatory] Plus, with Mordecai unconscious at the time of the crash, **no one can verify** that the car ran over anything.

Wakako: [worried] Unless you think Miyumi can testify, but **she's clearly unresponsive**...

Wakako: [accusatory] You don't have any proof, Umeko! So there! Take that!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _If Ms. Shortcake really is the reason that the accident happened, there must be some proof left behind that suggests it was involved in the crash…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Monomi's Account] - [ **no one can verify** ]

Umeko: That's not true. Did you forget? There is someone who _can_ confirm the accident took place because the car ran over something.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: Th-The car...it ran over something. I f-felt it leave the tracks, and then...we smashed into another boy and k-kept going…and then...! We...we cras-

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [annoyed] I meant, someone _in_ this room. You can't call a rabbit on a computer to the stand to back you up, can you?

Azuma: I was there with Umeko when Usami gave her statement and can confirm she is telling the truth about what the rabbit told us.

Wakako: [happy] Oh, well, okay then! I couldn't possibly disagree with you, Azuma! You'd never lie!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um...okay.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So Usami testified that the rollercoaster can ran over something...and that's what caused it to veer off course.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And this 'thing' that it ran over can't have been Eizo, since she later mentions that they hit a boy after leaving the tracks.

Azuma: The only thing near the car that it could've ran over, and looks to be suitably damaged, is Ms. Shortcake. I think Umeko's assumption is safe to count on for the time being.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But if Ms. Shortcake really caused the car to crash…[shocked] Does that mean...this...could've been an accident?

Azuma: What do you mean?

Wakako: Eizo being caught in the crash? What if it was all just...one big accident?

Taro: [shocked] An...accident?

Wakako: [accusatory] Exactly! I mean...don't you think it's possible? Perhaps this wasn't a murder at all. What if the car ran over Ms. Shortcake, veered off the tracks and hit Eizo - completely by accident? Eizo's and Fukumi's deaths could've both been the products of a tragic accident.

Mordecai: [distressed] Th-That's...preposterous! Y-You're saying my best friend...died because of an accident? It...wasn't even murder?

Wakako: [worried] All I'm saying is, if we agree Ms. Shortcake caused the crash, it's not likely the killer deliberately placed her in the car's path, right? Maybe - just maybe - this was all just an unfortunate coincidence.

 _There's no way, right?_

Taro: [worried] I th-thought Monokuma said...it was one of u-us who did it…

Monokuma: Well...I'd have a trial anytime one of you lot kicks the bucket, even if it's an accidental death, suicide, or murder! So...it's up to you to figure out what happened on your own!

Hanako: [shocked] So...it really could be an accident?

 _I know why everyone wants to believe this could've just been an accident. It's hard to believe that one of us is really responsible for two grisly murders. But...we're in denial. There's no doubt in my mind that this was cold-blooded murder, and I can prove why._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

2\. Harnesses

3\. Injections

4\. Water in the Tunnel

5\. Dim Lights

Samira: [thoughtful] Could this crime have been accidental?

Hanako: [annoyed] I...I don't know what to believe.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's all too convenient…

Hanako: [accusatory] ...and it leaves too many questions unanswered. Like why Eizo was there in the first place…

Wakako: [worried] Does it really matter why he was there? He died because the car hit him.

Wakako: [worried] And the car only hit him because it **ran over Ms. Shortcake**.

Wakako: [accusatory] It would've been hard for a killer to engineer an accident by placing Ms. Shortcake in the car's path.

Mordecai: [annoyed] And why is that?

Wakako: [thoughtful] The tunnels are filled with water, correct?

Wakako: [accusatory] Ms. Shortcake would've been **swept away** even if she had been deliberately placed onto the tracks to cause the accident.

Wakako: [accusatory] So it's most likely that the car left the tracks because of an unfortunate accident.

Wakako: [sad] Meaning Eizo's death...was **an accident**.

Taro: [nervous] A-A-And Fukumi…?

Wakako: [worried] She was **sitting in the car** when it went down the tracks…

Wakako: [worried] ...and would've died in the crash when the car hit the wall.

Wakako: [accusatory] Meaning **her death was accidental** too!

Wakako: [happy] So maybe...there was never a killer at all!

Miyumi: [sad] …

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Wakako...as much as I'd like to hope that our killer is non-existent...that can't be the case, because..._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Harnesses] - [ **her death was accidental** ]

Umeko: [sad] Fukumi's death...wasn't an accident.

Hanako: And why do you say that, Umeko?

Umeko: Remember we were just talking about the harnesses. Fukumi wasn't restrained. And we've established that those harnesses are activated and deactivated by the Control Panel.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Ah, you're right. I see what you mean. For Fukumi to have hit her head against the dashboard and died, her harness could not have been restraining her when the car crash occurred. Meaning...it had been deactivated while she was still on it.

Azuma: That means someone deactivated her harness while she was still on the ride. A third party, using the Control Panel, which means…

Umeko: Someone had had the intent of murdering her. It wasn't an accident that her harness was deactivated. Which means…

Wakako: [disappointed] ...It was murder. Wasn't it?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [thoughtful] Okay, so...the killer deactivated Fukumi's harness while she was on the ride. The car ran over Ms. Shortcake on the tracks, breaking the doll as well as causing the car to veer off the tracks where it must've gone off-course, causing the car to charge into the wall, hitting Eizo and causing Fukumi to be pushed forward, hitting her head and sustaining her injury to the head. That's the accident that killed them both.

Samira: [thoughtful] We still don't know why Eizo was in the Tunnel in the first place, or why he was in front of the car when it crashed.

Wakako: [confused] My question is this: who is the killer then? I'm assuming the killer is the one who deactivated Fukumi's harness, correct?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It must be. No one else would have motive to deactivate her harness while in the middle of the ride, knowing how dangerous that would be for her. It's even possible that the killer saw the ride start to leave the tracks, and purposely deactivated the harness, sensing a possible accident in the works.

Wakako: [confused] Well, if the killer's the one who deactivated the harness...then the killer must be...whoever was by the control panel!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Mordecai and Miyumi were found near the bodies, right? So that means...they're the two prime suspects. One of them must be the one who did it.

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Mordecai: [angry] You swine! You would dare accuse me of murder? Especially, of the murder of my best friend? Have you no heart?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey man, I just call it as it is. You were there with two corpses. If anyone could've offed them both...it's gotta be you.

Mordecai: [annoyed] I am not the killer.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh yeah? Isn't that the same thing Nagatomo and Shizuko said right before they were busted? I'm thinking you're gonna need more concrete evidence than that…

Mordecai: [annoyed] It is also the same thing I said the last time you accused me of murdering one of my friends. [accusatory] And as we know, I was not the one that killed Kaori or Buddy! So I am telling the truth again now!

 _Could Mordecai have killed Eizo and Fukumi? No...I'm pretty sure he wasn't responsible for their deaths. And to back that up...I'm going to need more than just words. Like Yoshihiki said...I need actual proof of it to clear Mordecai's name._

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Injections

2\. Bloody Mallet

3\. Mordecai's Account

4\. Monomi's Account

Mordecai: [annoyed] I could not possibly be the killer.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fukumi was my friend! I…

Mordecai: [sad] I would...never do anything like that to a friend…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh yeah? What, we're just supposed to take your word for it?

Mordecai: [shocked] Of course! A true warrior is always true to his word!

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's not exactly the kind of evidence you produce in a court of law…

Samira: [annoyed] Well, we're not in a court of law.

Samira: [distressed] Still...he's got a point, Mordecai. And believe you me, it pains me to admit that.

Samira: [confused] Do you have any proof that proves your innocence?

Mordecai: [nervous] What more proof do you need than my own words? I tell the truth!

Mordecai: [annoyed] I would never lie! I would never lay a hand on Fukumi!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ah, but you would be willing to kill Eizo then?

Mordecai: [distressed] Do not joke about that! I am no killer!

Mordecai: [worried] I **never even saw Eizo** come into the Tunnel…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] How could you not? He obviously went in! I mean, **the dude** _ **died**_ **there**!

Mordecai: [distressed] What I mean to say is...I lost consciousness before it happened. I have no idea how he or…[sad] or Fukumi...were...killed...

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] A likely story! How are we to know you were really knocked out? It seems awfully convenient…

Mordecai: [annoyed] I have a **wound on my head**! Is that not proof enough?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You could **easily have faked it**! If there's anything Shizuko's crazy case taught me...it's that injuries can be faked! So your head wound does not count as actual evidence!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _I definitely heard something in that statement that's pretty fishy...and I have just the right evidence to refute it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Bloody Mallet] - [ **easily have faked it** ]

Umeko: Hold on. There's proof that Mordecai's injury was real.

Yoshihiki: Oh yeah? Which is?

Umeko: I think I know how Mordecai was knocked out. Here. Look. It's the mallet that was found at the scene of the crime.

Samira: [thoughtful] A bloody mallet…?

Wakako: [shocked] You mean to say…

Umeko: That's right. I believe this blood belongs to Mordecai. I think he's telling the truth and someone used this mallet to knock him unconscious in the Tunnel. That would explain why we found his body on the platform by the control panel, the mallet close by and the blood on both his forehead and the mallet.

Mordecai: [annoyed] I confess that I started the ride with Fukumi on it. But I ensured she was safely secured before letting her go down the Tunnel. After that…[worried] I blacked out. I have no knowledge of who used the Control Panel after I did.

Yoshihiki: [confused] How do you know that the blood on the mallet isn't someone else's, like Fukumi's?

Umeko: It'll be easy to confirm if my theory is true or not. All we have to do is ask the person who owned the mallet to begin with.

 _This is pretty easy. The person who knocked Mordecai out is…_

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: …

Mordecai: [annoyed] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...

Azuma: …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: …

Samira: [shocked] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Miyumi

Umeko: [accusatory] Miyumi. The only person who could've knocked Mordecai out with that mallet is you.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [accusatory] You're the only one that's been using that mallet ever since you picked it up from the Fairgrounds the day of your injection!

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi…? Is...is that true? Were you...the one who kn-knocked M-M-Mordecai out?

Miyumi: [sad] …

All still without saying a single word, Miyumi could only puppeteer Nico, and she made him nod his little wooden head in response.

Wakako: [shocked] Whoa! No way! Miyumi...you knocked Mordecai out? But he's...so much bigger and stronger than you are!

Mordecai: [distressed] Miyumi must have caught me off guard...I wasn't paying attention to what was behind me. I was focusing on the ride, and on the control panel. I'd just sent Fukumi down the tracks. I hadn't stopped to look around. By the time I realized something was wrong, I was already fading away and out cold.

Umeko: This proves that Mordecai's telling the truth. He really did lose consciousness. Which means, he couldn't have been the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Great job as usual, Umeko! Now let's turn the crosshairs on someone else. [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi! You must be the killer!

 _Wait, what?_

Miyumi didn't acknowledge Yoshihiki's accusation and it was like she barely heard his words.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's the matter, Miyumi? Can't speak up to defend yourself because you know you're the guilty one? Give it up and confess, because we've got you cornered!

Taro: [shocked] H-Hey! W-W-Watch your tongue! [accusatory] M-Miyumi would never kill anybody! She wouldn't hurt a f-fly!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, I agree. I don't think Miyumi would ever be a killer.

Taro: [shocked] Huh? B-But...but you j-just said-

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy!

Taro: [distressed] N-N-No! D-Don't say that about her! Miyumi's not a murderer! Sh-She's not! I...I mean...she's...t-too sweet, and n-n-nice...she would never!

Wakako: [nervous] I mean...I hate to say it, and the thought of agreeing with Yoshihiki on anything makes me feel like puking, but...he kinda...has a point, almost…?

Taro: [shocked] What? Wakako! Y-You…

Wakako: [nervous] I'm sorry, Taro...I know Miyumi's really nice and would probably never even think of doing such a thing before all this, but...you gotta admit...she hasn't really ever been the same since the day of her injection...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hehe. Checkmate, Taro. You know I've gotta be right when even Wakako, who can't stand my guts, is the one taking my side.

Taro: [distressed] B-B-But...you guys c-c-can't believe that...can you?

Taro looked around imploringly at us, trembling. No one was meeting his eyes.

Samira: [worried] …

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Azuma: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] G-Guys…?

Ichiro: [worried] Um...I-I believe you, Taro. Y-Yeah...yeah, if you believe in Miyumi's innocence…[accusatory]...then...I'll believe in her too!

Taro: [worried] Th-Thank you, Ichiro...b-but...what about the r-r-rest of you…? You...d-d-don't s-seriously think M-Miyumi could've d-done this...do you?

Miyumi still wasn't responding to any of Yoshihiki's allegations. She just remained silent, staring at the floor, looking like she was about to burst into tears at any given moment.

Wakako: [nervous] M-Miyumi…? S-Say something, wouldja? Why were you in that Tunnel to begin with anyway?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Isn't it obvious? While she was pumped full of crazy juice, dear Miyumi must've decided now was the perfect opportunity to bump someone off. So she snuck away at dinner and into the Tunnel to kill someone! It's the only explanation!

Taro: [angry] Th-That's not true!

Taro was getting worked up now, glaring at Yoshihiki as he continued to pressure Miyumi.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop accusing her like this! She wouldn't do that! She's a good person, a kind person! She d-d-d-doesn't have a single violent bone in her body!

He jabbed a finger at Yoshihiki.

Taro: [accusatory] You l-l-leave her alone, you hear me?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, man, I'm sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a killer, but that's no reason to take it out on me, or deny the truth. It's obvious! Why else would she have gone down to the Tunnel in the first place?

Taro: [angry] Y-Y-You just like to b-b-bully her, d-don't you? That's all you've ever done, is b-bully and t-tease her, and n-n-now you're getting a k-kick out of m-m-making her out to be the pr-prime suspect, like sh-she could've been the k-killer behind all this! But she isn't! There's no w-way!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Me, a bully? Why, that's hurtful. I'm so nice! I'd never bully a soul...

Taro ignored him and turned to me pleadingly.

Taro: [distressed] Umeko, pl-pl-please! Y-You have to d-d-d-defend Miyumi! She didn't d-d-do this, she c-c-couldn't have! She's not that k-kind of person, injection or o-otherwise! You b-believe she's innocent...r-r-right?

 _Why was Miyumi at the Tunnel…? Like Taro, I don't want to believe Miyumi's a killer either. She just seems so sweet and kind and nice and innocent, it's hard to imagine her doing that. When she was injected, however...it was like she was the total opposite…_

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Miyumi Soaking Wet

2\. Bloody Mallet

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

Taro: [angry] M-M-Miyumi loved her family, but…

Taro: [distressed] Sh-She would **n-n-never kill anyone** for it!

Taro: [accusatory] You must be wrong!

Taro: [annoyed] Besides...you don't even know why she went there in the first place! D-D-Did you ask?

Yoshihiki: [playful] No...I guess I could now! Hey, Miyumi...why _did_ you go to the Tunnel?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] See? She has no explanation! It's obvious!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] She went there **to kill someone** and that's her only reason!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Miyumi was full on cray cray, these last couple o' days! She probably decided…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] "While I'm still so violent and crazy…"

Yoshihiki: [excited] "I should murder someone! Then, I can save my family and go home!"

Wakako: [worried] Miyumi...was acting pretty psychotic ever since **her injection** …

Samira: [thoughtful] Is it possible she decided to commit murder while under the influence?

Taro: [distressed] I don't care what you people say...she's too kind and sweet to do something like that!

Taro: [accusatory] Maybe...she was only in the Tunnel **by coincidence**! It doesn't make her a killer!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _One of those statements is definitely false...and I've got just the thing to prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Remains of Ms. Shortcake] - [ **to kill someone** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually...there _is_ another reason why Miyumi went to the Tunnel.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Eh? You too, now, Umeko? What reason is there then?

Umeko: Remember - even when she was injected, there was still one thing that Miyumi really wanted. And that was…

1\. Taro

2\. Ms. Shortcake

3\. To escape the Killing Game

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Ms. Shortcake

Samira: [thoughtful] That's right...Miyumi had been broken up over losing her doll ever since the day she...well...lost it!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Exactly. And I'm betting when she found the tunnel unlocked, she rushed in there to get her back. Isn't that right, Miyumi?

Miyumi slowly moved Nico, and made him nod her head.

Ichiro: [confused] Is she only ever going to communicate with that thing?

Yoshihiki: Cat got your tongue, Miyumi? Lost your voice?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] D-Don't bully her! She's...she's just been in shock the whole night. I…[worried] I haven't g-gotten her to say a word to me at all…

Umeko: [accusatory] But you went into the Tunnel because you saw it unlocked, and you wanted to get Ms. Shortcake back, correct?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Yes.

Umeko: [confused] Huh?

Miyumi's voice had come out in a hushed whisper and I almost didn't hear it.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh...so you _can_ talk.

MIyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up...don't be mean to her.

Miyumi: [sad] Someone...gave me this.

She rummaged around in her pockets for a bit, and produced a small note.

 **SURPRISE! THE TUNNEL OF LOVE HAS BEEN UNLOCKED FOR A LIMITED PERIOD OF TIME.**

 **IF YOU WANT YOUR DUMB DOLL BACK, NOW IS THE TIME TO GET IT!**

Wakako: [annoyed] What the heck…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...It was...slipped under my door.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So someone slipped Miyumi that note, knowing it would most likely lure her to the Tunnel. And meanwhile, Mordecai and Fukumi were there by coincidence, having come across the Tunnel while it was unlocked on their way back from the Fairgrounds.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But like...who slipped Miyumi that note, and why? How was the Tunnel even unlocked again in the first place? And what about Eizo? How did he end up there too? It doesn't make any sense.

Samira: [annoyed] If Mordecai was unconscious the whole time...the only person who might know the answers to all these questions would be Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You heard her, Miyumi. Go on then! Cough it up!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Miyumi tightened her grip on Nico and had retreated back into wordless silence yet again.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Staying silent still, are we? That's an obvious sign of guilt!

Taro: [angry] W-W-Would you g-give her a br-break already? L-Leave her alone! If she d-doesn't want to talk, d-don't f-f-force her!

Hanako: [disappointed] You're not going to get anything out of her by just pressuring her like that.

Wakako: [worried] But she's at the heart of this case. If she doesn't talk...how are we gonna figure out what happened?

Azuma was watching Miyumi with a kind but concerned gaze. He sighed.

Azuma: [worried] If you really don't wish to tell us about what happened yet, Miyumi...then we won't force you to.

Wakako: [shocked] What? B-But-

Azuma: [worried] Just...take your time. And when you're ready to talk...we'll listen. Okay?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] This is stupid. You're giving her the Good Cop treatment? That'll never work! You need to push her, and pressure her for information! That's the only way you get these people to talk, by being brusque and aggressive!

She didn't acknowledge him, still staring off into the space in front of her. Yoshihiki snorted derisively, and Taro glared at him.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What?

Samira: [annoyed] Forget him. If Miyumi isn't willing to tell us what she knows...then what other leads do we have?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh. Are we not accusing a suspect anymore? Come on, that's the most fun part of these Trials for me…

Wakako: [annoyed] Oh, stuff it back in your pants.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm just saying...if there were only two other people in the Tunnel besides the two victims, that means one of them must've done it.

Mordecai: [annoyed] We're back to this again? Are you implying I deactivated Fukumi's harness on purpose, to ensure she got into an accident?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, if you didn't do it, it's Miyumi who did.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] ...It's n-not Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So it's Mordecai then.

Mordecai: [accusatory] It is NOT me! Why do you insist on painting one of us two the culprit?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're our only suspects, aren't you? What else am I supposed to do? If the killer's the one who was using the control panel to deactivate Fukumi's harness, and it wasn't ole' Mordy over here, it had to have been the person who knocked him out! Which is…

He pointed across the courtroom at Miyumi, still looking lost in her own world.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi!

 _No...we already established she didn't go into the Tunnel to kill anyone…_

 _But..if the killer was the one who used the control panel...and Mordecai didn't do it...that means...after she knocked him out, she was the only conscious person in the Tunnel at the time of the murder, unless proven otherwise._

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, Miyumi? What do you have to say for yourself?

Taro: [uncomfortable] St-Stop...d-don't pick on her…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You came into the Tunnel and saw what was going on and you knocked Mordecai out so you could have access to the Control Panel! Knowing that your mallet could only render people unconscious but not kill them, you plotted to use the ride to commit murder to escape! Seeing an accident about to happen, you purposely deactivated Fukumi's harness to ensure she would die in the crash! Man...I know you were injected with drugs and all but...to be so callous and hide that underneath such a sweet and innocent face...you're even more evil than I am! I'm right, aren't I? After all that I've said, you can't come up with the words to refute me! It's a-given, then! Miyumi is the killer! She's gotta be!

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	28. Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life 3

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Miyumi: [sad] ...It wasn't me.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] After all that, _that's_ all you have to say? That it wasn't you?

Taro: [annoyed] L-L-Leave her alone...if she said it wasn't her, then it wasn't her, okay?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Look, I know you've got a th-th-thing for her and all, but seriously! Stop defending her! It's clear that she's the guilty one in all this!

Taro: [annoyed] Y-Y-You don't know that...y-you don't have any actual p-proof!

Yoshihiki: [playful] She's the most likely suspect, isn't she? She was the only one alone in the Tunnel when the murders happened, because Mordecai was unconscious. And she has no explanation for what she did in there!

Taro: [annoyed] U-Umeko told you...sh-she was just l-looking for Ms. Shortcake. Th-That's all.

Yoshihiki: Then...what? Fukumi and Eizo just up and died near her and she did nothing to help? She didn't see who it was who used the Control Panel? Or was it because _she_ was the one who used it herself?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] See? She's clearly hiding something. It still doesn't explain her suspicious behavior! I mean, the girl attacked Mordecai! For no reason! And yeah, maybe she wanted her doll back _really badly_ but she still hasn't told us what she was doing in that Tunnel while he was out cold. [playful] So, you wanna tell us now?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [nervous] Miyumi...you really need to keep talking. [worried] Staying silent like that...it just makes you look suspicious. If you didn't do it...that means you're our best witness right now...you were there when it happened. You have to know about how it took place, right?

Miyumi slowly moved Nico's head, making him nod a little.

Taro: [nervous] M-Miyumi…? C-C-Could you...tell us what happened?

Azuma: What did you see?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Her whole body was shaking. It was clear that she was the first to recover from her drugs. Hanako was showing signs of improvement too. Only Ichiro was still deep under the influence, believing himself a Dark Desecrator still, or whatever. But whatever madness had possessed Miyumi before had clearly exited her system.

In its place...I saw the Miyumi we were all so familiar with.

Shy, sweet, kind...and scared.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi...please...we have to solve this case. We can't let Eizo's and Fukumi's killer get away. So tell us...what happened? Did you see the killer?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] What happened when you entered the Tunnel?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I was with Eizo.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I was with Eizo when...when we entered the Tunnel.

Taro: [worried] You w-were…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Well, I...I shouldn't say that. I should say...I was with _Eisuke_.

 _What?_

Samira: [confused] You were...with Eisuke?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What he's got to do with all this? And what on Earth were you doing with that lunatic?

Miyumi: [sad] ...We...we entered the Tunnel together.

Taro: [uncomfortable] Wh-Why were you w-with Eisuke, of all people…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...After I got that note...I...I realized it was foolish to listen to it. I...I thought it was a trap.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, no kidding. The whole thing sounds sketchy to begin with. I don't get why you never told us about it.

 _I guess I can see why she'd think that. That note, just telling her to go to the Tunnel...it does seem suspicious, at first glance. Now that we know it was most likely written by the killer...it probably really was a trap._

Miyumi: [sad] So I...I refused to go to the Tunnel on my own. I...I…

Her eyes welled up with tears. She clutched the sleeves of her gown, looking ashamed.

Miyumi: [sad] I...threatened...Eisuke.

Wakako: [shocked] You...did what?

Miyumi: [sad] I...threatened him. I told him...no...I ordered him...to come to the Tunnel with me. I...I was going to make him search in the water for my doll, and...and I refused to take no for an answer.

Listening to Miyumi recount the things she did while under the influence of the drugs...I could see the shame in her eyes.

Miyumi: [sad] I told him that we would slip away during dinner, the moment he took over Eizo. It was part of my plan. I suspected someone was drawing me to the Tunnel to ambush me, so I knew I couldn't go alone. Knowing Monokuma was hosting another party...I figured that was the best time for us to leave, because everyone else would be occupied. ...So I decided to awake Eisuke. I made Monokuma put on a song for Hanako and Yoshihiki to sing, with a lyric that contained his trigger word.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [singing] And so she saaaid to meeee...you're livin' in a fantasyyy ...thinkin' you're the leader of the partyyy...when you're nothin' but a tyraaant...

Eizo: [sad] … [uncomfortable] Mmph…

Skulking by himself to the side as Hanako sang on, Eizo grunted, and within a split second, Eisuke had surfaced with ease.

Eisuke: [playful] Hm?

Miyumi was there now, beckoning to him.

Miyumi: [snide] C'mon, big boy. We've got places to go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [sad] ...I...I made him tag along with me. I was hoping that if we were discovered afterwards, people would think Yoshihiki was the one responsible for awakening Eisuke again, since he was meant to be the one singing that part of the song. I thought I could pass it off as another one of his pranks to mess with Eizo and Eisuke.

Umeko: [thoughtful] But while we were all distracted, the two of you slipped away...and went to the Tunnel.

Miyumi: [sad] When Eisuke and I got there, I...I forced him to go in ahead of me, using my mallet. When we got in...Mordecai and Fukumi...were already there. Mordecai...sent Fukumi ahead on the ride. And I...I didn't want him there. I...thought he was just a pesky pest. He wasn't supposed to be there! We were supposed to just get Ms. Shortcake and go, because I was certain it was a trap. I thought someone was planning on trying to kill me. So I knocked Mordecai out with the mallet. Then I...I ordered Eisuke to look for Ms. Shortcake.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi and Eisuke in the Tunnel [CG]

Miyumi stood over an unconscious Mordecai, her chest heaving up and down, the mallet in her hands, dripping blood. Eisuke looked on, stunned.

Eisuke: Damn, girl! I didn't know you had that in you! You know, you're real feisty when you're crazy. You're almost - almost! - kinda hot.

Miyumi: Shut the fuck up and get onto the tracks.

Eisuke: What? But that Futurani girl just went on the ride. She's probably further down the tunnels right now, still! What if the ride comes back around and hits me while I'm down there?

Miyumi: I don't care! Get down there and find my dolly! Or I'll hit you too!

Eisuke: Jeez! You're fucking insane! ...I love it!

Miyumi: Get in the fucking water and search! I'm not letting you up until you do!

Eisuke: You crazy bitch...whatever, whatever. I'm looking, I'm looking…

[CG] End [CG]

Miyumi: [sad] And so I...I stood on the platform, watching as he waded out further into the tunnel, looking in the water for Ms. Shortcake. He complained and whined and took his sweet time, and Fukumi was still on the ride somewhere. She hadn't come back out yet.

Wakako: [shocked] Wait, so...the first time Fukumi was on the ride...she hadn't crashed yet?

Miyumi used Nico to shake his head 'no'.

Azuma: Don't interrupt her. What happened next, Miyumi?

 _Who knows when we'll get this much out of Miyumi? I don't want her to clam up again before we get her full account._

Miyumi: [sad] ...Eisuke kept whining about how he was getting wet and how he was cold and whatever...and then suddenly...it stopped.

Taro: [nervous] H-Huh? Wh-What do you mean… 'it stopped'?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi On The Platform [CG]

Miyumi stood, with her mallet over her shoulder, staring out into the darkness of the tunnel. Because of the dim lights, they didn't illuminate much of the tracks and Miyumi couldn't see a whole lot past the platform she was standing on. Out of the blue…

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh-Where am I…? Wh-Why is it so dark? Wh-What is this…? Is...is this...water? I don't...h-hey! Help! Wh-Where am I?

Miyumi: Ugh, seriously! You had to regain consciousness _now_ , of all times?

Eizo: M-Miyumi? Is...is that you? I can't see you...why is it so dark? H-Hey! Why am I standing in water? Where is this?

Miyumi: You're in the tunnel, idiot! Look, just...can you find my doll for me?

Eizo: Huh? What are you talking about? I don't know what's happening...can you help me?

Miyumi: Uggghhhhh...fiiine! Whatever. Stupid...just come out of the water already. Forget it.

Eizo: But...I...I can't see where I'm going…

Miyumi: How deep in the tunnel did you go?!

Eizo: Pl-Please…! I...It's so dark, I...I don't know where I am!

Miyumi: You fucking suck! Ugh, whatever, fine! Just stay there, I'll come and…

She faltered.

Miyumi: Hang on a minute...this is a trap, isn't it?

Eizo: H-Huh? Wh-What is…? Miyumi?

Miyumi: How do I know you're not still Eisuke and you're fucking pretending to be Eizo right now, so I'll come down there in the darkness to save your ass only for you to fucking stab me in the back? I already thought this whole thing was fishy to begin with and I am not risking my life to the likes of you!

Eizo: I don't even know what you're talking about! Miyumi, can you just please get over here? Please?

Miyumi: Fine! What's the fucking password?

Eizo: It's parmesan cheese! Alright! It's really me! Now please! Get me out of here!

Miyumi: Alright, alright...no need to cry about it. ...Baby.

And so Miyumi set her mallet down on the floor, clambered down, off the platform, and began wading out into the waist-high water, looking for Eizo.

[CG] Miyumi In The Water [CG]

Miyumi: Oi! Idiot! Where are you? I'm coming down to find you…

She continued wading out into the water, heading further down the tracks.

Miyumi: ...Eizo? Hey...where'd you go? ...It's getting darker! Look, just...walk towards my voice!

Eizo didn't reply.

Miyumi: ...Eizo?

It was then that there was a loud splash of water. Miyumi shrieked as Eisuke lunged out of the water next to her and pounced.

Eisuke: Surprise!

Before Miyumi could react, he had wrapped his hands around her throat and thrust her into the water, holding her and her head underneath the surface.

[CG] Eisuke Tries To Drown Miyumi [CG]

Miyumi: HEL- Mmmmmf!

Miyumi began thrashing about in the water, furiously scuffling with Eisuke and grappling at him. Her hands slapped helplessly against his body but Eisuke continued to pin her underneath the surface of the water, preventing her from coming up for air. Miyumi began struggling even more frantically as the possibility of being drowned became even more likely.

Her legs kicking out...her arms scratching feebly at Eisuke...it seemed to be of little use.

Miyumi: [in the present] ...I almost died. No matter how hard I struggled, and clawed at him, and kicked out with my feet...he was so much stronger than I was. It was laughable...that I thought I could have the upper hand over him. I couldn't bring my mallet out into the water, especially while still wearing my gown. The moment I put my mallet down...I was defenseless against him. He held me down in the water for so long...and I thought that that was it. I was...I was going to die. I was going to be drowned in that tunnel. I would never breathe air again.

Taro: [in the present] M-M-Miyumi...

Miyumi: Mmmmmmmf!

Eisuke: Just...fucking...drown already!

Miyumi: [in the present] And just when I was beginning to see stars...when I could feel myself slipping away...when I knew it was only moments before my lungs gave out...he let me go.

Miyumi spluttered and came up for air, choking and coughing violently as Eisuke let her go.

No...not Eisuke.

Eizo - the real Eizo - blinked, confused, having just woken up in time to stop his murderous counterpart.

Miyumi: [coughing] *koff*...*wheeze*...*hack*...

Eizo: M-Miyumi…? What...where are we? What...what was I just…

Miyumi: [in the present] Before we even had any time to recover…that was when we heard it.

[CG] The Rollercoaster Approaches [CG]

It was the sound of a rollercoaster car rushing down the tracks. Miyumi and Eizo turned to look as the car came charging down the tracks, directly at them.

Immediately, Eizo kicked into action.

Eizo: Crap! Miyumi, quick! Move! To the platform!

Miyumi: Ow!

Eizo rushed to help Miyumi limp over to the edge of the platform.

Eizo: Up! Get up!

The car shuddered and shook as it appeared to run over something on the tracks. Sparks flew.

Miyumi: I can't! My...my gown! It's...it's too heavy!

Without saying a word, Eizo knelt down and helped to lift Miyumi up onto the platform. With his last effort, Eizo boosted her up and over, as Miyumi collapsed on top of the platform, safe from harm.

The car was getting closer. Right before Eizo could clamber up as well, the car veered off the tracks and smashed right into him. Miyumi screamed as the car zoomed past her, crashing into the wall and pinning Eizo up against it.

[CG] The Accident [CG]

Eizo: Mfk...ngh…

Eizo spluttered, wincing, as the entire lower half of his body was pinned beneath the front of the car. Inside the car, Fukumi was slumped back in her seat, her blood sprayed all over the dashboard. Her eyes were closed.

She was dead.

Miyumi: No…!

Eizo: Fghk...mmk…

Eizo coughed weakly, speckles of blood flying from his mouth. He feebly tried to push himself away from the car, but there was no point. He had seconds left to live. He coughed a couple more times, then his strength gave out as he collapsed onto the front of the car, blood bubbling out of the side of his mouth.

And then...he too, was still.

Soon, the tunnel was silent except for the sound of Miyumi's soft sobbing in the corner.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

[Track:  watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Wakako: [scared] Oh my gosh…

Hanako: [in tears] …

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Th-That's...that's how he died?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [uncomfortable] I th-think I'm gonna be sick…

Samira: [angry] Ngh...I'm gonna pummel the fuck out of the person who did this…!

Hanako: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] There. I told you...that's the truth of what happened. That's how Eizo was in the Tunnel. That's how he and Fukumi died. That's how...that's how…

She trailed off, staring off into nothingness. I didn't know what to say. I don't think anyone else did either.

Taro: [sad] He...h-h-his last act...was to...save her?

Hanako: [sad] Heh. Of course it was. That idiot…

She smiled a little through the tears that were now falling down her cheeks.

Hanako: [happy] That stupid moron...

 _Eizo had always been one of those people that tried to take care of the whole team - almost trying a little too hard, at times. But this...dying like this? I can't believe it…_

Taro: [sad] M-Miyumi...I'm s-s-so sorry...you had to w-witness that…

Miyumi: [in tears] ...

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey...how do we even know she's telling the truth?

Taro: [worried] H-Huh? O-Of c-course she is...Miyumi wouldn't l-l-lie at a t-t-time like this…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I dunno...seems pretty fishy to me. She could easily be lying about what really happened, and then made up that story to make it seem like she wasn't.

Taro: [angry] Wh-Wh-Why are you so insistent that M-M-Miyumi's not telling the tr-truth? You n-n-never liked her, is that it?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Why does whether I like or dislike her have anything to do with her obvious guilt? [snide] She probably killed Eizo herself and made that whole story up! You're pretty crafty, Miyumi, playing us all for fools like that. The 'ole sympathy card...it never gets old.

Taro: [accusatory] St-Stop it! Th-This is all just your sp-speculation! And...I tr-trust her. I trust M-M-Miyumi's word. She w-w-wouldn't lie…

Samira: [disappointed] I can't believe I'm taking Yoshihiki's side on this, but...he's not wrong, per se…

Taro: [shocked] Samira? You too?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I'm not lying.

Hanako: Words are just that - words. You're going to need more than that to back your account up.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I don't know what to tell you. I was attacked in the Tunnel. I don't know what to say to convince you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So you concede? Is that it? I knew it…she's still hiding something!

Miyumi: [sad] …

 _No...if Miyumi really was the killer...she wouldn't have stayed at the scene of the crime the way she did when I found her. And besides…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] Wait...when I first stumbled up on the scene of the crime...I remember seeing someone.

Samira: [shocked] You...saw someone?

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko. Why didn't you mention this before?

Umeko: [nervous] It...er...slipped my mind earlier. I couldn't tell who it was in the blizzard, which was why I never thought to mention it before...

[[flashback]]

All I could see was a silhouette, framed in the white of the blizzard as he, or she, walked away from the Tunnel.

Umeko: Hey! Eizo? Miyumi? Is that you? Hey!

But whoever it was quickly vanished.

 _That's weird...could they not hear me over the howl of the wind?_

I rushed over, but the mysterious person had gone.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] I was headed towards the Tunnel when I saw a silhouette in the distance. Whoever it was had just left the Tunnel. If Miyumi's story is true, then that means the real killer had entered the Tunnel while Eisuke and Miyumi had been fighting, and used the Control Panel to pilot Fukumi's car. In that case...that would mean that after committing the murder, the killer then left the scene of the crime, and that was probably the person I saw leaving the Tunnel! I just couldn't make out who it was in all the snow…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko's testimony...is pretty decisive evidence. This means that she witnessed the real killer leaving, and that proves it can't have been Miyumi since she was still inside the Tunnel when the bodies were discovered.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Now wait just a second!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] How do we know Umeko's not lying either?

Umeko: [confused] What? Why...would I lie?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I dunno...but it seems pretty fishy to me for you to have suddenly remembered this important detail…

Umeko: I told you, I forgot. And I didn't think it was going to be a useful clue earlier either…

Yoshihiki: [playful] How do you even know you really saw this...mysterious silhouette you speak of? Maybe it was a trick of the light? Maybe you saw Rufus by mistake?

Umeko: [annoyed] Rufus? Really? You think I'd mistake a dog for a person?

Yoshihiki: [playful] He's a _wolf_ , not a dog. Besides, it's hard to make things out in the thick of a blizzard, you know. All I'm saying is…[accusatory] your testimony is not decisive evidence at all! There's still no proof backing up Miyumi's story!

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Miyumi Soaking Wet

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

5\. Water in the Tunnel

6\. Mordecai's Account

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] All I'm saying is...there's no guarantee she isn't bamboozling us all right now!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do you have any proof that her story is what she claims it is?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Exactly! You have none!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] She might as well have told us aliens killed Eisuke, because we wouldn't be able to prove that either!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I bet the drugs haven't worn off Miyumi at all! She's just pretending to have returned to her senses…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] But secretly, she plotted to kill Eisuke! And she's making us all think otherwise!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Pretty sneaky, Miyumi. I should've expected it from the girl who speaks to dolls all the time…

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Hang on. Doesn't the fact that she was soaking wet prove she's not lying?

Umeko: [accusatory] That would make sense with what she said about Eisuke trying to drown her…

[ADVANCE]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sure, but think about it this way.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Realistically speaking, what's stopping her from just **wading through the water** herself…

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...and getting herself wet to sell her story? Even a kid would know to do that!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Everything she described in the story could **easily be fabricated**. She's guilty, guilty, guilty!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well? Give up yet?

[Cross Sword: End]

 _Is it possible to back up Miyumi's story? There must be evidence somewhere…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Miyumi's Bruises] - [ **easily be fabricated** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Hold on. That's wrong! There is something in Miyumi's story that she couldn't have lied about!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, is there? What evidence do you have then?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Look at the bruises on Miyumi's neck. They look like they could have been inflicted by a person trying to strangle her.

Samira: [thoughtful] You've got a point...it does look like that could be a sign of attempted strangulation…

Wakako: [confused] I thought Eisuke tried drowning Miyumi.

Umeko: He grabbed her neck and held her underwater. That would make sense with the marks on her neck. Unlike with Shizuko's wounds, it would be harder for Miyumi to inflict those bruises on herself. So...I'm inclined to believe in her story.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Okay...I suppose it'd be hard to inflict those wounds on yourself…[accusatory] Aha! But wait!

Taro: [annoyed] Wh-Wh-What is it now…?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Perhaps she wasn't lying about Eisuke trying to strangle her…[accusatory] But she's lying about the reason behind it!

Wakako: [confused] The reason...behind it?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi's saying Eisuke tried to kill her first! But what if...she tried to kill him, and he tried to strangle her back in self-defense? Or...she tried to kill him...and he grabbed her neck in the ensuing scuffle?

Taro: [angry] M-M-Miyumi would never be able to overp-p-power Eisuke like that! And we already established how he died! He got hit by the-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Exactly! With Eisuke so much stronger than her, the only way Miyumi could kill Eisuke was by running him over with Fukumi's car! See? It makes sense! [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi is the killer behind Eisuke's death! And she's feeding us a bullcrap story to make us think she was the intended victim!

Umeko: [annoyed] Yoshihiki, why are you doing this? Miyumi's testimony is crucial to this case, and you know it. You're just trying to make her look suspicious to waste time, aren't you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Whaaat? I would never do anything like that...I want to survive this Trial and make it out alive, just like all of you!

 _Yeah, a likely story. Even now, he's still playing the role of troublemaker, and for what? Because Miyumi's easy to pick on? Because she won't speak up to defend herself?_

Sure enough, Miyumi had retreated back into her usual silence.

 _We're not getting anywhere if I can't get Yoshihiki to let up and admit, without a doubt, that Miyumi has to be innocent._ _He's wasting our time like this._

 _There's got to be a way to prove that Miyumi's telling the truth in her account…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] ...That's it! I can prove that Miyumi is innocent, and her story isn't a lie.

Yoshihiki: Oh? Can you? What proof do you have, then? Is it another note? Or just one of your many theories?

Umeko: No, it's something a lot more concrete than that. I believe that I can prove, beyond a doubt, that Miyumi is definitely not this case's killer.

Azuma: [shocked] You can…?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Intriguing! Go on then.

 _She has to be innocent. And the proof of that is…_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ D _ _ _ _ C _ _ _ _ _ _ _ N _ _ _ _ _ _ E _ _

…

…

…

_OD_ _ I _ C O _ _ _ _ _ _N_U_C_ _E_ _

…

…

…

BOD_ _ I _ C O _ _ _ Y _NN_U_CE_E_ _

…

…

…

BOD_ _ I _ C O _ _ R Y _NNOU_CEME_ _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That's right. Monokuma's Body Discovery Announcement! It only plays after three or more people have discovered a dead body. And among those three people cannot be the killer. That announcement played after me, Azuma and Miyumi were in the Tunnel alone with the two corpses. Because Mordecai was unconscious at the time, he doesn't count. And unless someone here wants to say they discovered the bodies _before_ we did…?

No one said a word or raised their hand.

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. That's proof that the announcement was triggered after me, Azuma and Miyumi were the first three people who weren't the killer who had discovered the bodies. That means...Miyumi cannot be the killer. It would go against Monokuma's rules for her to be guilty. Therefore, she is innocent.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Fine. You got me there, I guess. Okay, so it's not Miyumi.

Taro: Th-Thank you, Umeko…

Wakako: [worried] Someone...slipped Miyumi that note, to lure her to the Tunnel. But...why?

Samira: Miyumi. In your story, you said that Mordecai sent Fukumi into the tunnel, and then you knocked him out before Eisuke, and then you, got onto the tracks.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Samira: [thoughtful] That means...that by rights, Fukumi would have gone through the entire ride, and come out on the other end, returning to the platform safely. But for her to have come towards you and...and hit Eizo...someone would've had to start the ride again, even when she'd returned to the platform.

Wakako: [confused] You've lost me.

Samira: Look. The ride goes in a circuit, correct? The Start and End point of the ride are the same. It's essentially a circle, that loops around in the tunnel underground. Fukumi set off on the ride from the Start point, and would've been travelling around the circuit while Eizo and Miyumi were on the tracks behind her. So, when she came out of the ride, at the End of the circuit, Eizo and Miyumi would be on the tracks in front of her car. That's how a circle works. She looped around and came out behind them.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yeah...

Samira: But once she appeared at the End point...the ride should've stopped. It wouldn't have continued forward for a second round around the circuit. The ride should've stopped there, and she should've been able to get out onto the platform. But somehow...she didn't get off the ride. The car was sent down the tracks a second time and...that's how the collision happened.

Umeko: It's just as Monomi said. ...Someone started the ride up again, after Fukumi's car came to a stop.

[[flashback]]

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] Th-Th...The ride stopped. And then…I...I heard her [STATIC] talking to a [STATIC] by the [STATIC] Panel...sh-she was [STATIC] for [STATIC] to let her off, but [STATIC]...I think [STATIC] ignored her. Th-Then...then the ride...it started [STATIC] again!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [worried] That person...must've been the killer.

That was it. We'd finally reached the crucial moment.

Azuma: Think about it. If the killer knew Miyumi and Eisuke would be in the tunnel...and saw Fukumi's car arrive...he or she might've thought...that was the perfect opportunity to send the car down the tracks in the hopes of knocking into them.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What?

 _The pieces are starting to come together now._

Wakako: [thoughtful] But how did the killer know Miyumi and Eisuke would be in the Tunnel at that exact moment? We all split up to go look for them after we found out they'd gone missing. You're not telling me that...one of us just happened to find the two struggling in the water in the Tunnel...and decided, on impulse, to send Fukumi's car down the tracks towards them?

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...Who said anything about 'impulse'?

Hanako: [annoyed] You mean…?

Azuma: What if this...was a premeditated murder?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Premeditated…?

Samira: [annoyed] That means the killer...whoever it was...would've known that Miyumi and Eisuke was going to be at the Tunnel at that exact time. How would they have known that?

 _How the killer knew where Eisuke and Miyumi were…_

 _Eisuke tried to drown Miyumi in the Tunnel, but he wouldn't even have been there to kill her if she hadn't been given that note._

 _Could this mean…?_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Who were the killer's intended targets?

1\. Eizo and Fukumi

2\. Eizo and Miyumi

3\. Fukumi and Mordecai

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Eizo and Miyumi

Q2) How did the killer lure his targets to his desired location?

1\. He made Miyumi lose Ms. Shortcake in the Tunnel

2\. He slipped Miyumi the note

3\. He convinced Miyumi to come with him to the Tunnel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He slipped Miyumi the note

Q3) How did the killer know Eisuke and Miyumi would be at the tunnel at that time?

1\. He'd followed Eisuke and Miyumi

2\. He was working with Eisuke

3\. He didn't

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He was working with Eisuke

Umeko: I think I've realized something...something big about the killer's plan that we didn't realize before.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What is it?

Umeko: Think about it. In Miyumi's story, was there anything odd about what she said occurred? Anything odd about the way Eisuke behaved?

Wakako: [confused] Um…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I know what you're getting at. You're talking about _that_ , right?

Umeko: Yes. I'm talking about…

1\. Eizo waking up at the last second

2\. Eisuke getting lost in the tunnel

3\. Eisuke knowing the password

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Eisuke knowing the password.

Umeko: [accusatory] Miyumi, when you asked Eisuke about the password, he knew it exactly, didn't he?

Miyumi used Nico to affirm my suspicions.

Umeko: He shouldn't have known that. Everyone but Eisuke knew the password was 'parmesan cheese'. Eisuke shouldn't have known it, but he did, and that's how he tricked Miyumi into believing he really was Eizo and got her to come down onto the tracks to 'save Eizo'. Now, let's move on to Eisuke's plan. He pretended to have woken up as Eizo in the middle of his search for Ms. Shortcake to lure Miyumi onto the tracks. Once he'd done that, he tried to drown her.

Wakako: [confused] I'm lost. What are you getting at here?

Umeko: Think about it. He and Miyumi - if not for Mordecai and Fukumi's unplanned appearance - would have been alone in that Tunnel. Eisuke knew the password to trick Miyumi, and had Eizo not regained his senses at the last second, he would've been able to drown Miyumi in that Tunnel and commit murder.

Hanako: Are you saying…?

Umeko: Yes. I am. [accusatory] I'm saying that that was Eisuke's plan from the start. I think he'd planned to kill Miyumi in that tunnel from the very beginning.

Wakako: [shocked] What…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [accusatory] ...And I don't think he did it alone.

Wakako: [shocked] You mean…?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. I think...he and the real killer planned on tricking Miyumi and getting her alone in the Tunnel so they would be in the perfect position to kill her. That is the only explanation for how Eisuke knew about the password. The killer must've told him, so that he could correctly pass himself off as Eizo in order to trick Miyumi.

Hanako: [worried] Eisuke...tried to murder Miyumi...and he had a partner?

Samira: [annoyed] Again? Good grief, what is wrong with you people? Why do you all want to partner up with that crazed bastard so badly…?

Wakako: [nervous] But...I thought Miyumi threatened Eisuke to come along with her, precisely because she suspected it was a trap. In that case...what would he and the real killer have done, if she hadn't done that?

Umeko: My guess is Eisuke would've hid in the Tunnel, lying in wait, before Miyumi arrived, and would've tried to drown her when she entered the Tunnel and got onto the tracks. It only made his job a little tougher when she ordered him to come with her anyway, as her precaution against a trap, not knowing that he was one of those who had set the trap up to begin with.

Taro: [worried] S-So...Eisuke and the killer pl-plotted to kill Miyumi?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Not only is she not the killer like we thought...but she was the intended _victim_? It's like with Ichiro in the first case all over again...

Azuma: [thoughtful] It would explain why someone - either Eisuke or the killer - slipped that note to Miyumi, to tempt her into the dark tunnel to find her doll, so she'd be vulnerable for attack. It's the same way Nagatomo tried to lure Ichiro to the Rec Room for his crime.

Ichiro: [annoyed] That thieving fiend...the mention of his name makes my blood boil!

Yoshihiki: [confused] But wait...I'm not sure about this…

Umeko: What are you not sure about?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You say the killer and Eisuke worked together to kill their target - Miyumi. But the rules in our handbooks clearly state that there can only be one killer per case. Which means that the killer and Eisuke couldn't have taken the credit for Miyumi's murder together!

 _Shoot. He's not wrong. They couldn't both have been the blackened..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] What if...the killer planned on betraying Eisuke as well, from the very start?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh yeah? And how do you figure that out?

 _How did the killer plan on betraying Eisuke? The very fact that Eisuke knew the password proves that he, like last time, again had to have had a partner in this case. He knew information that he shouldn't have known about. But the fact that Eisuke tried to murder Miyumi, shows that he hadn't realized one essential point about this case, that proves that his 'partner' had planned for Eisuke to die from the very beginning._

Yoshihiki: [confused] Okay, I admit...it kinda makes sense that Eisuke planned to kill Miyumi. I mean...that note the killer slipped her is all kinds of suspicious. But even if the killer planned to lure Miyumi to the Tunnel so Eisuke could drown her...How did he plan on dealing with Eisuke afterwards? Only one person can leave the Killing Game alive after a murder. So...two killers can't win the Game…

Umeko: [thoughtful] The real killer must've planned to betray Eisuke all along…

Taro: [confused] H-How can you prove that?

 _The killers' original target was Miyumi, and they'd planned for Eisuke to catch Miyumi alone in the Tunnel to drown her. But Eisuke wouldn't have been allowed to win the Killing Game. The real killer planned to dispose of him...and I know how to prove it._

Umeko: [accusatory] Eisuke's partner planned on betraying him...and this piece of evidence proves it!

1\. Eizo's Depression

2\. Control Panel

3\. Water in the Tunnel

4\. Eizo's Bracelet

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Eizo's Bracelet]

Umeko: [accusatory] Of course! The answer's obvious. It was the bracelets!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: We know now that the bracelets never had poison in them, just the drugs. Monokuma had lied about the bracelets having poison in them. But the killer probably didn't know that. He probably thought the bracelets really did connect the partners' lives together. And in that case...who was Miyumi's partner?

Wakako: [shocked] It...was Eizo…

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. But Eisuke probably never knew that. He lost consciousness when Monokuma explained it to us. He probably thought the bracelets only signified whose partner was who. In that case - Eisuke had _no idea_ about the 'poison'. The fact that Eisuke agreed to and tried to kill Miyumi shows that he had no idea. Because by killing Miyumi…

Azuma: If the bracelets really had poison in them, killing Miyumi would've killed Eisuke too. And Eisuke likely didn't know that. Which means…

Wakako: [shocked] The killer planned for Eisuke to kill Miyumi, and by extension...inadvertently kill himself too!

Umeko: [accusatory] That was the killer's plan from the very beginning. And it was almost foolproof. He made Eisuke his partner, and planned to have his partner kill both his target and take care of himself at the same time. That would've given the credit of both Miyumi's and Eisuke's murders to the killer, and had things not gone wrong...we might've never realized the truth. Just think about it. If the bracelets really had poison in them...we would've come to the Tunnel and found both Miyumi's and Eisuke's bodies in the water - one drowned, the other poisoned. And we would've made the assumption that Eisuke - foolishly - had killed Miyumi of his own accord, not knowing of the poison, and caused his own death. We might be standing here now, voting Eisuke the killer, while the real killer gets off scot-free.

Wakako: [shocked] Oh my gosh...you mean...it almost worked? The killer...almost tricked us?

Umeko: Exactly. But obviously...two things went wrong. One: the bracelets never had poison in them. And two: Eizo woke up and stopped Eisuke from carrying out the rest of the plan.

Wakako: [confused] But I still don't get it. Then...how did Fukumi and Eizo wind up the victims instead?

Umeko: Remember, Fukumi and Mordecai had never been a part of the plan. Neither of them had been meant to be in that Tunnel in the first place. My guess is the killer unlocked the Tunnel in advance to prepare for Eisuke's and Miyumi's arrival earlier tonight. It had been a total accident that Fukumi and Mordecai stumbled upon the Tunnel in the first place.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm guessing...that when we found out Fukumi and Mordecai had also disappeared after dinner...the killer feared that they had gone to the Tunnel and potentially ruined his or her plans. So he or she went to the Tunnel right away...to go check on things…

Umeko: What if...the killer arrived at the Tunnel in time to see Miyumi and Eisuke fighting in the water? And at that moment...Fukumi's ride had come to a stop?

Azuma: [sad] Fukumi...was probably terrified from the ride. Ever since she was injected...she became completely cowardly and...she was probably too scared to get off.

Umeko: When the killer saw Fukumi's ride come to a stop by the platform, and heard Eizo and Miyumi and realized that the plan had failed, and that Eizo had regained consciousness, all he or she would have had to do...was use the Control Panel…

Azuma: [sad] ...and send Fukumi's car back onto the tracks, not giving her a chance to disembark.

Umeko: The car would've gone down the tracks to where Eizo and Miyumi were and…

I let my words hang in the air.

Wakako: [sad] Is...is that how it happened?

Umeko: The killer's plan had been for Eisuke and Miyumi to kill each other, because of the bracelets. He or she lured them both there, by finding a way to unlock the Tunnel, slipping Miyumi that note, and pretending to partner up with Eisuke with the promise they would both escape the Game together, with Eisuke not knowing that only one killer could take the credit or knowing about the bracelets and what they did.

Azuma: [thoughtful] But because Fukumi had been there…

Mordecai: [sad] ...She died for nothing.

Wakako: [shocked] No…

Taro: [distressed] That's...so horrible…

Samira: [disappointed] ...

Mordecai: [distressed] She died...because she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time! It isn't fair!

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: [sad] The killer had to change his plans fast, after realizing that Eizo had regained consciousness. He probably took advantage of Fukumi being in the car on the tracks and sent it flying down towards them, hoping he could salvage his plan and kill Fukumi, Eizo or Miyumi, or even all three. Whoever it was, was probably just desperate to make sure at least someone died because of his or her actions, so he or she could get out.

Wakako: [sad] …

Hanako: [annoyed] ...So. Which one of you is it?

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh?

Hanako: [annoyed] We've figured out the killer's plan, how he partnered up with Eisuke to have both him and Miyumi killed, and how his plan failed and he ended up killing Fukumi and Eizo instead. But we're still no closer to actually finding out who the killer is.

Ichiro: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [bored] …

Samira: [annoyed] …

 _She's right. Whoever the killer is...they came up with quite the plan, deceiving Eisuke and planning to use him to get out of here. But...while we now know what he or she intended to do...we have no idea who they are._

 _There has to be something...some clue...somewhere...that will give us a hint as to their identity!_

 _We're so close now...so close to avenging Eizo and Fukumi...we can't let them down!_

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

Taro - SHSL Bookworm

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	29. Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life 4

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Hanako: Perhaps there's a way we can find a clue to the killer's identity elsewhere.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Oh yeah? Like what-

Hanako: [angry] Don't talk to me!

Wakako: [scared] Eyah!

Mordecai: [confused] Wha...do not yell so suddenly, woman!

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Sheesh...what's your problem?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm serious. I'm still suffering a bit of the effects of the drugs here. Half the time, you annoy me to death and the other half, I...I…[uncomfortable] Mmf. I...I'm thinking...weird...lovey-dovey stuff and...ugh! Just...please don't...don't talk to me until the drugs wear off. I'm fighting the urge to both run as far away as I can from you and...oh, gosh...I'm gonna barf...please...just-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Alright, alright, I get it. Whatever. It's not my fault your drugs made you want to be in love with me.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Anyway...like I said…[annoyed] The killer obviously put a lot of thought into their plans. They were able to convince and trick Eisuke into doing their bidding for them, and even when his original plan was foiled, the killer was able to salvage it by killing Fukumi and Eizo in the process. Whoever it was was clearly smart enough to think up a new plan on the fly and take advantage of Fukumi's unexpected appearance on the tracks. But I'm sure he or she slipped up somehow. There must be a way to narrow down the suspects and pinpoint exactly who he or she is.

Samira: [annoyed] And how exactly do you propose we do that?

Hanako: What I'd like to know is exactly how the killer got the Tunnel of Love open in the first place?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Do you mean…?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The Tunnel had been locked ever since the day we got our bracelets. Monokuma refused to open it again. But somehow, the killer found a way to get the door open again, and that was how he decided to use the Tunnel as the perfect location to trick Eisuke and Miyumi into killing each other. My guess is...he or she thought the darkness of the Tunnel made it perfect for Eisuke to attack Miyumi, and that it would be the best way to kill her where she couldn't scream for help.

Wakako: [scared] Jeez...that's fucking dark. Not, like, literal dark, but...that's a really messed up way of thinking…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hanako brings up a good point. How did the killer get the door to the Tunnel open? It was locked up tight beforehand.

Taro: [nervous] M-Maybe...whoever it was broke it down by f-f-force?

Azuma: No, I don't think so. Me and Mordecai tried before, when Miyumi really wanted to try and get back in. It's not possible. Unless the killer found a really powerful way to break the door open…

 _A...really powerful way…?_

Azuma: That reminds me. Umeko…

Umeko: [shocked] Yeah?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You said to me that the way the door was broken down was...similar to how the door to your cottage was broken down.

Wakako: [confused] It was?

Umeko: Yeah. Both doorknobs were broken off and...there were a lot of metallic bits and bobs left behind at each scene. And there was...also some...strange pink substance too…

Taro: [thoughtful] St-Strange...p-p-pink substance?

Ichiro: [snide] Sounds awfully fiendish to me! It sounds like the work of a trickster!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I hope you didn't mean a 'prankster', like me…

Azuma: It stands to reason that perhaps the person who broke into your house was the same person that broke into the Tunnel - which, in turn, would be the same person that orchestrated this whole scenario and killed both Eizo and Fukumi.

Samira: [confused] What? But then...that would mean the killer had reason to break into Umeko's cottage. But...what for? Why would the killer…?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What did the killer even want from your cottage, Umeko?

Umeko: What did the killer want…?

 _If the thief who broke into my cottage...really is this case's killer...then...there really is no doubt as to what he or she wanted from me._

 _They wanted…_

1\. The key to the explosives locker

2\. A few explosives

3\. The key to the Tunnel

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The key to the explosives locker

Umeko: The thief wanted the one thing that they stole from me - the key to the explosives locker.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] All this mention of thieves just reminds me of Nagatomo...ugh, I hated that guy. What a total creep...even if he did help me by agreeing to switch rooms with me that one time…

Monokuma: [angry] Hey! Don't say that about him! I'm still upset he didn't last longer, you know…

Hanako: So the killer broke into Umeko's cottage because he'd been seeking the key to the explosives locker. That would also mean that the killer had been trying to get his or her hands on a couple explosives themselves.

Azuma: Yeah. That makes sense. A few of the explosives were stolen from the locker when we checked on it.

Samira: [confused] So the killer had been trying to steal explosives. But...why? Did they...play a part in his plan in any way?

Azuma: [confused] Yeah, I'm not sure about that either. I don't recall explosives coming into play at any point in this case...but it has to be connected somehow, right? I'm sure of it!

 _Explosives...explosives...how would they have been involved in this case?_

 _The killer would've had to have known about the explosives even existing...as well as the fact that I had the key to the locker…_

 _Wait...wait a minute…_

 _There...is a way that explosives could've been used in this case. But...could it be?_

Yoshihiki: Maybe the explosives...were the killer's back-up plan?

Samira: [annoyed] Back-up plan? What are you on about this time?

Yoshihiki: [confused] I don't know…? Like...in case Eisuke didn't kill Miyumi...he'd blow them both up?

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be a prat! I've already told you...they aren't that volatile. They're only small explosives...used to blow up a small amount of materials. They're not that destructive that they would eviscerate two human beings!

Yoshihiki: [bored] Aw, then what use are they? Lame… [playful] At the very least, they sound fun to play with. I bet I could think up LOADS of pranks I could pull off if I had explosives like that…

Azuma: [confused] If we're right, and the killer really is the same person as the thief who broke into Umeko's cottage...then he had to have done so to get his hands on the key she had, and the explosives in that locker. The only reason he would've done that was if he needed those explosives to execute his plan.

[Track: watch?v=xXSH3q8F96E]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Dim Lights

2\. Metallic Pieces

3\. Pink Goo

4\. Control Panel

5\. Remains of Ms. Shortcake

6\. Water in the Tunnel

Wakako: [thoughtful] Are we absolutely sure the killer even needed to use explosives?

Samira: [annoyed] They could just be unrelated to the case at hand...

Wakako: [confused] I mean...in both his plans for murder and the actual murders that occurred…

Wakako: [confused] It seems like he or she never really needed explosives at any point…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Maybe he planned to use them to threaten Eisuke into working with him!

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] After all, his whole plan **hinged on Eisuke's co-operation** …

Hanako: [thoughtful] It wouldn't have exactly been hard to convince Eisuke to help, however…

Hanako: We all knew Eisuke always wanted to get out, and was willing to kill anyone to do it.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Perhaps there was something specific that the killer needed to blow up…

Samira: [confused] Like what? I don't really see what he or she might've used it for…

Wakako: [confused] I don't know...the **Control Panel** , maybe?

Wakako: [excited] Maybe he wanted to blow up the Control Panel and short-circuit it so the ride malfunctioned!

Azuma: [annoyed] Again...that doesn't really fit with his plans. He never planned on using that Control Panel in the first place…

Azuma: All he needed was for Eisuke to do his job and kill Miyumi…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Even when the killer found out the plan had failed…

Azuma: All he would've had to do was **push a button** and send the car with Fukumi in it down the track, to where it collided with Eizo…

Azuma: [thoughtful] You **don't really need an explosive to do any of that**...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The killer needed to blow something up...and there's one thing at the scene of the crime that fits the bill._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Umeko: [shocked] Of course! That's it! [accusatory] The door! That's how the killer got in!

Samira: [confused] The...door? Umeko, what are you talking about?

Umeko: [accusatory] The killer used explosives to blow the doorknob off the door!

Ichiro: [confused] The killer...blew the doorknob off?

Umeko: [distressed] It all makes sense now! That's how the killer got the Tunnel of Love open! He used an explosive to blow the doorknob off, and break open the lock!

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...I suppose it's plausible...if we couldn't break it down with physical force...an explosion would certainly do the trick.

Hanako: Samira? Is it possible? Will those explosives have enough firepower to do that?

Samira: [thoughtful] Y-Yeah, I think so...they may not pack much of a punch but they should have enough 'oomph' to blow the lock open.

Yoshihiki: [snide] So the killer didn't use a gun or a key or some convoluted 'spell'...he just used an explosive to blow the lock to high hell?

Umeko: Yeah. That explains the metallic pieces we found outside the Tunnel! They weren't just bits of the door that blew off...they were bits of material of the explosives that had blown off during the explosion. That's why there were more pieces than there should've been. It's because some of them came from the explosives themselves.

Wakako: [confused] How did the killer use the explosives on the doorknob though?

Umeko: What do you mean?

Taro: [nervous] W-W-Well...to attach the explosive to the door like that...especially to sp-specifically the doorknob... _is_ kinda h-hard to do…

Umeko: I think I know how they did it.

Wakako: [shocked] How?

Umeko: It's that sticky pink substance I was telling you guys about earlier. It was the same substance found amongst the metal pieces by my door. I think it's…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ M

…

…

…

_ UM

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: GUM

Taro: [shocked] G-Gum…? Wh-What, like...chewing gum?

Umeko: Exactly. The killer could've gotten gum from the Strongman attraction at any time, and used it to stick an explosive to the underside of the doorknob, rigged it to blow, and got a safe distance away and let it do its work. Those explosives are light and compact. They would be small enough and easy to attach to the door with a sticky substance like gum. It would also explain the pink substance I found. Sticky and pink...that sounds like what gum looks like to me.

Samira: [confused] How do you know for sure that that sticky pink substance is gum?

Umeko: I've got another piece of evidence to support that idea. It's…

1\. Pink Paper Scrap

2\. Pink Goo

3\. Metallic Pieces

4\. Wakako's Confessional

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Pink Paper Scrap

Umeko: This scrap of pink paper I found outside the Tunnel looks like it could've been torn off the gum wrapper. It's pink, which fits, and the letters do too.

 **-ERR-**

 **-U-**

…

 **STRAWB** **ERR** **Y**

 **G** **U** **M**

Umeko: See? This must've been what the killer used in conjunction with the explosives to get the Tunnel open again. And anyone could've simply gotten it as a reward from winning the Strongman attraction…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] But it's not so easy to win that game though...especially since Miyumi took the mallet shortly after she went bonkers…

Wakako: [confused] Yeah! And I thought Mordecai was the only one who had beaten it.

Mordecai: True. But...I suppose, admittedly, it would not have been impossible for someone else to have won it without the rest of us knowing, before Miyumi took the mallet for herself.

Samira: [confused] What do you mean?

Mordecai: [embarrassed] Well...I may boast a lot, but...I know I am not the strongest guy in the group.

He looked pointedly at Azuma.

Wakako: [shocked] Azuma? Did...did you try your hand at the attraction too?

Azuma: [shocked] Oh! Well...I…[embarrassed] I didn't really, but...I mean, I do think I probably could've won…

Mordecai: All I'm saying is...anyone could've tried their hand at it and won themselves some gum too.

Umeko: But unless otherwise proven...it's more likely that the person who used that gum probably received it from you, that day you won it and distributed your rewards out to the people there. Besides, don't you remember? That day...you broke the attraction.

Mordecai: [shocked] I...did?

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [angry] Haiyaaah!

Mordecai slammed the mallet down onto the Strongman attraction. The target flew right off the meter. It soared over our hands, flying high up into the sky, and soon disappeared into the distance.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa!

Fukumi: [shocked] Wow, dude. You clearly don't know your own strength!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Hm. Good point. I'd...almost forgot about that.

Umeko: No one else could've played that game and won after you broke it.

Taro: [nervous] D-Does this r-really help us th-though? Kn-Knowing that the person who br-broke into the Tunnel had g-g-gum?

Wakako: [thoughtful] Well, who knew about the explosives in the first place too? Maybe that'd help narrow down the list of suspects.

Umeko: It was me, Azuma, Hanako, Samira...and Taro.

Wakako: [shocked] And no one else knew…?

Hanako: [distressed] I...let it slip to Yoshihiki when I was drugged. But...I was with him all the way up to the moment the explosives were found missing. So...he'd have had to have learned about them _before_ I told him.

Samira: [annoyed] No one else fucking spilled the beans to anyone, did they?

Azuma: Not me.

Umeko: Nope.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: [shocked] Taro? Why are you keeping silent?

Taro: [nervous] …

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me…

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry! I...I m-might've...accidentally m-m-mentioned it…

Wakako: [shocked] You let slip about the explosives to someone? Who?!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I...I can't say! I...it d-d-doesn't matter! Th-That person...c-couldn't've...sh-she couldn't…[shocked] I-I-I mean…!

Taro's reluctance to reveal the person's name was more than enough of an answer.

Hanako: [annoyed] You've said enough.

Umeko: [worried] So...there was a _sixth_ person who knew about the explosives beforehand…

Taro: [shocked] N-N-No, there wasn't! Th-There definitely, absolutely wasn't!

Umeko: It had to have been...

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [worried] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] ...

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [worried] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Miyumi

Umeko: [worried] Miyumi...Taro told you about the explosives too?

Taro: [shocked] N-No! W-Wait! I-I-I...I didn't tell her anything! I swear!

Samira: [annoyed] Dude, it's obvious. There's no one else you'd've let it slip to.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] N-No, wait, really! I...I d-d-d-didn't tell her! P-Please believe me!

Yoshihiki: [playful] You can't defend her, man. Just look at her! She can't hide it from her face.

True enough, Miyumi avoided all our gazes determinedly.

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi. You learned about the explosives before the theft, right?

Miyumi slowly puppeteered Nico into a nod.

Taro: [sad] Mmph...M-Miyumi…

Samira: [annoyed] Taro...you were supposed to keep it a secret!

Taro: [nervous] S-Sorry...I just...I'm r-really b-b-bad at k-keeping s-s-secrets...I...I got all n-nervous in fr-front of her and...she could t-tell I was hiding s-s-something and...I just bl-blurted it out! It's not my f-fault…

Wakako: [shocked] So Miyumi really did know about the explosives...then...in that case…

Taro: [shocked] W-Wait! J-Just because she learned about them from me...th-that doesn't make her the thief! Sh-She didn't steal anything, honest!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, and you can vouch for that? Were you with her every single second of the day leading up to the theft?

Taro: [sad] W-W-Well...n-no...b-but…!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I rest my case.

Taro: [angry] I said she didn't st-steal anything! She's not the th-thief you're l-l-looking for!

Taro was getting worked up again. Miyumi was still silent, avoiding our gazes, even Taro's.

Taro: [angry] I only t-told her about them b-b-before her injection! Sh-She pr-promised she would keep it a s-secret too!

Yoshihiki: [playful] But then, after she went insane, she could've easily gone to get the explosives for herself.

Ichiro: [worried] Was that...why you were so anxious after you found out Miyumi had gone missing tonight?

Taro: [worried] Th-That's...I…

Azuma: You thought she had the explosives, didn't you? Did you suspect her ever since the theft occurred?

Samira: [annoyed] Why didn't you say anything, Taro? You should've told us right there and then that she might've stolen them.

Taro: [scared] I...Y-Yeah, so I r-r-ran off in a hurry b-because I w-wanted to find her...b-but I didn't really s-s-suspect her of taking the explosives! Honest!

Wakako: [worried] What does it mean if Miyumi was the one who stole the explosives?

Hanako: She must've used them to break the door to the Tunnel open.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] That door was open by the time Fukumi and I had arrived. If she was the one who had blasted it open, why did she not enter right away to retrieve her doll?

Hanako: Perhaps she was waiting for Eisuke to go with her, and decided to return after they had snuck away from the dance party.

Taro: [annoyed] G-Guys, d-don't ignore me! But s-s-seriously...it really wasn't Miyumi! Sh-She didn't steal anything!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Can you prove that?

Mordecai: [worried] She was alone when we all went looking for Eizo, this afternoon when the explosives went missing. She could've easily gone to the gym to steal some without anyone knowing.

Hanako: I apologize, Taro, but it is looking more and more likely that...Miyumi was the one who stole those explosives.

Azuma: [worried] Well, hold on...we can't come to a conclusion just yet. We haven't even heard anything from Miyumi about it yet…

Taro: [accusatory] Yeah! You haven't even g-g-given her a chance to d-defend herself!

 _Something about this isn't right. Even if Taro told Miyumi about the explosives...I don't think she's the one who stole them. And something's been nagging at me ever since we started this discussion…_

Miyumi: [sad] ...I didn't take them.

Taro: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi had finally spoken up again. She was still looking down, but her voice was unmistakable.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I never stole those explosives.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, gee, I guess that settles that then. Case closed, everybody! Case closed!

Taro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up. Let her speak…

Wakako: [worried] Miyumi, it's okay. The Body Discovery Announcement exonerates you. You can admit to being the thief because of the injection if it really was you, because we know you're not the killer.

Miyumi: [sad] ...But I'm telling the truth. I never stole them.

Samira: [annoyed] What…?

Hanako: [worried] But...if Miyumi didn't steal the explosives…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Like I said...the door was open when Fukumi and I arrived. The thief must've gotten the explosives and blown it open to prepare for Miyumi's and Eisuke's arrival. And if it wasn't Miyumi…

Azuma: [worried] That means that our thief MUST be the killer who tried to kill Miyumi and Eisuke. The killer was the one who blew the door open to give Miyumi and Eisuke access to the Tunnel, not Miyumi.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Can't Miyumi just be lying about not stealing it?

Samira: [annoyed] We know for a fact she's not the killer. What motive does she have to lie about it?

 _Miyumi's asserting that she didn't steal the explosives, even though she knew about them. If she really was the thief, it would make sense that she opened the door herself to get Ms. Shortcake. But she's saying the thief opened it for her...which makes sense, since the thief also sent her the note saying the door was now open._

 _That must mean that the thief and the killer have to be the same person._

Samira: [confused] You said that...the thief used the explosives, and stuck it to the door with gum, to get into the Tunnel of Love, correct?

Umeko: Yeah.

Samira: [confused] But you also said that's the same method the thief used to break into your cottage.

Umeko: I did.

Samira: [annoyed] That doesn't make any sense! The whole reason the thief broke into your cottage in the first place...was to steal the key to the explosives! But...to have gotten into your cottage to begin with...the thief...would've needed to already have the explosives!

Ichiro: [confused] It's...a paradox?

Mordecai: [shocked] Most perplexing! Could it be...?

Yoshihiki: So it is. It's like the age-old question - what came first, the chicken or the egg? The killer needs Umeko's key to get the explosives, but needs the explosives to get Umeko's key. [laughing] Wow! What a riddle!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? How...how can this be? That would be...ridiculous! It...is a loop!

Wakako: [distressed] Ow...my brain...I feel like...I'm melting…

Mordecai: [distressed] Did the killer...did he…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Go on. Say it.

Mordecai: [shocked] Did he use a Time Spell to cast himself back in time to before he had the key? Perhaps he went forward in time to after he'd stolen the key to have the explosives and then went back in time to use them to ensure he got the key in the first place!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I knew a stupid suggestion was just waiting to burst from his lips.

Wakako: [annoyed] You're one to talk about stupid suggestions.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] So are you!

Hanako: *sigh* Stupid suggestions aside...Umeko poses a real question. If you are right about the killer using explosives to break into both the Tunnel of Love and your cottage...then we have a clear contradiction here. The thief would never have needed to break into your cottage to get the key if he was already in possession of explosives.

 _Why would the killer still have needed to break into my house if he had already obtained the key to the explosives locker beforehand?_

[Track: watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) What did the thief use to break into my cottage?

1\. One of the hidden explosives

2\. A different explosive

3\. Some other device

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. One of the hidden explosives

Q2) When did the thief steal the key to the locker?

1\. Before breaking into my cottage

2\. After breaking into my cottage

3\. He never actually stole the key

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Before breaking into my cottage

Q3) Why did the thief break into my cottage?

1\. To steal the key

2\. To trick me

3\. To steal something else

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. To trick me

Azuma: [confused] You're...awfully calm right now, Umeko.

Umeko: [sad] That's...because I think I've figured out who the killer is.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [shocked] You...you have? Wh-Who is it then?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! Don't just stand there! How long has it been since you figured it out and you've kept silent about it?

 _The thief and the killer...are the same person._

 _That's the only conclusion I can draw from Miyumi's confession._

 _She has no reason to lie about whether or not she was the thief, since she's definitely not the killer. And if Miyumi didn't open the door to the Tunnel herself...it had to have been opened for her by the real thief...the real killer._

 _But...someone was trying to distract us. Someone didn't want us to come to the conclusion that the thief and the killer was the same person. They threw out the possibility that Miyumi stole the explosives to get the Tunnel open as a red herring._

 _But why? It must be because...knowing that the thief and the killer are the same person...must be a decisive piece of evidence that leads to the killer's identity._

Umeko: I figured it out when I realized that the thief used an explosive to break into my cottage. That had to be how he got in. I remember, the day my cottage was broken into, I heard the sound of a gunshot. Or, at least, what I _thought_ was a gunshot. It was, more likely, the sound of an explosion - a small one, like Samira said, but an explosion nonetheless. I probably hadn't realized that was what it was because I'd never heard it before, and like Samira said...they were only capable of small explosions.

Mordecai: [confused] But...it is as we have confirmed. The killer could not possibly have used an explosive to enter your humble abode forcefully, because the whole reason for doing so was to be able to retrieve explosives to begin with.

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah! So...either you were wrong about the killer using explosives to get into your cottage and the Tunnel...or he stole something else from your cottage? Which is it?

Umeko: You're...sorta right, Wakako. He didn't break into my cottage to steal the key.

Wakako: [confused] I'm...right? But then...what...did the thief steal?

1\. Bedsheets

2\. Gum

3\. Nothing

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 3. Nothing

Wakako: [confused] Okay...now you're just talking nonsense. He broke into your cottage...to steal _nothing_? Wha...why would he break in in the first place then?

Umeko: It's simple. The thief _wanted_ me to believe that he broke in so that he could steal my key. But in reality...the thief had already gotten the key from me, even before breaking in.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Umeko: The thief using an explosive to get into my cottage is proof of that. He had to have already gotten my key and gotten the explosives he needed at that point. That's also why I found it hard to believe that the thief had stolen my key in the first place. Because the thief would have had very little time to ransack my cottage and turn it upside down, looking for my key, find it, and get out from the time that I heard the sound of the explosion to the moment I arrived at my cottage that day. The thief would also have had to run to the gym and beat Yoshihiki and Hanako there in time to steal explosives for himself...yeah, it would just be silly. No way he could've done all that that fast. The only solution is...the thief already had my key and had stolen explosives from the locker before that. He only broke in, and used an explosive to do so, to make me, and us, think that that was when he had gotten the key.

Samira: [confused] But...why?

Umeko: Because the thief didn't want me to realize that he was the one who had stolen it. Once I discovered the key missing...I would've been quick to suspect him. But by pretending and faking that a thief had forced entry into my cottage after the theft had already been committed...he was able to fool me into thinking the thief had to be someone else - someone who _didn't_ know I used to leave my house unlocked before that day.

Ichiro: [confused] You left your door unlocked? That's...not really advisable.

I shared a look with Azuma across the room. The look he shot me back confirmed it. He knew who I was talking about too.

 _There are only so few people who knew about the explosives. If Miyumi didn't take them...that leaves only one other person._

Samira: [confused] So...wait...who is the thief, then?

Umeko: The thief had to have been someone who knew about the explosives, _and_ about me having the key. He would also have had ample opportunity to steal the key from me _before_ the false forced entry, and thus would've had a motive to fake the theft later, to make me think the thief could be anyone in the group, instead of pinpointing him as the most likely suspect. With that in mind...there's...really only one person in this group who can be the culprit.

 _Then...if that's really the case, then...this case's killer...the culprit behind this grisly double-murder...is…_

 _I have no choice. I don't want to believe it but...I must expose them._

Umeko: [thoughtful] Going off of all this...the person who stole my key and the explosives...it has to be you!

[Track: watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc]

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] ...

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [confused] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

Taro: [nervous] …

Wakako: [confused] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro Tahara! The SHSL Bookworm!

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? M-M-M-M-Me…?

Wakako: [shocked] Huh? Seriously?

Taro looked horrified at my accusation and frantically shook his head, eyes wide with fear.

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko...wh-wh-what are you d-d-d-doing?

Samira: [shocked] T-Taro…? Umeko, you're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking...

Taro: [nervous] O-Of course she's j-j-joking! R-Right, Umeko? R-R-Right…?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: No...I'm not. I never am.

 _...I wish I was._

Ichiro: [shocked] Wh-What?

For a moment, I saw a moment of clarity break through Ichiro's goofy state-of-mind.

Ichiro: [shocked] There...there must be some kind of mistake! T-Taro...the thief, and killer? [distressed] That's...that's just not possible!

Taro: [scared] U-Umeko...wh-what are you d-d-doing?!

Samira: [confused] Of all people in this room who could've committed a double murder...you're accusing ...him…? That's...ridiculous! He's the last person on my mind right now. There's just no way!

Umeko: It's the only thing that makes sense. Taro knew about the existence of the explosives and that I had the key to the locker on me. And, as my partner, he would come to my house early each morning to check on me. The day that the key was stolen, he came into my cottage while I was asleep.

[[flashback]]

Startled, my eyes flew open and I let out a tiny shriek as the face of a zombie was thrust into mine, and a playful childish growl emanated from behind it.

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

Umeko: How'd you even get into my cottage?

Taro: [worried] You don't l-l-lock your door. You really sh-should do that…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [distressed] Y-Y-You...you're accusing me of m-m-murder...just b-because of that…? A st-st-stupid pr-prank?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's not just that. You would've had ample time to search my room for the key while I was asleep. But then, when you saw me waking up, you pretended like you'd only come in to prank me.

[[flashback]]

Taro stood in my room, carefully pulling open drawer after drawer of my bedside table, softly rummaging through its contents as I slept peacefully in the bed next to him.

Finally, he found the key he was looking for and pocketed his new find. Then, it was at that moment, that he saw me beginning to stir.

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Mmmr…?

Taro: [shocked] …!

Alarmed, Taro did the first thing he could think of, to explain his unprecedented appearance in my room, and taking the zombie doll he'd brought with him, shoved it in my face to pretend to prank me.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] And I locked the door behind me when I left, so you knew that if I were to return that night and discover the key missing...you would be the only possible suspect. [accusatory] So you had to fake a forced entry later that day, to pin the blame of the theft on someone else. I'm betting you didn't know how else to falsify the theft, so you decided to risk it all being discovered by using an explosive to break my door open, when we were all over the place looking for Eizo. But doing so was your downfall...because it proves that the thief already had the key _before_ he broke in! And that means...the only person who could've taken it...is you!

Wakako: [worried] T-Taro…? That's not true...is it?

Taro: [distressed] Of c-c-course not! I didn't st-steal anything! Umeko, I…

Umeko: [thoughtful] You were also the first person I saw after the fake forced entry...come to think of it, I should've known something was fishy to begin with...you...you were trying to lead me astray from the very beginning…

Taro: [scared] I d-d-didn't! Umeko, I w-wouldn't do that, ever! You...you've got it wr-wrong! I don't kn-know what you're t-t-talking about…

Umeko: [thoughtful] The thief wouldn't've had time to find the key so quickly from the moment I heard the explosion to the moment I arrived back at my cottage. That means...you ransacked the place and turned it upside down...but never actually spent any time looking for the key, because you already had it. You wanted to make it seem like the thief _had_ been rummaging about for it, when in reality…

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...n-not...true…ngh...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Stop it, Umeko! Can't you see you're distressing him? You're just making up another one of your pointless conjectures again, when you haven't got any proof!

Umeko: [annoyed] No proof? He's the only person who could've stolen those explosives. And he knew I would come to that conclusion too, which is why he tried to pin the theft on Miyumi, by telling us all that he'd told her about them.

Taro: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That was your plan, wasn't it? "Letting slip" that she knew about the explosives too, just to paint her as the thief? Because you knew that if you didn't, the only person left I'd suspect to have stolen it would've been you. And once I figured out you were the thief, it was only a matter of time before I accused you of the murder too.

Taro: [distressed] U-Umeko, I…

Ichiro: [angry] Umeko, stop it! You're just rambling on and on but it's all nonsense! Taro couldn't possibly have done this! He's not a thief and he's definitely not a killer either!

Samira: [annoyed] Ichiro, what's your problem? Why are you getting all defensive? You're not even the one being accused here.

Ichiro: [distressed] Y-Yeah, but, um, I…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Umeko has a point. If you'd just let her explain, it's obvious how Taro becomes the prime suspect behind the theft of the explosives.

Ichiro: [annoyed] 'Let her explain'?

Ichiro scowled as he squared off against Azuma.

Ichiro: [snide] Oh, what a surprise. The big man Azuma comes in yet again to support Umeko and more of her ridiculous theories.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Do you have a problem with me, Ichiro? What's your deal?

Ichiro: [accusatory] My _deal_ is that I've got a problem with you always taking her side in these damned debates. Every single time, you've always had her back. Well, what if she's wrong this time? Have you given a thought to that?

Azuma: [annoyed] I'm not supporting her without logic. I genuinely believe she's right about this, as she's been right about so much else. That's why I'm agreeing with her.

Ichiro: [accusatory] That's a load of bull! You're only supporting her because you like her!

Azuma: [annoyed] …

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro...calm down…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Well, Umeko? You haven't got anything to say either? What, no words of support for your boyfriend?

Umeko: Ichiro, I-

Ichiro: [accusatory] If you want me to believe Taro did this, you'd better explain all the reasons why! I'm tired of everyone just going along with everything you say!

 _I always knew Azuma came to my defense a lot in these trials, but this is the first time someone's acknowledging it with so much ferocity. Although...I think I know why Ichiro's so adamant about it._

 _But I can't back down now. Taro is the thief...and that must mean he's the killer too. I've just got to convince everyone of it as well._

[Track: watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

TARO WAS NOT THE THIEF:

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Wakako: [ **unknown** ]

Taro: [ **unknown** ]

TARO WAS THE THIEF:

Umeko: [ **the th** ]

Azuma: [ **are** ]

Hanako: [ **have been** ]

Samira: [ **who** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **injection** ]

Ichiro: Taro wasn't the only one who knew about the explosives! There are four other suspects!

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you, Azuma?

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you either, Hanako? You were all loopy after your injection too!

Wakako: And it couldn't have been Samira who'd stolen them, perhaps…?

Taro: This st-still doesn't mean I'm the th-thief though!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Ichiro: [ **are** ]

Ichiro: [ **have been** ]

Ichiro: [ **injection** ]

Wakako: [ **who** ]

Taro: [ **the th** ]

Ichiro: Taro wasn't the only one who knew about the explosives! There **are** four other suspects!

Azuma: While it's true that there **are** , none of those four suspects could've been the thief.

Ichiro: Why couldn't it **have been** you, Azuma?

Hanako: It couldn't **have been** Azuma. If the thief and killer are the same...then Azuma, and Umeko too, are exonerated, because of the Body Discovery Announcement.

Ichiro: Why couldn't it have been you either, Hanako? You were all loopy after your **injection** too!

Yoshihiki: Hate to say it, but Hanako was by my side the whole time after her **injection**. I can vouch for her...and she can vouch for me too.

Wakako: And it couldn't have been Samira **who** 'd stolen them, perhaps…?

Samira: I was the one **who** found them in the first place. I could've stolen those explosives any time after finding them. I could've stolen them the moment I discovered them, but I didn't.

Taro: This st-still doesn't mean I'm **the th** -thief though!

Umeko: You're the only suspect left who hasn't been exonerated. You also tried to frame Miyumi for being **the** **th** ief, so we couldn't link it back to you. Admit it, Taro. You're the one who stole the explosives.

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] There. Hanako, Yoshihiki, Azuma, Samira, Miyumi and myself...we can all prove that we didn't steal those explosives. That leaves...only you.

Taro: [scared] N-No…

Ichiro: [angry] Grr…

Umeko: You knew that once I made the connection that the thief broke into my house after getting the key to the explosives locker, it was only a matter of time before you'd be found out. So you tried to pin the blame on Miyumi as the thief, in the hopes that we would think the thief and killer were two different people. You were probably hoping she'd stay silent like she has been almost this whole trial, and not refute you, weren't you?

[[flashback]]

Samira: [annoyed] No one else fucking spilled the beans to anyone, did they?

Azuma: Not me.

Umeko: Nope.

Taro: [worried] …

Umeko: [shocked] Taro? Why are you keeping silent?

Taro: [nervous] …

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me…

Taro: [worried] S-Sorry! I...I m-might've...accidentally m-m-mentioned it…

Wakako: [shocked] You let slip about the explosives to someone? Who?!

Taro: [uncomfortable] I...I can't say! I...it d-d-doesn't matter! Th-That person...c-couldn't've...sh-she couldn't…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Wakako: [worried] Was that...all just an act?

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew...you knew that with the way you were acting, there was only one person who we'd draw a conclusion to.

Taro: [distressed] Wh-What are you accusing me of, Umeko...?

Umeko: Not only that, but Taro, you were also one of the few people that Mordecai gave the gum to. So you had everything you needed to break open the door to the Tunnel. The gum...the explosives...it all fits. The culprit...it has to be you. I'm sure of it.

Wakako: [distressed] But Umeko...are you serious? You do realize...by saying Taro was the thief...you're implying…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...that he's the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi. Not only that...but that he conspired to kill Miyumi too.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What? N-No…! No, that's a l-l-lie! You're c-c-crazy! [distressed] Miyumi's my b-best fr-fr-friend! I would n-n-never d-do anything to hurt Miyumi, ever!

 _Taro...tried to kill Miyumi?_

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way! [laughing] What a plot twist! So, after all the lecturing you gave me about bullying your precious Miyumi, it turns out you tried to kill her yourself? Damn, dude. That's fucking brutal…

Taro: [angry] I d-d-d-did no such th-thing! I told you, M-Miyumi's my fr-friend!

For the first time that Trial, I started to doubt myself.

 _No way...that sentence doesn't even make any sense! Taro...targeting the one person in the group he was closest to? That...couldn't be true...could it?_

 _But it had to be...he was the only suspect that fit. Could he...really have done this…?_

 _Taro Tahara...who was always so nervous, stuttering and stammering and tripping over his words all the time, always following Miyumi around like a lost puppy, hanging out with her and even sleeping over any chance he got. He and Miyumi were as tight as Mordecai and Fukumi had been. Could he...really have tried to kill her?_

Taro: [angry] S-S-So you see! I c-couldn't possibly be the killer...you're o-out of your mind to even s-s-suggest that! [sad] I'm t-t-too...too w-weak to do anything like that...and killing two p-p-people? [angry] I've said all along...k-killing people is w-w-wrong! I would n-never...even th-think...of doing such a h-h-horrible th-thing…

 _Maybe...I was wrong somewhere. It was just so hard to believe a nice guy like Taro could...actually be a killer. Both the killers we'd apprehended so far had been believable. But Taro? Really? Did I...make a mistake? Was I...incorrect?_

Taro: [nervous] M-Miyumi...you b-believe me...right?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] ...M-Miyumi…?

Miyumi looked away, still hugging Nico to her chest, very obviously avoiding his gaze.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow. Harsh. You've been standing up for her this whole time and now she's not saying a word in your defense. [laughing] You really have been dumped!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] Miyumi...you...you d-don't...th-th-think I d-d-did this...d-do you? D-Don't you tr-tr-trust me…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...

 _Think back, Umeko...is there any way you can prove that Taro could've done all this? Any way to prove so...or otherwise?_

Taro: [scared] You g-g-guys believe me...right? [distressed] I c-couldn't...I would n-never...do anything like this...

[[flashback]]

Taro: [shocked] M-Miyumi!

Taro was quick to run to the girl's side, as she curled up in the corner, still shivering and unresponsive.

Taro: [shocked] Wh-What happened? A-A-Are you alright?

He turned on us, casting an uncharacteristically furious glare in my direction, like this was my fault.

Taro: [angry] What's w-w-wrong with her? Why is she l-l-like this?

Umeko: I...I don't know. I just...found her this way…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi! You must be the killer!

Taro: [shocked] H-Hey! W-W-Watch your tongue! [accusatory] M-Miyumi would never kill anybody! She wouldn't hurt a f-fly!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy!

Taro: [distressed] N-N-No! D-Don't say that about her! Miyumi's not a murderer! She's not! You guys c-c-can't believe that...can you?

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _It was no question that Taro really cared for Miyumi. Could I...really accept that...he would ever try to kill someone he cared so much about?_

 _Something's been bugging me...since even before this Trial started._

 _Something...doesn't quite add up._

And that was when it clicked in my head.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, I just...I don't know. I can't really see Taro being a killer. I mean...Nagatomo and Shizuko? They were both kinda jerks, anyway...I could totally see both of them looking out for themselves and committing murder. But Taro…?

Mordecai: [disappointed] Admittedly...looks...can be deceiving…

Taro: [shocked] M-Mordecai…? You d-d-don't...s-s-suspect me too, d-do you?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I...I do not know anymore, Taro. I just...wish to see justice for Fukumi...one way or another.

Taro: [scared] Someone...anyone...you've g-g-gotta b-believe me…[sad] I d-d-don't know wh-why Umeko wanted to accuse me b-but...she must have it wr-wrong! I'm n-not a thief...and I'm n-n-not a murderer either!

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...yeah, I believe you…Taro...I don't think you could have killed anyone…

Taro: [in tears] Th-Thank you, Ichiro!

Wakako: [sad] ...Hmm. Yeah...I don't really see that happening either...but...I don't know...

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Taro: [nervous] S-So...you guys agree...r-r-right…? Umeko...Umeko must be wr-wrong…

Azuma: [thoughtful] But...I don't get it otherwise. Taro...is the most likely suspect as the thief.

Taro: [scared] Azuma!

Azuma: I'm sorry! I just...if we're right about the thief already having the explosives _before_ breaking into her cottage...then it would make sense that the thief had to have entered her cottage before the forced entry. That...would tally with everything Umeko's said so far.

Taro: [sad] U-Umeko, you c-c-can't be s-s-serious right now! Wh-Why me, of all p-p-people? I c-c-could never have k-killed anyone! [angry] I would n-never do such a th-thing! [in tears] ...h-h-how c-could you d-do this t-t-to me? You would a-a-accuse m-me of th-this? How c-could I have d-d-done such a h-horrible th-thing? I'm s-s-supposed to be your p-p-partner! I thought you t-t-trusted me more than th-this!

 _Damn it..._

Wakako: [confused] The kid's got a point. He's so scrawny and frail and he's always so jittery and nervous. He wouldn't hurt a fly! How could he ever have killed not just one person, but two people?

 _I'm used to getting crap from the killers like Nagatomo and Shizuko...whether it's Nagatomo rebutting me calm and unfazed, or Shizuko screaming and arguing and throwing a fit..._

 _Now Taro's trying to guilt-trip me? And it's...working..._

Samira: [accusatory] The guy can't piece together one sentence without stumbling over his words! You think he's capable of committing murder like this?

 _Everyone's...agreeing with him. They're...turning against me._

 _This...can't be...right?_

All around the room, people were muttering to each other, nodding.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Yeah, I dunno. I mean...I'd kinda like for Taro to be the murderer...I think that'd be a hell of a scandal, but...could he really have done it? He's so...innocent.

Samira: It's easy to say that he _could_ very likely be the thief, but...it's not concrete proof that he _did_ do it...and nothing fully connects him to the murders either. Besides...I'm just having a hard time seeing a guy like him be a killer.

Hanako: [annoyed] I don't like to let judgment get in the way, but...I do believe the facts. Taro _is_ the most likely thief, if Umeko's theory is correct...but I do agree that we need more proof.

 _Am I really wrong about this? But...Taro being the thief is what makes the most sense. And if he really is the thief...then he's the...he's the murderer too…_

The only one who was really keeping silent was Miyumi.

Miyumi: [sad] …

She just kept staring at the floor, not participating in the discussion or making eye contact with anybody. Taro cast her a nervous glance every now and again.

I turned to Azuma, trying to communicate with him with my eyes, sending him a silent plea for help.

Azuma: …

He nodded at me, giving me what I assumed to be a reassuring grin. And I felt a surge of relief wash over me.

 _He still believes in me...he always has. No matter what, he's got my back._

 _Then I guess...it's time to bring forth my theory._

[Track: watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Eizo's Bracelet

2\. Pink Goo

3\. Miyumi's Bruises

4\. Eizo's Depression

5\. Injections

6\. Mordecai's Account

Taro: [nervous] S-S-S-So you guys a-a-agree with m-me...right? I c-c-can't be the killer…

Wakako: [shocked] Taro's such a sweetheart! No way he'd murder anyone…

Ichiro: [nervous] H-Hey...perhaps we really should stop to think about this for a second. I...really don't think Taro could be guilty either…

Taro: [distressed] I would **never h-hurt Miyumi** …

Azuma: [thoughtful] Now hold on. We can't write him off as a potential suspect just because of that…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Why are you so defensive of Taro, Ichiro? You're usually never this invested in defending anyone but yourself...I wonder what's changed?

Taro: [accusatory] And I th-think murder is wr-wrong!

Wakako: [nervous] Oh, well...y-yeah, I guess Azuma's right too. Azuma can't be wrong about anything...so if Azuma thinks Taro's a suspect…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sh-Shut up! I'm **not being defensive**!

Samira: [thoughtful] That is true...Taro's always been very much **against any of that stuff** …

Taro: [distressed] A-Azuma...wh-why do you s-s-suspect me too? I d-d-don't understand...what did I d-d-do to you and Umeko?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's funny. You're suddenly so talkative, and yet Taro's best friend in the whole class is unusually sullen.

Hanako: [annoyed] Maybe he had a change of heart?

Taro: [in tears] Wh-What is it about me that m-m-makes you both suspect me so m-m-much?

Miyumi: [sad] **...**

Samira: [accusatory] It's **not possible to have such a drastic change of heart** that suddenly!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] It's not that I want to suspect you, Taro. It's just that you really are the **prime suspect** right now…

Yoshihiki: [snide] I wonder why that is...

Samira: [thoughtful] And I don't think the whole 'nice guy'-shtick is an act either…

Taro: [distressed] Aren't there **any other s-s-suspects**? B-B-Because it's n-n-not me!

Ichiro: [angry] Miyumi, are you going to help defend Taro at all? What the hell's the matter with you, he's supposed to be your friend!

Samira: [shocked] He'd have to have been **acting from the very first time we met him**!

Taro: [distressed] I d-d-didn't have anything to d-d-do with any of this! I swear! Pl-Pl-Please b-believe me!

Miyumi: [sad] ...

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Wait a minute...what that person just said...we've seen that's not true! And it might just be the key to this whole mystery…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Injections] - [ **not possible to have such a drastic change of heart** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] What if...Taro wasn't himself when he came up with the plan?

Everyone fell silent, and turned to face me, looking confused.

Yoshihiki: [confused] He...wasn't himself?

Wakako: [confused] Umeko, what are you talking about now?

Taro: [nervous] U-U-Umeko...wh-why are you d-doing this…? Why are you so a-a-a-adamant that I'm a k-killer…? [in tears] I...I've always b-been so n-n-nice to you...I c-can't believe you would d-d-do this to me…

Taro was crying loudly now, clasping his hands together in desperation as he stood at his podium, looking very frail and vulnerable on his own.

 _...I can't get soft now. Eizo and Fukumi are dead...that's a crime I can't look past._

 _For the sake of all of our lives...I have to find the truth behind all this._

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying...what if Taro was acting under an influence when he chose to kill somebody?

Yoshihiki: [confused] An...influence?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What foul nonsense do you spout this time?

Umeko: I know it's hard to believe that a guy like him would choose to kill, especially since he's been talking this whole time about how we shouldn't do what Monokuma says. But think about this. What's the thing that's been causing people to act differently these past few days? What could possibly prompt people to behave out-of-character?

Wakako: [shocked] You don't mean…

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. That is what I'm saying.

Samira: [confused] What... _are_ you saying?

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm saying...I think that Taro was injected too.

Taro: [shocked] H-H-Huh…?

Wakako: [confused] What? But...how can that be? You mean to say...he was injected with those drugs as well?

Hanako: [annoyed] And what made you think that, Umeko?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It was subtle things. But earlier, Yoshihiki said something that made me stop to think.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I didn't think she would ever have killed anyone _before_ she was injected. But after...you all saw what she was like. She turned violent, ruthless...almost cruel! She became a damned psychopath! She could easily have murdered someone while she was cuckoo crazy! [snide] While she was pumped full of crazy juice, dear Miyumi must've decided now was the perfect opportunity to bump someone off. So she snuck away at dinner and into the Tunnel to kill someone! It's the only explanation!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Under the influence of the drugs, people began acting completely different. Yeah, we knew that Ichiro, Hanako, Miyumi and Fukumi were injected. But why only those four? So randomly? What if...they weren't the only ones who got an injection?

Hanako: So you mean to say...you think that Taro was injected too.

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what I'm saying. I think Taro received an injection, and that would explain why he would kill someone despite having been so against it before.

Wakako: [nervous] But Umeko...why isn't he acting strange, then? Taro's...been acting normal to me, these last few days.

Taro: [scared] Y-Yeah...exactly! C-C-C'mon, Umeko...wouldn't I kn-know if I'd been injected?

Umeko: Oh, I think you do.

Hanako: [annoyed] And how do you figure that?

Umeko: The morning of the injections, I remember speaking with Taro.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again?

Taro: No, she um...she said...she was fine sleeping by herself last night.

He paused, as I looked around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] It didn't dawn on me at the time...but something was odd about that conversation.

Taro: [scared] Th-There was…?

Wakako: [confused] What was so odd about that?

Umeko: Isn't it obvious? Taro…

1\. Wasn't with Miyumi

2\. Wasn't stuttering

3\. Didn't question where everyone had went

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wasn't stuttering

Umeko: [accusatory] He never stuttered once throughout that entire conversation.

Wakako: [confused] Huh?

Umeko: Come to think of it...he stuttered a lot less than he used to ever since that day.

Taro: [scared] Wh-What? Th-Th-That's not true at all...s-s-see! I'm st-st-stuttering r-right now!

Wakako: [confused] This is all interesting and all but...Umeko, I still don't get why you're so sure more than four people received an injection.

Taro: [distressed] Y-Yeah...why are you so s-s-s-sure I had to have h-had one…?

Umeko: It was something Monokuma had said earlier. He said…

1\. The bracelets never had poison in them!

2\. It was totally random who was injected in each pair!

3\. You know, if you really want Miyumi and Mordecai dead so badly, I'm sure that can always be arranged.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. It was totally random who was injected in each pair!

Ichiro: [shocked] What…?

Monokuma: Upupupu...oops! Yeaaahhh...I might've let slip about that…

Wakako: [confused] So...wh-what does that mean?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...of course I know the answer! But why would I just tell you? I can't just be spoon-feeding you any information you want just 'cause you asked nicely for it! Shouldn't you earn the truth you seek so badly yourself?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's simple. What Monokuma said...it must mean that...one person from each pair of partners received an injection!

Hanako: [shocked] Really…?

Umeko: [accusatory] In each pair of partners, _one person_ was randomly injected.

Wakako: [confused] So that would be...Ichiro, Hanako, Fukumi and Miyumi…

Azuma: [thoughtful] And Wakako, Yoshihiki, Mordecai and Eizo _didn't_ get an injection...

Umeko: And my guess is...Taro got an injection too. He just hid it from the rest of us.

Taro: [distressed] St-Stop...this is...all w-wrong…

Samira: [confused] But wait! If you're right...and one person from each pair got an injection...then that would mean...either me or Azuma would've had one too! But...I feel fine!

Azuma: [nervous] Erm...admittedly, I haven't.

Samira: [shocked] You...haven't?

Azuma: Yeah, I...ever since that day, I have been feeling strangely under the weather. But I just...brushed it off as a simple illness. I thought I'd fallen sick. I'm a spy, and as part of my training, I've worked on building up a stronger immunity system than most civilians. If I did get injected...I probably wouldn't've known it.

Wakako: [shocked] Is that possible? So...you're saying you've been injected and you didn't even know it?

Azuma: My training regimen ensures I'm immune to most drugs, viruses and other toxic substances. They've never had any effect on me.

Umeko: [accusatory] That leaves us with only one conclusion. Taro Tahara...you received an injection too, and you hid that fact from the rest of us, didn't you?

Taro: [scared] N-No!

Umeko: If my theory is correct, then that means it wasn't four people who got injected, but six! Three boys, and three girls. Taro and Azuma would've gotten injected too, and while one of them didn't even know it, the other purposely hid it from the rest of the group.

Wakako: [shocked] Taro…? Is...is that true?

Taro: [distressed] No! Of c-c-course it's not! I th-think I would know if I'd been injected! [nervous] B-B-Besides...I've been acting n-normal this whole time, h-haven't I…? I haven't been acting crazy or k-k-kooky...I'm not injected! I'm not!

Umeko: But what if he was? Look at Miyumi. After her injection...she became cold, mean, and almost a little dangerous. There was no question she would've gladly murdered someone to get out when she was under the influence. What if the same thing happened to Taro?

Samira: [confused] You're basing this off of the fact that he didn't stutter as much as he used to? Isn't that kind of a stretch?

Taro: [scared] Y-Y-Yeah! And l-l-look! I'm st-st-st-stuttering r-right n-n-now! Y-You must have m-m-misremembered our c-c-c-conversation that d-day! I was d-d-definitely stuttering, honest! I haven't stopped st-st-stuttering since the d-d-day I l-l-learned how to t-t-talk!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...See? You can't prove anything, Umeko. You accuse Taro of being injected but you have no proof to back you up. You're just slandering someone again, just like you always do.

Umeko: [annoyed] In case you haven't realized, Ichiro, everytime I'm confident that I've caught the right suspect, I accuse them, and I've been right both times. What makes you think this isn't the third?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, you think you're so high and mighty just cause you solved a couple murders before? You still haven't produced a shred of decisive evidence placing Taro either in your cottage at the time of the break-in, or at the Tunnel during the murder.

Taro: [distressed] E-E-Exactly! Umeko, pl-please...you've got this all wr-wr-wrong! I haven't b-been injected, I sw-sw-swear!

Samira: [annoyed] You know, there's an easy way to determine the truth. Why don't we just ask Monokuma if he injected six people instead of four?

Monokuma: …

Mordecai: [angry] ...Well?

Monokuma: Oh! Are you talking to me? You guys were starting to get boring, I almost stopped paying attention.

Hanako: [annoyed] Stop playing games. Answer Samira's question. How many people were injected? Four...or six?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Six people were injected. Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...fine. Perhaps...you might have stumbled onto something. I mean...I never specified who got injected or how many injections there were…

Umeko: [accusatory] Then I'm right, aren't I?

Monokuma: Mmm...who knows?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Clearly, you would!

Wakako: [worried] D-Does it really matter if Monokuma won't talk? I mean...Umeko's theory kinda makes sense. It would at least make the possibility that Taro's the culprit a little more believable...and if Azuma really does feel sick because of his own injection, then…

Ichiro: [angry] Wakako, you're supposed to be taking my side here!

Wakako: [distressed] Ack! Sorry, Ichiro, but...I…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Umeko's theory is just that - a dumb theory! She hasn't given us anything in terms of evidence. And Azuma could easily be lying about his 'illness' just to help her!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...And why would I do that? I have no reason to help her lie. Not only will we both die if we don't get the blackened right, but we're also two of the only three people proven innocent of this crime.

Ichiro: [angry] Graaarghhh! I don't know, but I do know that you two are always in cahoots, and I'm sick and tired of it!

Even as Ichiro went off on Azuma, I was focusing on Taro, who was still trembling and casting me a reproachful look.

Taro: [scared] U-U-Umeko, pl-please think about th-this...I r-really didn't do a-a-any of the things you're accusing m-me of…!

 _I've got him cornered...but how do I get him to confess?_

 _I know he got an injection too...he must've! It's the only possible explanation for everything in this case that fits the bill. The theft...plotting the murder...his change in personality…_

 _How…? How can I prove that he was injected too?_

 _There must be a common link with all the injection victims. They all started acting differently…_

 _Taro...must've hidden the changes within him better than the others. So I can't bring up anything to show the others any outward changes he would've shown. But...there must be some other way that can show his bracelet injected him just like the bracelets of the other four - and Azuma - injected them._

 _But what…?_

Taro: [in tears] Pl-Please...you have to b-believe me, guys! I d-d-didn't kill Eizo and F-Fukumi!

Mordecai: [sad] …Umeko, I...I have a lot of respect for you as a detective. But...maybe...maybe we did make a mistake somewhere along the line?

Azuma: [worried] You too, Mordecai?

Mordecai: [sad] I don't know...I...I just want to believe that he couldn't have done such a thing. Taro...has always been so kind. I...I do not know if he is callous enough to commit such atrocities.

Azuma: What do the rest of you think?

People casted conflicted glances at each other, avoiding Taro's pleading gaze.

Hanako: ...I remain objective. If there is proof indicating that Taro could've done this, then I stand by that.

Taro: [scared] Hanako...?

Samira: [worried] ...Sorry, Taro. But...I think I'm with Umeko and Azuma on this. They've never been wrong.

Taro: [distressed] Wh...Wha...

Yoshihiki: [playful] I just think it'd be awesome if Taro really was the killer! So I hope that's the truth!

Taro: [uncomfortable] Ngh...ngh...y-you...

Azuma: [worried] ...Taro?

Taro: [angry] You're wr-wrong! All of it! Y-You're all wrong, wr-wrong, wrong! N-N-Nothing you've s-said tonight has been true, N-NONE OF IT!

I staggered back a little, stunned. Taro was glaring right at me, his fists clenched by his sides, a fire burning in his eyes like I'd never seen before. Even though I'd been arguing that Taro was hiding an injection...I still wasn't expecting this kind of an outburst from him. He looked even angrier now than when Miyumi had been accused before.

Wakako: [shocked] T-Taro...c-calm down! She…Umeko's...Umeko's just trying to-

Taro: [angry] You c-c-come in here...and think you can acc-c-cuse me of d-d-doing such a horrible...such a...terrible thing...you…[sad] you c-c-call me a m-m-murderer…[angry] Well, you're wrong. Because I d-didn't do it! Ahaha! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't DO IT!

 _I've...never seen Taro this agitated before. Does...that mean…_

Taro: [angry] You th-think you're so sm-smart...that you come up with all these cock-and-bull theories...and yet you've got no proof whatsoever! N-N-None!

Hanako: [annoyed] Then what do you have to say about the theft? Umeko's right in that the evidence we've found proves you're the most likely to have stolen the key.

Taro: [nervous] Aha...ehe...is...is th-that all...all you've got? [angry] It's...it's still not enough...that's not proof of guilt! You're just...just trying to pin this all on me! What am I, I just the easy s-s-scapegoat? The w-w-weak kid with the f-f-funny st-st-stutter? Why are you p-picking on me...why are you trying to p-p-pin this on me? Because I c-c-can't fight back? I c-c-can't d-d-d-d-defend myself? Is th-that it? Is th-th-that why you're tr-trying to p-push the bl-blame onto m-m-me? Y-You...you're horrible. You're h-horrible, all of you!

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew about the explosives beforehand, Taro. Samira, Azuma, Hanako, you and I knew about them before they were stolen. And us four could've taken it at anytime! The explosives only went missing after _you_ learned about them! And because you were my partner...I confided in you that I kept the key in my cottage! And you were the only one who came in before it was stolen!

Taro: [angry] I w-w-would never kill...I've made it clear how wr-wrong and a-a-awful I think it is! I w-would never murder anyone…[sad] n-never...n-never...esp-p-pecially not try and k-k-kill Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] Y-You're...you're wrong...all of you! You're all wrong...wrong...wrong…

Samira: [shocked] Taro…

Ichiro: [accusatory] I can't believe you people! Ganging up on and accusing Taro of such awful, terrible things...he's obviously innocent! Miyumi, help me defend him!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: [worried] Miyumi…

Miyumi had still barely said a word since I first pinpointed Taro as the culprit. I'd been scared for her reaction but now she was just unnerving me with her silence.

Ichiro: [angry] Miyumi! Stop playing mute! Don't you believe in Taro? He'd never conspire to kill you, or kill anyone! How can you just stand there and let him be accused like this?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Ichiro: [accusatory] He stood up for you! He's been standing up for you this whole trial! Why...Why aren't you doing the same for him?

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Ichiro: [distressed] You...really won't say anything?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Fine. Then I'll defend him myself.

Taro: [in tears] Ichiro…?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Prepare to face my wrath!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [annoyed] Ichiro, seriously, stop it. You're just wasting time.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wasting time? Me...? Hark who's talking, Umeko.

Umeko: [annoyed] You have to admit that it's a genuine possibility.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't have to admit anything. You did this with Shizuko too. Bringing up theories to sully someone's name before presenting anything close to resembling actual evidence…

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah...but I was right at the end of the day, wasn't I?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Well...you're wrong this time. You must be! I could believe you when you said Shizuko was a killer, but not Taro! I refuse to believe you! Not now, and not ever!

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Eizo's Bracelet

2\. Injections

3\. Pink Paper Scrap

4\. Eizo's Depression

5\. Fukumi's Bracelet

Ichiro: [annoyed] Taro isn't the killer!

Ichiro: [angry] I refuse to believe he was injected too!

Ichiro: [angry] Until you present any evidence, all of it is a bunch of lies!

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're lying, Azuma's lying and Monokuma's lying too!

Ichiro: [accusatory] You're all lying to frame him for this!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [distressed] I may not have evidence yet, but…

Umeko: [accusatory] Monokuma admitted that he never specified how many people got injected.

Umeko: [accusatory] We only assumed it was four since the other two never made theirs public.

[ADVANCE]

Ichiro: [angry] That's what you've been saying all this while, but you have no proof!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Taro not stuttering in one conversation **doesn't mean anything**!

Ichiro: [angry] He **hasn't been behaving like the other four** people who got injected!

Ichiro: [angry] You **can't prove his bracelet contained any drugs**!

Ichiro: [angry] I refuse to accept your conviction.

[Cross Sword: End]

 _That's it! I know just how to refute Ichiro, and prove once and for all, that Taro was injected like the others. This has to be how I get him to drop the act!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Fukumi's Bracelet] - [ **can't prove his bracelet contained any drugs** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] What if...I can?

Wakako: [shocked] You could prove that…?

Umeko: I might have thought of a way. Look here - I have Fukumi's bracelet.

I showed them the underside of it, where 'The Miyumi Model' was written.

Samira: [confused] 'The Miyumi Model'? Why does it say that?

Wakako: [shocked] Miyumi? Why is your name written on the bottom of Fukumi's bracelet?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: And here - I have Eizo's bracelet.

His was empty of words.

Wakako: [confused] I don't get it. Why are you showing us their bracelets? How does that help us?

Umeko: Consider this. Fukumi, who was injected, had an inscription on the bottom of her bracelet, whereas Eizo, who wasn't, did not.

Samira: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Monokuma told us the drugs targeted specific parts of our brains, to alter a person's personality and characteristics. Well, what if the process wasn't as random as we thought?

Samira: [annoyed] Again, and I run the risk of sounding like a broken record here, but...what do you mean?

Umeko: Here. Look at Fukumi's bracelet. It says here, 'The Miyumi Model'. What if that means...she was modelled _after_ Miyumi?

Samira: [thoughtful] Are you saying…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Monokoma told us the drugs made us act like different people. Well, what if the people in question were more specific than we thought? [nervous] No offense, Miyumi, but uh...you're...not exactly the most courageous member of the group.

Miyumi: [sad] ...None taken.

Umeko: And ever since she was injected, Fukumi started exhibiting signs of cowardice and fear. I'm thinking...what if that's because this bracelet in particular contained drugs that did that to her?

Hanako: [thoughtful] It would explain the inscription on the back.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The drugs in the bracelets of every person who was injected...might've been modelled in such a way that the person injected would exhibit characteristics of the people after whom they were modelled. So Fukumi was modelled after Miyumi, and that's why she became such a scaredy-cat.

Hanako: [annoyed] So you're saying...every person that was injected thus far...was drugged to act like another member of the group?

Umeko: Perhaps they were slightly exaggerated, given how people like you and Miyumi have been acting, but yes. That must mean you have an inscription on the back of your bracelet of someone else's name too, Hanako. And Ichiro, and Miyumi, and Azuma, and you too...Taro.

Taro: ...

Taro was clutching the wrist where his bracelet was, his face cast in shadow and turned away from the rest of us.

Ichiro: [distressed] That's...preposterous. The bracelets...made us act like...other members of the group? That's...absurd. That's ludicrous. That's...that's…

Umeko: [accusatory] You do realize you've been sounding and acting like Mordecai for the last two days...right?

Ichiro: [distressed] Ngh…! I…I...

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm willing to bet that if we took your bracelet off and checked the back of it...we'd find Mordecai's name there. You want to take that chance?

Ichiro: [angry] ...Damn you, Umeko. This is...just another theory!

Umeko: [accusatory] But this one can be proven. Monokuma...take off our bracelets.

Monokuma: [confused] Oh?

Umeko: [accusatory] If Taro's bracelet has anything written on the back of it...we'll know I'm right.

Monokuma: [laughing] And what makes you think you have any right to order me to do anything, missy?

Umeko: [accusatory] I worked out the truth behind the inscription on Fukumi's bracelet by myself. You said you wanted me to earn the truth I wanted, and I did. So now, you have to hold up your end of the bargain. This is my answer; now I want you to tell me if I got it right, or not. As our Headmaster and the host of this game, you're supposed to keep the Trial going. Well...this is the hypothesis I'm presenting...and I'm waiting on you to help me verify it.

Monokuma: …

Umeko: [accusatory] Well…? Take Taro's bracelet off! One way or another, we're going to find out if I'm right or wrong about-

Taro: Don't bother.

Umeko: [shocked] -th- Wait, huh?

Taro still wasn't looking at us, but there was no mistaking the malice in his voice.

Taro: ...Hmph. Fine. ...Not bad, Umeko. Not bad at all.

My breath hitched in my throat.

Ichiro: [worried] T-Taro...?

Taro: You want the truth so badly, you can have it.

Taro was looking back up at me now, only this time…

Taro: [snide] I'm impressed. I thought I'd done a good job of disguising it...but I guess nothing gets past you...does it, Umeko?

[CG] Taro Drops The Act [CG]

Taro had stopped protesting. Instead, he merely stood at his podium, a calm but un uncharacteristically hostile expression on his face. His eyes, usually lit up with such youthful innocence, had grown cold and dark.

 _This is it. The moment of truth..._

Umeko: ...I'm right...aren't I?

Taro: Heehee...you're awfully smart, Umeko...and also awfully stubborn. I've never been on the receiving end of one of your deductions before...and you really have no idea how exhausting it is.

It was then that I realized he'd finally stopped pretending to stutter.

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...T-Taro?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Whoa...could it really be...?

Miyumi: [worried] ...

Taro: [snide] ...I guess this is it. You got me.

He smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

Taro: [snide] She's absolutely right. ...The day you were all injected...I was too.

Ichiro: [distressed] ...N-No...Taro, what are you...what...

Wakako: [shocked] So...it's...really as she says?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! So, Book Boy really is the killer?

I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. Taro was still smiling serenely, but there was an unnatural iciness to it.

Taro: [playful] I didn't even notice it myself that day...until I realized in the morning that I no longer felt compelled to stutter. [snide] ...And it felt...amazing.

 _This...is what Taro's like...after his injection?_

Taro: [snide] Do you know how torturous it is to be stumbling over your words in every sentence you speak? Do you have any idea of the overwhelming relief, and freedom, I felt, when I was released from that...that verbal prison? [excited] It was...liberation, incarnate. My verbose vocabulary is uncaged, free!

 _W_ _hat's with him? He's acting so calm...completely unfazed…_

 _Just which one of us was he modelled after?_

Mordecai: [worried] So...Umeko is right. You _were_ injected. ...What is wrong with you? You do not seem cowardly like Fukumi or batty like Hanako...so what did your injection do to you?

Taro shrugged again, looking more haughty than anything.

Taro: [playful] Who cares? Does it really matter?

Samira: [annoyed] Uh, yeah. It does. Because now that you've admitted the truth, guess what? ...You're, without a doubt, the prime suspect now. If you were under the influence of an injection like the rest, who's to say it didn't give you the change of heart you needed to work up the courage to commit murder?

Taro giggled, and it alarmed me more than his crying and yelling earlier.

 _He's acting like a little kid getting busted with his hand in a cookie jar. Why is he being so casual about this?_

Taro: [laughing] Me, the prime suspect, still? I'm flattered...

Hanako: [annoyed] This isn't a laughing matter.

Taro: [laughing] Isn't it? I think it's hilarious!

Azuma: [annoyed] What's _hilarious_ is we're going to see you as the likeliest culprit unless you can come up with a proper defense that's better than laughing your head off at an accusation of murder.

Taro: [snide] Fine, fine. Yeah. I was injected too. But so what?

Samira: [distressed] So what? _So what?_

Taro: [playful] Me being injected doesn't change anything. I don't see how that makes me the killer of this case, all of a sudden.

To my surprise, Taro had produced a large stack of books seemingly from out of nowhere, and perched them atop his podium. Grabbing the first one, he popped it open in one hand and began flipping through the pages frantically, his eyes zooming across the words behind his thick-framed glasses, speed-reading it all.

Taro: [snide] Hmm…ngh...

Wakako: [confused] Taro…? What are you-

Taro: [accusatory] Shhhh…! Quiet!

Wakako: [shocked] Eep! [accusatory] Wh-What the heck was that for?!

Taro: [snide] Don't you know the most important rule, to not interrupt someone when they're reading? Why do you think libraries are so quiet? Although I guess a shallow bimbo like you's probably never even set foot in a library before, let alone picked up a book to _read_. And, no, your trashy fashion magazines don't count. So, shut up and let me think!

Wakako: [distressed] Tr-Trashy...? I...I showed you those magazines in confidence!

Taro: [snide] Now, where was I…? I'll show you...I'll show you...I'm going to show you exactly why accusing me as the killer isn't just wrong, but completely and entirely irrational!

Samira: [annoyed] What…? What's wrong with him?

Taro: [thoughtful] Let me see...if I remember correctly, Umeko, you clearly said this.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: So you mean to say...you think that Taro was injected too.

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly what I'm saying. I think Taro received an injection, and that would explain why he would kill someone despite having been so against it before.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [bored] Sure, if I was the killer, you could say the injection I got prompted me to let go of my inhibitions to do the deed.

Umeko: [worried] Yeah...so?

Taro: [snide] But...you haven't offered up any concrete proof that shows, without a doubt, that I was the one who did it. You've only brought up the _possibility_. My injection _might_ have changed my character enough to not be afraid of committing murder...but it does not immediately mean that I was definitely the one who killed Eizo and Fukumi. You've still got zero evidence to show for yourself. Isn't that such a shame?

Samira: [annoyed] Quit acting so smug. It's not a good look for you.

Hanako: [worried] Still...he's not wrong. Taro being injected isn't proof that he's the killer. ...It only strengthens the possibility...but it by no means makes it concrete.

Umeko: [shocked] Seriously?

Taro: [snide] Aww...poor you, Umeko. Looks like in the end, your theories still hold no water. I warned you. I told you you were making a mistake accusing me! Because like it or not, I'm no killer. [happy] How can I be? Heehee! I'm so nice, and innocent, after all!

Umeko: [distressed] What? No...but…

 _My theory does hold water! Taro's still the most likely person behind the theft, and him being injected fits that! Surely that won't all crumble now…_

 _There's got to be a way to break through his smug demeanor. There must be some clue, somewhere, that suggests he's the one behind all this. But where?_

Taro: [playful] What's the matter, pardner? Got nothing to say now? No more ridiculous theories? No more stupid arguments? Aww...poor you...

Azuma: [annoyed] Taro, quit it.

Taro: [playful] Heehee...and sure enough, here comes Umeko's knight-in-shining-armor to defend her again. Don't you ever get tired of the White Knight act, Azuma?

Miyumi: [sad] Taro...please…

Miyumi was speaking again, and this time she addressed Taro directly, her eyes shining, Nico jittering about in her arms.

Miyumi: [sad] Please...stop. T-This...isn't...like you…

Taro: [snide] Hmph. You're one to talk, Miyumi. You haven't been yourself for the last two days either.

Miyumi: [distressed] Exactly! That's why...I know this isn't you speaking. You can't let this influence get the better of you. I know how strong those drugs were...how different of a person I felt...but...you've got to fight it! The Taro I know...he wouldn't be doing this...any of this! So please…[in tears] please just...stop this…

Taro: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [in tears] Haven't you…*sniff*...always been against murder? If...if there's still any semblance of who you were left inside you...then please...just confess…

Taro: [playful] Confess...to what? I haven't done anything...

Azuma: Listen to reason, Taro. If you really are the one behind all this, you must know that you've slipped up somewhere. It's only a matter of time until we find out where. And as a matter of fact, I may have an idea how.

Wakako: [shocked] There is?

Azuma: Yes. I just realized something about this case's culprit that should help ascertain his or her identity.

Taro: [playful] Oh...really? Go on then! [snide] Oh, you think you're _soooo_ clever, don't you, Azuma? You and Umeko, always solving mysteries and coming up with theories and evidence and kicking it out of the park in Trials…[angry] no one else even manages to get a word in in between all of your stupid, loathsome theorizing!

Taro whirled around to face Ichiro, and in a flash, he'd fixed his uncharacteristically snarky expression into something a little more familiar.

Taro: [in tears] Ichiro...please...pl-please help me...I-I-I didn't do it!

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Taro: [in tears] Y-You believe me...right? Th-The others d-don't...b-but...I know you do! You know I'm n-n-not that kind of person! Th-They're just trying to fr-fr-frame me!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] O-Of course I believe you, Taro. You'd never do something like that…injected or otherwise...

I felt a chill run down my spine as Taro shot Ichiro a grateful, watery smile.

Taro: [happy] Th-Thank you, Ichiro...I always knew I could c-count on you…

Ichiro: [worried] Y-You...you did?

Taro: [happy] O-Of course...I always had faith that at l-least you'd have my back...I'm so th-thankful you're my friend, Ichiro…

I'd never before seen Ichiro's face light up as much as it did just then.

Ichiro: [happy] ...You...You are...? I...I...um...I'm...glad to hear it.

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro...he's...you can't…

Ichiro: [worried] You too, Wakako? You don't think Taro did this too, do you? [annoyed] I was hoping that I could get at least _you_ to back me up…

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro, I know what you're thinking right now. But...he...he's not himself right now. He's stopped stuttering ten minutes ago and now he's pretending to do it again just to prey on your sympat-

Taro: [happy] D-Don't bother listening to her, Ichiro. Sh-She's just confused, that's all!

Wakako: [annoyed] Confused? Taro, what the hell's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!

Taro: [happy] I-I mean...you know me, Ichiro. You know I'd n-n-never be c-capable of d-doing something like this, let alone k-k-killing two people...right?

Ichiro: [worried] Y-Yeah...O-Of course…

Taro: [happy] Thank you for b-believing in me...Y-You really make me the happiest guy in the world…

 _I never expected Taro...to be capable of being this manipulative…_

 _Just what did his injection do to him?_

Ichiro: [accusatory] J-Just leave it to me. The Dark Desecrator will never let an innocent man be convicted!

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 10  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
Taro - SHSL Bookworm  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	30. Till Death Do Us Part, Deadly Life 5

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

[Track: watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Pink Paper Scrap

2\. Monokuma File #3

3\. Wakako's Confessional

4\. Hanako's Song

5\. Injections

Ichiro: [accusatory] Taro can't be the killer, even if he was injected!

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid, Ichiro. You're letting emotions cloud your judgment.

Ichiro: [accusatory] It's true! Because Taro had an alibi!

Ichiro: [annoyed] He was with me throughout the whole night!

Ichiro: [accusatory] There's no way he snuck off to the Tunnel without me knowing!

Wakako: [worried] Ichiro, I was with you the whole day too.

Wakako: [worried] Taro wasn't with us the entire time. He could've gone to set those explosives at any point in time…

Ichiro: [distressed] But he was with us **during the party**! How could he have gone to cause that accident?

Samira: [annoyed] He probably left for the Tunnel right after the party ended. That would've given him ample time.

Wakako: [worried] Taro...split up from us to search...so we don't know where he went off to...

Azuma: [annoyed] He could easily have gone to the Tunnel to kill Eizo and Fukumi.

Ichiro: [accusatory] W-Well...how do you know the killer murdered them only after the party?

Ichiro: [distressed] Maybe the killer killed the two victims **while the party was still ongoing**?

Ichiro: [angry] After all... **no one actually has a concrete idea** of when Eizo first disappeared, right?

Samira: [annoyed] He **disappeared at 9:35**. I remember because of Hanako's song.

Ichiro: [angry] Who's to say he and Miyumi hadn't already snuck away a while before that?

Ichiro: [accusatory] They **could've left ten minutes earlier** and none of us were any the wiser!

Ichiro: [angry] Any one of us could've snuck away too, caused the accident, then rejoined the party secretly…

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...and pretended to have been there the whole time!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Ichiro's clutching at straws...but his latest argument is weak too. There's an obvious contradiction here…_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Answer: [Monokuma File #3] - [ **while the party was still ongoing** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Eizo and Fukumi were clearly still alive when the party was on.

Ichiro: [angry] How...how can you know that for sure?

Umeko: [annoyed] Uh...the Monokuma File. It states that the two victims died at 9:50. If Eizo was found missing around 9:35 like Samira said...then they definitely died _after_ the party. Meaning...the killer couldn't have been someone who snuck away earlier and rejoined after the murder.

Azuma: So if Taro was alone while everyone was out searching and no one else can vouch for him...then he has no alibi.

Ichiro: [angry] No! Wh-What if...the Monokuma File is a lie?

Mordecai: [annoyed] The file...lies?

Monokuma: [angry] Oy! What are you insinuating?

Ichiro: [accusatory] That file was given to us by that ursine fiend! It cannot be trusted!

Monokuma: [disappointed] How rude! I go out of my way to prepare a file compiling all the information on the murders, to make investigating easier for you lot, and this is how you repay me? With hatred and mistrust? With doubt and suspicion? With alienation and ostracization? With insults and anger? You lot…[angry] are all a bunch of ungrateful juveniles!

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, take your sad sack act out of here and can it. The grown-ups are talking.

Monokuma: [distressed] Wha wha…?

Hanako: [annoyed] As repulsive as Monokuma is, it's pretty evident that every detail he provides us in his files are nothing but the truth. It wouldn't fit his perverse game if he put false information on the Monokuma Files. Then there'd be no point to the trials if he was just deceiving us.

Ichiro: [distressed] So...you people trust our kidnappers more than your classmate? Your friend? Oh, I see...of course that's how it is…

Wakako: [annoyed] Ichiro, come on. You know that's not what Hanako meant…

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do we know Samira isn't lying then?

Samira: [annoyed] ...Excuse me?

Ichiro: [accusatory] She said it was 9:35 when she found Eizo missing, and presumably that's when the party stopped. How do we know she's not lying about the time to frame Taro, because maybe _she's_ the killer?

Samira: [angry] ...Say that again. I didn't quite catch that.

Ichiro: [angry] Or maybe she misremembered the time. Mistakes happen, you know. Point is...her testimony isn't credible.

Hanako: On the contrary...I too remember the party ending around that time, give or take a couple minutes.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Yeah! So do I!

Samira: [annoyed] I think your argument is what's really not credible here, Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] Ngh…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Face it. You are simply grasping at straws! Give up your futile defense!

Ichiro: [angry] I'll show _you_ a futile defense...

Taro: [in tears] Y-Y-You guys...st-still th-think...I did this…?

Samira: [annoyed] Why are you still pretending to stuter? ...We all know you've been cured of it.

Taro: [in tears] I d-d-d-don't know what you're talking about…[playful] I'd never lie to you guys, honest!

And then, inexplicably…

Taro stopped crying and began to laugh.

Samira: [angry] …What the fuck are you laughing about? Don't you realize how serious this is? You're being accused of murder!

Taro: [giggling] I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just...hee hee...it's just so laughable. M-Me? A m-m-murderer? Like that'd ever happen!

Taro was still smiling and laughing weakly like it was all he could remember to do. While his incessant cheerfulness had been cute and endearing before today, now, it just seemed creepy and unsettling, like a shell of his former self.

Taro: [disappointed] How disappointing...even Miyumi's turned against me…[in tears] you're horrible, Umeko...getting them to gang up on me like this...what, oh what, did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment…?

Umeko: [worried] Taro, you have to know you're not yourself. Whatever front this is...it's unnerving.

Taro: [bored] Is it? But I feel fine...it's so nice to not be stumbling over my words or trembling of fright at the sight of my own shadow, y'know? I don't see what's so bad about being this way...I kind of like it.

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, do you, now? Well, we don't. So change back! You're way creepier this way.

Taro: [playful] Me, creepy? Never...I'm too innocent for that, aren't I?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] ...Just ignore him. Azuma, you said you had a way to prove his guilt, didn't you?

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...It's just an idea, but perhaps.

Taro: [snide] Ooh...Azuma, stepping in again. How predictable...what've you got this time, hot shot…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The killer would've had to find a time to discuss with Eisuke and conspire with him. If Umeko's right, and Taro and I have both been injected as well, that means Taro would've started coming up with these plans after that day, when all six of us received our injections. Which means...the killer would've had to catch Eisuke on their own at some point, to tell him about this and strike up a deal.

Taro: [angry] What's your point?

Azuma: In that case…[accusatory] When do you think the killer and Eisuke made their plans?

Taro folded his arms and glared at Azuma.

Taro: [angry] How should I know? And why should I care?

Umeko: The best time for the killer and Eisuke to have come up with their plans would have to have been…

1\. The morning of the injections

2\. The night after the injections

3\. After Eizo ran away this morning

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The night after the injections

Umeko: The best time would've been at night, with no one else around. I don't think Taro would've come up with a plan so quickly that he did it the morning of the injections, and Eizo was busy the whole day dealing with the four injected victims. But the next day...

Azuma: Last night, before we all went to bed, Eizo was still fine. Yet the next morning...he'd somehow learned about what happened to his father, and was distraught and distracted the whole day.

Taro: [nervous] S-So…?

Azuma: [annoyed] So...I think someone told him the truth about what happened to his father last night. Not only that, but I think someone awoke Eisuke in the night, and conspired with him about their plans to target someone - namely Miyumi - get their target in a vulnerable position, in a secluded location, to kill her. And to achieve this, the killer told Eisuke about the password, so he could properly pass himself off as Eizo in case he needed to trick Miyumi or the rest of us, and as a sign of trust that the killer was genuine about wanting to work with him on this.

Taro: [annoyed] And what would telling Eizo about his father having anything to do with this?

Azuma: Eizo was getting better control of Eisuke, almost to the point of being able to repress him that his trigger word no longer worked as well as it used to. The killer probably realized this, and figured the best way to weaken Eizo's control of Eisuke, so the killer could work with Eisuke a little more easily, was to find some way to break Eizo's concentration. Eizo had been tired the night before, when Eisuke pretended to be him and tried to steal those pictures of our loved ones that Monokuma gave us. This probably gave the killer the idea to manipulate Eizo, by telling him about what happened to his father, sending him into shock and grief, and allowing Eisuke to rise to the surface so he could make a deal with him and share his plans.

Taro: [angry] You're wrong...all of these are just your conjectures! I don't believe a single word of it…

Umeko: That reminds me of something! This morning, when Taro and I had found Eizo...he said something to him.

[[flashback]]

Eizo: [angry] Tell me.

I didn't want to tell him the truth about his father. But he kept pushing me…

Eizo: [angry] Why aren't you answering me? Talk!

Umeko: I…

Taro: [sad] You...Eizo, you…

Eizo: [angry] You be quiet. I want to hear you confirm it, Umeko. Tell me the truth.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [annoyed] What's so strange about that?

1\. "Why aren't you answering me?"

2\. "You be quiet."

3\. "Tell me the truth."

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. "You be quiet."

Umeko: [thoughtful] What's strange is that Eizo had just learned about what happened to his father...so what did it matter _who_ confirmed it for him? But when Taro and I were there...he specifically asked for me to confirm it. Not Taro. ...Why wouldn't he want to hear it from Taro? What if...that's because he had already heard it from Taro in the first place, and because he wanted to confirm if what Taro told him was the truth, he asked the first other person he saw if it was real?

Taro: [distressed] That's...I don't...it's not…

Wakako: [sad] I gotta admit...that sorta makes sense...I mean...if Taro really did tell Eizo about what happened to his father...it would explain why he wanted to hear confirmation about it from someone else.

Umeko: That's the only reason I can think of why Eizo would single me out and not even listen to Taro. It's because Taro had been the person to tell him to begin with. He needed to hear the truth from someone else as well to confirm if Taro had told him the truth.

Taro: [angry] You...you're wrong. I didn't tell Eizo anything! I didn't!

Azuma: [thoughtful] That suggests that the killer told Eizo about his father between the time he went back to his cottage the night before, and that morning when you found him. So that means...the killer and Eisuke met up at night. What does that tell us?

 _What does that mean…?_

Umeko: It means…

1\. The killer broke into Eizo's house

2\. The killer got past the night guards

3\. The killer sent Eizo a message to meet up elsewhere

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The killer got past the night guards

Umeko: Four of us were on night guard duty that night in shifts...you, me, Taro and Samira.

Azuma: Exactly. For the killer to have made contact with Eisuke, he would've needed to get past the guards to get into his cottage.

Taro: [distressed] ...How does that point the finger at me…?

Umeko: Either the killer snuck past the guards...or maybe he _was_ one.

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...you raise a good point. When me and Taro had been on shift...we split our duties so I patrolled one area and he patrolled...near the...cottages.

Azuma: Am I correct in saying that, at any time, he could've entered Eizo's cottage and requested to speak with him? He would've had ample time to tell him about his father, call Eisuke to the surface and strike up a partnership with him.

Taro: [angry] You...no…

Ichiro: [worried] It...can't be...Taro's...really the killer…?

Samira: I mean...it's possible. I...didn't really pay attention to where Taro went. I was mostly patrolling my spot. I suppose...it's not a stretch to say that he could've snuck away to talk with Eizo.

Azuma: And in that case, unless, Taro, you want to say that you witnessed someone else talking with Eizo while you were patrolling?

Taro: [angry] Ngh...I...I…

Azuma: If you were patrolling near the cottages, you would've definitely seen someone if they had gone into Eizo's cottage to talk to him. But since you didn't...it means that the most likely person who went to talk to Eizo...would've been you yourself.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [angry] O-Oh, yeah? Well then...what about you and Umeko?

 _Huh? Us?_

Taro: [accusatory] You two were on night shifts too! How do we know one of you two didn't go talk to Eizo yourselves?

Azuma: You don't. But it's clear that neither of us are the killer.

Taro: [angry] Oh yeah? And why is that?

Umeko: Because…

1\. We've been leading this entire Trial

2\. I wasn't injected

3\. We found Eizo and Fukumi's bodies

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. We found Eizo and Fukumi's bodies

Taro: [scared] Wh-What…?

Umeko: Don't you recall? The Body Announcement...it exonerates Azuma, Miyumi and I. It proves that none of the three of us could've killed Eizo and Fukumi. And if we're not the killers...that means we're not the ones who spoke with Eizo. And since you were patrolling the cottages last night...either you saw who the real culprit was, and can name them right now, or you're the culprit yourself.

Taro: [distressed] N-No...I...I didn't, I...I'm not...I'm not guilty…

Umeko: [accusatory] It all fits. What we've discovered about the way the killer broke into my cottage and the Tunnel shows that you're the most likely suspect. How the killer could've conspired with Eisuke also points to you as the most likely culprit. You had the most capability to commit this crime. It all points to you, Taro. While the circumstances of your injection are still unknown...somehow, it got rid of your stutter, and put the idea in your head to try and commit murder. That's when you started formulating all these plans, and began plotting to kill Miyumi.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop...stop saying that...stop saying I tried to kill her!

Umeko: [accusatory] But you did! That's what the evidence says. And right now, the evidence isn't leading us to any other conclusion but that you had to have done it.

Taro: [distressed] No...no, I…ngh…

Taro was gripping the sides of his head with barely restrained fury, gnashing his teeth and growling at his feet.

Samira: [annoyed] Just give up. ...It's over.

Taro: [angry] ...Never.

He slammed another book down on his podium and began frantically flipping through it.

Taro: [distressed] There's...got to be something in here...something that exonerates me...something that proves my innocence...something...anything!

Wakako: [shocked] How is he even reading that thick volume so quickly…?

Taro: [accusatory] Aha! Found something!

He slammed the book shut and scowled at me.

Taro: [angry] Desperate times call for desperate measures. Nice line, isn't it? I've got one more ace up my sleeve. Maybe this'll prove that I can't be the killer. You can't possibly refute this one!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Go on then. Let's see what you've got.

 _With a little bit of luck...this final showdown won't be a final hurdle. ...It'll be the final nail in your coffin, Taro._

[Track: watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

1\. Monokuma File #3

2\. Hanako's Song

3\. Pink Goo

4\. Metallic Pieces

5\. Wakako's Confessional

6\. Eizo's Depression

7\. Injections

Taro: [annoyed] When we went to the gym to check on the explosives…

Taro: [annoyed] ...we found them gone, but the locks on all four lockers were **scratched**.

Taro: [snide] That suggests the person who stole the explosive was trying out the key he'd stolen from you, Umeko, **on all four lockers** …

Taro: [accusatory] ...meaning the killer didn't know which of the four lockers contained the explosives!

Taro: [angry] But when I first learned about the explosives, you told me that the key to the locker with explosives…

Taro: [angry] ...had a tag on it, that corresponded to a tag on the correct lock.

Taro: [snide] If I knew about that, then I **wouldn't have had the need** to try all four lockers.

Taro: [accusatory] But the real thief DID. Which means...the thief didn't know which locker to open.

Taro: [playful] In other words...I'm not the thief! Therefore...I'm not the killer.

Wakako: [nervous] Is he telling the truth?

Hanako: [annoyed] The locks on the lockers do have tags on them, with a random string of letters and numbers…

Hanako: [worried] Those letters and numbers correspond to similar tags on the four keys…

Hanako: Me, Umeko, Azuma and Samira each took one key. Umeko's key had the same tag on it…

Hanako: ...that corresponded with the tag on the explosives locker.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So that means...if Taro knew about that, he could've easily just checked the tags to see which locker had the explosives in them.

Azuma: [worried] He wouldn't have needed to check all four lockers…

Ichiro: [accusatory] So Taro's right! He can't be the thief!

Samira: [annoyed] It's true that the four locks were all scratched, yes…

Samira: [annoyed] But how do you know that was because the thief tried the key on all four of them?

Samira: [accusatory] Maybe those scratches were left by something else!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or maybe they were deliberately made as a red herring?

Taro: [playful] Or maybe...the simple explanation is...the thief was somebody else. So there you have it.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The issue with the lockers has been bothering me for a while. Even if the thief didn't know the meaning behind the tags...they could still have checked them beforehand. Maybe...what Taro thinks is his last-ditch effort to save himself...will actually give me the ammunition I need to paint him guilty._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Wakako's Confessional] - [ **wouldn't have had the need** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] What if there was a reason the killer tried all four locks?

Taro: [distressed] ...Mm…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Even if the killer hadn't known about the tags on the keys and locks corresponding, they could've still seen the tag on the key and matched it to the correct lock. But he didn't.

Taro: [distressed] The thief was probably in a hurry...after breaking into your house to get the key...knowing you were only one step behind catching him...that's all…

Umeko: [accusatory] Or maybe...the thief had another reason he couldn't check the tag, and so, in a rush, they decided to just try all four locks as fast as they could. They just didn't count on the fact that they'd be so rough with them, and leave evidence of their ransacking behind.

Hanako: [worried] You know what this reason is, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] I have an idea. What if it's because…

1\. The killer couldn't read the tags

2\. The tags had been removed

3\. The killer took the wrong key at first

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The killer couldn't read the tags

Yoshihiki: [confused] The killer couldn't read? What do you mean?

Taro: [angry] …

Umeko: [thoughtful] If the killer couldn't read the tags...he wouldn't have been able to compare the tags on the key and locks to find out which locker the key unlocked. Therefore...he decided to try all of them.

Wakako: [confused] And why is that criteria for blaming Taro? If anyone here knows how to read...it's him. His whole talent is about reading! He reads better and faster than anyone else!

Taro: [angry] E-Exactly! So...what's your game, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] You don't have to be an expert reader or an SHSL Bookworm to be able to read a random string of letters and numbers on a small tag. Any one of us here could've done that easily. But the only person who might've had difficulty with it...is you.

Taro: [angry] Ngh...agh…!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That makes no sense! Why would the SHSL Bookworm have had difficulty reading?

Umeko: Because he's the only one here who…

1\. Reads a lot

2\. Wears glasses

3\. Doesn't wear contacts

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Wears glasses

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro needs glasses to see. Without them...he's practically blind.

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [crazed] Here! Gimme those!

Eisuke smacked the glasses right off of Taro's face, causing him to cry out and stumble back onto the snow.

Taro: [distressed] Ow!

Eisuke hurriedly jammed Taro's thick glasses onto his own face as Azuma helped pick Taro up off the floor.

Taro: [distressed] H-Hey! Stop! I'm bl-blind as a b-b-bat without those!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Taro did mention that…

Wakako: [shocked] You're saying Taro didn't have his glasses on when he stole the explosives?

Umeko: [annoyed] It would explain why he, or anyone, for that matter, might've had trouble identifying which locker the key was for. The only reason the thief would've had trouble with it is because they couldn't read the tags, and the only reason they couldn't've read the tags is because they could barely even see them.

Taro: [angry] …

Umeko: [thoughtful] Is it possible...you _physically_ can't read anything without your glasses on?

Taro: [angry] Sh-Shut up...shut up!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean, we can all tell you're shortsighted, but to think your ability to read is solely dependent on those thick bug-eyed things you've got perched on your nose...and you're completely helpless without them! Without those things in front of your eyes, you're practically talentless!

Umeko: Being the SHSL Bookworm must've been one of your proudest achievements...to be recognized for your talent and your passion. To know that, without your glasses, you would've been nothing...you were ashamed of how vulnerable you were without them.

Taro: [angry] St-Stop it. Stop psychoanalyzing me! I didn't come here for a damn therapy session!

Mordecai: [worried] So...you're saying Taro didn't have his glasses on at the time? But...why?

Ichiro: [angry] Hey, I was with him for most of that day, and he never took his glasses off! What reason would he have had to remove them at such a crucial moment, if he really was the thief, especially since he hardly takes them off in the first place?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Maybe he didn't have a choice. Maybe something was preventing him from using his glasses to see. For instance…

1\. His glasses were fake

2\. His glasses had broken

3\. Someone stole his glasses

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. His glasses had broken

Mordecai: [shocked] Preposterous!

Umeko: [accusatory] If Taro's glasses had been broken, he couldn't have seen through them, could he?

Wakako: [confused] But he never mentioned his glasses being broken that day. How can you know for sure that they were?

Ichiro: [annoyed] When would he even have broken them? Tripping and falling? You have no evidence something as silly and mundane as that took place...

Umeko: [accusatory] What if I can pinpoint the exact moment Taro broke his glasses?

Mordecai: [worried] You can…?

Umeko: Taro broke his glasses…

1\. When he stole the explosives

2\. When he broke into my cottage

3\. When we met up with Eizo

4\. When we were searching for Eizo

5\. When he killed Eizo and Fukumi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. When we met up with Eizo

[[flashback]]

Eisuke: [crazed] AHAHA!

Eisuke slammed into the both of us, sending the glasses flying off Taro's face and sprawling me onto my back in the snow.

Umeko: Oof!

Eisuke: [crazed] See ya, suckers!

Taro: [scared] Umeko! Are you a-a-a-alright?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [shocked] That's...when they broke?

Ichiro: [angry] Ridiculous! We all came to join you after Eisuke ran off, and Taro still had his glasses on then! How were they broken?

Umeko: [accusatory] The lens must've fallen out, and no one was any the wiser. Isn't that right, Taro?

Ichiro: [distressed] The lens…? The lens...fell out?

Umeko: [accusatory] You knew you were planning a murder at night, and you were worried your glasses would hinder your plan somehow. Not wanting to call it off, you kept your broken glasses a secret from us. With the excitement of what happened to Eizo, I'm not surprised no one noticed anything odd about your glasses. You were able to hide that they were broken from everyone for the time being…but then they came back to haunt you when you went to commit your theft.

Taro: [angry] …O-Oh yeah…?

He took his glasses off, and brandished them at me.

Taro: [distressed] L-Look! These don't look broken, do they? Look!

He tapped the lens of his glasses sharply.

Taro: [angry] Solid! They're not broken at all! What, you really think a simple fall in the snow would do that? See? I proved that Umeko's wrong!

Samira: [annoyed] And how do we know those glasses you've got right now aren't different from the ones you had on earlier today?

Taro: [distressed] Ngh…! Wh-What…?

Azuma: [annoyed] You could've replaced your broken glasses with a new pair after stealing the explosives. There's no proof this was the same pair you were wearing during the day.

Taro: [angry] Where else would I have gotten another pair of glasses? This is the only pair I've got!

Umeko: [accusatory] There _is_ one person you could've gotten a new pair of glasses from.

1\. Miyumi

2\. Eisuke

3\. Monokuma

4\. Monomi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

Answer: 3. Monokuma

Umeko: [accusatory] This is what I was trying to point out from the start. Earlier, Wakako caught Monokuma on film...with a pair of glasses on him.

Hanako: [shocked] You did what?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I thought it was kinda odd...but I thought that was just Monokuma up to his pointless antics again.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...busted!

Umeko: [accusatory] Taro told you about his broken glasses in secret, didn't he? And he asked you to get him a replacement pair later in the day, am I right?

Monokuma: Wellll…

Mordecai: [annoyed] ...Well? Well...what? Spit it out, bear!

Monokuma: [giggling] It's not really fair for me to tell you too much information, now, is it…?

Samira: [annoyed] It's also not fair for you to withhold information either.

Monokuma: [giggling] Fine. Perhaps...a certain someone _might_ have contacted me earlier in the day, begging and pleading for a new pair of glasses because they'd stupidly broken theirs! And _maaaaybeee_ I offered to get them a new pair...but it required a few hours to get ready.

Umeko: [thoughtful] A few hours…

Azuma: So the new glasses would only have been ready after the theft…

Wakako: [worried] I filmed that video a couple hours after we were done searching everyone's houses for the missing explosives. That would've been...long after the explosives went missing.

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm guessing Monokuma had been on his way to deliver the glasses when you caught him on camera.

Taro: [scared] No…

Umeko: [accusatory] Face it, Taro. You're definitely the person who stole those explosives, and that makes you the killer of this case!

Taro: [angry] Ngh...shut up...shut up! SHUT UP! I'm not a killer! You're the killer! You're the filthy killer! I wouldn't be a killer...I would never kill...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

He ran his hands through his hair, staggering over at his podium, looking a little manic as he pulled at his hair.

Taro: [crazed] I'm not a killer… [sad] I'm not… [in tears] I'm not a killer…! [accusatory] You would accuse me? Why...why are all of you people always doing this to me? Why does everyone always step all over me?

All around the room, I could see that I had begun to convince the others. People were nodding, and...agreeing with me, again.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The evidence tallies together. It's the most logical conclusion.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow! So Taro actually killed someone? For realsies? That's unbelievable!

Wakako: [sad] I can't believe that...he would actually have…

Taro: [distressed] N-No! Guys, I sw-swear it isn't me! You've got it all wrong, you have to believe me!

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] I...I…

Samira: [accusatory] Just give it up already! You've been caught red-handed! Everything Umeko's exposed about you is proven true!

Taro: [sad] N-No...I...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Mordecai: Cease your aimless petulance...accept that the game is now over...for you, at least.

Taro: [sad] I...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Jeez, talk about denial. Just accept it! You've lost!

Taro: [in tears] NO! It's...it's not true! Please! I c-c-can't...I can't die…

Miyumi: [in tears] ...

Wakako: [distressed] Ah jeez...I can't watch this. This is just pitiful.

Taro: [in tears] You guys…!

He turned to look at me and his sobs became more frantic.

Taro: [in tears] Umeko…

Umeko: I'm...I'm sorry, Taro. I had to.

Taro: [in tears] I...I didn't...I'm not...I would n-never...never kill…anyone…

He gripped the sides of his podium with shaking hands, his whole body visibly trembling. There was a wild, panicked expression written across his face.

Taro: [crazed] I didn't...I wasn't...I d-d-didn't...k-k-kill…

Taro was stuttering again, and this time, I got the feeling he wasn't pretending. The mask he had put on was beginning to slip off as the realization that he wasn't going to get away with his crime slowly sank in.

Ichiro: [distressed] Urgh...my head….[confused]...what...am I wearing?

Ichiro was blinking stupidly, looking down at his outfit in complete bewilderment.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...looks like the drugs are finally, and fully, wearing off!

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Thank goodness.

She looked over at Eizo's empty podium a little wistfully.

Hanako: [sad] …

Taro: [in tears] No...oh m-m-my gosh...wh-what did I...no...no, I d-d-d-didn't kill anyone...I didn't…

Ichiro: [distressed] Is...is Taro...really the killer?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [worried] Perhaps...wrapping this case up will prove that, without a doubt.

Taro: [accusatory] N-No! St-Stop, wait! You c-c-can't!

He was stuttering all over again.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Umeko? You know the drill.

Taro: [in tears] No! Pl-Please! J-J-Just give me a chance..I-I'll explain! I-It's...it's all a misunderstanding! I...

Taro's voice was cracking with desperation and he laughed a little dementedly, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion.

Taro: [nervous] C-C-Can't we just...g-go back to accusing M-Miyumi again? Pl-Please...?

Samira: [accusatory] You were just defending her! What happened to her 'not having a single violent bone in her body'?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well, yeah, but...she's obviously guilty! I-I-I can't d-defend her, knowing what she's done!

Wakako: [shocked] Taro…

Taro: [crazed] Sh-She's the one that did this! She is! I mean, only a psycho killer would carry dolls around like that as if they were real! Hahaha...am I r-right, guys? She's the c-crazy one! She's the dirty dirty murderer, not me! N-Never me! I never killed anyone!

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro...please...please just stop…

Taro: [crazed] Or maybe Mordecai did it! He acts like a maniac half the time anyway! He was closest to the control panel after all, right? He j-just faked his injuries! Really! It's one of them! Just pl-please…[in tears] please don't say I'm the killer…

Hanako: [annoyed] Just stop. You're only embarrassing yourself.

Taro: [in tears] B-B-But I...I didn't do it...I r-really didn't do it! G-G-Guys...pl-please...pl-pl-please don't d-do this to me! I'm innocent, I swear!

The sound of Taro's sobs filled the silence as the rest of us stood, at a loss for words, watching as he crumpled over his podium, sobbing uncontrollably.

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Umeko: [sad] ...Let's finish this.

 _For the third time...here we go again._

[Track:  watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _, _

A) Samira and Taro are patrolling the Village at night

B) Eizo runs off after confirming that he killed his father

C) Taro's stutter is cured

D) Taro makes a deal with Eisuke

E) Eizo first learns the truth of what happened to his father

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, A, E, D, B

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Taro uses an explosive to open the door to the Tunnel

B) Miyumi heads onto the tracks to find Eizo

C) Fukumi and Mordecai arrive at the Tunnel

D) Eizo wakes up in the Tunnel and calls for Miyumi

E) Miyumi knocks Mordecai out

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, C, E, B

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) The coaster runs over Dr. Creeper and leaves the tracks

B) The coaster crashes into Eisuke

C) Eisuke attacks Miyumi

D) Fukumi sustains blunt force trauma to the head

E) Taro uses the Control Panel to start the ride

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, E, D

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track:  watch?v=iTPdehG3xro]

[Act #1]

Things began when Monokuma attached the bracelets onto everyone's arms and told us all that they contained poison in them, that would be activated and would inject someone if their partner was killed. In reality, those bracelets only had drugs in them - drugs that could be used to affect and alter certain aspects of a person's personality by targeting specific parts of their brain.

When Monokuma injected one person in each pair, Ichiro, Hanako, Fukumi and Miyumi were the four targets. But unbeknownst to the rest of us, two others had been injected as well. One of them was Azuma, who remained affected because he had developed a stronger immunity system than the rest of us, but the other person _did_ feel the effects of their injection, which cured their trademark stutter, and they chose to hide it from the rest of us. That person was the killer.

Under the influence of the injection, it was then that the killer decided to take the opportunity to plot out a murder. Their plan was to target Miyumi, but they couldn't do it alone. Too weak to murder someone themselves, they decided they needed to enlist the help of someone else, and decided to approach Eisuke, Miyumi's partner.

When the killer and Samira were patrolling the village at night, they snuck into Eizo's house and woke him up. The killer told Eizo about what happened to his father, driving the latter into shock and grief, and causing Eisuke to rise to the surface. The killer and Eisuke struck up a deal to work together. Though little did Eisuke know, that the killer planned to betray Eisuke from the start, by having him kill Miyumi, which the killer, at the time, believed would have triggered the poison and killed Eisuke as well.

[Act #2]

Next, the killer wrote Miyumi a note, telling her to come to the Tunnel of Love to get her doll back. The plan had been for Eisuke to lie in wait to attack her. However, Miyumi suspected it was a trap to begin with, and not wanting to be caught off guard, she decided - while under the influence of her own injection - to order someone to go into the Tunnel on her behalf and find her doll for her. As luck would have it, the person she chose to threaten into the Tunnel was her own partner, Eisuke, who was in on the plan.

To open up the Tunnel, the killer crept into my house in the morning, intending to steal the key to the explosives locker, so they could procure explosives that they planned to use to blow open the door to the Tunnel. They were able to retrieve the key, but, before they could leave, when they saw me stirring in my sleep, they pretended to prank me, to make me think that that was the only reason they had come into my cottage. I locked the door after me when they left, which prompted the killer to realize that they had to fake a forced entry on my house, otherwise I would know they were the thief as soon as I discovered the missing key.

First, the killer went to the gym while we were all searching for Eizo after the latter's freakout, and stole explosives for themselves. But because they were shortsighted and couldn't see without their glasses, they had to resort to trying the key on all four locks. They stuck one of the explosives to my door with a piece of gum, and when the door was blown open, they ransacked the place quickly, to make it seem like a thief had gone through my belongings, before fleeing the scene, and later feigning innocence when I bumped into them.

With the explosives they'd stolen, they later stuck another explosive to the door of the Tunnel, and blew it open, so Miyumi and Eisuke could go in.

[Act #3]

Here is where the killer's plan began to fall apart. They hadn't anticipated Fukumi and Mordecai finding the Tunnel before Eizo and Miyumi did. The unannounced pair went inside, and Mordecai sent Fukumi on the ride to try and cure her newfound cowardice.

When Eisuke and Miyumi arrived at the Tunnel, Miyumi knocked Mordecai out with her mallet, then used it to threaten Eisuke onto the train tracks to look for Ms. Shortcake. While hiding in the darkness, Eisuke pretended to wake up as Eizo, and used the password the killer had told him to fool Miyumi into believing he really was who he claimed to be.

Miyumi put the mallet down on the platform and entered the water. When she did, Eisuke lunged at her and attacked!

Eisuke tried to drown Miyumi and the plan would've worked, except that Eizo regained his senses at the last second and prevented Eisuke from committing murder.

[Act #4]

Meanwhile, when we discovered that not only had Miyumi and Eizo slipped away at dinner, but that Fukumi and Mordecai had also gone missing, we went searching for them, and that must've been when the killer realized the two of them might have gone to the Tunnel, and went there to check.

When the killer entered the Tunnel, they realized Eizo had awoken and that their and Eisuke's plan had failed. At the same time, Fukumi's car had come to a stop by the platform. Not wanting the plan to go to waste, the killer used the control panel to send her car back down the tracks, hurtling towards Eizo and Miyumi in the tunnel, and deactivated Fukumi's harness to make sure she would die in the crash too.

Eizo was able to help Miyumi up onto the platform but failed to save himself in time, as the car ran over Ms. Shortcake, went off the tracks and hit him, smashing him against the wall, killing both Eizo and Fukumi in the crash.

Witnessing this sent Miyumi into shock, and the killer left the tunnel, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

The person behind all this...had to have had inside information about a lot of things - things they would only be privy to if they were part of the core group that decided to keep the existence of the explosives a secret! And I can think of no one else better suited to that, than my own partner...the SHSL Bookworm, Taro Tahara! It can only be you!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...TARO TAHARA...Guilty!

…

[Track:  watch?v=9VMw_1-gyE4&index=15&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a]

Monokuma: Wow! Amazing! You've all outdone yourselves once more! The dastardly deviant behind the dual deaths of both Eizo and the endlessly entertaining Eisuke Oshima, and Fukumi Futurani, was indeed none other than SHSL Bookworm, Taro Tahara!

Taro: [in tears] No...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

There was a strangely vacant look in Taro's eyes as he chanted the words under his breath, like they would automatically fix all of this.

Taro: [crazed] I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Samira: [uncomfortable] Jeez...the guy's losing it...

Taro: [in tears] I'm not a killer...I'm not a killer…

Mordecai: [angry] There is no point to denying it. We all know it is true. [accusatory] You murdered two of our friends in cold blood!

Taro: [angry] And y-y-you th-think I w-w-wanted to do it?!

Even as he stood, accused, at his podium, trembling from head to toe, Taro glared at Mordecai like it was his fault things had turned out this way.

Taro: [angry] I had no ch-choice!

Mordecai: [annoyed] ...We always have a choice.

Taro: [angry] I h-h-had to g-g-get out and s-s-save my family!

Mordecai: [distressed] It doesn't change anything! ...It doesn't change the fact that...you became a killer.

Taro: [angry] All I d-d-did was p-push a couple buttons!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Murder In The Tunnel [CG]

Fukumi's car had just come to a stop, safe and sound, by the edge of the platform. She was cowering inside it, whimpering, her eyes squeezed shut, clutching onto her harness with a vice-like grip, that her knuckles turned white.

In the distant gloom, the sounds of Miyumi and Eisuke struggling in the water could be heard.

Eisuke: Just...fucking...drown already!

Miyumi: Mmmmf!

Taro had just entered the Tunnel, and crept over to Mordecai's prone body, inspecting him for signs of consciousness. Mordecai stayed unconscious, and Taro noticed Fukumi sitting in the car. She peered through her fingers - having now clamped them over her eyes - and saw Taro kneeling by Mordecai's body.

Fukumi: T-T-T-Taro…? Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing here…? M-Mordecai! Is he alright? H-H-Hey!

The sounds of struggling in the water abruptly stopped, followed by a person's choking and coughing and spitting out of water.

The realization that everything was going wrong seemed to dawn on Taro, as he leapt to his feet.

Somewhere in the darkness...

Eizo: M-Miyumi…? What...where are we?

Fukumi: I-I-Is...is that E-E-Eizo's v-voice…?

Taro stepped up to the Control Panel and pored over the various buttons. Fukumi was whimpering even more softly now.

Fukumi: T-T-Taro...g-g-get me out of th-this harness...pl-please...

Eizo: What...what was I just…

Looking on grimly, Taro jabbed a button on the Control Panel. Fukumi's car began to head back down the tracks.

Fukumi: H-Hey! W-W-Wait…! G-Get me off!

The car began to pick up speed and Taro's hands were shaking as he pressed the button to release Fukumi's harness.

Fukumi let out a shrill scream as her car was plunged into the darkness further down the tunnel. There was the sound of a loud crash. The dim lights blocked most of his handiwork from Taro, so even he couldn't see what he'd done.

[CG] End [CG]

[[flashback]]

Taro: [scared] I...I…

Mordecai: [angry] You...ended...two innocent lives.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Debatable, when it comes down to Eisuke...sorry, I ruined the moment. Go on.

Taro: [distressed] I...I only...

Taro's face had gone deathly white and his whole body was shaking.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [in tears] Oh God...you're r-r-right...wh-wh-what h-h-have I d-d-d-done…? I...I killed someone. I...I'm a...m-m-murderer?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, dude. Heck, you didn't just kill one person. You killed two people! You're the most proficient murderer of the three we've had so far!

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up. You think any of us want to hear about that?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I mean...who knew Taro would be the most vicious killer? I wasn't expecting that.

Taro: [in tears] I'm a murderer...I'm a killer...I'm a k-k-killer...I'm a k-k-killer...

Azuma: [sad] Taro…

Taro: [scared] Wh-What have I done…? How c-c-could I have d-d-done this…? Wh-What have I d-d-done…? [in tears] *sob* I'm...I'm a m-monster…

Hanako: [annoyed] So...you told Eizo about his father.

Taro: [sad] …

[[flashback]]

[CG] Taro Tells Eizo The Truth [CG]

Eizo: You look like you have something on your mind.

Taro was standing in Eizo's cottage, fidgeting a little uncomfortably, looking uncertain.

Taro: ...

Eizo: What's wrong, Taro? Why'd you wake me up in the middle of the night? Is...there something you want to tell me?

Taro: Y-You have to pr-promise you c-c-can't tell the others that I'm th-the one who t-t-told you this…

Eizo: What? You're worrying me, Taro. What is it? What's the matter? Did someone threaten you? Did you find out about something? You can talk to me. I can help you.

Taro: Pr-Promise me first.

Eizo: ...Okay. I promise.

Taro: Th-There's something...I think you sh-should know about Eisuke…

Eizo: About Eisuke? ...What's he done?

Taro shuffled from foot to foot, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his head down. He let out a shaky breath, giving Eizo an innocent puppy-dog-eyed look.

Taro: On the night of Sh-Shizuko's Trial...he t-told us the moment he c-c-came into existence...but...we all agreed not to t-t-tell you about it because...b-because…

Eizo: ...Because what? ...What did Eisuke do?

Taro: ...I'm telling you this b-b-because...I think you d-d-deserve to know. It c-concerns you and...I d-d-don't think we should be h-h-hiding it from you...I've been f-f-feeling guilty about it...for a while n-now…

Eizo: Taro. What did Eisuke do?

And so it was that Taro told Eizo about what Eisuke did to his father. Eizo stumbled back, collapsing against the wall, looking shell-shocked.

Eizo: No...No...you...what are you...that can't be!

Taro: I'm...I'm s-s-sorry, Eizo...it's the tr-truth…

Eizo: N-No...he...I...I didn't do that...I couldn't've...I...I killed…?

He began to breathe even more heavily, agitatedly running his hands through his hair and tearing at it. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

Eizo: N-No...my...my father…? No...what did I do...what did I do…

Taro stood as Eizo began to weep, pulling his knees up to his chest and whimpering, his head in his hands. Without Eizo watching, Taro's face was uncharacteristically dark, and cast in shadow, without a single look of remorse.

Eizo's sobs grew louder and more intense.

Eizo: No! It can't be! It has to be a lie! My father can't be dead!

Taro: It's the truth.

He'd stopped pretending to stutter. With a cry of rage, Eizo leaped to his feet and slammed Taro against the wall.

Taro: Oof!

Eisuke: Blech! Ooh...what have we here? Hello there. You're the meek one with the speech impediment, aren't you? What are you doing in my room?

Taro: 'Speech impediment'? Don't mock me!

He spat the words out with an undeniable bitterness, and even Eisuke seemed stunned.

Eisuke: Eh? What the...what happened to your stutter?

Taro: Heh. I guess I was cured.

Eisuke: You _are_ the stuttery boy, correct? I recognize your clothes and your glasses...so it must be you.

Taro: That's me.

Eisuke: No disguise like the last time?

Taro: Cross my heart. I wanted to talk.

Eisuke: Well...this is an interesting development. Of all the people I expected to approach me first...you were one of the last on my mind. What's gotten into you?

Taro: I...want to make a deal with you.

Eisuke: Eh? You too? What, you want to pull a Shizuko as well? Listen up, buddy, I've wisened up. From now on, I'm not taking deals from nobody.

Taro: That's a double-negative, which means...you are, in fact, open to accepting deals.

Even under the influence of his injection, Taro was still showing signs of being the bookworm he was always known for.

Eisuke: I'm through with partners. I'm not interested in your proposal.

Taro: You might be, if you'd just listen to what I have to say.

Eisuke: And what would that be?

Taro: ...I'll help you kill someone.

Eisuke was silent for a bit, before continuing.

Eisuke: ...And why would you do that?

Taro: Because I'll help you mastermind it. I'll put the pieces into place, and all you have to do...is be the one who swoops in for the kill. I'm not strong enough to attack anyone...so I need your help. You won't be able to complete the crime without me, and neither will I without you. We'll both be guilty parties and Monokuma will let us both go free. And no one would suspect it.

Eisuke hissed, contemplating it.

Taro: I have to get out of here, the sooner the better! I'm desperate and I can't afford to wait any longer. Will you help me or not?

Eisuke: And...what's to stop me from telling the others about this?

Taro: ...You won't. Because you want this just as much as I do.

Eisuke: Heh. You know the old saying - fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me? I'm not exactly as keen on the idea of 'partnerships' as I was before. If you really want my help like Shizuko did...maybe you should prove how much you'd be willing to do to get it.

Eisuke cackled as Taro squirmed, suddenly frightened.

Taro: D-Don't be an ass.

Eisuke: Oh? Scared? You _were_ the one that called me into the light...starting to regret that now? You know...Eizo's may be a total stick in the mud...but you'll find I'm different. Unlike Mr. Fussypants...I don't ask for permission when I take what I want…

Taro: I don't...I don't care! Now, hurry, before Eizo comes back to his senses. Are we in agreement, or what?

Eisuke: ...Fine. Color me intrigued. We'll have to talk more later. But if things go south...know that I _will_ throw you under the bus.

Taro: ...We'll see about that.

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [angry] V-Vile piece of v-v-vermin...I sh-should never have even bothered…

Wakako: [nervous] Your injection...what did it do to you…?

Taro: [sad] Ever since that m-m-morning...I realized th-that...my st-st-stutter...it had been c-cured…

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Good morning. You sleep alright? Were you with Miyumi again?

Taro: No, she said...she was fine sleeping herself last night.

He paused, looking confused and lost in thought, as I looked around for the others.

Taro: [thoughtful] I uh...I finished making my zombie doll.

Umeko: Cool, you're going to have to show me it later. So, shall we get going then?

Taro: [thoughtful] Yeah, let's...let's go.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [sad] I discovered it that morning, in the m-m-middle of that conversation. I...I wasn't c-c-compelled to st-st-stutter anymore...and I just f-f-felt so...so fr-free...so...liberated…[distressed] I'd l-l-lived with it...for s-s-so long. [angry] Do any of you...have a-a-any idea...how hard it is...to l-l-live my life, the w-w-way I do...in my sh-sh-shoes? Stumbling over e-e-e-every single word...I can b-b-barely have a c-c-conversation to s-s-save my life…

[CG] Taro Tries To Read [CG]

Taro: [in the present] When I was y-y-younger...I used to l-l-love to r-r-read. Of c-c-course I did. But...wh-when I tried to read out l-l-l-loud…

Taro stood, in a middle school classroom, as his classmates and teacher sat, watching him read aloud a passage from his textbook.

Taro: And s-s-s-so...th-th-that's wh-wh-why...G-G-George W-W-W-Washington...became the Pr-Pr-Pr...the Pr-Pr…

The rest of the class burst into raucous laughter, as the teacher tried to calm them down.

Teacher: Hey! Quiet! Don't laugh!

Kid #1: But he c-c-c-can't even r-r-r-r-read!

Kid #2: Why did you make him read it, Miss?

Teacher: Taro just needs practice, that's all.

Kid #3: We're gonna be here for the rest of the day, waiting for him to finish reading one paragraph!

All through that, Taro stood at his table, shaking, looking like he wanted to sink through the floor and burst into tears. His face burned red. By his side, his fists were clenched and trembling.

Teacher: Taro...would you like to continue…?

Taro: I...I-I-I…

The class burst into laughter again and Taro's voice faltered and trailed off.

Taro: [in the present] I st-st-struggled...s-s-so much...and ever since that day, I...I st-stopped talking...altogether.

[CG] Taro Stops Talking [CG]

About a month after the incident, Taro was sitting at home, on the couch, as his parents spoke to his teacher on the telephone in the background.

Taro's Mom: Yes. We understand, Miss. We've tried to talk to him.

Taro's Dad: He just...hasn't opened up to us.

Taro: …

Taro: [in the present] I stopped talking...for months. I j-j-just...couldn't g-g-get the words out. I was...t-t-too afraid...scared of the l-l-laughter and the e-e-embarrassment and...and the d-d-difficulty of it all, that I just...g-g-gave up…

Taro's dad knelt by his son's side, and his mother ruffled his hair.

Taro's Dad: Hey, bud. Listen, I know it's hard, but...we'll be here with you through it, okay? We'll help you get talking again.

Taro's Mom: We know it's not easy, with your stutter and all, but...plenty of people have stutters too. If they can overcome it, we believe you can.

Taro's Dad: And we'll be patient and help coach you through this...every step of the way.

[CG] End [CG]

Taro: [angry] My p-p-parents...finally got me t-t-talking again...it took them m-months...for me to get past it...Do you have a-a-any idea...how h-h-hard th-that was f-for me? No...of c-c-course not...none of you do. They were the cl-cl-closest people in the w-w-world to me. And I...I w-w-would do anything for them, to r-r-repay them f-f-for...for their kindness…

Umeko: ...That's why you did it. That's why you tried to kill to get out, isn't it? ...You wanted to save your parents.

Taro: [angry] Of c-c-course I did. Monokuma w-w-was threatening me with th-them! What was I s-s-s-supposed to do? You all saw those p-p-pictures! M-Maybe you could've or would've been fine with your l-l-loved ones being tortured...but I w-w-wasn't! I had to s-s-save them! What kind of s-s-s-son would I be...if I l-l-let them d-d-die?

Samira: [annoyed] Dammit...do you think your parents would've wanted to see their son become a murderer? Do you? You were a fool if you think giving in to Monokuma's demands would've saved them.

Instead of getting upset, Taro rounded on Samira.

Taro: [angry] Wh-What would you know? You're emancipated! You don't even l-l-live with your family anymore! You g-g-gave them up! Why would you care if th-th-they were th-threatened? You don't care about your own parents...so you c-c-can't lecture me about mine! You h-have no right to!

Samira: [angry] Ngh! You…

Samira stopped before she could yell at him, and folded her arms, looking away.

Samira: [annoyed] It wasn't even my family that Monokuma threatened me with. I...Even if it was someone else...someone else that I cared about...I still would've never killed anyone...for that. [sad] The people you love...wouldn't want you to become a murderer for them.

Taro: [in tears] Ngh…

Samira: [annoyed] So I don't care how noble your reasons were. You still became a killer...and I...I can't possibly forgive you for that…

Ichiro: [angry] Don't you talk about him like that.

Ichiro was suddenly talking now, glaring in Samira's direction.

Ichiro: [angry] ...You don't know what it's like to feel helpless and alone, like your back is up against the wall. So don't you dare presume to know what he went through!

Samira: [annoyed] ...He killed two people. That's inexcusable.

Her voice faltered.

Samira: [sad] And...I do know...how that feels.

Azuma: [sad] So you...tried to win the Game to save your parents.

Taro: [angry] Wh-Wh-When the injection cured me of my st-st-stutter...I f-f-felt free...I felt better than I ever h-h-had in my entire life! To have lived with that h-h-horrible stutter...for so long...I n-n-never had a-a-a-any s-s-s-s-self-confidence! I was always sh-shy and...and w-w-weak! I was a-a-always scared of being l-l-laughed at...always afraid...and when it l-l-left me...I felt...more c-c-confident...than I'd ever been.

Azuma: [worried] And with that newfound confidence...you decided you would take advantage of it to try and kill someone.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Taro missed his parents dearly, and once the fear holding him back - brought about by his stutter - left him, he took advantage of his newfound confidence to do what he had to do to return to them before it wore off. Think of it like getting the courage to talk to a pretty girl at the bar after having a couple drinks!

Taro: [angry] I knew the old T-T-Taro would never have the g-g-guts to do it...to k-k-kill someone...So I tr-tried to do it while I st-still had the courage to do so, before the dr-drugs wore off. I pr-pretended like nothing had changed, that I was st-still the same, and k-k-kept up the facade all the way.

Wakako: [nervous] But Taro...even Miyumi? You...would even try to kill her…?

Through all this, Taro had determinedly avoided looking at Miyumi. Even now, he looked away, refusing to see her.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Taro: [sad] …

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [snide] You're just upset because you lost your _girlfriend_ , you big pansy!

Taro: [distressed] I...that's n-n-not…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ugh. I don't know why I would ever have settled for the likes of _you_ to begin with. You can't even form a proper s-s-s-s-sentence!

Taro: [sad] Th-That...th-that's not my f-f-fault...you know that…

Miyumi: [as Taro] _G-Gee, M-M-Miyumi, I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm too much of a sc-scaredy-cat to s-s-sleep on my own. Could you t-t-take care of me since I'm such a b-b-b-big b-b-baby?_

Taro: [distressed] Th-That's...that's not true at all! That never happened!

Miyumi: [giggling] Heehee! Of course it did! That's what I think of you everytime you come over anyway. [snide] Or that you just wanted to get close to me but were too scared to admit it.

Taro: [sad] …

[[end: flashback :end]]

Taro: [sad] When she s-s-said that, I just...I lost it. I didn't sh-show it, but I…[angry] I was s-s-so angry...so…[sad] so hurt...and h-h-heartbroken. And I...I d-d-decided...that sh-she wasn't the Miyumi I knew anymore. If she had to die, for my p-p-plan to work...and for Eisuke to die as w-w-well because of the bracelet, then...then I decided...s-s-so be it…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Dude…

Taro: [sad] ...I d-don't expect forgiveness…[in tears] from a-a-any of you. I know wh-what I did was d-d-despicable…

I felt a big lump well up in my throat. To think...that this...was how Taro's and Miyumi's relationship was going to end…

Taro kept looking at the ground, weeping quietly. No one knew what to say. It was like having to deal with Shizuko in her last moments all over again. And then...

Miyumi: [as Nico] Miyumi...forgives you.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Everyone turned to look at Miyumi, who had been wordless for so long, and had now finally spoken up.

Miyumi: [as Nico] Miyumi forgives you...and so do we!

Miyumi had finally looked up, and she was crying too. She had propped Nico up in her hands once more, and was using him to talk.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] ...You hear me? I...I forgive you.

Taro: [sad] M-M-Miyumi…[in tears] Wh-Why…? All th-that I d-d-did...I...I pl-plotted to k-kill you! D-Don't you realize that? I...I b-b-betrayed you!

Miyumi: [sad] ...

Taro: [in tears] You were...m-m-my fr-friend...one of the b-b-best I ever h-had...and I tried to k-k-kill you. I even pr-pr-pretended like I hadn't d-d-done that...this whole Tr-Trial…! H-How could you f-f-forgive me for th-that…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...That wasn't you.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] I know what that injection was like. I can't believe some of the things I tried to do myself. It wasn't you.

Taro: [sad] I still made that choice...I still ch-chose to d-d-do what I d-did...You can't p-possibly forgive me for wh-what I did…

Miyumi: [sad] You did the wrong thing...for the right reasons. Not for selfish reasons like Nagatomo, or Shizuko… You wanted to save your family...and at the end of the day, what are we to you? All of us. We don't remember ever being classmates...we don't remember having been friends...we're basically strangers. Your parents...who you've been with your whole life...you wanted to save them, and I don't blame you for that.

Taro: [sad] ...

Miyumi: [sad] I know you, Taro...I know you're a good person. But this game...it pushes even good people to do horrible things…so I want you to know...that I don't blame you for what you did...and for what you tried to do.

Taro: [in tears] M-Miyumi…

Miyumi: [happy] Besides, I...I knew it was you.

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh…?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I knew it was you from the start.

I caught sight of an expression flicker over Taro's face, for just a brief second. It was a look of shame.

Taro: [sad] You...you knew? All...all along?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Miyumi Witnesses Taro [CG]

Miyumi was huddled at the edge of the platform, staring, dumbstruck, at the wreckage in front of her. Horrified, she stifled a sob, and turned, to see Taro standing by the control panel at the end of the platform.

Taro: …

Turning, not noticing her in the shadows, Taro left the Tunnel.

Miyumi: …No...

Miyumi's breathing grew even more labored as she buried her head in her chest and dissolved into quiet weeping, rocking back and forth.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback: end]]

Taro: [in tears] ...You knew…? Th-The whole time...?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] I knew it! I knew she was still hiding something!

Mordecai: [sad] Why...did it take you so long to tell us?

Wakako: [sad] I...I don't understand either. Miyumi...why didn't you say anything?

Azuma: [sad] ...It's obvious why.

Wakako: [shocked] But...Miyumi! You...you would've died too! You...can't seriously have...been willing to let him get away with it?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] ...You didn't want to be the one to convict him...did you?

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Azuma: [sad] That's...that's why you stayed quiet for so long.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I didn't want to believe it.

Taro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [angry] I don't blame you, Taro. I won't ever blame you for what you did.

Taro: [sad] Miyumi…

Miyumi: [angry] This is not your fault. It's his!

She pointed a finger at…

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha?

Miyumi: [angry] You...you're the one who did this! You're the one who drove us to become killers and murderers...it was you, it was always you!

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah...she's right. It's always been you behind all this!

Monokuma: Hmm...I suppose you're not entirely wrong. [laughing] After all, it was my motives that pushed him into murder! Those bracelets led him to work with Eisuke, the injection gave him the courage he needed, and the photos provided the motive. It was perfect! All three motives coming together to ensure he turned to despair...

Miyumi: [angry] I refuse to hate Taro for what you forced him into doing! In fact, I refuse to hate Nagatomo and Shizuko too! The only person that I hate is you! [as Nico] We hate you!

She turned to the rest of us.

Miyumi: [angry] You can't let him win...you can't let him turn us against us like this! He's the one behind all of this!

Mordecai: [worried] Miyumi…

Wakako: [excited] Yeah, preach it, sister! I've got your back, girl! All the way!

Ichiro: [angry] You...black-and-white...scumbag! This...is your doing…

Azuma: [annoyed] Yes...it is.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu...ahahahahaha! Seeing you all come together like this...wow! Isn't it just wonderful? Too bad that's all about to end in about a second! Because guess what? It's almost time for the moment we've all been waiting for!

Taro: [scared] W-W-Wait...wh-what…? N-No...no, I…

Monokuma: The execution!

Miyumi: [shocked] What?

Taro: [shocked] E-E-E...Execution?

Taro's whole body appeared to be gripped with fright. His legs were trembling.

Taro: [in tears] N-No! Pl-Please…! I d-d-don't want to d-d-d-die! I...I want to live! I want to see my p-p-parents again! Please! Don't d-d-do this!

Monokuma: [angry] Now then...let's get this teary scene over and done with already! I hate teary scenes like this...so cheesy and lame!

Samira: [angry] You bastard...you're playing with our lives here!

Monokuma: I've prepared a very special punishment for Taro Tahara, the SHSL Bookworm!

Taro: [scared] N-N-No! Y-You can't! S-Someone help! I...I…

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!

Taro: [in tears] P-P-P-Please...pl-please d-d-d-d-don't k-k-kill me!

Monokuma: It's PUNISHMENT TI-

Miyumi: [angry] No! I won't let you!

Monokuma: [shocked] Eh?

[CG] Miyumi Defends Taro [CG]

Miyumi: You manipulated us! You're horrid! I won't let you take him!

Taro: M-M-Miyumi…?

Miyumi stood in front of Taro, literally blocking him with her own body. She clutched both dolls in her hands, and took on a defensive stance before him. Her face was tight with anger as she glared at Monokuma.

Miyumi: If you want to get to him, you're gonna have to get through me first! [as Nico] And me! [as Dr. Creeper] And me!

Taro: Miyumi…

Monokuma: Oh? Is that it?

Miyumi: I...I may be a pacifist...but I won't forgive myself if I d-d-do nothing! I...I'm gonna f-fight you if I have to! You won't take him away from me!

Monokuma: Interfering in an execution is punishable too, ya know…

Wakako: Miyumi! Don't, he'll kill you!

Mordecai: No!

Monokuma: Eh?

[CG] Miyumi and Mordecai Defend Taro [CG]

From out of nowhere, Mordecai stood before Taro as well, standing side-by-side with Miyumi, his fists raised.

Mordecai: If Miyumi is brave enough to stand and stare death down...then I cannot stand idly by.

Monokuma: Wha wha? You're...stepping up for the person who killed your best friend? ...What's going on here?

Mordecai: Fukumi would be disappointed in me if I did not try to protect my friends...even if he is responsible for killing her. So...give it your best shot, you gutless vermin! I warn you...while I am not as powerful without my crossbow...I am still capable of delivering a mean right hook! We won't make it easy on you!

Monokuma: Ahahahahaha! Well, isn't that cute? You really think you can protect your friends from me? Here's a news flash - I control everything that goes on here. And if I say it's punishment time...that means it's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Monokuma's eye began glowing even more brightly red. There was a sudden explosion, and Miyumi was yelping as her and Mordecai were blasted off their feet.

Miyumi: Eyaaaah!

[CG] End [CG]

Miyumi and Mordecai collapsed in a smoky heap in the middle of the courtroom. Everyone ran over to check on them.

Wakako: [scared] Omigosh! Miyumi, Mordecai, are you two alright? Are you hurt?

Mordecai: [distressed] Mmg...I'm fine. Just a little winded...a silly attack like that would do nothing to faze me!

Monokuma: Anyway...now that that's over with...no more delaying! There's no way out! So, let's give it everything we've got!

Taro: [in tears] N-No! M-Miyumi!

Monokuma: It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Miyumi: [in tears] No! STOP!

Taro: [angry] Y-Y-You're not g-g-getting me! St-St-Stay away...l-l-leave me ALONE!

…

[GAME OVER]

[TARO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

Taro fled from the Trial Room, running crying down a dark and shadowy hallway. Bursting through the door at the end, he reappeared on the nearest monitor, in what appeared to be a giant library - a twisting maze filled with countless shelves stacked full of all kinds of books imaginable.

[SHSL BOOKWORM TARO TAHARA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[CLOSING THE CHAPTER: NO MORE BOOKMARKS]

From behind Taro came a low and menacing growl. Panting heavily, looking scared out of his wits, he slammed the door shut behind him and retreated deeper into the library, winding himself around its endless, twisting corridors of bookshelves.

There was the sound of the door bursting open, and the shadow of something large and ominous entering the room was thrown up on the wall. Panicking, Taro frantically rammed past bookshelf after bookshelf, knocking several down in the process in his desperation to escape his unknown pursuer, scattering his precious books to the floor. Spotting a door at the end of the room, he made a beeline for it, trampling over the fallen books, and burst through it...stepping...onto nothing.

With no floor behind the door, Taro fell a short distance before landing atop what appeared to be a giant book, spread open on its back, its pages dog-eared and fluttering in the wind. The book was large, the size of a football field, bound by a hard leather cover. Taro got to his feet, still shaking, as the ground around him began to rumble ominously.

A large, monstrous worm burst out from the ground, showering the place with dirt, and towering over the wide-eyed, horrified Taro. Without warning, it swooped down and scooped him up, flinging him onto its back. Taro was clinging onto it for dear life as the worm began to squirm and slide across the surface of the gigantic book. The large worm began circling around the perimeter of the book, bucking its rider wildly as Taro hung onto its back like a cowboy trying to tame a wild bull.

Eventually, it began to spin around and around on top of the book in a mad circle, so much so that Taro was clearly getting dizzy. Then, the large worm bucked its back one last time, tossing Taro high up into the air. Taro began to fall, and almost as if in slow motion, the worm leaped up into the air, mouth wide open, ready to catch Taro in its mouth.

We watched, transfixed and horrified and frozen in place by the horrific display, as Taro slowly fell and the worm's large toothless maw got closer and closer to him. Just when the worm was about to swallow Taro whole, the large book suddenly moved and snapped itself shut, shutting the book on top of both the worm and Taro with a large resounding smash, squashing the pair between its pages.

There was a huge explosion of blood as the two of them were crushed in between the enormous book's pages. Blood showered the screen, splattering all over the lens of the camera and the floor, along with shattered bones and bits of the worm's torn flesh. Blood was still falling from the sky like rain as the camera slowly panned its way back from the book, until the monitor abruptly shut itself off.

…

[Track:  watch?v=uoh-Z_TS_xE]

Miyumi: [scared] N-No! Taro...

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I think I'm gonna be sick...

Ichiro: [shocked] No! NO! [angry] What the FUCK have you done?!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...that one's my favorite execution by far!

Laughing, he tossed something into the air. It landed on the floor of the Trial Room with a loud metallic clink and rolled around for a bit.

It was Taro's bracelet, which must've been thrown out of the book when Taro and the worm...were...crushed...to death.

There was still a bit of blood on it.

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro…

Ichiro: [distressed] No…[in tears] No...goddamnit, no! Damn you! What the fuck did you just do?

Ichiro was even more riled up than before. Tossing his black Fedora hat to the ground, he ripped his Dark Desecrator mask off his face and snarled at Monokuma.

Ichiro: [angry] You're gonna pay for that, you son-of-a-BITCH!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...when will you people learn? You just can't get the upper hand over me! Upupupu...ahahahaha!

Monokuma began dancing around in his seat, as the rest of us stood, horrified by what we had just witnessed.

Wakako: [scared] That...that was…

Hanako: [sad] …

Mordecai: [angry] You...you…

Monokuma: Devil?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Fiend!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...well, now, congratulations to the nine of you for making it this far! You've just about hit the halfway mark of this game! And look at you lot! You've all managed to survive to this point! You should be proud of yourselves!

Samira: [angry] …

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

Wakako: [nervous] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Mordecai: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [shocked] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Umeko: …

 _This...isn't anything worth celebrating._

 _I just had a major hand in sentencing another one of my classmates...one of my friends...to such a gory death._

 _It wasn't getting any easier._

Monokuma: Anyway, don't think I've forgotten! You guys deserve a little reward! So, here you go!

[CG] The Third Picture [CG]

The monitor came back to life, to show us our third picture. It was...Taro and Miyumi.

The two of them were sitting in what appeared to be an ice cream parlor, smiling for the camera, with a large heaping bowl of various flavors of ice cream sitting on the table before them. Like with Eizo and Hanako's picture, the two seemed close, almost intimate, sitting side-by-side.

Monokuma: Upupu…since you guys have been wondering for a while, I'll answer that burning question you all have! Yes, the SHSL Bookworm Taro Tahara and the SHSL Ventriloquist Miyumi Ishibashi...were indeed a couple! You'd be surprised how long it took them to get over their initial embarrassment and just ask each other out. I thought they'd never get together, but they did! And they were going strong too! Just like Eizo and Hanako! Oops! Didn't mean to bring that up, now that both boys are dead!

Hanako: Ngh...

Miyumi: N-No...no...

Monokuma: And hey! Since Taro killed two people instead of one...here's another picture! It's a two-for-one deal! Isn't that wonderful?

[CG] The Fourth Picture [CG]

Now, the picture showed Taro and Miyumi at an amusement park.

An actual amusement park - and not whatever makeshift Fairgrounds had been set up in the East Sector of the Village.

There were real rollercoaster rides in the background, along with various other recognizable attractions like a Ferris Wheel and a Merry-Go-Round. Taro and Miyumi were shown walking along in the picture, turning back to look over their shoulder at the camera. And standing to the side, grinning her usual wild grin for the camera...was Fukumi. Standing next to her, barely in the frame...was Mordecai.

Fukumi looked just as lively and carefree as she always did, flashing the thumbs-up for the camera as she walked behind the couple. Mordecai was laughing alongside her, gesturing for the picture.

Monokuma: And this was taken when Fukumi and Mordecai brought Taro and Miyumi to a real amusement park! What a day that was! A couple of scaredy-cats and a couple of nutcases, on a double date! Mordecai - being the gunslinger that he is - absolutely destroyed Fukumi and the others in paintball! Oh, but that's a story for another time! Just look at how much happier you guys used to be! Of course, now that'll never happen again, because half the people in this picture are dead, and all…

[CG] End [CG]

Mordecai: [sad] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Samira: [angry] Are you quite done?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...for now! I've still got loads more pictures, for each and every one of you! Oh boy! How exciting! I can't wait for our next Trial! Well now, be sure to go back and get some well-deserved rest! You need it! Ahahahahaha!

Cackling to himself, Monokuma did a backflip over his chair and disappeared out of sight. The nine of us were left, standing in the Trial Room, trying to process what we had just seen.

Miyumi was still shaking, and she had sunk to her knees by her podium, gripping Nico with both hands and cradling him. Gently, Azuma knelt by her and put a hand on her back.

Azuma: [sad] Come, Miyumi. Let's...let's go back upstairs.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Okay.

Gingerly, he helped her to her feet. No one much felt like talking on the way back up. Everyone stayed quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

We returned to the Amphitheatre, and for a moment, everyone just sat on the benches, in a circle, quiet, not saying much.

Wakako: [sad] …

Samira: [worried] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

At last, Hanako broke the silence.

Hanako: ...I know tonight was a tough night...for a lot of us.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Hanako: But...let's press onwards. We may have lost a lot of people...people we cared about.

She stopped for a moment, looking off into the distance, and shivered, drawing her jacket around her lithe frame, as the snow fell around her, lightly dusting her shoulders and hair. A mournful look passed across her face for a split second.

Hanako: [sad] ...We've all lost people now. We've...all had to deal with a lot in these past few weeks. But it's not over yet. Those we'd lost...they'll want us to keep going. They'll want us to stay strong. They wouldn't want us to give in to despair. ...So let's not give in...let's not give up. For their sake...for all of them. Let's...try to have hope. All of us…

Azuma: [sad] ...Hanako's right. We owe it to them, to keep going.

Wakako: [sad] How can we…? Nothing we do...seems to work. People just...keep dying. Even a guy as...as innocent as Taro...ended up trying to kill to get out. It just...doesn't seem possible.

Azuma: [sad] You can't think like that. None of us should be thinking like that. Above all, we need to hold onto hope...and not let go.

Hanako: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] …

Hanako: [sad] It's what Eizo would want. If Eizo were here right now...he would urge us to keep fighting...to stick it to Monokuma. ...It won't be easy to recover from this so soon, but...tomorrow's a new day. No matter what Monokuma plans to throw at us next...let's just bear that in mind.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Man...it's going to feel hella weird without Eizo around, or even Eisuke. I kinda got used to that crazy maniac…

Mordecai: [sad] ...What will I do without Fukumi?

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro…

Miyumi was dissolving into tears again. On a whim, I realized that I was still holding onto something of hers. I got up, walked over, and knelt by her side.

Umeko: Here...Miyumi. This...belongs to you.

Slowly, I put the remains of Ms. Shortcake into her hands. Whimpering, her lower lip trembling, she looked at what was left of her favorite doll, and, still crying, slowly hugged it to her chest.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] ... i…

Miyumi: [sad] Ms...Ms. Shortcake?

She moved Ms. Shortcake a little more in her arms, and then she lay still.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: Miyumi…?

Miyumi: [sad] Thank you, Umeko. ...I'll try to stitch her back up. ...Thank you.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. On that note, she looked up, and her eyes landed on someone else.

Ichiro: [sad] …

She got up and walked over to him, sitting down opposite him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What? What is it?

Miyumi took a breath, then dug around inside her coat for a bit, eventually producing a small potted flower. It was tiny, and white, and seemed to bloom even in the cold of the winter. In the dim, fading moonlight of that winter evening...it looked beautiful.

Ichiro: [shocked] You...have Taro's coat.

Miyumi: [sad] I...I never got to talk to you about this. ...Thank you for the gift. I'm...I'm sorry I never spoke to you...before this.

Ichiro: [sad] Y-You…you…?

Miyumi: [happy] It's...a lovely flower. Thank you, Ichiro. I...wanted you to know that I really appreciated it.

She wiped a tear away.

Miyumi: [happy] After all, we're classmates...right? We stick together. So...thank you.

Ichiro...looked like he wanted to burst into tears of his own. He gnashed his teeth, and turned away from Miyumi.

Wakako: [nervous] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Miyumi: [confused] ...Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Whatever.

Without warning, he got up to leave, heading in the direction of his cottage.

Wakako: [shocked] Ichiro! W-Wait up…!

Wakako leapt to her feet and began to hurry after him.

Yoshihiki: [confused] What's going on over there?

Hanako: ...Leave them.

Mordecai: [worried] They have their own troubles.

Hanako looked up at the night sky, exhaling slowly, watching as her breath turned to mist before her very eyes.

Hanako: [sad] We should...have the funerals tomorrow. For Eizo...Fukumi...and Taro.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] ...Yes. We should. That would be for the best. Thank you, Hanako.

It didn't need to be said, but I think we all knew that Hanako was our new leader now. Even when Eizo was around, most of us looked up to Hanako anyway, and now, in his absence...it was clearer than ever who would be the one to lead the group.

One by one, people began to leave. I was having trouble getting my feet to work. I still felt numb, from both the cold and everything that had taken place that night. Soon, it was just me, Azuma, Hanako, Miyumi and Samira left.

Miyumi sniffed and stood up. And it was then that something slipped and fell out of her pocket, landing in the snow by her feet. Frowning, she bent down to scoop it up.

Hanako: [worried] What is it?

Miyumi held it out for us to see.

Miyumi: [sad] It's...Taro's bracelet.

The pink 5 glowed feebly in the dim light. I looked down at my own pink 5 around my wrist and felt a sudden pang of sadness.

 _...I wouldn't be greeting Taro as my partner in the morning ever again._

Miyumi: [sad] ...What's this?

She was looking at something on the back of the bracelet.

Azuma: [worried] What is it?

Gingerly, she held it out for us to see. While the moonlight was still pretty dim, it illuminated enough of the bracelet for me to be able to make out the inscription engraved on the inside of Taro's bracelet.

Umeko: Does that...say...Yoshihiki?

Samira: [confused] What? Why would it...say that?

'The Yoshihiki Model'. That's what it said. Feeling around in my own pocket, I produced Fukumi's old bracelet, and showed them what it said on the inside.

'The Miyumi Model'.

Miyumi: [sad] ...What…? What does it mean?

Azuma: [worried] I think I might have an idea.

Samira: [confused] You do…?

Azuma: [worried] Yeah...and I don't like it one bit.

[Track:  watch?v=dP-MD8fRN9g&list=PLU4ktq2pWONvsyBd_LrTVX8Et-gp0th4a&index=90]

Surviving Students: 9

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL Amnesiac

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

Chapter Three is the Titanic chapter for me, since I get to sink three ships in one chapter. :)


	31. Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life 1

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [shocked] Taro's bracelet…? He was...modelled after Yoshihiki?

Azuma: Fukumi was modelled after Miyumi. I'm guessing Ichiro would've been modelled after Mordecai. Hanako, you were probably modelled after Wakako. She's the only one here who acts that klutzy and lovey-dovey all the time around…[uncomfortable] well, around me.

Hanako: [worried] Point taken.

Azuma: I don't know who I was modelled after, because the drugs never affected my system. But this bracelet shows that Taro...was modelled after Yoshihiki.

Samira: [shocked] You mean to say...Taro only had the confidence to kill after he was drugged to act like Yoshihiki?

Azuma: [worried] That's...kind of what I'm taking away from this, yes.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...This stays between us, unless it leaks out otherwise. Got it?

[[end: flashback :end]]

I was starting to see signs now, signs I should've noticed before that might've suggested Taro hadn't been feeling or acting like himself these past few days.

The petulance...the lack of a stutter...the sudden pranking…

[[flashback]]

Taro: [playful] Rargh!

Umeko: Agah! Taro! Wh-Wha, why would you...why?

Mumbling to myself, I sat up in bed, scratching my rat's nest of a hairdo, as Taro snickered and pulled back the zombie doll he'd used to scare me with.

Taro: [playful] Gotcha. That was g-g-good, right?

Umeko: Heh. I guess? Why are you pranking me so early in the morning? I thought Yoshihiki was the only one who pranked people.

Taro: [playful] Hehe. I mean, I was bored on my shift with Samira and the idea s-s-seemed interesting to me. Yoshihiki doesn't h-have to be the only prankster in the gr-group…

[[end: flashback :end]]

It fit Yoshihiki's personality. What Azuma had suggested certainly hadn't been all that much of a stretch.

But still...Taro's willingness to kill...his unexpected cunning...his ability to keep up a show and pretend to be his old, regular self in spite of being drugged...that all came from Yoshihiki?

...What did that really say about Yoshihiki?

Even after spending so many weeks with him...the guy was still very much a mystery to me. I always got the feeling that he hid his real thoughts and emotions from everyone else. He acted like he was an open book...but in reality, he was probably the most secretive one of us here.

Then again, the constant pranking and getting on everyone's nerves didn't help his case. Few people actually liked him. He never had a friend the way Taro had Miyumi, or Fukumi had Mordecai. He was always cracking jokes and flirting with Wakako, and at times, the jokes got downright insensitive and inappropriate.

He'd even joked about being willing to kill someone once. Given that Taro had suddenly found the courage he needed to do the deed to try and save his parents...did that mean Yoshihiki wouldn't hesitate to do it either?

I didn't know...but it gave me a headache, just thinking about it. I laid back in my bed with a sigh.

The door to my cottage had still been busted open, and the lock didn't work anymore. It wouldn't close all the way, and Hanako had advised me to use one of the other available cottages.

It felt weird sleeping in someone else's room...especially someone who was...recently dead.

I eventually settled for Taro's room. Of my available options...his cottage had been the neatest and the tidiest. Even Eizo's room was messier...probably because he never bothered to clean up after he learned about his father and was still depressed over it.

And I...I wanted to make sure I was near Miyumi, which is why I took the cottage next to hers. I was...worried for her.

Taro's death...was clearly hitting the poor girl hard.

 _Poor Miyumi...she and Taro...really had something special. And after finding out in the worst way possible...that they used to be a couple? Like Eizo and Hanako?_

 _At the very least...Taro and Miyumi had always been close, even from the first few days in this place…_

 _Hanako...had never been particularly receptive whenever Eizo brought the topic up._

 _And now...Eizo and Hanako would never get that chance again._

Hanako was another person I was worried about.

With Eizo gone, now...she was the sole leader of the group. While most people looked to Hanako for good advice on what to do in taxing and stressful situations...it had been Eizo that often barked out orders and instructions, like who would do the cooking each day, or when he'd instructed us to prepare for our fallen classmates' funerals.

Now...with him gone...it was like there was something missing from the group.

Three people...dead. That was...the biggest number of students we'd lost in one fell swoop.

In less than a day...three people had...died.

All in...horrible...horrible ways.

Eizo had died...to save Miyumi. His last act in life...was to try and save his classmate.

Fukumi died...for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In a way, it was similar to how Kenji had died. Neither of them had been the killer's initial target...but through bad luck and fate alone...they had ended up victims. And Fukumi died before the drugs in her system wore off. She never got a chance...to regain her bravery, or her signature love for thrills and adventure.

Like Mordecai said...it had been one of the defining aspects of her character, and a trait of hers she was particularly proud of. And she had died...without ever getting it back.

And Taro...even when Miyumi forgave and stood up for him, and even defended him in a surprising bout of bravery, with Mordecai's help...we couldn't prevent his execution. And he was executed...in one of the most painful ways.

 _That explosion of blood...splattering everywhere...even when I close my eyes, I still see it._

 _Taro...crushed to death...by a book…_

 _Smashed in between those pages…_

I shook the hideous image from my mind. I'd just imagined what he must've looked like inside the book, squashed like a bug, and the images that that thought had conjured up made me want to puke.

I shivered, and drew the covers - Taro's bedsheets - over me, trying to conserve warmth in the freezing cold room.

Umeko: I'm sorry, Taro…

 _Thank you for the bed…_

Closing my eyes, I shuddered.

I didn't see any way I was falling asleep tonight - not after everything I'd witnessed thus far.

And yet, somehow, someway, I eventually felt myself dozing off and fading away…

…

Mysterious Voice: [static]...wake up…[static]...go to…[static]...

 _...What? Who...who said that…?_

Mysterious Voice: [static]...General…[static]...Store…[static]

 _The...General Store…?_

Mysterious Voice: [static] …

 _Hey...answer me! Who are you? Why are you in my head?_

Mysterious Voice: [static] …

 _Hey! H-Hello…?_

…

With a start, I jolted awake in the bed.

Umeko: Wh-Wha…? What was that?

 _What was that indeed?_

It was the mysterious voice...I had always heard in my dreams. That strange voice...and the static that accompanied it…

For weeks...it had plagued me in my sleep. It seemed to be a memory of sorts, or a voice I remembered hearing before...always in my head at some point or other.

I had never figured out who it was or where it had come from or when I had heard it. Only now...tonight...the voice felt different.

Before tonight...it always came to me in my dreams, and I would have trouble trying to figure out when I had heard it before I lost my memory.

But tonight...it felt like...the voice had...spoken to me directly.

 _Go to...the General Store?_

I suddenly felt very afraid. Why was a voice that only I could hear in my head, a voice that I was sure was part of my past life somehow, a life that I had forgotten, suddenly telling me to go to the General Store in the middle of the night?

 _Ah, screw it. I'm curious. Maybe...I should go check it out._

And so, against my better judgment, I decided to put on my winter coat, and headed out into the night.

[Move to: General Store]

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I trudged through the rising snow. I could make out the General Store and the rest of the Shopping District in the distance, a dim set of silhouettes in the dying moonlight.

And as I walked closer to it, and looked up...I realized...I could...see someone on the roof.

A figure, sitting on top of the roof of the Store.

 _Is...is that…?_

 _But...what's he doing here?_

Alarmed, I tried calling out to him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I made my way over, trying to find out how he'd climbed up to the top of the Store, and that was when I saw the ladder, built into the side of the wall of the Store.

I walked over to it, set a hand on the icy cold rung, and recoiled, wincing.

It was freezing cold. Regardless, I put my hand back on it and began to clamber my way up to the roof of the Store.

[CG] Atop The General Store At Night [CG]

When I got up to the roof, he didn't acknowledge me. He simply sat there, quiet and unmoving, staring out at the street beneath him, perched on the roof with one hand draped over his knee and the other...holding something.

Tentatively, I approached him from behind, a little wary.

Umeko: ...Ichiro? What...are you doing up here?

He didn't turn around to face me, but I knew he'd heard my question. I heard him move a little, and that's when I saw the bottle in his hand.

And the knife, sitting on the ledge of the roof next to his feet.

Ichiro: Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: Ichiro? What...why do you have that knife with you?

Ichiro: ...I…

Umeko: Listen...could you...come down from there first? Then...then we can talk…

Ichiro: …

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: Why did you come here in the middle of the night? And...you shouldn't perch on the edge of the roof there. It's...it's not safe. You could fall. Please...could you come down from there?

He turned around then, and I was startled to see that he'd been crying. Looking sheepish, he glanced away, furiously wiping at his cheeks, embarrassed.

Umeko: You...you're crying.

Ichiro: [angry] No...I'm not.

Umeko: Yes. Yes, you are.

Ichiro: [angry] …

He looked off to the side, scowling. After a couple seconds, it was replaced with a watery look of regret.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I was too weak.

Umeko: ...Weak?

Ichiro: [angry] I was...too weak. At the end of the day, I...I couldn't even tell him how I felt before he…

He let out a ragged sigh, tears falling from his chin and dotting the snowy surface of the roof's ledge.

Ichiro: [angry] ...I couldn't even tell him how much he meant to me. That I thought of him...as a fr-friend...and now…[sad] now it's too late.

 _Friend…?_

Umeko: Are you talking about…

1\. Taro

2\. Eizo

3\. Fukumi

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Taro

Ichiro couldn't do anything but look away, stubbornly avoiding my gaze. I heard him grinding his teeth together, and watched as he ran his hands through his hair, unsure what to do with them.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I couldn't even muster up the strength to let him know...before he...he…

He sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest and looking out at the snowy landscape before us. From up here, on the roof...it looked startlingly beautiful. The starry sky, the snow-covered rooftops of the buildings and cottages before us...the chilly wintry air…

Ichiro: [sad] You know I don't like talking to people.

Umeko: ...I do.

Ichiro: [sad] He was...he was one of the few people I felt that...I could actually talk to, without...without needing to feel...constantly judged by him, or intimidated, or uncomfortable around...talking to him...I know he said he felt like he was a terrible conversationalist because he stuttered, but...I looked forward to talking with him. Every single day...I was too proud to show it or too weak to muster up the courage to let him know, but...he was one of the few people who I enjoyed talking to. Even though...most of the time he was the one chatting away about one thing or another anyway...

I was stunned. I had been completely unaware about how close Ichiro must have felt to Taro. I always knew Ichiro had issues with self-confidence and self-acceptance, but...I always thought he must've been too prideful to let people know how he truly felt. To think that he considered Taro a friend, and…

 _He must've...really cared for him._

Umeko: Were...you two...close?

Ichiro stiffened, and I saw his eyes shining as he studied the snow falling by his feet. And then...out of the blue…

Ichiro: [sad] I know you don't really care. None of you do.

Umeko: H-Huh? Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] I know I don't fit in anywhere. No one here really wants me around. And I don't blame you.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [angry] All I ever do anyway is push people away by being snappish and mean all the time. I get it. I'm a waste of space, and don't deny it. Everyone in the group hates me because I'm an annoyance and I'm constantly grouchy.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [sad] You think it's easy, living with social anxiety like I do? It's not as simple as being awkward around you people. My whole life, everytime I try to do something - anything! - I see the look in people's eyes and it...catches me off guard. I get scared. I falter. I...I shut myself in. I push people away. [angry] That's why I wasted so much time never telling the people who I actually care for the truth...not until it's too late.

Umeko: …

Ichiro: [angry] I just feel like a failure. I'm constantly afraid, Umeko. I'm constantly filled with fear. I think everyone around me is staring, that they hate me, that they think I'm weak - weak and worthless and a waste of space! And I'm so tired...I'm just so sick and tired of it...so sick of feeling inferior...so sick of everyone making me feel this way...

Umeko: I-Ichiro…

Ichiro: [angry] I'm a worthless loser and a good-for-nothing who can't do anything right, who's been a pathetic weakling his whole life...I don't deserve to be here.

Umeko: Wh-What…?

Ichiro: [sad] ...I mean, I don't deserve to be here...right now... _alive._ I shouldn't be the one to live while so many others are dead.

Umeko: You...wait, what?

Ichiro: [angry] Kenji was famous at his sport, and had a kid sister depending on him. Shizuko had so much talent and potential to go places, even at her age, and it all went to waste. Kaori spent years of her life volunteering at animal shelters to stop dog abuse and make life better for strays everywhere. Eizo gave his LIFE to save another person's, and Taro...Taro was one of the kindest guys I'd ever met. They shouldn't be dead...they don't deserve to be dead while I'm still here. What have I ever done to deserve to live more than them? I'm...worthless. A worthless, pitiful excuse of an SHSL student.

Umeko: Ichiro, you...you can't seriously be thinking like that!

I was growing quite concerned now. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. I suddenly felt very useless myself, stuck up here on the roof of the Store with no one else around to help me.

For a brief moment, I remembered speaking with Kaori a few hours before she'd been killed - going out into the Village at night to try and save Rufus from Mordecai's trap and paying for it. I'd tried, futilely, to get her to open up to the rest of us so we could help her with her grief.

I'd failed. And she'd wound up dead.

 _I won't fail again. I'm not letting anyone go through this pain alone anymore._

Umeko: No one here is thinking of you that way. Why do you think people wouldn't want you around?

Ichiro: [angry] Because I'm useless, and I'm weak. I'm a waste of space, and all I do is annoy people, and irritate them, and snap at them. No one likes me. The group would be better off without me in it.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [annoyed] And don't pretend you haven't thought that way at one point! ...I know you wish I was dead too.

Umeko: N-No! Ichiro, I swear...I would never wish that upon...anybody!

Ichiro: [angry] Oh yeah? You don't stop to wish that it was me who'd died in our first case, and not Kenji?

 _Kenji…?_

Ichiro: [in tears] I think about it...every night...about how I should be dead, and he could still be here...alive, and well...that it's my fault he's even dead to begin with.

 _Kenji...died because he'd taken Ichiro's spot. Had it not been for his intervention...Ichiro would have been killed by Nagatomo weeks ago._

 _Has...has this been weighing on Ichiro's conscience...since the very first case? Survivor's guilt? That...can't have done him any favors, especially given how damaged his self-esteem already is..._

Ichiro: [angry] I know you liked Kenji. I know you two were close. Why wouldn't you like him? He's everything a girl like you would like in a guy. He was kind, friendly, funny, charming, handsome...of course you'd prefer him to still be around. He had his whole life ahead of him. And because of me...he's gone. And you're stuck with me...a useless, good-for-nothing, waste of space.

Umeko: Ichiro-

Ichiro: [angry] He was your friend! And don't deny it. ...I can tell you would absolutely rather have him be alive right now than me. ...It's my fault he died. He died, so that I could keep my worthless life. What's the point in saving a wretch like me? I'm too weak to even tell a friend how much he meant to me before he died! Kenji died for nothing.

Umeko: No. Ichiro, listen to me. ...Yes, Kenji was my friend. Of course I miss him. I miss him dearly. I think about the conversations we used to have and I...of course I have regrets too. Things I should have said...things I could've done...how things might've turned out differently if he'd survived...of course I think about things like that. But I would never...I would _never_ wish that you were dead instead so that he could live. And I definitely have never thought of you as a waste of space, or a good-for-nothing, or anything else you just described yourself as.

Ichiro: [angry] But it's true! That is who I am. I'm...I'm just a weirdo...an eccentric, friendless guy who'd rather spend his day with plants than even a minute with actual people! Do you have any idea what it's like to be me? To be as uncomfortable in my own skin as I feel? I hate my life, and I hate being the person that I am! You've not spent a day in my shoes - you have no idea what it's like!

Umeko: You're right. I don't. I can't imagine what you've probably went through, Ichiro...I don't know what struggles you've been through. ...But you can't beat yourself up over this. You can't...keep thinking of yourself as weak, or that you...don't deserve to be alive. No one decides who's deserving of that. And you...you _do_ deserve to be here.

Ichiro: [in tears] No, I don't. ...I don't deserve to be here while _he's_ not...Taro was...twice the person I'll ever be...he was nice, even to a shut-in like me who brushed him off and snapped at him and made him feel like crap with every social interaction he tried to have with me and he _still_ made an effort to make me feel included! And now...he's gone...and I'm still here. It's pathetic.

Umeko: You're not mean on purpose, Ichiro...you said it yourself. You just...resort to it, because you're afraid...and you're...awkward around others. That's...that's just part of who you are. It's...anxiety. And listen...I'm willing to bet that Taro doesn't blame you for any of that.

Ichiro: [in tears] …

Umeko: I'm sure he knew you actually did like him. You may not have told him, in words, but...I'm sure he knew how you felt. He knew you thought of him as a friend.

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: Was...that flower...meant for him? The one...you gave Miyumi?

Ichiro: [distressed] D-Don't...don't bring that up. Please. I don't...I don't want to talk about it.

Umeko: Oh...okay. I won't. But listen…

I took a tentative step towards him, and sat down by his side gently. He shifted a little, looking uncomfortable to have me close to him, but he didn't push me away or get up. I took that as a positive sign.

Umeko: You can't tell yourself how much you're worth. And you shouldn't beat yourself down like that.

Ichiro: [sad] I…

Umeko: No. You don't deserve to be torturing yourself over this. No one does. ...And no one here hates you. Okay? No one thinks badly of you like that. Yeah, okay...maybe you can be a bit prickly at times...of course, that is befitting the guy who carries a cactus around everywhere he goes…

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: But you can't help what makes you uncomfortable. And it's not something you should blame yourself for. Tell you what...if you really need to talk about this to someone...you can always come to me. I'd...I'd be happy to talk! ...Just like Taro. And...you don't have to worry about telling me anything about how you feel, if it makes you comfortable. I'll understand nonetheless.

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: And hey...Kenji may no longer be with us...but I know what he'd probably say if he were here. He'd probably tell you to stop obsessing over this, and move on. ...It's not your fault he's dead. It's not even Nagatomo's fault. ...It's Monokuma. He's the one who's at fault for...all of this. So don't blame yourself for it.

Ichiro stayed quiet for a while - a while that soon stretched on to an uncomfortably long silence. I was almost worried that I'd said something wrong when he suddenly spoke up again.

Ichiro: [sad] ...I don't get it.

Umeko: ...What?

Ichiro: [sad] Why...why are you being so nice to me? Wh-What have I ever done to you? ...All I've ever done is...be mean to you...I've never been particularly nice to you, so...why are you...doing this?

I was stumped. I cleared my throat, and shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly.

Umeko: I don't know. I guess...I don't see the point to being mean. You're...my classmate. Why wouldn't I be nice to you? Besides...I've got no memories of my real family so...everyone here, even you...you guys are all I've got. You're family to me. And...I believe the group should stick together. No one should feel left out or unwanted, and so you shouldn't be thinking that way about yourself.

Ichiro was shaking a little, looking choked up. He gingerly set the bottle down on the ledge. I realized he'd been drinking. He saw what I was looking at and scratched the back of his neck, looking guilty.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Yeah, I...I was feeling troubled.

Umeko: Hey, I get it. ...No need to explain. Oh, but...the knife?

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: You...you weren't thinking of…?

Ichiro: Heh. ...Not anymore.

The implications of his words seemed to sink in, even for him, and before I knew it, he was crying again, rubbing at his eyes madly, trying not to let me see. Feeling that it was the right thing to do, I reached forward and pulled him into a hug. I felt his shoulders shake against me and realized he was crying into my shoulder.

 _How...long has Ichiro kept this bottled up inside him? ...How long has he been living with this?_

When he finally pulled away, Ichiro was adamant about not meeting my eyes, still looking embarrassed by his unexpected outburst.

Ichiro: [sad] I'm sorry...sorry I made you have to come all the way up here to talk to me.

Umeko: It's fine, really. ...It was nice talking to you. I...feel like I understand you a little better now.

He sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, and folded his arms across his chest a little defensively.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Listen...you obviously know I have a hard time being sincere with people.

Umeko: Yeah…?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Most of the time, I default to being a dick because I always feel like everyone around me is...judging me. I'm never comfortable in my own skin. Why do you think I surround myself with plants all the time and enjoy being on my own?

Umeko: ...

Ichiro: [sad] It's not just that I'm awkward, it's just that...that's where I can feel like...I can just be myself. Without having to be afraid...or be nervous...or be scared...you've seen some of the others. Yoshihiki...he's always making fun of me. Mordecai...he's a man's man. He's all about testosterone and showing strength and bravery and I'm...not. And you've seen him mock me for it, whether he intended to or not. And even Fukumi...I don't want to speak ill of the dead, but...she clearly had no idea what it's like to be like me, and she didn't understand why I acted the way that I did because of it. Or, well...maybe she did understand...after her injection.

He laughed a little humorlessly.

Ichiro: You know...after my injection...it was weird. I felt...confident...brazen. It was...almost kinda...fun. I...never felt any fear or worry when I went around as the...the…

He shuddered.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...The Dark Desecrator.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh and he punched me in the shoulder a little reproachfully.

Umeko: Sorry. It is pretty funny, in hindsight.

Ichiro: [sad] The point is...I have a hard time with social interaction. Plants...make me feel safe, because...they're the one thing I succeed in, which I don't feel that I fuck up, like I fucked up everything else in my life.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] But...I...I want to...get this out...now. So I...I don't...have any regrets about it later. I…

He exhaled shakily, and finally - finally - looked me in the eyes.

Ichiro: [nervous] Th-Thank you...for talking to me. I...I really needed it.

Umeko: Anytime, Ichiro.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] And uh...I'd...appreciate if you didn't mention this to any of the others. ...Especially not Wakako. I...don't need her worrying.

Umeko: I won't. I promise. But...you see? You do have friends...Wakako cares for you too. I...still can't believe how you two became friends, even now.

Ichiro: [happy] Heh. That's...a long and odd story.

 _Was that...an actual smile?_

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Y-Yeah, I...I better get back home. Thanks...for talking.

 _I don't think I've ever properly seen Ichiro smile before._

Umeko: Of course. Come on. We should head back. It's way too cold to be up here this late at night.

As we descended the ladder and returned to our respective cottages, my mind was a whirl. Though I didn't want to admit it, I think I…

 _I think I just prevented another murder._

And as I got back under my covers again, through my troubled, hazy thoughts, a sudden, more confusing one occurred to me.

 _...How did I know to go to the General Store in the first place?_

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

 _Beautiful day, my arse._

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There was no Taro to escort me to the Amphitheatre this time. And there was no Eizo waiting there for us to arrive either.

Instead, when I arrived, I found Azuma sitting by himself on one of the benches. When he saw me arrive, he nodded, and pointed to the side.

There, by the gravestones we'd erected for our four dead friends and Buddy...I saw Miyumi and Hanako. Miyumi was kneeling in the snow by something, and Hanako was standing by her, looking cold and aloof as always.

I nodded back at Azuma, and made my way over to them.

Miyumi was sniffling when I got to them. She was kneeling in front of two brand new crosses that had been stuck into the ground. I saw the names engraved on them and realized they were two new gravestones for Eizo and Taro.

She'd left a doll on Eizo's grave - one that she had fashioned herself. And on Taro's grave...she'd placed the zombie doll she'd helped him make.

Miyumi: [in tears] ...it's all my fault…

She coughed, her whole body shaking and wracked with sobs. Standing behind her, Hanako had her arms crossed. Silent, not saying a word, she watched Miyumi without any readable expression on her face.

Miyumi: [sad] Eizo...if it hadn't been for me, he might've lived. He died...because of me.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [in tears] I will...n-never...forget his sacrifice. ...I'll carry it with me for as long as I live.

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] And Taro…

She dissolved into tears again, when she tried to keep speaking.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I'll never forget him.

Hanako: [sad] …

Hanako looked away, licking her lips. I watched as she swallowed, steeled herself, and turned back to Miyumi.

Hanako: [sad] Come, Miyumi...let's get you some breakfast.

Hanako gently eased Miyumi up off the floor, and helped lead her back to the Amphitheatre, where Azuma was preparing food. Before she left, I saw her turn back one last time to look at Eizo's grave.

Hanako: [sad] …

And then the two girls were gone.

I stood for a moment, looking at the three newly erected graves (Fukumi's was next to the boys'), and folded my hands in front of me, keeping quiet and having a moment of silence to mourn the dead. I heard someone walk up alongside me and realized it was Mordecai. He stood, arms crossed, cloak billowing in the wind behind him, as he looked down at the three wooden crosses.

Mordecai: [sad] I didn't sleep.

Umeko: You...didn't?

Mordecai: [sad] ...I spent the whole night, crafting those crosses. I wanted to make sure they were in good condition.

He sighed.

Mordecai: [disappointed] It is such a shame. Eizo...was not the best leader. But...he was a good one, and a good man. Taro...he gave into his moment of weakness. But...I cannot hate him. He was...always a kind person...always friendly and compassionate...in spite of everything...and I cannot hold a grudge against him for what Monokuma manipulated him into doing...even though he killed my best friend…

Mordecai grimaced now, looking angry.

Mordecai: [angry] And Fukumi...I thought I'd be at ease once her killer was caught. But I still feel so...empty. I feel like justice was not properly served. I derived no pleasure from watching Taro executed. And Fukumi...I feel empty with her gone.

Umeko: She was your best friend. Of course you would feel that way.

He said nothing, and I pressed on.

Umeko: But...you know she wouldn't want you to waste time grieving over her. She'd probably say something, like...I don't know… "what are you grieving over me for? Get back into the spirit of things and...go kick Monokuma's ass" or something...I don't know. I can't do a very good Fukumi impression.

I was worried I went a bit too far with that, but I was pleased to see that Mordecai was smiling.

Mordecai: [happy] No...I can see Fukumi saying something silly like that. She was...always a fun character to be around. And...you are right. I will not dwell on sad thoughts. I shall, instead, commemorate all the happy memories of the times I spent with her, and live each day, thankful that I got to know her and grateful to know that she will be watching over me from above!

Looking emboldened by this, Mordecai strided off, much happier than before.

 _It will take time...but slowly...we'll get past this. I'm sure of it._

When I had finished paying my respects and returned, everyone else had arrived. Ichiro looked a little embarrassed when he met my eyes but I gave him a reassuring smile. He was sitting close with Wakako, and for once, the other girl didn't seem to mind.

For a long while, everyone was silent, quietly eating the food that Azuma had prepared. No one seemed to be much in the mood for talking. Miyumi was sullen, playing with Nico on her own in the corner. And at last...the silence was broken.

Yoshihiki: [bored] So...it's weird not having Eizo around. I mean...half the time...I'm expecting him to show up and start barking orders at me, or making more announcements. Man, those were the days.

No one really said anything in response.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, on the bright side...we don't need to worry about Eisuke and passwords anymore, or about Fukumi burning this whole place down. Hey, Hanako...I guess this means you're officially our new leader, right?

Hanako: ...Yes. I suppose it does.

I was a little wary of Yoshihiki now. I wasn't too sure what it meant, that Taro had committed murder while under influence of drugs that were specifically designed following Yoshihiki's personality. But...I was definitely feeling a lot more cautious of him.

Something told me he wasn't as simple-minded of a person as he appeared to be.

Hanako: Life goes on. We mourn the dead...and continue on in their stead. It may not be easy...but in time, the pain will fade. Until then...we just carry on. We keep on with our lives...and keep trying to find a way out. And until then...I will do my best to lead this class to the best of my ability.

Wakako: [nervous] You'll...make a good leader, Hanako. I'm sure of it.

That was...maybe the nicest thing Wakako had ever said to Hanako. Even Hanako looked surprised.

Hanako: [shocked] ...Thank you, Wakako.

Mordecai suddenly stood up.

Mordecai: [worried] I...have a confession to make. If...I could have everyone's attention.

Everyone was looking at him.

Mordecai: [worried] I...am aware that...I have told many tall tales about my many adventures and conquests back home. But...in light of my failure to protect my friend...I feel compelled to come clean. I am not the warrior that I claim to be.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Gee, _no way_. Really?

Mordecai: [distressed] I...am a marksman. But...I have not done... _everything_ that I have told you all that I have. There are...people...that I look up to...people who really are as great as they have proclaimed to be. ...Perhaps I wanted to be like them...emulate them. It is to those ends that I told the tall tales that I have told you all about myself. But they are not all true. So it is with great shame and disappointment in myself that I humbly confess that I am a fraud. I hope that you will forgive me for my deception of you. Having realized my mortality, and knowing how I failed Fukumi...I believe it only right to admit the truth.

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai, it's okay, man...no one really thought you did all those things to begin with…

Mordecai: [shocked] You...didn't?

Wakako: [uncomfortable] A lot of what you said _was_ pretty hard to believe...I mean...wiping out an entire town of rebels? That's...kind of...over the top.

Azuma: [happy] You're still a badass marksman though. That'll never change.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] I…[distressed] I thank you all for not thinking any less of me for lying to you all! You have all been much too gracious with your forgiveness!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I mean...no one _actually_ believed in half of your crazy tales anyway! Nothing's changed much. We all knew you were a _fraud_.

Azuma cast him a look to make him hush, and turned back to Mordecai.

Azuma: [worried] You may have exaggerated some of the things you told us, but...you'll always be a warrior to us, Mordecai.

Mordecai: [distressed] No...I am not deserving of that title. A true warrior would actually have accomplished all the feats he would've told others of! He would not lie about them…

Azuma: And one day, I'm sure you will earn that title. But until then...you're still our classmate. Remember - we're in this together.

Mordecai: [happy] Thank you, Azuma. You are...truly a great companion and friend to have! I will honor and cherish your friendship for all of eternity!

Azuma: [shocked] That's...um...thanks?

Some of the tension in the air seemed to lift a little as a couple others laughed. Even Miyumi looked up and I caught sight of a small, very faint smile. For a brief moment, it gave me hope.

Maybe...things weren't all bad. We were pretty down right now, but...we were on the road to recovery.

And then...that was when _he_ showed up.

Monokuma: Surprise!

Mordecai: [shocked] Agh! Foul demon! It has reappeared!

Monokuma: [playful] Of course! I saw you guys getting into another Kumbaya moment and I had to come over to break it up! No one wants to see that, that's boring! I wanna see bloodshed and gore and murder and betrayal! Not friendship and camaraderie! Bleurgh!

Samira: [annoyed] What is it now? Why are you here?

Monokuma: A couple reasons! First, I'm here to remove all your bracelets. From now on, there are no more partners!

He produced a remote control from behind his back, and jabbed the large button on it. All at once, everyone's bracelets popped off their wrists and fell to the floor. I picked mine up, and looked to the back of it.

Empty.

No engraving, just like Eizo's was blank.

That must mean...Azuma was right. Only those who had been injected had bracelets that contained drugs in them.

Everyone else was inspecting their bracelets.

Ichiro: [confused] Huh? Mine...has some sorta writing on the back of it…

Hanako and Azuma shared a look.

Hanako: You have writing on yours?

Azuma: Yes. Just like Fukumi and Taro. You?

She held it up.

Hanako: It's Wakako.

Wakako: [shocked] What?

Hanako: "The Wakako Model". That's what it says. You were right, Azuma.

Wakako: [confused] It...says that on your bracelet?

Ichiro: Mine's has Mordecai's name on it. [disappointed] I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.

Miyumi was looking down at hers, and quietly pocketed it without another word.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] So Umeko was right about the bracelets being modeled after us?

Azuma studied his own, then looked up at the others.

Azuma: We'll explain later, but it's safe to say she was correct in the Trial yesterday.

Monokuma: Good, because I'm not wasting time for another explanation! We've got other business to attend to so let's get to it! Our second agenda on the checklist is...the West Sector of the Village! Because you guys solved another Class Trial...you get to unlock a new area of the map! It's just like a video game! Isn't that wonderful?

Wakako: [annoyed] Yeah, just peachy. Nobody cares, dude. Just open the stupid gate and let us go.

Monokuma: Jeez, tough crowd. Okie-dokie then! Meet me at the West Gate and I'll see ya there! Upupupu!

He leapt into the air and ran off.

Samira: [annoyed] I...guess we don't really have a choice.

Hanako: Come on. The faster we go, the faster we get this over with.

[Move to: Wall]

Monokuma was hopping around in a circle by the gate when we arrived.

Monokuma: Okay! Now that you're all here...get ready! Prepare to be amazed by yet a whole other area to explore! Yippee!

We watched as he went about deactivating the electric field around the gate, and it swivelled open for us.

Monokuma: Enjoy your exploring!

With that, he disappeared and left us be.

Hanako: [worried] Well. You all know the drill. Look around...see what you can find, report anything suspicious...and we'll meet up once we've all finished to compare our findings.

We all nodded, and grimly, Hanako led the way inside, into the newly opened West Sector of the Village.

[CG] The West Sector [CG]

When we stepped through the gate, we found ourselves in another part of the village filled with buildings and homes all around us, on either side of the street. There were a couple large buildings in the distance, and one street opened up into what appeared to be a large park. I spotted park benches and statues, along with other amenities one might commonly see in a park, like chess tables, lampposts, gazebos and a small grove.

There was a large archway leading into the park, with the words "VILLAGE PARK" emblazoned on it in gold lettering.

Wakako: Wow...it's beautiful.

Mordecai: Indeed, it is.

[CG] End [CG]

Hanako: Let's reconvene at the archway when all this is finished. Let's say...in about an hour? Alright. I'll see you guys around.

Hanako departed for one of the two larger buildings, and with that, everyone left to head their own ways.

 _Alright...I guess I might as well go and explore too, and see what I can find._

 _I don't expect to find a way out, but...I've still got to check. I might find something else of importance._

[Move to: Park]

Beyond the archway, the park was even prettier. There was a large frozen lake in the middle, surrounded by a web of cobblestone pathways. Holly bushes, pine trees and streetlamps could be found alongside each path, with the streetlamps providing light along the way, and clouds of wasps hovering around them, attracted by the lights and relentlessly beating against the glass casing surrounding the bulbs. The dirt ground was covered by a thick coat of fresh snow that had me sinking into it with each step I took.

It was a surprisingly nice touch, considering all the horror we'd witnessed the previous day.

[Talk to: Wakako and Mordecai]

I found Wakako and Mordecai in one of the park's gazebos. Mordecai had planted both hands on one of the railings and was staring out at the landscape before him, surveying it. Wakako was taking a deep breath of the cold air and sighing, looking starry-eyed.

Wakako: [excited] Look! Umeko, isn't this place beautiful? It must be so romantic at night! [disappointed] Pity Azuma didn't come along with me this time...we could've appreciated the beauty of this place together!

Umeko: It is quite a lovely park, even with the lake frozen and all...I wonder what it'd look like in the summer.

Mordecai: Is this...a place people go to for fun?

Wakako: [thoughtful] I guess? It's just a place people go to to see the sights and have a breath of fresh air, or whatever.

Mordecai: [confused] But there is air everywhere...I do not understand.

Wakako: I didn't expect you to anyway, Mordecai.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

While Wakako and Mordecai bickered, I found Miyumi sitting by herself on one of the park benches. She had hiked her gown up and drawn her feet up to her chest, playing with Nico absent-mindedly.

I sat down next to her, and waited for her to speak.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Umeko: …

Miyumi: [sad] …

 _Okay, this is quickly getting awkward._

Just when I thought the silence couldn't get any more unbearable…

Miyumi: [sad] ...This place is lovely...isn't it?

Umeko: Oh, y-yeah...it really is.

Miyumi: [sad] ...Taro would've loved this place.

She sniffed a little, looking reproachful.

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be moping about so much…

Umeko: No...it's understandable. You need time to heal. I didn't expect you to be up and about so soon anyway.

Miyumi: [nervous] I just...it just feels like there's this b-big hole in my heart...like something's missing...and the pain...just won't go away. [sad] ...It's awful.

Umeko: I...I don't know a lot about grief. The person I was closest to that...died...was Kenji, and even then, while we were friends...we still had only met a week or so ago. So I don't know a lot about what you're feeling, and I'm not going to pretend to. Taro meant a lot to you and I haven't had anyone mean that much to me yet, and I can't remember if I have before in my life either. But...I do know that the pain will go away. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but someday, it will. And when that day comes and goes, when you look back on the times you had with Taro...the memories will sting a little less and all that remains will be the memory of the good times you two spent together.

Miyumi: [sad] But...I just can't stand it…

Umeko: It takes time. And we'll be right here with you as you go through this. Okay?

Miyumi: [sad] ...Thanks, Umeko. I know you're trying to cheer me up, but...it's hard. I...I've never had a friend like him before. ...And after the pictures Monokuma showed us...I...admit I'm not surprised we'd dated at Hope's Peak. He was...the kind of guy that made me feel...safe. I only wish we'd found out sooner while we were here so we...didn't waste so much time. I...I thought I'd have more time with him. I guess...it's too late to have regrets now.

I couldn't think of anything more to say, but she nodded at me and got to her feet anyway.

Miyumi: [sad] Oh, and uh...thanks, for...bringing Ms. Shortcake back to me. I've...I've spoken with Mordecai and he's helped me get some materials from the Store.

Miyumi rummaged around in her gown and took out what was left of Ms. Shortcake. In her hand was a spool of pink yarn.

Miyumi: [sad] ...We're going to try our best to fix her and restore her to at least sorta look like she used to. This yarn is to replace the hair that she lost from...from the accident. But...I don't know. She just...won't be the same again.

Umeko: That's okay. At least...at least you have her back.

[Move to: Church]

I thought I'd caught sight of a church steeple poking over the edges of the trees and the rooftops, and when I rounded the corner of the street, I discovered that I was right. There was a large church in the middle of a gated courtyard at the end of the street, with a sign on the nearby wall that read "VILLAGE CHURCH".

 _VILLAGE PARK...VILLAGE CHURCH...They really went all out with these nondescript names, didn't they?_

Moving through the courtyard and up to the large brass doors, I pushed them open and made my way down the aisle. The church had looked pretty vast and grand from the outside and the inside reflected that pretty well.

There was the usual rows of stained glass windows, several stone statues of angels, the cross at the end, behind the pulpit, the wooden benches on either side of the aisle...typical things one might find in a church.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

I found Ichiro running his hand through one of the bibles near the altar.

Umeko: Feeling religious?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Ah, well...I just felt in the mood for rifling through one of them.

He set the book down gently.

Ichiro: This West Sector of the Village is a surprisingly nice place, isn't it?

Umeko: Yeah, it is. The park...the church…

Ichiro: This village must have been quite nice before Monokuma took it over. [thoughtful] We've been through the Residential Area, the Shopping District, the Village Square where the Fairegrounds were set up, the Train Station, and now this place. I wonder just how big it really is.

Umeko: Or what's waiting for us in the South Sector.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] That too. It just bothers me that Monokuma cleared this entire place of its residents.

He laid a hand on the bible, looking a little mournful.

Ichiro: [worried] That innocent people might've lost their homes and been chased out...or worse...because of his diabolical games...it's sickening.

Umeko: Hey...when we get out, we'll find a way to make sure he gets punished for his crimes. Okay?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. _If_ we get out…

Umeko: Hey...remember, we gotta be optimistic and have hope. There's no point to being a pessimist about it.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's not called being a pessimist, it's called being realistic.

But seeing the look on my face, he faltered and shrugged.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Ah, well. I just call it as it is. Of course, I'd like to hope too that we can get out of here in one piece. But...ah, I'll just keep it to myself. It must be nice, to be able to hold onto optimistic thoughts that easily. [sad] ...I wish it were that easy for me.

Umeko: Well, try to have hope, won't you? ...I'm still holding onto mine.

Ichiro: Heh. Of course you are, Umeko. Nothing ever seems to faze you.

Umeko: Wow. You're already moving on to compliments, now, huh? See? You're making progress!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, ha ha. Very funny. [embarrassed] Mind you, you should know I wouldn't give out compliments like that for no reason.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki was twirling in a circle underneath one of the angel's statues, staring up at it with childlike wonder.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha! Umeko, look! Her face looks like she's about to sneeze! It's hideous! Man, the sculptors who built this place really did a shoddy job.

Umeko: What do you mean? I think it looks fine.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Nonsense! You need to get your eyes checked. She looks like she's deformed!

Umeko: Well, that was mean. I mean...of all the things to nitpick. Besides, she's just a statue.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, but, come on! They couldn't even design a hot statue? At least make her bust a little bit bigger…

Umeko: W-What? Why would you care about her bust? Again, it's a statue! She's made out of friggin' stone! Why would you...ever find a statue hot to begin with?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I dunno? In case the real human ladies get boring to look at? I mean, Samira's frightening and Hanako's always so tight-lipped all the time. Miyumi acts so fragile, you'd think that one wrong look cast at her would cause her to break. And you...well, I mean, you're Azuma's girl and I'm not going to move in on that…

Umeko: Wha...I am not Azuma's girl!

 _What a little twerp..._

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Yeah, and with Wakako being the way she always is around me...given my chances, I might as well prefer the stone ladies! At least they don't insult me and snap back and push me away...

 _Whenever Kenji flirted, it always had a little playful note to it. But I think even I'm getting a little annoyed with Yoshihiki...and I'm usually quite generous with giving people chances._

 _And yesterday...he was one of the few people, if not the only person, who seemed totally unaffected by all the madness that went down. As a matter of fact...he almost seemed to be enjoying accusing Miyumi and sentencing another person to death…_

 _That...doesn't really help ease my nerves._

Umeko: Must you always be such a pain to deal with?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww, even _you're_ getting sick of talking to me, Umeko? You were the one girl I felt I could talk to...now I really _will_ have to resort to talking to the statues…Well, I knew it had to happen eventually.

 _Is he just acting? I don't get it…_

 _I still haven't forgotten Taro's bracelet. Maybe...now's a good time to bring it up?_

Umeko: Yoshihiki, I-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Nope! Gotta run! I think I saw an ornamental skull at the back of the church and I _have_ to get my hands on it! Imagine the pranks I'd pull! Catch ya later!

And just like that, he was gone.

 _Great…_

[Move to: City Hall]

The second, larger building in this part of the village was a grand, four-storey building with bland gray concrete walls and rows and rows of mirrored glass windows. The words "CITY HALL" were emblazoned on the front of the building in gold block lettering.

 _A City Hall? I guess even a village like this needs to have a board of governors or a mayor or someone to be in charge…_

 _A City Hall though...offices full of stuffy, middle-aged adults used to being in a position of authority...well, at least...they used to be full of stuffy, middle-aged adults…_

 _Now...it's empty._

 _That being said...I'll bet if there's anywhere we can find some clues, it'd be in this place._

Entering the lobby, the floor and walls were made of gleaming, polished ceramic tiles. A receptionist's desk was at the front of the room, with two rows of elevators on either side leading up to the other three floors.

[Move to: Second Floor]

The second floor looked like it belonged in a typical office complex. Dozens of office cubicles filled the large room, with papers and office supplies scattered and haphazardly strewn all over the numerous desks.

[Talk to: Samira]

Umeko: Hey, Samira. Found anything?

Samira: [thoughtful] Yeah, it seems to me like this place was cleared out in a hurry.

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: Look. Most of the employees here left a lot of their work behind. When Monokuma cleared this place out, it must have been a very sudden evacuation. Judging from the stuff left behind and the state the place is in...it looks like the villagers weren't prepared to be booted out of their homes and village. All this work and papers left behind...stationery...belongings…

She picked up a coffee mug from one of the desks and held it out for me to peer inside. I recoiled, seeing soggy coffee dregs swirling around in a bit of undrank coffee still left at the bottom.

Umeko: Eww. That's gross.

Samira: [uncomfortable] Ugh. The corporate world...just being in an office complex like this weirds me out.

Umeko: Not used to an office setting?

Samira: No. I hate the white-collar workers and everything they stand for. I can't imagine anyone being willing to lock themselves up in a stuffy place like this and working a desk job for hours on end. It sounds dreadfully boring. I would never survive a day in a life like this! [excited] That's why I decided to pave my own path and live an unconventional life.

Umeko: You mean...when you chose to leave home?

Samira: It wasn't easy being homeless for a bit. I got into a lot of fights, and bumped into a lot of bad company. But eventually...I found a group of kindred spirits. People...who I could identify with. I rolled with them, and never looked back. That was what set me on the path towards achieving my title as the SHSL Street Artist. I've never had any regrets, and I never will. [distressed] And especially after looking at this place...I'm more convinced than ever that I made the right choice. ...This place makes me feel restrained...held back. [annoyed] If my family had had their way about it...you know what? I think I'm going to step outside for a bit. I need to be out in the open.

And like that, Samira left.

 _That's to be expected. Samira's a free spirit. ...I would never be able to envision her in an office setting like this._

 _Still...the image is quite funny. Just imagining her slamming her fist through her desk everytime something goes wrong…_

[Move to: Third Floor]

The third floor was much like the second one. Same office cubicles, same desks, same piles of paperwork…

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's weird.

Umeko: What is?

Hanako: It's not everyday that an entire village is cleared of its population. And it's not everyday that an entire class of famous students - with celebrities, rich kids and people who work for the government among them - go missing. Yet, no one's come searching for us yet - at least, not that we know of. So it makes me wonder…

Umeko: Wonder...about what?

Hanako: I had a theory that...maybe something's happened out there. Something...big, and potentially catastrophic...that might explain why we have yet to be rescued.

Umeko: I really hope that's not the case.

Hanako: I do too. But I thought that if it was, I might find clues related to that in here. A building like this...would surely have administrative papers of the sort that might shed some light on how Monokuma and the organization behind our kidnapping has been able to do all that they have. [distressed] But so far...I've found almost nothing among all these useless papers and files and documents...it's very frustrating, and more than a little strange. Part of me almost wonders if...Monokuma might have done something about that.

 _Could Hanako be right? Is there more to our situation than meets the eye?_

 _I mean...we've been away from our families and homes for almost a month now, if not more. Surely...someone would've come looking by now._

 _Has something really happened out there to prevent that? Some sort of...crisis? I dearly hope I'm wrong but...Hanako's theory might hold water. If only there were clues around here that might tell us more..._

[Move to: Fourth Floor]

The fourth floor was a little more sparse, with a few actual offices replacing the cubicles. And at the end of the room, was a sleek metal door, with a keypad in the centre and a wheel in place of a doorknob. The digital keypad read "LOCKED" in dark red lettering.

[Inspect: Vault Door]

 _Is...this the door to a vault? I guess it's locked. I wonder how to open it...and what might be inside._

[Talk to: Azuma]

Umeko: Azuma! There you are.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh! Hey, Umeko.

Umeko: What have you found?

Azuma: I was just checking out this door over here. I think it leads into a secret vault of some sort.

Umeko: Why would a place like this have a place like that?

Azuma: I don't know, but it must be locked for some reason. [thoughtful] We shouldn't leave any stone unturned in our search. So maybe if we found a way to open it...

Umeko: We might uncover something of importance. That's not a bad idea. It almost makes me wish we still had Nagatomo with us. He could probably hack in or pick the lock or whatever in a breeze.

Azuma: Well, of course, that's not the only reason I'd wish Nagatomo was still with us.

Umeko: Huh?

Azuma: I wish all the people who died were still here with us.

Umeko: Oh...that's what you meant. Yes, of course.

I still hadn't forgotten Nagatomo's parting words to me. It had been so long now that I had almost forgotten his face but I could never forget the chilling words he'd whispered to me, that still sent a shiver down my spine to this day, before he had been dragged off for his execution.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _He just had to be mysterious to the very end, didn't he? Well...it is Nagatomo I'm thinking about. That was always the type of person he had been._

I hadn't taken his words to heart. It had been long enough now that I'd tried to ignore them. Azuma hadn't given me any reason to distrust him, and I wasn't going to start now, on the words of some...thief...and killer.

But still... _I wonder why he said that to me._

With an hour up, I made my way back to the meeting point where Hanako had told us to gather.

Everyone was there by the time I arrived.

Wakako: [playful] Azuma, you and I have got to revisit the park later! It's beautiful!

Azuma: Oh, uh...heh. Alright.

Hanako: [annoyed] Never mind that. Did anyone find anything useful?

Yoshihiki: [excited] I found this!

He held up a sparkling, bejewelled skull.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What...what is that?

Yoshihiki: [excited] It's gorgeous, don't you think? I found it in the church!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Would you quit messing around? This is serious.

Yoshihiki: [confused] You're so serious all the time. Lighten up! It's just a prop! [excited] I can already imagine how much fun I'm gonna have with this thing…

Wakako: [annoyed] I swear, if I find that thing anywhere near me in the middle of the night…

Hanako: [annoyed] Oi! Focus! Did anyone find any important clues?

Samira: [thoughtful] Other than that this place was emptied of its residents in a hurry...no, not much, I'm afraid.

Azuma: There is a vault on the fourth floor of the City Hall building. It's locked by a numerical passcode and I don't think I can get in.

Samira: [confused] Aren't you, like, a super spy or secret agent? Don't you know any tricks to hack it open?

Azuma: [disappointed] I'm not a hacker. Yeah, there are expert hackers in my team. But as an agent, I'm in charge of fieldwork. I'm the one heading out into the field and putting my life at risk during missions. The people who do the computer work usually tell me what to do through an earpiece. I have no idea how to hack in on my own.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Do you not have any gadgets or tools that can help?

Azuma: [annoyed] If I had anything like that, I would've presented them to the group from the very start! Gadgets like that could be a real help in getting us all out of here, don't you think? All my spy gadgets were stripped from me before I woke up here, just like how Mordecai's crossbow was taken from him.

Mordecai: [distressed] Hiss...don't remind me. I still long for it dearly. It is my most prized possession!

Miyumi: [sad] Well...we've all lost prized possessions before.

She stroked Nico silently and Azuma sighed.

Azuma: Anyway...there might be some important information in that vault.

Ichiro: Like what?

Azuma: I don't know, but...it's not like we've got anything else better to do. It could warrant a look inside.

Hanako: That sounds like a plan. Thank you, Azuma. [annoyed] At least _someone_ was helping look.

She cast an irritated look at Wakako and Yoshihiki.

Wakako: [shocked] Hey, what are you glaring at me for? [annoyed] Girl, I'll have you know I helped search for clues really hard, okay? I almost tripped over a bush and narrowly avoided some major scratches! You don't know how much that would've cost me…

Yoshihiki: Yeah, and I was hard at work too!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You were mucking about in the church's basement!

Yoshihiki: And your point is…?

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...I think I might have a solution to our 'vault' situation. You just leave it to me, Azuma. I'll try and find us a way in.

Hanako: Good. In that case...let us head back home. We had a long and tiresome day yesterday. ...We should rest.

No one said it, but I knew everyone was reassured to now have a plan in motion. It wasn't much, but...at least setting our sights on getting that vault unlocked gave us a goal in mind - a goal we could work towards, together.

 _I just hope it isn't futile._

Returning to my cottage, I saw Yoshihiki was still bugging Wakako.

 _Even after weeks of rejection, that guy still hasn't given up. I'd give him credit for persistence, but...I'm starting to think he doesn't even really want her affections. Seems more to me like he's just teasing her because he enjoys it..._

Wakako planted her hands firmly on her hips when she reached her front doorstep and turned around to face Yoshihiki, glowering.

Wakako: [angry] For the last time, no! You cannot put that hideous thing in my bathroom!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Aw, what? You don't feel comfortable taking showers with Skelly over here watching?

He patted the head of the skull fondly and Wakako scowled her fiercest scowl yet.

Wakako: [distressed] ...Why couldn't you have been the one to die?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw, you don't really mean that, do you? But I've always been so nice to you!

Wakako: [annoyed] Hah! Nice? Now, that's a funny joke.

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh, so you think I'm funny! [laughing] Thank goodness...I was worried I wasn't stretching my comedic muscles enough.

Wakako: [disappointed] Oh, forget it.

She went back into her cottage and slammed the door in his face. The others had left now, and seeing that this might be a good opportunity to get him alone, I walked up to him.

Yoshihiki: Oh, hey Umeko. You come to say hi to Skelly?

He thrust his skull in my face and I gently pushed it away.

Umeko: No, nothing like that. I...Listen, this isn't going to be easy, but I wanted to talk to you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, okay. I-

Umeko: Seriously.

I put as much emphasis as I could on that last word and he seemed genuinely surprised for a split second before easily recovering.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] So serious! I love it when you're like this, Umeko. You always act like such a badass. It's cool! It suits you. Makes you, like, ten times hotter too.

Umeko: I...Thanks.

 _Why the hell am I thanking him?_

Umeko: No, wait, stop distracting me. Look. I'm just going to come right out and say it.

Yoshihiki: You love me.

Umeko: Wh-What?

Yoshihiki: [playful] No? You weren't about to confess your deep-seated, secret, aching heartfelt attraction to me? Man, that's a bummer…

Umeko: Wh- No! If you'd just stop talking for a second and…

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

 _How the heck am I even gonna approach this subject?_

" _By the way, we recently found out that Taro committed murder because his personality had been altered to resemble yours. So, how about it? Feeling in the mood for any murderous tendencies lately?"_

Umeko: I...it's about the bracelets.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Let me guess. ...You wanted to ask about why Taro's bracelet had my name on it. Am I correct?

Umeko: Wh-What? You...you know about that? H-How?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I have my ways.

 _This conversation isn't turning out at all like I'd expected it to._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Plus, after what Hanako and Ichiro mentioned earlier today about finding Wakako's and Mordecai's names on their bracelets...I kinda put two and two together. Everyone that was drugged got hit with a strong dose of the 'crazies' that made them act like other members of the group, and the lovable bookworm turned into a cunning, ruthless double-murderer after he was altered to act more like me. Have I got that right?

Umeko: You're...awfully calm about all this. I don't like that.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean, it depends on what you're asking me about this for. Although I can guess…

Umeko: I want to know the truth.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] The truth about what?

Umeko: Have you...ever...seriously thought about killing anyone here?

Yoshihiki met my eyes for a second, and reacted exactly the way I expected him to - by bursting out into raucous laughter.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hahaha…! Oh man, that's priceless. You really think I'd kill anyone? Little old me? [playful] I mean...there are a bunch of people here that I can't stand...should I go pick up a knife and start butchering people then?

Umeko: Be serious! Stop with the jokes and the laughter and the immature behavior...I want to know the truth!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Wouldn't you like to know…

Umeko: That's not the only thing. Taro...even when he was acting under the influence of those drugs...he didn't act completely crazy like the others. No ridiculous behavior, no outlandish antics…he just...acted like he always did. Even...even though he wasn't. It was...like...he was able to put on an act...and he did it so flawlessly-

Yoshihiki: [playful] So what are you trying to say, Umeko? You think I'm capable of being a killer. Is that it?

 _...Is that it…?_

 _I don't even know why I'm really confronting Yoshihiki like this. Maybe this was a bad idea from the start…_

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Don't be silly! As if I would ever do that!

Umeko: Really? ...Even with all the jokes that you would, actually, in fact be capable of murder?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I don't know. What do you think?

For the first time during that entire conversation, Yoshihiki suddenly seemed serious, and turned a surprisingly cold look onto me. I froze.

Umeko: Uh...I...I don't know. That's...why I'm asking you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

He stared at me for a few seconds, completely silent. I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable underneath his scrutinizing gaze, before he broke it by throwing his head back and snickering.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You're too gullible, Umeko. You worry about nothing!

Umeko: I…

He shoved his hands in his pockets and smirked confidently, behaving as if my questions hadn't fazed him in the slightest.

Yoshihiki: I also like that you approached someone who you were worried about committing murder...and asked them right to their face if they would ever murder anyone! [laughing] Talk about straightforward!

Umeko: I...okay, maybe that...was a bit tactless.

 _...I didn't really think this through, now, did I?_

Umeko: But I was just concerned, and rightfully so! You've...you've been nothing but uncooperative the whole time you've been here, and...and after Taro went against the morals he himself claimed to hold so highly...after his injection...you can't blame me for being suspicious.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What Taro did or didn't do is none of my business. He's dead now. So don't you put any of that on me.

There it was again. That uncharacteristically serious gaze...that angry glare…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmph. Don't tempt me, Umeko.

Umeko: Tempt you? What do you…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'd love to spend all day chatting with you, but Skelly and I have got places to be and victims to prank! Smell ya later.

He ran off before I could stop him, and left me standing there, feeling more confused and disoriented than ever.

 _He...wouldn't really be capable of murder...would he?_

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

Notes:

Thank you again to everyone who's been reading, commenting and has stuck with the story up to now. It's crazy to believe we've reached the fourth chapter after more than a year of writing!


	32. Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life 2

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Have you...ever...seriously thought about killing anyone here?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hahaha…! Oh man, that's priceless. You really think I'd kill anyone? Little old me? Don't be silly! As if I would ever do that!

Umeko: Really? ...Even with all the jokes that you would, actually, in fact be capable of murder?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I don't know. What do you think?

[[end: flashback: end]]

Even thinking about the conversation I'd had with Yoshihiki again was enough to send another chill down my spine.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: You've...you've been nothing but uncooperative the whole time you've been here, and...and after Taro went against the morals he himself claimed to hold so highly...after his injection...you can't blame me for being suspicious.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What Taro did or didn't do is none of my business. He's dead now. So don't you put any of that on me.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _I've...never seen Yoshihiki behave that seriously before. At least...not sincerely._

 _He...almost seemed angry. Genuinely, too, and not whatever fake act he'd play for us whenever things didn't go his way like failing at flirting or being told to stop a prank._

 _What worries me the most is...I'm pretty sure that's the most honest Yoshihiki's ever been with his emotions since the day I met him._

 _He wouldn't kill anyone._

 _He wouldn't!_

 _...Right?_

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. It felt like there was a pit in the bottom of my stomach.

Sure, Yoshihiki had always been a bit of an outcast. Like Ichiro, he annoyed people in the group, although he did so by deliberately getting on their nerves while Ichiro simply avoided others altogether.

But even if he wasn't well-liked and didn't have many friends...that surely wouldn't suggest that he'd actually be willing to commit murder…

 _...Would it?_

As much as our little group had gotten into fights and arguments since this stupid Game began, we'd always managed to get past it in the end. No matter what was going on with Yoshihiki...I tried to have hope that he wouldn't actually compromise that.

 _After our last three cases? We can't have another one._

 _We can't have another murder…_

…

 _...I need to discuss this with Azuma._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

I met Azuma at the Amphitheatre early. He was making breakfast for everyone, again.

Without Fukumi constantly clamoring for her shot at the grill anymore, no one else was particularly interested in taking on the job of the chef willingly, so I supposed Azuma had officially taken it on.

He was the best chef anyway.

And with all that had happened...I doubted Hanako would protest to abandoning the kitchen schedule too harshly.

 _...There are only nine of us left anyway. It's not as large a group of people to cook for as it used to be._

Azuma: Morning, Umeko.

Umeko: Morning.

Azuma: [worried] Is something the matter? You look troubled.

Umeko: Yeah, I...wanted to talk to you.

Azuma: Okay. We're alone for the moment. Even Hanako's late. You want to talk now?

Umeko: It's about the bracelets again.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh yeah? We never got a chance to address that after the excitement of the other day.

Umeko: What were everyone's bracelets?

Azuma: Hanako and I collected everyone's, including Eizo's, Fukumi's and Taro's. Everyone that received an injection had that engraving written on the inside of theirs, with the name of someone in the group they had been modeled after.

Umeko: What was yours?

Azuma dug around in his pocket and I was surprised to see him produce his own bracelet, holding it up to my face to see.

Azuma: Samira. I don't know how that would've affected me but...the drugs didn't do too much to me, at least.

Umeko: I'm honestly surprised you were never affected. Is your immunity system just that good?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...it's a long story.

 _It's a what?_

Azuma: I underwent a lot of training as a spy. I've built up a strong immunity system against most common illnesses and harmful medication. Point is, my hypothesis about the bracelets and the drugs was correct. I checked Miyumi's too - she was modelled after Eisuke.

Umeko: Eisuke? Not Eizo?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Even though they shared the same body, Monokuma must've classified them as separate people. I suppose that's fitting...who else would she have been modelled after for her to become so dangerous and almost psychopathic overnight? Even more fitting that he was her partner and it indirectly cost him his life…

Umeko: Look, I...wanted to address the matter of Yoshihiki's bracelet. Or, more specifically...Taro's bracelet, and what happened after he got his injection.

Azuma: You're talking about the Yoshihiki Model, right? The drugs that Taro was hit with?

Umeko: You saw how he acted. It was like...he was a completely different person. He became...colder...harsher...less...inhibited by his morals.

Azuma: [worried] You're concerned about Yoshihiki, aren't you? That what happened to Taro suggests he could be just as capable of murder as well?

Umeko: It's...not like I want to suspect him. I just...I just have an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Who else knows this?

Azuma: Well, other than the three who were with us when we found the name on the back of Taro's bracelet - Hanako, Samira and Miyumi - I don't think the others know about what the names on the bracelets really mean.

Umeko: Uh...that was actually what I wanted to talk to you about.

Azuma: [confused] Hm?

I told him about my conversation with Yoshihiki the previous day, and by the end of it, Azuma's face had considerably darkened.

Azuma: [thoughtful] And how did he seem toward the end of your conversation? Angry?

Umeko: ...Cold. It was...worrying. I've...never seen Yoshihiki be that serious before. It was the first time he hadn't been acting like a fool or mucking around like his usual self. Do you...think that means anything?

 _Taro had pretended to act just as stuttery and nervous and kind-hearted as he always had been even when under the influence of the drugs...if he was able to put on such an act so flawlessly...could that mean Yoshihiki's been putting on an act for all of us too?_

 _What if the whole front of being a harmless jokester is just a facade too? What if he really is...dangerous?_

Azuma: Umeko, I get that you're troubled over this, but remember: it's still speculation. It might just mean Yoshihiki can be more serious than he usually is when he puts his mind to it. It doesn't necessarily imply that he's harboring murderous thoughts or anything.

Umeko: But you saw how drastically Taro changed. And Yoshihiki's behavior yesterday...it didn't exactly soothe my nerves.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Perhaps you should try some chamomile tea. I heard that helps.

I nearly leaped out of my skin when Yoshihiki sauntered over and inserted himself into the conversation from out of nowhere.

Azuma: [shocked] Y-Yoshihiki? Where'd you come from? How long have you been here?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Meh. Long enough. [playful] I mean, I'm used to other people gossiping about me and my antics behind my back, but man, you two really just can't seem to keep my name out of your mouth, huh?

Umeko: Yoshihiki...I…

I didn't know what to say. On the one hand...he was right. He had just caught me red-handed, talking bad about him. But then again...it wasn't without reason.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Still not letting the matter about the bracelet rest, are we, Umeko?

Umeko: It's...not that I wouldn't like to. I just...feel…

Yoshihiki: [angry] Scared?

Umeko: Huh?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or just uneasy?

 _There it was again. That brief flash of coldness...so unfamiliar in most of Yoshihiki's commonly childish and immature behavior…_

Azuma: [worried] Umeko's just concerned about you. She was curious about what happened to Taro. Don't blame her about it - I was the one who brought up the theory about the bracelets and the drugs.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? And Hanako, Samira and Miyumi think the same thing about me, do they?

Azuma: [annoyed] No one's brought it up yet. And I don't want to either. Besides...we're not going to ever have another murder on our hands, so there's no need to discuss it. Right?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Of course not! Why would we ever? I mean, we're _sooo_ bonded as a class, aren't we? I can't imagine anyone would ever kill again…[playful] Though you two spreading rumors about me probably isn't helping my image with the others...as it stands, most of them already openly dislike and distrust me.

Azuma: [disappointed] That's...admittedly your own fault.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Yeah, can't argue with that. But that's just who I am! [playful] Always carefree, easygoing, laidback - and certainly nothing more!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...The fact that you're putting it that way isn't exactly helping your case.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I mean...you two started it.

Umeko: Enough! Look...I'm sorry if I offended you by being suspicious. But I was only trying to look out for the group-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] The group? No...you were only looking out for yourself.

Umeko: Wh-What? That's not true.

Before I could continue, the others began trickling in one after the other.

Mordecai: [excited] Good morning, everyone!

Hanako: Is everything alright?

I stammered a little, but Yoshihiki had slunk back in to rejoin the rest of the group, looking smug.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Man, I'm starving! All the hard work exploring yesterday really worked me up an appetite! Yo, Azuma. What's for breakfast?

Azuma: [annoyed] … [disappointed] *sigh* Give me a second, guys. I'll finish up and you can eat.

As Azuma laid out everyone's plates for us like he usually did, I looked around at the rest of the group and noticed one particular, colorfully highlighted head missing.

Umeko: Hey. Where's Samira?

Mordecai: [confused] Hm?

Umeko: She's not here. Is she?

Hanako: I haven't seen her yet this morning.

Wakako: [confused] Maybe she's just running late?

Right on cue, Samira came rushing into the Amphitheatre, a big, proud grin on her face.

Samira: [excited] Hey guys! Guess what? I think I've found a solution to our vault problem!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh? Have you resurrected Nagatomo from the grave to hack it open for us?

Samira ignored him.

Samira: Once we're done here, we should head back on over to City Hall to go see what's inside.

 _Samira's found a way to get the vault open? That's good news, at least...maybe we really will finally find some clues about our kidnapping and the curious situation surrounding us…_

 _At least...that's what I'm hoping for…_

When we were all done with our food, Samira led the way back to the West Sector of the Village.

[Move to: City Hall]

Samira took us back to the top floor, where the vault was situated. There, attached to the hinges of the door with various wires and duct tape, were…

Miyumi: [scared] Ahhhh! B-B-Bombs?

Explosives. Several of them - all stuck to the sides of the door and wired up, ready to blow.

Samira: [snide] Yup! Feast your eyes. I woke up extra early this morning to prep this. I got all the materials and supplies I needed from the Store to put them in place. This here that you're all looking at should be enough firepower to blow open the door to the Vault.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] So these are some of the explosives that were left in the locker?

Samira: [nervous] Y-Yeah...I just made use of whatever Taro didn't take with him.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I see...so instead of trying to hack your way in like Nagatomo would, you're emulating a different killer by taking a page out of Taro's book. How appropriate!

Miyumi had stiffened at the first mention of Taro's name and it didn't seem to be easing any of the tension in her shoulders at the reminder of what he'd done with the explosives he'd stolen.

Samira: [worried] Miyumi…? Are you alright, hon?

Miyumi: [sad] I'm...fine. Let's...just proceed with it. I...want to see what's inside.

Samira: Of course.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hopefully, whatever's in the vault will provide us with some clues as to what's happened to us.

Ichiro: [disappointed] I doubt it. Monokuma wouldn't be that careless to leave stuff like that behind.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Perhaps he wasn't anticipating us being able to break in? I mean, he did leave the vault locked by a passcode.

Ichiro: [annoyed] He also left explosives for us in the police station. He might have foreseen us putting two and two together and using them to get in. So whatever's in here might be a trap.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Jeez, Ichiro, why do you gotta be such a pessimist all the time…? You can't even try to be a little bit hopeful about this?

Ichiro: [annoyed] …Says you.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Besides...Monokuma's main motive for leaving us the explosives _was_ because he thought we could use them for murders. Maybe...he didn't intend for us to use them to get inside here. So...perhaps there really will be important clues in the vault.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Here's an idea. How about we all stop theorizing about this and just get it open?

Samira: Alright. Here goes. I've set a timer on these so once I set it to blow, we've got about ten seconds to back up before they all go off.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Only ten seconds? [laughing] No one better trip and fall and end up right in the blast zone!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Mngh...why do you always have to be so annoying…?

Samira carefully pressed a couple buttons on the explosives, and made sure the wires were all connected and in place. The lights on all of them began flashing red and a beeping sound was heard.

Samira: Alright. Let's go.

We all stood a safe distance away from the door to the vault. The beeping began to intensify and exactly ten seconds later…

FZZZZH...BANG!

It was the same gunshot sound that I'd heard when Taro broke open the door to my cottage, only ten times louder. The floor actually shuddered a little as the door to the vault was engulfed in a plume of white smoke. Then...when the smoke cleared…

The door to the vault teetered a little, then slowly fell forwards. It slammed down onto the floor, causing an even bigger vibration than before. And eventually...all was still.

Samira: [excited] Alright! It worked!

Mordecai: [happy] Excellent job, Samira!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Boy, Fukumi sure woulda loved those pyrotechnics, wouldn't she have?

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...Yes. Yes, she would have.

Hanako: Come on. Let's not waste any more time.

Hanako led us forward as one by one, we all stepped over the fallen door and into the vault.

[Move to: Vault]

The inside of the vault was relatively spacious, big enough for the nine of us to squeeze in and still have ample room to move around in. The walls were lined with various shelves and cabinets, containing a bunch of files, scrolls and other assorted documents.

Mordecai: [shocked] What...is all this?

Ichiro: It's just a bunch of files.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aww...no gold? No cash? No doubloons? What was the point of guarding this place with a passcode or whatever when it's got no loot?

Azuma: That must mean these documents have some sort of value. Should we look around to determine that for ourselves?

Wakako: [shocked] There have gotta be dozens of these files! Are you telling me we gotta look through them all?

Hanako: [annoyed] You don't have anything better to do, do you? Besides, we need to investigate. Monokuma hasn't shown up yet, but there's always a chance we weren't meant to break in here, and he could try and stop us. I don't want to waste time.

Miyumi: [sad] Y-Yeah...you're right.

Umeko: Miyumi?

Miyumi: [sad] I...I don't want to stay in this place anymore. [angry] This...this village! It's this village and this godforsaken game that stole Taro's life! The sooner we find a way out of here...the better! So...if this place has any clues about Monokuma or the Killing Game, then…[sad] we should start looking for them. I...I won't rest until I find something that can tell us why we're here or how to get out.

A gloomy silence fell over the rest of us.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Well...if Miyumi's going to be so motivated about it, then...I guess I should help out too.

Samira: We'll all help out. We're in this together. And we owe it to those of us that died to make an effort to find the truth about this Killing Game.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Speaking of Taro, though...it's a shame we don't have him with us anymore. The SHSL Bookworm could probably make quick work of all the files in here...we'd be done in no time.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Wakako: [annoyed] Don't bring that up now!

Hanako: It's fine. There are nine of us here. As long as we split the work, and do our part...I don't believe we won't find something of relevance to us. We just need to search hard and put our minds to it.

And so, we all split up and got down to our task. I started by selecting a particular shelf and took all the files off it. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, I opened the first file and began reading.

 _Insurance policy...invoices...banking account...no, this isn't important._

I did my best to work as efficiently as possible, perusing through all the files I found and discarding ones which I thought weren't important. Even in spite of this...it was a much more tedious job than I'd anticipated.

I found my eyelids getting droopier and droopier with each passing second...then each passing minute...then each passing hour...

Before I knew it, I'd gone through several shelves of documents and had come up with nothing, and it had already reached midday.

Yawning, I got to my feet and stretched.

Miyumi was curled up in a corner, ruffling through a file, looking haggard. Mordecai looked like he was concentrating really hard as he read.

Wakako was yawning every few seconds, and Samira simply looked confused by whatever it was she was reading through. The others - except Azuma and Hanako - weren't faring any better.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Jeez...I knew this was going to be a boring job but I didn't think it'd be _this_ much of a mind-numbingly boresome task...that's the seventeenth file I've read on some random couple's divorce papers.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It would appear most of these are random paperwork. Maybe...there really isn't anything of importance here.

Miyumi: [sad] No...but then...why the passcode?

Azuma: [nervous] Perhaps...that was already in place before Monokuma moved in?

Miyumi: [sad] I don't believe...there's nothing useful in here…

Yoshihiki: [bored] Face it. This was a pointless search! We've spent hours looking and come up with a big fat goose egg! I could've pulled off a dozen pranks in the time we've wasted here.

Hanako: [shocked] Wait!

Hanako's sudden exclamation cut Yoshihiki off in his rant and caught us all off guard. She was seated on the floor too, and staring wide-eyed at one particular file she had open in her hands.

Samira: [shocked] What? What is it, Hanako?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I think I've found something. Everyone, come here!

We all rushed to crowd around her.

Yoshihiki: [confused] For real?

Wakako: [worried] What is it?

Hanako ran her finger along a line of text written inside the file, her eyes scanning the page with increasing concern.

Hanako: [worried] It's a file...on the Killing Game.

Azuma: [shocked] Huh? The Killing Game?

[Track:  watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

Hanako: It says here that this file contains details on the Killing Game and its gruesome, bloody history.

Wakako: [shocked] Its...history?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Yes. This is...a file on the "History of the Killing Game".

Miyumi: [worried] The...history of the Killing Game? Why...would it even have a history?

Something seemed to click in Azuma's eyes at those words.

Azuma: [worried] Don't tell me…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Yes. It says right here...this _isn't_ the only Killing Game that's happened.

 _Wh-What?_

The implication behind Hanako's statement hit me with full force.

 _No...it...can't be..._

Mordecai: [shocked] What? You mean to say...there's...more? There's...been _more_ Killing Games...in the past?

Hanako flipped through the file, her expression growing stonier with each page she skimmed through.

Hanako: [worried] This file's full of information on previous Killing Games. It lists down the various different cast members in each game, the deaths that occur, and each game's eventual outcomes. There's...quite a lot of them too.

Samira: [shocked] Does it say who's behind all of this or how the participants got out?

Hanako: [thoughtful] No. It just says...the Games have always been hosted by Monokuma. No mention of who's controlling him or the organization behind the respective kidnappings. But this is interesting - it says that there's almost always a common pattern between the Games.

Ichiro: [worried] A...pattern?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Such as?

Hanako: Those who have been kidnapped seem to have SHSL Talents of some sort. The Killing Games earned their thrill factor by pitting some of the world's most talented young individuals against each other, forced to kill one another, to achieve true _despair_.

Ichiro: [distressed] What the fuck? There's no way that can be true. That's so messed up...

Hanako shuddered, turning the pages as we watched, rapt with attention, waiting with bated breath for the next sick and twisted revelation she would no doubt bring.

Hanako: [distressed] Poisoning...bludgeoning...hanging...stabbing...the list...just goes on.

Azuma: Does it say anything else? Anything related to the organization masterminding all this? Or about us? And the victims of the previous Games...were they ever rescued? Why did no one come to save them?

Hanako: [thoughtful] A lot of the information in this file has been redacted or blacked out. It's odd. It's like...whoever left this file in here didn't want us to learn more than we were allowed to. Hmm…

She stopped, reading through a couple passages.

Hanako: [thoughtful] There's...something odd about this.

Wakako: [distressed] What else?

Hanako: I'm looking through a brief synopsis of previous games and it seems that...in every game...it's not just that the students all have some sort of Talent that's the pattern. There's...more to it. Every Killing Game that's happened has always followed a certain sequence of events, or has had certain elements to it that almost always resurface in subsequent Games.

Wakako: [confused] You've lost me.

Hanako: Look. It says here that in each Killing Game's cast, there exists either someone with a split personality, a serial killer, or someone with a split personality who _is_ a serial killer.

Azuma: [shocked] That's...an odd common thread.

Wakako: [distressed] H-Hey...that happened in our Game too, didn't it? You know...with Eisuke.

Eisuke.

Our resident psychopath.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Eisuke may have been dangerous but was he really a serial killer?

Mordecai: Even if he wasn't...Eizo would be the student with a split personality in our Game's case.

Ichiro: Is there more?

Hanako: The file says that the game's third case almost always involves the murders of two students, instead of one.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Almost always?

Wakako: [distressed] Th-That happened with us t-t-too! Wh-What the fuck? What's going on here?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It seems that...all the Games are adhering to a specific pattern...that's...not normal…

Hanako: [worried] That's...not all. It says here the Games' fourth case typically involves either a locked-room setting or some form of suicide.

Mordecai: [confused] Locked room?

Wakako: [distressed] _Suicide_?

Hanako: The file's vague on these details...but that's what it says.

Samira: [annoyed] That doesn't matter. We're not going to have a fourth case! So it won't apply to us.

Wakako: [scared] I don't know about that...I mean...the file's right about having a split personality among the students _and_ about the double-murder...who's to say whoever's pulling the strings behind our Game doesn't ensure it follows the same pattern too?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Suicide? That'd be a pretty boring way to go out, wouldn't it? There wouldn't even be a need for a trial, now, would there?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's the mention of a locked-room setting that concerns me more…

Hanako: [worried] There's...one last pattern mentioned in the file.

Azuma: Oh? Go on.

Hanako: [worried] It says...in every Game that's happened...the murders usually stop after the fifth case. Then, that's when the fates of the final five - or in rare cases, more - survivors are determined.

Wakako: [distressed] The...fifth case?

Miyumi: [sad] Final...five?

Samira: [accusatory] Fuck that! I've already hit my limit with the three cases we've already had! I'm not having another two cases! Heck, I refuse to even participate in just one more! There's no way we're letting that happen!

Azuma: [worried] What are the fates of the final five survivors? Does the file say?

Hanako: [thoughtful] No. It doesn't.

We sat in stunned silence for a bit, letting what we'd learned sink in.

 _The game would end...after the fifth trial. And...the fates of the final five survivors...would be determined._

 _What did any of that mean? And...the pattern the file mentioned…_

 _How was Monokuma able to replicate it so perfectly…?_

 _A serial killer or split personality…_

 _Two people murdered in the third case…_

 _It doesn't make a lick of sense. None of it does. And yet…_

Samira: [angry] Grr...this vault was a waste of time! All it did was leave us more dejected than ever!

Hanako: Come on, now. This was important information. Now we know. The Killing Game has been played before, with others.

Samira: [angry] Yeah, but it doesn't help us at all. It doesn't tell us what we need to do to get out, or if we even can, or how they've brought us here in the first place. It's given us more questions than answers, more mysteries than solutions...I'm so sick and tired of the questions and the mysteries left behind for us! I don't understand anything at all!

She got to her feet, looking ticked off.

Samira: [annoyed] Monokuma's just toying with us. I bet you that's why he left this file in here for us. He wanted us to work to get this vault open, only for us to find something that would leave us more disappointed and drained than before.

Hanako: Don't get so heated. This file is still pretty important. Here, there's more details. Apparently, every class from Hope's Peak has to have an SHSL Lucky Student in it.

Wakako: [confused] Huh? Lucky student?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What kind of useless talent is that?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I mean...I'd take being super lucky over stupid botany anyday!

Ichiro: [angry] Tch!

Hanako: The Lucky Student is a student selected by a lottery to join Hope's Peak. It seems each cast has had one so far…

Wakako: [confused] What? But we don't have one- [shocked] Oh!

Miyumi: [confused] Wha…? What is it? Why'd you just gasp in surprise like you realized something?

Wakako: [accusatory] It's gotta be Umeko!

Umeko: Huh?

Suddenly, all eyes were turned on me.

 _It's...me?_

Umeko: Wakako, what are-

Wakako: [thoughtful] If there's an SHSL Lucky Student in every Killing Game...then it would stand to reason that it has to be Umeko! She's the only one of us here who doesn't remember her talent! So she must be the SHSL Lucky Student!

Umeko: Me…? No, that...that can't be true…

The others murmured amongst themselves, contemplating Wakako's new theory.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I suppose...it's not entirely impossible. It would certainly tally up with the information included in this file, and the fact that Umeko is the only one of us left with an unknown talent…

Yoshihiki: [playful] So, Umeko? Feeling particularly lucky?

Umeko: That's...well, it can't be, can it? I mean...I've...not exactly felt really lucky so far…

Hanako: Really? I beg to differ.

Umeko: Huh?

Hanako: You've always held it together extremely well in trials and alongside myself and Azuma, you've been the most outspoken one of us when helping us wrap up a case. I'd say that takes a bit of luck for you to be able to make the deductions that you do.

Umeko: Does it? That's...maybe it's just a coincidence. I haven't...experienced anything like a streak of good luck or anything...if anything, I'd say it'd be ironic if I was. What we're all going through right now...it's nothing but... _bad_...luck. Not...not good luck…

Hanako: The SHSL Lucky Student doesn't always bring about good luck, you know. I read that they can also bring about bad luck to others around them.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Ah! So Umeko's a bad omen then! She's the reason so much death has occurred!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be silly! That's definitely not Umeko's fault!

Umeko: I...I don't know. I...don't really think I'm the SHSL Lucky Student…

 _Could it be…? Is...is that my talent?_

Hanako: Another way to look at it is that it's all nonsense. I mean...at the end of the day, the SHSL Lucky Student is just a title, bestowed upon whoever wins the lottery by the school administration. It doesn't guarantee that the person who gets the title really is going to be lucky or unlucky for the rest of their life, or before they were even chosen. Maybe in some cases, yes, but I think that's too unrealistic. Perhaps you really were chosen to join Hope's Peak by a lucky draw and that's why none of us - yourself included - have found anything you're particularly good at yet that might've earned you a spot as one of us.

 _A spot...as one of them…_

 _The SHSL Students…_

 _I didn't want to believe that was the truth. Nothing I'd been through so far suggested that I was in any way lucky. But...it would explain why I couldn't remember my talent or seem to show any prowess in anything in particular, and yet would somehow be here with the rest of these talented students._

 _If I had been selected to join Hope's Peak via a lucky draw...then it would explain how I would be here with all of them despite seemingly having no talent._

 _Am I...really...the SHSL Lucky Student?_

Yoshihiki: [playful] Welp. That's case closed, I guess. Kind of an underwhelming reveal, actually, but whatever. I guess we know Umeko's talent now.

Azuma: Now hold on. It's not confirmed yet-

Yoshihiki: [snide] I'm pretty sure it is! Hanako said the file clearly states there's a Lucky Student in all of the games. For Umeko to be the only one with no memory of her talent, it can only be her. The rest of us all have talents elsewhere that have been proven. She's the only one. It's gotta be. What's the big deal anyway? Being lucky's not that bad of a talent...if you can even call it one, that is…

Wakako: [disappointed] *sigh* I was wondering when the insult would arrive, and there it was.

Ichiro: [nervous] Umeko…? Are you...alright?

Umeko: Yeah, I'm...fine. I guess it's...just a little unexpected.

I'd had my fair share of theories about what my talent could've been over the past few weeks. Not knowing what it was had haunted me, made me feel like I didn't deserve to be a part of this group, full of individuals who excelled at their particular talent. Now that I was looking at the possibility of me being the SHSL Lucky Student...I wasn't sure what to feel.

I supposed it wasn't an awful talent. I could've been...the SHSL Criminal, for all I'd known.

But...luck? Was that...really it?

Did I let the worry and paranoia over my unknown talent bug me that much, only for it to be something as underwhelming as...that? Just...pure luck?

And all the ostracization and alienation I'd faced from the others in the beginning...the open suspicion and distrust for not knowing my talent...only for it to turn out like this?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Hmm…

Hanako was frowning at the file in her hands. While I'd been lost in thought, she'd continued reading on.

Azuma: Is there anything more?

Hanako: Tell me if this rings a bell to any of you. But...has anyone here heard of something called… "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History"?

 _...What?_

Yoshihiki: [confused] That's quite a mouthful of a title.

Wakako: [confused] Yeah, and very literal. What kind of title is that? What is it, a book? A movie?

Hanako: [worried] No. The file mentions it here and there. It's referencing it like...it's a real event.

Miyumi: [scared] R-Real event…? Th-That can't be...what the heck is "The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History" anyway? [as Dr. Creeper] Sounds like...doomsday, or an apocalypse, or worse...the end of the world, as we know it...

Samira: [confused] Whaddya mean...the file _references_ it?

Hanako: It's brought up in the file multiple times. Like...it's a catalyst for the Killing Games.

Azuma: [thoughtful] A...catalyst?

Hanako: It doesn't go into too much detail, if at all. But...whatever it is, it seems to have an impact, somewhat, on the Killing Game and how its participants have been chosen and isolated from the outside world.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? You...d-d-don't mean to say that's what's h-happened, right? Something bad happened to the world and that's why no one's come to r-rescue us…?

Wakako: [distressed] There's no way that happened, right? I've never heard of any event like that happening…Something crazy like that would for sure be all over the news or whatever, right?

Ichiro: [worried] Maybe...we've all just forgotten.

 _The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History...and we'd all forgotten about it?_

Miyumi: [scared] What are you saying? That the world really has...ended? That's not p-possible! The f-f-file must be lying! It's a trick, a trick by Monokuma!

Hanako: Azuma. What are the chances such an incident occurring might be real?

Azuma: [shocked] You're asking me? [thoughtful] I dunno...from what Monokuma told us, we've lost a year's worth of memories at Hope's Peak. From the time of our enrolment to now...you really think the world could have been destroyed?

Hanako: What it says in the file is that some sort of world crisis might be preventing outside help from coming to put an end to the Killing Games.

Mordecai: [distressed] It...must be another lie, from the devil! To strike fear into our hearts! Well...we cannot give in! There is no way...anything could have happened out there, in the world! What about the people? My...my hometown!

Miyumi: [sad] Our...our families?

Samira: [worried] …

Wakako: [scared] C-Could it...be…? Something's...happened to the world?

Yoshihiki: Whatever it is...calling it the Biggest, Most Tragic, Most Depressing whatever...that's quite a hyperbole. You really think it's that bad? It must be nothing short of a nuclear explosion, given that list of adjectives.

Azuma: [worried] No. No, everyone, stop.

People turned to listen to him, their faces tight with fear. Azuma's voice boomed with authority and he sighed.

Azuma: We don't know for sure that whatever information written inside that file is true. Monokuma left this in here for a reason. He must've known we'd eventually get our hands on it. He's probably trying to scare us, get inside our heads.

Wakako: [scared] Why would he still have reason to do that? He's already proven capable of manipulating our actions!

Azuma: [worried] I don't know. But I know there's no point to getting worked up over something that cannot be ascertained as truth or lies.

He took the file from Hanako, scanned it briefly, then closed it shut.

Azuma: I don't know if this event...really happened or not. But if I'm Monokuma and I've found some way to keep people from rescuing us...then I'd think a good way to get under their skin would be to lie to them about why that might be so, and a potentially world-ending catastrophe seems like that'd do the trick. We can't let this spook us. No matter what...we just can't let him have what he wants. And this...this is clearly the type of reaction that he wanted to get from us. So we can't show him that he's winning.

 _The world...in some sort of crisis? True...or false? Was this...Monokuma's doing?_

 _Just like I thought...the questions just kept piling up, and this file didn't give answers, only more questions._

We left the Vault later, in low spirits. None of us had any of our curiosities sated, and the idea that something might have happened to the outside world that we'd forgotten...left many of us depressed and down in the dumps.

 _I shouldn't sit around, feeling sorry for myself. Maybe I can go cheer myself up by trying to cheer someone else up!_

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Meeting up with me again, Umeko? You…[excited] You really do like me! Oh, I'm so flattered. What hijinks shall we perform today? Hm? Hmm?

I decided to spend some time with Yoshihiki. Looks like Yoshihiki and I grew a little closer today.

Yoshihiki was busy setting up a tripwire by Wakako's door, as I watched him work in silence. As annoying as his pranks got from time to time...even I couldn't deny his remarkable resourcefulness in turning even the most mundane of objects into tools of humiliation.

 _If only he'd set his mind to using that resourcefulness for a better cause…_

Yoshihiki: Something on your mind, Umeko?

Umeko: You can tell?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, you're not needlessly nagging at and berating me for pranking people, so, yeah, I can tell something's up.

Umeko: I was just wondering about your talent.

Yoshihiki: What about it? Jealous?

Umeko: Not in the slightest. I just...can't help but admire your resourcefulness.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] No way...was that an actual, genuine compliment? I never thought I'd see the day…

Umeko: Don't let it get to your head...I mean, don't get me wrong, your pranks can get really annoying because you prank people incessantly without end, _and_ you never seem to know when the appropriate time is to stop. But...even I have to admit that it's a real skill.

Yoshihiki: [playful] What can I say? I like to mess around with the people around me. Their reactions are priceless entertainment and never cease to delight. Like Wakako, for instance, or Ichiro. Grouchy people are the best to prank, and so are the gullible, naive ones like Taro and Miyumi. You should try pranking someone too, Umeko!

Umeko: M-Me…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah, why not? You might find that you actually really enjoy it! And once you start, you can't stop.

Umeko: That's...ominous. But I'm honestly just surprised you keep up the whole prankster act even in here. Like...with a Killing Game going on...don't you think there are...other, more important things than pranking?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] First off, it's no act. This is just how I am. Secondly, there's nothing out there that could be more important than pranking! [excited] I think about pranks constantly! Reflecting on my greatest ones, wondering which victim to prank next and how to go about doing it...you get the idea. And thirdly, I say there's never a bad time to prank someone.

Umeko: Really? Not even in a life-or-death situation?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Of course not! Isn't that the best time to prank someone?

 _Uh...no. Not at all._

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm a child at heart, so sue me. Besides, I would've thought you people would be grateful that at least one of us is trying to keep up a humorous and easygoing nature in the midst of such despair. I'm just lightening the mood! You wouldn't know the joy of it, Umeko, since you've never pranked anyone before. Or...have you?

Umeko: Like, of my own accord? I wouldn't be able to remember even if I had, right?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hah, true. But maybe you'd be a natural at it, and you don't even know! Here, why don't you give me advice on what kind of prank I should pull next?

Umeko: Me? W-Well...who's the target?

Yoshihiki: I dunno. Why don't you give me some ideas?

Umeko: Um...I really shouldn't…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, don't be such a spoilsport. You know I'll prank everyone anyway, so why don't you just suggest someone and some _thing_? It's not like I won't do it even if you don't…

Umeko: Oh...alright. I suppose...maybe you could…

1\. Scare Wakako

2\. Rearrange Ichiro's plants

3\. Splash Hanako with water

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Splash Hanako with water

Yoshihiki: [shocked] You want me to prank Hanako? What? Why? She's so...emotionless.

Umeko: Yeah, but, you've pranked almost everyone else already, Wakako especially. I guess maybe seeing someone so normally cold and stoic like Hanako wet and vulnerable might be...I don't know...different?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] It is true that I haven't pranked her as much as the others...alright, you've piqued my interest. I'll give it a try! Thanks for the suggestion!

 _I already regret helping him with this. Hanako, forgive me…_

Umeko: Do you seriously _never_ tire of pranking people?

Yoshihiki: It's not really fair for you to give me such a hard time over my talent.

Umeko: What do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I don't see you ever criticizing Ichiro for always tending to his plants, or Taro for always reading his books, or Kaori for being busy grooming Buddy all the time. Why do you pick on me when I want to spend my time doing what I do best?

Umeko: Because it hurts people! Can't you see your pranks are mean and spiteful, and frankly insensitive?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're barking up the wrong tree, Umeko. A leopard never changes its spots, and I don't plan on ever changing who I am for anyone. I've thought up a million pranks in my life, and I'll think up a million more before I die.

Umeko: Even if they hurt others?

Yoshihiki: [bored] The whole point of pranking is to watch your victim get screwed around with, so, yeah.

The next question came to me with a sudden feeling of dread.

Umeko: ...What's the meanest prank you've ever come up with?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Haha...there are a lot to choose from. I've come up with really awful ones. There was this one time I made a kid in my class believe he was adopted. I faked the adoption papers and everything! He even ran away from home for a week after that. Man, that was funny.

Umeko: Wh-What?! Yoshihiki, that's horrible!

Yoshihiki: Meh. He deserved it. And the prank was exposed in the end, so I didn't think it a big deal. The worst that happened to him was that he got a week's worth of knowing what it's like to be alone on the streets, so if anything, I opened his eyes to the homeless experience. [laughing] Maybe when he comes across a beggar on the sidewalk years down the road, he'll remember his traumatic week and give the poor sop a dollar or two. See? I'm doing a good deed here!

Umeko: You can't seriously be rationalizing your horrendous prank like this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And that's not even the worse I've done. But that's all I'm going to tell you for now. I think if I told you everything, you wouldn't want to come back to me for more, now, would you?

Yoshihiki chuckled and sauntered off, and I cursed him for being right.

Awful as it was to hear about...I was curious to know more about what he'd done...and why he'd ever do anything of the sort to begin with.

[Yoshihiki's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Hey, Umeko. Did you come to talk? I've got a bit of free time myself if you wanted to hang out.

I decided to spend some time with Azuma. Looks like Azuma and I grew a little closer today.

Azuma: Hey. You look troubled, still. Thinking about recent events?

Umeko: I suppose it's a little bit of everything. My memories of my life are still feeling pretty disjointed. It's like a blurry jigsaw puzzle. I can't piece anything together, and I know it's all there, but it all feels...out of my reach.

Azuma: [worried] I know what you mean. I've been trying to recall anything about our time at Hope's Peak but...it's a fog too.

 _Worrying about my memories always leaves me feeling extra vulnerable than normal. But...I feel safe confessing this in Azuma's presence, because I know he'll always be there with a comforting word and a consoling shoulder._

Umeko: Do you have any memories in particular that keep returning to you?

I was thinking of the mysterious voices I'd been hearing in my dreams, if they even were dreams, but those thoughts were wiped clean from my head by Azuma's next words.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Well...there is one particular one, about...this girl.

I froze.

Umeko: A...girl?

Azuma caught the look I shot him and blushed, grinning coyly.

Azuma: [nervous] Heh. Uh...I don't remember much. It's probably not important, but...I think I remember having a girlfriend at some point in the memories that Monokuma took away.

Already, I'm chiding myself for my reaction - for the heat I can feel myself giving off, for the burning flush in my skin, for the way my heart prickles and winces at the thought of Azuma with another girl.

 _Of course he'd have had a girlfriend before...I mean, look at him!_

Azuma was still shooting me that same coy look, and it took a while for me to realize he was gauging my reaction.

Umeko: Oh, stop it! You didn't tell me that just to see how I'd react, did you?

Azuma: [laughing] Haha...no, the memory is real, but it's hazy. Whoever it was, it probably isn't anyone important. The date might even have been a long time ago. I just...wasn't expecting you to look so crushed when I mentioned it.

 _Oh crap, he totally noticed._

Azuma: Besides, I'm sure you must've gone on a date or two, and you've probably lost memory of it as well.

I wanted to say that was a possibility, but I had no idea what kind of person I was before all this.

Umeko: Who knows? Maybe no one liked me in my past life. Maybe I was a loner.

Azuma: Hey, there's nothing wrong with loners. Just ask Ichiro!

He was still looking at me with mild concern, like he wasn't expecting me to look so stunned at the thought of him going out on a date with another girl. Suddenly, he broke into an unexpectedly cheeky grin.

Azuma: [laughing] Seriously, Umeko - you look really discombobulated right now. Would it help if I threw out the idea that maybe it was you and I on that date?

Umeko: Oh, stop it.

Azuma: [laughing] Haha...I've never seen you looking this red before.

Umeko: Well...do you remember what you did on your supposed _date_?

 _Azuma's always tried to be the perfect gentleman...I can't imagine his date would've gone any different._

Umeko: Were there flowers, chocolates...a romantic candlelit dinner? Did you promise to bring her father you'd bring her back before curfew?

Azuma: [confused] Jeez, you make it sound so traditional. I mean, it probably happened at Hope's Peak, and working in the government like I do, dating opportunities are pretty slim. [laughing] You sure do sound like a hopeless romantic, the way you describe it though…

Umeko: Well...what about before coming to Hope's Peak? Didn't you ever date any of your fellow spies?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's the weird thing...I can't seem to remember much about my dating experiences back then either. It's so odd...it's like that part of my memories has been blocked off.

 _Blocked off…?_

Azuma: [happy] Maybe we should have one of those nice, candlelit dinners sometime, and you can show me how much of a hopeless romantic _you_ are.

 _How did this turn back to me…?_

Azuma: [happy] Welp, I have to go now, Umeko. But I'll see you later.

I couldn't help feeling foolish at the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach.

 _There's definitely something between us...and yet my feelings regarding Azuma are always so complicated._

 _Are we just friends…? Were we ever anything more, in the past?_

[Azuma's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

When I was finished talking with Azuma, I bid him goodbye and returned to my room.

The rest of the day progressed rather uneventfully. After dinner, we all returned to our cottages in silence.

The revelations of the morning didn't leave most in the mood to talk, and without Eizo's usual announcements, it was overall a much quieter affair. Hanako didn't bother taking attendance this time. With so few people left, it wasn't much of a surprise why she didn't see the need.

I'd tried to put what we'd read in the file out of my mind, but it continued to plague my thoughts.

 _I'm...the SHSL Lucky Student? And...the world...has experienced some sort of crisis?_

 _And the Killing Game...it's been done before._

 _Suicide...and a locked-room setting...what could they mean? Is...that what Monokuma has in store for us?_

 _He hasn't given us our fourth motive yet...I shudder at the thought of what he might have up his sleeve._

 _Well...no use brooding over it. Time to go to bed and...try to get a good night's sleep in the midst of all this._

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day!

It took me longer than usual to wake up. I lay in bed for a while, questioning myself if I had the strength to toss off my covers and leave the room.

 _What's the point..._

As soon as I left my cottage however, I stopped short, surprised.

Umeko: What the...?

[CG] The Streets On Halloween [CG]

The entire residential district had been decked out with various Halloween-themed decorations, seemingly overnight. There were jack o' lanterns set up by everyone's front yards and doorsteps.

Scarecrows had been set up near each tree. Plastic bats, fabric spiders, bedsheet ghosts, fake blood, false cobwebs and gooey brains adorned the various houses, trees and courtyards.

By the signpost, a large neon sign had been erected, reading "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

[CG] End [CG]

 _What the hell? What...is all of this? What happened here?_

 _Pumpkins? Fake blood? ...Halloween decorations? What...what is-_

Monokuma: [laughing] Monokuma appears!

Monokuma had popped up by my side, only just barely reaching my knees. I resisted the urge to kick him and send him flying into the air.

Umeko: H-Hey...what's going on here? What's with the decor?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...isn't it nice? It's Halloween! I think it's got a very nice spoopy touch to it, no? Besides, you're late, Umeko! The rest of the class has already gathered at the Amphitheatre, so chop chop! Better get moving!

Umeko: Wait, did you set all this up? Why did you do all this? What-

But Monokuma had already disappeared. Silently cursing him, I made my way to the Amphitheatre to find the others.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

Like Monokuma had said, everyone was already gathered when I arrived.

Hanako: Umeko. You're late.

Umeko: Sorry…

Azuma: You see these decorations, right?

Umeko: Yeah...what's the meaning of all this?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Obviously, it must be Halloween!

Wakako: [confused] Is it really?

Samira: [thoughtful] I mean...I guess we don't really have a way to track the passage of time beyond this village...it could be Halloween in the outside world, but...that seems like too much of a coincidence.

Miyumi: [nervous] Mmh...I d-don't...like Halloween...[as Nico] It's our least favorite holiday! [as Dr. Creeper] But I love it!

Samira: [annoyed] Monokuma's clearly plotting something again.

Hanako: [thoughtful] I was studying the file again last night. It mentioned that the motives of each case in the Killing Games are usually linked to some specific theme.

Umeko: A...theme?

Hanako: We've had the Beast, and the bracelets from the Tunnel of Love. I suppose...our next motive must be linked to all these Halloween decorations.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! Is it...going to be something sc-scary?

Ichiro: [worried] I don't like this.

Miyumi: [worried] This is why I hate Halloween…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not a fan of trick-or-treating? Why? It's my favorite tradition! [laughing] Because people always expect sweets and treats, and I trick them with pranks instead! It never gets old!

Samira: [annoyed] On the contrary, I would think it gets old really fast.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You must not fear, people! These are but decorations, made to prey on our fears and our minds! As long as we overcome that fear and tune it out...we will hold strong against Monokuma's manipulations!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Our next motive…?

Wakako: [annoyed] Why don't we just ask the damned bear ourselves? Hey, Monokuma! Get your little ass out here!

Monokuma complied, leaping out from behind a tree and propping himself up on top of the closed grill so he could look out at all of us.

Wakako: [annoyed] So! What's the meaning behind the creepy decorations, ya weirdo?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I was just in a bit of a Halloween mood today! You know...just 'cause! What, don't you like them?

Samira: [annoyed] No!

Monokuma: [giggling] Not a fan of Halloween?

Miyumi: [distressed] Definitely not!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I think it's alright. Not as great as April Fool's Day...that day's like Christmas for a prankster like me! But Halloween does give you a whole load of opportunities to scare the living crap outta unsuspecting victims…

Hanako: [annoyed] Is this linked to our next motive?

Monokuma: [confused] Hm? Your next motive? [laughing] Why, how could Halloween decorations have anything to do with your next motive to murder? Isn't that strange?

Samira: [annoyed] It obviously wasn't all put up here for no reason. You did this on purpose! So what's the meaning behind it?

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! You're...n-n-not gonna t-t-tell us this place is h-haunted now, are you? It was b-b-bad enough we had to deal with the B-Beast...I can't deal with a ghost either!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...well, I won't keep you guys in suspense for too long. But it would be easier for me to show you guys instead of just telling you. So if you'll all please follow me!

Monokuma scampered off, heading in the direction of the gate.

Azuma: [shocked] Hey! Wait up!

Wakako: [nervous] Should...we follow him?

Mordecai: We will get no answers here, by being afraid. [accusatory] Let us pursue him and find out what dastardly deed he has planned next!

We all rushed to follow Monokuma, moving past various streets stocked with multiple Halloween decorations as he led us through the gate and back into the East Sector of the Village. Finally, huffing and puffing and panting, we came to a stop behind Monokuma - who'd hardly broken a sweat - right in front of…

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

It was the dilapidated old building across from the Tunnel of Love. I remembered Monokuma telling us to ignore it the first time we'd passed it by, several days ago. And now...here we were, standing right outside it.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I bet you've all been wondering about what could be inside here, huh?

Miyumi: [scared] It...even l-l-looks like a haunted h-house…[as Nico] H-Help! We don't wanna go in!

Hanako: [annoyed] Why have you brought us here?

Monokuma: [giggling] Trust me, you'll all find out in due time! Now, if you'd kindly step inside the house...all will be explained.

Samira: [annoyed] What if we choose not to?

Monokuma: [annoyed] This isn't a request. Get in there or be punished!

We all cast each other nervous looks.

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is a trap if I've ever seen one…

Yoshihiki: [confused] Well, I mean...it's not like we've got any options here. [playful] Let's just head inside and figure out what exactly it is that Monokuma's got in store for us. Then, we'll know how to deal with it.

Mordecai: [disappointed] At the end of the day...we have still resorted to being led around like puppets on a string…

Azuma: [worried] Everyone, stay close. We'll go in together.

Monokuma: [excited] Alright! I'll meet you lot indoors!

He pranced on in, and hesitantly, reluctantly, unwillingly...we all followed his lead.

The door to the old house loomed up before us, dark and uninviting.

 _This can't be good…_

The outside of the house made it look eerie and unwelcoming. It had a creepy, almost abandoned vibe to it, which certainly didn't help, given Miyumi's fear of the supernatural. The steps creaked as we moved up onto the porch and Azuma placed his hand on the rusted brass doorknob.

Azuma: Ready?

Slowly, he pushed open the door and we all entered the old house after him, bracing ourselves for whatever dark secrets Monokuma had waiting for us on the inside.

Surviving Students: 9

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star

For those of you who didn't know, I post this fanfiction on both AO3 and under the account Luke_StoryHammer, and recently I was told by someone (thanks again!) on Fanfiction that another user had plagiarized my work. :O The offender in question had copied and posted almost the whole of Chapter One word-for-word and only bothered changing all the characters' names.

In a weird way, it was kind of exciting, since I've never been plagiarized before and I never thought I could create something that someone else would deem good enough to try and steal. But yeah, still not cool. I reported them, and hopefully the plagiarism gets taken down soon (still waiting). On that note, if you guys ever find my fanfiction plagiarized elsewhere that's not by my account, I would appreciate you notifying me so I can take appropriate action! :)


	33. Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life 3

[CG] The Entrance Hall [CG]

We found ourselves in a relatively large entrance hall. A set of dusty carpeted stairs led up to a second floor landing, which led deeper into the rest of the house. There were two doors on either side of the entrance hall, one labelled "DINING HALL" and the other a "LOUNGE".

Wakako: What...is this place?

Mordecai: Another...dining hall? A lounge? This place...it is like the inn all over again.

Monokuma: Upupupu...in more ways than one too!

Without warning, we turned to see Monokuma had appeared behind us. He gleefully swung the front door shut, took a remote control out from behind his back and jabbed the large red button on it.

There was a loud mechanical whirring sound coming from the door, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach.

[CG] End [CG]

Wakako: [shocked] What was that sound?

Azuma: [angry] No...did you just do what I think you just did?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! That sound...was the door to this joint locking itself SHUT!

Azuma hurried back to the door and reached for the doorknob, when all of a sudden, there was a loud and violent electrical crackling and he staggered back, withdrawing his hand, wincing in pain.

Umeko: Azuma!

Wakako: [shocked] Azuma, are you alright?!

Azuma: [distressed] Agh...I'm fine. Something like that doesn't faze me. But don't...don't touch the door.

Monokuma: [laughing] No, by all means! Please do! That way you can all get electrocuted together! Ahahahahaha!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Should've known this was another fucking trap…

Hanako turned to Monokuma.

Hanako: [annoyed] What is the meaning of this? You've...you've trapped us in this house?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! You see, I think you lot are starting to enjoy your freedom in the village a little too much…

Samira: [angry] Freedom? What freedom? You've penned us in like prisoners, you jackass!

Monokuma: [laughing] So I've decided you lot need to be reminded what it's like to be imprisoned!

Samira: [angry] We never forgot!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Returning you guys to the inn would be _boring_ so here's your new accommodations! From now on, until the next murder occurs, you all will be confined to this house! You'll find that this house has all the facilities that you'll need to spend the rest of your lives here as well, just like in the inn! Food will be replenished in the kitchen, as always, but this time, it'll only be locked from 3a.m. to 8a.m.! And you've all been allocated rooms too! Isn't that wonderful? It's almost like we're going back to our roots! Doesn't this just remind you of all the lovely memories you have of the time we all spent in the inn? Back when seven of you hadn't been _brutally murdered_?

Miyumi: [distressed] Stop! D-Don't remind us!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're a real prick, you know.

Hanako: [annoyed] So that's your motive. You're not letting us out of here until someone else kills again.

Monokuma: [excited] Yeparooney!

Azuma: [worried] This is it…

Umeko: What?

Azuma: [worried] A locked-room setting…just like the file foretold...

Monokuma: Oh, but obviously, this will be a much more difficult experience than it was back at the inn. That inn was meant to be a comfortable place.

Samira: [angry] Until you filled it with flies!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Well, here? In this house? It won't be easy to live here either! I'm gonna milk this place for all its worth if I have to to make sure that one of you grows the cajones they needs to kill again!

Miyumi: [scared] What are you gonna do…?

Monokuma: [excited] This is where Halloween comes in!

Samira: [annoyed] Halloween?

Monokuma: [excited] It's a lovely holiday, isn't it? The only day of the year when creepy monsters, ghost stories, headless horsemen and large spiders are all the rage!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, that's not true! I love large spiders all the time! [playful] They're great tools for a prankster.

Mordecai: [distressed] Ghosts? Headless horsemen? The occult? [accusatory] I have faced down and vanquished numerous devils and demons in the past! Your stories fill me with no fear, only the determination to see you defeated!

Monokuma: [snide] That's a lot of big talk, coming from a _fraud_.

Mordecai: [angry] Ngh!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahaha! Our last case was a little too lovey-dovey for me, what with the bracelets and the Love Tunnel or whatever, and stupid Monomi again! So this time, we're going to venture into spookier territory!

He spread his paws out, looking proud of himself.

Monokuma: [laughing] This house you find yourself in is a Haunted House!

[Track:  watch?v=2w1UKDi6plA]

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What?

Wakako: [distressed] H-Haunted…?

Samira: [angry] Th-That's stupid! Haunted houses don't exist...because...g-ghosts don't exist!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...are you sure about that?

Samira: [angry] They don't! You're lying again!

Hanako: [annoyed] What do you mean...this is a haunted house?

Monokuma: [laughing] It means exactly what it means! You're in a haunted house! And you're going to be stuck, living inside here, until one of you kicks the bucket! Ahahahahahahaha!

Miyumi: [distressed] Nooooo! I h-h-hate horror stuff! I c-can't deal with the supernatural…[as Dr. Creeper] But I can!

Monokuma: [giggling] This house is full of disturbed, troubled spirits...ooOooOooOooh…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Awesome! Will we get to see the ghosts of our old friends?

Miyumi: [scared] Stop it!

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahaha! Scared of ghosts, are we? Well, too bad, Miyumi, because you and everyone else will be stuck in here until someone dies! So if you're that scared of living inside a haunted house, your only way out is to play the Killing Game!

Ichiro: [annoyed] So...what? There are fucking ghosts here or something? What are you trying to pull?

The lights in the entrance hall flickered a little, as if to make the atmosphere even gloomier. From elsewhere in the house, I could've sworn I heard an ominous creaking noise.

Monokuma: [laughing] You'll have plenty of time to figure that out! Because this haunted house will be your new abode and you will remain here for however long it takes until the next murder! Even if it takes...FOREVER!

Wakako: [distressed] Ugh...I had enough of this at the inn...now we're going to be locked up again…?

Azuma: [worried] And there's no other way out?

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Azuma: [annoyed] We're stuck in this house...until the Killing Game resumes again?

Monokuma: Now, normally, that would be the case...but you know what? Since I'm such a kind, loving and generous headmaster...I've decided I'll give you guys a chance to free yourselves!

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What? R-Really?

Ichiro: [annoyed] A likely story.

Monokuma: [disappointed] Pu...none of you trust me...you're all so mean…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Speak now, or forever hold your silence. What do you mean?

Monokuma: I mean...the SECRET of the Haunted House!

Hanako: [confused] The...secret?

Wakako: [distressed] Secret? What secret?

Monokuma: Unlock the secret of the Haunted House and put the ghosts to rest...then there just might be a way to escape! Upupupu...aren't I so kind to be giving you an opportunity like this?

Azuma: [annoyed] What secret are you talking about?

Monokuma: [angry] Like I said, figure it out yourselves!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I still don't believe we're going to encounter ghosts in this place.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Not scared, are you, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ghosts are a figment of one's imagination. It's like with the Beast all over again! Monokuma's just trying to scare us into submission.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Damn! I sure am glad I brought Skelly with me!

He held up his new toy - the bejewelled skull from the Church.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] He'll fit right at home here!

Monokuma: [laughing] Now, go on and explore this place! But be careful...you never know what you'll find lurking around the corner...ahahahahaha!

Monokuma ran off into the gloom before any one of us could chase after him.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well...that's great. What now?

Wakako: [nervous] He...wasn't telling the truth...right? This...can't be a... _real_ Haunted House...right?

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course not. There's no such thing as ghosts or the supernatural. Monokuma was probably running out of ideas to mess with us. Bringing up ghosts and Halloween's probably just his next big twisted idea.

Miyumi: [scared] B-But...we're gonna be...tr-trapped in here...forever?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or until someone else dies.

Azuma: [annoyed] Which won't happen. We swore on it. We're not having another murder on our hands.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey man, I'm just saying...you said that the last time too. And so did Eizo, and look where it got him.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] You don't hafta glare at me so harshly, you know...just cause I brought up your dead boyfriend…

Samira: [angry] Alright, zip it! You're crossing a line.

Azuma: [thoughtless] Regardless, this is Monokuma's next way to try and turn us against each other. We should examine this place thoroughly and figure out what exactly he meant by that.

Miyumi: [shocked] Eep! Expl-pl-plore? This...horrifying place? I...I...I don't want to!

Wakako: [nervous] Uh...I mean...I'm not scared or anything but...m-maybe it's a trap? Or it's...d-d-dangerous? We probably shouldn't…

Ichiro: [worried] What's the alternative? Staying in this Entrance Hall forever?

Hanako: [annoyed] Quit being babies. There is no such thing as ghosts. Okay?

She glared fiercely at Wakako and Miyumi and Wakako visibly wilted.

Wakako: [distressed] Jeez...at this rate, I don't know what I'm more afraid of, you or the ghosts…

Hanako: Let us split up and explore the first floor first. We can cover more ground that way.

Miyumi: [scared] Sp-Sp-Split up?

Wakako: [accusatory] Th-That's a terrible idea! Don't you know sp-sp-splitting up in horror movies always gets someone k-killed…?

Hanako: [annoyed] We're not in a horror movie! Besides, Monokuma won't directly harm or try to kill us. He wants us to kill each other. So I think it's safe to say we won't find death traps while searching. We just need to get a feel of this place if it's going to be our new home.

Miyumi: [sad] I would h-h-hate living in a place like this...this is no home…

She sighed, hugging Nico.

Miyumi: [sad] I wish Taro was here. I'd feel better.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Would he really have been much protection? Seems to me like he'd probably be just as much of a scaredy-cat as you, if not more.

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up! What's the point in saying crap like that?

She turned to Miyumi and adopted a gentler stance.

Samira: Don't be afraid, Miyumi. If you want, I'll come with you.

Miyumi: [nervous] O-Oh...th-thanks.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Wait! If we're going to be splitting up, then I want to come with Azuma!

Azuma: [confused] Hm?

Wakako: [playful] Y-You know...I'm gonna need someone big and brave and _strong_ to keep me safe...I won't be afraid of any ghosts with you around!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Oh...well...I'm...glad to be of service?

Wakako quickly latched onto Azuma's arm, much to Hanako's visible irritance.

Hanako: [bored] Alright, whatever. If it makes you feel any safer, then let's all travel in pairs or more and scour the place. We report back here when we're done.

 _Nine people...so there's going to be at least one trio…_

Ichiro approached me, and I saw he wasn't behaving as standoffish as he had earlier around the others. In private, I saw his defense crumbling again and he looked almost shy to be coming up to me now.

Ichiro: [nervous] So...um...you wanna look around together?

Umeko: Sure. I don't mind.

Hanako: If you two are going to explore together, I hope you don't mind one more.

Hanako had come up to join us as well.

Hanako: My only other option would be to follow Yoshihiki and Mordecai, and those two together are going to be too much for my sanity.

Umeko: Oh! Uh...of course. Let's look around the place together.

And just like that, I was saddled together with Ichiro and Hanako to look around the first floor.

[Track:  watch?v=2w1UKDi6plA]

[Move to: Dining Hall]

The dining hall was similar to that of the Inn's, with a long table, laid out with a clean white tablecloth, various bits of tableware and crockery, wine glasses, cutlery and whatnot.

I ran my hand over the back of one of the chairs, noting the sleek quality of the woodwork.

Umeko: Fancy table, fancy chairs, fancy silverware...

The kitchen was in the back - a quaint, modest kitchen with only a couple pots, pans and stoves.

Hanako: [thoughtful] So far, nothing here suggests anything 'haunted' or spooky...I should've known. Monokuma was just messing with us.

Ichiro: [worried] What were you anticipating? Blood instead of wine? A head on a platter?

Hanako: [annoyed] Please. Nothing that tacky. But still…

The sound of something scraping against the floor startled all three of us. I turned, and saw that the chair I'd just touched had seemingly pulled itself out from under the table, and was now a foot away from where it once was.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Did...that chair just…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Nope. Absolutely not. Don't even think it.

Umeko: It was...probably nothing.

[Talk to: Azuma and Wakako]

Azuma and Wakako were here too, inspecting a glass cabinet of polished silverware.

Azuma: [shocked] Um...Wakako?

Wakako: [playful] Yes?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] There's...really nothing scary about this cabinet. You...don't need to be gripping my arm that much.

Wakako: [embarrassed] Oop...sorry. It's a habit.

Azuma: [shocked] You made a habit out of gripping my arm?

Wakako: [playful] Plus, that cabinet is totally scary! Do you see those sharp knives they have in there? Those things could be lethal!

Hanako peered into the cabinet herself.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Steak knives...butter knives…cleavers...there's a whole assortment in here, isn't there?

Azuma: We should make sure these all stay locked up tight.

[Move to: Corridor]

A second door led out of the Dining Hall, into a wide corridor. The corridor branched out into two separate doors - one labelled "Boys' Locker Room" and the other labelled "Basement".

The lighting in this hallway was pretty dim, making the shadows stretch out further down the corridor and giving the place a creepy vibe.

[Talk to: Samira and Miyumi]

Miyumi: [scared] Mmh...are...are there...any gh-ghosts around?

Samira: [uncomfortable] Um...no? Like I told you...it's just a dark hallway. You...don't have to hide behind me like that the whole time, you know.

Miyumi: [scared] B-But I thought that's why you offered to come with me...you know...so you could protect me as a human shield.

Samira: [shocked] Human shield? That wasn't part of the agreement!

 _Looks like the girls are having fun._

[Inspect: Boys' Locker Room]

Hanako: [confused] Hm? What's this door?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It clearly says that it's a Boys' Locker Room.

Hanako: [annoyed] Gee, thanks. What I mean is...where's the Girls' Locker Room? Why is only the Boys' Locker Room here?

Samira: Check out the keypad on the side of the door.

Sure enough, there was an electronic sensor next to the door.

Samira: I think it needs a fingerprint or handprint to unlock the door. I tried mine, but it didn't work.

Miyumi: [nervous] It...probably needs a boy's to unlock it.

Hanako: Well, Ichiro? Will you do us the honors?

Ichiro: [bored] Whatever, I guess.

Ichiro held his hand up to the sensor and there was a beeping sound. The door swung open.

Samira: There you go. Let's go in and-

Miyumi: [distressed] N-Noooo!

Samira: [shocked] Ah! What? What is it? Why are you clinging onto me like that?

Miyumi: [scared] W-W-We can't enter the Boys' Locker Room! W-We're... _girls_!

 _Did...you really have to say that last part so scandalously?_

Samira: [annoyed] So? It's not like there'll be anything we're not supposed to see in there...right?

Miyumi: [scared] W-W-We can't! It's...it's gross!

Ichiro: [annoyed] *sigh* Would it appease you if I went in on my own to check?

Hanako: We can wait for you outside.

Samira: [annoyed] There really shouldn't be anything in there to be grossed out about...I mean, I doubt anyone's been here in a long time.

Ichiro went inside by himself, and the four of us stayed outside, Miyumi whimpering the whole time. Samira definitely looked a lot less happy about this arrangement now than she did before.

Ichiro eventually came back out.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...it was a little...different.

Hanako: What do you mean?

Ichiro: It wasn't a typical locker room. It had a bunch of clothes racks in there as well.

Samira: [confused] Clothes racks?

Ichiro: With various men's outfits and costumes on them. Like...some sort of dressing room or something.

Umeko: Maybe calling it a dressing room instead of a locker room would've been more appropriate…

Samira: Well, who knows what this place was used for before Monokuma repurposed it.

 _A dressing room...why a dressing room?_

[Inspect: Basement]

Hanako tried to open the door to the Basement, but it wouldn't budge.

Umeko: Locked?

Hanako: [annoyed] Seems that way. What's the point of locking the door if we're going to be stuck in here?

Ichiro: Perhaps...there's something important down there?

Miyumi: [distressed] Basements are the w-w-worst! There's rats, and cockroaches, and lizards...and ghosts love hiding in basements! You c-can't possibly want to go down there, especially in a haunted house!

Hanako: [annoyed] Miyumi, we've already established that haunted houses don't exis...oh, forget it.

[Move to: Lounge]

We left the corridor and returned to the Entrance Hall, before making our way to the Lounge.

It was a small, cozy room, with a fireplace in the middle, and couches arranged all around it.

Above the fireplace was an odd portrait.

Ichiro: [confused] Um...what is that?

The portrait was that of a lady in a beige ballgown with a multicolored tiara in her hair. She stood, staring right out of the portrait at us, with a cryptic, unsmiling expression on her face.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] It's...like she's staring right at me.

Hanako: [annoyed] That's just an artist's trick. All paintings like that look like they're looking right at you, but it's just a trick of the eyes. Ignore it.

Umeko: That being said...you can't deny it's really creepy…

Hanako: Don't let Monokuma's words get to you. This place is not haunted, and that's the end of the story.

[Move to: Corridor]

The Lounge led out to a second corridor, which was very similar to the one we'd visited earlier.

This corridor also branched out to two separate doors - labelled "Girls' Locker Room" and "Basement" respectively.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki and Mordecai]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This hallway...I can feel the dark presence of wickedness lurking within its shadows...it is so...dreadfully overwhelming. This...is not a happy place.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Wow, really? No way! What shadows? Do you detect a spirit? Is there a ghost here? Where is it? I wanna see a ghost! Is it a ghost of one of our friends? I hope it's Kenji or Nagatomo! Can we talk to-

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh! You are disrupting my concentration, you noisy boy! Besides...I am no psychic. I cannot communicate with spirits. I am just...very in touch with my inner self. Years of meditating has gifted me with that.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Y-Years? Of meditating? Geez, that sounds boring. Never mind then…

 _Are...are they even investigating…?_

[Inspect: Girls' Locker Room]

Umeko: Ah! So here's where the entrance to the Girls' Locker Room was.

It was the exact same as the Boys' Locker Room door, except the label was different.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, girls! Nice! We couldn't get in there earlier but maybe you can let us in!

Hanako: Unlikely.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh? But...you are a girl, aren't you? Or...are you…?

Hanako: [annoyed] I meant it's unlikely we'd let you of all people in.

She pressed her own hand to the sensor and the door swung open.

Hanako: Come on, Umeko.

Umeko: Oh, um...alright.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wait up! I wanna see what's-

As soon as Yoshihiki put a foot over the threshold to try and follow us into the Girls' Locker Room, there was a sudden loud blaring of noise as an alarm sounded.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Ahh!

He stumbled backwards and fell on his behind. The alarm stopped as soon as he was out of range of the doorway.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Aw, that's not fair! That ruined my fun!

Hanako: [annoyed] Well, too bad.

 _They have alarms? Isn't that a little overkill?_

Hanako: Let's take a look around, Umeko.

Umeko: Oh...sure.

The door closed behind us, leaving the other three boys in the hallway.

The Girls' Locker Room was a small, slightly cramped room. Like Ichiro had told us with the Boys' Locker Room, there were various clothes racks here, laden with clothes and outfits for us, hanging on clothes hangers. Only this time, they were women's clothes.

There were dresses, blouses, skirts and even lingerie.

Umeko: I guess it's a good thing Yoshihiki didn't follow us in here.

There was another electronic sensor on this side of the door. There was also a second door, on the other end of the Locker Room. This door was metallic and didn't appear to have any doorknob or handle.

A vent was up in the corner of the room, letting air into the stifling atmosphere.

[Inspect: Metallic Door]

Umeko: What's this door for, do you think?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I'm not sure. There's no handle or sensor or anything to unlock it. That's...weird.

Umeko: Maybe, just like with the basement...we'll find out what it is later?

[Inspect: Clothes Racks]

I took a random dress off its clothes hanger. The dress was sequined and looked fancy, but also a little old-fashioned.

Umeko: I...don't think this is a very modern outfit.

Hanako: [thoughtful] You're right. This looks like something out of another era entirely. But who cares about that? Put it back.

[Inspect: Electronic Sensor]

Umeko: Oh! It's another sensor.

Hanako: This one must be for unlocking the door from this side as opposed to from the outside.

Hanako pressed her hand to it and the door opened, allowing us to step outside.

Yoshihiki: Well, ladies? Had fun in there?

Hanako: [annoyed] Shut up.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Cold, as always.

Umeko: Ichiro, was there a large metallic door in your locker room as well?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Yeah. I couldn't get it open, no matter how hard I tried.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, with how weak you are, that isn't saying a whole lot.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You…!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Ichiro! Have you not been keeping up to your training regimen like I advised you to?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't care.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wh-What…? How can you...that is not the attitude of...but why...?

Umeko: Um...come on, Ichiro. Let's go.

[Inspect: Basement]

The door to the Basement on this corridor was the same as the other one. No matter how hard we tried, the door stayed locked.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...it's no use. The stupid door won't move.

Hanako: [bored] Whatever. It's about time to head back anyway.

[Move to: Entrance Hall]

When we returned to the entrance hall, the others hadn't yet arrived.

Ichiro: [confused] Should we go get them?

And that was when I heard it. It started out softly, a quiet sound that was almost imperceptible had I not been paying attention. But there it was again, and this time I was sure I wasn't imagining it.

A soft, scratching sound.

Like nails on a chalkboard.

 _I'm not hearing things, am I…?_

 _...No, don't be silly. All this talk of a haunted house is just getting to me._

Umeko: D-Do...do either of you hear that?

Ichiro: [shocked] Hm? Hear what, exactly?

Hanako's ears perked up as well.

Hanako: [thoughtful] No, wait. You're right. I hear it too.

Ichiro: [confused] I don't hear anything.

Hanako: [annoyed] I am in a band. Perhaps my hearing's just better than yours.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Umeko's not in a band, is she?

Umeko: No, but she's right. I really can hear something. It's...it's coming from upstairs.

We all turned to look at the stairs leading up to the second floor. From down here, all we could see of upstairs was the gloom. Whatever was beyond was obscured by dark shadows.

Hanako: [thoughtful] What...is that sound?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I still don't hear anything.

Umeko: Could it...be one of the others?

Hanako: [annoyed] That doesn't make any sense. Why would any of them have gone on ahead? We agreed to meet up back here.

Umeko: Then...what else could be making that sound?

Hanako: If you're so curious, let's check it out.

She made a move to go up the stairs, and set foot on the first step before me and Ichiro rushed to her side.

Ichiro: [shocked] Is that r-really the wisest option?

Hanako: [annoyed] Something's obviously making that sound. We might as well see for ourselves what it is.

Umeko: But what about the others?

Hanako: I'm not saying we'll go explore the rest of the house without them. I'm just saying, let's take a quick look upstairs, determine where that sound is coming from, and head back down.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I dunno...what if…

Hanako: [annoyed] What? You're not gonna say...you're scared, are you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Of course not! I'm not like the others! I know there's no such thing as ghosts!

Hanako: Good. That's what I thought. So what's stopping you?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Nothing. I just...never mind. Let's go.

Hanako: Umeko. You coming?

Of course, Ichiro wasn't about to admit he was scared, no matter how bravely he'd acted before. And Hanako...nothing ever seemed to faze her.

Umeko: If you're both heading up there, then I can't stay down here.

Hanako: It'll just be a quick look. Besides...you hear that noise too. You know we're not imagining it. So let's go see.

Slowly, she led the way up, and sharing an uncertain look with Ichiro, I reluctantly followed behind her.

[CG] The Dark Corridor [CG]

We emerged in a long hallway, that was almost completely lost in the darkness. I could just barely see a few feet in. There were several doors on either side of the hallway, presumably leading into more different rooms.

Ichiro: Gah...why is it so dark in here? I can't see a damn thing.

Hanako: Hold on.

Suddenly, there was light - though very faint.

Hanako had produced a lighter from her pocket, and was using it to light the way.

Hanako: Good thing I picked this up from the Store a few days ago. I thought it'd be useful, and it is. Now...there has to be a light switch somewhere…

[CG] End [CG]

We stumbled a little further down the hallway, Hanako using the dim light of her lighter to guide us.

I felt Ichiro trembling beside me, and Hanako must have realized it too.

Hanako: [shocked] You really _are_ scared, aren't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] N-No! I'm not! I told you: I don't believe in ghosts!

Hanako: Right. But you're shaking.

Ichiro: [angry] I am not!

Ichiro had moved to walk a little closer to me, looking ticked off. As much as he was probably too proud to admit it, it was obvious that he was spooked.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ghosts don't exist…

Hanako: This is just like the Beast all over again. Monokuma starts by spreading some stupid lie, designed to frighten us, and then, through the use of special effects, he-

And that's when _it_ happened.

From out of nowhere, something at the end of the hallway lit up.

[Track: watch?v=o5IuT5_ayjs]

[CG] The Ghost [CG]

A pale apparition of a girl had materialized before us. Glowing with a faint light, she had long raggedy hair hanging over her face, and wore a bloodstained ballgown that had been torn and ripped in several places. Her arms were gray and mottled, and she raised one skeletal arm up to point down the hallway at us.

From beneath her tangle of messy hair, her mouth opened and an unholy guttural moaning emanated from it.

Ghost: AOOOOOOOOOO-

Ichiro: Aggghhhhh!

[CG] End [CG]

My breath caught in my throat and I stumbled back.

Umeko: Aiiieeeee!

Hanako: [shocked] Wh-What…?

The ghost began giggling, running her rotted fingers through her dirty hair, all the while laughing and muttering under her breath to herself.

Ghost: [giggling] Teeheehee...heeheeheee…

Ichiro: [scared] N-No way...i-it can't be real! Th-This is…

To my shock, Hanako took a brave step forward, as if shielding me and Ichiro. Despite that, I could see her shoulders visibly trembling.

Hanako: [distressed] H-Hey! Wh-Who the hell are you?

Ghost: [giggling] Heeheehee…

Without warning, the ghost girl tossed her head back and her hair flew over her shoulders, revealing her face in all its horrifying glory.

She had no eyes.

Instead, blood was pouring from her eye sockets, which had maggots crawling around in them, poking out of her dead skin.

Ghost: [angry] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hands outstretched, it flew down the hallway towards us.

Hanako: [shocked] Ahh!

Ichiro: [scared] Run! L-Let's get outta here!

There was no complaint from either of us. Turning, the three of us bolted down the hallway, running for our lives in fright. I heard the ghost continue to cackle from over my shoulder but didn't dare look back.

We stumbled down the stairs in a panic, barely conscious of where we were going.

I didn't even realize the others were downstairs until I slammed headlong into Azuma and found myself enveloped in his strong arms, my whole body shaking.

Azuma: [shocked] Whoa! Umeko? What's the matter? What happened? Where were you guys?

Umeko: We…*pant*...were…*pant*...

Samira: [annoyed] Did you guys just come from upstairs?

Hanako: [scared] …

Samira: [annoyed] Hanako? What's going on?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...And why are y'all panting so heavily? ...What were you three up toooo?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You…*pant*...idiot…

Umeko: We...we were chased…

Azuma: [confused] Chased?

Mordecai: [shocked] By whom?

Hanako: [distressed] ...It's not possible…it can't be real…

Ichiro: [angry] That looked pretty fucking realistic to me!

Umeko: Didn't you guys hear any of it? The screaming?

Azuma: [shocked] I thought that was one of you.

Wakako: [distressed] That was an ungodly shriek. Which one of you made that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] It wasn't us, it was…[uncomfortable] um...it...was…

Umeko: ...I think we just saw a ghost.

I saw the visible reaction from everyone at my words.

Azuma: [shocked] A what?

Mordecai: [shocked] Ghost? Ghost!

Miyumi: [distressed] Hiyaaah! I knew it! I knew this place was haunted, I j-just knew it! We have to g-g-get outta here!

Yoshihiki: [bored] How? The door's locked, ain't it? [playful] Unless you're talking about having another Class Trial…

Hanako: [annoyed] N-No, stop! We...we didn't know what we saw. That...might not have been a ghost…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Are you kidding me? You saw that...that th-thing, at the end of the hallway! What else could that have been? The wind? A trick of the light? I can come up with more cliche excuses if you want!

Hanako: [annoyed] It...it's gotta be another one of Monokuma's tricks. Because...ghosts don't exist! You said it yourself!

Ichiro: [distressed] I-I-I...I don't know what to believe in anymore…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Is there really a ghost? I wanna see, I wanna see! Take us to it!

Miyumi: [distressed] Noooo! Let's run! Let's run as far away as possible!

Mordecai: [distressed] A ghost...a spirit from another realm...it will take much spiritual energy to vanquish such an enemy from this mortal plane...I will require everyone to give me a bit of their willpower to send the foul demon off! Please! Give me your willpower!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't be stupid! There are no ghosts, ghouls, goblins or monsters! It's a lie! Or someone in a fucking costume! It always is! So the solution is violence! We're gonna beat the crap outta this fraud ghost and unmask their Scooby-Doo villain ass!

Azuma ignored them all and turned to me.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko. Is this true?

Umeko: I'm...not sure. I just...know that we all three saw something at the end of that hallway.

Azuma turned to look at the others.

Azuma: [worried] Maybe...we should check it out to be sure.

Miyumi: [shocked] N-Noooo! [scared] I...I r-refuse to go up there!

Wakako: [worried] We'd probably have had to go up to the second floor later eventually…

Miyumi: [distressed] Not while I know there's a gh-gh-ghost up there!

Hanako: [annoyed] Look, I highly doubt it was a ghost.

Miyumi: [shocked] You're one of those who saw it!

Hanako: [annoyed] Like I said, I don't know what I saw! Perhaps...it's best if we all go up there together to verify.

Wakako: [distressed] Protect me, Azuma!

Azuma: [nervous] I'm sure if we all go together...nothing bad will happen. You can't forget that behind all this is still Monokuma. ...I'm sure this is all just part of his scheme.

Miyumi was still trembling, looking hesitant, but Samira put an arm around her forcefully and gently pushed her up the stairs. The rest of us walked up as well, Azuma in the lead.

Mordecai had drawn his cloak around him again, and spoke out of his hood.

Mordecai: [cloaked] Now then...does anyone have a Bible on them, by any chance? We might need to perform an exorcism…

He'd drawn a silver cross out from within his cloak and now held it out in front of him, as if warding spirits away.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I suppose I should've pegged you for the superstitious type.

Mordecai: [accusatory] All manner of ghosts and demons shall fall before me! I have faced many a haunting from where I came!

Miyumi: [scared] So it's true…? The supernatural...is real?

Hanako: [annoyed] Mordecai, don't scare her with pointless tales. Azuma, we saw it up ahead - right there.

Hanako pointed down the end of the hallway, where we'd seen the spirit of the girl. Azuma stepped forward and looked around the gloom for a bit. He fumbled about, and all of a sudden, the hallway was illuminated with bright light.

He'd found the light switch. Other than that, there was nothing else in the hallway - no sign of there ever having been a ghost girl of any sort.

He spun in a circle, looking up and down the hallway, but there was nothing more.

Azuma: [confused] I don't see anything. No trace of anyone being here, either…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What, were you expecting footprints?

Azuma: Actually, yes. If this is another Beast scenario...it could be that someone's simply dressing up as the ghost.

Samira: [annoyed] If it's even real…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man...what a bummer. I thought I'd actually get to see my first ghost…

Miyumi: [shocked] Why would you _want_ to see one?

Hanako: At any rate...now that we're up here, we should explore the second floor.

Miyumi: [distressed] I-I-I...I don't want to! I'm...I'm scared…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Haha! Quit being such a baby! Just think about how bold you were when you got your crazy injection! That'll chase your fears away!

Samira: [disappointed] *sigh* If you really want, I can still keep you company.

Miyumi: [sad] Th-Thanks, Samira…

Miyumi and Taro had always travelled together, almost all the time. Without him, she was kind of alone, with only her dolls for company. It was natural for her to feel even more awkward now, travelling and exploring and investigating with the sudden absence of her best friend.

But on to more important matters…

 _I know I saw something at the end of the hallway. But Hanako's just brushing it off, and Ichiro's too proud to agree one way or another on what it was._

 _Was it just...a hallucination? No...that's stupid. We couldn't all imagine the same thing._

 _Then...what? Another one of Monokuma's tricks, surely…_

 _It couldn't possibly be a real ghost...right?_

" _Haunted house"...it can't be true...it can't be…_

[Inspect: Door]

There were doors lining each side of the hallway. I opened one and peeked in.

Umeko: A bedroom...huh.

Azuma: They must be rooms for all nine of us to sleep in.

[Inspect: Portrait]

I grimaced a little when I saw another creepy portrait on the wall. It was just like the one I'd found in the Lounge - the same creepy woman in her gown and tiara, with the same menacing smile and weird, blank stare…

Umeko: How many of these portraits are there in this house…?

Miyumi: [scared] I-I-I d-d-don't like the l-l-look of that p-painting…[as Nico] It's like it's staring into my soul!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Puppets have souls?

[Inspect: Storeroom]

There was only one other room in the hallway that didn't seem to be a bedroom of some sort. Opening it, I found myself in a small storeroom.

There was a shelf here, loaded with various tools and supplies. A broomstick leaned against the wall, alongside a mop and bucket. There were a couple stray wooden lattice boards scattered on the floor, along with several coils of rope and bottles of cleaning supplies.

[Inspect: Anchor]

 _Whoa. What is this?_

There was a large, heavy anchor hanging on the wall opposite the large portrait. It seemed like an odd design choice for this creepy manor, but it was the least of my concerns at the moment.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Feeling seaworthy, Umeko?

Hanako: I suppose this is where all our accommodations have been provided.

Miyumi: [nervous] Are we r-r-really going to st-stay here…?

Samira: [thoughtful] Not for long, I'm sure.

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh?

Samira: [annoyed] Remember what Monokuma said? Something about...the secret of the house? And that if we find out what it is, it might help us find a way out of here.

Azuma: That's a good point. So there must be some secret here for us to uncover. Perhaps, if we can figure it out, we can all get out of here and thwart his plans to force another murder.

Miyumi: [happy] Whew...okay...that's a relief.

Hanako: We don't know what the secret is or where to start looking or even how long it will take us to find, though. We might still have to stay in this house for the foreseeable future.

Miyumi: [distressed] Eep! I don't want to!

Samira: We don't have a choice. [annoyed] The stupid door's electrified. Otherwise, I'd be kicking it down right now!

Azuma: Most likely, like the inn, there'll be a metallic mechanism keeping the door in place. I doubt the electricity is the only precaution Monokuma's taken to keep us locked up.

Miyumi: [nervous] So...wh-what do we do now? Wh-What if that gh-ghost comes back?

Samira: [annoyed] Miyumi, ghosts aren't real! Monokuma's got some way to trick us! That's all.

Hanako: We should all select a room to stay in for the night - or however much longer we'll be confined in here - and make sure the living conditions are suitable. Then...perhaps we should sit down and eat. We've spent a good portion of the day exploring already.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Spend...the night? In a haunted house?

Samira: [annoyed] It's not haunted!

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Shame. It'd be a lot more fun if it was.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Fukumi did tell me one of her biggest regrets was not getting to visit a real haunted house before…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. I don't understand why anyone would _willingly_ want to enter a place that's haunted…

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright. Cut it out with the 'haunted' talk. Let's check out our rooms and meet back in the Dining Hall.

At Hanako's command, we all dispersed to choose and check out our own rooms. I selected the room between Azuma's and Mordecai's, and headed in.

The room inside was pretty similar to my room at the inn. This time, there was no fireplace. But the bed, bedside table, bathroom, monitor and security camera were all there - just like before.

Umeko: I almost can't tell the difference.

Except…

I recoiled a little upon seeing the portrait hanging on the wall, directly across from my bed.

Once again, the woman in the portrait resembled those in the Lounge and in the hallway.

 _What is with these creepy portraits? They're all so similar and they're all over the place. And this is going to be looking right at me while I'm sleeping? Heck no…_

 _I'm not going to be able to sleep with that creepy thing looking at me in the darkness of the night._

I grabbed one of the bedsheets and tossed it over the portrait, hanging it over the canvas and obscuring it from view.

Umeko: There. That's better.

 _I suppose I should check out the bathroom as well._

[Inspect: Bathroom]

The bathroom was just as small as the one in my room at the inn had been. If anything, the sink and shower looked a little rustier than normal.

Casually, I turned the faucet of the sink to check the water.

I dipped my hands underneath the spout to receive it when I suddenly shrieked and drew them back.

Blood.

Red, murky liquid was flowing from the spout of the sink, filling the basin with a coppery red substance that looked suspiciously like…

Umeko: Ahh...ahhhhh!

I held up my hands in front of me and wiped them frantically on a nearby towel. Panic rising up within me, I turned to flee the bathroom just as I heard the door to my room burst open.

Azuma: [shocked] Umeko! What happened? I heard your scream-

Umeko: Bl-Blood! Th-There's...there's blood in my sink!

Azuma: [shocked] What?

Yoshihiki was poking his head through the door and looking into my room as well, a curious look on his face.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Blood? [playful] You sure you're not just imagining things, Umeko?

Umeko: Look at it! It's right-

Just as I turned around to point it out to them, I stopped short.

Blood was no longer flowing from the spout of my sink. Instead, it was just clear water.

Umeko: Wh-Wha…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] You are losing it, Umeko! Try not to do anything too insane, would ya? First the ghost, and now this?

Umeko: B-But...I…

I turned to Azuma.

Umeko: I know it wasn't a hallucination. I saw it! I'm sure of it! Look! Look at this towel!

I grabbed the towel off its rack and brandished it in his face. Thankfully, the red smears were still there. He took it and studied the stains, deep in thought.

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

Umeko: Well? It's blood...right?

Azuma: It...It's probably just murky water. This place...does look old. Perhaps the plumbing's just clogged up and...so the water was a bit dirty at first. That might explain why the spout ejected dirty water before the clean water showed up.

Umeko: Wh-What? But...then wouldn't everyone's sinks be the same?

Azuma: Water in rusted pipes could produce such a color. It's...not uncommon. [annoyed] Or maybe this is just another of Monokuma's hijinks…

Umeko: He's...really trying to sell this haunted house act, isn't he?

 _That's right...because this is an act...it has to be…_

 _That ghost we saw...can't be real._

 _Blood in the sink? ...No, it's gotta be false too._

 _Azuma...must be right…_

Azuma: [worried] Will you be alright?

Umeko: Y-Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry. I...just got a little freaked out. That's all.

 _This 'haunted house' nonsense is seriously getting to my head. Was that...really just rusty water? Or...was it…_

 _No...what's the point of obsessing over this?_

I left to go rejoin the others in the hallway, and we all made our way back down to the Dining Hall.

Miyumi: [worried] My room had another of those horrifying paintings in it...it was awful.

Samira: [annoyed] I covered mine up so I wouldn't have to stare at the ugly thing.

Mordecai: [excited] Good idea, Samira! It is often rumored that paintings are gateways through which malevolent spirits can pass from the ethereal world to ours.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? It is? B-But...I didn't cover mine up! I should go cover my painting up right n-

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, don't bother. Just do it later if it still bothers you this much...and no, it's not because of some stupid gateway rumor.

Mordecai: [annoyed] It is not just a stupid rumor! [disappointed] At times, it is hard to converse with you all...you all often toss aside my wisdom and dismiss it so carelessly…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah… 'wisdom'.

Azuma popped into the kitchen and made us all a platter of sandwiches for dinner, promising to cook us a better meal tomorrow once he had fully acquainted himself with the kitchen and its facilities. Once we were done eating in an uncomfortable silence...

Wakako: [nervous] So what do we do about all this? We're not actually going to be staying here...right?

Azuma: [worried] We can't resist Monokuma. He's backed us into a corner, we haven't got a choice.

Miyumi: [distressed] But if this really is a haunted house...I...I…

Hanako: [annoyed] It's not! And the next person who says the words "haunted house" again is gonna-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Haunted house! Haunted house! Haunted house!

Hanako: [annoyed] Oh, never mind. Look...this is no different than being stuck in the inn. And just like with the Beast and the bracelets...it's another attempt by Monokuma to manipulate us.

Wakako: [disappointed] He succeeded both times, didn't he?

Mordecai: [distressed] Only because the killers were weak and gave in! We have to be stronger than that!

Hanako: At the end of the day...it's all tricks. Just...Monokuma and his...tricks. Let's find the secret of this house together...and then we can all escape. In the meantime...we go about our business like we did in the inn.

Yoshihiki: [confused] How? There's not even a Rec Room here! What are we gonna do for entertainment?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Pfft. As if that's our biggest concern right now.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, why would you care about entertainment anyway, Ichiro? For you, stroking a plant for a couple hours would probably pass for fun.

Hanako: [annoyed] Go read a book in the Lounge or something, I don't care. Or look around and see if there's any clue as to what this so-called "secret" is. It's not my concern.

Wakako: [nervous] W-Will it be safe to sleep in this place? [uncomfortable] I bet there are a bunch of spiders and insects in my bed...I won't be able to sleep a wink.

Samira: [bored] We faced worse with the flies in the inn anyway.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Well, yeah! But I need my beauty sleep! A girl's gotta be pampered, you know? Especially if you're me…

Hanako: I'm sure you'll live.

Azuma: Also, should we bother with night shifts this time?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, cause they've really been a big help so far…

Azuma: [worried] Good point…

Hanako: Let's not bother. Besides...we don't know what could be lurking around the corner in this place. Perhaps it'd be safer for everyone to stay in their rooms and only come out for breakfast after the Morning Announcement.

With that, Hanako dismissed us and we all got up to go back to our rooms.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve and realized it was Miyumi, clutching her dolls and looking very young and vulnerable.

Umeko: Miyumi? What's the matter?

Miyumi: [distressed] I...I'm scared. I...I know I won't be able to sleep tonight. I'll be too frightened! I've never set foot in a haunted house before, even in amusement parks! I'll never be able to spend the night in one. I don't even dare use the shower! [sad] ...I wish Taro was here…

 _That's right. Taro used to sleep over at Miyumi's whenever she - or in some cases, he - got scared, or depressed. Without him around…_

Hanako: You can stay with me if you want, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [shocked] R-Really? Y-You would do that, Hanako?

Hanako: Of course.

Miyumi: [nervous] O-Oh...I kinda thought you maybe w-wouldn't want another girl in your room while you slept…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...What's that supposed to mean?

Miyumi: [shocked] N-Nothing! Nothing at all! [happy] Th-Thanks! With you keeping me safe...I'll definitely be more at ease tonight…

That seemed to appease Hanako and she smiled reassuringly at Miyumi.

Hanako: [happy] Well, pop on over to my room. We can take turns showering too, if you'd like.

Miyumi: [nervous] You don't mind me bringing Nico and Dr. Creeper into the bed with us either, do you?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Um...no…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Jeez...two puppets sharing one big bed with two chicks? Those puppets really are lucky!

Samira: [annoyed] You'll be lucky too if you don't get a fist to the face at some point.

Not wanting to get involved in whatever was about to go down, I departed quickly for my room.

I was a little hesitant to step into the shower after the sink incident, but I eventually rolled my eyes at my own silliness at being scared over this and braved the showers anyway.

The water was clean.

So was the water in the sink.

 _So far so good…_

And at the end of it all, I sank down onto my bed, got under the covers and tried to get some sleep.

But of course, I shouldn't've expected a good night's rest to come easy.

I don't know how long I slept. All I knew was that one minute, I'd been dozing off, and the next…

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Umeko: Argh!

I fell out of bed, my entire body tangled up in my blankets, drenched in a cold sweat.

Umeko: Wh-Wha-

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

I flinched and clamped my hands over my ears to drown out the painful screeching.

Umeko: Ah! Wh-What the hell? Where is that coming from?

I staggered to my feet, dazed and winded, my heart racing a mile a minute.

 _That screaming...it's...coming from...that 'thing'..._

Slowly, I inched my way over to the portrait on the other side of the room, and keeping my ears clamped shut, I lifted my foot and used my toes to pull the blanket off.

Umeko: AHHHH!

I stumbled and fell back to the floor at the sight I saw before me.

 _The w-woman...in the painting!_

Her face had turned ghostly pale, and her smile had spread into an unnatural leer. Blood was dripping from the sides of her mouth, empty eye sockets and fingers.

 _It's...it's her!_

That horrible apparition in the hallway…

 _It's the ghost!_

The ghost in the painting giggled fiendishly, raising one hooked finger over her lips as she sneered down at me. Though it was hard to tell what she was looking at, given her lack of eyeballs, there was no doubting the malice in her expression.

Her mouth twisted open and she screamed out loud again.

Ghost: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Umeko: Sh-Shut up!

I banged the portrait, trying to find some way to shut the painting up.

 _Because it's not real...this isn't a real ghost...it's more of Monokuma's nonsense…_

But the screaming didn't stop. Eventually it got so unbearable that I just left my room. But out in the hallway…

The portrait in the hallway was screaming too. I wasn't the only one who'd left my room. Miyumi and Hanako were huddled together in the open doorway to Hanako's room, dressed in their pyjamas, looking dishevelled.

Hanako: [worried] Umeko, you okay?

Umeko: Y-Yeah…

Miyumi: [distressed] I c-c-can't get that horrible yelling out of my head…

Even now, the portraits were still screaming in unison at us, howling and screeching to no end. The others had left their rooms too, and stood in the hallway, looking confused and scared.

Samira: [angry] Grr...shut the FUCK up, lady!

Ichiro: [distressed] Wh-What the fuck are we going to do about this…?

Wakako: [distressed] Gah! It's so loud...I can't even hear myself think!

Ghost: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Foul demon! How dare you awaken me from my slumber?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Really, Ichiro? You've got plants on your pyjamas too?

Ichiro: [shocked] Agh! [uncomfortable] D-D-Don't make fun of me!

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, knock it off.

Miyumi: [nervous] H-Hanako? Wh-What do we do…?

Hanako sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as Miyumi and the others turned to her for advice, even as the screaming echoed around us.

Hanako: [disappointed] Gah, it's no use. We can't sleep with that awful screeching in our ears.

Azuma: How about everyone head back on down to the dining hall? I'll make everyone a drink to soothe our nerves.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Oh boy! It'll be just like a slumber party!

We all trudged back down to the dining hall.

 _It feels like we were just here…_

The screaming didn't stop. The portrait in the Lounge was screaming as well, and while it was much quieter in here, we could still hear it. Azuma came out of the kitchen with several glasses of milk, and we all sipped it down gratefully.

Mordecai: [confused] Milk?

Azuma: It's all they've got in the fridge. The fridge in this place is quite poorly stocked.

Wakako: [confused] The kitchen wasn't locked?

Azuma: Monokuma updated our Rules and Regulations. The kitchen in the house is only locked from 3a.m. onwards.

Samira: [thoughtful] That's an odd rule.

Azuma shrugged. And that was when, out of the blue…

The screaming stopped.

There was no trailing off of any sort, no warning that it was about to end. It just...ended, so abruptly that it took all of us aback.

Miyumi: [nervous] It...stopped?

Azuma turned on his handbook to check the time.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's three o' clock.

Yoshihiki: [confused] That chick screamed her lungs out for a full thirty minutes?

Wakako: [worried] Well, whatever. We can go to bed now, right?

Miyumi: [nervous] I hope she doesn't st-start screaming again…

Samira: [distressed] This is, just, all a trick, right? Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course it's just a trick. It has to be. Do you have to ask? This isn't a real haunted house.

Miyumi: [nervous] But-

Hanako: No 'but's. Don't forget the real enemy is Monokuma here. Forget all this nonsense about ghosts and haunted houses and screaming portraits and let's just all go to bed.

Wakako: [distressed] I don't know if I can take much more of living in a crappy place like this…

Disturbed, we all went back to our beds. The portraits didn't scream again for the rest of the night, but I still wasn't able to get a restful sleep…

...

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day in this spoopy house!

 _Ugh...I forgot where I was for a minute…_

I shivered as I got out of bed. The whole house just gave off an ominous atmosphere that didn't sit well with me.

 _Monokuma went so overboard setting up the Beast and using the bracelets and drugs on us. I wouldn't be surprised if he has much, much worse in store for us here._

[Move to: Dining Hall]

Even our best cook, Azuma, produced a mediocre breakfast that morning.

Azuma: [worried] Sorry. I don't have a lot to work with in the kitchen.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Last night was so gross...I kept thinking there were spiders and worms crawling all over me.

Mordecai: [distressed] I thought I saw an apparition in my reflection this morning!

Samira: [snide] So you thought smashing your mirror was a good idea?

Mordecai's hand was heavily bandaged.

Mordecai: [distressed] I panicked! I resorted to my natural first instinct, which is to fight!

Samira: Well...I can't argue with you on that…

Miyumi: [worried] How much longer are we going to be stuck in here? I had nightmares all of last night...I really can't stay in this environment much longer…

Hanako: We don't have a choice. Perhaps we should continue exploring today in the hopes of finding this… 'secret' that Monokuma mentioned. Until then...we really don't have any other options.

With nothing else to do, everyone left to do their own thing.

 _This may be a 'haunted house', supposedly...but I suppose I could still try to live life as normally as I have these last few weeks. It would do good to try and resume a bit of normalcy around here._

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Wakako]

I caught Wakako busy reapplying her makeup in the bathroom.

Wakako: [bored] Hmm? Oh, it's you, Umeko. Need me for something? If it's some sort of chore or favor, then count me out, please.

I decided to spend some time with Wakako. Looks like Wakako and I grew a little closer today.

Wakako: [disappointed] Man...this is the longest I can remember going without being on a show, since...well, since I was a really, really young girl.

Umeko: Really? It's only been a few weeks. You're telling me you've never gone more than a few weeks without starring on some new reality program?

Wakako: [playful] I earned my talent as the SHSL Reality TV Star for a reason, Umeko. I have countless exploit on all kinds of reality shows all over the nation, from the most hardcore and strategic shows to the silliest and most absurd ones! So, yeah, you're right about that.

Umeko: But that means...you've started your career in Reality TV since you were a little girl?

Wakako: [excited] Yup! It all started when my mom signed me up for "The Ultimate Tater Tots". It was a bit like a beauty pageant, except it was a show that was filmed over the course of one week. Not only did I end up winning, but the producers all told me I was a natural in front of the cameras and that I shone the most out of the whole cast. They encouraged me to try out for more shows, and I've not been willing to let go of the spotlight since.

Umeko: Really? I mean...you do have a knack for drawing attention to yourself, one way or another, but…

Wakako: I guess it's just something that comes naturally to me. I like having the whole room's eyes on me. Some people feel uncomfortable when people pay attention to them, like Ichiro, but me? I shine when I'm in the spotlight. I've tried out for all kinds of other shows like "Hip and Fleek Sensation" and "Beach Adventures!" and even a kids-only version of "Big Brother". I didn't always win, but I was always a big personality.

Umeko: Still...not all the reality shows you were on involved...well, your looks, right?

Wakako: [thoughtful] My looks? [playful] I suppose being hot and attractive definitely helps keep the camera on me. I mean...I've had more confessionals than the drab, plain Janes of the cast, that's for sure. And I've always known that sometimes, the cameramen let their eyes linger a little too long on my legs or my...assets.

I suppressed the desire to roll my eyes.

Wakako: [thoughtful] But Umeko, you know that being a reality TV personality isn't always all about how you look. There's a lot more involved in it too. You've got to be able to give the cameramen and produces what they want, and they want drama, and entertainment! You need to give them something to work with that helps you pop off the screen! Give them a reason to want to show you to the audiences at home, whether that requires playing a villain and shading the rest of the cast, or playing the role of a character with a story they'll want to tell.

Umeko: Huh. I guess I never thought of it that way. I always just thought you got your talent through...well…

Wakako: Like I said, it's not all beauty pageants. There's a certain amount of strategy involved when it comes to television.

Umeko: But what about physical activity? Surely you've had to compete in physical challenges at some point in your career. How'd you fare then?

Wakako: [worried] What are you saying? You don't think I'd be capable of excelling in a physical challenge?

Umeko: I mean...you are kind of lazy at times. And what about game shows, or trivia contests? Intellectual challenges can't be easy on you either...

Wakako snorted.

Wakako: [thoughtful] I guess I can't say you're entirely wrong. My fitness and brain aren't my strengths in a competition. But when cameras are involved, it's like I'm a whole other person! I'm more competitive and I don't like giving up when there's a prize at the end of it. Plus, even if I lose…[playful] I know how to spin it in such a way that I still end up the star of the show.

Hearing Wakako describe her career in reality TV like this...I always pegged her as an airhead, ditzy and dumb even at the best of times. But clearly she's put in a lot of thought into how she's portrayed on TV, and it sounds like it can be quite a catty, cutthroat career to have at times. Maybe I've been underestimating her all this while...

[Wakako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [excited] Ah, Umeko! Shall we go on a quest together? Or perhaps you would like to do something less strenuous, and simply meditate with me for a couple hours? Learning to practise a good technique for steady breathing is one of my secrets to achieving high accuracy as a marksman, you know.

I decided to spend some time with Mordecai. Looks like Mordecai and I grew a little closer today.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Mordecai was sitting on the floor, clasping his hands as if in prayer, and humming softly.

Umeko: Um...Mordecai? What…are you doing?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Come, sit with me, Umeko. Let us sit in silence, and meditate. Do a bit of inner reflection. It helps to clear one's mind of our troubles, soothe us, and fill us with strength for what is to come the next day.

Umeko: ...Okay.

Somewhat confused, still, I sat down next to Mordecai and crossed my legs. His whole body was as still as a statue, and he'd stopped humming. I could hear his quiet breaths next to me, and the silence was almost a little intimidating. I felt as if I would break Mordecai's concentration if I fidgeted in my seat or got up.

Umeko: …

Mordecai: …

Umeko: ...Um...Mordecai? What is the purpose of this?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Purpose? Must I have a purpose to sit and meditate in silence?

Umeko: I just mean...is this something you do often?

Mordecai: It is something I practise frequently, back in the village where I grew up. My master taught me this technique, to help improve my breathing.

Umeko: Breathing?

Mordecai: Do you know the skills required to be a good marksman? It is not just about having a steady hand and a good eye for accuracy. One must also be able to practise steady breathing, so as to keep one's aim centered on their target. I've worked on my breathing technique my whole life, and meditating daily is something I do to keep it that way.

Umeko: Huh. I thought all you'd do to keep your skill as the SHSL Marksman at the level that you're at was just by...I don't know, target practice.

Mordecai: Of course, I used to practise shooting with my crossbow consistently. It is like how a pianist would play the piano, or a violinist would play the violin, to improve their skills with their respective instruments. But not all skills are improved solely by performing the same activity over and over again. There are other techniques that come into play to help facilitate the improvement of said skill. For me, meditation is one of them. And, of course, beyond helping with my breathing techniques, it is also a good method of relaxation, and a nice way of relieving stress at the end of a long day.

Umeko: Since you haven't had your crossbow for so long in this village, I suppose it's good you can still meditate by yourself. And with the Killing Game and all...I can see why you need some time to yourself.

Mordecai: Indeed. An environment like this is not healthy for the mind. That is why having time to oneself like this is essential! [excited] In fact, you must join me, Umeko! And we should get the others to join us too!

Umeko: H-Huh?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] If we all had a six-hour long meditation session together, we would all come out of it feeling ten times more refreshed than before we started!

Umeko: S-S-Six HOURS?

Mordecai: [excited] It would do wonders for all of us! Maybe that'd wipe the grouchy look off of Ichiro's face for once. I must go fetch him at once!

Mordecai ran off to find Ichiro before I could stop him.

 _Ichiro's going to hate me for this..._

[Mordecai's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

After I was done, I returned to my room to rest for a bit.

I still felt a little creeped out everytime I walked down a dark hallway on my own. It felt like something was going to jump out at me around each corner, but I dismissed those fears as silly and unfounded.

 _You're still letting this 'haunted house' shtick get to you. You've got to stop that, Umeko! There's no point to overthinking this. It's just like Hanako says...it's a trick by Monokuma. It's a trick, it's a trick, it's a-_

Miyumi: Ahhhhh!

 _What? That was Miyumi!_

I burst out of my room and nearly ran right into Yoshihiki, who was standing outside my door.

Umeko: Oof! Yoshihiki, what-

But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring past my shoulder, his face unnaturally pale and clammy. I turned around, and just briefly caught a glimpse of the hem of someone's dress disappearing around the corner.

Miyumi was standing in the hallway too, looking petrified, staring down the hallway at where I'd seen the dress disappear.

Umeko: Wh-What happened? Miyumi…?

Miyumi: [scared] I-I-I-It was her! The gh-gh-ghost!

She pointed at the portrait - at the creepy woman standing in it, and staring at us.

Miyumi: [scared] It was her! She was standing at the end of the hallway!

Miyumi and Yoshihiki must've seen the same ghost I'd seen the other day. She must have just vanished right as I arrived.

I turned to Yoshihiki.

Umeko: Is this true?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] W-Well, I mean...I don't know…

Miyumi: [distressed] Wh-What do you mean, 'you don't know'? You saw it with me, didn't you?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] I-I don't know, I mean...it happened so fast, I didn't really get a good look…

 _Is he...scared?_

Yoshihiki: [bored] To be honest, I thought the whole 'ghost' thing was gobshite. I kinda thought seeing one for real would be cooler, but…

Miyumi: [accusatory] What are you talking about? Did you or did you not see that...that th-thing? She was looking right at us!

Umeko: What were you two even doing?

Miyumi: [nervous] I was j-just...minding my own business, when he pranked me again!

Umeko: Really…? You're still pranking people, even now?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, what can I say? A prankster never goes out of business.

 _Even now…? Does he never stop?_

Miyumi: [distressed] That's when the ghost showed up. She didn't sc-scream or anything, she just...stared at us and glided away.

Umeko: Which way did she go?

Miyumi: [distressed] I th-think she walked through that wall!

She pointed at the wall at the end of the hallway, where I'd last caught a glimpse of the ghost's dress. Even despite Miyumi's protests, I walked forward bravely, to check it out.

 _Maybe now, I'll find proof that it's all a pretense. There has to be some kind of proof somewhere…_

But when I rounded the corner, all that was there was the entrance to the Storeroom. I opened it to check, but it was unchanged.

Disappointed, I returned to Miyumi and Yoshihiki, who were arguing again.

Miyumi: [accusatory] Why did you deny seeing it? You were standing right next to me when she appeared!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know, I just...I didn't get a good look at her! It wasn't...I mean…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Wh-Why won't you just admit you were as scared as I am when she appeared? You never truly believed she existed, did you?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I was not scared! Only pansies would get scared of something like that! I've been looking forward to seeing this ghost for myself for ages! [disappointed] Was kinda hoping she'd at least be kinda hot…

Miyumi: [accusatory] Ugh! Wh-What is wrong with you? You always crack stupid jokes at the worst of times!

Umeko: Hey, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary back there.

Miyumi: [distressed] But you believe us, right? Or...should I say, 'me'? Since...Yoshihiki claims to not have seen anything…

Umeko: Yeah, don't worry. I saw the ghost too, remember? I believe you.

Miyumi: [happy] Oh, good...thank you, Umeko. [nervous] But I think I better go find Samira! This is the last time I ever go anywhere in this house on my own!

She ran off immediately.

 _Jeez, without Taro...she's just latching onto Samira for protection now…_

I turned and saw Yoshihiki was still standing behind me, looking out of place. He caught me staring and smirked with false bravado.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yes…?

Umeko: ...You really weren't expecting to see the ghost, were you?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Are you still on this?

Umeko: Hm. You and Ichiro are more alike than you'd think.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh? Why would I be similar to Plant Boy?

Umeko: Neither of you want to admit you're scared, but it's so obvious you are.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Now hey, wait a second-

Before he could protest any further, we were startled by a sudden familiar alarm. The nearest monitor in the hallway crackled to life as Monokuma filled the screen.

Monokuma: Surprise! I have a surprise for all of you! It's time for your first Challenge! Everyone, please assemble in front of the basement. And don't be late!

Surviving Students: 9  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	34. Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life 4

In a few minutes, we'd all gathered by the basement.

Miyumi: [scared] W-W-We're actually going to g-go down there…?

Mordecai: [distressed] The basement...I sense a dark force residing beneath us...just like what I felt in the attic of the inn! This...is not a sacred place.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So, since this is a haunted house and all, the basement's gotta have all the real scares, right?

Miyumi: [distressed] Pl-Please don't say that! I'm afraid enough as it is!

Samira: [annoyed] Why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] She IS my size!

Wakako: [snide] And you're proud of that? I thought your height was a sore subject for you, Shorty.

Monokuma appeared before either Yoshihiki or Wakako got too into bickering.

Monokuma: Oh, good. You're all here!

Hanako: What do you want, Monokuma? What's this Challenge that you mentioned?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oh, don't you worry. You're all going to find out! Now, both doors to the basement will lead down here, but I just needed to assemble you all in one place for this. Let me just unlock the door…

Monokuma produced a remote control from who-knows-where, and jabbed the big red button set in it. There was a loud clicking sound, and the door to the basement unlocked itself.

I don't have a good feeling about this...

This feels just like the day he brought us into the Tunnel of Love. He always has something up his sleeve.

Monokuma cackled and ran through the door himself. We stood outside, unsure about whether to follow him.

Miyumi: [nervous] S-So...do we go in too? [as Nico] It looks dark and scawwwy in there...I-I-I don't wanna!

Hanako: [disappointed] It looks like we're going to have to, to see what more he's got in store.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch...just once, can't we ignore something he tells us to do? Everything he's made us do has always ended up badly for us.

Samira: [annoyed] You try defying him by staying up here and see what he does to you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] C'mon! It'll be fun...probably. Creeping around a dark and dirty basement...probably with mould on the walls and leaky ceilings...oh, and I bet there'll be rats scurrying about the floor as well…

Miyumi: [scared] R-Rats…?

Wakako: [accusatory] You brought rats up on purpose, didn't you?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Who knows?

Azuma: Come on. The faster we go, the faster we can get this over with. There's no sense in arguing over it.

Wakako: [disappointed] Well...okay. Azuma's always right anyway.

We all filed into the basement, one after the other. There was a short flight of steps leading to the bottom, and when we emerged…

We found ourselves standing in a small concrete room. Before us were three doors - colored Green, Red and Blue respectively.

Monokuma was standing in front of the Red Door, looking proudly at us.

Monokuma: Welcome! I present to you all...the Arena!

Samira: [confused] This is an Arena? An Arena for what?

Wakako: [excited] Ooh! It sounds like something out of a gameshow competition! [playful] Finally…! Finally I get to showcase my talent! This calls for a confessiona-

Hanako: [annoyed] Get to the point, Monokuma. Why have you brought us down here?

Ichiro: [annoyed] And what's with the colored doors?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...remember when I mentioned the 'secret' of the house earlier? To discover that secret, you have to solve the mystery of Cecelia.

Umeko: ...Cecelia? Who's that?

Monokuma: [confused] Huh? You don't know? I would've thought a bunch of you would've seen her by now. Haven't you gotten acquainted enough with her face and her screams?

That was when it dawned on me.

Mordecai: [distressed] Cecelia...is that the name of the specter who plagues this house?

Monokuma: [laughing] Correctamundo! Cecelia is the lovely ghost girl you've all been living with in this house!

Miyumi: [scared] C-C-Cecelia…? Sh-She has a n-n-name…?

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't be stupid. She's not a real ghost. It's all just another trick, just like with the Beast.

Monokuma: But how can you be so sure of that…? Hmm? Hmmmmm?

Miyumi: [distressed] Oh, pl-please, Cecelia! I-I-If you can h-hear us...we're sorry for d-disrupting your p-p-peace...pl-please don't h-h-haunt us any longer! Let us help you m-m-move on!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Wow. She's stuttering even worse than Taro right now. You really don't like ghosts or horror, do you, Miyumi?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Gh-Ghosts aren't real. So...this...Cecelia...must be fake too.

Monokuma: You didn't seem so sure of that when you were staring her face-to-face the other day, Geek Gardener.

Ichiro: [angry] Sh-Shut up! You saw that? ...And quit it with the nicknames!

Monokuma: [giggling] Still don't believe me, huh? Even after all the spooks you've witnessed? The screaming portraits? The ghastly apparitions? Even...blood gushing out of your sink, Umeko?

Umeko: ...Figures. That was your doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Not at all! That was Cecelia!

Samira: [accusatory] There is no Cecelia! You are Cecelia! She's just another one of your tricks and gimmicks like the Beast was!

Monokuma: [giggling] I betcha all think she's harmless. Well, guess what? Cecelia's been haunting these halls for a long time, just waiting for her next victim. She's a malevolent spirit, who's been wanting revenge on the people who took her life decades ago.

Wakako: [annoyed] What is this, storytime? We don't have time for-

Monokuma: Allow me to tell the tragic tale of Cecelia and her curse! Cecelia used to be an heiress - she was rich, beautiful, young and powerful. She had immense connections and all the wealth she'd ever needed. The townfolk adored her, her peers envied her, her admirers worshipped her and her lovers were relentless in pursuing her. She had the perfect life…

Miyumi: [shocked] Townfolk? You mean…

Monokuma: [giggling] As the story goes, Cecelia used to live in this mansion back when the village was still occupied. This was, of course, decades and decades ago, perhaps even centuries!

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, don't entertain him, Miyumi. It's obvious he's making this story up like he did with Rufus.

Monokuma: [angry] It's not a story! It's real! [giggling] Anyway...one morning, one of Cecelia's servants found her dead. Just like that. No explanation. No murder weapon found. She just...ceased to be alive. No one ever found her killer and whoever it was was never brought to justice. Now, her ghost haunts these halls in misery, bemoaning her fate and terrorizing all who dare enter her supernatural abode…

Azuma: [thoughtful] You mentioned a 'curse'. ...Though I may regret asking this, would you care to elaborate further on that?

Monokuma: [giggling] Of course! That's the best part! You see, poor Cecelia desperately wants to find the person who killed her and exact her revenge!

Samira: [annoyed] Look, I'm not saying your nonsensical story is real, but didn't you say this Cecelia chick died ages ago? How would her killer even still be aliv-

Monokuma: [giggling] Driven mad with despair, Cecelia is willing to do anything to get her revenge, even if it means taking the life of an innocent person in return!

Miyumi: [shocked] What? Innocent person…?

Monokuma: [giggling] That's right! Unless you can break the curse, Cecelia will continue to plague you all. Even...if that results in your demise.

Monokuma pulled out an ancient-looking scroll from behind his back, and began to read aloud.

Young and innocent, I was unjustly slain

Now I haunt these halls in vain

And so I warn all those who dare

Walk these halls, you'd best beware

For the last person that I see

Shall be the one claimed by me

Monokuma: Cool, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What is this, a Literature lesson? We didn't come here to hear your stupid poetry.

Monokuma: [annoyed] It's not stupid poetry! It's a curse! Cecelia's curse!

Wakako: [bored] Yeaaahhh...okay. Whatever you say.

Monokuma: [annoyed] It's true! I take it, a few of you have already laid eyes on the spectre, have you not? [playful] Well, according to this curse, the last person in view of the ghost is the one marked for death! Better watch out, because she'll make you the target of her hauntings, and she'll keep coming after you until she gets what she wants!

Umeko: The last person Cecelia sees…

Monokuma: I'll give you a little heads-up there, Umeko. You were the last person she saw the other day!

Umeko: Me?

[[flashback]]

Ghost: [angry] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hands outstretched, it flew down the hallway towards us.

Hanako: [shocked] Ahh!

Ichiro: [scared] Run! L-Let's get outta here!

There was no complaint from either of us. Turning, the three of us bolted down the hallway, running for our lives in fright. I heard the ghost continue to cackle from over my shoulder but didn't dare look back.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Monokuma: The last person Cecelia lays eyes upon, even if by a split second, is cursed, until the next time she sees someone. You were the last person down the stairs, Umeko. You're cursed!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me you're buying this ridiculous joke, Umeko. There's no such curse!

Monokuma: [giggling] Then how do you explain the bloody sink, Umeko?

Umeko: Um...rusty pipes?

Monokuma: [giggling] Well...believe me or don't. It's your undoing. Besides...from what I've heard, Cecelia has a new target.

Mordecai: [shocked] She does? Who?

Miyumi: [scared] Ah! M-Me and Yoshihiki saw Cecelia right before this! D-D-Does that...does that m-m-mean...we're...c-cursed…?

Hanako: [annoyed] What? No. Don't be silly. Also, why didn't you tell us you saw Cecelia as well?

Miyumi: [worried] W-Well...there wasn't any time. I…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw man...so Princess Puppet and I are doomed to die? That sucks.

Samira: [annoyed] You're not doomed to die! ...As much as it would please me if you were.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] How are we to know which one of those two the ghost saw last, then, if they were seen by the ghost together?

Samira: [angry] Who cares, Mordecai? It doesn't matter because the curse isn't real!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I love watching you struggle against the truth so much, Samira.

Miyumi and Yoshihiki...one of them is slated to die?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Anyway...as I was saying…to discover the secret of this house, you must solve the mystery behind Cecelia and her untimely death. Only then can you hope to end this haunting and perhaps get out of this house for good! And to help you crack this case wide open...I present to you...the Arena!

He pointed at the three colored doors behind him.

Monokuma: Behind each of these doors is an entrance to the Arena. Each of these doors leads to a series of rooms. You'll be split into three teams of three - what a perfect number! - and go through them. Make it to the end of the Arena, and you'll find the glorious 'secret' you've all been wondering about! And to get to that secret...you need clues: clues that will tell the truth of Cecelia's tragic case...and those clues can only be obtained by completing Challenges in the Arena!

Hanako: [thoughtful] Challenges...there's that word again.

Monokuma: Solving a room's Challenge gives you a clue to solve Cecelia's case, and opens up the door leading to the next room. All of you can work together and compile your clues to get to the secret as a group...or the team that reaches the end first can try to get in on their own! You don't have to have all the clues to get to the big secret first, and you don't even really need your own team's clues either. If you covet the secret of the house for yourself, then it all comes down to who's smart enough, brave enough, and lucky enough to get it right before everyone else! But be warned...get the clues wrong and fail to get to the secret...and the punishment is DEATH!

Wakako: [scared] What…? You wouldn't…

Monokuma: [giggling] Okay, maybe it's not that severe. But you will be in for a nasty shock, if you know what I mean...[laughing] And just a few more ground rules! Each room has two doors - one leading in, and one leading to the next room. Once the front door has detected that all three members of each team has passed through, both doors will lock automatically and the puzzle for that room will be activated. Completing that puzzle unlocks both doors, allowing your team to progress to the next room or head back if they want to. The puzzle will not activate if there are less than three people passing through the front door. This is just to keep things fair, of course! We can't have one team having one more person than another...fairness is what I'm all about!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Who cares? Tell us about the secret at the end.

Monokuma: [giggling] So curious? That's for you to find out for yourself!

Azuma: [annoyed] You said it would help us get out of this house, right? How?

Monokuma: [laughing] Find out for yourself!

Wakako: [shocked] But-

Monokuma: [angry] Find out for yourself! I'll be right here, watching you all!

Samira: [annoyed] Are we seriously doing this? This is like a messed-up gameshow.

Wakako: [excited] Alright! Finally - my time to shine!

Mordecai: [confused] Do we...get into teams?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I still don't trust Monokuma or this so-called 'secret' at the end...but it's not like we have a choice. If we work together...perhaps we can find this… 'secret'...and the sooner we can escape this house. Let's split into teams, and make it fast.

Wakako: [excited] Azuma! Join me!

She latched onto his arm.

Wakako: [excited] Trust me! This is my forte! With my skills, and your rugged good looks, we'll make an unstoppable team!

Azuma: [nervous] O-Oh...will we? C-Cool…

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ooh! I can't let you two lovebirds have all the fun! I want in, too!

Wakako: [shocked] Nuh-uh! No way! I'm not letting that little troll on my team! No way in hell!

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh, don't look at me. I'm not taking him either.

Mordecai: I would be honored to have you on my team, Samira. You possess the spirit of a true warrior. Your strength and courage will make you a valuable asset.

Samira: [annoyed] ...Gee, I sure am glad I'm an asset. [embarrassed] ...But yeah, sure, I'll join your team.

Miyumi: [nervous] Th-Then I want to be on your team too! Samira, I need your protection!

Samira: [shocked] Wha-

Miyumi: [distressed] Protect me!

Hanako: Well, Umeko, Ichiro. I guess it's us three yet again.

Ichiro: I suppose I'm fine with that. It could be worse.

Wakako: [disappointed] Ugh...stuck with the best boy...and the worst.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hear that, Azuma? She thinks you're the worst!

Monokuma: So, these are your teams? Excellent! Everyone, take one of these bracelets!

Wakako: [worried] More bracelets…? Again?

The bracelets Monokuma handed out this time didn't have a number on them. Instead, they had a color on them - red, blue or green. I found myself checking the back of it for any writing, just to be safe.

Monokuma: You can use these bracelets to open up the doors of the corresponding color.

I clasped my bracelet around my wrist and felt it lock tight.

Great...I just hope there aren't any drugs in this one.

I followed Hanako and Ichiro over to the Blue Door. Wakako's team took the Red Door to our left, and Samira's team took the Green Door to their left.

I gingerly placed my hand on the doorknob, full of trepidation for whatever awaited us on the other side.

Well...there's no time like the present to find out.

[Use: Blue Door]

The blue bracelet on my wrist let out an electronic beep and the door swung open, letting Hanako, Ichiro and I in. As soon as Ichiro - bringing up the rear - stepped over the threshold, the door swung shut behind him and I heard the lock click into place.

Ichiro: [worried] Guess there's no getting out for now…

Hanako: [thoughtful] What is this room?

The room was, unsurprisingly, entirely blue, from the walls to the ceiling to the floor. The unnaturally dark blueish color of it filled me with a tinge of dread.

The two walls on our left and right had three plastic cases mounted on them, atop wooden shelves. Each case contained a small item. I spotted a letter knife, a gun, and a rope (in that order, from left to right) on one wall, and a bat, a taser and a small syringe labelled "POISON" in the cases on the opposite wall. Each wall also had one of those horrifying portraits on them.

Scattered around the floor were strange lettered tiles, that looked like jigsaw puzzle pieces. I took care not to step on any of them.

In the middle of the room was a small podium, with a screen on it.

We'd only been alone in the room for a few seconds but that was when a voiceover started to chime in, speaking to us in Monokuma's familiar annoying voice.

Monokuma: This is the tragic tale of the death of a beautiful young woman named Cecelia…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Here we go…

Monokuma: Cecelia had her whole life ahead of her. She was set to be married to a handsome and rich bachelor. She had a beautiful estate under her name, and dozens of servants working under her. And she had lots of powerful, influential friends, and wealthy, loving relatives. She had it all, and would've had the perfect life - had it not been cruelly taken from her so unjustly.

Where is he going with this?

Monokuma: Now, Cecelia's ghost roams these halls, lost and confused, without a purpose, and she cannot rest in peace until the truth of her death is revealed. So many questions run through her mind. Who was her killer? Where did she die? But today...we will be tackling the method of murder. To solve poor Cecelia's case, and discover the secret of this house that will help you find a way out, you must figure out how Cecelia was murdered and taken from this cruel world too soon…

No matter how tragic a tale I'm sure Cecelia's story was, I just couldn't take it seriously, hearing it from Monokuma in his mocking, high-pitched voice.

Monokuma: In the center of the room, you will see a screen. To pass the puzzle in this room, you have to decipher among the six possible weapons you see on the walls - which THREE could have been the murder weapon. You don't have to name the correct weapon specifically - but you will only move on to the next room if the correct murder weapon is among your three choices.

Ichiro: [confused] That's an odd rule. Why is that?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I bet it has something to do with the Final Puzzle.

Umeko: The Final Puzzle?

Hanako: Remember what Monokuma said? He said these puzzles would help us obtain clues to crack the Final Puzzle and find the secret of the house. I bet discovering the correct murder weapon will help us achieve that. He only wants us to name three so we have to work with the other teams to narrow it down.

Monokuma: To make your best guess as to which three weapons to choose, you need to gather all the lettered tiles on the floor and piece them together. They will reveal five clues for you, with which you can use to solve and figure out which three of the six weapons are most likely to have been used to kill Cecelia. That's a 50/50 chance! Good luck…

His voiceover crackled out into radio silence.

We turned to look at each other, shooting one another questioning looks.

Ichiro: [confused] Is that it? We just crawl around on the floor, picking up...lettered tiles?

Hanako: It shouldn't be too hard of a challenge. Let's just get it over with.

And so we bent down and got to work. By the time we'd collected all the tiles, we sat in a circle on the floor and pieced them together. Like a regular jigsaw puzzle, some pieces fit and others didn't, and it took us a while for us to piece all the letters to form five coherent sentences.

But once we were done, we were left with five clues to work with.

Clues:

1\. Blood was found at the scene of Cecelia's death.

2\. Between the poison and the rope, only one could be a possible murder weapon.

3\. Of the bat, taser and gun, only one could be a possible murder weapon.

4\. Witnesses who were close by where Cecelia died did not hear her being killed.

5\. No other objects were used to kill Cecelia other than the murder weapon.

Ichiro: [confused] Well...we've got our five clues. What do we do now?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I know these kinds of riddles. I've solved plenty of them before.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm not surprised.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It shouldn't be too hard if we just read them all together and work through what they could imply.

Umeko: Perhaps we should start from the top. "Blood was found at the scene of her death…"

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's kinda dumb. Why wouldn't blood be found at the scene of her death? She was killed! There was blood at all the crime scenes we've been through…

Hanako: Not necessarily.

Umeko: Huh? What do you mean? I'm...pretty sure there was blood at all three scenes…

I didn't want to conjure up images of the past three cases, but already I was remembering how I'd found each victim…

Hanako: No, I was referring to Cecelia. If we look at the six murder weapons...not all of them would result in blood being drawn.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Hmm...you're right. The rope...I'm guessing that's implying Cecelia was hanged. But that wouldn't have left blood on the scene, would it?

Umeko: Yeah, and neither would…

1\. The poison

2\. The bat

3\. The taser

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The taser

Hanako: Yeah, I agree.

Ichiro: [confused] What about the poison? Would that leave blood?

Hanako: Well, look at the next clue. It says that between the poison and the rope, only one is a possible murder weapon. Vomiting blood is a possible symptom of poisoning, so between those two, poison is the more likely answer.

Umeko: Okay, so poison is one of the three options. Crossing the rope and taser off the list...what are the other two?

Hanako: We know the knife is one of them. Because of the bat, gun and taser, only one is a possible weapon, and we've already crossed out the taser. So the knife and poison are our first two answers.

Ichiro: [nervous] Wow...you're knocking it out of the park, Hanako.

Hanako: [confused] Hm? [embarrassed] Oh...thanks, Ichiro. You...don't normally praise me...or anyone for that matter.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] D-Don't get used to it or anything. Look, what's next?

Hanako: We're left with the bat and the gun, and only one of them is the final option. That must mean that the last two clues are vital for helping us choose between the two.

Umeko: It says that...the witnesses didn't hear Cecelia being murdered. So...that probably means the gun couldn't have been an option, right? Wouldn't they hear the gunshots?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That's true...although a gun can always be silenced.

Ichiro: And getting hit with a bat and falling to the floor might still make some noise...though admittedly not as much as the sound of a gunshot.

Umeko: How would a gun even be silenced?

Hanako: With a silencer. And even if the killer didn't have one on them...using a pillow would probably muffle the sound of a gunshot all the same. So we can't rule the gun out completely just yet…

Umeko: Oh! But the final clue! It says that no other objects were used in the murder! Meaning…

Hanako: [excited] Meaning that the killer couldn't have used a silencer or a pillow. That's it. So it really can't be the gun. So the bat is our final choice.

Umeko: Wow, good job, team! We nailed that puzzle!

Ichiro: [worried] Don't celebrate just yet...we might be wrong.

But when we input our guesses of "bat, knife, and poison" on the screen in the middle of the room…

Monokuma: Upupupu...congratulations on passing your first test! The door to the next room is now OPEN!

We heard both doors unlock with a click, and I caught a glimpse of a long, twisting hallway behind it, but at that moment…

Monokuma: Time's up! Please leave the Arena premises.

Hanako: Let's get out of here. We should see what the others have gotten up to.

Leaving the Blue Room, we met up with the Red and Green teams.

Wakako: [happy] That was so much fun!

Mordecai: [shocked] Huh? You enjoyed yourself?

Wakako: [happy] Of course! I play stupid games like that for a living, you know?

Mordecai: [distressed] But how on Earth did you handle the puzzles?

Wakako: What do you mean?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Er...forgive me...Wakako, but...you are not the most...intelligent...member of the group.

Wakako: [distressed] Wh-Wha…! Are you saying you thought I'd be too dumb to solve the stupid puzzles? [angry] I'll have you know I truly shine when there's a competition involved!

Azuma: [laughing] I kinda do have to give Wakako credit. You really shone inside there. Even I was a little stumped at first…

Wakako: [happy] But of course! In a real gameshow, it's all about winning challenges and knocking out the competition!

Samira: I thought you were a reality TV star.

Wakako: [thoughtful] Yeah, but like, a lot of reality TV has competitions anyway. [playful] Besides, competing in challenges on TV always provides wonderful opportunities for "nip slips"...

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What? [uncomfortable] Why...why would you…

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Man, now I kinda wish I had seen you on TV before...remind me to go look up some of your shows when we get out of here!

In a quiet voice, I heard Ichiro mutter under his breath.

Ichiro: [worried] If we ever get out of here…

Hanako: Where is Monokuma? Has he gone?

The bear was nowhere to be found. The clock had counted down to zero and was no longer active. Hanako moved over to the Red Door and tested it to see if it would open, which it did.

Hanako: [thoughtful] The room must be deactivated now that you guys have solved your puzzles. Did you all finish yours?

Samira: Yeah, we did. We made it to our second room but didn't get far before Monokuma told us to leave.

Azuma: Same here. What were your three guesses?

Umeko: The bat, knife and poison. Yours?

Yoshihiki: Hey, ours was kinda different. We had a knife, rope and a bat.

Miyumi: [worried] Huh? Ours was a taser, bat and poison…

Mordecai: Our answers are not the same, then? Why is that so?

Samira: [bored] Well, does it really matter? For the time being, can we just leave? I don't want to stay in here unless we absolutely have to.

Hanako: [annoyed] If this Arena is going to be key to us solving the mystery about the 'secret' of the house, then...it is essential we work together to get through it.

Wakako: [confused] Well, we can't do anything now while the rooms aren't activated, right?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...I suppose not.

Wakako: [excited] Then, let's go! I'm feeling way more energized after that little game!

I never knew Wakako had such a competitive side to her. She's usually pretty lazy and materialistic...though I guess I have seen different sides to her whenever she interacts with Azuma and Ichiro. I suppose this, too, is a different side to her I've not seen before.

I'd dismissed her career in reality television before but...maybe she really is a different person on the screen. When we get out of here...not 'if' like Ichiro keeps thinking...then maybe I will go look up one of her programmes for myself…

We all left the basement together and headed back upstairs.

I can't help feeling like we didn't really learn a whole lot about Cecelia from that...what is Monokuma playing at? What secret is he even trying to get us to uncover?

I was still puzzling over the mystery of the haunted house that I didn't even realize one of us had stopped in their tracks.

The rest of the group had almost reached the Dining Hall when I turned around and saw, out of the corner of my eye, that Miyumi had stopped walking and was behaving...oddly.

Umeko: Miyumi? What's wrong?

But Miyumi wasn't listening. She was standing, almost completely still, eyes wide, staring at the foot of the stairs. Her lower lip was trembling, and I saw her grip Nico even tighter.

Miyumi: [shocked] N-No...Taro?

She choked back a sob, her eyes watering up.

Miyumi: [in tears] T-Taro…?

Azuma: [confused] Huh?

Ichiro: [worried] ...What's she talking about? What's wrong with her?

Miyumi: [in tears] T-T-T...Taro? Is...is that really you…?

Crying, she stretched a hand out to something or someone that only she could see, trying to grab the air.

Miyumi: [in tears] I've missed you so much…

Wakako: [confused] The hell? What, is she hallucinating?

Samira: [distressed] Hey, Miyumi! Snap out of it!

Miyumi: [in tears] Taro…

I was getting alarmed. Miyumi's tears seemed very real, and she had partially collapsed by the stairs, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hanako: [worried] What's gotten into her?

Mordecai: [worried] Miyumi, don't. It is only an illusion-

Mordecai stopped short, his mouth opening and closing, without a single sound coming out, as he stared at something over Miyumi's shoulder.

Mordecai: [shocked] F-Fukumi…? You...you have returned from the dead! You…

He staggered back, horrified.

Mordecai: [distressed] No...no, don't say that...I…[sad] I know I failed you. [in tears] I couldn't protect you! Pl-Please...do not berate me any longer!

He pressed both hands to the sides of his head and fell to one knee, and I was alarmed to hear him whimpering. Beside him, Miyumi's tears were devolving into hysteria.

Miyumi: [in tears] No! D-Don't go! I'm so frightened on my own! Please!

Mordecai: [accusatory] St-Stop it! Do not say that! I swore to keep you safe!

He gasped, as a new hallucination began plaguing him.

Mordecai: [shocked] Kaori…? [distressed] No...you blame me too?

Hanako: [angry] Hey! Guys, snap out of it!

She took a step forward, and jolted, letting out a cry of surprise.

Hanako: [shocked] N-No! Eizo…[angry] No...no, you're not real. Get out of my head! Get OUT!

Miyumi: [in tears] M-M-Ms. Sh-Shortcake…? [happy] Ehehe...you fixed my doll...you're always so thoughtful, Taro…

Mordecai: [in tears] You are right! I am a fraud! I failed to protect you both! I am not worthy of my title! I am no warrior!

Hanako: [distressed] Stop...stop saying such things…[in tears] You...you're not him...it's not you...stop...stop it, please…

Azuma: [angry] Hey! Guys, it's not real! You've got to fight it!

Ichiro: [distressed] Wh-What's going on with them? Wh-Why are they acting like this?

And that's when I caught a whiff of it. Hanging in the air, a musky, almost imperceptible scent…

Whatever it was, I felt it invade my olfactory senses, a sickly sweet aroma…

I immediately rushed to cover my nose, but I had a feeling it was too late.

Wakako: [confused] Wh-What? What's that smell?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, that almost smells kinda nice! What is-

His words died in his throat, as his cheeky expression melted off of his face. His eyes suddenly grew dark.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] …

Abruptly, his whole body began trembling from head to toe, and he took one shaky step backward, before collapsing onto the floor on his back, scooting away from whatever it was that he was seeing.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] ...Y-You…? No...no, it can't be...you can't be here...you...you couldn't have…

Azuma grabbed a hold of my shoulder. I saw that he'd already brought up a fistful of his shirt and used it to block his nose and mouth.

Azuma: [distressed] Umeko! Don't breathe it in!

Umeko: What...is that?

Azuma: [worried] Monokuma must be drugging the filtration system. There's a strong hallucinatory drug in the air. Cover up your nose! Now!

All around us, the others were slowly succumbing to the drugs as well.

In addition to Miyumi huddled up by the stairs, and Yoshihiki backed up into a corner of the room, the others were wandering around, plagued by hallucinations that only they could see, stumbling into one another in their distress, crying out helpless cries and pleas for their visions to stop.

Ichiro: [distressed] You don't mean that...I'm not weak…I'm not weak…[in tears] I just...wish I could've told you...the truth...I would...do anything...to get the chance to talk to you again…

Samira: [sad] I can't...I can't do what you're asking me to, Katsuo...[distressed] Please...please don't make me!

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Ngh...no. [scared] No...n-n-no…! G-Get away from me! D-D-Don't hit me! [in tears] I'll b-be good...I swear! Pl-Please!

Wakako: [shocked] No...[in tears] Why would you say that? [angry] Is ripping my heart out not enough for you, you son-of-a-bitch? Fuck you! I thought you cared! I loved you!

Umeko: Azuma, please! We have to do somethin-

And that was when I saw him.

Standing, just over Azuma's shoulder.

Kenji: [happy] …

Umeko: K-Kenji?

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Kenji: [sad] Umeko...I see you've moved on fast.

Umeko: Kenji...Kenji, wait…

Azuma: [distressed] Umeko, no. It's not real! Wake up! Hey!

But I brushed past him, barely listening to any of his words.

Oh my gosh...I haven't seen him...in forever…

Even though he'd been dead for weeks by now...Kenji looked almost just like he always had. Fresh-faced...cheerful...handsome...and carefree. The smile he shot me looked so genuine and actually met his eyes.

Kenji: [happy] Hey...it's been a while.

Umeko: Kenji...I...I can't believe it's you.

I felt the grief well up in me again. All the things that I wanted to say to him...everything that I'd been holding back...everything that I'd buried deep down inside after his death...it all threatened to spill out. What could've been...what never could be…

Umeko: Kenji, I...I'm so sorry...what happened to you, I...

I looked up and through my tears, I saw something that startled me so much that I immediately stopped crying.

Kenji was gone, and in his place, was another figure that haunted my memories.

Nagatomo: [snide] I warned you…

Umeko: No...no…

Nagatomo: [crazed] Don't. Trust. Azuma.

Azuma: [scared] Umeko! [angry] Snap out of it!

I felt Azuma's strong hands reach out of the drug-induced haze and grip me tightly around the shoulders, jolting me to my senses.

Azuma: [angry] Umeko!

Umeko: Ah...A-Azuma?

I looked around. My brain still felt a little foggy, but Nagatomo and Kenji had both gone for now. The others were looking a little dazed, but many of them were still in tears, and were staring straight ahead into empty space, looking lost.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [distressed] …

Ichiro: [sad] …

Samira: [distressed] ...

Azuma: [worried] Look, we need to get you all into the Dining Hall.

Umeko: Y-Yeah...yeah, okay.

My head was pounding. It felt like a massive headache was on its way and I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment to breathe.

What...did I just experience?

Hanako: [distressed] …

Azuma: Hanako, are you alright?

Hanako: [distressed] ...Wh-What? What's...going on?

Azuma: You've all been drugged. Quick, help me get the others out of here. I'll make everyone a glass of water to calm down. Can you help escort them to the Dining Hall?

Hanako: [distressed] Ngh...I'll try.

She bent down to check on Mordecai and Miyumi. Even in her own frazzled state...she was still helping others. Ignoring my own discomfort, I turned to check on the others.

Umeko: W-Wakako? Yoshihiki?

[CG] Inner Demons [CG]

Yoshihiki was curled up against the wall, in a corner of the room, huddled in a fetal position and rocking back and forth, a dark and withdrawn gaze in his eyes.

Yoshihiki: Stay back...stay back...I'll be good...I'll be good…

Wakako was standing nearby. She had tears streaming down her face as she glared at something only she could see, jabbing an accusatory finger at her hallucination, whatever - or whoever - it was.

Wakako: [in tears] Y-You…[angry] You burn in hell, you scumbag.

Azuma: [worried] W...Wakako? Hey...can you hear me?

It was the gentlest tone of voice I'd ever heard Azuma use with her, as he stepped forward tentatively to approach her.

For the first time...ever...Wakako didn't seem to be paying him any attention. In a very un-Wakako-like fashion, she glared at him with an almost unbalanced expression on her face, as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma: [worried] Wakako? Are you alright?

Wakako: [annoyed] ...I'm fine. Just leave me be.

That's the first time she's ever taken that tone of voice with Azuma.

She turned her back on him and stalked off for the Dining Hall on her own, surprising him.

Azuma: [shocked] Wakako, wait!

Ichiro: [worried] Leave her.

Ichiro had gotten back to his feet and the first thing I saw was his bloodshot eyes. He seemed determined to avoid eye contact with me.

Ichiro: [worried] She needs space...let her have it.

Azuma: [worried] But...

Yoshihiki: [scared] No...h-he's gonna hit me again!

Yoshihiki was still recoiling in terror at whatever it was that he was envisioning. I knelt by his side and tried to grab his arm as he flailed helplessly about.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Pl-Please! Make him go away! Make him stop!

Umeko: Yoshihiki, no one's there! It's just a hallucination.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Wha...huh?

He blinked, and I saw the clarity return in his eyes. He suddenly shot to his feet, looking uncomfortable to have my gaze on him.

Yoshihiki: [sad] I...it's nothing. I'm fine.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You are NOT fine, dude. What was that about? What'd you see?

Umeko: Seriously...you're shaking like a leaf and deathly pale. Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to-

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said I'm FINE! ...Look, just leave me alone.

He turned and left too.

Samira was helping Mordecai stumble to his feet, propping him up on her shoulder to lean on.

Mordecai: [confused] Uhh...what happened? F-Fukumi?

Samira: [sad] No, you idiot. It's me, Samira.

Mordecai: [distressed] But...F-Fukumi...she was here...and Kaori too. Even Buddy...I saw them...they were-

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's just another stupid hallucination.

He jabbed a finger at a nearby air vent.

Ichiro: [annoyed] More of Monokuma's work, no doubt.

Samira: [distressed] What did he do? Drug the filtration system?

Azuma: [worried] I don't know what that was, but I think you all just got drugged with a powerful hallucinogen.

Samira: [accusatory] Then why are you totally fine?

Azuma: [nervous] I...I've got a powerful immunity system. Remember?

Samira: [shocked] What? Just how strong did all your spy training make you? Seriously, I'm starting to get jealous!

Azuma: [nervous] ...T-That's not the point. Look, can we just...get to the Dining Hall first?

Clearly eager to avoid Samira's line of questioning, he looped his arms underneath Mordecai and helped him to stagger into the Dining Hall.

I stumbled over to where Hanako and Miyumi were, and bent down by her side. Miyumi's tears had dried, but she looked defeated, simply staring at the empty floor where she'd thought she'd seen Taro.

Umeko: Miyumi…? Are you...alright?

Miyumi: [sad] …

Hanako: [sad] ...It wasn't real, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I know.

She drunkenly got to her feet, and Hanako and I followed.

Miyumi: [sad] ...It just...caught me by surprise. I...I never thought I'd see him again. And...he looked...so real.

Hanako: [sad] …

Umeko: ...Come on. Let's get you into the Dining Hall.

Hanako and I helped the weak Miyumi into the Dining Hall, where she slumped into a chair, a dazed faraway look in her eyes.

She's just started showing signs of recovery and moving past Taro's death...then this had to happen. Why would Monokuma do that? Does he just get a kick everytime he makes us suffer just a little bit more than before?

This is Monokuma I'm thinking about. Of course he does…

Azuma brought out a few glasses of milk for everyone again.

Samira: [confused] Hey, where are Wakako and Yoshihiki?

Azuma: [worried] I'm...not sure. I think they...both wanted some time to themselves.

Samira: [confused] I never thought I'd see Yoshihiki look that fazed. Doesn't nothing usually affect him? He's always acting like he's having the time of his life here.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm more worried about Wakako.

Azuma: [worried] You think it's a good idea to give her some time?

Ichiro: Yeah...and I think you know why.

He does?

Azuma: [worried] I'll talk to her later, but before I do, do you want to speak to her as well?

Ichiro: I will.

Azuma: Thanks.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Grr! How dare that...that...DEMON...conjured up precious memories and twist them to fit his own sick desires! He shall BURN for this sacrilege!

Mordecai had evidently gotten riled up again. Slamming the table with his fist, he leapt to his feet, kicking his chair back.

Mordecai: [angry] I demand to know the meaning behind those hallucinations!

Right on cue, Monokuma sauntered into the Dining Hall, a live fish flopping about in his claws

Monokuma: Oh, hello! Does anyone want sushi? Oh my! Don't you all look depressed. Except you, Mordy. So, what's up?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Y...You! What did you do to us back there?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Huh? I don't know what you're talking about…

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, don't act innocent. You spiked the air with hallucinatory drugs.

Monokuma: [shocked] I did? Wow, I'm resourceful!

Azuma: [worried] Is this like the drugs in our bracelets?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Something like that… I just think you guys aren't truly getting the vibe of this place just yet! Cecelia's ghost roaming the halls is all well and good and all but the best way to make it better is to for you guys to start seeing the ghosts of your dead friends too! Now it's a real party, and it'll feel like a REAL haunted house! Oh, and then we get to see all your dear lost friends again...isn't that sweet? You should be thanking me.

Samira: [angry] Th-Thanking you?

Mordecai: [accusatory] You have no right to taint the precious memories of our friends with your foul-influences!

Samira: [uncomfortable] B-Besides...you had access to my memories of people who aren't even here...how did you do that?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oh, so you saw someone in your life who isn't part of the Killing Game? Is it your boooyfriend?

Samira: [angry] Shut up and answer my question.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] These drugs are targeted specifically at whatever makes you the most vulnerable! I don't know what that is for you, but I can see it's working great! [confused] Except on you, Azuma. You must have a real strong body, huh?

Azuma: [angry] …I guess I do.

That look Azuma just shot Monokuma…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Aaanyway...that's all for me, folks! Hope you enjoy hallucinogens because your life's about to be full of them! Ahahahahahahaha! And remember...you want this all to stop? There's only one way to do that...and I'll be waiting to see who becomes the next victim.

Still cackling maniacally, Monokuma pranced away and Mordecai slammed the table with a fist again, his face red.

Mordecai: [angry] Dammit…

Hanako: [annoyed] Calm yourself.

Umeko: Huh? Hanako?

Hanako had been strangely calm throughout everything that had just happened. Now, she appeared to take charge once more.

Hanako: We cannot let Monokuma's petty tricks divide us, or get into our heads. These hallucinations are no less fake than the 'ghost' he has terrorizing us.

Miyumi: [worried] I don't know...that ghost seems pretty real…

Hanako: [annoyed] It's. Not. Real.

Hanako pushed her chair back as well and left the room.

Samira: [worried] Well, that was awkward.

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh...illusions...what a devilish trick…

Samira: They're not really ill...oh, never mind. Point is...how do we get rid of them?

Ichiro: [worried] ...They seem to be gone for now. You think our hallucinations will come back?

Samira: [annoyed] Knowing Monokuma, most likely…

Azuma: [thoughtful] I guess our best option is to get through the Arena as fast as possible, discover this so-called 'secret' of the house, and escape. The faster we do, the better…

...Will it really be that easy though?

Azuma: [worried] In the meantime, just remember...they aren't real.

Samira: [disappointed] I guess you're lucky they aren't affecting you, huh? First the drugs in the bracelets, now these...are you, like, just immune to all kinds of harmful drugs and crap?

Azuma: [nervous] I...I suppose I am.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: [crazed] Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

I pushed Nagatomo out of my head.

No. I'm not going through this again.

I trust him. I trust him, damn you.

And nothing you say will make me change my mind.

Eventually, one by one, the others left, saying they wanted to rest in their rooms or head elsewhere. Ichiro also went to seek out Wakako, meaning I was left alone without much to do.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[Talk to: Samira]

I found Samira once again doodling on the walls, working on the basic layout of yet another mural.

Samira: [happy] Oh, hey girl. What's up? I'm a little busy right now but I can always multitask, and draw as we talk.

I decided to spend some time with Samira. Looks like Samira and I grew a little closer today.

Umeko: Wow...I know I've said this before, Samira, but you are a really talented artist. I swear, it feels like your artworks only keep getting better and better.

Samira: [happy] Thanks, Umeko! I'm glad you appreciate it, at least. Most people, take Eizo for example, tend to get their knickers in a twist because they think my work is more vandalism than art. But at least you have an eye for artistic vision.

Umeko: I've wondered...why street art? You clearly have a lot of talent, but you make the streets and roads and the surroundings around you your canvas rather than sticking with an easel.

Samira: [thoughtful] Hah. Well, yeah. Could you imagine me sitting in some cramped little art studio on a wooden stool, drawing on an easel for hours on end? I'd lose my mind from boredom! No, it's way more fun to be outside, creating art from mundane things like alleyway walls and floors and roads and old billboards. [excited] It always feels like I'm bringing new life to the world! Creating something extraordinary from something...ordinary! Plus, I've got a real outdoorsy spirit. Better be outside hustling than inside snoring, am I right?

Umeko: Uh...I guess. That definitely sounds like the Samira I know, at the very least.

I should've known. There's no way Samira would want to be cooped up inside for too long.

Samira: Besides, being outside fills me with inspiration. I wouldn't have half the artistic ideas and vision I do when I'm drawing outside that I would if I were indoors. Getting to work on the streets and out in the open fills me with creativity! It's the only way I get ideas for what to draw or make next. When I'm sitting down and trying to brainstorm, I just get massive artist's block.

Umeko: So, since you're the SHSL Street Artist, I take it you've undertaken a ton of crazy projects before, right?

Samira: Of course! I've sprayed murals and created paintings all over the city! Office complexes, shopping malls, amusement parks, parking lots, statues and monuments, tourist attractions, even schools and universities - I've tagged loads of places! That's how I gained the reputation that I did, and got into Hope's Peak. [snide] They call me the Queen of Street Art on the Internet. I even have a whole blog dedicated online from fans who want to see what I'll tag next.

Umeko: Wow...well, why don't you tell me a story? Surely there must be an exciting anecdote about one of your artworks?

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...Well, there was this one time I was adding a little bit of my trademark Samira spice to a highway billboard...you know, the type of advertisements people drive by while on the highway?

Umeko: You climbed up there and painted over one of them?

Samira: [excited] I mean, I do that kind of stuff plenty of times! But this one time was particularly daring. It required me to dangle myself out over the road and the traffic to reach a particularly hard-to-reach spot.

Umeko: You did what?

Samira: What? It had to be done, [excited] for the sake of ART! One thing you should know about me is that I would go to all kinds of lengths for my art.

Umeko: And you weren't afraid of falling? Even if you're not, like, scared of heights of anything, dangling over a highway with loads of cars driving along it...you could've fallen! You could've gotten seriously hurt - heck, you might even have died!

Samira: [bored] Eh. What's life without a little risk? I know Fukumi would agree with me. Besides, I survived. I'm fine! And I got a cool story out of it, which I'm telling to you now, aren't I?

I should never estimate the lengths Samira would go to to work on one of her murals...

Samira: What about you, Umeko?

Umeko: What about me?

Samira: Well, I know you're still suffering from amnesia and all, but...I'm sure you must have had some artistic experience at some point before. What do you think of art? Are you any good at it?

Umeko: O-Oh, me…? Well...I don't remember. I've...not really tried drawing all that much since I arrived here either, so…

Samira: [shocked] Is that so? In that case, that makes this the perfect time for you to channel your inner muse! [happy] Here, take my spray paint can.

Umeko: O-Oh, uh...really? Right now…?

Samira: Sure! Art waits for no one, Umeko. Now go on! Have a go at it! Insert your own little addition to my mural. As long as it's nothing idiotic, I'm sure it'll be just fine.

Umeko: Hmm...okay.

From what I can make out of Samira's mural so far, it's of a woman looking scared and pointing at the wall beside her. Maybe I should spray paint whatever it is that she's looking so terrified by.

I'll spray paint a…

1\. Clown

2\. Spider

3\. Knife

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Spider

I spray paint a cartoonish spider on the blank space on the wall.

Umeko: It's er...not much, but...y'know.

Samira: [shocked] Ooh, that looks like the Spider-Man logo. Simplistic, but cool. I think it fits!

Umeko: You do?

Samira: Sure. And it makes sense someone would vandalize his logo on the wall. I was worried you'd go for something too complicated, but I can make do with this. We'll unleash your inner artist just yet, Umeko. You wait and see.

Taking that as a compliment, I left Samira to continue with her work.

She's passionate, alright.

[Samira's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: Hello, Umeko. Did you need me for something? As it so happens, I have a little bit of time to spare if you wanted to chat.

I decided to spend some time with Hanako. Looks like Hanako and I grew a little closer today.

Hanako was humming a song underneath her breath as we sat together.

Umeko: What are you humming?

Hanako: [confused] Hm? Oh. I didn't even realize I was doing it. Sorry.

Umeko: No, don't apologize. It sounded pretty catchy. Was it one of Upstart Tenacity's songs?

Hanako: Heh, yeah. It's one of my favorites, Black Mirror. Funnily enough, it was never one of our more popular songs, but...it's a personal favorite of mine.

Umeko: Really?

Hanako: The lyrics are pretty dark and the song itself is about confronting one's dark side, and the conflict inside ourselves between our good and evil selves.

Umeko: ...Oh.

Hanako: But it's a pretty snazzy tune. Pretty intense to perform, though. We wrote it with the intention of appealing to the teenage demographic.

Umeko: Do you write all your band's songs?

Hanako: We have a team of screenwriters, but my fellow bandmates and I also give our own input where we see fit.

Umeko: You know, I've been meaning to ask, Hanako…

Hanako: Go on.

Umeko: You're so responsible and mature most of the time, if not all the time. So I guess I just find it...interesting that you're in the music industry. Most music artists, especially bands, are just...I don't know...livelier, I guess?

Hanako: [annoyed] Are you implying I can't be lively?

Umeko: Wh-What? No! I just...can't really reconcile the image of a band performing on stage with your...um...demeanor.

Hanako blinked, and shrugged.

Hanako: I will admit I'm one of the more serious members of my band.

That's an understatement.

Hanako: My other bandmates are more focused on pandering to our fanbase; I'm just seen as the lead singer and dance coordinator, and I also help keep them in check. They won't be happy with me admitting this, but a couple of them are really lazy. Without me insisting we practise our songs on a regular basis, they'd never do it on their own and we'd fall off the charts for sure. Leading a band isn't as easy as one might think, Umeko. It's a lot of work needing to handle and navigate everyone and their troublesome personalities. I guess that's one reason why I'm sorta used to doing the same thing here, with everyone else.

Umeko: And for that, I'm extremely grateful. So, how did Upstart Tenacity start to begin with? Since you're their leader...are you also the main founder?

Hanako: It's a long story. My bandmates and I...we were friends for a long time. Being in a band together...it just sorta happened. We were really close when we started, and at first, it was just for fun. But things kind of...took a life of its own after we released our first song, and once it really got rolling, it took on a bit of a snowball effect. Within our first year, we'd managed to top the charts with three of our songs and we were rapidly gaining popularity. It wasn't our goal to be a famous band in the start...but it's what we ended up with.

Umeko: Were you always musically inclined?

Hanako: Wanting to play music just came naturally to me. It's not just singing. I'm talented enough with enough instruments, just so we can cover our bases if one of our band members calls in sick. And I think, as their leader, it helps to set an example by being at least competent enough with all our instruments.

Umeko: Since you work with music, you must listen to a lot of songs.

Hanako: I do. Although...admittedly, I used to listen to all kinds of music when I was younger. After Upstart Tenacity really took off, however...I started limiting myself to only our music, and eventually...I stopped listening to music all that much altogether.

Umeko: Oh...I'm sorry to hear that.

Hanako: It happens. It's like how certain actors don't really watch their own movies or lose interest in watching other movies after a while.

Umeko: You said you liked that song, Black Mirror. What genre is it?

Hanako: Pop.

Umeko: Is that your favorite genre?

Hanako: I don't like to limit myself to just one genre of music. I tend to listen to all kinds. Although, of course, there are some that I just cannot force myself to like.

I decided to leave that particular topic alone for now.

Hanako: [thoughtful] You've been asking a lot about my personal taste in music, Umeko. What about you? Surely you remember what kind of music you used to be into, don't you?

Umeko: Er...to be honest…

Hanako: Right. Amnesia's a bitch, isn't it? Never mind. If we get out of here, I'll let you listen to some of my music. Maybe then you'll be able to find something you're a fan of.

Umeko: That'd be nice. I'd like that, Hanako. Oh and uh...by the way...I noticed that when we were talking about how you started Upstart Tenacity...you mentioned you used to be really close with your bandmates back then.

Hanako: Yeah? What of it?

Umeko: Well...does that mean you're not as close with them now?

Hanako's face turned sour.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I have to go.

Umeko: Hm? Oh, uh...okay, then.

What was that all about?

[Hanako's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

Seeing that I had essentially been dismissed by Hanako, I left and returned to my room.

On my way back, I passed by Wakako's door. From inside, I could hear faint voices.

Is...that Ichiro?

I...I shouldn't eavesdrop. But...I can't deny being a little curious.

Wakako: I just [unintelligible] the sight of [unintelligible] never see him again [unintelligible] …

Ichiro: Guys like [unintelligible] to hurt others [unintelligible] good people …

What are they talking about?

And then...I heard...sobbing.

Risking a peek through the door, I looked in and saw…

[CG] Heartbroken [CG]

Wakako was in tears. I...had never seen her like this before. She was bawling uninhibitedly, and Ichiro had drawn her to his side and was lending her his shoulder to cry on.

Wakako: *sob* … I should never have trusted him…

Ichiro: …

Wakako: ...I don't ever want to feel this way again.

Ichiro: ...I know.

[CG] End [CG]

Whatever it was, I didn't think I should've gotten involved in it. Wakako...clearly had more going on with her, under the surface.

Seeing her break down today...from whatever it was she had hallucinated…

And Azuma's words to me about her…

[[flashback]]

Azuma: On her own, she's a lot nicer than she usually acts. Once we're behind closed doors, I got her to let her guard down and drop the fancy, stuck-up, confident reality TV-persona for a bit...and I found that she was a lot more genuine than she first appears.

Azuma: But I'll just say that...Wakako's just as real as you and I, Umeko. She's a girl like you. And she's not always as prideful as she may appear. ...Bear that in mind, maybe. She's...actually been through a lot.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I promised her I'd keep what we shared a secret.

[[end: flashback :end]]

And Ichiro's odd friendship with her…

Wakako…

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. At what was causing her so much sadness…? Had she...been reminded about something in her past…?

Hanako: Umeko! Hey.

Hanako had come up behind me and I discreetly stepped away from Wakako's door, hoping they hadn't heard Hanako call my name.

Umeko: H-Hey, Hanako. What's up?

Hanako: Can I talk to you for a second?

Umeko: Huh? Why?

Hanako: Just come along.

She ignored my protest and led me further down the corridor, around the corner, so we were near the storage closet and out of earshot.

Umeko: Hanako? What are you doing? What is it you want to talk about?

Hanako: Look, it's about Yoshihiki.

It is? That's...not at all what I expected.

Umeko: What? Yoshihiki? What about him?

Hanako: I wasn't completely out of it earlier today that I didn't see the way he was acting under those drugs. I mean, come on, Umeko. Before today, you and I and the rest of us all know what kind of person Yoshihiki is.

I'm not so sure about that...after the incident with Taro and the bracelet, I'm starting to doubt everything I think I know about Yoshihiki…

Hanako: He's always been irritating, cheeky, mischievous and downright annoying. But the one thing consistent with his behavior is that he's almost never appeared affected by...well...anything. Not the Killing Game, not the flies, not the Beast, not the photos of his loved ones…

Umeko: Okay…?

Hanako: And speaking of those photos that Monokuma gave us as part of his third motive...I had a look at his.

Umeko: Wh-What? You…

I'm not gonna lie...I did kinda suspect Hanako may have glanced through those photos before burning them.

I remembered Hanako taking the envelopes with everyone's photos back from Eisuke, and then burning them later that evening in full view of everyone in the Amphitheatre.

Umeko: Hanako...that seems a little…

Hanako: [annoyed] Unethical? [uncomfortable] Maybe. But...I did it for good reasons. [annoyed] I wanted to be sure everyone in the group could be trusted. That was the only reason I went snooping through those photos. To see...if anything was suspicious. I shared my findings with Eizo and we kept it a secret.

Umeko: So you looked through those photos. Are you suspicious of me because I didn't have one?

Hanako's eyes glinted in my direction and she shot me a wry smile.

Hanako: We'll see. But the point is...most of those photos didn't seem suspicious. I won't go into details, but most people just had pictures of family and friends. All...except one person, and I'll let you guess who that person is.

Umeko: You don't mean...

Hanako: And that brings me to my point about what I saw today. You and I saw how differently Yoshihiki acted. It was the first time…[worried] the first time I saw actual fear on his face...and actual sorrow.

She's right. It...felt like the first time I was seeing Yoshihiki show his real emotions. Every other time...he hid behind a facade of smiles and laughter and playful antics.

But today…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [scared] No...h-he's gonna hit me again!

Yoshihiki was still recoiling in terror at whatever it was that he was envisioning. I knelt by his side and tried to grab his arm as he flailed helplessly about.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Pl-Please! Make him go away! Make him stop!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Hanako...what did you see in Yoshihiki's envelope?

Hanako looked at me seriously. Then, she took something out of her pocket and handed it to me.

Umeko: Wh-What? You...you have his photos?

Hanako: His was the only one I took out of the envelope and didn't burn. And when you look at it, you'll see why.

I glanced down at what she'd just given me.

It...it wasn't even a photograph.

It was a small piece of paper, about the same size of the other photos. On it was a printed message.

UPUPUPU...SADLY, FOR POOR YOSHIHIKI, HE HAS NO ONE IN HIS LIFE HE CONSIDERS CLOSE TO HIM! NO FRIENDS...NO FAMILY TO CARE FOR HIM...OH WELL! JUST PRETEND THIS PAPER IS ONE OF THE PHOTOS EVERYONE ELSE GOT AND TRY TO FIND THE WILL TO LIVE AFTERWARD, KNOWING THAT NO ONE OUT THERE CARES FOR OR MISSES YOU! UPUPUPU!

I swallowed.

Umeko: Th-That's...that's it?

Hanako: I kept this because it was, obviously...the only odd one out in the bunch. Everyone else had photographs. And even when it comes down to you...you never even got an envelope to begin with. Monokuma didn't bother taunting you. But he still gave Yoshihiki this, deliberately, to mock him and show him that...well...that he had...no one...who could be used as leverage against him. He wanted Yoshihiki to receive this.

I...I don't know what to feel about this. Sorry…? Sorry for Yoshihiki? It's...hard to feel sorry for a guy like that, after all that he's done to anger the group…

Umeko: Hanako, why are you telling me this?

Hanako: I've already discussed this with Azuma.

Azuma?

Hanako: With…[sad] with Eizo gone...he's the only other person in this group I trust. And after I told him my plan...he told me to consult you as well, and that he trusts you. And I trust Azuma's judgment. He's calm, rational and levelheaded. And so if he trusts you...I'm willing to trust you with this information too.

Umeko: ...Thanks...I think. But...what is your...plan? Why are you showing me this? How is this linked to what happened today with the hallucinations?

Hanako: You saw how Yoshihiki reacted under those drugs. And you know about the 'Yoshihiki Model' that Azuma told us about, on the bottom of Taro's bracelet. And now you know about his 'photos'. [thoughtful] All this time, I've always been suspicious of Yoshihiki.

Umeko: Suspicious of him?

Hanako: Don't you suspect him too? How he can be so calm in this Killing Game? How it seems nothing about it or what Monokuma does really affects him the same way it affects all of us? Look. Take Miyumi for example. The way she behaves in response to the Killing Game and Monokuma's manipulations...she's very emotional, for sure, but that's to be expected. Now, compare that to how you've seen Yoshihiki act and behave.

Umeko: …

Hanako: He laughs. He cracks jokes. He plays pranks. He acts like because he's the SHSL Prankster, he has to showcase his talent as much as possible. He openly annoys Wakako and teases the others. It's like he wants everyone else to hate him. And he hides his real emotions behind this persona. [thoughtful] But today...I think that was the first time that persona cracked. What we saw of him today...that fright...I think it was real.

Umeko: He...sounded like he was...scared of something.

Hanako: Indeed. And from the things he uttered...he sounded like he was scared of someone hitting him.

Hanako waited, as if expecting me to come to a conclusion based on what she was telling me, but I was still a little lost on where she was going with this.

Umeko: ...Okay?

Hanako: Umeko, I think he's a victim of domestic violence.

Umeko: ...Wh-What?

Domestic...violence?

Could it...be true?

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [scared] No...h-he's gonna hit me again! [in tears] Pl-Please! Make him go away! Make him stop!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: E-Even so...why...do you want to find out?

Hanako: [annoyed] Like I said...I'm highly suspicious of him. Azuma tells me you share the same concerns and that you confronted him about Taro's bracelet, and what he said back to you made you worried.

Umeko: Azuma told you about that too, huh?

Hanako: He did. And that also gave me cause for concern. [thoughtful] If Yoshihiki really is capable of being dangerous…

Umeko: What does that have to do with a possible history of domestic violence…?

Hanako: I don't want another murder on our hands. Eizo wouldn't want that. [sad] And...I...I want to do right by him.

Hanako…

Hanako: I want to be a good leader, to pick up where Eizo left off and...and help him accomplish what he couldn't do. And so, it is my duty to protect everyone in this group from becoming a potential victim. That would also mean...watching out for potential killers.

Umeko: And you think...Yoshihiki…

Hanako: [thoughtful] If what you and Azuma have been saying about Taro's bracelet is true...then Yoshihiki might be en route to becoming a potential killer down the road, and I won't let that happen.

Umeko: What do you want to do?

Hanako: I'm going to expose him.

Umeko: Wh-What?

Hanako: [annoyed] This entire time we've been in the village, he's been lying. He's been lying about his true emotions and lying about his true intentions. He's been lying by pretending to be just a harmless prankster.

I wouldn't call his pranks 'harmless'...

Hanako: He's very resourceful. And that scares me. So I want to see the 'real' him.

Huh?

Hanako: I want to make him show us his true self, reveal his true thoughts and emotions, even if I have to break him to do it.

Umeko: H-Hanako...you're starting to worry me.

Hanako: [worried] Perhaps my way of thinking is a bit extreme. But Yoshihiki has been a thorn in our side since the very start. And he shouldn't be allowed to get away with that any longer. And if there is a way to confront him about this…

Umeko: What does this have to do with him potentially being a victim of domestic violence?

Hanako: [worried] ...You'll see.

I...suddenly really don't like where this is going. Hanako plans to 'expose' Yoshihiki? How...how does she plan on-

Hanako: What matters now is that we find him.

Umeko: Huh?

Hanako: I haven't seen Yoshihiki the whole day. Even Wakako emerged after she ran off earlier. But Yoshihiki…

Umeko: You...don't know where he's gone?

Hanako: [thoughtful] No. That's why I want you to help me look. This mansion isn't all that big anyway. I've already enlisted Azuma's help. Will you help me search too?

Umeko: ...Sure.

Hanako: Good. Find me in the Lounge if you've found him. I'll be looking too.

Just like that, Hanako left with a curt nod over her shoulder.

So formal…

But Hanako's...plan...makes me nervous. What...is she planning?

And Yoshihiki…

He's always acted like a one-dimensional jokester but I always got the vibe that there was more to him than met the eye, even more so after what happened with Taro's bracelet. But in the span of just a few minutes, I feel like I've learnt so much more about him.

A history of domestic violence?

No one in the outside world who cares for him? No one to care for?

I decided to search the Basement first, and make my way back up in search for him.

On my way to the Basement door, I passed by the Boys' Locker Room, and it turns out that was a good move, because at that very moment, he stepped out of it.

At first, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. To have found him crying, like Wakako was? Angry? Looking dazed and defeated, like Miyumi and Mordecai?

Instead, he was…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, hey Umeko! You looking for me?

...completely normal. Well...as normal as Yoshihiki could get, at any rate.

Umeko: ...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Something wrong? You look concerned. Is there a pimple on my face? [disappointed] But I pamper myself with facial cream every morning and night...how could this happen?

Umeko: Wha- No, it's not a damn pimple! Where have you been? Hanako said she hasn't seen you the whole day.

Yoshihiki: [playful] So Hanako's looking for me? What for? [laughing] Has she finally decided to confess her undying love for me? I knew it was only a matter of time!

Umeko: Wh- Stop distracting me! Seriously, what have you been up to? And...what happened earlier?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What do you mean?

Umeko: The hallucinations. What did you see?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oh, I saw a large spider! Those things are vicious and terrifying! I won't be forgetting that image in my nightmares any time soon.

That's an obvious lie.

Umeko: You saw a spider? Why were you yelling for it not to hit you then?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Hmm? [uncomfortable] Oh. You...actually remembered what I said?

Umeko: Well...you were almost screaming it. You were really troubled. Is there-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I was probably just confused! You know...that spider was going to hit me with its giant eight legs! That would've been true nightmare material!

I'm not getting anywhere with him like this.

Before I could open my mouth and hit back with another retort, there was the ringing of a familiar announcement. On the nearby monitor, Monokuma's face filled the screen.

Monokuma: Ahem...announcement, students, announcement! It's time for a very special event! Please report to your respective Locker Rooms immediately! We will soon be beginning...The Ultimate Game Show! Upupupupu!

Umeko: Game...show?

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wow. Is this Wakako's day or what? [laughing] Guess you better get going to your locker room then, Umeko!

Umeko: Wait, but-

Yoshihiki: We'll have to talk later, I'm afraid. Chop chop!

The other three boys were arriving too. I caught Azuma giving me a curious glance when he saw me talking with Yoshihiki.

Azuma: [confused] You alright?

Umeko: Y-Yeah...I'm fine.

Mordecai: [distressed] What is this… 'game show' that the devil speaks of?

Ichiro: [bored] Probably something stupid, I'm sure.

Ichiro shrugged. Mordecai looked like he was getting ready for combat. Yoshihiki smirked and turned his back on me, clearly indicating the conversation was over.

Azuma: You better head to the other side of the house and join the girls.

Umeko: Okay...I'll see you boys later.

Azuma: Yeah, alright.

Azuma smiled at me as I left, and hurried through the rest of the house, finally emerging on the other side, where the Girls' Locker Room was situated. The other four girls were already gathered there, and together with me, we were five in number.

Hanako: Ah, Umeko. You're here. I was just about to send Samira to go find you.

Umeko: Sorry I'm late...I wasn't expecting a sudden summoning.

Hanako: Did you…

Umeko: Yeah. I found him.

Miyumi: [confused] Found who?

Miyumi, Samira and Wakako turned to give me confused looks. I shook my head.

Umeko: Uh...it's nothing. More importantly...what's this gameshow Monokuma's talking about?

Samira: [annoyed] I already don't like the sound of it.

Wakako: [excited] I think it's exciting! Clearly, this is going to be something right up my alley!

Wakako looked much happier than she had earlier today. There was little evidence that she'd been in tears not too long ago, and it looked like she'd put the events of the hallucinations behind her.

That, or she was trying too hard not to show how affected she had been.

Wakako: [excited] It's been real hard not to prove my worth to this group. But now I get to showcase my talent! Whatever this gameshow chiz is, I'm gonna ace it! You girls'll finally see me in action! I'm a beast in comps!

Hanako: [annoyed] Boasting won't get us anywhere.

Wakako: [accusatory] Yes, it will! You'll see! I'm different when I'm competing!

Azuma did say she got their team through the puzzles in the Arena...

Will we get to see Wakako's competitive side unleashed after all?

The door to the Locker Room slid open and Monokuma reappeared on the nearest monitor.

Monokuma: Boys and girls, step inside your locker rooms and watch the screens to wait for your announcement!

We did as he instructed and entered the Girls' Locker Room. It hadn't much changed since the last time I'd investigated in here.

Miyumi: [nervous] Why is he making us come in here? Is something going to jump out at us? [distressed] Ngh...I hate scary things!

Samira: [thoughtful] We still don't know where that metal door leads, now, do we?

She jerked her head in the direction of the door and we all stared blankly at it.

Wakako: Perhaps we're about to find out.

The screen in the Locker Room came to life, and Monokuma was back. Only this time...he had on a ridiculous baby blue suit, gold wig, and starry sunglasses, looking like some 1980s gameshow host. Loud jazzy music began blaring over the loudspeakers.

Monokuma: It's time to rock n' roll, baby! Tonight, on the latest episode of the Ultimate Gameshow, we have two smashin' awesome teams of brand new contestants ready to duke it out for the amazing prize of the Ultimate Throne! Which team will prevail and win the coveted trophy? And which team will crash and burn and go down in flames? It's time to find out! Introducing our first team...the five lovely ladies to the right!

Abruptly, the metal door slid open, revealing a large room behind. I could hear mechanical cheering and clapping from the room beyond. I caught sight of multicolored lights spinning and casting various shadows across the walls and floor inside.

Miyumi: [nervous] W-What? What...is all this?

Samira: [annoyed] I have no clue, but this reeks of a trap.

Miyumi: [nervous] Must we really head in there?

Samira: [annoyed] Do we have a choice?

Wakako: [excited] C'mon! Let's go!

Wakako led the way in, and with no other option, the four of us followed along behind her.

[CG] The Ballroom [CG]

Beyond the metal door was a large ballroom. There were tables on one side, laid out with neat white tablecloth, silverware and wine glasses. And seated on multiple chairs were dozens of Monokumas, all clapping and cheering and jeering and whooping as us girls made our appearance.

I saw that, even here, Cecelia was making her presence known, as her portraits hung on the walls by the crowd of Monokumas. In front of the crowd of Monokumas was a large stage.

On the other side of the stage was a wide stage, upon which nine podiums had been erected in a semi-circular fashion, like a discount version of the Trial Room. Monokuma stood on a tenth, larger podium in the centre, beckoning to us as we left the Locker Room and found ourselves here.

Monokuma: Come on, come on! Don't be shy! Get up on stage! Everyone, welcome our new contestants!

[CG] End [CG]

Bewildered, the five of us made our way onto the stage, where Monokuma directed us behind five podiums on the right side of the stage, facing the audience.

Hanako: [annoyed] Monokuma, what is the meaning of all this?

Monokuma: Patience! Now then, put your hands together to welcome our second team!

I realized that there was a second metal door on the opposite end of the ballroom, directly opposite from the metal door that we'd just walked through.

That door...it must lead to the Boys' Locker Room then.

Sure enough, when the door opened, the remaining four boys stepped through, looking just as confused as we had been.

Ichiro: [shocked] What...is this place?

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh...so...many...blinding lights…

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Awh, looks like the party started without us…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Not at all, not at all! We can't start the party until all the guests have arrived, after all! Now, come on! Take your spots on the stage!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Woohoo!

The four of them took the remaining podiums. The lights dimmed a little, as Monokuma spoke again, addressing the crowd of assembled Monokuma spares.

Monokuma: Now then...before we begin, allow me to explain the rules to our lovely contestants.

He turned to us at that moment.

Samira: [annoyed] Where are we?

Monokuma: This is the ballroom of the mansion! Every mansion has to have a ballroom, right?

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What's with the fancy lights? The stage? [distressed] THE MONOKUMAS?!

Monokuma: It's all part of the Ultimate Gameshow!

Hanako: [annoyed] Is that what we're participating in?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I knew it sounded like it was going to be something stupid…

Wakako: [disappointed] Aw, come on...it actually sounds interesting. I live for this kinda stuff!

Monokuma: I've decided that watching you guys try to live out your lives normally is boring! I don't get it! Haunted house? Check. Ghosts and screaming portraits? Check. Puzzles? Check. Hallucinations of your dead friends or saddest memories? Check check check. So why aren't you guys killing already? But I've come to realize the best way to tempt someone into murder is to do half the work for them!

Samira: [annoyed] ...Half the work?

Monokuma: [excited] In this Ultimate Gameshow, the prize at the end will be a special advantage in the Killing Game! The special advantage will make it easier to kill someone else!

Ichiro: [shocked] What?

Hanako: [annoyed] Tch. Is that the whole point behind this? You're making us compete for an 'advantage'?

Samira: [annoyed] Fuck that! None of us want your damn advantage! Because none of us want to kill!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's what you said the last time, and the last time, and the last time…

Samira: [angry] Grr…

Azuma: [thoughtful] What...is this advantage?

Monokuma: You'll find that out once one team has beaten the other! That's the point of this Ultimate Gameshow! Two teams, based on gender, competing for a coveted advantage in the Killing Game!

Ichiro: [annoyed] This is stupid. I'm not playing for some dumb advantage that's going to advance the Game. I'm not playing the Game to begin with.

Monokuma: [angry] So...what? You refuse to participate? You'll be punished if you don't…

Umeko: Ichiro, just...just participate. We don't have a say in the matter.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch...I don't like this.

Samira turned to the rest of us girls.

Samira: [annoyed] If this prize really is some advantage in the Game...we shouldn't try to win it, right? I mean...why would any of us here want an advantage in the Game when we swore we wouldn't be manipulated into murdering again? This is most likely another trick from Monokuma to get us to start up the Killing Game.

Hanako looked concerned, and finally shook her head, beckoning for us four girls to come closer to her so the boys and Monokuma wouldn't hear.

Hanako: I think we should take this game seriously and try to win it.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? Why?

Hanako: Because if we're not the victors, the advantage goes to the other team. [worried] And...I don't trust that advantage if it's in the hands of...untrustworthy people.

I didn't have to ask to know who she was referring to. Peeking over the other girls' heads, I caught the boys having their own group huddle. And by that, I meant Yoshihiki was animatedly discussing with Mordecai, while Azuma looked deep in thought and Ichiro was barely paying attention.

Wakako: [shocked] You don't trust the boys?

Samira: [annoyed] Hanako, you're not seriously suggesting you think one of those four would use this...advantage...would you?

Hanako: I'm not saying I suspect all of them. I'm just saying...perhaps it'd be safer for some of them to not have this 'advantage'.

Wakako: [snide] Ahh...say no more, girlfriend. [playful] With me on your team, we'll keep this advantage out of those nasty boys' hands! Oh, but of course, that doesn't include Azuma. Or Ichiro! And I know even Mordecai means well, despite being...well, completely nutty.

Miyumi: [nervous] Why are we even not using his name anymore when it's clear we're all worried about him in particular?

Monokuma: Alright, alright, enough with the group huddle! I want to start the game already!

And that was how the nine of us found ourselves participating in the Ultimate Gameshow.

A game within a game.

For a special advantage that would make killing someone easier…

Hanako wants to keep it away from Yoshihiki. Which means...the Girls' Team has to win the gameshow.

But...we've got Wakako with us. This is what she excels at, right?

What could go wrong?

The spotlight suddenly appeared and shone down on us five girls.

[CG] The Girls' Team [CG]

The nearby monitor showed us five on the stage, looking stunned to have the spotlight shone on us.

Miyumi was clutching Nico like a lifeline, looking uncertain and almost a little awkward to have all the Monokumas' attention on us. Samira was flashing her classic Samira staredown at the camera, gritting her teeth and raising her fist in defiance as the cheering and jeering of the Monokumas grew louder and more intense.

Hanako simply lowered her cap over her eyes, casting shadows over her face. Wakako actually looked like the only enthusiastic one among us five, flashing the audience a thumbs-up as the spotlight centered on us. And, of course, I caught her almost instinctively pushing her boobs up, and I heard a couple Monokuma spares wolf-whistling.

And me?

Wow...is that what I look like? I look...pale. Ugly. Terrified. Nervous. Jeez...

Monokuma: It's...the GIRLS' TEAM!

Wakako: Yeaaahh! We got this, ladies! Girl power all the way!

Hanako: Could you not.

Yoshihiki: No way! Everyone knows the boys are gonna win, because boys rule!

Samira: Well, of course you would think that.

Hanako: ...Juvenile.

Monokuma: Aaaaand on the other side...we have...the BOYS' TEAM!

[CG] The Boys' Team [CG]

The spotlight switched over and shone down on the boys instead.

Ichiro jumped a little, looking startled and uncomfortable to suddenly be caught, quite literally, in the spotlight. Annoyed, he hugged Charlie to his chest and retreated deeper into his hoodie. Yoshihiki was very obviously pandering to the robotic ursine audience, pretending to flex for them. Mordecai had drawn his cloak around himself and looked on broodingly.

Azuma scowled at the Monokumas.

Yoshihiki: Alright! Now this is what I'm talking about! We got this, lads! No girls allowed on the COOL team! There's no way we're losing to a bunch of girls.

Ichiro: ...Who cares.

Mordecai: Ichiro! Dump that apathetic attitude! That is not the attitude of a true warrior!

Ichiro: What a tragedy.

Mordecai: A true warrior gives it his or her all! Azuma, don't you agree?

Azuma: Huh? Why are you asking me? Um...I suppose?

Monokuma: Congratulations, by the way, to you four for outlasting half your fellow brethren! Of the eight boys we started our Killing Game with, we are down to only half that number and those four boys are you! So enjoy knowing that they died while you get to live!

Ichiro: Gee, thanks. What an achievement.

Yoshihiki: Hooray!

Mordecai: Th-That is nothing to celebrate!

Azuma: Hmph. That was a grim reminder.

Monokuma: I thought for sure someone would've bumped off Ichiro or Yoshihiki by now…

Yoshihiki: Aww...why is that?

Monokuma: Well, cause you two are the weakest guys, of course!

Ichiro: Can't I go one day without someone pointing this out to me? I get it!

Monokuma: And, you're both the most annoying!

Yoshihiki: Aw, you break my heart…

Monokuma: And on that note…

Monokuma turned to us girls.

Monokuma: Congratulations to the girls on outnumbering and doing better than the boys at this late stage of the Killing Game! A fine performance from you five fine ladies! Well done!

Samira: Shut the fuck up! We don't need your fucking praise! This isn't a competition!

Wakako: Yes, it is!

Samira: No it fucking isn't. Would you get on with it already?

Yoshihiki: Aw man, no fair! I just realized...they've got one extra member! We can't deal with that…

Ichiro: This whole thing is stupid anyway...

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: Alright! So, here's how the Ultimate Gameshow will work! Both teams - you will see that your podiums have a button. When I ask a question, and you think you know the answer, press the buzzer and answer it! Get it right, you score a point for your team. Get it wrong, and the other team will get the point! The first team to 20 points will win the game! And then...the special advantage will be unveiled!

Wakako: [excited] Alright! Best of luck, ladies! We're gonna crush the competition!

Hanako, who was standing to my left, leaned in to whisper to me. I barely heard her over the blaring jazz music.

Hanako: Remember. We can't let the boys win. Yoshihiki...he can't be trusted.

Umeko: Y-Yeah...I know.

Monokuma: Okie dokie! Now then, let's get started!

Surviving Students: 9

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star


	35. Haunt These Halls No More, Daily Life 5

Monokuma: First question...what color am I?

 _H-Huh…? For some reason, I thought this was going to be a legitimate gameshow...that's the first question?_

Wakako was first to buzz in. I had barely even heard the question before she'd already hit her buzzer.

Miyumi: [shocked] Whoa! Those were lightning-fast reflexes, Wakako!

Wakako: [playful] Of course! I'm always on the alert when it comes down to gameshows!

Samira: [annoyed] You were never this focused on anything before…

Monokuma: Yes, Generic Hot Girl? What's your answer?

Wakako: [angry] Generic?! What do yo-

Monokuma: [laughing] EHHH! Wrong! I am not a generic color!

Wakako: [shocked] Wh-What? Wait, that wasn't my answ-

Monokuma: The boys get the first point!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Alright! We totally nailed it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...We haven't even done anything.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Exactly. Good job predicting that she would mess that up, everyone.

Wakako: [annoyed] Bah! I've been bamboozled!

Monokuma: Next question! What do bears eat?

Wakako was still reeling from being deceived of her victory that she didn't have time to hit her buzzer before-

Yoshihiki: [excited] Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!

Monokuma: Yes, Short and Scrawny?

I could visibly see Yoshihiki swallow the insulting nickname with irritance.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Er...you… [excited] eat your own kind!

Monokuma: [distressed] Wha wha? [annoyed] No! No, we don't! That's awful!

Ichiro: [annoyed] What the hell? What was _that_?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I just thought...bears are carnivores, so that means they eat each other, right?

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's a 'cannibal', not a 'carnivore', you idiot! And besides, bears are omnivores! They eat fish, berries, that sort of thing!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] _Ooooohhh..._ Is that so? [laughing] Well, slap me silly, then! Why didn't you answer if you knew it, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Because I don't care. I'm not playing.

Monokuma: [annoyed] Eh?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm still here at my podium. I haven't walked off the stage. You can't punish me for that, now, can you?

Monokuma: Eh, who cares? Do whatever you want. Anyway! We are now tied with one point for each team! Moving onto our next question! Enough about me and my superior ursine race! It's time for a question about _you_ guys! Tell me. What was Kenji's talent?

Hearing Kenji's name caught me off-guard that I didn't even realize Wakako had hit her buzzer when she did.

Monokuma: Wakako buzzed in first! You remember Kenji, right? Ripped hoodie, messy hair, kind of a laidback flirt, typical cool guy, first victim, and all that good stuff?

Wakako: Yeah, I remember him. [excited] And I remember his talent too! He was the SHSL Skateboarder!

Monokuma: Correct! Another point goes to Wakako's team!

Wakako: [excited] Yes!

Miyumi: [nervous] W-Wow, Wakako...you're really on fire today. I...don't think I've seen you this fired up before, not even before, in the Basement. I haven't even touched my buzzer yet…

 _She really is the SHSL Reality TV Star for a reason…_

Monokuma: Next question! What was the name of the SHSL Thief?

This time, Yoshihiki beat Wakako to the buzzer. It definitely seemed that those two were the most enthusiastic to win the game.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hey, I know this one! I know! [thoughtful] Uhh…[laughing] well, the answer's OBVIOUSLY Eisuke, right? That was totally his talent.

Monokuma: EHHH! Dead wrong! It was Nagatomo Yamaoka, the SHSL Thief!

Ichiro: [angry] Why would you say that? That's clearly not it! Are you just messing around? What's with you constantly yelling about wanting to win and then not taking it seriously anyway?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Heh, why do you even care, Ichiro, my man? You're not trying in this competition either!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Yeah, because it's pointless. You really think Monokuma's got a 'reward' for us? It's gonna be nonsense.

Mordecai: [accusatory] The both of you have the wrong attitude! Neither of you are helping our team! I shall show you how it is done!

Monokuma: Very well. The girls lead, 3-1! Next question! We're getting back to questions about me! Who am I?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What the heck kinda question is-

Mordecai: [accusatory] I have seen the answer, clear as day!

Mordecai slammed his buzzer with barely restrained fury.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You are the devil himself, reincarnated in the form of a stuffed animal! Your every evil deed and wrongdoing are all acts of Lucifer himself!

Monokuma: Um...no.

Mordecai: [shocked] No?!

Monokuma: [laughing] Your ass is wrong, Mould-ecai! The answer's easy! I'm Monokuma, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy! I told you that from the beginning!

Ichiro: [angry] That was even worse than Yoshihiki's answer! What's worse is that you were actually trying!

Mordecai: [distressed] My answer was not ridiculous! It was a sound answer! This competition is rigged!

Ichiro: [annoyed] You've gotta be kidding me. I'm on a team full of idiots.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, why don't you try answering a question then, buddy? Maybe you'll get one right! [excited] Yay, Ichiro! Go for it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, shut up. I'm not going for a damn thing.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Then why do you get mad at our answers? Especially mine! It was a good answer, I swear!

Samira: [uncomfortable] Just how long are those three going to go back and forth…?

Watching the three boys bicker amongst themselves was a clear example of how dysfunctional the boys' team was, even with the exception of Azuma, who tried his best to diffuse the fighting to no avail.

And so the competition continued, going back and forth...and back and forth…

Everytime Wakako got the chance to buzz in, she almost always got the question right. From time to time, Hanako would buzz in too, and she got her answers right as well.

The boys...didn't fare too well. I was pretty certain Azuma was the smartest member of their group, but he never buzzed in once. Yoshihiki and Mordecai seemed to make it a competition to buzz in before the other, but as the questions got harder and tougher, the more Mordecai struggled to give a sound, logical answer, and the more Yoshihiki seemed tempted to give answers that were completely wrong.

Monokuma: Who was the second victim?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Wakako!

Wakako: [angry] I'm still alive, you nitwit!

Monokuma: Wrong! It was Kaori! Next question! What are the ingredients that go into the cakes in the Bakery?

Mordecai: [distressed] Ugh...um...evil, and...hatred...and other devilish things! [accusatory] Because something so sweet could not have been made by you, you heathen!

Monokuma: Wrong! What was the name of Kaori's pet dog?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Rufus!

Monokuma: Wrong wrong wrong!

 _I guess...we don't have to worry about Yoshihiki getting that 'advantage' after all..._

And when we drew nearer and nearer to the end of it…

Monokuma: [disappointed] Hoo boy. Well then. It looks like it's a score of 19-3…this sure is shaping up to be one heckuva blowout victory. [excited] Let me tell you what! How about this? We'll make the next question worth 15 points! Huh? Doesn't that sound fun?

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What? Y-You can't just change the rules like that! That's no fair!

Monokuma: [angry] Huh? Are you accusing me of unfairness?

Miyumi: [nervous] M-Maybe…?

Monokuma: [annoyed] One point to the Boys' Team for Miyumi's cheek!

Yoshihiki: [excited] Nice! Thanks, Miyumi!

Miyumi: [shocked] What? B-But, but, I-

Monokuma: Alright! Next question! Since the stakes are so high, I'll make it a real kicker of a challenge! Let me just think of something scandalous…

He looked around at all of us, and I saw his eyes narrow when they landed on Ichiro.

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: [annoyed] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What?

Monokuma: [annoyed] You're really bugging me, Ichiro...you've not bothered to answer a single question this whole game!

Ichiro: [annoyed] So? I'm not the only one…

Monokuma: [annoyed] Yes, but you're the only one sulking and talking about how stupid my amazing gameshow is…[disappointed] After I put so much hard work and effort into it...I'm so disappointed. [annoyed] So, like I said, I'm going to punish you!

Miyumi: [shocked] What? Y-You're going to...exec-

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Oh, nothing so barbaric. But I have a particularly juicy question in mind about Ichiro, since I haven't asked one about him yet!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Monokuma: Now then! The next question is going to be all about our lovely resident botanist, Ichiro Umemoto!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Where are you going with this?

Monokuma: [annoyed] This'll teach you not to cross me…[rests one paw behind his head] Now then! What is Ichiro's deepest, darkest secret?

He blurted out the question so fast, I almost didn't hear it, and by the time he was done, Wakako had already slammed the buzzer in advance, eager to make sure she got that final point and won the game for all of us. She froze in place after the question was finished.

Wakako: [shocked] Wh-What?

Ichiro: [distressed] Ngh…!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] You heard me!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Wh-What kind of question is that? Y-You can't...you can't ask that!

Ichiro had turned beet red and was blushing furiously. In his attempts to seem like he wasn't, he was only growing redder with each passing second as he fumbled with Charlie's pot, almost dropping him to the floor.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Whoa! What is it, Ichiro? Have you got a crush on someone or something? Who is it? Is it someone here?

Ichiro: [distressed] N-No! It's no one!

But Yoshihiki wasn't listening and had already launched into a tirade of teases. Wakako looked just as uncomfortable, and had let her hand fall to her side.

Wakako: [distressed] …

Hanako: [annoyed] What's the matter? Do you know the answer?

Wakako: [uncomfortable] Um…

Monokuma: Well? I'm waiting…

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I...I don't…

Hanako: [annoyed] Wakako. What are you hesitating for? Spit it out! We need this point!

Ichiro: [angry] E-Easy for you to fucking say…

Monokuma: Go on, Wakako. We're all waiting for you...what's the matter? Can't bear to reveal Ichiro's deepest, darkest secret? ...Even though you were willing to blackmail him with it?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] …

 _Monokuma...clearly knows the truth. And honestly? ...I think I do too. ...Ever since that night on the roof._

Wakako: [uncomfortable] …

Monokuma: [angry] Hey, answer already! What, aren't you supposed to be some TV star or something? You should know this!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Just answer him.

Wakako: [shocked] Huh?

Ichiro refused to look across the room at Wakako, and instead scowled and stared off to the side.

But I could see his shoulders shaking.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Just answer if you girls need to win this. ...It's fine. Really. I don't care.

Wakako: [sad] …

Monokuma: Well?

Wakako: [annoyed] ...No.

Monokuma: [shocked] Eh?

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Wakako: [sad] I… [annoyed] I refuse to answer. Got it? I don't have an answer.

Monokuma: [annoyed] Wha? Why, you...fine! That means the boys get an additional 15 points, bringing their total score up to 19! And thanks to Wakako...it looks like the teams are all tied!

Miyumi: [shocked] What?

Samira: [shocked] Get the fuck outta here! You were serious about that?

Even Hanako looked taken aback.

Hanako: [shocked] Ngh! [angry] What?

 _Just like that...we're both one point away from winning this. All that work to stop Yoshihiki...wasted._

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Wow, Wakako. You would do that, even after all those questions you worked soooo hard to answer, just to help out Ichiro. What, are _you_ his secret crush or something? If that's the case, Ichiro, my boy, you should dream on! That girl's only got eyes for Azuma! You don't stand a chance!

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Wakako turned back to us, looking apologetic.

Wakako: [sad] ...Sorry, girls. I just...I can't answer that question. I...made a promise.

 _A...promise?_

Monokuma: [giggling] Aww...that's so sweet! Even though you two used to hate each other, you've clearly become good enough friends that you're actually willing to protect his secret even though it hurts your whole team! But don't you worry! I'll make sure to keep Ichiro's secret for you both too! I'll never let it slip that Ichiro likes-

Wakako: [angry] Shut up!

We all turned to stare at her.

Wakako: [angry] You son-of-a-bitch. Don't you dare do that.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...why are you the one getting your knickers in a twist over this, Wakako? You're even more flustered than Ichiro is!

Wakako: [annoyed] Because. You don't have the right to reveal that.

Monokuma: [giggling] That's rich, coming from you. Weren't you the one using his secret against him not too long ago?

Wakako: [uncomfortable] …

Monokuma: [angry] Exactly! So get off your high horse! You're no saint either!

Wakako: [uncomfortable] ...I wouldn't have actually revealed it. I was only bluffing so he'd help me with...um…

I caught her glance over to Azuma out of the corner of her eye ever so briefly.

Monokuma: Well, whatever! Now, it gets interesting! Our FINAL QUESTION!

Hanako: [angry] Crap...

She turned to us.

Hanako: [angry] No matter what happens, we don't let them get that final point.

Miyumi: [shocked] Hanako…

Monokuma: And here it is...FINAL QUESTION! What...was on the back of Taro's bracelet?

I heard someone buzz in.

It wasn't Wakako. She still looked a little out of it after the last question.

Monokuma: Yoshihiki has buzzed in!

I expected to see the same shock on Yoshihiki's face that I'd seen on Wakako's face at the question she'd been forced to answer. But instead…

He was grinning.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Alright! Nice! That was such a fun game!

Monokuma: [embarrassed] Well, I'm glad you think so! At least one of you here has manners! Now then...answer the final question! What...was on the back of Taro's bracelet?

Yoshihiki smirked, and his eyes met mine from across the room. His cocky expression still giving nothing away, he shrugged at Monokuma.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Gee, Monokuma...who can say? ...I certainly never checked.

 _...What is this boy up to…?_

Monokuma: EHHH! That's WRONG! Which means...congratulations, GIRLS! You've won the Ultimate Gameshow!

Wakako: [shocked] What? We...we won? We...we won!

The announcement of our victory finally seemed to shake Wakako out of her reverie and she started cheering, leaping up and down for joy. Even as depressing as the situation had gotten...her enthusiasm spread and I caught even Samira and Hanako unable to resist smiling as Wakako pulled us in for a large hug.

Wakako: [happy] Great job, girls!

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Mmf...I didn't really help much…

Samira: [uncomfortable] Yeah...I gotta give credit where it's due. ...You really pulled through for us, Wakako.

Wakako: [playful] Aw, stop it. You're making me blush!

Laughing, she ran over to hug the boys too.

Wakako: [excited] We did it, Azuma! We won!

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Yeah, I noticed. Good job, Wakako.

Wakako hugged Ichiro too, and I saw him flushing as he tried to extricate himself from her embrace.

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Hey...st-stop…

Wakako: [embarrassed] Oh...yeah, of course. I forgot.

She quickly let go of him, sensing his obvious discomfort, and ignoring Yoshihiki's attempt at a hug, she ran back to us.

Wakako: [accusatory] Alright! We tackled and beat your pathetic excuse of a gameshow, Monokuma! Now, what's the prize? What's this stupid advantage of yours?

Monokuma: You reaaally wanna know…?

Samira: [accusatory] Quit stalling! You promised!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] You suuure…?

Wakako: [accusatory] Yes! Now tell us!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Alright! Just one second now...

Monokuma hopped behind his podium and disappeared from sight. Without warning, the podium began to lower into the ground and in its place, reemerged an iron throne. Monokuma was now sitting in it, resting his pudgy head on his fist, looking smug.

Monokuma: Tadadada! Feast your eyes, peasants, on...the Ultimate Throne!

The iron throne Monokuma had planted his pudgy butt in was gilded with a sleek silver surface, and cushioned with red pillows. The armrests were polished as well, and I noticed a strange set of buttons embedded on either one of them.

Samira: [shocked] What is that? A throne?

Monokuma: That's what I said, wasn't it? This is the special advantage you've all been playing for! Go on, then! Who wants to take a seat?

Hanako: [annoyed] Hm? How is this chair our advant-

Wakako: [accusatory] I'll sit in it!

Hanako: [shocked] Wakako, wait-

Before anyone else could get a word in, Wakako stormed over and sat down firmly in the Ultimate Throne. As soon as she had, all of a sudden, iron clamps embedded in the throne's armrests wrapped themselves around her wrists, trapping her there.

Wakako: [shocked] H-Hey! What gives?

Monokuma: [laughing] Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh, that's priceless! You fell for it, hook, line and sinker!

Wakako: [distressed] H-Hey! Get me out of here! What's going on?

Azuma: [shocked] Wakako!

Azuma ran to her side, and inspected the clamps that had secured her wrists.

Azuma: [shocked] They're...they've locked her in!

Wakako: [distressed] What? Can't you get my hands free?

Samira: [accusatory] Hey! Why'd you trap Wakako in that seat?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Hm? I don't know what you're talking about.

Miyumi: [accusatory] That seat was a trap!

Monokuma: No, it's the ADVANTAGE! I told you the advantage would make it easier for a potential killer to kill someone, and this is it! Now, for any potential killers out there, you've got a victim served up to you, on a silver platter! Wakako is trapped in this chair, defenseless and vulnerable! Sneak over to the Ballroom any time you want and kill her!

Wakako: [distressed] What the fuck…? You can't do that!

Ichiro: [angry] That's not fair!

Miyumi: [accusatory] B-B-Besides...we won! Why is the advantage being used _against_ Wakako?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Hey...I don't remember ever once saying that the winners of the gameshow would _win_ the advantage...I only said the advantage was the prize at the end! I never specified who would get to benefit from it! And from the looks of it, everyone except Wakako will get to benefit from this special advantage! And poor Wakako is now in a pitiful position…

Samira: [distressed] I knew it! I said from the beginning that this would be a stupid trap. I don't know why we bothered going through with this!

Mordecai: [shocked] Is there...no way to cut her loose?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The clamps are metallic. There isn't anything in this mansion we could use to cut them open without hurting Wakako herself.

Wakako: [distressed] I can't sit in this stupid chair forever! Azuma, you've got to get me out!

Azuma: [distressed] I-I will...I just...I'm not sure how just yet…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Anyway...whichever one of you wants to become our fourth killer...there's an easy victim for you! The perfect victim, completely defenseless! Hopefully, this'll speed up the process before another body hits the floor! Upupupu!

Monokuma laughed and dove into the crowd of Monokumas, as they crowdsurfed him out of the ballroom through the Locker Room doors. Eventually, we were left alone, all eight of us crowded around the imprisoned (and unhappy) Wakako.

Wakako: [distressed] This is such bullcrap! I'm stuck now? How long do I have to be trapped for? Can't you set me loose?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm…

Azuma was inspecting the clamps thoroughly, looking unhappy.

Azuma: [thoughtful] These clamps have been expertly designed. It looks like it'd be hard to break them loose without injuring the prisoner.

Wakako: [shocked] Pr-Prisoner? D-Did you have to put it like that…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Well, it's true! You are basically a prisoner right now!

Wakako: [distressed] W-W-What do I do? I can't be stuck here like this forever! Get me out of this chair!

Hanako: [disappointed] This is why I warned you not to be so rash.

Wakako: [annoyed] I got caught up in the heat of the moment, can you blame me? You were the one who really wanted to make sure we won the advantage, right?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Why were you so determined to win this advantage, Hanako? I wonder…

Hanako: [annoyed] Never you mind.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Did you possibly want the unknown advantage for yourself? So you could kill someone?

Samira: [annoyed] Do not be a prat! Hanako would never do something like that! We only wanted to make sure the advantage stayed out of your hands!

Hanako: [angry] …

Samira: [shocked] ...I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What, little old me? Really? [laughing] What, are you afraid of me?

Samira: [annoyed] Afraid? More like, suspicious.

Miyumi: [accusatory] You're the worst of the worst! No one here trusts you!

Yoshihiki: [sad] Really? But I'm so innocent! Why can't you trust a lovable face like mine?

Hanako: [annoyed] Enough. We should be focusing on how to resolve Wakako's situation.

Wakako: [distressed] What'll I do? There has to be a way to set me free, right? I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck in this chair!

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...I'm pretty sure that's a bit of an exaggeration…

Wakako: [distressed] Azuma! Think of something! Ichiro!

Azuma: [shocked] Huh?

Ichiro: [disappointed] What can I do about it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I mean...if I had my spy equipment, I could probably find some way to deactivate the Throne's locking mechanism...but without them, I'm pretty useless…[disappointed] Sorry, Wakako…

Wakako: [sad] N-No...no need to apologize...i-i-it isn't your fault...but what should we do now? Guys…? Hanako?

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Miyumi: [nervous] H-Hanako…? Any ideas?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Hmm...obviously this is an unexpected conundrum. For now, until we find a way to get Wakako out of that chair...it looks like she'll have to be stuck here.

Wakako: [distressed] What?! St-Stuck here? For how long?

Hanako: For however long it takes until we figure out how to cut you loose.

Wakako: [distressed] B-But...how am I gonna eat? O-O-Or use the bathroom? [shocked] Or bathe?! This is the worst!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-You've got a panel here…

Miyumi flipped open a small rectangular panel on one of the Throne's armrests, where Wakako could easily press it. There were a couple buttons on the panel, marked with small icons.

Miyumi: [confused] This icon looks like a toilet…

Samira: [thoughtful] This one...is an icon of a door.

Samira jabbed the button without waiting for Wakako's reply. Out of the blue, the door to the Girls' Locker Room, which had been closed earlier, slid open. At the same time, the door to the Boys' Locker Room slid closed.

Samira: Huh. I guess these buttons operate the doors.

She pressed the button again and the Boys' Locker Door slid open this time. The Girls' Locker Door slid closed.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The doors must operate on an automatic function. One door closes while the other opens.

Hanako: Monokuma probably set that up when he was announcing our teams for the 'Gameshow'.

Wakako: [worried] Then...does that 'Toilet' icon do what I think it does?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Press it! I wanna see!

Wakako: [angry] No way! Not with all of you here!

Hanako: This...Ultimate Throne must have facilities installed for you. I don't think it'll provide you meals though...I guess we'll just have to have some of us bring you your meals everyday you're trapped here.

Wakako: [distressed] This is awful! Are you really going to just leave me stuck in this chair?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, we don't have any other options, do we?

Wakako: [distressed] Mmmf…

Azuma: [worried] H-Hey...it's going to be okay, Wakako. I promise you, we'll find a way to get you out of that chair. You'll just have to bear with this for a while…

Wakako: [worried] Well...okay, Azuma. If you say that...then I suppose I shouldn't have anything to worry about…

Hanako: [thoughtful] Perhaps the sooner we find out this...secret of the house...the sooner we can escape and the sooner Wakako will be set free. We should make solving Monokuma's puzzles in the Challenge Arena our top priority.

It took some time to comfort Wakako and convince her not to panic too much and let us leave the ballroom. She was understandably uncomfortable at the thought of having to spend the night - and who knows how much longer - in that ballroom by herself, sitting in that chair, but after Azuma and Ichiro promised to visit her and bring her food during mealtimes, she calmed down a little.

Because the Locker Rooms were our only way to leave the Ballroom, us girls had to wait for the boys to leave through theirs. Wakako used the Control Panel on her throne to open the Girls' Locker Door for us once they had left, and we exited through the Girls' Locker Room, bidding her goodbye for now.

Miyumi: [worried] Poor Wakako...she'll have to be stuck in there on her own? In that big ballroom? I can't even imagine how uncomfortable it must be to be sitting in that chair for possibly hours on end...

Samira: [annoyed] Stupid Monokuma and his nonsensical advantage...I knew it was a bad idea from the start. Some advantage that turned out to be...turning Wakako into the 'perfect victim' or whatever he said…

Miyumi: [nervous] N-No one would...actually make use of that advantage, would they?

Samira crossed her arms, a foul look coming over her face.

Samira: I trust that none of us here would do such a thing. Nor would most of the boys. There's only one person who I'd suspect of doing something like that.

Hanako nodded.

Hanako: I advised Wakako to be careful about Yoshihiki before we left. Since the Locker Rooms are the only way for people to go in and out of the Ballroom, I recommended she leave the Girls' Locker Door open and the Boys' Locker Door closed. Yoshihiki can't get in there otherwise.

Samira: [happy] Smart idea! That's why you're the leader, Hanako. I don't have the smarts to think that far ahead.

We rejoined the boys in the Dining Hall to discuss what had just transpired. Azuma made us dinner while we talked.

Samira: [worried] Azuma. Do you have a plan to break Wakako loose?

Azuma: [worried] Not right now...trying to break those chains off with brute force might hurt her instead. Without my spy equipment, I'm pretty out of ideas.

Hanako: We can't do anything for Wakako now. She's just going to have to endure it for the time being.

Samira: [annoyed] Stupid Monokuma and his stupid antics...we just can't catch a break from him.

Miyumi: [nervous] Should one of us...bring Wakako her dinner?

Azuma: [worried] Yes, I suppose we should. I'll do it, I guess. She'll open the door for me, right?

Hanako: Yeah, she can use the Control Panel on the Throne to let you back into the Ballroom.

Azuma left to take Wakako her food. The rest of us finished up with dinner and without much else left for me to do until the next day, I decided to retire to my room early. I slept for a few hours, until I was woken up later on in the middle of the night by a familiar loud screeching.

Ghost: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Umeko: Gah! Oh...it's you.

I'd jolted awake in bed, staring sourly across the room at the covered portrait, which was making a racket yet again. Deciding there was no point to getting out of the room, I fell back into bed and stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the screaming to stop.

Eventually, Cecelia's portrait stopped its ungodly screech. I looked at the clock on the bedside table.

3:00.

 _Huh. I guess that portrait screams every night for about half an hour. That's an odd pattern…_

With the screeching over, I turned back over and let my eyes droop back down to lull me into sleep's embrace.

The next morning, I rejoined the others in the Dining Hall.

Samira: [annoyed] Blegh…

Umeko: You don't look too good, Samira. Bad night?

Samira: [annoyed] You're telling me. That portrait woke us up again in the middle of the night…

Miyumi: [distressed] And I couldn't sleep at all! Even after it stopped!

Hanako: [disappointed] ...I think I spent an hour consoling her. I feel like crap today…

Ichiro: [distressed] How is anyone expected to sleep through all that screaming?

Even Yoshihiki looked too tired to argue.

Yoshihiki: [worried] Well, at least Wakako got a good night's rest, right? She's well out of those portraits' earshot, in the Ballroom...

But when we went to visit her later…

Wakako: [distressed] No, I did not have a good night's sleep at all!

Mordecai: [shocked] Really? That is surprising. The screaming portraits woke you up too, after all?

Wakako: [confused] The portraits? Oh, from two nights ago? Nah, I didn't hear any of that inside here.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That must mean the walls of the Ballroom and Locker Room are soundproof. Otherwise you should've heard the portrait from the hallways.

Wakako: [uncomfortable] I still slept badly...how'd you expect me to sleep when I'm stuck in this position, in this dumb chair, in a large gloomy room? I could barely get any rest! Please tell me you've figured out a way to get me out of this throne.

Right at that moment, Monokuma's announcement began to play, telling us to gather in the Basement for our second attempt at the Arena.

Azuma: [worried] Sorry, Wakako. Just...hang in there, alright? We'll solve the mystery of the house and soon, we'll all get out of here. I promise.

Wakako: [worried] Well...alright. I believe you, Azuma. Thank you. [excited] I'm sure with someone like you on the task, so confident and reliable, I'll have nothing to fear!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Um...y-yeah...thanks.

Hanako: [annoyed] Alright, enough of that. Come on, we don't have all day. We need to get back down to the Basement.

Monokuma was already there, waiting for us, when we arrived.

Monokuma: [annoyed] Took you long enough! You guys ready for Round Two?

Azuma: If it will gets us closer to freeing Wakako…

Monokuma: Of course it will! Go on then! You've got an hour!

Azuma: [worried] Wait, but...what about our team?

Monokuma: [confused] Eh?

Azuma: Without Wakako, Yoshihiki and I only make two. And you said the rooms don't activate unless three people have gone in, right?

Monokuma: Huh. So I did. [laughing] I suppose you and Yoshihiki will have to sit out then! Tough tooties…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? No fair!

Hanako: [annoyed] Are you serious?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! Tough luck to you both for putting the peabrained whore on your team!

Ichiro: [angry] Hey! Don't call her that!

Monokuma: [confused] Eh? Why are you coming to her defense, Plant Boy? Did I hit a nerve? [laughing] Besides, you've been guilty of calling her way worse!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Ngh...that was...before.

Monokuma: [laughing] Oho! Is that it? You like her now, huh? You still haven't got a chance with her!

Ichiro: [angry] Shut the fuck up and start the stupid challenges, already.

Monokuma: Alright, alright. Oh, and fair warning...today's challenges might have a little...extra twist to them. Good luck!

He ran off.

Samira: [confused] Extra…twist?

Miyumi: [nervous] I-I don't like the sound of that…

Hanako: [disappointed] Well, we don't have a choice but to move forward and find out just what the hell he means.

Mordecai: [shocked] But...Azuma, what about you?

Azuma: It's fine. It looks like without Wakako, our team isn't allowed to compete. It just means you guys will have to put in extra effort to get to that 'secret' of the house Monokuma keeps going on and on about. That's our ticket out of here.

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh...we won't let you down, Azuma! I swear we shall not fail you!

Azuma: ...

Samira: [annoyed] ...It's not like the dude's dying or anything. Jeez, do you really have to be so melodramatic?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw, but does that mean we don't get to join in the fun? That sucks…

Azuma: The two of us will wait out here for you guys. You better hurry. You've already got less than an hour left.

Hanako: Good point. Come on.

Leaving Yoshihiki and Azuma behind, the rest of us headed into our respective rooms. Following Ichiro and Hanako, I stepped through the Blue Door and past the first room we'd completed.

We stepped through a couple hallways, taking a few turns here and there, before ending up in a second room.

Like the first room, lettered tiles were scattered all over the place as well, and there were portraits of Cecelia on either wall.

Instead of weapons mounted on the walls, this time, there were numerous other pictures, each showing a different location.

There were pictures of a bedroom (with the inscription CECELIA'S BEDROOM underneath), a second, much smaller bedroom (marked with BUTLER'S ROOM), a kitchen, the Entrance Hall, a garden and the basement.

Once all three of us had stepped through the door, it shut and locked itself behind us, and Monokuma's voiceover began to speak.

Monokuma: It's time to continue Cecelia's story! Last we left off, you were able to determine the possible weapons used to kill poor Cecelia...This time, it's time to find out where in Cecelia's estate the poor woman was murdered. You see...Cecelia had a dark secret. She wasn't the perfect, innocent young heiress that she appeared to be on the surface. No, no...Cecelia had a much darker side to her...and it was a side to her that terrified even those closest to her, compelling one of them to take it upon themselves to remove her from the picture...permanently. Ah yes...to be betrayed by someone she trusted...it's just like the Killing Game!

Hanako: [annoyed] Someone she trusted?

Monokuma: But anyway! It's not time yet to discover Cecelia's dark secret, or the identity of her killer! No, no, today...it's just the location of the crime scene. On the wall are pictures of six possible locations and you must narrow the choices down to just three using the clues provided. Good luck…

His voice fizzled out.

Hanako: We know what to do. Let's get started.

Ichiro: [annoyed] We have to go get all those stupid letter tiles again?

Umeko: I guess there's nothing we can do about it but just get to it...

Kenji: [excited] Ooh! Let me help you with that!

Umeko: Yaaahhhhh!

I nearly leapt a foot in the air, jumping back from Kenji, who was now standing beside me, flashing his familiar cocksure grin and holding up a hand in friendly greeting.

Kenji: [disappointed] Aww...that was a bit of a harsh reaction. I thought you'd be pleased to see your old friend again, Umeko!

Umeko: K-Kenji? Wh-What are you…

 _No. No...this is another hallucination._

Kenji: [sad] What's wrong, Umeko? Don't you want my help?

It was now that I became acutely aware of that familiar sickly sweet smell infiltrating my olfactory senses. I looked up at the airvent in the corner of the room, no doubt pumping in more of those dastardly hallucinatory drugs.

 _So this is what Monokuma meant by an 'extra twist'..._

 _It's bad enough we're being forced to play his twisted games...he has to torment us even further still?_

Hanako: [distressed] G-Go away. Leave me alone...you're not real.

On the other side of the room, Hanako and Ichiro were dealing with their own onset of hallucinations.

Ichiro: [distressed] Stop...stop blaming me...I'm...I'm not weak...I'm n-not…

Umeko: Guys, fight it. Just remember...they're not real.

Hanako: [annoyed] You don't have to remind me.

Kenji: [sad] Aw, really, Umeko? I'm not real to you? Tch. That cuts deep...and there I was, thinking we'd really made a connection. [disappointed] Well, I guess now Azuma's filled in those shoes for me.

Umeko: Let's just...find those tiles and get out of here as fast as possible.

Kenji: [confused] Speaking of which, I thought Nagatomo told you not to trust him. I don't get why you're not paying more heed to his advice.

 _Shut up...get out of my head…_

I bent down and began scooping tiles up off the floor, trying to ignore Kenji as he quickly morphed into Nagatomo.

Nagatomo: [playful] How very curious...despite my warnings, it appears you have chosen not to heed them. That...is a foolish decision.

 _I'm ignoring you...I'm ignoring you…_

Ichiro was collecting tiles too, with shaky hands. Hanako was breathing heavily and muttering to herself as she crossed the room in large strides, clearly trying to ignore whatever it was she was envisioning.

One by one, my vision was assaulted by image after image of past fallen classmates appearing before me.

Taro: [in tears] How c-c-could you accuse me, Umeko? How? I th-thought I was your p-p-partner...now I'm d-d-dead because of you!

Fukumi: [excited] Ooh, ghosts? That's so thrilling! [sad] Too bad I'm not alive to join in the fun…

Eisuke: [crazed] Put your back into it, Umeko! You find those tiles like your life depends on it!

Umeko: Oh, shut up…

Hanako: [annoyed] Here. I managed to piece one set together.

Clues:

1\. Cecelia did not know that there was a full moon on the night of her murder.

Umeko: Great!

Ichiro: This clue on its own doesn't tell us anything. We have to keep looking.

Kaori: [angry] Look for what? The Beast? But I told you, it isn't real! [playful] Just like I'm not real…

I gathered together another line of tiles and arranged them into the correct order.

2\. Two of the possible places Cecelia might have died are on the same floor.

Kenji: [excited] Nice job, Umeko! I believe in you!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Tch. Why believe in her? She's nothing but a talentless commoner. She doesn't deserve to have anyone's belief.

Ichiro: I've put together another set!

3\. Cecelia did not speak with her butler on the night of her murder.

Umeko: Great, let's keep searching.

Time kept counting down as we kept on with our tedious search.

Nagatomo: [snide] If I was alive, I'd've picked this place clean with a fine tooth comb in seconds…

Shizuko: [accusatory] What are you bragging for?

Buddy: Aroof!

Kenji: [playful] Why do you still work with Azuma, Umeko? Didn't I warn you he was dangerous? That he couldn't be trusted? See, even Nagatomo agrees with me…

Umeko: Yeah, your killer.

Kenji: True, true, very true. But that doesn't invalidate what he says. Don't you remember? He knows the organization who's kidnapped us. He knew a lot more than he let on to us. So why aren't you in the least bit alarmed by his final warnings?

Umeko: I choose to believe in who I want to believe in.

I had completely forgotten about ignoring my visions and was now talking to Kenji directly. Perhaps part of me wanted to air out my own buried guilt over wanting to trust Azuma despite being warned against it.

 _I want to believe in him. He's my friend. And you...Nagatomo, or Monokuma's hallucinations...you're not._

 _You're not Kenji, and you're not Nagatomo._

Umeko: Now leave me alone.

Nagatomo: [snide] You can't get rid of me that easily, Umeko. I may have been executed first, but maybe you'll find we have more history together than you'd think.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

Frustrated with Nagatomo's cryptic behavior, even as a hallucination, I turned away and saw that Hanako was beckoning Ichiro and us over.

Hanako: I've got it - all four clues. It seems there aren't any tiles left to form a fifth one which must mean we're one clue short for this puzzle.

We put all the clues together and studied them.

Clues:

1\. Cecelia did not know that there was a full moon on the night of her murder.

2\. Two of the possible places Cecelia might have died are on the same floor.

3\. Cecelia did not speak with her butler on the night of her murder.

4\. Cecelia loves her bedroom because her bedroom window provides a beautiful view of her estate.

Hanako: I also found this near the paintings. It's a list of where all the rooms and locations are.

CECELIA'S BEDROOM - 3rd floor

BUTLER'S ROOM - 2nd floor

KITCHEN - 1st floor

ENTRANCE HALL - 1st floor

GARDEN - 1st floor

BASEMENT - Basement

Umeko: "Cecelia did not know there was a full moon"...what's that clue supposed to mean?

Eisuke: [excited] Heh, maybe Cecelia was secretly a werewolf! And like a split personality, she would appear and take over Cecelia's body against her own will!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, obviously, this list rules out Cecelia's bedroom and the garden.

Hanako: Is that so?

Ichiro: Yeah. It says she didn't know there was a full moon, which means she obviously couldn't have been in the garden. She would've been outside, and would've seen the moon there. Plus, her bedroom has a window which shows her a view of her estate, meaning it also would've shown her the night sky. She would've seen the moon there too.

Umeko: Yeah...that makes sense.

Ichiro: [snide] You're not the only one that can make deductions, it seems.

Umeko: Oh, is that a challenge? Well, the clues say two of the possible locations are on the same floor. The only locations that are on the same floor are the Entrance Hall, kitchen and garden. But the garden's been ruled out, which means the Entrance Hall and kitchen are two of the three guesses.

Hanako: Our last two options are the Butler's Room and the Basement. Given that Cecelia never spoke with her butler, that seems like a pretty clear sign that the final answer is the Basement.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Tch. These puzzles are elementary. We'll be out of here in no time at all.

Hanako input our three guesses and the door at the end of the room unlocked itself.

The hallucinations, too, seemed to be subsiding as well. Kenji, or Nagatomo, or whichever new person was plaguing me at the moment, was just a fuzzy image in my peripheral vision now. Ichiro, Hanako and I made our way to the door at the end of the room and pushed it open.

Umeko: What the?

Beyond the door was a total, encompassing, pitch black darkness. Even the light from our room barely seemed to light up anything in the other.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Good grief...why is it so dark in there? I can't see a thing.

Umeko: We're not going to have to do another puzzle in there, do we?

Hanako opened her mouth to reply but just then, Monokuma's voiceover came on the loudspeakers again.

Monokuma: Time's up! Please leave the Challenge Arena premises.

Hanako: Looks like we'll have to come back tomorrow and brave whatever's in there.

Ichiro: If it'll get us out of this creepy house, and get Wakako off of that chair, it's worth it.

Hanako: [annoyed] Let's go. I can't stand being in these rooms anymore.

We hurriedly left the Challenge Arena, exiting the way we came and leaving the Dark Room behind.

Nagatomo: [disappointed] Aw, don't goooo…[playful] Come...be in the darkness with me…

Umeko: Tch…

Nagatomo: [playful] You can't run from the truth, Umeko...I'll still be here...waiting…

I slammed the Blue Door closed a little more forcefully than I probably should've. I heard a yelp in response and turned to see Yoshihiki curled up on the floor, Azuma standing over him, looking concerned. Azuma looked over as we arrived.

Azuma: Oh, hey, you three. The others aren't out yet. All done with your second puzzle?

Hanako: Yes. We made it past the second room. It's pitch black in there though...we didn't get much time at all to explore. I don't know if there's a light switch or anything…

Ichiro: [confused] But anyway...what's up with you?

He was looking down at Yoshihiki, who hurriedly got to his feet, crossed his arms and looked away.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, uh...hehe...nothing! I just...got bored waiting around for you guys. That's all.

Ichiro: [worried] Is...that why you've got tear streaks on your face?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ngh...I do not! Shut up, Ichiro.

I cast Azuma a look as the others began leaving their rooms too, filling the awkward silence with the noise of their arrival.

Umeko: What happened? The hallucinations…?

Azuma: [worried] So you guys got hit with the hallucinations in there too, huh? I wasn't affected - again - but while we were both out here, Yoshihiki suddenly doubled over and started crying out so I had to console him. He was...quite hysterical. Obviously he's not going to admit it now…

The Green Team came over to join us.

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] Tch...what's Monokuma playing at? Drugging us with more hallucinogens while we were trying to solve our frickin' puzzles? ...I had to do the whole damn thing practically by myself, because these two couldn't cope!

Miyumi: [sad] We're s-sorry, Samira...I just...as soon as I saw Taro and Ms. Shortcake again, I just...lost the will to go on…

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh...it is hard to focus when being plagued by memories of...people close to you...and recently taken away…

Samira: [worried] It's fine...I'm not mad at you guys, and I certainly don't blame you for how you reacted. I'm just mad at that stupid bear. Whatever...let's just get out of here already.

Azuma: What puzzles did you guys solve this time?

We explained what we'd just figured out to Azuma and Yoshihiki.

Ichiro: Our answers were the kitchen, entrance hall and basement.

Mordecai: Hey, we got the kitchen and basement too. But like last time, our clues were different, so our final answer was the garden.

Samira: [thoughtful] I don't get what Monokuma's playing at here...what's the point of all these puzzles?

Ichiro: [bored] Well, who really cares? As long as it gets us a step closer to escaping...

Yoshihiki: [playful] Y-Yeah! Now let's bounce already! I'm starving. I wonder what's for lunch?

Yoshihiki made a move to leave first, but Hanako took one firm step towards him.

Hanako: [angry] Wait.

Umeko: Hanako?

Without warning, she reached out and grabbed Yoshihiki's arm, holding him back.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Huh? Hey, what gives? What are you-

With a fire in her eyes I'd never seen before, Hanako raised her hand in the air, pulling it back and poising to swing her fist at Yoshihiki.

Azuma: [shocked] Hanako, what-

I caught a brief flash of fear in Yoshihiki's eyes, and then it happened so fast, I almost didn't realize what had happened until I saw that Yoshihiki was now curled up in the corner of the room, cowering and trembling in fear, and realized that he'd pulled his arm free of Hanako's grasp and bolted away from her at breakneck speed.

Yoshihiki: [scared] NO, DON'T!

Yoshihiki had crumpled to the floor and I was stunned to see that he was crying. He had covered his face with both hands and was breathing in heavy, ragged gasps. He had clenched his eyes shut in fright and refused to look at the rest of us.

Hanako: [shocked] I-

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Pl-Please don't hit me!

Hanako: [worried] I...I was only-

Slowly, he peeked through his fingers and looked up at Hanako, who looked a little shell-shocked at his sudden reaction. His chest was heaving and he was out of breath.

 _Had the threat of being attacked had that much of an effect on him?_

When realization that nothing was going to happen to him, and that we were all staring at him, dawned on Yoshihiki, I saw his expression change.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] You...Wh-Why...why would you do that?

Hanako: [shocked] I...I just…

It seemed to dawn on Hanako, for the first time, that testing to see if someone really had been a victim of domestic abuse the way that she had had probably not been the best idea.

Yoshihiki: [angry] You...you're horrible.

Hanako: [shocked] You… [angry] Me? Horrible? Look at the way you've been acting this whole time. ...You forced my hand. All I wanted to know was the truth.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Truth?

He shot to his feet, though he wasn't really much more intimidating than Hanako was, still shaking and shorter than her by a head.

Yoshihiki: [angry] You...you figured it out...you know about...about my... [accusatory] You had no right to try and pull that on me!

Hanako: [accusatory] You've been the most suspicious person here! All I wanted was to see who you really are! I only wanted a genuine reaction from you. You have nobody to blame but yourself that no one else would come to your aid!

Yoshihiki: [angry] You had no right to do that; NONE!

Azuma: [worried] Hanako...maybe that's enough. We...shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves like this.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Ngh...

Yoshihiki's tears had turned to tears of anger now. Having raised his shaking fists earlier, he now dropped them to his side and looked away.

Yoshihiki: [angry] You had no right...no right…

 _This is...not right. Were things supposed to work out this way?_

Umeko: Y-Yoshihiki-

Yoshihiki: [angry] That's my past! It's my business! You don't get the fucking right to use that against me!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-Y-Yoshihiki…? [as Nico] What's...going on?

I was startled to see that Hanako's hands were shaking a little. She folded them across her chest and tried to assert herself, turning her nose up in the air.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...It's nothing.

Yoshihiki turned on his heel and stalked off.

Azuma: [shocked] Yoshihiki, wait! Please, don't be upset, let's discuss this!

But he'd already gone.

Ichiro: [worried] Well, that went well.

Azuma: [annoyed] Hanako!

Hanako: [worried] What? I told you I was going to try something to get him to open up!

Azuma: [annoyed] That was...too impulsive. And it was...well, it was mean.

Hanako: [annoyed] I figured he deserved a taste of his own medicine. He's been rude and brash to a lot of us too.

Mordecai: [shocked] Um...what...just happened? I am still confused.

Samira: [thoughtful] I dunno...but whatever it was, Hanako, I'm on your side.

Hanako: [confused] Hm? Oh, you are?

Samira: He probably had it coming...whatever it was he was talking about.

Azuma: [worried] Look, I get a lot of you don't have a lot of love or trust for Yoshihiki, but like it or not, he's still one of us. He's part of the group! What you just did was...too harsh.

Samira: [snide] Heh! Part of the group...that's rich. He's never acted like he wanted to be a part of the group to begin with. He got what he deserved. I don't know how you got that reaction from him, Hanako, but I don't blame you for thinking it was the appropriate action.

Miyumi: [as Nico] But...w-what did he mean about...his 'past'? Hanako…?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] ...I...I'm not at liberty to say.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, because it's not like you just tried to attack him in front of all of us.

Mordecai: [shocked] It looked like you were trying to hit him! What were you trying to do? Fight the boy?

Azuma: [annoyed] I certainly hope that wasn't your intention. Violence isn't solving anything in this group.

Ichiro: [worried] That's rich, coming from the spy…

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course not. I wouldn't've actually hit him...I was only trying to scare him...and hopefully get him to break his usual composure. That's all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, if that was your goal, you certainly accomplished it. He had a completely different demeanor. [worried] He seemed...actually frightened of you.

Miyumi: [nervous] W-Wasn't that a little...mean of you?

Samira: [confused] I thought you didn't like Yoshihiki either, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [worried] Y-You're right...I don't. But...that doesn't mean I think causing him to break down like that was right either. Y-You actually r-reduced him to tears...I think that might have been going too far...

Try as she might to hide it, I could sense that Hanako did feel a little guilty. Her face was flushed pink and she wouldn't stop fidgeting with her hands.

Hanako: I was only doing what I thought best for the group. He was the most suspicious one by far. I was...testing him. I thought maybe we could learn more about him if I could get him to break his composure...and I mean, learn something genuine about him...not whatever front he puts up in front of us.

Mordecai: [confused] 'Front'? You think he's...acting?

Samira: [annoyed] No one can seriously be as calm as him in a situation like this, much less almost take pleasure in it. He's playful but he's not psychotic. I agree with Hanako.

Azuma: [annoyed] That being said, taking measures to an extreme like that was unwise and irresponsible. As the SHSL Band Leader, I expected better of you, Hanako.

I was stunned. Most of the time, Hanako and Azuma seemed to get along quite well since they were both equally responsible. She had even said he was the person she trusted the most out of everyone left in our little group. And yet here they were, staring each other down. Finally, Hanako looked away.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] ...I did what I thought I had to. I'm not apologizing for that.

Azuma: [disappointed] *sigh* Fair enough. I guess I'll have to play the role of the mediator and try to talk to Yoshihiki later.

Samira: You don't have to do that. He'll probably get over it in a few minutes and be back to pranking all of us again. I say, let him be.

Azuma: [annoyed] I can't do that, Samira. As a spy, I was taught that teamwork and cohesiveness among my fellow spies are essential for team unity. No member of any team should feel isolated or unwanted. It's not right. And at this stage in the Killing Game, we shouldn't be having any more discord. That's the type of thing Monokuma preys on.

Mordecai: [confused] I am...still quite baffled by everything that just happened, but…[excited] I trust Azuma's judgment! He has spoken very sagely and I do not believe he would not have the best interests of the group at heart.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [embarrassed] R-Right...thanks, Mordecai.

Samira: [annoyed] Well, ain't this just a fest of sunshine and rainbows. For the record, I still stand by what Hanako did. Yoshihiki's been pissing us off for far too long without any proper consequences. He honestly got off easy…

Azuma: [worried] Samira…

Samira: [annoyed] And I'd never take the side of swine like him either! People like him who muck around all the time are just bad news…

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What just happened was still cr-crossing a line though…

Samira: [angry] The little twerp didn't actually get hurt though, did he? What line was crossed here?

Mordecai: [disappointed] To use one's past against them like that...especially what seems to have been a sensitive one...is a pretty cowardly move.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...So you're saying I'm cowardly. Is that it?

Umeko: Hanako, come on. No one's saying that…

Mordecai: I am merely saying the action, no matter how justified, was not correct.

Azuma: [angry] Alright, enough! Look, let's just...all get upstairs and out of this place already. Let me be the one to talk to Yoshihiki.

Samira: [annoyed] Knock yourself out. I'm certainly not going to play the role of the mediator with a guy like him.

Looking cross, Samira stormed out of the basement, and Miyumi timidly followed.

Hanako: [disappointed] …

Umeko: Hanako? Was that...really the plan you'd come up with?

Hanako: [disappointed] ...I own up to the fact that it wasn't the most tactful. [annoyed] But I don't have the patience anymore to deal with Yoshihiki. He's been a thorn in our sides for a while now, and his pranks, however harmless, can escalate to much more. After the revelation about Taro's bracelet, I've been constantly wary of him. Like I said, I only did what I did for the good of the group. I thought getting him to break down his walls and be honest in front of us would help us see him for who he really was.

Mordecai: [disappointed] You can try to explain it, but...it was still wrong.

Hanako: [disappointed] ...Sometimes you don't have a choice.

On that note, she took her leave, and the rest of us took our cue to trudge out of the Basement as well.

 _Hanako's plan…_

 _It was definitely a bad one. Yoshihiki...I knew that even he wasn't spared from the effect of the hallucinations and I'd already seen how they'd affected him before, but watching it all play out like that…_

 _Hanako believes that what she did was the right thing to do for all of us. Motivated by her belief to help us all...she'd targeted the least trustworthy member of our group, and tried to expose him._

 _Her methods weren't great, but her motives weren't ill-intentioned entirely…_

 _And Samira...while she agreed with Hanako, she did it for completely different reasons - her own respect for Hanako, and dislike for Yoshihiki. Even after spending weeks together, Yoshihiki is still considered an eyesore by most, if not everyone of us here…_

Dinner that night was a subdued event. Ichiro brought Wakako her dinner this time, and reported back to us that she was doing fine. On her bequest, he had also taken her confessional camera from her room and given it to her, so she could at least entertain herself by filming.

Before I retreated to bed, I went to check up on Azuma's progress with Yoshihiki.

Umeko: No luck?

Azuma: [disappointed] Nah. I've been knocking on his door a few times but he never responds. I can tell he's in there though. I hear his footsteps shuffling about. And...I think I heard him crying at one point, but he stopped as soon as I knocked. He won't come out, no matter what.

 _An outcast, even now…_

Umeko: Well, there's always tomorrow. Maybe he'll be more willing to listen to you then…

Azuma: [disappointed] I can't believe Hanako did that. That was really unlike her. I mean...I know she's a little cold and unemotional at times, and can be a bit ruthless as a leader, but...she should know that doing something like that was only going to hurt us as a group instead of helping us. We have enough on our plate, trying to escape this place and free Wakako, as well as dealing with Cecelia's ghost and the hallucinations. We don't have time to be resolving petty rivalries either.

Umeko: Do you want me to try?

Azuma: No offense, but I don't think it would make much of a difference. I don't think Yoshihiki's opening that door for anybody. Perhaps you're right...we should wait and give him space for now.

Umeko: I guess so…

And so it was with troubled thoughts that I sank onto my bed and snuggled underneath the covers.

When I next awoke, it was to the abrupt shrieking of Cecelia's many portraits again. Grumbling at the interruption, I took a pillow and used it to cover my ears. The screaming finally stopped - once again, at 3:00.

And then...I dozed off once more.

…

*ding dong bing bong*

Monokuma: Good morning, everyone! It is now 7a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time for another b-e-a-utiful day in this spoopy house!

I met up with the others at the Dining Hall as per usual. Samira was there, looking grumpy as usual as she took a sip of coffee. Miyumi was playing with her dolls, and Ichiro was busy tending to Charlie.

Umeko: Morning.

Ichiro: Hey.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Mmph...so tired...it's so hard to sleep whenever that stupid painting wakes us up in the middle of the night…

Umeko: Yeah...I can't wait to get out of here.

I realized Azuma wasn't in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Umeko: Hey...where's Azuma?

Ichiro: He went to deliver Wakako her breakfast first.

Umeko: Hanako and Mordecai aren't here either?

Samira: Probably still in their rooms, maybe. And of course, the Prank King isn't here too. Which is good, because the less I see of him, the better.

Umeko: Yoshihiki still hasn't left his room? Should we start to get worried?

Samira: [annoyed] What for? He's a big boy who can take care of himself. What's he moping around in there for anyway? Hanako never even actually hit him. He's being a baby.

Umeko: Still...don't you think she went just a little too far?

The door opened. I looked up, hoping it'd be Yoshihiki coming down to join us, but instead it was just Hanako.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Gossiping about me, are we?

Umeko: H-Huh? N-No, it's not like that...I just...I only...I mean…

Hanako sighed and took a seat opposite me, rubbing her temples and wincing.

Hanako: [disappointed] Look. Maybe what I did was wrong. I...wasn't thinking straight...when I did what I did. Perhaps...I was just tired of Yoshihiki's behavior.

Umeko: ...Oh.

Miyumi: [worried] I g-guess no one can blame you for that...we're all a little tired of him.

Hanako: [annoyed] So...I just snapped. People who drag a whole group down with them by only thinking of themselves...they get on my nerves. And...I get aggressive in response. Most of the time, it works. Sometimes...it doesn't.

Samira: You have nothing to apologize for, Hanako. Don't tell me you were feeling guilty the whole night because of a guy like Yoshihiki.

Hanako scowled and didn't respond.

Samira: [annoyed] Who cares about him? I mean, he's probab-

That was when the door to the Dining Hall burst open and in rushed Azuma.

Azuma: [distressed] Hey, guys!

Samira: [confused] Hm?

Miyumi: [worried] A-Azuma? What's the matter? You look flustered…

Azuma: [worried] It's the ballroom. You know, where Wakako's been trapped.

Hanako: [worried] What about it?

Azuma: [worried] It's locked.

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: It's...locked? What do you mean, it's locked?

Azuma: [worried] I mean, the door in the Boys' Locker Room that directly connects to the Ballroom. It won't open! I knocked and everything but Wakako didn't let me in.

Miyumi: [nervous] She didn't let you in? What do you mean?

Azuma: [worried] I assumed she locked the doors, since only one of the two Locker Room doors stay open at a time, and the controls for the doors are installed in that throne she's stuck in. But even though I called out for her to open up, the door wouldn't budge.

Samira: [confused] Isn't that because the place is soundproof?

Azuma: [worried] Not the walls between the Ballroom and the Locker Rooms. She should still have been able to hear me calling out for her. I'm concerned something might've happened to her.

Umeko: What do we do?

Azuma: [worried] Well, first things first, one of you girls needs to go check on her.

Miyumi: [shocked] Us?

Azuma: The Boys' Locker Room door is locked. Remember what Monokuma explained to us? Those doors are set up so that when one is open, the other stays shut automatically. If the door on the Boys' side is locked…

Umeko: Then maybe the door on the Girls' side is open!

Azuma: [worried] You need to go to the Girls' Locker Room and check on her!

We got to our feet just as Mordecai arrived too.

Mordecai: [shocked] Good morning. What's the matter? You all look flustered. Where are you all going off to in such a hurry?

Azuma: [worried] I'll explain on the way, but right now, Wakako might be in trouble!

Mordecai: [shocked] Trouble? What kind of trouble?

But before any of us could take another step, a monitor on the nearest wall suddenly flickered and came to life. But instead of Monokuma…

[Track: watch?v=56JN4D_rgdk]

[CG] The Phantom's Video [CG]

Staring out at us from the screen was a masked figure. Wearing a black coat and wide-brimmed hat, the figure's face was hidden from view by a grinning clown's mask. Beyond the mask, there was no way to tell who we were looking at.

And then, the masked figure spoke to us.

He held up a gloved hand, and put a finger to his mouth, as if calling us to silence. His voice came out in a sharp but chilling drawl, no doubt disguised by some vocal distortion device.

Masked Figure: HALT! Stop right there!

Umeko: Huh?

[CG] End [CG]

The seven of us all stopped and stared up at the screen, bewildered.

Miyumi: [scared] Eiyaaahhh! Wh-Who is that?

Samira: [distressed] What the heck? Who's on the screen?

Mordecai: [confused] Is...that Monokuma?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Does that look like Monokuma to you?

The masked figure laughed on the screen.

Masked Figure: [snide] Heh heh heh! Simpletons! Look at you all! Like chickens, running around with your heads cut off. No doubt you wonder who I am...but never mind that! That...is not the important question right now.

I shuddered. This guy was giving me massive Prowler vibes again.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Who are you? What do you want?

The masked figure spread his arms out, sneering down at us.

Masked Figure: [snide] I go by many names, but today, I am simply known as the Phantom!

Miyumi: [worried] The Phantom?

Samira: [annoyed] Well, that's not ominous at all.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...What do you want from us? Why don't you leave the monitor and face us in person?

The Phantom made an odd chittering noise, and I realized he was cackling to himself, the sound muffled beneath his mask. He clasped his gloved hands together with glee.

The Phantom: You wonder about my purpose for appearing before you, yes? The answer is simple. I am here to tell you what has happened to your dear friend, Wakako!

That got all of our attention.

Miyumi: [shocked] W-Wakako? You know about Wakako?

Samira: [angry] You sick fuck! What have you done with her?

The Phantom: [laughing] Now, now...there is no need to get angry! You can still save her. But right now, she is locked away in the depths of this house and only you can save her.

Ichiro: [angry] You...you kidnapped her?

Samira: [accusatory] Just who the hell are you?

The Phantom: [thoughtful] She is fine...for now. [snide] But...you do not have much time left to save her. You have until the hour is up during Monokuma's next Challenge session to save your friend. For you see...that is where I have locked her up.

Mordecai: [confused] What? The Basement?

The Phantom: More specifically...Wakako has been taken to the secret room beyond the Challenge Arena. It will not be easy to save her, but I have told you all you need to know. What you do next, is up to you. Whether she lives or dies...is out of my hands!

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? Why are you doing this? Why have you taken her? [as Nico] What's the matter with you?

The Phantom didn't answer. Instead, with one last cackle from the Phantom, the video feed immediately shut off, replaced by…

Monokuma: It's time for your final challenge! Please report to the Basement immediately!

Then Monokuma disappeared off the screen as well.

We all stared at one another, dumbstruck, still processing what we'd just heard. Then, reality sank in.

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-Whaaat?! W-W-Wakako's...been kidnapped?!

Samira: [distressed] Damn it! Is she really in danger? She's going to die in an hour if we don't…?

Hanako: [angry] Then there's no time to lose. We've gotta get down to the basement, right away.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Right now?

Ichiro: [angry] Yeah, right now! When else, after breakfast?

Miyumi: [distressed] W-Wait! Wh-What about Yoshihiki? D-Did he not see that video? Wh-Where is he? He's not...still in his room, is he?

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, who cares about him? We've got bigger things to deal with.

Azuma: [worried] Samira is right. We've been given a time limit without any warning. We can't afford to waste any more time.

Ichiro: [angry] Then what the fuck are you all still standing around for? Let's just fucking go already!

We all ran to the Basement, and barged through the door downstairs. Monokuma was waiting for us, and leaped into the air in fright as we all charged across the room to where he stood in front of the Challenge doors.

Monokuma: [shocked] Whoa! Wow, you lot sure are enthusiastic toda-

Samira: [angry] Move! Get out of the way!

Monokuma: [shocked] Eh? Wha-

We gathered outside the doors.

Hanako: [angry] We split into our two teams - Green and Blue. Azuma, you…

Azuma: [worried] I know. Both my team members aren't here. Look, tell you what - you guys go through the puzzles and get to the end as fast as you can. I'll go see if I can find Yoshihiki. Now go! Hurry!

With no way to get into his own Challenge Rooms, Azuma ran back upstairs. Wasting no more time, the remaining six of us split into our teams and entered our own rooms.

Monokuma: Wow! You're all in such a hurry today! Okay then! Your time starts now! I'm so excited! Maybe now, someone will finally make it to the 'secret' of the house!

I slammed the door in Monokuma's face, and hurried after Ichiro and Hanako through the two Blue Rooms we'd already passed through. Soon, we'd reached the third and final room - the room in pitch black darkness.

Ichiro: [worried] How are we going to see anything in there?

Hanako: [annoyed] Just get in first. We don't have a lot of time.

We hurried in and Hanako shut the door behind us, plunging us into total darkness. I couldn't see a single thing.

Then, suddenly, Monokuma's voice began to speak on the speakers.

Monokuma: Welcome to the final room! Now, it's time to figure out who killed poor Cecelia...like I mentioned before, Cecelia was murdered by someone she trusted implicitly...and this time, you must pick the correct culprit out of six different suspects! Upupupu...choosing the blackened...it's just like the Killing Game! You can't see it, but there's a table in the centre of the room, with six different buttons, all labelled after each potential killer. Scattered around the room are five different clues. They're not in tiles anymore, and they've already been assembled for you. But the trick here is, you're looking for the clues in complete darkness! And let's just say...it'll be extra creepy to find some of them! Anyway, once you find all five clues, insert them into the five slots on the table. Once all five clues have been found and inserted, the lights will come back on and you can read the clues and make your deductions on who the killer is! Choose correctly and the door in front of you will open! Good luck…

The voiceover cut out.

Hanako: Okay...so five clues...six suspects...and only one answer. Let's get to it.

We didn't stop to discuss it. We just started looking. I got onto the floor and felt around. Without the various tiles scattered around the room this time, it felt like it was going to be much harder to find each individual clue.

On my hands and knees, I kept crawling, hoping to find something, and then I did.

My hand made contact with what felt like a chest of some sort. I felt around and realized it was locked.

Umeko: I found a locked chest! Has anyone found a key?

Ichiro: A key? No...I haven't found anything like that.

Hanako: Hang on...do you guys hear that?

Umeko: Hear what?

And that's when my ears perked up. It was soft, but unmistakable once everyone stopped talking.

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Umeko: Is that…?

Ichiro: It's Wakako's voice! I'd know it anywhere!

Hanako: I heard her over here!

I heard Hanako rounding a corner in the darkness, and then...

Hanako: I don't...hey, what is...HEY!

 _Huh?_

Hanako: H-Hey! Let go of-

I heard Hanako cry out, and then there was a loud thump. The next thing I knew, there was silence.

Ichiro: What was that? Hanako, are you alright?

No answer.

Umeko: Hanako? Hey, you there? Say something.

Still...nothing.

 _What is going on?_

Ichiro: Umeko, what's happened? Why isn't Hanako saying anything?

Umeko: I don't know...did she fall down? Is she hurt?

Ichiro: Hanako! Hey! Hanako! Wakako?

Umeko: Hanako!

We each tried calling out to her, but she didn't respond, and there was no other noise from Wakako either. Still moving around in the darkness, pressing my hand against the wall to navigate around the room, I felt around for Hanako but I couldn't find her. It was like she'd disappeared from the very room itself into thin air. Instead, I kept bumping into various things in the room, like the door, the table, more of Cecelia's hideous paintings, and Ichiro himself.

Ichiro: Ow! You poked me in the eye!

Umeko: Oops! Sorry…

Ichiro: But this is bad...where's Hanako gone? She's not answering us and I can't see a damn thing in this darkness…

And that was when the voiceover came back on a second time. Yet now, instead of Monokuma speaking to us…

The Phantom: Heh heh heh! Surprise!

 _What the hell?_

The Phantom: Heh heh heh...no doubt, both teams are now wondering why one member of their trio has mysteriously gone silent. That's because I've decided that simply kidnapping one person just isn't enough for me! I need MORE victims! And so, I've decided to kidnap one member of each team! Just...as added incentive to work harder and faster! And you've already no doubt wasted precious time looking for your missing friend instead of solving your puzzles…

Umeko: Wh...What? You...you kidnapped Hanako?

Ichiro: The fuck? How? She was just here, in this room with us! You couldn't have kidnapped her!

The Phantom didn't speak again and I heard the voiceover fizzle out.

Ichiro: What the heck? What do we do now? How...how did he kidnap Hanako? How did he even get into the room and out with her again? Did you hear the door open?

Umeko: N-No, I...I don't think so…

 _Hanako...was just kidnapped...in this very room? In the total darkness, neither Ichiro nor I saw any of it happen._

 _And...the Phantom said he'd kidnapped someone from the other team too…_

Ichiro: This is bad...what do we do? What do we do?

Umeko: C-Calm down. Let's...let's just focus and think first. We...we need to find the five clues first. Then...the lights will come on. Maybe it'll help.

Ichiro: Y-Yeah...yeah, good idea. Okay, I'll get back to searching.

We hurriedly began scouring the room in the darkness again. The whole time, my brain felt fried with the stress.

 _How did the Phantom kidnap Hanako like that, when we were just with her? We walked through that door with her, and it shut behind us. How did the Phantom get in? How...did he take her away?_

 _And he kidnapped someone from the other team too...how did he…?_

Ichiro: I've got it! I've...ugh...there's a jar of...some weird substance...and the clue was inside it. It...oh, fuck...it smells awful. Whatever...I got one clue.

I heard him slot it into the table.

 _One down, four to go._

The rest of the clues required equally disgusting or scary tasks to be completed before we could retrieve them. One clue was hidden in a tank in the corner of the room, and Ichiro said he felt cockroaches crawling on him when he'd stuck his hand in to get it.

Another clue had been dangling from the ceiling, and I'd had to stand on a rickety chair to grab it.

The fourth clue had been in the mouth of a stuffed lion's head, hanging on the wall, and as soon as Ichiro grabbed it and began to pull, the mouth had closed around his hand, scaring the living daylights out of him. It never actually hurt, and Ichiro tried to hide his obvious fear, but I could tell he'd been scared stiff.

The final clue had to be in the locked chest.

Ichiro: Here! Umeko, I found the key. It was taped underneath the table.

He felt his way through the darkness towards me, and placed it in my shaking hands. Bending down, I felt for the lock of the chest, and stuck the key in, turning it.

The chest opened with a loud pop, and I heard Ichiro kneeling next to me as I lifted the lid.

Ichiro: What is it?

Umeko: I don't know. I still can't see.

I stuck my hand in and gasped as I felt something cold and hard.

Umeko: It's...cold.

Ichiro: That's ice!

It was a solid block of ice. And on top of the ice, was an ice pick.

Umeko: I...I think the clue's inside the ice.

Ichiro: What? How are we going to get it out then?

Umeko: I'm...going to have to break into it with this ice pick.

Ichiro: How? You can't see anything.

Umeko: I'll...just have to stab it, I suppose.

Ichiro: Be careful, alright? I don't want y...I mean...you wouldn't want to hurt yourself by accident...

Umeko: I'll be careful, I promise.

I grabbed the ice pick, held it up over my head, and stabbed it into the ice. Repeatedly, I stabbed the end of the pick into the block of ice, over and over, chipping away at it. I felt ice flying out in shards in all directions, and the ice pick sinking deeper and deeper into the block. I felt the pick make contact with something more solid, and digging my hand in, felt my fingers close around a wooden, rectangular object.

Umeko: I've got it! The final clue!

Getting to my feet, I made my way to the table in the darkness, and inserted the final clue in its slot. At once, the lights came on, bathing the room with light. I blinked, wincing as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light after being in the dark for so long. Ichiro was groaning too, covering his eyes and flinching.

Once my eyes were back to normal, I saw the table in the centre, and the rest of the room.

There were the two portraits, on either side of the wall. There was the chest with the ice, the rickety chair, the jar of sludge, the stuffed lion's head and the tank of cockroaches.

But most important of all...no Hanako.

Umeko: Hanako's...really not here.

Ichiro: [annoyed] I don't believe it. How the fuck did someone kidnap her while we were still in the room with her?

Umeko: We'll have to figure that out later. First, we need to get out of this room.

We crowded around the table, with the five clues set inside it.

Clues:

Among the six suspects are three pairs of red, blue and green hats, and six different pets.

1\. Cecelia's killer owns a green hat and a pet dog.

2\. The two female suspects have different colored hats, but both hate red.

3\. The owners of the blue hats own a pet cat and pet snake.

4\. Cecelia's two family members have the same hat.

5\. The Aunt has a pet chameleon.

Suspects:

The Butler

The Maid

The Husband

The Aunt

The Chef

The Doctor

Ichiro: I hate riddles like these. This is your forte, so have at it.

Umeko: Okay...so. Neither female has a red hat. That means the two women - the Maid and the Aunt - one has a blue hat and the other has a green one.

Ichiro: I understand that much, at least.

Umeko: Cecelia's two family members...that must refer to the Aunt and the Husband. They have the same colored hat.

Ichiro: Okay…

Umeko: The Aunt has a pet chameleon. So she's not the killer. And it says the owners of the blue hats own a pet cat and pet snake. Which means, the Aunt can't own a blue hat. She must own a green hat.

Ichiro: And if she has a green hat…

Umeko: So does the husband. There are only two suspects with a green hat, and one of those two is the killer. Since the Aunt doesn't own the pet chameleon…

Ichiro: It must be the Husband. The Husband is Cecelia's killer?

Umeko: That's my guess. We don't have time to waste. Let's make that our answer.

I input our answer of 'The Husband'.

We waited with bated breath. And then…

The door at the end of the room swung open, and light flooded in.

Monokuma: Congratulations! You've completed the Challenge Arena! Head out of the room and finish the Final Puzzle to access the secret of the Haunted House!

Ichiro: [distressed] Finally! Come on, let's go!

Ichiro and I rushed out of the room. Beyond the final door, we were on the other side of the basement. There was only one lone door on the opposite wall, with a keypad next to it. And standing in front of the keypad…

Umeko: Azuma?

Azuma whirled around, startled.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh...it's you two. You made it!

Ichiro: [confused] What are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the Basement.

It was true. What was Azuma doing here? He should've been behind us, waiting for us to finish the puzzles and get to the other side. How...did he get here before us? Had he found another route?

Azuma: [nervous] I...well, I couldn't find Yoshihiki.

Umeko: He wasn't in his room?

Azuma: [worried] No. I knocked and I knocked and I called out to him and told him everything that was going on, but no response. And when I finally kicked the door down, it was empty. He wasn't there. So I came back downstairs and decided to try going into the Red Rooms myself. And...all the doors were unlocked.

Ichiro: [shocked] What?

Azuma: [worried] Yeah...all three Red Rooms were unlocked. I just walked through all of them and came out on this side. But I couldn't figure out this final lock.

He pointed at the keypad.

Azuma: I'm guessing this keypad is the final puzzle. Beyond this door must be the secret of the house...and Wakako.

 _The doors to the Red Rooms...were unlocked? Those were the rooms Wakako, Yoshihiki and Azuma would've gone through, except ever since Wakako got trapped in the Ultimate Throne, neither Azuma nor Yoshihiki could progress without her. The puzzles wouldn't activate for less than three people. So...how did Azuma make it to the other side of the Basement?_

Azuma: [shocked] Hey...where's Hanako? Didn't she go in with you?

Ichiro: [worried] You don't know?

Azuma: [confused] Know what?

I quickly explained what had happened while we were in the Dark Room. By the end of it, Azuma looked disturbed.

Azuma: [worried] Hanako was kidnapped? In that very room? And you're saying...one of the others might've gotten kidnapped too?

Ichiro: [angry] Whoever kidnapped them must have locked them up behind that door. Let's get it open!

Ichiro rushed to the keypad, and pressed a couple keys. I saw a question flash on screen.

QUESTION: What was the murder weapon used to kill Cecelia?

Ichiro: [confused] Eh? This again?

Azuma: [worried] I was surprised too. They want us to type in one answer, and one answer only. And getting it wrong...well…

He pointed at a sentence written underneath the question in fine print.

(Get it wrong...and you'll get a face full of electricity! Upupupu!)

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ugh...fucking Monokuma…

Umeko: Here. Let me try.

Azuma: [shocked] Umeko, wait!

Umeko: We don't have time to wait! Three members of the group have been kidnapped. Besides, I think I know the answer.

Ichiro: [shocked] You do?

 _That's right. After we all completed the first puzzle, we each got a different set of three answers. But there was only one murder weapon consistent across all three sets, and it was…_

1\. The bat

2\. The poison

3\. The knife

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The bat

Umeko: That's right! It was the bat! That was the only murder weapon consistent with all three teams' answers!

I typed it in, and the keypad turned green.

Ichiro: [shocked] You...actually got it...

The answer disappeared, and was replaced with a second question.

QUESTION: Where was Cecelia killed?

Ichiro: [worried] Another one?

Azuma: [worried] Do you think you know this one, Umeko? I mean...my team never got our answers. Meaning...you only have two sets of answers to infer from.

 _That's right...only my team and the Green Team completed the puzzles in the second room. Azuma and Yoshihiki never got the chance._

Umeko: Our two sets of answers were the kitchen, entrance hall and basement, and the kitchen, garden and basement respectively. Which means...the correct answer has to be either kitchen or basement. I bet the third set of answers would've given us the correct answer easily. That was the whole point of the puzzles...they were meant to be solved together, as a group!

Ichiro: [shocked] As a group?

Umeko: We were meant to solve the puzzles, combine our answers, and work together to find the secret of the house as one unit. But the Ultimate Throne threw a wrench in that plan…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...you're not going to…

Umeko: We can't risk wasting more time. I'm going to guess an answer.

Ichiro: [shocked] You can't! You could get electrocuted!

Azuma: [angry] I can't let you do that, Umeko. Let me.

Umeko: What? Azuma, I-

Azuma: I'm the spy here, remember? I've trained my body to withstand a lot. A little electrocution would hurt me but not as much as it would hurt you. I'm better prepared to endure it in case I get the answer wrong.

Umeko: I can't ask you to do that. I can't have you getting hurt on my behalf!

Azuma: It wouldn't be just for you, but for all of us, and the three people who've been kidnapped. We don't have time to argue over this!

Azuma gently nudged me out of the way, and took my spot in front of the keypad. I watched him key in an answer, and hold his breath as he entered it in.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _How...can you expect me not to trust him...when he's literally risking himself like this for us? ...for me?_

The keypad turned green with a click.

Ichiro: [shocked] It...it worked? It...actually worked?

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

Azuma: [happy] Y-Yeah...yeah, it did.

Umeko: Azuma...you…

Azuma: I had an equal shot of getting it right or wrong. It was either kitchen or basement, so I went with my gut and said 'basement'. It...is where we're at, right now, anyway.

Umeko: I can't believe you risked yourself like that…

Azuma: [nervous] Heh...well...I'm a spy. I'm used to putting my life on the line.

Ichiro: [worried] Still...that was really dangerous.

QUESTION: Who killed Cecelia?

All six suspects were listed there.

Umeko: I got this. It's the Husband.

We input our final answer, and heard the door unlock itself.

Umeko: Yes! We did it!

I heard a door open behind us, and turning around, I saw Samira and Mordecai rushing to us from the Green Room.

Samira: [shocked] Hey! You're all here!

Mordecai: [shocked] Azuma? You too?

Azuma: It's a long story. What matters is, we just got the door open.

Ichiro: [worried] Hey...where's Miyumi? Was she…?

Samira: [angry] Yeah. We were looking for our clues when we heard her cry out and then...she was gone.

Mordecai: [accusatory] So...Wakako, Hanako and Miyumi are beyond that door?

Umeko: Let's not waste any time! We have to find them!

Azuma: [angry] Alright. I'll head in first. Everyone, just stay behind me.

Leading the way, Azuma threw the door open and we all rushed into the room behind him.

But we weren't prepared for what we were about to see.

[CG] The Security Room [CG]

Security monitors.

Dozens of them.

All of them showing camera feeds of various places in the house.

I saw our respective bedrooms, the Entrance Hall, the Lounge, the Basement itself…

Samira: ...What…?

Mordecai: What...is this room?

Ichiro: Tch...it's a fucking security office. Was...was Monokuma watching us from inside here? What is this?

There was one long table in front of all the monitors, along with a couple laptops plugged in. Azuma walked over to the nearest one and tapped a couple keys.

[CG] End [CG]

Mordecai: [confused] What's on the computer?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Look...it's been left on this page.

He showed us the screen. On it was a message, typed out for us to see.

Message:

Upupupu...Congratulations on finding the secret of the haunted house! I told you finding the secret of the haunted house would help you escape faster, and I wasn't lying! The security feed on these monitors will help you monitor everyone in the house secretly. You can use these security cameras to help you plot a murder! That'll help you get out of here! Upupupu!

I felt the disappointment envelop me in an almost crushing grip.

 _This...this is the secret...we were working so hard to uncover?_

 _A security room?_

 _We were promised that the secret would help us escape the house…_

 _But once again, it was another lie. It would help us escape...but not all together. It was designed to help us escape through the plotting of another murder._

Samira: [angry] You've gotta be fucking kidding me! This? This is it?

She kicked the desk, looking pissed, and paced up and down the room, running her hands through her hair. Behind us, the others looked similarly dejected.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Alas, we were bamboozled once again.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So much for that idea…

It was then that I noticed another door set in the other side of the room.

Umeko: Hey...guys, look. There's another door there.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm...you're right.

Mordecai: [shocked] Is that where the girls have been taken?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Perhaps...okay, everyone stay behind me. We'll go through the door together.

Umeko: Mordecai, you coming?

I'd noticed Mordecai had leaned over the table, peering at one of the security monitors and scrutinizing it.

Mordecai: [shocked] Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry...I was just...looking at something.

He left and rejoined the rest of us. Azuma took charge and tentatively tested the doorknob to the second door.

It swung open easily and we all filed in.

What we saw next shocked us even more than the security room had.

[CG] The Torture Chambers [CG]

Hanako, Wakako and Miyumi.

All three girls were locked inside three tiny chambers, seen behind a pane of glass. Each of them was strapped into a large metallic chair, connected to several wires and other complicated-looking machinery.

Upon seeing us, they perked up and started calling out.

Wakako: Well, it's about time you guys showed up!

Hanako: You've all arrived. Quick, get us out of here!

Miyumi: Guys, help!

[CG] End [CG]

Ichiro: [shocked] What is this room?

Hanako: [distressed] We don't know. When we woke up, we...just found ourselves in here, like this.

Miyumi: [distressed] Please help us!

Azuma: [worried] Okay, calm down. Can you move?

Wakako: [angry] We're stuck in these damn chairs! Ugh! First I was trapped in one chair and now another!

Azuma walked forward and peered through the glass into Wakako's chamber, studying the chair she was trapped in.

Azuma: [distressed] Ngh...those wires...and that metal chair…

Mordecai: [worried] What is it?

Azuma: [worried] I hope I'm wrong about what this means…

Umeko: Hey, there's a screen over here.

In front of each of the three chambers were three tables, with a screen set in the middle of them. Samira walked up to the one by Wakako's station, and tapped it with her finger.

All three screens came alive, and we watched as The Phantom stared out at us once again.

The Phantom: Aha! So...you've made it.

Samira: [annoyed] You again?

The Phantom: Welcome to the Torture Chambers!

Umeko: Torture Chambers?

Wakako: [scared] Wh-What?!

Ichiro: [angry] What kind of sick place is this?

The Phantom: No need to explain this one, Monokuma! I'll handle it! Let me tell you the truth behind good ole' Cecelia's agonizing death! You see, yes - she was described to have the perfect life. Friends, family, and tremendous wealth. Now ask yourself this - why would such a delightful young woman have Torture Chambers in her own basement? It's simple. ...Cecelia was a closet psychopath. She was a serial killer. She lured people to her home, drugged them, kidnapped them, and toyed with them for her own twisted, sickening entertainment. And here you all stand, in the place where she conducted most of her savage tomfoolery.

The Phantom picked at the edges of his gloves, seeming smug.

The Phantom: [snide] She would strap her victims into her little chambers, and play a game with them. And when the game ended, and they failed, she'd electrocute them - fry them - char them from the inside out. She was a murderous scoundrel hiding behind an innocent face…

Ichiro: [angry] Why the fuck are you telling us this? We don't care.

The Phantom: It got to the point where her husband, who figured out the truth, had no choice but to deal with her himself. At night - 2:30 to be exact, while she was toying with another one of her victims in this very basement, he took a bat...and beat her to death. Then, he strapped her into one of her own Chambers...and let her fry. And so, in honor of you finally finding out the truth behind Cecelia's death, today...I want to play a game.

Mordecai: [shocked] A game?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What is this Jigsaw shit?

Azuma: [worried] What kind of game?

The Phantom: A game...that will determine the fates of your fellow classmates, who you see before you. As you can see...a few of your friends have been strapped into the following Torture Chambers. Their lives...now rest in your hands.

Miyumi: [scared] O-Our lives…?

Hanako: [angry] What is the meaning of this?

Wakako: [distressed] Wh-What? No...I can't die here! Azuma, you've got to get me out!

The Phantom: [snide] When this video ends, a countdown will activate.

Samira: [angry] Countdown? A countdown to what, exactly?

The Phantom: [laughing] By the time three minutes are up, anyone still strapped to their chairs...will be electrocuted!

Miyumi: [scared] E-E-Electrocuted?

Mordecai: [distressed] It cannot be!

Wakako: [distressed] What the fuck? I can't die like this, not like this! Get me outta here! Please!

The Phantom: [snide] Hundreds of volts of deadly electricity will surge through a prisoner's veins, frying them from the inside and killing them instantly…

 _Deadly electricity...instantaneous death…_

Samira: [distressed] Why are you doing this? Just who the hell are you?

The Phantom chuckled, and put another gloved finger to his bony mouth. It was almost like he or she was sneering right at us from across the screen and underneath his hideous mask. I could detect malice seeping off his every syllable as he spoke again.

The Phantom: Whether they live or die...that decision is up to you! Your only way to free a prisoner is to complete the puzzles that will unlock the doors to their chambers, and release them from their constraints. And your time...begins now.

The Phantom's face disappeared across all three screens, replaced by what looked like a retro jigsaw puzzle computer game. Above the game, on each of the three screens, was a timer starting at 3:00. Then, it began counting down.

[Track:  watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ]

Ichiro: [distressed] Crap! What do we do?!

Miyumi: [scared] No! G-G-Guys, save us!

Samira: [distressed] What the fuck? This can't be happening…

Azuma: [angry] Quick! There's no time to waste! Mordecai, help me see if we can get some of these doors open by force!

Mordecai: [distressed] On it!

Azuma: [angry] The rest of you, go see what those puzzles are! Try to get them out! Mordecai and I will be back!

Azuma charged out of the room, Mordecai hot on his heels.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What now? How do we get out of here?

Wakako: [distressed] I don't want to get electrocuted!

Samira: [distressed] Fucking…

Hanako: [angry] Don't panic.

Umeko: H-Hanako…?

Hanako: [angry] Listen. You three...just stay calm. What's on those three screens? Is it another puzzle?

I cautiously approached the computer screen in front of Hanako's station. The screen was displaying a jigsaw puzzle. It looked like one of Cecelia's portraits.

Umeko: Y-Yeah...it's a jigsaw puzzle.

Hanako: [angry] Okay...then solve it! Finish the puzzle and it'll unlock the doors. And hurry!

Samira: [distressed] Puzzles?

Ichiro: [annoyed] This really is some Jigsaw shit…

Samira: [distressed] I'm not fucking good at puzzles…

Wakako: [angry] It doesn't matter how fucking good you are at them! Just get us out of here, damn it!

Samira: [distressed] Ngh...okay.

Samira stepped up to Wakako's computer and began tapping the screen with her fingers, trying to work out her puzzle.

The timer kept counting down now. We had two minutes left.

I turned and saw Ichiro had backed up against the wall, clutching Charlie with white-knuckled hands, breathing heavily.

Umeko: Ichiro? You have to help Miyumi! There are only three of us...I can't do two puzzles on my own here!

Ichiro: [distressed] ...Me?

Umeko: We don't have time to argue about this! Just go!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] No, don't! I...I can't do it! I'll mess it up, I know I will. Don't put her life in my hands! Don't put that burden on me! I won't be able to do it!

Miyumi: [in tears] I-I-Ichiro…? Please...I d-don't want to die in here!

Umeko: Ichiro, come on! There's no other way!

Ichiro: [distressed] I can't! I can't do it! I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna fail, and it'll be my fault when she dies-

Umeko: It'll be your fault too if you don't do anything!

Miyumi: [in tears] Pl-Please! I can't die...I promised Taro I would get out of here alive! I want to go home! I just want to see my family again!

Ichiro: [sad] …

Wordlessly, Ichiro set Charlie down and walked up to Miyumi's station, hands trembling. I directed my attention back to the computer in front of Hanako's chamber.

Hanako: You got this, Umeko. Just stay calm...think rationally. I…[sad] I believe in you.

 _Hanako…_

 _I can't fail her now…_

 _Her life...is in my hands._

The timer had dropped down to a minute now. I began frantically tapping on the screen, moving jigsaw pieces around.

I looked from one piece to another, analyzing the edges of each piece, looking at the design on it.

 _Find the corners first...then work inwards…_

 _I've seen Cecelia's portrait all around the house...countless times! I know what the final image will look like when I'm done assembling it. I know I can do this!_

Azuma and Mordecai returned to the room, panting and out of breath. Each of them was carrying a bat - I realized they must have gotten them from the first room from the Challenge Arena.

Azuma: [distressed] Keep working on it! We'll try to get the doors open!

They began swinging at Wakako's door, trying to smash the glass in, but it remained solid.

Wakako: [scared] Mmph...I don't want it to end here...I…[in tears] I still have so much to live for...

Azuma: [distressed] Hang in there, Wakako! Just hang on!

Ichiro: [shocked] I...I did it!

Ichiro pressed one final button on his screen, then yelped as a spark of electricity shot up from the computer, zapping him.

Ichiro: [angry] Argh!

He stumbled back and collapsed onto the floor, as the door to Miyumi's torture chamber slid open and she was freed from her seat. Weeping uncontrollably, she leapt out of it and fell onto the floor near Ichiro, hugging him.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sob* Th-Thank you… *sob* thank you…

Ichiro: [in tears] …

The Phantom: One down, two to go…

 _Damn it...think, just think! Focus!_

The Phantom: Twenty seconds…

Samira: [angry] Rargh!

Wakako: [distressed] Get me out of here, Azuma! Please! [in tears] I don't want to die!

Azuma: [angry] It won't budge!

Mordecai: [distressed] What do we do?

Azuma: [angry] Screw it…

Azuma took a step back, then charged at the door, slamming into it with his body. It barely moved an inch.

Azuma: [distressed] Ow…

Mordecai: [shocked] Azuma!

Azuma: [distressed] We have to break it down!

The Phantom: Fifteen seconds…

 _This piece goes here…_

 _Yes...that's the frame of it…_

It was getting harder and harder to think. My hands were trembling madly and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

 _I can't do it...I can't do it…_

 _I can't save her…_

 _Hanako will die...and it'll all be because of me!_

The Phantom: Ten seconds…

Umeko: I...I almost have it! I...I know this!

 _There's just four pieces left...just four more!_

Hanako: [sad] ...It's okay if you can't do it, Umeko. I...I know you tried your best.

 _Three more!_

Hanako: [in tears] It's...it's not your fault.

 _Two more!_

The Phantom: Five…

 _Last one!_

Hanako: [sad] I…

Umeko: I've done it! I did it, I did it!

Hanako: [shocked] You…

The door to Hanako's chamber slid open and she sprang up and out of her chair.

Hanako: [shocked] Umeko...you...you saved me…

Out of breath, I stumbled back from the computer screen and back up against the wall, putting a hand to my chest.

I was almost lightheaded from the stress of it all. But I'd done it. _I'd managed to save her. I saved Hana-_

The Phantom: One...TIME'S UP!

Azuma: [angry] NO!

Samira: [shocked] What? No...no, no, no, I'm not finished!

Wakako: [in tears] N-No! Pl-Please! Please help me!

Ichiro: [shocked] Wakako...

Samira began kicking the table, slamming the screen, but her puzzle was nowhere near completion. By Wakako's chamber, Azuma and Mordecai were still hopelessly slamming the door, trying to get it open.

Miyumi: [distressed] Do it! Open the door!

Samira: [distressed] I'm trying! I need more time! I-

The Phantom: [laughing] Eh heh heh heh! Game over...

Samira: [shocked] No!

Wakako: [in tears] Azuma!

The video on the screen ended as it cut to black, with the last thing I saw being the Phantom's mask grinning up at me with cold malice. I looked up through the glass just in time to catch sparks flying as Wakako began thrashing about and convulsing in her chair, straining against her restraints. The sound of crackling electricity filled my ears, along with Wakako's shrill screams of pain, almost unrecognizable as her entire body was shocked with countless volts of deadly electricity.

Miyumi: [scared] Noooo!

Ichiro: [angry] Get her out of there!

Hanako: [distressed] G-Get that door open!

Mordecai: [distressed] We're trying!

The door began to budge open a crack as Azuma and Mordecai shoved their combined weight against it. Inside, I could still see Wakako being shocked through the window, her body jolting up and down like a puppet on its strings.

Next to me, Ichiro had his hands clamped over his mouth, his eyes open wide with horror. Miyumi had averted her eyes and was covering Nico's too.

Samira had slumped to the floor, her whole body limp, tears shining in her eyes, as Hanako clutched at her shoulders.

Azuma: [distressed] Come on! We've almost got it open! Put all your weight on it, Mordecai!

The crackling had stopped. Wakako was no longer thrashing in her seat. From what little I could see of her, she had slumped over in her chair, her head down and her hair hanging loosely over her face. I couldn't spot any signs of movement coming from her.

At last, with one final kick, Azuma and Mordecai broke the door down and charged into the room.

Azuma: [shocked] Wakako!

Azuma rushed to the other girl's side, kneeling by her and trying to rouse her.

Azuma: [distressed] Wakako! Wake up!

Wakako didn't reply, and as Azuma shook her, her head rolled from side to side, and she did not stir.

Mordecai: [shocked] N-No…

Azuma: [shocked] Wakako…?

He gingerly reached over to press two fingers to the side of her neck, and his face grew even paler. But even without his grim confirmation, I already knew.

We'd watched her die in front of us.

We'd watched her get shocked with millions of volts of electricity.

We'd failed to save her.

[CG] The Fifth Victim [CG]

 **Wakako Noguchi** , the **SHSL Reality TV Star** , sat slumped over in her chair, cold and lifeless, taken away from us and from life right before our very eyes.

She didn't deserve to die - not in such a cruel way, not after all we'd survived together.

But yet again, Monokuma had prevailed once more, and we were thrust back into the madness of the Killing Game for the fourth time.

[CG] End [CG]

Surviving Students: 8

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

This story officially has fanart now! The extremely talented AO3 user "anon" made this amazing piece of fanart of the main cast, take a look!

Fanfiction users, you need to type in the link on imgur to view it. (sorry, Fanfiction doesn't allow website links for some dumb reason)

Fanart: /sfylkWI

I'm incredibly honored that you liked my story enough that it inspired you to make fanart for it. Thanks again!

I can't say it enough, but all your support means the world to me and is a big reason I keep on writing. I love seeing fan reception from you all even if I don't always reply to you (like the guest users on Fanfiction who I am unable to respond to), so I'll just take this opportunity to once again thank you all for sticking with and enjoying the story for this long, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy the chapters to come!

Oh yeah, and Wakako's dead. She's probably pissed I'm overshadowing her death with all of this. So - Who do you think killed her? The investigation commences in the next chapter!


	36. Haunt These Halls No More, Deadly Life 1

_Wakako had always been a troublesome individual at times. Airheaded, more than a little ditzy at times, and her odd obsession with Azuma and the Killing Game being not unlike reality television...she had caused plenty of us, myself included, to roll our eyes at her more than once._

 _But as time went on, we saw different sides to her - sensitive sides. She had been through more than she had let on to us. She was smarter than we gave her credit for, more sensible than she'd appeared._

 _She'd helped my team win the Game Show, to keep the 'advantage' out of Yoshihiki's hands, and she'd paid a price for it._

 _She'd helped cheer Miyumi up after losing Ms. Shortcake._

 _She'd befriended Ichiro, and been a source of comfort and encouragement for him._

 _She wasn't just a pretty face._

 _But in the end…_

 _Like Shizuko...she would never again grace the TVs of adoring fans anymore._

*ding dong dong ding*

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

[Track:  watch?v=56JN4D_rgdk]

I heard someone gagging. Turning, I saw that Miyumi had run to a nearby corner and was currently throwing up whatever little contents she had left in her stomach onto the floor.

Hanako: [shocked] ...Oh my God…

Ichiro: [distressed] …No…

Mordecai: [shocked] She's...

Azuma: [distressed] ...Wakako…

Hanako: [angry] Damn it! Not again!

That was when we heard footsteps running toward us, as Yoshihiki burst into the room, panting and out of breath.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What happened? I heard the Body Announcement, I-

His sentence trailed off as he peered into the Torture Chamber and saw Wakako's body lying inside, limp and slumped over in her chair.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wh-What…? No...w-what happened…?

Azuma turned to him with sad eyes and sighed, looking away.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] This...this is…

Hanako: [angry] ...She's dead.

Monokuma: You're damn right she is!

Monokuma had arrived as well, and now perched atop the nearest table, looking at Wakako's body with interest.

Monokuma: Finally, you know! Wakako always had quite a mouth on her, and she may have been easy on the eyes and good to look at, but she really wasn't a whole lot more than that...

Ichiro: [sad] …

Miyumi: [accusatory] Wh-What are you saying this for? Can't you have a little more respect for her? She's d-dead!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Respect for the dead? Hah! That's a good one.

Ichiro: [angry] You...Wakako was more than just that! She was our friend! Y-Yeah...she was a handful at times...but you don't get to talk badly about her! This is your doing!

Monokuma: [confused] My doing? My doing that she was electrocuted right in front of your eyes? I don't think so!

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How horrible!

Mordecai: [accusatory] But you're the one that did this...aren't you?

Monokuma: [confused] Me? [annoyed] Seriously, Mordecai, it's been four cases! Four! How have you still not gotten it into your thick skull that the only people committing murders here are you lot, and not me?

Hanako: [annoyed] You're joking. The kidnappings, these Chambers, that video! ...You're saying one of us...set all that up?

Monokuma: [excited] Of course! I'm not going to give anything away...but this is definitely one of your handiwork, as usual! Which means we're going to have another Class Trial!

 _No...not again…_

 _One of us...is a killer...again?_

 _One of us...wore that dastardly costume...filmed those videos...kidnapped Wakako from her Throne...kidnapped Hanako and Miyumi from two dark rooms...set up the Torture Chambers...and orchestrated Wakako's electrocution._

 _One of us...did all that?_

 _It can't be...it's got to be some sort of sick joke…_

 _Someone in the group...set up this sick game?_

Mordecai: [angry] I refuse to believe that! No way one of us did this!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Deny it all you want, Mouldecai! That name's starting to grow on me, by the way. Just like a fresh, green mould…

Samira: [in tears] No…

Miyumi: [in tears] Why…

Monokuma: [giggling] How fitting, isn't it? That the girl who shines so brightly in the spotlight ends up dying before a live audience? Truly, she was eliminated from the Killing Game with a bang! I'm sure she wouldn't have had it any other way!

I could see Ichiro seething with anger, his fists shaking by his side.

Monokuma: Anyway, it's time for your fourth investigation! Presenting...the Monokuma File!

I barely reacted as Monokuma shoved his accursed files into our hands.

Monokuma: I'll make another announcement when it's time for the Class Trial! Do your best to investigate Wakako's murder as best as you can! I've got to say...this killer really went all out on the elaborate schemes. Upupupu!

Samira: [angry] Raaarrrggghhh!

Monokuma laughed and ducked out of the way as Samira hurled the Monokuma File at him. He ran off into the distance as Samira seethed with anger, her fists clenched and shaking by her sides.

Miyumi: [in tears] Poor Wakako…

I couldn't stand to look at Wakako for too long.

 _She's just sitting there...limp...cold...lifeless._

I almost expected her to get up and start cussing us out like she normally did. Hands on her hips, her typical snarky expression on her face...but always never afraid to say what was on her mind. She was a wacky soul...but she had a kind heart, deep down.

Samira: [angry] Damn it...fuck this…

She stormed away from Wakako's body, her shoulders shaking as she swiped at the tears on her face.

Miyumi: [distressed] Samira...c-c-calm down…

Samira: [accusatory] Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? I could've saved her! I could've saved her and I failed! Ngh...and...and she…

Samira couldn't bring herself to look at Wakako's body again and looked away again, gritting her teeth.

Samira: [in tears] Ngh…

Azuma: [sad] It's not your fault, Samira. Don't blame yourself.

Samira: [angry] Oh, trust me. It's not me that I blame. ...It's this filthy, fucking killer.

Mordecai: [worried] That's right. It's...the killer's…

Yoshihiki: [worried] Well, who is it, then? I mean...is it really one of us in this room?

Hanako: [annoyed] You do realize that would make you the prime suspect, right?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Me?

Samira: [angry] Yeah...you.

Yoshihiki seemed stunned as the others turned to him, and he backed up a little, holding his hands up as if to pacify them.

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Whoa, easy there...I didn't do any of this shit. Are you kidding me? Who sets up a bunch of torture chambers and electrifies their victim like that?

Samira: [angry] It doesn't matter. You were missing the whole morning!

Hanako: [annoyed] And you weren't around last night either.

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...Where the hell were you?

Mordecai: [distressed] Yoshihiki, did you...set all this up?

Miyumi: [as Nico] Are you...really the culprit?

Yoshihiki: [angry] What? No! Of course not! Jeez...you guys suspected me in that very first case too! Why are you suspecting me again?

Samira: [angry] This time, we have good reason.

Azuma: [annoyed] Guys, stop.

The others fell silent.

Azuma: [annoyed] All these accusations aren't helping anyone right now. We're...we're not going to make things right by Wakako by standing around and arguing pointlessly. [sad] We...we need to investigate. We may not have a lot of time. When we find more evidence, it might...it might help us understand who went to all the trouble of doing this...only then can we pinpoint the right culprit.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Azuma's right.

Samira: [annoyed] Ichiro, you too?

Ichiro: [worried] Trust me, Samira, I don't like letting Yoshihiki off the hook like this. But...we need to make sure we get the right person behind all this. That's...what Wakako would want.

Hanako sighed.

Hanako: Very well. We should spread out and start investigating...again.

Miyumi: [in tears] Not again…

Mordecai: [disappointed] How could we have let this continue…

 _I can't believe it…_

 _Four times now…_

 _Four times...we'd been forced to investigate the deaths of our friends…_

Azuma: [sad] Hanako, Miyumi - the two of you should rest. The both of you almost died. You need to rest, and get medical attention.

It was only then that I realized the two of them were sporting injuries to the head. Blood was sticking to Miyumi's hair, and I spotted blood peeking out from beneath the rim of Hanako's hat. Azuma gently brushed some of Miyumi's hair aside to take a look at her wound and Miyumi winced.

Azuma: [worried] That looks serious. Did the kidnapper do that to you?

Hanako: [annoyed] To knock us out? Yeah.

Mordecai: [worried] I brought a medkit with me. Here.

Miyumi: [worried] B-But...shouldn't we help you investigate?

Azuma: You won't be of any help if you collapse during the investigation. Go sit down somewhere, and rest - patch yourselves up. You can investigate when you're feeling better.

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Yeah...that's probably good advice. I want to help, but...I can't deny my head is pounding. I can help patch Miyumi and myself up - the rest of you shouldn't waste any time investigating because of us. We don't know how much time Monokuma's going to let us have.

Miyumi: [worried] Well...okay.

The two girls took their leave.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Phew, thanks Azuma, my man...you really saved my hide earlier. Samira looked like she was about to give me a black eye…

Azuma: [annoyed] Yeah, well...there's still the Trial. If the evidence does indeed point to you as the culprit...I'll let the accusations fly then.

 _Yoshihiki's absence the whole morning...definitely seems suspicious._

 _But it doesn't mean he has to be the culprit. One of us did all this. But who?_

I slowly approached Wakako's chamber.

This was different. It had been bad enough finding four bodies before, of victims killed. But now...we'd watched her get electrocuted right before our very eyes. It was almost like...an execution.

Like the three killers we'd seen die at Monokuma's hands…

We'd watched the very moment Wakako's vibrant life was snuffed out.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: Azuma...are you going to be okay?

Azuma: [sad] Y-Yeah...I'm fine. I just...I need a minute.

He looked away, and I could tell he was trying not to show me how broken up he was. When he thought I wasn't looking, I caught him wiping a hand across his eyes.

Wakako had always bugged him with her flirting. She had been clingy and infatuated with him...but ever since their date, Azuma had been a little more relaxed around her company.

And though he may not have admitted it...it was obvious that he had grown to care for her...that he had come to know her more beyond the shallow persona she put up of herself for everyone else.

He must have been one of the few people she had let in to see her true self.

Wakako...really trusted Azuma.

Even though he didn't like her romantically, he had obviously grown to like and care for her as a person, and saw a vulnerable side to her that she only revealed to a few people.

Azuma: [sad] She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to die like that.

Umeko: No one does…

[[flashback]]

Wakako: [distressed] No...I can't die here! Azuma, you've got to get me out!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: It's...not your fault, Azuma. You know that, right?

Azuma: [sad] ...Yeah. I know, but I just...I wished I could've saved her.

Umeko: ...I know…

Azuma: [in tears] Damn it…

He brushed at his face even more furiously, looking upset more at himself than anything.

Azuma: [angry] She didn't deserve this…

Umeko: Hey...I'll do my best to help you get to the bottom of this. Okay? Whoever did this…

 _I don't want to believe it was one of us again._

 _I want more than anything to just believe this was Monokuma's doing - someone we could all get together and hate - a villain we could fight as a team._

 _But while he is the one behind the Killing Game as a whole...I know he isn't lying._

 _He has no reason to._

 _This...is one of us again._

 _Another member of our group...has decided to try to kill to escape._

 _And whoever it was…_

 _I don't want to accuse another one of my friends._

 _Why...why do I have to do this...yet again…?_

Umeko: I'll help you. I promise.

Azuma: [sad] ...Thank you, Umeko.

Azuma had helped me solve Kenji's murder. Kenji had been someone I'd liked and cared for.

Now that Wakako was dead...it was only right I do the same, and be there for him.

Azuma knelt down by Wakako's body, and gripped her hand in his.

Azuma: [sad] …

He looked like he wanted to say something. Rest in peace, perhaps? But evidently, he decided against it. Looking away morosely, he got back to his feet, and squared his shoulders.

Azuma: Alright. Let's get to work.

[[INVESTIGATION: START]]

[Track:  watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

Monokuma File 04:

The fifth victim is Wakako Noguchi, the SHSL Reality TV Star. Estimated time of death is around 12 in the afternoon. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was in the Torture Chambers in the Basement. The cause of death was electrocution. There was also a wound found on the side of the victim's head, as well as a cut on the victim's left arm. There were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

 _Electrocution…_

 _A wound on the side of her head...and a cut on her arm…_

 _What happened to Wakako…?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #4]

[Inspect: Wakako's Body]

Umeko: Sorry, Wakako…

Azuma: [sad] We should...look at the wounds the Monokuma File mentioned. Also, her restraints.

I saw that there was indeed a small cut on her left arm.

 _What could have caused this? Was she grazed? Was it a knife? Did she get in a struggle with her kidnapper?_

Azuma peered at the side of her head, and gently shifted a bit of her hair out of the way.

Azuma: Yup. She's...got a wound here. It...looks like she was hit on the side of the head with something hard.

Umeko: Perhaps she was knocked out, so the killer could place her in her chamber.

Azuma: [worried] I suppose that's most likely.

I checked Wakako's restraints next.

Umeko: The restraints on her electric chair look pretty similar to the restraints that kept her in the Ultimate Throne.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Except these ones have a bunch of needles and wires attached to them…[sad] For the...electrocution…

Umeko: It...must be the same for all three chairs.

Azuma: [thoughtful] And the wires are hooked up to that machine...so there's no doubt then. Wakako's electrocution really was linked to the puzzle, and not some external source.

Umeko: So the game the Phantom made us play...that really was the cause of death…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Torture Chambers]

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Umeko: Ichiro...how are you holding up?

Ichiro: [annoyed] How do you think I'm holding up? We're having another stupid trial. I don't know about you, but I'm not looking forward to having a fourth one in a row. They may be easy for you two to handle, but I hit my limit on the very first one.

Azuma: [worried] Nothing about this is easy for us either, Ichiro. These are our friends we're talking about here.

Ichiro flinched.

Ichiro: [worried] I know that. I...I just...I just hate...this feeling of powerlessness. It just feels that no matter what we do...things always end up like this.

Umeko: ...We're going to make this the last time, then. You'll see.

Ichiro didn't look convinced.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sure, Wakako could be vain and shallow and downright idiotic at times but…[disappointed] she wasn't all bad.

 _It's funny that, in a way...Ichiro was the closest thing Wakako had to an actual confidant out here, besides that camera she always used for her 'confessionals'. I think...her death is affecting him more than he's truly letting on._

Ichiro: [annoyed] Damn it...I can't believe that just happened. To die like that? It's...gruesome. It's not fair.

Umeko: Hey, you uh...neither of you ever told us what it was that she'd helped you with.

Ichiro: Hm?

Umeko: The favor she did for you, after...after you helped her with her date.

Azuma: [sad] ...

Ichiro: [disappointed] …

Umeko: Is...is that going to be important, at all, moving forward…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...No. Just forget about it.

Umeko: But-

Ichiro: [annoyed] Drop it, Umeko. It's not important.

 _Well, that didn't sate my curiosity at all. If anything…_

Ichiro: [sad] I'm sorry, Umeko. Could I...just...have a moment alone?

Umeko: Yeah...of course.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man...it's such a shame. She was quite the beauty...the world's lost an attractive girl, and the men out there will surely mourn her loss.

Samira: [angry] Could you not take everything so flippantly? [accusatory] She just died in front of us and you don't seem to have any remorse over it!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I was being serious! [playful] She _was_ really attractive…[annoyed] Besides, you know my motto. ...No use crying over spilt milk. What's happened has happened: she's dead. There's no point to crying over that. And I never witnessed it myself, so...forgive me if I'm not too broken up over it.

Umeko: How...how can you say something like that?

Yoshihiki: I've been saying stuff like that this whole time. Deal with it, Umeko. That's the kind of person I am, and there's no changing that.

 _Is that the truth, or…?_

Azuma: [annoyed] Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah?

Azuma: [annoyed] None of us could find you the whole morning. And you weren't present when Wakako died. Where have you been?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I knew the discussion would eventually come to centre around this. Oh well... [playful] I was in my room the whole time. After what happened yesterday, I went to bed early.

Azuma: [annoyed] And this morning? I knocked at your door and you didn't-

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, there's an explanation for that! You see, I was fast asleep. I woke up last night when the portraits started screaming again. I couldn't get to sleep with them making so much noise, so I decided to go get something to drink from the kitchen. After that, I went back to my room and tried to go back to sleep. But I couldn't. I ended up tossing and turning for hours and only fell back asleep early in the morning. That's why I couldn't wake up when you knocked. The next thing I know, when I awake, the Body Discovery Announcement's playing…

Azuma: [angry] ...You're lying.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Huh? I am?

Azuma: [angry] I broke down your door today, Yoshihiki. You weren't in your room.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Umeko: Tell us the truth, Yoshihiki. Where were-

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Oh, th-there's an explanation for that too! Obviously! You see, like I said, because I woke up in the middle of the night thanks to those stupid portraits, I was suuuper tired. So when I returned to my room from the kitchen, I was so tired, I didn't really look where I was going. I must've accidentally stumbled into Wakako's room instead, and slept in her bed! I probably didn't realize my mistake, and since she was in the Ballroom, her room was empty, and I simply mistook her room for mine! That's why I wasn't in my room when you entered it. I was knocked out from how tired I was, snoring away in Wakako's room instead. See?

Umeko: Is any of that true? Can anyone corroborate your story?

Yoshihiki: Hmm. Guess not. [playful] Unless you want to ask Cecelia's portraits, it looks like you'll just have to take me at my word.

Azuma: [annoyed] I was still very loud, knocking on your door, both yesterday and this morning. You're telling me you slept through that, both times, even in Wakako's room?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm a heavy sleeper.

 _Something's obviously fishy about his account. It's all too much of a coincidence. He got up in the middle of the night and accidentally slept in Wakako's room? I'm willing to bet he's lying about more than one thing in his 'account'. But how can I prove it…?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Yoshihiki's Account]

Azuma: [worried] Hey...you're hurt.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Hm?

Azuma grabbed Yoshihiki's right hand, and lifted it up. He'd tied a small strip of green fabric around his hand, and it was seeped with a bit of blood.

Azuma: How'd you hurt your hand? And what is this fabric?

Yoshihiki: [nervous] I-It's nothing! I just...fell down when running to the Basement after the Body Discovery Announcement. I grabbed the first piece of cloth I could find and bandaged my hand. That's all.

Umeko: You...fell. That's your story.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, you guys have real trust issues. I told you I fell down, so I fell down! That's all there is to it!

 _...Right._

Azuma: [worried] And what's this on the back of your head?

Azuma moved to touch Yoshihiki's hair but the smaller boy was quick to scamper out of Azuma's reach.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It's nothing! Jeez, stop being so touchy-feely, Azuma! I don't need your paws all over me.

Azuma: [annoyed] Is that so? Why are you so defensive, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It's nothing, I told you! [playful] So just leave it! Go do your investigating or something, I don't know…

He hurried away with a huff. I turned to Azuma.

Umeko: What else did you notice?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It looked to me like he had a bump on the back of his head. But I can't be sure.

 _This definitely means something. But what…?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Yoshihiki's Injury]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [distressed] Fuck this…

Azuma: [worried] Samira...are you okay?

Samira: [angry] No, I'm not okay, Azuma. I could've saved her. I let her die. It's my fault she's dead!

Umeko: Samira, you can't blame yourself for this. You did everything you could.

Samira: [distressed] Had I done the puzzle in time...she might've...she…

Samira grimaced and punched the table, her eyes watering up.

Samira: [angry] I'll live with this regret for the rest of my life.

Azuma: [sad] If it's...not too difficult...can you tell us about the puzzle you had to solve?

Samira: [sad] ...What about it?

Azuma: What was it a puzzle of?

Umeko: We all got the same thing, didn't we?

Samira: I suppose. It was a puzzle of Cecelia's portrait, right? I couldn't solve it...I knew I was rotten at puzzles to begin with. [distressed] Never thought it'd one day cost someone their life...fucking hell. How's anyone supposed to solve a 50-piece puzzle like that in under three minutes anyway?

Umeko: Fifty pieces?

Azuma: Something wrong?

Umeko: I'm...pretty certain there weren't that many pieces for me.

Samira: [annoyed] Hm?

Umeko: Are you just exaggerating, Samira?

Samira: [worried] No...I got a headstart on my puzzle before both you and Ichiro, remember? I spent the longest time studying my puzzle. I'm positive there was at least fifty pieces.

Umeko: I never counted mine, but I'm quite certain I didn't have fifty pieces in my puzzle.

Samira: [annoyed] What…? What does that mean?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Is there a way to turn the computers back on so we can check?

Samira: [worried] Well...whatever. I told you what I saw, and I'm sure there was at least fifty. What about Ichiro? Did he go through the same thing?

Azuma: I...guess it wouldn't hurt to ask him.

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Is something the matter?

Azuma: We just wanted to ask...do you remember how many pieces were in your puzzle?

Ichiro: [confused] In my puzzle? I don't know...maybe fifteen?

Umeko: What? Only fifteen?

Ichiro: [confused] Yeah. Why? ...Did you have more than that?

Umeko: I know I had at least thirty. There's no way there were only fifteen pieces in my puzzle.

Azuma: [worried] Are you sure, Umeko?

Umeko: Positive.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you saying? Someone tampered with the puzzles?

Umeko: I'm not clear on what this could mean yet, but...this has to be a clue about...something.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Jigsaw Puzzles]

[Move to: Security Room]

The security room was right next door to the Torture Chambers. Mordecai was studying the monitors, peering at one of them in particular, looking suspicious.

[Inspect: Camcorder]

Azuma: [shocked] Is that…?

I picked up the familiar-looking camera from the table.

Umeko: Yeah. It's her camcorder. You know...the camera Wakako used to record all her confessionals on.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I wasn't aware she'd even had it on her. The killer must've left it here. Do you...think there might be a clue on it?

Umeko: What, like that she recorded herself on it or something?

Azuma: [worried] Or maybe she managed to record the very moment of her kidnapping. It's a slim chance, but...let's check it out.

I turned the camera on, and navigated to the saved videos. They were all labelled as Confessionals, and I clicked the most recent one.

[CG] Wakako's Last Confessional [CG]

It was Wakako in the ballroom. From the camera angle, it looked like she had propped the camera up in one of her restrained hands. She smiled a little shakily at the camera.

Wakako: Hey! Welp...I've officially been stuck in this stupid ballroom for more than a day, at least. I think I've lost count. But I do know that I'm totally sick of this place and this chair! It's soooo uncomfortable. And I've had to...eww...you know...do my business here. I can't believe this...the only way I'm managing not to lose my mind here is by pretending this is all for some dumb reality show. Watch as the amazing Wakako Noguchi sits in a chair for days on end! Fascinating stuff...blegh. It's a good thing I thought to ask Ichiro to bring me my camcorder! I'd lose my mind without this thing to entertain myself with!

She beamed proudly.

Wakako: And I've got even better news! I've been working on trying to free myself these past few days, and I managed to pry off a hairclip from my head earlier. I've never picked a lock before...but I've got nothing but time on my hands right now. The last hour or so, I've been steadily trying to pry the lock for the restraints on my wrists, and I think I'm almost-

She stopped short, and I watched as she looked up and let out a tiny shriek.

Wakako: Eeeek!

Her eyes went wide, and she jumped in her seat.

She turned the camera around as quickly as she could, spinning it on one hand, and I caught a brief glimpse of Cecelia's ghost fading away.

Wakako: Oh fuck! I saw her! I fucking saw her!

Wakako's hands were shaking as she turned the camera back on her, her face white and pale.

Wakako: Th-That's my first time seeing her! Fuck...fuck, I didn't think I'd actually see her...sh-she...what do I-

Abruptly, she turned her head to the left of the screen. Her eyes widened with surprise.

Wakako: Y-You? What are you doing here?

And then, the video ended.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: What? Th-That's it?

I played the confessional before that, but it was another generic confessional long before Wakako had been trapped in her throne.

Umeko: What...does this mean?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know...but there's definitely something fishy about that video. Wakako saw Cecelia...and Wakako...must've also seen her kidnapper come into the room. That video must've been filmed last night, before she was taken from the Ballroom.

Umeko: And the ghost? Wakako...said she saw her.

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. That is...worrying. You're...not thinking about that silly, stupid rhyme that Monokuma told us was Cecelia's 'curse' or whatever, are you?

[[flashback]]

 _Young and innocent, I was unjustly slain_

 _Now I haunt these halls in vain_

 _And so I warn all those who dare_

 _Walk these halls, you'd best beware_

 _For the last person that I see_

 _Shall be the one claimed by me_

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _The last person Cecelia sees...will wind up dead._

 _Wakako...would've been the last person Cecelia saw before...before she…_

 _Oh, for goodness' sakes. I can't believe I'm seriously buying into this spooky curse mumbo-jumbo! It's just another one of Monokuma's tricks! I shouldn't put so much stock into a nonsensical nursery rhyme..._

Umeko: There was another thing. Wakako...she was picking the locks to her cuffs?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Those restraints around her wrists were the only thing keeping her strapped to the Throne. Theoretically, it's possible she could've used a hairclip to pick it, but…

Umeko: Do you think she managed it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know. But...we should check the Ballroom later to find out.

Umeko: That's right. We...never did get to investigate the Ballroom.

 _We'd been on our way to the Girls' Locker Room to check on Wakako when that video first played for us, telling us that she had been locked up in the Basement…_

 _This video...it's a recording of her last moments last night, possibly before her abduction. What...could it mean?_

 _And...what clues can be derived from this?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Wakako's Last Confessional]

Umeko: It looks like there's another video here…

In the folder of videos, there was another video right after Wakako's final confessional. However, it was grayed-out and I couldn't click on it earlier. The word "DELETED" was written underneath it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I figured. The killer wouldn't have left this camera here if it had all the answers.

Umeko: Do you think whatever was on this deleted video might have a clue on the killer's identity?

Azuma: It's possible. But none of us here have the technical ability to find a way to retrieve the deleted footage.

Monokuma: I can help with that!

Monokuma appeared, and jumped up onto the table next to us.

Azuma: [shocked] You? You would do that?

Monokuma: Of course! I can run that camcorder through my computer and retrieve any footage deleted from it, just like one of them computer-hacker-whizzes on TV! But it'd take some time…

Umeko: How long?

Monokuma: A few hours, at least!

Azuma: [thoughtful] So not in time for the trial...well, Umeko? It's your call.

I thought it over.

Umeko: Well...can we still use the camcorder during the trial?

Monokuma: As evidence? Absolutely! I can even play back the videos for you if you need to! I just need the camcorder itself to hook it into my computer!

Umeko: Then take it.

I tossed it over to him.

Monokuma: Good choice! I'll get back to you when I've retrieved the footage!

 _Why does this feel like I'm making a deal with the devil? Still...who knows what could be on that deleted footage? Whatever it is...it might be important. It was important enough to get deleted, so..._

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Umeko: Mordecai? Is something the matter?

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh, Umeko!

Azuma: [worried] You were studying the monitors earlier too, weren't you? Did you notice anything wrong?

Mordecai: [worried] Well...I was just looking at this. Check it out.

He pointed at the particular screen he'd been staring at, and Azuma and I went to take a look at it too.

[Track:  watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

[CG] Security Footage of the Ballroom [CG]

The monitor was showing live feed of the ballroom.

The video was a little choppy, but there was something unmistakably fishy about what we were seeing.

Azuma: What? What is that?

On screen, we could see that there was a large object near the Throne. The screen was too blurry, and we couldn't make out whatever it was.

Umeko: Whatever that thing is...it looks like it's positioned right where Wakako's throne is. And look…

I pointed past the strange object at the Locker Room Door on the left of the stage.

Umeko: That's the door to the Girls' Locker Room. It's open.

Azuma: So I was right. The door in the Boys' Locker Room was closed, which means the Girls' Door wasn't.

Umeko: Let's go to the Ballroom later and investigate the scene. It might have clues as to what took place when Wakako was kidnapped...and we can find out what that object is.

Azuma: Um...I don't know if I'll be able to follow you in there.

Umeko: Why not?

Azuma: The Locker Rooms have alarm sensors, right? They don't allow members of the opposite sex to walk into the respective locker rooms, or it'd sound an alarm that'd wake the whole house up.

Umeko: I guess so, but...the controls for both doors are on Wakako's throne anyway. I'll use them to let you in from the Boys' side.

Azuma: Okay...good thinking.

[CG] End [CG]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] These security monitors certainly are impressive...choppy as the feed may be, they show the whole house from every angle! Every room! It's amazing!

Azuma: [shocked] They even show the bedrooms. At...least they don't show the bathrooms, right?

 _If Wakako was here...she'd probably have made a comment on that._

 _Something about getting to spy on Azuma in the baths, or something…_

 _...I can't believe I'm actually going to miss her silly flirting._

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Even though I'm angry we were tricked by Monokuma about the 'secret' of the house...there's no denying that a Security Room like this would've been a great asset in helping to plan a murder.

Azuma: I'm sure that's what he was planning when he told us all to work hard to uncover his so-called 'secret'.

 _This Security Room...who's to say our current culprit didn't, in fact, use this room?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Security Room]

[Track:  watch?v=gCfpmW6s37U]

[Inspect: Computer]

Azuma began tapping away at the computer that had been left for us on the table.

Umeko: What are you doing?

Azuma: This computer was here before we arrived. It had the message from Monokuma on it. But maybe it has more…

Azuma's fingers were a blur, flying across the keyboard. Suddenly, he pulled up another file on screen.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I found something…

Umeko: What is it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's… [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: What?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] This...here. See for yourself…

He turned the computer to face me. I looked down at the screen and flinched.

[CG] Ghostly Images [CG]

It was Cecelia.

Countless pictures of her, in various scary poses, reaching out at me across the screen, howling with bloody eyes, cackling, and more.

Umeko: What the…

Azuma: It's not just pictures.

He tapped a couple keys, and brought up a video on screen.

Ghost: [giggling] Teeheehee...heeheeheee…

Now, Cecelia was giggling on camera, floating across the screen in front of a black background.

Umeko: What the heck is all this?

Azuma: Someone was...recording the ghost?

Umeko: Images and videos of Cecelia…

Azuma: These images and video files are linked to a weird program too. Look…

He brought the program up on screen, and it was…

Umeko: Huh? A map?

The program showed a map of the mansion. There were various red dots all over the map. For instance, I spotted a red dot in each of our bedrooms, a red dot in the second floor hallway, a red dot in the Lounge…

Umeko: What do these dots mean?

Azuma moved the mouse cursor and tapped on one of the dots in the Basement.

From outside, we heard a distant familiar wailing.

Mordecai: What was that?

Azuma: Mordecai, can you go take a look?

[CG] End [CG]

Mordecai left the room, and quickly returned.

Mordecai: [shocked] The ghost! I saw her for the first time! She was REAL!

Azuma: [happy] Heh. On the contrary, I think we just proved she's not.

Mordecai: [distressed] What do you mean? I just saw her with my own two eyes! [accusatory] Do you doubt my word? A true warrior never lies!

Azuma: [nervous] Um...never mind. We'll explain later.

 _This strange program and those images and videos...that at least wraps up one mystery._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Program with Ghostly Images]

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's not all I found on this computer.

Umeko: You have more?

Azuma: There's another video that doesn't belong with those images. Check it out.

Azuma tapped a couple more keys and brought up one more video.

The Phantom: …

Umeko: It's the Phantom?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yeah...it looks like it's a video of him.

Umeko: Is it…

Azuma started the video.

[CG] The Phantom's Video [CG]

Masked Figure: HALT! Stop right there!

 _This...this is..._

Masked Figure: [snide] Heh heh heh! Simpletons! Look at you all! Like chickens, running around with your heads cut off. No doubt you wonder who I am...but never mind that! That...is not the important question right now.

[CG] End [CG]

Azuma paused the video.

Azuma: Seem familiar to you?

Umeko: Yeah. That's...what he said to us earlier this morning.

Azuma: There's more too.

He cut forward a couple times and let me listen to a few excerpts from the rest of the video.

The Phantom: A game...that will determine the fates of your fellow classmates, who you see before you. As you can see...a few of your friends have been strapped into the following Torture Chambers. Their lives...now rest in your hands.

The Phantom: Whether they live or die...that decision is up to you.

The Phantom: Game over…

Umeko: This…

 _This video is everything that we saw of the Phantom on the monitors today...then...that means…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: The Phantom's Videos]

Azuma: There's one last thing.

Umeko: What is it?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It looks like another program…

Umeko: What program?

Azuma: Here, look.

Settings

TC #1: Set to [ELEMENTARY]

TC #2: Set to [MEDIUM]

TC #3: Set to [ADVANCED]

*The settings have been changed. Restore to Defaults?

Umeko: Elementary...Advanced...what is this program?

Azuma: [thoughtful] This, the ghostly images, and Monokuma's message are the only three files on this computer. So it can't just be here for no reason. It has to be important, somehow.

Umeko: What is it related to? What do you think TC stands for?

Azuma: Perhaps we'll figure it out later?

 _Azuma's right. This wouldn't be here without reason. But what's it for? I feel like I should know this…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Unknown Settings]

[Inspect: Pile of Clothes]

Umeko: Huh? Hey, Azuma, look! There's something in the corner of the room.

I hadn't noticed it before, bundled up in the corner in the shadows, obscured from view. Now, I bent over and pulled it out.

Azuma: [shocked] What? This...this is…

I stared down at the familiar mask of the Phantom grinning up at me.

Umeko: Right. It's...the Phantom's costume.

Azuma grabbed the Phantom's hooded outfit and gloves.

Azuma: They're...all here.

Umeko: So whoever wore that costume...left it behind in this room. Is there any clue on the clothing that might tell us who wore it?

Azuma turned the clothes over in his hands.

Azuma: Not that I can tell at one glance…and we don't have the time or the equipment to scour it for things like tiny hairs or skin samples…but hang on.

Azuma turned the costume inside-out, and picked a suspicious strand of thread off of the inner layer.

Umeko: What is that?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's...a pink thread.

Azuma held the pink thread up to the light between his index finger and thumb.

Azuma: It's no hair sample, but it's a clue, at least. I wonder how it got in here?

Umeko: Where do you think the Phantom even got this costume to begin with?

Azuma: Was this costume in any of the Locker Rooms?

Umeko: I'm pretty sure we would've noticed something like that…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Then...perhaps...this costume came from the Security Room itself.

Umeko: This costume was found in here? But...why here?

Azuma: Perhaps Monokuma left that costume in here for a reason.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: The Phantom's Costume]

Azuma: Hang on...there's something else in the costume's pocket…

He felt around inside, and drew out two things - a pair of goggles and a small keycard.

Umeko: What are those?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hm. These goggles…

He fiddled with them for a bit.

Azuma: As I suspected. They're night vision goggles. I've used plenty before in my missions. I can recognize them anywhere.

Umeko: And the keycard? What's it for?

Azuma turned it over in his hands, studying it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm...the label on it reads 'General Access'.

Umeko: Does it open a specific door then?

Azuma: I guess we'll keep it with us and find out.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: General Access Keycard]

[Inspect: Bloody Bat]

Umeko: Hey...what's this?

I picked up a bat from near where the costume had been stashed. There was dried blood at the end of it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Blood…

Umeko: You and Mordecai carried the bats from the Challenge Arena over here to try and get Wakako's chamber open, right? Is this one of yours?

Azuma: No, we left our bats still in the Torture Chamber room. But you bring up something that I almost forgot. When we ran out earlier to look for items to help break down the door, we ran into each of the Challenge Arena rooms to get them. We each got a bat from the Blue and Green Rooms, but I'd initially ran into the Red Rooms since, you know, it was my team's rooms.

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: [thoughtful] The bat in the first Red Room was already missing.

Umeko: Does that mean...this bloody bat is it?

Azuma: It must be.

Umeko: So whoever wielded this bat took it from the Red Room…

Azuma: And the only people who should've had access to the Red Rooms are the Red Team - that's me, Yoshihiki...and Wakako.

 _The noose around Yoshihiki's neck is really tightening..._

Umeko: Whose blood is this then…?

Azuma: Well, has anyone been injured? With this much blood, it seems likely the bat caused some significant bruise or wound…

Umeko: We should ask the three who were kidnapped.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Bat]

[Move to: Basement]

Azuma and I stepped out of the Security Room and found ourselves back on the other side of the basement. Before us were the three sets of colored rooms in the Challenge Arena.

Umeko: Azuma, you said you made it from one side of the basement to the other through the Red Rooms, right?

Azuma: That's correct.

Umeko: But how? I thought the whole point of the puzzles was that we had to complete them to be able to make it across here.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's been puzzling me too. But all three Red Doors were unlocked and I was able to walk through the rooms easily.

Umeko: Perhaps we ought to check something…

[Inspect: Green Door]

I walked up to the Green Door.

Azuma: [confused] Umeko? What are you doing? You're not part of the Green Team, are you?

Umeko: No, I'm not. But…

I gave the doorknob a turn and pulled the door open. It swung open with ease and I stepped inside.

Azuma: Huh. That was easy.

Umeko: Azuma, can you go check the Blue Door? Does it open for you?

Azuma tested it out.

Azuma: Yeah, the doors are unlocked for the Blue Rooms too. [thoughtful] But this is strange...didn't Monokuma say the doors would be locked until we completed the puzzles in each room?

Umeko: I'm starting to think there are more loopholes to these rooms than we previously thought.

Azuma: [shocked] What do you mean by that?

Umeko: Monokuma told us the puzzles in each room would only activate once three people stepped through the front door, and that both doors locked after a puzzle was activated, and only unlocked when it was finished. But he never once said we could only go through the same doors that corresponded with our team colors…

Azuma: And he never said the doors would stay locked with deactivated puzzles. Is that what you're saying?

Umeko: There had to be a way for the culprit to have gotten past these rooms before the rest of us, to be able to strap Wakako into her chamber. This might be the key to solving that mystery.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Azuma's Account]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Challenge Arena Rules]

[Talk to: Hanako and Miyumi]

Hanako was sitting on the floor with Miyumi, wrapping a bandage around her own head. Miyumi's head was already bandaged, the red seeping out from underneath the white wrappings.

Miyumi: [nervous] You sure you don't need help?

Hanako: Like I said, don't worry about me. You're the one who needs to rest, you look really pale.

Azuma: Hey. Are you two feeling okay?

Hanako: Just about.

Miyumi whimpered.

Miyumi: [nervous] Was Monokuma really watching us from this Security room?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I feel like this room was meant for one of us to use to plot a murder, more than for Monokuma, but it's always possible…

Miyumi: [distressed] Ugh...that's terrible! They were monitoring us? [as Dr. Creeper] Invasion of privacy...is delightfully creepy.

 _Have I ever mentioned how weird Miyumi's Dr. Creeper doll is? Although Ms. Shortcake and Nico aren't all that much better…_

Azuma: Well, how are you holding up, Miyumi? Are you okay?

Miyumi: [worried] I'm fine, Azuma. I...I think I'm just lucky to be unharmed. I'm...sorry I've always been so emotional, even now. [sad] I'm of no use to the group. I never help out during the investigations…

Umeko: Don't feel bad, Miyumi. That's not your fault. You're just...not used to this kind of thing.

Miyumi: [nervous] And you guys are?

Azuma: Well, maybe I am. Not sure about Umeko or the others…

Miyumi: [disappointed] That's the thing. I feel like I'm always too weak and fragile that I never contribute. You guys, like the both of you, or Hanako, you're all always much more reliable than me. I feel bad that I never help.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [worried] So I've d-decided...I'll do my best to investigate this time around! I...I want to contribute, and help us all get past this! It's...what Taro would want. And Wakako…

 _Miyumi...really wants to change, to stop being as scared and vulnerable as she used to be…_

 _It's admirable that she wants to try, but...I don't know if she'll be of much help anyway…_

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Umeko: Miyumi, we wanted to ask you a question.

Miyumi: [nervous] S-Sure. I'll try to be of as much help as I can.

Umeko: What happened when you were kidnapped from your team's Dark Room?

Miyumi: [nervous] What do you mean?

Azuma: [thoughtful] What do you remember about how it happened?

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Well...it was obviously dark in there. I couldn't see much of what was happening around me. [nervous] And...I was scared of the dark. I was just...kinda stumbling around, fumbling near the walls, when I heard something.

Azuma: [shocked] You heard something?

Miyumi: [worried] Yes. A voice.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi, Samira and Mordecai are stumbling around in the darkness.

Samira: Stupid fucking Challenge...that's the fifth time I've stubbed my toe!

Mordecai: This darkness is no match for me! Now, if we simply adopt the ancient echolocation techniques used by the Hirbamji monks of southern Tanzkasta, we might be able to pinpoint the exact locations of our-

Miyumi: Do you guys...hear that?

There it was, faint but unrecognizable.

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Samira: That's…!

Miyumi: It's Wakako! Wakako, Wakako! It's me, Miyumi!

Mordecai: Miyumi, wait!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [worried] I ran forward, towards the source of the voice. I was still running my hand along the wall, when suddenly, I...I thought I felt the wall give way…

Azuma: [shocked] You felt the wall...give way?

Miyumi: [nervous] I remember crying out in surprise, then I felt someone's hands grip me. They pulled me forward, and threw me to the floor. I tried to scream, but something hit me on the back of the head, and the next thing I knew...I was passed out, and awoke in my chamber.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Interesting…

 _Miyumi was knocked out…and she heard the same voice that me, Ichiro and Hanako heard when Hanako was kidnapped._

 _Does that mean they were kidnapped around the same time?_

 _And what does she mean by the wall giving way?_

I was hoping Miyumi's account would give me answers, but it only left me with even more questions.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi's Account]

[Talk to: Hanako]

Azuma: How are you holding up, Hanako?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'll live, I suppose.

Hanako looked lost in thought.

Umeko: What's wrong?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I just can't believe it.

Umeko: Believe what?

Hanako: [annoyed] That I let this happen.

Azuma: Hanako…?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm the one in charge now. Wakako's death...that's on me. I should've done more to prevent it. ...I could've done more. I'm the one responsible for all of you, and I let this happen.

Umeko: Hanako, you can't blame yourself for this. Yes, you're the leader, but it's not your fault this happened. No one expects you to single-handedly watch over the entire group.

Hanako: [annoyed] Still...with what happened the other day with Yoshihiki…

I caught her giving Azuma a reproachful look and hurriedly looking away.

Hanako: [disappointed] Now this...a murder on my watch...and I couldn't stop it. ...I've failed as your leader.

Azuma: [worried] Hanako, seriously. You can't blame yourself for this. It was hard enough back when both you and Eizo had to take charge of the group together. Now that you're on your own...that load's only gotten heavier. We don't blame you for this.

Hanako: [disappointed] ...But you certainly blame me for what I did yesterday.

Azuma: [shocked] What, about Yoshihiki?

 _This has really been bothering Hanako more than she's been letting on…_

 _She must really feel like she lost a lot of respect with her actions yesterday, especially with Azuma and Mordecai…_

Hanako: Never mind. ...Now's not the time to make this about me. We still have a Trial to get through.

Umeko: Right...So Hanako, what have you found?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I've just been doing some thinking…

Azuma: What about?

Hanako: When we saw that video of the Phantom this morning, Wakako had already been kidnapped, right?

Azuma: Presumably.

Hanako: [thoughtful] In that case, that would have to mean the Phantom was able to kidnap Wakako and get her to this end of the basement AND into the Torture Chambers before we were even able to make it past the Dark Room. How do you think they were able to do that?

Umeko: That's what me and Azuma were just puzzling over. To be able to get to this end of the Basement, the Phantom would've needed to find a way to get from one side of the Basement to the other, and past the Challenge Arena on their own, in secret.

Hanako: [thoughtful] They would also have had to have been able to solve the Final Puzzle on their own.

Azuma: You mean the keypad?

Hanako: Yeah.

Azuma: [thoughtful] It seems the Phantom was thinking two steps ahead of the rest of us…

Umeko: Hanako, could you tell us more about what happened when you were abducted from the Dark Room?

Hanako: I'll try, but I don't remember much, nor did I get a glimpse of my attacker. All I know is that while we were in there, and I went looking for Wakako, I felt someone hit me on the back of the head. Just like that, and I felt myself fading away. When I next woke up...I was in my Torture Chamber.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I see...so it's just like Miyumi.

Umeko: But how was the Killer able to get into the two Dark Rooms to begin with?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Layout of Challenge Arena]

[Move to: Blue Room]

The Blue Room was lit up now, and I could see everything clearly, including the table where Ichiro and I had been, puzzling out the final riddle.

[Inspect: Cecelia's Portraits]

Now that the lights were on, I could see Cecelia's portraits in the room with full clarity.

They were the same as the portraits left all over the house. Cecelia, staring out of the pictures in her usual dress and tiara...

Azuma: [thoughtful] Miyumi said she felt the wall give way, didn't she? I wonder…

Azuma ran his hand over the edge of the portrait.

Umeko: What are you…?

Azuma: Heh. I just thought maybe it was a secret passage. Those things totally exist in haunted houses.

He paused, then slowly raised a fist and tapped the portrait. It sounded hollow.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm...and maybe they do.

Umeko: What are you doing now?

Azuma: [thoughtful] If I'm right about this...then there might be a way to open it from this side. Here, do you see anything suspicious about the portrait that might stick out?

Umeko: Um...maybe it's the…

1\. Dress

2\. Tiara

3\. Cecelia's face

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

2\. Tiara

Umeko: Try the tiara.

Azuma: [confused] The tiara? ...Why?

Painted atop Cecelia's head was her multicolored tiara. I'd never taken much notice of it before, but now I was beginning to notice something fishy about it.

Umeko: Look at the colors on that tiara. It's red...blue...and green.

Azuma frowned. Slowly, he raised his arm and held his bracelet up to the tiara. There was a soft click, and Azuma was able to push the portrait forward, as it swung open like a door, revealing a hole in the wall behind it.

Azuma: Bingo.

Umeko: You were right. It really was a secret passage.

Azuma: And our bracelets must be the key.

Umeko: The tiara in the portrait...it had all three team colors on it. It was an electronic sensor the whole time and we never realized it.

Azuma peered into the hole.

Azuma: It leads out into the Red Team's Dark Room. This must be how the kidnapper got Miyumi and Hanako. There must be a similar portrait on the Green Team's side as well.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Secret Portrait Shortcuts]

[Move to: Red Room]

We stepped into the Red Room. It was an exact replica of the Blue and Green Rooms, except now completely in red.

[Inspect: Bloody Bucket]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Look here.

Hidden in a corner of the red room was a small red bucket. It was almost inconspicuous, hidden, camouflaged against the red backdrop.

Peering inside, I saw that there were faint red stains on the inside.

Umeko: What...is this? Is...that blood?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Yeesh. Maybe? Whatever red substance was in this bucket has clearly been poured out or used up, because the stains are sticky but drying fast. [thoughtful] I wonder what this bucket's doing here? This wasn't in your room, was it, Umeko?

Umeko: No. No bloody bucket, or blue bucket, for that matter. Strange…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Bucket]

[Move to: Upstairs]

[Move to: Girls' Locker Room]

Umeko: Right. The ballroom's just through here. There has to be some clues there about the person that kidnapped Hanako.

I pressed my hand to the door and it slid open. I took a step over the threshold and turned around to see Azuma hesitating.

Umeko: What's the matter? Come on in!

Azuma: [nervous] The alarm sensors, remember? They don't let boys go into the Girls' Locker Room and vice versa.

[[flashback]]

Hanako pressed her hand to the sensor and the door to the Locker Room swung open.

Hanako: Come on, Umeko.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wait up! I wanna see what's-

As soon as Yoshihiki put a foot over the threshold to try and follow us into the Girls' Locker Room, there was a sudden loud blaring of noise as an alarm sounded.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Ahh!

He stumbled backwards and fell on his behind. The alarm stopped as soon as he was out of range of the doorway.

[[end: flashback: end]]

Umeko: Maybe...that won't happen this time?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] You think?

Azuma took one bold step forward and instantly, the alarms began blaring. He hurriedly stumbled back.

Azuma: [nervous] See? I shouldn't.

Umeko: But aren't you going to help me investigate?

Azuma: Go see if you can open the door on the Boys' side. After all, the door controls should be on the Ultimate Throne, right?

Umeko: R-Right. I suppose I'll head on up ahead for now.

 _First things first, I should try to use the Door Controls on the Throne and let Azuma in…_

[Move to: Ballroom]

Umeko: Wh-What the?

The first thing I saw upon entering the Ballroom was the 'strange object' that Azuma, Mordecai and I had noticed earlier on the security feeds.

It was a large anchor - more specifically, the large anchor that had been hanging up on the wall in the second floor hallway.

[[flashback]]

 _Whoa. What is this?_

There was a large, heavy anchor hanging on the wall opposite the large portrait. It seemed like an odd design choice for this creepy manor.

[[end: flashback: end]]

 _What's the anchor doing here? Shouldn't it be upstairs?_

The anchor had been impaled into the Ultimate Throne. One end of the heavy anchor had gone right through the metal chair and was spiked into it. The anchor was attached to a rope, and the rope was tied to one of the ceiling girders.

Umeko: What is this?

 _Who tied the anchor up like this? Why's it stuck in the Throne?_

I cautiously approached the anchor, and tugged experimentally on the ropes hooking it up to the ceiling. It held strong.

 _Someone must have went to a lot of effort to hook the anchor up to the ceiling like this, but how did it end up impaled in the Throne this way? What on Earth happened in the Ballroom last night?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Anchor and Ropes]

[Inspect: Ultimate Throne]

The Ultimate Throne - our 'advantage' in the Ultimate Gameshow and Wakako's prison.

Now, it sat, with the giant anchor sticking out of it, poking out like a sore thumb.

I checked the restraints on the Throne. Both restraints had been released. I noticed a hairpin was stuck into one of them.

 _This must be Wakako's hairpin…_

I moved on to the controls on the armrest. There was the button for the Locker Room doors on either side of the stage to open. Right now, only the Girls' Locker Room door was open, and the Boys' was closed.

 _When one door is open, the other stays closed...that's what Monokuma said. And only Wakako can control the doors with these buttons…_

I pressed the button to open the door on the Boys' Side.

Nothing happened.

Umeko: Hm?

I pressed it again, but the door didn't open.

Umeko: That's odd.

I pressed a couple of the other buttons, but nothing else happened. It was like the entire Throne had been deactivated.

Umeko: Is the power out?

 _I can't use the Throne to open the door for the Boys' Locker Room anymore…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ultimate Throne]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Sliding Door System]

[Move to: Girls' Locker Room]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [shocked] Umeko? What's wrong? Didn't you open the door for me on the Boys' side?

I quickly summed up what I'd found, and how the Throne had been impaled by the anchor, and that the door on the Boys' side was no longer operational.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's odd…

Umeko: More importantly...how are you going to come in and investigate?

Azuma: I've actually had an idea come to me while you were inside.

Umeko: Yeah?

Azuma: There's a button to close this door from inside the Locker Room, right?

I checked. Inside the locker room, there was the second handprint sensor, for closing and opening the Locker Room door from the inside.

Umeko: Yep.

Azuma: Can you close the door from your end? I want to test something.

I did as he asked, and pressed my hand to the sensor from the inside. The door to the Girls' Locker Room slid shut.

A few moments later, it opened, and Azuma stepped inside. The alarm blared for a bit but Azuma tapped the keycard to the sensor on the other side, and it stopped.

Umeko: Azuma? How did you…

Azuma held up something small and rectangular.

Azuma: It's the General Access keycard. I pressed it to the sensor from the outside and it works. This keycard must be able to allow a person to enter and exit a Locker Room of the opposite gender's.

Umeko: So that's what the keycard is for…

 _And the killer had it..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] It doesn't deactivate the alarm though...not unless used again on the other side. So it'd still make a bit of noise when you go through if you're not the right gender.

Umeko: Regardless, this is an important clue.

Azuma: Alright. We should investigate this place as much as possible before the Trial begins.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Locker Room Door Sensors]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Locker Room Alarm System]

[Inspect: Torn Green Dress]

Umeko: Hey, Azuma. Look.

One of the green dresses on the nearest clothes rack had been ripped a little.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Strange. It looks like someone tore a piece of cloth off this dress. Has it always been like this?

Umeko: No...I'm pretty sure this wasn't torn before.

 _Does this mean what I think it means?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Torn Green Dress]

[Inspect: Bent Clothes Hanger]

Beneath the air vent in the locker room was what appeared to be a clothes hanger. At least, that's what it used to be. The hanger, which must have been taken from the rack, had been crudely bent out of shape. Now, it had been bent and remodeled into the shape of a hook.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Heh. Someone's been mistreating this poor clothes hanger.

Umeko: Why would someone see the need to bend a clothes hanger like this?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Well, clearly, someone had a reason to do it. The only question is, what for?

 _More evidence...and no answers regarding them. I'll just add this to the list then..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bent Clothes Hanger]

[Move to: Ballroom]

Azuma: [shocked] Whoa…

Azuma was in shock too, staring at the large anchor impaled into the Throne.

Umeko: Who do you think would've set this up? And for what purpose?

Azuma: [worried] I don't know, but...something definitely happened in here last night. The Phantom must've been cooking up a convoluted plan to free Wakako from her throne and abduct her.

Umeko: How did the Killer get in here?

Azuma glanced at the Girls' Locker Room door, wide open. Meanwhile, the Boys' Locker Room door was still shut, as it had been since this morning.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I wonder…

Umeko: It looks like we're going to have to settle the identity of the kidnapper in the Trial.

[Inspect: Jewel]

Umeko: I've found something. Look at this…

I picked up a stray jewel from off the floor and held it up for Azuma to inspect.

Azuma: [shocked] What is that, a gem or...jewel of some kind? What's this doing on the floor of the Ballroom?

Umeko: Where do you think this came from? Did any of the girls have any kind of jewelry like this?

Azuma: I doubt Samira or Hanako owned this. Miyumi...she may be wearing an extravagant gown but it's not bedazzled. [sad] And...I'm pretty sure Wakako didn't own any piece of jewelry with a jewel like this.

Umeko: I know I certainly don't. Do you think this came off of one of the dresses from the locker room?

But when we checked, the jewel didn't match any of the fancy dresses or gowns.

 _What's this jewel then? Why is it here? I keep getting more clues but so little concrete answers…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Jewel]

[Inspect: Wooden Lattice Board]

Azuma: [thoughtful] And what's this?

It was a wooden lattice board, lying discarded on the floor.

Umeko: I think I remember seeing something like this in the storeroom, on the second floor.

Azuma: What's it doing here then?

Umeko: Clearly, the kidnapper brought it down here for a reason.

 _But what?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Wooden Lattice Board]

[Move to: Girls' Locker Room]

Azuma and I left the Ballroom.

Azuma: I think there are a couple places left we should investigate.

Umeko: Where'd you want to go?

Azuma: I wanted to go check out the Boys' Locker Room.

Umeko: Huh? But…

Azuma: I know the sliding door leading into the Ballroom isn't open on the Boys' side. But maybe there are still clues there...clues I may have overlooked when I was there earlier this morning. You can enter with me using the General Access keycard.

Umeko: Okay, sure. Then...what's the second area you wanted to explore?

Azuma: We should check Wakako's room. Not just for clues, since she was the victim, but also to see if we can confirm or contradict Yoshihiki's testimony.

 _That's right...Yoshihiki said he spent the night in Wakako's room...we need to see if that's really the truth or not…_

Umeko: Alright, let's go then.

[Move to: Boys' Locker Room]

When we got to the Boys' Locker Room, Azuma went in first, and I followed soon after, using the keycard. Inside, Azuma tried again, in a futile effort, to move the sliding door open, although it, of course, did not budge one bit.

Azuma: [disappointed] Hopeless. The door really is going to stay shut, I suppose.

Umeko: It doesn't matter. Let's look for clues the killer may have left on this side.

[Inspect: Blood Drops]

Umeko: Look!

There were a few droplets of blood on the floor, some in a corner of the room, some near the sliding door itself, and some by the door to the Locker Room.

Azuma: [shocked] How strange...it seems someone was attacked here. I never really paid attention to it this morning in my haste to get to Wakako.

Umeko: The blood's dry. This must've happened last night.

 _Who was hurt here? Well...there are two people with noticeable injuries...and there's at least one weapon we know of that could have caused this…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Blood Droplets]

[Inspect: Bloody Knife]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ah...here it is.

Azuma gingerly picked up a knife by the hilt, from underneath one of the lockers. There was a bit of dried blood on the sharp blade.

Umeko: Is that…

Azuma: It's one of the knives in the first room of the Challenge Arena. I'd noticed the knife had gone from the Red Room too, and here it is.

Umeko: So that's a bat and a knife, both from the first Red Room…

Azuma: And people with injuries, and blood on the floor…

Umeko: It's looking even more likely that a certain someone's got a big involvement in this case.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I wonder what happened in this room with this knife…

Umeko: It looks like we'll have to find that out during the Trial.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bloody Knife]

[Move to: Second Floor]

We headed up to the second floor, on our way to Wakako's room. On the wall where the anchor used to be, I pointed out that it was now missing.

Azuma: [thoughtful] So the anchor in the ballroom...it was taken from here.

Umeko: But why? Why did the killer carry the heavy anchor from here all the way to the Ballroom? What was the purpose for hooking it up to the ceiling, and impaling it into the Throne the way that he did? I don't see the meaning behind it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm not too sure about that either, but maybe the truth will come to light later.

[Inspect: Cecelia's Portraits]

There were more of Cecelia's portraits hanging on the walls of the hallway. Azuma and I both tried our bracelets on them, but this time, they didn't open.

Azuma: I guess not all of them lead to secret passageways...

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Cecelia's Portraits]

[Move to: Wakako's Room]

I didn't know what I was expecting when I entered Wakako's room. Some kind of clear sign that Yoshihiki was lying, perhaps? But when we entered, it looked like any ordinary room.

The bed wasn't made, but that could just have been Wakako being too lazy to make it the morning she was trapped in the Ultimate Throne. It didn't prove Yoshihiki was telling the truth or lying either way.

Azuma: [worried] I guess this lead was a bust. Still...at least we checked.

[Move to: Wakako's Bathroom]

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...Umeko? What...are you doing?

Umeko: I just...wanted to check for clues in Wakako's bathroom. Is...there something wrong?

Azuma: Uh...not really, I guess, no. Heh. It seems silly to be hesitating to enter a girl's bathroom, given the circumstances, but...yeah, never mind. Go on, I'll be right behind you.

I stepped into Wakako's bathroom, Azuma behind me.

It looked much the same as mine. Same floor tiles, same soaps and shampoo, same towels…

Umeko: Huh, check this out.

I crouched down by Wakako's sink. Beneath it, where the pipes were, I noticed a faint red stain beneath them, drying on the walls. Azuma bent down to examine the stains with me.

Azuma: [shocked] What is that…? Not...blood?

Umeko: [uncomfortable] If it really is blood, it seems like there was only a little of it spilled here. I wonder how it got here…?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: State of Wakako's Room]

Azuma and I left Wakako's room and made our way back downstairs.

Umeko: Now what? I don't know where else to investigate.

Azuma: Perhaps we should meet up with the others, see if they've found anything else.

As we entered the living room, although I didn't notice it immediately, I got the strangest feeling that something about the room was...off.

Something had changed since the last time we'd passed through here, barely ten minutes ago. It took me a few seconds for me to put my finger on it.

Umeko: Hey Azuma...was the fireplace lit up when we were in here just now?

The fireplace beneath Cecelia's portrait now had a small fire going inside. Azuma frowned.

Azuma: [confused] I...don't recall?

Umeko: I could've sworn there was no fire a few minutes ago.

Azuma: Maybe someone came up here and started one?

Umeko: For no reason?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You're right. It seems odd...

Grabbing the nearby fireplace poker, Azuma prodded at the fire, and sifted a few burnt scraps out of the ashes. We bent down close to inspect them.

The burnt scraps were small and the writing on it was almost unintelligible, but Azuma and I were able to pick out a couple salvageable scraps of paper.

Umeko: This paper is so charred, I can...barely make out anything on it. Did someone try to burn this?

Azuma smoothened the note out, and we all put our heads together to read it.

Burned Notes:

... **ller respon...for my own d** …

... **ntom to kidn** … **ko and**...

... **iki's attempt on her lif** …

... **st difficul...the highest cha** … **ival**...

... **ote me the bla** …

... **out of the hous**...

Azuma: [shocked] What...is this…?

Umeko: I'm...not sure. But...from the little that I can read on it...it's…

Azuma [worried]: ...Very suspicious. Yes. Whatever this is...it's definitely a clue. But...why was it in the fire? Did...did someone throw it in here? And...who wrote it?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Burned Note]

*ding dong bing bong*

The monitor on the wall came to life, and there was Monokuma again, looking positively gleeful.

Monokuma: Iiiiiit's that special time again! Time for...the Trial to begiiiiiin! Oh, boy! I'm so excited! Everyone, head to the front door! It's time to leave this boring old dunghole behind, and go to the Trial Room!

The screen turned off.

Azuma: [worried] ...You ready?

Umeko: Yes. ...I just wish I wasn't.

Azuma: [sad] ...I know.

We didn't need to say anymore. We both knew what the other was feeling. He gave me a comforting squeeze on the shoulder, and I accepted it gratefully.

 _He must be hurting a lot more than I am right now...but he's still putting my feelings over his own…_

[Move to: Entrance Hall]

Everyone else was already there by the time we arrived.

Hanako had her arms folded, looking cross. Mordecai was pacing up and down, restless. Samira was leaning against the wall, looking at her feet, troubled. Ichiro and Miyumi were there too, neither of them looking particularly happy. Everyone was in a bad mood. Everyone, except…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Now that you two lovebirds have joined us, I guess the posse's all here. Monokuma! Shall we get going?

Monokuma: Monokuma appears! Welp. Get ready, ladies and gentlemen! It's the moment you've all been waiting for! I'm opening the front door! Say goodbye to this house, you guys! Like it or not, you won't be coming back after this trial, one way or another!

Samira: [annoyed] Good. Good riddance.

Miyumi: [sad] I'll j-just be glad to leave…[scared] I j-just had a thought! W-Will Wakako's ghost...haunt this place with Cecelia now…?

Monokuma: Ooh, ya know, I hadn't considered that. I guess, you're right! She shall! I mean, they both died here, after all, and it _is_ a haunted house…

Hanako: [annoyed] Stop saying that. It's not.

Miyumi: [sad] Poor Wakako...and she hated this house so much...n-now, she's...st-stuck here…? Forever?

Hanako: [disappointed] She's not...oh, never mind.

With a mechanical whirr, the front door swung open, and for the first time in days, we caught a glimpse of daylight and the outside world.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Ngh...to obtain freedom after such a long imprisonment...this liberation...it...is...revitalizing!

Ichiro: [bored] What's the point...we're still stuck in the stupid village. Talk about liberation when we get out of the whole village, for good, and maybe then I'll celebrate. [annoyed] ...Not that anyone should be in any mood for celebrating right now...

Monokuma: Alright, that's enough chatter out of you lot! Come on down to the Amphitheatre, at once! Let's get this bad boy started!

Monokuma pranced away.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

There were only eight of us now.

 _Eight…_

 _How did we start this twisted game with twice our current number? Now, we've been reduced to half...and after tonight...it'll be less…_

 _After all our promises to not let Monokuma manipulate us...after we promised each other, trial after trial, that it would be our last one…_

 _Here we are again._

 _It never ends._

 _It never ends..._

[Talk to: Hanako]

Hanako: [annoyed] Wakako may have been flirtatious and idiotic at times, but as the days went on...I guess I got used to it. She comforted Miyumi, and was a friend to Ichiro. [disappointed] She really wasn't as useless as I thought…

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [sad] We all know Wakako wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine. She could be whiny, rude and obnoxious. ...But she...she was a...a friend to me...and I...I don't have many. Whoever killed her…[annoyed] is going to pay for it.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [distressed] J-J-Just th-thinking of...h-how Wakako died like th-that...r-right in front of us! [uncomfortable] Mmph...I don't want to think about it anymore! That image will be seared in my brain forever. How...how could anyone be so cruel?

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [sad] ...I...I could've saved her...if I'd...just been a little bit faster… [distressed] Damn it...why?

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Man, I don't know who to accuse here...the person who strapped Wakako into that chair, or Samira for fucking it up and getting her electrocuted. [laughing] Isn't it kinda ironic that Wakako was trapped in one chair a couple days ago, and then dies, trapped in another one? Are chairs, like, her kryptonite or something?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [sad] Seeing Wakako thrashing about in that horrible chamber...it was a truly devastating sight. I...I do not know if I will ever be able to fully erase that scene from my memory. [accusatory] We owe it to Wakako to do our best and apprehend her killer! [distressed] Which...is Yoshihiki, right? He...was the only one absent when we were trying to save the girls, correct? That...must be a clear sign of guilt…

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [sad] Wakako...wasn't perfect. Yes, she was really clingy and...was almost a little obsessed with me. But...deep down, she was a good person...a kind, sweet girl with insecurities like everyone else, no matter how confidently she tried to act. I've seen other sides to her that she didn't like to show to others. She was innocent in all this. We have to make things right and give her death meaning.

The entrance to the Trial Room appeared as it had the last couple of times. The others moved forward to head back down, and I hesitated on the first step.

 _I should be experienced at this now...and yet...I'm tired._

 _So supremely tired of having to go through this again…_

 _The mourning...the trauma...the distrust and suspicion and paranoia towards my fellow classmates…_

 _It's awful. It's horrible._

 _But six other people here are innocent._

 _Six people just want to get out of this Trial alive and see Wakako's killer be punished._

 _And only one person wants to get away from this place scot-free._

 _For the sake of those six innocent people...I have to find the killer._

 _To avenge Wakako...to keep us alive another day...and to stop another killer._

 _To prove again that killing to escape is not an option._

 _We have to work together, again. We can make something good come out of this. We have to…_

Gritting my teeth, I followed the others back down into the depths.

 _We have to…_

Surviving Students: 8  
[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]  
Mordecai - SHSL Marksman  
Ichiro - SHSL Botanist  
Azuma - SHSL Spy  
[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]  
Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"  
Hanako - SHSL Band Leader  
Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist  
[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]  
Samira - SHSL Street Artist  
[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]  
[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

In addition to the fanart last chapter, we also have a TvTropes page now! Thanks to AO3 users tounge1992 for creating it, and Shadow_Flare for working on it! If any of you guys want to contribute to the page too, you're more than welcome to do so! :)

TvTropes: (once again, link doesn't work on Fanfiction. Sorry! Search up "TVTropes Fanganronpa Village of Despair" and it'll probably come up)


	37. Haunt These Halls No More, Deadly Life 2

**Trial #4:**

Wakako Noguchi has been eliminated from her most dastardly reality show yet, for the last time, and shall grace the television screens of starstruck male fans no more. Who was diabolical enough to delete the voluptuous vixen from the programme? Who set up the murderous puzzles that cost the bombastic beauty her life?

 **Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #4]

The fifth victim is Wakako Noguchi, the SHSL Reality TV Star. Estimated time of death is around 12 in the afternoon. The scene of the crime where the victim's body was discovered was in the Torture Chambers in the Basement. The cause of death was electrocution. There was also a wound found on the side of the victim's head, as well as a cut on the victim's left arm. There were no traces of drugs or other chemicals used.

[Anchor and Ropes]

The anchor from the second floor hallway was found with one end embedded into the Ultimate Throne in the Ballroom. It was hooked up to the ceiling girders by a series of ropes like a pendulum.

[Azuma's Account]

After the rest of the group went into the Challenge Maze to try and rescue Wakako, Azuma went to find Yoshihiki. Unable to find him in his room, Azuma returned to the basement and discovered the doors to the Red Team's rooms - his team - were open the whole time, and he was able to bypass all of them and get to the other end of the basement where the Final Door awaited.

[Bent Clothes Hanger]

A bent clothes hanger was found lying on the floor of the Girls' Locker Room, right underneath the air vent. It was bent into the shape of a makeshift hook.

[Bloody Bat]

A bloodstained bat was found near the Phantom's costume. Azuma confirmed it was the bat from the Red Team's Rooms.

[Bloody Bucket]

A bloodstained bucket was found hidden in the Red Team's Dark Room, with sticky red stains inside it.

[Blood Droplets]

Blood drops were found in three different areas of the Boys' Locker Room - near the sliding door to the Ballroom, near the Locker Room door, and in one corner of the Locker Room.

[Bloody Knife]

A bloody knife was found in the Boys' Locker Room. Azuma confirmed it was the knife from the Red Team's Rooms.

[Burned Note]

A burned note was found in the fireplace.

... **ller respon...for my own d** …

... **ntom to kidn** … **ko and**...

... **iki's attempt on her lif** …

... **st difficul...the highest cha** … **ival**...

... **ote me the bla** …

... **out of the hous**...

[Cecelia's Portraits]

Cecelia's portraits scream every night from 2:30 - 3:00 a.m.. They are located all over the house, in places like the second floor hallway or the Living Room.

[Challenge Maze Rules]

Monokuma stated that each room in the Challenge Maze has a front door and a back door. Once three people are detected to have entered a room through the front door, both doors lock and the puzzle for that particular room is activated.

It was not stated, however, that a room could only be entered by members of the corresponding team color, or that the doors would remain locked if a puzzle has not yet been activated.

[General Access Keycard]

A keycard labelled 'General Access' was found in the Phantom's costume. When Azuma tested it on the door to the Girls' Locker Room, it opened for him, despite being a boy. The keycard, while allowing girls to enter the Boys' Locker Room and boys to enter the Girls' Locker Room, does not deactivate the alarm when the user first steps in.

[Jewel]

A jewel was found on the floor of the Ballroom.

[Jigsaw Puzzles]

The jigsaw puzzles are the only way to unlock a Torture Chamber and free the prisoner within.

Ichiro was solving the puzzle for Miyumi. Umeko solved the puzzle for Hanako. Samira was solving the puzzle for Wakako.

Ichiro claims Miyumi's puzzle only had 15 pieces, Umeko claims Hanako's had 30, and Samira had 50.

[Locker Room Alarm System]

The alarms in the Locker Room go off whenever someone of the opposite gender steps into the room.

[Locker Room Door Sensors]

The doors to the Locker Room have electronic sensors on either side, and can only be opened from either side by a member of the corresponding gender.

[Miyumi's Account]

While exploring the Green Team's Dark Room with Samira and Mordecai, Miyumi heard Wakako's voice, quiet but unmistakable. She moved towards the source of the voice, following the wall, when she felt it give way. In the darkness, she was grabbed by someone, thrown to the floor, and was hit on the head. She then woke up in the Torture Chamber.

[Program with Ghostly Images]

There is a program on the computer in the Security Room, containing images and video clips of Cecelia in various scary poses, as well as a map of the layout of the mansion with red dots on it. Clicking on a red dot seemingly conjures Cecelia up in that particular area of the house.

[Secret Portrait Shortcuts]

The portraits of Cecelia in the Challenge Maze are actually secret passageways, that can be opened using the team-colored bracelets everyone is wearing. These secret passageways link all the rooms together, allowing people to travel from one team's room to a corresponding team's.

[Security Room]

The security room is the 'secret' of the Haunted House, with security cameras in every area of the house.

[Sliding Door System]

The sliding doors leading from the Locker Rooms to the Ballroom and vice versa works such that one door will always remain closed while the other stays open. The doors are controlled by the Ultimate Throne.

[State of Wakako's Room]

Wakako's room is just as messy as any other room. It is unclear whether this was as a result of Wakako not making her bed the day she was imprisoned in the Ultimate Throne, or because Yoshihiki genuinely slept in her bed the night before her murder.

There was a faint red stain found in Wakako's bathroom, on the wall near the pipes beneath her sink.

[The Phantom's Costume]

The Phantom's Costume was found in the Security Room. A strand of pink thread, and a pair of night vision goggles were found inside it.

[The Phantom's Videos]

All of the Phantom's videos can be found and replayed on the computer in the Security Room.

[Torn Green Dress]

One of the dresses in the Girls' Locker Room - a green dress - was found with a scrap of it torn off.

[Torture Chambers]

The torture chambers can only be entered through a door in the Security Room. It has three glass chambers for three separate prisoners to be held in. Failing a torture chamber's respective puzzle results in the chamber's captive being electrocuted.

[Ultimate Throne]

The Ultimate Throne was the 'advantage' at stake in the Ultimate Gameshow. Wakako had been trapped in the Throne ever since she sat down in it after the girls won the 'advantage'. The Throne has a series of buttons in the armrests that allows the person sitting in the throne to access a variety of functions, such as using the bathroom while trapped, as well as closing and opening the sliding doors leading from the Locker Rooms into the Ballroom and vice versa.

The buttons stopped working after the Ultimate Throne was found impaled by the anchor. There was a hairpin found stuck in one of the Throne's arm shackles.

[Unknown Settings]

A suspicious program was found on the computer in the Security Room with the following settings.

Settings

TC #1: Set to [ELEMENTARY]

TC #2: Set to [MEDIUM]

TC #3: Set to [ADVANCED]

*The settings have been changed. Restore to Defaults?

[Wakako's Last Confessional]

Wakako asked Ichiro to bring her her camcorder so she could entertain herself while trapped in the Ballroom.

In Wakako's final confessional, she talks about how she has successfully pried one of her hairpins off her head and has been slowly working on picking the lock to one of her arm shackles. She also caught sight of Cecelia's ghost. Just before the confessional ends, she turns her head to the left of the screen and addresses someone there, standing out of frame. The confessional ends there. There is another video after that, but it has been deleted.

[Wooden Lattice Board]

A wooden lattice board from the storeroom on the second floor was found discarded in the Ballroom.

[Yoshihiki's Account]

Yoshihiki claims to have woken up in the middle of the night when the portraits started screaming. Unable to get back to sleep, he left to get a drink of water from the kitchen. When he returned, still groggy from lack of sleep, he accidentally stumbled into Wakako's room instead, without realizing his mistake, and spent the night there. Too exhausted in the morning, he claims to have not heard Azuma knocking on the door to his original room, and slept in Wakako's room up until the Body Discovery Announcement.

[Yoshihiki's Injury]

Yoshihiki has a cut on his right hand, which he has covered up with a strip of green cloth. He claims he fell and cut himself when running down to the basement to find the others after the Body Discovery Announcement, and grabbed the first piece of cloth he could find as a bandage. He also has a wound on the back of his head.

—

[[TRIAL: START!]]

—

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of the class trial! During the class trial, you will all present your arguments for-

Ichiro: [annoyed] We don't need to hear any more.

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha wha?

Ichiro: [angry] I said: we don't need to hear it! We know. ...Let's just get on with it.

Monokuma: Oh, well, alrighty then! Look who's decided to step up for once.

Umeko: Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wakako didn't deserve to die like that. I'm not resting until her killer has been found. So let's stop wasting time. Now let's get this over with already.

 _I've never seen Ichiro this invigorated to start a class trial before...not even as the 'Dark Desecrator'. It's like I thought...Wakako did mean a lot to him._

I looked over at Wakako's podium. She had no X over her face; instead, the word "ELIMINATED" was just written over her portrait in pink block letters. Not too far off, Taro's had the word "OVERDUE" instead.

Miyumi: [sad] So...where do we start?

Hanako: The logical course of action is to determine the identity of our kidnapper. The person in that costume is the one who kidnapped all three of us and set up the Torture Chambers to kill Wakako.

Mordecai: [confused] Then...that person is Yoshihiki, correct?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh really? And how do you figure that, genius?

Samira: [angry] You...you were the last to arrive at the scene and were missing the whole morning! The most likely suspect is you!

Yoshihiki: [bored] C'mon, I already told you where I was. I was in Wakako's room the whole time!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That...is an obvious lie.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well then, where else would I have been? I didn't even realize Wakako and the others had been kidnapped and brought to the basement until I heard the Body Discovery Announcement. That's when I came running.

Azuma: [worried] Can you prove that?

Samira: [annoyed] Can't we just look at the security tapes in the Security Room? There's surveillance footage of the whole house, including the bedrooms. Surely there's something there, right?

Mordecai: I'm afraid that won't work. Those tapes can't be played back. We can only view what's being filmed at that very moment.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You lot are barking up the wrong tree by accusing me, you know. [playful] After all, other than the fact that I was absent this morning, you have no other real proof linking me to this crime. You can't pin me as a culprit when you have no proof. It's just like back in the inn, with Nagatomo's fake prank. Your proof that I'm guilty is all so weak. You can't convince anyone like that…

Samira: [annoyed] We don't need to convince anyone. No jury, no judge - nothing! [accusatory] Because we're all the judge, jury and executioner! And we all believe you're guilty!

 _Do we all…?_

 _I don't know...something just doesn't feel right…_

 _If Yoshihiki really was the culprit...I feel like he'd've been a lot more crafty with hiding it. As much of a nuisance and a brat as he is...he's ultimately still a really resourceful guy, what with his dozens of pranks and all…_

 _He wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of setting up a crime like this, then being so blatantly suspicious by not even being present in the morning…_

Samira: [accusatory] You can't get out of this one by just arguing, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I guess with Wakako gone, there'll be no one else left to constantly chew me out. It seems you want to take over that role now, Samira. Guess you'll have to give up your title of the resident hothead!

Samira: [annoyed] Shut up. Murderers like you make me sick. I have no respect for someone like you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh yeah? Maybe I don't even want it.

 _It's time we seriously considered the possibility of Yoshihiki being the culprit...or being innocent._

 _He's so obviously suspicious that there's no way he could be the killer._

 _He's not even trying to hide how suspicious he is, and the real killer wouldn't do that._

 _The real killer would be hiding, trying to push the blame onto others…_

 _Like Nagatomo...Shizuko...Taro…_

 _The rest of the group isn't going to like it...but I might have to find holes in the argument against Yoshihiki...and prove why he might not be as guilty as they all think._

[Track:  watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Yoshihiki's Account

2\. State of Wakako's Room

3\. The Phantom's Costume

4\. The Phantom's Videos

Yoshihiki: [playful] Me being asleep this morning doesn't mean I'm the culprit!

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Matter of fact, shouldn't that actually exonerate me of guilt?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Hooray! I've been proven the only innocent one!

Ichiro: [angry] You haven't been proven innocent at all!

Miyumi: [annoyed] I don't believe his story about being in Wakako's room...

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What? [sad] But how can you not trust such an adorable face like this?

Hanako: [annoyed] You claim to have been asleep the whole time? Pfft. That's obviously far too convenient...

Yoshihiki: [laughing] It's true! I slept like a baby **in Wakako's bed**!

Samira: [distressed] No...I believe **you were awake**.

Samira: [annoyed] I think **you put on the Phantom's** **costume** …

Samira: [accusatory] Then you used the computer in the Security Room…

Samira: [accusatory] ...to **speak to us this morning on the monitor** , and tell us about Wakako's abduction!

Samira: [accusatory] You were the only person absent, so it makes sense you were in that costume!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _No one likes Yoshihiki, that's obvious. His many pranks and troublemaking behavior haven't earned him any fans. And that's going to make it twice as hard to prove him innocent. But I have one big piece of evidence that shows a clear contradiction to that person's claim!_

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...

…

Answer: [Phantom's Video] - [ **speak to us this morning on the monitor** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] There's a flaw in that accusation, Samira.

Samira: [annoyed] Flaw? What flaw? That statement was flawless, Umeko! What do you think you're doing?

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko...y-you...you're defending Yoshihiki?

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't...actually think he could be innocent, do you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah, see! I've got Umeko on my side. And she's always proven to be right in trials, so she's not wrong this time! Now bow! Bow down before the Prowler and apologize!

Samira: [angry] Like hell I'd ever bow to you!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I'd imagine Taro and Fukumi would be bowing right now if they were here…

Umeko: I'm not defending Yoshihiki entirely just yet. All I'm saying is that you can't accuse him of being the killer on the basis of him being absent this morning when we saw that video from the Phantom.

Samira: [annoyed] And why not? Doesn't it make sense for him to have been the one in the costume speaking to us since he was the only member of the group not there?

Umeko: Not only would that have been too obvious a slip up, there's also one glaring problem with that. When we saw the Phantom on the monitor this morning, and he told us he'd kidnapped Wakako, we weren't watching him in _real time_.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Real time? You don't mean…

Azuma: That's right. It was a pre-recorded video. Umeko and I found that same video footage on the computer in the Security Room.

Mordecai: [shocked] Meaning…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That video had been filmed by the killer beforehand! So it doesn't mean Yoshihiki was absolutely the person in that costume.

Yoshihiki: [excited] There you go! Nice one, Umeko! You slay the Trials everytime!

Hanako: [annoyed] You're not off the hook yet, mind you.

Samira: [angry] That's right. Just because this one thing's been disproven, does not mean there's no more evidence labelling you as a suspect. As a matter of fact, there's still an abundance of evidence proving your suspicion! After all, there's no reason why you couldn't _still_ have been the man behind the Phantom's mask, even if the video was pre-recorded. I mean, who else would dress up in that ridiculous outfit, and talk the way he did? It's just like you to do something like that, Yoshihiki. It's like the Prowler all over again! Do you just have a thing for playful personas starting with the letter 'P'?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You guys are so quick to accuse me, but don't you think your short-sightedness is hindering you here? You keep looking to me for guilt but you're overlooking one more suspect...

Mordecai: [annoyed] Another...suspect?

Yoshihiki: Yeah...there's someone else in this house who could've been behind this kidnapping and murder - someone else everyone seems to have conveniently forgotten…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well? Who is it then?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm talking...about Cecelia.

 _What? Cecelia...the ghost?_

Ichiro: [annoyed] What on Earth are you talking about this time?

Miyumi: [scared] H-Huh? Wh-What do you mean?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Everyone seems to have forgotten that they've been living with a ghost this whole time. And the story goes that Cecelia was a psychopath who _tortured_ her victims in her basement...it perfectly fits the M.O. of this murder, don't you think?

Samira: [annoyed] Th-That's stupid! You're saying the _ghost_ is the killer? What are you, fucking dumb?

Ichiro: [annoyed] He's just trying to distract us because he's the guilty one!

Hanako: [annoyed] Ghosts do not exist. I thought we've made this clear already.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You can't prove that, can you?

Samira: [angry] Stop wasting our time! There's no way a frickin' ghost is behind this!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I can't believe you're actually trying to weasel out of this by pinning the blame on a spirit. You've sunk low.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Was that a jab at my height? Watch your tongue, Plant Boy!

 _Could a ghost have been behind this kidnapping and murder? The fact that I'm even considering this is absurd...of course not._

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I know at least one guy that will believe me. Mordecai!

Mordecai: [shocked] Yes?

Yoshihiki: You believe me, right? That Cecelia could have been behind this?

Hanako: [annoyed] Monokuma clearly told us that it was one of us that did this.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] So? Monokuma's been known to lie to us, countless times!

Monokuma: [angry] Lie? Hey! Don't badmouth me! I never lie!

Samira: [angry] Bullshit! You lied to us about the 'secret' of the house! You told us it would help us escape, but it's just another tool to be used in your filthy Killing Game. Just like you lied about the advantage to be won in the Ultimate Gameshow! All you've done is lie and manipulate us!

Monokuma: [confused] Lie? No, no, no. Manipulate? Why, of course! But lying is a big no-no. [happy] I only stretch the truth and exploit loopholes. That is not technically lying…

Miyumi: [distressed] What kind of logic is that? He's stretching the truth and exploiting loopholes right now!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Even if Monokuma's not a liar...the culprit could still be Cecelia!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be stupid. The culprit is one of us. Cecelia is not a participant in the Game.

Samira: [angry] Cecelia isn't even real!

Yoshihiki: [playful] What if...and stick with me on this, cause I know Miyumi and Ichiro will be slow to follow, but...what if...Cecelia possessed one of us?

Azuma: [confused] You're seriously going down this line of thinking? That one of us was possessed by a ghost and committed this crime?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] If that's the case...then our culprit may not even be aware they are, indeed, the blackened.

Samira: [shocked] Mordecai? You're actually listening to this crap?

Ichiro: [annoyed] He's Mordecai. Of course he is. The guy probably believes in unicorns and fairytales.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Oi! I am simply agreeing with the possibility of a supernatural possession. They are fairly common where I come from! Seances, spirit mediums, communicating with the dead...they are all very possible and frequent occurrences in everyday life! I myself have encountered and communed with a spirit or two in my time.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What? You have? N-No! Gh-Ghosts can't be…

Yoshihiki: [snide] See? Mouldecai agrees with me!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Hey! Do not address me with such an insulting moniker!

Yoshihiki: [snide] He toootally thinks Cecelia coulda possessed any one of us to do this crime, and he's an expert on kooky shit like this, so you gotta have faith in his judgment!

Azuma: [annoyed] Putting aside whether or not you truly believe in the supernatural...Cecelia cannot possibly have possessed anyone if she is not even real.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Whaddya mean, mate? Of course she's real! She's as real as you and me! I'm sure of it! After all, a bunch of us have seen her already!

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, well, a buncha us also thought we 'saw' the Beast for real, and that turned out to be an elaborate scheme. Who's to say 'Cecelia' isn't a fake like the Beast was?

Yoshihiki: So...what, you think Cecelia's just some lady in a costume and makeup?

Hanako: It does not matter. The logical conclusion is that Cecelia is not real and therefore, not the culprit. It is as simple as that. [annoyed] You are merely trying to distract us.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Who, me? Never.

 _Yoshihiki's clearly stalling here, and I need to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the possibility of Cecelia being real and being the culprit is incapable of becoming true._

 _The truth behind Cecelia…_

 _It's time to expose it, and put an end to this ridiculous facade of a Haunted House, so we can put that mystery behind us, and move on with the real Trial._

[Track:  watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Program with Ghostly Images

2\. Secret Portrait Shortcuts

3\. Cecelia's Portraits

4\. Unknown Settings

Samira: [angry] The notion that a _ghost_ could be the culprit…

Samira: [accusatory] It's completely ridiculous! Stop wasting our time!

Yoshihiki: [playful] It's not ridiculous! You don't have proof she isn't real, right?

Azuma: [annoyed] On the contrary, we do…

Azuma: [annoyed] On the computer in the Security Room is a program, with images and videos of Cecelia…

Azuma: That program was used to **conjure up holographic images and videos** of Cecelia all over the mansion.

Azuma: [accusatory] Monokuma used that program to create the false hauntings!

Yoshihiki: [confused] Oh? Then he conjured those images out of thin air, is that right?

Azuma: [annoyed] What?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You **need a projector** to create holographic images, dummy!

Yoshihiki: [snide] And we **haven't found anything like that** anywhere in the mansion!

Yoshihiki: [snide] So you can't say that program had anything to do with Cecelia.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Cecelia is real, so just accept it! **Accept it accept it accept it**!

Miyumi: [distressed] Stop it! Ghosts can't be real, and they can't have killed Wakako!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _I can't let Yoshihiki's nonsensical yelling cloud my thinking. There's a rational and logical solution to all this, because ghosts...aren't real. That program is linked to all the ghost sightings we've had so far, and I need to prove how Monokuma carried it all out!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: [Cecelia's Portraits] - [ **haven't found anything like that** ]

Umeko: What if...we _have_ found something like that?

Miyumi: [worried] I've never seen a projector in the house before…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Neither have I...but what if it was concealed as something else?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Like what? Are you gonna say there were projectors hidden in the ceiling lights or something? Is this another Beast scenario, with a fog machine in the streetlamps again?

Umeko: That program Azuma mentioned...it had a map of the mansion on it, with red dots scattered throughout the map. Clicking one of those dots seemingly conjures Cecelia up at that particular location. So that must mean there are projectors hidden at all those locations. There's only one object in this house that's seen in various locations throughout the mansion, and we'd never question why they were there. [accusatory] Cecelia's portraits.

Hanako: [thoughtful] It is true that Cecelia's portraits are scattered all over the place. There's definitely some in the second floor hallway where we first saw Cecelia…

Mordecai: [worried] There was another in the Basement, just outside the Security Room, where I saw Cecelia for the first time…

Umeko: See what I'm saying? My theory is that those portraits of Cecelia are concealing a projector of some kind. That must be how Monokuma uses that computer program to fake the myth of Cecelia.

Miyumi: [shocked] In other words...Cecelia...isn't real?

Samira: [angry] Of course she isn't real! Ghosts aren't real! Isn't that right, Monokuma?

Monokuma: Pu? I mean…

Hanako: [annoyed] Just admit it already. This is just another one of your pointless manipulations, isn't it?

Monokuma: Fine...I guess the jig is up! You're right. Cecelia isn't real. She's just another made-up story, exactly like the Beast!

Samira: [annoyed] Gee, what a surprise...who would've seen _that_ coming...I'm positively flabbergasted…

Yoshihiki: [shocked] So you hid a fog machine in the streetlamps outside...and a projector behind a bunch of portraits? You really went all out to set up all these charades, didn't you?

Monokuma: [snide] A showman spares no expense to sell the act! Shizuko would be proud of me!

Miyumi: [scared] S-S-So...ghosts...aren't real?

Hanako: [disappointed] Of course they're not. Haven't I been saying that this whole time? No. This crime was definitely committed by a _person_...not a spirit.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I'm almost a little disappointed...I haven't had the pleasure of a good exorcism in a while and was hoping I'd get to exercise my supernatural prowess again…

Samira: [angry] Ghosts - aren't - real, Mordecai!

Mordecai: [accusatory] You can't convince me otherwise!

Samira: [disappointed] Oh, forget it. Let's just move on.

 _And so the truth is revealed. Like the Beast before her, Cecelia was just another one of Monokuma's cheap antics and attempts at manipulating us - a threat that never really existed to hurt us but just to prey on our paranoia and fear..._

Hanako: Good. Now that we've eliminated the possibility of this being a ghostly encounter…

Samira: That brings us back to…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [bored] Hm? Me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, you. Since we've proven it's not a ghost behind all this…

Samira: [snide] Guess who's back to being Suspect Numero. Uno?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Is it you?

Samira: [accusatory] No, numbnuts, it's you!

Hanako: [annoyed] You know just what to say to get under people's skin, don't you?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I'm the SHSL Prankster. Of course I do! My talent's all about bugging the hell outta people who don't want anything to do with me.

Miyumi: [disappointed] What a horrid talent…

Samira: [annoyed] So. Now that you're done stalling us, are you ready to tell us the truth about where you were this morning?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I've already told you the truth, Samiraaa. Jeez, open your ears and listen, stupid! I was in Wakako's room, plain and simple.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Tch. I don't believe a word of it.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What?

Miyumi: [annoyed] Me neither.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] What?

Mordecai: [distressed] I smell another fib…

Yoshihiki: [sad] What?

Hanako: [annoyed] He's obviously suspicious…

Yoshihiki: [in tears] What? Why don't any of you...trust me…?

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, drop the act.

Yoshihiki: Hey, but it's the truth. I spent the whole night and morning in Wakako's room, after I stumbled there in my drowsy state. She's got a lovely room too! The bedsheets still smelled of her even after she'd been locked up in the Ballroom for more than a day…

Ichiro: [accusatory] Why do you insist on being a pervert every step of the way?

Yoshihiki: Because it's fun, and because it's funny.

Miyumi: [annoyed] That is not funny.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Hey, Dr. Creeper's a real big pervert too, you know? But I don't see you reproaching him for it…

Miyumi: [distressed] Sh-Shut up! He is not! [as Dr. Creeper] Actually, I kinda am… [as Miyumi] Dr. Creeper! No!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...ignoring _that_ …[accusatory] Yoshihiki...you cannot seriously expect anyone here to be buying your weak story.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, man, you can call it weak all you want, but I'm sticking to it, because it's the truth! Unless...you can prove otherwise, of course. Otherwise, I plan on selling my story all I want! I mean, seriously, does it even really matter where I was in the morning? Like Umeko said, that video you saw from the Phantom was a pre-recorded one. Anyone of you standing there watching it earlier today could have filmed that video beforehand and played it back. There's no reason my absence has to make me a suspect, now, is there?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No, but it definitely makes you the most suspicious one.

Hanako: [annoyed] Especially considering that even now, you still refuse to tell us exactly where you were.

Yoshihiki: [angry] And how many times do I have to repeat myself? I've told you already - I was in Wakako's room! Look, you're all wasting time on me. Why are you berating me when there are bigger suspects out there to fry?

Samira: [annoyed] Oh yeah? Like who? You gonna accuse a ghost again?

Yoshihiki: [snide] No. I've got a different suspect in mind.

Azuma: [annoyed] And who would that be?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I'm glad you asked, Azuma. Because the person that _I_ think killed Wakako Noguchi…[accusatory] is you!

 _He's accusing...what?_

Azuma blinked, and took a step back, looking too stunned to react. A few tense seconds went by, before he recovered. And when he turned his attention back to Yoshihiki, I couldn't help but shudder upon seeing the dark look on his face.

Azuma: [angry] ...Me. You're accusing...me.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Ring-a-ding-ding, Azuma, my man! It's about time you got accused at a Trial! I think you're the only person left here who hasn't been accused of being a killer at some point, so go ahead and tick it off your checklist, buddy. You're welcome.

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What…? Y-You're...you're accusing _Azuma_? Wh-What for…?

Samira: [annoyed] You're kidding me, right? You think _Azuma_ did this?

Mordecai: [accusatory] You trickster! What kind of foul, baseless accusation is this?

Umeko: [distressed] Th-That's crazy! Azuma wouldn't- He couldn't- I-

Yoshihiki: [snide] You know, I'm surprised more of you lot didn't accuse him either. What, were you all too blinded by the shining light of the Golden Boy over here that you didn't stop to see how obviously suspicious he is in this case?

Hanako: [annoyed] This is stupid. If you're not going to own up about your own whereabouts, don't waste our precious time blaming random people for the crime without any reason.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, but I've got reason, alright. And I'm surprised the rest of you haven't come up with the same reasons I have either...

Azuma was still glaring at Yoshihiki, and it was the harshest look I'd ever seen Azuma shoot anyone in all the time I'd known him here.

 _I've...never seen Azuma this angry before. Then again...this_ is _his first time getting accused of murder..._

Yoshihiki: [nervous] J-Jeez...could you stop with the glaring, already? It's...kinda scary…

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Damn...you know you've crossed a line when even Azuma's this pissed at you.

Azuma: [angry] You'd dare accuse me of murder? ...I would never murder anyone, ever. Not even on my missions have I ever taken another person's life. But now, you would accuse me of killing a girl who trusted me so blindly and wholeheartedly with her own life?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeaaah, you're a real saint, we get it, Azuma. But even saints fall into sin. Who's to say you didn't decide that Wakako was too much trouble than she was worth? As gorgeous as she was, we all know you prefer Umeko over her. Maybe her incessant flirting finally got you to snap?

Azuma: [angry] That's what you think my motive was? That she was too much of a flirt? ...You should be ashamed of yourself.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, I make sure to tell myself that every day.

 _Azuma's never been accused of murder before. He's taken my side, and helped defend me against my own murder accusations before. Now that it's his turn, I can't let him fight off Yoshihiki alone. Azuma couldn't possibly have murdered Wakako! He needs me, now, and I have to help him!_

[Track:  watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Bat

2\. Layout of Challenge Maze

3\. Challenge Maze Rules

4\. Security Room

5\. Torture Chambers

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-Why do you think Azuma's a suspect…?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Simple. When you all got out of the Challenge Maze, who did you find waiting for you on the other side?

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's right. Azuma, chilling by the door to the Security Room, all by himself.

Yoshihiki: [snide] He was left **completely unattended** while you were all inside the Maze…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Who's to say he wasn't the one who'd kidnapped Hanako and Miyumi?

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Plus, how did he make it to the other end of the Challenge Maze when all the doors should've been locked?

Yoshihiki: [playful] He probably found a **secret passage** to the end of the Maze before everyone else…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] And that's how he was the first to find the Security Room…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] He's the most likely person who kidnapped all three girls, and put them in the Torture Chambers!

Hanako: [worried] Well, Azuma? Your defense…?

Azuma: [annoyed] The doors to the Red Team's rooms weren't locked.

Azuma: [angry] After I went to your room, Yoshihiki, and found it empty…

Azuma: [annoyed] I went straight back down to the basement. There, I found that the doors to the Red Rooms were unlocked…

Azuma: [annoyed] I made my way past all three of them, and came out on the other side. Not long after, Umeko and Ichiro found me.

Mordecai: [annoyed] You cannot accuse Azuma because he made it to the end before us.

Mordecai: [accusatory] After all, you passed through those doors to get to the Torture Chambers after the Body Discovery, didn't you, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Perhaps I did. But there are other reasons to accuse Azuma.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] That baseball bat we found with the Phantom's costume...it's possible that was **what the Phantom used to knock out his victims**.

Yoshihiki: [snide] And where did that bat come from? That's right. **The Red Team's rooms**.

Yoshihiki: [playful] **Only a Red Team member** could've taken that bat.

Yoshihiki: [snide] And I know I didn't take it. Which means…

Yoshihiki: [playful] The only other people who could've taken it are...Azuma…

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...and Wakako…

Yoshihiki: [playful] And I know **it's not me** , so it must be youuuu! Guilty! You're guilty, Azuma Takemoto!

Samira: [annoyed] Just putting this out there - if it comes down to choosing between Yoshihiki and Azuma, it's not a contest.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Yoshihiki actually does bring up a good point. Azuma is suspicious because he was alone and standing outside the Security Room when we found him. But there's no way in hell he's the killer. I may not be able to fully exonerate Azuma of Yoshihiki's arguments, but I can at least invalidate some of the things he's accusing Azuma of. I won't let him accuse Azuma like this!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: [Challenge Maze Rules] - [ **Only a Red Team member** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Actually, it's not true that the bat could only have been taken by a member of the Red Team.

Yoshihiki: Is it not? C'mon, Umeko. I know you and Azuma have a totally-not-obvious thing going on that you're trying and failing really badly at hiding from the rest of us, buuut...you can't just go and lie on his behalf like this.

Umeko: [annoyed] ...What I was trying to say, before I was interrupted, was that it was never actually stated in the rules that we can only enter a room of our corresponding Team color. Azuma and I proved this earlier when we went to the other rooms to investigate.

Azuma: That's right. The rules of the Challenge Maze are that a puzzle activates and the door locks when three people step into a room. It never said we couldn't go into the other teams' rooms.

Umeko: So technically, any single one of us could've gone to the Red Room and gotten a weapon from there, without needing to be on the Red Team.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Interesting...Now that that's disproven, Yoshihiki's argument no longer holds water…

Yoshihiki: [snide] So maybe my argument about the baseball bat didn't mean squat. But you gotta admit...it does look pretty fishy for Azuma to have been alone outside the Security Room like that. Who's to say he didn't kidnap Hanako and Miyumi, stuff them into the Torture Chambers, and then pretended like he'd just found the place when Umeko and Ichiro found him?

Azuma: [annoyed] You're accusing me of being the kidnapper because I wasn't competing in the Challenges like the Blue and Green teams, correct?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Of course! Umeko, Ichiro and Hanako were together, and Miyumi, Mordecai and Samira were together! You were the only one who wasn't with another person! Therefore, you're the most likely kidnapper!

Azuma: [annoyed] Funny. You seem to be forgetting one other person. Now, who was it again? Oh yeah. It's y _ou_. If I was alone by myself, then so were you, Yoshihiki.

 _Damn. I never knew Azuma could be this sassy..._

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh. Fair play, fair play. I guess that makes us both suspects then. I guess it all boils down to who had the bigger motive. I mean, clearly, Wakako was the only thing standing in your way of getting jiggy with Umeko, soooo…

Ichiro: [annoyed] For fucks' sake, how long do you plan on going with this ridiculous love-triangle theory just to give Azuma a motive?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I intend on rolling with it all the way, baby.

Hanako: [thoughtful] …

Samira: [worried] Hanako? What's the matter? You look deep in thought…

Hanako: [annoyed] *sigh* ...You're all gonna hate me for this. But…

Samira: [worried] Oh no.

Hanako: [annoyed] I...have to admit. Yoshihiki...isn't entirely wrong.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wh-What?! Hanako...are you...are you really saying what I think you're saying?

Hanako shrugged.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...As much as I can't stand the thought...Yoshihiki does bring up a valid point. Azuma...because you were alone while the rest of us were in the Challenge Maze...you could very easily be the kidnapper, just as likely as it could've been Yoshihiki.

Samira: [shocked] Hanako! You're supporting that troublesome little dwarf's stupid theory?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm not supporting his theory at all! I'm just...admitting that we can't say he doesn't have a point. If we're going to accuse Yoshihiki because he was unaccounted for...there's no real reason we can say Azuma's definitely innocent of being the kidnapper since he had just as much of an opportunity to do the deed.

Yoshihiki was grinning smugly.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I knew you still had some lingering feelings for me, Hanako. Drugs still not worn off yet?

Hanako: [annoyed] You shut up. I'm not happy about this. I just want to stay objective in this debate. Azuma, you understand...don't you?

Azuma: [worried] ...Yes. *sigh* I understand.

 _Damn it...how did it get to this? Yoshihiki being a suspect, I can understand. But Azuma too...?_

 _There must be some way to prove he didn't do it…_

Samira: [annoyed] L-Look, I refuse to believe Azuma could've done this over Yoshihiki. So, let's just...can we just figure out how the kidnapper did this first? Maybe that'll prove his innocence. I just want to get this out of the way so we can get back to what really matters - proving that little troll's the killer.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wow. Harsh words, Samira. Did you hear that, Azuma? She called you a 'little troll'.

Azuma ignored him.

Azuma: [worried] Yes. Let's discuss how the kidnapper took his two victims hostage. Maybe that will help.

 _The kidnapper - presumably also the killer and the Phantom - kidnapped both Miyumi and Hanako while they were in the Dark Room. They managed to sneak into the room somehow, kidnap two girls, and take them out of the room, all without being caught. But how did they do it?_

 _Using what I know of the layout of the Challenge Maze, I might be able to work it out._

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) How did the kidnapper get into both the Green Team's and the Blue Team's Dark Rooms?

1\. Through the front door

2\. Through the back door

3\. Through the portraits

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 3. Through the portraits

Q2) To have been able to access the portrait shortcuts, where would the kidnapper have to be standing in the Challenge Maze?

1\. In the Blue Team's Dark Room

2\. In the Red Team's Dark Room

3\. In the Green Team's Dark Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 2. In the Red Team's Dark Room

Q3) How did the kidnapper get into the Red Team's Dark Room to begin with?

1\. He was a Red Team member

2\. The doors were already unlocked

3\. He used the General Access keycard

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 2. The doors were already unlocked

Umeko: Azuma and I found out that there is a way to get from one Team's room to another.

Samira: [annoyed] Really? ...How?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Those portraits of Cecelia that are hanging up in every room...they're concealing hidden passageways.

Yoshihiki: [snide] No way? So there are portraits concealing projectors, and now there are also portraits concealing secret passageways? Damn. What's next? Is there a portrait concealing a tiny refrigerator somewhere too? Or how about a hidden bathroom for when you desperately need to go?

Everyone ignored him again.

Umeko: Theoretically, someone could've been standing in the Red Team's Dark Room. Because the Red Team's rooms are right between the Blue and Green Team's rooms, the kidnapper would've had easy access to both teams. He or she could've used the portrait shortcuts to sneak into either Dark Room, kidnap either Miyumi or Hanako, drag them out of their Dark Room into the Red Team's, and close the portrait shortcut behind them. Then, it's a simple matter of dragging his two victims into the Torture Chambers, and locking them in. That's how the kidnapper took them both.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] But then how did the kidnapper knock them both out? And for that matter, how did he see in the darkness? [shocked] Did he somehow perfect the ancient echolocation techniques used by the Hirbamji monks of southern Tanzkasta?!

Umeko: [nervous] Um...no. [accusatory] The kidnapper had a pair of night vision goggles on them, to navigate the Dark Rooms. With those on, he could've gone back and forth between all three Dark Rooms easily. With everyone lost in the darkness, he could have easily had his pick of the litter, and chosen any two to knock out and drag back as his victims. And the baseball bat we found must be what he used to knock them out.

Miyumi: [worried] But how did the kidnapper get into the Security Room?

Umeko: [worried] That, I'm not sure of yet. Whoever it was...must've figured out how to bypass the Security Room's keypad locks before everyone else. But I don't know how yet...

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] So the kidnapper was equipped with everything he needed to do the job, and he used the portrait shortcuts linking the Green and Blue Rooms to the Red Rooms to do it. I see, I see. [snide] What I _don't_ see, however, is how this makes Azuma any less of a suspect.

Samira: [annoyed] It doesn't make _you_ any less of a suspect either, now, does it?

Hanako: [thoughtful] If that was how the kidnapper took us both...then the kidnapper had to be someone who wasn't in either the Blue or Green rooms. Which does leave us...with only two suspects.

 _The kidnapper was someone who was in the Red Team's Dark Room while the rest of us were in ours. That leaves only Azuma, and Yoshihiki, since both were unattended to while we were all in our teams._

 _Except…_

 _...Are they...really the only two suspects?_

 _It feels like...I'm overlooking something...or...some_ one…

 _But no...there's no way, right? It couldn't be!_

Azuma: [annoyed] I am not the kidnapper. I don't know what to say. I've never had to defend myself in a Trial before. And I don't have any proof of my innocence. But...I did not do it. This, I swear to you.

Mordecai: [distressed] I believe you, Azuma! [excited] You are my fellow brother-in-arms! I do not believe you would have murdered Wakako, or anyone, the way that she died! She was killed in such a vile, gruesome manner! Only a dog would've killed her in such fashion!

Samira: [annoyed] If anyone killed her like that, it would've been Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [sad] That hurts, Samira. You saying I'm a dog…? [excited] Can I at least be a cute puppy…? Or a loyal, lovable dog like Buddy?

Samira: [annoyed] Everyone knows you and Wakako never got along. You acted like you were smitten with her, but I bet you really hated her guts, given how often you kept trying to annoy her and piss her off. I bet her constant rejections finally caused you to snap, huh? You thought you'd try to get a ticket out of this house and this village entirely, and figured the girl who hated you the most was your best hope, am I right?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I mean...I won't lie. I never really cared for Wakako all that much. It was just fun to tease her. But would I really kill her? ...Okay, maybe I would, but that doesn't mean I did!

Miyumi: [accusatory] It's not funny to keep joking about that!

Hanako: [annoyed] We are getting nowhere like this. If we cannot find something to pinpoint either suspect, then we're just going around and around in circles. There has to be something that proves which one of them did it.

Umeko: [worried] Actually...what if...there's...a _third_ suspect?

Everyone froze up at my words, and I was met with seven pairs of very shocked eyes.

Miyumi: [shocked] A... _third_ suspect?

Mordecai: [shocked] You...wish to implicate someone else?

Hanako: [annoyed] You think there's one more person who could've committed this crime? Well, go on then. Who do you think it is?

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this...I so can't believe this, but...but…_

 _If only someone who was by themselves could be the potential kidnapper, then...there is one more person it could be._

 _This might bear fruit, somehow...but it's gonna open up one heck of a can of worms…_

Umeko: [accusatory] I think...that _this_ person could be a suspect as well!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [worried] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Wakako

 _Forgive me for this..._

Umeko: [accusatory] I think...if we're accusing people who were unattended to...then Wakako herself is just as much of a suspect.

All was quiet for a while. Then, the meaning behind my words hit everyone with the force of a bombshell.

Ichiro: [angry] You...think...what?

Miyumi: [shocked] Umeko...you can't possibly be serious!

Mordecai: [shocked] You think... _Wakako's_...the kidnapper?

Umeko: [accusatory] I never said that. I just said...she's just as likely of a suspect.

Hanako: [distressed] Umeko, that's...that's…

Samira: [accusatory] That's totally crazy! Umeko, Wakako was the _victim_! Like, hello? Why the hell would you suggest that _she's_ the kidnapper behind her own murder?

Umeko: [worried] Look, I know this sounds bad, and I want to make it clear I'm not saying, for sure, that she's the killer. All I'm saying is...she's a suspect. Because if we're accusing people who weren't in the Blue or Green Team's Dark Rooms while the kidnapping took place...then Wakako is just as much of a suspect as Azuma and Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki was chuckling to himself, looking like he was enjoying the show.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Now _this_ is where it gets interesting…

Azuma: [sad] …

Azuma looked hurt. He cast me a reproachful look.

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

Umeko: Azuma...I…

Azuma: [sad] I understand...why you're saying all this. But...I want you to know that I won't believe a word of it. ...There's no way she did all this. There's...just no way.

 _I don't want to believe it either, Azuma. I really don't. But...that piece of evidence…_

Ichiro: [angry] Umeko, I hope you come to your senses.

Umeko: [shocked] Ichiro?

Ichiro was scowling in my direction.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You're a fool if you think Wakako had something to do with this herself. Yeah, maybe she was left unattended to as well, but to say she's the kidnapper? ...That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say...and that includes everything you said about Taro in the last trial. I refuse to believe the notion that Wakako had something to do with the events leading up to her own murder.

 _Maybe talking everything out right now will clear things up…_

Samira: [worried] Look, I can understand the logic behind why Azuma and Yoshihiki are suspects, as much as I don't want to put Azuma in the same category as him. Because they were both on their own and no one can account for their whereabouts, it's highly suspicious and they're both likely candidates for the kidnapper. But Wakako, too? Yes, she was missing the whole morning, but the whole point of us running into that Maze like that was to try and rescue her! What are you suggesting, that she faked her own kidnapping?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Who's to say that's not what happened? Hypothetically speaking, why couldn't Wakako have been the mastermind behind her own murder? She could've donned the Phantom's costume herself, filmed those videos and pretended to have been kidnapped. And then, while you guys were in your Dark Rooms, she would've known that me and Azuma wouldn't be in the Red Team's rooms because we believed we couldn't get in without a full team. So she could've easily snuck in, kidnapped Miyumi and Hanako, then set up the Torture Chambers herself. It could happen.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, except for the incredibly inane idea that Wakako set up the Torture Chambers that _took her own life_. Jeez, you're fucking stupid.

Ichiro: [angry] You didn't see Wakako when she died, Yoshihiki. You're the only one of us who didn't watch her get electrocuted right in front of us. You weren't there to see her beg for her life.

A dark look crossed Ichiro's already sour face.

Ichiro: [angry] ...There's no way she set all that up so she could have that fate.

Yoshihiki faltered a little at Ichiro's gaze, then recovered and shrugged nonchalantly.

Yoshihiki: Hey, don't look at me like that. Umeko's the one that first brought up the possibility.

The attention was back on me.

Hanako: [worried] Umeko, accusing Wakako of something like this is a very big accusation, considering the circumstances. If you want us to believe you...you need to lend your theory some credence.

Umeko: I know. I understand. You see, there's one big piece of evidence that really makes me think Wakako might have something to do with all this.

1\. Wakako's Last Confessional

2\. Miyumi's Account

3\. Bloody Bat

4\. Bloody Knife

5\. Secret Portrait Shortcuts

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 2. Miyumi's Account

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Me…?

Umeko: Actually, it's not just her account. It's also our account of what went down with Hanako when she was kidnapped. In both kidnappings...there was a similarity in their accounts...something that implicates Wakako as a potential kidnapper.

Samira: [annoyed] I still can't believe we're actually rolling with this insane idea that Wakako herself was the kidnapper, but...what is it, Umeko?

Umeko: It's the moment where both Miyumi and Hanako…

1\. Were hit on the head

2\. Described the wall giving way

3\. Heard Wakako's voice

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 3. Heard Wakako's voice

[[flashback]]

Hanako: Hang on...do you guys hear that?

Umeko: Hear what?

And that's when my ears perked up. It was soft, but unmistakable once everyone stopped talking.

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Umeko: Is that…?

Ichiro: It's Wakako's voice! I'd know it anywhere!

Hanako: I heard her over here!

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: Do you guys...hear that?

There it was, faint but unrecognizable.

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Samira: That's…!

Miyumi: It's Wakako! Wakako, Wakako! It's me, Miyumi!

Mordecai: Miyumi, wait!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Shortly after hearing Wakako's voice, both Miyumi and Hanako were knocked out and kidnapped.

Ichiro: [shocked] Umeko...what are you saying? [annoyed] So they heard Wakako's voice before they were taken. We all did. ...What does that have to...I don't…

Umeko: [worried] You know what I mean, Ichiro. What if that voice we heard...really was Wakako? And if she used her voice, to lure out both Miyumi and Hanako...then...

Hanako: [worried] We both went running to find her in the darkness once we heard her voice. If she had called out to us...she could've knocked us both out when we got near.

Umeko: How else would you explain us hearing her voice like that? It can't be a coincidence we all heard her voice right before Miyumi and Hanako were kidnapped.

Ichiro: [distressed] That's…

Umeko: [worried] And that's not all. There's another piece of evidence...that supports my theory, that Wakako...that she was somehow responsible.

Miyumi: [worried] You...have more?

Umeko: Yes. This piece of evidence...

1\. The Phantom's Costume

2\. Torture Chambers

3\. Challenge Maze Rules

4\. Secret Portrait Shortcuts

5\. Burned Note

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 5. Burned Note

Umeko: Here, read this.

I presented to them the burned note that we'd retrieved earlier from the fireplace.

Umeko: We found this smouldering away in the fireplace in the Living Room.

Samira: [annoyed] What is that? ...I can barely read it.

Umeko: From what little I can make of the words...there are a couple lines in there that really stand out to me.

Hanako: [thoughtful] There are a lot of lines on there that stand out to me.

Umeko: What I want to point out is this.

1\. ... **ller** **respon**... **for my own d** …

2\. ... **ntom to kid**... **ko and**...

3\. ... **out of the hous**...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

...

Answer: 1. ... **ller** **respon**... **for my own d** …

Miyumi: [worried] What does that line even say?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If I had to guess…[accusatory] I'd say it reads: "killer responsible for my own death".

Mordecai: [confused] What? What does that mean?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What are you suggesting, Umeko?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There are other lines in this note that make me suspicious. Lines like, "...ote me the kille…" which probably spells "vote me the killer", or what I'm assuming is "there will be no execution", which follows right after that.

Hanako: [shocked] ...Do you mean…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? What does she mean? What are you talking about?

Umeko: [worried] If we put those sentences together...this note is talking about someone being the "killer responsible for" their "own death", telling us to vote them the killer for there to be no execution. ...Do you get what I'm trying to get at here?

Miyumi: [sad] ...U-Umeko...are you…?

Umeko: [sad] Yes…[accusatory]...what if this note was written by Wakako herself?

Ichiro looked incredibly frustrated with me.

Ichiro: [angry] ...Wakako? You think...Wakako wrote this note? And why would she write a note like that?

Umeko: [worried] From what I can gather from this note...it sounds like a confession. [accusatory] What if it's a confession from Wakako?

Ichiro: [angry] C-Confession? ...A-And what the hell would she even have to confess to…?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Murder.

Miyumi: [sad] ...N-No...y-you mean…?

Umeko: [sad] What if this whole case...was a suicide?

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 8

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


	38. Haunt These Halls No More, Deadly Life 3

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Ichiro slowly shook his head. I could see his eyes welling up with tears and he swiped them away furiously.

Ichiro: [angry] ...You're so full of it, Umeko.

Umeko: [sad] Ichiro, I'm sorry. I know this hurts to even consider. ...But it's a possibility.

Ichiro: [angry] Well, you're wrong. I know I've said this before. I know now that I was blinded when it came down to Taro's innocence. But this time, I know for a fact I'm right. ...This can't be a suicide. Wakako would never - I repeat, _never_ \- commit suicide. She was a messy, troublesome individual, but she was vibrant, energetic, and full of life. ...There's no way she killed herself. Not in a million years, not for any rhyme or reason. You're out of your mind if you think she did this to herself, especially in such a horrific manner. ...You never really knew her at all.

 _I thought Ichiro and I were finally on the road to becoming friends...and now I may have hurt him all over again. He's been hurt plenty already with what happened to Taro...I can't handle seeing him broken again._

Samira: [worried] U-Umeko...s-surely this is madness, to even suggest that...that somehow, Wakako killed herself? Wh-Why...why would she...ever do that?

Umeko: [worried] ...For as long as a death did not occur in the house, we would've stayed trapped there. ...If someone took their own life...even as a sacrifice...it would have meant another Trial, which would have meant leaving the Haunted House. The note specifies for us to vote the writer as the killer, and there would be no execution. The only way there would be no execution at the end of a Trial is if the person being executed...is already dead. In this case...that's Wakako.

Ichiro: [angry] ...You've completely lost it. I'm not listening to anymore of this.

Ichiro literally turned his body away from me, leaning against the edge of his podium, busy stroking Charlie.

Ichiro: [angry] I'm not taking part in this farce of a trial. Not as long as you continue to sully Wakako's name like this.

Monokuma: [shocked] Hmm? So what, you're just gonna stand there?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm still here, aren't I? You can't punish me for turning my back.

Monokuma: [thoughtful] As a master of exploiting loopholes...I must commend you for doing the same, and quite expertly too, might I add…

Miyumi: [sad] U-Umeko...it br-breaks my heart to even think Wakako might've done this to herself. S-Surely...there's another explanation?

Hanako: [worried] ...If Wakako really took her own life...to give us all a chance to escape...then...she'd be the bravest and most selfless person I've ever known. ...But...would she really do that…? I don't mean to speak ill of the dead, but...that...doesn't sound like her. Like, at all. And even so...why in such a gruesome manner? If she chose her own method of death, there's no way she'd pick electrocution over everything else. And why would she sacrifice herself rather than talk it out with us instead? It just...doesn't really seem like something she'd do.

Umeko: [worried] Guys, I really don't want to believe she did this either. But it is a genuine possibility. You have to admit that much.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey, I agree with you on that. We should have another debate about this! You know, like when we all take sides on either agreeing or disagreeing with a certain premise?

Miyumi: [nervous] I-I don't know, I really…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'll take part in this just to show you how wrong you all are.

Yoshihiki: [excited] Then let's do it! Did she do it...or didn't she? Time to pick a side!

[Track:  watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

WAKAKO WAS INNOCENT:

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Hanako: [ **unknown** ]

WAKAKO COULD HAVE BEEN BEHIND THIS:

Umeko: [ **ersel** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **...how** ]

Azuma: [ **ptio** ]

Mordecai: [ **elfle** ]

Azuma: [ **akako** ]

Ichiro: Wakako would never kill herself. She would never have even considered suicide an option.

Samira: I have nothing against Wakako...but I don't think she was noble or selfless enough to sacrifice herself like that.

Miyumi: But wh-why would she pick electrocution as an option? That's such a painful way to go!

Ichiro: I thought you knew Wakako, Azuma. She saw you as her friend! ...You should know she never could have done this - any of this!

Hanako: But what about the note? If Wakako wrote it...how did it end up in the fireplace?

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Ichiro: [ **ersel** ]

Samira: [ **elfle** ]

Miyumi: [ **ptio** ]

Ichiro: [ **akako** ]

Hanako: [ **...how** ]

Ichiro: Wakako would never kill h **ersel** f. She would never have even considered suicide an option.

Umeko: I'm not saying she killed h **ersel** f because she was suicidal. ...What if it was her sacrifice?

Samira: I have nothing against Wakako...but I don't think she was noble or s **elfle** ss enough to sacrifice herself like that.

Mordecai: When pushed to desperate measures...even the most unlikely of heroes can commit noble and s **elfle** ss acts.

Miyumi: But wh-why would she pick electrocution as an o **ptio** n? That's such a painful way to go!

Azuma: ...Maybe...because the Torture Chambers were ready and available...she saw them as the easiest o **ptio** n…

Ichiro: I thought you knew W **akako** , Azuma. She saw you as her friend! ...You should know she never could have done this - any of this!

Azuma: W **akako** was my friend, Ichiro...and I don't want to believe she did this either...but I'm just looking for the story the evidence is telling us.

Hanako: But what about the note? If Wakako wrote it **...how** did it end up in the fireplace?

Yoshihiki: **...How**? Maybe someone thought it was garbage and tossed it in there. Or maybe Wakako's ghost threw it away herself!

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Remember that file we found in the vault? The one on the history of the Killing Game?

Samira: [annoyed] What about it?

Yoshihiki: [playful] It said the fourth case of past Killing Games usually centered on a locked-room scenario, or some form of suicide. Well, we had the locked-room scenario several times, with the Haunted House, the Ballroom, the Ultimate Throne, the Challenge Maze and the Torture Chambers! That's quite overkill, now that I think about it. But if Wakako killed herself...then this case will have fulfilled the prophecy as foretold in the file, and I think that's quite poetic.

Miyumi: [angry] P-Poetic…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Every case in our game would've followed the past Games to a tee. That's kinda why I'm hoping Umeko's theory on Wakako writing that note is right. That way, our Game will have replicated the pattern perfectly! Eisuke being a serial killer and a split personality...two people dying in the third trial...and a suicide and locked-room scenario in our fourth...that's almost creepily poetic, honestly.

Ichiro: [angry] ...You want Wakako to have killed herself...so that it can fit a pattern.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm just saying...if she did...it would fit nicely.

Samira: [annoyed] Just when I think you can't sink any lower...you prove me wrong. Congratulations, Yoshihiki. ...I've really never met anyone quite as despicable as you. You know what? You deserve to have a past of abuse.

It was like Samira had flicked a switch. One moment Yoshihiki was smirking, enjoying getting on their nerves, and the next, he'd recoiled and instinctively flinched at her words.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

And then, the moment passed.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Wow. Harsh, Samira. Real harsh. So, you figured it out too?

Samira: [annoyed] Let's just say, after the stunt Hanako pulled, putting two and two together was easy. So. How badly did your folks treat you that you turned out this way? An insensitive, heartless brat who cares for no one but himself. ...You really were never loved as a kid to turn out this way, weren't you?

Yoshihiki's cheeky smile wasn't meeting his eyes anymore.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...Trying to get under my skin now, are we? My, what a role reversal we've got going on here today.

Samira: [angry] If these podiums weren't in the way, I'd already have knocked you to the floor.

Hanako: [angry] That's enough.

Hanako's statement was enough to silence them. This time, even Yoshihiki didn't retort.

Hanako: [angry] ...Clearly, the idea that Wakako was, in some twisted way, somehow responsible for her own death...is splitting us down the middle. ...We're going to need to resolve this one way or another. [annoyed] Yoshihiki gave a stupid argument in response to mine, but it is something we need to consider. If Wakako wrote that note as her confession...then how did it end up in the fireplace?

Umeko: [worried] That's...something I haven't figured out yet.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I have an idea.

We all turned to look at him.

Azuma: [worried] What's your idea, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Maybe, the person who left that note in the fireplace, wanted to _frame_ Wakako.

 _Frame Wakako…_

My insides twisted.

Umeko: [worried] ...What?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Think about it. What's the easiest way for a killer to escape a Trial? ...If they make a murder look like a suicide. Dead men tell no tales, after all. ...The person being framed can't defend themselves, so that makes the job easier for the killer to evade detection.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] ...That...actually makes quite a bit of sense.

Hanako: [annoyed] So...you think the real killer wrote that note, to make us think Wakako committed suicide?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yes. ...Because anything, literally anything, is a preferable option over believing that she killed herself.

 _Ichiro…_

I knew why the idea that Wakako had killed herself was breaking Ichiro up so much.

...He'd almost taken his own life not too long ago. The idea that someone, a friend of his, might have even considered doing the same, and he couldn't help…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What do you say to that, Umeko? ...You still think she did this to herself?

Umeko: [worried] ...I don't want to believe that. You know I don't.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Then work with me. Help me prove that there was a third party involved - something, anything! - that'll show that Wakako wasn't her own killer.

Yoshihiki was still too distraught from Samira's words to interject with his usual tomfoolery. Everyone else was quiet now. If there was ever a time to figure out the truth behind the note, it was now.

I nodded.

Umeko: Okay...I trust you.

Hanako: [thoughtful] If you want to prove Wakako didn't commit suicide...we need to prove she wasn't the kidnapper. How can we prove that?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Easy. We prove that someone else kidnapped her. I tried to get into the Ballroom to investigate, but the door on the Boys' Locker Room wouldn't budge. But you two...Umeko and Azuma...I know you investigated the place. You must have a ton of clues from the Ballroom. One of those clues - or heck, all of them - something in there must prove that Wakako was kidnapped against her will. And I will not let this accusation of suicide sully her memory - you find that clue that proves her innocence and you help me prove she didn't kill herself, right now.

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, he's got a point. There is a lot of evidence in the Ballroom - a lot that could prove Wakako was kidnapped by someone else.

Umeko: [worried] You're right...okay. We'll take a look at that for now instead.

I found it hard to look back into Ichiro's eyes, even as I felt them boring holes into me.

 _All that progress I made with Ichiro...and I might've hurt him really badly in pursuit of the truth._

 _It's not that I want to believe Wakako killed herself. I just...knew it was a possibility._

 _But I want to believe, like Ichiro, that she didn't. I want to believe it so badly._

 _But if I do believe that, then...that means...her real killer would still be among us._

 _...Is that really all that much better of an alternative?_

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

1\. Anchor and Ropes

2\. Ultimate Throne

3\. Jewel

4\. Bent Clothes Hanger

5\. Torn Green Dress

6\. Yoshihiki's Injury

7\. Wakako's Last Confessional

Hanako: [thoughtful] So what did the two of you find in the Ballroom?

Azuma: [worried] There was an **anchor** , tied to the ceiling…

Azuma: [thoughtful] We found it impaled into the **Ultimate Throne** …

Mordecai: [shocked] So _that_ was the big thing I saw on the security cameras…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] There was also a bunch of other random evidence, that we couldn't make sense of…

Azuma: [accusatory] For instance, a **wooden board** was found at the scene…

Azuma: [confused] As well as this weird **jewel** we found on the floor…

Azuma: [worried] A **bent clothes hanger** …

Yoshihiki: [excited] That must be the **murder weapon**!

Hanako: [annoyed] Anything else?

Azuma: [worried] There was a **torn green dress** in the Girls' Locker Room…

Azuma: [worried] Along with a lot of **blood on the floor** in the Boys' Locker Room…

Azuma: [worried] And a **bloody knife**...

Azuma: [worried] And when we looked at Wakako's camcorder, we found her **final confessional** , filmed in the Ballroom…

Mordecai: [shocked] This video...is she not speaking to someone not shown on the camera?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] She might have just been **pretending to talk to someone** , if she really is the killer…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't be an idiot. Why would she pretend to talk to her kidnapper, if she was going to sacrifice herself so we could escape?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh well. I just can't make sense of any of this evidence! I think it's safe to say they're all irrelevant.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's a hodge podge of evidence in that Ballroom...and at least one of it marks someone a suspect._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Yoshihiki's Injury] - [ **torn green dress** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] There is _one_ piece of evidence in that Ballroom that directly implicates someone here. Or should I say...one piece of evidence in the _Locker Room_...

Ichiro: [annoyed] Finally, we're getting somewhere. What evidence is this?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yes…?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Raise your right hand.

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Hmph. I was wondering how long it would take to come down to this.

Reluctantly, he raised his hand. The green cloth was still there, wrapped around his palm, the red faintly showing beneath it.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...I plead the Fifth?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Gotcha.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Yoshihiki! ...What is that strange green fabric you have wrapped around your hand?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Gee, I don't know, Mouldecai...I guess it just snaked its way around my hand when I wasn't looking. Weird, how these things happen, right?

Hanako: [thoughtful] What does Yoshihiki's injury have to do with what went down in the Ballroom?

Umeko: I bet if we compared that cloth wrapped around Yoshihiki's hand, to the green dress we found in the Girls' Locker Room…[accusatory] it'd be a perfect match.

Miyumi: [shocked] Really? But...does that mean…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...What _does_ that mean, indeed?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means it's obvious where Yoshihiki _really_ was this whole morning. ...You were trapped inside the Ballroom...weren't you?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh. Hehehe...I assure you, I have no idea what on Earth you're talking about, Umeko. I've told you all a million times already where I was, and you all still won't believe me. I don't know what else to say…

Hanako: [annoyed] We _have_ been wasting far too much time dodging around the issue of Yoshihiki's whereabouts. ...I think we'd all like to clear it up, once and for all.

Azuma: [annoyed] Well, Yoshihiki? ...Still sticking to your weak story?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Man, I'm always in the hot seat with you people. Fine. Let's talk about this, _again_.

 _Yoshihiki was definitely trapped inside the Ballroom this morning. That's the only explanation for his absence, and why Azuma couldn't find him._

 _But why was he trapped inside the Ballroom? ...And how is he going to try and weasel out of this one, this time?_

[Track:  watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Locker Room Alarm System

2\. Sliding Door System

3\. Locker Room Door Sensors

4\. Ultimate Throne

5\. Bent Clothes Hanger

6\. Blood Droplets

7\. State of Wakako's Room

Yoshihiki: [snide] Get this through your thick skulls. I spent the entire morning **in Wakako's room**.

Azuma: [annoyed] Then how do you explain where you got that strip of green cloth to bandage your hand?

Yoshihiki: [snide] When I heard the Body Discovery Announcement, I raced out of her room…

Yoshihiki: [sad] And fell down, accidentally cutting myself.

Yoshihiki: I passed by the Locker Room, and knowing I needed a bandage…

Yoshihiki: I went in, took a strip of cloth from the first dress I found, and used it. That's all…

Samira: [accusatory] There's one major flaw in that statement, and that's the fact that the dress was **from the Girls' Locker Room**!

Samira: [annoyed] You couldn't have gotten in there because of the electronic sensors.

Samira: [accusatory] **Only a girl** could have entered that Locker Room without triggering the alarms…

Samira: [annoyed] ...And the last I checked, you are **definitely not a girl**.

Yoshihiki: [playful] You want to check again, with your own two eyes?

Miyumi: [distressed] Eww, gross!

Yoshihiki: [snide] But anyway...I didn't enter the Girls' Locker Room through the door.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Then how else did you get in? With magic?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I entered the **Boys' Locker Room** first…

Yoshihiki: [playful] Then, I just entered the Ballroom **through the sliding door** …

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...and crossed over to the Girls' Locker Room to get a strip of cloth off of that dress…

Yoshihiki: [snide] That's how I went from one Locker Room to the other without needing to be a girl.

Yoshihiki: [snide] And if you want proof that I entered the Ballroom through the Boys' side…

Yoshihiki: [playful] You can see that there are **drops of blood** on the floor of the Boys' Locker Room.

Yoshihiki: [snide] That was from **my bleeding hand**! So you know I'm telling the truth!

Hanako: [annoyed] But why not just take a strip of cloth off of one of the clothes in the Boys' Locker Room?

Hanako: [annoyed] Why'd you go from the Boys' Locker Room to the Girls? This whole story just seems fishy.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Maybe I didn't want to have to ruin some of the guys' clothes.

Yoshihiki: [playful] After all, what if I want to play dress-up one day? Better ruin a dress I'm never gonna wear than one of those sleek suits in the Boys' Room, am I right?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's one massive flaw in Yoshihiki's argument and I'm going to use it to blow his words to pieces!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Sliding Door System] - [ **through the sliding door** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] You couldn't have gotten into the Ballroom through the sliding door on the Boys' side, Yoshihiki. Even now, you're still lying to us.

Yoshihiki: [snide] And why couldn't I?

Umeko: [annoyed] Because the sliding door on the Boys' side was jammed shut.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [worried] It's the ballroom. You know, where Wakako's been trapped.

Hanako: [worried] What about it?

Azuma: [worried] It's locked.

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Umeko: It's...locked? What do you mean, it's locked?

Azuma: [worried] I mean, the door in the Boys' Locker Room that directly connects to the Ballroom. It won't open! I knocked and everything but Wakako didn't let me in.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] It's impossible for you to have gone in through that door. The only way you can open that sliding door is by using the controls on the Ultimate Throne, but the only way to get to the Ultimate Throne is through the sliding door on the Girls' side, which you couldn't have gotten through because you're a boy!

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] You're such a joke!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Yoshihiki: [snide] Nice try, Umeko, but I knew you'd rebut me like this. Lucky for me, I was prepared! This'll be easy to clear up!

Umeko: [annoyed] Easy to clear up…? We'll see about that.

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ultimate Throne

2\. Sliding Door System

3\. Locker Room Door Sensors

4\. Wooden Lattice Board

5\. Locker Room Alarm System

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] When I got to the Boys' Locker Room this morning, the sliding door was already open.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Between the moment Azuma found it locked, and the moment I arrived on the scene…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Either someone secretly opened the door…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Or Azuma was **lying** …

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] That's your argument? That the door was mysteriously open for you?

Umeko: [accusatory] Then how do you explain how the door was closed when me and Azuma arrived to investigate?

[ADVANCE]

Yoshihiki: [snide] I don't know? Perhaps the mysterious person who opened it, closed it after I left.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I mean, you **can't prove I'm lying** about the door being open when you guys weren't there to see it...

Yoshihiki: [playful] So that's my story. I entered the Ballroom through the **open door** …

Yoshihiki: [playful] Then to get to the Girls' Locker Room, I used **the controls** on the Ultimate Throne to open the Girls' Door…

Yoshihiki: [playful] And that's how I got my hand on my makeshift green bandage.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] After that, I left the same way I came in - **through the Boys' Locker Room**!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Problem solved. Any questions?

[Cross Sword: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Ultimate Throne] - [ **the controls** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] You couldn't have used the controls on the Throne to open the Girls' Door, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] And why is that?

Umeko: [annoyed] I think you know just as well as I do, why that is.

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...for the benefit of those of us who never investigated the Ballroom...why is that, exactly?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's because the controls on the Ultimate Throne were no longer working!

[[flashback]]

I moved on to the controls on the armrest. There was the button for the Locker Room doors on either side of the stage to open. Right now, only the Girls' Locker Room door was open, and the Boys' was closed.

 _When one door is open, the other stays closed...that's what Monokuma said. And only Wakako can control the doors with these buttons…_

I pressed the button to open the door on the Boys' Side.

Nothing happened.

Umeko: Hm?

I pressed it again, but the door didn't open.

Umeko: That's odd.

I pressed a couple of the other buttons, but nothing else happened. It was like the entire Throne had been deactivated.

Umeko: Is the power out?

 _I can't use the Throne to open the door for the Boys' Locker Room anymore…_

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] After the Ultimate Throne was impaled by that anchor, it must have lost power, because none of the controls worked anymore. The Girls' Door wouldn't close, and the Boys' Door wouldn't open. Even if the Boys' Door had somehow been open when Yoshihiki arrived at the Ballroom this morning, he couldn't have opened the Girls' Door. The doors operate on a system where one door stays open while the other is closed. Meaning that the only way he could've gotten from one Locker Room to the other is by using those controls. Take those controls away, and there's no way he got to the Girls' Locker Room to get that dress by moving from the Boys' Locker Room to the Girls'.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Hm.

Hanako: [annoyed] All that remains is the question as to _how_ he got a strip off of that dress in the first place.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yoshihiki would've had to have had access to the Girls' Locker Room, but as long as the sliding door on the Boys' Side stayed locked in the morning, there's no way he could've gotten to it.

Mordecai: [confused] Then how do you propose he got in?

Umeko: [accusatory] One possibility I can think of...is that he got in _before_ the controls failed, and the sliding door on the Boys' side locked automatically.

Yoshihiki: [playful] The whole basis of your argument that I was in the Ballroom seems to _hinge_ entirely on the fact that this bandage I have on resembles the cloth on this odd dress you keep mentioning. But that doesn't have to mean I was definitely in the Ballroom, now, does it?

Umeko: [accusatory] But what if there's more evidence that places you in that location?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...More? ...Do tell. What else do you have that you think paints me a suspect?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There was one piece of evidence in that Ballroom that I had no idea what to make of. I didn't know what it was or where it had come from at first. But if we're going along this line of thinking, that Yoshihiki was definitely trapped in the Ballroom this morning, then...this piece of evidence would make sense. I'm talking about…

1\. Wooden Lattice Board

2\. Anchor and Ropes

3\. Bloody Knife

4\. Blood Droplets

5\. Jewel

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 5. Jewel

I held the jewel up to the light.

Umeko: [accusatory] This small jewel is proof that Yoshihiki was in the Ballroom.

The others stared, nonplussed, at me, as I held the jewel up with pride.

Ichiro: [confused] What...is that thing?

Azuma: [worried] It's...it's just a jewel we found on the floor.

Samira: [annoyed] How does that place Yoshihiki at the scene? Since when has he ever worn jewellery?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Yeah, are you sure you're feeling alright, Umeko? I mean...you don't see any necklaces or rings on me, do you?

Umeko: [accusatory] You know as well as I do what this jewel came from, Yoshihiki.

The cold look I received back from him was all the confirmation I needed that this jewel was, indeed, the evidence I was seeking.

Umeko: [accusatory] Think back. Where else could this tiny little gem have come from? This jewel came from one thing, and it's…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ E _ L _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: SKELLY

Umeko: [accusatory] That stupid, ornamental skull from the Church that Yoshihiki's been carrying around these past few days…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: Did anyone find anything useful?

Yoshihiki: [excited] I found this!

He held up a sparkling, bejewelled skull.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What...what is that?

Yoshihiki: [excited] It's gorgeous, don't you think? I found it in the church!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [annoyed] You mean to tell me that jewel in the Ballroom was broken off of that idiotic skull he's had with him since the Church?

Umeko: I hadn't realized it before, but the jewel I have here matches the ones on that skull perfectly. And Yoshihiki's the only one who carries that skull around, so he must have brought it with him to the Ballroom for some reason, and left this jewel behind.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Ooh, is that so?

Azuma: [annoyed] Why don't you just produce Skelly the Skull right now, and show us if he's got a jewel missing?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Can't. I didn't bring him with me to the Trial.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...How forgetful of you.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...And how awfully convenient.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Besides, there are a few problems with Umeko's...hypothesis, to begin with. First of all, you have no idea when that jewel was left behind. I could've dropped it during the Ultimate Gameshow for all you know. And second of all, who's to say someone didn't steal a jewel off of Skelly and leave it behind there to frame me?

Umeko: [thoughtful] It's true that it could have been left behind by someone trying to frame you. But combined with the fact that you were missing the whole morning, _and_ have that green cloth bandaging your hand…[accusatory] that's three fingers pointing suspicion in your direction. On their own, they could be dismissed, but put together...the blame shifting your way only becomes stronger.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Fine. Then let me ask you this. If you really insist that I was trapped in the Ballroom this morning, then answer me - how did I get out?

Miyumi: [worried] G-Get out…?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You said it yourself. The sliding door on the Boys' side was locked because the controls on the Throne had stopped working. Meaning my only method of escape would be to go through the Girls' Locker Room. But remember the electronic sensors for the Locker Room doors...they only open up, on either side, for someone of the corresponding gender. If anyone else tries to use those doors, the alarms go off. You never heard any alarms go off the whole morning, did you? ...That means I didn't use that door at all. If I really was stuck in the Ballroom like you say...then I should still be stuck in there right now. I shouldn't even be here.

Mordecai: [shocked] Impossible! So...you are an illusion? Is this another hallucination of Monokuma's? Or a hologram, like Cecelia?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] No, I'm neither of those things because I'm real and because Umeko is wrong. I was never trapped in that Ballroom, because if I _was_ , I wouldn't even be here right now.

 _How did Yoshihiki get out of that Ballroom? It's true that he couldn't get out from the Girls' Locker Room, and because the Throne's controls were deactivated by the anchor, he couldn't get out from the Boys' side either. That must mean he used a third method of escape to get out._

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bent Clothes Hanger

2\. Locker Room Door Sensors

3\. Jewel

4\. Locker Room Alarm System

5\. Ultimate Throne

6\. General Access Keycard

7\. Cecelia's Portraits

Yoshihiki: [snide] Umeko's theory that I was trapped in the Ballroom is absurd. If I really had been in there…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I would've had no way to get out. Therefore, I wouldn't have been able to meet you guys after the Body Discovery.

Hanako: [thoughtful] Perhaps you managed to find a way to escape…

Mordecai: [accusatory] What about those secret portrait shortcuts you mentioned earlier?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] There is one of Cecelia's portraits hanging in the Ballroom…could he have used that to escape?

Yoshihiki: [bored] That portrait conceals **a projector** , just like the ones in the second floor hallway…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Azuma and Umeko should know this. They saw a **red dot** marked in the Ballroom…

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] ...on the program used on the Security Room's computer, to conjure up Cecelia's hallucinations.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Those portraits can't conceal both a secret passageway _and_ a projector at the same time.

Samira: [annoyed] Well, then there must be some other way he got out of there!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What about the **air vent** in the Girls' Locker Room? He could have climbed his way out…

Yoshihiki: [snide] That air vent is **too small** to squeeze through, surely!

Samira: [snide] Seems like you'd be the perfect size for it…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, want to poke fun at my height, now, do you? Well, joke's on you, because if you're pointing out that I'm small…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Then that vent is also **too high** for me to reach as well!

Hanako: [annoyed] Is there any other way he could have gotten that Locker Room door open?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Maybe this General Access Keycard worked? It allows a person to open a door to the Locker Room of the opposite gender…

Yoshihiki: [snide] It doesn't deactivate the alarm, though. If I'd used that this morning to escape, **you definitely would've heard it** throughout the house.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's only one plausible way Yoshihiki got out of that Ballroom without triggering an alarm. And he made use of that object to do it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Jewel] - [ **too high** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] ...That air vent isn't too high to reach for you if you were standing on something.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Really? Standing on something? Like what?

The irritable expression on Yoshihiki's face was all the confirmation I needed that I'd hit the nail on the head.

Umeko: [accusatory] Something, like the bejewelled skull you brought into the Ballroom with you.

Samira: [confused] The skull? You're saying...he stepped onto the skull to boost himself up to the vent?

[[flashback]]

[CG] Escaping the Locker Room [CG]

Yoshihiki stands on top of Skelly, tiptoeing high enough to reach the air vent, and tugging it open.

Umeko: Theoretically, if Yoshihiki were to place Skelly beneath the air vent and step onto it, provided it could hold his weight, he might be able to reach up and open the air vent, and climb up and out of the Locker Room. That's the only way I can imagine he could get out of the Ballroom without alerting anybody.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [worried] But then...why did it take so long for Yoshihiki to appear? If he used the air vent to escape, why did he only join us in the Basement after Wakako was killed?

Umeko: [worried] That, I don't have an answer to just yet. But...I think I'm right that this is how Yoshihiki was able to escape the Locker Room. And combined with all the other evidence suggesting that's where he was when he went missing this morning...I think it's safe to say we know who else was in the Ballroom when whatever happened in there went down.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hm...so that's what you say.

 _He's still not giving up?!_

Hanako: [annoyed] Will you not just admit that you were in the Ballroom?

Samira: [angry] Yeah. Like...I'm getting tired of this. We all know that's where you were. Nothing you say is changing our minds.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Admit to us the truth, and waste our time no longer!

Yoshihiki: [snide] The truth? ...But I have told you the truth. I was in Wakako's room. That's still my story...and I'm still sticking to it, whether you all like it or not.

Samira: [annoyed] Urgh. You're impossible…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Besides...if Umeko wants to claim I escaped the Ballroom through the air vent...then there's another flaw in her theory.

Azuma: [annoyed] Which is…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] You suggest that I stepped on Skelly like a footstool to boost myself up and out of the air vent. But then, that just leaves the question as to what I did with Skelly afterwards. If I really used him like a footstool, then that means I would've left him behind in the Locker Room. I couldn't very well have reached back down and picked him up off the floor with my bare hands, and carried Skelly with me out of the vent. If I'm not tall enough to reach the vent on my own, I'm not tall enough to reach back down from the vent to grab Skelly. Skelly would've been left behind for you and Azuma to find him in the Girls' Locker Room. But you _didn't_ find him there. Because he was never there in the first place, and neither was I. And just like that...your precious theory crumbles to pieces, like a house of cards toppling down. ...Isn't that just disappointing?

 _This spiteful tenacity...his stubborn unwillingness to just give up and admit the truth...his endless taunting…_

 _He's acting just like Taro did when under the influence of his injection._

 _Taro's bracelet hadn't been lying. The Yoshihiki model really did stay true to its source…_

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Well, Umeko? I'm sure you've got a way to break apart my argument again. I'm just waiting for you to make it happen.

Umeko: [annoyed] ...If that's what you want, Yoshihiki. Then I'll prove to you, again, why you're wrong about this. I'll prove it all day and all night if I have to.

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...You are simply fascinating, Umeko. You intrigue me. Why do you fight so hard to convict me? You're not motivated by hatred like Samira is. So why…?

Umeko: [annoyed] Isn't it obvious? ...I don't want to die in this Trial. And you're getting in the way - _our_ way - of finding the truth. You're getting in the way of _our_ survival.

Yoshihiki chuckled, and his smirk grew even bigger.

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's funny you talk about survival. ...Because, after all, I know that I'm an innocent man too. If you're fighting me for our survival...that means you're fighting for _my_ survival too.

Umeko: [annoyed] If that's really the case, then why don't you work with us? If your survival is at stake too, then cooperate with us, and tell us the truth!

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...And who says my survival matters all that much to me?

Ichiro: [worried] ...Does it not?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I'm a prankster at heart, through and through. Nothing I do is meant to make sense. This - all of this - watching you tear your hair out because of me...this is the kind of thing that I live for. Watching you struggle...is a fair trade to put my own life at risk.

 _Yoshihiki...just what the hell is your problem?_

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) How did Yoshihiki get Skelly out of the Locker Room?

1\. He carried it with him while he was climbing up to the vent

2\. He reached back down and pulled Skelly up to him using another object

3\. He didn't; Skelly is still hidden in the Locker Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. He reached back down and pulled Skelly up to him using another object

Q2) What was this 'other object' that Yoshihiki used?

1\. Bloody Knife

2\. Bent Clothes Hanger

3\. Torn Green Dress

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Bent Clothes Hanger

Q3) How did Yoshihiki used the clothes hanger?

1\. He bent it into a hook and used it to hook Skelly up to the vent

2\. He magnetized it and used it to attract Skelly's jewels

3\. He used it to hook himself to the vent, then reached back down to grab Skelly

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. He bent it into a hook and used it to hook Skelly up to the vent

Umeko: [accusatory] You used the bent clothes hanger that Azuma and I found to fish Skelly out of the Locker Room, didn't you?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...And how do you suggest I did that?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That clothes hanger was bent into the shape of a hook. You could have been in that vent, and bent the hanger into that shape, reached back down, and hooked it through Skelly's eye socket.

Umeko: Then it's just a matter of using your makeshift hook to bring Skelly up into the vent with you, and leaving with it. And that's...how you got out of the Ballroom with Skelly. ...Any questions?

Yoshihiki was grinning, looking almost proud of me.

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh, I'm so glad to see this side of you, Umeko! You're finally achieving your full potential. This is so exciting, going up against you tooth and nail like this! It's positively thrilling…

Samira: [annoyed] Is it now? Because for the rest of us, it's _exhausting_.

Hanako: [annoyed] So. This proves Yoshihiki was in the Ballroom...right?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Any more inane arguments you want to make, Yoshihiki? If so, make them now, or forever hold your silence!

Yoshihiki smiled, and seemed to straighten his back a little. He took a deep breath, and nodded.

Yoshihiki: [happy] ...Okay. I'm done.

Ichiro: [worried] ...You are?

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...I admit it. ...I was in the Ballroom.

Umeko: [angry] ...Finally.

At last...the truth. It felt like I'd just run a marathon. Yoshihiki stood, completely unfazed, smiling serenely at my weary expression.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Umeko is absolutely right, about everything. I was trapped in the Ballroom this morning. I couldn't get out, because the sliding door on the Boys' side was locked, the Throne's controls weren't working, and I couldn't leave through the Girls' Locker Room door because, sad to say, I am not a girl. I'd brought Skelly in with me, and I discovered I could use him to boost my way up to the air vent in the Girls' Locker Room. From there, I used the hanger to take Skelly with me, and we escaped through the air vent.

Azuma: [thoughtful] When was this?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Shortly after I escaped...the Body Discovery Announcement played. I couldn't find anyone in the house...so I ran to the Basement to look for you all. ...Happy now, Umeko? ...You should be. You really worked yourself to the bone for every - single - word of this confession. Why don't you note it all down on paper, and put a little star in the top right corner for good measure?

Umeko: [angry] ...It's not over yet, Yoshihiki.

Miyumi: [nervous] I-It's not…?

 _No, it isn't. Not by a long shot...not when there's still so much left to discuss._

Umeko: [angry] You were in the Ballroom this morning. That much is clear. ...What I want to know is _why_.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmm...that is the question indeed, isn't it? Why indeed…?

Samira: [angry] Answer her question, dickhead. Why were you there?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...You sure you want me to answer that? How do you know you can trust anything I say? You all dislike me so much, I'm sure whatever answer I give will be met with immediate distrust. So, I say, why don't you have Little Miss. Sherlock Holmes over here answer your question for you? I'm sure she has her own theories as to why I was there...don't you, Umeko?

I did. But I didn't like the fact that he was goading me into revealing it.

 _He's clearly enjoying this…_

Hanako: [thoughtful] I think I have my own theories as to why Yoshihiki was there too...but I don't like it. Umeko…? What do you think?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Taking into account Wakako's final confessional on her camcorder...as well as the anchor and ropes left in the Ballroom...I think there's one conclusion I can draw from why Yoshihiki was in the Ballroom.

Yoshihiki: [snide] How exciting. ...So tell us. ...Just _why_ was I in there?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...You were there because…

1\. You were trying to free Wakako

2\. You were trying to kidnap Wakako

3\. You were trying to kill Wakako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. You were trying to kill Wakako

Umeko: [annoyed] ...You went into the Ballroom to try and kill Wakako. ...Am I right?

The tense silence that followed was so unmistakably audible, you could hear a pin drop.

Miyumi's eyes were wide, and she looked like she was scared of getting caught in a crossfire.

Ichiro's eyes were blazing with rage, and Samira was trembling from head to toe with barely restrained anger.

Umeko: [angry] ...Am I right...Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki's hair had fallen over his eyes, giving me another glimpse at that uncharacteristically dark expression of his. Gone was the impish delight from his childishly mischievous eyes, and in its place was what was unmistakable hatred.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You enjoy this...don't you, Umeko?

 _This...this must be the real Yoshihiki…_

Yoshihiki: [snide] Playing the role of the detective...sticking your nose where it doesn't belong...do you get off on that? From Taro's bracelet to my hallucinations and now this...you just don't know when to quit and stay out of other people's business. I bet you think you're one smart cookie for constantly cornering me like this, hm?

It had happened like the flip of a switch. Like how Taro had gone from his usual stuttery self to someone completely different, I saw the same menace and cruelty reflected in Yoshihiki's eyes.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh. Hehe. ...Try and kill Wakako? What was it that Monokuma called her, again, after he trapped her in that Throne? ...The 'Perfect Victim', did he say?

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Now, for any potential killers out there, you've got a victim served up to you, on a silver platter! Wakako is trapped in this chair, defenseless and vulnerable! Sneak over to the Ballroom any time you want and kill her! The perfect victim, completely defenseless!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [crazed] Heh...hehe…

Ichiro: [angry] ...Is this true? Did you...really...try to kill her?

Yoshihiki: [crazed] ...You want to say I tried to kill her? ...Then you're gonna need proof.

Samira: [angry] ...You callous son-of-a-bitch. You...you…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I'm waiting, Umeko. I'm waiting for your proof. ...Where is it? Where's the proof it was me that did all that in the Ballroom? The anchor, the ropes? What about that tells you I tried to kill Wakako?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The anchor we found impaled in the Ultimate Throne...it was found hanging from the ceiling girders like a pendulum.

Hanako: [thoughtful] What about it?

Umeko: I think that the person who hooked it up that way was planning on using it to…

1\. Impale the Throne

2\. Impale Wakako

3\. Impale Yoshihiki

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Impale Wakako

Umeko: [accusatory] That anchor was angled perfectly, so that it would swing forward, and impale itself into the Ultimate Throne. And who was, until this morning, stuck in that Throne?

Ichiro: [sad] ...Wakako.

Umeko: Exactly. Wakako's would-be killer entered the Ballroom, set up the anchor like a pendulum, and swung it forward. Their intention? ...For the anchor to swing forward and impale both Wakako and the Throne...killing her instantly.

Mordecai: [shocked] That is...quite a convoluted method of murder. Forgive me for saying this, but...would it not be more convenient for a killer to simply grab a knife and...stab Wakako while she was trapped in her chair?

I glanced at Yoshihiki, and his creepy, simpering smile didn't waver.

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Maybe her killer couldn't bear the thought of murdering his victim with his bare hands. Perhaps he thought letting a heavy anchor do the killing for him would be easier to deal with.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Perhaps this, and maybe that...you don't sound so sure of yourself, Umeko. Where's all that confidence gone off to? You say I tried to use that anchor to impale Wakako. In that case, how did she escape? Why did she end up in the Torture Chambers instead, and the anchor stays impaled in an empty Throne?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Wakako must have escaped just before the anchor hit the Throne.

[[flashback]]

Wakako: And I've got even better news! I've been working on trying to free myself these past few days, and I managed to pry off a hairclip from my head earlier. I've never picked a lock before...but I've got nothing but time on my hands right now. The last hour or so, I've been steadily trying to pry the lock for the restraints on my wrists.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] She was working on freeing herself. We found a hairclip embedded in one of her arm shackles. That's proof that her plan must've worked. She must have managed to pick the lock and escape the Throne right before the anchor impaled it.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Wouldn't she still have had one arm trapped?

Umeko: The anchor hitting the Throne must have been what caused it to deactivate. The controls all stopped working afterwards. Maybe it released her from her second shackle in the process...

Hanako: [thoughtful] So you think Yoshihiki is the one who moved the anchor and ropes from the second floor, all the way to the Ballroom, to try and kill Wakako. When did he do this? Surely he didn't do this in the morning. We'd all have seen him.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yet he had to have done it before Wakako ended up in the Torture Chambers in the Basement…

Umeko: My guess? He tried to kill her…

1\. While we were in the Challenge Maze

2\. While we were sleeping

3\. While we were eating breakfast

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. While we were sleeping

Umeko: [annoyed] No one would have had an eye on Yoshihiki and his movements at night. While we were all in our rooms last night...that was when Yoshihiki made his move.

Ichiro: [worried] That anchor looks heavy though...how would Yoshihiki have carried that all the way to the Ballroom?

Miyumi: [shocked] You're not insinuating that he dragged it across the floor, are you?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Or that he somehow possessed the manic physical strength to lift it up and carry it down a flight of stairs and through the house? Maybe I could accomplish such a feat, but for a small, scrawny male like him to do the same is a laughable thought!

Yoshihiki: [snide] So which is it? ...Did I lift it? Did I drag it? Did I carry it? Did I make it float down to the Ballroom? Why don't you enlighten us, Umeko? I can see you itching to tell us all.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

1\. Carried it

2\. Dragged it

3\. Used a different method

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Dragged it

Umeko: He dragged it down the stairs and into the Ballroom.

Samira: [shocked] But how? With what? Wouldn't that have left scratch marks all over the floor?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Not if he'd used something else to help drag the anchor around. Something like…

1\. Torn Green Dress

2\. Ropes

3\. Wooden Lattice Board

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Wooden Lattice Board

Umeko: [thoughtful] That wooden board we found in the Ballroom...he must've placed the anchor atop it, and dragged it with him to the basement. That's how he transported such a heavy object from one place to another.

Miyumi: [as Umeko] No, that's wrong!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Umeko: [shocked] M-Miyumi…?

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Oops! Wh-Why did I do that? S-Sorry…

Umeko: [confused] No, it's fine, but...why...were you...imitating me?

Miyumi: [giggling] Heehee...oh, I just thought it'd sound cool. You always sound like that when you rebuke someone, so...I thought it only fair I do the same.

 _She nailed my voice. Is that really what I sound like when I'm debating?_

Miyumi: [nervous] A-Anyway…[accusatory] I don't think that makes a lot of sense! Yoshihiki dragged the anchor to the Ballroom with a wooden board at night...there's one big problem with that assumption, isn't there?

 _Is there…? Whatever it is...that sequence of events is what makes the most sense to me. I just need to back it up._

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Monokuma File #4

2\. Cecelia's Portraits

3\. Locker Room Alarm System

4\. Anchor and Ropes

5\. Wooden Lattice Board

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko, you know I love you, but…

Miyumi: [as Umeko] I can't let you go on with this!

Miyumi: [thoughtful] If Yoshihiki really dragged that anchor across the second floor and down the stairs…

Miyumi: [accusatory] Wooden board or not, it would have made **an awful lot of noise**!

Miyumi: [worried] Th-There's **no way we wouldn't hear it** and immediately know he was up to something…

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Either he found a quieter way of moving the anchor, like **lifting it** …

Miyumi: [confused] Or somehow, the anchor ended up in the Ballroom through a **different path** …

Miyumi: [worried] But he couldn't have dragged it without alerting the rest of us. That's for sure!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _So that's the problem. Luckily, there's an easy way for Yoshihiki to have gotten the anchor to the Ballroom despite making a lot of noise, and still not be able to alert us._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Cecelia's Portraits] - [ **no way we wouldn't hear it** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Actually, there is a way Yoshihiki could have made all that noise and gotten away with it. What happens every night without fail from 2:30 to 3?

Miyumi: [shocked] From 2:30 to 3…? ...Oh.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's the time when Cecelia's portraits start screaming all around the house.

Umeko: Exactly. Yoshihiki could have taken advantage of that window of time to move the anchor to the Ballroom. Even if it had made a lot of noise, it would have been masked by Cecelia's screaming. No one would've heard it over that din.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So that's that then. Yoshihiki? Care to dispute that?

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Umeko: If we take a look at Wakako's final confessional...we can see the moment right before Yoshihiki enters the Ballroom.

[[flashback]]

Abruptly, Wakako turned her head to the left of the screen. Her eyes widened with surprise.

Wakako: Y-You? What are you doing here?

And then, the video ended.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh? ...Does that really prove it was me that she saw? From what you've described, I never appeared in the video itself, nor was she heard addressing me specifically. How do you know it wasn't someone else who'd entered the Ballroom at that time?

Azuma: We can deduce who entered the Ballroom based off of this short video. Consider the layout of the Ballroom. There's the stage, where Wakako is seated, facing the audience, and to the left of the stage is the Boys' Locker Room, with the Girls' to the right. If Wakako was sitting in the Throne, facing the audience, and the camera was facing her…

Umeko: And in the video, Wakako turned to face the left of the screen. That means, from her perspective, she was looking to…

1\. Her left

2\. Her right

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Her right

Umeko: She would've been looking to her right. And from where she was sitting, facing the audience while on the stage, the door to her right was the door leading to…

1\. The Girls' Locker Room

2\. The Boys' Locker Room

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The Boys' Locker Room

Umeko: [accusatory] This means, it was definitely a boy who'd entered the Ballroom at that time.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ah. Clever deduction. But why, though? I thought you said the sliding door on the Boys' side was closed this morning. Yet from what you say...it was open last night, if a boy entered right when she was filming. Why is that…?

Ichiro: [worried] It's my fault.

Hanako: [confused] Ichiro? How is this your doing…?

Ichiro: [worried] I was the last person to visit her. I came to the Ballroom that night to give her her camcorder. So she must've opened the Boys' Door to let me in, and left it open after I departed. The door might've been open that night when Yoshihiki arrived too, giving him plenty of access to the Ballroom.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: I advised Wakako to be careful about Yoshihiki before we left. Since the Locker Rooms are the only way for people to go in and out of the Ballroom, I recommended she leave the Girls' Locker Door open and the Boys' Locker Door closed. Yoshihiki can't get in there otherwise.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Hanako had warned Wakako to leave the Girls' Door open and not the Boys', in case Yoshihiki decided to try anything funny. And...it actually did happen. Because she left the door open after Ichiro's arrival...Yoshihiki really was able to try and kill her._

Seeing the look on Hanako's face now, I could tell she'd reached the same conclusion I had.

Hanako: [annoyed] Damn...if only she'd just left the Boys' Door closed like I told her to…

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Fine. You got me. ...The sliding door on the Boys' side was wide open that night.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Are you now, finally, going to tell us everything that took place?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...It is quite the fun little tale. I only wish it had a happier ending.

[[flashback]]

Wakako slowly lowered the camera.

Wakako: [worried] Y-You? What are you doing here?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What, am I not welcome?

Panting, Yoshihiki finished dragging the anchor into the ballroom, pulling the wooden board behind him like a sled, with the ropes attached to it.

Wakako rushed to slam the door closed, and the sliding door on the Boys' side began to shut, but just before it could close completely, Yoshihiki bent down and shoved Skelly in the gap between the metal door and the wall. The door jammed halfway, with Skelly keeping it open.

On the other side of the Ballroom, the Girls' Door had opened automatically in response.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Trying to lock me out? Tut tut tut. That's not a very nice welcome, y'know. Nice try.

Wakako: [distressed] What? What are you...doing here, anyway?

Yoshihiki: This really isn't personal. I know you probably think it is, because you and I have never seen eye-to-eye. But really...it isn't. If it were anyone else trapped in here in your seat...I'd try to kill them too. You just happen to be the unlucky one.

The implication of his words appeared to dawn on Wakako, who began struggling in her seat. Even as her eyes widened and she continued to talk, her hand was frantically working on jimmying the hairclip in the lock of her arm shackle.

Wakako: [angry] You son-of-a-bitch...you're actually going to try and kill me. Hah...haha...I never thought you had the balls to do it. ...What changed?

Yoshihiki: [angry] ...Everything.

Yoshihiki's eyes were dark and devoid of any sympathy as he stared Wakako down.

Wakako: [angry] You won't get away with this, you coward.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, I think I will. Cecelia's still screeching her head off upstairs. Even if this place wasn't already soundproofed, no one will hear you scream, and no one will hear the impact of this anchor impaling your body.

As Yoshihiki spoke, he was busy at work, tying knots around the anchor and lassoing the ropes around the girders overhead, working on creating a workable pendulum system. Wakako glared at him, still quietly working on picking the lock to her shackle.

Yoshihiki: Oh, and forget about using that camera to try and film me. Once you're dead, I'll just delete any trace of me inside it.

Wakako hadn't yet pressed the button to record, but it was clear she'd been about to. She froze up.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're so predictable, Wakako. So hopelessly predictable...and so pathetically boring. Tell me - did you ever see yourself in this scenario? Did you imagine I'd be the one to kill you? Do you regret all those times you turned me down, or pushed me away, or snapped at me?

Wakako: [angry] ...Not in the slightest.

There was a soft click, barely imperceptible, as the shackle binding Wakako's left arm loosened. Her eyes widened, but she kept them trained on Yoshihiki, who hadn't yet realized Wakako had freed herself, still busy hooking the anchor to the ceiling. With a grunt, he hoisted it up so it hung suspended in the air, directly in front of Wakako, poised to swing forward and impale her.

Wakako: [angry] And just how do you think you're going to get away with this...with murdering me?

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's easy. As you can see, I've kept the Boys' door open with Skelly in the way. Once you're dead, I'll step back into the Boys' Locker Room, and remove Skelly. The door will shut, and when they discover your body in the morning, they'll see the door on the Girls' side open. ...They'll draw the conclusion that it was a girl who entered, and killed you. No matter how much they may suspect me because of our feud...the evidence will speak on my behalf.

Wakako: [angry] That's your plan. ...You're going to frame a girl for this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Again, it's nothing personal. It's just the easiest way for me to get out of looking suspicious.

Yoshihiki was pulling the anchor back, bracing himself.

Wakako: [angry] ...Why this? Why an anchor? Why kill me...like this?

Yoshihiki faltered. He struggled to find the words.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I...I don't know. Maybe it feels less personal than just stabbing you with a knife. ...I don't want to get my hands dirty.

Wakako: [angry] ...You know what I think? I think you're just afraid.

Yoshihiki was quiet, his face cast in shadow, still standing by the anchor even as Wakako continued to taunt him.

Wakako: [angry] You're too scared to come over here and just gut me yourself. You don't want to feel the knife in your hand digging into my skin, don't want to see me up close when I die, don't want to smell and touch the blood when it spurts out of my body. You want to stand at a distance and let gravity pull that anchor to me, so you can be far from me when it strikes. ...You're a coward who can't even look me in the eyes when you take my life. ...Am I wrong?

She laughed, and spit on the floor by her feet. Yoshihiki refused to look at her, still holding onto the anchor.

Wakako: [angry] ...You're a spineless coward who won't even look at your victim before you kill her! ...You won't get away with this, and when I die...I'll be waiting for you, you sick-

Without warning, Yoshihiki let the anchor go. It swung forwards, straining against the ropes, moving to impale Wakako.

With swift reflexes, Wakako shrieked and leapt out of her seat. With her right arm still trapped, she dodged to the side and out of the path of the anchor just as it slammed into the Throne, impaling it.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What the-

There was a loud crackle and an electronic fizz. Sparks flew out of the Throne, and the remaining shackle keeping Wakako's arm trapped snapped open.

At once, Wakako grabbed her fallen camcorder and made a beeline for the nearest exit.

Yoshihiki: [angry] No!

Yoshihiki drew a knife from behind his back and lunged forward, blocking Wakako's path to the Girls' Locker Room. Wakako turned, frantic, and ran from him - running towards the still half-opened door to the Boys' Locker Room.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Get back here!

Wakako leapt into the safety of the Boys' Locker Room. Turning, and seeing Yoshihiki advancing, she stepped forward and kicked Skelly out of the way. The door began to slide shut, and just before it did, Yoshihiki forced his arm through.

Yoshihiki had shot through the door at the last second, but it wasn't enough. The door closed on him, pinning him in between the door and the doorframe, so that only the his head and his right arm had made it through into the Locker Room. The rest of his body was stuck behind the door. Grunting, he tried to squeeze all the way in, but the door held firm and would not pull open any further, effectively trapping him in the doorway.

In a mad panic, Yoshihiki cursed and swung his knife futilely at Wakako, who had backed up to the other end of the room. Desperate, he threw the knife at her and nicked her on the arm. She yelped and jumped back, clutching her sleeve where he'd cut her.

Wakako: [angry] You bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Yoshihiki: [crazed] Ngh! Raaagh! No! NO!

He kicked and scraped at the door, clawing at it to try and force it open but it was no use. He was stuck.

Wakako picked the knife back up off the floor and lunged at him madly. She slashed the knife and Yoshihiki cried out in pain as she sliced at his hand, drawing blood. He grunted, smearing blood on the side of the door, his breathing heavy and ragged. Wakako slowly began to approach him, jabbing the knife in his direction.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [snide] …

Samira: [annoyed] ...She was right. ...You _are_ a coward.

Yoshihiki didn't contest her. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes anymore, and the sadistic grin on his face seemed frozen in place.

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...I guess maybe I am.

Hanako: [angry] …

Ichiro: [angry] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [angry] …

No one knew what to say. It wasn't all that hard to believe...but it was still rough to hear.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Poor Skelly...that _bitch_ kicked him so hard, it knocked a jewel loose right off his precious, bedazzled surface!

Yoshihiki looked like his mind had wandered to a different place. He swayed at his podium, muttering to himself, his eyes roving around elsewhere.

Yoshihiki: [crazed] You thought I was capable of being a killer anyway, didn't you, Umeko? ...I just tried to prove you right.

Umeko: [angry] ...Is that what this is about?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...I could've snapped a lot earlier. I've always planned on killing someone eventually. I was just biding my time. ...And when I saw how expendable I was to you all...I knew that the time had come. Wakako was perfectly exposed and perfectly vulnerable. ...I saw the opportunity and I took it.

 _My worst fear regarding Taro's bracelet has finally come true. Yoshihiki...really was willing to kill to get out._

 _He told Wakako that everything had changed. That was...the day Hanako tried to expose his history of abuse._

 _...He must've lost it then._

Miyumi: [sad] ...And then?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...And then...what?

Miyumi: [sad] ...What happened next?

Yoshihiki: [crazed] ...Hehe...heh...what...happened next?

He gripped his sides, humming to himself a little maniacally.

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Oh, you would all love to watch me die, now, wouldn't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You'd be no great loss, that's for sure.

Yoshihiki: [crazed] You want to see me executed? Want to watch me burn for trying to kill her…?

Azuma: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Then I'm sorry. ...Because you're not going to get to see that today.

He looked up, and directly at me, his whole body twitching uncontrollably, like the impact of revealing the truth to us, at last, had been too overwhelming for him.

Yoshihiki: [crazed] ...Like it or not...I didn't kill her.

Hanako: [angry] ...You're lying.

Ichiro: [shocked] You're telling me...he _isn't_ the culprit? [angry] He just admitted to trying to kill Wakako!

Samira: [angry] You're a murderous bastard, and you're going to pay for it.

Miyumi: [in tears] I can't believe you tried to kill her like that!

Mordecai: [angry] It was a coward's move, through and through.

Yoshihiki: [crazed] Hehe...say what you want...but I didn't kill her. I didn't kill her...I didn't…

[[flashback]]

The door to the Boys' Locker Room slid open, as Wakako was standing there, confronting Yoshihiki with her knife.

She turned to face the person who entered, relief breaking over her face.

Wakako: Thank goo-

And that was when the Phantom lunged forward into the room, raising the bat high over his head. He brought it down on the side of Wakako's head. She slammed to the side, collapsing against the wall, the knife and camcorder falling limply out of her hands as she blacked out.

From outside the Locker Room, the sound of Cecelia's screeching just barely masked the blaring of the alarms as the Phantom continued to advance into the room. Yoshihiki spluttered, still trapped, seeing the Phantom standing over Wakako's body.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Wh-What the…?

The Phantom laid eyes on him, and raised his bat again.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Holy fuck-

Yoshihiki scrambled to back away, trying to extricate his arm and backtrack into the Ballroom as the Phantom drew near. Just as he managed to squeeze his arm back, and right before the metallic door slid back shut, the Phantom narrowly nailed him on the head. Yoshihiki toppled back into the Ballroom as the door slid closed behind him, crumpling to the floor, dazed.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...And that's how everything went down.

Miyumi: [worried] Y-You...that's...your story?

Samira: [annoyed] How fantastically convenient for you. Your failed murder attempt ended with a masked intruder barging into the Locker Room and knocking Wakako out for you, before you went and lost consciousness yourself.

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Take it or leave it. I no longer care. When I came to, it was morning, and I found myself alone in the Ballroom. I couldn't get the door to the Boys' Locker Room open again, so I escaped through the air vent in the Girls' Locker Room, since the sliding door was only open there. ...Now you know the truth of where I was, the whole of last night and the whole of this morning. ...I have told no more lies. Everything has been laid bare for you. If you still wish to accuse me...then have at it. ...It's your own death sentence you're signing.

Ichiro: [angry] How the fuck are you still so smug, even now? ...I've never met anyone as depraved as you in my life.

Hanako: [annoyed] Your claim that the real killer - the Phantom - captured Wakako right after she escaped from your attempt to kill her. Do you have any proof of that?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Wakako was filming. She was still filming at the moment the Phantom attacked her.

Umeko: [thoughtful] The deleted footage on the camcorder...that must be the last video she filmed. She filmed her attack, and for whatever reason, the real killer deleted it.

Samira: [angry] ' _Real killer'_? Umeko, I still refuse to believe Yoshihiki didn't kill her! How do we even know any of his story is true? Who's to say he himself isn't the fucking Phantom? I mean...Prowler, Phantom - what's the fucking difference? They were both flamboyant, sadistic, psychotic assholes, and I'm willing to bet that they're the same fucking person! He tried to kill her with his stupid anchor - it didn't work - so he knocked her out and locked her up! What's so hard to understand?

Samira was clearly getting heated, but I still wasn't sold.

Would Yoshihiki really be the killer? After all his dodging suspicion and his evasiveness and now admitting to trying to kill Wakako...would it really make sense for him to be the killer?

Umeko: [worried] If he was the killer...why did he kidnap Hanako and Miyumi too?

Samira: [worried] Why…?

Umeko: [worried] If he'd kidnapped Wakako last night as the Phantom...he could've stuffed her into any of the three Torture Chambers, let her get electrocuted, and leave. There'd be no conclusive evidence that it was him. But his absence this morning...it would tally with his story of being trapped in the Ballroom. The blood on the floor of the Boys' Locker Room, left from his fight with Wakako, and possibly from the Phantom attacking her. It fits. The bloody knife we found that was used to injure them both...it all fits. The evidence left behind makes sense. I hate to say it...but I really think he's telling the truth this time. ...I think he did try to kill her...but he failed. And after he'd failed...the real killer took over.

Samira: [distressed] Ngh…!

Miyumi: [worried] Was this...all just leading up to nothing? A...A dead end?

Hanako: ...No. This wasn't a dead end.

She met my eyes, and nodded.

Hanako: If anything...this proves that...Wakako didn't kill herself. [worried] If Yoshihiki can be trusted...that means someone else came in and kidnapped her. She wasn't the Phantom, and she wasn't the kidnapper who took me and Miyumi. ...Someone else was.

 _Wakako's death...wasn't suicide. If she was kidnapped like Miyumi and Hanako...then she wasn't the Phantom. In that case..._

Ichiro: [angry] ...She didn't kill herself.

Ichiro turned to look at me, his jaw set, looking vindicated.

Ichiro: [angry] I told you. ...I told you. She wouldn't...ever...have taken her own life.

Umeko: [worried] Ichiro, I-

Ichiro: [angry] Be it a sacrifice or otherwise...she wouldn't. She would never...just give up like that. ...I told you. I told you she wouldn't, and you tried to argue against me.

Umeko: [worried] Ichiro, I'm...I'm glad too that I'm wrong. I...I didn't want to believe it either.

He gnashed his teeth, and looked away from me, scowling, his arms shaking.

Ichiro: [sad] ...To think you all even considered it...even for a second...while her real killer is still out there…

Azuma looked relieved too, and couldn't hide it. He sighed.

Azuma: [worried] I suppose I'm glad to hear she didn't...well... _sacrifice_ herself. But...that still means someone else killed her. Someone is still responsible for Wakako's death...and we still have to find out who.

Mordecai: [confused] But then...that note in the fireplace? If Wakako was kidnapped...and this was no suicide, then...who wrote that letter? And who left it behind?

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...Perhaps Ichiro was right. Whoever wrote that letter...must've been trying to frame Wakako's death as a suicide.

Miyumi: [worried] Trying to frame her for her own murder…? ...That's awful. Who would do that…?

Hanako: [annoyed] ...The real killer.

The seven of us couldn't help but start casting furtive looks at one another. Yoshihiki was the only one staring at his feet, still gripping his sides tightly, lost in his own world.

Yoshihiki: [crazed] ...hm...mm…

Samira: [angry] ...I still refuse to believe Yoshihiki isn't the actual killer. This is so insane. He _admitted_ he tried to kill her. And yet, we're letting him off the hook.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Trust me. Once this trial is over...he's going to have a lot to deal with. But for now...we need to focus. If his words are true, then the real killer behind Wakako's death still exists. If it's not him, and it's not a suicide...then the person behind the Phantom's mask...this real kidnapper...is still hiding.

Mordecai: [accusatory] How diabolical…

Miyumi: [nervous] B-But...how can we find out who it is? Now that we're n-not accusing Yoshihiki anymore...a-and Wakako committing suicide has been ruled out...do we even still have any more leads?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Actually...yes. We do.

Miyumi: [worried] You...do? Like what? What more do we have?

Umeko: [thoughtful] ...One of the reasons we thought Wakako killed herself, was because her voice was used to lure away her victims.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: Hang on...do you guys hear that?

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Umeko: Is that…?

Ichiro: It's Wakako's voice! I'd know it anywhere!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Combined with the suicide note we found in the fireplace, it led us to believe Wakako was the kidnapper behind the killings. But if the note was a fake...and Wakako was kidnapped by the real Phantom...then how do we explain the voice?

Samira: [annoyed] ...You think the voice was a trick?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It's too much of a coincidence for both Miyumi and Hanako to have heard that voice right before they were kidnapped. The only explanation is that the kidnapper had been using Wakako's voice, somehow, to trick his victims before he kidnapped them. He lured them to him, made them drop their guards, and took advantage of that to knock them out in the darkness.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] But if Wakako's voice was a trick...then...what does that mean? How can her voice have been used to trick us like that? [shocked] Are you...saying her voice was...an illusion? Was it...another hallucination, this time auditory in nature?

 _An illusion…a trick…_

 _Wakako's voice...was used to lure the two kidnapped victims._

 _But Wakako herself was kidnapped too. She couldn't have been the kidnapper._

 _Which means the Phantom - the real kidnapper and the real killer - used her voice to trick us, and trick us all._

 _The killer...used her voice._

 _How...do you use someone else's voice...to trick other people?_

 _How...do you mimic someone else's voice like that?_

 _There's...only one way how._

I knew the truth was already dawning on me, from the moment I'd started discussing how the Phantom had used Wakako's voice to deceive us. But I could scarcely believe it. It was...too unbelievable.

 _It...can't really be...can it?_

Hanako: [worried] ...Umeko. You look...like you've figured something out.

Umeko: [worried] ...I have a new suspect in mind.

Miyumi: [shocked] Y-You do…?

Samira: [angry] ...Who is it?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Tell us, now!

Yoshihiki: [crazed] Yes...go on, Umeko. Tell us...tell us who you think the Phantom is...tell us all who did the deed…

 _There's no way...this person couldn't have…!_

Umeko: [worried] ...I'm sorry. But...I have to.

Azuma glanced at me, sensing the uncertainty in my tone and seeing it on my face. He nodded reassuringly.

Azuma: [worried] You've got this, Umeko. Who's on your mind?

I took a deep breath, fighting to stop my whole body from shuddering.

 _I have to do this. I can't back down from debating for the truth, no matter how I feel about it!_

Umeko: [accusatory] There's one way the real Phantom could've used Wakako's voice to deceive us. And only this person would've been able to do it. My suspect...is you!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] ...

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [angry] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [crazed] …

Miyumi: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 8

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


	39. Haunt These Halls No More, Deadly Life 4

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: [accusatory] There's one way the real Phantom could've used Wakako's voice to deceive us. And only this person would've been able to do it. My suspect...is you! Miyumi Ishibashi, the SHSL Ventriloquist!

Miyumi: [shocked] ...H...Huh? ...M-Me…?

Miyumi looked too stunned to respond for a second. Her eyes wide and her mouth wide open in shock, she stood frozen at her podium, unable to speak. In her arms, Nico the puppet was trembling too, and frantically shaking his head.

Miyumi: [as Nico] You...Y-You…! Y-Y-You...WHAAAT?

Mordecai: [shocked] What…?

Miyumi: [scared] U-U-Umeko! Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing…?!

Umeko: [accusatory] I'm sorry, Miyumi...but I'm accusing you. ...I'm accusing _you_ of being the kidnapper.

Samira: [shocked] That's…

Ichiro: [angry] _Miyumi_? You're...accusing _her_?

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What…?! N-No...no, you can't be!

From behind Miyumi's back, she'd produced Dr. Creeper on one hand, and Ms. Shortcake - or at least, what was left of her - had appeared in between the other two puppets as well. It was like Miyumi's puppet posse had shown up all at once to defend her.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Y-You c-can't! [as Dr. Creeper] What the hell is your problem?! [as Nico] D-Don't accuse Miyumi!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Umeko, why the hell are you accusing _her_? You think...Miyumi's the culprit? That's...that's impossible!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aw...you never came to my defense that obstinately, Ichiro...what, you think it's impossible for the Puppet Princess to be a killer, but not me?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Shut up. Umeko, why her…?

Miyumi: [distressed] Y-Yeah, wh-why me…?! [as Nico] Why her? [as Ms. Shortcake] Please, d-don't accuse her! She's innocent!

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko...I presume you must have your reasons for accusing Miyumi.

Umeko: [worried] Yes...I do.

Miyumi: [distressed] Noooo! U-Umeko, whatever it is...y-you're wrong! I...I'm not the killer! I never kidnapped anyone! A-And...I didn't kill Wakako!

She wailed, looking distraught, her puppets dancing around in her arms, flailing about madly and desperately.

Miyumi: [scared] I wouldn't kill anyone! I'm not a killer! [as Ms. Shortcake] She's not a killer! [as Nico] Miyumi didn't kill anyone! [as Dr. Creeper] How DARE you accuse her of this!

 _Even though I've only accused one person in Miyumi, she's got three other voices to help protest for her._

Umeko: [uncomfortable] If you'd just let me explain…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Explain nothing! You're horrible for doing this! [as Nico] What did Miyumi ever do to you, you big meanie!

Azuma: [worried] Miyumi, calm down…

Miyumi: [distressed] H-How do you expect me to c-calm down...when I'm being accused of murder?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Wouldn't be the first time…

Miyumi: [distressed] Stop it!

Umeko: My main reason for accusing Miyumi is because of the method the kidnapper used to take his victims hostage.

Miyumi: [distressed] Victims…? But...I _was_ one of those two victims! How can I be the kidnapper when...I was kidnapped myself?

Umeko: [worried] I'll get to that, I promise. But more importantly...it was the way the kidnapper made use of Wakako's voice that first makes me suspicious of Miyumi as the culprit.

Miyumi: [distressed] C-Culprit…? Don't say that! I'm not the culprit...I'm not! Umeko, you know me better than this!

I faltered a little.

 _No matter how many Trials I go through...it's the moment when the suspect starts imploring that they're not guilty that really gets to me._

 _I almost lost my nerve with Taro last Trial because I couldn't and didn't want to believe he could have been guilty of such a heinous crime. And now here, again…_

 _How can Miyumi be the killer…? Her infatuation with her dolls might be a little creepy, but...she's always been such a kind, sweet girl. She's never wanted to harm anyone. She and Taro were the two most innocent, harmless ones here._

Well, we all know how that worked out with Taro, said a little voice in my head.

 _I never thought a guy as timid as Taro could be capable of doing what he did, but he had._

 _If Taro could be a killer...who's to say Miyumi couldn't be one either?_

And yet as I looked at the quiver of Miyumi's lower lip, and the reproachful, tear-stricken expression on Miyumi's face, I felt my confidence start to crumble.

 _After what happened with Taro...could Miyumi ever become a killer?_

 _She swore to stop Monokuma after his execution. Why would she have given in, after that…?_

 _...Harden your heart, girl. You know you have a valid reason to suspect her. You don't give up now._

Miyumi: [in tears] D-Don't accuse me...please d-don't accuse me...I...I had enough of that last Trial! I can't handle it again here! I...I don't even have my injection this time! Please…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...One major reason Miyumi is a suspect is because the true culprit was able to use Wakako's voice to trick us.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] And how did the culprit do that?

Umeko: The answer is obvious. There's only one way the culprit could've mimicked Wakako's voice so perfectly the way that they did…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ _ R _ _ O _ U _ _ _

…

…

…

_ _ _ T R _ _ O _ U I _ M

…

…

…

_ E _ T R _ L O _ U I _ M

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: VENTRILOQUISM

Umeko: [accusatory] Ventriloquism!

Miyumi: [distressed] Meep…!

Ichiro: [confused] Ventriloquism? You mean…

Umeko: [accusatory] It fits Miyumi's talent perfectly. We all heard Wakako's voice in the moments before Hanako and Miyumi disappeared from the Dark Rooms. We all mistakenly identified the voice as Wakako's. The art of disguising one's voice as someone else, as well as the ability to throw one's voice and make it appear to come from somewhere else...that's what a ventriloquist is known for.

Miyumi: [scared] My talent...is the reason for your accusation?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Throughout the time she's spent with us, we've all seen Miyumi's talent for ourselves. Her talent has been one of the most obvious ones. She's never gone anywhere without playing with her puppets, so we've all seen her skills in action. She can mimic all kinds of voices, from Dr. Creeper's rasping to Nico's boyish tones - she's even impersonated us before.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [as Taro] G-Gee, M-M-Miyumi, I'm s-s-s-sorry I'm too much of a sc-scaredy-cat to s-s-sleep on my own. Could you t-t-take care of me since I'm such a b-b-b-big b-b-baby?

Miyumi: [as Umeko] No, that's wrong!

Miyumi: [as Umeko] I can't let you go on with this!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [distressed] Y-You've...got it all...wr-wrong…

Umeko: [worried] I think it's safe to say...if she wanted to, she could impersonate Wakako too, and make us think we heard Wakako's voice in the darkness, when in reality, it'd been her all along.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] How dare you! Miyumi's talent is her pride and joy, and you...you want to use that against her?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] See? She's even doing it right now!

Miyumi: [distressed] Ngh!

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...if you're right about this…

Miyumi: [scared] She's not! Azuma, I'm innocent, I really am! I'm not guilty! Someone, anyone - please believe me!

She turned to look at everyone beseechingly.

Samira: [distressed] ...

Mordecai: [worried] …

Hanako: [uncomfortable] …

Miyumi: [scared] Guys…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I believe you.

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Ichiro had his arms crossed and wouldn't meet Miyumi's eyes, but he addressed her as he spoke.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I'm sorry, Umeko, but I don't believe that Miyumi's the culprit.

Miyumi: [in tears] Y-You don't…? ...Th-Thank you, Ichiro! Thank you so much!

Umeko: [shocked] ...Why not? Do you have reason to believe her?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, I do. ...It was the last Trial.

 _Taro's Trial._

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...After what happened to Taro, there is no chance in hell I believe she'd become a killer. There's just no way.

Umeko: [worried] Th-That's...that's not proof! That's not evidence, it's just your personal conviction!

Ichiro: [angry] And why does that make it any less valid, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] Proof and evidence and facts - that's what tells us the truth! It's what leads us to the answers!

Ichiro: [angry] Oh yeah? Well, then I defy your proof. I don't have any proof, but I believe in what I choose to believe in. ...I saw how much Taro's trial took a toll on Miyumi. More than that, I understand how she felt. And knowing that...I'd be a fool to believe she would still choose to give in to Monokuma after witnessing Taro's fate.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [angry] I don't blame you, Taro. I won't ever blame you for what you did.

Taro: [sad] Miyumi…

Miyumi: [angry] This is not your fault. It's his!

Monokuma: [shocked] Wha?

Miyumi: [angry] You...you're the one who did this! You're the one who drove us to become killers and murderers...it was you, it was always you! I refuse to hate Taro for what you forced him into doing! In fact, I refuse to hate Nagatomo and Shizuko too! The only person that I hate is you! [as Nico] We hate you!

She turned to the rest of us.

Miyumi: [angry] You can't let him win...you can't let him turn us against us like this! He's the one behind all of this!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Ichiro: [annoyed] That alone is evidence enough of Miyumi's innocence for me. You know, Umeko, maybe you should stop viewing the world so analytically, where facts and evidence are the only things that matter in the Trials. Why do you only view the case through a lens, and listen only to your brain and ignore your heart?

Umeko: [accusatory] Did you think I wanted to believe Taro was a killer? Or Shizuko, or even Nagatomo? ...I didn't want to believe any of them could be killers. But if they were, I didn't have a choice! I had to expose them. Whatever my heart tells me - any sort of personal conviction - that won't hold water in a Class Trial!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh? So you believing in Azuma's innocence even after Yoshihiki accused him - how is that any different?

 _Shoot…_

Ichiro: [accusatory] There's no proof he couldn't have done this, and he had the means and opportunity to commit the crime. All that's missing is a motive.

Azuma: [sad] Ichiro, come on…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Me choosing to believe in Miyumi's innocence without any evidence shouldn't be any less valid than your belief in Azuma.

Umeko: [angry] Ichiro, it hurts me too to accuse Miyumi. It'd hurt me to accuse anyone of us here because we've been through so much together! We're classmates - heck, we're friends!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Friends…? Aww...how touching. Did it hurt to accuse me too?

Umeko: [angry] But just because my heart's telling me Miyumi couldn't possibly be the killer, that's nothing! It doesn't mean she's innocent. If she's a suspect, then she's a suspect, and right now...the evidence is pointing her way.

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's the difference between you and me, Umeko. Finding the truth is what matters most to you. ...Not to me. I stand by what I said. I believe in her innocence.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Aw...they both ignored me. I feel so-

Ichiro: [angry] Taro believed in Miyumi...if he were here, he'd be defending her! So...I choose to believe in her. I don't believe she'd ever be a killer...not after what happened to Taro. Not after that…

Miyumi: [in tears] Ichiro...you…

Ichiro: [snide] Hmph. Want to convict her of this crime? You're gonna have to prove it beyond a doubt. Because the Dark Desecrator doesn't let an innocent person be convicted.

Umeko: [worried] And what about the rest of you? What do you all think?

The others cast each other a few nervous glances.

Samira: [worried] ...I don't want to believe she could be guilty. But then again...I didn't believe Taro could be guilty either.

Hanako: Like you, Umeko, I believe in the story the facts present me. If you can provide sufficient evidence...then I will go along with you.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I simply wish to believe in justice!

Umeko: [thoughtful] So we've reached an impasse…

 _I need more evidence on my side. Miyumi may have used her ventriloquism skills to mimic Wakako's voice but that doesn't immediately make her the killer. It only presents the possibility. If I want to go all the way with this accusation, then I'm going to need more._

Ichiro: [accusatory] You seem to have forgotten one major reason why Miyumi couldn't have been the culprit.

Azuma: [thoughtful] What reason is that?

Ichiro: [angry] Isn't it obvious? She was kidnapped too. She was one of the three people the Phantom took hostage. Now you're suggesting she herself was the Phantom? There's a hole in that argument and you can't ignore it any longer!

 _Alright, Ichiro. I'll play along…_

[Track:  watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

MIYUMI IS NOT THE PHANTOM:

Ichiro: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

Mordecai: [ **unknown** ]

Miyumi: [ **unknown** ]

MIYUMI IS THE PHANTOM:

Umeko: [ **kill** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **und** ]

Azuma: [ **ambe** ]

Hanako: [ **kidnap** ]

Umeko: [ **aked** ]

Azuma: [ **was** ]

Ichiro: Miyumi was kidnapped by the Phantom! How could she be the kidnapper if she herself was kidnapped?

Miyumi: H-How could I have faked getting kidnapped?

Samira: Then how did she kidnap Hanako?

Miyumi: But what about my head wound? I was attacked by the Phantom! I couldn't have faked that!

Mordecai: But if Miyumi is the killer...how did she end up in one of her own Torture Chambers? And why?

Miyumi: I'm not the k-killer, Umeko! I'm not! Pl-Please! [as puppets] She's not the killer!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Ichiro: [ **was** ]

Miyumi: [ **aked** ]

Samira: [ **kidnap** ]

Miyumi: [ **und** ]

Mordecai: [ **ambe** ]

Miyumi: [ **kill** ]

Ichiro: Miyumi was kidnapped by the Phantom! How could she be the kidnapper if she herself **was** kidnapped?

Azuma: Miyumi could've simply faked her own kidnapping. In the darkness of the Dark Room, no one would've been able to tell if she **was** really getting kidnapped, or simply faking it.

Miyumi: H-How could I have f **aked** getting kidnapped?

Umeko: You could've f **aked** like you were grabbed and knocked out by the Phantom, while secretly sneaking out of the Dark Room through the portrait shortcut. Samira and Mordecai wouldn't have been any the wiser.

Samira: Then how did she **kidnap** Hanako?

Hanako: She must've used the same trick she used on Samira and Mordecai to make them think she was being **kidnap** ped, by mimicking Wakako's voice to lure me away, before attacking me and knocking me out.

Miyumi: But what about my head wo **und**? I was attacked by the Phantom! I couldn't have faked that!

Yoshihiki: Who's to say you didn't give yourself that wo **und** to sell the act, just like Shizuko did!

Mordecai: But if Miyumi is the killer...how did she end up in one of her own Torture Ch **amber** s? And why?

Azuma: Perhaps...she strapped herself in one of those Ch **amber** s alongside Hanako and Wakako, to divert suspicion away from her.

Miyumi: I'm not the k-killer, Umeko! I'm not! Pl-Please! [as puppets] She's not the **kill** er!

Umeko: I'm sorry, Miyumi, but...you very likely could be the **kill** er of this case.

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] We've been thinking about this case wrong the whole time. We thought that the only way the Phantom could have kidnapped Miyumi and Hanako was if he wasn't in either of the two teams and was alone while we were in the Maze, meaning he'd have to be Azuma, Yoshihiki or Wakako. But what if the kidnapper _was_ one of the six of us? Matter of fact, what if the kidnapper had even _pretended_ to be kidnapped too?

Miyumi: [in tears] I didn't! I didn't do what you're accusing me of, I swear!

Azuma: [thoughtful] She could've used her skills as a ventriloquist to mimic Wakako's voice while in the Dark Room with Mordecai and Samira. Then, she could've faked getting knocked out, and while Samira and Mordecai were none the wiser, snuck out through the hidden passageway behind Cecelia's portrait.

Ichiro: [accusatory] And how would she have been able to see in all that darkness?

Umeko: [accusatory] The night vision goggles. If the Phantom had them, that means Miyumi must've had them on her and used them while inside the Dark Room.

Miyumi: [distressed] Noooo! I've n-never even seen those goggles before! I-

Ichiro: [accusatory] And Hanako? You're saying Miyumi was the one who kidnapped her too?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Miyumi would've used the same trick on her, and once Hanako got close to the portrait, Miyumi could have reached out and knocked her unconscious with the baseball bat. Then, she would've been able to kidnap Hanako from our Dark Room, and transport her hostage beyond the Security Room and into the Torture Chambers.

Samira: [shocked] But then...you're saying Miyumi put _herself_ into a Torture Chamber, of her own free will! That's nuts! Why would she do that, she could've died!

 _Why did Miyumi lock herself into one of those Torture Chambers...she had to have had a reason…_

Miyumi: [sad] Umeko...please, y-you...you're really wrong this time! Really! I...I didn't do this. You have to believe me, please!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Oh, but Umeko won't believe you. She only believes the facts, doesn't she?

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm just trying to help us survive this Trial, Ichiro. You can't hate me for doing my job. I just want to help all of us that are innocent to survive Monokuma's sick game! You think I want to convict Miyumi, and say she's a killer? You think I've wanted to do that to anyone? To Nagatomo, or Shizuko? To Taro? I've not wanted to convict anyone! I don't enjoy seeing anyone get executed! I'm just trying to help us survive!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Mmph…[annoyed] Fine. But if you want your precious facts so much, then you can have them.

Ichiro turned to Miyumi.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Miyumi. Tell her everything that happened to you while we were down in the Maze. Every last detail. If you're innocent, then something in your testimony _must_ be able to prove it.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniff* O-Okay…

 _Seeing Miyumi crying...reminds me of Taro all over again. But like Taro...is Miyumi pretending too?_

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Miyumi's Account

2\. Bloody Bat

3\. The Phantom's Video

4\. Secret Portrait Shortcuts

5\. Layout of Challenge Maze

6\. The Phantom's Costume

Miyumi: [worried] Like I t-told you all, I went into the Dark Room with my team, Samira and Mordecai…

Miyumi: [thoughtful] It was pitch black in there, and none of us could see anything…

Miyumi: [worried] **No light source**...nothing.

Miyumi: [nervous] I was...feeling along the walls, when...I heard it. Wakako's voice…

Miyumi: [distressed] And it **wasn't me using my ventriloquism skills**! Honest!

Miyumi: [worried] I heard that voice just like Samira and Mordecai did, and walked towards it…

Miyumi: [shocked] That's when the wall gave way and I felt a pair of hands grab me…

Ichiro: [thoughtful] That must've been the Phantom grabbing Miyumi **through the portrait shortcut** …

Miyumi: [nervous] I was pushed to the ground, and **hit on the back of the head** …

Miyumi: [distressed] When I regained consciousness...I was **already in the Torture Chamber**.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That's the **exact same story** as Hanako. We won't be able to find any difference in their testimonies…

Samira: [thoughtful] They were both kidnapped in the exact same way...except...Miyumi has the skill to do what the kidnapper did with Wakako's voice. **Hanako doesn't** …

Hanako: [annoyed] Neither does **anyone else** here. If our culprit committed their crime with ventriloquism, then there is only one plausible suspect…

Miyumi: [distressed] But I didn't! I really, really didn't!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, Umeko? Can you prove Miyumi **used that portrait shortcut** to sneak out?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can you prove she was the one who **knocked Hanako out**?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can you prove she filmed those videos as **the Phantom**?

Ichiro: [annoyed] No. You can't. If you only believe in evidence, then you're out of luck, because you've got nothing left to present…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There has to be a clue that links Miyumi and the Phantom together. If they really are the same person...something in my arsenal of evidence must be able to prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [The Phantom's Costume] - [ **the Phantom** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually...yes. There is a clue on the Phantom's costume that links him to Miyumi.

Mordecai: [shocked] Really…? What is it?

I took the costume out to show everyone, and brought out the strand of pink thread I'd found hidden inside it.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Th-That's…how did that get there…?

Samira: [confused] A...pink string.

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's...your conclusive evidence? A bit of thread? Psh. What's that meant to prove? What, are you going to say that, because it resembles Miyumi's hair, that it must mean she left it behind like her DNA? Umeko, you may be a decent detective at the best of times, but you're no forensic specialist.

Umeko: [annoyed] It's not that!

 _I was so caught up on how proud I was in finally getting Ichiro to open up to me these last few days, that I forgot how much of a dick he can be when he gets angsty._

Umeko: [thoughtful] This is a pink thread, not hair. But it is definitely a clue that links the Phantom to Miyumi.

Azuma: [thoughtful] How so?

Umeko: Look around. No one else has any sort of pink clothing or otherwise. But I do know someone who's had pink thread with them these last few days…

Miyumi was lost in thought, looking bewildered, and afraid.

Miyumi: [distressed] ...How…? I...don't understand…

Samira: [confused] You mean Miyumi? Why's she got pink thread around?

Umeko: [accusatory] She specifically told me she was carrying pink thread around, because she needed it for this purpose!

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

_ _ . _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…

…

…

_ _ . _ _ _ R _ C _ _ _

…

…

…

_ S . S _ _ R _ C A _ _

…

…

…

_ S . S _ O R _ C A _ E

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: MS. SHORTCAKE

Umeko: [accusatory] She was using that pink thread to fix up Ms. Shortcake!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] M-Me?!

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [sad] Oh, and uh...thanks, for...bringing Ms. Shortcake back to me. I've...I've spoken with Mordecai and he's helped me get some materials from the Store.

Miyumi rummaged around in her gown and took out what was left of Ms. Shortcake. In her hand was a spool of pink yarn.

Miyumi: [sad] ...We're going to try our best to fix her and restore her to at least sorta look like she used to. This yarn is to replace the hair that she lost from...from the accident. But...I don't know. She just...won't be the same again.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [shocked] You remember that far back…?

Umeko: [worried] Were you hoping I wouldn't?

Miyumi: [distressed] N-No, but...I really d-don't know how that pink thread got in there! I...I'm not lying!

Samira: [thoughtful] So that pink thread came from the spool of yarn Miyumi's been using for her doll?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's a perfect match. And Miyumi never goes anywhere without Ms. Shortcake, even while she's still broken! If that pink thread was found in the Phantom's costume…

Yoshihiki: [snide] You mean she carried her doll around with her in her costume, even when she was out there kidnapping people? Jeez, she's really psychotic! Who brings a doll around to commit a crime?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Weren't you the one who carried a silver skull around to go murder someone with an anchor?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Guilty as charged.

Miyumi: [distressed] I don't understand...really, this is all a misunderstanding! I've n-never seen that...that Phantom costume before today! I...I really don't know how that thread could've gotten onto those clothes!

She turned her pleading eyes onto me.

Miyumi: [distressed] Please, Umeko! I don't know what's happening or how that thread got there, but...I really am innocent! I never touched those clothes - I mean, I've never even seen them before! I'm not the Phantom...a-and I'm not the killer! W-Wakako...we weren't super close, b-but...I would never kill her, or k-kill anyone! This...must be another trick! Please believe me...please! [as Ms. Shortcake] Please believe her! I don't know how my hair got in there, I swear! [as Nico] Umeko, please!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmm...I don't know. I'm inclined to think she's guilty. Maybe great minds think alike, and that's why her and Taro got along so well. They recognized the murderous impulses running through each other's veins…

Miyumi: [angry] St-Stop it! Y-You...you horrible cr-cretin!

She turned a furious gaze on him, and all three puppets jabbed their fingers at Yoshihiki's smug face.

Miyumi: [angry] A-All you do is talk and act snarky and cause trouble and spread chaos with your words. You don't help out in these Trials, you never do! You just like to say things to get under people's skin, and annoy, and irritate us all! So st-stop maligning me, and d-don't you dare say anything bad about Taro! Y-You...you don't have the right to chastise Taro for being a killer...wh-when he only became a killer because his bracelet was modelled after you!

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Heh. I was waiting for an outburst from you, Miyumi. Now I can check you off my list too. That's almost everyone left in the group who's yelled at me. I knew I'd get you to crack if I just kept chipping away at you long enough. Persistence pays off well…

Even now, even while we were all in turmoil over potentially convicting Miyumi, even _after_ he'd been exposed for attempted murder, Yoshihiki was still wearing his title as the Ultimate Prankster like a badge-of-honor. The mischief, the sarcasm, the tasteless humor...all still present and as grating as ever.

Miyumi: [in tears] Ugh…

Samira: [annoyed] Ignore the brat. Umeko...there's still the issue of the Torture Chamber we haven't tackled. Remember? We were discussing how and why Miyumi would strap herself in there if she really _was_ the killer.

 _Miyumi was one of the Phantom's three hostages in the Torture Chambers. If she herself was the Phantom...why would she have done that to herself?_

Hanako: Do you have an answer, Umeko?

Umeko: Not yet, but...I think if we discuss it further, we'll get a clearer picture as to why.

Kenji: [excited] Alright! Atta girl, Umeko. I can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Umeko: [shocked] Wha- WHAAA!

[Track:  watch?v=uaNfehv4KUw]

I nearly fell off my podium from fright as Kenji seemingly materialized in the podium next to mine, grinning winningly at me.

Kenji: [confused] Whoa! Easy there, cowgirl. What's with the overdramatic reaction?

Umeko: [distressed] I- You- What are- What the f-

Shizuko: [annoyed] Jeez, girl, would you calm down already? All your pitiful stuttering and stammering is just - ugh! Get your act together, why don't you?

Umeko: [distressed] What is- Shiz- I- What are-

Ichiro: [confused] Umeko, what the hell are you blabbering about? What are-

And then Ichiro's eyes widened too, and he was staring around the Trial Room, looking at empty podiums, a stunned look on his face.

Ichiro: [shocked] What- Huh?!

He wasn't the only one. The others began reacting with shocked faces and surprised muttering, looking around as the podiums in the Trial Room began filling up with one too many familiar faces.

Samira: [shocked] What...What the…?

Mordecai: [shocked] F-Fukumi? Is...is that really…

Hanako: [distressed] No...it's...happening again…

Ichiro: [angry] Get out of my head!

I looked to my left.

Fukumi: [happy] Hi, Umeko! Long time no see!

I looked to my right.

Eizo: [worried] You look like you are about to faint. Are you feeling alright?

Umeko: [distressed] Y-You…[angry] What are you all DOING here?!

Eizo put a hand over his face, and when he turned back to me, it was Eisuke standing in his place.

Eisuke: [crazed] We're here to help you solve the trial!

Taro: [nervous] Are we n-not w-w-wanted?

Kenji: [shocked] Wow...so this is the Trial Room. [playful] I've never been in here before, so this is cool!

Kenji, I realized, had blood dripping down his face. There was a silver trophy sticking out of his skull. And yet, despite this morbid imagery, Kenji himself didn't seem to realize or mind, and instead, grinned playfully at me even as I stared at him in complete and utter disbelief.

Kenji: [playful] What's wrong, Umeko? You don't look too happy to see me…[sad] that makes me kinda disappointed. I mean...you haven't spoken to me since I was killed weeks ago. I would've thought you'd be grateful to see an old friend again…

Umeko: [annoyed] What're you talking about? I spoke to you not too long ago when I _hallucinated_ you. Just like I'm hallucinating you now, again!

Kenji: [playful] Hallucination? What are you talking about? I'm no hallucination, sweetheart, I'm as real as you are.

I rolled my eyes and looked past him, to where Monokuma was snoring away in his large seat.

Umeko: [angry] Hey, jackass!

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Umeko: [angry] This your doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Is... _what_ my doing? I don't see what you're referring to, Umeko. All I see is the eight of you and eight other, empty podiums…

Hanako: [annoyed] You're unbelievable...as if this Trial wasn't hard enough, you decided to bring them all back?

Azuma: [worried] Um...so I still can't see anything you guys are seeing, but...I'm guessing Monokuma's drugged the air again.

Miyumi: [distressed] Th-They're...all back…

She looked traumatized, her eyes sunken and hollow as she stared around the Trial Room at the ghosts of our classmates.

Miyumi: [distressed] All of them...e-every single one of them…

She began weeping again, the tears stronger than before.

Miyumi: [in tears] Oh T-Taro...thank goodness y-you're here...I r-really needed you right now…

I looked over to my hallucination of Taro, but he was quiet, staring playfully at me from a distance.

Samira: [distressed] Are we...all hallucinating the same thing? Or...is what we're seeing all different?

Hanako: [annoyed] We can't share a hallucination. It's like a mirage or a dream. We're all hallucinating the same people, but they're all saying and doing different things depending on who we are.

I looked past the hallucination of Eisuke trying to get my attention, to where Miyumi was standing, cradling Ms. Shortcake and Nico like they were her babies, whimpering to herself.

Miyumi: [sad] A-And then...she s-said I was the one who'd k-kidnapped Hanako…[in tears] I just d-don't know what to do, Taro...pl-please...please help me…

Samira: [worried] Miyumi, it's not real. _He's_ not real. He…

Miyumi wasn't the only one struggling, I noticed.

Mordecai: [sad] It's so good to have you back again, Fukumi...I never thought I'd see you in this Trial Room alive ever again…

Ichiro: [sad] Of course I was going to defend you. I couldn't let you...I couldn't leave you in the lurch. Even...even though you...really _were_ guilty…

He winced, and clamped a hand to his forehead, forcing himself to turn away from Taro's podium.

Ichiro: [angry] No...I...I refuse to talk to you. You're not real. And...I'm not going to pour my heart out to a figment of my imagination, especially one manipulated by the likes of that disgusting bear!

Mordecai: [worried] Yes...yes, I promise I'm taking good care of Rufus. I make sure he's fed every morning!

Yoshihiki was disturbingly silent, gripping the sides of his podium and hunching over with heavy breathing, his back shaking with quiet sobs.

Yoshihiki: [angry] ...No... _go away_...go away…

Eisuke: [snide] Man, is it just me, or is everyone a little cuckoo in here?

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Hmm...I think that's just you. You _are_ the resident psychopath here, after all!

Eisuke: [crazed] That's right! I'm the token, crazy, split personality that fits the pattern for past Killing Games!

Umeko: [annoyed] Stop talking...all of you…

 _This is...just another distraction. Damn that Monokuma...now he's just making this Trial harder!_

 _Whether it's the emotional impact of seeing old friends again…_

Kenji: [happy] I've really missed you though, Umeko. I feel like we were really close in the short time we spent together. Who knows? If I'd lived longer, we might have even gotten closer. [playful] ...I know you've missed me too.

 _...or just the added challenge of dealing with more noisy voices in the Trial…_

Eisuke: [excited] So! Where are we at, in this stage of the Trial? Have we already accused someone? Ooh, ooh, I want to do some accusing too! I think the killer is Azuma! Look at him, acting all shifty. He's definitely the guilty party!

 _It's even worse, that...everyone has all their fatal injuries._

Fukumi's head was bleeding like Kenji's was. Eizo and Eisuke's pants were soaked in blood. Taro's entire body was drenched with the stuff, and I fought back the urge to vomit when I saw that there were bones poking out of his arms, legs and ribcage, jutting out like Jenga pieces, his whole body broken and battered.

The skin on Shizuko's face was gray and clammy. Kaori stood to the side, the knife wounds still ugly and fresh in her stomach, as she tended to the dog next to her.

Kaori: [bored] All this debating and bloodshed...I don't really care. As long as Buddy gets fed…

Buddy: Aroof!

And then there was Nagatomo, smirking at me already from where he stood, twirling his bowler hat like he used to in one hand, and rolling a Monocoin between his fingers on the other.

Nagatomo: [snide] Umeko…

Umeko: [annoyed] Ugh…

I didn't need to hear him say those same three words again, the same three words that had been plaguing my nightmares and guiltiest thoughts about Azuma for so long. And just behind Nagatomo...was…

Wakako: [disappointed] Aw man...did I have to die like that? I look so ugly…

Umeko: [shocked] Wakako…?

Of course I knew she would be here too. But I still wasn't expecting it.

 _It's not every day you see someone show up to their own funeral, or, in this case, a Trial for their own murder…_

Wakako was pouting, hands on her hips, as she stared at a picture of her corpse on the screen. She turned to me, and I saw that her entire body was crackling with ripples of electricity, sparks flying from her hair and limbs every now and then.

Wakako: [playful] Still...that's quite the electrifying way to go out, wouldn't you say? If I had to get eliminated from the game, then I'm glad it was with style. A proper send-off for the Queen of Reality TV, wouldn't you say?

Every single person in our class - all sixteen of us that started this Killing Game - for the first time, we were all standing in the Trial Room together.

Kenji: [excited] I'm so pumped! My first ever Trial! Wait til you see me in action, Umeko. I'm a real hot shot in debates! I was in my school's Debate Club once. Betcha didn't know that! Well, maybe you would've learned about it eventually. You know...if I hadn't been the first to die. Speaking of which…

He turned to Nagatomo, who shrugged casually.

Kenji: [angry] I've got a bone to pick with you for that, mister! I know you're a thief, but you can't just steal my life away from me like that. That's fucked up!

Nagatomo: [bored] A pity for you, then. If it appeases you in any way, I did not live long to enjoy it.

Kaori: [angry] I can't believe the two of you could do such a horrible thing to Buddy…

Kaori was glaring at Eisuke and Shizuko, as she hugged Buddy protectively, both of them bleeding onto the Trial floor.

Shizuko: [shocked] To Buddy…? You don't even care that I killed you? You're only mad about the dog?

Kaori: [sad] I don't care what happens to me...just as long as Buddy's safe…[angry] but you had to kill him too. You monsters!

Eisuke: [snide] I'm a monster, yeah, I'll take it. But I mean, c'mon. It was the dog's fault! You can't blame me for something that was out of my hands. Take my own death for instance! I don't blame Taro for killing me because it was thanks to Eizo waking up at the last second that I ended up a victim in the first place. Isn't that right, Taro?

Taro: [shocked] H-Huh? [nervous] I-I-I mean...I s-s-s-suppose...th-thanks for n-not blaming me, I guess…

Fukumi: [angry] Well, I blame you! My head really hurts, Taro! And it's all your fault!

Taro: [shocked] I'm...s-s-sorry?

Fukumi: [distressed] It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Now I'm going to have to feel my head hurting like this for the rest of the afterlife!

Taro: [disappointed] Y-You think y-y-you have it bad? Tr-Try having all your l-l-limbs broken and your b-b-bones shattered like m-mine. Now t-talking _and_ w-walking around is a n-n-nightmare...

Shizuko: [annoyed] Uh, hello? At least you weren't sucked out to space like I was. Do you have any idea how horrific a death like that is? You're lucky you didn't get to see it. I shouldn't even be able to talk right now!

Wakako: [annoyed] Girl, you are in no position to talk. At least you weren't electrocuted in front of EVERYBODY! Except Yoshihiki, but who cares about him? That prick tried to kill me!

For a brief, insane moment, hearing that sparked a stupid idea in my head.

Umeko: [nervous] Hey...Wakako?

Wakako: [confused] Yes? What is it?

Umeko: Why don't you just...you know...tell me who it is that killed you?

Azuma: [disappointed] Umeko, what on Earth are you-

Wakako: [giggling] Heehee! Just tell you? Why, sure! I mean, now that I'm dead and all, I get to see everything that happens. I'm a ghost now!

 _Why am I going along with this…?_

Wakako: [excited] Me and Cecelia have actually become best buds! Like, she may be a crazed serial killer and all-

Eisuke: [excited] Which makes her super hot, and just my type!

Wakako: [excited] -but she's actually a real gal pal. Like, when she's not a horrifying skeletal spectre, she's really pretty and her cheekbones! My gosh. They are so pointy! It's insane! And she has, like, the best dresses. All those dresses in the Locker Room - they're hers. And don't even get me started on the gossip she's got on all the townfolk-

Umeko: Wakako, focus. Focus! Your killer?

Wakako: Oh, right. Yeah, it was totally Miyumi that did it.

Umeko: [shocked] R-Really?

Taro: [angry] N-N-No it wasn't! Miyumi hasn't got a single v-v-violent bone in her b-b-body! [playful] ...Or does she?

Eisuke: [laughing] I think it could be Miyumi! To carry around all those dolls like that, and talk to them like they're living and breathing people...chick's got screws loose, man! She's totally a killer, and I bet she just snapped and went crazy after you died, Taro!

Shizuko: [sad] To commit murder because she was heartbroken from the death of her boyfriend...how tragic. It's truly Shakespearean stuff. [thoughtful] Makes me think about this one film I was going to direct about a modern Romeo and Juliet...but of course. Now I'll never get the chance…

Taro: [angry] S-S-Seriously though! You p-p-people always g-g-gang up on and b-bully her! St-Stop accusing Miyumi of th-things she d-d-didn't do! Haven't you a-already accused her enough in the l-l-last Tr-Trial?

Shizuko: [annoyed] Uh, wasn't that your fault to begin with? I mean, you had a hand in framing her, didn't you?

Taro: [nervous] W-Well...I g-guess you're not wrong th-there…

Kenji: [disappointed] Man, all the drama happens without me. You guys got into some real crazy shit after I died! I almost wish I was there to have been a part of it. It feels like I missed out on all the good stuff. No one even remembers who I am anymore.

Wakako: [bored] Well, you know who to blame for that.

Kenji: [annoyed] Yeah. It's all Ichiro's fault!

Umeko: [shocked] Ichiro…?

One of Ichiro's worst fears was that Kenji - and the rest of us - blamed him for Kenji's untimely death. And now…

 _Oh, don't be stupid. This isn't even the real Kenji! Why am I still listening to this nonsense?_

Kenji: [annoyed] If that dumb botanist hadn't left when he did, I wouldn't have been stuck in the room when Nagatomo made his move! It's his fault I'm a ghost now!

Shizuko: [snide] I thought you liked being a ghost. You could always float through walls and perform a bunch of skateboarding tricks without actually knocking into anything or falling and getting injured.

Kenji: [happy] Good point! I regret nothing!

Fukumi: [excited] Plus, as a ghost, you got to sneak into all the girls' bathrooms and watch them-

Kenji: [shocked] Th-That's enough out of you, Fukumi! L-Let's...not talk about that. ...What were we talking about again? I feel like we went off-topic.

Wakako: [annoyed] Uh, hello? My murder?

Kenji: [playful] Right, right. Yeah, so, if it's not Miyumi...then who is it?

Wakako: [annoyed] Shouldn't you know since you're a ghost and all, and you were watching everything?

Kenji: [playful] Yeah, yeah. Okay, so, sorry Umeko, but...I have to spill the tea here. It...was Azuma.

Umeko: [angry] No. No, it wasn't.

Kenji: [snide] Uh, yes! Yes, it is!

Wakako: [distressed] N-No, it wasn't! There's no way Azuma could've killed me! Are you kidding me? [accusatory] Azuma can do no wrong!

Kenji: [bored] Well, I never liked him. I always told you he was a shady character, and you didn't believe me! Well, too bad, because he's the killer and now you're gonna have to see him get executed. Guess you should've listened to Nagatomo's advice…and what was it again?

Nagatomo: [snide] ...Don't. Trust. Azuma.

Kenji: [excited] Exactly! Tough luck, Umeko. With me out of the picture, and Azuma gone too, who's going to be your new boy toy? Mordecai? That guy's too bonkers, even if he is tough and strong. Yoshihiki? Too short, and he'd drive you nuts too. Ichiro? ...Well, let's just say you'd be barking up the wrong tree with him.

Umeko: [angry] I didn't ask you for relationship advice!

I'd shouted that last part out loud. Most people were still absorbed in their own hallucinations, not paying attention to their surroundings, but I caught Azuma, the only unaffected one, casting me an odd look.

Umeko: [nervous] Heh...hehe…um...ignore that.

I turned back to Kenji.

Umeko: [angry] Look, if you're not going to help me for real, then just go away. You're wasting my time.

Kenji: [shocked] I am trying to help you! Look, it really was Azuma! Miyumi's innocent!

Taro: [worried] I-I mean...Miyumi _is_ innocent, b-but that d-d-d-doesn't m-mean that _Azuma's_ the k-killer…

Kenji: [worried] Oookay...then who do you all think the killer is then?

Kaori: [bored] I don't really care who did it...Wakako was always loud and noisy anyway…

Wakako: [accusatory] H-Hey! I'm standing right here, you know! This is my murder we're talking about, so take it a little more seriously! You care more about finding out who killed Buddy than about finding out who killed me?

Kaori: [bored] Uh, yeah. No duh.

Eisuke: [snide] If you want my expert opinion? The killer has to be Hanako.

Shizuko: [annoyed] Hanako? Why her?

Eisuke: [snide] Because even now, I still don't believe she wasn't my partner! She totally has it in her to plan out a murder, from start to finish, and get away with it. Always so cool and calm and collected...that girl's dangerous! How Eizo managed to hook up with her, I'll never know…

Taro: [nervous] W-Well...i-if you ask me...f-f-for some st-strange reason, I think M-Mordecai might be guilty and...I d-don't know why…

Fukumi: [shocked] Hey! [accusatory] Don't sully Mordecai's name! That man is a hero! He's no killer!

Taro: [distressed] S-S-Sorry! N-Not just for insulting M-Mordecai, b-but...also for k-killing you…

Fukumi: [snide] Hmph. You better be sorry! You should also be sorry for getting such a cool execution!

Taro: [confused] Huh?

Fukumi: [sad] You killed me in such a tragic way. I used to love rollercoasters more than anything, and I died on one! But you...you got to ride a massive worm! That was so cool! I was so jealous, watching you ride that thing!

Taro: [worried] I-It wasn't exactly a f-f-fun time for me...and wh-what are we even talking about? I j-just...I just get this weird f-feeling in my gut that M-Mordecai must b-b-be the f-fourth killer...and I c-c-can't explain it! It just...f-feels right, you know? Like it's m-m-meant to be...

Fukumi: [annoyed] Well, forget your funky feeling, because it's definitely wrong! Mordecai is no killer! If anything, I think it was that sourpuss Ichiro that did the dirty.

Kenji: [annoyed] The stick insect? And why? You think he has the courage to pull it off? Heck, does he even have the strength to kidnap two girls?

Fukumi: [playful] I mean...if Taro found the courage to kill not one, but _two_ people, then there's no way Ichiro couldn't be a killer either!

Taro: [sad] You're n-never going to l-l-let me hear the end of this b-b-because I'm th-the one that k-killed you, are you?

Fukumi: [excited] I'm going to haunt you about it for the rest of our afterlife together!

Eizo: [distressed] Ngh! Ah! Where am I? [disappointed] Oh...I'm back here.

Kenji: [playful] Eizo, my man. You're just in time! C'mon, we're all speculating over who killed Wakako. Join in the fun! So far we've named Miyumi, Azuma, Hanako, Mordecai and Ichiro all as suspects. That's five out of eight! Who do _you_ think it is?

Eizo: [thoughtful] Hmm...no one thinks it's Yoshihiki?

Shizuko: [bored] That'd be too obvious, come on. I mean, from a storyteller's standpoint, it's never the most obvious person that's guilty.

Wakako: [annoyed] Besides, that little twerp already _did_ try to kill me, and he failed - miserably.

Eizo: [thoughtful] Well, then...I guess I'll say Samira.

Kenji: [confused] What, just because she's the last one left not accused?

Eizo: [worried] That, and the fact that we never really got along, because of our feuds over her murals.

Umeko: Why aren't any of you accusing me?

The whole lot of them stopped talking, and turned, as one, to stare.

Kenji smiled, a cryptic smile that I'd never seen before on his face.

Kenji: [playful] Because we only exist inside your head, silly. You obviously know you're not the killer - and therefore, we know you're not the killer too.

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Nagatomo: [snide] You know who I think the killer is?

Nagatomo's voice was silky and smooth, but the tone of his voice was dripping with venom and malice. He smiled a crooked smile, his eyes searching mine.

Nagatomo: [snide] I've warned you, Umeko. I've warned you countless times…

Umeko: [annoyed] Once, actually. You warned me one time. Every other time has been a dream or hallucination.

Nagatomo: [snide] Why do you seek to ignore me so desperately? What are you afraid of?

I bit my lip and forced myself to ignore him.

 _I can't afford to waste any more time on these...these falsehoods, these...illusions! They're not real. They're all just in my head, and they're wasting precious time._

 _I've got a Trial to finish._

I turned my attention back to the rest of the room, trying to separate the people that were alive and those that didn't really exist.

Umeko: [annoyed] Guys, focus. We still have to get through this Trial.

Hanako stared at me through dazed eyes.

Hanako: [distressed] ...What…?

Umeko: [angry] Guys, get it together! They aren't real.

Eisuke: [snide] Yeah, Hanako, get it together!

Fukumi: [sad] We're not real to you, Umeko? Aww…

Taro: [in tears] D-Don't we _f-f-feel_ real to you, though? Isn't that the n-next b-b-best thing?

Hanako: [uncomfortable] Ngh...you're...r-right.

Hanako shook herself, adjusting her cap, then turned to look for the others.

Hanako: [angry] Guys. You still with us?

Samira: [uncomfortable] Mmph...barely.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...I'm still here.

Wakako: [worried] Yeah...I'll live. Can we get back to my case now?

Shizuko: [annoyed] I'm alright, thanks for asking.

Kaori: [worried] I don't think Buddy's okay though. I think he's coming down with a fever…

 _Stop it! Stop TALKING!_

Taro: [in tears] Wh-What's wrong with us t-t-t-talking? Y-You d-d-don't want to k-keep hearing me st-st-stutter? Y-Y-You...d-don't want us here? I...I th-thought you m-m-missed us! W-Weren't...we your fr-friends?

 _My real friends are dead. You...you're insults to their memories!_

Nagatomo: [snide] The only thing insulting here is how stubbornly you refuse to listen to my advice. How many times must I, hallucination or otherwise, repeat it until it embeds itself into your thick skull?

Mordecai: [accusatory] These infernal hallucinations! I must confess, I struggled to place what was real and what was imaginary for a solid few minutes!

Azuma: [worried] I knew you guys were drugged, but it was still weird to watch you all talk to yourselves for the last five or so minutes.

Hanako: [confused] Hey...where's Yoshihiki?

I peered around a couple podiums, and saw he had curled up onto the floor by his own, arms wrapped around himself and legs pulled up to his chest, staring blankly at the floor.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Samira: [disappointed] Forget about him. It's clear he's completely out of it right now, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be of any help in the Trial anyway. If anything, he'd be more of a hindrance.

Kenji: [thoughtful] You know what's a _real_ hindrance? [annoyed] This stupid trophy, sticking out of my head! I can't wear a hat or anything, and everytime I go through a door, it hits the doorframe! Plus, it makes my brain go hurty-hurty.

Mordecai: [confused] What about Miyumi?

Miyumi was still talking to something that only she could see.

Miyumi: [in tears] Okay...okay. I'll try that. [happy] Th-Thank you, Taro...I...I really needed you right now.

Taro: [distressed] Is sh-she...t-talking to a d-d-different Taro? I've...b-b-b-been r-r-replaced…?

Miyumi wiped away her tears with her sleeve, and turned back to the rest of us, all three puppets back and ready.

Miyumi: [worried] …So...what were we talking about, earlier?

Hanako: [thoughtful] The Torture Chambers. ...We were discussing the plausibility of you being the Phantom...if you yourself were trapped in one of those three Chambers.

Miyumi: [worried] R-Right. Well…[annoyed] I...I'm ready. I'm...prepared to defend myself!

Her three puppets adopted individual fighting stances.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I'm ready too! [as Dr. Creeper] As am I…[as Nico] Hiyaaah!

Eisuke: [playful] Ooh, taking on the Puppet Princess and her Puppet Posse, are we? Will you have to fight off four people instead of one? Hey, hey, you know what would make this debate even harder?

 _Ugh, what? No, no, no, no, no-_

Fukumi: [excited] If we all chipped in with our two cents too!

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Torture Chambers

2\. Unknown Settings

3\. Jigsaw Puzzles

4\. Azuma's Account

5\. The Phantom's Videos

Nagatomo: [thoughtful] Perhaps she simply figured she would be able to avoid suspicion as the killer, if she herself pretended to be one of his targets.

Hanako: [thoughtful] If Miyumi really is the Phantom, would she really risk her own life by putting herself in the Torture Chamber?

Eisuke: [crazed] Miyumi may not have been guilty last Trial, but she's definitely guilty now! She's playing you all like puppets on striiings!

Wakako: [happy] I mean, I still say Miyumi was my killer! And I'm the victim! I would know!

Miyumi: [worried] I'd never **w-w-willingly r-risk my own life** in the Torture Chambers like that!

Taro: [angry] H-Hey! D-Don't talk about M-M-Miyumi like that, sh-she wouldn't pl-plot something so devious!

Kaori: [sad] M-Maybe...Miyumi was just suicidal…

Miyumi: [as Nico] Yeah! Only a fool would do that!

Kenji: [excited] Oh boy, my first debate!

Fukumi: [excited] Getting electrocuted sounds like a crazy joyride! I wanna try, I wanna try!

Miyumi: [scared] I'm t-t-terrified of dying...wh-why would I ever put myself in a situation where I might get electrocuted?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Unless...she found some way to rig the game so **she wouldn't be at risk**?

Wakako: [shocked] You're mad! That's how I died, and I can tell you - it is NOT fun!

Miyumi: [shocked] How would I even be able to do that? My Torture Chamber was no different from Wakako's and Hanako's!

Samira: [worried] You think her **electric chair was rigged** , so maybe it wouldn't have electrocuted her?

Taro: [distressed] St-Stop accusing her! You all keep bullying Miyumi for no reason!

Nagatomo: [snide] Is it not obvious that the **puzzles were rigged** in Miyumi's favor?

Hanako: [thoughtful] I don't remember investigating Miyumi's electric chair all that much…

Fukumi: [thoughtful] Maybe the Miyumi you saw in the Torture Chambers was an impostor!

Kenji: [excited] What if there was a secret way for Miyumi to **sneak out** if Ichiro had failed her puzzle?

Ichiro: [annoyed] The electric chairs are **all the same**! No one messed with the stupid chairs!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Perhaps she worked up an **immunity to electrocution** somehow!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Or maybe the puzzles were fixed, somehow…

Yoshihiki: [distressed] ...Please...please stop...I'll...I'll be good...I'll be good...

Hanako: [distressed] Ngh...Eizo, shut up. I can't think with you yapping away like this…

Miyumi: [distressed] What makes you think there's even a way to **rig the puzzles** anyway?

Taro: [in tears] D-D-Don't cry, Miyumi...I believe in your innocence!

Eisuke: [accusatory] Hey, what's not-Shizuko's problem? I wasn't even talking to her!

Wakako: [crazed] Does anyone want to know what getting electrocuted to death feels like?

Samira: [worried] I still find it hard to believe Miyumi would **lock herself** in a Torture Chamber-

Mordecai: [worried] Hanako? ...Are you alright?

Kaori: [thoughtful] Hey...if Miyumi's Ms. Shortcake doll is so battered and she doesn't want it anymore…

Samira: [worried] -if she herself was the Phantom behind it all, even if for the sake of making herself seem less of a suspect.

Kenji: [worried] Maybe Miyumi was just **really confident** that whoever did her puzzle for her would definitely be able to set her free?

Kaori: [thoughtful] ...then...can Buddy have it? He needs a new chew toy.

Shizuko: [snide] You'd be surprised at the lengths someone would go to to hide their crimes...

Nagatomo: [crazed] Don't trust Azuma, don't trust aZUMA, doN't TrUsT **aZuMa**...

Wakako: [excited] Come on, Umeko, you can do it! You can solve this mystery, and find the bastard that killed me!

Shizuko: [snide] What if...Miyumi was **willing to risk her life** for the sake of her own plan? As someone who did the same, I can understand the desire to go the extra mile to sell the act…

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _Holy crap…I've never had so many different people talk so much garbage all at once…_

 _It's like trying to keep track of fifteen distinct conversations. But in that mess somewhere is the weak link I'm looking for...I just have to find it!_

 _Even if one of my hallucinations points out an actual contradiction, I can't respond to them because...well, because they're all in my head. No one's gonna know what the hell I'm even talking about!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Jigsaw Puzzles] - [ **rig the puzzles** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's it! I know how Miyumi planned to escape death in the Torture Chambers.

Miyumi: [distressed] What? N-No! But...there isn't any way!

Taro: [distressed] Y-Y-Yeah! Th-Th-There's no w-w-w-way!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's where you're wrong. There _is_ a way. And you should know what it is. After all, the puzzles _were_ rigged...in your favor.

Samira: [shocked] What? They were?

Fukumi: [shocked] How scandalous! [angry] And unsportsmanlike! This _Phantom_ character was cheating!

Umeko: [thoughtful] When we discussed our puzzles after the game, we learned that we'd each been presented puzzles with different levels of difficulty.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: What was it a puzzle of?

Umeko: We all got the same thing, didn't we?

Samira: I suppose. It was a puzzle of Cecelia's portrait, right? I couldn't solve it...I knew I was rotten at puzzles to begin with. [distressed] Never thought it'd one day cost someone their life...fucking hell. How's anyone supposed to solve a 50-piece puzzle like that in under three minutes anyway?

Umeko: Fifty pieces?

Azuma: Something wrong?

Umeko: I'm...pretty certain there weren't that many pieces for me.

Samira: [annoyed] Hm?

Umeko: Are you just exaggerating, Samira?

Samira: [worried] No...I got a headstart on my puzzle before both you and Ichiro, remember? I spent the longest time studying my puzzle. I'm positive there was at least fifty pieces.

Umeko: I never counted mine, but I'm quite certain I didn't have fifty pieces in my puzzle.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: We just wanted to ask...do you remember how many pieces were in your puzzle?

Ichiro: [confused] In my puzzle? I don't know...maybe fifteen?

Umeko: What? Only fifteen?

Ichiro: [confused] Yeah. Why? ...Did you have more than that?

Umeko: I know I had at least thirty. There's no way there were only fifteen pieces in my puzzle.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [thoughtful] So Samira had the most difficult puzzle...whereas Ichiro got the easiest. What does that mean?

For some reason, Ichiro looked really pissed off at that.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Pfft... _of course_ …

Azuma: [worried] What this means, Mordecai, is that the puzzles were rigged. Miyumi's was the easiest to solve...and Wakako's had been the hardest.

Samira: [worried] So...you're saying it...wasn't entirely my fault? That...that I failed to finish my puzzle in time? And Wakako...her death...isn't completely on me?

Wakako: [playful] Of course it isn't, Samira. Don't worry - I don't blame ya for this! We all know who the _real_ culprit is...

Umeko: [thoughtful] Given that Wakako's puzzle was the hardest to solve, and Miyumi's was the easiest...this can only mean one thing.

1\. The killer wanted to make sure Wakako died in the Chamber

2\. The killer wanted to give Miyumi the best chance of survival

3\. All of the above

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. All of the above

Umeko: By giving Wakako the hardest puzzle to solve, the killer was making sure she stood the lowest chance of getting out of her Torture Chamber alive. And by giving Miyumi the _easiest_ puzzle in comparison…[accusatory] it means the killer wanted her to have the best possible chance of surviving.

Mordecai: [angry] S-So the game was rigged from the start! No wonder Miyumi was released from her prison so early.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Yeah. No wonder…

Mordecai: [accusatory] This _Phantom_ was choosing his winners and losers before the game even began! How dreadfully unsportsmanlike!

Fukumi: [excited] That's just what I said! Oh, Mordecai, you do know me so well!

Samira: [confused] Um...is sportsmanship...really what we should be focusing on here?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Umeko, go on.

Umeko: [thoughtful] So why would the Phantom rig the puzzles in such a way, to increase the chances of Miyumi's survival? I can't think of any other reason the Phantom might have to rig the game in one of his three victims' favor…[accusatory] than if the Phantom _was_ Miyumi herself.

Miyumi: [scared] N-N-No…[as Ms. Shortcake] noOoOoOoOoooOOO!

Taro: [angry] St-Stop...Stop it!

Azuma: [worried] She...could have diverted suspicion of being the killer away from herself by pretending to be one of the killer's intended _victims_ herself, even if it meant putting her own life at risk...and by rigging the puzzles, she could also have been able to increase the odds of her escaping from her own trap with her life.

Miyumi: [as puppets] Stop right there, you dummy!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

I was greeted, not by Miyumi, but by all three of her puppets, who had taken over the podium. Ms. Shortcake, still looking dishevelled, stood at the front, hands on her hips, her dress raggedy and still in pieces, but barely holding on by a few skinny threads.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] We cannot allow you to sully Miyumi's name any longer!

Umeko: [shocked] Wh-What?

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] So this one wishes to feel the extensive wrath of a trio of angry puppets! Very well. We shall comply!

 _What have I gotten myself into? I'm debating...against three dolls?_

Miyumi: [as Nico] We're not letting you take Miyumi down without a fight! If you want to get to her, you're gonna have to get through us - all three of us!

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Jigsaw Puzzles

2\. Unknown Settings

3\. The Phantom's Videos

4\. Torture Chambers

5\. General Access Keycard

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Miyumi is innocent! She's so sweet, she'd never hurt a fly!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Even if she rigged the puzzles…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] She'd be **too scared to risk her life** in one of those awful chambers!

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] You say her reason for rigging the puzzles was so she could pretend to be one of the intended victims…

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] ...but still make it out of her own trick alive. Well…

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Miyumi didn't have to pretend to be a victim. There's **no reason she couldn't have kidnapped two other people** …

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] ...and put them into the chambers with Wakako instead of risking her own life!

Miyumi: [as Nico] How do you know the puzzles were even purposefully rigged by the Phantom?

Miyumi: [as Nico] M-Maybe...they were **always meant to be arranged** in order of increasing difficulty!

Miyumi: [as Nico] Meaning it's just a coincidence that Miyumi got the easiest, and Wakako the hardest!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] The point is, she's innocent, and definitely not guilty! So please…

Miyumi: [as puppets] Stop accusing her!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I can't get a word in over those three puppets. But one of them said something I can definitely disprove, and that should tear all three of them down!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Unknown Settings] - [ **always meant to be arranged** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] It was no coincidence that Miyumi got the easiest puzzle. Those puzzles were definitely set up that way!

Miyumi: [as puppets] Uwah!

All three of Miyumi's puppets went flying into the air in separate directions at my objection. Nico landed, sprawled onto Ichiro's cactus Charlie; Dr. Creeper sailed through the air and knocked Hanako's hat clean off; Azuma narrowly caught Ms. Shortcake as she flew right into his arms.

Miyumi: [distressed] My puppets!

Hanako: [shocked] My hat!

Mordecai: [shocked] My goodness! The puppets - they're attacking! Run for your lives! Save yourselves!

Azuma stared down at Ms. Shortcake, at a loss for words, as she lay limp in his hands.

Azuma: [shocked] Uhhh…

Fukumi: [excited] Haha! It's the invasion of the puppets!

Ichiro wrinkled his nose with distaste as he plucked Nico off of Charlie, now covered in cactus barbs.

Samira: [worried] Umeko...how do you know for sure?

Kenji: [excited] Yeah, Umeko! Enlighten the rest of us commoners!

Shizuko: [annoyed] Speak for yourself…

Kenji: [playful] I'm no commoner! I'm the Skateboarding King, remember? I'm royalty!

Eisuke: [snide] Besides...you started out as a commoner at first, didn't you, partner?

Umeko: Look, the computer in the Security Room didn't just contain a program for Cecelia's holograms. It also contained a secondary program.

[[flashback]]

Settings

TC #1: Set to [ELEMENTARY]

TC #2: Set to [MEDIUM]

TC #3: Set to [ADVANCED]

*The settings have been changed. Restore to Defaults?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] We couldn't figure out what the program was for at first, Azuma and I. But looking at it now, I think the answer is obvious. [accusatory] That program was used to set the difficulty of the puzzles in the Torture Chambers!

Azuma: [thoughtful] TC...that must stand for Torture Chamber…and if that's what it stands for…

Umeko: [thoughtful] Three levels of difficulty. Elementary - Medium - and Advanced.

Hanako: [thoughtful] All three of our puzzles were different. Miyumi had Elementary, Wakako had Advanced, and I must have been set to Medium.

Umeko: The settings were changed recently on that computer, hence the option to restore them to their default setting. Meaning the difficulty levels were planned from the very start…[accusatory]...by the real killer!

Miyumi: [in tears] ...B-B-But...I...I didn't kn-know anything about th-that...I…I...

 _How could this have happened? Why...why would Miyumi do this?_

 _After everything she preached to us after Taro's death...after swearing we would overcome this game together, and prevent any more murders…_

 _Why...why after what happened to Taro...why would she...give in like this?_

Taro: [in tears] M-M-Miyumi...no…

Kenji: [disappointed] Damn. I guess...she really did it…

Eisuke: [snide] And another killer joins the ranks…hey, look on the bright side, Taro! You're gonna be reunited with your girlfriend soon!

Taro: [sad] Mmph…

Eisuke: [snide] Maybe the two of you can go off killing people in the afterlife together! What a crazy, cuckoo couple!

Kaori: Um...I...don't think that's how the afterlife works.

Eisuke: [snide] Point is, it looks like we're about to be joined by a new friend in the great beyond...I always knew that girl had it in her to be a real psycho killer! She didn't even need the dumb psycho drugs to snap and commit the crime. Well, you know what they say. Don't do the crime if you can't do the time. And it's time! So come on, let's get to the voting already! I can't wait to vote again!

Taro: [distressed] I-Is she...r-really the g-g-guilty one? I...I d-don't believe it…!

Wakako: [disappointed] I suppose I should be glad that justice is served and all that...with my killer taken care of, I'll be able to rest in peace. ...Or will I?

Miyumi: [in tears] *sobbing*...

Those of us that were alive looked on, troubled.

Samira: [worried] I guess...that's it, then. That's that, settled. It's...over.

Miyumi didn't argue back. She seemed to have lost the strength. Instead, she continued weeping, trembling at her podium. With no more puppets to hug and cradle, she simply gripped her sides, rocking back and forth, sniffling.

Mordecai: [distressed] I hate that we have to do this again! I...I really believed in you, Miyumi!

Ichiro: [angry] Mmph...I still don't like this. I just get this nagging feeling like...like we're missing something…

Hanako: [annoyed] I have no objections. As much as it hurts me to say it, everything Umeko has proven about this crime is based on sound logic, and the facts support it. I cannot believe I am saying this, but Miyumi Ishibashi is the killer behind this heinous crime.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sob*...I'm...not…*sob*

Mordecai: [sad] ...Do we...vote?

We all looked at each other, uncertain. Accusing our classmates of their crimes had seemed a lot easier way back when. Nagatomo had accepted his death with an ease and resignation that seemed foreign to me now. Every other culprit had fought to the bitter end to resist their execution, and like Shizuko and Taro before her, Miyumi now seemed left with nothing to defend herself with but her own choked tears.

Azuma: [sad] I suppose, if there are no objections…

Mordecai: [worried] And so marks the end of yet another mournful Trial. Once again...the bear has won…

Samira: [angry] Ugh…

Miyumi: [in tears] *sob* Please...d-don't… *sob*

Ichiro: [worried] ...This isn't right…

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind head] Weeell…? Shall I...start the voting?

Hanako: [annoyed] You might as well. ...I see nothing else left to discuss.

Samira: [disappointed] *sigh* ...Just do it. I'm tired of how much I hate doing this…

Eisuke: [playful] Welcome to the club, Miyumi!

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind head] Okey-dokey then! Oh, but before we get to the voting...I just remembered something. Umeko and Azuma! You told me to try and retrieve the footage that was deleted from Wakako's camcorder before the Trial, didn't you?

Azuma: [worried] Hm? Oh, yes, that. Why?

Monokuma: [giggling] Welp, it took quite a while to download, but with my high-tech programs in play, I've finally managed to retrieve the footage in its entirety! You can thank me later. Would you still like to see it?

Samira: [annoyed] Running a bit late on that request, aren't you?

Monokuma: [giggling] Can you blame me? I was so enraptured, watching you lot fight amongst yourselves yet again!

Samira: [accusatory] You were asleep for half the Trial!

Monokuma: [angry] Just blame modern technology! Seriously - download times are the absolute worst. But aaanywaaay...point is, I have the footage. Do you want to see it or not, you ungrateful brats?

Hanako: [annoyed] *sigh* ...Does it really matter if we view this dumb footage? What's even on it, anyway?

Monokuma: [giggling] You'll have to see for yourself...

Azuma: [worried] It...must be the last video that Wakako recorded. Remember what Yoshihiki said?

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [annoyed] Your claim that the real killer - the Phantom - captured Wakako right after she escaped from your attempt to kill her. Do you have any proof of that?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Wakako was filming. She was still filming at the moment the Phantom attacked her.

Umeko: [thoughtful] The deleted footage on the camcorder...that must be the last video she filmed. She filmed her attack, and for whatever reason, the real killer deleted it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] It must be the video that shows Wakako's final moments before the Phantom kidnapped her from the Boys' Locker Room.

Samira: Oh yeah...right. Well...does it really make a difference to view it? I mean...if we've already settled on Miyumi being the culprit, what difference does it make to watch the footage? It just seems like a waste of time…

 _...Is it really going to be a waste of time?_

Monokuma: [annoyed] Well? Do you wanna view the footage or not? If not, we'll just cut straight to the voting, you know! Stop wasting time here!

Azuma: [worried] It's your call, Umeko.

Umeko: Well...I don't see how it'll hurt us to view the footage.

Monokuma: [annoyed] So that's a 'yes' then? You want to see it? Ugh, fine! I'll load it up for you, stupid brats…

Grumbling all the way, Monokuma waddled off of his throne.

Samira: [annoyed] What's he getting ticked off for? He's the one who suddenly asked if we wanted to see it.

 _There had to be a reason for Miyumi to have deleted the footage of Wakako getting kidnapped, right? Why else would the killer have gotten rid of it?_

Monokuma returned, and as he took his place back on his throne, it seemed like someone else had also returned - mentally speaking - to the Trial at hand.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wait, what? You...you have a video?

Yoshihiki was finally standing up and at his podium again, still looking a little out of it, but he was staring, mortified, at Monokuma, who was now holding a large remote and aiming it at the screen.

Monokuma: [laughing] Of course I do! Even without Wakako always filming stuff, I'm _always_ watching everything! That's how I always know who's plotting murder, and who's about to _be_ murdered! Now then, let's take a look at the events of last night, shall we?

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Wait, no! Don't-

But Monokuma ignored him and began to play the video on the large screen.

[CG] Wakako's Real Final Video [CG]

The screen was shaking as the video came on. Wakako was clearly still recovering from her recent attack, as she held the camera up to Yoshihiki's face.

Onscreen, I could see Yoshihiki flinch and recoil, suddenly frightened. He was trapped in the doorway of the Boys' Locker Room, his hand bleeding out onto the tiles. Wakako's voice appeared from behind the screen, still a little shaky but with an undeniable tinge of iciness to it.

Wakako: Scared now, are you?

Yoshihiki: What are you gonna do? K-Kill me?

He couldn't keep the tremor out of his voice at suddenly finding himself disarmed, trapped and vulnerable, a complete 180 from his and Wakako's roles a couple minutes earlier. Now, he was the one defenseless and unable to escape, and she was the one with the upper hand.

Wakako: ...You're pathetic. You're nothing but a scared little boy. Take away your weapon and what are you?

Suddenly, she was turning the camera around to face the door of the Locker Room, and started screaming.

Wakako: Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!

There was no response beyond the door.

Wakako: Help! Anyone! Azuma! Ichiro! Hello? Hanako? Umeko? ...Anyone?

Yoshihiki: ...No one's coming, idiot.

Wakako: Damn...soundproofed like the Ballroom.

Wakako began moving towards the door, stretching her hand out to try the electronic sensor. The door didn't budge.

Wakako: Let me out of here, damn it!

Yoshihiki: ...Only a boy can open that door. ...Looks like you're stuck in here until someone finds us in the morning, just like I am.

Wakako: Ugh, seriously?

She turned, and bent down, and I saw her hand reach out to grab Yoshihiki's knife, which Wakako had left on the floor. Standing back up, she pointed it threateningly at him.

Wakako: Try anything on me, and you're going to regret it.

Yoshihiki: …

Wakako took a seat in the corner of the room, still keeping her camcorder trained on Yoshihiki, as if wary he would try something funny, even as he stood, with his arm still trapped, pinning him in place.

Wakako: Damn it...I can't believe I'm trapped here with _you_. I can't even sleep until the morning in case you get free and attack me again!

Yoshihiki: Well, tough luck, _princess_.

Wakako: Oh, don't act so smug. You realize you're done after this...right?

Yoshihiki: ...

Wakako: When I tell the others about what you tried to do here, no one is going to want to be on your side anymore. You think you were an outcast before?

I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the contempt in her voice.

Wakako: ...It's over for you. No one is ever - ever - going to trust you again.

Yoshihiki was silent for a while, and I could hear his ragged breathing on the screen.

Yoshihiki: ...I don't care. Do whatever you want.

And that was when I heard the quiet sniffling.

 _Is...he crying?_

His hair had fallen over his eyes, but there was no mistaking the soft sobs coming from him. Wakako didn't respond, but I saw the visible tremor of the camera screen and knew she heard it too.

Wakako: ...W-What is this? ...Is this…another one of your tricks? ...Well, give it up, bec-

And that was when the door to the Boys' Locker Room slid open. The alarms began to blare.

Wakako immediately got up, camera screen still shaking as she got to her feet and rushed to the door.

Wakako: Oh, thank goodness! Hey! Help! Help me, he's-

But the person who stepped into the room was no ally. The Phantom charged inside, mask and costume and all. Wakako barely had a moment to gasp or defend herself as he swung his bat in a swift arc, catching Wakako on the side of the head.

The camera fell from her grasp, rolling around on the floor before coming to a stop by the Phantom's feet. Wakako lay on the ground just a couple steps away, eyes closed and blood streaming down her head from where the Phantom had attacked her.

Onscreen, we watched as the Phantom advanced on Yoshihiki, who began scrambling to get loose of the sliding door.

Yoshihiki: Holy crap-

The Phantom struck again, and his bat knocked Yoshihiki on the head just before the door shut, locking Yoshihiki inside the Ballroom and keeping the Phantom out. We watched as the Phantom paused for a second, staring at the closed door, before turning on his heel and walking over to where Wakako and her camera lay.

He picked up the camera and turned it around so it was facing him. We watched as his creepy mask filled the entirety of the screen, smiling ominously out at us, as if he knew we'd be watching this. Then, with a flamboyant little wave goodbye, he turned the camera off.

[CG] End [CG]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Deleted Footage]

In the trial room, Yoshihiki was refusing to look up at the screen, or at any of us. He just kept staring at the floor, his face contorted with distress, his hands gripping his arms so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] …

Samira: [angry] …

The blazing look in Samira's eyes made it clear that, breaking down or otherwise, nothing Yoshihiki did was going to garner any sympathy from her.

But I wasn't focusing on Yoshihiki.

There was something horribly, horribly wrong with the short video we'd all just watched.

 _Something horribly, horribly wrong..._

Umeko: [shocked] ... _No…_

Samira: [worried] ...What's wrong, Umeko?

Eisuke: [snide] Yeah, what's wrong, Umeko?

Fukumi: [excited] What's wrong, Umeko?

Nagatomo: [snide] What's wrong, Umeko?

 _Everything…_

 _Everything's...wrong. It's...all wrong!_

Nagatomo: [snide] Ah, and now, at last, she sees the light...

Fukumi: [excited] It sure took you long enough!

Shizuko: [snide] You thought I was a good actor? Your latest culprit did an even _better_ job…

 _This...cannot be!_

Mordecai: [worried] That pale look on your face...you have discovered something horrible, have you not?

Umeko: [distressed] I...I don't believe it…

Samira: [shocked] What? What is it? Umeko, seriously, what did you notice?

Azuma: [worried] You mean...you didn't notice it either?

Samira: [annoyed] Notice...what?

Umeko: [distressed] I…

 _What...does this mean?_

Umeko: [distressed] I...I was wrong.

Hanako: [annoyed] Huh? Wrong...wrong about what?

By the aghast look on Azuma's face, I knew that he, too, had noticed what was so wrong about the video we'd just seen. I saw the look of mischief on Monokuma's face, and knew he'd expected this to happen once we watched the footage.

Umeko: [distressed] This...doesn't make any sense. How…?

Samira: [annoyed] Umeko, you're the one who's not making any sense. Can you tell us what the heck it is you're going on and on about?

Umeko: [accusatory] That video...it just threw a major curveball into every single thing we've been theorizing about up to this point!

Hanako: [worried] It...did?

 _That's why the video was deleted. The real killer...didn't want us to see 'that moment'._

Samira: [shocked] Wait, Umeko...what are you saying? I thought...we'd agreed Miyumi was the killer.

Umeko: [distressed] I...I was wrong.

Miyumi: [shocked] Y-You...you were?

Mordecai: [shocked] What? But...you were so certain a minute ago! Wh-What changed…?

Umeko: [distressed] I...I can't believe it. I...I was wrong!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just what did you see in that video that changed everything, Umeko?

Umeko: [distressed] It...it was the moment when…

1\. The Phantom charged at Wakako

2\. Yoshihiki started crying

3\. Wakako screamed for help

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Wakako screaming for help

[[flashback]]

Wakako: Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!

There was no response beyond the door.

Wakako: Help! Anyone! Azuma! Ichiro! Hello? Hanako? Umeko? ...Anyone?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [distressed] Didn't you realize? What Wakako said…?

Mordecai: [worried] When she called for help? What about it? [shocked] Ah! Do you think...it was suspicious that she only called for help from four people? That must mean...one of those four is the killer!

Ichiro: [accusatory] Th-That's not what it means at all!

Umeko: [accusatory] It was what she yelled. Don't you realize it? Those lines...they were the exact same lines we thought we heard when Miyumi and Hanako were taken!

[[flashback]]

Hanako: Hang on...do you guys hear that?

Wakako: _Help! Somebody, help me! He's going to kill me!_

Umeko: Is that…?

Ichiro: It's Wakako's voice! I'd know it anywhere!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [worried] You're right…

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Impossible! But...does this...does this mean…?

Azuma: [worried] One of our main reasons for accusing Miyumi was...because she was the only one of us who could've used her talent to perfectly mimic Wakako's voice and trick us all into believing she was nearby when Miyumi and Hanako were seemingly kidnapped. But...this video proves otherwise.

Umeko: [accusatory] Those recorded lines are exactly what we heard in the Dark Room, word-for-word! That means the kidnapper didn't have to have mimicked Wakako at all...he or she merely used that video!

Mordecai: [shocked] But how?

Azuma: [worried] The true kidnapper...must have played that video back, specifically Wakako's lines, to make us think she was near. And if that was how the kidnapper was able to trick us...then…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...then that means one of your reasons for suspecting Miyumi just got _disproven_. Correct?

Miyumi: [distressed] R-Really…? Th-This...this proves it? I'm...innocent?

Umeko: [distressed] You see what I mean? I...I was wrong…[accusatory] Miyumi Ishibashi doesn't necessarily have to be the killer of this case!

Taro: [excited] Y-Y-Yes! You t-t-tell them, U-Umeko!

Eisuke: [disappointed] Aww...what a bummer...

Mordecai: [distressed] I don't understand! I...I thought it was Miyumi that did this! B-But...if what you say is true...th-then...then what do we do now? Do we...do we no longer accuse her?

Ichiro: [angry] What reason do you still have to accuse her? This video is proof that she doesn't have to be the prime suspect of this case anymore!

Samira: [worried] B-But...what about the Torture Chambers? Even if Miyumi didn't mimic Wakako's voice...that doesn't explain why she was given the easiest puzzle!

Hanako: [annoyed] You're right, it doesn't. This video changes everything, but it doesn't take away all the suspicion on Miyumi.

Umeko: [distressed] But I still don't understand! If Miyumi isn't the kidnapper like we thought, th-then...then why the puzzle? Why use the camera to make us think Wakako was…

And that's when an idea came to me.

The easy setting on Miyumi's puzzle…

Wakako's final video leading us to the conclusion that a ventriloquist was the culprit…

 _What if...it was all leading up to this? What if all the clues we thought we were finding through our own merit...had been...deliberate?_

Umeko: [shocked] That was the plan…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Huh?

Umeko: [distressed] That was the whole plan...from the very beginning!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What plan…? Umeko, please!

Umeko: [accusatory] The killer's plan...they were trying to…

1\. Kill Miyumi

2\. Frame Miyumi

3\. Frame Wakako

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Frame Miyumi

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Me…?

Umeko: [accusatory] Using Wakako's voice on the camcorder to make us think a ventriloquist committed the crime, then deleting the footage...putting Miyumi's puzzle settings on the easiest difficulty and leaving that computer program for us to find...even the pink thread we found inside the Phantom's costume. It's all too obvious. The person who killed Wakako was smart enough to get into the Security Room and discover the secret of the house all by themselves, before anyone else, and was also observant enough to find the secret portrait shortcuts without telling anyone, and use them in secret to their advantage. There's no way this same person would also have been daft enough to have left so much obvious evidence behind pinpointing them as the culprit! There's...only one answer as to why. It's because the killer _wanted_ us to find all this evidence. They wanted us to believe Miyumi was the culprit!

Mordecai: [shocked] What? It...was intentional? The killer...led us astray!

Azuma: [worried] If this was all part of the killer's plan...then…

Samira: [shocked] You're saying…?

Hanako: [angry] All the evidence we've just been debating...they were...left behind deliberately?

Umeko: [accusatory] And the one piece of evidence that we _weren't_ meant to find - the deleted footage - was the one that would have debunked the killer's entire plan!

Ichiro: [angry] The killer wanted Miyumi to be a suspect. Is that it?

Miyumi: [sad] I...I was framed…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Oho! What a truly unexpected turn of events! I take it I won't be starting the voting so soon, then…?

Samira: [angry] Clearly, we can't vote now!

Azuma: [thoughtful] But then...what are we going to do now? If the killer isn't Miyumi, then...then who is it?

Umeko: [thoughtful] The killer was smart...resourceful. They were someone who would've benefited from framing Miyumi in the Torture Chambers and using the camcorder and thread to paint her as a suspect. They wanted us to believe Miyumi faked her own kidnapping, and rigged the puzzles to strengthen the possibility that she was guilty.

Mordecai: [distressed] Well, if Miyumi wasn't the kidnapper and she _didn't_ fake her own kidnapping, then...who was the _real_ kidnapper?

Samira: [angry] I-If we have to discuss who the kidnapper was, it could only have been either Yoshihiki or Azuma, remember? That much is clear!

Azuma: [shocked] Samira…

Yoshihiki: [angry] Damn it...I'm not the bloody kidnapper…!

Hanako: [annoyed] You were the only two not accounted for when the kidnappings happened. Either one of you could have done it.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Everyone else was together when the two girls were kidnapped! And since we've disproven both Wakako and Miyumi of faking their kidnappings, then it can only be one of you two boys!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I thought we were over this! How much longer are you people going to accuse me…?

It was only then that I realized Yoshihiki wasn't joking around anymore. He was finally taking the Trial seriously, an irritable expression on his usually mischievous face.

Umeko: [accusatory] Between Yoshihiki and Azuma, there's one person we can exonerate fully, right here, right now.

Ichiro: [worried] We can…?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Oh, but of _course_ …

Mordecai: [worried] You can prove one of them innocent? But how?

Umeko: [accusatory] We know that _this person_ definitely isn't the culprit!

1\. Yoshihiki

2\. Azuma

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Yoshihiki

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wait...what?

Mordecai: [shocked] Egad!

Samira: [shocked] You're...exonerating _him_? Not Azuma…?

Umeko: [distressed] I...I have to stick with the facts. And the fact is...Yoshihiki is definitely innocent now.

Hanako: [annoyed] How can you be so sure…?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's because of this piece of evidence!

1\. Deleted Footage

2\. The Phantom's Costume

3\. Unknown Settings

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Deleted Footage

Umeko: [accusatory] The deleted footage on Wakako's camcorder, that we all just saw! It's proof that the Phantom that charged in to kidnap Wakako _wasn't_ Yoshihiki. In fact, it's concrete evidence that Yoshihiki definitely _isn't_ the blackened!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Hmph. About time.

In spite of everything, I was puzzled by Yoshihiki's behavior. Before the hallucinations and viewing the deleted video, he'd been acting crazy and unrepentant about his attempt at murder. But now…

It was like he'd stopped taking the whole thing as one big joke.

 _Funny how his behavior only confuses me once he starts acting normally..._

Samira: [angry] So he's not the killer. Big whoop. Wakako was still right about you. No one here is going to trust you, ever again.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Whatever. Ask me if I give a fuck.

Samira: [angry] Wh-What…?

Yoshihiki scowled and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes like a petulant schoolchild.

Mordecai: [shocked] Then...if Yoshihiki is innocent...does that mean, the kidnapper...is _Azuma_?

Azuma: [worried] Wh-What? N-No, it doesn't! I mean...that's certainly not what you were suggesting...right, Umeko?

Umeko: [worried] N-No, that's not what I meant to suggest! I...But…

Mordecai: [worried] But we agreed that Yoshihiki and Azuma are the only two possibilities as the kidnapper, since we'd ruled out Wakako and Miyumi. If Yoshihiki is ruled out too...then...that can only mean one thing…

Kenji: [excited] That is exactly it!

Umeko: [angry] Th-That's not it!

 _Azuma isn't guilty...he's not guilty…_

Nagatomo: [playful] Yes, he is…

 _No, he's not!_

Hanako: [annoyed] Azuma was found alone outside the Security Room once you all came out of the Dark Room. If Miyumi didn't stuff herself inside the Torture Chambers because she was framed...and if Yoshihiki's innocent...then who else could have done the kidnapping?

Samira: [worried] It couldn't have been any of us that were in the Dark Room. We were each other's alibis!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Samira would be mine…

Samira: [worried] And I am his. We were together the whole time after Miyumi disappeared. Neither of us could've gone and set those Chambers up without leaving the other! And Umeko, you and Ichiro can account for each other, can't you?

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Umeko, I think you see where this is going.

 _Has he figured it out too? How did this all happen so quickly?_

 _The trial could've been over by now. We were set to vote Miyumi one minute...and ten minutes later, everything's flipped on its head…_

Hanako: [thoughtful] If the kidnapper was someone else, then...Azuma. You should've seen him or her when you reached the Security Room.

Azuma: [worried] I didn't see anyone. The door was locked when I got there.

Nagatomo: [snide] ...I wouldn't trust him, if I were you, Umeko...

Hanako: [thoughtful] That wouldn't be so suspicious a testimony had Miyumi been the kidnapper, because she would already have been beyond the door to the Security Room at that point. But if Umeko's right, and Miyumi was being framed the whole time...

Umeko: [worried] No...there's one more suspect.

Miyumi: [worried] There is…?

Kenji: [excited] Ooh, how exciting!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hmph. Surprise, surprise. What, you don't want to accuse your _precious_ Azuma of the crime? No, no, the perfect Golden Boy would never kill _anyone_ , right?

Umeko: [angry] Ngh…! I understand Azuma is a main suspect because he was outside the Security Room and no one can say where he was or what he was doing while we were in the Dark Room. But if Wakako, Miyumi and Yoshihiki are all ruled out as suspects, then...there is one more person who could have benefited from framing Miyumi as the kidnapper. _And_ furthermore...this person would have been able to hide _inside_ the Security Room while we were all outside. So when we found Azuma by the Security Room, he would become one of the prime suspects behind the kidnapping...while the real kidnapper was already beyond the door!

Miyumi: [shocked] Already inside…? You don't mean…

 _Azuma is an obvious suspect, but of the rest of us, there is ONE more person who it could've been._

 _And if this person really is the killer...that'd explain away the rest of the evidence! This has to be it!_

I slammed my podium.

Umeko: [accusatory] I can't believe I'm saying this...but you! You're the one behind all this, aren't you?

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [annoyed] ...

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [angry] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 8

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

Hanako - SHSL Band Leader

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Gotcha. I see why Kodaka enjoys being a troll sometimes. :) I was also waiting to see if anyone would pick up on the fact that the 'killer' was being accused in Deadly Life, Pt. 3 instead of 4 like the other Trials.

The identity of Wakako's real killer, and fourth execution, comes next chapter!


	40. Haunt These Halls No More, Deadly Life 5

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

Umeko: [accusatory] I can't believe I'm saying this...but you! You're the one behind all this, aren't you?

Kenji: [playful] My first time witnessing you in action with an accusation! I can't wait!

Eisuke: [excited] Ooooh! Who is it? Who is it, who is it, who is it?

Taro: [angry] I t-t-t-told you it w-w-wasn't Miyumi! I t-t-told you she was innocent, and you d-d-d-didn't wanna b-believe me!

 _Sh-Shut up...I'm a little busy right now…_

Kenji: [sad] Busy? You're too busy to entertain a few old friends? W-We've been here supporting you this whole entire Trial, you know...and I think you're being just a teensy bit ungrateful, Umeko…

Shizuko: [angry] Yeah, what the fuck, Umeko! What's your problem, you dirty commoner?

 _My problem is that I'm about to accuse another one of my friends of murder! I don't need you lot in my head, making things even more difficult for me!_

Fukumi: [shocked] Us? Being difficult…?

Eisuke: [snide] What are you saying? That it's hard for you to concentrate with all of us yapping away? Like what, doing this? Is this too distracting for ya?

 _Shut up..._

Taro: [angry] Y-Yeah, sh-shut up! The q-q-q-quintessential rule of the library is to always KEEP QUIET!

 _Stop talking…_

Shizuko: [angry] ...You hate us. Don't you, Umeko? You hate us! You hate us, you hate us, you hate us! Why do you hate me, huh? Hate me then...hate me for what I did to Kaori! HATE ME!

Samira: [confused] Umeko? Why are you so quiet…?

Eisuke: [snide] Yeah, Umeko, why so quiet? This ain't a library, it's a DAMN TRIAL ROOM! [accusatory] So ACCUSE HER ALREADY!

Umeko: [distressed] I…

Eisuke: [angry] You know who the culprit is now, so just DO IT! DO IT, DAMN YOU, DO IT!

Fukumi: [excited] Hahaha, look at me, Umeko, look at me! I'm riding a horse that's on fire! Now I'm doing a dance on a unicycle with my eyes closed! Woohoo! I'm such a daredevil!

Wakako: [playful] Say cheese for the camera, Umeko! You're going to be filming tons of confessionals for my latest reality show, the Ultimate Students in HELL!

Kaori: [as Buddy] Aroof! Aroof! FEED ME.

 _Please stop it…!_

Shizuko: [angry] HATE ME!

Taro: [angry] Keep QUIET!

Wakako: [crazed] Kiss me, Azuma! Just...take me!

Nagatomo: [happy] I love you, Umeko.

Umeko: [distressed] Tch! Shut up! Everyone, get out of my head!

I was having more and more trouble distinguishing what was real and what was not.

Kenji: [playful] Hey, Umeko. Didn't I tell you not to trust Azuma?

Umeko: [distressed] ..D-Did you? N-No...no, that wasn't you...and this isn't you either!

Kaori was now petting a cat lovingly, even as it scratched her all over her face, blood streaming down her cheeks.

Kaori: [crazed] Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl? You are, Mrs. Fuzzy! Meow!

I nearly jumped out of my skin as, out of the blue, a giant doll fell from the sky and landed squarely in the middle of the Trial Room. Ms. Shortcake, now twelve feet tall, loomed over all of us, glaring down at me monstrously.

Ms. Shortcake: [angry] RAAARGHHH! DON'T ACCUSE MIYUMIII!

Umeko: [scared] Eeeek!

There was an incessant buzzing in my ears, and I swatted at the swarm of flies that had seemingly been conjured up out of nowhere around me.

Nagatomo: [snide] You can't escape the truth, Umeko…

Umeko: [distressed] No…

The flies began crawling up and down Ms. Shortcake's body. The doll began vibrating uncontrollably, until a giant claw burst out of her chest, swiping ferociously at the air, as a menacing growl sounded from within. A pair of glowing green eyes pierced the gloom inside the doll, glaring at me, full of hatred.

The Beast: *growling*...

Nagatomo: [snide] You can't run from it…

Nagatomo's face seemed to fill my vision, his cryptic smile and those eyes full of malice and cruel delight, watching me in torment.

 _Leave...me...alone…_

Nagatomo: [snide] You can't hide from it…

Now countless clones of Cecelia were floating around the Trial room, wailing their awful screeching to one another in their familiarly mournful tones.

Cecelia: [crazed]

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!

Ms. Shortcake's head began to well up, until at last it exploded with the sound of a gunshot. Pink stuff began falling from the sky - an unholy mixture of thread, gum and blood.

The buzzing of the flies was getting louder, more impatient.

They invaded my nostrils, my ears, crowding around my eyes. I felt like I was being buried underneath a blanket of darkness.

 _No…let me go..._

My mind was becoming a jumbled mess with each passing second. It was like the drugs knew I was getting close to the truth, and doing everything it could in its power to keep me away from it.

Nagatomo: [crazed] You can't hide from _me…_

The Cecelias began pawing at me, grabbing my arms and shoulders with their hideously deformed, skeletal fingers. It felt like I was drowning, being pulled into an abyss, threatening to be swallowed up whole.

Now a giant worm was emerging from the hole in Ms. Shortcake's neck, where her head used to be. It reared its ugly head, and I saw it had the Beast's glowing green eyes, and razor-sharp fangs.

Nagatomo: [crazed] I'll always be here to haunt you…

His voice was the only one I could hear anymore.

Nagatomo: [crazed] With just three simple words, I dog your very existence…

The Beast - the worm - opened its mouth and looked over me, ready to take me as its prey, the flies hovering over me like I was an enticing meal, as the Cecelias held me trapped in place, wailing continuously.

Nagatomo: [crazed] I warned you, Umeko. I warned you…

And that was when the worm pounced.

Nagatomo: [crazed] DON'T. TRUST. AZ-

Umeko: [accusatory] Hanako Asato! ...You're the killer. Aren't you?

It was gone. Inches away from wrapping its disgusting mouth around my head, the worm vanished, completely and abruptly without warning.

The flies were gone, left without a trace.

Cecelia had disappeared too. Ms. Shortcake no longer sat in the middle of the Trial Room, looking like a giant teddy bear.

Eisuke: [excited] I knew it! I was right! I knew she had it in her!

Everyone else had gone too.

No Kenji. No Nagatomo.

Kaori. Buddy. Shizuko. Fukumi and Taro and Wakako.

All gone.

All gone, except…

Eizo: [sad] …

Eizo was back. He stood at his podium, where he used to stand, staring mournfully at where Hanako was. There were tears in his eyes, and genuine disappointment on his face as he shook his head sadly.

Eizo: [sad] Why, Hanako…? ...Why?

And then he, too, had disappeared.

For a moment, the silence was blissful...peaceful. No more voices in my head...no more disturbing, monstrous hallucinations.

...but it wasn't over yet.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? H-Hanako…?

Hanako: [angry] …

Hanako was quiet, lowering the brim of her cap to obscure her eyes, casting the rest of her face in shadow.

Everyone else was staring, shocked and bewildered, eyes flitting between the two of us as I continued my advance.

Umeko: [accusatory] Hanako Asato, the SHSL Band Leader...You're the one who's behind all this. ...Tell me I'm wrong.

Samira: [shocked] Umeko...you can't be!

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Well, Hanako? I'm waiting.

Hanako: [angry] …

Hanako wouldn't meet my eyes.

Mordecai: [shocked] Umeko...you're serious about this. Aren't you? You're...really accusing Hanako of being the killer?

Samira: [angry] You expect me to believe, not only that this piece of crap Yoshihiki right here isn't the culprit, but that Hanako, who has looked out for us and the group this whole time, _is_?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I'm not the killer. Take it or leave it. [playful] Or, take your chances and vote for me, since you're so stubborn. Then we can all perish together.

Miyumi: [distressed] B-But...Hanako? How...could she have done this?

Hanako: [angry] Yes...I'd like to know that too.

Hanako had looked up at last. I'd been worried of an outburst, or something crazy along the lines of Shizuko's and Taro's breakdowns, but in a very Hanako-like fashion, Hanako was just as cool and composed as ever, besides the blazing glare in her eyes.

Hanako: [angry] ...I take it you're being serious about this?

Umeko: ...I am.

Mordecai: [shocked] But Umeko...why her? Why Hanako?

Samira: [distressed] Th-There's no way that...that Hanako's the killer. I mean, of all people! She's...she's meant to be our leader, isn't she? Y-Yet you're saying...she's the one who killed Wakako?

Ichiro: [annoyed] She would've been the one who framed Miyumi too.

Yoshihiki: [playful] And the one that dressed up as the Phantom. That's the most unbelievable part of it all, if you ask me. There's no way that stick-in-the-mud, no-nonsense Hanako Asato would ever have behaved in such a sadistically childish and flamboyant manner...right? I mean, just look at her!

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Look at that cold, unsympathetic glare. Brr! I'm getting shivers just from staring at it. Chilling stuff, chilling indeed...

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, you must have your reasoning for accusing Hanako. What is it?

Umeko: This entire time, we believed the only people who could've been the Phantom were those who were unattended during the kidnappings. That is, to say, the only people with no alibi when Hanako and Miyumi were taken from the Dark Rooms. In other words…

Mordecai: [thoughtful] The Phantom's three hostages...Wakako, Hanako and Miyumi…

Ichiro: [thoughtful] ...And Azuma and Yoshihiki, the only two people not in the Challenge Maze at the time.

Umeko: And going off of what we know, of those five, we can cross three off the list.

As I spoke, Hanako was silent, staring at the floor, but her eyes were alert, and she was stroking her chin, clearly deep in thought.

 _Hanako...what are you thinking about? Did you...really do this?_

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Why is Wakako not a suspect?

1\. Because she was the victim

2\. Because she wrote a confession note

3\. Because she was in Wakako's final video

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Because she was in Wakako's final video

Q2) Why is Yoshihiki not a suspect?

1\. Because he was in Wakako's final video

2\. Because he was kidnapped

3\. Because he was unconscious

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Because he was in Wakako's final video

Q3) Why is Miyumi not a suspect?

1\. Because she was kidnapped

2\. Because she was being framed

3\. Because she was unconscious

…

...

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Because she was being framed

Umeko: [accusatory] Wakako's final video exonerates both her and Yoshihiki. It proves that a third party was involved, who dressed up as the Phantom to kidnap her!

Azuma: [thoughtful] So neither of them could've been the culprit…

Umeko: [accusatory] And the deletion of the footage with Wakako's voice, using it during the kidnappings, as well as the pink thread in the Phantom's costume and the switched settings for Miyumi's chamber...it was all a bid from the real killer, to frame her.

Hanako: [annoyed] But you can't prove that...can you?

Hanako turned her cool gaze onto me, eyes harsh and unblinking.

Hanako: [annoyed] For all you know, that evidence was genuine. There's no reason to believe Miyumi was being set up.

Samira: [worried] And even so, it doesn't explain why you think Hanako's the one that did this. Say you're right, and three of the five suspects are clear. That just leaves her...and Azuma. So why…? Why do you say she's guilty?

Umeko: I didn't suspect her at first because she, like Miyumi, were two of the three people in the Torture Chambers. But looking back, that only makes the likelihood of her being a suspect even stronger. [accusatory] Because like with Miyumi, she could've taken advantage of the Dark Room to fake her own kidnapping too!

Hanako: [angry] …

Mordecai: [shocked] It's true...we kept talking about how Miyumi could've easily faked her own kidnapping, since none of us were able to see her, but...that means Hanako could just as easily have done the same!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And in the darkness...neither Umeko nor I could've been able to see what was really going on with her.

Umeko: [accusatory] If we were going to accuse Miyumi based on the fact that she could've faked her own kidnapping, then there's no reason to believe Hanako couldn't have done so as well.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Like Miyumi, she would've been alone beyond the door of the Security Room with t two unconscious girls. While the four of you were together in the Dark Rooms, and Yoshihiki and I were elsewhere, she would've been alone and unattended to as well. So instead of Miyumi locking the other two prisoners and _herself_ into the Torture Chambers…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...it was Hanako.

Hanako's voice was low and dangerous when she spoke.

Hanako: [annoyed] So...you wish to peg _me_ as the culprit. Is that your final decision?

Umeko: I don't want to, Hanako. You know I don't. But at the same time…

Hanako shot me her signature glare, the coldness in her expression unmistakable.

Hanako: [angry] ...You're saying, I'm the one that killed Wakako. ...And why the hell would I do that?

She straightened up, fixing a cool look onto me. I forced myself not to back down.

Hanako: [annoyed] I am the leader of this group. I volunteered to take charge of you all, to make it MY responsibility to keep ALL of us safe, to get us ALL out of here, ALIVE! That was what Eizo wanted...it's what I wanted! ...So why the hell do you think I'm the killer? Everything I've ever done - everything! - has been for the good of this group. ...I am no killer.

Samira: [worried] That's true...that's the main reason I _don't_ want to agree with you, Umeko. Yoshihiki, I could believe. Miyumi was a little harder to digest. But now you want to say that Hanako did this? Of all the people here, we know what type of person she is, and what she stands for. She's always been a team player, and has always looked out for us! S-So...to say that...she's the killer, it's...it's just…

Hanako: [annoyed] Umeko, you've said your piece, and you've shown that I could have committed this crime, just as easily as Miyumi might have. And yes...that could make me a suspect. But it does not make into a killer. There are still other suspects to consider…

I caught her looking at Azuma.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Me?

Hanako: I am merely stating a fact. You are the only other suspect not fully exonerated, if Miyumi being framed is to be believed. Therefore, you cannot indict me a killer so hastily. [angry] Not when Azuma hasn't yet been proven innocent!

Mordecai: [shocked] What's this? Hanako, and Azuma...are feuding? Impossible! But...you are both so mature, and dependable, and I...I look up to you both! And now...you both seek to duel? I must...I must choose a side? [distressed] Impossible! Do not ask this of me, please!

Miyumi: [distressed] I...I don't like this either…! B-But...if Hanako...r-really is the killer…

Hanako: [annoyed] I told you, I'm not.

Miyumi: [accusatory] B-B-But I'm not the killer either! Th-That means...that means one of you two framed me!

Hanako: [angry] I would never frame anyone, let alone commit murder.

Azuma: [annoyed] Are you insinuating that _I_ would, then?

Hanako: [angry] It's either you...or me. And I know I'm innocent.

Azuma: [annoyed] As do I.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Then I guess we're just going to have to fight to prove it.

I looked back and forth between their tight, angry faces.

 _How did it come down to this? The two of them were discussing how to work together to deal with Yoshihiki a couple days ago...then they fell out over Hanako's plan to incite Yoshihiki's breakdown, and now this? Going after one another with accusations of murder?_

 _I didn't have evidence to clear Azuma's name before...but now I do! And if I can cross Azuma off the list of suspects too...then there's no one else it can be. The killer has to be Hanako!_

 _Why she did it...I still don't know. But if I was wrong about Miyumi, then I know I must be right about this!_

[Track:  watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Wakako's Last Confessional

2\. Deleted Footage

3\. General Access Keycard

4\. Locker Room Door Sensors

5\. The Phantom's Costume

6\. Locker Room Alarm System

Azuma: [annoyed] You can no longer argue for your innocence by using your _kidnapping_ as an excuse…

Azuma: [accusatory] As we have just proved with Miyumi, it is entirely possible for you to have faked your own kidnapping…

Azuma: [annoyed] Meaning you could easily be this case's killer!

Mordecai: [shocked] But...is there proof that Hanako was the true person behind the Phantom's mask?

Samira: [angry] I don't believe Hanako did this! I mean...j-just look at the evidence on the Phantom's costume!

Samira: [accusatory] Isn't that pink thread proof that **Miyumi wore it**?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Not if it was planted there by the true killer…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...I didn't wear that costume. I've **never even seen that costume** before in my life.

Azuma: [annoyed] Then how are you planning to argue that I have?

Hanako: [annoyed] If you people would calm down and think about this rationally…

Hanako: [accusatory] It becomes obvious that Azuma was wearing that Phantom costume!

Mordecai: [shocked] And why do you say that, Hanako?

Hanako: [thoughtful] Because the person who dressed as the Phantom and kidnapped Wakako...was a boy.

Samira: [worried] Only a boy…?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Looks like Team Testosterone takes a big hit today!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And why could it only have been a boy who kidnapped Wakako?

Hanako: [annoyed] Isn't it obvious? In that deleted footage we all just saw…

Hanako: [annoyed] The Phantom was able to open the door to the Boys' Locker Room.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Ah! And... **only a boy** could open the door to the Boy's Room…

Hanako: [annoyed] Just like how **only a girl** can open the door to the Girls' one…

Hanako: [annoyed] If you need further proof, watch the video again. Wakako herself **tried to open the door from the inside** …

Hanako: [thoughtful] But it didn't open for her, because she was a girl. So we know for a fact **the sensors were working perfectly** that night…

Miyumi: [worried] And if they w-weren't malfunctioning or anything…

Samira: [angry] It means the Phantom who opened the door from the other side has to be a boy! Meaning it couldn't have been Hanako!

Mordecai: [worried] A-And if this proves the Phantom was male...th-then…

Hanako: [accusatory] There can be only one suspect. Azuma Takemoto! ...You are the killer behind this crime.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _The deleted footage is what first gave me reason to suspect Hanako. And it looks like it'll continue to be the key to prove her guilt!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [General Access Keycard] - [ **only a boy** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's not true. There _is_ a way for a girl to have entered the Boys' Locker Room!

Hanako: [angry] Ngh…!

Mordecai: [shocked] There is…? How?

Umeko: [accusatory] This keycard we found on the Phantom's costume...it can unlock either door to either Locker Room, without requiring the corresponding gender. Therefore, if Hanako were the one in the Phantom's costume, she could've easily been able to use this keycard to enter the Boys' Locker Room despite being female!

Hanako: [accusatory] The only thing I'm hearing from you is a weak argument!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Hanako: [accusatory] _That_ is your argument as to why it couldn't be Azuma who kidnapped Wakako? ...Pathetic.

Umeko: [annoyed] Pathetic? And why is that? This keycard was found among the Phantom's belongings, it's obvious that he - or she - used it!

Hanako: [annoyed] Once again, Umeko, you bring up flawed arguments. You only present the possibility of events occurring, but not concrete evidence of them! You continue to suggest and propose and posit and hypothesize, and yet the evidence that you hold with such high regard is still lacking! You will not convince anyone with such limited reasoning, so why do you proceed to waste our time, still, when the real killer has yet to be dealt with?

 _Hanako's trying to take back control of the Trial...she's fighting back…_

 _This isn't her first time being accused of murder, after all...but it is her first time actually being guilty of it._

 _Next to me and Azuma, she's always been one of the most helpful and capable members of the class in our Trials...so arguing against her like this...won't be an easy fight._

 _She's scarily intelligent, and clever, and if what she tried to do with Yoshihiki is any indication, it's obvious she's also persistent enough to fight and do whatever it takes to achieve her goals. But this time, her goals aren't in line with the class's - her goal is to live and see us all executed. And I can't let that happen!_

 _How and why she would go from taking care of us as a group to looking out for her own survival, I can't fathom, especially given how she, as our de facto leader, kept emphasizing on staying strong and not giving in to Monokuma's demands._

 _Regardless, I know this isn't the Hanako I've known since waking up here!_

 _It hurts to argue with her like this. She's a friend, and a trusted ally...or at least, she_ was _._

 _...But there is no other way._

Hanako: [accusatory] ...I will make it clear only once, why you cannot indict a girl of this crime based on this footage alone. So pay close attention…

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Deleted Footage

2\. General Access Keycard

3\. The Phantom's Costume

4\. Locker Room Alarm System

Hanako: [thoughtful] It's possible for a girl to have entered the Boys' Locker Room with that keycard, I'll admit…

Hanako: [accusatory] But it might **never have actually been used**!

Hanako: [thoughtful] What if the culprit **left that card behind** in his costume…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...to make us think the culprit needed it to enter the Boys' Locker Room...

Hanako: [accusatory] ...thus framing a girl of the crime?

Hanako: [thoughtful] That way, even if the culprit was male…

Hanako: [thoughtful] ...they could've led us to believe the killer was female, by using their own fingerprints to enter the Locker Room…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...and leaving the keycard behind as a red herring.

[Cross Sword: End]

 _That keycard isn't a red herring, and I can prove it!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Deleted Footage] - [ **never have actually been used** ]

Umeko: I can prove to you that the keycard _was_ used that night.

Hanako: [annoyed] How? There are no records of the sort to be found. No log system - nothing. You cannot possibly prove the card was used.

Umeko: I can! Because it was caught on camera.

Miyumi: [nervous] I d-d-didn't see that card on camera...did you?

Umeko: I didn't need to see any evidence it was used…[accusatory] because I could hear it!

[[flashback]]

Wakako: ...W-What is this? ...Is this…another one of your tricks? ...Well, give it up, bec-

And that was when the door to the Boys' Locker Room slid open. The alarms began to blare.

Wakako immediately got up, camera screen still shaking as she got to her feet and rushed to the door.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ah, of course. That keycard opens the door...but it doesn't deactivate the alarms when the person of the wrong gender steps through. Meaning...even if the door opened for the Phantom…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...the fact that the alarms started to blare is proof that the person who entered the Locker Room couldn't have been a boy.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: Can you close the door from your end? I want to test something.

I did as he asked, and pressed my hand to the sensor from the inside. The door to the Girls' Locker Room slid shut.

A few moments later, it opened, and Azuma stepped inside. The alarm blared for a bit but Azuma tapped the keycard to the sensor on the other side, and it stopped.

Umeko: Azuma? How did you…

Azuma held up something small and rectangular.

Azuma: It's the General Access keycard. I pressed it to the sensor from the outside and it works. This keycard must be able to allow a person to enter and exit a Locker Room of the opposite gender's.

Umeko: So that's what the keycard is for…

 _And the killer had it..._

Azuma: [thoughtful] It doesn't deactivate the alarm though...not unless used again on the other side. So it'd still make a bit of noise when you go through if you're not the right gender.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [worried] The alarms wouldn't have sounded...if a boy walked through. But the fact that they did...means…

Azuma: [annoyed] The culprit wasn't male. Which means...they definitely made use of that card. It's not a red herring.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Hanako was quiet again, pulling the brim of her cap over her eyes once more, as if to hide what she was really thinking from us by obscuring her face.

Umeko: The alarm was caught blaring on video. Which means…[accusatory] it's proof that the Phantom was a female!

Hanako: [annoyed] Ngh…!

Hanako was gnashing her teeth now, and when she looked up at me, her eyes were surprisingly frantic.

Hanako: [angry] W-Well...how do you know the alarm in the video was real?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Excuse me?

Hanako: [angry] For all you know...that alarm could have been edited into the footage. After all...none of the rest of us heard it that night, did we? That alarm resonates throughout the whole house. If it really went off...how come none of us remember hearing it?

Mordecai: [shocked] That is true...I have no recollection of hearing that alarm last night. C-Could it be…?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...I'm disappointed in you, Hanako. You're clearly grasping at straws here.

Hanako: [distressed] Hark who's talking, Azuma.

Azuma: [annoyed] The alarm was edited in? Is that really your best argument? Why and how would the footage have even been altered like that? There's no software in the house capable of editing that footage, not even the computers in the Security Room. Unless you're suggesting Monokuma, who's had access to that camcorder since the investigation, altered it himself, for some reason.

Monokuma: [angry] That better not be what you're suggesting!

Azuma: [annoyed] You know as well as I do that Monokuma doesn't directly interfere in cases like that. That footage is clearly not altered.

Umeko: And if you want proof of that, Hanako, I can prove that as well.

Mordecai: [shocked] Y-You can even prove that too? How?!

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'd just need to call on this person!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

Hanako: [angry] ...

Azuma: [annoyed] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Samira: [shocked] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: [accusatory] Yoshihiki was the only other conscious person in the Locker Room when Wakako was taken. If anyone can prove that alarm sounded...it's him.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmph...so, now you need me, do you?

Yoshihiki's snide grin grew even larger as he fixed his smug gaze onto me. I was so focused on Hanako being the culprit and standing in the way of us reaching the truth of this case, that I'd almost forgotten how antagonistic Yoshihiki had been acting this whole Trial as well. The spiteful look in his eyes didn't give me a lot of confidence that he would cooperate with us on this.

I still hadn't forgotten that he'd tried, and failed, to become a killer as well; that if things had just gone a little differently, that if Wakako hadn't broken free of her chains in time, we might be standing here now, debating over a completely different murder, with an entirely separate culprit.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I heard a lot of things that night. How important is the answer to you?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Yoshihiki. You're not the blackened, so you have every right to participate in this Trial as we do, if you want to survive.

 _Something tells me Yoshihiki isn't so much concerned over his own survival as he is with toying with the rest of us…_

[Track:  watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Deleted Footage

2\. Locker Room Door Sensors

3\. State of Wakako's Room

4\. Sliding Door System

5\. Yoshihiki's Account

6\. Cecelia's Portraits

7\. Wakako's Last Confessional

Ichiro: [annoyed] Just answer the question. Did you, or did you not hear an alarm that night when the Phantom attacked?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I might have...and I might have not.

Yoshihiki: [snide] After all, I was a bit busy trying not to get kidnapped myself.

Yoshihiki: [snide] If I missed out on hearing something that important...could you blame me?

Samira: [angry] Is that so…? From that footage we all just saw…

Samira: [accusatory] ...it seemed you were more busy trying not to break down into tears over a failed murder attempt.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [accusatory] Cease your unnecessary stalling, and tell us the truth for once! Did you hear the alarm go off?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Yeah. I heard your dumb alarm. Is that what you wanted to hear?

Azuma: [annoyed] There you go, Hanako. Yoshihiki's testimony proves it is true. The person that entered the Locker Room was a girl.

Hanako: [annoyed] You **cannot prove his claim is true**. So he says he heard it.

Hanako: [accusatory] **That does not explain** why no one else did!

Hanako: [accusatory] You cannot explain that away. The lack of the alarm elsewhere is **proof that it never actually sounded**!

Hanako: [annoyed] The footage **could have been edited** somehow, by either Monokuma or the real killer, and Yoshihiki's words are hardly a reliable testimony.

Hanako: [annoyed] Unless you can prove why no one else heard it...the logical explanation is that Yoshihiki is lying, again.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Why Yoshihiki heard the alarm but none of the rest of us did that night…_

 _Think, Umeko...what happened last night? Why didn't any of us hear the alarm?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Cecelia's Portraits] - [ **proof that it never actually sounded** ]

Umeko: [annoyed] Hanako, you know as well as I do that there's a reasonable explanation as to why no one heard the alarms that night.

Hanako: [distressed] N-Ngh…? What?

Umeko: Just because the rest of us didn't hear it, doesn't mean they never went off. The alarms weren't edited in, and Yoshihiki _is_ telling the truth. ...For once. The reason we didn't hear those alarms [accusatory] is because of Cecelia!

Miyumi: [confused] Her again…? Wh-What'd she do this time?

Umeko: [thoughtful] What happens every night, without fail, from 2:30 to 3 in the morning?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Hmm...ah! Those portraits of hers...they start up that ungodly screaming and wake everyone up!

Umeko: [thoughtful] Exactly. And if they were screaming for a full thirty minutes…

Azuma: [thoughtful] If Hanako had used the keycard to enter the Locker Room within that timespan…

Ichiro: [worried] The alarms would've been drowned out by the sound of her screeching. Is that what you're trying to say?

Hanako: [distressed] Ng-Ngh…!

Hanako's ponytail had come undone, and her hair was falling out over her eyes. Her cap was slightly askew atop her head, and she was sweating bullets as she fought to regain her composure before us.

Hanako: [distressed] That's...outrageous…

Azuma: [annoyed] This proves, without a doubt...the killer wasn't male.

Hanako: [annoyed] Grr…

Samira: [sad] Hanako…? Did you...really…

Hanako: [annoyed] Of course not! ...So the killer was a female. I can accept that. But in case you hadn't noticed, Umeko - there are four girls standing in this room right now, and only one of them is a killer. Just because the plethora of evidence pointing the finger at Miyumi makes it seem like they were planted deliberately does not mean she was actually framed. She could still just have been a killer that got careless.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...You're still not giving this up?

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm curious, Ichiro. Why are you defending Miyumi so strongly? You can believe in her innocence...but not mine?

Miyumi: [sad] Hanako…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko, if you're going to prove Hanako did this and not Miyumi, you'll need evidence that points specifically at her. Things that only the Phantom could've done, if she was the killer…

Hanako: [annoyed] Your argument that I framed Miyumi is invalid if you cannot prove that I actually did it. For instance, the settings for the Torture Chambers. If I wanted to frame Miyumi by leaving her puzzles on the easiest setting, then why did I leave mine on Medium difficulty? And the pink thread in her costume? How do you suggest I planted that there?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That pink thread...if it was from Ms. Shortcake, then...that's it! [accusatory] That's another clue that points to the blackened being you, Hanako.

Hanako: [annoyed] And why would a thread of hair from _her doll_ point the blame to me?

Umeko: [thoughtful] If the killer wanted to frame Miyumi and get a strand of thread from the doll she carries around everywhere, there's one way you could've gotten close enough to get it. And that's because…

1\. You were sharing rooms

2\. You helped her fix Ms. Shortcake

3\. You gave her the thread

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. You were sharing rooms

Umeko: [accusatory] You and Miyumi have been sharing rooms ever since we arrived here! If there was ever an ample opportunity to steal a strand of her doll's hair, it would've been when she was asleep in your room!

Hanako: [annoyed] Is that all…? Couldn't the Phantom have taken a strand of thread off Miyumi's doll after knocking her out and kidnapping her?

Umeko: That...may be true. But...[accusatory] The only two people who could be the Phantom are you and Miyumi, regardless. So whether that thread was taken while the two of you were in your room together, or after Miyumi was kidnapped, is irrelevant. The only person who had the opportunity to frame Miyumi and the only other suspect is you.

Hanako: [annoyed] And what about the puzzle settings? If I am the killer, then why…? Why would I lock myself into one of those Chambers, and put my life at risk? Just to divert suspicion…? If you say I am the blackened, then my ultimate goal should be to kill you all, and survive. ...There is no reason I would have left my life on the line like that.

Ichiro: [annoyed] We believed Miyumi did it, didn't we?

Hanako: [annoyed] That's different. Her puzzle was the easiest to solve. Her life was at risk the least. But if my puzzle was on Medium difficulty, the chances of my death were higher than hers. So why on Earth would I do that? It's simple. ...I didn't. Because I am not the killer.

 _She's right. That's one part I still don't get._

 _Perhaps Hanako really did give Miyumi the easiest setting just to frame her._

 _But that would mean that she - the real killer - put her life at risk for her plan to succeed. Would she really have done that?_

 _I was, after all, only three seconds away from failing the puzzle and letting her die. Hanako has always been strong of will, but could she really have been that fearless?_

Hanako sensed my hesitation, and a cold smile flickered onto her face for a split second, relief washing over her upon seeing me pause.

Hanako: [snide] Hm? See now, Umeko? You don't have an answer to this. If it's facts and evidence that you truly believe so strongly in, then the obvious truth of this case is that Miyumi Ishibashi is the killer.

 _I can't believe that...not anymore…_

 _The Phantom used that footage to make us think Miyumi was using her ventriloquism during the kidnapping, then deleted it so we would never know the truth. Had we not found a way to bring the footage back...we would've come to the conclusion that Miyumi was the killer._

 _That alone makes me certain that Miyumi has to be innocent. This was definitely an attempt to frame her. But how do I prove it?_

Azuma: [worried] Umeko.

I looked up to see Azuma's big concerned eyes staring back into mine.

Azuma: [worried] This killer was meticulous. It's obvious that it was by no coincidence they solved Cecelia's puzzles and found the secret of the Haunted House first, before everyone else. They were smart and intelligent enough to plan everything out several steps ahead.

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Azuma: If they did all that, they would also have had to do a lot of faking and framing to cover up their tracks. All the evidence left behind to frame Miyumi...that's proof of it. But if they faked all of that supposedly 'concrete' evidence, then...that's not the only thing that they would've faked.

 _He's right…_

 _For Hanako to have pulled off this entire charade...for her to have pretended to be a hostage in the Torture Chambers despite being the killer and having put herself in there...she had to have gone to a lot of lengths to falsify both her innocence, and Miyumi's guilt._

Umeko: [thoughtful] The killer is one of the two surviving hostages - Hanako or Miyumi. If that's the case, that means whichever one of them it was also faked their own kidnapping.

Hanako: [annoyed] Your point is…?

Umeko: If the killer faked their own kidnapping, that means they were never actually knocked unconscious by the Phantom. One of them - Miyumi - would have been attacked by that bloody bat and taken captive. But the kidnapper couldn't have used that bat to knock themselves unconscious. They still would've needed to strap both Miyumi and themself into the Torture Chambers. The killer would've needed to remain conscious to do that, and once they'd strapped themselves in, they couldn't possibly have inflicted an injury on themself to fake being attacked.

Samira: [shocked] Ah! I see...So, even though both Miyumi and Hanako had head wounds when we rescued them…

Umeko: Obviously, one of them wasn't actually knocked unconscious, because that person was the real killer. Meaning…their injury would've been fake.

Mordecai: [shocked] A fake…?

Miyumi: [worried] How would...she have even faked her injury?

Umeko: Has anyone...actually even taken a look at Hanako's head wound?

[[flashback]]

It was only then that I realized the two of them were sporting injuries to the head. Blood was sticking to Miyumi's hair, and I spotted blood peeking out from beneath the rim of Hanako's hat. Azuma gently brushed some of Miyumi's hair aside to take a look at her wound and Miyumi winced.

Azuma: [worried] That looks serious. Did the kidnapper do that to you?

Hanako: [annoyed] To knock us out? Yeah.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [worried] I saw Miyumi's wound. It was definitely real.

Samira: [worried] And...Hanako's always wearing her cap.

Even now, Hanako was adjusting her hat, pulling it down over the bandages around her head.

[[flashback]]

Hanako was sitting on the floor with Miyumi, wrapping a bandage around her own head. Miyumi's head was already bandaged, the red seeping out from underneath the white wrappings.

Miyumi: [nervous] You sure you don't need help?

Hanako: Not to worry. You should rest - you still look really pale.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [nervous] Sh-She didn't l-let me bandage her head for her...she insisted that she could do it herself.

Ichiro: [annoyed] She didn't want you realizing that her so-called injury didn't even exist, didn't she?

Hanako: …

Hanako's face was completely hidden in shadow now.

Miyumi: [nervous] But...how did she fake it? Where did that blood in her hair come from? She didn't just...use my blood, did she? I was actually injured...but I don't think I bled enough blood for the both of us to look injured.

Umeko: There's an easier way of faking an injury. All you need is a little bit of fake blood.

Hanako: [annoyed] Fake...blood…?

Hanako turned her cap backwards, scowling at me.

Hanako: [annoyed] You make it sound so easy, but fake blood isn't exactly easy to come by. There's no corn syrup in the kitchen, no food coloring - where do you suppose I got it?

Umeko: But it's true. [accusatory] And I know I can prove it! That injury of yours is fake, Hanako...and you know it.

[Track:  watch?v=88RNU7oWrDE]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Bloody Bucket

2\. State of Wakako's Room

3\. Monokuma File #4

4\. Wakako's Last Confessional

5\. Program with Ghostly Images

6\. Cecelia's Portraits

Hanako: [annoyed] There are no materials in this house to create fake blood. None!

Azuma: [thoughtful] Incorrect. There is, in fact, fake blood in this house.

Monokuma: [excited] Of course there is! It wouldn't be a proper haunted house with a lil' bit of fake blood, now, would it?

Azuma: On our first day here, Umeko turned on the sink in her bathroom…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...and fake blood came gushing out of the faucet!

Miyumi: [distressed] Meep! That sounds awful!

Hanako: [annoyed] How awfully convenient for you. And I suppose you can corroborate this story?

Azuma: [accusatory] Yoshihiki was there too. He saw the fake blood for himself.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Hanako: [annoyed] And how would I have gotten fake blood from Umeko's sink…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...to fake my injuries, if I was hiding inside the Security Room?

Samira: [worried] You could've...simply transported the fake blood in a container…

Mordecai: [thoughtful] That's right...there was a bloody bucket in the Security Room…

Mordecai: [accusatory] You used that bucket to collect the fake blood!

Hanako: [annoyed] And where would this fake blood have even come from? You don't mean to say…

Hanako: [annoyed] ...that Umeko's sink is _still_ gushing out fake blood, even now?

Hanako: [annoyed] That would mean I went to her room, **in the middle of the night** …

Hanako: [annoyed] ...broke in, and got fake blood from her sink? I find that highly illogical.

Hanako: [accusatory] She would've **heard me come in** , even over the din of Cecelia's screaming!

Azuma: [annoyed] You didn't have to get it from Umeko's room.

Azuma: [thoughtful] When we investigated Wakako's room, we noticed a **bloodstain** on the wall by the sink's pipes…

Azuma: [accusatory] You went to Wakako's room to get the fake blood, not Umeko's!

Hanako: [annoyed] Wakako's never mentioned her pipes leaking fake blood before, has she?

Hanako: [annoyed] There's **no way I would've known** her sink's pipes contained fake blood too!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Wakako's Last Confessional] - [ **no way I would've known** ]

Umeko: You figured Wakako's bathroom had fake blood in its pipes, and I can prove how you knew.

[[flashback]]

Wakako: And I've got even better news! I've been working on trying to free myself these past few days, and I managed to pry off a hairclip from my head earlier. I've never picked a lock before...but I've got nothing but time on my hands right now. The last hour or so, I've been steadily trying to pry the lock for the restraints on my wrists, and I think I'm almost-

She stopped short, and I watched as she looked up and let out a tiny shriek.

Wakako: Eeeek!

Her eyes went wide, and she jumped in her seat.

She turned the camera around as quickly as she could, spinning it on one hand, and I caught a brief glimpse of Cecelia's ghost fading away.

Wakako: Oh fuck! I saw her! I fucking saw her!

Wakako's hands were shaking as she turned the camera back on her, her face white and pale.

Wakako: Th-That's my first time seeing her! Fuck...fuck, I didn't think I'd actually see her…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] In Wakako's final confessional, she filmed the moment she saw Cecelia in the Ballroom.

Hanako: [distressed] ...So?

Umeko: Remember, I only saw blood gushing into my sink…[accusatory] after I saw Cecelia for the first time.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: The last person Cecelia lays eyes upon, even if by a split second, is cursed, until the next time she sees someone. You were the last person down the stairs, Umeko. You're cursed!

Samira: [annoyed] Don't tell me you're buying this ridiculous joke, Umeko. There's no such curse!

Monokuma: [giggling] Then how do you explain the bloody sink, Umeko?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] When Monokuma explained Cecelia's curse to us that day in the basement, he told us the last person Cecelia saw would be cursed and haunted by her. I didn't believe him at first, but his claim that I was the latest victim of her curse, followed up by the appearance of blood in my sink...suggests the two events are linked. Monokuma?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I'm surprised you remembered that. Yes, Cecelia's program on the computer is also linked to the plumbing system. Whenever I conjure up Cecelia, the program detects the last person she sees, and activates a switch in the plumbing. It sends fake blood through the pipes to the bathroom of her latest victim!

Samira: [shocked] What? Seriously…?

Monokuma: [laughing] All to add to that haunted, cursed atmosphere, of course! A little fake blood goes a long way, you know!

Hanako: [distressed] Th-Then...why hasn't any of the other victims seen the bloody sinks either?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko was the first person caught in Cecelia's curse, because she was the last one Cecelia saw that day when you all first encountered her. Next, after her, was…

Umeko: Miyumi and Yoshihiki.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [giggling] Well...believe me or don't. It's your undoing. Besides...from what I've heard, Cecelia has a new target.

Mordecai: [shocked] She does? Who?

Miyumi: [scared] Ah! M-Me and Yoshihiki saw Cecelia right before this! D-D-Does that...does that m-m-mean...we're... _c-cursed_ …?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [thoughtful] We never found out which one of them it was who was 'cursed', so to speak…

Mordecai: Miyumi? Yoshihiki? Did either of you experience strange incidents like Umeko's bloody sink?

Miyumi: [nervous] Huh? Um...no?

Yoshihiki: [bored] ...I can't say I have, no.

Umeko: I'm quite sure I know which one of them ended up the curse's victim.

Miyumi: [shocked] You do?

Umeko: Yes. It's…

1\. Miyumi

2\. Yoshihiki

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 1. Miyumi

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Me? How can you be sure?

Umeko: Because, as Monokuma said, the curse's victim gets a bloody sink. But Miyumi - you were the only one of us not sleeping in their assigned room. Like we mentioned earlier, you've been sleeping in Hanako's room this whole time!

Mordecai: [shocked] So that means...the bloody sink…

Umeko: [accusatory] Would've been in Miyumi's original room, yes. But because she never set foot in it, she never knew the bathroom in her room now had a sink ready and primed to spout out fake blood.

Azuma: Wakako saw Cecelia in the Ballroom last night. That means, per the rules of Cecelia's program, the sink in her bathroom would've started flowing fake blood.

Umeko: [accusatory] You used Cecelia's program in the Security Room to test that hypothesis, didn't you?

Hanako: [annoyed] …

Umeko: [thoughtful] You saw Wakako awake in the Ballroom on the security cameras and decided to see what the program did by conjuring Cecelia up in front of her. And after it worked, thinking you could use the fake blood to help fake your own injury, you went to her bathroom with that bucket, pried loose one of her pipes to collect a bit of fake blood for your little show, and tried to put it back together. But you left a bloodstain on the wall that you couldn't clean off.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Hnh…

Hanako's eyes were squeezed shut now, and she was gripping the brim of her hat even more tightly than before.

Umeko: [annoyed] But of course...there's one foolproof way of figuring out the truth of your injury. ...And that's to just take a look at it ourselves. So, Hanako. ...Will you take your cap off, and get rid of those bandages?

Hanako: [angry] …

Hanako glowered at me, her breathing labored and face black and stony.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...What are you waiting for? Take them off.

Mordecai: [distressed] Hanako...please!

Samira: [sad] Please tell me it's not true…

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmph. ...You don't have the guts to admit it, do you?

Miyumi: [sad] Hanako...why?

Hanako seemed to be wrestling with some kind of internal decision, and I noticed the hand clutching her hat was trembling slightly now.

Azuma: [worried] ...Don't make us take those bandages off by force.

Mordecai: [shocked] Azuma! Y-You can't mean…!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I would think her refusal to take them off is proof enough for me.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Me too.

Umeko: Hanako...this isn't what Eizo would've wanted. Please...if you really are the blackened, then just...just confess to it. He...he'd be disappointed in you if you didn't.

Hanako: [annoyed] ...Disappointed?

Miyumi: [distressed] H-Hanako...you'd be dishonoring his memory like this. This...isn't what he stood for! He-

Hanako: [annoyed] Don't...talk to me about what he would've wanted.

Miyumi: [sad] B-But…

Hanako: [distressed] ...Heh...you have no right to talk about him.

Azuma: [worried] ...Hanako?

Hanako: [nervous] Heh...so. I guess...this is it. The ultimate unmasking…

Samira: [worried] No…

Mordecai: [confused] What's she talking about?

Hanako: Monokuma.

Monokuma: [giggling] ...Yeees?

Hanako: As we discussed.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...Very well, madame.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? As you discussed...what? What are-

The lights in the Trial Room dimmed and went out completely, plunging everyone into total darkness. There were a couple cries and yelps of surprise, and I felt an unsettling sense of deja vu that we were back in the Dark Room again.

Ichiro: What the f-

Mordecai: Blasted fiend! Return my sight to me, at once!

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] No! Why?

And when the lights came back on...Hanako was at her podium no longer.

Standing, instead, at her place, was…

[Track:  watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

The Phantom: [snide] Eh heh heh heh! To think my carefully laid plans have come undone! Unbelievable! Bravo, bravo!

Samira: [distressed] Wh-What…? What the…?

The Phantom: [snide] Truly, you are a remarkable opponent, Umeko! At last, we meet!

Umeko: [shocked] H-Hanako...?

The Phantom brandished his - or rather, _her_ \- hands in a facetious flourish, and tipped her hat at me, planting her gloved hand on her waist in a cocky position.

The Phantom: [playful] You're good, Umeko. Real good...but...if it's not too much trouble...I'd like to be bested by the best if I'm going down.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Bested by the best…?

Azuma: [worried] Hanako...what are you doing…?

Mordecai: [shocked] And from where did you procure that costume?

The Phantom: [snide] In this grand game of life or death, there are no winners or losers...only casualties, and those strong enough to avoid the guillotine.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] This proves it, right? She's literally wearing the damn costume.

The Phantom: [playful] One...final...challenge, Umeko. I present to you...one final challenge, and then you will have won. No tricks...nothing. I will go quietly.

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Okay, Hanako. What do you want?

The Phantom: [playful] You have yet to answer the question that I posed to you before. One final conundrum that prohibits you from breaking this case wide open, once and for all! ...Why I would leave Hanako Asato's puzzle on Medium difficulty? Miyumi Ishibashi is no killer...so why did she get the easiest? [snide] You cannot convict me fully until all loose ends have been...wrapped up.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't have to play this ridiculous game, Umeko. We've found the truth. We know who killed Wakako. We can vote right now, and end all this.

The Phantom was still prancing around, making a show of flailing her arms exuberantly. Her eyes seemed to be twinkling playfully at me, daring me to take her on.

 _Hanako knows she's lost. She knew it would be over from the moment she put that costume on._

 _So there must be a reason why she still wants me to answer her one, final question…_

 _...I owe her that much, at least. ...For everything she's done for us._

Umeko: [accusatory] It's okay, Ichiro. I'll answer your question for you, Hanako. We all will. And with that, we'll end this Trial for the last time.

The Phantom: [snide] Marvellous! Excellent!

Samira: [distressed] I can't believe this…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko...are you sure you know what you're doing?

Umeko: ...Yes. We can finish this, Azuma.

 _Why Hanako left her puzzle on only the Medium setting...whereas she gave Wakako's the hardest, and Miyumi's the easiest…_

 _One final puzzle to solve...and it'll be done for good._

[Track:  watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. The Phantom's Videos

2\. Torture Chambers

3\. Unknown Settings

4\. Burned Note

5\. Monokuma File #4

6\. Jigsaw Puzzles

7\. Blood Droplets

The Phantom: [snide] If Hanako Asato is the brazen, accursed killer, then…!

The Phantom: [playful] She would've left her puzzle on the easiest setting…

The Phantom: [snide] Yet, she left Miyumi's on the easiest instead! Why…?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Because _you_ wanted Miyumi to survive.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] You wanted us to discover that her puzzle was the easiest…

Ichiro: [accusatory] ...so we would think she was the killer!

The Phantom: [snide] But that means Hanako's puzzle was set to Medium…

The Phantom: [snide] Wouldn't she have set hers to **the easiest difficulty** if she wanted to survive too?

Azuma: [thoughtful] You wanted to divert suspicion away from yourself…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...but also give yourself a moderate chance of survival.

Azuma: [accusatory] That's why you left Wakako's puzzle on the hardest difficulty!

Azuma: [distressed] So that she would perish in the Torture Chambers…

The Phantom: [snide] But Hanako could have easily died in there too!

The Phantom: [playful] As it happened, Umeko was only three seconds away from leaving Hanako to fry…

The Phantom: [snide] If I am Hanako Asato...and I died in those Chambers alongside Wakako…

The Phantom: [snide] Then I would have failed to survive as the blackened. That is **my ultimate goal** , no?

The Phantom: [snide] **Both killer and victim** would have died in the Torture Chambers…

The Phantom: [snide] And this case would have been **without a culprit**!

Ichiro: [thoughtful] What if you had figured out a way to survive the Torture Chambers despite the puzzle difficulty…?

Samira: [distressed] You mean...like her puzzle was rigged somehow too? She was...cheating?

Mordecai: [accusatory] Or maybe there was a secret escape route for Hanako to escape should Umeko have failed the puzzles!

The Phantom: [snide] If I was crazy enough to have put my life at risk in those Chambers…

The Phantom: [snide] Then I must have found a way to escape death! So, what was it, Umeko?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _What was Hanako's plan to avoid dying in the Torture Chambers too?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: [Burned Note] - [ **my ultimate goal** ]

[Track:  watch?v=1vXEP7djl2s&t]

Umeko: [sad] …

 _That's it...isn't it?_

I stared back at Hanako, trying to meet her eyes from beneath the Phantom's mask.

The Phantom: …

She'd stopped with the twirling, the prancing and the silly antics. She simply stared back, and I knew...I knew that she knew.

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko...what is it?

Umeko: [sad] ...There was no rigging involved...no secret escape route...no way to cheat death. There was nothing.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] N-Nothing…? Your answer, as to how she would escape death in those Chambers...is that she had... _nothing_?

Samira: [worried] What do you mean, she had 'nothing'? She didn't have a plan on how to get out of dying?

Umeko: [sad] ...I mean she wasn't afraid, or concerned. ...She wasn't bothered by the fact that she could have died in those Chambers. In fact...you embraced it, didn't you...Hanako?

The Phantom: [snide] ...Hm…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I thought her goal was to let Wakako die and make it look like Miyumi did it. If she could have died in those Chambers too, then...what was the point?

Umeko: [sad] Hanako...that's what it was, wasn't it?

The Phantom: …

Umeko: [sad] That note, that we found smoldering away in the fireplace...the note we all thought was Wakako's confession to suicide. It was never hers to begin with. ...It was yours, wasn't it?

[[flashback]]

Hanako is crouching down by the fireplace, the unburned note in one hand, and her lighter in the other.

 _Hanako's Confession Note:_

 _If you are reading this note, then it means that I must be dead. In that case, I, Hanako Asato, have a confession to make. I am the ki_ _ **ller respon**_ _sible_ _ **for my own d**_ _eath. I am the one who dressed as the Pha_ _ **ntom to kidn**_ _ap Waka_ _ **ko and**_ _Miyumi. I know this must be hard for you to believe, but it is the truth. I did this because I wanted to win the Killing Game. I am sorry to all of you for my actions. I did this because I did not want us to remain trapped in this accursed house forever, one of Monokuma's playthings. I rationalized that there was no other way to oppose Monokuma, but that we could stop him and our kidnappers from ever making another Killing Game again, if one of us were to escape and put a stop to him for good. That is my main motivation for deciding, now, to become a killer. I am willing to sacrifice all of you to make sure another Killing Game is never played again, that no one will ever again have to feel the grief we have all felt over our classmates and the deaths we have had to endure._

 _My main target was Wakako, because I witnessed Yoshihiki's attempt on her life on the security cameras in the Security Room, and knew I could frame him. That is why I set Wakako's puzzle settings to the highest difficulty, to ensure she would have the highest chance of dying during the Torture Chamber puzzles. But I am not a shameless killer. I am not a coward. I know my actions are despicable, and shameful, and I refuse to make an attempt on another person's life without putting my own at risk too. That is why I have left my puzzle settings on Medium difficulty, and given Miyumi - the innocent third option, who I needed to fill all three Torture Chambers - the easie_ _ **st difficul**_ _ty, to give her_ _ **the highest cha**_ _nce of surv_ _ **ival**_ _. I also kidnapped Miyumi because I could frame her should my plan to frame Yoshihiki fail. If my plan fails, and I die in the Torture Chambers too, then you will all have found this note upon investigating my body. You will know the truth, and you will thus be spared. Go to the Trial Room, and v_ _ **ote me the bla**_ _ckened. As I will already be dead, there will be no execution and you will all survive, and be let_ _ **out of the hous**_ _e, and live another day. And when you do, you are going to do your best to survive, together, as a group. I am sorry that it will not be with me. I am sorry that I have failed you all, and let you down as a leader, with my actions. I do not ask for forgiveness or understanding. I simply do not wish to see any of you die in the Trial as a result of my plan failing me. It has been my honor to lead you, as a class._

 _Signed, Hanako Asato._

Taking a deep breath, she flicks open her lighter, and holds the note over the open flame, letting it burn, before tossing it into the fireplace.

As she watches it slowly being devoured, there are footsteps and voices from around the corner.

Umeko: Now what? I don't know where else to investigate.

The alarm is evident on Hanako's expression when she realizes we are approaching. Hurriedly, she kicks ash onto the note, putting out the fire.

Azuma: Perhaps we should meet up with the others, see if they've found anything else.

And that's when we arrive.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [sad] I don't know your side of the story yet, Hanako. But from what little I understood of the note we found...it was a confession of someone who killed themself. We thought it was the killer's attempt at framing Wakako's death as a suicide...but that was never the case. It was a genuine suicide note. ...It was a note we would've found if you died in those Chambers.

Samira: [sad] Hanako…? You...were actually willing to die...in such a horrible way...just for your plan to succeed?

Umeko: [sad] Survival as the blackened was never your ultimate goal. Your willingness to die for your plan proves that there's more here than meets the eye.

The Phantom: …

Umeko: [sad] I should've known from the start. Since we've arrived here, none of us has ever started a fire in that fireplace. There was no flint provided, no firemaking tools. The only one of us here who had something to start a fire with...was you.

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: Gah...why is it so dark in here? I can't see a damn thing.

Hanako: Hold on.

Suddenly, there was light - though very faint.

Hanako had produced a lighter from her pocket, and was using it to light the way.

Hanako: Good thing I picked this up from the Store a few days ago. I thought it'd be useful, and it is. Now...there has to be a light switch somewhere…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: You could have used that lighter to guide us in the Dark Room. But you never used it. I'd forgotten that you even had it, but had I realized it then...this could all have been exposed before it ever happened. You knew you had that lighter and could've used it to help our team navigate the Dark Room; but you pretended to forget it because you knew...you knew you needed the cover of darkness to execute your plan and fake your own kidnapping.

The Phantom: ...

Umeko: [sad] Please, Hanako. Just...tell us everything. Tell us why you did this...please…

The Phantom: …

With shaking hands, the Phantom reached up, and finally tugged the mask off her face.

Hanako: [in tears] ...You did well, Umeko. ...Thank you.

Umeko: [shocked] Hanako…

Hanako: [in tears] Please...please just finish this. Tell them. Tell them all how I orchestrated all of this. Every little detail. ...Please…

Azuma: [sad] ...Umeko?

 _It's almost over now…_

Umeko: [accusatory] Okay, Hanako. I'll finish this for you.

[Track: watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Hanako witnesses Yoshihiki's attempt on Wakako's life on the Security Cameras

B) Yoshihiki drags the ropes and anchor down to the Ballroom

C) Hanako sees Cecelia

D) Hanako finds the secret of the Haunted House first

E) Blood begins gushing out of Hanako's sink

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, B, A

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Wakako breaks free from the Ultimate Throne

B) The Phantom enters the Girls' Locker Room with the General Access Keycard

C) Wakako records her kidnapping

D) The sliding door traps Yoshihiki in place

E) Yoshihiki is knocked unconscious

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, D, C, E

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _

A) Hanako is kidnapped from the Dark Room

B) Miyumi mimics Wakako's voice to trick us

C) Azuma walks through the Red Rooms to get to the Security Room

D) Hanako fakes her head injury

E) Hanako collects fake blood from Miyumi's bathroom

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, D

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Hanako uses her lighter to burn her confession note

B) Hanako straps herself into the Torture Chambers

C) Miyumi sets her puzzle to the easiest setting

D) Azuma unlocks the Security Room

E) Wakako is electrocuted

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: B, D, E, A

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track:  watch?v=iTPdehG3xro]

[Act #1]

The case began last night, when the culprit first discovered the secret of the Haunted House - the Security Room and the Torture Chambers that came along with it. The culprit discovered before everyone else that they could navigate the Challenge Maze without needing to be with their teammates, and was able to unlock the door to the Security Room on their own. While they were doing this, elsewhere, someone else was plotting a murder by themselves - and that someone was Yoshihiki.

Knowing Wakako was alone and defenseless in the Ballroom, Yoshihiki concocted a plan to murder her and frame a girl for the crime. When Cecelia's portraits started screaming at 2:30 in the morning, he snuck out of his room and dragged the heavy anchor on the wall down to the Ballroom using ropes and a wooden lattice board from the storeroom.

He entered the Ballroom through the Boys' Locker Room, and the sliding door that was left unlocked after Ichiro's last visit. Wakako tried to lock him out, but he used the bejewelled skull that he'd taken from the church to wedge the door open, preventing it from closing fully and giving him an escape route.

[Act #2]

In the Security Room, the killer watched on the cameras as Yoshihiki began to set up the anchor as a pendulum, intending on using it to impale Wakako from a distance. What Yoshihiki didn't know was that Wakako had been able to break free of one of her shackles. When he pushed the anchor forward, Wakako leapt out of her chair and out of the way of certain death.

Being impaled by the anchor disabled the Throne's functions, setting Wakako free. She fled the Ballroom and into the Boys' Locker Room, kicking Skelly out of the way and trapping Yoshihiki with the sliding door. Unable to leave the Boys' Locker Room due to the electronic sensors, Wakako was forced to stay there until the morning with Yoshihiki.

Seeing all this, the killer began to formulate a plan in the Security Room. Taking the Phantom costume that had been left behind, they made their way out of the basement and back upstairs.

[Act #3]

Dressed as the Phantom, the killer used the General Access Keycard provided to enter the Boys' Locker Room. Upon stepping inside, because the killer was a girl, this triggered the alarms to go off, but because Cecelia's portraits were still screaming, none of us heard it.

The killer knocked both Wakako and Yoshihiki unconscious with the bat they'd stolen from the Red Room, and dragged Wakako downstairs, where they left her strapped in one of the Torture Chambers. The killer could have electrocuted Wakako then and there, but they weren't finished with their plan. Whether it was because they thought committing the murder without putting their own life at risk was cowardly, or because they wanted to divert suspicion away from themselves as a potential killer by risking their own life, they decided to take the act one step further.

First, they filmed a series of videos as the Phantom, to be played the next morning, informing us of Wakako's abduction. Then, the killer went to Wakako's bathroom, knowing that, after having seen Cecelia, her bathroom's sink and pipes would be full of fake blood. The killer collected a bit of fake blood in a bucket for them to use to fake their injuries later on, leaving a faint bloodstain behind on the walls that they couldn't clean off.

[Act #4]

The next morning, the elements were in place for the killer's charade to begin.

The Phantom's videos played before all of us, and when we rushed down to the Challenge Maze and into the Dark Rooms, it was time for the killer to begin their next performance.

The killer faked their own kidnapping, using a camcorder with Wakako's voice on it to make me and Ichiro think that the kidnapper was either Wakako, or mimicking her voice. Then, they escaped the Dark Room through the secret portrait shortcut, crossing through the Red Team's room to the Green Team's Dark Room, where they repeated the same process and kidnapped Miyumi.

They strapped Miyumi into a Torture Chamber too, and set her puzzle to the easiest setting, giving her the highest chance of survival while also framing her as the culprit. They also left Wakako's on the highest difficulty, and their own on the Medium setting. The killer then used the fake blood they had collected earlier to fake a head wound of their own, then strapped themselves into the last available Torture Chamber, to await our arrival.

[Act #5]

When we arrived, we rushed to save all three hostages. But all according to the killer's plan, Wakako did not survive.

Wakako was electrocuted...and the killer made it out of their Torture Chamber alive, against the odds.

With their plan a success, they decided to burn the confession note that they had written earlier, which they had prepared in case their plan failed and they, too, were killed in the Torture Chamber. However, burning the note proved to be the killer's downfall, as we found it only moments later.

Had the killer's plan failed and they had perished in the Torture Chambers, we would have found their confession note on their body during the investigation, and we would have known the truth a lot sooner. There would have been no need for a proper Trial and no execution...and we would have been free to escape the Haunted House.

Despite their damnable actions and the crime they committed...the killer put their own life at risk and was prepared to die in an act of sacrifice, for all of us. And this killer...was you...the Phantom...and our own de facto leader...Hanako Asato, the SHSL Band Leader.

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...HANAKO ASATO...Guilty!

…

Monokuma: [laughing] Ring-a-ding-ding-a-ling, baby! You people are on a roll! The insipid instigator who brought about the electrifying elimination of Wakako Noguchi was indeed SHSL Band Leader, Hanako Asato!

The courtroom was silent as Monokuma pranced up and down in his seat, juggling the Phantom's mask around in the air, as the rest of us stared at Hanako, who was looking down at her feet, avoiding our gazes.

 _I saved her life in that Torture Chamber. And because of it, it led to all of this._

 _I saved her life just hours ago, and now, I've condemned her to death._

Samira: [disappointed] ...Why, Hanako?

Hanako: ...Why? You want to know why?

Hanako reached up and pulled her hat off, unwinding her head's bandages along with it. They fell to the floor, still splotchy and stained red with dried fake blood. Her hair was still tinged with the stuff but I knew there was no injury there.

Hanako: [happy] ...I suppose I owe you that much.

Mordecai: [sad] Weren't you...supposed to be our leader? I trusted you...we all did! We trusted...that you'd keep us safe! That you'd lead us out of here, alive...so why did you throw it all away? Why did you destroy the very thing you were fighting for?

Hanako's smile had no sincerity to it; the guilt and shame was evident, written all over her face and in her watery eyes.

Hanako: [sad] I was wrestling with it last night. Thinking back to what I'd done earlier in the day...my actions regarding Yoshihiki...my behavior unbecoming of a leader…

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [annoyed] As the SHSL Band Leader, I expected better of you, Hanako.

Miyumi: [nervous] Wh-What just happened was still cr-crossing a line though…

Mordecai: [disappointed] To use one's past against them like that...especially what seems to have been a sensitive one...is a pretty cowardly move. You can try to explain it, but...it was still wrong.

Hanako: [disappointed] ...Sometimes you don't have a choice.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [disappointed] I didn't want to be seen like that. A failure of a leader, who would go to extreme and unethical measures...and yet, that's who I was. That's who I've always been. So I decided to do something about it, to try and redeem myself in everyone's eyes. Yoshihiki's absence the whole day after what I did to him worried me. I grew concerned that he would be plotting something as revenge for what I'd done. It turns out I wasn't wrong.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Hanako: I decided an act of sacrifice was the best way at redemption. I would find the secret of the Haunted House first, before everyone else. I didn't want Yoshihiki to find it first, and I didn't want anyone else to put their life at risk trying to get it if I could put my life at risk instead. I went to the Basement...alone, at night. I found that I could walk through the Maze unrestricted. I used my lighter to navigate the Red Team's Dark Room, solved the clues in there myself, and unlocked the Security Room on my own. And when I saw what was on the other side…

[[flashback]]

Hanako is taking a deep breath as she inputs the final answer into the electronic lock, bracing for a possible electrocution. But the door unlocks and she breathes a sigh of relief, pushing past the door, before coming to a halt in the Security Room, stunned at what she is seeing.

The message left behind on the computer by Monokuma stares up at her, cruel and mocking.

Message:

Upupupu...Congratulations on finding the secret of the haunted house! I told you finding the secret of the haunted house would help you escape faster, and I wasn't lying! The security feed on these monitors will help you monitor everyone in the house secretly. You can use these security cameras to help you plot a murder! That'll help you get out of here! Upupupu!

Hanako: [distressed] N-No...this...this can't be it. I...This…

Her fists clench and she slams the table in anger, her body shaking.

Hanako: [angry] Damn you, Monokuma!

Hanako: [in the present] I was so...angry. I'd risked getting electrocuted over nothing. The secret of the house that we fought so hard for was nothing more than another cruel joke, another instance of Monokuma laughing in the face of our misery. Seeing that this was yet another dead end, having my hopes dashed after putting so much stock into finding the House's secret, and being able to get all of us out of the House alive...it brought on so much despair. I thought to myself...that I'd failed as your leader...again. That I'd accomplished nothing for my troubles...that we were trapped in the house, still, never to get out until one of us gave in, again. ...And...that's when... _he_ showed up.

Hanako was still hunched over the table, trembling, her eyes shut as she tried to compose herself, when a voice spoke up from behind her.

Eizo: Are you giving up?

Hanako's eyes slowly opened and her breath hitched in her throat as she turned around, scarcely believing what she was seeing. There stood Eizo, looking just like he used to before he died, standing casually in the doorway of the Security Room as if he hadn't already been dead for several days.

Hanako: [distressed] ...Go away.

Eizo: [sad] ...No, Hanako.

Hanako: [angry] Leave me alone. What the hell are you doing here?

Hanako firmly turned her back on him, forcing herself to look away and up at the security monitors instead, even as the hallucination of Eizo moved forward and closer to her, until he was standing right beside her.

Eizo: [sad] This isn't the end. This doesn't mean it's over.

He was staring at her with a familiar look of concern on his face, but she was adamantly staring straight ahead, trying to ignore him.

Hanako: [angry] Don't talk to me.

Eizo: [sad] I know you...Hanako. You didn't mean for what you did with Yoshihiki to have come off seeming so callous. I know the kind of person you are. [happy] You're not what they said you were. You're not cruel...and you're not a coward. You're not a failure.

Hanako: [angry] Shut. Up.

Eizo: [sad] You risked getting electrocuted just to get to this place first. You wanted to redeem yourself. You're brave...strong. I know you feel like this place was just another dead end...another trick of Monokuma's...but it doesn't have to be.

Hanako: [distressed] ...Stop talking...please…

Eizo: [sad] You're no failure, Hanako. And if you want to stop Monokuma for good...you're going to have be strong, stronger than you've ever been before. He's the one behind all this. He's the reason for all the pain...all the sorrow...for what happened to me. He's the reason for all of it. And you need to be the one to stop him.

Hanako: [sad] …

Eizo: You've read the files in the Vault. There have been Killing Games before, and there may still be more Killing Games to come. People will continue to be forced into his sick, twisted games, and continue to be manipulated and tortured, to be subjected to senseless misery and pain and grief, over and over and over again...unless an end is put to it all for good.

Hanako: [sad] …

Eizo: [sad] You see the pain and grief the others have gone through. You feel the pain yourself. Do you want others to feel it too? More innocent people to be put through this same trauma?

Hanako: [distressed] What are you asking of me…?

Eizo: You can't let this happen again. You can't let another Killing Game take place. [sad] You're never going to get out of here and stop Monokuma, if you don't find a way to escape…

Hanako: [angry] Ngh…

Eizo: [sad] Perhaps...there really is only one way...you want to avenge me, right?

Hanako: [sad] ...I...can't…

Eizo: [happy] Yes, you can...you're headstrong, and determined. You always take things into your own hands. You never leave your fate to others. That should still be the case, even now. You know you'll never be able to make my death have meaning, if you spend the rest of your life in this place.

He reached out and put his hand on top of hers. She recoiled, frightened.

Hanako: [shocked] Y-You...you touched me! You...you can't...but...y-you're not...you're not r…

He reached out again, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Hanako looked terrified, and tried to get out of his grip, but as he pressed his forehead against hers, the strength seemed to drain from her body and the tension seeped from her shoulders.

Eizo: [sad] You know what you need to do. This room...it doesn't have to be a curse. It can be the solution.

The message on Monokuma's computer continued to shine up at the pair from the computer's bright screen.

"...use these security cameras to help you plot a murder…"

Hanako: [distressed] Eizo...no...what are you saying?

Hanako seemed to have forgotten she was talking to a hallucination. She pulled back, her horrified eyes staring deeply into his sad ones.

Hanako: [sad] You can't be...you'd never ask that of me…

Eizo: [sad] ...It's the only way.

Hanako: [distressed] No! The others...I'm supposed to be their leader! We were their leaders, together! We were supposed to get them out of here, together...to safety. They're counting on me...I can't betray them, I-

Eizo: [sad] This is bigger than us, Hanako, bigger than them. This is more than just you and I, more than just about our class. Who knows how many countless victims Monokuma's Killing Games have claimed and will continue to claim until someone puts a stop to them? Who knows how long the trail of bloodshed goes undetailed in those files? Sometimes...sacrifices must be made for the greater good. To stop Monokuma from doing this to anyone else, ever again...maybe it's best to let the others die.

Hanako: [distressed] No!

Eizo: [sad] Do you ever want anyone else to feel the same grief you do? ...The pain you felt, after I died? The regret of not doing more, not saying what you wanted to when you had the chance? The anguish?

Hanako: [sad] No...you're not real. You're just...another one of his manipulations. I...I won't give in to you.

Eizo: [happy] Heh. Even now...even after my death...your resilience never fails to amaze me.

Hanako: [angry] Stop this. Stop talking...stop speaking to me with his voice...stop smiling at me with his smile! You're not him! You'll...you'll never be him...so please…[in tears] please stop...please go away…

Eizo: [worried] I won't leave you, Hanako. I'll always be by your side...and I believe in you. I know you can do this; I know you're strong enough for it.

Hanako: [distressed] Strong enough for what? ...For murder? ...No. ...No, that's wrong. It's...cowardly. You're...already...dead…

Eizo: [sad] Even if I wasn't...even if I was alive...wouldn't I say the same things?

Hanako: [distressed] No…! ...No, you wouldn't...because...because Eizo wouldn't want this. He...he wanted to preserve the peace. ...All he ever wanted was to save everyone...to be a good leader, like we all expected him to. And you...you're not him.

Eizo: [happy] Then how can I hold you like this?

He put Hanako's arms on his shoulders, and she weakly tried to move them out of his grasp but he held onto her tight.

Eizo: [happy] How can you touch me if I'm not real?

Hanako: [distressed] Stop…

Eizo: [happy] Could I do this if I wasn't real?

Eizo leaned in close, and pressed his lips against hers. Hanako didn't fight it, and as they kissed, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. They leaked out of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks, mixing in with the taste of their lips.

Hanako: [in tears] Eizo...I've missed you so much…

Eizo: [sad] ...I know you have.

Hanako: [in tears] I should've...I keep thinking...thinking about all the things I should've said to you...all the times I shouldn't have brushed you away…

Eizo: [sad] I know. ...I know…

The two of them embraced and Hanako crumpled against his shoulder, sobbing into his suit jacket.

Hanako: [in tears] I'm so alone without you...I thought I could do it, but I can't...it's too much...it's all just too much…

Eizo: [sad] Yes, you can. The strongest leaders...have to make the toughest decisions. You can do it, Hanako.

Hanako: [in tears] I can't...I can't do what you're asking of me...I…

He pulled back and moved to touch her cheeks. She crumpled onto her knees on the floor, and he crouched down, still holding her face in his hands, and she looked up at him, a teary, broken mess.

Hanako: [in the present] He just...kept looking at me with those...earnest eyes of his. Those...familiar eyes. He...he looked so real. I knew he wasn't. I - knew - it was all a lie. ...But I couldn't stop myself. ...I just missed him so, so much. And seeing him again...it broke me.

Eizo: [happy] You're gonna beat Monokuma for me, Hanako. No matter what the cost...you take your own fate into your own hands. You're not gonna wait around for someone to save you. Because you're strong enough to do it yourself.

Hanako: [in tears] Eizo…

And then he was gone, like he was never there to begin with.

Hanako was still sobbing on the floor, and a commotion on the security feed drew her attention. On the cameras, Yoshihiki was busy dragging his anchor down the stairs to the Ballroom, and Wakako was busy picking the locks to her restraints.

Hanako stared at the tiny figures of Yoshihiki and Wakako on the cameras, and even through her tears, there was a determined look in her eyes.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako's smile didn't meet her watery eyes as she looked down at the ground.

Hanako: [sad] I did an awful...horrible thing, out of anger...anger and grief and sorrow and weariness. I crumbled. I was weak. I really...am not as strong as I thought. I...am not strong at all.

No one knew quite how to react. I was stunned...and also saddened by the tragedy of it all.

Hanako had always been so unemotional most of the time. Even after the triple deaths of our last case, despite losing someone close to her as well, she'd seemingly dealt with her grief the least. Suppressing her emotions and her heartbreak the way she did, rather than talking it out like Miyumi and Mordecai had...it must have eaten her up on the inside, festering inside of her until it resulted into this.

Hanako: [sad] The Phantom's costume...the keycard...they were all there in the Security Room. Monokuma left it there for someone to use in a murder. And so I took them. I did everything Umeko said I did. I stole pink thread from Ms. Shortcake to frame Miyumi. I knew it was wrong...but deep down, I blamed her for what happened to Eizo.

Miyumi: [sad] …

 _Eizo's death...had been a sacrifice to save Miyumi's life._

Hanako: [sad] The Chambers...I knew there was a risk I could die. But I couldn't bring myself to let Wakako die without giving her a chance to fight for her life. I didn't want to be a coward. If I was going to try to kill someone to get out...I was going to put my own life at risk too. That is why I put myself into the Chambers alongside her, and Miyumi too. I gave Miyumi the easiest setting to give her the highest chance of survival, because she was innocent in all this, and because I wanted to frame her if my plan succeeded. I gave Wakako's the hardest to ensure my intended victim bit the dust. And my own...I gave myself the Medium setting because I wanted to have a higher chance of surviving over my intended victim...but I also didn't want to be guaranteed to survive because then I wouldn't really be risking my life for anything.

[[flashback]]

Hanako is sitting down in her chair in her Torture Chamber. The puzzles have all been switched to their respective difficulties. On either side of her, in their own Chambers, Miyumi and Wakako lie unconscious.

Hanako takes out the note she has prepared - her confession - reading it over again before stuffing it into her pocket solemnly.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Hanako: [sad] I figured...if my plan failed...I would...want my death to at least have meaning...to help you guys get out of the house. That is why I wrote that note. And when I survived...I burned it to get rid of the evidence. I only wish I had disposed of it sooner.

She placed one hand over her heart, and solemnly bent her head to all of us.

Hanako: [sad] That is the truth of this case. ...And now you know. Azuma...you were right.

Azuma: [sad] ...About?

Hanako: [sad] ...I am not fit to be a leader. I _am_ a coward.

Azuma: [worried] You're not a coward. You _are_ a leader, Hanako. You put your own life on the line, knowing you could die. ...Deep down, I think you knew you would fail in the end. You didn't want us to stay trapped in here.

Hanako laughed humorlessly, the smile not meeting her watery eyes as she shook her head sheepishly.

Hanako: [sad] And now...you won't. ...You're going to get out of here, and you're going to find out the truth behind all this. I know you will. ...It just won't be with me.

Miyumi: [in tears] D-Don't say that, Hanako...you're still a leader to us.

Samira: [distressed] Ngh...yeah...it's not your fault...it's...this dumb game. You...were manipulated…

Ichiro: [worried] Exactly. ...You tried to be strong for us...for all of us. But...you should know, it's okay to admit weakness. It's okay to not be able to keep it together all the time. Weakness...is nothing to be ashamed of.

Hanako: [sad] ...That's no excuse. I made a promise to lead you all out of here. I made that promise as your leader and let all of you put your trust in me. And I betrayed you all. There is no excuse for that.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upu...pu...pu. It wouldn't be the first time Hanako Asato let down a group of people who believed in her!

Mordecai: [annoyed] What are you talking about this time?

Monokuma: [giggling] Hanako has a lot more to be ashamed of than just this abysmal display of shoddy leadership! Hasn't she let anyone of you in to the secrets of her dark past?

We all looked at one another, worried.

Monokuma: [giggling] No? Of course, Hanako wouldn't want to air all her dirty laundry out for everyone to see, but...I will!

Monokuma jabbed a button on his remote control, and a video flickered to life on the big screen.

[CG] The Disbanding of Upstart Tenacity [CG]

The video was security footage of a stage at a concert venue. The members of Upstart Tenacity, Hanako's band, are up on stage, seemingly having a heated discussion as few other crew and staff members sit in the seats below, talking in low voices.

I spotted Hanako storming across the stage, as the other three members of her band follow after her. One of the three girls, a redhead with candy pink highlights, is chasing after her most aggressively, jabbing a finger at Hanako's retreating back in anger.

Redhead Girl: [angry] Stop right there! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!

Hanako: [annoyed] I'm done with this, Mikoto. This discussion is over.

Mikoto: [angry] It's over when I say it's over! You don't control this fucking band alone, okay? We have a say in this too!

Hanako: [annoyed] No. You don't. I am the leader. I founded this band, and I can end it when I want to.

Mikoto: [angry] You can't just leave us like this! What about everything we built together?

Second Band Girl: [nervous] M-Mikoto, Hanako, c-calm down...can't we just discuss this calmly?

Hanako: [annoyed] We already have discussed this, and the discussion is over.

Mikoto: [angry] Just because you got accepted into Hope's Peak doesn't mean you can abandon us and break up the band like that! What about the rest of us? Why is it only ever about you?

Hanako: [annoyed] This doesn't have to be the end for you, Mikoto. You're a promising drummer, you have a bright future and promising career ahead of you. Let me go on my path, and you can forge your own.

Mikoto: [angry] Path? Don't act so high and mighty just because you're the leader. You're being selfish, leaving us like this without giving us a choice!

Hanako: [angry] No, the selfish one here is you, Mikoto. I have no reason to be held back by a bratty, immature, childish girl like you. Grow the hell up.

Hanako turned to leave again, but Mikoto grabbed her arm.

Mikoto: [angry] You can't leave us for Hope's Peak! We're still scheduled for a few more concerts! Think about the fans! The future of Upstart Tenacity! It's all over if you leave us like this!

Hanako: [angry] Let go of me!

Second Band Girl: [shocked] Mikoto, stop!

Mikoto: [angry] I've had it with you, Hanako! You may be our leader, but you're no damn queen! I've had enough of you stepping all over other people and thinking you're the greatest!

Hanako: [angry] Let go of me, you psycho!

Hanako and Mikoto continue to struggle, attracting the attention of the other crew members, who cry out a warning as, in the scuffle, Hanako tugs a little too hard and trips Mikoto up.

Mikoto: [shocked] Aiiieeee!

Mikoto trips over Hanako and topples off the stage, tumbling down the stairs and collapsing onto the hard floor with a resounding crunch.

Third Band Girl: [shocked] Mikoto!

Second Band Girl: [shocked] No! S-Someone, get help!

Hanako stared down, aghast, frozen in place and rooted to where she stood on stage, at where Mikoto's body lay, limbs splayed out and blood pooling around her head from where she'd hit it, hard. Crew and staff rush to surround Mikoto, calling out for first-aid, an ambulance and more, as Hanako continues to stand and stare, too stunned to do anything.

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: Poor Mikoto ended up in a coma, and Upstart Tenacity was officially done for, even without Hanako's imminent departure. The whole incident was covered up as an accident, and Hanako's involvement was never revealed to the public. But the people there...they knew the truth. Hanako's other two bandmates shunned her for her actions...and she carried the shame of it with her to Hope's Peak.

Miyumi: [shocked] Hanako…

Hanako: [sad] ...He's right. I...was not fit to be their leader. My band...I treated them...like a tyrant. I never listened; I only gave orders. I was a monster to work with. My fight with Mikoto had been brewing for a while and it was no wonder my bandmates all hated me. Eizo never knew the truth, but I know how ashamed he would've been had he ever learned the kind of person that I was. ...I don't deserve my talent. An SHSL Band Leader is supposed to lead by example...but I am no role model. I am no leader.

She hung her head in shame.

Samira: [angry] Hanako...I know you've made mistakes. I know you feel ashamed, but...I still believe in you!

Hanako: [sad] …

Samira: [angry] We've all made mistakes...and you're no different. But that doesn't make you any less fit of a leader. Without you...we would all be so much more dysfunctional as a class.

Miyumi: [accusatory] That's true! You offered to take care of me and let me sleep in your room, because you knew I was scared! You took care of me like a big sister would!

Mordecai: [sad] You and Eizo took on so many responsibilities...with the night shifts and the attendance taking and the kitchen duties...breaking up fights and maintaining order...trying to keep us all together...trying to keep morale high even when your own spirits were low. That kind of self-sacrificial behavior...is the mark of a true leader.

Azuma: [disappointed] You're not a perfect leader...you're a flawed one. ...But we're all flawed people. And your mistakes don't cancel out all the good, selfless things you've done for us, and the things I'm sure you've done for your bandmates too.

Umeko: ...Azuma's right. At the end of the day, leader or not...you're just a teenage girl...young, like us. When we get out of here...we won't remember you for your mistakes...but for your sacrifices.

Hanako's eyes were shining as she took in our words. She chuckled a little, crying even as she laughed and shook her head.

Hanako: [happy] You guys...what did I ever do to deserve a class like you? It...has been my honor...to lead you all as a class. I...am proud to call you all my classmates...and my friends.

Miyumi: [in tears] I don't know what we'll do without you...it was bad enough without Eizo. B-But...but now…

Hanako: [happy] You can do it. All of you...even you, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Hanako: [happy] You can beat this. I believe in you guys. You can escape this blasted game. Just...promise me you won't let this happen again. No more murders...no more giving in to weakness, like me. You're all going to do what I couldn't, and you'll get out of here and make sure to tell the world about what happened. Let people know about our story…about everyone's sacrifices up to this point. That's...my final request.

Miyumi: [in tears] *sob* H-Hanako…

Samira: [distressed] Damn it...I promise…

Hanako turned to Monokuma.

Hanako: I'm ready. Monokuma.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

Hanako: Let's not delay this any longer. Take me.

Monokuma: [laughing] Whoa! To the point, as usual, I see.

Hanako: [happy] You know me.

Monokuma: Very well, then. If that's the case, then…[excited] I've got a very special punishment for the SHSL Band Leader, Hanako Asato!

Mordecai: [angry] Fight like hell in there, Hanako.

Miyumi: [angry] We believe in you!

Samira: [angry] Go down fighting.

 _We're all just resigned to this - the execution. We know we can't do anything to prevent it. Even Hanako's accepting of it - her own death, staring her right in the face._

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got!

Hanako looked over at Eizo's podium, and smiled sadly.

Hanako: [happy] Eizo…

Monokuma: [excited] It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

…

[GAME OVER]

[HANAKO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

There was a mechanical whirring, as Hanako emerged on screen, rising up on a moving platform to find herself in the middle of a large football field. The stadium was full of crowds and crowds of cheering Monokumas in soccer jerseys, carrying popcorn, hot dogs, drinks and other typical foodstuffs one might buy at a football match.

Giant screens in the stadium showed Hanako close up, looking exposed and vulnerable in the middle of the humongous field. She slowly got to her feet, looking guarded, clutching her sides and surveying her surroundings with narrowed, wary eyes.

Around her on the platform were several musical instruments - a keyboard, drum set and electric guitar, with several microphones set up as well. Standing behind each instrument were cardboard cutouts of people who I recognized as Mikoto and the other members of Hanako's band.

[SHSL BAND LEADER HANAKO ASATO'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[BAND DISBANDED: SWEET VICTORY...NOT!]

The words "PLAY A SONG" popped up on the screens in large, bolded font. Hanako flinched, and gingerly gripped the microphone before her, singing a short tune into it.

The Monokumas started to jeer at the lack of background music, and began pelting food down at Hanako from all around her. Frantic, Hanako rushed to play music using the other instruments, but with her being the only one on the stage, she had to play the role of vocalist, guitarist, keyboard and drummer all at once.

The Monokumas began to pour out of their seats, scrambling onto the field, charging forward and advancing towards Hanako, circling her like a pack of predators closing in on their prey. Hanako continued running back and forth between the four instruments even as the Monokumas got closer and closer, until finally they were on her. They shoved the instruments to the floor and trampled over them. Hanako yelled out as she was scooped up by the sea of Monokumas and crowdsurfed away. The Monokumas continued to claw at her in desperation, shredding her clothes, until a humongous paw swooped down from the sky and plucked Hanako free from the crowd.

A giant Monokuma, larger than even the stadium, loomed over them all, leering down at Hanako, who was in his grasp. Reaching behind his back to pull out an electric guitar that was just as large as he was, the giant Monokuma strapped Hanako onto the guitar's strings. Hanako struggled to break free, and her hat fell off her head, falling all the way down where it was promptly swallowed up by the seething crowd of Monokumas.

The giant Monokuma began to strum the guitar, slowly at first, then violently, picking up the pace as Hanako began to swing up and down at a frighteningly fast pace. Soon, he was strumming so hard and so fast that the guitar's strings, and Hanako herself, had been reduced to nothing but a blur, until eventually, he raged out and, raising the guitar over his head, he brought it down onto the floor. Like most rock stars did, the Monokuma smashed the guitar against the floor over and over again, demolishing the crowds of small Monokumas below and the guitar along with it.

When it was all over, and the smoke cleared, the field was a mess of mechanical Monokuma parts and guitar fragments. Whatever was left of Hanako was nowhere to be found amidst the carnage.

...

And then...it was over.

[Track:  watch?v=yofsOSx6Y94&index=7&list=RDqo2s7WCdH8g]

I watched as the door opened, and a surviving Monokuma in a football jersey tossed something inside the room.

Hanako's hat flopped onto the floor in the middle of the Trial Room, its edges a little frayed now, and dotted with blood.

 _Just like that...she's gone too._

 _Just like the rest of them._

 _All dead...all gone._

 _We are without a leader...for the first time since we arrived here, we are officially on our own._

Miyumi: [in tears] *sniffle* I c-can't…*sob* take this anymore…

Mordecai: [accusatory] You...bastard!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...all you ever do is call me names, Mordecai. Without your crossbow, you're pretty useless, you know that?

Mordecai: [distressed] Ngh…

Monokuma: [excited] Well, it looks like you guys are down another leader! But look on the bright side...you've now gone past the halfway mark! Less than half the original group remain! You should be proud of yourselves for outlasting all the other nine losers!

 _Less...than half?_

Samira: [angry] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Mordecai: [disappointed] …

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Azuma: [worried] …

 _I'm not proud._

 _I solved the case again. I saved my classmates' lives. I should be proud of that. But I'm not._

 _...There's nothing to be proud of._

 _I just feel...numb._

I barely realized Monokuma was speaking again.

Monokuma: -and to congratulate you all for surviving once more, by the skin of your teeth, here's another reward! I know you've all been dying to see who's next!

[CG] The Fifth Picture [CG]

The picture was showing a small auditorium. Standing on the stage with the spotlight on her, posing, was Wakako. And the familiar girl sitting in the tall Director's chair off to the side…

Monokuma: Well, whaddya know? It looks like Shizuko Ikehara _did_ achieve her dream of becoming the SHSL Director after all!

There was Shizuko, a megaphone in one hand and a brown cap atop her head. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes anymore - instead, she was dressed much more modestly, and looked almost professional now.

But the first thing I noticed wasn't her attire, but rather the sincere smile she had on her face.

It was the happiest I'd ever seen Shizuko.

Monokuma: One year into Hope's Peak, Shizuko requested her talent be changed so she could study the course required to become an SHSL Director. She officially abandoned her old life as an actress and went on to push towards her goal of making movies. And she was doing a heckuva job too! She directed countless plays at Hope's Peak and she never once cast herself in any of the roles. But they were the talk of the town - or the campus, I should say. The plays she directed were so good, local newspapers would write about them weekly! And she had to look no further than her own class to find a leading lady perfectly suited for the job in Wakako Noguchi!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: [giggling] Pity that Shizuko never remembered she was already en route to becoming the SHSL Director. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't have been so pressured to escape and have murdered Kaori weeks ago! She and Wakako made quite the duo once they were able to put their differences aside. Those two girls took the campus by storm with the theatrical performances they put on together! Seriously - she got the SHSL Fashion Designer to work on Wakako's costumes, the SHSL Illusionist for the special effects, the SHSL DeeJay to create the background music, and our very own Samira St. Clair to help with set design! - the plays were legendary in quality! I almost wish you all could remember seeing them like I did…

Miyumi: [sad] Guys, can we go?

Miyumi suddenly spoke up, her voice louder than I'd expected it to be. We all turned to stare. Her lower lip was quivering, but she didn't back down.

Miyumi: [sad] Let's just leave. ...There's no point in staying here.

Samira: [sad] ...You're right. Let's go.

Monokuma: [confused] Wha wha?

One by one, we all stepped off our podiums, turning our backs on Monokuma and the picture of Shizuko and Wakako, making for the exit of the Trial Room.

Monokuma: [angry] What, are you just ignoring me now? Giving the cold shoulder? That's so immature!

Ichiro - the last to leave - shut the door with a resounding slam, and we heard from Monokuma no more.

 _That's the first time we've left the Trial Room before him..._

[Track:  watch?v=qo2s7WCdH8g]

The sun had long since gone down by the time we emerged from the Trial Room again.

 _Four Trials...five murders…_

 _How did the Killing Game...get this far?_

 _Even Hanako...who fought with Eizo to stop the Game from happening...died giving in to Monokuma's manipulations. Is there...really no way out?_

Everyone was quiet, looking somber after what we'd just been through and witnessed.

Samira: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] …

Ichiro: [sad] …

Samira: [sad] Damn it...I can't believe Hanako did that.

She sighed, rubbing her temples and looking up at the night sky.

Samira: [disappointed] I always thought she was one of the strongest people here, mentally...Eizo may have gotten on my nerves, but I always respected Hanako. I never would've thought she'd…

 _Wakako and Hanako...they'd never exactly been bosom buddies but for them to have gone out the way they did...and without them both, this group definitely feels a lot less bigger and a lot more quieter._

 _Now we don't have an official leader anymore. Who's going to step up to the plate?_

It dawned on me that Samira, Miyumi and I were the only girls left in the group.

 _And to think we'd outnumbered the boys just a couple days ago…_

 _...Wait a minute…_

I did a mental headcount. _Azuma...Ichiro...Mordecai…_

It didn't take long for me to realize which boy wasn't with us. He must have slunk off as soon as we emerged on the surface and we'd all been too depressed to notice.

Azuma: [worried] We should all get some sleep. I think everyone here's exhausted. Talking...can wait until tomorrow.

Mordecai: I agree. Rest is of utmost importance right now.

Miyumi: [sad] I wouldn't have been able to sleep after witnessing something like that a couple months ago...but after all that I've seen...I hate that I'm not as bothered by death as I used to be.

Ichiro: [worried] There's nothing else we can do about it now...there's no point talking about it.

It was easy to see that morale was low. We'd all taken a beating after so many deaths, but Hanako's death too was the cherry on top. She'd always been so rational and levelheaded, cool and calm and collected, leading us through tough times and providing sound advice and guidance...with her and Eizo both gone now...we were like chickens with our heads cut off, sheep without any shepherd…

I didn't remember making my way back home that night, but the next thing I knew, I was collapsing back under the covers, and felt myself falling into the clutches of sleep.

 _What's the point anymore…?_

 _...We're all going to die here._

 _We can't fight him…_

 _...Monokuma always wins._

…

[[Meanwhile…]]

A lone figure was slipping his way into the gym. He jumped a little as a familiar, nasally voice cut through the shadowy gloom inside.

Monokuma: [confused] ...Oh? What are you doing here?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Jeez. What, were you waiting for me? [playful] I mean, I know I'm a real catch, but meeting me here in the middle of the night? This kind of inappropriate relationship between a headmaster and his student is downright scandalous, y'know.

Monokuma: [distressed] What are you saying? That's preposterous! I'm not Monomi! [rests one paw behind his head] My cameras saw you headed for the gym, so I simply ran ahead to await your arrival! So - tell me. What are you doing here this late at night? You left as soon as you got the chance. Too much of a coward to face the others after your attempted murder was revealed as a bust?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You wanted people to play the Killing Game, and right now, I'm a willing participant. So I wouldn't insult me if I were you.

Monokuma: Oh? Don't think so high and mighty of yourself. You need to win this game more than I need your participation. After all, as you've seen in the last couple Trials, I have ways of making even the most reluctant of players become ruthless killers.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Hmph.

Yoshihiki brushed past Monokuma, who ducked out of the way with a startled yelp, and made his way over to the lockers.

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh...is _that_ what you came here for? I see, I see…

Yoshihiki: [playful] ...I suppose these will have to do the job for now.

Surviving Students: 7

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

We are now heading into the fifth chapter with seven people left, which is less than half the amount we started the story with. Four boys, and three girls. Who do you think will be the final survivors of the Killing Game, and who will come up short, as the last pair of killer and victim?


	41. A Tale Of Two Towers, Daily Life 1

[[...TIME: UNKNOWN…]]

I didn't know how much time I spent, sitting in the ward, by his bedside. Watching his chest rise and fall with each ragged breath…

...my eyes going over the cuts and bruises on his face and arms…

...barely registering the people coming and going, to check on him, to wish me well, or to offer words of comfort.

It could have been hours. It could have been days. It could even have been weeks.

All I knew was, eventually, the doctor had had enough of waiting.

Umeko: How...is he...Doctor?

Dr. Heelurr: ...I'm going to be honest with you. He's not doing well. Ms. Hirayama...at this rate...you know as well as I do that...he won't have long to live.

Umeko: …

Dr. Heelurr: His only shot at survival...is to undergo... _that_ surgery. But you are well aware, of course...what that entails.

Umeko: ...He won't be the same. ...He...he'll be...different.

Dr. Heelurr: You agreed to this, Ms. Hirayama. The both of you...you signed the contract. You agreed that, should either of you ever be fatally injured out in the field, that you would...willingly...give yourselves up to the D-Project. I do believe that the Board and I have been patient in giving you time to steel yourself for this, but time is running out. He has only a few days more, and that's if we're lucky. He might even die tonight.

Umeko: …

 _I...I can't do this. I...I can't agree to this…_

 _To agree...is to potentially say goodbye to him...forever._

 _What if something goes wrong? What if...this changes him? What if...he's not the same man he was before?_

Dr. Heelurr: Ms. Hirayama, please. We've been patient out of respect but our patience is wearing thin. He needs to go for the surgery, and soon. It's either that...or letting him go, permanently. We're giving him a second chance at life here. Isn't that what you'd want?

Umeko: ...We signed a contract.

Dr. Heelurr nodded empathetically, as if glad to hear me agreeing with him.

Dr. Heelurr: Exactly. You did. So you realize that there is, legally, no way you can refuse to-

Umeko: I want it too.

Dr. Heelurr: ...Excuse me?

I stood up. Deep down, I knew...that this was the decision I'd really been struggling with over the past few days.

Umeko: ...If you're going to do this to him...then do it to me too.

Dr. Heelurr: ...Ms. Hirayama.

Umeko: Please. Please…

Dr. Heelurr: B-But...he is almost dying! You...you were wounded, too, but...you are...still alive. You...do not need the surgery like he does. To perform it on you too...you would...you'd be...throwing your old life away...of your own free will. There is...no need for you to do this as well.

Umeko: ...If the surgery changes him...I couldn't...I don't know what I'd do without him. ...If he comes out of this any different...then...I want to be just like him too. That way...we'd be different...together. And...he and I could still...be together.

Dr. Heelurr: Ms. Hirayama, I...I must say...this is...quite unexpected.

Umeko: You said so yourself, Doctor. He doesn't have much time left. I'm not changing my mind. Either you perform your precious surgery on the both of us, or not at all. I'm not letting him go through this alone.

Dr. Heelurr: …

Umeko: …

Dr. Heelurr: ...You realize that once we do this...there's no going back? You understand...what you're throwing away...for him?

 _Can I do this? Can I really make this decision? Is it...worth it? Is_ he... _worth losing myself?_

Deep down, I know the answer.

Umeko: ...I would throw it all away...to make sure I didn't lose him.

Dr. Heelurr: ...Okay. I'll...get the arrangements ready for tonight. I'll give you some time to rest. And...I'll be back.

Still looking a little stunned at my decision, Dr. Heelurr quickly left the room. My heart pounding, and yet feeling strangely calm, I sat back down in my seat. I reached out to grab the hand of the boy asleep in the bed beside me, and to my surprise, felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

Umeko: ...It's okay. I'm...right here with you.

I smiled, even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

No matter how tough things were going to get...no matter what the future held...I felt safe, knowing that regardless of how things panned out…

I'd be doing it with _him_.

Umeko: We'll come out of this...together…

I closed my eyes and let my head rest over his chest with a sigh.

Umeko: ...Azuma…

…

…

…

[[end: flashback :end]]

[[PRESENT DAY]]

When I awoke that morning, I felt a dull ache hammering in the back of my skull and winced as I got up.

 _Ow…_

 _Did I...have some kind of...weird dream?_

I didn't move for a moment, and simply sat there, thinking back to the events from the day before.

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [happy] You can beat this. I believe in you guys. You can escape this blasted game. Just...promise me you won't let this happen again. No more murders...no more giving in to weakness, like me. You're all going to do what I couldn't, and you'll get out of here and make sure to tell the world about what happened. Let people know about our story…about everyone's sacrifices up to this point. That's...my final request.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Hanako…_

 _And...Wakako…_

 _I still find it hard to believe all the events that took place yesterday really happened._

 _They're...both really gone. Everything still feels fresh in my mind and yet...it still feels like just another dream._

 _They're dead._

 _Just like Kenji...and Nagatomo...and Kaori...and Shizuko...and everyone else._

 _More bodies to add to Monokuma's count._

 _...Will this bloodshed never end? Will we...truly never find a way out of here?_

I felt more defeated than I ever had before. After Nagatomo had been executed, I'd been depressed for a bit, but had tried to stay optimistic. Even when the next two cases happened, I did my best to keep in good spirits. But now…I could feel despair settling in.

 _It has to have been weeks since we first arrived here. Still, no help has come._

 _Our every effort to thwart Monokuma has been in vain. He's thrown motive after motive at us and we've been killing each other like animals._

 _Whatever semblance of a group we had has been crumbling. Our self-appointed leaders are both gone. Who's going to take charge now?_

 _Even the people who spoke out strongly against killing ended up becoming killers anyway…_

 _...Why…_

 _...Why am I...fighting so hard...when there's...so little hope?_

…

…

…

 _...No…_

 _I...can't think like that. That's...just what Monokuma wants me to think._

 _I...I have to get out of my cottage, and meet the others. I can't afford to let dark thoughts like these continue to drain me._

[[Move to: Amphitheatre]]

The first and only person I found at the Amphitheatre when I arrived wasn't who I was expecting.

Umeko: Ichiro? You're up early.

Ichiro was sitting on his own, staring down at something he was holding. Upon seeing me approach, he hurriedly got to his feet.

Ichiro: [sad] Oh...h-hey, Umeko.

It didn't take a genius to figure out from his red eyes that he'd been crying again. I purposely looked away to allow him the dignity to wipe his eyes.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What is it?

Umeko: Nothing, I just...what are you looking at?

Ichiro: [sad] Oh. It's...Wakako's camcorder.

I realized that it was Wakako's camera that he had clutched in his hands. He shrugged sheepishly.

Ichiro: [sad] I just...thought it'd be nice to look through some of her older videos. It's...the last thing we have to remember her by, after all.

Umeko: That's...sweet of you. You're right. We should keep it, as...as a memory, I...I guess.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Hmph. Well, whatever. It was just a thought.

He ran a thumb over the screen of the camcorder a little wistfully.

Ichiro: [sad] Damn...I can't believe I actually wish she was here, yapping away in my ear like she used to. I don't understand...how can I miss something I used to think so annoying?

Umeko: I know what you mean. I...I miss her too. And Hanako. And...and all the rest.

 _Kenji almost feels like a distant memory now. Little details are beginning to fade…_

 _Have they all...been dead for that long? Have we...really been trapped in here long enough for me to start to forget what they were like before they died?_

Ichiro: [sad] …

Umeko: Ichiro…

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Wakako didn't deserve to die like that. I'm not resting until her killer has been found. Wakako would never - I repeat, _never_ \- commit suicide. She was a messy, troublesome individual, but she was vibrant, energetic, and full of life. ...There's no way she killed herself. Not in a million years, not for any rhyme or reason. You're out of your mind if you think she did this to herself, especially in such a horrific manner. ...You never really knew her at all.

[[end: flashback :end]]

I knew he had a complicated relationship with Wakako but they were clearly friends up to her demise. What he must be feeling...

Azuma: Umeko.

Azuma had arrived, and behind him were Samira, Mordecai and Miyumi.

Miyumi: [sad] Is this...really all of us that are left? The group...feels so much smaller now.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Well...Yoshihiki's still here.

Samira: [disappointed] Oh yeah. _Him…_

Miyumi: [worried] Um...where...is he, anyway?

Samira: [bored] Who knows _or_ cares where that twerp's gone off to? Haven't seen him around since he scurried off last night.

Azuma: [worried] That...is a little concerning. Should...we go look for him?

Samira: [annoyed] What for? He's a big boy, short as he is. He can look after himself.

Azuma: [annoyed] Still...this is a Killing Game we're in. It's not exactly reassuring to have one of our own off by themselves.

Samira: [bored] I'm...sure he'll turn up eventually.

Everyone was quiet for a while. It was like no one really knew what to say, or do. I hadn't realized it when they were alive, but Eizo and Hanako really did make people feel safer just by being around. It was like their presence was always made known. Now...I didn't even know what I was going to do with my day.

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...So...what's for breakfast?

 _Breakfast? It feels weird to even think about eating...especially after the insanity of yesterday._

Miyumi: [sad] I...don't really have much of an appetite.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Honestly, me neither.

Azuma: [worried] I can cook for you if you want, Mordecai.

Mordecai: [disappointed] No, no, never mind. I was not particularly hungry anyway.

Ichiro: [worried] I guess we're skipping breakfast then…

I could sense that everyone was on edge. We all knew Monokuma was going to show up again soon, and execute the next phase of his dastardly game, and we were all just waiting for it.

Mordecai: About Wakako...and Hanako…

Azuma: [sad] Yes?

Mordecai: [sad] We are...having funerals for them too...no?

Samira: [sad] ...Of course we are. They were our friends. We have to honor their memory all the same.

Miyumi nodded.

Miyumi: [sad] That's right! No matter what they did or what happened, they're our classmates! And we're going to give them funerals just like we gave the others.

Azuma: [sad] I...have Hanako's cap. I suppose that would be a nice thing to remember her by.

Ichiro: [sad] I...um...I have Wakako's camera. She...still has her confessionals on it.

Miyumi: [happy] Hee hee...Wakako always did love using that thing. What sort of things did she film herself doing?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Oh...um...just...stuff.

Mordecai: [shocked] What kind of stuff?

Ichiro: [nervous] Well...she talks a lot. She...um...has a lot of colorful things to say about us. But, you know...that's just Wakako for you.

Umeko: Heh. ...Indeed it is.

Azuma: [happy] ...Keep that camcorder safe, Ichiro. When we get out of here...it'll be nice to let the world have one final glimpse of Wakako Noguchi.

 _When we get out of here…_

 _Not 'if'...but 'when'..._

 _Azuma…_

 _Even though I know he's hurting...even though I know Wakako's death is affecting him more than he's letting on…_

 _He's still hopeful. He's still holding onto hope._

 _And if he can have hope...then I can too._

I smiled at the others. It really did feel like the mood had lightened considerably. And, of course, that was the cue for _him_ to arrive.

Monokuma: [happy] Hello there!

Monokuma appeared by our feet, taking none of us by surprise.

Monokuma: [confused] Discussing funeral preparations, I see? So you'd honor Hanako too, Samira? Even though she turned out to be a killer? I thought I distinctly remember you saying you'd never honor the killers, like Nagatomo or Shizuko. My, how quickly your tune seems to have changed.

Samira didn't even bother responding to Monokuma with her usual fire this time. Instead...she just looked...tired.

Samira: [disappointed] Just get on with it.

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? No snarky comebacks this time? No holier-than-thou lectures? No screaming and cursing? What a surprising development!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-You...You're going to open the S-South Sector of the Village this time, aren't you?

Monokuma: [excited] Ding-ding-ding! That's right! And with that, all four sectors of the village will be unlocked for your touring pleasure! Meet me at the South Gate right away, folks!

Monokuma sped off.

Mordecai: [shocked] What about Yoshihiki? He has still not turned up.

Azuma: [worried] Nothing we can do about that now, I guess. We shouldn't keep Monokuma waiting. Let's go, see what we can find, and finish this quick.

I didn't have much hope for the South Sector bringing us anything useful. The closest thing to being useful that we'd found had been the vault at City Hall containing the files on previous Killing Games, but even that hadn't led us any closer to discovering the truth behind our kidnapping or finding a way out.

 _Whatever Monokuma has planned for us...it'll still just be more of his tricks and gimmicks. There's not going to be a way out. But still...we have to play along._

[Move to: Wall]

Five minutes later, we'd arrived at the wall.

Monokuma: So! All here? Well, except for Yoshihiki.

Mordecai: [worried] So we're really not going to wait for him?

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh, don't worry about that boy. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually! Anyhoodle...here ya go!

Monokuma clapped his paws and unlocked the South Gate.

Monokuma: [excited] And there you go! Wow, I never thought we'd actually get this far. I was sure at least one of you would've managed to kill someone and get out of here by now, but it looks like all of you have made it far enough to see the whole village unlocked. So go on then! Happy exploring!

Monokuma did a backflip and quickly disappeared.

Azuma: [disappointed] Welp. Shall we?

Samira: [annoyed] I suppose we might as well. Though I doubt we'll find anything of use…

I made a move towards the open gate. But before any of us could get close enough, something sped towards us from out of nowhere. It slammed into me and a couple of the others, knocking us back.

Umeko: Agh!

Azuma caught me before I fell.

Azuma: [shocked] You alright?

Umeko: Y-Yeah...what was…?

[Track:  watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

Looking up, my question was answered. Slamming the gate shut from the other side with a triumphant gleam in his eyes, dusting himself off with his free hand, was Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oops. Sorry 'bout that.

I watched as he quickly slipped his hand through the bars of the iron gate, and clasped a lock around the handle.

Umeko: Hey!

Samira rushed forward to stop him but in a flurry of fingers, he had also chained two locks atop the first one, locking the gate shut with all three locks. I recognized them as the locks from the lockers in the gym.

Samira: [angry] Oi! Open this gate, right now!

Yoshihiki: [playful] Say 'please'.

Samira: [angry] Open this gate before I beat you to a pulp, _please_!

Azuma: [shocked] Yoshihiki? What are you…?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Looks like you're all just not quick enough to keep up with the Prank King! And don't even think of looking for the keys because I've got those babies right here with me!

Yoshihiki was dangling two of the keys in his left hand, and nonchalantly tossing the third up into the air and catching it.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Unlock the gate right this instant!

Yoshihiki: [bored] No-can-do, Mouldecai. This is my power move, right here.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Your... _power move_?

Yoshihiki: [happy] I'm going to go on ahead and explore the South Sector of the Village before anyone else! That way, I'll get enough time in advance to use any helpful tools, weapons or information here for my advantage before you find a way to get the gate open.

Miyumi: [worried] You want to explore the South Sector before us? Alone? B-But...why?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Why do you think?

That dark look of Yoshihiki's from yesterday's trial had entered his eyes again. His cheeky smile didn't quite meet his eyes as he continued to taunt us.

Yoshihiki: You all know, after the last case, that I'd be willing to kill someone to get out. [annoyed] So I have no reason to stay and pretend any longer. [playful] From this point on, it's every man for himself! And Yoshihiki's gotta look out for Yoshihiki! I'm doing what's best for me! And what's best for me is to separate myself from you losers as early as possible, and use this time I get to explore the South Sector alone to come up with a foolproof plan to win the Killing Game once and for all!

Samira: [angry] Wh-What…? What the hell do you think you're doing?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What does it look like? I'm going solo.

The meaning behind Yoshihiki's words truly hit me at that moment.

Umeko: You're...leaving us?

Ichiro: [accusatory] Y-You're...you're striking out?

Yoshihiki: [bored] With Eizo and Hanako taken care of...I don't really have much of an obligation to stay with the group now, do I?

Samira: [shocked] What? How...how can you say that? We're meant to be in this together, all of us!

Ichiro: [angry] You…! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] Believe it or not, I get asked that a lot.

Umeko: Yoshihiki...this isn't the time to play games. You can't be...you can't be serious about this.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, I mean, I'm rarely serious about anything.

Mordecai: So this is a joke then?

Yoshihiki: Oh no, this is real. I'm going rogue.

Samira: [angry] Why the fuck...just why?

Miyumi: [scared] It's too dangerous!

Ichiro: [angry] I always knew you were an idiot...but I didn't think you'd be this dumb.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I guess I'll take that as a compliment.

Ichiro: [angry] What benefit is there in going out on your own?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Says you. You've spent half the time here sulking and being by yourself.

Ichiro: [angry] You…!

Samira: [angry] What's your goal in doing this?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Nothing. I just don't see the point of sticking together anymore. I didn't really want to do it anyway. Besides, why should what I do mean anything to you?

Umeko: Yoshihiki...we've been a group for so long now...you can't just up and leave as and when you feel like it. There has to be a way out of this mess together...and we need to work together to find it.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Oh, cut the Kumbaya crap out already. Look at all the people who have died! Nothing we've done so far has gotten us anywhere! Eizo was always the one keeping the group together, and look where that got him! Then Hanako took over, and she got executed for electrocuting another girl!

Azuma: [annoyed] Yoshihiki...please reconsider your actions. You'll only be isolating yourself…

Yoshihiki: [playful] I work better alone anyway. Some of my greatest pranks, I've carried out all by myself! I've never needed anyone else's help.

Umeko: Did all the time we spent together as a group mean nothing? After all we've been through...we should want to stick together now more than ever!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Yada yada yada, whatever. That was then, but who cares? The numbers are dwindling, and everyone's looking out for themselves, no matter what lies you hide behind. It's all a facade.

Miyumi: [sad] B-But...we're all that's left! You can't leave now!

Samira: [angry] You're such a moron.

Ichiro: [angry] You can't just go off alone! You can't just leave us!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I can and I will. Watch me!

Samira: [angry] You little brat!

Miyumi: [sad] I know we've never liked each other but...please...please don't go! [distressed] I can't stand having this group split up even more!

For a moment, I caught a flicker of hesitation cross Yoshihiki's face, before his eyes hardened and it was quickly replaced by his usual, snarky expression.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Sorry. A guy's gotta do what he's gotta do.

Samira grabbed the bars of the gate and slammed her fists against them, glowering at Yoshihiki.

Samira: [angry] Those locks of yours won't hold forever, you know. When we break our way in, you're going to be sorry. We'll tie you up, or lock you up if we have to. You can forget about winning the Game.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, how scary. Was that a threat? Just watch me. Welp, I gotta be off now. It's time for me to do a little exploring of my own! I wonder what exciting new things I'm gonna find…

With a snarky wave, Yoshihiki turned on his heel and fled deeper into the depths of the South Sector, leaving us standing behind the locked gate, dumbfounded.

 _Yoshihiki...I should've known it wasn't wise to not have gone looking for him earlier. We should've anticipated something like this. Even when it came down to his dumb pranks...a day never went by without him scheming something. But this…?_

 _Locking us out of the South Sector so he can scout ahead on his own and find whatever secrets the place offers before we can...so he can have an edge over us to form a plan and win the Killing Game?_

 _Is he...really serious about it? He's completely abandoned the group now, officially…_

 _Is he...really going to try to kill one of us, and not even hide his intentions about it? That's never going to work…_

 _What is he thinking…?_

Miyumi: [nervous] I-Is he even allowed to d-do that…? He's locked us out!

Samira: [angry] Damn it! And he took the keys with him...the locks from the gym are really sturdy. I don't even think a solid set of bolt cutters could break them open easily, not that we've found anything of the sort here anyway. What are we going to do?

Mordecai: [accusatory] There must still be some way to get these blasted locks open, right?

Azuma: I'm sure.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can't we just get Monokuma to open it for us again?

I waited for Monokuma to show up, but he didn't appear.

Azuma: [disappointed] Hm. Monokuma must think this is just part of the game, or at least, part of Yoshihiki's strategy to win it. Perhaps that's why he isn't interfering.

Samira: [annoyed] This is so stupid. We've survived this long by trying not to play the game, and now Yoshihiki's an open and willing participant. What the fuck is his problem?

Miyumi: [distressed] S-Surely...s-s-surely he didn't mean all those th-things he s-said...r-right?

We were all silent for a while.

Umeko: Damn it...I can't believe he'd do something like this.

Miyumi: [worried] So...what do we do now?

Azuma: [thoughtful] We have to find a way to get the gate open…

Samira: [thoughtful] Ah! That's it! How about those explosives? You know, the ones Taro took? I still have some stashed away...maybe...just maybe...they'll provide enough firepower to blow these locks wide open!

But when Samira came running back to us…

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh! No luck. That little brat stole them all and made off with 'em!

Azuma: [disappointed] Of course, he did. You gotta give him credit. He took the appropriate precautions against what he must've known we'd do once he locked us out.

Samira: [angry] I'll be sure to give him all the credit he wants when I get my hands around his stupid neck.

Azuma: Leave the locks to me and Mordecai. We'll get the gate open eventually.

Umeko: You sure?

Azuma: Yeah, I'm sure. You guys can go back, get warm inside. There's no point to all of us hanging out here in the cold trying to get the gate open.

I did indeed notice that Ichiro and Miyumi were huddled together, fidgeting from foot to foot, shivering and looking bitterly cold. The air did seem to be getting even colder than it used to be, and the snow falling around us was getting heavier with each passing minute.

 _We've been here long enough that the weather's only getting even colder, day by day..._

Azuma: Go on, you guys. You don't have to stay out here.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] G-Good...I'm freezing…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I miss our nice, warm bed!

Azuma: Umeko, you too. Why don't you head back and get some rest first? Give us some time to get the locks open. Hopefully, we'll be done by tomorrow.

Umeko: Alright...if you say so.

 _I guess I might as well head for home. Looks like today was a bust..._

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [annoyed] Ngh. I can't believe Yoshihiki. I've never liked that little toerag, but...at least I could still pretend he was a good guy, deep down inside...maybe. But now...publicly announcing his intentions...he's a threat to the group. You know that, right?

Umeko: I...I don't want to think of one of our classmates like that.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, whatever. Whatever it is he's doing by himself in the South Sector right now...it makes me uneasy knowing he's got full reign of the place and whatever it offers for however long it takes us to get back in there.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [worried] This is most troubling.

Umeko: What is?

Mordecai: All along, it was easy to regard Monokuma as our biggest enemy. But now, we must add Yoshihiki - one of our own classmates! - to the list too? It is bad enough that we have that bear as our foe...but to think Yoshihiki has now dropped all pretense of wanting to work with us too...

Umeko: We'll change his mind.

Mordecai: [worried] I admire your confidence, Umeko. I just hope it is not misplaced...

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [annoyed] People like Yoshihiki are the kind I warned you about, Umeko.

Umeko: What kind?

Ichiro: [annoyed] The selfish kind. The ones who only look out for themselves. It's people like them, selfish ones, who you want to watch out for. You never know what they'll do next in the name of self-preservation.

Umeko: Humans are inherently selfish creatures, right? That's what you used to say.

Ichiro: [worried] ...Hmph. Not all humans. But, point is...with the way Yoshihiki's behaving right now…[annoyed] he's only proving my point. I've never liked the guy, but still...even I couldn't have expected he'd do this.

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm really worried about Yoshihiki…

Umeko: You are? You're too kind, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [worried] It's not that. Of course, I don't want him hurt or injured or anything...he's still one of our classmates, after all. But he's a troublemaker at heart. I'm more worried about what he's getting up to while he's off on his own...and what he'll do in the South Sector while we're not there to keep an eye on him.

Umeko: He is _just_ one guy. Surely it won't be that bad…

Miyumi: [disappointed] This is Yoshihiki we're talking about. L-Like it or not...he's very resourceful. I wouldn't put it past him to have done something drastic in our absence. He wouldn't squander an advantage like this, having the whole place to himself and openly wanting to use it against us in the Killing Game…

[Move to: Cottage]

Returning to my cottage, I retired to my bed for the day. The snow seemed to have picked up on the way home, and was now falling in droves outside my window.

 _I hope Azuma and Mordecai are alright outside like this…_

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I only left for meals, and to bring food to the boys at the gate.

Azuma had resorted to trying to pick the lock, but I saw his hands shaking from both the work and the cold, and the locks themselves seemed to be designed specifically to be hard to crack. But he assured me he and Mordecai could handle it, so I left them to their work.

With no real sense of the time, I let myself drift off to sleep…

…

…

…

When I next awoke, the new day had dawned.

 _It's been almost a full day since Yoshihiki locked himself in the South Sector...what has he been up to in there all this time?_

[Move to: Gate]

When I arrived at the gate, I saw, to my relief, that it was open. The others had arrived at the same time too, to find Azuma beaming proudly before the open gate.

Azuma: [happy] Ta-da. There you guys are.

Samira: [excited] You did it! You actually got it open.

Azuma: Only just. It took a bit of time, and I got up early again this morning to finish the work I left last night when it got too dark to see. But...here you go. It wasn't as easy as using a hairpin like Wakako did, but I'd say I did pretty well.

I peered over Azuma's shoulder, looking past him.

Beyond the gates was the entrance to a forest. Snow-covered pine trees stretched out as far as my eyes could see. There was no trace of which way Yoshihiki had went after abandoning us.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] What lies beyond the gates?

Azuma: [worried] Seems like a forest of some sort. I have no idea how thick or how deep in it goes, but it seems that there isn't much civilization in the South Sector. No cottages, no residential areas...who knows what we're going to find in there?

Samira: [excited] Welp, only one way to find out.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] Should we go track Yoshihiki down then?

Samira: [annoyed] I don't really want anything more to do with that idiot, to be honest, but...it's your call, Azuma.

Miyumi: [worried] I don't like him, and I never have, but...I really don't want one member of the group to be off on their own like this. It makes me nervous. W-We should stick together.

Azuma: I agree with Miyumi. We need to keep the group together more than ever in a time like this, even when it comes down to a guy like Yoshihiki. He's still made it this far with all of us. We can't just let him walk out on his own.

I looked out at each of the other five in turn, registering the grim determination on their faces.

Umeko: It's settled then.

Miyumi: [nervous] I-It is…?

Umeko: We're going after Yoshihiki. We can't just give up on him.

Ichiro: ...I agree.

Samira: [confused] I'm surprised you do, Ichiro. I never got the impression you liked Yoshihiki either.

Ichiro: [worried] I don't, really, but…

He caught my eye and smiled again. It was obvious he wasn't used to smiling all that often, but Ichiro...looked so much happier when he was actually, genuinely smiling. He'd come a long way from being the grumpy soursop he had been back at the Inn.

Ichiro: [happy] I...have faith in Umeko's judgment. If she believes this is the right thing to do, then so will I.

Mordecai: [excited] That is right! I, too, have complete trust in Umeko, for she has always had our best interests at heart! Good on you, Ichiro! Finally, you are exhibiting the true strength of a warrior!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Oh...I am? Th-Thank you...I think. I'm still really weak though…

Miyumi: [happy] I...agree with Umeko too. And Azuma. Besides, Taro...and the others...they would want us to work together. I'm sure we'll find a way out some day...and we're gonna be friends until we do!

Samira: [happy] Heh. Ehh, I can't stand Yoshihiki, but given that everyone's so positive and hopeful, I'm not going to go against that. Count me in, I suppose.

It was so rare to see everyone at ease for once nowadays, especially in the wake of so many deaths, of so many people we were close to and gotten to know well over the course of our imprisonment.

Mordecai: [happy] When we head out into the forest, I'll show you lot how to hunt!

Miyumi: [scared] Eep! B-But hunting kinda scares me…

Mordecai: It's only so we can get food to eat while we're out trekking. What if we need to set up camp out there?

Miyumi: [shocked] Out there in the wilderness?

Samira: [happy] Heh, you should feel right at home though, right, Ichiro? Since you're the SHSL Botanist and all…

Ichiro: [happy] Oh, har har. I suppose I do have a soft spot for nature, but the whole survivalist element of it just isn't for me.

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-Yeah, me neither…

Mordecai: Tut tut. Looks like the two of you have never truly experienced the joys and wonders of outdoor camping. [excited] Which makes this the perfect opportunity to show you!

Ichiro: [nervous] You're way too excited about this.

Miyumi: [as Nico] W-We're not so s-s-sure how much we like this idea!

Samira: [excited] I'll just be glad to get away from the stifling walls of the village, even if it's just going to be replaced by a bunch of trees.

Azuma: [happy] It's good seeing everyone getting along, isn't it? Moments like these don't always last...

Umeko: Heh, yeah...it most certainly is.

 _The only one of us not here is...Yoshihiki. An outsider for a long time, most especially when we were in the Haunted House, after what happened with Taro's bracelet and his hallucinations and what he tried to do to Wakako…_

 _But...he's still one of us. And we have to convince him to rejoin the group. We're not going to be able to find a way out of here if we're not solidly working together..._

Umeko: Should we go?

Azuma: Hold on. Mordecai has a point. We don't know how thick this forest is or how deep in it goes. We may end up actually needing to set up camp out there for a while, depending on how long we're going to be in there. So we should prepare.

Mordecai: [shocked] We really _are_ going on a camping trip? [excited] This is great news! It has been far too long since I've last forayed into the wilderness! Come, Azuma! We must get ready!

Azuma: [shocked] H-Hey! Mordecai, calm down-

Mordecai: [accusatory] We must be ready! To the Store! We must procure the necessary materials!

Twenty minutes later, we were back outside the gates. Mordecai was carrying a large haversack bustling with various camping goods and items that he'd taken from the Store, all of which he'd insisted would be of utmost importance on our 'camping trip'.

Some - like a mess tin, flint and steel, tent and sleeping bags - actually did seem helpful.

Others...like the cloves of garlic he'd assured us would ward off Forest Vampires...not so much.

Mordecai: [happy] See? Now, we are fully prepared! [excited] Onwards! To greener pastures!

[Move to: Forest]

Without any watches, we could only keep track of the time on our Monopads. For the better part of the day, we just kept walking, heading deeper and deeper into the forest. The path was uneven, and while the snow had lightened up considerably since yesterday, we still found ourselves sinking in up to above our ankles with every step.

Miyumi: [as Nico] This is boring! Can someone sing a song or something?

Mordecai: [excited] Gladly! I have plenty of tunes and jingles about brave, courageous and noble heroes who travel the world far and wide, in search of action and adventure! Would you like to hear me regale the thrilling tale of "Ser Doug the Hearty"? Or perhaps you'd prefer the classic "Count Ibrahem and the Eighteen Minstrels of Vaughn"?

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'd prefer if you didn't sing at all.

But despite the trek being slow and tedious, it was surprisingly fun. We'd been looking at nothing but snow for the past few weeks, so it was nothing new in terms of the scenery. Yet, there was something magical about walking through the forest and admiring the view as we went - just the six of us.

It was strangely peaceful...and given the chaos of the last few weeks, I appreciated the peace and quiet.

It felt...good.

And after the despair following the events of the Haunted House...this was a respite I knew I desperately needed.

I only worried how that peace was going to be disrupted once we found Yoshihiki...wherever he was.

The minutes and hours continued to tick by, blurring together, and the next thing I heard was an ominous growling. Miyumi patted her stomach, pouting.

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm hungry…

Azuma: Not to worry. I made sure to pack some crackers and dry snacks in Mordecai's bag. Mordecai?

Mordecai rummaged around in his bag for a bit, before producing a small pack of biscuits which Miyumi took gratefully.

Miyumi: [happy] Thank you…

Mordecai: [excited] Hey, look! You know what would make those biscuits more filling? Fruit!

He pointed out a small vine of purple berries, hanging on a bush by the side of the path. Mordecai reached out to pull it off just as Ichiro cried out a warning.

Ichiro: [shocked] Mordecai, don't! Those berries are poisonous!

Mordecai: [shocked] Huh? They are?

Mordecai immediately let go of the vine as Ichiro ran forwards.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude, seriously, what is your problem? Don't you know better than to just grab random plants and vines? Not all berries you find in the wild are edible, shouldn't you know that?

Samira: [worried] I'm surprised you do, Ichiro…

Ichiro: [annoyed] I'm a botanist, dumbass. Obviously, I read up a lot on various plants and wildlife, and I recognized those berries instantly. Those are Edenberries. Their juices may taste sweet but sample even just one of them and all your essential organs are going to start failing one by one when the slow-acting poison enters your bloodstream.

Miyumi: [worried] Edenberries…?

Samira: [thoughtful] An apt name, I suppose, if it's based off the apple in the Garden of Eden…

Ichiro: [annoyed] And also, don't even touch the berries. This is what happens to your skin when you come into close contact with these vile things.

Mordecai's palm was already red and splotchy with rashes, and he scratched at it frantically.

Ichiro: [annoyed] That's not going away for at least a day, moron.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Why did you not warn me _before_ I reached out for the forbidden fruit?

Ichiro: [angry] So now your stupidity becomes _my_ fault?

Azuma: [disappointed] Guys, just quit it. Mordecai, go put some ice on your palm. I'll just get more crackers from the pack for everyone.

By the time Mordecai and Ichiro had quietened down and everyone had eaten their fill of the biscuits, we set off once again, slightly more rejuvenated.

And eventually...

Samira: Check that out…

We came to a stop again, as Samira pointed straight ahead.

Beyond the treeline, I could narrowly make out a couple tall structures in the difference.

Miyumi: [confused] What are those…?

Ichiro: They look like tall skyscrapers...or towers. How far away are they?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Judging by the distance...I'd wager about an hour or so's trek away, give or take a few minutes.

Miyumi: [worried] You think Yoshihiki might be near one of them?

Mordecai: I suppose there is only one way to find out. To the towers!

Mordecai - who'd boasted about being an excellent tracker - had offered to look for signs that might indicate where Yoshihiki went along the way. But according to him, the blizzard of snow that had been raging all of last night had swept away any trace evidence Yoshihiki might've left behind.

And so we kept walking, sticking to the path as best we could and hoping we'd find Yoshihiki by the time we got to the two faraway towers.

Until, at last…

Miyumi: [shocked] Look! Up ahead!

It was a small shed in the woods. Seemingly innocent and yet immediately out-of-place, it was nestled in between a couple trees at the edge of a small, open clearing.

Behind that, I spotted another path leading away, presumably headed towards the two towers, which were much larger and closer now than before.

Samira: [worried] What's a cabin doing here in the middle of nowhere?

Ichiro: It looks too small to be a cabin. I'd say it's more of a garden shed.

Samira: [thoughtful] Shed, cabin - who cares? Point is, it's pretty damn suspicious that it's even here in the first place.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Be on your guard, everyone. This shed may be booby-trapped!

Mordecai took the lead as he approached the door to the shed cautiously, the rest of us trailing behind him. Gingerly, he rest one hand on the doorknob, and flung the door open, peeking inside.

Mordecai: [shocked] …

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai? What do you see in there, buddy?

Mordecai: [shocked] ...I…

Miyumi: [scared] Eek! Wh-What is it? I-I-Is it a monster? D-D-Dead bodies? O-Or...n-no! Not...C-C-Cecelia again!

Samira: [annoyed] ...Didn't we already prove Cecelia was a fake?

Mordecai: [shocked] I don't believe it…[excited] I seriously don't believe it!

Ichiro: [annoyed] And _I_ seriously don't believe you're playing the pronoun game right now. What, exactly, are we supposed to be 'not believing' in in awe and shock alongside you?

Mordecai: [excited] It's back! It's finally back! I thought I'd never see it again!

Mordecai charged gleefully into the shed, ignoring Azuma's frantic warning. We heard him rummaging about madly inside, and when he emerged…

Mordecai: [snide] Behold, ladies and gentlemen! Feast your eyes...on sweet Betsy over here!

Grinning triumphantly, Mordecai hefted the large crossbow in his hands and posed for us, positively glowing with pride and joy.

Miyumi: [confused] B-Betsy?

Samira: [shocked] No way...is that…?

Mordecai: [happy] Yup! It's my crossbow!

Betsy - Mordecai's crossbow - was sleek, shiny, and looked deadly and powerful in Mordecai's more-than-capable hands. He patted it lovingly, cooing to it like he would a pet. I noticed he'd also slung a satchel of crossbow bolts over his shoulders too, and it swung, smacking against the side of his haversack with Mordecai's movements.

Mordecai: [excited] It's been so long...and finally! Finally, me and Betsy are reunited! We are no longer separated. And I...I finally feel whole again! I am no longer naked and vulnerable. I am naked NO LONGER!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Could you stop talking about being naked?

Samira: [confused] B-But, why was your crossbow sitting in that shed alone? Don't get me wrong, it's pretty sick and all, and I'm glad you finally have it back since you've been whining about having it taken from you ever since we first woke up in this stupid place. But...it's still pretty suspicious. Did Monokuma just...leave it there for us to find? As a matter of fact...why did _Yoshihiki_ leave it in there? He must have come by here, surely...he's had a whole day to scour the place!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Well...I don't know about that. And you're right that that foul bear would never do such a kind deed without some sort of payoff in the end. But you're wrong about one thing.

Miyumi: [worried] Wrong about what?

Mordecai: [excited] Betsy wasn't the only thing inside that shed. There's tons of things in there!

Azuma: [shocked] What? Really? Tons of things...like what?

Mordecai: [excited] See for yourself!

We all crowded around the door of the shed, taking a look at what else was inside.

The shed was empty except for a small table. There was a space on the table where Mordecai's crossbow must have sat before he'd picked it up. But occupying the rest of the table was a variety of odd-looking gadgets.

I spotted what looked like an earpiece, then a metallic glove, as well as a variety of other strange stuff, among other things. But I barely got much of a chance to study them all before Azuma was rushing into the shed too, a stunned look on his face.

Azuma: [shocked] No way...it's my gadgets!

Miyumi: [shocked] What? Those things…?

Azuma grabbed a couple of the odd objects, inspecting them thoroughly. He nodded, still looking like he could scarcely believe it.

Azuma: [worried] Y-Yeah...they're my belongings. Every single one of my spy gadgets that was taken from me when I was kidnapped...they're all here! Each and every last one of them…

Ichiro: [annoyed] What? So...Monokuma left behind Mordecai's crossbow _and_ all of your gadgets? What's he playing at…? Why is all your stuff here for us to find?

Monokuma: I can answer that!

[Track:  watch?v=50yShkEarT4]

We whipped around, to see that Monokuma had been watching us from behind, standing in the middle of the small clearing.

In less than a second, though I never once saw him reach behind to grab one of his bolts, Mordecai had already loaded his crossbow and had it primed and aimed directly at Monokuma's smug face.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Give me one good reason I don't shoot you in the face right now! Go on! Give me a reason not to do it, I just dare you! I double-dare you! I triple-dare you! I quadruple-quintuple-sextuple-dare you! [excited] Ahahahahahaha! Oh, Betsy, how I've missed you! I feel so much more powerful with you back in my arms!

Samira: [annoyed] Careful not to get trigger-happy now, Mordecai. As much as I'd like to see you put your marksmanship into action and give Monokuma what's coming to him...you know you can't physically hurt him while we're still trapped here.

Monokuma: [shocked] Wow! I'm surprised! Samira actually coming to my defense, even though you claim to hate me so much? Color me flabbergasted! Maybe...you don't actually hate me as much as you claim to! Maybe…[embarrassed] y-you...actually love me! And all your supposed hatred was just...your secret way of showing affection? Oh, this is so embarrassing!

Samira: [accusatory] Shut your pie hole before I grab this crossbow and shoot you myself!

Monokuma: I've heard that this embarrassing way of showing affection is just known as being a 'tsundere'. Are you a tsundere, Samira?

Samira: [angry] I'll tsundere-punch your face into the ground!

Miyumi: [disappointed] Th-That doesn't even make sense…

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Tsunderes are stupid.

Monokuma: [annoyed] You're stupid!

Samira: [annoyed] Besides, I only want to make sure Mordecai doesn't break the rules so he doesn't get punished.

Monokuma: [confused] Oh? So...you're tsundere for Mordecai, then?

Samira: [angry] Bitch, say that word ONE MORE TIME, and I will-

Azuma: [nervous] A-Alright, alright, cut it out. Monokuma, if you've got something to say, then just spit it out. We're kinda busy right now.

Monokuma: Right, right, still looking for Yoshihiki, aren't you? Before you go running off to find him, I suppose you'll want to know why I've only now finally decided to return your belongings to you!

Umeko: I mean...the only things you stole from us were Mordecai's crossbow and Azuma's gadgets.

Miyumi: [worried] Yeah...you never confiscated Samira's spray paint cans, or my dolls, or Ichiro's plants…

Monokuma: [thoughtful] You see, I confiscated all those dangerous items in the beginning because it's too easy to commit a murder with them! You guys were all still novices to the Killing Game back in the inn. I wanted to see someone come up with an innovative way to commit murder, and boy oh boy, did Nagatomo deliver! [excited] He made me so proud with his genius method of using the fireplace system - of all things! - as a way of moving around the inn without getting noticed. Man, he should've won a trophy for his ingenuity! ...Get it? A trophy? ...You know, because he used one to kill-

Ichiro: [annoyed] We get it. You're hilarious. What are you, our headmaster or a stand-up comedian?

Monokuma: [playful] ...You sure you think tsunderes are stupid, Ichiro?

Ichiro: [disappointed] Just move on, please…

Monokuma: [excited] Anyway, now that we've officially reached the fifth stage of the Killing Game, the kiddie gloves are off! Yep, you heard me! Even though Miyumi still looks like a kid...what with the poofy gown and dumb dolls and all…

Miyumi: [angry] H-Hey!

Monokuma: [annoyed] Look, the point I'm trying to make here is...you're no longer amateurs to the game. You've survived four trials! And because of that, I've decided it's time to return all those _dangerous_ objects I confiscated at the beginning of the game! Now that the numbers are dwindling and we're down to the final few survivors, it's time for the game to get _really_ serious.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, because the nine deaths that have occurred up until now were so silly and whimsical and nothing serious at all.

Monokuma: [excited] Things are heating up, and adding these new, dangerous tools into the mix is only going to stoke the fire that's about to come! I'm so excited!

Monokuma did a little dance and somersaulted away.

Ichiro: [annoyed] He gave back your weapons...to heat things up? What a load of crock.

Samira: [angry] Yeah! It's not like you guys are going to use those weapons to commit murder!

She turned to Azuma and Mordecai, but both guys were still too busy admiring their returned possessions to notice.

Samira: [angry] Guys!

Mordecai: [confused] Whazza-wha…?

Samira: [disappointed] Geez. I know you've missed your crossbow, Mordecai, but pay attention.

Azuma: [worried] No matter what the reason, Monokuma has given us our things back. Perhaps we can use them to escape, somehow…

Ichiro: [thoughtful] That's right...so many times, we've asked you to get us out of here using your expertise as a spy, Azuma, and yet you've never been able to deliver without your gadgets.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...Thanks.

Ichiro: I didn't mean it like that.

Miyumi: [nervous] Erm...Ichiro's not entirely wrong though. Of all of us, minus Umeko...you haven't really shown us a whole lot of your talent as the SHSL Spy, Azuma. [shocked] B-But don't take that the wrong way or anything! B-Besides...now you can show us just why you're the SHSL Spy, so it's all good! [happy] Why don't you use some of those gadgets to help us?

Samira: [excited] Yeah! Go blow a massive hole in the wall or something, and let us out!

Azuma: Sadly, I don't have any gadgets with those kinds of pyrotechnics.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Excuse me for being straightforward here, but what kind of gadgets do you even have, Azuma?

Azuma brandished the metal glove-looking thing on his hand. He'd put it on when no one had been watching, and was testing it out now, moving his fingers.

Azuma: Well...this glove here can do a variety of functions.

Ichiro: ...Such as?

Azuma: [nervous] ...I mean, it packs a helluva punch.

Ichiro: ...Right.

Azuma: Look! It also contains a multitool!

He pressed a couple buttons on the glove, and out popped a small screwdriver and spanner.

Azuma: [happy] Perfect for a little handy tinkering, isn't it?

Ichiro: [disappointed] ...Impressive.

Azuma: [nervous] What about this? Here!

He showed us the little earpiece device he had.

Azuma: [excited] This one's a laser cutter!

Samira: [excited] Okay, now that one's actually a little more cool.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Sorry I don't share the enthusiasm here, but is there anything among your arsenal that can actually, y'know, help us get out of here? A jet pack, maybe? Or a device that lets you communicate with the outside world?

The expression on Azuma's face was enough of an answer for all of us.

Azuma: [nervous] Um…

Ichiro: [disappointed] Oh, forget it.

I caught him mumbling under his breath so Azuma wouldn't hear.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So much for the SHSL Spy…

Azuma: [disappointed] Look, I'm sorry, guys. I know it's not much, or at least, not what you were hoping to see. My agency really does have more powerful weapons, honest! But...these gadgets are the ones I always have on me, and...they're more on the sneaky side. Like, I have a device that can pick up radio frequencies, or hidden button cameras, or secret microphones that I can use to eavesdrop on conversations a mile away! Things like that, that a spy might use. But in terms of getting us out of here...I guess I'm pretty useless after all.

Umeko: Don't say that…

Miyumi: [worried] Y-Yeah...you're trying your best, and that's all that counts. We don't blame you for that. Right, guys?

Ichiro still looked annoyed, and Samira whistled, pretending not to hear. Mordecai was still crooning over his crossbow and I doubted he'd even heard a word of what we'd just been saying.

Samira: [disappointed] Okay, never mind. Forget about it. Let's just be thankful you guys have your things back, so at least that's one problem settled.

With nothing else left to find in the shed, we decided to move on. Mordecai led the way now, taking the opportunity to heft his crossbow around, taking aim at everything that moved even if it was just a bird taking off from the trees. He just seemed happy to be able to be holding and aiming his crossbow again, even though he wasn't actually shooting at anything yet. Azuma made him promise not to waste his crossbow bolts shooting at birds by agreeing to set up a small area for him to have target practice once they set up camp later that night.

The six of us continued following the path leading away from the cabin, headed in the direction of the two tall towers we'd spotted in the distance, and we weren't walking for long until we found a crossroads, marked with a signpost leading off into two different directions.

The sign pointing left read "CLOCK TOWER".

The sign pointing right read "RADIO TOWER".

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Huh. So...which way do we think Yoshihiki went?

Samira: [shocked] Never mind that brat! Are you seeing this? It's a radio tower. A radio tower! Don't you realize what this means? [excited] There might be a way for us to call for help there!

Miyumi: [shocked] Really…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Samira might be right. Traditionally, you would expect a radio tower to have a radio and communications set for making contact with the outside world, so…

Samira: [accusatory] Well, let's stop yapping about this and go find out for ourselves! C'mon!

Samira led the way down the path to the right, heading straight for the Radio Tower.

I didn't really share her enthusiasm. As much as I wanted to hold onto optimism as I usually did, now, I was more than aware of the tricks Monokuma could get up to.

 _There is zero chance the Radio Tower will let us get in contact with the outside for help._

 _Still...we might as well see what Monokuma has in store for us there._

[Move to: Radio Tower]

The path carried on for a while. We walked for at least twenty minutes, following the path as it twisted and turned through the forest.

At last, we came to the Radio Tower at the end of the path. A set of metal stairs wounds its way around the tower, leading to the room at the very top.

Azuma: Careful climbing up the steps, guys. It's a little icy.

Azuma led us up. Flight after flight of stairs, we kept on climbing, and the higher we climbed, the stronger the wind got, howling and tugging at our clothes and stinging our eyes with each step higher we got.

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] Brr…

Miyumi: [distressed] I-I-Is it j-j-just me...or is it e-e-even c-c-c-c-colder up here than it w-w-was down th-there…?

Mordecai: [uncomfortable] H-H-Here...come sh-share my cloak…

Mordecai extended an arm, opening up his cloak to help shield a grateful Miyumi. Eventually, the six of us managed to clamber our way up to the very top of the tower.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Ngh...it's fucking fr-freezing up here…

Samira: [uncomfortable] I c-can't feel my fingers…

Miyumi: [worried] C-Can we pl-please head inside?

Azuma pushed open the door of the Radio Tower and we all piled into the large room, shutting the door behind us. Once it was closed, we all breathed a sigh of relief. It was still cold up here, but at least it was better without the wind battering us constantly.

There was no sign of Yoshihiki here. The tables in the room were scattered with various sets of radio equipment and other communications devices. I had no idea what most of the equipment did, but I spotted a microphone set, as well as a map of the world, and a couple abandoned coffee mugs and ashtrays.

The walls were made of glass, so we could all see out the windows to the scenery outside. Up so high in the Radio Tower, we could see beyond the treeline for miles, the snowy-capped tips of pine trees stretching out as far as the eye could see. A little ways away in the distance, we spotted the other tall structure - what must have been the Clock Tower. While it was hard to make out in the snow and the fog, from what little I could see of it, I could just about make out a giant clock face displaying the time.

Miyumi: [shocked] Wow. From up here...this place is beautiful.

Mordecai: As dreadful as the snow can be at times...it will never lose its appeal for me.

Samira: [disappointed] I just wish we could appreciate the scenery more if we weren't in this crappy situation.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Looks like Yoshihiki isn't here either…

Miyumi: [worried] Do you think...that's where he's holed up?

Miyumi pointed at the Clock Tower in the distance.

Samira: Must be. I can't imagine where else he could be hiding.

Mordecai: [worried] So should we head over there to find him?

Miyumi: [worried] I don't know...I'm getting pretty tired after so much walking. And the snow's not letting up. Maybe we should continue searching for him in the morning…

Ichiro: Yeah. Besides...we've not even investigated this place much yet.

Azuma was busy studying the radio equipment, hunched over the table. I moved over to join him.

Umeko: What have you found?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I knew it was a slim chance that we might be able to use this equipment somehow to contact other people, but it's still a chance. This equipment here seems usable. They don't appear to be outdated or sabotaged in any way. But there's nothing on any of the channels. I can't seem to get hold of a frequency with people on the other end.

Azuma was holding up a pair of headphones to one ear, and tuning one of the radios connected to the microphone as he did it, trying to get in contact with a radio channel on the outside.

Azuma: If I can get a hold of someone, I could call for help, or even contact my agency. But so far, I'm getting nothing but static.

Samira: [annoyed] So this place is useless again, too? Can't say I'm too surprised…

Azuma: Give me a second to tinker around with this stuff, guys. You can rest first, or go do some more poking around.

Azuma pulled up one of the available chairs and plopped down into it. Sensing he was going to be occupied for some time, I decided to check out the rest that the Radio Tower had to offer.

The others busied themselves with their own activities. Miyumi huddled down in a corner with her dolls, and Ichiro sat next to her with his cactus. Mordecai - who I worried had lost his mind for a moment - decided to actually step out of the room for a bit, back into the snow, and I saw him once again aiming Betsy around, as if to get a feel for using his crossbow again after weeks of not having it with him. And Samira was spending time studying the map.

[Inspect: First Aid Kit]

There was a first-aid kit plastered on the wall. Fiddling with it, I popped it open to look inside. There were the standard medical supplies - bandages, plasters, gauze, antiseptic, needle and thread, and whatnot. But I was also surprised to find a small flare gun inside.

 _This must be for in the case of emergencies…_

Deciding it might be helpful to keep some medical supplies on my person at all times, I took a couple bandages with me and stuck them in my pocket. Then, on an impulse, I took the flare gun as well.

 _I bet Mordecai could shoot this thing better than I ever could._

 _Then again...it's just meant for shooting flares up into the air. I suppose accuracy isn't too important…_

Time passed. I whiled a bit of time away walking around the room, pulling open drawers and fiddling with equipment in the hopes of finding some clues. But the room seemed entirely useless apart from the radio equipment which Azuma seemed to see some value in. Yet as the minutes ticked away into hours, Azuma seemed no closer to reaching out to anyone outside the village.

Eventually, Samira had had enough.

Samira: [bored] Azuma, are you about done yet? The sun's going down, we're all hungry, and you've not said a word since you sat down in that chair.

Azuma: [confused] Huh? Oh...I'm sorry, Samira. I was so focused on my work, I completely forgot.

He took the headphones off and got up, looking sheepish.

Azuma: Yeah, it looks like the radio's no help right now. Come on, we should go down for now.

Ichiro: [disappointed] That's a shame.

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm starving…

We all left the Radio Tower together. The snow had lightened up again, but it didn't do much to lift our spirits, since yet again, another attempt at finding a way out of here had ended in vain once more.

Samira: We should set up camp somewhere for the time being, shouldn't we? If we're not going to the Clock Tower tonight, I mean.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ehh…

Azuma glanced at the tired looks on Miyumi and Ichiro's faces, and nodded.

Azuma: Yeah. We can continue our search for Yoshihiki at the Clock Tower in the morning. For now, we should make camp.

Hearing this seemed to reinvigorate Mordecai, who bristled with enthusiasm.

Mordecai: [excited] Ah, at last! I can break out the tent and the sleeping bags? Oh, and start a campfire? Delightful! Fukumi would be so excited too if she were here! First I get Betsy back, now this? Today is a splendid day!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, positively wonderful.

Samira: [thoughtful] At least one of us is having fun.

Azuma: Let's make camp back at the small clearing by the shed. That seems like a good place to set up a temporary camp for now.

[Move to: Campsite]

Mordecai, Azuma and Samira got to work on setting up the tent and campfire. Miyumi and Ichiro weren't much help.

I tried my best to help out where I could, though it was immediately clear that being the SHSL Survivalist wasn't my talent either. Either way, the other trio helped get everything ready and soon got a fire roaring for us, as Mordecai brought out the cooking utensils he'd brought with him. Even without a kitchen or a proper grill, out here in the wilderness, Azuma was still cooking for us, helping to cook up some of the food he'd taken from the Supermarket before we left, and even convincing Mordecai to give up one of this garlic cloves to add to the taste.

What had started as a cold and miserable morning ended in a pretty decent meal, given the circumstances, and we were able to wash down the disappointment of not finding Yoshihiki or a way out of the village with the food.

Once we'd polished it all off, people were yawning and getting ready for sleep.

Mordecai: Here. I've set up two tents. You three girls can take this one, and Azuma, Ichiro and I will take the other.

Miyumi: [worried] Are we not going to share one big tent? I would've thought all six of us together could help conserve warmth a little better…

Mordecai: [shocked] Nonsense! We cannot all sleep together! The very thought is...scandalous!

Ichiro: [distressed] Tell that to my freezing bones. We'll see how scandalous you're feeling when you're freezing your fucking toes off in the dead of night.

Mordecai: [excited] Well, that's no problem. We may not be able to all cuddle together for warmth, but you and I can always cuddle with Azuma!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yeah, that's not bloody happening.

Mordecai: [shocked] But...but warmth!

Ichiro: [annoyed] There is no way in hell I'm cuddling with you for anything, even if my life depends on it!

Azuma: Oh, don't worry Mordecai. I'm not going to sleep just yet anyway.

Mordecai: [shocked] You're not?

Umeko: Are you going to take up night guard duty again and watch the fire?

Samira: Oh, you don't have to, Azuma. I was planning on doing that anyway, just to keep the fire going as long as it can and keep us warm.

Azuma: That's very kind of you, Samira, but actually, I was going to head back to the Radio Tower.

Ichiro: [worried] What? You're heading all the way back there, alone? At night? But...why?

Miyumi: [worried] Yeah...isn't that a little dangerous?

Azuma: [happy] Haha...it's fine, guys. Really, I can handle myself. I'm a spy, remember? A walk in the dark isn't too bad for me.

Mordecai: [confused] But won't you be tired?

Azuma: It's okay. I kinda wanted to head back just to have another crack at trying to get the radio equipment to work. There's nothing at all wrong with it and I don't believe the signals are being jammed in any way. That must mean that if I find the right frequency, I can and will be able to make contact with the outside world. That Radio Tower could be our best shot at finding help, and I'm not stopping until I find it.

 _Azuma must be exhausted after the excitement of today, but he's still going to sacrifice sleep to try and help us find a way out?_

 _I always knew he had a good heart, but I guess part of his pride must've also gotten a little wounded by Ichiro's comments about him today and how lacking he was as an SHSL Spy…_

Umeko: Well...I guess we can't stop you if that's what you want to do. But please don't tire yourself out, Azuma…

Azuma: [happy] Not at all, Umeko. I'll only keep trying for a couple more hours before I come back.

Umeko: Here, let me at least come with you. I'll walk you there.

Azuma: Sure.

And so Azuma and I took our leave, leaving the others behind to continue bickering over who was going to cuddle with who.

Azuma and I walked in silence; him lighting the way with a torch from the Store. I walked in step alongside him, just enjoying the peace and quiet, hands in my pockets to keep them warm.

Azuma: Are you doing okay?

Umeko: Me? I guess. Today's been a long day.

Azuma: [worried] Yeah. It has…

We'd spent a good portion of the day just getting deeper into the forest, leaving most of the rest of the village behind us. I couldn't believe that I was actually missing my cottage, for once. I never really appreciated how cozy it could be until now, when I was out freezing my butt off in the snowy forest.

Umeko: Where do you think Yoshihiki might be right now?

Azuma: I'd wager the Clock Tower's a safe bet. It's too dangerous to go out looking for him now when it's so dark, but he needs to stay warm someplace too, like us. Unless there are other places in the South Sector we've yet to find, he's gotta be there.

Umeko: I wonder what he's done since he locked us out. He's had a whole day more to explore this place.

Azuma: He can't have gotten any further than us. Like us, he must've had to stop and rest too.

Umeko: I guess. Anyway...you really think this Radio Tower plan of yours will work?

Azuma: Honestly, I don't know. I don't know if it's going to pay off or if it's just a fluke. But what other choice do I have? It's either I keep trying to make contact with someone or I go back to the tents and do nothing. I might as well try. I'm tired of being stuck in this place, just like everyone else is. And I want to do something to help.

It was as I suspected. Ichiro's comments really _had_ gotten to him.

Umeko: Hey, you're not letting yourself get bothered by what Ichiro said to you earlier today, are you?

Azuma: [confused] About me being a useless spy? [disappointed] Well, I guess he's not entirely wrong. I have been pretty pathetic lately…

Umeko: That's not true. No one thinks that of you, not even Ichiro. He was just frustrated that none of your gadgets could get us out of here, but he knows you're not a miracle worker. Everyone's just tired and disappointed, that's all. But no one thinks any less of you for it.

Azuma: I just feel like...I've contributed the least. I mean...I'm supposed to be the SHSL Spy. I literally work in the government to keep the country safe. That's what my whole life is dedicated to. It's the whole point of my existence, it's what I was raised and trained to be. Yet I can't even save you guys, a bunch of teenagers. I'm letting so many people die on my watch and it feels like my talent has been useless so far.

Umeko: Sure, it's true you haven't had much of a chance to showcase it yet, at least, not as much as the others. But your talent is special! Really. I mean, none of the rest of us can think of a way to escape either. And you _do_ contribute. With Eizo and Hanako gone...you're the next closest person we have to an official leader. You keep the group strong...together. ...And you make a mean meal, not gonna lie.

That elicited a laugh from him, and it felt good to see him smile.

Azuma: [happy] Thanks, Umeko. You were built for pep talks, weren't you? You should go be the SHSL Cheerleader.

Umeko: Thanks, but no thanks. Skimpy skirts and pom poms aren't my thing.

[Move to: Radio Tower]

We arrived at the Radio Tower again for the second time that day, and I followed Azuma up to the top.

Once we were inside, he sat back down in the same chair, bending over the radio equipment.

Umeko: Will you be okay up here on your own?

Azuma: Yeah, don't worry. I promise I'll try not to take too long.

Umeko: Okay. But...just to be safe…

I reached into my back pocket, and withdrew the flare gun I'd taken from the first aid kit earlier, handing it over to Azuma.

Azuma: [confused] Where'd you get this?

Umeko: In here, actually. Anyway...if there's an emergency, just fire that straight up into the air. When we see it, we'll come running. Okay?

Azuma: [happy] Thanks for the concern, Umeko. But I'll be fine, really! I know how to handle myself.

Umeko: It's just a safety precaution. After all...you're only here because of us.

Azuma: [happy] Alright. Thank you, though. ...I really do appreciate the concern.

I don't know what it was that made me do what I did next. Maybe it was the weariness of a long day's worth of trekking. Maybe it was the romantic scenery, the beautiful forest stretching out for miles beneath us, and the glow of the moonlight filtering in through the glass windows, knowing that no one around was watching. Maybe it was the guilt I felt, knowing Azuma was staying up here, alone, in the dead of night, toiling away to try and help us find a way to get out of here. Maybe it was the sense of hopelessness I'd felt after Hanako's execution that made me want to be with someone else, to hold them close and hear them say that it was all going to be okay, in the end, somehow. Or maybe it was a combination of all of it.

Whatever it was driving me forwards, I didn't know. But the next thing I knew was that I'd taken a step towards Azuma, closed the distance between us, and put my lips to his before either of us could hesitate or stop to think about what we were doing.

Azuma didn't protest and as he slowly pulled me closer to him, wrapping one arm around my waist, I realized he'd been waiting to do this with me too. We'd been dancing around the topic of our relationship for so long, skirting around the edges of the truth without ever fully acknowledging whatever it was that we had between us. But now, all that seemed irrelevant.

When I pulled away from him, I peered into his eyes, wondering what I'd find in them. Regret? Confusion? Instead, I saw the same warmth I'd always seen everytime I spoke with Azuma. He chuckled a little sheepishly, not letting me go just yet.

Azuma: [embarrassed] What was that for…?

Umeko: ...It was about time, don't you think?

Azuma swallowed, and nodded.

Azuma: [happy] Yes. ...Yes, it was.

My lips were still tingling, and my body felt cocooned in a comforting warmth that not even the bitter cold could take away from me as I descended the steps of the Radio Tower.

No matter how tough things were going to get...no matter what the future held...I felt safe, knowing that regardless of how things panned out…

I'd be doing it with _him_.

Surviving Students: 7

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Making it to Chapter Five on this fanfiction is a pretty momentous milestone for me since I started writing this back in September 2017. Thank you guys again for your readership and interest that have kept me going this long!

Just wanted to inform you guys that Chapter Five will only have three Daily Life segments instead of the usual five. Don't worry though, because the Deadly Life segments for the investigation and Trial won't be affected.

I also plan on doing a Village Mode at the end of the story to show all the missed FTEs from the characters that weren't shown in the regular story.


	42. A Tale Of Two Towers, Daily Life 2

When I awoke the next morning, I was pleasantly surprised to find that the other four had eventually given up fighting the cold on their own, and Samira, Miyumi, Ichiro and Mordecai were all huddled together in the large tent with me, mushed together like a can of sardines in an effort to stay warm. Miyumi was hugging Samira tightly, and the latter had taken to using Miyumi's large gown as a blanket. I smiled when I saw that even Ichiro had succumbed to sharing Mordecai's cloak with him.

Shaking my head, I got out of the tent, and saw that Azuma was already tending to the fire, poking at the coals with a twig as he set up a pot of water hanging over it.

Azuma: [happy] Hey. You're up.

I nodded, rubbing my hands together and shuffling forward in my boots.

Umeko: How did last night go?

Azuma: [disappointed] No luck, unfortunately. I tried, but I'll try again tonight.

Umeko: You don't have to push yourself like that. Maybe there really isn't any way to use the Radio Tower to find help.

Azuma: I know. But just in case there _is_...I'm not going to give up. Not until I do find a way…

Our eyes met and I blushed. We still hadn't discussed the events of last night...our kiss. But to Azuma, it seemed that the matter was settled already, as he reached out, took one of my icy hands, and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

Azuma: [happy] What's the matter? Still thinking about…?

Umeko: Y-Yeah…

Azuma: [happy] For the record, I'm glad you did that. Funnily enough, I don't know if I would've had the courage to do what you did...but I'm really, really glad that you did.

Umeko: So, what are we now?

Azuma: I'd like to think we're just continuing where we left off before we got kidnapped.

Umeko: You really think we used to...be an item?

Azuma: [playful] If we didn't use to be before we lost our memories, then...how come kissing you last night felt so right? Besides...we can be one now.

 _One minute he makes my heart melt, the next he's about to give me a damn heart attack..._

My heart was racing in my chest and I was startled when I heard the others coming out of the tent. I hurriedly withdrew my hand from Azuma's grasp, folding my arms and clearing my throat in an attempt to seem normal, as Samira stepped out of the tent, her eyes narrowing a little when they landed on me.

Samira: [confused] Uh...good morning?

Umeko: G-Good morning!

Samira: Am I...interrupting anything here?

Umeko: N-No, not at all! What would you even be interrupting?

Samira: Right...okay.

When she wasn't looking, I cast Azuma an apologetic look, as if to say I didn't mean to pull my hand away from him so suddenly, like I was afraid of being caught with him. But his twinkling eyes told me that he didn't mind me wanting to keep this a secret for now.

Soon, the other three had awoken as well.

Mordecai: [excited] So, what is for breakfast, Azuma?

Azuma: Well, I was just going to make some carrot soup since we're all so cold.

Mordecai: [excited] You know what would go great with that? Some fresh meat!

Ichiro: [worried] Fresh?

Mordecai hefted Betsy impressively in his hands, raising it up high to aim at the birds flocking to the trees.

Miyumi: [distressed] Noooo! Don't! [nervous] I...I know it's a part of hunting, but I don't really wanna watch that.

Samira: We shouldn't waste too much time lazing around camp anyway. Every second we waste not finding Yoshihiki is a second he could be spending getting up to more of his stupid tricks.

Azuma: Samira's right. Once we're done with breakfast, we should head to the Clock Tower to continue our search.

All throughout breakfast, I did my best to continue acting as normally as I usually did, even though I still couldn't stop thinking about Azuma, about the warmth of his breath as it tickled my cheek when I kissed him, or the taste of his lips and the comforting smell of his clothes. I blushed every time we made eye contact or his leg brushed against mine, and even though I was the one who had been so bold to initiate the kiss tonight, I seemed to have lost my nerve this morning since I was behaving like a jittery schoolgirl who'd just confessed to her first crush.

It seemed like I wasn't doing a very good job hiding my odd behavior, since I caught Ichiro and Miyumi casting me weird looks every few seconds.

Miyumi: [confused] You okay, Umeko? You look a little...pink.

Umeko: I-I'm fine, thanks Miyumi!

Ichiro: [confused] Sure you are…

At any rate, after an awkward breakfast, we packed up and got ready to leave camp for the day.

Azuma: All ready to go?

Miyumi: [happy] Ready!

Samira: Wait a second. Mordecai's still getting dressed.

Mordecai: [excited] Not to worry, for I am here! And look who I've found!

There was no mistaking the familiar howl that followed Mordecai's words. Sure enough, prowling by Mordecai's feet, was Rufus - our fearsome 'Beast' - eyeing us up with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Ichiro: [annoyed] What's _he_ doing here?

Miyumi: [worried] I've barely seen Rufus around since we concluded our second Trial. I always just assumed he was off prowling about, doing his own thing now that Monokuma's given him free rein of the village.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] He must've gone through the South Gate after us and followed our tracks. But I think it's nice that he's here with us! In a way, it kinda feels like he's watching over us, which is...oddly comforting. Like...a sign.

Ichiro: [confused] What, like Kaori sent him or something to keep us safe? Don't be stupid…

Mordecai: [sad] I just thought that...Kaori...she would've wanted us to escape with Rufus. I don't think she would've forgiven us if we left him behind. So...I decided it'd be right to try and tame him. And I think he's taken a liking to me!

With Rufus by his side, his cloak billowing in the wind behind him and his crossbow slung over his shoulder, Mordecai looked now, more than ever, like he'd just stepped right out of a medieval fantasy storybook.

Mordecai: Anyway, there's no reason we can't let him tag along with us, right? Besides, a canine like him probably doesn't like being cooped up all the time. At least here, he's among the trees and the wildlife!

With no arguments against Rufus' presence, the rest of us continued on. Rufus followed Mordecai's footsteps for a while, until he apparently got bored and bounded off into the rest of the woods, chasing after an unknown animal.

This time, when we got to the crossroads, we took the path to our left, and began our journey to find the mysterious Clock Tower.

It wasn't snowing as heavily today as it had yesterday, so we were able to travel faster and more uninhibited than before. We walked for about fifteen minutes, and it wasn't long before Mordecai again could take the silence no longer. Ichiro had forbidden Mordecai from singing, so the latter had resorted to humming and whistling to himself instead.

Mordecai: [bored] *whistling* do de do…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [bored] *humming* tum te tum…

Ichiro: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [bored] la dee da…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Can you not?

Mordecai: Not...what? You have already made me stop my glorious singing.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It's a nuisance.

Azuma: [disappointed] Oh come on, guys. Don't get into this again. We're almost at the Clock Tower. Can't we just-

We heard the explosion before we saw it. It was the loud blast of cannonfire, then the heat and wind that followed, and then...

Samira: [shocked] Up there!

Azuma: [angry] Everyone, get down!

Azuma shoved Ichiro and Miyumi out of the way. Samira, Mordecai and I had only seconds to react as we ducked behind cover in the trees.

Something flew over our heads and crashed into the trees behind us. An even louder explosion followed, showering us with fallen leaves and branches.

Mordecai: [distressed] Oof! What was that?

Yoshihiki's voice suddenly called out to us from somewhere above us, cruel and taunting.

Yoshihiki: That was just a warning shot!

I turned, and that was when we saw him. Standing atop the balcony of the Clock Tower, looking down at us like a king keeping watch over his congregation, even smaller than he usually was when we had to squint up at him...was Yoshihiki.

Azuma: [angry] Let's go.

Azuma helped pick us all up off the floor and once we'd all gathered our senses and brushed off the dirt and snow, we raced through the trees to get closer to the Clock Tower. Soon, we'd arrived by the base of the Tower. The only door in was locked when Mordecai tried it, and all we could do was stay on the ground floor and stare up at Yoshihiki, who was leaning against the railing of his balcony and smirking down at us.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hey guys! Hey, for once, I'm actually taller than you all. This is kinda neat! So, didja miss me?

Ichiro: [angry] You idiot! You coulda killed us! And did you spare a thought for all those TREES you just knocked to the ground?

Yoshihiki: [snide] You gonna give me a lecture now, Mr. Treehugger?

Samira: [angry] Yoshihiki, what the hell do you think you're doing?

Yoshihiki: [excited] Cool, isn't it? Check this place out! It's got loads of weapons and everything!

Mordecai: [shocked] What...What on Earth are you doing up there?

Yoshihiki: [snide] This is my new base of operations! You'd be surprised how fortified this Clock Tower is. It's perfectly designed to keep out intruders!

The cannon that had just fired at us was huge, and the barrel was poking out of the giant clock face that I'd seen last night, from up in the Radio Tower.

Mordecai: [shocked] How...and why...is this Clock Tower even equipped with such a marvellous cannon in the first place?

Yoshihiki: [snide] This baby here sure packs a punch, don't it? You don't need to be a marksman to know how to shoot this thing and do a proper amount of destruction either. Even simpletons like Ichiro and Miyumi could pilot it, and that's saying something!

Samira: [annoyed] I love explosions as much as the next girl, but why the hell would a Clock Tower have a cannon in it?

Yoshihiki: [snide] To keep away idiots like you, maybe! I've even got gunpowder up in here!

Miyumi: [worried] This is what you've been doing for the last two days? Camping out...up there?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I mean, you all know I've decided I'm not going to hide my intentions about it anymore. After all, you saw what I tried to do with Wakako. Yeah, I'm going to try and win the Killing Game.

Samira: [angry] Of course you are.

Yoshihiki: [laughing] I figure, we don't need to beat about the bush anymore. So let's just stay out of each other's way, okay?

Mordecai: [angry] This is madness! Should we not be trying to work together, and escape as a team? What was the point of surviving all those Class Trials together if we are still competing?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Teamwork? That's all a sham. At the end of the day, everyone's just looking out for themselves, and you're too naive to see it.

Mordecai: [shocked] What?

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's true! Naive, and stupid! Just ask my man Ichiro. I mean, he's been saying the same things for a while now. I'm sure he feels the same.

I turned to glance at Ichiro, concerned for his answer. But his face was grim and disapproving as he glared up the Tower to where Yoshihiki stood.

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Perhaps I thought like that once. But you're wrong.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Huh?

Ichiro: [sad] ...Not all teams are destined to fail. And not everyone is as selfish as you'd think.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hmph. Phooey. I was counting on at least getting _you_ to back me up but I guess I had you pegged wrong. What happened to you anyway? You've been all different ever since...ah, never mind.

Azuma: [annoyed] We're not the naive ones here, Yoshihiki. You are, if you think you can kill one of us and get away with it.

Samira: [angry] Exactly! Look at you, up there in your little tower. You think you're gonna get anywhere without us? You don't stand a chance getting out of here on your own.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Heh! Just watch me.

Samira: [angry] What, you think if you go after any one of us, that the rest of us would believe you didn't do it? We'd just vote to execute you. You'd never get close to escaping-

Yoshihiki: [snide] And what if you get it wrong? Your petty grievances with me would just get you all killed and the real killer off scot-free.

Samira: [accusatory] 'Real killer?' No one here is thinking of killing except for you!

Umeko: Yoshihiki, please be reasonable! We have to stick together. We're a team! Think about all the people who've died so far! What did they die for?

Yoshihiki: [bored] Team? But that stuff's boring...I've always worked better alone anyway. Haven't I told you? I conducted some of my best pranks by myself! I don't need you guys…

Azuma: [worried] Yoshihiki...Would you please come down from there? Let's discuss this. You'll see we're not the enemy here - Monokuma is.

Yoshihiki: [snide] It's not my fault you guys are too much of pansies to take up a knife and try to escape the Killing Game by yourselves. Don't blame me for wanting to get out of here.

Samira: [angry] What would you even want to get out of here for? What's waiting for you on the outside world? Your abusive family?

Azuma: [angry] Samira!

Miyumi: [sad] H-Hey...I think that was a bit much…

Samira: [annoyed] He started it.

Umeko: You still went too far.

Samira: [angry] Okay, then you tell me what to do then. He's literally admitted to wanting to kill all of us to get out of here! You still want to try and convince him to stick with us? He clearly has no intention of doing such a thing. I told you all this was a stupid endeavor to begin with…

Mordecai: [annoyed] If Yoshihiki is openly threatening us...

Azuma: [worried] That would make him a threat to the group. Is that what you're saying?

Samira: [angry] I say we charge his stupid fortress, capture him and tie him up for all our sakes!

Ichiro: [snide] As much as I'd love to hogtie that little idiot...that is pretty barbaric. And how would we even storm his stupid tower without getting blown to smithereens by his dumb cannons? He's practically untouchable up there!

Samira: [angry] Speaking of cannons…

Samira called up to Yoshihiki.

Samira: [accusatory] Hey! Assface!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Yes?

Samira: [annoyed] Rather than use those stupid cannons on us - your own damn classmates - why don't you try taking aim at the village walls or something?

Mordecai: [shocked] The walls?

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah! That cannon was enough to fell several trees in one swoop. Who's to say what kind of damage it could do to the walls penning us in with that much firepower?

Miyumi: [worried] But didn't Monokuma say we couldn't break out of the village? We can't scale the walls, and what if there are electric fences on the other side just like with the gate?

Samira: [angry] Then we do it quick and fast and blow our way out of here before he can react! It's the best shot we've got. Besides, it's that idiotic bear's fault for equipping this place with a cannon of all things to begin with!

Yoshihiki: [snide] If you really want to try getting out of the village so badly, why don't you take one of these?

Yoshihiki reached behind him and tossed an object down to us. Mordecai caught it with one hand. It was a small bag, and when Mordecai opened it, we saw it contained a couple of the small explosives that Yoshihiki had stolen.

Mordecai: [shocked] What's this? An explosive? Why are you giving it to us?

Samira: [accusatory] Quick, Mordecai! Use it to blow open the door to the Tower! Let's blast our way in!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Nice try, but that door is solid. You'd be better off listening to what I say and using those explosives for something else. I see you've got your crossbow back, Mordecai. Why don't you attach one of those explosives to one of your arrows and just take aim above one of the village walls? You'll see then why we can't use this cannon to get out of here. Now then, that's enough chit-chat. So get out of here before I take aim and fire at you all again, and this time? I'll be sure not to miss. ...I won't warn you twice.

Yoshihiki cackled and disappeared back into his tower. Samira's scowl only deepened.

Samira: [angry] Bloody idiot…

Miyumi: [worried] He wants you to shoot that explosive over the village walls?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Why? What's that going to accomplish?

Azuma: [thoughtful] I don't know, but...we should at least try it out. We'll have to trek some more, to get to the edge of the forest.

Miyumi: [worried] And Yoshihiki? Are we just going to leave him behind here?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Doesn't look like he's willing to come down from there…

Samira: [annoyed] Forget him. At least now we know where he's at. But we should go see what he wants us to find out so badly.

We left the Clock Tower. I hadn't expected Yoshihiki to rejoin us after his whole stunt of locking us out in the first place, but I'd still hoped we might've been able to talk a little more sense into him. Sadly, after nearly killing us all with cannonfire, it was clear that he hadn't changed his stance on wanting to win the Game on his own at all.

Our trek through the woods took us past our campsite, then the Radio Tower again, and we travelled for a while before finally reaching the edge of the forest where the village wall was. Beyond the wall was a range of snowy mountains, blocking our view of the sky beyond. Mordecai was busy strapping the explosive he'd gotten from Yoshihiki to one of his crossbow bolts, and carefully loaded his crossbow.

Mordecai: Ready? Stand back…

We all crowded behind Mordecai as he took aim. Even though he'd been giddy as a schoolboy yesterday just waving Betsy around, now that he was actually about to fire his crossbow, he looked deadly serious. This was our first real time seeing Mordecai's marksmanship skills with his actual crossbow, in action. His body posture was rigid, and I could see the tension in his biceps and arms as he peered down his crossbow at his target.

Aiming just above the tall gray wall, he fired.

The arrow sailed through the air, the explosive still attached to it, and when it soared over the edge of the wall-

KABOOM!

There was a small explosion, but that wasn't what had shocked us. Right when the arrow was about to go over the wall, it exploded as it hit the surface of an invisible wall. When the smoke cleared, the arrow had been blown to smithereens, which scattered down onto the floor in a cloud of dust.

Samira: [shocked] What? It's-

Ichiro: [distressed] What the heck? What the fuck was that?

Azuma: [disappointed] Damn it. It's just as I thought.

Miyumi: [worried] Just as you thought? Azuma, you predicted this would happen?

Azuma: There must be a force field beyond the village walls. What that arrow just hit...that was it.

Ichiro: [distressed] There's...a fucking force field...surrounding the village?

Umeko: That explains why Yoshihiki can't use the cannon, at least…

Samira: [distressed] S-Seriously? It's not enough to have these walls, that Monokuma's got us trapped in a fucking force field dome too?

Azuma: I bet the whole village is surrounded by it. We've all seen the technological advancements and feats Monokuma's been up to all around the village by now. It's no wonder he's got a force field in place too.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Damn…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] So...what are we going to do about it now…?

Samira: [annoyed] Putting aside the force field discovery...the whole point of us trekking out there to the Clock Tower was to get that little twerp back. And nothing's changed; he still wants us dead. He's still a threat to the group, and we're going to find some way to neutralize him before whatever plan he wants to put into place to win the Game succeeds.

Mordecai: [worried] What could he be scheming…?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] I was afraid he'd have set traps all over the forest in the day or two that he was left on his own. But...all he's seemed to have done is coop himself up in his stupid tower.

Samira: [angry] Nevertheless, we should think up a way to get his ass down from there, and then we deal with him, with force!

Umeko: I'd...rather we don't use force to restrain him.

Samira: [angry] Give me a break, Umeko! I know I can be a handful at times with my temper, but at some point, you have to realize that maybe there really are problems that _need_ to be solved with violence! Because Yoshihiki clearly cannot be reasoned with! This isn't something you can solve with your words or debates or arguments anymore. He wants to kill us!

Umeko: Yoshihiki's just...scared. He only sees us as threats because he wants to get out of here as much as we do, and he sees winning the Killing Game as the best way of going about it.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, but what about the last four Trials makes him think that he'll get away with it?

Azuma: [disappointed] Evidently, Yoshihiki remains a problem…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Well, Azuma? You got a plan now?

It seemed that, with Eizo and Hanako gone, everyone was looking to Azuma for guidance now. Azuma himself looked deep in thought, staring off into space and stroking his chin.

Azuma: Let's give it some time first. We can stay at camp for the time being, I'll keep working on the Radio Tower, and-

Ichiro: [annoyed] The Radio Tower? Dude, do you really still think that old tower's going to be our ticket out of here?

Azuma: [annoyed] It's our best shot. I know I can get that equipment working again, I can feel it! Just give me time.

Mordecai: And Yoshihiki?

Miyumi: [worried] Perhaps we should have someone try to negotiate with him...talk to him and...try to get him to come to his senses.

Samira: [annoyed] That's a futile effort if you ask me. We'd be better off spending our time and resources trying to brainstorm a way to siege his dumb tower, and then taking him captive.

Azuma: [shocked] We're not an army fighting a war, Samira!

Samira: [angry] But we could so totally do it! You, me, and Mordecai! With my vicious tenacity, and both your skills in combat, there's nothing that that pitiful prankster could do to stop us from hogtying his annoying ass!

Azuma: [distressed] I don't want to have to resort to that. It's too dangerous, and we don't know what else he's got up in his Clock Tower. What if he has more lethal weapons?

Samira: [annoyed] Alright, screw this. Azuma, you know I have a lotta love and respect for you, dude, but I'm tired of this pacifist nonsense.

Azuma: [worried] Samira…?

Samira: [accusatory] Let's put this crap to a vote and end it already. Whoever thinks storming Yoshihiki's tower and capturing him ourselves is the best course of action, raise your damn hand.

Samira put her hand in the air. The rest of us looked at each other uncertainly.

Azuma: [annoyed] Don't. Violence may get Yoshihiki out of that tower, but the risk of injuries is far too great. Plus, it won't change his mind in the slightest. The only way we're putting an end to this issue is by convincing him to give up his shenanigans.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah. We'll convince him to give it up, alright - with our fists! Now, who's with me?

She turned to look at the others.

Mordecai: [nervous] Um…

Samira: [annoyed] Mordecai? I thought you'd be all over this kind of stuff.

Mordecai: I admit, storming the tower is a thrilling idea, and one I'm sure Fukumi would advocate for. It's like something out of a medieval fantasy! And I'd love to put my crossbow to some proper action again! But at the same time…

He cast Azuma a nervous look.

Mordecai: [nervous] It's not...exactly wise.

Samira: [annoyed] Ichiro? What about you? I know you want to see Yoshihiki get pummeled as much as me.

Ichiro scratched the back of his neck, glancing over at me.

Ichiro: Of course I want Yoshihiki to grow up. And as much as I would've loved to see him squirm, I…[disappointed] the more I think about it, I suppose I'm not really comfortable with the whole idea of, you know...attacking or kidnapping him.

Samira: [annoyed] Ugh.

Samira put her limp hand down.

Miyumi: [worried] You're not going to ask me or Umeko what we think?

Samira: [disappointed] What's the point? I already know both your answers.

Azuma: Sorry, Samira. Look, I promise we'll deal with Yoshihiki. Just not...not your way. Besides, we have other problems besides him.

Mordecai: [confused] What would that be?

Azuma: Monokuma. Notice he hasn't given us a motive yet. [worried] That's what concerns me the most. Not knowing what he has planned…

It was true. We'd opened up the South Sector a couple days ago, and already explored quite a bit of the forest and found the Two Towers. We'd even gotten Mordecai's crossbow and Azuma's gadgets back. And yet, he'd still not given us our motive for this case.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Monokuma's motives have only been escalating ever since we left the inn. I shudder at the thought of what he might be cooking up for us next…

Azuma: Let's go back to camp and get warm first. No point in us talking about this out here, by the wall in the snow. We can go have some lunch first, and I'll take another crack at the Radio Tower.

With that, we decided to retreat for the day.

[Move to: Campsite]

It seemed that firing the explosive arrow had revitalized Mordecai, and he was itching to get back to target practice when we returned to camp. Azuma insisted he help him get lunch ready first, however, so Mordecai shot down a bird and skinned it while Miyumi covered her eyes and wailed, as Azuma got the pot of water ready over the fire.

Once it was boiling, Azuma started adding various ingredients to the stew, as Mordecai cooked the meat over the fire, teaching a reluctant Miyumi and bored Ichiro about how he'd skinned the bird and how to make sure the meat was properly cooked.

Samira, who I'd been worried would be downcast after no one had supported her idea of sieging the tower, had instead busied herself by spray painting the nearby trees. I thought she was just doing another random vandalism again, but when she stepped back from her completed work, I realized she'd been making a bunch of targets for Mordecai to shoot, much to his delight.

After we finished our lunch, Mordecai got up and stretched.

Mordecai: So, what'll we do now?

Samira: Got any bright ideas on how we're dealing with Yoshihiki yet, Azuma?

Azuma: Not as of right now, no.

Umeko: I was thinking one of us should go talk to him. Like, individually. One of us who...well, who he might listen to.

Samira: [annoyed] No offense, Umeko, but I don't think that guy pays attention to anyone but himself.

Azuma: Perhaps one of the more...er...negotiable people should attempt to talk him down tomorrow. Like you, Umeko! Or Miyumi.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Or you too, Azuma.

Azuma: I suppose. But that can wait. For now, I thought it wise we continue our trek.

Mordecai: [confused] Trek? To where shall we journey this time? Back to the village?

Azuma: No. I was actually thinking we go to the very edge of this forest and see if there's anything else at the end.

Miyumi: [worried] I feel like it'd just be the walls of the village again, penning us in.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Still, on the chance that Monokuma might have hidden something more in the forest, we should at least check and explore the place as fully as we can. Besides, we've got plenty of time left in the day for it.

With no further arguments, we decided to pack a few essential things and departed camp for the second time that day.

The sun hung low in the sky as we trekked. Mordecai didn't sing or hum. Instead, he decided to regale us with one of his childhood folk tales, which was every bit as outlandish and unbelievable as Mordecai himself was on a daily basis.

Mordecai: [shocked] I can't believe none of you have ever heard of "The Oriental Protector" before. He's, like, only one of the most legendary vigilantes in history, ever!

Ichiro: [annoyed] Dude. No one living in our current generation would ever have any idea of the people and stories you tell us about.

Mordecai: [shocked] But this one is different. The legend of the Oriental Protector is real!

Samira: [worried] I'll probably regret asking, but what is this so-called Oriental whatshisface about anyway?

Mordecai: [excited] He comes from a faraway kingdom, a supernatural vigilante with ninja-like powers who protects his home and people from outside invaders! What's even more exciting is that he's seemingly immortal!

Miyumi: [confused] Immortal?

Mordecai: [excited] His first appearance dates back to centuries ago, and yet he is still seen in today's day and age. Some say he appears like a shadow in the night whenever evil is afoot, arriving just in time to dispatch some white hot justice to evildoers and petty criminals alike! Once an area has been cleared of antagonistic forces, he vanishes into the night, leaving only the word "SAFE" written behind to make his presence known.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yup. Sounds like a load of malarkey to me.

Mordecai: [annoyed] Hey! First you mock my singing, then my humming, and now my storytelling too? Fukumi was right. You do need to lighten up, Ichiro!

We took a short break then, as Azuma fished around in his bag for a couple sandwiches he'd prepared earlier. As we sat around under the shade of a large pine tree, Mordecai was busy taking aim with his crossbow, shooting at birds up in the sky.

I noticed Miyumi jolting a little every time he fired an arrow, the impressive crossbow kicking back against his shoulder with a huge recoil after every successful shot.

Umeko: Not a big fan of the crossbow?

Miyumi: [nervous] It's just so big a-and...and powerful. I could never imagine wielding a weapon that large or lethal. D-Don't get me wrong, I know it's Mordecai's talent and all and I'm glad he's so giddy with joy to be able to show it off for us at last. But I do kinda wish he'd stop using that thing around me…

Mordecai's ears perked up at that and he turned to face us. I hadn't even been aware he'd been listening to our conversation.

Mordecai: [happy] You don't have to fear Betsy, Miyumi. I know she looks like a real kicker, but all it takes is a little bit of practise and you'll know she can be tamed just like any other beast. Sure, you'll never be able to reach my level of expertise with it, and it'd take years longer to fully master the art of marksmanship, but anyone can become a decent enough novice if they try. Here, I'll show you!

Miyumi: [scared] O-Oh, n-no thanks! I'd really rather not, I-

Mordecai: [accusatory] Nonsense! You'll never overcome your fear if you don't try to use it at least once! I promised you I'd show you how to hunt, didn't I? So come over here and give it a shot!

Miyumi: [distressed] Nooooo…

Despite her reluctance, Miyumi moved over to kneel next to Mordecai, as he got another arrow at the ready.

Mordecai: You just hold it like this...see the way I'm hefting it?

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-Yeah...sure looks heavy.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] You take aim down the sights here...and…

Mordecai fired off an arrow, then handed Betsy over to Miyumi.

Mordecai: Now you give it a go. Go on, don't be shy.

Hesitantly, Miyumi accepted the large crossbow, grunting as she struggled to lift it.

Miyumi: [worried] It's so bulky...where do I look again?

Mordecai: Hold it like this...careful of the recoil. Now, just fire when I tell you to…NOW!

Miyumi fired Betsy and squealed as the force of the recoil sent her sprawling back into the snow.

Miyumi: [shocked] Aiiieeeee!

Ichiro: That went about as well as expected.

Mordecai: Still not used to such a large crossbow, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [distressed] Nope! And I don't think I'll ever be!

Mordecai: [excited] Nonsense! You just need something a little...er...more _your size_ , you know?

Miyumi: Thanks, but I think I'll pass.

Once we'd finished eating, we set off yet again.

Eventually, another twenty minutes later, we'd reached the edge of the forest yet again. Only this time…

Ichiro: [shocked] Whoa.

A large iron gate stood in the way. Only this one was different from all the other gates. Around the bars hung a sign.

 **ONLY SURVIVORS**

 **GET TO WALK FREE**

Something about this gate felt different than the others. Looking through the bars to the snowy path on the other side, I just knew that it was the final gate leading out of the village. I couldn't explain why I felt so sure about it, but deep down, I just knew this was the one.

Samira: Look at it. Do you think...the outside world is just beyond this gate?

Ichiro: I think it might be…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Freedom...so close, and yet so far.

The gate was humming with electricity too, and I knew the force field was in place as well. As tantalizing as it was to believe we could somehow blow the gate open, using explosives, cannonfire or even Azuma's laser cutter, I knew the truth was much harsher.

There was no escaping the village through force.

 _We're trapped in a dome of death._

[Inspect: Odd Markings]

Umeko: Hey...what's that over there?

Next to the gate, it appeared that strange markings had been engraved into the stone walls. We all gathered around and peered closely to get a better look.

 **F I N D**

 **S E**

Mordecai: [confused] Hmm? What does that say?

Samira: [confused] "Find Se"? What the fuck is a "Se"?

Mordecai: [shocked] Egads! Perhaps...it is written in some sort of secret code! Or maybe an alien language!

Ichiro: I don't know how I can still be surprised by anything you say anymore, Mordecai, but somehow, life finds a way.

Azuma: The secret code theory might not be all that far-fetched, actually…

Miyumi: [nervous] Is it some kind of secret spy code you know of, Azuma?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Not that I can remember, no. I've never heard of a "Find Se" before. Perhaps it's a message that requires a cipher of sorts.

Ichiro: Or maybe it's just incomplete.

Samira: [annoyed] Then what was it meant to say? "Find Secrets"? "Sediment"? "Segue"? "Self-Esteem"?

Ichiro: [disappointed] I could use some of that last one…

Miyumi: [annoyed] If Yoshihiki were here, I know exactly what word he'd be spelling…

Azuma: Well...I guess we'll just have to add this to our growing list of mysteries. Seems like we never run out of those...

[Move to: Campsite]

Once we got back, Azuma took off for the Radio Tower once more, determined that it would be our best chance of escape.

Mordecai got out his crossbow to practise shooting, and began showing off his skills for Miyumi and her three puppets. Funnily enough, while Miyumi wasn't terribly fond of Betsy, it seems her puppets were, and Mordecai got a round of applause from his inanimate audience with each masterful shot. He didn't miss a single target.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[ _You have been locked out of Free Time events with Yoshihiki for this chapter._ ]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] I love tea parties! Tea time is my favorite time of the day! [as Nico] My tea is cooold! [as Dr. Creeper] Almost as cold as the sweet embrace of death...

I decided to spend some time with Miyumi. Looks like Miyumi and I grew a little closer today.

Miyumi was a little sullen today, and I caught her absentmindedly toying with Ms. Shortcake.

Umeko: Is something bothering you today, Miyumi? You seem awfully sullen.

Miyumi: [worried] Was it that obvious?

Umeko: You and your dolls are usually a lot more chatty, so, yeah.

Miyumi: [disappointed] It's nothing. I was just thinking.

Umeko: Well, what was it you were thinking about?

Miyumi: It's a little silly, but...I was reading one of Taro's books earlier. He reads so...many...books. And usually once he's done, I take the one he's finished reading, but I have no hope of ever catching up to him at his pace. Anyway, I was reading this book of his...it's an adventure book of pirates sailing the seven seas.

Umeko: Oh. That sounds fun.

Miyumi: [happy] It is! It's a really fun read. [embarrassed] Heh...and there's a bit of romance too...a lot more than I'd expected. I had no idea Taro read that kind of stuff.

 _Okay…_

Miyumi: The female lead in the stories is so bold and courageous...she's a fierce fighter, but she's also sharp and funny and witty. She's the captain of her ship and she leads her crew with so much gusto. She has the leadership skills of Hanako, mixed with the vivacious confidence of Wakako and her natural beauty, and also the tenaciousness and resilience of...well, you, I guess.

Umeko: Aw...thanks. So you were just thinking about a character in a book?

Miyumi: Y-Yeah, I...I suppose that's it.

Umeko: Why did you look so troubled then?

Miyumi pouts.

Miyumi: [worried] It's just...the girl in the book is so...brave. And I...well, I really admired her for that. I admire you and Hanako and so many of the others in the class too for being able to be just as brave. It made me think...well, that...I could never be that brave, no matter how much I try.

Umeko: Oh...I see the problem here.

Miyumi: [worried] Do you think I'm being silly? I know I am…[as Ms. Shortcake] Very silly!

Umeko: Oh, no, you're not being silly. There's nothing wrong with that…

Miyumi: [worried] It is a fact though...I'm the weakest and most cowardly girl here. I can't help it. I'm trying to change, but it's hard…

Umeko: There's no reason you can't try to be more like this girl in the book, right?

Miyumi: [nervous] I guess. To be honest, it wasn't just her bravery that I was a bit jealous of.

Umeko: What else about her did you admire?

Miyumi: [worried] ...She...well...she wasn't weird.

Umeko: ...Pardon?

Miyumi: [worried] She was...confident. There were multiple boys who liked her in the story, but she only liked one of them back, and chased after him with confidence. She wasn't nervous at all! She found love out at sea and it was…[nervous] really romantic. I wish I could be part of a story like that…

Umeko: O-Oh...well, I can understand that. I'm sure everyone wished, at some point or another in their life, that they could be part of a story or fairytale romance.

Miyumi: [worried] It's not just that, though. I've always felt different from other people, not just because I'm a bit of a scaredy-cat, b-but...because I'm weird. Yoshihiki and Ichiro have had points in the past. They used to say I was weird because of my...my puppets.

Umeko: B-But Miyumi...I thought you loved your dolls!

Miyumi: [distressed] I do! [disappointed] ...But I know you all think I'm weird for still playing with them, and talking to them, and carrying them around constantly like I do. I used to drive people away when I was younger because they thought I was weird.

Umeko: But...young kids play with toys and dolls. That's not that weird.

Miyumi: When I say 'younger', I mean...like, one or two years ago, tops.

Umeko: Oh.

Miyumi: [disappointed] Face it, Umeko. It's odd for a girl my age to still be obsessed with dolls.

Umeko: But that's different. Ventriloquism is your profession.

Miyumi: It is. But because I'm around my dolls so much…[disappointed] I've always been viewed as a bit of an oddball, and an eccentric. I didn't have a lot of friends when I was younger who understood my love for my dolls. People...used to give me grief for it. It's not just Yoshihiki and Ichiro. I've faced loads of people calling me creepy and kooky for years.

Umeko: Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] So I'll never be brave or desirable like the girl in the books. I'll always be weird, little oddball Miyumi, who can't lift a finger to defend herself.

Umeko: That's just not true...Taro likes you for who you are, doesn't he?

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah. I know. ...I know.

 _She still doesn't look happy. I would've thought Taro liking her for who she was would have instantly cheered her up. She's more broken up about being viewed as an oddball in the past than I thought._

 _And this all stemmed from reading about a pirate in a book?_

Miyumi: [sad] I have to go, Umeko. Sorry…

Umeko: Huh?

But before I could protest, she was gone.

 _Maybe this goes even deeper than I thought…_

[Miyumi's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with her.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[Talk to: Ichiro]

Ichiro: [bored] Hm? You...want to talk to me? [embarrassed] I...I guess that wouldn't be totally awful...

I decided to spend some time with Ichiro. Looks like Ichiro and I grew a little closer today.

Ichiro: [annoyed] So, what new embarrassing topic did you want to broach with me today?

Umeko: Wha wha?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Don't play dumb with me, Umeko. Everytime we talk, it usually ends up being embarrassing for me.

Umeko: That's not true at all.

Ichiro: [annoyed] The last time we spoke like this, you were getting awkward because I let the silence between us stretch too long.

Umeko: Well, this time, we'll talk about something that won't be awkward or embarrassing for you!

Ichiro: [worried] Such as?

Umeko: Such...as...uh…

 _Well, if I want Ichiro to not feel awkward talking to me for once, I should probably steer the conversation towards…_

1) Gardening tips

2) Favorite books

3) Best dog breeds

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Answer: 1) Gardening tips

Umeko: Gardening tips!

Ichiro: [annoyed] ...Excuse me?

 _He_ still _looks annoyed?_

Umeko: It is your talent, after all. You can't go wrong talking about gardening tips!

Ichiro: [annoyed] I wasn't under the impression you were particularly keen on learning how to garden or take care of plants.

Umeko: W-Weeell...no time like the present to learn, am I right?

Ichiro: Hmph. If you say so.

Umeko: So...could you tell me more about how you became the SHSL Botanist? Becoming such a good gardener like yourself certainly didn't happen overnight. How'd you do it?

Ichiro: [worried] ...I don't know, I guess I just have a green thumb.

Umeko: Well, can you teach me any tips, then?

Ichiro: [snide] You sure you want to learn how to take care of a plant? No offense, Umeko, but I don't know if you've got it in you…

Umeko: Hey! Of course I could, if I wanted to. How hard can it be?

Ichiro: Harder than you'd think.

Umeko: You just have to, ya know...water it and all, right?

The disdainful look on Ichiro's face was almost comical.

Ichiro: [thoughtful] For starters, location is important. You'd be surprised how many people don't realize plants need warmth to grow too. They usually just assume water and light is enough.

Umeko: I-I knew that!

 _I didn't._

Ichiro: As for your point on watering them, some people water them a little too much. You want to make sure they get just the right amount of water. You don't wanna drown them.

Umeko: I see. ...Anything else?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] People scoff at this next bit of advice, but I think it really works. You gotta…[disappointed] show your plants a bit of affection. I honestly think plants can sense when you genuinely love and care for them. Even a small display of love can go a long way in boosting your plant's growth.

Umeko: R-Really? Right...you mentioned that before. Well...how am I supposed to show my plant affection?

Ichiro: [thoughtful] I like to groom Charlie a lot. Making sure his soil is the right texture...ensuring he's in a prime spot in my room to receive the most natural sunlight...and uh…[uncomfortable] other...things.

Umeko: Like what?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...Like...talking to him.

Umeko: Aw, that's so…

I caught the look in his eyes.

Umeko: ...botanical...of you.

Ichiro: Here. You know what? If you're really being serious about learning how to take care of a plant for me, then I'm giving you an assignment.

Umeko: W-What?

Ichiro: I'll leave some seeds for you later. You can try your hand at making them sprout and bloom into a proper flower. I'll even give you one of my spare flowerpots and suitable soil. I've got all the things I need.

Umeko: You'd let me have them?

Ichiro: Why not? Besides…[snide] you said you wanted to learn from me, didn't you?

Umeko: In that case...I won't let you down!

Ichiro: I'll check on your progress the next time we speak. Don't forget everything I taught you.

 _Ichiro's being surprisingly amicable. Asking him questions related to his passion was probably the right call. We actually were able to have a nice chat._

 _On the other hand, I...guess I have to take care of a plant now?_

[Ichiro's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

Soon enough, the day began winding down.

Mordecai began cooking dinner with a couple squirrels he'd shot down, and since Rufus had reappeared back at camp midway through the day, Miyumi was making sure to set aside a small portion for him to eat too.

Mordecai: Hey Umeko. Can you go and fetch Azuma? The food's almost ready.

Umeko: Sure thing.

[Move to: Radio Tower]

I made the familiar trek back down the path to the Radio Tower, scaling the many flights of stairs before reaching the top again. Once there, panting a little from the long climb, I made my way inside, where Azuma was sitting once again by the table of radio equipment, one hand pressed against the headphones he was wearing and the other slowly turning the dials on one of the radios.

Umeko: Azuma, dinner's ready. You coming?

Azuma: [confused] Hm? Oh, it's you, Umeko. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.

He put the headphones down and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] What time is it? ...Whoa. It's getting dark.

Umeko: You look exhausted. You've spent several hours up here. Shouldn't you take a break?

Azuma: [worried] Ah, you don't have to worry so much about me. I'm used to working without rest. I've had to go on stakeouts throughout the night before. This is nothing. I just keep thinking I've got something on the radio but then it fizzles out and I can't pick the signal back up again. I'm starting to think it's just playing tricks on me.

Umeko: Don't push yourself too hard, is all I'm saying. The others will get worried, and so will I.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Like I said, I'll be fine. Really. I'm happy to try and contribute in some way to helping us get out of here. So, what's for dinner?

[Move to: Campsite]

Azuma and I made our way back down and returned to camp, where the others had already begun eating. Mordecai had set out a couple bowls of stew for us which we gratefully accepted, and the six of us were soon all seated around in a circle, plopped down on logs and sipping quietly from our bowls as the snow fell lightly around us.

Miyumi: [happy] This warm soup is perfect for such a chilly evening…thanks for the food, Mordecai.

Mordecai: Not a problem. Oh, and before I forget, Miyumi...I made this for you.

From behind his back, Mordecai produced a small makeshift bow.

Miyumi: [shocked] For me?

Samira: [shocked] Whoa...Mordecai, did you make that yourself?

Mordecai: I sure did. I've helped craft bows before for the kids in my village. My mentor and I used to give archery lessons over the weekends. So I'd say this bow is a little more your size, Miyumi. Maybe handling Betsy is a bit hard for you but this one should be easy enough to use, even for an inexperienced greenie like you!

Ichiro: Heh. From whittling wooden crosses for the others to this...I'll admit you sure do know your woodwork.

Miyumi: [happy] I'm still not really comfortable with the idea of shooting things, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn. And if you went out of your way to make this for me, I'm grateful. Thanks, Mordecai.

Miyumi accepted the bow graciously. Pretty soon, everyone's bowls of stew had been polished off. The night air was filled with the sound of cicadas chirping. Ichiro was busy messing with Wakako's camcorder, playing back some of her past confessionals, bored. Mordecai looked eager to start teaching Miyumi how to use her new bow. Samira was taking back her usual seat by the fire, staring into the glowing embers and watching sparks fly up to the sky.

Azuma: Guess I'll be heading back to the Tower.

Samira: [worried] Still?

Mordecai: [shocked] This late at night?

Azuma: [worried] Well...yeah. I can't give up now, can I?

Umeko: At least let me walk you there again tonight. You could use a little company, walking out in the snow like this.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. No arguments from me.

[Move to: Radio Tower]

For the second night in a row, I accompanied Azuma back to the top of the Radio Tower. I shut the door behind me, watching as the snow pelted against the windows.

Azuma was already getting settled back into his chair, casting me a concerned look.

Azuma: [worried] I appreciate the concern, Umeko, but you don't have to stay up just for me. I promise I'll only be up here for a couple hours, not much longer than last night.

Umeko: Oh, that's fine. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. I can just sit in the corner and uh...wait for you, I guess.

Azuma: Alright then. I suppose there's no changing your mind. Take a rest if you're feeling tired, though, okay?

I sat down in another chair and pulled one of the world maps over to study and pass the time, as Azuma put his headphones back on and returned to his usual work.

I don't remember how long I was poring over it, my eyes roving past continent after continent, but eventually I felt my eyelids drooping shut and before I knew it, I'd dozed off and was fast asleep.

…

…

…

[[flashback]]

Unknown Voice: Hey!

 _Huh?_

I turned around.

Green-Haired Boy: [excited] Hehe! There you are! I've been looking all over to find someone to share the news with for ages, y'know!

My face broke into a grin at the sight of the lanky boy standing before me in his lime green vest, matching his green shoes and hair.

Umeko: Hey, Daisuke. What's going on? You look happy about something.

Daisuke: [excited] You won't believe the news! Go on. Ask me about it! No, actually, wait. Guess first! You won't believe it!

Umeko: Um...okay. You and Naomi are...getting married?

Daisuke: [shocked] What? No! We're still teens! Jeez…

Umeko: I'm just teasing. But seriously though, when's the wedding?

Daisuke: [annoyed] Ugh, cut it out!

Umeko: Haha...alright, I'll stop. So just tell me what you're so happy about.

Daisuke: [playful] Remember those tests they made us take a couple months ago? The Hope's Peak admissions tests?

I wracked my memory, trying to recall.

Umeko: Oh yeah...those tests. Yeah, I remember them. I haven't given them much thought since we finished. Why? ...Wait. You're not telling me…

Daisuke: [excited] That's right - I got in! The Director called me into his office and gave me the acceptance letter this morning!

Umeko: Wow! That's awesome! Seriously, congratulations. I'm really happy for you.

Daisuke: [happy] Aw, thanks. I can always count on you for being so genuinely supportive.

We continued walking down the hallway together. I'd forgotten where I'd been heading before Daisuke caught me, but I was content to walk and talk with him for now.

Umeko: So, have you told the others yet?

Daisuke: [thoughtful] Couldn't find 'em. Trust me, I've been scouring the whole facility for them. Even Iceman wasn't in his usual office.

Umeko: Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you the others are still out in the field. The Director sent out the instructions just last night.

Daisuke: [embarrassed] Ah, that explains it. I must've been too wasted last night to remember.

Umeko: You really shouldn't be drinking so much, you know…

Daisuke: [excited] What can I say? I like to party. Think the others'll be excited once I let them know the news?

Umeko: Definitely. But won't that mean you'll, you know...have to leave the facility?

Daisuke: [thoughtful] To attend school? Yeah, I guess. But I can't pass this opportunity up! Not for such a prestigious academy, and among the country's finest talent. Our agency's partnership with Hope's Peak has been solid for years now and I couldn't possibly turn this invitation down!

Umeko: I suppose you're right. Oh! But if you leave, you won't be with us for...years, maybe?

Daisuke: [excited] I'll make sure to visit during the holidays. And I'll write back about my experiences! I'll keep you all updated, whether you like it or not.

Umeko: Haha...and what about Naomi?

Daisuke: [happy] We'll make things work, I'm sure of it.

Umeko: When will you be leaving?

Daisuke: In a few months, I was told. After you guys come back from your mission in Russia, so we'll still have time for some final goodbyes…

Umeko: Regardless, I'll miss you.

Daisuke: [playful] Really?

Umeko: Yeah, really. You can be kinda immature at times, but I think we'll all miss your silly humor lightening the mood.

Daisuke: [excited] Hehe...you can count on it! Don't worry. I'll be back once my time there is up, and it'll be just like old times again!

There was an abrupt beeping noise, and Daisuke jabbed a button on the side of the tinted glasses he was wearing.

Daisuke: [excited] Ooh, Iceman just sent me a message. He said Naomi and Sora returning to base. I'm gonna go catch up with them!

Umeko: Okay. I'll see you later!

Daisuke: [happy] Sure thing!

Daisuke ran off down the hallway, his feet clapping against the marble floor as he ran, the acceptance letter fluttering in the wind, clutched tightly in his hand.

Daisuke: [excited] She's so not gonna believe I became the SHSL Spy over her!

[[end: flashback :end]]

…

…

...

Azuma: Umeko?

 _...Wha…?_

Azuma: Umeko, wake up.

 _Mmr…_

Azuma: Hey.

I squinted through bleary eyes as I raised my face off of the table. The large map was sticking to my cheek like glue, and Azuma chuckled as he gingerly peeled it off of my skin.

Azuma: [happy] You dozed off. I knew you were feeling tired.

Umeko: Wha…? What...what time is it?

Azuma: [worried] It's past midnight. I think we should head back; the snow's starting to pick up something fierce.

Umeko: Hm? Oh...okay.

Azuma held the door open for me as we stepped outside, back into the biting cold. I drew my coat tighter around me, glad that it was at least helping me wake up.

Umeko: No luck with the radio then?

Azuma: [disappointed] Nada. Guess I shouldn't be terribly surprised though. Maybe it really is a dead end...but I'm still not going to give up.

Umeko: Heh...you're indomitable, aren't you?

Azuma: [happy] You know me.

Even as we descended the steps of the tower, I couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. The details of my dream were already starting to fade away, but it must have been something bad or unsettling because there was a worrying sensation in the pit of my stomach that refused to disappear.

 _What had I been dreaming about?_

[Move to: Campsite]

Azuma stayed up for a little to tend the fire and keep it going, as I immediately crawled back into the tent and collapsed, sandwiched between Samira and Ichiro. Listening to the gentle sound of Miyumi breathing and Mordecai's quiet snores, watching as Miyumi clutched Ms. Shortcake just a little more tightly to her chest, I tried to put my worries out of my mind.

 _Still no way to escape the Killing Game…_

 _Still no closer to getting Yoshihiki to give up his crazy ideas…_

 _And still no motive from Monokuma…_

 _What is he planning this time?_

Funnily enough, as much as I hated the motives from the previous four cases, at least back then, we knew what Monokuma had in store for us and we could work to find a way to counter them.

Now, not knowing anything at all about what he had planned seemed somehow worse than before.

Surviving Students: 7

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

Ichiro - SHSL Botanist

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

The sixth and final victim will be unveiled in the next chapter, so this is your final chance to guess who it's gonna be!


	43. A Tale Of Two Towers, Daily Life 3

My dreams were a jumbled and incoherent mess that night, and I was roused from a confusing cocktail of cryptic warnings and boys with lime green hair to the sound of Samira's irritable voice in the morning.

Samira: Look, unless you have something important to say, just leave us alone!

I crawled out of the tent, still groggy, and realized everyone else was already up, gathered around the campfire. Samira was, unsurprisingly, glaring at Monokuma - the source of her anger - who was standing before them.

Monokuma: [disappointed] So harsh, Samira...all a headmaster wants to do is check in on his lovely students and see how they're all doing! Is that too much to ask?

Miyumi: [annoyed] If y-you're not here for anything important, then go away. You're not wanted…

Monokuma: [confused] You mean wanting to look out for my beloved students isn't important? You wound me, Miyumi! Am I really that much of a bother to you all?

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yes.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Most definitely!

Monokuma: [rests one hand behind head] Ah, Umeko! I see you too are awake now. Surely at least _you_ would know to treat your headmaster with some manners, right?

Umeko: Nah.

Monokuma: [shocked] Nah?!

Umeko: You're never here for no reason. What do you want?

Monokuma: I really did just want to check in on you guys! Honest! I see you lot still haven't had much luck with Yoshihiki…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Did you come here to give us our next motive?

Monokuma: [thoughtful] Motive…?

Samira: [annoyed] Don't play coy with us. You've provided us with a motive for every case. It's been days now and you've still not given us our fifth one. So what gives? You planning something big? Or do you just like toying with us like this…?

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu…! Motive, you say? Why, who cares about my silly old motives? You guys don't need a motive from me this time around!

That actually took me by surprise. I blinked.

Umeko: No motive…?

Samira: [annoyed] Just what are you playing at…?

Monokuma: [giggling] One of you's already received a motive far greater than anything I could've _dreamt_ up! Thus, I have no need to provide you guys with a motive to kill!

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? One of us...already has a motive? Who…?

Monokuma: [giggling] That person already knows who they are, but of course, they're not going to come out and say it! Of course, you don't need to wait around for a motive to be provided to you if you want to kill, whether it be from me or from someone or something else. You lot are free to kill anytime you want to, with or without a motive! I just want to see a little bloodshed, you know?

Cackling, Monokuma ran off, leaving us behind with his worrisome words hanging in the air.

Mordecai: [distressed] What did he mean by that? That one of us has already received a secret motive…?

Samira: [annoyed] He's probably lying out of his ass to make us paranoid. My guess? He probably just got lazy thinking up a motive for us this time, so he's trying to make us distrust one another by throwing it out there that one of us is already plotting against the group in secret.

Miyumi: [worried] So...his trick to get us to turn on one another is...to not provide a motive at all?

Mordecai: [shocked] His motive...is that there is no motive? What a twist!

Ichiro: [annoyed] That is, _if_ he's lying. But something tells me he isn't.

Samira: [annoyed] So you think one of us really has been given a motive in secret, that no one else knows of?

Mordecai: [accusatory] That is exactly what the bear wants you to think, Ichiro! He wants to break us up from within with deceit!

Ichiro: [annoyed] All I'm saying is…Monokuma has been known to lie about his motives before, like with the Beast and Cecelia. But those lies were all elaborately fabricated. To just tell us a lie that one of us has a secret motive...seems lazy, and out-of-character.

Miyumi: [nervous] Maybe he just means Yoshihiki? I mean...Yoshihiki's already established he's going to try and win the Game. Maybe that's the motive he's talking about? Perhaps, seeing Yoshihiki's determination to be the next blackened, he's not bothering to give the rest of us a motive.

Samira: [annoyed] If that's really the case, then all the more reason we've got to find a way to stop him, once and for all.

Umeko: Right...but not with our fists.

I looked around.

Umeko: Where's Azuma?

Mordecai: Still in the Radio Tower. He left early this morning; Samira saw him leave.

Ichiro: [confused] He's _still_ not giving up on that place? I'd give him credit for his determination but it's bordering on obsession at this point…

Umeko: I'll go bring him his breakfast.

Miyumi handed me a sandwich and I set off for the Radio Tower.

[Move to: Radio Tower]

Azuma greeted me as I came inside, and hungrily wolfed down the food I'd brought while I watched. He still had his headphones around his neck, and was busy studying a notebook of coordinates and random figures as he ate.

Umeko: What's that?

Azuma: A notebook I found in one of the drawers. I'm hoping maybe one of these will be a radio frequency to contact the outside for emergencies. So far, I've not gotten very far. But here's hoping.

He noticed the faraway look in my eyes and frowned.

Azuma: [worried] Is something the matter? You look concerned over something.

I told him what Monokuma had told us earlier, and his brow furrowed.

Azuma: [thoughtful] A secret motive…?

Umeko: Apparently. If he's telling the truth...someone here might be hiding it from the rest of us for nefarious purposes.

Azuma: I wouldn't put it past Monokuma to lie about something like that, though.

Umeko: But what if he's telling the truth? It would explain the lack of a general motive for all of us, if he thinks one of us is already en route to becoming the next blackened.

Azuma: We'll make sure that doesn't happen, Umeko.

Umeko: Also, what if it's Yoshihiki?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Him?

Umeko: While he's holed up in that Clock Tower of his, none of us can really get to him. What if Monokuma's motive had been hidden in there, and he found it first, and that's what Monokuma means?

Azuma: [thoughtful] That...might be a plausible theory, actually. Hm…

He set down his empty plate and brushed the crumbs off his fingers.

 _Even when he's eating, he's still cute…_

 _Wow...I sound like a lovesick puppy. Still...after admitting to both Azuma and myself that my feelings are true...I guess I can't help but be more comfortable with thoughts like that._

Azuma: I suppose it's best we send one of us to go talk to Yoshihiki first, individually. He might be more willing to listen to reason without Samira always threatening to beat him to a pulp the second he gets down from his Tower.

Umeko: In that case, who would be the best negotiator?

Azuma: Honestly...I'd say you, Umeko.

Umeko: Me? I was going to suggest you, actually.

Azuma: [happy] Heh. Birds of a feather flock together, don't they? Tell you what, you can go have a try first. If you're still not successful, then I'll try talking to Yoshihiki again later in the day. But I think you'd have more luck than me, personally.

Umeko: Why me? I started the whole bracelet controversy with him, remember?

Azuma: Maybe that's why it'd be more fitting that you be the one to talk with him first. Plus, I think he holds a grudge against me from the last Trial, what with all the Golden Boy remarks he was making, and the fact that he tried to get me convicted for Wakako's murder.

 _I guess I'm talking to Yoshihiki today, then._

[Move to: Clock Tower]

I passed by our camp on the way to the Clock Tower, briefly seeing Ichiro huddled by the fire, playing around with Charlie. He raised a hand at me in greeting as I walked by.

On the path to the Clock Tower, I ran into Miyumi walking the other way, back to camp.

Umeko: Miyumi? What are you doing out here?

Miyumi: [sad] Oh...hey, Umeko.

She sniffed. From the red in her eyes, it was clear she'd just been crying.

Umeko: Miyumi, what's the matter? Why have you been crying?

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] O-Oh...i-it's *sniff* it's nothing. I...I was...just talking...with Yoshihiki.

Umeko: With Yoshihiki? What? You went to talk to him? Alone?

Miyumi: [sad] Y-Yeah. I didn't know where Samira and Mordecai went off to, so I told Ichiro I was going to leave camp for a bit to go practise with the bow Mordecai gave me. While I was walking, I thought...maybe I could try and make myself useful if I went to talk with Yoshihiki. I thought perhaps I could talk him down. I figured I would have had as good a chance as anyone at convincing him but that maybe...having someone a little more gentle would be enough to persuade him.

Umeko: And?

Miyumi: [worried] Well...he didn't shoot another cannon at me, so I supposed that was a good sign. But when I tried to get him to change his mind, all he did was mock and taunt me for even trying to speak with him. [disappointed] I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. He's been teasing me ever since the start of all this. But...h-he really seemed in a testy mood today. Some of his insults...got pretty personal. After a while, I just...couldn't take much more of it and so I quickly left.

Umeko: I'm sorry you had to take that from him, Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] That's not even all...while I was walking back, I thought I was being stalked.

Umeko: Stalked?

Miyumi: [sad] I don't know...I was pretty emotional and...I c-couldn't really see much of where I was going through my tears. But I just...heard growling from behind me and I thought I was being chased. I...I freaked out. I started running through the forest and I got all scratched up in the bushes and...and…

Miyumi looked frustrated with herself.

Miyumi: [sad] I was so stupid...so dumb and weak and pathetic! I actually got freaked out by Rufus. Rufus! I didn't even need Monokuma's dumb special effects or fog machines to get scared by him and I ended up freaking myself out so badly over a...stupid wolf! I hate myself for being so scared and cowardly all the time...I hate being weak.

I remembered how disappointed Miyumi had been in herself during our last investigation, that she always felt she didn't do anything to contribute to us solving the cases or surviving our Trials.

Miyumi: [sad] I just feel useless all the time. I couldn't talk to Yoshihiki without letting him put me in tears. I scared myself over nothing. I don't do anything to help in investigations or Trials. I'm always relying on you all to save me or rescue me or keep me alive! Whether it's you, or Azuma, or Hanako, or Samira...even Eizo gave his life to save mine! I promised Taro I wouldn't be weak anymore...that I'd become stronger in his absence, stand up for myself and stop being so weak all the time. But today just proved to me that that's still a long way away...Rufus wasn't even trying to scare me. He was just following my tracks and yet I let myself get so spooked, I even dropped Mordecai's bow back there in the forest.

Umeko: You dropped his bow?

Miyumi: [sad] Yeah...I don't even remember when or where I dropped it. All I know is that once I found myself back on the path and realized it was only Rufus I was running from, it was gone from my shoulder. I'm so stupid...I even lost a gift that Mordecai made for me. He was so thoughtful and kind to me too...and I lost his gift just like that.

Miyumi sniffled again, rubbing a scratch on the back of her hand, which I assumed she must have sustained during her teary escape from Rufus through the bushes. I took hold of her hand and delicately examined her wounds.

Umeko: It's nothing a little first-aid back at camp can't fix. Don't be so hard on yourself, Miyumi. There's nothing to be ashamed of of being a little weak.

Miyumi: [sad] But when it's my entire identity, I...I just wish I could be stronger. Like you, Umeko. Or Azuma. Or like Hanako and Samira or even Fukumi. I wish I could be fearless too.

I was reminded of Ichiro, lamenting his own weakness back on the roof of the Store days ago.

Umeko: Not everyone's built to be strong. Some people...are a little weaker than others, but...that's okay. Weakness is nothing to be ashamed of, and I mean that. People like Samira might be tough and all, but you have a gentleness and a compassion to you that others may lack. I mean...I don't see Samira going out of her way to have a peaceful talk with Yoshihiki, now, do I? The only talking she likes to do is with her fists.

Miyumi let out a weak chuckle, and I gave her a small hug, patting her on the back.

Umeko: Here, let me go talk to Yoshihiki, and I'll see if I can find your bow along the way.

Miyumi: [happy] Okay...thanks Umeko.

Umeko: Think you'll be okay walking back to camp on your own?

Miyumi: S-Sure. I'm strong enough to find my way back.

Umeko: Okay. Go get Ichiro to bandage your hand, alright?

Miyumi nodded and left, still looking dejected, but considerably more cheerful than before. I sighed, watching her go, before turning to head back up the path.

 _Yoshihiki…_

Eventually, I found myself back at the base of the Clock Tower again. I craned my head up to see if Yoshihiki would be on the balcony like the day before, but there was no sign of him. Walking over to the door, I knocked, and waited a couple beats before the peephole in the door slid open and I was met with Yoshihiki's playful gaze.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Is this pizza delivery?

Umeko: Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's strange. I distinctly remember ordering a large pepperoni pizza with a stuffed crust, not a boring, talentless girl in a beige cardigan. Can I get a refund? Tell me you at least remembered my drink. Because how am I supposed to eat my pizza without my DRINK?!

Umeko: We need to talk.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I was wondering if it was Miyumi coming back again. So, first they send the Puppet Princess, and now they send you? Who are they going to send next to try and talk me down, like I'm some dastardly kidnapper and you're all a bunch of wannabe hostage negotiators? I'd invite you in for a cuppa tea and a chat, but this Clock Tower isn't exactly Big Ben, unless Big Ben is full of barrels of gunpowder and a massive cannon.

Umeko: I heard you made Miyumi cry.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Did I now? I mean, I know I made her run away, but I never realized it was in tears.

Umeko: You didn't have to do that.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hey, she wasn't being a saint either, okay? I didn't need her patronizing me.

Umeko: She was just trying to get you to give up your crazy plans to escape by killing one of us! Who wouldn't do the same thing she did? At least she tried talking to you rather than break down the door and kidnap you like Samira wants to!

Yoshihiki: [snide] Irrelevant, when you take into account the fact that Miyumi doesn't possess the strength to force her way in here. Besides, if any of you even tried to force your way in here, I'd blow you to smithereens before you even got a foot through the front door.

Umeko: Yoshihiki, can't you see this is madness? You're doing _exactly_ what Monokuma wants.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Monokuma wants to see bloodshed, and bloodshed is the only way I'm getting out of this place alive. Therefore, our interests align. I fail to see the problem.

Umeko: The _problem_ is that you'd be killing one of us! We're your classmates! Even if you don't consider us friends, doesn't that at least count for something?

Yoshihiki: Hmm...no, not particularly.

Umeko: What about all the people who've died before us? Every one of them who lost their lives in this futile game? Have you spared a thought for them? For the people who died, while you stand here, alive? Don't you know how lucky you are to still be breathing? How lucky the seven of us are? Why would you want to squander that…?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You talk as if I'm supposed to have cared for the others that died. Why should I have…?

Umeko: What…?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It's not like any of them were my friends. You were close with Kenji, and Wakako had her strange stalkerish relationship with Azuma. Taro and Miyumi were a thing; and he might have even had a thing with Ichiro too; and so were Eizo and Hanako. Then you've got Mordecai and Fukumi as well. With the exception of Samira, each and every one of you has someone to mourn. But not me. ...So why should any of that affect me?

Umeko: Do you really not feel a thing for the people who've lost their lives before us…?

Yoshihiki: Hmm...nope. Trying to...but I got nothing.

Umeko: ...You have to realize you'll never get out of here by actually playing the game. None of the four people who've tried so far has been successful. Even if you do kill to try and get out, you'd never survive the Class Trial.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Is that so? Just watch me, Umeko. Haven't you realized yet?

Umeko: Realized what?

Yoshihiki: [playful] By declaring that I'm going to try and kill someone, I've created the perfect opportunity for any of the six of you to murder someone too, and get away with it. No matter who winds up dead next, you're all gonna be pointing the finger at me because I'm the one who's been the most public with my intentions. So when the time comes for another Trial, are you really going to risk it all by blaming it on me? I won't be any easier to prove guilty or innocent, because as all our past Trials have shown, the killer could be anyone.

Umeko: Even if that's the case, we've solved all four cases before today. If you, or anyone else, does try to become the next blackened...you'll get found out. They always do.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I admit, you're pretty good in these Trials. It seems to be the only thing you're actually good for, Umeko. But eventually, your luck will run out.

Umeko: The last four Trials should be proof enough for you that killing isn't the way to escape this Game.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] If you're not going to kill to get out, then what's your solution?

Umeko: Solution?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You'd rather spend the rest of your life - all of our lives, mind you - trapped in this village, this snowy prison, forever?

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...I didn't think so.

Umeko: There must be another way out, one that doesn't involve murder. People outside must be looking, they have to be!

Yoshihiki: [angry] We would have been found long ago if that were the case! Face it, Umeko. Whatever those files were referencing must be true! The Biggest, Most Awful whatever...some catastrophic event's clearly happened, and for whatever reason, we're now stuck in here with no hope of escape! So it's kill, or be killed...or stay here, forever. ...And I refuse to be a captive for the rest of my life. ...I've been a prisoner for far too long already.

With that, Yoshihiki slammed the peephole closed, indicating the conversation was now over.

 _Welp...that certainly could've gone better._

[Move to: Campsite]

Ichiro was tying the ends of a wrap of gauze around Miyumi's hand when I got back.

Miyumi: [embarrassed] Th-Thanks…

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Y-Yeah...no problem.

He scooted away from her, just as Miyumi saw me return and her eyes lit up.

Miyumi: Umeko, you're back! How did the talk with Yoshihiki go?

Umeko: Awful. I see what you mean now, Miyumi. If anything, I think I just made him even more confident that he had to kill to get out.

Miyumi: [worried] That's not good…

Ichiro: [annoyed] Psh. Not like he was going to give up his crazy stupid plans anyway. At least you girls tried to talk some sense into him…

He sighed heavily, dragging a hand over his face.

Ichiro: [disappointed] Shit's hard enough as it is without him causing more complications. If only there was a way to deal with him…

Umeko: I should've known better than to appeal to his reasonable side. Everything Yoshihiki does defies reason and common sense. He does things deliberately to goad people. There's no way me using logical arguments was going to get him to change his mind.

Miyumi: [worried] Well, how else are we possibly going to convince him?

Ichiro looked like he had gears turning inside his head.

Umeko: Ichiro? You look like a man with a plan.

Ichiro: Nah, nothing right now. Just...some thoughts.

Miyumi: Oh, Umeko, did you happen to find my bow on the way back?

Umeko: Bow?

It was then that I remembered Miyumi's request.

Umeko: Oh, shoot. Sorry, Miyumi, it totally slipped my mind back there.

Miyumi: [disappointed] That's fine, Umeko. I didn't have much hope that I'd dropped it on the path anyway. It must be lost in the forest. I hope Mordecai won't be too upset to hear about it...he spent a good few hours whittling away on that thing for me.

It looks like I have some free time today. What should I do?

[[FREE TIME]]

[ _You have been locked out of Free Time events with Yoshihiki for this chapter._ ]

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [happy] Hey, Umeko. I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you, actually. Care to chat?

I decided to spend some time with Azuma. Looks like Azuma and I grew a little closer today.

Azuma: Umeko, would it be alright for me to ask of you a favor?

Umeko: Favor? Of course! What kind of favor?

Azuma: It's not much, don't worry. I just wanted to know if you would time me.

Umeko: Time you?

Azuma: [happy] Yeah. I was going to do a workout routine. I just need you to count me down after each set of stationary exercises.

Umeko: Oh, I-I see…

 _Azuma, getting all hot and sweaty? What did I do to deserve this?_

Azuma: I've really been neglecting my usual workout routine since waking up here. So I really need to get back into daily exercise.

Umeko: You work out a lot, huh?

Azuma: [happy] Hey, I don't build up muscle without working for it.

Umeko: It can't have been easy.

Azuma: Oh yeah, it definitely wasn't. You know, back when I was still a kid, I was one of the scrawniest guys in my training institute.

Umeko: No way. You? Scrawny?

Azuma: [happy] Heh, yeah. I was a weak kid. I was even skinnier than Ichiro. I could barely lift a single dumbbell. I always struggled in anything physical and my friends used to trounce me all the time in arm wrestling.

Umeko: And...how did you become...y'know…?

Azuma: Buff?

Umeko: I was...gonna say athletic.

Azuma: Like you said, it wasn't easy. It took many, many hours of training, every day of every week. A lot of times I wanted to give up and it challenged me both on a physical and mental level. But I had personal trainers and my friends to give me the motivation to push through all of it. In the end, I guess I unlocked something inside me. I ended up stronger than most of my fellow agents.

Umeko: Either way, your change must've been impressive. Not everyone can stick to a daily workout routine so stringently.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Technically, everyone in my agency is expected to remain at peak physical fitness, but not all of them comply as strictly as they have to. Sometimes they skive off. But I've just found something meaningful in maintaining my body in tip top condition. Exercising and visiting the gym is just fun to me. I love working up a good sweat. [happy] Maybe you'd like to try my workout routine with me someday?

Umeko: Me? O-Oh, I dunno...I'm not really a weightlifter, I suppose…

Azuma: You could work on cardio instead. Exercising isn't all about lifting weights, you know.

Umeko: Well, that tells you how much I know...

Azuma: [nervous] I guess you probably wouldn't remember whether you used to go to the gym often before the Game anyway, given your amnesia…[thoughtful] But either way, don't knock it until you've tried it. You might find that you enjoy it. I'll train you!

Umeko: Really? You would?

 _How did this go from me timing him to him offering to train me instead?_

Azuma: [happy] Yeah, really. It'd be fun! Just you and me. I'll teach you all kinds of different exercises to work out various muscles on your body that you might not even know you have!

Umeko: Well, I...okay. Sure, why not?

 _I suppose it gives me a chance to spend time with him..._

[Azuma's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

I still have some free time left. What should I do?

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [excited] Umeko! The fair maiden has come to greet me! What great quest shall we undertake on this fine day?

I decided to spend some time with Mordecai. Looks like Mordecai and I grew a little closer today.

Mordecai: [excited] What courageous exploit of mine do you wish to hear today, Umeko? Shall I tell you about the time I eradicated the Deathskull Cult at the age of 15? Or how about the time I rescued a local farm from its supernatural tormentors? And then there was the time I-

Umeko: Wow, Mordecai. Exactly how much stuff have you done? Your marksmanship skills are the stuff of legend, to be fair, but from the tales you've spun, you might as well be some sort of local hero.

Mordecai: [happy] That wouldn't be an unfair assessment of my skills at all! Besides, why not share the tales of my adventures if I have gone through the trouble of accomplishing them all? Stories like mine deserve to be heard alongside those of the great warriors and vigilantes that came before me!

Umeko: Still...don't you think sometimes you can be a little...um…

Mordecai: [excited] Awestriking? Captivating?

Umeko: ...Boastful?

Mordecai: [excited] But of course!

 _Hm, funny. I thought he might've been offended at that, but I guess not._

Mordecai: [snide] When one has done all that I have, why would I not be boastful and full of pride of my own grand accomplishments? I am, after all, among a truly esteemed line of great warriors.

Umeko: Oh, really? Like who?

Mordecai: My mentor, for one.

Umeko: Your mentor?

Mordecai: [happy] He was the one who first taught me how to shoot a crossbow. I owe all my archery expertise to him.

 _This sounds like a story._

Umeko: What was he like?

Mordecai: [excited] He is truly the wisest, sagest man I know. I found my ambition to become a great warrior and marksman from him! Since I was young, I was fascinated by the stories he would tell me of the many amazing adventures he'd been on.

Umeko: Since you were young…?

Mordecai: He was more than just a mentor, but a caretaker to me and my sister as well. I cannot even begin to tell you how many countless stories he would regale us with before we retired to bed every night.

Umeko: Oh? Stories...like what, exactly?

Mordecai: [excited] There was the time he fought a fearsome dragon, and rescued a princess locked away in a castle, breaking the curse put on her by a witch that forced her to slumber forever, until she received true love's kiss.

Umeko: A dr-dragon?

Mordecai: [happy] And the time he was conned into summoning a giant onto a local village by an evil seed peddler, but bested the giant and released his captive goose prisoner!

Umeko: So your mentor...who's also your caretaker...told you all these stories of crazy adventures that he personally definitely went on...and told them to you and your sister before you both went to sleep at night?

Mordecai: [excited] Indeed! He was truly a remarkable man.

 _Who certainly has a penchant for theatrical bedtime stories. I think I'm starting to see what's going on here...and where Mordecai got his flair for the dramatic._

Umeko: And...you believed all his stories?

Mordecai: [excited] Of course! They inspired me to one day go on adventures of my own that would rival even his! And so I poured my heart and soul into becoming the most legendary marksman in the village, even greater than he. And this Killing Game will eventually become just another revered tale I shall pass down for the generations of mine to come.

Umeko: I didn't know you had a sister either.

Mordecia: [confused] Have I never mentioned her? She was my stepsister, my mentor's daughter. I imagine how worried she must be for me...but I will make it back home to see the two of them soon! I can feel it in my bones. This Killing Game cannot last much longer!

Umeko: I really hope you're right about that, Mordecai…

[Mordecai's Report Card has been updated based on your experience with him.]

The day began winding down again, and soon enough, the sun had set.

Azuma returned from the Radio Tower for dinner, and once he was done, he prepared to set off once again, with me as his escort, as per usual.

Before we left, Ichiro came up to me, hands in his hoodie pockets.

Ichiro: Hey. Listen, could we talk after you get back?

Umeko: Hm? Sure. When?

Ichiro: Good. Meet me at the top of the small cliff, over there.

He pointed up the hill on our right, at a low outcrop above the trees with a couple boulders on it.

Ichiro: I'll meet you later.

Umeko: Oh, uh...okay.

Ichiro shuffled off again, unsurprisingly secretive.

 _It's not often Ichiro takes the initiative to talk to me in private. I wonder what he wants to speak to me about…_

[Move to: Radio Tower]

Like the last couple of days, I dropped Azuma off at the Tower as per our usual routine.

Azuma: So how did talking to Yoshihiki go? I heard from Ichiro that he made Miyumi cry…

Umeko: Yeah, he did. He wasn't any more cooperative with me when I went to try talking with him.

Azuma: [disappointed] As I figured. I didn't think we'd get to him so easily with just our words.

Umeko: You're not thinking that...Samira might have a point, do you? With Yoshihiki constantly talking about how he wants to become the next blackened, he might be unstable.

Azuma sighed, thinking it over and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Azuma: [disappointed] Let's sleep on it, okay, Umeko? I'll come up with a plan in the morning, or maybe I'll just go up to his Tower and talk to him myself. I doubt I'll have any better luck than you, but I just don't know if we have any other option that doesn't involve brute force like Samira would want.

Umeko: I hope it doesn't come down to that.

Azuma: That's what I hope too.

He caught me placing a hand on the doorknob leading out of the Tower.

Azuma: Not staying tonight?

Umeko: Sorry, I can't. Ichiro wanted to talk to me earlier.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Ichiro? Why?

Umeko: I don't know. Maybe he's got a plan on how to deal with Yoshihiki. But regardless, I probably shouldn't keep him waiting, especially out in the cold like this.

Azuma: That's probably for the best. It's cold every night, but I get the feeling a blizzard might be on its way.

He looked out the large glass windows into the night, and a morose expression crossed his handsome features. I frowned.

Umeko: Is...something else the matter, Azuma? You look uneasy.

Azuma met my eyes, and smiled.

Azuma: [happy] I-It's nothing, Umeko. ...Go meet up with Ichiro. I'll be alright on my own.

I hesitated at first, but eventually nodded.

Umeko: Okay...see you in the morning, Azuma.

Azuma: [happy] Goodbye, Umeko.

Waving goodbye and flashing one last smile, I pulled the door open and stepped out of the Radio Tower and back into the night, leaving Azuma alone behind.

[Move to: Cliff]

Once down from the Tower, I headed in the direction of the cliffs that Ichiro had pointed out earlier, passing by camp on the way and waving at Miyumi as I passed, seeing her playing with Ms. Shortcake and Nico by the fire.

I found Ichiro overlooking the snowy forests below, perched cross-legged on the edge of the cliff, fiddling with his cactus.

When he saw me, his face lit up in a relieved, almost uncertain grin and he hurriedly got to his feet, smoothing down his hoodie.

Ichiro: Hey. You uh...actually came.

Umeko: Well, yeah, of course! Did...you think I wasn't going to?

Ichiro: [worried] I dunno. I'm still new to this whole thing.

Umeko: New to what?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] Having friends.

Umeko: Oh, come on...remember what we talked about. I don't want any more depressing, pessimistic talk from you…

Ichiro: Fine, fine. Yeah...you're right. Sorry. Being mopey's kind of a habit with me, I guess, and I'm not going to be able to shake it off so easily...I don't have that same stubborn spark of optimism you always seem to carry around with you.

Umeko: I'll take that as a compliment.

Ichiro: As you should.

I moved over to sit next to him, and for a moment we were both silent, just enjoying the view and the peace and quiet accompanying it.

[CG] The View [CG]

Ichiro stretched a hand out to indicate the thick forests below us, going on as far as the eye could see. Underneath the glow of the moon and the stars, it looked particularly scenic.

Ichiro: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Umeko: ...Yeah. It really is.

Ichiro: That's why I love nature. Most people don't take the time and stop to appreciate it. But when you do...it's breathtaking.

Umeko: Spoken like the true SHSL Botanist.

Ichiro: I think it's so peaceful up here. I kinda wish we'd found this place earlier. I would've come up here every single night.

Umeko: Really?

Ichiro: I like the peace and quiet. Not having to worry or stress over anything, to be free of my troubles...it's perfect. You know...if this place wasn't the setting of a sick and twisted Killing Game...I might actually enjoy being out here.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: So why'd you ask me out tonight to talk?

Ichiro: [worried] Well…

Umeko: Is it...something important? Did something happen?

Ichiro: No, it's nothing serious like that. [worried] I just...you said the last time that if I ever needed to talk, I should come to you. And so...

Umeko: Oh, yeah. Of course! I'm fine with lending a listening ear.

Ichiro looked down at the floor, and dug around in his jacket pockets for a bit, drawing out Wakako's camcorder and a small book.

He didn't say anything, but I could guess.

Umeko: This is about Wakako, isn't it?

Ichiro: In a sense.

Umeko: ...You miss her. Don't you?

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] I...I didn't think I would, at least, not this much. I guess I just...sorta got used to her company after a while. And...she grew on me.

He paused, as if collecting his thoughts, and it startled me to realize that he was crying.

Ichiro: [sad] You don't think I'm weak for crying, do you?

Umeko: No...of course not. Every one of us here has cried at at least some point in the last few weeks or so...it's perfectly natural, and she was your friend. Besides...it's good to let it out. You shouldn't have to be afraid of showing emotion like that.

He sighed, turning the camcorder over in his hands as a tear traced its way down his cheek. I pointed at the book he'd taken out too, sitting on his lap.

Umeko: What about that?

Ichiro: This? ...It belonged to Taro.

He set down Wakako's camcorder and picked up Taro's book, rifling through it.

Ichiro: Turns out he kept a little journal while he was here and never told anyone. It's the same book he had Shizuko autograph weeks ago. This book's filled with small notes he wrote everyday...observations he'd made, thoughts about things that happened...about all of us.

Umeko: Where'd you get it? I...never even knew he kept one. I've even been living in his cottage for a while now.

Ichiro: You've never actually gone through his things, though, have you?

It'd been too painful for me to rifle through Taro's belongings. And in between our captivity in the Haunted House and us leaving the village to trek through the forest, I hadn't spent that much time in Taro's cottage either.

Ichiro: I went into his cottage while you were out one day. I was...only hoping to find something of his to keep...as a way to remember him by. I...didn't expect to find something as personal as his journal. [sad] ...It was hard for me, at first, to read it. Just...seeing his handwriting, and...imagining him writing all this down. I forced myself to read a page or two every day, and only just finished reading it this morning.

He pocketed both objects.

Ichiro: [sad] The thing is, I thought holding onto keepsakes like Wakako's camera and Taro's journal would help me find some sort of closure...like looking at all these little snippets of their memory would help me be at peace with the fact that they're both just...gone. But if anything...it just feels like I'm reopening old wounds, making them fresher. If anything...it just feels more painful, reading his notes or hearing her voice, knowing that just a couple weeks ago, they were both still here with us, and now…

I reached over and patted his leg in what I hoped was a comforting fashion.

Umeko: ...I miss them too. I know it sucks.

A moment passed between us, and when I got the feeling Ichiro wasn't going to speak again, I continued on.

Umeko: You liked Taro. Didn't you?

Ichiro: [worried] H-Huh? Y-Yeah, 'course I did. I mean, yeah, he was...a little annoying to begin with, but he was always nice to me and…

Umeko: No. I didn't mean like that. I mean...you 'liked' him, right?

Ichiro was silent for a while, just staring out across the cliff, not meeting my eyes. I waited for him to gather his thoughts for a bit, as the chilly breeze picked up around us, tugging at our clothes and hair and stinging my eyes. I almost didn't catch his answer when he gave it.

Ichiro: [sad] ...Yeah. I did.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro sighed, scratching the back of his head, looking forlorn.

Ichiro: [disappointed] Of course, I never got around to telling him. Don't think I would've, either.

Umeko: Because of…

Ichiro: [sad] Part of it was because I'd been scared, as I always am. I've been scared my whole life of rejection, of judgment...and I knew he didn't think of me that way. He was close with Miyumi...and I didn't want to get in the way of that. Worse still, I didn't want to ruin the friendship that he'd offered me by telling him. If I didn't even have that anymore...I knew I'd regret it. But now I just regret it more that I didn't tell him before he…

His voice trailed off, but he didn't need to say anymore.

Ichiro: [sad] Then Wakako found out, because of course she would.

Umeko: She...found out?

Ichiro: [sad] It's a long story, but she found out about my crush on Taro and you remember. She tried to use my secret to blackmail me at first.

Umeko: Was that...really what it was?

Ichiro: Yeah. Sorry, it's nothing dramatic or anything. Honestly, it seems more childish than anything.

Umeko: Don't say that. Your feelings aren't childish.

Ichiro: [disappointed] ...They feel pretty childish to me. At any rate, she used it against me to make me set her up on a date with Azuma. I hated her for a while. I hated that she had me in her clutches the way that she did, but most of all, I just felt ashamed.

Umeko: Why? Because...because she found out you liked someone?

Ichiro: [sad] Because I felt that I wasn't supposed to like someone I wasn't meant to like. And that if word got out...it would ruin me.

Umeko: Ichiro…

Ichiro: You know what happened next. She went on her dumb date, and when it was all over, she wanted to help me. At first, I was suspicious. I didn't trust her intentions, and for good reason. She'd been blackmailing me with my secret not too long ago and now she wanted to help me with it. But...she and I talked and...there was a lot more to her than I realized. [sad] She'd been through heartbreak before...she'd felt what it was like to pine for someone and not have them reciprocate, and I don't just mean in the silly way she went after Azuma. I mean...real feelings. Love.

Umeko: I know…

 _I just wish Wakako had been more open to us about this stuff...she always acted like an open book but she only ever shared these things with those closest to her, like Ichiro and, I'm assuming, Azuma too…_

Ichiro: She was the one who told me that it was best to get my feelings off my chest instead of carrying them around with me all the time. [uncomfortable] I...I didn't want to at first. I was too afraid. But she gave me the courage to do it.

Umeko: So...that day, with the plant...the gift that Miyumi got…

[[flashback]]

Miyumi took a breath, then dug around inside her coat for a bit, eventually producing a small potted flower. It was tiny, and white, and seemed to bloom even in the cold of the winter. In the dim, fading moonlight of that winter evening...it looked beautiful.

Ichiro: [shocked] You...have Taro's coat.

Miyumi: [sad] I...I never got to talk to you about this. ...Thank you for the gift. I'm...I'm sorry I never spoke to you...before this.

Ichiro: [sad] Y-You…you…?

Miyumi: [happy] It's...a lovely flower. Thank you, Ichiro.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Ichiro: [sad] When I...saw that the gift I'd left by the doorstep was gone the next morning, I...I thought Taro would get the message. I'd...told him before about plants like those...that they were meant as symbols of affection.

Umeko: That was...sweet of you.

Ichiro: [annoyed] It was corny and stupid and all Wakako's idea. She thought it'd be romantic.

Umeko: Heh...well, that's Wakako for you. If she's really been in as many flings and relationships as she's claimed to have, I'm not surprised she'd think up a tactic like that.

Ichiro: [sad] Wakako did warn me that I had to be prepared in the case that I'd be rejected, and I did tell her that I was, and that I was expecting to be rejected the whole time. But...deep down, a part of me I hated still hoped that maybe...maybe he wouldn't reject me. Even though I knew it would never happen...I couldn't stop myself from carrying around that tiny bit of hope...It was...such a relief to see that he'd taken the gift. But then...after he died, I realized Miyumi had received the gift instead.

Ichiro looked even more awkward now.

Ichiro: [sad] I saw Taro going into Miyumi's house that night. I'd never really paid attention to whose house was whose before that day, and I just assumed it was his. So naturally, Miyumi would think the gift I left at her door was meant for her. I thought I'd succeeded. I thought I'd managed to be honest about my feelings and that, rejection or not, I'd at least gone through with it and I wouldn't have to be burdened by it anymore. But it was all just one big, stupid mistake. Taro never learned the truth at all, and blindly, I let myself believe I'd been able to take that step forward when in reality, I'd done nothing.

Umeko: That's not your fault...it was just an innocent mistake.

Ichiro: [sad] I know that. But it doesn't stop me from wishing I could go back in time and just be a little bit braver to tell him the truth myself. And I regret it still, to this day, among other things. Like what happened with Kenji…

Umeko: You don't still feel bad about that, right? I told you...Kenji wouldn't blame you, and no one else does either. You shouldn't be blaming yourself.

Ichiro: [angry] I know! You think I don't know that? It doesn't make me feel any less angry at myself...for always fucking up something, somewhere...I've been an outcast all my life, Umeko. I've felt like a failure for so long.

Umeko: You're not. Hey, listen to me...I can't imagine what you're going through, but you have friends here. Okay?

Ichiro was wiping away tears now and he'd probably been holding back for a while since we started talking. He'd been breathing pretty heavily since admitting he liked Taro.

Umeko: Yeah, I know a couple of the others aren't totally understanding…

Ichiro: [sad] Hmph. You're telling me. You think I can talk about any of this stuff to the 'true warrior'?

Umeko: But that doesn't mean you bottle all this up inside you. Okay? There are plenty of people who do understand, and even if they don't, that doesn't mean they won't try to.

Miyumi: She's right.

We nearly had a heart attack, whirling around to see Miyumi standing shyly behind us.

Umeko: Miyumi? What are you doing here?

Miyumi: [nervous] I um...I followed you. I saw you walk past camp and got suspicious that you were heading off on your own. I'm sorry...I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Dr. Creeper made me! [as Dr. Creeper] Do not blame me for your own untamed curiosity, child.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] M-Miyumi, I...I…

Miyumi: [nervous] I-I-It's okay...you don't need to say anything.

Ichiro: [sad] But...but…

Miyumi: [happy] R-Really...it's fine. If you liked Taro, that's...totally fine by me.

Ichiro looked like he wanted to bury himself in the snow. He was still trembling, and Miyumi looked nervous too.

Ichiro: [sad] I...I thought you'd be awkward about this.

Miyumi: [sad] If anything, I...I'm sorry I took the gift you'd meant to give him.

Ichiro: [sad] That's...not your fault.

Miyumi: [sad] I know. But...I deprived you of the chance to admit your feelings to him. Taro...was concerned about you, you know?

After determinedly avoiding Miyumi's eyes, Ichiro's head jerked up at the mention of Taro's name.

Ichiro: [shocked] He...what?

Miyumi: [sad] Taro wanted to help you. He hated seeing you have so little confidence in yourself. He always told me there was more to you than just your prickly exterior. And now...I believe him.

Ichiro was silent for a while, just letting that sink in.

Miyumi: [happy] Remember what you did for me? You saved my life, back in the Haunted House. [as Nico] Yeah! That was awesome!

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...It's nothing anyone else couldn't have done. Hanako made it really easy.

Miyumi: [sad] D-Don't say that...you still saved my life. I'll...I'll never forget that.

Ichiro: [annoyed] You don't have to thank me. ...I didn't do anything special. If it hadn't been for the settings Hanako had rigged, I probably wouldn't have been able to-

Miyumi: [annoyed] You've got to quit acting like this...

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi: [annoyed] You always doubt yourself and you're always putting yourself down because you don't believe in yourself to the point where it's gotten way past self-deprecation...stop doing that to yourself. You saved my life! You did. Okay? [sad] It doesn't matter what the puzzle's settings were or whether anyone forced you into it.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...I almost didn't. I wanted to give up. I...I could've freaked out and...

Miyumi: [sad] But you didn't. You saved me. You didn't have to. You could've done nothing. You could've walked away.

Ichiro: [sad] You would've died!

Miyumi: [worried] E-Exactly. You...still saved my life. And...who wouldn't be scared in your position? I would've been scared too...I would probably have been ten times worse. You can't keep mistreating yourself because you're not confident. So you're not a failure! [accusatory] And I forbid you to say you are! That's not what Taro would want! And I would know! [as Nico] Yeah! So would I!

Gingerly, Miyumi wrapped her arms around Ichiro's skinny frame, pulling the other boy closer towards her in a shy embrace. Ichiro didn't push her away. I gave him a reassuring nod when I saw him glance to me for help, and slowly, he put his arms around her too and let her hug him.

Ichiro: [nervous] I'm uh...I'm sorry I called you a freak that one time.

Miyumi: [shocked] You did? [sad] Aww…

Ichiro: [distressed] Hey, come on...I said I was sorry. [uncomfortable] I uh...I take it back. You're not a freak.

Miyumi: [playful] Heehee...apology accepted.

She glanced at me over his shoulder and smiled gratefully.

Miyumi: [happy] It...feels good.

Umeko: What does?

Miyumi: ...Being the strong one, for once.

Ichiro glanced back at me too, and he was smiling through his tears.

Ichiro: [happy] H-Hey...promise me something.

Umeko: Sure, Ichiro. What is it?

Ichiro: [happy] Promise me...you won't die. Don't go away...I...I don't want to lose you...like Wakako...or Taro. I...want to get out of here with you. You're my friend…

My eyes stung as I felt my heart swell. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine, and Miyumi chuckled through her own tears as I took hers too.

Umeko: Okay...I promise.

 _I will get out of here. All of us...we'll get out of here...surely...this ordeal will be over soon...surely…_

 _I just...need to have hope..._

…

…

…

[[flashback]]

Unknown Voice: [static] Mayday, mayday [static] this is Agent Shadow-375SH, requesting immediate assistance at [static]-

… _?_

Unknown Voice: [static] distress sign- [static] -sustained heavy wou- [static] -another agent taken capti- [static]

Unknown Voice #2: There he is!

Unknown Voice: [static] Shit!

There was the sound of gunfire, and of a boy's heavy breathing.

Unknown Voice: I'm taking fire! Need backup, stat!

Unknown Voice #2: Sir, I found another one!

Unknown Voice: I'm in the church near the [static] wall, a [static] by the Entrance Gate! I- [static]

Unknown Voice #3: We don't need this one. Finish him.

Unknown Voice #2: Affirmative.

The gunfire continued.

Unknown Voice: ARGH!

I heard a loud thump, like the sound of someone collapsing on the floor. Then, a raspy breathing.

Unknown Voice: [choking] You have...to wake...up...

 _What do you mean? Who the hell are you…?_

Unknown Voice: ...Sister...I'm sorry…

There was one final gunshot, and…

[[end: flashback :end]]

I awoke in a cold sweat. The sky was still a dark shade of indigo. Beside me, Samira, Ichiro and Miyumi were quietly sleeping, the latter cradling Ms. Shortcake to her chest.

No one else was in bed besides the three of us. I shook away my brief confusion at the fact that Mordecai and Azuma were both missing, and stuck my head in between my thighs, waiting for my heart rate to go down.

 _That dream...or flashback, or memory, or whatever it was…_

 _What...was that?_

 _That voice...I've never heard it before, but...it sounded...familiar._

Unlike other dreams I've had before, this one I could recall vividly after waking up.

 _The church...by the Entrance Gate? Whoever that was...must have meant the big gate at the very end of the forest. The one we believed would lead us out of here for good - Only Survivors Get To Walk Free._

I stepped out of the tent, taking a deep breath of the chilly air to calm my nerves. There was no one sitting by the fire either, other than Rufus, who was curled up in the snow, asleep.

No Mordecai. And no Azuma.

Umeko: Guys?

I tried to call out softly so the others wouldn't hear and wake up.

 _Is Azuma really still at the Radio Tower this late? And where'd Mordecai go?_

 _Well...maybe he just went to relieve himself._

Grabbing a torch from the bag of supplies Mordecai had left behind, I made my way out of camp.

My feet began moving, not so much of my own accord than out of some subconscious desire to keep walking. I thought about heading to the Radio Tower to find Azuma, yet in the back of my mind, I knew where my real destination was.

[Move to: Entrance Gate]

Illuminating the way forward with my flashlight, I moved and moved until I found myself back at the large Entrance Gate we'd been to the other day. The sign reading "Only Survivors Get To Walk Free" hung there in the same spot, almost as if mocking me for coming back to see it again.

Umeko: A church...hmm.

Moving along the perimeter of the wall, I took a gamble and decided to head left of the gate and kept walking for a bit.

 _Maybe there's still more to this Sector we haven't yet fully explored._

[Move to: Hidden Church]

Five minutes later, I saw it.

A small, modest church hidden in the forest, with oak doors and a cemetery before it. It was a lot smaller and less impressive than the church we'd found in the West Sector.

It looked abandoned, the walls overgrown with dark green vines and a big section of the roof missing, possibly caved in?

I pushed open the iron fence and walked inside, heading for the steps leading into the building.

Umeko: Hello…?

I put a hand on the doors, suddenly afraid of going inside.

 _No one knows I'm here, especially not at this hour. Is this even safe? What if this is just another trick of Monokuma's? How do I even know I can trust that weird voice in my head, those strange, unexplainable flashbacks I've been having?_

It was then that I noticed it. A small, dried stain on the wooden surface of the door. Inspecting it a little more closely, I realized it was blood.

Not recent, but unmistakably blood.

 _Someone came through here. Injured._

Gripping the flashlight even tighter, I pushed the door open and entered.

The interior of the church looked much like the one we'd explored before in the West Sector of the village. Polished linoleum church pews, more creepy angel statues that I'm sure would have amused Yoshihiki to no end, stained glass windows and the usual.

Except for the clear signs of struggle at the front of the church.

The first few pews had been knocked over, like someone had stumbled into them. One bench had even been split in half, and wooden splinters and fragments littered the cold concrete floor. There were bullet holes in the back of some of the benches, and the pulpit had been knocked onto the floor, bible pages scattered all over.

And more dried blood, trailing through the wooden debris.

Fearing the worst, I approached slowly, angling the beam of my torch all around to check for the source of the mess.

When I got to the front of the room, I saw it clearly.

[CG] An Unknown Victim? [CG]

Leaning against the wall, covered in a fine dust of snow, with his skin dry and corpse-gray, was the body of an unknown boy. He had fair brown hair that hung over his eyes, and was wearing a black parka with a fluffy hood.

I spotted the three holes in his chest, and another bullet hole in his right leg, which he must have dragged along behind him to create the dried trail of blood across the floor.

I put a hand over my mouth, too stunned to move or make a sound.

The boy was clearly dead. The question was for how long?

 _Who is he?_

[CG] End [CG]

I fought back the urge to barf, pulling my shirt up over my nose to mask the smell.

I'd seen a lot of corpses already. This one wasn't any different, but it didn't make it any easier.

I bent down and leaned in closer. I didn't recognize his face. But…

I got the strangest feeling that, whoever he was...I knew him.

I racked my brain for a name, but couldn't come up with anything. The only thing I knew for sure was the feeling I had in my gut, that whoever this stranger was...I must know him from before.

...It was the same way I felt about Azuma.

[Inspect: Unknown Body]

Umeko: Sorry about this…

I carefully patted the boy's clothes, feeling in his pockets for any belongings. But his pockets were empty.

I looked down, feeling more disappointed and confused than ever, and that's when I saw it.

Footprints, in the dust.

Getting to my feet, my eyes followed my torch beam as they traced its way across the floor.

The footprints led from the door of the church all the way to the boy's body, and they weren't mine.

Someone else had already come by here. Someone else had already found this boy's body.

Monokuma's words echoed in my head.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: No motive…?

Samira: [annoyed] Just what are you playing at…?

Monokuma: [giggling] One of you's already received a motive far greater than anything I could've _dreamt_ up!

[[end: flashback: end]]

 _I have to tell the others about this._

[Move to: ... ? ...]

My mind was a whirlwind of messy emotions and conflicting thoughts as I left the church in a daze. The mystery was only deepening, the events taking place getting more and more confusing, the questions piling up one after another…

 _Who was that boy?_

 _What happened to him?_

 _Who else found his body?_

 _...And why did I have that dream?_

 _...Who the hell am I…?_

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know what you are.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _The only person who could've given me the answers I need...has been dead for weeks now._

 _Nagatomo...what secrets were you hiding?_

I kept walking, in the general direction of where I believed camp was, but I was so distracted by my own thoughts that it took me a while to realize that I'd left the path and was lost in the thick of the forest, with no idea how to get back home.

Umeko: Crap…

The sky was slowly starting to brighten. The sun would be rising soon, surely.

 _People are going to notice I'm missing. Surely, they'll come looking for me._

As I kept walking, I kept a lookout for any recognizable landmarks, something I'd recognize to guide me back home. Then, above the treeline, I saw it.

The Clock Tower.

I must have wandered far enough that I'd gotten close to Yoshihiki's hideout.

 _Well, at least I can follow the path from the Clock Tower back to the camp._

And so I began walking towards the Clock Tower.

[Move to: Clock Tower]

 _Why do I keep having all these flashbacks…?_

I pondered the questions swimming around inside my head as I walked, the Clock Tower getting closer and closer with each step.

 _What do my dreams mean?_

 _Why can't I remember so much about my life? Why is so much of who I am shrouded in secrecy?_

I barely registered the sound of a door slamming in the distance.

 _Someone shot and killed that boy. But who…?_

 _Another student? One of our kidnappers? Monokuma? Or someone else entirely…?_

 _How long has he been dead? His skin was gray, his body freezing to the touch. He'd been sitting in the snow for ages, definitely weeks._

 _What I heard in my sleep...those were definitely his last moments alive. But how did I hear them? And why…?_

 _Nothing makes any sense. I just want some answers, for once…_

 _I just want-_

I stepped out of the trees, and found myself by the base of the Clock Tower. There was the door right in front of me. I took one more step forward, and then it happened.

There was a massive explosion.

It all happened so fast. A large section of the Clock Tower exploded, sending bricks showering over the snowy floor.

A large wave of heat and noise hit me and a cry of shock escaped my lips as I felt myself being blown backwards.

A sickening crack, as my back made contact with a thick tree.

The whole world was spinning as I collapsed onto the floor, rolling through the snow, still falling…

There was snow and dirt in my mouth, tangled up in my hair…

I finally came to a complete stop, my head pounding, my breathing labored…

And as I stared up at the sky, I felt my consciousness fading...leaving me…

…

…

…

When I regained consciousness, I couldn't tell how much time had passed. It could have been an hour. It could have been just five minutes.

Groaning with pain, I slowly picked myself up off the floor, noting the aching in my limbs and the scratches on my arms and knee.

 _What...the fuck...was that…?_

My right leg was bleeding badly. I must have scraped it hard against something during the explosion.

Wincing and limping, I crawled out of the forest, and looked up at what was left of the Clock Tower.

Amazingly enough, it was still standing. Part of the clock face had blown off, but the large clock hands remained intact.

It was too dark to see the balcony still. The sun hadn't risen yet.

 _The Clock Tower. Yoshihiki!_

Fearing the worst, I bit my lip and did my best to ignore the agony I was in, and pushed onward.

Umeko: Yoshihiki!

The door to the Tower was hanging off of its hinges, and I staggered towards it, my body screaming for release with every painful step.

Umeko: Hello? Someone, help!

No one could possibly have missed that explosion. Wherever the others were, they would definitely be coming, running. Miyumi and Samira back at camp would've heard it, and woken up in an instant, no matter how far away they were. And from the Radio Tower, Azuma would definitely have seen the explosion.

They had to come running, surely!

I limped through the open doorway, entering the Clock Tower for the first time. The ground floor was littered with debris and scattered wooden fragments. I spotted a large piece of wood, with the letters "GUNPOWD" written on it in red block letters, and realized I was standing among the remnants of a bunch of barrels of gunpowder.

Yoshihiki hadn't been lying about it. His tower really had been filled with loads of gunpowder and ammunition, to keep his cannon primed and ready to fire at all times.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…? [coughing] Yoshihiki, where are you?

My voice came out in a croak, raspy and sore. I brought a hand up to my forehead and when I drew it back, my fingers were shaking and stained with coppery blood.

Umeko: Yoshihiki…

Relying on a strength I didn't know I had, I forced myself to keep moving forward, one step at a time. There was a set of stairs at the back of the room, leading up to the balcony that I'd seen Yoshihiki standing at the first time we found him here.

Putting a hand on the railing to steady myself, I climbed my way up, praying against all hope that he was okay, that the worst hadn't, indeed, happened.

Umeko: Yoshihiki...are you up there…?

 _What happened here…?_

There were fires raging on above me, and I spotted random debris scattered around the room and the stairs, cloth burning and chairs crumbling into ashes. The second floor consisted of a living area, where Yoshihiki must have slept. What was left of a bedspread had been reduced to black soot.

I looked up and spotted a third set of stairs, and continued climbing.

The third floor was empty, with only an empty doorway which must lead out onto the balcony.

A fourth and final set of stairs led upwards, and poking my head around the corner, I could see the cannon upstairs, as well as the inside of the large clock face.

Umeko: Yoshihiki?

I tried again, to no avail.

There was one last place to check.

I moved towards the doorway leading out to the balcony, afraid of what I would find outside. A vision of Yoshihiki's mangled and bloody body suddenly popped into my head and I forced it aside.

 _No...please, no!_

 _No more death. No more murders. Please!_

The mysterious boy in the church and the weird flashback I'd had had both evaporated from my mind by now. My only concern was what awaited me beyond the open doorway.

Looking down at the floor, I saw it.

Blood, drops of it, staining the floor, trailing towards the balcony.

And unlike the blood trail in the hidden church, this trail was fresh.

Umeko: No…

My voice was weak and small, like a little girl's, pleading in a futile effort to deny what I knew had to be true.

My feet were numb, and yet I found myself walking forward, guided by an unseen force. Even as I stepped out through the door and onto the balcony and saw what was waiting for me on the other side, I didn't dare to believe it. I didn't want to.

All I felt was a blank resignation, a numbness that started from my heart and spread throughout my body, filling my hands and my legs and the rest of my limbs, leaving me lightheaded and gasping for air.

He sat with his back pressed up against the railing of the balcony, blood drenching his entire torso, plastering his clothes to his skin, and oozing down the cuts on his legs.

A weak laugh squeaked out of my lips. My head was throbbing even more now, and I stumbled to keep myself standing, gripping the railing of the balcony with a trembling hand.

 _Why…?_

 _Why...is he here…?_

My mind went blank. On autopilot, I staggered towards him, and sank down to my knees by his body.

Umeko: Ichiro…?

Ichiro didn't respond. His eyes were glassy, staring off into the sunset. Charlie the Cactus sat cradled in his lap, and he had both his hands wrapped around Charlie's cracked pot, like he was holding a baby.

Somehow, saying his name seemed to jolt me back to my senses, as if it made the reality of the situation seem more real. Urgency returned to me, and I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

Umeko: Ichiro! C-Can you hear me?

I reached for his hand, prying his fingers away from Charlie. It was cold and clammy, and his whole arm shook in my grip as I trembled from head to toe.

Umeko: H-Hang on! Just hang on! W-Wait for me...I...I'll go find help! A medkit...bandages...something!

Feeling fear wrap its cold hand around my heart, I shook his shoulder again, as if hoping to rouse him from sleep.

Umeko: Ichiro? Please...please, wake up! You can't die on me...We were all going to get out, remember? That's what we agreed on!

I barely registered the fact that I was crying now as I continued my futile attempt to shake him awake from a slumber he would not be awakening from.

Umeko: You...you promised me...you were going to live, remember? I saved you...I saved you, that night on the rooftop. You...you can't die now...not after that...you can't…

But I knew deep down in my heart, that I was too late.

[CG] The Final Victim [CG]

 **Ichiro Umemoto** , the **SHSL Botanist** , lay there in a pool of his own rapidly congealing blood, eyes closed and unmoving, the life sapped out of him like a wilted flower. He would not open his eyes or move ever again.

I knelt there by his corpse, helpless to do anything, as snow continued to fall around us.

As much as I tried to deny the truth before me, I knew it was real.

He was dead too.

Dead, like all the others.

No matter what we tried...it was no use. There was no end to the bloodshed. There was no hope to be had left in this wretched place.

In its place, there was just...cold, hopeless despair.

Surviving Students: 6

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

And so begins the fifth murder case, as Ichiro Umemoto becomes the sixth and final victim of the Killing Game. Who do you think became the fifth and final killer? As usual, the investigation begins in the next chapter!


	44. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 1

[Track:  watch?v=ZXrdP9ez5GQ]

I don't know how long I sat there by his body, just staring, lost in shock, unable to process it.

 _Ichiro's...dead._

 _The killing...hasn't stopped. It hasn't stopped at all._

 _The Clock Tower…_

I could still smell the smoke in the air from whatever caused the explosion. Dust and debris littered the ground around us. I found myself staring idly at Ichiro's limp body, still having difficulty in processing all that was happening.

 _What...what am I going to do?_

Footsteps.

Other people were arriving.

I turned, and there they all were.

Samira: [shocked] U-Umeko? What in the world was that? Are you hurt?

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What's happened? [as Nico] I'm scared!

Mordecai: [distressed] The three of us saw the explosion - we came running as fast as we could!

He brandished his crossbow menacingly, aiming at nothing in particular.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Is it Monokuma? Did he do something? Tell me, Umeko! I'll shoot him if it's him! What caused that explosion?

And that was when all three of them saw the body.

Miyumi: [shocked] No…[scared] NOOOO!

Samira: [shocked] ...Is...is that...Ichiro…?

Mordecai: [distressed] ...No…

Samira: [distressed] Why...why is he…?

*ding dong dong ding*

To my horror, the sky lit up, revealing a giant screen in the middle of the force field dome towering above us. Monokuma's face grew to a nightmarish size, smiling innocently down at the four of us.

Monokuma: A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the Class Trial will begin!

His face disappeared off the screen, and the sky was back again.

The sun was slowly rising.

I felt numb. I couldn't move, and barely registered it as Samira gently pulled me to my feet.

Samira: [sad] Umeko, please...get up…

I didn't say a word in reply. I couldn't speak, couldn't formulate the words to respond.

Miyumi was trembling by Ichiro's feet, reaching a hand out to touch him but almost seeming scared to do so.

Miyumi: [in tears] ...He's...he…

Mordecai's face was tight with distress as he turned to face the three of us.

Mordecai: [angry] W-We should gather. All of us. Monokuma will be here soon...and we must discuss what to do then.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-What to do…?

Samira: [sad] Another murder...even now...why…?

Mordecai: [worried] Yoshihiki, and Azuma. We have to find them, now. Where are they?

Miyumi: [worried] A-Azuma's pr-probably still up in the Radio Tower. H-He's been there the whole night…

Samira: [angry] And Yoshihiki?

No one else had any words to say. We were all thinking along the same lines.

Samira: [angry] That little weasel made this Clock Tower _his_ home. Funny how he isn't here the moment there's a murder on his doorstep.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling noise. The ground beneath us shook, and so did the Clock Tower. The four of us all reached out to grab the railing or the walls as the tremors hit us.

Miyumi: [scared] Wh-Wh-Wh-What's happening?

Mordecai: [distressed] It must be the aftershocks of that explosion. An explosion of that magnitude, in this environment...it's likely to cause…

Samira: [shocked] AVALANCHE!

Samira pointed in the distance, at the mountains beyond the forest, and at the cliffs me and Ichiro and Miyumi had been sitting on barely a few hours ago, when he'd still been alive. I watched, as the snow began to fall, and as a minor avalanche shook the forests, gallons of snow tumbling down the cliffs and heading straight for…

Umeko: The Radio Tower!

We watched, with horror, as the snow swept through the Radio Tower and with an alarming crunch, the entire structure began bending forward, until it collapsed amidst the trees.

Umeko: NO!

The scream escaped me before I could even process what I'd just saw. The knowledge of who was up in that Radio Tower, and who had just been swept up in that avalanche, filled me with dread.

The avalanche had come to a halt now, but the Radio Tower was no longer standing.

Mordecai: [shocked] No way…

Miyumi: [distressed] Azuma!

A few seconds passed, and then we all saw it.

A single flare, being shot up into the sky, right above the spot where the Radio Tower had once stood.

Umeko: Azuma.

And then I was off, running back down the stairs, ignoring the pain burning my entire body. I shot out of the Clock Tower and started charging into the woods, making a beeline for the source of the flare, hearing but not listening to Samira's and Miyumi's startled cries from behind me, yelling for me to wait. There was only one frantic thought running through my mind.

 _Not him. Not Azuma too._

 _I can't lose him too!_

 _Please...please be alright...please…_

[Move to: Radio Tower]

By the time I got there, I was exhausted. Not only were my feet aching from running the distance between both Towers, but my right leg was still bleeding from where I'd scraped it.

The Radio Tower was in shambles. Metal parts and structural debris was everywhere. And in the middle of the wreckage, lying in the snow and moaning in pain, with a sharp metal rod sticking out of his right leg…

Umeko: Azuma!

I hurried over and fell to my knees by his side, rushing to touch him, then quickly withdrawing my hands when I saw him wince with pain.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] H-Hey...mmph...so...this is...quite a pickle I'm in, huh?

Without a word, I gingerly wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I heard him seething still - no doubt his injured leg was sending him into agony at this very moment - but I couldn't help it. I was just so relieved.

 _He's alive._

 _Hurt...but alive…_

Umeko: Thank goodness you're safe…

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

Umeko: I...I thought I'd lost you too. When I saw the flare, I...my mind just went blank. All I knew was...I...I couldn't lose you as well…

Azuma: [worried] ...As well?

I shook my head, crying into his shirt. Part of me still didn't want to admit it out loud.

Azuma: [sad] I saw the announcement. Is it...is it true?

Umeko: ...

Azuma: [sad] Don't hold back. Just tell me who it was. Who was it?

Umeko: I-Ichiro...h-he's...he…

Azuma: [sad] ...I'm so sorry, Umeko. I'm so sorry.

He pat my back as I continued to sob, resting a hand on the back of my head. Being enveloped in his warmth made me feel safe, secure, and right now, it was just what I needed from him.

I eventually pulled back from his embrace, my teary eyes staring into his sympathetic ones.

Umeko: What happened to you?

Azuma: [sad] I fell asleep in the Radio Tower. I was working on the radio so late that I dozed off. The explosion woke me up, but I was still groggy and had headphones on. It took me a while before I realized what had happened when it did. By the time I'd regained my senses, I saw Monokuma's announcement in the sky and that was when the avalanche swept me up.

He tried to sit up straighter but cried out and grabbed his leg, biting his lip through the pain.

Azuma: [distressed] I was barely out the door when the snow sent the Tower sprawling to the floor. If it wasn't for my reflexes as a trained spy, I would've died, for sure. As it so happens, I didn't walk out of this completely unscathed.

He indicated the jagged metal rod sticking out of his leg.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I got impaled on the way down. One of the rods from the Tower broke loose and nailed me during the fall.

In spite of everything, he found it in him to let out a weak chuckle, holding up a flare gun, which I recognized as the one I'd given him on his first night trying his luck in the Radio Tower.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] I remembered your flare gun. You told me to use it in case of emergencies, remember? I'd hoped it'd never come down to this, to you having to run to me to rescue me instead of the other way round, but...I guess luck runs out sooner or later. Did you have to run far?

Umeko: Of course. You have any idea how large the distance between the two Towers is? But I'd run it all over and over again, if it means you're safe and alright…

Azuma: [sad] 'Alright' is a bit relative, but I'll take what I can get.

He hugged me again, and I pressed my head to his chest, thankful that I could still hear his heart pounding, that he hadn't wounded up a victim too.

Azuma: [sad] ...I'm sorry I made you worry.

Umeko: Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us wanting to leave the other just yet. But eventually, I knew we had bigger matters to attend to.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Um...Umeko? My leg…

Umeko: R-Right…

I reached down, wrapping my fingers around the metal rod sticking out of Azuma's calf.

Umeko: ...This is going to hurt like hell.

Azuma: [sad] There was a medkit in the Radio Tower. It's probably lost somewhere amidst all this wreckage.

Umeko: Okay. Give me a second, I'll find it.

I got up and wandered around the area, searching. Eventually, I found the medkit where it must have fallen during the avalanche, dented and lying forlorn at the base of a nearby tree, partially buried in the snow. I dug it out and took out a bottle of antiseptic, bandages and gauze, and returned to Azuma.

Azuma bit down on a wad of tissues and did his best to mask the pain, but I knew he'd just narrowly managed to suppress a howl of agony when I pulled the rod free from his leg and patched him up to the best of my ability afterward.

Azuma: [worried] Your leg is bleeding too.

Umeko: It's nothing. I just scraped it against something when I was caught in that explosion.

Azuma: [shocked] You were caught in the explosion?

Umeko: Long story. But I'm fine, really. It's just a flesh wound.

Azuma: [worried] At least let me put a bandage around it.

I relented, seeing him give me a surprisingly parental look that suggested I wasn't going to get out of this by arguing with him. And so I let him carefully bandage my leg with gentle hands. When he was done, I got to my feet and helped him up.

Umeko: Can...can you walk?

Azuma: [distressed] Yeah. I...I think I'm alright. It hurts like hell, but...we have to get to the Clock Tower. Just...take me there. I need to see it for myself.

Umeko: ...Okay.

[Move to: Clock Tower]

Given that I was supporting a limping Azuma the whole way there, the walk back to the Clock Tower took much, much longer than the time it had taken me to run in the opposite direction, frantic over the possibility that Azuma had been in danger or grievously injured in the Radio Tower's collapse.

By the time we got back to the Clock Tower, a good amount of time had passed since I'd first discovered Ichiro's body. When we limped through the door of the Clock Tower, the sound of arguing voices reached us almost immediately.

Miyumi: Samira, don't!

Samira: Shut up! This has been a long time coming…

Umeko: Damn it...what the hell is it this time?

I helped Azuma up the stairs, and when we got to the third floor, we saw the source of the commotion. Samira had Yoshihiki pinned up against the wall, and had a fist pulled back. Yoshihiki was lacking his usual bravado; in the face of actual physical violence, he was cowering, blocking his face with one arm and scrunching his eyes shut in fear, bracing for an attack. Miyumi was clutching Samira's other arm, trying to hold her back, and Mordecai had her shoulder.

Umeko: Samira, stop it!

Samira had a fistful of Yoshihiki's shirt in her free hand. She glared down at me and Azuma on the stairs, and when her eyes landed on Azuma, clearly injured, her steely gaze softened and her fists unclenched.

Samira: [shocked] Oh no...Azuma, what happened to you?

Azuma: [uncomfortable] Radio Tower collapsed, as you might have seen. I didn't make it out of there too great.

Miyumi: [shocked] Is your leg okay? It doesn't look like it's in great shape.

Hearing the others talking to Azuma, Yoshihiki must have assumed he was out of the hot seat, and quickly shoved Samira back from him. She released his shirt with a startled grunt and he ducked out of her way.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Hah! Can't catch me, slowpoke.

Umeko: What are you behaving so flippantly for? Ichiro's dead. Dead! Do you know that?

Mordecai: [annoyed] He's already seen his body.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Yeah. Real shame, that. Gotta be honest, I never thought Ichiro would ever die. I mean, he was always the weakest among us besides Miyumi, so he was easy pickings, but that only made it more unbelievable that he made it this far to the Final Seven! I thought his luck would never run out!

We all stood and glared at Yoshihiki. I didn't spot a trace of sympathy from anyone's scathing looks they shot his way.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Shame, though, that another guy I used to tease is gone. I'm running out of my usual targets to prank! At this rate, I'll only be left with Miyumi.

Samira: [annoyed] Funny coincidence, isn't it? That all your usual victims end up becoming _actual_ victims?

Yoshihiki: [playful] The world certainly works in mysterious ways.

Samira: [angry] Nothing mysterious about it if _you're_ the one that killed Ichiro!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What?

Samira: [accusatory] You did this! It had to have been you. You're the one who killed Ichiro!

Umeko: Samira-

Samira: [angry] No, Umeko! Don't 'Samira' me! Yoshihiki's the one who went off on his own and decided to leave the rest of us by ourselves, and he's made it clear he's looking out for himself and himself only. Now that Ichiro's wound up dead, the only one who could've done it is him!

Yoshihiki: [snide] I would've thought after having been through four cases by now, you'd've learnt not to point fingers blindly, Samira.

Samira: [angry] Don't mess with me!

Samira moved forward, stretching a hand out to grab him again, and Mordecai and Miyumi moved to hold her back. Yoshihiki ducked out of her path, laughing as he ran up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Samira: [angry] Where do you think you're going?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Far away from you, that's where!

He disappeared up the stairs and Samira shrugged Miyumi's and Mordecai's hands off with a frustrated yell.

Samira: [angry] Damn it! He's still acting like a fucking child, and this is the tenth one of us we've seen die! I don't know how much more of this bullshit I can take!

She slammed a fist into the wall, barely flinching.

Miyumi: [shocked] Samira! D-Don't do that, y-your hand-

Samira: [angry] -is FINE!

She turned away from the wall, looking away from us, her shoulders shaking.

We were all quiet for a while.

Miyumi: [sad] ...I can't believe this happened.

Mordecai: [sad] ...Yeah.

Miyumi: [sad] ...How? Just a few hours ago, he was...fine.

Azuma cast me a weird look. I glanced back at him, puzzled.

Umeko: What?

Azuma: Nothing, I just...I just remembered something. You were...meeting with him last night, weren't you?

Umeko: ...Yes, I was.

Azuma: What did he want to talk to you about?

Umeko: ...It was personal.

Azuma: [sad] ...And now he's dead. Just like that…

Something about the tone of Azuma's voice struck a chord inside me.

Umeko: ...What are-

Monokuma: Ooh, lookie here! Am I interrupting something?

Monokuma was leaning against the stairwell, watching us. Mordecai immediately drew Betsy and aimed an arrow at his face, snarling.

Mordecai: [accusatory] I spy with my little eye...a putrid verminspawn of hell!

Monokuma: Just gonna ignore that. Anyhoodle...surpriiise! Guess what, my lovely students? That's right! It's time for...your FIFTH MONOKUMA FILE! Wowie! Have we really hit the big Number Five already? It feels like just yesterday I was handing out your files for Kevin's death or whatever his name was, because the sad idiot was stupid enough to take Plant Boy's place as first victim. Now, look at us! Weeks later, you've all matured and grown soooo much, and Plant Boy's become an _actual_ victim this time! How ironic...I love it! [sad] It makes me...so proud...to see how much you've all grown...I...I think I'm gonna cry! Does anyone have a tissue?

Samira: [angry] I'll give you a tissue, alright. I'm gonna shove it so far up your ass, it'll come out your nose and _then_ you can use it to dab your eyes once it's covered in all your-

Miyumi: [distressed] Samira, please!

Monokuma: [laughing] Yeah, Samira, _please_! There are children here!

Mordecai: [confused] There are? Where?

Monokuma: [giggling] Anywaaay...here you guys go!

He tossed us all our files. Samira didn't even bother to catch hers and let it clatter onto the floor, simply choosing to glare daggers at Monokuma like his very existence offended her to no end, which I supposed it did.

Monokuma: [giggling] Wow...the fifth Class Trial. Things are gonna get exciting! To think, you were all novices at the start, and now? You've made it past four different trials. You've faced four different killers, with four very different methods of murder and sabotage. I wonder how you'll fare this time…

Miyumi choked back a sob.

Miyumi: [sad] I know we all feel the same way but...I hate this. I'm so sick and tired of this…

Monokuma: [giggling] Aw, poor Miyumi...does the wittle baby want her mommy? Perhaps a plastic teat to suck on will make her feel better?

Mordecai: [angry] Leave her alone. Did you give Yoshihiki his file?

Monokuma: Why, yes! I already took a quick nip upstairs while you all were moping around and feeling sorry for yourselves. So, you'd all best get to it! This case isn't gonna investigate itself! And this is the fifth Trial after all...who knows what could happen now that we're in the endgame? Better give it everything you've got! Upupu...upupupupupu…!

Monokuma laughed and ran back down the stairs. Samira made no move to pick her Monokuma File up.

Miyumi: [nervous] Um...Samira? A-Are...are you gonna-

Samira: [annoyed] No, Miyumi. I am not.

She folded her arms and scowled down at her Monokuma File as if it had spat at her.

Samira: [annoyed] Disgusting thing. I am _through_ with playing Monokuma's stupid games and using his stupid toys and humoring his repulsive ways. I am _done_ , you hear me? Hanako's death was enough, but this? ...This is the straw that's breaking the fucking camel's back. Call me when you're all done wasting time doing whatever, so I can go downstairs to that underground hellhole and vote the little punkhead guilty.

Samira stormed off, without a second glance back at us. The four of us stared at each other, at a loss for words.

I'd always known Samira was impulsive. Heck, we all knew that, from her frequent outbursts to her challenging authority to her threats of violence against Yoshihiki. But now, refusing to investigate?

Miyumi: [worried] Should...should one of us go talk to her?

Azuma: [worried] She can't possibly not investigate, can she?

Mordecai: [confused] I mean...I do think she has a bit of a point.

Azuma: [shocked] What? How does she have a point?

Mordecai: Well, I mean...there really is not much point to investigating, is there? Not when our culprit is so obvious…

Umeko: Mordecai, the culprit has _never_ been obvious, in _any_ of our cases so far. When have we ever walked into a Trial Room and immediately voted the correct blackened guilty? We always stand around for hours debating over the smallest of details until eventually, the real killer slips up.

Mordecai: [confused] Yes, but surely, there is no question as to who is guilty this time, no?

Miyumi: [worried] That's what we said about Wakako's death…

Azuma: [disappointed] And Kaori's…

Mordecai: [confused] But...we are literally standing in the place Yoshihiki has lived in for the past few days! A Clock Tower...that has become a crime scene for the latest murder! Plus, his absence immediately following the Body Discovery...how can he not be guilty?

 _I am sure that where there's a will...there's a way._

Yoshihiki's words from yesterday resurfaced to the forefront of my mind.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [playful] By declaring that I'm going to try and kill someone, I've created the perfect opportunity for any of the six of you to murder someone too, and get away with it. No matter who winds up dead next, you're all gonna be pointing the finger at me because I'm the one who's been the most public with my intentions. So when the time comes for another Trial, are you really going to risk it all by blaming it on me?

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Could he...really have done it?_

 _What if...this was all Yoshihiki's master plan? Concoct an elaborate murder in his own hideout...and because he's the most obvious suspect, he thinks that'll, ironically, make him the least suspicious?_

I couldn't even comprehend how bonkers that whole idea would even be, or how many layers of bluffing would have to be involved for Yoshihiki to pull that off.

Miyumi: [disappointed] I'm not going to jump to conclusions so soon. I'm going to investigate…[accusatory] And...And I'm going to make myself useful this time. I'm going to do right by Ichiro, because he was my friend!

Azuma: [disappointed] I agree. We should investigate...like we normally do.

Mordecai: [disappointed] I guess...if you all think that is the best course of action, then I will follow your lead. But...let it be known that I am on Samira's side here. I think Yoshihiki is guilty.

Umeko: I can't stop you from suspecting whoever you want, Mordecai. But I'm going to keep an open mind until the facts tell me otherwise.

As Mordecai and Miyumi left, Azuma limped over to me.

Azuma: [worried] Can you...take me to see the body?

Umeko: Of course.

Letting him put his arm over my shoulder, I helped him move onto the balcony. Even though I was used to seeing my friends dead at this point, as horrible a thought as that was to entertain, I couldn't help but flinch when my eyes landed on Ichiro's limp body a second time.

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [happy] H-Hey...promise me something.

Umeko: Sure, Ichiro. What is it?

Ichiro: [happy] Promise me...you won't die. Don't go away...I...I don't want to lose you...like Wakako...or Taro. I...want to get out of here with you. You're my friend…

[[end: flashback :end]]

The memory brought along a fresh swell of pain and I bit back tears at the stinging in my heart.

I hadn't realized how much I'd started to like Ichiro since getting him to come around and cheer up, hadn't realized how much I'd truly cherished his unexpected friendship. In a way, he'd become not unlike a little brother I never knew I had. I wanted to take care of him, protect him from the pain of having seen two people he cared about the most die one after the other. And now I'd failed to protect even him from the inevitability of death.

It was all due to a fluke. If Eizo hadn't decided to conduct a random spot check the night Kenji died, then I might not even have felt this much emotion seeing Ichiro's dead body, and all of this might have been different.

But this was how things ultimately turned out. The aching in my heart was even stronger than it was when I'd looked down at Kenji dead, or at Kaori, or Eizo and Fukumi or Wakako or even watching their killers get their just desserts.

 _We were so close...so close to making it out of this alive…_

 **ONLY SURVIVORS**

 **GET TO WALK FREE**

 _I'm sorry, Ichiro. In a way...I broke my promise._

I felt arms wrap around my waist and realized Azuma was behind me.

Azuma: [sad] I'm sorry.

Umeko: What for?

Azuma: [sad] I know this must be hard for you...seeing him like this. I knew you two were...becoming friends, almost...that it was clear he'd grown to like you.

Umeko: …

Azuma: [sad] I can't speak for Ichiro, but...I'm sure he was thankful to have had a friend like you.

Umeko: I just don't understand...why, after all that we've been through, would someone _still_ want to kill? And this…? Ichiro wanted to live. He wanted to get out of here with us, all of us! And now…

Azuma: [sad] …

I couldn't speak anymore. My throat was getting choked up, and I simply leaned back into Azuma as he held me, his strong arms reassuring around my midsection.

Azuma: [sad] I'm right here with you, Umeko. I promise you...we'll get through this together. Alright? I'll be right by your side as we investigate, and you know I'll be there for you in the Trial too. ...We'll make sure his killer pays for this.

Umeko: ...I hate the thought of it too.

Azuma: [sad] Hm…?

Umeko: ...His killer is one of us, Azuma. ...We're going to sentence another of our friends to death.

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: ...There are no winners in Monokuma's sick game. Only losers.

He slowly released me from his embrace, but he kept his right hand in my left, and squeezed comfortingly.

Umeko: I'm just losing hope, Azuma. I'm tired, like Miyumi is, like Samira and like the rest of them. I'm so...so supremely tired...I just want it to be over.

Azuma: [sad] ...One day, it will be.

Umeko: How can you know?

Azuma: [sad] ...I don't. But I'm not losing hope.

Umeko: How?

Azuma: [sad] How can I…? ...Hope is all I have left. Lose even that, and what will I have left?

I nodded mutely, unable to think up a response to that.

Azuma: [sad] We'll get through this, somehow. I don't know how...but I know there has to be an end in sight, somewhere down the line. There has to be…

I let his words wash over me, holding them close to my heart.

Umeko: I hope so too, Azuma. ...I really do.

[[INVESTIGATION: START]]

[Track:  watch?v=xjbgj2V6-o0]

Monokuma File 05:

The sixth victim is Ichiro Umemoto, the SHSL Botanist. The victim's body was found on the balcony of the Clock Tower.

I slid my finger across the screen, trying to scroll down and read more, and was flabbergasted to find that that was the only page available.

Umeko: Th-That's it? That can't be right…

Azuma: [worried] What's the matter?

Umeko: This is the least we've ever gotten from any of the Monokuma Files! And look, this one doesn't even state the cause of death. Or...even the time of death? No cause of death, no time of death...what the heck is going on? Don't you think that's strange?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yeah...you're right. What's Monokuma playing at…?

Umeko: Is there a reason why there's so little information in the file this time around…?

Azuma: Maybe he just assumed the cause of death was obvious. You saw that explosion, right? You felt it. It even caused an avalanche. I guess maybe he didn't think it was worth including.

 _Is that really all there is to it?_

Umeko: And the time?

Azuma: [worried] I don't know about that one. Although…

Umeko: What?

Azuma: I think the Clock Face has stopped working.

Umeko: Meaning…?

Azuma: When we were limping all the way here, I noticed the time on the Clock Tower never changed. I think the hands are frozen in place after the explosion damaged the clockwork.

Umeko: So the clock's frozen at the exact time of the explosion…

Azuma: [worried] Maybe...that's why Monokuma didn't include the time of death either. Because...it was obvious.

 _No...that doesn't make any sense._

 _Obvious or not, Monokuma never omits information from his files without good reason._

 _...The only question is, what good reason is there?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monokuma File #5]

[Inspect: Ichiro's Body]

 _Poor Ichiro. It had taken such a long time for us to finally get him to come around and be a part of the group. And when it looked like he'd finally had a change of heart at long last…_

 _This. This had to happen._

 _I don't understand. Why? After Hanako's plea with us to stop the death and bloodshed once and for all...someone still killed again._

Ichiro's torso was covered in blood; his shirt was soaked with the stuff. His legs were bleeding from a few cuts that he must have also sustained in the explosion and the flying debris that followed it.

Azuma sighed, looking down at him.

Azuma: [sad] ...Poor kid.

I knelt down, knowing what I had to do next.

Umeko: Sorry, Ichiro…

I felt around in his jacket pockets, looking for his possessions or any clues he might have on his body.

Umeko: ...Nothing.

Azuma: [disappointed] No clues then.

Umeko: On the contrary, this is a big clue.

Azuma: [confused] It is? Why?

Umeko: ...Because I know for a fact, that earlier this evening, Ichiro was carrying at least two different items on him. And now they're both gone.

Azuma: [confused] Two items? How do you know?

 _Wakako's camcorder…_

 _And Taro's journal…_

 _Why are they both missing?_

I picked up the only other one of Ichiro's possessions that was with him: Charlie the Cactus. Turning the small cactus over in my hands, I ran a hand down the large crack in his pot. Charlie's pot was missing a large ceramic shard, which must have broken off somewhere.

Umeko: His flowerpot is broken. A shard is missing.

Azuma: [worried] I don't even know if we can find it in the mess the explosion caused…

As I turned Charlie's pot over in my hands, another thought occurred to me.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Ichiro…?

Ichiro didn't respond. His eyes were closed. Charlie the Cactus sat cradled in his lap, and he had both his hands wrapped around Charlie's cracked pot, like he was holding a baby.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Ichiro had died with his favorite cactus in his arms.

The thought filled me with even more sadness.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Charlie the Cactus]

[Inspect: Balcony Railing]

Stepping up to the railing of the balcony, I looked across to where the Radio Tower had once stood. We'd had a perfect view of the avalanche sweeping the Radio Tower to the floor, because from the balcony, we were almost on par with the height of the Radio Tower and the office where Azuma worked, just a little bit lower.

I looked down to get a good idea of how high up we were.

The balcony was three storeys high, and down below, I could see where Yoshihiki would have shot his cannon the first day he saw us after he went rogue. By the base of the Tower, I spotted Samira fiddling with one of her cans of spray paint, not bothering to investigate.

Just beneath the balcony was a gaping hole in the wall, near where the second floor was situated.

Azuma: [worried] How much structural damage did the Clock Tower take?

Umeko: We might need to step out and take a good look at the whole Tower to assess the damage that explosion caused.

Azuma: [worried] Speaking of that explosion, you have any idea what caused it?

Umeko: Not yet, but I can guess.

Just before I was about to leave, I noticed something odd about the railing. I reached a hand out, tracing three odd markings on the cool metal surface.

Umeko: What is this…?

Azuma: What is what?

Umeko: These strange markings…

Three curved lines, carved into the metal; two were positioned a little above the third.

Umeko: What could have caused this?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm. I think those markings are fresh too. I doubt they were left behind before we got here. Think they're related to the incident?

The _incident_. The term made Ichiro's murder seem so clinical.

Umeko: Might be. It's worth noting down, at least.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Three Strange Markings]

We stepped off the balcony and back inside the Clock Tower.

Azuma: We could go up to investigate the cannon and Clock Face area, and talk to Yoshihiki. Or we could make our way downstairs to check out the living area and talk to the others. It's your call.

[Move: Upstairs]

The fourth floor was a mess. The large gears and cogs that turned the clock's hands and kept it moving were in shambles. Bits and bobs of metal machinery lay on the floor, ruined and chipped in various places. I spotted more wooden fragments, the remains of gunpowder barrels.

There was the large cannon Yoshihiki had manned, looking more majestic up close. It looked largely undamaged, perhaps due to its impressive manufacturing.

Yoshihiki was in a corner of the room, and he was fiddling with something. When we got closer, he hurriedly tossed whatever it was down onto the floor and shot to his feet. I caught him wiping his finger on the back of his pants, for some reason.

Yoshihiki: [playful] A-Ah! It's you two. My favorite pair of lovebirds, come to pay me a visit? By the way, I'm still waiting on that pizza delivery, Umeko.

 _Ugh._

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [playful] Do you think I'm responsible for this too, Umeko?

Umeko: I don't know what to believe. I'll only believe the story the facts present me.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Classic Umeko. Always the mature one...taking the neutral stance.

Umeko: Did you want me to suspect you?

Yoshihiki: What's the point when Samira's already written me off as the killer?

Umeko: You are making it really hard for me to prove your innocence right now.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Oh, so you think I'm innocent? How touching.

 _He's acting like he doesn't care but I can tell he's afraid. But none of this matters right now! I need to look at all the evidence to find Ichiro's real killer._

Azuma: [annoyed] As you might have predicted, we have some questions for you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Ooh, an interview. Do you want to know what my favorite food is? Or my favorite color? Lucky number? Last movie I watched? Favorite pop star?

Azuma: [annoyed] A _lot_ of questions.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Least favorite Shakespearean play? Most liked member of the Avengers? Numbers of Pi I can count up to? I'm bursting at the seams; I can't wait to answer all your-

Umeko: Since this place was your hideout, and it's now become a crime scene, you're obviously a suspect.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Well, of course I am. When am I ever not? But don't interrupt me. I have questions to answer! So, anyway, my favorite food is pepperoni pizza - still waiting, Umeko; jeez, you have really bad customer service - and my favorite color is poop brown, my lucky number is 5 and the last movie I watched was-

Umeko: You have to know that, having publicly announced intentions to kill and escape the game, everyone is looking to you as the prime suspect. So I'll just get right into it. Where the hell were you when this place was blown to hell?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Where was I? Hmm…[playful] I was off in the woods, singing one of Hanako's songs, since she's my favorite pop star! Does it count, if she's technically part of a band? Eh, whatever. That girl had vocals to _die_ for. [as Hanako] _And so she saaaid to meeee...you're livin' in a fantasyyy..._

I was suddenly very much sympathetic of how much Samira wanted to punch Yoshihiki. Then I remembered how he reacted towards acts of physical violence, and I felt a surprising amount of guilt.

...Then I remembered who Yoshihiki was, and the guilt faded away.

Azuma: [annoyed] Are you really going to stick with that? Your alibi is that you were in the forest, singing Hanako's songs?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Ask the birds in the trees. They'll corroborate my story! They all thought I had the loveliest voice...not unlike Romeo when he waxes poetic to Juliet! Coincidentally, Romeo and Juliet is my least liked Shakespearean play. It's basically a trashy romance novel in 16th century form! True love doesn't exist, doesn't Willy. S know that?

Umeko: What was Ichiro doing in your tower? You keep this place locked up tight, and you always say you'll blow us up if we get close. So how did he end up inside? Can you answer that?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] You know who _could_ answer that?

Azuma: Who?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] Bruce Banner, since he's so intelligent. He has an answer for everything! Coincidentally, my favorite Avenger. I love when he goes Hulk SMASH!

Azuma: [annoyed] Answer any more of your stupid interview questions, and we'll let Samira go Hulk _Smash_ on _you_. ...And if I remember correctly, a certain someone isn't exactly keen on the idea of physical violence.

That was a veiled threat if I'd ever heard one, and I was stunned to hear Azuma taking that tone of voice with Yoshihiki. Azuma, who always advocated for pacifism whenever possible, who argued with both Hanako and Samira for wanting to use force against Yoshihiki. But it was clear that even Azuma was 100% done with Yoshihiki's nonsense. The smile flickered on Yoshihiki's face for a moment, replaced briefly with a look of uncertain fear, as he stared back at the cold look in Azuma's eyes and considered he might actually be serious. But then, the playful expression returned and he laughed, shrugging off Azuma's comment.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You wouldn't do that, Azuma. You and I both know that even though you're supposed to be some super tough, top secret spy or whatever, you're just a total softie underneath. Besides, what would Umeko think of her Golden Boy toy if he sicc'd that raging mongrel of a street artist onto helpless, little old me? She'd be horrified to know you let that happen.

Umeko: On the contrary, if you don't start taking these questions seriously, I might be willing to look the other way.

Yoshihiki: [snide] That so, Umeko?

Umeko: You want to call my bluff?

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...You want me to take this seriously. Hm? [annoyed] Is that what you want?

As seamlessly as Eizo and Eisuke switched places, I saw Yoshihiki become serious again, that ominously dangerous glint returning to his eyes.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Fine. I'll play ball. But you're wasting your time. ...I've told you nothing but the truth.

Azuma: [annoyed] The only thing of substance you've told us is that you were in the forest, singing a stupid song when you weren't in your Tower, and even then, saying that that statement is of substance is stretching it real thin.

Yoshihiki: [snide] But it's true. I was in the forest, living in my _fantasyyy_ , so to speak. And the nerve of you, calling that song stupid? You don't want Hanako rising from the grave to haunt you, do you? That bitch needs to stay dead and not pull a Cecelia on us.

Azuma: [angry] I forbid you to use that word to describe her. For that matter...I forbid you to describe anyone else the same way.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hit a nerve, have I? Why? You and her argued before she died, I thought you weren't friends anymore.

Umeko: Look, we're not getting anywhere talking in circles like this. Yoshihiki, why was Ichiro in your tower? Tell me you at least know that much. And please, for the love of all that is good and holy, please just give me a straight fucking answer.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You want your straight answer so badly?

Yoshihiki snarled at me out of the blue, and I was taken aback by his unexpected ferocity.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Well? Do you?

Umeko: Y-Yes. Do you know why Ichiro was in your Tower?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Yes.

I waited, but he didn't elaborate.

Yoshihiki: [angry] There. You got your fucking straight answer. Happy now?

Azuma: [worried] But why? If you knew he was in your Tower, then you must know why too. Why was he-

Yoshihiki: [snide] Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. You know what? I'm done of answering your interview questions. I think I need to take a little break. Stardom can be hard on even the most resilient of celebrities, and unfortunately, I'm getting a little burned out by all this paparazzi badgering me. Oh, and just so you know, I can count up to three numbers in Pi. After that? I get bored. Just like I am right now. Ciao, Romeo and Juliet.

He left before either of us could stop him.

Azuma: [disappointed] I have to hand it to him…

Umeko: What?

Azuma: ...He really has a way with words. I can't tell you how many times I've been stumped hearing the amount of nonsense he can spin out of his mouth with that glib tongue of his.

Umeko: It makes me want to rip it out with an anger I didn't know I had in me, but I digress…

 _Yoshihiki's account was basically pointless garbage, which shouldn't surprise me in the slightest. But...if it's all that he's willing to give to us…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Yoshihiki's 'Account']

[Inspect: Ceramic Shard]

On the floor by our feet was a ceramic shard, covered in blood.

Umeko: This looks like it broke off Charlie's flowerpot, doesn't it?

Azuma picked it up and compared it to the hole in Charlie's pot and nodded.

Azuma: Yup. This is definitely the broken shard. Charlie's pot must have broken here.

 _Interesting…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ceramic Shard]

[Inspect: Wakako's Camcorder]

A familiar-looking camcorder lay discarded on the floor. A sad look crossed Azuma's face as he bent down to pick it up.

Azuma: [sad] Wakako…

Umeko: That's one of the two things Ichiro had on him. How'd it end up up here if he died downstairs?

Looking around at the floor, I spotted drops of blood dotting the tiles, leading across the room.

Umeko: Hmm…

Azuma was still solemnly looking down at the camcorder, and I reached over and plucked it out of his hands, turning it on.

Azuma: What are you doing?

Umeko: Who knows? ...Maybe there'll be something on it.

Wakako's many different confessionals appeared on the screen, as well as…

Umeko: ...I was right. Look.

Someone had used Wakako's camcorder to record one last video. In the file of saved videos, besides her confessionals, there was one untitled tape.

Azuma: [thoughtful] You think Ichiro filmed something in his last moments? His killer's face, by any chance?

Umeko: Only one way to find out.

The thought of seeing Ichiro's dying moments sent a chill through me. I remembered watching Wakako being captured, then of seeing her electrocuted in front of us. I thought of all the executions we'd seen so far, and suppressed a shudder, bracing myself for whatever it was we were about to see.

[CG] Ichiro's Video [CG]

What Azuma and I saw when I loaded up the untitled video made no sense.

From the point of view of the camera, it was lying on the ground, the angle of the room lopsided. The floor was already littered with debris from the destroyed clockwork and gunpowder barrels. No one was in view of the camera, but we heard frantic footsteps off-screen.

I heard a boy grunting, and we watched as Charlie the Cactus fell onto the floor near the camcorder. The ceramic shard shattered and broke off the pot, covered in blood.

At last, the owner of the footsteps came into view.

Ichiro came running on screen, past the camera. He was hobbling on his injured legs for the stairs.

Then, there was the sound of glass shattering, followed by a cry of pain.

A shard of glass came falling into view in front of the camera. I caught a brief glimpse of what appeared to be the letters "SA", smeared on the glass in blood.

Ichiro glanced over his shoulder, face full of fright, before turning and running down the stairs. Just before he disappeared from view, the camera froze, and the clip ended abruptly.

[CG] End [CG]

I shook my head, more perplexed than before.

Umeko: What…?

Azuma: [worried] Well...if you were hoping his last video was going to be of some help, it seems it just left us with more questions than answers.

Umeko: ...Sadly, that seems to be the case with most of the clues we find in these investigations.

 _That was such a short video...and contained so little of actual substance...but there has to be some clues we can derive from this one clip._

Umeko: Did you see that glass shard in the video?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yeah. The one with "SA" on it? That looked like blood?

Umeko: Yeah. It fell in front of the camera.

We looked on the floor by our feet, but there was no such glass shard near us.

Umeko: That's strange. If it fell so close to the camera in the video, it must have fallen on the floor nearby. I don't see it anywhere.

 _Did someone get rid of it?_

Azuma: [thoughtful] I'm more focused on what those letters on the glass mean.

Umeko: S...A…?

Azuma: Reminds me of that message we found on the wall by the gate. "FIND SE".

Umeko: But those letters weren't written in blood. These ones were, and the shard it was written on is missing.

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...I wonder if those letters are part of a bigger message too?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Glass Shard with Letters on it]

Letting my cursor highlight the untitled video, I noticed a small description on the sidebar.

Umeko: Hey, check this out…

 _Note_ :

 _This video clip has been edited. Parts of the original footage may have been cut to shorten the video runtime._

Azuma: [worried] Part of the video has been cut?

Umeko: I guess that makes sense. We never even saw how the camcorder ended up on the floor or how the recording ended. But part of the video was deleted...I wonder why.

Azuma: That's definitely suspicious.

Umeko: I wonder...if Monokuma could retrieve deleted footage off the camcorder in Wakako's case…

Azuma: ...Then perhaps he could do the same, here.

I expected Monokuma to appear at the very mention of his name. Obviously, I knew he had to be watching us, as he was prone to watch all of us every second of the day. But he didn't show up.

Umeko: I'll make sure to ask him about it later.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Ichiro's 'Confessional']

[Inspect: Taro's Journal]

Ichiro's second missing item - Taro's journal - lay on the floor in the corner of the room, not too far from Wakako's camcorder.

I grimaced when I saw there was a small splotch of blood near the journal.

Azuma: [worried] More blood here too. From Ichiro…?

Umeko: Ichiro...clearly didn't die easy. He must've done his best to stay alive.

I flipped open the journal, noting that a few of the pages were stained with blood.

The very first page had a cursive signature on it.

 _~ Shizuko Ikehara ~_

I remembered Shizuko snootily signing Taro's notebook, in what seemed like forever ago, all the way back at the beginning of this crazy mess. ...Back when they were both still alive.

Page after page was filled with Taro's writing, like Ichiro had said. I hadn't asked him to show me what Taro had wrote when he'd told me about finding his journal earlier, but now I was reading snippets of it.

" _...We lost Kenji today. It was my first time seeing a dead body. ...I don't know how I feel about this. I just...feel so bad for Kenji. And Nagatomo...what he did was unforgivable, but...I feel bad for him too."_

" _Miyumi and I were attacked by the Beast tonight. It was horrible! Neither of us got a good look at him, but he got me injured. It hurts, but it's okay. At least Miyumi wasn't injured too…"_

" _Buddy was killed today. Kaori is devastated. I can't believe it. He was such a good dog...what kind of monster would want to hurt such a sweet and innocent dog?"_

He'd written entries throughout his few weeks in the village, talking about all sorts of things that happened. Reading the things he'd written was unexpectedly depressing, and I could almost hear it in his voice, without the stuttering.

" _Saw my parents in a photo today. I miss them so much, I can't stand it. I hate that Monokuma might hurt them. They don't deserve this. They're good people."_

" _Wakako gave Miyumi a makeover today. I already thought she was pretty, but Wakako dolled her up and made her look even cuter. She's so shy about it though...I keep telling her she looks good but that only makes her more embarrassed...I don't know what else to say…"_

" _...For the first time in my life, I stopped stuttering today. This has never happened to me before. I've been stuttering every day of my life since I learned how to speak. And now? This feels...weird. I feel weird. But...I kind of like it. ...I like it a lot."_

The journal entries ended there. Knowing how Taro's story ended left me with a sour taste in my mouth. With a sigh, I turned another page, and was surprised to find a message written on the next page. Not in Taro's handwriting, and the letters were unevenly traced in blood rather than written in ink.

 **YoSHiHiKi  
iS tHE  
KillEr**

The message ended there. Azuma snorted.

Azuma: [worried] ...Can't get anymore straightforward than that, now, can it?

I squinted down at the bloody message in Taro's journal, skeptical.

Umeko: ...Nothing's ever that cut-and-dry.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Taro's Journal]

[Inspect: Clock Face]

We could only see the shadow of the clock hands from the inside of the Tower, silhouetted against the translucent glass of the giant Clock Face. But we could still vaguely see through the glass.

[Inspect: Crossbow Bolt]

Azuma: [thoughtful] I found something.

He pointed out a crossbow bolt, laying on the floor by the Clock Face. A portion of the glass Clock Face had shattered, revealing the scenery outside, and directly beneath this hole was the bolt.

Umeko: Is this…?

Azuma: [worried] Yep. It's one of Mordecai's crossbow bolts.

Umeko: What's it doing up here?

I gingerly picked it up. The tip of the bolt was coated completely in blood.

Umeko: This arrow hit someone.

Azuma: [worried] Ichiro, most likely?

Umeko: So...it was fired by someone. Here? Through the glass?

I indicated the broken Clock Face, and the hole that had been shattered through it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Either that, or the explosion caused part of the Clock Face to shatter and someone fired the arrow through the hole.

Umeko: But why…?

I bent down and peered through the hole. Directly across from it, I could see where the Radio Tower would have been standing if it hadn't collapsed.

 _Hmm…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Crossbow Bolt]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower]

Azuma held the bolt up to his nose and sniffed.

Umeko: What...do you think you're doing?

Azuma: Something about this bolt smells...odd.

Umeko: Odd? Odd, how, exactly?

Azuma: I think I have a hunch, but I need to be sure. Monokuma?

Monokuma popped his head out from behind my legs, startling me out of my skin.

Monokuma: Yeees?

Azuma: Could you analyse the tip of this bolt for us?

Monokuma: [giggling] And why should I help you?

Azuma: [annoyed] Like with the footage, we can't do it ourselves. But you can. It could be vital to the investigation.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...fine then. Hand it over! But mind you, an analysis like this one might take time, so you better not bench your entire Trial on this one piece of evidence!

Laughing, Monokuma leapt up and snatched the bolt from Azuma before scurrying away.

[Move: Downstairs]

[Move to: Second Storey]

[Inspect: Gunpowder Barrel Fragments]

There were a bunch of wood fragments up here too. Dust and splinters covered the floor, and the acrid smell of gunpowder hung in the air.

Azuma: [worried] Yoshihiki wasn't kidding about how well-stocked the Tower was to defend against enemies. With all the gunpowder here and the cannon upstairs, this place would've been a decent enough fortress to stop a war.

Umeko: The barrels of gunpowder must have had something to do with the explosion, right? That's the most logical explanation.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Still, every explosion needs a catalyst. Barrels of gunpowder don't just explode without warning for no reason.

He sifted through the broken bits of wood, and fished out a melted metallic shard.

Azuma: And I think I just found out what it is.

Umeko: What is…? Is that...what I think it is?

Azuma: Yup. It's an explosive fragment. You know, one of the explosives from the Police Station.

Umeko: The same ones Taro used…

Azuma: [worried] And the same ones Yoshihiki stole all for himself when he locked us out of the South Sector. This must be what caused that large explosion. On its own, this little explosive can't do that much harm. But in here, surrounded by barrels and barrels of explosive gunpowder…

Umeko: I'm not surprised the whole place went kaboom. With barrels of gunpowder filling the Tower from top to bottom and on every single floor, even one of them being near that explosive would have caused a massive chain reaction. That explosion was planned from the start, and Ichiro got caught up in it.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The only question is...who?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Explosive]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Barrels of Gunpowder]

[Inspect: Open Window]

There was one lone open window here on the second floor. Aside from the large gaping hole in the wall that the explosives must have blown out, it was the only other way to see outside from the second floor.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Hmm...aside from the balcony, this is the only other window in the whole of the Clock Tower.

Umeko: I suppose it's because the second floor was Yoshihiki's living area. That must be why there's a window here for the Clock Tower's inhabitant to look out.

I poked my head out the window. It looked too small to fit a person, but just large enough for a head.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Second Storey Window]

[Move to: First Storey]

[Talk to: Mordecai and Miyumi]

Mordecai: [disappointed] So senseless...even after all we've been through and Hanako's last request of us...we have still failed to stop yet another one of us being killed.

Miyumi: [in tears] It's so horrible! I was finally growing on Ichiro! And now...

Mordecai: [sad] This is truly a tragedy. Is there no end to the horrors?

Miyumi: [as Nico] Who's gonna take care of Charlie now? Ichiro loved that cactus more than anything, and I don't think anyone here will be able to know how to take care of it as well as he used to...

Mordecai and Miyumi were here, inspecting the remains of the gunpowder barrels down here too.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The barrels of gunpowder lead from the top of the Tower all the way to the bottom. If the explosion started on the second floor…

Umeko: The chain reaction it would have caused definitely led to that huge explosion we saw.

Azuma: [disappointed] To think someone actually thought to make use of those small explosives that were designed to be harmless to create an even _bigger_ explosion…

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [disappointed] This is most troubling. I cannot help but feel as if we have let Hanako down. I took her final request very seriously. But alas…

He sighed heavily.

Mordecai: [disappointed] I feel especially bad for Ichiro.

Azuma: Why?

Mordecai: [worried] Even though we'd both survived this long...I never really got the sense that we were friends.

Umeko: What? Mordecai, don't say that.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Well...it is the truth. As time went on, the rest of you all were able to grow closer to one another. You and Azuma have always been joined at the hip. In Taro's absence, Miyumi grew close with Samira. And with the exception of Yoshihiki, it always felt that, as a group, we were becoming friendlier with one another. But I never got that same feeling from Ichiro. It never really felt like he liked me all that much.

I wanted to tell him otherwise, to deny what Mordecai was saying. But, in all honesty…

He was right. Ichiro had never been particularly fond of Mordecai, even though they'd been together in the group for this long.

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Yeah, I know a couple of the others aren't totally understanding…

Ichiro: [sad] Hmph. You're telling me. You think I can talk about any of this stuff to the 'true warrior'?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Part of me just believed that they were two drastically different people. Mordecai was wacky and outlandish while Ichiro was cynical and sarcastic. It was no surprise they wouldn't get along. If I had a dime for everytime Mordecai made a comment that Ichiro didn't like or rolled his eyes at, I'd be a millionaire.

I remembered how irritated Ichiro would get whenever Mordecai tried to get him to do something, like bake at the Bakery or try his hand at the Fairground games or even when Mordecai sang or hummed during our treks.

Back when Mordecai and Fukumi operated as a pair, Ichiro had never really liked Fukumi or the comments she would make about him to try and get him to lighten up. Ichiro must have felt that same disdain for Fukumi that he felt towards Mordecai for constantly bugging him and trying to get him to be more involved.

Mordecai: [distressed] All those times I tried to communicate with Ichiro, I have always only ever wanted to help him. Time and time again, I tried, and encouraged him to be with the rest of us, as a group. But at the end of the day, you were the one who got through to him, and not me. [sad] Perhaps all I did was drive him away further. Maybe I just couldn't understand him. Maybe we were just two vastly different people.

Umeko: Mordecai...come on…

Mordecai: [disappointed] I just wish he and I could have been better friends. He often treated me coldly and seemed to think I was a nuisance. But I was only trying to be nice! He was always so isolated, and so negative, and unhappy...I couldn't understand it. I couldn't understand _him_...and now I'll never get the chance to really know why he was who he was.

Umeko: Ichiro...may not have fully understood your intentions, but...I don't believe he hated you. He was...coming around. And you can make things right by him. We have to find out who killed him.

Mordecai: Heh. He may not have hated me, but...he certainly disliked me. That being said...I have never held any hard feelings towards him. Though he may not have considered me as such, I always thought of him as a friend. [uncomfortable] Prickly and reclusive as he might have been, I honestly did. I just wish I could have told him sooner. [accusatory] Hmph. But you are right, Umeko. Once again, your wisdom never fails to astound me! I shall dwell on regrets of the past no longer. Come! You must have questions for me. Ask away, and I will do my best to help wherever I can.

Umeko: Can you recount everything that happened to you tonight?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Everything?

Umeko: Yeah. Starting with…

I thought back to when me, Ichiro and Miyumi were talking on the cliff.

Umeko: ...starting after me, Ichiro and Miyumi returned to camp from the cliffs. You and Samira were in the tent when we returned, but both you and Ichiro had disappeared when I woke up.

Mordecai: Oh? Okay, I can do that. Well, after I went to sleep, I woke up in the middle of the night to meet with Azuma.

Umeko: What? Azuma?

Azuma: Yeah, about that...that was a bit odd.

Mordecai: Here. Last night, when I was digging around in my haversack of supplies for some vegetables to add to the dinner stew, I found this.

Mordecai presented a small slip of paper from his cloak pocket.

 _Hey, Mordecai._

 _Listen, I need a favor from you but I need you to keep it secret from the rest of the group. I'll explain later, but at around 5 in the morning, could you come up to the Radio Tower? Bring Betsy along too, and wait outside on the stairs. I have something important to tell you._

 _-Azuma_

Umeko: What's the meaning of this?

Azuma: In case you hadn't already figured it out, I have no clue who wrote this note, because it definitely wasn't me.

Mordecai: At any rate, when I found the note and instructions addressed to me, I assumed Azuma had some sort of top secret spy mission assigned specifically for me and my marksmanship skills! And so I woke myself up at night, as per his instructions.

Umeko: You woke yourself up at 5? Without an alarm clock?

Mordecai: [snide] I do not need an alarm clock. My _body_ is an alarm clock. I have trained my body to wake up at whichever time I please! [nervous] ...Granted, I believe I woke up a little too early. The Clock Face told me it was earlier than 4 when I woke myself up. So I decided to take Betsy and went to do a little shooting practice for a bit, and when it was time, I made my way to the Radio Tower.

[[flashback]]

Mordecai was climbing the steps all the way to the top of the Radio Tower, Betsy slung over his shoulder, whistling as he went.

Finally, he got to the top and leaned against the stairwell, looking inside at Azuma working and waiting. Azuma noticed him out of the corner of his eye and jumped, surprised. He got up from his seat and moved to open the door.

Azuma: [confused] Mordecai? Wha...what are you doing here so early in the morning?

Mordecai: [confused] What do you mean? You summoned me here, did you not?

Azuma: [confused] I...I did? Since when?

Mordecai: [confused] You told me to meet you here, in the morning, with Betsy. Did you not write this note?

Mordecai hands Azuma the note, and the frown lines in Azuma's forehead only deepens as his eyes move over the written words.

Azuma: [worried] I didn't write this.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Then...who did?

Azuma: [worried] You...sure this isn't some sort of prank?

Mordecai: [worried] Or maybe…[shocked] You have a hideous doppelganger hiding in the village, who wrote this in your handwriting!

Azuma: [uncomfortable] ...Mordecai, that's not even my handwriting to begin with.

Mordecai: [distressed] Or worse! Perhaps you have been so deprived of sleep since coming up to the Radio Tower so consistently these past few nights, that you have completely forgotten about writing this note in your sleep! You weren't sleepwalking, but sleep _writing_! How horrifying!

Azuma: …

Mordecai: [shocked] Or...oh no. What if...someone wrote that note to lure me, the only capable fighter, out of camp? [scared] What if the nasty Forest Faeries like the ones back home are now besieging our fellow classmates? Miyumi! Umeko! Ichiro! They are in danger! I must return, at once!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [snide] And I raced back down, like the gallant hero that I was…

Azuma: You slipped and almost died on your fourth step down.

Mordecai: [excited] ...and returned to camp in the nick of time to save you all from the Faeries of the Forest! Those spiteful little creatures were almost on top of you!

Umeko: ...Okay.

Azuma: The important takeaway here, is that someone wrote Mordecai that note for a reason. I just haven't been able to figure out what, exactly…

Umeko: Another question, Mordecai. When you left camp, and when you returned...who was there in the tent?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] In the tent? Well, I left at around 3:50, according to the Clock Tower, and all four of you were still sleeping peacefully then. When I got back around 5, only Miyumi was at camp. We talked for a bit, and I was going to make breakfast. Barely a few minutes later, the Clock Tower exploded.

Umeko: Wait, you only got back to camp at 5?

Mordecai: That's what the Clock Tower told me.

Umeko: But didn't the note tell you to go to the Radio Tower at 5?

Mordecai: Oh...that's right. I left for the Radio Tower a little earlier than planned, because I was bored. Besides, it is better to show up early than to show up late, I always say. The phrase 'fashionably early' should be more 'in' than 'fashionably late', if you know what I mean.

 _I can't say I ever really know what you mean, Mordecai…_

Azuma: Regardless, thanks for the testimony, Mordecai. It's a big help.

Mordecai: [happy] Happy to be of assistance!

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mordecai's Account]

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Umeko: Hey, Miyumi.

Miyumi: Hey, Umeko, Azuma. I'm willing to answer whatever questions you have, whatever it takes to help you guys get to the bottom of this.

I saw the determination in Miyumi's eyes, and nodded.

Miyumi: [angry] I finally got Ichiro to like me just a few hours ago. We were finally en route to becoming friends. [sad] ...And just like that, it's never going to happen. Taro and Wakako would be so upset if they knew. [angry] S-So...I'm going to do my best...to avenge him! Ask me what you need to know! Ask away! Ask me!

Azuma: [shocked] O-Okay, okay, calm down, Miyumi. We'll ask you something, alright? [thoughtful] Could you tell us anything and everything you remember about the night? Any little detail you think could be helpful…

Miyumi: [sad] Well...after Umeko, Ichiro and I got back from our talk on the cliffs...we all climbed into the tent and fell asleep. That...was the last time I saw Ichiro alive. I slept soundly, and woke up a little before 5. I know, because I saw the time on the Clock Tower. When I was getting out of the tent, I saw Samira.

Umeko: Samira?

Miyumi: She was just leaving camp. I was still kinda groggy, so I didn't call out to her. But she was already on the path and leaving by then. She wasn't carrying anything on her other than her usual attire, so I just assumed she was going to go look for the rest of you. A few minutes later, Mordecai returned to camp, and he told me he'd just been to see Azuma up at the Radio Tower.

 _That tallies with what Mordecai told us…_

Miyumi: [confused] He was ranting about 'fairies' or something? I was kinda confused, but he seemed happy to just go on and on about it, so I let him. A few minutes later, the explosion happened. [sad] Me and Mordecai raced to the Clock Tower and we picked up Samira along the way. Then, we kept running until we got here and...and that's when we found you, Umeko. You...and Ichiro.

Azuma: Thanks for the help, Miyumi.

Miyumi: [sad] Not a problem. And Umeko?

Umeko: Yeah?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I know Ichiro's death hit you hard. We were with him not too long ago, after all, and...and while he may be gone now, every single thing he said to you was genuine.

Umeko: ...I know.

Miyumi: [sad] I could tell that...he really saw you as his closest friend out here, with Taro and Wakako...gone. And I hate that it's turned out this way, but...we can still do our best to uphold the promise we made him.

Umeko: But he's gone, Miyumi…

Miyumi: [sad] Wh-Which means...we owe it to him to survive, and get out of here, and tell his story. To tell the world everyone's stories!

Umeko: ...You're right. It's what he would want.

Knowing that Miyumi had been with me and Ichiro during our talk, and that she'd heard what we'd said, was a small comfort. It somehow made the pain, of having him die just hours after I promised him we'd all get out alive, hurt a little less.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi's Account]

Azuma and I stepped out of the Clock Tower. Taking a few steps back, I looked up to get a better look of the whole place.

The Clock Face was stuck at 5:07. I could see the shattered glass all the way from here.

The sky was bright now, but I imagined if it was dark, the balcony would probably not be visible from where I was standing.

I noticed the second storey window too, pretty prominent and not that high up from the ground.

The extent of the structural damage the Clock Tower had taken seemed mostly centered on the second and third storeys. Big chunks of the wall had been blown out, especially on the second floor.

 _Given all the gunpowder inside, the entire tower must've taken heavy damage and fire…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Status of the Tower]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Clock Face]

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira was standing, alone, kicking at a rock with her foot, looking pissed.

Azuma: [nervous] Are you...really not going to investigate, Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] I'm not going to play Monokuma's game anymore, Azuma. I'm sick and tired, and done with all of it. Hear me?

Azuma: [worried] I...um...

Samira: [angry] I don't even see the need to investigate. This crime reeks of Yoshihiki through and through!

Umeko: We can't just jump to conclusions, Samira. We owe it to Ichiro to make sure we figure this one out thoroughly.

Samira: [angry] *grumble* Whatever. I know Yoshihiki's the one that did this.

 _Yoshihiki made it clear he wanted nothing more to do with the rest of us after he struck out on his own, and even warned us to stay out of his way. Now that Ichiro's wound up dead, I can't blame Samira for accusing him of it, especially after his attempt to kill Wakako the last time. But still...I have to wonder how much of Samira's accusations are legitimate, and how much are just because she holds a grudge against him for his behavior._

 _I can't afford to get emotional now. I need to look at the evidence and see the story it tells me. That's the only way I'll be able to avenge Ichiro's death._

Azuma: [thoughtful] Could you tell us everything you remember from tonight? It's fine if you don't want to investigate, but...at least help us with our own investigation.

Samira: [annoyed] ...Whatever floats your boat. Fine. What do you want to know?

Azuma: [worried] Just...any details you can remember. You could start by recounting the events of last night as you remember them.

Samira: [annoyed] Last night? Last night, I didn't really do much. I was kinda bored. Not a whole lot of interesting surfaces to spray paint murals on, especially in the forest. I've been bored for days now, and we were making no progress on the Yoshihiki situation, so I was pissed on top of being bored.

I bit back my retort: _When are you ever not pissed at something or someone, Samira?_

Samira: [bored] After dinner, I just kinda lazed around...went for a walk...made a snowman...I dunno, I was just wasting time. Then I went to bed. I woke up a little early, because I was bored. Went for another walk, to clear my head. How was I to know the stupid Clock Tower would explode a few minutes later?

 _That tallies with what Miyumi told us…_

Samira: I rushed onto the path, heading towards the source of the explosion, and that's when I met up with Miyumi and Mordecai on the way. The three of us got to the Tower, and that's where we found you, Umeko. That's the story as I remember it.

Azuma: [worried] Do you remember any other small details? Anything that might give you even the slightest cause of suspicion one way or another, about anything…?

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmmmm...there...is one odd thing I recall.

Umeko: What is it?

Samira: I remember Ichiro had been messing around with that weird book of his. You know, have you seen him reading some weird journal around camp?

Azuma: Honestly, I hadn't been paying much attention. I haven't even been around camp as much as I have been spending my time in the Radio Tower.

Samira: Right, well, Ichiro's been fiddling with a book since we started our trek out here, almost as much as he's been playing with Wakako's camcorder and that cactus of his. But anyway, he was writing in it earlier today, I think. I caught him scribbling inside it, but he wouldn't show me what it was he was writing when I asked.

Umeko: Is that all?

Samira: [thoughtful] Well...I just thought Ichiro was behaving oddly the whole day.

Azuma: How else was he behaving out of sorts?

Samira: Like, think about it this way. Have you ever seen Ichiro even touch Mordecai's haversack of supplies?

Azuma: [confused] Mordecai's bag? Um...no?

Umeko: I've usually only ever seen Mordecai touch his bag, and sometimes Azuma when he's getting food for us.

Samira: Right. Ichiro's never liked being out camping anyway, and he always made it a point to stay clear of all the camping stuff that Mordecai kept on him. But for whatever reason, I saw him digging around inside that bag earlier yesterday.

Azuma: [confused] Really?

Samira: I wanted to question him about that too, but I decided it was none of my business. Make of that what you will. I don't think Ichiro's behavior makes much of a difference in the outcome of this Trial anyway, though. [annoyed] Since it's obvious who _is_ guilty…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Samira's Account]

I turned to Azuma after we were done interrogating Samira.

Umeko: Alright. Now...it's our turn.

Azuma: Yup. Who wants to start?

Umeko: I'll go first. Tonight has been a really weird night.

Azuma: Go on.

Umeko: It started with my conversation with Ichiro. That wasn't the weird part. He just...wanted to talk.

Azuma: Yeah. What about?

Umeko: He...okay, look. I've never told anyone else about this, Azuma, out of respect for Ichiro. But...you should know this. ...Ichiro tried to kill himself a couple weeks ago.

Azuma: [sad] ...Oh. Wow. ...I had no idea.

Umeko: I was the one who stopped him. It was the night after Taro's execution. And ever since that day...he's been close with me. I told him, if he ever needed to talk, all he had to do was ask.

Azuma: [sad] Right. Of course. So that's why you two...okay.

Umeko: Why? What did you think Ichiro wanted to talk to me about?

Azuma: [sad] No, I...it's nothing. Carry on, please.

Umeko: At any rate, Ichiro and I talked on the cliffs for about ten, fifteen minutes, and Miyumi joined in too. She'd followed me from camp, having seen me walk past after I left you at the Radio Tower.

Azuma: And then what happened?

Umeko: We went back to camp once we were done talking. At about 4 in the morning, I woke up again, and both Ichiro and Mordecai were gone.

Azuma: Mordecai being gone, I can understand, given what he's already told us. [thoughtful] But Ichiro was missing too?

Umeko: It couldn't have been more than a few hours since our chat. I had no idea where he went. But...I was focused on other matters.

Azuma: Like what?

I told Azuma about the weird dream/flashback I had, and how I followed it all the way to the hidden church near the Entrance Gate, as well as the boy I found dead inside, the signs of a shooting in the church, and the footsteps left behind in the dust indicating another person's presence.

Azuma: [shocked] A church, tucked away in the forest…?

Umeko: Abandoned, probably, for a while, by the looks of it. It was a lot more modest than the other one we found in the West.

Azuma: [worried] But this is bad. A stranger's body, found inside? Could it...could it have been another student?

Umeko: Maybe. I don't know for sure. He looked like he might have been around our age, but it was hard to tell exactly.

Azuma: [worried] That would mean a seventeenth participant. But...that can't be right.

Umeko: Why?

Azuma: [worried] If that boy was another participant in the Game, why wasn't he introduced to us at the very start? Why did Monokuma start the Game all the way back in the Inn if we were missing one of our classmates? And besides...it doesn't fit the pattern. Remember those files we found in the Vault, on the history of the Killing Game?

Umeko: Yep.

Azuma: Traditionally, in most cases, there are sixteen students. Having a seventeenth participant is a rare case, and in those cases, that unwanted participant...is not there without a purpose.

Umeko: We don't know for sure that that boy in the church is a participant too. I mean...what if he was left there from even before the Killing Game? Maybe...maybe he was a villager? You know...from before Monokuma cleared the place out.

Azuma: [worried] I guess we can never know for sure, at least, not right now. But the mention of footsteps worries me too…

Umeko: I had a theory. Do you think...that boy might be the motive Monokuma mentioned?

Azuma: [worried] The secret motive? The one that only one of us got, and was hiding? It's possible. But who can say? And how would that boy even be a motive? Are you implying one of us here knows who he is?

Umeko: I don't know. I really don't know, Azuma, but...it just...I don't know anymore.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: The Hidden Church]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: The Unknown Boy]

Umeko: Anyway, once I got back to the Clock Tower, that's when the explosion took place.

Azuma: Anything else? Tell it exactly as you remember it.

I hesitated, and scrunched up my eyebrows, trying to think.

Umeko: I...I was walking, distracted. I was still thinking about the boy in the church that I wasn't fully paying attention to my surroundings. I...I remember a door. Slamming shut.

[[flashback]]

 _What do my dreams mean?_

 _Why can't I remember so much about my life? Why is so much of who I am shrouded in secrecy?_

I barely registered the sound of a door slamming in the distance.

[[end: flashback: end]]

Umeko: Shortly after that, I emerged from the forest, right here, outside the Clock Tower. Then, the explosion happened and I was blasted backwards. The force of the explosion was so strong, it sent me flying back. I was lucky to not be more grievously injured, but it still knocked me unconscious for a bit.

Azuma: [worried] And you have no idea how much time passed since then?

Umeko: I assume not much time passed while I was out cold, since Samira, Miyumi and Mordecai were on their way here. But yeah, I suppose there was a period of time where I'd completely blacked out.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: My Account]

Umeko: Now, what about you? You told me you were asleep and only just woke up before the avalanche hit.

Azuma: Yeah. Before I dozed off, Mordecai had stopped by.

Umeko: So it's as he said. You didn't write him that note?

Azuma: Cross my heart. Why would I want him to bring me Betsy so early in the morning for no good reason anyway?

Umeko: That is suspicious…

Azuma: And before that, the whole night, I'd been working on and off on the radio. I was going through all the frequencies listed in that notebook I found, but none of them worked. I was just about to give up for good, actually. [disappointed] Given that the Radio Tower's now collapsed, perhaps it's for the best. And as for what happened afterwards, well...you know the rest of the story. The avalanche, the Radio Tower collapsing...all of it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Avalanche]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Flare Gun]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Jagged Metal Rod]

Azuma: What else do you think we should investigate?

Umeko: I think we should go back to camp and look through everyone's things. If Ichiro really was messing with the bag of supplies like Samira said, maybe we'll find a clue if we look there.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Also, I think this church of yours that you mentioned, hidden in the forest, might be worth taking a look at. There might be more clues there related to this strange boy you said you found.

Umeko: Okay. Then we should-

I was cut off by a soft growling behind us. Turning around, we saw Rufus slinking through the trees, watching us warily.

Azuma: [shocked] Oh. It's Rufus.

Rufus panted, sticking his tongue out, before howling once and turning, heading back into the forest. We waited, and he reappeared again, staring at us expectantly.

Azuma: [confused] Does...he want us to follow him?

Rufus howled once more, as if in response, and retreated into the cover of the trees.

Umeko: ...Maybe? Should we follow him?

Azuma: [confused] This is so weird…

And so, we followed in Rufus's footprints.

Rufus led us deeper into the forest, until we came to a stop by a large boulder. He sniffed around in the snow by the rocks, poking his snout into the snow, before biting down on something long and wooden and digging it out.

Azuma: [confused] What is that?

Rufus dropped the wooden item at our feet, like he'd just caught a stick we'd thrown in a game of Fetch. I picked it up, instantly recognizing what it was.

Umeko: It's Miyumi's bow...the one Mordecai made for her.

There was no mistaking it. It was the bow that she'd dropped in the forest on her way back from the Clock Tower the other day.

Azuma: [confused] ...Okay then. Great. I'm glad at least that's one mystery solved. She'll be glad to have it back, although...in light of recent events, this might not be the most important discovery at the moment.

He reached down to pat Rufus on the head.

Azuma: Thanks anyway, Rufus.

Rufus growled, before turning and taking off further into the woods, leaving us behind.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Miyumi's Bow]

I slung Miyumi's bow over my shoulder.

Umeko: Welp. While we still have time, we should go and explo-

*ding dong bing bong*

The giant screen in the sky lit up again, revealing Monokuma's face enlarged tenfold.

Monokuma: Bloodshed! Betrayal! And broken hearts...that's what makes the Killing Game so much fun to watch! Thaaat's right, folks! It's the moment you've all been waiting for - the Claaasssss Trial! And this time, we're hosting it in a new and _improved_ Trial Room! Everyone, please report to the church by the Entrance Gate. Umeko will show you the way! Upupupupupu!

The screen fizzled out and was replaced by clouds again. I turned to face Azuma.

Umeko: ...So much for that.

Azuma: [confused] He wants us to go to the church this time? ...Why? What's his plan here?

Umeko: New and improved Trial Room, he said...I don't much like the sound of that.

The other four met up with us at the base of the Clock Tower. Yoshihiki was standing off to the side, hands jammed in his pockets, keeping a safe distance away from Samira, who was scowling with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mordecai: [confused] Umeko, what was the meaning of that announcement? A church…?

Miyumi: [nervous] Was he...talking about the church all the way back in the West Sector? We have to trek all the way back there?

Umeko: No, not there. It's...kind of a long story. But...looks like we'll be having our Trial in a different room this time.

Yoshihiki: [snide] So what's this church Monokuma mentioned? And why do _you_ and only you know what he's talking about, Umeko?

Umeko: I suppose it's good that he's making us go there anyway. I wanted to show you all the place before...well, before Ichiro…

I let my sentence trail off. No one else pursued the matter, and everyone fell into step behind me as I led the way back through the forest, to where I knew the abandoned church was.

[Move to: Hidden Church]

Within twenty minutes or so, I was back standing outside the abandoned church, the rest of my classmates with me.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Whoa...check this place out…

Mordecai: [worried] Has this place...been here this whole time?

Umeko: Uhh...you guys should be warned...there's...not a pretty sight in there.

Miyumi: [shocked] Huh? What do you mean by that?

Umeko: Umm…

But when I led them up the steps and into the church…

Umeko: Wh-What the…?

[CG] The New and Improved Trial Room [CG]

The boy's body was gone. The church pews had disappeared.

Instead, in its place, sixteen podiums had been erected in a circle. And sitting in a throne where the pulpit should have been…

Monokuma: Welcome, one and all, to the Trial Room!

[CG] End [CG]

Samira: [annoyed] What the hell is this place?

Umeko: I-It...it wasn't like this earlier. Th-There...there was a body…

Miyumi: [shocked] B-Body…?

Mordecai: [confused] Umeko, I know I usually tell tall tales, but you...you are the one not making any sense now!

Umeko: I...B-But…

 _Did I...hallucinate the whole thing?_

 _No...no, that'd ridiculous. Monokuma…_

I watched him as he watched us, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Umeko: Why are we having our Trial in here instead?

Monokuma: [giggling] The fifth Class Trial is always a momentous one. It's the point in the story where the big guns get pulled out, where anything and everything could happen, and where despair truly triumphs over hope in the worst way possible! For such an important Trial, it's only right that we have it in a special Trial Room! That boring old Trial Room downstairs? That was for the small, minor Trials. But we're in the endgame now...gotta up the stakes, you know?

Azuma: [annoyed] No, I can't say any of us know what you're talking about.

Monokuma: [giggling] Pity, that is. But anyway...let's get this Trial started! Take your places at your podiums, people, and let's get this show on the road!

 _Our fifth Class Trial…_

 _I swore we'd never have another one, after each one we had. And time and time again, I failed to keep my promise._

 _And so, here we are again._

 _Is there even a point to swearing that this time, it'll really be our last? Or is there no point to hoping anymore…?_

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [in tears] P-Poor Ichiro...I can't believe this happened again...why? Why did this have to happen again? I'm just...so sick of having to do this...I thought it would finally be over after Hanako…*sob*...

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [angry] We've made it this far as a team. Let's not falter now. I'm sure Yoshihiki has some tricks up his sleeve to try and distract us, but there's no doubting his guilt in this case. He's the killer! There's no other explanation!

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Man, Samira sure looks pissed at me. I didn't realize she cared for Ichiro all that much, let alone know he existed. [playful] Or maybe she just really really really wants to see me get executed. Now that I think about it, that makes a little more sense.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [distressed] What a travesty...and to think...we all promised Hanako we wouldn't let this happen again. Oh, when...when will this nightmare end? Is there no escape?

[Talk to: Azuma]

Azuma: [worried] Hey...you okay, Umeko? Given that Ichiro seemed a lot closer to you these last few days than he did before, I know this must be as hard for you as it was for me with Wakako. He definitely seemed like a much different person than he was at the start of all this. [disappointed] It's...really a shame that he… [sad] Well...just remember. You've done this four times now...I have faith you can do it again. And if you need my help later on in the trial…[happy] you know I'll be there for you.

I scanned our small group, going from face to face, scrutinizing everyone's expressions for signs of suspicion.

 _Just like I did after Kenji...after Kaori...after everyone else..._

Samira: [angry] …

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [in tears] …

Mordecai: [distressed] …

Azuma: [worried] ...

 _Could...one of those five...really have become a murderer...again?_

 _Even...in spite of...everything? Hanako's wish? The numerous deaths we'd already endured?_

 _How…? How could this still end up happening yet again?_

I glanced at Ichiro's portrait, now one of the other ten portraits of our deceased classmates.

 _I'll find your killer, Ichiro. I will._

Monokuma: All ready? Then step on up, and get behind your podiums, because this Trial is about to begin!

Umeko: Wait...before we begin, Monokuma…

Monokuma: [confused] Yes? What do you want?

I held up Wakako's camcorder.

Umeko: You know what I want.

Miyumi: [worried] Is that Wakako's camera again? Why do you have it with you, Umeko?

Umeko: Same as the last case, Monokuma. Can you retrieve the missing footage?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] More missing footage…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you sure you want me to do that, Umeko? Who knows? You may not like what you'd find…

Umeko: Don't waste my time, Monokuma.

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu...as you wish! Hand it over! Although let me warn you...this one might take a little longer time to retrieve than in Wakako's case.

I ignored him, and tossed the camcorder to him, as he deftly caught it in his outstretched paws.

 _My hope is stronger than your despair, Monokuma._

 _No matter how much you try to break me down, I'll keep getting back up as long as I have something to fight for._

 _No matter what…_

Surviving Students: 6

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


	45. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 2

**Trial #5** :

Flowers will no longer be able to bloom and blossom under Ichiro Umemoto's green thumb, after the SHSL Botanist's life was abruptly uprooted in an unprecedented explosion. Who among the group bears the responsibility of uprooting him in the midst of his newfound resolve to change? It's a race against time to uncover the mastermind behind this case…

 **Truth Bullets:**

[Monokuma File #5]

The sixth victim is Ichiro Umemoto, the SHSL Botanist. The victim's body was found on the balcony of the Clock Tower.

This is the shortest Monokuma File to date.

[Avalanche]

A powerful avalanche, caused by the aftershocks of the Clock Tower explosion, caused the collapse of the Radio Tower minutes after Ichiro's body was found.

[Barrels of Gunpowder]

The Clock Tower was stocked with barrels of gunpowder from top to bottom. Even one of them blowing up would have caused a massive chain reaction that led to the Clock Tower explosion.

[Ceramic Shard]

A ceramic shard broke off of Charlie the Cactus's flowerpot. It was found on the fourth floor of the Clock Tower, covered in blood.

[Charlie the Cactus]

Charlie the Cactus's flowerpot is cracked and missing a shard. Ichiro was found dead, cradling Charlie in his hands, implying he'd died holding Charlie in his final moments.

[Clock Face]

The Clock Face was broken and froze at the exact moment of the explosion: 5:07.

[Crossbow Bolt]

A crossbow bolt was found on the fourth floor, directly beneath the hole in the Clock Face. The tip of the bolt is covered in blood.

[Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower]

The Clock Tower and Radio Tower are directly opposite each other. It takes about twenty or so minutes for someone to travel back and forth between both towers on foot.

The Radio Tower is positioned such that it is slightly higher than the third floor of the Clock Tower, but slightly beneath the fourth floor.

[Explosive]

One of the small explosives that Taro had used in his Trial was found amidst the rubble and barrel fragments on the second floor of the Clock Tower after the explosion. Yoshihiki had stolen all the explosives after locking himself in the South Sector. According to Samira, when she first discovered them in the Police Station weeks ago, she said the explosives could be set on a timer ranging from ten seconds to an hour.

[Flare Gun]

Azuma had a flare gun with him, meant to be used only in case of emergencies. He used the flare gun to signal his location and call for help after the avalanche caused the Radio Tower to collapse, with him still inside it.

[Glass Shard with Letters on it]

In Ichiro's video, a glass shard with the letters "SA" smeared on it in blood was seen falling onto the ground in front of the camera. The shard was nowhere to be found during the investigation.

[Ichiro's 'Confessional']

There was an untitled video found on Wakako's camcorder.

In the video, the camera was filming from the floor. Footsteps were heard, and Charlie the Cactus's pot fell onto the ground, promptly cracking. Moments later, Ichiro was running into view, limping for the stairs.

Glass was heard shattering, followed by a cry of pain. The glass shard with "SA" written on it fell into view.

Ichiro then began running down the stairs, and the video ended there.

A notification suggests that this video was longer, and portions of the clip were cut or deleted.

[Jagged Metal Rod]

Azuma's leg was impaled by a metal rod during the Radio Tower collapse.

[Miyumi's Account]

After returning from her talk with Ichiro and Umeko on the cliffs, Miyumi went to bed inside the tent and only awoke in the morning, a little before 5.

Once awake, she witnessed Samira leaving the camp, emptyhanded, presumably to take a walk. Mordecai returned to camp a few minutes later, and a few minutes after that, the Clock Tower exploded.

Miyumi and Mordecai rushed to the scene, bumping into Samira on the way.

[Miyumi's Bow]

Miyumi dropped her bow - a gift from Mordecai to overcome her fear of archery - in the forest the day before, when she was spooked by Rufus after being taunted into tears by a spiteful Yoshihiki.

It was later found hidden behind a boulder in the snow by Rufus.

[Mordecai's Account]

Mordecai found a note addressed to him in his bag of camping supplies, which only he and Azuma ever touch.

 _Hey, Mordecai._

 _Listen, I need a favor from you but I need you to keep it secret from the rest of the group. I'll explain later, but at around 5 in the morning, could you come up to the Radio Tower? Bring Betsy along too, and wait outside on the stairs. I have something important to tell you._

 _-Azuma_

Azuma denied writing the note.

Mordecai woke up before 4, while everyone except Azuma was asleep in the tent, and went to practise with Betsy for a bit, before heading up to the Radio Tower earlier than he was supposed to. Once he got to the Radio Tower, Azuma was confused and told him the note was not written by him.

In a panic, Mordecai raced back to camp, arriving at 5 on the dot, to find that only Miyumi was there. Minutes later, the Clock Tower exploded.

He and Miyumi rushed to the Clock Tower, bumping into Samira on the way there.

[My Account]

I was awoken at around 4 in the morning, and found that both Mordecai and Ichiro were not in the tent.

Having had a mysterious dream about an unknown boy being shot in the Hidden Church, I went to investigate.

After investigating the church, I went to the Clock Tower, having gotten lost and seeing it was the only recognizable landmark closest to me.

Once I drew nearer to the Tower, I heard the sound of a door slamming. By the time I actually reached the Tower, it exploded. The force of the explosion knocked me backwards and I blacked out from the pain.

Upon gaining consciousness, I went into the Tower looking for Yoshihiki, and found Ichiro's body.

[Samira's Account]

Samira woke up before Miyumi did, and noted that they were the only two sleeping in the tent. She went to take a walk, and shortly afterwards, the Clock Tower exploded. When rushing to the scene, she bumped into Miyumi and Mordecai.

Earlier in the day, she'd noticed Ichiro messing around with Taro's journal, writing inside it.

Later, she witnessed him messing around with the bag of camping supplies, despite never having touched or rummaged inside it before.

[Second Storey Window]

The second storey window of the Clock Tower is the only window in the whole Tower, besides the third storey balcony. It is relatively close to the ground, but not large enough for a person to squeeze through.

[Status of the Tower]

The explosion caused a big hole in the wall of the second storey of the Clock Tower. The balcony and floor above it are not visible in the dark.

[Taro's Journal]

Taro's journal is full of little notes he'd written during his time in the Killing Game.

After his journal entries ended, someone else had scrawled a message of their own on the next page, in blood.

 **YoSHiHiKi  
iS tHE  
KillEr**

[The Hidden Church]

There was a church hidden in the forest near the Entrance Gate, overgrown with vines and abandoned with a hole in its roof.

Inside, there were signs of a struggle. Church pews had been overturned, and shot.

A set of footprints were found in the dust and snow on the floor of the Church, implying someone else had already stopped by and found the place and the dead boy before anyone else.

[The Unknown Boy]

An unknown boy was found slumped against the wall inside the Hidden Church, having been shot three times in the torso and once in his leg.

[Three Strange Markings]

There were three strange curved lines scratched into the metal surface of the balcony railing.

[Yoshihiki's 'Account']

According to Yoshihiki, he knew why Ichiro was in his Tower the night he died, but refused to elaborate.

He claimed to have been in the forest, singing one of Hanako's songs, when the explosion happened.

The rest of his account was hot garbage.

—

[[TRIAL: START!]]

—

Monokuma: Let's begin with a simple explanation of...ah, who cares? You lot know what to do, you've all done this before. Anyway, I won't disturb you. Carry on!

Samira: [annoyed] That's the first decent thing you've said this whole time. Now then, Yoshihiki. What do you have to say in your defense?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Cutting straight to the chase, are we? Not even going to dispense with the pleasantries, Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] I'll dispense something your way, alright. But it ain't gonna be pleasant.

Miyumi: [annoyed] St-Stop it...stop fighting…

I hadn't expected to see Ichiro's portrait grayed out like the others; or, at least, I'd hoped I'd never have to see it. He had a pair of roses forming the X over his face. Hanako had a couple of microphones for hers.

Samira: [annoyed] I warned you that you wouldn't get away with this. Publicly declaring you'd kill to get out of here, then suddenly Ichiro winds up dead in your Tower? Pretty hard not to point the finger at you when it's this painfully obvious.

Yoshihiki: [as Samira] _Pretty hard not to point the finger at you when it's this painfully obvious_ …

Samira: [annoyed] When I'm done with you, you're gonna be begging to be executed.

Miyumi: [angry] Guys, enough! Seriously, what's the point of this bickering?

The two of them turned to look at her, surprised.

Miyumi: [annoyed] You're both survivors...we've all made it this far. Yet instead of sticking together and working with one another, we're fighting amongst ourselves like animals. And for what?

Samira: [annoyed] Miyumi, he _killed_ Ichiro. What don't you understand about that?

Umeko: You can't say that for sure yet, Samira. You know you can't, not after all we've been through.

Samira: [annoyed] Unbelievable...why do you always stick up for this insufferable toerag, Umeko? What do you see in him that I don't?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Evidently, it's my dashing good looks and easy charm. The ladies can't resist...I wonder why _you_ seem to be immune, Samira?

Miyumi: [sad] Hanako would be ashamed to see us fighting like this. All of them who died so we could make it this far...they would be ashamed too.

Samira: [angry] Ashamed of what? I'm just trying to keep us all alive here by pointing out who the killer is! What do you expect from me? You all know what I'm like. You've lived with me for weeks now. This is who I am!

Azuma: [disappointed] Like Umeko said, Samira, you cannot simply say Yoshihiki is the killer so soon. There's so much more we have to discuss-

Samira: [angry] Oh, _fuck_ that. Seriously, fuck these discussions. Fuck the debates, fuck the arguing, fuck all this speculating and theorizing and presenting evidence and testimonies and _bullshit_. I have had it with all this blasted _talking_!

 _Samira has always been a fan of less talk, more action. That's just the type of girl she is. But even though she thinks our discussions are getting in the way of convicting the killer, in reality, the only thing stopping us from nabbing the blackened right now is her and her own stubbornness._

Mordecai: [worried] Is it not bad enough that you would not investigate? Now, you do not wish to participate in the Trial either…?

Samira: [annoyed] The fuck are you talking about, Mordecai? I _am_ participating. I'm participating by telling you idiots that Yoshihiki Kawamura, SHSL Shithead, is the fucking killer. Case - fucking - closed.

Yoshihiki: [playful] I agree!

Miyumi: [confused] You...what?

Yoshihiki: [playful] What she said. I admit it. I'm the killer.

Mordecai: [shocked] Say whaaat?

Azuma dragged a hand across his face, looking haggard.

Azuma: [disappointed] Now that you say that, we obviously know that's not the case.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Or do you? Maybe I am the killer, and by telling you all the truth, you're all going to think it's a lie, and thus, you'll think I'm definitely not the killer, even though I am.

It was like sparks were shooting out of Mordecai's brain. I could almost see the dusty gears struggling to turn inside his head as he struggled to comprehend what Yoshihiki had just said.

Mordecai: [distressed] S-So...he's trying to trick us...by telling us the truth...and making us think it's a lie...when it's actually the truth disguised as a lie disguised as the truth?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That's true!

Mordecai: [scared] Gaaahhh! What is this sorcery?

Yoshihiki: [snide] I mean, you even saw that cryptic message left behind in Taro's journal, right?

Umeko: [annoyed] Cryptic message…?

I pulled out Taro's journal, and flipped to the page with bloody letters written across it.

 **YoSHiHiKi  
iS tHE  
KillEr**

Yoshihiki: [laughing] What a shocker! I guess I can't talk my way out of this one, can I?

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko…? Is that...really Taro's journal with that in there?

Umeko: Yeah. But I, for one…[annoyed] doubt the genuinity of this message.

Mordecai: [confused] Hm? Why?

Yoshihiki: Yeah, why? I mean, Ichiro was bleeding heavily. He probably used his last breath to write the name of his killer down in blood. [laughing] That message even spells it out for you!

Umeko: [annoyed] Yoshihiki, why are you trying to get me to convict you?

Yoshihiki: [playful] I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fighting so hard to defend myself here, but I just can't. Not in the face of such a conclusive piece of evidence!

Umeko: This piece of evidence is a red herring.

Azuma: [thoughtful] How do you know that for sure, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] Because I know who wrote it. It was…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [worried] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Umeko: [annoyed] You wrote this yourself, didn't you, Yoshihiki?

Mordecai: [shocked] What? Yoshihiki...wrote down a message implicating himself?

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki was in a corner of the room, and he was fiddling with something. When we got closer, he hurriedly tossed whatever it was down onto the floor and shot to his feet. I caught him wiping his finger on the back of his pants, for some reason.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] You caught him...wiping his finger on his pants?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] That's gross, Umeko. I expected better of you.

Umeko: [accusatory] This message was written in blood, and there was a splotch of blood in the corner of the room right where we found Taro's journal. With you cleaning your finger, the obvious conclusion is that you wrote that message yourself. Am I wrong?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Boo. Nope, you're totally right. I wrote that message.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Of course you did.

Miyumi: [disappointed] ...Seriously?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] It was just a prank, bro. A harmless prank!

Mordecai: [annoyed] You trying to implicate yourself in the murder of one of our friends...was a prank? Even in the middle of a murder case...you have time for another one of your pranks?!

Yoshihiki: [playful] I'm a relentless motherfucker, what can I tell you?

Umeko: [disappointed] Look, let's just move past his stupid prank. We don't need to waste anymore time on this.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] But why…? Why would you...try to frame yourself…?

Samira: [annoyed] Not like he needs any help to look guilty. He's guilty enough as it is.

Azuma: [annoyed] Yoshihiki, knock it off. Bad enough as it is, that you didn't lift a finger to help in the investigation. We don't need any more sabotage in the Trial from you either.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Once again - just a prank, bro. Cool your jets…

Samira: [annoyed] See what I mean? Talking to him is an exercise, and it is exhausting. Why bother wasting time trying to communicate with him?

Umeko: [annoyed] Would you rather we just vote to kill him, now, without a Trial?

Samira: [annoyed] That's what I've been advocating since the start. I've been looking forward to this moment for a very long time. The moment where Yoshihiki Kawamura is declared guilty.

Umeko: Sorry, Samira, but I won't have that. We can't vote now, not while we've barely discussed anything or any of the evidence we've found.

Samira: [annoyed] So be it, then. Do what you please, Umeko. You always do, anyway. Just wake me up when it's time to cast our votes.

Samira leaned against her podium, inspecting her fingernails, clearly ticked off with the proceedings.

Yoshihiki: [snide] So Samira's sitting out of this one? My word, what a bold statement. Will you really not accept any conclusion that doesn't end with my head on a spike? I mean, you still voted for Hanako over me, so clearly, you don't want to just throw your life away. Would you really risk it all on the line just to watch me suffer?

Azuma: [annoyed] Enough with the goading, Yoshihiki. It's time for you to face the music.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Music? Ooh, what music? I love music! Please tell me it's one of Hanako's amazeballs songs. Have I told you she's my favorite pop-

Azuma: [thoughtful] Obviously, the first issue we should tackle is the cause of the explosion. That incident is the very crux of this case. It's the reason Ichiro's dead.

Miyumi: [sad] When Monokuma told us at the start that any and all methods of murdering another student was up for grabs...I didn't expect people to get so inventive. Wakako getting electrocuted was horrible enough, but dying in an explosion?

Mordecai: [worried] Ichiro's body was covered in blood. It was not an easy way to go out…

Umeko: [thoughtful] About that…

 _I've had my suspicions. Ichiro's body was bloody, yes, but…_

 _Was the explosion really his cause of death? If so…_

 _Why wasn't it listed in the Monokuma File?_

Umeko: The Monokuma File didn't list Ichiro's cause of death.

Mordecai: [confused] Well, I didn't see the need for it. After all, it should have been obvious.

Samira: [annoyed] Pft. I didn't even open the stupid file.

Monokuma: [shocked] What? You didn't? B-But...but I put so much work into it!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...You wrote, like, two sentences.

Monokuma: [rests one hand behind his head] Well...okay, so maybe this file in particular had minimal information, but I can't be blamed for that!

Umeko: [worried] The file didn't list the time of death either…

Samira: [annoyed] Is that really so important either? If the Clock Face froze at the time of death, then that's when Ichiro died. Plain and simple. Get to how he died, already, so we can prove that explosion was Yoshihiki's fault.

 _No one else seems to think the lack of information on the file is important, but...is that really the case?_

 _And...there's something else missing from the file too...isn't there?_

Azuma: Umeko and I found this while we were searching the Tower.

He held up the molten explosive device we'd discovered.

Azuma: It was on the second floor of the Clock Tower.

Mordecai: [confused] Is that...what I think it is?

Azuma: Yup. It's one of the explosives from the Police Station...the ones Yoshihiki stole when he locked us out of the South Sector.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Hmm? Moi?

Samira: [snide] Chalk another one on the board for the 'Yoshihiki is the blackened' train.

Mordecai: [angry] What do you have to say to that, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] That's quite a damning piece of evidence, isn't it? My, how ever am I going to get out of this hole I've dug myself into? I really don't know how that explosive got there…

Samira: [annoyed] I can tell you what happened. [accusatory] You wanted to plot a murder, but didn't know how you would go about it while you were locked up in your stupid Tower like a ghetto version of Rapunzel. So you decided you would have to lure your victim _to_ the Tower and kill him there. And you decided to target Ichiro.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Why him? The poor fool was harmless. An annoying bastard, for sure, and depressing to boot, but if I had to pick a victim, I wouldn't have chosen him…

Samira: [accusatory] Yes, you would have! It's the same reason Nagatomo almost made _him_ his first victim. Because he was one of the least likely to put up a fight. Had you tried to kill me or Mordecai or Azuma, you'd have had your work cut out for you, not just because we're all skilled fighters but also because you're a total weakling.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Guilty as charged. Go on…

Samira: [annoyed] You lured Ichiro to the Tower somehow, and planted that explosive of yours on the second floor. Then, you fled the Tower as it exploded. Ichiro got caught in the explosion, and died of his injuries.

Yoshihiki: [confused] One small explosive caused that much damage? Wasn't it you, Samira, who said those tiny things were relatively harmless?

Umeko: Harmless on their own, sure. But, not when paired up with these…

1\. Barrels of Gunpowder

2\. Cannon

3\. More explosives

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Barrels of Gunpowder

Umeko: [thoughtful] If someone planted that tiny explosive near just one barrel of gunpowder, it could have caused a domino effect of multiple explosions throughout the Tower. Given that we found the melted remains of the explosive among the rubble and wooden fragments, I think that's definitely what happened.

Yoshihiki: [snide] One small explosive, turned into a massive explosion...interesting.

Samira: [angry] So that's that, then. Doesn't that crack the case wide open, Umeko? Or is it not good enough an explanation for you? The little twerp's even admitting that that's what happened. What more do you want than a straightforward confession to believe that he's guilty?

Umeko: [disappointed] Samira, why would he be confessing to it if he really _is_ the guilty party?

Samira: [angry] Because he's an idiot and a moron! Didn't we say he was trying to bluff us using multiple layers of reverse psychology nonsense? I'm telling you, he's the killer!

Umeko: [thoughtful] Not necessarily…

Samira: [angry] The crime scene was his _home_. The murder weapon was _his_. What else do you need to know that he's guilty?

Azuma: [worried] You can't base his guilt based on those two things alone…

Samira: [angry] Seriously? You're telling me that his home being the crime scene and his explosive being the murder weapon _aren't_ fucking conclusive enough evidence for you?

Umeko: It's not that. You can't say he's guilty because those statements aren't completely true.

Samira: [annoyed] You're saying one of them is false? Which one? He lived in that Tower, didn't he? None of the rest of us could get in there uninvited without him knowing or blowing us up, and as far as I know, there wasn't no secret passageway to get in. And those explosives were his, weren't they? He stole all of them from the Police Station, none of the rest of us had any! Face it. He's the only person who could be the culprit!

 _Unsurprisingly, for what feels like the umpteenth time, Yoshihiki is a suspect in a Class Trial._

 _And unsurprisingly, once again, Samira is getting too hotheaded for her - and our - own good._

 _No matter what secrets Yoshihiki is hiding regarding this case and how shifty he enjoys behaving...I know he can't be convicted based on what Samira is saying alone. There's more to this case than meets the eye…_

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Status of the Tower

2\. Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

3\. Three Strange Markings

4\. My Account

5\. Explosive

Samira: [accusatory] Yoshihiki is the only one of us who could have set that explosive!

Mordecai: [thoughtful] The explosive on the second floor was the cause of the explosion…

Mordecai: [thoughtful] ...which means it was planted inside the Tower…

Samira: [accusatory] The only person who could enter the Tower **was Yoshihiki**!

Miyumi: [worried] Could anyone else have snuck into the Tower to plant that explosive?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Yoshihiki keeps the door to the Tower **locked at all times** …

Yoshihiki: [playful] That's absolutely true, but...

Yoshihiki: [snide] Maybe the real culprit snuck into the Tower without using the door?

Mordecai: [confused] Another entrance? Like what?

Miyumi: [nervous] Maybe...the balcony?

Azuma: [disappointed] The balcony is **too high up**. No one on the ground floor could've reached it...

Mordecai: [thoughtful] What about the second storey window? It's not too high for people on the bottom...

Samira: [annoyed] It's too small to fit a person through it. The killer **couldn't have used that window**!

Samira: [annoyed] The truth is clear. The only way the killer could've planted that explosive was if he was inside the Tower all along…

Samira: [accusatory] ...and that person is Yoshihiki!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _If the killer couldn't have gotten into the Clock Tower, how else could they have planted that explosive inside it?_

 _Wait a minute..._

…

…

…

...

...

…

…

…

...

…

Answer: [Explosive] - [ **couldn't have used that window** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] The second storey window is just high enough that people on the bottom floor could still reach it.

Samira: [annoyed] Psh...so what? From what I recall, that tiny window isn't big enough even for Yoshihiki to squeeze through. It's useless. No one could have squeezed into the Tower through that window.

Umeko: You don't need to fit a person through that window.

Samira: [angry] Then how is it relevant to the case at hand, Umeko?

Umeko: You just need to be able to fit…

1\. A barrel

2\. An explosive

3\. Your head

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. An explosive

Umeko: [thoughtful] From the bottom floor, it would have been easy for anyone to have tossed an explosive up and through the window, where it would have landed inside the Tower…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...on the second floor, where it would have exploded and caused a chain reaction that blew up the whole building.

Umeko: So just because Yoshihiki was the only one who had uninhibited access to the Tower and could have planted the explosive easily...does not mean he was the one who'd started the explosion. Anyone else could have tossed an explosive in through that window and caused the explosion.

Samira: [disappointed] Okay...I guess that's plausible enough. [accusatory] But it doesn't change the fact that Yoshihiki was the only one who had access to the explosives, does it?

Umeko: No, that's incorrect too.

Samira: [distressed] For fucks' sakes, Umeko…

Umeko: Don't you remember? Yoshihiki wasn't the only one who had explosives, there was also…

1\. Me

2\. Azuma

3\. Samira

4\. Ichiro

5\. Mordecai

6\. Miyumi

7\. All of the above

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 7. All of the above

Umeko: [accusatory] We _all_ had access to the explosives! Or, more specifically...just _one_ explosive.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki reached behind him and tossed an object down to us. Mordecai caught it with one hand. It was a small bag, and when Mordecai opened it, we saw it contained a couple of the small explosives that Yoshihiki had stolen.

Mordecai: [shocked] What's this? An explosive?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] The day we discovered we were trapped behind a force field...Yoshihiki gave us a bag with two explosives in it. One of them, we used to have Mordecai shoot an explosive arrow at the dome. But the other…

Mordecai: I kept the bag. Didn't think much of it.

Azuma: Do you still have it?

Mordecai: [worried] ...Hmmm...now that I think about it...I...never really realized it had disappeared after that day. I just...didn't take note of it. I don't even remember where I left it in camp.

Samira: [worried] What are you suggesting, Umeko? You think...one of us stole that second explosive and-

Umeko: [worried] -and used it to start the Clock Tower explosion? I think it's possible. This is why we can't convict Yoshihiki so early. Things may not be as they seem.

Samira: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [snide] I'm touched, Umeko. To think you distrusted me so much after what happened with Taro, and now? You're actually standing up for me. I knew you loved me, deep down inside. You just like to mask that love as hate and disgust. Plenty of people act that way around me!

I didn't dignify his words with a response.

Miyumi: [worried] But...how are we going to know which one of us stole an explosive?

Samira: [annoyed] _If_ it was even one of us in the first place. I, for one, still believe Yoshihiki just used one of his own explosives to do the job.

Miyumi: [worried] Well... _if_ it was one of us...there'd be almost no way to tell for sure, now, would there?

Mordecai: [worried] So...this has led to a dead end?

Yoshihiki: [laughing] A dead end? Oh no! Whatever shall we do…? These Trials...they're like a maze. Every clue is another path, twisting and turning, and you never know what you'll find when you turn the corner…

Mordecai: [worried] Maybe...we ask for everyone's testimonies? Again?

Azuma: I was in the Radio Tower the whole night, up until the avalanche.

Samira: I took a walk when I woke up, but never got close enough to the Clock Tower before it exploded.

Miyumi: [nervous] I was asleep the whole night…

Mordecai: And I went to the Radio Tower in the middle of the night to see Azuma, but came right back to camp immediately afterwards!

Umeko: [distressed] This is pointless. All these testimonies, but with no actual evidence to suggest which one of us could have stolen an explosive and thrown it through that window…

Yoshihiki: [snide] ...Maybe you're the one who did it, Umeko.

Umeko: [shocked] Me…?

Yoshihiki: [snide] What's your alibi, hm? What were you up to in the middle of the night?

Umeko: I was…

I thought of my weird dream, and how I'd gone to the church on my own.

Umeko: [uncomfortable] ...It's a long story.

Yoshihiki: [snide] How do we know you weren't the one who stole that explosive, and tossed it through that window? You could've done it just as easily as the rest of them.

Azuma: Umeko, we're not going to be able to find out which one of us stole that explosive, if it really was one of us that did it. At least, not while we're currently lacking the evidence to prove it.

 _He's right. This is just leading to dead ends at the moment. We don't have enough information. We don't even know why Ichiro was there at the Tower in the first place, let alone be able to figure out who planted that explosive in the Tower._

 _Hmm...why Ichiro was at the Tower…_

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [happy] H-Hey...promise me something.

Umeko: Sure, Ichiro. What is it?

Ichiro: [happy] Promise me...you won't die. Don't go away...I...I don't want to lose you...like Wakako...or Taro. I...want to get out of here with you. You're my friend…

My eyes stung as I felt my heart swell. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine, and Miyumi chuckled through her own tears as I took hers too.

Umeko: Okay...I promise.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _He was finally smiling, so genuinely hopeful for the future. Why was it, that hours after our conversation, he ended up dead in Yoshihiki's Tower?_

 _I can't get any answers out of Ichiro now...but there is one person who can give them to me._

 _Only one other person who has those answers…_

Yoshihiki: [playful] …

 _Yoshihiki Kawamura._

Yoshihiki: [playful] What's with that look, Umeko? Your eyes are shining in that typical ditzy schoolgirl fashion. That determined, fearless expression on your face...it's hot as hell. I think I can see why you've got Azuma head over heels for you.

Azuma: [embarrassed] Wha-

 _Yoshihiki, you've been a thorn in our sides for far too long. Your enigmatic behavior...childish petulance...neverending mischief…_

 _They're all walls. Walls you've built up around yourself to hide behind._

 _And I'm the bulldozer that's going to tear those proverbial walls down, once, and for all._

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Why was Ichiro in your Tower last night, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Why indeed? That is the question…

Umeko: [annoyed] You're the only one who knows the truth about what happened with Ichiro in that Tower. And without you, we're not going to be able to get to the bottom of how he died. Yoshihiki...I'm begging you. ...Tell us what happened.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Mmm...you're kinda lacking sincerity, Umeko. If you reaaally want to beg me for this, maybe you should get on your knees.

Miyumi: [annoyed] Ew, gross! [as Nico] Don't do it, Umeko!

Yoshihiki: [snide] So she can beg for my help. What were you thinking, Miyumi? Anyway, you going to do it, Umeko?

Umeko: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] Such a shame...welp. It was worth a try. [laughing] That would have been a sight to see, though!

Umeko: [snide] ...You want to know something, Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: Hm? ...What's that?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Whenever you laugh, or crack jokes, or muck around…you may smile and act like you're having the time of your life. Just like right now. [accusatory] ...But your smile has never once reached your eyes.

Yoshihiki: …

Umeko: [annoyed] You act like it's all a big, fun game. That it doesn't bother you that you're being accused of murder. That you'd even go out of your way to _frame_ yourself with that note in Taro's journal.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Of course. I'm a prankster. And that's what pranksters do. ...We prank people.

Umeko: Oh, but that wasn't a prank you tried to pull with Taro's journal, now, was it?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Umeko: [annoyed] No one, not even a hardcore prankster like you, would go out of his way to frame himself for the sake of a cheap joke. Especially not after you made it public that you wanted to win the Killing Game.

Mordecai: [worried] ...So why did he do it?

Umeko: Ask yourself - why would an innocent person want to be declared guilty of a crime he didn't actually commit? [accusatory] ...It's because…

1\. He meant to frame someone else

2\. The name 'Yoshihiki' was already written in the journal

3\. He felt guilty

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. He felt guilty

Umeko: [accusatory] You wanted us to suspect you. You've done absolutely nothing to push aside the suspicion on you.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Well, yeah, because...what's the point? You all have already pegged me as the culprit. Nothing I say makes a difference.

Samira: [annoyed] For once, I agree. What he's doing now is no different from what he did back in Wakako's case. After his attempt to kill her went horribly wrong, he was under heaps of suspicion too, and he was just as much of an idiot jokester as he's always been.

Umeko: [annoyed] But this is different. Back then, he still defended himself. He still insisted he wasn't the culprit. But now? Not only is he admitting in the Trial that he's the killer, he's leaving behind false evidence too? Why do you want us to think you're the killer so badly, Yoshihiki? If you know you're not the killer, then why do you make yourself out to be one?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Maybe because I am the killer. You ever think of that?

Umeko: [annoyed] You're not the killer, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] And how are you so sure of that?

Umeko: Because no one who actually killed someone to try and escape would be admitting to it.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hanako admitted to her crime, didn't she?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah, in a confession note. She didn't come down to the Trial Room and tell us all she was a killer. Not like you.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] You're fucking wasting my time, Umeko…

Yoshihiki tried to keep the tone of his voice steady, but I heard the rasp in his breath, and could see sweat forming on his brow in spite of the cold.

 _He's getting flustered. I have him cornered now, I know I do._

Umeko: And why would you want us to see you as the killer, if you aren't?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I told you already - because I am the killer!

Umeko: [accusatory] Maybe...it's because you're feeling guilty.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Yeah, guilty of being the killer.

Umeko: [annoyed] You've got a guilty conscience alright, but it's not the guilty conscience of a killer. At least, not one who murdered someone and is trying to hide the fact that he did it. If you really killed Ichiro, you'd be trying to hide it. But the fact that you're trying to make us believe that you did it...tells another story.

Azuma: [worried] ...And what story is that?

Umeko: You didn't kill Ichiro, Yoshihiki. [accusatory] But you definitely blame yourself for it, don't you?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...I…

Samira: [annoyed] Of course he blames himself for it, Umeko. Because he's the killer!

Umeko: No, he isn't. And his behavior makes that clear. No one, not even someone as twisted as you, Yoshihiki, would kill someone and immediately try to get people to believe he's guilty. Especially not here, in a Killing Game, that you've already made it obvious you want to escape from.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What the fuck...are you even talking about anymore? Just shut up already. Just shut the fuck up!

Umeko: [accusatory] Why are you getting defensive all of a sudden? You weren't acting defensive in the slightest when you were accused of murder, yet as soon as I suggest you're feeling guilty over something, you want me to shut up. That's because you know I'm getting closer to the truth, don't you?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Stop it...shut your damn mouth…

Umeko: [annoyed] Other killers would get mad when their covers are blown, and they'd try to make others believe that they're not the culprit. But you? You're trying to get us to believe that you _are_. And that tells me all I need to know about your involvement in this case. Yoshihiki Kawamura…[accusatory] you're not the killer.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Ngh…

Miyumi: [nervous] If he's not the killer...then what does he have to feel guilty for? Wh-Why frame himself? Why try and make us think that he's the blackened?

Umeko: [thoughtful] He's not the killer, but for some reason, he believes he's got Ichiro's blood on his hands. When you take that into account, it's starting to become clearer why Yoshihiki thinks himself guilty.

Samira: [distressed] That doesn't tell us anything! It still doesn't answer the question of why Ichiro was even in the Clock Tower to begin with.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: While I was walking, I thought...maybe I could try and make myself useful if I went to talk with Yoshihiki. I thought perhaps I could talk him down. I figured I would have had as good a chance as anyone at convincing him but that maybe...having someone a little more gentle would be enough to persuade him.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: So how did talking to Yoshihiki go? I heard from Ichiro that he made Miyumi cry…

Umeko: Yeah, he did. He wasn't any more cooperative with me when I went to try talking with him.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: [annoyed] You've got to quit acting like this...

Ichiro: [shocked] Huh?

Miyumi: [annoyed] You always doubt yourself and you're always putting yourself down because you don't believe in yourself to the point where it's gotten way past self-deprecation...stop doing that to yourself. You saved my life! You did. Okay? [sad] It doesn't matter what the puzzle's settings were or whether anyone forced you into it.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] ...I almost didn't. I wanted to give up. I...I could've freaked out and...

Miyumi: [sad] But you didn't. You saved me. You didn't have to. You could've done nothing. You could've walked away.

Ichiro: [sad] You would've died!

Miyumi: [worried] E-Exactly. You...still saved my life. And...who wouldn't be scared in your position? I would've been scared too...I would probably have been ten times worse. You can't keep mistreating yourself because you're not confident. So you're not a failure! [accusatory] And I forbid you to say you are! That's not what Taro would want! And I would know! [as Nico] Yeah! So would I!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _The reason Ichiro went to Yoshihiki's Tower…_

 _Of course. It should've been obvious._

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Whatever it is you think you know, Umeko...let me just tell you right now that you're wrong.

His bloodshot eyes met mine, and I saw a panic reflected in them akin to that of a cornered animal.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] So don't...d-don't even go there. Because you're wrong...you're wrong…

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I'm sorry, Yoshihiki. But the time for hiding behind walls, both literal and metaphorical, is over.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Umeko: [annoyed] Plenty of people have tried to crack you, to see past all your lies. Being a prankster, your whole life has been built on deceit and deflection. Even Hanako tried, and failed. But we're not leaving this church today, until the truth and nothing but the truth, is out in the light.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I'm warning you, Umeko. Some things are better left...alone.

Umeko: [annoyed] You don't scare me, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

 _After today...you won't scare me with your fake threats ever again._

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Why was Ichiro at the Clock Tower?

1\. To kill Yoshihiki

2\. He was following me to the Church and got lost too

3\. To convince Yoshihiki to change his mind

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. To convince Yoshihiki to change his mind

Q2) When the explosive went off in the Clock Tower, who was the intended victim?

1\. Ichiro

2\. Umeko

3\. Yoshihiki

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Yoshihiki

Q3) Why does Yoshihiki feel guilty?

1\. He accidentally left the explosive in the Tower, which led to Ichiro's accidental death

2\. He was always mean to Ichiro and never got the chance to apologize

3\. Ichiro took his place as the intended victim

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. Ichiro took his place as the intended victim

Umeko: [thoughtful] Ichiro went to the Clock Tower that night to speak with you. Like me and Miyumi before him, he thought he could convince you to change your mind about your 'plan' to kill someone and escape the Killing Game.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] No...no, he didn't. You've got it wrong...so shut up!

Umeko: I don't know what he said to you...but for some reason, it worked. You let him in.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] That didn't happen...that did _not_ happen…

I could no longer tell if he was muttering to me or to himself.

Umeko: We've been accusing Yoshihiki of being the culprit based off of the fact that the Clock Tower was his home, and it ended up becoming a crime scene. But maybe, we've been looking at this all backwards.

Miyumi: [confused] Backwards…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Consider the alternative. Because the Clock Tower was Yoshihiki's hideout, and it became the scene of a murder…what if this means...[accusatory] that Yoshihiki was actually meant to be the _victim_?

Mordecai: [shocked] What…? You...you can't be serious right now. Y-You mean...you mean to say…

Umeko: That's exactly it. [accusatory] Yoshihiki isn't this case's killer. He was the intended victim.

Samira: [shocked] That's…

Umeko: [accusatory] Think about it. An explosive is one of the most destructive ways to commit murder. It doesn't discriminate. Anyone who gets caught in an explosion gets caught in it. It's not a personal method of murder the same way it would be when stabbing someone to death with a knife, or strangling them, or hitting them over the head. What if our killer threw the explosive into the Tower through the second storey window, hoping to get Yoshihiki, only for it to be Ichiro who got caught up in the blast instead?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Yoshihiki's whole body was trembling, although he didn't seem to notice.

Yoshihiki: [angry] You're WRONG, okay? No one tried to kill me...I tried to kill Ichiro! There, I admit it. I planted the fucking bomb. I lured him inside and then I ran out the door when it started to blow. It was me. It was all me! I tried to kill him to escape the Killing Game!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...Then why are you admitting it all to us right now in a panicked frenzy?

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Eeghmphf…!

Yoshihiki let out a strangled squeal that I didn't know was humanly possible.

Umeko: [annoyed] You do know that part of the clause for escaping the Game is to get away with it at the Trial, right?

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Th-That's because...because I've had a change of heart. I thought I could live with my crime, but I can't! Not anymore. But it was me, it was really me! I killed him!

Umeko: [accusatory] His death may be on your hands, but you definitely didn't kill him.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] N-No...no, I killed him…I did...I killed him…

Umeko: This whole act, to try and make yourself seem guilty...your complete lack of an actual defense, your willingness to let Samira suspect you, even your open admission of guilt and the evidence you yourself planted to try and get us to suspect you…[accusatory] it's all your desperate attempt to get us to see you as the blackened.

Yoshihiki: [scared] D-Desperate…?

Yoshihiki's skin was pale, and he was sweating bullets now.

Yoshihiki: [nervous] I-I...I'm not desperate.

Umeko: [accusatory] You keep acting like the world's a big joke to you. That's how you've acted the entire time you've been here with all those relentless, unending pranks. You act like you're not afraid, like you're never fazed. You act like an open book but you're pretending to be even more emotionless than even Hanako. ...So why would someone like you, who laughs in the face of an accusation of murder, who continues to play juvenile pranks in the middle of an investigation and Trial, actually feel guilty over someone else's death?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I'm...not…

Umeko: [accusatory] You've been pretending from the start. Everything you've done since the moment we've woken up here, it's all been an act, a way for you to cope, not unlike what Shizuko pulled. She knew she had to put on a performance as the spoiled, pampered actress to survive, and just like her, you knew you had to do it too. The pointless jokes, the needless sarcasm, the dry wit, the constant flirting - it's all a lie, a facade, for you to hide your true emotions - your real fear, your sorrow, your despair.

Yoshihiki: [accusatory] Th-That's not true! You couldn't be more wrong right now! [crazed] Ah...ahahaha...Umeko, what are you even on about? You're just talking crap!

Umeko: No, I'm talking sense. Every word I've said tonight is the truth, and you know it. So just stop with the acting already. Just be real and be genuine with us, for once. Please…

Yoshihiki: [distressed] I...I don't… [angry] No...no, you're wrong...you're still wrong! You don't understand anything, and you think you do, but you don't! You don't!

Umeko: You can't keep running from the truth, Yoshihiki. It's time to stop hiding.

Yoshihiki: [angry] I'm...not hiding...from a-anything…

Azuma: [worried] Is everything she said true…?

Mordecai: [sad] Yoshihiki...enough of the lying. Tell us what happened at the Tower.

Miyumi: [sad] If you really feel remorse over what happened to Ichiro, then...help us avenge him. Do the right thing…

Yoshihiki: [angry] ...Right thing? ...F-Fine. You want to know what happened at the Clock Tower? A-Alright...I'll gl-gladly tell you…

 _From the frantic look in Yoshihiki's eyes and how they dart back and forth between us, I wouldn't put it past him to try and lie his way out of this again. But whatever he's afraid of in admitting the truth...he's going to have to face. Because I'm not letting him fool us, or himself, again._

[Track:  watch?v=jfVf0RiJP2s]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Yoshihiki's 'Account'

2\. My Account

3\. Barrels of Gunpowder

4\. Clock Face

5\. Status of the Tower

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Ichiro came to the Tower **at around 4:30** in the morning…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] He told me he wanted to talk...refused to leave until I let him in…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I threatened to fire my cannon and blow him up…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] But he still wouldn't leave! So, finally, I let him in.

Yoshihiki: [snide] I came up with a plan. I had him in my home and no one else knew…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] It was the perfect opportunity to kill him.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] But I wanted to make it look like I was the victim, to draw suspicion away from me…

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] I told Ichiro to wait for me **on the fourth floor** …

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] While he was upstairs, I planted an explosive **on the second floor** …

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] And I fled the Tower through the front door.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Why the fourth floor?

Yoshihiki: In case he tried to escape, I wanted him as high up as possible, so he wouldn't be able to get out of the Tower in time.

Yoshihiki: [snide] At any rate, I hid a safe distance away and watched the Tower explode…

Yoshihiki: [snide] I watched **the four of you** head inside and find Ichiro's body…

Yoshihiki: [snide] After that, the avalanche happened.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Umeko ran out to go find Azuma, and that's when I decided to join the party.

Azuma: [worried] Is that what happened?

Miyumi: [worried] W-Well...after Umeko left to go find you at the Radio Tower…

Miyumi: [worried] Yoshihiki showed up a little while later.

Samira: [annoyed] I demanded to know where he'd been, but he kept giving vague answers.

Mordecai: [disappointed] They argued for a long time, and things were about to get physical when you two came back.

Yoshihiki: [playful] That...is my _real_ account. And it's foolproof. I even left out the answers to my interview questions.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's something fishy about Yoshihiki's supposedly 'real' account. Something tells me this testimony is just as full of lies and garbage as his last one._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [My Account] - [ **the four of you** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Let me ask you one thing, Yoshihiki. You said you watched the four of us head into the Tower, correct?

Yoshihiki: Yeah. So?

Umeko: Do you remember who entered first?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hm? And that's important, because…?

Umeko: The fact that you're so hesitant to answer such a seemingly innocuous question makes me suspicious…

Yoshihiki: [bored] I-I don't know...I just saw the four of you walk in together. I wasn't paying attention to which one of you stepped across the threshold before the others. Okay? What does it matter?

Umeko: [annoyed] It matters because it just exposed a big, fat lie in your testimony.

Miyumi: [disappointed] A-Again…?

Umeko: [annoyed] You haven't ceased with the lying at all, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [angry] What? What do you mean?

Umeko: [annoyed] If you really hid a safe distance away from the explosion, you would've definitely seen that I walked into the Tower first, _alone_. And only a few minutes later, did the other three come in as well, and find me.

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] You never saw us enter the Tower at all, did you?

Yoshihiki: [distressed] No...no, I did! I saw you all, with my own two eyes!

Mordecai: [confused] Why would he lie about that, Umeko? That seems like a pretty unimportant detail to lie about…

Umeko: [accusatory] He didn't lie about it on purpose. Yoshihiki just made a mistake.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Y-Yes...I just made a mistake. A simple, careless error...that's all there is to it.

Umeko: Nope. You specifically said you saw all four of us go in. That's the kind of mistake you could only make…[accusatory] if you never actually saw us heading into the Tower.

Miyumi: [worried] But if Yoshihiki never saw us entering the Tower…then where was he right after the explosion?

Samira: [thoughtful] That's true...he never did tell us that, no matter how much we probed.

Umeko: My guess? Given that he lied about having hid a safe distance away and seen us heading into the Tower, it must mean he doesn't want us to know what _actually_ happened to him immediately after the explosion.

Yoshihiki: [angry] …

Azuma: [annoyed] Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [angry] What, Golden Boy?

Azuma: [annoyed] Care to tell us where you were?

Yoshihiki: [angry] I told you. I was hiding, waiting for my moment to arrive and pretend I wasn't any the wiser about what had happened. That's all…

Azuma: Seems he's not going to tell us the truth, but that's no surprise. Umeko? Your guess is as good as mine.

Umeko: My guess? I bet Yoshihiki…

1\. Was inside the Tower all along

2\. Was knocked unconscious

3\. Was at the Hidden Church

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Was knocked unconscious

Umeko: When I was there at the Tower, I got caught in the explosion too. The force of it sent me flying backwards and I blacked out for a brief moment. But before the explosion happened, I distinctly remember hearing a door slam shut.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

[[flashback]]

I pondered the questions swimming around inside my head as I walked, the Clock Tower getting closer and closer with each step.

 _What do my dreams mean?_

 _Why can't I remember so much about my life? Why is so much of who I am shrouded in secrecy?_

I barely registered the sound of a door slamming in the distance.

I stepped out of the trees, and found myself by the base of the Clock Tower. There was the door right in front of me. I took one more step forward, and that was when the explosion happened.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: That was you...wasn't it, Yoshihiki? That was you shutting the door behind you as you left. You couldn't have gotten far, but you were just out of sight when I arrived. If you were near the Tower when the explosion happened…

Azuma: [thoughtful] You would've been caught in the explosion just like Umeko was.

Umeko: [accusatory] The force of the blast must have sent you flying into the forest. You lost consciousness just as I did, and probably longer too. That's why you never saw who went into the Tower to find Ichiro's body, and why you can't explain where you were at the time.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Th-That's...ngh...

Umeko: [accusatory] Am I wrong?

Mordecai: [confused] But if Yoshihiki was caught in the explosion too, why will he not just admit it?

Umeko: Because if he really set that explosive in the Tower himself, he would've been able to get to a safe spot, away from the explosive and the Tower, before it exploded. But him getting caught in the explosion and not getting away fast enough before it exploded…[accusatory] just means that he wasn't the one who'd planted it. He had no idea there'd been an explosive in the Tower when he left.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You're full of it, Umeko.

Yoshihiki was smirking again, cocking his head to the side, but his body posture looked tired, almost lackadaisical.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You got no damn idea what you're talking about…

Umeko: [accusatory] It's the truth, and you know it. You almost died today. You were this close from becoming just another victim. But thanks to nothing but luck alone, Ichiro's dead, and now here you are.

Samira: [annoyed] Why couldn't it have been you that died instead, and not Ichiro? Gloomy as the guy was, he was still miles better than you.

Azuma: [annoyed] Samira, hush.

Yoshihiki: No…[annoyed] hehe...no...that's not it at all.

A faraway look had entered Yoshihiki's eyes. His voice was growing quieter.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Heh...hehe…[annoyed] no...you're wrong about this...you're wrong…

Yoshihiki just looked tired now, like he was getting tired of fighting, of keeping up the act.

Umeko: [accusatory] Your behavior this entire Trial has been nothing short of one big act. You act like you don't care that you're being accused, but your actions thus far suggest that knowing another person is dead because of you is eating you up from the inside. You never meant for Ichiro to die. And knowing he's dead in your place…

Yoshihiki: [angry] He's...dead...because I wanted him dead. I don't feel guilt...remorse...I don't feel a damn thing. [crazed] This...this is all just another prank. Another big...stupid joke…

Umeko: [sad] How much of it has been an act? Every single thing you've done here since the day we woke up in that inn?

Yoshihiki: [angry] None of it was a fucking act...what do you mean…?

Umeko: Annoying us...pranking us...getting on everyone's nerves. [worried] You _wanted_ us to dislike you. You wanted us to dislike you and to hate you, so it'd be easier for you to pretend we weren't friends. Isn't that it?

Yoshihiki: [angry] …No...

Umeko: [worried] You wanted to hate us, and for us to hate you, so you wouldn't have to deal with the guilt and remorse after killing one of us and escaping. Because you knew you'd never be able to go through with your plans once you started letting those walls down, and letting us in.

Yoshihiki: [angry] You've...got it wrong. You're so full of lies, Umeko. That's...that's not it. You couldn't be further from the truth!

Umeko: [annoyed] On the contrary, I think I've hit the nail on the head. There's no point to denying it anymore, Yoshihiki. Please…

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Damn you...Umeko...why don't you ever know when to just SHUT the FUCK up…?

[accusatory] Don't you fucking know...not to stick your big fat nose where it doesn't belong?

Umeko: Your insults don't work on me anymore, Yoshihiki. I know they're just your weapons, your ammunition...just like your jokes and pranks are your shields. But you don't have to hide anymore. It's over...it's okay to admit the truth.

Yoshihiki: [angry] Ngh…?

Umeko: [sad] Ichiro gave his life today...to try and help you. Do you really want his sacrifice...to have been in vain?

Yoshihiki: [angry] Help me? Help me…?! [accusatory] He was just trying to help himself! He was just scared that I was going to fire my cannon on you lot and kill one of you!

Umeko: [angry] No. It's more than that! If anyone here could have understood the pain you were going through, Yoshihiki, it would've been him.

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Eh…?

Umeko: [sad] Loneliness...distrust...the unwillingness to let others in...Ichiro understood all that better than anyone else here. He went to you to help _you_ , to convince _you_ that turning on the rest of us wasn't the answer for anyone, especially not yourself! [accusatory] He's given you a chance to make amends! And here you stand...squandering that opportunity.

Yoshihiki: [sad] No…

Umeko: [accusatory] You think he died, so you could throw your own life away? So you could have us vote you the blackened, and let us all die, because you feel guilty about it?

Yoshihiki: [sad] I-

Umeko: [angry] I promised him I'd get him out of here...that I'd get all of us out of here. And now that promise has been broken! You think that's fair to him? To any of us?

Everyone else was quiet, watching stunned as I continued my verbal assault on Yoshihiki, who stood there looking horrified at everything I was saying, like each word hurt his ears.

Umeko: [sad] If you really feel remorse over his death...if you really feel guilty...then help us. Help us make things right…let us help you.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Stop talking…

Umeko: [sad] You know I'm right. The blackened wanted to kill you, and Ichiro took your place instead.

Yoshihiki: [sad] No...no, he didn't! He didn't die for me...he didn't take my place! He couldn't have...he didn't…

Yoshihiki was gripping the sides of his head by his hair and tugging frantically, his voice quivering.

Yoshihiki: [sad] And...that...can't be t-true...it can't be...it...it can't…[in tears] I don't...I don't want him to be dead...because of me…

Samira: [angry] Ngh…!

Umeko: [sad] Yoshihiki...Ichiro would want us to know the truth. It's the only way we're getting out of this. So please...please, don't deny it anymore.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I...he…

Miyumi: [sad] Yoshihiki, please…

Mordecai: [sad] We won't think any less of you if you tell us the truth.

Azuma: [sad] We just want to know what happened…

Samira: [annoyed] …

Yoshihiki: [sad] Why...why would he do that? After...I've been nothing but a jerk to him! Why? I don't...get it...

He put his hands up to his eyes, and I knew the tears were genuine, just like they had been during his hallucinations.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] It's my fault...

In an instant, the walls had come crumbling down as Yoshihiki bent over his podium, putting his hands up to his eyes and weeping uncontrollably.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I d-don't want him to be dead...and I d-d-don't want it to be m-my fault! I sh-shouldn't have left him...I sh-sh-should have stayed behind…*sob*...it's all because of me…

Azuma: [sad] Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I should've died in that explosion, not him!

I realized that for the first time since we'd all come to know him, Yoshihiki was being honest with his feelings.

No more hiding...no more lying...no more pretending...

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I'm the one who fucking deserves it!

Umeko: [worried] It's not your fault, Yoshihiki. You didn't know someone was going to try and kill you. You couldn't have known.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] But it is my f-f-fault! *sob* If I wasn't always r-r-running away and h-hiding...I'm always too sc-scared to let other people in...and my st-stupid cowardice got him k-k-killed! I k-killed him...I killed Ichiro...it's all my fault...

Covering his face with his hands, his body shuddered as he dissolved into sobs again. The rest of us weren't sure how to respond.

Yoshihiki: [angry] A-All this time...I tried so hard to keep you all away from me...annoying you all with my stupid jokes just so I wouldn't get close to any of you because I knew this shit would happen! I'd gr-grow close to you g-guys...and I w-w-wouldn't have the courage to do what I n-needed to to get out of this fucking Game...and now this had to happen. Ichiro should've l-left me alone...if he'd just left things w-well enough alone, then he'd still be alive and I'd be the one dead! I don't deserve to survive!

Samira: [distressed] …

Yoshihiki: [angry] I have n-nothing out there waiting for me...nothing! How would you feel if you knew that there was no one back home who was missing you? No friends, and no family! [in tears] No one who- *sniff*- truly c-cares for you...none of you know what th-that's like, none of you!

Umeko: [worried] Is that why you kept everything bottled up inside you? Never being honest with what you really felt, or thought, hiding behind a wall of fake smiles and false humor?

 _A childhood of abuse...and a past of being hated and disliked by his peers for his talent...must have left Yoshihiki feeling like he couldn't trust anyone, or let anyone in. In a way...it's reminiscent of how Ichiro felt. Despite the two seeming so dramatically different from one another...they really were similar to each other, deep down inside…_

Yoshihiki: [angry] You all hate me...I know you do. You hate me for what I did to Ichiro...for what I tried to do to Wakako...I'm a spineless, miserable little coward, selfish and spiteful, and so many deaths are on me!

Miyumi: [sad] Deaths…?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Would Taro have k-killed Eizo and F-Fukumi if he hadn't had my bracelet? Would H-Hanako have been able to k-kidnap Wakako if not for m-me? Would Ichiro have d-d-died if I hadn't been a coward and l-left him in that Tower? It's my fault...all of it…*sob* it's all my fault…

Umeko: [sad] ...You can make it right, Yoshihiki. All the times we tried to convince you to come down from that Tower...it wasn't just to save our own skin. You're supposed to be our classmate. We were trying to help you see sense.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* … *sob* I…

Umeko: [sad] It's not too late to make amends. It's never too late. All we've ever wanted was to have you be a part of the class. And you've got a second chance at life now...if there's ever a time to start anew, [happy] it's right now.

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

Yoshihiki: [sad] Why…[angry] Why are you still so fucking nice to me? After everything I could've possibly done to make you all hate me…

Miyumi: [sad] Yoshihiki…

Yoshihiki: [angry] I tried to kill Wakako! Taro only killed because he'd been modeled after me! I left the group, and Ichiro lost his life because of it! Me! I'm not a good person, Umeko. I'm rotten. I'm rotten on the inside and the outside. So why…[in tears] why don't you hate me? Why do you keep giving me chances? Why…?

Umeko: It's like I told Ichiro. [sad] You guys...are all I've got in terms of family now. We're a class, and we should stick together. Monokuma's Killing Game is designed to tear us apart, to turn us against each other...but if anything, it should be a reason for us to come together, and stay strong, _together_. And...we're going to get out of here, all of us. I promised Ichiro that much...I'm promising those of us who've died that much. And I intend to keep that promise. I intend to stop Monokuma [accusatory] so no one else ever has to feel the same pain we've endured.

Yoshihiki: [sad] I don't...I don't get it…[angry] I can't understand you, Umeko. I can't understand...why…? After everything...everything I've done...the way I've behaved...[in tears] why do you still bother with a waste of space like me?

I met his watery eyes, and returned a confident smile.

Umeko: [accusatory] Monokuma wants to see bloodshed and betrayal. So, I'm going to give him the exact opposite. He hates seeing compassion, camaraderie, teamwork and friendship...so proving we can stay united is the biggest middle finger I can give him.

Monokuma: [angry] Middle finger…?

Umeko: [excited] I won't let you take that away from me, Monokuma. No matter how much despair you dole out, I'm holding onto hope.

Monokuma: [angry] Grr…

Azuma: [happy] …

Umeko: [happy] You're no killer, Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [sad] But...I tried. I tried to do it, I just...I almost did. Wakako...and Taro...they…

Umeko: Don't let your past mistakes hold you back from changing who you are now. We can't change our past...but we can mould our futures. And you're not the only one of us who's done something we regretted in the environment of the Killing Game. Even the best of us...submitted to temptation. Being weak is nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you grow from it.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Umeko: So tell us, Yoshihiki...please. Tell us what happened in the Clock Tower last night…

…

…

…

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki slid open the peephole, staring out of the Clock Tower door at Ichiro, who was standing outside, holding Charlie the Cactus and looking sheepish.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Dude, it's like, 5 in the morning. What are you doing here, Ichiro? What do you want?

Ichiro: Look, I just wanted to talk to you. Could you let me in?

Yoshihiki: [snide] Pff...are you kidding me? Uh, do you not remember me threatening the lot of you to stay away? Why the hell would I just let you in? So you can find out what the inside of my Tower looks like, learn any structural weak points, and then report back to the others so you can siege my fortr-

Ichiro: This isn't a war, Yoshihiki. And do I look like the kind of person who has the time for shenanigans like that?

Yoshihiki: ...You have a point. I suppose, of all the others, you're the least likely to preach to me or waste my time. ...At least tell me why you want to come in.

Ichiro: [worried] ...Because it's cold outside?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] …

Ichiro: Please...just hear me out. I've already walked all the way out here in the cold, at night, just to get an audience with you.

Yoshihiki: [playful] Aww...how heartwarming. I have a fan...it's too bad I have no heart. Bye bye, now-

Ichiro: [shocked] W-Wait, please! Seriously, just...listen to me. Give me ten minutes of your time. Hear me out, and then I'll go.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...Ugh. ...Ten minutes.

Ichiro: [happy] Thank you.

Yoshihiki: [in the present] And so, I let him in. He wanted to sit down and talk, but I was annoyed at him even being there, so I decided to make him work for it. I forced him to climb all the way up to the fourth floor to talk with me.

Yoshihiki leant against the Clock Face as Ichiro watched him, looking nervous about being in private with Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: So, whatever you wanna say, spill it already. I better not have dragged my ass out of bed this early in the morning for something stupid…

Ichiro: ...I've been doing a bit of thinking myself. Back when this all started, you know...I didn't think I would be able to open myself up to people.

Yoshihiki: …

Ichiro: [sad] I thought it was better to keep my feelings to myself...to keep away from other people. I was rude, and snappish, but in reality, I was lonely...lonely and sad and afraid.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Didn't I just say not to tell me something stupid?

Ichiro: I should hate you for what you did to Taro, and Wakako. I really should.

Yoshihiki: …

The briefest hurt look crossed over Yoshihiki's face.

Ichiro: I cared about them both. They were my friends, in an environment where I thought I would have none. Do you know how long I've spent my life without another person to share it with? People who could understand me, who'd bother to get to know me and spend time with me and show me that they cared? I've never had anyone be like that with me before...the way Taro and Wakako and Umeko and Miyumi and even Azuma have tried their best to be understanding and patient with me.

Yoshihiki: ...Good for you?

Ichiro: Before I got to know them, I thought this world was a cold place. That people were selfish, that kindness was a rare commodity. But now, I see I was wrong. They made me realize that...it's okay to admit weakness, and let other people in. That I don't have to hide from others, out of fear of being judged or misunderstood. They made me feel safe in a way I didn't think possible. And I think...that you're just like me.

Yoshihiki: [snide] Like you…?

Ichiro: If Umeko and the others could do so much for me just by lending a listening ear…[happy] then I thought to myself...what could I do to change Yoshihiki's mindset if I were to do the same?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] This...isn't like you. Aren't you usually sour and grumpy? What's gotten into you?

Ichiro: [nervous] Heh...I don't know. I guess...I've decided to change. And...I wanted to help you as well. You and I are more similar than you might think. ...We don't like to let other people in.

Yoshihiki: [snide] You and I are nothing alike.

Ichiro: And you just proved my point.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] What's your point in saying all this? Why are you even here right now?

Ichiro: [happy] I was...hoping to change your mind.

Yoshihiki: [confused] About what? Leaving? Being on my own? [snide] There's no changing my mind on that, Ichiro, my man. My mind is set!

Ichiro: You don't have to keep pretending. I know...you're just misunderstood, like me. You may not want to show it, but I can tell. You act like you wear your heart on your sleeve…[sad] but you're the one who's kept it hidden the most. You think no one can understand you, but you're wrong.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] ...You're wasting your breath. You don't know a damn thing about me, do you?

Ichiro: I know exactly what it's like to live as you have. I can't pretend to know everything about your life, but if what Hanako said about your hallucinations was correct...it would explain why you find it hard to trust others...and why you pretend to act like a complete jerk just so you can avoid getting close to people.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I think you need to leave.

Ichiro: Yoshihiki, now's not the time to run away. Haven't you had enough of hiding, and running away? I've spent so much of my life hiding from others...and I'm tired of it. [happy] I'm finally ready to change who I am. I just want to help you do the same. I want to do for you what other people did for me. I-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Good grief, I can't take much more of this holier-than-thou lecture. If you're not going to leave, then _I_ will.

Ichiro: [shocked] W-Wait. Yoshihiki, please jus-

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Nope! I'm out. You can go on and keep preaching to the cannon if you want, but I'm not hearing anymore of it.

Clamping his hands over his ears, Yoshihiki scampered back down the stairs, leaving Ichiro standing on his own, looking stunned.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Moron...who does he think he is? Trying to lecture me…[sad] like he knows a damn thing about my life...thinks he understands me? What a...fucking joke…

Yoshihiki made it all the way down the stairs and left through the front door, slamming it behind him.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Fucking...moron...he doesn't…[in tears] he doesn't know a damn thing…I...

And that was when the Clock Tower exploded behind him, propelling Yoshihiki forwards, where he was sent flying into the snow and dirt, tumbling into the forest, unable to stop himself.

[[end: flashback :end]]

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Yoshihiki's Real Account]

Monokuma: Poor, poor Ichiro. His last act in life had been to try to turn over a new leaf and change who he was, and help out someone else in the process. And all he got for his efforts...was death. Upupupu...isn't life just so unfair?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Ngh...mmph…*sob*...

Monokuma: Also, I can't help but feel that my masterful pun went completely unnoticed there. 'Turn over a new leaf'? You know, cos he's the SHSL Botanist? Bwahahahaha! I love cracking myself up!

Mordecai: [annoyed] Hilarious.

Monokuma: [giggling] And it's so ironic! Just think. Weeks ago, Ichiro had his life saved by Kenji when the latter took his place and died by Nagatomo's hand. The poor sop's been feeling guilty about it for weeks ever since, about how someone else died so he could live. And now, cut to weeks later, and he's done the exact same thing for another person! It's all come full circle. Poetic, really. I guess what goes around truly comes around! Upupupupu!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* I'm s-sorry, Umeko…I'm s-s-sorry...

Umeko: [worried] Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] It's my fault that Ichiro's d-dead...he was your fr-friend. *sob* A-And...because of me, he's...n-now he's…

Umeko: [sad] You don't have to say anymore, Yoshihiki...really. It's okay.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] …*sob*

Yoshihiki continued to sob, barely listening to my words of comfort, burying his face in his hands as he cowered by his podium. With his usual bravado gone, having dropped the pretense of being insensitive and unfeeling, he was a miserable, regretful sight. The genuine shame he must've felt over all the horrible deeds he'd done or caused, hidden behind a false grin and title of mischief, came bubbling up to the surface with each tear. But at the very least, it was the most honest portrayal of Yoshihiki we'd seen in all the time we'd known him.

Miyumi: [sad] But Umeko…

Umeko: Yeah?

Miyumi: [worried] Th-This...this just means...it's not over yet.

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...I believe Yoshihiki. ...For once, I believe he is telling us the truth, in its entirety. No lies, no jokes, no pranks, nothing. ...I fully believe everything he has just told us.

Samira: [annoyed] Hmph…

Mordecai: [worried] But...if Yoshihiki is telling us the truth, and nothing but the truth, then…

Azuma: [worried] This just means we've hit another dead end.

 _Dead end?_

Samira: [annoyed] Still no closer to finding the killer...are we?

 _Ichiro...you tried to help Yoshihiki see sense. And in a way...you succeeded. Thanks to your sacrifice...Yoshihiki's finally dropped the act. ...I only wish it hadn't been at such a steep cost._

Umeko: There's still more evidence to be reviewed. I'm not giving up, guys. We'll get to the bottom of this case, as long as we work together.

Miyumi: [sad] But...that just means one of _us_ is the true killer.

Samira: [disappointed] That's not much better an option. This is why I really, really didn't want to believe it wasn't Yoshihiki. [sad] ...It would've been easier to vote for someone I didn't like. To know that I might have to sentence one of you guys to death for this?

Miyumi, Samira and Mordecai all looked down moodily at this news.

 _If Yoshihiki's been cleared, then...that means…_

 _One of the other four killed Ichiro._

Whatever small triumph I'd derived from getting Yoshihiki to finally drop his facade was slowly dissipating.

 _I still have to sentence another of my friends to a horrible execution._

Azuma: You can do this, Umeko.

Azuma was looking at me encouragingly.

Azuma: We have to. No matter how ugly the truth is...we've got to face it.

Umeko: ...I know.

Small victories aside...this Trial was still far from over.

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 6

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


	46. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 3

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

While Yoshihiki continued quietly sniffling in his own little corner of the room, the rest of us stood apart from one another, paranoia and distrust reflected in everyone's expressions.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Whichever one of you did it...be a man, and own up at once!

Samira: [annoyed] Uh, there are girls here too, you know.

Mordecai: [shocked] S-So you're saying... _you_ are the culprit?

Samira: [angry] That's not what I'm saying at all!

Mordecai: [distressed] Well, _I_ am certainly not the culprit. So that means...it must be one of you!

Miyumi: [scared] I'm d-d-definitely not the blackened! I swear! [distressed] Pl-Please don't accuse me for the third time in a row…

Samira: [angry] I'll tell you one thing - it sure as hell ain't me! I ain't ever had respect for killers, and I'd sooner die than become one now!

Mordecai: [accusatory] I'm not the culprit!

Samira: [angry] I'm not the culprit!

Miyumi: [scared] I'm not the culprit!

[Track:  watch?v=APmmnq7EpPA]

[Mass Panic Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Samira's Account

2\. Miyumi's Account

3\. Explosive

4\. Mordecai's Account

5\. Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

Mordecai: [annoyed] Trying to kill Yoshihiki with an explosive rather than face him in a fair fight…

Samira: [annoyed] I get that I'd seem suspicious because I went on a walk before the explosion…

Miyumi: [distressed] After Umeko and I came back from the cliffs last night…

...

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...is a coward's way out! I would never do anything so cowardly!

Samira: [annoyed] But I really only walked through the woods. Honest!

Miyumi: [distressed] I went to straight to bed and **never woke up once**. I swear!

...

Azuma: [nervous] To be fair, Mordecai...that's not really much of a defense.

Samira: [accusatory] If you ask me...you're the most suspicious, Azuma…

Miyumi: [worried] Samira can attest to that. She must've **seen me still sleeping** when she woke up…

...

Mordecai: [shocked] What? But you saw me, Azuma!

Samira: [accusatory] ...because you were in the Radio Tower all night! You could have planted that explosive anytime!

Miyumi: [nervous] A-Although...I'm not sure how much she can be trusted...given that...I k-kinda think she's the most suspicious…

...

Mordecai: [worried] You know for a fact I showed up at your Radio Tower last night!

Azuma: [worried] I know that I was without an alibi for the longest, but…

Samira: [annoyed] What the fuck, Miyumi? I thought you trusted me!

...

Mordecai: [accusatory] And I was **with Miyumi** when the explosion took place!

Azuma: [accusatory] Mordecai had only just seen me a little before the explosion happened...

Miyumi: [distressed] S-Sorry! I-It's just that...you left camp **right before the explosion** happened…

...

Mordecai: [accusatory] I couldn't have planted that explosive!

Azuma: [worried] There **wasn't enough time** for me to go back and forth between both Towers to plant the explosive.

Miyumi: [worried] Since the explosives go off **after ten seconds** , it had to have been planted by someone without an alibi right before the explosion…

[Mass Panic Debate: End]

 _When the explosive was planted would probably tell us a lot about which one of us could have done it. But are we operating under a misconception?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Explosive] - [ **after ten seconds** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Actually, that's incorrect. Remember what Samira said about the explosives long ago?

[[flashback]]

Samira: These kinds of explosives can be triggered with a timer, ranging from 10 seconds to an hour.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [worried] An hour? So…

Azuma: [thoughtful] If those explosives could've been planted an hour before the explosion actually happened, then…

Umeko: All our alibis just became moot. Any one of us could have planted that explosive at any time before the explosion, up to at least an hour before.

Mordecai: [distressed] Can we not simply ask Yoshihiki if he remembers seeing anyone near the Tower before the explosion?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sobbing* ...h-hm…? *sob*

Samira: [annoyed] You're _still_ crying…? Ugh. You're pathetic. Look at him, Mordecai. He's of no use to anyone right now.

Miyumi: [nervous] S-Samira...cut him a little slack. H-He's...he's been through a lot tonight.

Samira: [annoyed] We've all been through a lot, Miyumi. But in case you hadn't realized, not all of us ended up trying to become murderers just because we've had a rough go at it. We don't all have the blood of multiple people on our hands, now, do we?

Mordecai: [confused] So how are we going to figure out exactly _when_ the explosive was planted now? With no idea of when the timer on the explosive was set to blow, we won't be able to figure out how long before the explosion it was tossed into the Tower.

 _Tossed into the Tower…_

Umeko: [thoughtful] You've just given me an idea, Mordecai. If we're all in agreement that the second storey window is how the blackened got the explosive into the Tower, then...that means the explosive would have landed…

1\. Near the cannon

2\. Near the balcony

3\. In the living area

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. In the living area

Umeko: [thoughtful] The second storey area was the room where Yoshihiki slept.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] …

Umeko: Am I correct?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Mmph…? *sob*

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Um...Yoshihiki?

Azuma: [nervous] Let's just...say you're right for now, Umeko. At least, that's what I remember seeing when we investigated the Tower together.

Umeko: So if the explosive was tossed into the Tower there...then...wouldn't that mean Yoshihiki would've seen it?

Samira: [annoyed] What gives you that idea?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Well, that room is where he would've slept. Surely, no matter how soundly he was sleeping, he would've heard an explosive clattering into his room from the window.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Or he would've at least seen it once he woke up to Ichiro knocking at his door. It's not like the killer could have controlled exactly where the explosive would've landed when they tossed it through the window. It could have landed, concealed behind the barrels, or an inch away from Yoshihiki's bed.

Mordecai: [confused] That's true, but...what does it mean?

Umeko: It means the best time the blackened could have tossed that explosive into the room was…

1\. When Yoshihiki was asleep

2\. When Yoshihiki was with Ichiro

3\. When Yoshihiki was unconscious

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. When Yoshihiki was with Ichiro

Umeko: [accusatory] There were two instances when Yoshihiki wouldn't have been in his bedroom. One, when he went to meet Ichiro at his doorstep.

Azuma: [thoughtful] And two, when the pair were talking up on the fourth floor.

Miyumi: [nervous] Or when he left the Tower right before the explosion?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Possibly, I suppose. He can't have gotten far in ten seconds, if that's when it was planted.

Mordecai: [shocked] But if the explosive could only have been planted while Yoshihiki was absent from his room, that leaves three different windows of opportunity for when the killer could have done it! How does that help us narrow down the list of suspects?

Umeko: On the contrary, it narrows down the list of suspects tremendously.

Samira: [annoyed] And how do you figure that?

Umeko: First, I want to ask you, Yoshihiki. In the hour before the explosion, was there any other time when you _weren't_ in your bedroom?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sobbing* ...Hm? Wh-What? *sob*

Umeko: [uncomfortable] Yoshihiki, focus!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I- N-No… [sad] No, I...I was in my r-room the whole n-night...until I-I-Ichiro c-came and...and…[in tears] *sobbing*

Azuma: So that confirms your theory. The explosive was planted while Yoshihiki wasn't in his room.

Umeko: [worried] ...Great. That means…[accusatory] it's obvious who the one who planted the explosive was.

Mordecai: [shocked] I-It is…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Yoshihiki and Ichiro met up barely ten minutes before the explosive went off. That gives a time frame of ten minutes to ascertain which one of us committed the crime. Going off of that information...there's only one person it could be.

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [thoughtful] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [in tears] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Samira

[Track:  watch?v=lnUHIlvUXhY&t]

Umeko: [accusatory] Samira St. Clair! You're the only one who could have planted the explosive.

Miyumi: [shocked] S-Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] What on Earth are you talking about, Umeko? Seriously? You think _I'm_ the culprit?

Umeko: [accusatory] I don't think you are. I _know_ you are. You have to be the person who planted that explosive in the Clock Tower!

Samira scowled, and cracked her knuckles, glaring at me.

Samira: [annoyed] You've really gone off the deep end now, Umeko. Girl, I respect you as a sister, but this is too much! First you let that bloody gremlin off the hook-

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Ermpghff…

Samira: [annoyed] -then you say I did it? Really?

Samira didn't even seem to have much fire left in her. Rather, she just looked ticked off with me, as if I hadn't just accused her of murder but had rather admitted to taking her clearly labelled lunch from the office fridge.

Samira: [annoyed] What the hell gives you that ridiculous idea, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's simple, through process of elimination. It takes at least twenty minutes, by running, to go from the Clock Tower to the camp, and then another five minutes to walk to the Radio Tower. Azuma and Mordecai were at the Radio Tower a little more than ten minutes before the explosion, and Mordecai and Miyumi were at the camp together a little before it actually happened. They are each other's alibis; none of them could have planted that explosive within that ten minute window and made it back to where they were in time.

Samira: [annoyed] So?

Umeko: [accusatory] So...the only person who _could've_ done it...is you!

Miyumi: [worried] I _did_ catch Samira leaving to take a walk within that time frame…

Mordecai: [annoyed] Y-Yeah...since when do you take random walks at 5 in the morning anyway, Samira? Plus, you seemed a little out-of-breath when me and Miyumi ran into you on the way to the Tower…

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, I was out-of-breath because I'd just seen a fucking tower explode, genius. That doesn't mean squat.

Umeko: [accusatory] But your unexplained absence during the planting of the explosion? Do you have an explanation for that?

Samira: [annoyed] ...I was on a walk.

Miyumi: [worried] On a walk...to where?

Samira: [annoyed] Nowhere. What, do I have to report to you now whenever I decide to go for a breath of fresh air?

Azuma: [nervous] But...there's air everywhere.

Samira: [angry] Look, I didn't kill Ichiro. Alright? Why the fuck would I kill him, he's done nothing to me.

Umeko: Don't think we've forgotten, Samira. The blackened of this Trial wasn't trying to kill Ichiro. [accusatory] They were trying to kill Yoshihiki. And if that's the case...you've been the biggest advocate for taking action against him this whole time.

Samira glowered at me, but even though she was angry, strangely enough, she wasn't as heated as she usually was. At least, not as heated as she typically behaved around Yoshihiki.

 _Is it because she knows I'm right? Could she...really have done this?_

 _I've always labeled Samira a hothead, but...murder? Is she...genuinely capable of it?_

[[flashback]]

Samira: [angry] I'll tell you one thing - it sure as hell ain't me! I ain't ever had respect for killers, and I'd sooner die than become one now!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, I'll admit that much. I hate Yoshihiki, and I've never liked him. And I would've been totally okay with beating his ass to a pulp and dragging him out of his stupid Tower like a ghetto version of Rapunzel. But that doesn't mean I'd try to kill him! That'd just mean I'd be trying to kill all of you! You're all wasting time searching in the wrong direction.

Umeko: [annoyed] Then tell us where we _should_ be looking, Samira. If not you, then who? No one else was unaccounted for during those ten minutes. No one, except…

My sentence trailed off when I realized who the exception other than Samira was. Samira must have realized it in that moment too, because she immediately jumped on my momentary pause.

Samira: [accusatory] No one, except you!

Mordecai: [shocked] Egad!

Miyumi: [as Dr. Creeper] Horror of horrors!

Azuma: [shocked] What…?

Samira: [annoyed] Weren't you on your own ten minutes before the explosive was planted too, Umeko?

Umeko: [worried] I...I suppose I was. But-

Samira: [angry] But nothing!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Samira: [angry] You stand there and accuse me of doing all this, when you're just as plausible a suspect?

Umeko: [angry] I-

Samira: [angry] Fuck you, Umeko. I've been misunderstood all my life, and I won't have it happen again! Especially not by a nosy busybody like you!

I recoiled a little at her hurtful words, but forcibly steeled myself, not breaking eye contact with her fiery gaze.

 _She's just trying to psych me out._

 _I know for a fact I'm not the killer. That means that she_ has _to be._

 _For whatever reason, Samira St. Clair turned her back on her hatred for killers, and became one._

 _And I've got to prove it, and clear my own name!_

[Track:  watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's 'Confessional'

2\. Yoshihiki's Real Account

3\. Second Storey Window

4\. Glass Shard with Letters on it

5\. Status of the Tower

Samira: [accusatory] You're a real sneaky bitch, Umeko. Planting all of the blame and suspicion on me…

Samira: [angry] ...when you're just as likely to have killed Ichiro too!

Samira: [annoyed] And don't give me all that crap that you were his friend, or whatnot…

Samira: [angry] Because I was your friend too!

Samira: [accusatory] And now you're trying to frame me!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [distressed] Samira, I'm not trying to frame you.

Umeko: [accusatory] But it's a fact that you had the perfect opportunity to kill Ichiro.

[ADVANCE]

Samira: [angry] Well, so did you!

Samira: [accusatory] You **can't prove** you couldn't have committed the crime too!

Samira: [angry] And don't give me that bullshit that you were unconscious, or whatever…

Samira: [accusatory] You could have **faked your injuries** and lied about being knocked out by the explosion!

Samira: [annoyed] Plus, there's **no proof I was there** at the scene…

Samira: [accusatory] But you were the first person the three of us saw standing over Ichiro!

Samira: [accusatory] That obviously makes you more suspicious than me!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I didn't plant that explosive, and Samira did. How can I prove that's what happened?_

 _Maybe...something at the Tower will help…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Glass Shard with Letters on it] - [ **no proof I was there** ]

Umeko: [worried] You're right. I can't prove that I couldn't have planted that explosive too. But…[accusatory] what I _can_ do is prove that you had to have been there at the scene too!

Mordecai: [confused] You can prove that? How?

Umeko: [thoughtful] There was one piece of evidence at the scene that me and Azuma just couldn't make sense of. On Wakako's camcorder, we found a bit of footage revealing there had been a glass shard at the scene, with the letters "SA" written on it in blood.

Miyumi: [worried] S...A…? What, like...was it meant to spell another word?

Mordecai: [confused] Another word? [shocked] Oh...oh my gosh!

Umeko: [accusatory] That's exactly it. I think it was-

Mordecai: [scared] The Oriental Protector!

The words died in my throat as we all turned to stare at Mordecai, perplexed. Even Yoshihiki stopped his uncontrollable sobbing to stare in bewilderment.

Mordecai: [nervous] ...No?

Azuma: [confused] The who now?

Samira: [annoyed] Mordecai, what the hell are you talking about this time? We kinda have bigger issues here.

Mordecai: [accusatory] But this _is_ a big issue! Don't you remember the story I told you all, in the woods? The tale of the Oriental Protector?

[[flashback]]

Mordecai: [excited] His first appearance dates back to centuries ago, and yet he is still seen in today's day and age. Some say he appears like a shadow in the night whenever evil is afoot, arriving just in time to dispatch some white hot justice to evildoers and petty criminals alike! Once an area has been cleared of antagonistic forces, he vanishes into the night, leaving only the word "SAFE" written behind to make his presence known.

Ichiro: [annoyed] Yup. Sounds like a load of malarkey to me.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [thoughtful] Oh yeah...I think I vaguely remember you telling us about that.

Mordecai: [sad] V-Vaguely…?

Samira: [annoyed] Ichiro was right. That does sound like a load of malarkey. You know, Ichiro might have had his faults, but I could understand his sarcasm, at least.

 _Then why'd you kill him?_ I wanted to ask, but I bit my tongue and held it in.

Azuma: [worried] Mordecai, you're not seriously insinuating the Oriental Protector was Ichiro's killer.

Mordecai: [shocked] Why else would the word "SAFE" have been written there at the scene?

Umeko: First of all, we don't know what word was written there. All we found was the letters S and A, and even then, the glass shard that they'd been written on had disappeared when we got to the scene. We only know it existed because of the video on Wakako's camcorder.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] The glass shard disappeared? Why?

Azuma: Probably because the full word might have been an important clue as to the killer's identity.

Umeko: That's just what I was thinking. That's the only reason why the glass must have disappeared.

Mordecai: [disappointed] So...it wasn't the word "SAFE" written behind in blood?

Azuma: You almost sound disappointed.

Mordecai: [shocked] The Oriental Protector is a badass vigilante hero! I would give anything to meet him, or any other of the vigilantes I've read about!

Umeko: You should be glad he's not the culprit, Mordecai. That would just mean your hero killed an innocent person.

Mordecai: [worried] I guess that's a good point…

Umeko: At any rate, the word written in the glass probably wasn't "SAFE". I'd bet it had been Ichiro's dying message, a final clue he'd left behind to try and help us identify his killer.

Miyumi: [worried] So what did the message say?

Umeko: If I had to bet on it, I'd say he was spelling…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

S A _ _ _ _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: SAMIRA

Umeko: [accusatory] He was spelling your name, wasn't he, Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [shocked] Samira's...name? Wait, so...Samira, are you the Oriental Protector?

Samira: [annoyed] What, no! Mordecai, give it a rest with the Oriental Protector nonsense already!

Azuma: It makes the most sense for Ichiro to have been writing down Samira's name. In his last moments, he must have known he was about to die. So obviously, his first inclination would've been to name his killer.

Umeko: [accusatory] What do you have to say to that, Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] I'd say you're full of crap, Umeko.

Umeko: [accusatory] Am I? I've just provided means, motive and opportunity for you to have committed this murder. And this piece of evidence places you at the Tower at the time of the explosion. Like it or not, Samira, you're now the prime suspect.

Samira: [worried] Mngh…

Miyumi: [sad] Samira…? Did you...did you throw that explosive into the Clock Tower?

Samira: [annoyed] No. I didn't. Look me in the eyes.

Samira jabbed her thumb at her own face, staring at each of us - except Yoshihiki, still crying - in turn.

Samira: [angry] I. Am not. The killer.

Mordecai: [worried] But then...your unexplained absence right before the explosion went off, it...still paints you the biggest suspect.

Samira bit her lip, hugging her sides, looking like she was deep in thought.

Samira: [angry] Y-You all know me well enough now. I hate murderers. I always have. So hear me when I say: I didn't kill Ichiro!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* I-I...I d-don't bl-blame you...i-if you d-d-did try to k-kill me…

Samira: [annoyed] What?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* I'd tr-try to k-k-kill me too...I-I'm a monster...*sob*

Miyumi: [worried] Oh wow. We've really br-broken Yoshihiki, haven't we?

Samira: [uncomfortable] Ngh…

Azuma: [worried] Samira…?

Samira: [annoyed] Okay, look. You know what, I admit it. I didn't just go for a stupid walk like I said I did. I...I had an ulterior motive.

Mordecai: [shocked] Ah! So...it's true! You...you really planted that explos-

Samira: [annoyed] No, I didn't, you dunderhead! I wasn't lying about that, that really wasn't me! I just...I just think I saw who _did_.

Umeko: [confused] You...saw the person who planted the explosive?

 _This is going in a completely new direction now. Where's Samira going with this?_

Samira: [disappointed] To tell you the truth...I woke up this morning, early, to head to the Clock Tower.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] Wh-Wh-Why would you be going there…?

Samira: [worried] I...well...I was going there to talk to Yoshihiki.

Mordecai: [shocked] S-S-Seriously? You too?

Samira: [disappointed] I'd heard about all the trouble he'd given Umeko and Miyumi. And so...I got pissed. [annoyed] I went there to give him a piece of my mind.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* I-It's my f-f-fault…*sob* I d-deserve it…

Azuma: [nervous] Uh...h-hush now, Yoshihiki. It's fine, j-just...let's just let Samira speak, okay?

Samira: [annoyed] At any rate, when I got there, I didn't even know Ichiro had been at the Tower. I must've gotten there a little after he'd went in. I was going to knock, but...I got cold feet. I guess. I sort of...wandered around the Tower, wondering what I'd even say to Yoshihiki if I got an audience with him. And that's when I saw it.

Umeko: [worried] Saw 'it'? Saw...what, exactly?

Samira: [worried] It's going to sound unbelievable when I say it anyway, so j-just...just bear with me here.

 _I've unmasked Prowlers, Phantoms, imaginary Beasts and non-existent spectres. Whatever Samira's about to say can't be that unbelievable…_

[Track:  watch?v=YiUxFzuMVk8&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Explosive

2\. Miyumi's Bow

3\. Mordecai's Account

4\. Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

5\. Status of the Tower

Samira: [thoughtful] I heard an odd zipping sound. It was soft, barely perceptible…

Samira: [accusatory] But I was sure it was the sound of something **flying through the air**.

Miyumi: [worried] Flying through the air…?

Mordecai: [shocked] My word...could it be? You heard...a Forest Fairy? Samira, this is great news! You-

Samira: [annoyed] It wasn't a fucking fairy, Mordecai, it was the fucking explosive.

Samira: [worried] I looked up and I saw it. I saw it, attached to a **crossbow bolt** …

Samira: [worried] ...sailing through the air, **smashing through** the glass of the Clock Face…

Samira: [worried] ...and entering the Tower.

Azuma: [worried] The explosive was attached to a crossbow bolt?

Samira: [worried] And that's how it got into the Tower. **Not through the second storey window** , like we thought.

Samira: [accusatory] Someone shot it through the Clock Face and that's how the explosion was caused!

Miyumi: [worried] But how did you see that? Wasn't the sky still dark?

Samira: I saw the **LED light on the explosive** as it flew over my head. Remember?

Samira: [accusatory] A small LED light lights up on the explosive when they're activated.

Samira: [annoyed] Umeko knows I'm telling the truth, and you've seen the light yourselves…

Samira: [annoyed] ...when I used those explosives to blow open the Vault…

Samira: [annoyed] ...and when Mordecai shot the dome.

Azuma: [thoughtful] There _was_ a crossbow bolt found on the fourth floor, by a hole in the Clock Face…

Azuma: [worried] So I...guess it's possible she's telling us the truth.

Samira: [worried] I was too stunned by what I saw to react. Moments later, I got caught in the explosion too.

Samira: [worried] I didn't black out. But I was so shocked, I started running back to camp to get you guys…

Samira: ...and that's when Mordecai and Miyumi found me.

Azuma: And you didn't think to check if anyone was hurt inside the Tower first?

Samira: [annoyed] Why would I care? I **didn't know Ichiro was inside** , remember?

Samira: [annoyed] I couldn't have cared less if Yoshihiki had fried to a crisp inside.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] …*sobbing*...

Miyumi: [confused] But why didn't you just tell us all this from the start, Samira?

Samira: [annoyed] Because I knew if I told you guys I was at the fucking Tower, you'd all get suspicious of me.

Samira: [annoyed] And I wasn't totally convinced I hadn't imagined the whole thing to begin with.

Samira: [accusatory] Firing an explosive into the Tower like that? I thought for sure no one would believe me!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Is Samira telling the truth, or is she lying? The explosive was fired through the Clock Face, on a crossbow bolt? Does that tally with all the evidence we found?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Explosive] - [ **not through the second storey window** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] Samira, you're lying.

Samira: [annoyed] Wh-What?

Miyumi: [worried] Umeko, how do you know?

Umeko: [accusatory] You claim the explosive entered the Tower by being shot through the Clock Face glass?

Samira: [annoyed] Y-Yeah, that's correct. That's why you guys found the crossbow bolt there, right?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah, we found the crossbow bolt there. But the explosive fragments were found two storeys below, in Yoshihiki's room.

Samira: [distressed] O-Oh...r-right…

Umeko: [accusatory] That directly conflicts with what you've just told us! The explosive had to have been lobbed into the Tower through that window.

Samira: [worried] W-Well, I...I don't know what to say to that. I…

Miyumi: [sad] Samira, you...you didn't really do it, d-did you?

Samira: [distressed] L-Look, I swear I wasn't lying about the crossbow bolt. Yeah, it was dark when it happened, but I remember hearing that zipping sound and looking up and seeing the glass in the Clock Face smash as it was hit.

Umeko: ...But…?

Samira: [disappointed] ...But there was no explosive attached to the bolt.

Mordecai: [confused] What? So...so then it is true! You...really were just lying to us?

Samira: [worried] Not about the bolt. That wasn't a lie! But...it had no explosive attached to it.

Azuma: [worried] ...So how _did_ the explosive get into the Tower, Samira?

Samira: …

We were all watching her wordlessly, the only sound apart from our quiet breathing and the wind howling outside the church being Yoshihiki weeping in the corner.

Samira seemed to wrestle with some sort of internal argument, before finally looking back up at us. I registered the guilt in her eyes and knew what she was going to say before she actually said it.

Samira: [disappointed] ...Fine. I threw that explosive in there.

Miyumi gasped.

Miyumi: [sad] N-No…

Mordecai: [shocked] You...what?

Samira: [disappointed] I...admit it. That explosive got into the Tower…[annoyed] because I threw it inside.

[Track:  watch?v=O4MA78DV3W8]

Azuma's aghast look was an accurate reflection of how I felt on the inside. I knew it had to be the case, and yet, there was still something about hearing her say those words out loud that felt like a punch directly to my stomach.

Azuma: [distressed] You...really admit to it?

Samira: I am. [annoyed] I'm the one who planted that explosive in the Tower.

Even though there was guilt written across Samira's features, I noticed that there was no shame.

She felt guilty about it, but from the confidence in her tone of voice, it didn't sound like she thought she'd been in the wrong to do it.

 _What else is she hiding…?_

Samira: [annoyed] I did everything Umeko said I did. I stole that explosive from the bag Yoshihiki gave us. I went to the Clock Tower early today, set the timer for a couple minutes, and lobbed it through the second storey window.

Miyumi: [distressed] Samira...why?

Samira: [disappointed] Look, please, just let me explain. ...I didn't do it to kill Yoshihiki.

Mordecai: [shocked] What? S-So...so you were trying to kill Ichiro?

Samira: [angry] No, dammit, I wasn't trying to kill anyone! And I meant it when I said I didn't know Ichiro had been in the Tower, I swear! I thought it was just Yoshihiki in there. I tossed that explosive in, but I hadn't anticipated the chain reaction it would've caused. How was I to know the Tower was full of gunpowder?

Azuma: [disappointed] Yoshihiki did mention the Tower was like a fortress…

Samira: [angry] I got heated. I heard about how he'd mistreated Miyumi and Umeko and wanted to scare him as revenge. I thought tossing in one of the small explosives might scare him enough to force him out of the Tower where I could ambush him. I waited a short distance away and saw him exit...and then the Tower exploded.

Umeko: [thoughtful] What happened next…?

Samira: [disappointed] I was...so shocked, I...I didn't know what to do. I saw Yoshihiki get blown off his feet, so I believed he was alright, and so I...I just ran for it.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Samira's Real Account]

Azuma: [thoughtful] And that's when you found Mordecai and Miyumi.

Monokuma: [shocked] Wowie! So brazen! Samira, you've always been quite forthright and to the point, but even I couldn't have seen this coming. Admitting to your crime so fearlessly?

Samira: [annoyed] That's because there's more…!

Umeko: [worried] More?

Samira gave me a pleading look.

Samira: [distressed] I know this looks bad, Umeko. I know it was wrong for me to have tried to retaliate against Yoshihiki, even if I didn't kill him, nor had I intended to hurt him in that explosion. But I didn't kill Ichiro!

Miyumi: [distressed] Samira, what are you talking about? _You_ threw that explosive into the Tower...if that didn't kill Ichiro, then what did?

Mordecai: [distressed] How horrible...so you...you killed Ichiro, by accident?

Samira: [angry] I didn't kill him. I know I didn't! Umeko, you're with me on this, right?

Umeko: [worried] With you…?

Samira: [annoyed] Don't you find it odd…? The lack of details on the Monokuma File, like you mentioned? No time of death, no cause of death…? All the emphasis Monokuma's put on the fifth Trial? There's something fishy about Ichiro's death and I don't believe the answer's that simple. He was killed in an explosion? I don't think so.

Mordecai: [confused] Your defense for not being the killer is...that you think it's _fishy_?

Azuma: [worried] I kinda have to agree with Mordecai here, Samira. That's...pretty weak. Especially given what you've just confessed to…

Samira: [distressed] But Umeko, what about the crossbow bolt? That's still a mystery left unsolved. I think there's more going on here than meets the eye, Umeko, and I believe someone else killed Ichiro. That's why I didn't admit to planting that explosive earlier, and why I'm admitting to it now. Because I don't believe that explosive is the cause of Ichiro's death.

I glanced from Samira's determined expression, to the others' confused and worried ones.

Miyumi: [nervous] Umeko? What do you think? C-Could she...be right?

Mordecai: [confused] Someone else...killed Ichiro? But...who, and with what?

Azuma: [worried] If you're saying it wasn't the explosive that killed Ichiro…

Samira: [distressed] It wasn't! It couldn't have been!

 _That desperation in Samira's voice…_

 _She doesn't want to believe that explosive killed Ichiro, because then that would mean_ she's _the one who killed him, accidental or otherwise._

 _But is she right? Or is she just grasping at straws, because she doesn't want to be guilty of a crime she never meant to commit?_

Azuma: [worried] Then...what was his real cause of death?

Samira: [accusatory] All I know is that it's no coincidence that both time and cause of death were left out of the Monokuma File. There must be more than meets the eye here!

 _The cause of death was being caught in an explosion. The time of death was 5:07._

 _That's what the Monokuma File_ should _have said. And yet, it didn't. Why?_

Miyumi: [worried] M-Maybe...this crossbow bolt that Samira mentioned...might be a new lead?

Samira: Exactly what I was thinking. I swear to you, I heard it flying through the air and saw it shatter the glass of the Clock Face. Someone fired that bolt there!

Mordecai: [confused] Why shoot there? What would shooting the Clock Face accomplish?

 _Mordecai's right. There had to have been a reason for someone to have shot the Clock Face at the spot where we'd found the hole. Putting together what we know of what happened early this morning...maybe we can figure it out._

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) Who shot the crossbow bolt?

1\. The blackened

2\. Ichiro

3\. Yoshihiki

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. The blackened

Q2) What was the blackened aiming for?

1\. The Clock Face itself

2\. Ichiro

3\. Yoshihiki

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Ichiro

Q3) Why was Ichiro standing behind the Clock Face?

1\. He'd gone up there to talk with Yoshihiki

2\. He wanted to check the time

3\. He wanted to write down his last message

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. He'd gone up there to talk with Yoshihiki

Q4) Where could the blackened have been when they fired the crossbow bolt?

1\. The Clock Tower

2\. The Radio Tower

3\. The treetops

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The Radio Tower

Umeko: [thoughtful] Ichiro and Yoshihiki had gone up to the fourth floor to talk. They would've been standing right behind the Clock Face, and when Yoshihiki left, Ichiro would have been by himself.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Umeko: So, theoretically...someone could have fired a crossbow bolt at the Clock Face. It would have shattered the glass, and…

Miyumi: [confused] Hit Ichiro?

Mordecai: [confused] You're suggesting he died from getting shot? Not the explosion?

Umeko: It might explain the lack of a cause of death. Had Monokuma listed being shot as the reason, it would've completely blown the case wide open. We'd know the explosive had nothing to do with it. The killer's plan was hinging on us misunderstanding the cause of death, but the lack of information on the Monokuma File was, itself, a clue. Monokuma wanted us to work for the truth.

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] Of course! Can't have you lot being spoonfed everything you need to catch the killer, right?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Then it's possible Ichiro's true cause of death was getting shot by a crossbow bolt. If that's the case, then…

Samira: [annoyed] Mordecai'd be the prime suspect. Wouldn't he?

Mordecai: [shocked] Hm? ...Wait, what?

Miyumi: [shocked] Mordecai? B-But why?

Samira: He _is_ the SHSL Marksman. If anyone died from getting shot, he's the most likely killer.

Miyumi: [worried] B-But Mordecai was with me! When the explosion happened! Besides, where would he even have shot the Clock Face from? If you were at the base of the Tower, you would've seen him!

Samira: [annoyed] What if he fired that crossbow bolt from a different location? Somewhere...more parallel to the Clock Face?

Miyumi: [shocked] P-Parallel?

Umeko: What Samira's saying is...Mordecai could have fired that bolt from the _Radio_ Tower.

Miyumi: [worried] The R-Radio Tower? But...that's insane. The Towers are twenty minutes apart! The distance that arrow would have to travel…[shocked] and Mordecai would have to aim at that Clock Face from all the way across the forest, at the Radio Tower! That's so far! S-Surely...surely he couldn't-

Mordecai: [snide] Actually, I think I could do it.

Miyumi: [shocked] M-Mordecai!

Mordecai: What? I totally could.

Miyumi: [shocked] Mordecai, I'm trying to clear your name for you!

Mordecai: [happy] O-Oh. Well, thank you, Miyumi, but I assure you, that if I were to try, it would not be impossible for me to shoot the Clock Face from a vantage point on the Radio Tower.

Azuma: [worried] But Mordecai...it's such a long distance. With a sniper rifle, you could do it, but with just your crossbow?

Mordecai: [snide] Ah, but Betsy's not just a crossbow. Haven't I told you all? She's a custom-made weapon, outfitted with a specialized scope designed for hitting even targets that might be considered impossibly far away to hit.

Umeko: [shocked] Wait, for real? And you're only telling us this now?

Mordecai: [confused] ...Have I really not mentioned this before?

Samira: [distressed] To be fair, you tell us a lot of things, dude, and not all of them sound true. It's possible we let the things you said go in one ear and out the other.

Miyumi: [worried] Or you just neglected to tell us.

Mordecai: [snide] Either way, Betsy's not just an ordinary crossbow…[excited] and I'm no ordinary Marksman! I'm the SHSL Marksman, baby, and there's nothing I can't hit if I set my mind to it.

Samira: [annoyed] So this is your confession then, is it?

Mordecai: [confused] Confession? To what?

Samira: [angry] To shooting Ichiro!

Mordecai: [shocked] Good grief, not at all! I did nothing of the sort!

Samira: [annoyed] Someone shot Ichiro. If not you, then who?

Mordecai: [annoyed] N-Now you wish to push the blame onto me? Absolutely despicable!

I tried to shut them both out as Mordecai continued to frantically protest his innocence.

 _Do I really believe Mordecai shot Ichiro? Even if he claims it's possible, something about this all just doesn't seem to add up…_

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Clock Face

2\. Crossbow Bolt

3\. Status of the Tower

4\. Miyumi's Account

5\. Distance between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

Miyumi: [worried] I still find it pretty unbelievable anyone, even the SHSL Marksman, could've fired a bolt across such a large distance…

Samira: [annoyed] Well, if Mordecai says he can do it, then he can. Besides, wasn't he at the Radio Tower around **the time of the explosion**?

Mordecai: [distressed] I did go to the Radio Tower, but…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Only because Azuma summoned me!

Azuma: [disappointed] I told you already, Mordecai, I didn't summon you anywhere.

Azuma: [accusatory] That note **wasn't written by me**!

Mordecai: [distressed] W-Well...someone told me to go to the Radio Tower...

Samira: [annoyed] Regardless, Mordecai was at the top of the Radio Tower early this morning…

Samira: [accusatory] ...and he **had Betsy** with him!

Samira: [accusatory] So he totally **could've shot Ichiro** from afar!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _There's one big reason why Mordecai couldn't have shot Ichiro, and it has nothing to do with his marksmanship skills…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Miyumi's Account] - [ **the time of the explosion** ]

Umeko: When the Clock Tower exploded, Mordecai and Miyumi were together.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: A few minutes later, Mordecai returned to camp, and he told me he'd just been to see Azuma up at the Radio Tower. [confused] He was ranting about 'fairies' or something? I was kinda confused, but he seemed happy to just go on and on about it, so I let him. A few minutes later, the explosion happened.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [shocked] Oh, that reminds me! The fairies! I never dealt with them!

Samira: [annoyed] We've got more pressing concerns than your usual fairytale fantasies, Mordecai.

Umeko: At any rate, Mordecai was with Miyumi in the few minutes leading up to the explosion, and after. If Ichiro really was shot by that crossbow bolt…

Azuma: It would've happened after Yoshihiki left him alone. Which means…

Umeko: He could only have been shot in the small timeframe before and after the Clock Tower exploded. Hence, there's no way Mordecai was the one who did it.

Samira: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [happy] Oh, good. Thank you, Umeko.

Miyumi: [worried] But then...why was Mordecai at the Radio Tower?

Mordecai: [confused] It's all thanks to this blasted note I received!

Miyumi: [confused] Note?

Mordecai: [accusatory] I found it in my bag of supplies. Seems like it was just a nasty trick!

Umeko: I'd say it's more than just a trick, Mordecai. Someone wrote you that note for a reason…

Azuma: [worried] What kind of reason?

 _Someone wanted Mordecai to receive that note, and put him atop the Radio Tower around the time of the explosion. But why…?_

[Track:  watch?v=CyWFVReeqR0]

PSYCHE TAXI:

Q1) When was Mordecai supposed to be at the Radio Tower?

1\. Before 5

2\. At 5

3\. After 5

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. At 5

Q2) When did he actually show up at the Radio Tower?

1\. Before 5

2\. At 5

3\. After 5

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Before 5

Q3) Why did someone lure Mordecai to the Radio Tower?

1\. To play a prank on him

2\. To lure him out of camp

3\. To frame him

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. To frame him

Umeko: The note you received, Mordecai...it specifically told you to be at the Radio Tower around 5, correct?

Mordecai: [snide] Yep! But I showed up at least ten or so minutes early. Better to be fashionably early than unfashionably late, I always say!

Miyumi: [worried] What does that even mean…?

Umeko: [nervous] A-At any rate...because you showed up early, you also left the Tower and returned to camp early, meaning you made it back several minutes before the Tower actually exploded, allowing you to secure yourself an alibi in Miyumi.

Mordecai: [shocked] Secure myself an alibi…?

Umeko: I think the person that wrote you the note wanted to place you atop the Radio Tower around the time of the explosion. If you hadn't shown up earlier than intended, you would've been up there near the time that Ichiro was supposedly shot.

Miyumi: [worried] Why would someone want Mordecai to be up there at that time?

Umeko: If you ask me…[accusatory] it's because someone wanted to frame him.

Mordecai: [shocked] Frame me…?

Umeko: [accusatory] The note even asked you to bring Betsy along with you. The writer of that note wanted Azuma, still working in the Tower, to see you standing there with your crossbow, as an unintentional witness.

Azuma: [worried] Once we found the crossbow bolt during the investigation, we might have put two and two together and assumed Mordecai had fired it from the Radio Tower.

Mordecai: [shocked] So...me showing up early…

Umeko: ...proves your innocence, yes.

Mordecai: [snide] Aha! This is what I mean, Miyumi! This is why it is always better to be early than to be late.

Miyumi: [happy] H-Heh, well, I uh...I'm just glad you weren't made the scapegoat for all this. [worried] B-But then...who was trying to frame Mordecai?

Umeko: Probably the same person who _actually_ shot Ichiro.

Samira: And the same person who wrote Mordecai that note.

Miyumi: [worried] How are we going to find out who it was?

Samira: [thoughtful] Mordecai found that note among his camping supplies, correct? Only two people ever had access to that bag.

Umeko: Mordecai...and Azuma.

Mordecai: [shocked] Well, obviously I didn't write myself that note!

Azuma: [annoyed] And I certainly didn't either. I told Mordecai as much when he first found me.

Samira: [worried] There...is one other person who could have written that note.

Mordecai: [confused] Oh? Who is it…?

Samira: It's...Ichiro.

Miyumi: [shocked] Wh-Wh-What did you just say?

Samira: [nervous] I didn't want to have to say it, but...I caught Ichiro...doing something...with the bag of camping supplies yesterday.

[[flashback]]

Samira: Have you ever seen Ichiro even touch Mordecai's haversack of supplies?

Azuma: [confused] Mordecai's bag? Um...no?

Umeko: I've usually only ever seen Mordecai touch his bag, and sometimes Azuma when he's getting food for us.

Samira: Right. Ichiro's never liked being out camping anyway, and he always made it a point to stay clear of all the camping stuff that Mordecai kept on him. But for whatever reason, I saw him digging around inside that bag earlier yesterday.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [distressed] You're saying... _Ichiro_ is the one that left Mordecai that note? But...why?

Umeko: [worried] That doesn't make any sense. The person who left Mordecai that note wanted to _frame_ him for killing Ichiro. Why would it have been written by Ichiro himself?

Samira: ...Perhaps they didn't want to frame Mordecai for the death of Ichiro...but of someone else.

Miyumi: [worried] Y-You don't mean…?

Samira: [annoyed] You all know exactly who I mean.

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [worried] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Yoshihiki

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...What?

Umeko: [annoyed] Is that what you're insinuating happened, Samira? That Ichiro planted that note...to frame Mordecai for killing Yoshihiki.

Samira: You said it yourself, Umeko. ...Yoshihiki was the original victim. [accusatory] What if he was the one who was meant to get shot and die?

Miyumi: [sad] But Samira...you said Ichiro left Mordecai that note. That would mean...that would mean _he_...he wanted to...to try and kill Yoshihiki?

Yoshihiki: [scared] Th-There's...th-there's no w-w-way, I...I…

Samira: [annoyed] What, cat got your tongue?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] I- *hic* I c-c-can't stop sh-shaking...*sob* I-I'm s-s-sorry...

Samira: [annoyed] Good. Since you let Taro have a go in your shoes, it's only fair you get a taste of your own medicine.

Yoshihiki: [in tears] *sob* D-D-Do you…*hic* r-really h-hate me th-this much…?

Miyumi: [distressed] Ichiro couldn't have done such a horrible thing! The person who tried to frame Mordecai had to have been the same person who killed him! So it doesn't tally, none of it does! Y-You must be mistaken.

Umeko: I don't believe Ichiro could have done that either.

Samira: [annoyed] You don't?

Umeko: No.

 _Not after everything we spoke about that night on the cliffs...not after that moment with Miyumi…_

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [happy] Promise me...you won't die. Don't go away...I...I don't want to lose you...like Wakako...or Taro. I...want to get out of here with you. You're my friend…

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Even entertaining the idea is ludicrous…_

 _There's no way Ichiro would do anything like that!_

 _But then...what's the meaning of the note?_

Azuma: [thoughtful] How did the killer even plan on killing his victim and making it look like Mordecai had done it?

Samira: What do you mean?

Azuma: If the killer was going to frame Mordecai of shooting his victim with a crossbow bolt, then how was he planning on killing his victim for real, and make it look like it had been Mordecai that did it?

Mordecai: [confused] Maybe the killer was planning on using the crossbow bolt somehow…

Umeko: They belonged to you, Mordecai. You don't have any idea who could have taken one of your crossbow bolts for themselves?

Mordecai: Not a clue. Like stealing the explosive...anyone could have done it when no one was watching.

Miyumi: [worried] That crossbow bolt was found on the floor near the hole in the Clock Face, right?

Azuma: Yeah. If it was shot, that is...that's most likely where it was shot through.

Miyumi: [worried] But how could that crossbow bolt have been the cause of Ichiro's death?

Umeko: What do you mean, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [worried] I just mean...at that height, realistically, the only part of Ichiro that bolt could have hit would have been his feet. It wouldn't have hit him in any major organs like his heart or chest or...what have you.

Azuma: [thoughtful] That is a good point…

Mordecai: [confused] Exactly! And if he really was shot in a critical area, making that bolt his cause of death, then...wouldn't the bolt have stayed stuck in his body? Why did we find it lying on the floor of the Clock Tower if it had shot and killed him? I find it unlikely it hit him in a vital organ and he pulled it out of his body before collapsing by the balcony.

 _I have a hard time imaging Ichiro doing that too. He's not exactly the strongest or bravest person I know. Mordecai or Azuma doing something like that, I could believe. But Ichiro?_

Azuma: Perhaps...the crossbow bolt didn't kill Ichiro, but it merely grazed him.

Miyumi: [worried] It grazed him?

Azuma: Remember, Ichiro had a lot of cuts and scrapes on his legs from the explosion. It's possible one of those might have been left behind by the bolt grazing his leg, rather than striking him in the body.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] That would fit the angle of entry the bolt would have taken if it entered the Tower through the hole in the Clock Face…

Miyumi: [nervous] But why would getting grazed by a crossbow bolt kill Ichiro? That wouldn't have given him more than a minor scratch.

Azuma: There...is a way that getting grazed by a bolt like that could end up killing Ichiro. Do you know what that might be, Umeko?

 _Do I?_

Umeko: [thoughtful] There...is a possibility.

Mordecai: [confused] What is it?

 _How could getting grazed by a crossbow bolt kill Ichiro? It might have killed him, if…_

1\. The bolt tore through a tendon in his leg

2\. The bolt grazed his leg and triggered the explosive

3\. The tip of the bolt was poisoned

4\. The bolt caused him to fall backwards to his death

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The tip of the bolt was poisoned

Umeko: It's possible getting grazed by that bolt might have killed him...if the tip of the bolt had poison on it.

Mordecai: [shocked] P-P-Poison?

Monokuma: Aaaand that's my cue! Took you dolts long enough!

Monokuma held up a pudgy little paw, and clutched inside it, was the crossbow bolt, the tip still stained with blood.

Monokuma: I ran that test you asked me to, Azuma, and I can confirm! There's more than just blood on the tip of this thing. There's also traces of poison! [thoughtful] Ahh...first there were gold flakes, and now a poisoned arrow...really brings back good memories...

Azuma: [worried] I knew it…

Miyumi: [shocked] What? So it's true?

Samira: [annoyed] Azuma, how'd you know…?

Azuma: When I picked up that crossbow bolt, I could smell something on it. My sense of smell is sharper than you guys because of my training, and I could tell something was up right away. The tip of the bolt smelled...fruity.

 _Fruity?_

Azuma: And it looks like I was right. [worried] There was poison on the bolt after all.

Mordecai: [confused] Fruity? What kind of poison smells fruity…? And where did the killer even get poison from all the way out here?

Umeko: I can answer that - both of your questions, as a matter of fact.

Miyumi: [confused] You can? H-How…?

Umeko: They both have the same, simple answer.

 _Where did the poison on the crossbow bolt come from?_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ D _ _ _ E _ _ _ E S

…

…

…

_ D _ N _ E _ R _ E S

…

…

…

E D _ N B E _ R I E S

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: EDENBERRIES

Umeko: [accusatory] Edenberries!

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [annoyed] Those are Edenberries. Their juices may taste sweet but sample even just one of them and all your essential organs are going to start failing one by one when the slow-acting poison enters your bloodstream.

[[end: flashback :end]]

I recalled the purple berries Mordecai had found during our trek through the forest that first day.

Umeko: [thoughtful] Ichiro told us about those berries, remember? Extremely lethal, and cause skin irritation.

Miyumi: [nervous] R-Right, I remember about that. You mean the poison on the bolt…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Edenberry juice. Not only would it have killed Ichiro if the juice entered his bloodstream, but those berries could have been plucked from anywhere in the forest.

Miyumi: [shocked] That means Ichiro didn't have to be hit with a killing shot. His cause of death…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Could have been _poison_.

Mordecai: [shocked] First an explosion, then getting shot, and now _poison_? How many other ways could this poor boy have died…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] At least it would definitely explain the lack of a cause of death on the Monokuma File…

Umeko: Not only that, but I just realized: the file didn't mention if there was any drugs or harmful substances found in Ichiro's body either. This must be the reason why. [thoughtful] The fact that there actually was poison found on the tip of the bolt proves that must have been the killer's plan. They didn't need to hit their victim in a particular spot; all they had to do was graze him with the tip of the bolt enough to draw blood, and let the poison enter his bloodstream.

Samira: [worried] So Ichiro's killer...has to be the person who shot him, correct?

Miyumi: [worried] Th-Then...how do we figure out who it could be?

Umeko: Honestly? There's only one person who could've shot Ichiro.

Mordecai: [shocked] Really? Well, who was it?

 _Hopefully, I'm getting closer to the truth behind this case…_

Umeko: [accusatory] The person who shot Ichiro with that poisoned bolt...has to be you!

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: [thoughtful] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [annoyed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Miyumi: [shocked] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 6

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

I'm thinking of starting a Discord server for this Fangan. Would enough people be interested? I don't have much experience hosting Discord servers or even using them but it sounds like fun so I'd love to try it.


	47. Intermission: Monokuma Theatre 1

[Track:  watch?v=ELfxtdEakhk]

Monokuma: Ooh, how exciting! The Trial is heating up, as Umeko prepares to accuse someone of shooting the ill-fated Ichiro with a poisoned arrow.

Monokuma: Who, oh who, could've done it? Was it the reckless, dangerously hotheaded Samira yet again? I mean, it's not like she hasn't already tried to kill once today! Upupupupu!

Monokuma: Or maaaybe it was Miyumi. It's always the quiet innocent ones you have to look out for...and she's definitely no stranger to accusations of murder!

Monokuma: Then there's Yoshihiki. Suuure, he's acting all depressed and mopey about Ichiro _now..._ but who's to say it's not another act? That boy's a real prankster through and through!

Monokuma: Of course, we can't start suspecting people of being archers with cruel intentions without accusing the one and only SHSL Marksman himself, Mordecai! There's no question he could pull off a shot like that!

Monokuma: But just imagine the despair if it turns out to be none other than the Golden Boy himself, Azuma...Umeko would flip out! Ahahahahahaha!

Monokuma: I betcha reaaally want some answers now, huh? Do ya? Dooo ya? And I betcha were all itching to find out who the culprit REALLY was, riiight?

Monokuma: Well, TOO BAD! Because you're not getting your precious answers just yet. All you get is a lovely intermission...with ME! Upupupupupupu!

Monokuma: Are you feeling the despair yet? Aaare you?

Monokuma: Misery loves company, as they say! So why not wallow in despair with a few friends?

Monokuma: I finally made this lovely little chatroom for you all to talk about how miserable and depressed you are with other miserable, depressed people! Yes, it was me, and ALL ME!

Monokuma: What're you waiting for? I'll see you all there! Upupupupupu…

[Discord:  /RmkDXup] - For Fanfiction readers, copy + paste that at the end of a link to Discord.

Just a few ground rules for the server.

-No harassment/bullying/spam/trolls will be tolerated.

-There will be a channel for general discussion as well as a channel for spoilers. Only the LATEST CHAPTER will be considered a spoiler and should only be discussed in the spoiler channel.

-Be nice to one another!


	48. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 4

Umeko: [accusatory] The person who shot Ichiro with that poisoned bolt...has to be you! Samira St. Clair, the SHSL Street Artist!

Samira: [distressed] S-Seriously...?

Miyumi: [shocked] Samira? [confused] A...A-Again…?

Samira: [angry] What the fuck is your problem, Umeko? The first time, I could forgive. But you're accusing me... _again_! Twice, in a fucking row?

Umeko: [accusatory] Do you deny it?

Samira: [angry] Heck yeah I deny it! I didn't fucking kill Ichiro, jeez, get that in your skull already…!

Azuma: [worried] ...I do have to agree with Umeko here, Samira. I think she's right to name you her suspect again.

Samira: [annoyed] Seriously, fuck both of y'all. I'm not a fucking killer, you've got it all wrong, I-

Umeko: [accusatory] You are the only person who could have shot that bolt at Ichiro and killed him.

Samira: [angry] Is that fucking so? I'd like to fucking see why you fucking think that, you fuckin-

Miyumi: [distressed] S-Samira, please! Language!

Mordecai: [nervous] I sympathize with the indignation but...there's no need for you to be dropping so many f-bombs…[shocked] especially since you've already admitted to dropping literal bombs this Trial!

Samira: [annoyed] Look, I'll stop cussing you all out when those two idiot wannabe detectives come to their senses and realize why I couldn't have done this!

 _I've always known Samira had no filter when it came down to cursing, but this is the first time she's properly directed that angry energy at both me and Azuma. She's always reserved that same energy for Yoshihiki and Monokuma before. Doesn't feel great to be on the receiving end this time around, but…_

 _I know I've got it right this time. No one else could've shot that crossbow bolt at Ichiro but her! So for whatever reason she did it, I've got to prove it and expose her!_

 _Mordecai and Miyumi are innocent...Yoshihiki too…_

 _I can't let her drag us all down like this!_

[Track:  watch?v=YiUxFzuMVk8&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Samira's Real Account

2\. Miyumi's Bow

3\. Status of the Tower

4\. Clock Face

5\. Crossbow Bolt

Samira: [annoyed] I've already admitted to blowing up the Tower. You already know I'm no innocent party!

Samira: [angry] But I definitely didn't shoot and kill Ichiro either!

Azuma: [annoyed] The only place the killer could have shot Ichiro would have been on the ground, by the base of the Tower…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...and it would have had to have happened just before or after the explosion!

Miyumi: [nervous] Me and M-Mordecai **couldn't have done it**...we were both back at camp.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] And I'd only just left Azuma...he couldn't have **ran past me** to the Clock Tower…

Mordecai: [accusatory] ...in such a short amount of time!

Azuma: [accusatory] Because you've already admitted you were at the Clock Tower to blow it up…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...It puts you at the scene of the crime at the exact moment Ichiro was shot.

Samira: [annoyed] That's bullshit. The Clock Face would have been **shrouded in darkness** that night…

Samira: [angry] How the fuck could I have seen Ichiro and shot him?

Yoshihiki: [sad] *sniff* The...um...the glass _is_ translucent…

Yoshihiki: [sad] It's possible...she could have seen his shadow through the glass and **shot at him** …

Samira: [annoyed] You shut the fuck up. You've been quiet for more than half an hour and now you decide to start talking?

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Mmph...s-sorry…

Samira: [annoyed] Besides, what the fuck would I have shot Ichiro with? A slingshot?

Samira: [annoyed] And Mordecai had his crossbow on him so I clearly didn't use that…

Azuma: [thoughtful] You could have used **Miyumi's bow** …

Azuma: After she lost it, Rufus led us near the base of the Tower, where we found it hidden behind a boulder…

Azuma: [accusatory] You could have found Miyumi's bow beforehand, and decided to use it to shoot your victim.

Samira: [annoyed] Really? Miyumi's bow? I've never even used a bow and arrow before in my fucking life.

Mordecai: [happy] I did design the bow with Miyumi in mind. It can be used to fire crossbow bolts, _and_ is easy to use for a novice like Miyumi.

Mordecai: [excited] Perfect for beginners! Even a rookie archer could've managed to use it...

Samira: [angry] Just because I was there at the scene doesn't mean I did it! H-How do you know Umeko didn't do it?

Samira: [angry] She was unaccounted for too!

Samira: [angry] Maybe, once I got to safety to hide from the explosion…

Samira: [angry] She grabbed the bow, fired up at the Clock Face and hit Ichiro while **I wasn't there**!

Samira: [angry] For once, Yoshihiki was fucking right about something. You and Umeko really do protect each other too fucking much…

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Samira's really pissed now, in case it wasn't obvious. But this is different from her usual attacks on Yoshihiki._

 _She's on the defensive...frantic and desperate...and maybe even a little scared…_

 _But that doesn't excuse her actions._

 _She_ killed _my friend._

 _And she's my friend too._

 _Whatever reason she's doing this...I can't let it continue. For her sake...and for the rest of ours…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Samira's Real Account] - [ **I wasn't there** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's a lie, Samira. No one else could have gone there and shot Ichiro without you seeing them. You yourself told us…

[[flashback]]

Samira: [angry] I got heated. I heard about how he'd mistreated Miyumi and Umeko and wanted to scare him as revenge. I thought tossing in one of the small explosives might scare him enough to force him out of the Tower where I could ambush him. I waited a short distance away and saw him exit...and then the Tower exploded.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] You weren't far enough from the Tower that you wouldn't have seen the killer shoot Ichiro. If you were watching it like you claimed, you would've seen the real killer shoot Ichiro.

Samira: [angry] Grr...ngh…

Miyumi: [nervous] But if she _didn't_ see the real killer, then...that just means…

Samira: [distressed] I...um…

Miyumi: [distressed] But I don't get it! You're saying Samira blew the Tower up _and_ shot Ichiro too? Wh-Why would she have done both those things?

Samira: [distressed] E...E-Exactly! Miyumi's right. It doesn't make any bloody sense. If I wanted to kill either Yoshihiki or Ichiro, why would I have gone to such lengths and tried to kill my victim in two different ways? Doesn't it make more sense for it to have been the work of two different culprits?

Umeko: [thoughtful] I'm not entirely certain yet why Samira tried to kill Ichiro two different ways, but…[accusatory] what I _am_ certain of is that she is the one who shot Ichiro. That bow was by the base of the Tower, right where you would've been standing to lob the explosive through the second storey window.

Samira: [angry] Mmpfh…

Umeko: [accusatory] The Clock Face would've just been two storeys above that. The killer could only have been standing where you stood, to shoot upwards and nail Ichiro through the glass. Going by your account, Samira...you either saw the killer…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...or you _are_ the killer. Which is it?

Samira: [annoyed] Wh-What, is this a tag-team effort now? You two are working together to bushwhack me?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Bushwhack…

Samira: [annoyed] I didn't shoot Ichiro. I swear it, on my life. Someone else must've...because I didn't!

Umeko: [accusatory] But it has to have been you. It also explains how the killer tried to frame Mordecai…

Mordecai: [confused] Hm? It does…?

Miyumi: [nervous] But...I thought Ichiro was the one who left that note in Mordecai's bag.

Umeko: [annoyed] Yeah, or so we thought. Who was it who even told us that it had been Ichiro that'd done that to begin with?

[[flashback]]

Samira: Ichiro's never liked being out camping anyway, and he always made it a point to stay clear of all the camping stuff that Mordecai kept on him. But for whatever reason, I saw him digging around inside that bag earlier yesterday.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [angry] Ah…!

Miyumi: [nervous] Y-You mean…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] It'd've been easy for Samira to just lie about seeing someone else putting that note in Mordecai's bag, to shift the blame to him. After all, the only person who _could_ call her out on that lie...is dead.

Umeko: [angry] Samira...you didn't just kill Ichiro, but you tried to _frame_ him too?

Samira: [distressed] I...didn't. You've got it all wrong...I was telling you guys the truth!

Miyumi: [shocked] But why...why would she do a thing like that?

Umeko: [accusatory] You wanted to frame Mordecai of shooting Ichiro, but because he didn't show up at the specified time, your plan was ruined.

Samira: [angry] Lies!

Umeko: [accusatory] Samira, please, confess. We know you're the one who did it.

Azuma: [disappointed] Haven't you always been the one clamoring for the guilty parties to just give up the act and admit the truth? [annoyed] ...The tables have certainly turned.

Samira: [angry] Oh, fuck off. I don't need dry wit from you, Azuma.

Miyumi: [sad] Samira, i-if you really did it...then please don't hide it from us. I...I don't want to think any less of you if you did. ...But I believe Umeko's telling the truth. And I... _do_ find it suspicious you went on a random walk through the forest this morning, s-so...so please just be honest with us.

Samira: [distressed] But Miyumi, I _am_ being honest with you! I am! I...I…

Samira clutched the edges of her podium with her fists, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed forcibly, eyes darting around to glare at the rest of us like a cornered animal.

Samira: [angry] L-Look, if I really fired that poisoned crossbow bolt, then...that means I must have had it on me when I left for the Tower. Correct?

Umeko: [worried] ...Correct.

 _Where is she going with this?_

Samira: [angry] Exactly. But remember what Miyumi said in her account. She said she saw me leaving camp _emptyhanded_.

[[flashback]]

Miyumi: When I was getting out of the tent, I saw Samira.

Umeko: Samira?

Miyumi: She was just leaving camp. I was still kinda groggy, so I didn't call out to her. But she was already on the path and leaving by then. She wasn't carrying anything on her other than her usual attire, so I just assumed she was going to go look for the rest of you.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [snide] She never saw me leaving with a crossbow bolt.

Azuma: [annoyed] You could have hidden them in your pockets.

Samira: [annoyed] You want to check? My pockets are too small, and I don't have any hidden pockets on me, in case you were wondering. Plus, if the tip of the crossbow bolt was covered in poison, it would have left rashes on my skin.

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [annoyed] And also, don't even touch the berries. This is what happens to your skin when you come into close contact with these vile things.

Mordecai's palm was already red and splotchy with rashes, and he scratched at it frantically.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [annoyed] And as you can see, I am clean. No rashes on my skin...no Edenberry juice staining my clothes...so how could I possibly have brought that poisoned bolt with me to the Tower?

Umeko: [worried] Miyumi, you sure she wasn't carrying anything with her when she left camp? Not a small bag, or box, or anything?

Miyumi: Positive. She was dressed just like she normally was.

Samira: You know who _could_ have carried that crossbow bolt with them? [accusatory] Umeko.

Azuma: [worried] What? What are you saying?

Samira: [annoyed] No one saw if _she_ was carrying anything with her when she left camp in the middle of the night. Who's to say she didn't have that poisoned crossbow bolt with her when she left camp, and she brought it with her to the Tower to shoot Ichiro with after the explosion?

Umeko: [annoyed] What would _I_ have carried the crossbow bolt with? I don't have a bag of any sorts.

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah, well, neither do I, Umeko! So I guess we're at a stalemate then, aren't we?

 _A stalemate…_

I studied Samira up and down. She looked just as she normally did; same studded vest, ripped jeans, black boots…

 _...Wait a minute…_

Umeko: [worried] ...Could it be?

Samira: [angry] ...What?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...I know how you carried that crossbow bolt with you to the Tower, without Miyumi seeing it.

Miyumi: [shocked] You do? So...she really _did_ do it?

Samira: [annoyed] Oh, this'll be good.

Azuma: [worried] You know, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] Yeah, I'm positive I do.

Samira: [angry] …

 _And when I reveal it, it's gonna blow this case wide open for good!_

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ P _ A _ _ _ _ _ T _ A _

…

…

…

_ P _ A _ P _ I _ T C A _

…

…

…

_ P R A _ P A I _ T C A N

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: SPRAY PAINT CAN

Umeko: [annoyed] Samira...why don't you have your spray paint cans with you right now?

Her belt, where Samira usually hung her spray paint cans, was empty, hanging loosely around her waist. She flinched, and I knew I'd hit the mark.

Samira: [angry] W-What does that have to do with anything?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Everything.

Samira: [distressed] N-Ngh…! No…

Azuma: [worried] Umeko, a-are...are you saying…?

Umeko: [annoyed] This entire time we've been trapped here, Samira, I've never once seen you without those spray cans on your belt. You carry those things around with you everywhere. And yet now, today, you stand in this Trial Room without them, even though I could've sworn we saw you with them earlier.

[[flashback]]

The balcony was three storeys high, and down below, I could see where Yoshihiki would have shot his cannon the first day he saw us after he went rogue. By the base of the Tower, I spotted Samira fiddling with one of her cans of spray paint, not bothering to investigate.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Those cans are long enough, and the perfect size to conceal a crossbow bolt of the length we found.

Samira: [distressed] N-No…

Umeko: Not only that, [accusatory] they could easily have contained Edenberry juice inside too. If, let's say, you found a way to remove the spraying contraption inside one of those cans, and stuffed a crossbow bolt inside...you could've brought it to the Tower undetected even if someone happened to see you.

Samira: [annoyed] That's...that's not what happened. H-How would I even have done something like that? Y-You know how hard it is to open up a spray paint can and remove the shit inside it?

Azuma: [annoyed] Is that why you asked to borrow my multitool yesterday?

Mordecai: [shocked] She borrowed what?

Azuma: [annoyed] Samira asked to borrow my multitool yesterday, said she wanted to go carve some curse words into the trees for shits and giggles. I didn't think much of it when I lent it to her…

Umeko: [accusatory] Is that so? Or...did you make use of that multitool for a more nefarious purpose?

Samira: [distressed] I...I-I…

Samira shut her eyes, and her breathing was getting choppier. Her whole body was, to my surprise, visibly trembling. She put a shaking hand to her mouth.

Samira: [scared] Mmh…

Umeko: [accusatory] And it's pretty suspicious that now your spray paint cans have gone missing. Where are they, Samira?

Samira: [distressed] Th...Th-They're...um…

Azuma: [annoyed] Did you dispose of them, in case we decided to try and search you for evidence? Worried we might ask Monokuma to analyze their contents for Edenberry juice?

Samira: [nervous] I...I lost them.

Azuma: [annoyed] You...lost them. Your spray paint cans, which you've never not had on you for even a second since we've arrived here...have conveniently gone missing the moment they may have been involved in a crime.

Samira: [distressed] F-Fuck…

Samira knelt down out of the blue, and I had to crane my head to see her hiding behind her podium, still shivering now, her colorful head quivering against the walls of her podium.

Samira: [scared] Mngh…

Miyumi: [worried] Samira? Wh-Why are you…?

Samira: [scared] N-No...I didn't...I...I didn't do it. I...Katsuo, I swear, I didn't...I couldn't have…

Mordecai: [confused] ...Samira? Are you alright?

Azuma: [annoyed] Of course she isn't. She knows the game is up.

I was a little taken aback by Azuma's aggression. He'd always been firm and unsympathetic with our past killers before, but…

Samira: [in tears] Katsuo...I...I'm sorry…

Miyumi: [sad] Samira, please stand up.

Samira: [in tears] Fuck...no…

She crumpled down onto the floor, and tipped her head back, leaning against her podium as her colorful hair cascaded down her shoulders.

Samira: [in tears] Fuck me…

She inhaled a shaky breath, pressing her palms against her leaking eyelids, muttering under her breath.

Umeko: [sad] ...You're the blackened. Aren't you, Samira?

Samira: [in tears] ...Fuck, Umeko...why…? How do you manage to do this...every - single - fucking - time…?

She wouldn't look at any of us, and kept her eyes shut and her palms clamped against them. Now the Trial Room was filled with the sound of both her and Yoshihiki's tears.

Samira: [in tears] I'm sorry...I fucked up…

Miyumi: [sad] N-No...

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...So...it's true?

Mordecai: [shocked] Is...that a confession?

Azuma: [annoyed] Sure sounds like a confession to me.

Umeko: [accusatory] You hid the crossbow bolt and the poison in your spray paint can. You used them to kill Ichiro! Didn't you?

Samira: [in tears] …

Umeko: [accusatory] But you were trying to kill Yoshihiki. And you meant to frame Mordecai for it all too. It's game over, Samira. [disappointed] ...You've lost.

Samira: [sad] ...I know I have.

Raising up one weak hand, she gripped the edge of her podium and dragged herself back to her feet. Her face and cheeks were streaked with tears, and she wouldn't make eye contact with any of us, even as Miyumi stared at her beseechingly, heartbroken.

Samira: [sad] ...I'm sorry.

Azuma: [annoyed] You did it. Didn't you?

Samira: [in tears] ...Fuck. I did.

In one fell swoop, everything came bursting out of her. All the lies, the secrets, the guilt, and the shame. The real, genuine shame she'd been hiding inside.

Samira: [in tears] I did it. Fuck…I fucking did it all. Umeko's fucking right, okay?

Like she couldn't stop herself from spilling it all or she'd explode from the inside, Samira began to confess.

Samira: [in tears] I planted that explosive _and_ I shot Ichiro. I did it both. I planted that note for Mordecai to find, and I hid the fucking bolt in my spray paint can, alright? I crushed a couple Edenberries inside and used it to coat the tip of the bolt with poison. And I'd hoped I could shoot Yoshihiki with it, but I hit Ichiro instead, and I fucking hate myself for it, I really fucking do…

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] ...Why, Samira?

Umeko: [worried] Why did you try to kill Yoshihiki with both the explosion and the poison?

Samira: [sad] I wanted to frame Mordecai for the shooting. I thought, if I got found out for planting the explosive, at least I might have been able to lie and say someone else had killed Yoshihiki by shooting him at the same time. It was my attempt of covering up...but I failed miserably, I failed fucking miserably...

Miyumi: [sad] …

Mordecai: [disappointed] …

Samira bent her head and her hair formed a curtain around her face, hiding her shame from the rest of us. I'd seen guilt in her eyes at the admission of starting the explosion, but the shame of committing murder...that's where it was.

Samira: [in tears] I didn't fucking mean to shoot Ichiro, okay? ...I didn't know he was there. I saw a shadow in the glass and I shot at him.

[[flashback]]

Samira stood, crouched behind the boulder near the base of the Tower. From a safe distance, she watched as the Tower exploded.

Samira: [in the present] I never even saw Yoshihiki exit the Tower. I was too focused on the Tower itself. When I saw it explode, I was only going to fire a poisoned bolt inside the Tower, just to make you guys think Mordecai had shot at Yoshihiki inside. But as I moved closer, I saw a shadow moving up by the Clock Face.

Samira began creeping over to the base of the Tower, eyes trained above her, when a shadow stepped across the Clock Face, just barely visible through the translucent glass.

Samira: [in the present] I thought luck was on my side. Yoshihiki had to have been up there. And so I used Miyumi's bow, which I'd found earlier that day, to fire off a single shot.

Samira raised the bow and fired. The poisoned bolt sailed through the air and smashed through the Clock Face, creating the hole we'd found, and eliciting a startled cry of pain as the bolt struck its victim in the leg.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [sad] And then...I ditched the bow and ran. I never realized Yoshihiki had made it out of the Tower before the explosive went off until we found Ichiro's body later on.

She sank her head into her hands.

Samira: [sad] I didn't fucking mean to kill him…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Is there a difference? Whether you shot and poisoned Ichiro or Yoshihiki or blew either of them up, your goal was to kill and get out of the Game, was it not? By extension, you were trying to kill all of us.

Samira: [sad] ...You're not wrong. But I am.

Miyumi: [in tears] Samira…

Mordecai: [sad] Why? Why did you do this? After...everything we've been through together...all the promises we made to stop the Killing Game…[angry] why...why did you still start the killing again?

Samira: [in tears] …

[[flashback]]

The sun was slowly rising. Samira was the first one up, with the only exception being Azuma still up in the Radio Tower. Crawling over to the fire, preparing to get it started for the day, she noticed her backpack with a strange envelope poking out of the front pocket. Frowning, she reached down and pulled it out.

Samira: [confused] What the…?

She tore it open and took out the item inside.

Samira: [shocked] N-No…!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [in tears] Oh Katsuo...I'm so sorry…

In her hands now, Samira held a photograph, that she was leaking tears down onto.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [laughing] Upupupu…! Motive, you say? Why, who cares about my silly old motives? You guys don't need a motive from me this time around!

That actually took me by surprise. I blinked.

Umeko: No motive…?

Samira: [annoyed] Just what are you playing at…?

Monokuma: [giggling] One of you's already received a motive far greater than anything I could've _dreamt_ up! Thus, I have no need to provide you guys with a motive to kill!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [worried] You found that photo that same morning?

Samira: [in tears] It was...my last chance.

The photo had fluttered to the floor. I saw the same tattooed boy that had been in Samira's picture, all the way back to before Taro's Trial.

[[flashback]]

I picked up one of the photos near me. It was...Samira.

She was...standing atop a roof, by a rooftop billboard. Hanging out over the edge, she held onto the billboard's structure with one hand, stretching her other hand out into the air, like she was pretending to reach out for something. She didn't have her hair dyed yet and she looked different. She was...smiling. It was the happiest I'd seen her. And next to her...was a boy.

He looked muscular and strong, kind of like Azuma, and similar to Azuma, he had the same kind, gentle look in his eyes. Yet, the boy next to Samira had multiple tattoos on his skin, on his neck and arms and biceps.

 _Whoa. Is this...Samira's...boyfriend?_

[[end: flashback :end]]

I picked up the photograph. In the picture, that same boy - who I assumed was Katsuo - was tied down to a chair, his face beaten to a pulp and bloody. Flipping the photo around, I saw words crudely written.

 _ **tHiS iS yOuR LaSt**_

 _ **cHaNcE tO sAvE HiM**_

 _ **iF sOmeOne DoeSn'T DiE**_

 _ **By ToMorRoW**_

 _ **hE DIES**_

 _ **UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU**_

Samira: [in tears] You don't understand...he's the only man I've ever loved...the best friend I've ever had...he's always been there for me...through everything. My emancipation...those freezing cold nights spent on the streets...getting beaten up by other gangs...Katsuo's been there for me through each and every one of it all. And despite that, he's still a better person than me.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Samira and Katsuo [CG]

A younger Samira and Katsuo were hunkered down in an alleyway, taking cover beside a dumpster. Samira was gingerly applying cream on a bruise on Katsuo's cheek, as the latter winced and groaned each time her fingers gently caressed his face.

Samira: You shouldn't have taken those thugs on, Katsuo. I told you, I can handle myself. I don't need you coming to my rescue all the time.

Katsuo: You'd do the same for me.

Samira: That doesn't mean I can let you do it for me!

Katsuo: So you can protect me but I can't protect my friend in a fight?

Samira: That's not what I'm saying, I just...I just…

Katsuo: You don't want to see me getting hurt. I know. I get it.

He took a hold of her hand just as she was pulling it back from his face, and gently held onto it with both of his, gazing into her eyes as snow fell softly around them, dusting their hair and shoulders.

Katsuo: But I don't want to see you getting hurt either.

Samira: Those punks just thought it'd be okay to pick on a girl because I couldn't fight back. You should have let me give them a piece of my mind.

Katsuo: No! Just...just leave them alone…

Samira: Katsuo, you can't get anywhere in this world without taking action yourself. You won't survive by just letting people walk over you.

Katsuo: I know that. I stepped in, didn't I? They never laid a finger on you.

Samira: Only because you forced me to take cover behind you. You barely even threw a punch at them.

Katsuo: Because I don't want to have to hurt people unless I absolutely have to.

Samira: Katsuo…

Samira sighed, drawing her hand back.

Samira: ...You're a better person than I am. I would do anything for the people I love. Granted...so far, it's...only you. You're all I have left in this cold fucking world and I...I don't want you getting hurt on my behalf again. Ever.

Katsuo: Okay...I promise. But you promise me, too. Promise...you won't get hurt because of me.

Samira: Of course.

Katsuo: But also…

He cupped her face in his hand and she bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes.

Katsuo: I don't want you to hurt anyone else, because of me, either. Please…

Samira: ...I…

Katsuo: You're a good person, Samira. I see the goodness in you that you yourself won't admit is there. I see you helping out the homeless, the sick and the young and the old. I see the smiles you shoot those that are nice to you, your bravery in standing up for those who can't fight back. I know there's good inside you, and I don't want that cruelty of this world to take that away from you.

Samira: Katsuo…

Katsuo: We're going to survive this world...together. We're going to show the people who did us wrong that we're stronger than that...and better than that too. Promise me, Samira. Promise me you won't lose sight of the good inside you…

Samira: ...Of course. I promise.

He leaned in for a hug, but she moved over and kissed him on the lips instead. When she pulled back, she was crying freely now.

Samira: Just...don't leave me. Please. ...I'd be lost...without you by my side.

Katsuo: ...I'll never leave you, Samira. I'll always be right here with you…I promise.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [in tears] Katsuo...I failed you. I failed you...I broke our promise…

Miyumi: [in tears] Samira…

Mordecai: [sad] But...I always thought...you hated killers. Haven't you?

Samira: [sad] Honestly? ...Since the very first day, I've always had it in the back of my head...that I'd try to kill to get out.

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...Really…?

Samira: [sad] But then I'd remember what Katsuo said to me. How he wanted me not to lose myself...how he wanted me to preserve the good person he saw inside me...a person even I couldn't see within myself...and so I chose not to. I told myself I couldn't kill...that Katsuo would never forgive me if I killed someone to get out, even if it was so I could see him again.

[[flashback]]

Taro: [angry] Wh-What would you know? You're emancipated! You don't even l-l-live with your family anymore! You g-g-gave them up! Why would you care if th-th-they were th-threatened? You don't care about your own parents...so you c-c-can't lecture me about mine! You h-have no right to!

Samira: [angry] Ngh! You…

Samira stopped before she could yell at him, and folded her arms, looking away.

Samira: [annoyed] It wasn't even my family that Monokuma threatened me with. I...Even if it was someone else...someone else that I cared about...I still would've never killed anyone...for that. [sad] The people you love...wouldn't want you to become a murderer for them.

Taro: [in tears] Ngh…

Samira: [annoyed] So I don't care how noble your reasons were. You still became a killer...and I...I can't possibly forgive you for that…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [sad] I said it out loud, time and time again...how much I abhorred murderers. I think I was trying to convince myself more than anything, that...that I couldn't give in. No matter how much I wanted to get out...no matter how much I wanted to see him again, _hold_ him again...that I couldn't...couldn't give in. I had to be strong...I had to be stronger, for him. He was the kindest man I knew...the best man I'd known...and I knew he'd be so disappointed if I gave in.

Azuma: [worried] ...And then that picture came.

Samira: [sad] I got Monokuma's secret motive and...I was horrified. Seeing him in that picture...it broke me. I cracked. I couldn't take it anymore. Knowing that he might be dead the very next day, I-I...I got desperate. I had to get out. I had to save him. I didn't have a choice! ...I didn't want him to know I'd become a murderer...but I'd rather live with that than know that I let him die because I didn't do what I had to. And now…

She turned her head up to the sky, staring at the light filtering into the church through the hole in the ceiling, letting in small specks of snow.

Samira: [in tears] Now...it's pointless. Whether he lives or dies...I'm going to be dead soon. I'll never see him again...I'll never be able to tell him everything I should've…

She dissolved into quiet tears. The strong persona of Samira we'd all known...crumbling down like a sandcastle, just as easily as Yoshihiki had.

 _You can't keep up an act forever...emotions are like a tidal wave, uncontainable…_

Umeko: [sad] ...I wish you'd told us this, Samira. We might have been able to work something out…

Samira: [sad] How…? Monokuma was going to kill him if I didn't do something, Umeko. I had to do this. I had to…[in tears] And I'll pay for my mistakes…

Miyumi: [in tears] Please don't say that, Samira…please…

Samira: [sad] ...I'm a fool. I was weak...and brash. Once again...I didn't think things through. And now...I've become the very monster I was so opposed to. I've…I killed him. I killed Ichiro. [distressed] Fuck...I'm so stupid…

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Samira: [sad] I thought if I got found out...at least you guys would all be alive, and...and I'd have taken care of the Yoshihiki situation for you. But no...now my mistake's cost Ichiro his life. It's all my fault…

We didn't know what else had to be said. Samira had no more fight left in her. She knew it was over.

Miyumi dabbed at her eyes with the hem of her sleeve, and turned to me.

Miyumi: [sad] Umeko...let's finish this.

The weariness in Miyumi's gaze made it clear. She was emotionally exhausted. So were we all.

Umeko: Are you guys...okay with this?

Mordecai: [sad] How can we be okay...with anything? Regardless of who the blackened was, I would've...I wouldn't've...never mind.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

No one else had any words left to say.

Umeko: [sad] Okay. In that case…

Samira: [sad] Do it, Umeko. It's okay, really.

She looked up at me, and put on a brave face and a smile despite the pain I knew she was going through.

Samira: [sad] I knew there was a chance this would happen...that I wouldn't make it out of my crazy plan alive. I knew that the moment I first tossed that explosive through that window. I knew the stakes. So do not have any remorse for what you are about to do. ...I brought it on myself. I didn't learn the lesson that Hanako learnt. ...And I must pay for it.

She hung her head in shame.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] ...Umeko? You okay?

I took a breath and looked at Azuma.

1\. I'm okay

2\. I'm not okay

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. I'm okay

Umeko: [sad] I'm okay, Azuma. ...Let's finish this.

[Track:  watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX RE##Z0mlNG##/..]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Samira borrows Azuma's multitool

B) Ichiro leaves a note for Mordecai

C) Samira gets the photo of Katsuo

D) Rufus finds Mordecai's bow

E) Ichiro talks with Umeko and Miyumi on the cliffs

…

…

…

 _#ERRORERROR_

…

…

…

 _sYSTEm ERR000R_

…

…

Answer: C, A, E

Sequence #2: (Arrange the ERRORERRORERROR in the ERRORORR) _, _

A) eVERYONE DIES DIES DIES DIES

B) Katsuo kisses Samira UPUPUPUPU

c) Samira conceals a poisoned crossbow bolt in her spray paint can

D) Yoshihiki and Ichiro talk on the balcony

5) Mordecai goes to the Radio Tower earlier than intended

…

…

…

…?

…

…

!

…

…

 _HELPHELPHELPxo_

Answer: c, 5

Sequence #3: (events CORRECT in ARRANGE order thEe _, ) _, _

a) Samira tosses the explosive through the second storey window

D) Samira shoots Yoshihiki with the poisoned bolt

F) Ichiro DIES

K) sAmIrA shoots IcHiR0, like damn gurl _ERRROR!..._

Zzz) UPUPUPU 3 # 3

…

…

…

 _SYSTEM FAILURE_

 _SYSTEM FAILURE_

 _SYSTEM FAILURE_

 _Whatr the fuckr is happenin-_

 _Is she malfunction-_

…

…

Answer: a, K, F

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how every _ERRORERROR_ in this case took _ERROR_!

[Track:  watch?v=iTPdehG3xro]

[Act #1]

The catalyst that got the events of this case rolling was the secret motive Monokuma provided. Monokuma had secretly given the killer a photo of their friend, Katsuo, threatening to kill him if someone didn't die within the next 24 hours. Panicking, the killer decided to give in to his demands, and murder someone to escape the Killing Game...to save their friend Katsuo's life. They decided to make their target Yoshihiki, the person they'd feuded with the most, and who they believed was a threat to the group.

First, they collected Edenberry poison in one of their spray paint cans, careful not to touch it with their bare skin to prevent getting a rash. They also stole the remaining explosive, that Yoshihiki had given to us before, as well as one of Mordecai's crossbow bolts. Then, they wrote Mordecai a note, telling him to be at the Radio Tower at 5 in the morning, planning to frame him for shooting Yoshihiki from one Tower to another.

[Act #7]

That night, after me, Miyumi and Ichiro had a talk up on the cliffs, Ichiro was inspired to go talk to Yoshihiki and attempt to do what we couldn't, by convincing him to give up his plan to escape the Killing Game. Thus, he set off for the Tower. Meanwhile, Mordecai had gotten up earlier than expected, and decided to visit Azuma at the Radio Tower ten minutes in advance. Unbeknownst to both him and the blackened, his earliness would ruin their plans of framing him.

[Act #43]

While Ichiro and Yoshihiki went up to the Clock Face to talk, the killer had already arrived at the base of the Tower. They found Miyumi's bow, which she had dropped earlier when running through the forest, and had prepared to use it to shoot the poisoned crossbow bolt into the Tower. Their plan had simply been to get the bolt into the Tower, so they could pretend it had been used to poison their victim. But things ended up working out in the killer's favor.

Yoshihiki, deciding to ignore Ichiro's words, left the latter behind and stormed out of the Tower. Unintentionally, he'd ended up saving his own life by doing so, and dooming Ichiro to a death that had been meant for him. The killer tossed their explosive into the Tower through the second storey window and got a safe distance away, before the Tower exploded, knocking both me and Yoshihiki out in the blast.

[aCTt #6.1115¥]

The killer, not realizing Yoshihiki was no longer in the Tower, crept back and prepared to shoot their bolt into the Tower, when they saw Ichiro's silhouette in the Clock Tower. Realizing it would be an even better idea to shoot their victim for good measure, the killer used Miyumi's bow and fired the poisoned bolt up at the Clock Face, hitting Ichiro in the leg.

Whether it struck him fully or not didn't matter. The Edenberry juice coating the tip of the bolt was poisonous, and even a simple graze would have the poison killing Ichiro in a matter of seconds. Ichiro probably tried to escape the Tower, but either the injuries sustained from the explosion or the poison in his bloodstream proved to be too much, and he ultimately collapsed on the balcony, dying from either one, or both, of his lethal injuries.

But it doesn't matter...because the person behind both the explosion and the poisoned crossbow bolt...is the same person.

The killer $1 3\ all this...is you, [ERRORERRORERROR], the **SHSL** &#& _%_ -72^ [^+ • !'n/0

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...SAMIRA ST. CLAIR...Guilty!

…

[Track:  watch?v=ZlPupxGyxZM]

There was nothing else to do but let the despair settle in. Samira was no longer crying. She'd caught her breath, and was simply closing her eyes and turning her face up to the hole in the ceiling, as if letting the sunlight touch her face for the last time, knowing her impending death was approaching.

Mordecai: [disappointed] How horrible...I guess...we really never do learn our lesson.

He gazed at us with mournful eyes.

Mordecai: [sad] No matter how many deaths we witness, it seems...we are destined to keep repeating our mistakes over...and over...and over again.

Miyumi: [sad] There's...only going to be...five of us left after this. That's...that's a hard pill to swallow.

 _Five…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] It says...in every Game that's happened...the murders usually stop after the fifth case. Then, that's when the fates of the final five - or in rare cases, more - survivors are determined.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Final five survivors…_

 _Could the file...really be telling the truth?_

I was so lost in my own thoughts and frazzled emotions that I didn't even realize that we were all standing around in silence, just waiting.

Waiting...for something to happen.

But...nothing was happening.

Monokuma: …

Monokuma was just sitting there in his throne, not moving, or laughing, or saying anything.

It was...like he was a stuffed toy all over again.

Monokuma: …

 _Isn't this usually the part where he starts gloating about how we've all turned into ruthless murderers, watching our friends die one by one?_

Miyumi: [worried] U-Um...what...what's going on?

Mordecai: [confused] What do you mean, Miyumi?

Miyumi: [worried] Why...why is nothing happening?

Monokuma: …

Miyumi: [worried] I...normally I'd be glad that he's not talking to us but...sh-should...shouldn't he...be doing something, by now?

Mordecai: [confused] Hm?

Mordecai scratched his head, bending down low to try and get a better look at Monokuma's face.

Mordecai: [confused] What's the matter with him? Is he broken or something?

Azuma: [confused] Huh? Monokuma, broken?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] As if we'd ever be that lucky…

Miyumi: [nervous] Th-This...this is a good thing, right? I-I mean...he's not responding. M-Maybe...maybe his batteries turned off.

Samira: [annoyed] Batteries…?

Miyumi: [worried] I mean...he's an animatronic of sorts, r-right…? S-Surely that's the only explanation…

Samira: [angry] Hey, jackass!

Samira was yelling at Monokuma now, who was still sitting limply there, unresponsive.

Monokuma: …

Samira: [angry] Why are you still so quiet? Come on then! Don't pretend like you haven't wished you could've killed me this whole time! Now's your chance, so do it! Punish me! Just get it over with!

Monokuma: …

Something was very clearly wrong. A chill crept up my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up.

 _Why is he just...just sitting there? That's...almost creepier than him talking to us._

 _He's never this silent. Why isn't he talking? Why isn't he moving? Why isn't he doing ANYTHING?_

Samira: [angry] Oy! I'm talking to you! Answer me!

Monokuma: …

Samira: [angry] Laugh, gloat, do whatever stupid shit you always do when the Trial reaches this stage. Fucking come and execute me then, or do you not have the balls to do it?

Miyumi: [scared] S-Samira, don't g-goad him! M-Maybe...maybe he's malfunctioning? [nervous] Th-This could be it! Our chance to escape! M-Maybe? Q-Quick, let's get out of here-

Samira: [annoyed] It's not going to be that fuckin' easy, I'm sure. No, this is another one of his fuckin' tricks. Hey! I know I've been a pain in your stupid bear ass this whole time so don't hold back cuz of me. Come at me, bro! You wanna piece of this? Come get me! What's your fucking problem?

Monokuma: …

Samira: [angry] Move! Do...something! We've fucking voted, so fucking...get on with it!

Monokuma: ...[giggling] Pu…

Samira: [angry] Da fuq…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Pu...pu...pu.

Mordecai: [annoyed] ...What's so funny?

Monokuma: [giggling] Pu...pu...pupu...pupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupu!

Miyumi: [scared] Sh-Shut up!

Monokuma: [laughing] AhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Samira: [annoyed] What the fuck? I know you hated me, but I didn't realize you'd be _this_ fucking happy to see me die.

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh...I'm not just laughing at you, Samira. I'm laughing...at all of you.

Mordecai: [distressed] All of us…? What for? There's nothing... _funny_ about this...any of this!

Monokuma: [giggling] Yes, there is! [laughing] It's HILARIOUS!

Azuma: [annoyed] What's so _hilarious_ , if you don't mind me asking?

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh, I'll tell you alright.

His next words sent my stomach plummeting to the bottom of my feet.

Monokuma: [giggling] It looks like...you've got it wrong.

[Track:  watch?v=ZXrdP9ez5GQ]

It took a few seconds for it to sink in at first.

And then…

Then...

The truth - the horrible truth behind his words - hit me with the force of a ten-ton truck. I grabbed the edge of my podium, rushing to fight back the sudden lightheadedness that threatened to overwhelm me. I felt my stomach performing a somersault, as my heart sank. Around me, the others were gasping, looking shocked, and disbelieving.

Umeko: ...What...what are you saying?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I'm saying...you lot...got it _wrong_.

Yoshihiki: [scared] Wr...wrong…? You…y-you...

Monokuma: [laughing] That's right! Guess what, _losers_? Samira St. Clair is NOT this culprit of this case!

Miyumi: [scared] Wh...Wh...What?!

I was starting to feel faint. Miyumi's face was white, and Ms. Shortcake fell out of her hands and onto the cold stone floor.

Mordecai immediately drew Betsy and jammed the end of his crossbow at Monokuma's face.

Mordecai: [angry] You'd better stop f-fucking messing with us, Monokuma.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...I'm not messing with you, Mouldecai. I'm telling the truuuth! Aaaas usual!

Samira: [distressed] Wh-What…? What...what are you...talking about? [angry] Why...why are you still toying with us like this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Toying with you? Oh, I'm not toying with you anymore, Samira. I'm telling you the cold, hard truth. [laughing] You're NOT the killer behind the unfortunate death of poor Ichiro Umemoto, no matter how much you think you are! So, too bad, so sad! All but one of you failed to catch the _true_ killer, so that person gets to graduate and get out of here, scot-free!

Miyumi: [scared] No...no, you're lying! What are you talking about? You're lying, you have to be!

Samira: [angry] Shut the fuck up, you stupid bear! I'm the killer, I am! I know I killed him! I even fucking confessed to it! So why...why are you lying to them that I didn't?! Why the FUCK are you making this any harder than it has to be? I did it! I killed Ichiro Umemoto! So punish me! Punish me and LET THEM GO!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...don't you worry, Samira. I'll punish you, alright. But it'd be the punishment of an innocent person who got the culprit _wrong_!

Samira: [shocked] No…

Yoshihiki: [distressed] Wr...Wrong? No…

Samira: [shocked] What…? What do you mean, 'wrong'? [distressed] That...that was it! I...I killed him! What are you talking about? What are you doing?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...wrong means wrong, bozos! You didn't get the killer right! Too bad! Looks like the blackened has finally emerged successful in a Class Trial! Upupupu...how exciting!

Miyumi: [shocked] NO! No, that can't be true!

Mordecai: [distressed] We...we were wrong? We were...tricked?

Samira: [angry] No...NO! You're lying! We just proved that I did it! I'm the one who killed Ichiro Umemoto! Now punish me! PUNISH ME AND LET THEM GO, DAMN YOU!

Yoshihiki: [scared] No...no…this can't be happening…

Monokuma: Now then...I've got very special punishments for the four _fools_ who couldn't get the killer's identity right!

 _Four…?_

Miyumi: [scared] P-Punishment…?

Mordecai: [accusatory] You devil! I won't let you do this!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Pl-Please...let us go! I...I don't want to die!

Samira: [angry] What are you doing? Stop!

Samira charged forwards and grabbed Monokuma off of his throne.

Miyumi: [scared] Samira, don't! He'll hurt you!

Samira: [angry] Like he already fucking wasn't gonna!

She wrapped her hands around Monokuma's fat throat and began to squeeze and throttle him, shaking him back and forth in the air like a manic dog.

Samira: [angry] I fucking killed him I FUCKING KILLED HIM I FUCKING KILLED ICHIRO, NOW YOU LET THEM GO, LET THEM ALL GO!

Monokuma didn't say a word, and he began beeping loudly. Mordecai hefted his crossbow and fired, and a bolt shot out of Betsy and straight through Samira's fingers, impaling Monokuma and knocking the bear to the floor, where he promptly exploded, as Mordecai rushed forwards to shield Samira behind his cloak.

Samira: [shocked] No…

When the dust cleared, a second Monokuma stood among the remains of the first one, his smile unwavering.

Monokuma: Nice try, Samira! But you're gonna have to try harder, much MUCH harder than that! No matter - that won't do any of you any good, because you lot are about to DIE!

Yoshihiki: [scared] Pl-Please, no! Please!

Yoshihiki had fallen to the floor and was scrabbling backwards on his butt, face white and a terrified expression on his face. Miyumi had simply sunk to her knees by her podium, rocking back and forth.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...let's give it everything we've got!

Miyumi: [in tears] NO! Please, stop!

She began sobbing hysterically, hugging Nico to her chest.

Mordecai: [distressed] You cannot do this! [in tears] No! I won't let you!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Don't! You can't! Don't kill us!

Mordecai: [distressed] Everyone, let's RUN! Let's get out of here!

Mordecai ran to the exit and slammed against the double doors of the church, but they stayed locked tight.

Mordecai: [scared] No...why is this happening?

Miyumi: [in tears] I don't wanna die...Taro...

Samira: [angry] You're lying! You're fucking lying!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] It can't end here!

Samira: [in tears] Stop this! Stop this now! I'm the killer! I AM! They were right! They voted right!

Monokuma: It's PUNISHMENT TIME!

Umeko: NO!

Their screams rang in my ears as metal claws shot out of the walls, heading straight towards my friends.

[GAME OVER]

[SAMIRA, MIYUMI, MORDECAI AND YOSHIHIKI WILL RECEIVE PUNISHMENT]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENTS!]

Four large screens popped up around the room. On one screen, Samira was tossed into a dark alleyway, before a giant cylindrical structure. Fear and desperation was written all over her face as she looked up at the giant spray paint can before her.

[SHSL STREET ARTIST SAMIRA ST. CLAIR'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[YOUR BLOOD MY INK, YOUR BODY MY CANVAS]

On another screen, Yoshihiki was being strapped to a chair with a whoopee cushion on it. It let out fart noises each time he adjusted his seat, and in front of him was a table with a large cake.

[SHSL PRANKSTER YOSHIHIKI KAWAMURA'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[THE PRANK TO END ALL PRANKS: A SOCIAL EXPERIMENT]

Miyumi was tied down on a conveyor belt, all three dolls beside her, as the conveyor belt began moving forward into a large dummy's mouth. The dummy's mouth kept closing, shutting and slamming down on the conveyor belt as it continued to move, inching Miyumi and her dolls closer to the jaws of death even as she struggled and screamed.

[SHSL VENTRILOQUIST MIYUMI ISHIBASHI'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[I'M NO DUMMY, YOU DUMMY!]

Mordecai was hung up on a giant bullseye target, which began spinning around and around. In front of him, a crowd of Monokumas began taking aim, raising bows and arrows directly at the spinning target.

[SHSL MARKSMAN MORDECAI FISHER'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[TAKING AN ARROW TO THE KNEE: BULLSEYE]

A large metal claw plucked Samira off the ground, and tossed her into an opening in the giant spray paint can, before shutting her inside. The claw grabbed the spray paint can, with Samira still inside, and began to shake it, violently, up and down over and over again.

The large cake rose up out of the table, on a spring-loaded device, and smashed into Yoshihiki's face. He spluttered, spitting bits of cake out of his mouth, but barely had time to recover before it was smashing into his face again...and again...and again…

Miyumi was getting closer to the doll's open mouth. At last, the conveyor belt with her on it passed inside the dummy's head, and I heard her muffled screams as the mouth closed over her, blocking her from view as the giant dummy swallowed her whole.

The Monokumas began firing. Mordecai was just a blur on the bullseye, until at last the spinning came to a stop, revealing Mordecai...completely unscathed. Every single one of the Monokumas' arrows had hit the target besides Mordecai, not even touching his skin. Mordecai seemed relieved at first, until the target began to spin again, and the Monokumas reloaded their bows.

The giant claw pressed down on the nozzle of the giant spray paint can, and began to spray over the walls of the alleyway. To my horror, seeing the red liquid spraying out of the can, I knew it wasn't red paint and the thought of what it was made me want to throw up.

The cake had been completely obliterated, and the only thing left on the table was a giant electric buzzer, that had been hiding beneath the cake. It sprung forwards, slamming against Yoshihiki's face, and I shut my eyes just as I heard the crackling of electricity, accompanied by Yoshihiki's strangled cries.

The back of the dummy's head opened up, and the conveyor belt continued moving. Emerging on the other side, was not Miyumi, but rather, a lifesized doll of her, gown and everything. From beneath the seams of the doll, I spotted a tinge of blood seeping out.

And at last, the spinning bullseye came to a stop. The entire thing was riddled with arrows, and Mordecai was buried beneath them. Blood was trickling down the target and pooling on the floor beneath it.

I heard one final laugh from Monokuma, as all four screens abruptly shut off.

Leaving me…

...with nothing but silence.

…

I tried to move, but I couldn't. I could feel my eyes watering, but I couldn't blink them.

My hands had frozen, outstretched in horror, and I couldn't flex my fingers.

 _ **POWERING DOWN…**_

 _What...what the fuck is happening to me?_

 _H-Help...s-someone help me! Please! Anyone!_

 _ **SYSTEM: FORCE SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED**_

 _Help me...someone help...anyone…_

 _They're all dead…_

My vision was fading.

I felt a pair of gentle hands wrap themselves around my torso, and lift me up off the floor.

I could hear Monokuma's voice, but I couldn't see him anymore.

Monokuma: Congratulat- HEY! Where do you think you're going with that thing? That's not your property, it's ours! Give it back!

Familiar Voice: Why? She's not a thing, and she's not your toy either. ...She belongs with me.

Monokuma: The clause lets you, and only YOU, escape. You don't get to escape with our belongings!

Familiar Voice: Oh yeah? And you...you're gonna stop me?

Monokuma: Grr…

Familiar Voice: You have to open the gates now. That's the rule. And you have to play by the rules.

Monokuma: You can escape. The gates are open. But _she_ can't! She stays here, with us!

Familiar Voice: No, she doesn't. And I'll make sure of that.

Monokuma: Get back here!

Familiar Voice: Iceman. You copy? ...Package secured. I'm en route to the exit. ...Hold the door for me.

And as he carried me out the doors, making a beeline for the large iron gates, I heard him whisper to me.

Familiar Voice: I'm sorry, Umeko. I guess...you really shouldn't have trusted me.

…

…

…

[ENDING A: BAD END]

Surviving Students: 2

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

ERROR - SHSL ERROR

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

ERROR - SHSL ERROR

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

[DEAD] ERROR - SHSL ERROR [DEAD]

Notes:

...Who says a story can't have more than one ending? The True End comes next chapter!


	49. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 5

Umeko: [sad] Okay. In that case…

Samira: [sad] Do it, Umeko. It's okay, really.

She looked up at me, and put on a brave face and a smile despite the pain I knew she was going through.

Samira: [sad] I knew there was a chance this would happen...that I wouldn't make it out of my crazy plan alive. I knew that the moment I first tossed that explosive through that window. I knew the stakes. So do not have any remorse for what you are about to do. ...I brought it on myself. I didn't learn the lesson that Hanako learnt. ...And I must pay for it.

She hung her head in shame.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] ...Umeko? You okay?

I took a breath and looked at Azuma.

1\. I'm okay

2\. I'm not okay

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. I'm not okay

[Track:  watch?v=lnUHIlvUXhY&t=]

Umeko: [worried] No...no, I'm not okay, Azuma.

Azuma: [sad] Hm…?

Umeko: [distressed] There's...there's something...not _right..._ about this.

Miyumi: [worried] Not right…?

Umeko: [distressed] I just...get this nagging feeling that…

 _I'm...forgetting something._

Umeko: [distressed] I'm sorry, I just...I feel like we should go over the case again.

Mordecai: [confused] Like...before we vote? Don't we always do that anyway?

Umeko: [worried] Yeah, but...maybe we shouldn't vote so soon. Just to be sure.

Miyumi: [shocked] You want to hold off on voting? Why?

Azuma: [worried] Was there...something you weren't sure about?

Umeko: [worried] I'm really not sure, I just...it's just a feeling I've got. A feeling that...that there's still something we're missing here…

 _We can't go ahead with the vote just yet…_

 _Something's telling me that...the truth is still out there, eluding us._

Azuma: [worried] Well...it's your call, Umeko. What did you still want to talk about?

Umeko: [worried] Can we just...go over everything that happened, the way Samira said it did? Maybe if we talk it out, it'd help clear up any... _lingering_ doubts.

Azuma cast me a strange look.

Azuma: [worried] I suppose...if that's what you want, we can go ahead.

I turned back to Samira.

Umeko: Samira, can we go over everything in the case again? Exactly as you said it happened?

Samira: [sad] ...If that's what you want.

 _I don't know why I'm even going through with this but...I just know it's the right thing to do._

 _My gut's never let me down before. I should be careful…_

 _Who knows where this is all going to lead?_

[Track:  watch?v=zA_-_AnUvqk]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Ichiro's 'Confessional'

2\. Glass Shard with Letters on it

3\. Charlie the Cactus

4\. Monokuma File #5

5\. Three Strange Markings

6\. Samira's Real Account

Samira: [worried] After I got Monokuma's secret motive…

Samira: [worried] I made a plan to kill Yoshihiki, by planting an explosive in his Tower…

Samira: [worried] I went to the Clock Tower early in the morning, and tossed the explosive through the **second storey window** …

Mordecai: [thoughtful] ...Which is where the explosive fragments were found…

Samira: [thoughtful] After the Tower exploded, I hid a safe distance away and **waited** until the explosion had subsided…

Samira: [disappointed] I crept back to the base of the Tower, intending to shoot the poisoned crossbow bolt into the Tower, to frame Mordecai…

Samira: [worried] ...When I saw the silhouette of a person in the Clock Face…

Miyumi: [worried] That must have been Ichiro since that's where he was after Yoshihiki left him…

Azuma: Wakako's camcorder also has **footage of Ichiro** up by the Clock Face, so we know it was him.

Samira: [worried] I used Miyumi's bow...and shot the poisoned bolt at the Clock Face…

Azuma: The bolt shattered the glass and **hit Ichiro** in the leg…

Miyumi: [sad] He must've climbed back down to the third floor, trying to escape the Tower, but…

Mordecai: [disappointed] Either the injuries from the explosion, or the **poison on the bolt** ended up killing him before he could escape…

Samira: [sad] ...and so he collapsed and died **on the balcony**.

Samira: [sad] That's it. ...That's all there is.

Azuma: Did that clear up your concerns for you, Umeko?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Wait a second...that can't be right…_

 _Did that really happen?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Ichiro's 'Confessional'] - [ **hit Ichiro** ]

Umeko: [worried] Wait a moment...Samira, did you actually see Ichiro get shot in the leg?

Samira: [worried] Um...I mean, I shot at the silhouette, and I saw the glass shatter. I'm pretty saw I saw someone's leg get hit through the hole in the glass, but that's all I could make out. But I'm positive that I hit Ichiro.

Umeko: Well...you definitely did hit someone then, but…[thoughtful] what if...it _wasn't_ Ichiro?

Miyumi: [confused] H-Huh? What do you mean? How could Samira _not_ have hit Ichiro?

Mordecai: [confused] I don't understand either, Umeko. Ichiro...was the only person up by the Clock Face, was he not?

Umeko: Watch this video, that Ichiro filmed just before he was killed. Monokuma?

Monokuma: You got it!

On a large screen behind Monokuma, the video began to play.

There was Charlie the Cactus falling to the floor, followed by Ichiro limping into view.

There was the sound of glass shattering, and the glass shard with "SA" on it fell to the floor. Ichiro began to hobble his way down the stairs, and the video ended.

Mordecai: [disappointed] That was...short.

Miyumi: [worried] I don't get it...were we supposed to learn something from that?

Umeko: A lot, actually. Look at the video.

I point to the moment Ichiro first appears on screen.

Umeko: Then look at this…

A few seconds later, there is the sound of glass shattering, and the glass shard with letters appears on the screen.

Samira: [confused] What…?

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...Did that mean anything?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Don't you get it? The glass shattering in the background...that must have been…

1\. The Clock Face shattering from the explosion

2\. The bolt hitting the Clock Face

3\. An unknown sound

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. The bolt hitting the Clock Face

Umeko: [accusatory] That was the sound of Samira's bolt penetrating the Clock Face!

Miyumi: [shocked] Hut? It...it was?

Umeko: [thoughtful] Samira, there weren't any other holes in the Clock Face before you fired that bolt at it, were there?

Samira: [nervous] N-No...none that I can remember.

Mordecai: [confused] But if that was the sound of the bolt hitting the glass, then...what does it mean?

Umeko: [accusatory] It means there's something very wrong about the video we've just seen. It directly goes against the testimony we've just heard!

Azuma: [thoughtful] What's wrong with the video?

Umeko: It's…

1\. Ichiro appearing on camera

2\. The glass shard having letters on it

3\. The bolt hitting the glass after the explosion

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Ichiro appearing on camera

Umeko: [thoughtful] Ichiro appeared on camera _before_ the bolt shattered the Clock Face.

Mordecai: [worried] ...Okay?

Umeko: [accusatory] Don't you see? If he was already on camera before the bolt hit the Clock Face, then that means…

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh!

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. If the story goes that Samira hit Ichiro with that poisoned bolt, then...why didn't we see it on camera?

Yoshihiki: [shocked] What…?

Umeko: [accusatory] She fired that bolt at the Clock Face but from this video, we can see that she _never hit Ichiro_.

Samira: [shocked] Wh-What...what are you saying, Umeko?

Miyumi: [worried] Samira...didn't hit Ichiro?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Umeko's right...Ichiro clearly hasn't been hit with the bolt in this video. Even if he was only grazed in the leg by it, that bolt shattered the glass while he was still onscreen. Meaning we would've seen him get hit if Samira really did manage to shoot him…

Samira: [distressed] B-But...I shot him...or at least, I...I shot _someone_...I'm sure of it!

Umeko: [accusatory] Samira, this is important. How certain are you that you shot someone at the Clock Face?

Samira: I know I saw a silhouette standing there. And I'm positive I saw whoever it was get hit in the leg with my bolt. [distressed] This...isn't making any sense…

 _Samira hit someone in the leg…_

Mordecai: [worried] But Umeko, i-if Samira... _didn't_ hit Ichiro in the leg with her bolt, then...then who did she hit?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...There's only one person she could have hit in the leg, if it wasn't Ichiro. It had to have been…

1\. Yoshihiki

2\. A figment of her imagination

3\. The real killer

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The real killer

Umeko: [accusatory] Samira must have shot...Ichiro's _true_ killer.

The shocked looks I saw around the Trial Room would have been almost comical if the situation hadn't been so dire.

Miyumi: [shocked] Ichiro's...true...killer…?

Azuma: [distressed] Umeko, what in the world are you saying? Are you saying…?

Umeko: That's right. [accusatory] I'm saying, I don't think Samira St. Clair killed Ichiro. I think someone else did.

Mordecai: [distressed] Umeko, pl-please! Y-You...you can't be serious with this!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Th-There's another killer? R-Really?

Umeko: [accusatory] If Samira managed to hit someone with that crossbow bolt, and it wasn't Ichiro, then it stands to reason it had to have been a third party at the scene. Given that this third party hasn't told us anything about being there...it must be because they have something to hide. Like the fact that this third party...is the blackened that _actually_ killed Ichiro Umemoto.

Azuma: [accusatory] Hold it right there!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Azuma: [annoyed] Umeko...what do you think you're doing?

Umeko: [annoyed] A-Azuma…? Wh...What do you mean?

Azuma: [annoyed] A third party at the scene of the crime? Even you have to admit that's incredibly far-fetched.

Umeko: [accusatory] It's not far-fetched at all. If Samira's sure that she hit someone in the leg who wasn't Ichiro, then...it can only have been the real killer. There's no other reason for anyone else to have been up there!

Azuma: [annoyed] That's it? That's your flimsy proof that someone else was at the Clock Tower when Ichiro died? You're never going to convince anyone like that. You know better than anyone that theories are pointless without evidence.

Umeko: [annoyed] Azuma, what are you doing? I thought you said you agreed with me on this.

Azuma: [annoyed] I agree that that video is suspicious, but it doesn't mean there had to have been another person at the scene of the crime. I'm sorry, Umeko, but just because I usually take your side doesn't mean I support you blindly. I'm only here to support the facts that I believe in. ...And this time, I have to say, I think you've got it all wrong.

 _This is the first time Azuma's ever tried to go against me…_

 _What is he doing? Can't he see I'm right about this? That the likelihood of a third party being there at the Clock Tower is real…? Why is he fighting me on this?_

[Track:  watch?v=aoSKrtqg00o]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Charlie the Cactus

2\. Barrels of Gunpowder

3\. Distance Between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

4\. Ichiro's 'Confessional'

Azuma: [annoyed] To say there was a third party at the scene…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...means you're suggesting it was me, Miyumi or Mordecai.

Azuma: [annoyed] Miyumi and Mordecai were together at camp the whole time…

Azuma: [annoyed] ...and I was **at the Radio Tower** the whole morning.

Azuma: [accusatory] So it's impossible for one of us to have been there!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] I'm not saying I know who that third party was yet…

Umeko: [accusatory] All I'm saying is that the evidence we've seen and testimony we've heard…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...all suggest that there is a high chance of somebody _else_ being there at the scene of the crime when it happened!

[ADVANCE]

Azuma: [annoyed] There are too many flaws in your argument...Samira could've made a mistake!

Azuma: [annoyed] She might have just thought she shot someone in the leg…

Azuma: [annoyed] She could have just missed Ichiro entirely and **not hit anyone** …

Azuma: [annoyed] Or maybe that glass shattering was caused by **something else**?

Azuma: [accusatory] You don't have solid evidence that there really was a third party there at the time!

[Cross Sword: Stop]

 _How can I prove there was a third party at the scene who got hit by Samira's bolt?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Ichiro's 'Confessional'] - [ **not hit anyone** ]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Actually, if you listen carefully to this video, you'll hear proof that Samira's crossbow bolt definitely hit someone.

Azuma: [shocked] Really? Where?

I made Monokuma play the tape back to just after the glass shattered. There was the audible sound of someone crying out in pain.

Umeko: Hear that? We know it wasn't Ichiro, since he's caught on camera. So that cry of pain...had to have come from someone else.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] It must have been the person who got hit by the bolt, crying out…

Samira: [shocked] So you mean...it's true? Th-There...there really was someone else at the Clock Tower?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Couldn't it be possible that cry of pain was edited in? I mean...the footage _was_ edited, wasn't it?

Umeko: Edited, meaning parts of the footage were cut off. I'm guessing, the start of the footage when Ichiro started filming, and the end when someone stopped it from recording further. But it doesn't mean sound effects were added in. In fact, knowing that the footage has been shortened is proof that someone else edited that video.

Miyumi: [worried] So whoever was at the Clock Tower...took the hit from Samira's bolt instead of Ichiro...and may or may not have deleted selected portions of the video footage.

Samira: [shocked] Then this person...is the real killer?

Umeko: It's possible. That's why whoever it is hasn't owned up to being there yet. [accusatory] ...They were going to let you take the heat for it.

Samira: [shocked] Me…?

Umeko: [accusatory] You believed you'd killed Ichiro, and none of us questioned it when you confessed. If there really was another person at the Tower and _they_ were the ones who killed Ichiro, all they'd have to do was let you believe you'd killed him and coast through the Trial. After all, you were responsible for both the explosion _and_ the poisoned bolt. Why wouldn't you have believed you yourself was the killer?

Samira: [distressed] This is insane…

Miyumi: [nervous] But Umeko...h-how are we going to know who it is?

 _Who is this mysterious third party…?_

 _Who is Ichiro's real killer?_

[[flashback]]

Samira: I shot at the silhouette, and I saw the glass shatter. I'm pretty saw I saw someone's leg get hit through the hole in the glass, but that's all I could make out.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _She shot someone...in the leg._

 _The leg…_

 _...Oh…_

 _Oh no..._

Dizziness threatened to overwhelm me when I realized the truth.

Mordecai: [angry] I-It's simple! Let's just...review the deleted footage! Like we did with Hanako's case! It'll tell us all we need to know about who the killer is!

He whirled to face Monokuma, as I slumped against the side of my podium, trying to hold it together.

Mordecai: [accusatory] Go on then, you blasted bear! Show us the deleted footage, at once!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...you'd like that, wouldn't you? Make the case easier for you simpletons to solve? Well, too bad! The footage isn't ready yet!

Azuma: [annoyed] Not ready…?

 _It can't be…_

 _It...can't..._

Monokuma: [giggling] It's still downloading! Haven't I said it before? Download times are the worst! Looks like you'll still have to operate blind in the Trial for now!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What? S-So...we have to wait?

Samira: [angry] Th-That's fine...I can wait. We'll wait all day and all night if we have to!

Samira looked stressed, but I could see the hope burning in her eyes.

Samira: [angry] If it's possible I couldn't be the killer, th-then...then I want to get to the bottom of it. If there's even a slim chance I don't have to die here today, I'm going to take it!

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...So what are we going to do now? D-Do we just...sit around and...and wait for the footage to reveal itself?

Umeko: [sad] ...No.

Miyumi: [nervous] No?

I inhaled sharply, trying to clear my head, but I could feel a prickling at the back of my eyes. My body didn't feel like my own anymore. I was struggling to understand, to comprehend it, but it just didn't make any sense, even if all the facts pointed to it as being the truth.

 _It can't be true…_

 _It mustn't be…_

Umeko: [distressed] We...we don't need to wait.

Samira: [confused] Why?

Umeko: [distressed] ...Because I know who it is.

Miyumi: [shocked] You do? Wh-Wh-Who…?

 _Why…?_

I tried to speak, but my voice faltered, weak and stuttery. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me, and I knew from the look in his eyes that he knew it too.

Umeko: [sad] I...I...I do.

Mordecai: [sad] Well...go on and say it. Who is this _third party_?

Umeko: [distressed] ...Samira shot Ichiro's killer in the leg through the glass. That means...we're looking for a person with a _leg wound_. And...that leaves only one person...one person it could be.

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [distressed] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: [worried] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [distressed] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [worried] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Azuma

Umeko: [sad] Azuma...you're the third party...aren't you?

Azuma: …

Miyumi: [shocked] …

Samira: [distressed] W-W...What did you just say?

Umeko: [sad] ...I said…[accusatory] Azuma Takemoto. You, the SHSL Spy...you were the third party at the scene of the crime.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wh-Wh-Wh…[scared] WHAAAAATTT?!

Miyumi: [shocked] Umeko, d-do you hear yourself? Wh-What are you s-s-saying? You-

Umeko: [accusatory] I know damn well what I'm saying, Miyumi.

Azuma: …

Umeko: [sad] I don't want to believe you could've done this either, Azuma. I don't want to believe in it so badly...but that's what the evidence is telling me. [accusatory] I don't know why...but I'm sure of it. ...You're the one who killed Ichiro.

Azuma still showed no visible reaction on his face, at least, none that I could make out.

 _Why isn't he fighting back? I almost wish he'd start shouting, yell at me, or at least scowl like he did with Yoshihiki. Not having him acknowledge me is almost more worrisome…_

I found myself wishing he would find a way to rebut me, prove me wrong, but deep down, I knew I'd hit the nail on the head with my accusation. At last, he looked back up at me, and every one of his next words cut deep within me like tiny little shanks to the heart.

Azuma: [sad] Umeko…

The jilted, earnest look he gave me tugged at my fragile heartstrings.

Azuma: [sad] Are...you really doing this?

Umeko: [angry] …

Azuma: [sad] ...You're...accusing me?

[[flashback]]

Umeko: Why should I care who you flirt with?

Azuma: [playful] You know I don't flirt back, right?

Umeko: Ugh, stop it. I can tell you're enjoying this.

Azuma shrugged.

Azuma: [playful] Sorry. I'm not trying to tease you, but I mean, you did bring it up.

The question burned inside me. Do you think we used to date? But I suppressed the urge to just blurt it out.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: I guess I prefer girls that are…more down-to-Earth.

Umeko: Oh? So, like Hanako?

Azuma: Perhaps. [playful] Or like yourself.

Damn it, you can't just say crap like that and not expect me to blush!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Everything we've been through…_

 _Every intimate moment we've shared…_

[[flashback]]

Whatever it was driving me forwards, I didn't know. But the next thing I knew was that I'd taken a step towards Azuma, closed the distance between us, and put my lips to his before either of us could hesitate or stop to think about what we were doing.

Azuma didn't protest and as he slowly pulled me closer to him, wrapping one arm around my waist, I realized he'd been waiting to do this with me too. We'd been dancing around the topic of our relationship for so long, skirting around the edges of the truth without ever fully acknowledging whatever it was that we had between us. But now, all that seemed irrelevant.

When I pulled away from him, I peered into his eyes, wondering what I'd find in them. Regret? Confusion? Instead, I saw the same warmth I'd always seen everytime I spoke with Azuma. He chuckled a little sheepishly, not letting me go just yet.

Azuma: [embarrassed] What was that for…?

Umeko: ...It was about time, don't you think?

Azuma swallowed, and nodded.

Azuma: [happy] Yes. ...Yes, it was.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Even that kiss…_

 _Was it...all meaningless? A lie…?_

Azuma: [sad] Do you...truly wish to see this through to the end?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...I do, Azuma. Every fiber of my being wishes I wasn't, but...I have to. The blackened of this case...it has to be you!

Azuma: [annoyed] ...Oh?

Azuma's eyes had taken on an unnaturally cold glint to them. He kept them on me, one hand fiddling with his thumb and forefinger.

Umeko: [uncomfortable] A-Azuma…?

His expression was unreadable still, though considerably sourer, and I could tell by his steely gaze that he wasn't surprised by this turn of events. His next words came out in a quieter tone of voice.

Azuma: [annoyed] ...And what would give you that idea, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] ...Your right leg.

The bandages I'd put on him myself were still there, wrapped around his calf.

Umeko: [accusatory] If Samira shot the killer in the leg...you're the only one with a leg wound among us.

Mordecai: [scared] That's preposterous...say it ain't so, Umeko! This...this cannot be! Azuma...the killer? That's...laughable, i-it's...ridiculous, it's...I…

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] S-Surely Azuma...would do no such thing!

Samira: [nervous] ...Azuma?

Azuma ignored them all, keeping his attention on me. He licked his lips slowly, and I could almost see the gears in his head turning.

 _I never imagined that, one day…_

 _It would actually come down to this._

 _No matter who the blackened ended up being in every Trial thus far, I've still always known I could fall back on him...count on him to help see me through them._

 _And now...I'm alone._

 _Why, Azuma…? Did you...did you really...do all this?_

 _Kill Ichiro? Try to kill us all…?_

 _Why…? Why would you do this to us…? To me…?_

 _Did it all mean nothing? That night in the Radio Tower? Our kiss? Was it...all a lie?_

Azuma: [annoyed] I'm disappointed in you, Umeko. I have no idea why you seem to think I did this, but...I know you're not one to joke around during Trials. If that's the case…[accusatory] then so be it. I'm not the killer, and I'm prepared to show you why.

 _I'm...taking on Azuma. He's always been on my side before...but now he's become a killer like the rest of them._

 _Why, Azuma…_

 _Why...why did you do this?_

 _I don't want to have to refute you...but I'm going to have to. For all our sakes..._

Azuma: [annoyed] Do you even hear yourself, Umeko? I was at the Clock Tower when Ichiro died? That Samira shot me in the leg and that's where my wound came from? You know that's impossible…

Umeko: [accusatory] And why is that so…?

Azuma: [angry] I mean, Umeko, come on! I was at the Radio Tower when the murder happened! I couldn't have been further away from Ichiro. Matter of fact, I was the furthest person from it all. And my injury... _you_ even _SAW_ with your own two eyes what caused it.

[[flashback]]

The Radio Tower was in shambles. Metal parts and structural debris was everywhere. And in the middle of the wreckage, lying in the snow and moaning in pain, with a sharp metal rod sticking out of his right leg…

Umeko: Azuma!

I hurried over and fell to my knees by his side, rushing to touch him, then quickly withdrawing my hands when I saw him wince with pain.

Azuma: [uncomfortable] H-Hey...mmph...so...this is...quite a pickle I'm in, huh?

Without a word, I gingerly wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I heard him seething still - no doubt his injured leg was sending him into agony at this very moment - but I couldn't help it. I was just so relieved.

 _He's alive._

 _Hurt...but alive…_

Umeko: Thank goodness you're safe…

[[flashback]]

Umeko: I-Ichiro...h-he's...he…

Azuma: [sad] ...I'm so sorry, Umeko. I'm so sorry.

He pat my back as I continued to sob, resting a hand on the back of my head. Being enveloped in his warmth made me feel safe, secure, and right now, it was just what I needed from him.

[[end: flashback :end]]

The memory left a sour taste in my mouth. By the time I was hugging him, he'd already known.

He'd already known he'd killed Ichiro. And he let me touch him, and hug him, and worry about him, and bandage him up.

And all that time, he'd known the truth.

Azuma: [annoyed] I was impaled in the leg by a metal rod when the Tower collapsed. It had absolutely nothing to do with what Samira did. They're two completely separate incidents! Just like that, I've disproven two of your theories. I wasn't at the Clock Tower, and I wasn't hit by that crossbow bolt. Umeko, how could you possibly think it was me?

His gaze softened, and he looked at me with a more hurtful look.

Azuma: [sad] I can't believe you just accused me of this...you actually just accused me of _murder_. Umeko, don't you know me better than that? You know I couldn't be capable of this, any of this! Not only does the evidence point the other way, but you know me...you know what kind of person I am.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [angry] You'd dare accuse me of murder? ...I would never murder anyone, ever. Not even on my missions have I ever taken another person's life. But now, you would accuse me of killing a girl who trusted me so blindly and wholeheartedly with her own life?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] Did nothing we shared before mean anything to you? I thought...I thought you loved me.

Umeko: [distressed] D-Don't say that.

Azuma: [annoyed] You of all people should know me, better than anyone else here. And I thought I knew you. So why...why are you turning your back on me like this?

Umeko: [angry] I'm not...turning my back on you, I'm...you turned your back on me when you made the decision to _kill_! So stop acting like I'm the one at fault here!

Azuma: [angry] Now you're getting mad at me? You're the one who accused ME of murder! What the hell, Umeko?

Umeko: [distressed] Azuma, you...I…

Azuma: [annoyed] I've never killed a soul in my life before. Do you have any idea how hard that is for a spy? To go through his entire career without killing anyone? But that's me, that's who I am! I made the decision to spare lives wherever I could, to keep people alive if I didn't need to kill them.

I knew I shouldn't have let it affect me, but the betrayed look on his face made me falter.

Azuma: [angry] Perhaps it's just as well, Umeko. ...Because I've just worked it out in my head.

Samira: [worried] Worked what out…?

Azuma: [annoyed] I'm not Ichiro's killer. But I do know who _is_.

Mordecai: [scared] Wh-What…? N-Now...now _you_ wish to accuse someone too? Wh-Wh-What in the world is going on with this Trial?!

Azuma: [annoyed] If you want to accuse me because I have a leg wound, Umeko, then maybe you should take a good hard look at yourself too.

I didn't understand what he was saying at first, but then I realized.

Glancing down, I pulled up the hem of my jeans. There, wrapped around my right leg, was the bandage Azuma had put on me.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [worried] Your leg is bleeding too.

Umeko: It's nothing. I just scraped it against something when I was caught in that explosion.

Azuma: [shocked] You were caught in the explosion?

Umeko: Long story. But I'm fine, really. It's just a flesh wound.

Azuma: [worried] At least let me put a bandage around it.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Miyumi: [shocked] Umeko...you're injured too?

Azuma: [angry] Why, Umeko? Why are you doing this?

Umeko: [distressed] I…

Azuma: [angry] You'd...actually try and frame me...for this?

Umeko: [angry] Fr-Frame you…?!

Azuma: [angry] I'm not the only one here with a leg wound. You have one too.

Umeko: [angry] This is a graze wound. I grazed my leg during the explosion, that's all!

Azuma: [angry] And how do we know that graze wound wasn't just Samira's bolt grazing your leg?

Umeko: [scared] What…?

Azuma: [angry] You want to accuse me of being the killer who got his leg shot, but maybe it was you the whole time. Umeko...you actually killed Ichiro? He trusted you...he was your friend and you…

Umeko: [angry] Oh, d-don't give me that, Azuma; YOU'RE the one who killed him! You killed Ichiro Umemoto!

Azuma: [angry] D-Did I? Or did you…?

Mordecai: [distressed] What is happening…? Why is this happening…? I don't...I can't…

Yoshihiki: [scared] This is so crazy…

Azuma turned to the rest of them.

Azuma: [angry] You guys know me, you know I couldn't have done this!

Mordecai: [sad] I...I do. B-But...but I know Umeko too! Sh-She's not a killer either!

Miyumi: [shocked] Y-Yeah! Umeko's...been helping us this whole Trial, just like she always does! [sad] H-How can you...both be targeting each other like this?

Azuma: [angry] She accused me first! But unlike her, I have a solid alibi. And she...she doesn't.

 _What has this Trial come to…? Me versus Azuma…?_

" _Don't trust him"...right?_

 _Why is this happening to me…?_

I felt much weaker than when I first started this Trial, but I forced myself to ignore my growing weariness.

 _Don't think about him. Just focus on the facts._

 _You KNOW you're not the killer._

 _The killer HAS to be the person with an injured leg, and the only other person with an injured leg is AZUMA._

 _So...so he must be the killer. He must be…_

 _But as long as I've been injured in the leg too, the others won't know which one of us to believe._

 _It's my job to prove to them...that I can't be the killer!_

[Track:  watch?v=YiUxFzuMVk8&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Distance between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

2\. Jagged Metal Rod

3\. Flare Gun

4\. My Account

5\. Explosive

6\. Crossbow Bolt

7\. Clock Face

Azuma: [annoyed] Umeko is a much likelier suspect than me! Not only was she **right there at the Tower** when the explosion happened…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...but she has a leg wound too! Even if it was just a graze…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...it's proof that she could've been **hit with that crossbow bolt** by Samira!

Miyumi: [scared] But...th-that means that...that _she_ killed Ichiro! I...I can't believe that!

Azuma: [annoyed] So you can believe that _I_ did instead?

Miyumi: [distressed] N-No...I d-don't want to believe that either, b-b-but…

Yoshihiki: [sad] Umeko...did stop us from voting for Samira. If she really was the culprit...why would she do that?

Azuma: [annoyed] I don't know her reasons, but does it matter?

Azuma: [annoyed] The point is, she's the most likely murderer.

Azuma: [angry] My leg **wasn't injured by a crossbow bolt**. It was a metal rod from the Radio Tower.

Azuma: [accusatory] And I was **twenty minutes away** , on foot, from the Clock Tower when Ichiro died.

Azuma: [angry] And you know for a fact that that's where I was…

Azuma: [accusatory] Because I **fired a flare** into the air right above where I was when the avalanche happened!

Azuma: [annoyed] So I wasn't hiding near the Clock Tower or anything of the sort.

Azuma: [accusatory] I was genuinely at the Radio Tower **the whole time**. I couldn't have killed Ichiro!

Mordecai: [worried] I...I do think Azuma's arguments make sense. I just...do not see anyway he could have gone to the Clock Tower to kill Ichiro…

Mordecai: [worried] ...and then gone back to the Radio Tower in time.

Mordecai: [worried] Plus, I definitely saw him before 5, because Samira's note lured me to the Radio Tower…

Mordecai: [shocked] So he definitely **wasn't at the Clock Tower** before the explosion...

Mordecai: [shocked] That means he would've needed about forty minutes to go back and forth between both Towers! It's impossible for him to have done that!

Azuma: [annoyed] So I wasn't at the Clock Tower and my injury wasn't from a crossbow bolt.

Azuma: [accusatory] But Umeko _was_ at the Clock Tower AND her injury could easily have been sustained from a bolt!

Azuma: [accusatory] I'm not the killer. But _she_ is!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _My heart breaks with every accusation Azuma throws my way…_

 _But I can't be emotional. Not now. Not yet._

 _I have a job to do…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Crossbow Bolt] - [ **hit with that crossbow bolt** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] That's where you're wrong...Azuma. I couldn't have been hit with that crossbow bolt...but you could have.

Azuma: [annoyed] …

Samira: [worried] What do you mean by that, Umeko?

Umeko: [accusatory] Have you forgotten? What did Samira coat the tip of the bolt with?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Edenberry juice…[shocked] Ah! The poison!

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly. The tip of the bolt was coated with poison. That's the whole reason we thought she'd killed Ichiro, because we believed even getting grazed with that bolt would have caused death. If I were hit with that bolt...I shouldn't even be here right now. I should be dead.

Miyumi: [worried] But...then wouldn't Azuma have died too? If he was hit?

Mordecai: [shocked] Th-That's right! S-So...so neither of you could have been hit by that crossbow bolt b-because...if either of you got hit with that bolt, you'd be dead too! Th-That means...that means it must have been Ichiro who got hit with that bolt! Or...or someone else!

Umeko: [accusatory] ...No. It was definitely Azuma who got hit with it.

Mordecai: [shocked] But he would have died, wouldn't he? How could he have been hit with a poisoned bolt, and survived it?

Umeko: [accusatory] The answer's obvious. It's because of…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ I _ _ _

_ _ M _ _ I _ _

…

…

…

_ _ I S _ _

I _ M U _ I _ _

…

…

…

_ _ I S O N

I _ _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: POISON IMMUNITY

Umeko: [accusatory] Azuma...ever since you've arrived here, you've been immune to all kinds of drugs and other substances.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: I'm a spy, and as part of my training, I've worked on building up a stronger immunity system than most civilians. If I did get injected...I probably wouldn't've known it.

Wakako: [shocked] Is that possible? So...you're saying you've been injected and you didn't even know it?

Azuma: My training regimen ensures I'm immune to most drugs, viruses and other toxic substances. They've never had any effect on me.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind his head] These drugs are targeted specifically at whatever makes you the most vulnerable! I don't know what that is for you, but I can see it's working great! [confused] Except on you, Azuma. You must have a real strong body, huh?

Azuma: [angry] …I guess I do.

Samira: [disappointed] I guess you're lucky they aren't affecting you, huh? First the drugs in the bracelets, now these...are you, like, just immune to all kinds of harmful drugs and crap?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Is it possible that...maybe that's why the poison didn't work on you either?

Mordecai: [shocked] He was poisoned a-and...didn't die?

Azuma: [annoyed] Don't be ridiculous. I have trained to protect my body against common drugs and illnesses, but that doesn't mean I could survive such a lethal poison!

Umeko: [annoyed] ...So you say.

Azuma: [annoyed] Yeah, I do say that, Umeko. And you can't prove I'm not telling the truth on that front, can you? I'm the spy here...not you.

Umeko: [annoyed] But if any one of us here could have been hit by that crossbow bolt and survived it...it could only have been you. None of the rest of us have displayed any kinds of substance immunity before...none of us except for you, Azuma.

Azuma: [annoyed] That's a load of hogwash. You don't even know if this third party is real!

Azuma cricked his neck and set his jaw, narrowing his eyes at me.

Azuma: [annoyed] Did I not insist we deal with Yoshihiki peacefully, that we work together to escape the Killing Game? Have I not done everything for our group, to keep us together?

Umeko: [annoyed] Don't reuse Hanako's speech, Azuma. If there's anything being in this Killing Game has taught me...it's that even the best of us are capable of horrible things.

Azuma: [accusatory] That's different! This isn't like that situation with Hanako, or Taro. Taro was a good person, and he only killed because he was drugged. Hanako may have been our leader, but she'd done horrible things before, like what she did to Mikoto. And Nagatomo and Shizuko were both awful people in their own ways. It's understandable that they ended up killers. But me? What reason would I even have?

 _Azuma's motive…?_

 _I can't lie and pretend that I have any sort of clue, because I don't. I have no idea what might have propelled him to murder despite having made it this far with all of us, insisting that murder was not the right option._

 _But I can't focus on the 'why' of it right now. I have to focus on 'how'. How did he do it?_

Azuma: [angry] I know it looks bad on me because Samira says she shot someone in the leg, but I didn't do it! You know me, Umeko. All of you do!

He turned to face everyone else.

Azuma: [distressed] Do I seem like the sort of person who'd do something like that?

Mordecai: [worried] I...No. No, I...I do not believe you are that kind of person, Azuma...but what Umeko is saying…

Azuma: [annoyed] You can't let Monokuma splinter us. Listen to your heart, and ask yourself. You know my character, you know I'm not capable of this! If you can't trust your own instincts, Mordecai, then what can you fall back on?

Mordecai: [distressed] You...You're right, Azuma! I...I cannot falter and lose faith now. I...I will continue to believe in you! To the bitter end...!

Azuma: Thank you. Samira? Miyumi, Yoshihiki?

Samira: [sad] I…

Miyumi: [worried] …

Yoshihiki: [worried] Um...I don't...I don't know what to believe.

Azuma: [accusatory] Katsuo was a good man too, wasn't he?

Samira: [sad] ...He was. He is. He's a good man...like you, Azuma.

Azuma: [accusatory] He looked out for you, and protected you. Didn't he? And not once did he ever lose that kindness within him.

Samira: [sad] No...he didn't.

Azuma: [accusatory] You know me, Samira...you know I'd never do such a thing. Would Katsuo want this to happen? For you to pin the blame of a crime you committed on someone else?

Umeko: [angry] Azuma, what are you saying?

Azuma: [accusatory] You know deep down in your heart what's right, here, Samira. You got Ichiro killed. Don't you feel guilty about it at all?

Samira: [sad] I...um...I do...b-but, I…

Azuma: [accusatory] This Trial is being led astray. Can your conscience rest easy with that, given all that you've done? You can make amends, by admitting to the truth. Think of what Katsuo would say.

Samira: [distressed] Katsuo…?

Umkeo: [angry] Azuma, quit it! Don't pressure her. What are you trying to achieve by doing this?

Azuma: [angry] I'm not a killer, Umeko. And I'll argue this point for the rest of the Trial if I have to! Just because you've lost trust in me, doesn't mean the others have as well!

 _What have you turned into, Azuma…?_

Mordecai: [accusatory] I won't lose faith in you, Azuma! If I lost trust even in you, my beloved brother, then...what would I have to keep fighting for?

Samira: [in tears] Katsuo…*sob*...I let you down…

 _Manipulating our friends? Committing murder and framing Samira?_

 _How...how could you have done this? Who even are you anymore…?_

My emotion must have shown on my face because Azuma's stony gaze flickered a little when he met my eyes.

...But only for a split second.

[Track:  watch?v=uUvQ5RlFV6A]

[Scrum Debate: Start]

AZUMA COULD NOT BE THE CULPRIT:

Azuma: [ **unknown** ]

Mordecai: [ **unknown** ]

Samira: [ **unknown** ]

Azuma: [ **unknown** ]

Mordecai: [ **unknown** ]

AZUMA COULD BE THE CULPRIT:

Umeko: [ **pal** ]

Yoshihiki: [ **rim** ]

Umeko: [ **uil** ]

Miyumi: [ **hot** ]

Umeko: [ **er!** ]

Azuma: Just because I was injured in the leg does not make me a killer!

Mordecai: What if Samira made a mistake? She may only have believed she'd shot someone, but she could be wrong!

Samira: I'm the guilty one here, I am! Please...don't make this harder than it has to be! Let me be punished for my mistake...I'm the reason Ichiro's dead!

Azuma: If I really was shot with Samira's bolt, then how do you explain the metal rod impaled in my leg? Or how I could have gotten back to the Radio Tower in such a short time?

Mordecai: Enough of this! I refuse to believe Azuma could be the culprit! There is no way he would ever commit such a heinous crime!

[Scrum Debate: End]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer:

Azuma: [ **er!** ]

Mordecai: [ **hot** ]

Samira: [ **uil** ]

Azuma: [ **pal** ]

Mordecai: [ **rim** ]

Azuma: Just because I was injured in the leg does not make me a kill **er!**

Umeko: If Samira shot another person at the Clock Tower, she could only have shot Ichiro's kill **er!** Therefore, it must be you!

Mordecai: What if Samira made a mistake? She may only have believed she'd s **hot** someone, but she could be wrong!

Miyumi: The video on Wakako's camcorder...supports the idea that there _was_ a third party who got s **hot** at the Clock Tower. If not, then whose cry of pain was on the tape? And who cut down the footage?

Samira: I'm the g **uil** ty one here, I am! Please...don't make this harder than it has to be! Let me be punished for my mistake...I'm the reason Ichiro's dead!

Umeko: You can't let yourself get pressured into admitting g **uil** t over a crime you didn't commit!

Azuma: If I really was shot with Samira's bolt, then how do you explain the metal rod im **pal** ed in my leg? Or how I could have gotten back to the Radio Tower in such a short time?

Umeko: I can't explain how you got from Tower to Tower...but you could have im **pal** ed yourself in the leg with that metal rod to explain away the injury you sustained from the bolt!

Mordecai: Enough of this! I refuse to believe Azuma could be the culprit! There is no way he would ever commit such a heinous c **rim** e!

Yoshihiki: ...At this point in the Killing Game, there's no point to blindly denying the truth. ...Azuma is the prime suspect behind this c **rim** e, and you can be stubborn and yell about it all you want, Mordecai. But you can't change that simple fact.

[Scrum Debate: End]

[BREAK!]

Umeko: [accusatory] Azuma could have simply faked his injury so he'd have an excuse for why his leg was injured.

Mordecai: [shocked] But Umeko, weren't _you_ the one who bandaged his leg in the first place? You'd know if his injury was fake, right? This isn't like what happened with Hanako. She never let anyone see her injury, but you saw Azuma's yourself, with your own two eyes!

Umeko: [thoughtful] Right. So his injury wasn't fake like Hanako's…[accusatory] but if it's real, that means...he injured himself, for real.

Samira: [uncomfortable] Like Shizuko did?

Umeko: [accusatory] Exactly like Shizuko. Azuma...you stabbed yourself with that metal rod to disguise the wound in your leg from Samira's crossbow bolt, didn't you?

Azuma: [annoyed] That's quite a stretch, Umeko. Do you have any proof?

 _Damn it. He's got me there. I don't have any proof that that's what happened...but I know that has to be the case! I just can't prove it yet!_

Umeko: [thoughtful] I may not have any proof _now_ but...there _is_ a way for us to figure out if my theory is true or not.

Yoshihiki: [worried] What do you suggest?

Umeko: I propose that we…

1\. Conduct a substance analysis on the jagged metal rod

2\. Conduct a substance analysis on Azuma's wound

3\. Conduct a substance analysis on the crossbow bolt

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 2. Conduct a substance analysis on Azuma's wound

Umeko: If Azuma was shot by a poisoned crossbow bolt...there may still be traces of that poison near his wound.

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh yeah...and if we find Edenberry poison on his leg wound…

Azuma: It proves I'm guilty. Is that it?

 _He's surprisingly calm about this. That worries me...does he know something I don't?_

Mordecai: [confused] Why not ask Monokuma to analyze the bolt or the metal rod instead? Wouldn't either of those pieces of evidence still have Azuma's blood or Edenberry poison on them respectively?

Umeko: For starters, we left the metal rod behind in the shambles of the Radio Tower. And Monokuma's already analyzed the crossbow bolt to tell us there's Edenberry poison on the tip. I don't suppose he'd be kind enough to tell us whose blood is on there as well?

Monokuma: That'd be too easy! Obviously, _someone_ 's blood is on the tip of the crossbow bolt too, but you're just going to have to work out _whose_ it is yourselves…

Samira: [distressed] Figures…

Azuma: [thoughtful] So you want to analyze my leg wound, to see if there's any traces of Edenberry poison on it?

Umeko: Yes. [accusatory] If you're actually innocent...you'd have no reason to say no, would you?

Azuma: Heh. Why, of course not, Umeko. ...Go right ahead.

Umeko: [shocked] What? Really?

Azuma: [playful] Of course. Like I said...I have nothing to hide.

 _This isn't good…_

 _He's clearly comfortable with the analysis. That must mean it'll lead to a dead end. Did he see this coming, and clean his wound before he got shot? Why is he so calm about this…?_

 _I can't back down now...I should at least go through with it…_

Umeko: [distressed] F-Fine...Monokuma?

Monokuma: At your service!

Azuma sat down and lifted up the hem of his jeans and bandages, to allow Monokuma to take a swab of the blood around Azuma's injury. The bear raced behind his throne.

Monokuma: The analysis will be done in a bit! Just...go on and waste some more time debating until it's ready!

Miyumi: [worried] So now we're waiting on _two_ pieces of evidence...the camcorder _and_ the blood analysis?

Mordecai: Seems like it. I still can't believe any of this is really happening...the two of you, accusing one another?

I avoided Azuma's eyes.

Umeko: [sad] ...It had to be done.

Azuma: [annoyed] …

Miyumi: [worried] Are we just...going to wait around for both pieces of evidence to be complete?

Umeko: No...we shouldn't waste time. While we wait, there must be something else we can discuss.

Azuma: [annoyed] Yes. Hopefully, whatever we discuss will shed light on the _true_ culprit, and prove to Umeko over here, who seems adamant on wrongfully accusing me, that I can't be the killer.

 _I've gotten used to the blackened of each Trial sassing me out for accusing them, but each and every time before then, I've always, always had Azuma on my side. Even whether others turned on me, like Ichiro taking Taro's side or Samira believing in Hanako so strongly...he never backed down or refused to support me._

 _...It feels so different having him be my enemy in this Trial._

 _My "enemy"..._

 _To describe the boy I kissed so tenderly with that term...is crushing._

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [sad] You've done this four times now...I have faith you can do it again. And if you need my help later on in the trial…[happy] you know I'll be there for you.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [sad] ...Now that Azuma is the prime suspect, perhaps it'd help to go over the events of the case one more time and see if there's anything that points the finger at him specifically.

Azuma: [angry] Umeko, you _still_ think I'm the one that did this? Why...why won't you just listen to reason? Don't you trust me, at all…? Do my words mean nothing to you?

I forced myself not to listen to him.

Umeko: [sad] Samira...any details you can remember would help.

Samira: [sad] Umeko, I've told you all that I know and can recall. I swear. I've talked about everything I remember so, so much already...what more do you want from me…?

Umeko: Even the littlest, most innocuous details could mean something. There has to be something we've missed. Please, Samira...your innocence is at stake here.

Samira sighed, but I could see the hopeful look in her eyes.

Samira: [sad] I suppose it is my fault for getting involved in this. ...Okay, Umeko. I'll try, one more time.

 _Samira's going to talk about everything she saw while she was at the Tower...again._

 _But she can't leave any stone unturned this time. I have to pay attention to everything she says. There might just be some small detail in her story that'll link all of this back to Azuma and then I'll know...I'll know I wasn't wrong to accuse him, no matter how much he's trying to prey on my guilt._

[Track:  watch?v=b0RKidkav6o&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Three Strange Markings

2\. Flare Gun

3\. Glass Shard with Letters on it

4\. Charlie the Cactus

5\. Jagged Metal Rod

6\. Avalanche

7\. Monokuma File #5

Samira: [distressed] I'm trying to recall every detail, I swear, but…

Samira: [uncomfortable] I've already told you everything that happened…

Mordecai: [accusatory] Did you perhaps notice anything out of the ordinary while you were there?

Samira: [worried] N-No, I…

Samira: [worried] W-Well...there is... _one_ thing, but...I don't know if it's of much relevance.

Miyumi: [worried] Anything would help. What was it?

Samira: [worried] I remember seeing Ichiro writing the letters "SA" on the glass of the Clock Face.

Samira: [worried] I didn't mention it before, because I didn't think it was important.

Samira: [worried] Back then, I couldn't make out exactly what he was writing at first, but…

Samira: [worried] I saw **his shadow** moving in the glass, and the letters appearing on the glass…

Samira: [worried] That was when I got freaked out, and loaded Miyumi's bow, to fire the bolt at him…

Azuma: So she saw Ichiro writing those letters. We already knew he'd written them, so…

Mordecai: [nervous] Is that all, Samira?

Samira: [worried] I don't know if this is all that relevant, but…

Samira: [worried] I remember he wrote the letter "A" down before the letter "S"...

Samira: [worried] Now that we know he was writing down my name, I did think that was a bit weird…

Samira: [worried] But it...probably **isn't important** , right…?

Yoshihiki: [worried] Do you...remember anything else?

Samira: [worried] Th-That zipping noise that I mentioned earlier...do you remember?

Mordecai: [shocked] You mean the noise you heard when you 'saw' the explosive flying through the air?

Samira: [worried] You all know I lied about the explosive flying through the air to frame Mordecai.

Samira: [thoughtful] But I wasn't lying about hearing that noise.

Samira: [shocked] I really did hear a strange **zipping noise** in the darkness while I was at the Tower.

Miyumi: [confused] When did you hear it?

Samira: [worried] I heard it **shortly after the explosion** …

Samira: [worried] I couldn't see what caused the noise, but it was directly overhead me, up in the trees…

Samira: [worried] I was still hiding from the aftereffects of the explosion though, so I never went to check on the noise…

Samira: [worried] And it was still too dark to see anyway…

Samira: [worried] I just...remembered that noise and worked it into my false testimony.

Samira: [worried] Other than those two details, I...I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten anything.

Samira: [worried] I've told you every last thing I remember now, even the most seemingly unimportant details.

Miyumi: [worried] W-Well, Umeko? Did either of those help in any way…?

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

" _A" before "S"...and a strange zipping noise above Samira's head._

 _Will either of that point the blame to Azuma…?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Glass Shard with Letters on it] - [ **isn't important** ]

Umeko: [shocked] Th-That's it!

Miyumi: [worried] Wh-What? What's it?

Umeko: [accusatory] A major clue...that links this crime directly to Azuma!

Azuma: [annoyed] W-What are you talking about? What clue…?

Umeko: [accusatory] That glass shard!

Mordecai: [confused] The letters "SA"...? B-But...I thought...we all thought that was a clue pointing to Samira! Weren't they the first two letters of her name?

Umeko: [thoughtful] That clue's been puzzling me the most this whole Trial. Why would Ichiro have tried to write down Samira's name in his own blood, with his dying breath, when she wasn't even his killer?

Yoshihiki: [sad] I just...assumed he'd seen her at the base of the Clock Tower when he got shot or when the Tower exploded...and he thought she was trying to kill him.

Umeko: [thoughtful] But if Azuma had been up at the Clock Tower as well, and _he's_ the one who killed Ichiro...then wouldn't Ichiro have tried to write down _Azuma's_ name instead?

Azuma: [annoyed] I told you, I'm not the killer!

Miyumi: [worried] B-But he didn't write down Azuma's name! He tried to write down Samira's name!

Umeko: ...No.

Miyumi: [confused] No…?

Umeko: [thoughtful] What if...we got it all wrong? What if he wasn't trying to write down Samira's name at all...but something else?

Yoshihiki: [confused] What else could he have been writing if not Samira's name? Nothing else starts with "SA" that would lead to Azuma…

Mordecai: [shocked] Ah! Y-You don't mean…[accusatory] He really _was_ pointing to the Oriental Protector as his killer! My goodness! So Azuma...is the Oriental Protector?

Azuma: [disappointed] As much as I'd like to say I was, Mordecai, I'm afraid I'm not.

Umeko: [accusatory] I can tell you exactly what Ichiro was trying to write down in his final moments, and he wasn't trying to spell out "Samira".

Samira: [sad] …

Umeko: [accusatory] What Samira just said, about Ichiro writing down the letter "A" before "S", is actually a major hint! He was trying to write down…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

A _ _ _ _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: AZUMA

Umeko: [thoughtful] He wasn't writing down "SA". [accusatory] We were looking at it backwards the whole time!

[CG] The Final Clue [CG]

 **SA**

…

…

…

Umeko: If we reverse the image of those letters the way it would appear in a mirror…

…

…

…

 **AZ**

Miyumi: Ah!

Mordecai: Th-That's…!

Azuma: N-No way...

Umeko: The meaning becomes clear...doesn't it?

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: [accusatory] We only ever saw that glass shard in a video, meaning if the glass shard had flipped around...we would never have known that we'd been seeing it...in reverse!

Miyumi: [shocked] Reversed…?

Azuma: [distressed] Ng-Ngh…? No…

Umeko: [annoyed] Ichiro hadn't been writing down the letters S and A…[accusatory] He was writing the letters A...and Z! And because it was scrawled in blood across the glass, it was reversed on both the video and when Samira saw it!

Azuma: [annoyed] …

Azuma had his back to me now, his head bent, deep in thought.

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...If you flip the letter S around...it...becomes a Z…

Miyumi: [shocked] And...that means the order of the letters changes too. The S isn't written before the letter A...it's a letter Z written after it!

Umeko: [accusatory] Meaning he wasn't writing down Samira's name. He was writing down the name of someone that starts with A...and Z. ...Which makes it clear...that there's only one person among us who could have killed Ichiro.

Azuma: [angry] …

Perspiration was forming on Azuma's brow now. His usual cool and disapproving demeanor had changed; now, he looked slightly frantic, and alarmed. And it was then that I knew I'd hit the jackpot.

 _He hadn't been expecting me to figure that out. Good...I'm on the right track._

 _Good…? What's wrong with me? I just put myself one step further on the path to declaring him a killer and...and…_

 _Oh no. I completely forgot. The execution…_

Azuma: [angry] That's ridiculous...the letters were reversed? That seems awfully convenient.

Umeko: [accusatory] Do you have a better explanation for why those letters were written in the wrong order? Or why the glass shard disappeared from the scene? Seems like the person who killed Ichiro didn't want us finding the shard and realizing the letters were written on the opposite side…

Azuma: [annoyed] Ngh…

Umeko: [accusatory] Well, Azuma? Do you admit it? That Ichiro was writing down your name, because you were his true killer, and not Samira?

Azuma: [angry] ...I didn't kill Ichiro! I said it before, and I'll say it a hundred times over, Umeko. What'll it take you to believe me for once?

Umeko: [distressed] Damn you, Azuma! I did believe in you! I believed in you for so long, and...and now this? You betrayed my trust! How do you expect me to trust in you anymore when...when you did _this_? Do you know how tortured I've been, choosing to trust you when…

 _When I was warned not to...?_

Umeko: [sad] ...W-When...when-

Monokuma: Oh boy, oh boy! Am I interrupting a spicy lovers' spat going on here?

Monokuma was back in his throne, and holding up two things in his paws: one was a slip of paper with words printed on it, and the other was Wakako's camcorder. He looked proud of himself.

Mordecai: [shocked] W-What's that you've got in your hands?

Monokuma: Surpriiise! Special evidence delivery! Hot off the presses, straight to you! This here's the lab results from Azuma's leg wound analysis! Want me to read 'em?

Azuma: [distressed] O-Oh...good.

Azuma bristled, then seemed to relax a little at the sight of the paper in Monokuma's hand.

Azuma: R-Read it, Monokuma. Maybe then, this'll prove to Umeko once and for all that I couldn't be the killer.

 _He's so damn smug about it! Why is he so sure that analysis won't prove him guilty?_

Monokuma: Ahem, ahem...let's see here...alrighty! These here lab results say that we did find some sort of unknown substance on Azuma's leg wound…

 _Aha!_

Monokuma: ...buuuut…

 _But…? But what?_

Monokuma: [giggling] Unfortunately, the trace amounts we found were just far too tiny and diluted to make out! There was only a miniscule trace of whatever substance it was left, that we can't analyze it. It could've been Mordecai's carrot stew for all we know!

Azuma: [snide] Ah...finally, some g-good news. You see, Umeko? No poison. Where are you going to go with that theory now?

 _He must've found some way to purge the poison from his wound…not completely, but just enough that there wouldn't be anything left more than a few trace amounts to analyze…_

 _Dammit! He covered up his tracks. Now what do I-_

Monokuma: Ooh, but also! There's something else!

Azuma: [worried] H-Huh?

Umeko: [shocked] There is?

Monokuma: Yeppers! We found more things on Azuma's big boo-boo. Wanna hear all about it?

Azuma: [worried] Wh-What do you mean? What else did you find?

Monokuma: [giggling] It's so odd...when analyzing the blood on your wound, Azuma, it's the strangest dag'gone thing! Apparently, there were traces of _someone else's_ blood found on your wound. Huh. _Weird_ , isn't it? Upupupupupu!

Mordecai: [shocked] S-S-Someone else's bl-blood…?

Miyumi: [shocked] What? A-Azuma...wh-why did you have someone else's blood on your wound?

Azuma: [distressed] W-What? I...I don't…

His eyes widened in terror.

Azuma: [scared] N-No...I didn't...I couldn't have…

 _What the fuck is going on…?_

 _Someone else's blood…_

Samira: [angry] Wh-Whose blood was it?

Monokuma: Ah-ah-ah, Samira, let's not get hasty now. Not as hasty as you got when you decided to try and blow up Yoshihi-

Samira: [angry] Get on with it!

Monokuma: Look, I'm not telling you whose blood was on Azuma's wound. You go figure it out yourselves! Although this _next_ piece of evidence might help you puzzle _that_ out…

He held up Wakako's camcorder.

Monokuma: I've got the deleted footage! Both the bits that were cut out _before_ the video you saw in the camcorder and _after_ it. Every little bit of the video that the pesky blackened didn't want you lot seeing...is all here, for your viewing pleasure!

Umeko: [accusatory] Give it here! Show it to us, Monokuma, please!

Monokuma: [giggling] You suuure you wanna see it, Umeko? Might I just warn you...it's quite graphic. You may not like what you'd see…

Umeko: [angry] I'm sure. Now hand it over.

Monokuma: [giggling] So you reaaally want to know what the camcorder shows? Reaaally?

Umeko: [angry] Yes!

Monokuma: [giggling] You absolutely suuure…?

Umeko: [annoyed] Yes, yes, I'm sure! How many times do you want to make me say it? Just hand it over, Monokuma, if you're not gonna show it on the screen.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...okie dokie, then! But don't say I didn't warn you! This feisty little clip deserves a more personal looksee anyway. Catch!

Monokuma lobbed Wakako's camcorder in the air. I stretched my hands out to grab it but before I could…

Azuma: [accusatory] I'll be taking that.

Azuma shot his hand out. It happened so fast, and all I caught was a glimpse of something metal slicing through the air. The next thing I knew, a three-pronged metal claw had shot out from Azuma's sleeve, and snatched the camcorder out of the air.

Umeko: [shocked] H-Hey!

Azuma: [playful] What's the matter, Umeko? You looking for this?

Azuma casually retracted the claw back into his sleeve, and tossed the camcorder from one hand to the other.

Azuma: [playful] Heh. It's about time you all learned why I was the SHSL Spy. Tough luck, Umeko. Looks like your precious evidence isn't around anymore.

 _Azuma...what's gotten into you? He's like a totally different person..._

Mordecai: [distressed] Azuma! C-Cease this foolishness at once!

Samira: [sad] Azuma...you can't…

Azuma: [confused] Can't...do what, exactly?

Without warning, Azuma was throwing something down at his feet. There was a large explosion and a puff of smoke, and after a fit of coughing from the lot of us, we watched as the smoke cleared to reveal Azuma still at his podium, but the camcorder having seemingly vanished into thin air.

Azuma: [playful] I don't know what you're all talking about.

Miyumi: [shocked] What was that hook, o-or cl-claw thingy…?

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Wh-Where'd the camera go…?

Azuma: [thoughtful] Camera? What camera…?

Mordecai: [distressed] Azuma, y-you can't just...just steal our evidence and then pretend it doesn't exist!

Miyumi: [annoyed] Y-Yeah! W-We all saw you snatch it just now! [as Dr. Creeper] Give it back, at once!

Azuma: [snide] No...I don't think I'll be doing that. So, let's just continue debating, shall we?

Umeko: [annoyed] D-Debating…?

Azuma snorted, waving an airy hand. Even when he was acting completely out of character, there was a certain suaveness to his actions that I couldn't deny. And those wicked reflexes that kicked in when he stole the camera right out of the air…

 _Regardless of what Ichiro said about him...he really is the SHSL Spy..._

Azuma: [playful] You don't need to see what's on that camera anyway. It's all nonsense. You don't need to see a single frame of that video to suss out the culprit!

Miyumi: [sad] No…

To my surprise, Miyumi burst into tears and started crying.

Miyumi: [in tears] Azuma...y-you...you really _are_ the culprit…

Azuma: [disappointed] No, I'm not.

Mordecai: [accusatory] You just stole crucial evidence right in front of us!

Azuma: [snide] Like I said...you don't need it. Let's just continue debating, shall we? I have more points to discuss. [playful] Like the large distance between the Clock and Radio Towers...there's no way I could've crossed that large a distance in the amount of time after Mordecai left me, to when the avalanche occurred. There's simply not enough time for me to have gone to the Clock Tower when Mordecai had gone, killed Ichiro and gone back in time to fake a leg injury. It's just not possible!

Azuma leaned against his podium and smiled at me.

Azuma: [playful] So what do you say, Umeko? You ready to debate using just your words, without your precious evidence? Maybe it's time to see if you're all that effective of an SHSL Detective after all, huh?

Umeko: [shocked] SHSL...Detective?

 _W-What?_

Azuma pretended like he hadn't heard that last bit.

Azuma: [accusatory] Come on, Umeko. You're not going to let me down now, are you? Just when we're getting into the thick of things? Let's have another debate! This time, I'll show you I'm not the culprit once and for all!

[[TRIAL: SUSPEND]]

Surviving Students: 6

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

Azuma - SHSL Spy

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


	50. A Tale Of Two Towers, Deadly Life 6

[[TRIAL: RESUME!]]

A diagram of the Two Towers appeared on the screen, silhouetted against the night sky.

Azuma: [accusatory] Even when running, it takes at least twenty minutes to get from one Tower to another. If I really was the killer, I'd have to make it from the Radio Tower to the Clock Tower and back all within less than twenty minutes. That's clearly not enough time for me to have made both trips on top of killing someone and causing my own injury. Therefore, unless you establish a way I could have done this, Umeko, I'm afraid your argument...is invalid.

Miyumi: [sad] Umeko...if Azuma's the killer, then...he must've found some way past this.

Mordecai: [worried] Th-That's right...but how? I still...cannot fathom that...Azuma...really is the killer…

Despite the others' reluctance, I could tell that they all believed me now. Ever since Azuma stole Wakako's camcorder, I knew they were all on my side. And yet…

 _I can tell from the looks in their eyes that...they don't want to vote him guilty like this. Not when there's even a fraction of a chance he might not have done it. I need to prove, without a doubt, that he's definitely the blackened who killed Ichiro._

 _No matter how unlikely it may seem._

[Track:  watch?v=YiUxFzuMVk8&t]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Flare Gun

2\. Jagged Metal Rod

3\. Three Strange Markings

4\. Distance between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

5\. Avalanche

6\. Status of the Tower

7\. Clock Face

Azuma: [annoyed] Did you forget? I was the **furthest away** from the Clock Tower when Ichiro was killed…

Azuma: [accusatory] I'm the least likely to have killed him!

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Isn't it possible he could have hidden near the Clock Tower, and only got to the Radio Tower a little before you did, Umeko?

Samira: [worried] If he was at the Clock Tower to kill Ichiro...and immediately ran to the Radio Tower afterwards…

Samira: [worried] That's how he could've faked his alibi…

Azuma: [annoyed] Not so fast. Right after Ichiro's death and the avalanche…

Azuma: [annoyed] You all saw me fire off a flare into the sky, right above the Radio Tower where I was found.

Azuma: [accusatory] That flare is proof that I was nowhere near the Clock Tower at the time!

Azuma: [thoughtful] There is no way I could've gone from the Clock Tower to the Radio Tower…

Azuma: [accusatory] ...in the short amount of time from when you first found Ichiro to when I fired the flare gun.

Yoshihiki: [nervous] Could Azuma have found some sort of secret shortcut between both Towers?

Mordecai: [shocked] Or maybe he found a way to rig the flare gun to go off at a specific time?

Azuma: [playful] You can't prove I did either of those things, Umeko. Because neither of them happened.

Azuma: [annoyed] I am not this case's killer. I thought you trusted me, Umeko.

Azuma: [annoyed] I guess...I thought wrong.

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _That flare appeared in the sky above the Radio Tower right after its collapse. If Azuma really did kill Ichiro at the Clock Tower, there's no way he could've gotten all the way back to the Radio Tower, missing Samira, Mordecai and Miyumi on the way, in time to fire it and secure his alibi...right?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Three Strange Markings] - [secret shortcut]

Umeko: [thoughtful] Azuma didn't rig that flare gun. He _did_ fire it from the Radio Tower.

Mordecai: [shocked] But then...how did he go back and forth in such a short time, and without being seen?

Umeko: [accusatory] You were right, Yoshihiki. He _did_ have a shortcut to move between Towers. But it's quite an unorthodox one, one we probably wouldn't have figured out if…

Azuma: [annoyed] ... _If_ what?

Umeko: [accusatory] If you hadn't just stolen Wakako's camcorder.

Miyumi: [shocked] What? What does Wakako's camcorder have to do with anything?

Umeko: [accusatory] On the balcony of the Clock Tower, I found these three strange markings etched into the metal railing. At first, I couldn't figure out what they were or how they might be related to the case, but...I think I know exactly what caused them now.

Samira: [worried] You do?

Umeko: Yes. It was…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ A _ _ L _ N _

_ _ O _

…

…

…

G _ A _ P L _ N _

H _ O _

…

…

…

G _ A _ P L _ N G

H _ O K

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: GRAPPLING HOOK

Umeko: [accusatory] A grappling hook!

Mordecai: [confused] You're saying...Azuma used a grappling hook to get from one Tower to the other?

Yoshihiki: [worried] What makes you so sure he even has one?

Umeko: [accusatory] Because we all just saw him use it.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma lobbed Wakako's camcorder in the air. I stretched my hands out to grab it but before I could…

Azuma: [accusatory] I'll be taking that.

Azuma shot his hand out. It happened so fast, and all I caught was a glimpse of something metal slicing through the air. The next thing I knew, a three-pronged metal claw had shot out from Azuma's sleeve, and snatched the camcorder out of the air.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] That three-pronged claw Azuma just used...is what carved those markings into the balcony railing.

Samira: [shocked] Really?

Azuma: [annoyed] Hmph.

Miyumi: [shocked] But how would Azuma have used that claw to cross from one Tower to the other?

Umeko: [accusatory] If he was able to use that claw of his to hook onto the balcony railing of the Clock Tower all the way from the Radio Tower...then maybe he was able to use the claw as a…

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT:

…

…

…

_ _ _ L _ N _

…

…

…

Z _ P L _ N _

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: ZIPLINE

Umeko: [accusatory] What if he used a _zipline_ to bridge the distance between Towers?

Miyumi: [shocked] A zipline?

[CG] Azuma's Shortcut [CG]

Azuma stood on the stairwell of the Radio Tower, attaching one end of the claw to the railing. The other end stretched out across a long cable, over the treetops, where it had hooked its three prongs into the metal railing of the Clock Tower balcony.

Umeko: [in the present] For Azuma to have crossed the distance and back again in such a short time, he must've had an alternative mode of travel. If he was able to zipline across and back, he could've crossed that same distance much faster than the rest of us, who were all on foot.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: Not only that, but the three markings on the balcony railing match the prongs on that claw of his we just saw.

Mordecai: [shocked] You only saw that claw for a split second, Umeko. How do you even know it can function as a zipline too?

Umeko: [accusatory] I don't. But come on. He's the SHSL Spy. I wouldn't be surprised if that gadget of his _did_. What was it you said, Azuma?

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [bored] Don't you have some kind of gadget or gismo that can blast the door to the Tunnel down?

Azuma: [disappointed] I've told you all already, I don't have any of my gadgets with me. Monokuma stripped me of all of them when I woke up. Besides, most of my gadgets are usually useful for stealthy infiltrations, like portable ziplines and security camera disablers.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [accusatory] Portable ziplines, huh…?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...I never said that.

Miyumi: [shocked] H-How'd you remember such an innocuous statement from so long ago, Umeko?!

Umeko: [accusatory] A spy of your caliber suited to stealth and infiltration...using a zipline to enter one Tower from the other side of the forest would be no challenging feat for a spy such as yourself! And if you want to deny it...then I challenge you. Show us that claw of yours, and prove it cannot have been used as a zipline!

Azuma: [accusatory] That is enough!

[Cross Sword: Imminent]

Azuma: [angry] I know I am the spy here, but your stories and fantasies are growing more and more ludicrous by the second, Umeko. A zipline? You think I zipped from the Radio Tower to the Clock Tower, killed Ichiro, and zipped back again, just in time to not only avoid getting seen by you and the others, but also in time to reach the Radio Tower right before the avalanche hit?

Umeko: [annoyed] ...You're the SHSL Spy for a reason, wasn't that what you said? If anyone could have pulled it off...you could have.

Azuma: [angry] You'd use my own talent against me?

Umeko: [accusatory] Don't paint me to be the villain here, Azuma. You know what you did. You know, so stop lying to us and stop lying to yourself!

Azuma: [annoyed] Who's the one lying to herself here…? [accusatory] Prepare yourself. I'm going to run your inane theory into the ground!

 _Uh-oh. I've really struck a nerve this time._

 _I can't think of any other way Azuma might have moved between Towers faster than anyone else besides using a zipline with that metal claw of his he's keeping hidden in his coat. He certainly didn't use a tunnel or vehicle, so a zipline is the only thing I can think of. I need to prove that he used it, such that not even Azuma can protest my claims any longer!_

[Track: watch?v=5Y4w_7v_BHM]

[Cross Sword: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Samira's Real Account

2\. Three Strange Markings

3\. Flare Gun

4\. Distance between Clock Tower and Radio Tower

5\. Mordecai's Account

6\. Jagged Metal Rod

7\. Ichiro's 'Confessional'

8\. Status of the Tower

Azuma: [annoyed] It's all well and good to posit that a zipline _could_ have been used to get me to the Clock Tower…

Azuma: [angry] But there are too many flaws in that line of argument!

Azuma: [annoyed] For instance, when did I zipline to the Clock Tower?

Azuma: [annoyed] Before the explosion?

Azuma: [accusatory] I would have been **grievously injured** like Ichiro was if that was the case!

Azuma: [annoyed] After the explosion?

Azuma: [accusatory] I would've had no way of knowing if the balcony railing was still intact!

Azuma: [angry] My plan would've hinged on nothing but sheer _luck_ that it was still standing for me to hook onto it with the claw!

Azuma: [angry] And for that matter, a zipline is affected by gravity.

Azuma: [thoughtful] Even if the balcony was lower than the stairwell on the Radio Tower…

Azuma: [thoughtful] Allowing me to zipline across…

Azuma: [accusatory] There's **no way** I could've ziplined back!

[ADVANCE]

Umeko: [annoyed] The fourth floor of the Clock Tower was higher than the Radio Tower.

Umeko: [accusatory] You could have ziplined from the Radio Tower to the third floor...

Umeko: [accusatory] ...and then ziplined back from the fourth floor! So show us that claw from earlier!

[ADVANCE]

Azuma: [annoyed] I'm not letting you examine anything unless you give me a viable reason to believe it could have been involved in the crime.

Azuma: [annoyed] After all, my spy tech is government-issued technology!

Azuma: [annoyed] I cannot simply let civilians inspect it!

Azuma: [annoyed] Not when you can't prove a zipline could have been used in the crime!

Azuma: [accusatory] Surely someone would have noticed if I'd gone ziplining across the treetops, even in the dark…

Azuma: [accusatory] But **no one noticed anything**!

[Cross Sword: End]

 _I know a zipline had to have been used…_

 _And this can help me prove it's the truth!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Samira's Real Account] - [ **no one noticed anything** ]

Umeko: [accusatory] No, that's wrong!

Azuma: [distressed] What? You have proof? No...no, you don't!

Umeko: [accusatory] Because it was dark, you might not have been seen ziplining by anyone... _but_ someone definitely _heard_ you!

[[flashback]]

Samira: [worried] Th-That zipping noise that I mentioned earlier...do you remember?

Mordecai: [shocked] You mean the noise you heard when you 'saw' the explosive flying through the air?

Samira: [worried] You all know I lied about the explosive flying through the air to frame Mordecai. [thoughtful] But I wasn't lying about hearing that noise. [shocked] I really did hear a strange zipping noise in the darkness while I was at the Tower.

Miyumi: [confused] When did you hear it?

Samira: [worried] I heard it shortly after the explosion…I couldn't see what caused the noise, but it was directly overhead me, up in the trees. I was still hiding from the aftereffects of the explosion though, so I never went to check on the noise, and it was still too dark to see anyway…

[[end: flashback :end]]

Mordecai: [shocked] You don't mean...that zipping noise was…

Umeko: [accusatory] ...you, Azuma. That noise Samira heard was you, ziplining over her head, above the trees, straight from the Radio Tower to the Clock Tower's balcony!

Azuma's face twisted into an ugly expression of fury and vexation.

Azuma: [angry] That zipping noise could have been anything! It didn't need to be a zipline!

Umeko: [accusatory] Why don't you show us that claw of yours we saw just now? Then maybe, we'll see for ourselves if it could've been used as a zipline or not. Matter of fact, you can show us that video footage you stole at the same time too.

Miyumi: [worried] A-Azuma! Sh-Show us the evidence o-or...or we'll just vote you guilty!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Please, Azuma...enough with the games! This isn't like you! You're a better man than this!

Azuma: [annoyed] What…?

Samira: [angry] I'm sorry, Azuma...but I don't want to be a killer! I'm not going to let you use Katsuo's name to manipulate me anymore!

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...Sorry, Golden Boy. Looks like your number's up.

Azuma: [angry] Heh...i-is that so…?

Azuma tugged at the collar of his shirt, looking tense, swallowing with difficulty. His hand was shoved inside his coat, as if feeling for his claw and the camcorder he'd stolen, like touching his gadgets gave him some semblance of comfort, despite his situation.

Umeko: [distressed] Azuma, please...please don't fight this anymore. I don't want...this to be our last interaction.

Azuma fixed me with an unrecognizable look.

Azuma: [worried] ...Last?

His eyes narrowed and he appeared to ready himself.

Azuma: Alright. You want your evidence so badly? ...I'll let you have them.

Miyumi: [shocked] R-Really…?

Azuma: [annoyed] ...On one final condition.

Samira: [annoyed] What's that?

Azuma: [annoyed] There's one piece of the puzzle you've left out, still, Umeko. And if you want me to work with you, then I want you - and only you - to fit that piece in.

Mordecai: [shocked] One last piece of the puzzle…?

Azuma: [playful] If you want to live up to your title as the SHSL Detective, then this shouldn't be a problem for you.

Umeko: [distressed] There you go, calling me the SHSL Detective again. Azuma, are you just joking around, or are you being serious?

 _SHSL Detective…_

 _Why is he calling me that? Is it...possible he's for real? I'm...the SHSL Detective?_

 _Solving these cases has proven to be the only thing I've been good at thus far, but...is that...really my talent? What happened to being the SHSL Lucky Student?_

 _And how would Azuma even know the truth about me when_ I _don't?_

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know what you are.

Umeko: What?

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know exactly what you are.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Could it be…?_

Azuma ignored my last question.

Azuma: [annoyed] One final debate, Umeko. Give me that much, at least, and then you can have all your answers.

Umeko: [annoyed] Why do you want me to go through with these games of yours?

Azuma: [sad] ...Humor me, why don't you. I know you, Umeko. You won't close a case if there's even one little detail out of place. That's what makes you so good as a detective. You never leave loose ends hanging…

 _It's true. I don't._

There was a worrying sense of finality in the air as I nodded to Azuma.

Umeko: Okay, Azuma. You want one final debate? I'll give it to you. But promise me...promise me you'll let us see the evidence after this.

Azuma: ...I give you my word.

Our eyes met from across the Trial Room and vanished was the anger and desperation from earlier. In it, I recognized the familiarly sincere, tender look that I'd fallen in love with in the beginning.

Azuma: [happy] ...You can do this, Umeko.

 _Azuma…_

…

 _...I can do this._

 _This is it…The final showdown._

 _Me vs. Azuma._

 _He's smart, and stubborn...almost just as much as I am. He won't give up easy. He's going to throw everything he's got my way to get out of this, and I can't falter now. I can't!_

 _I..._

…

 _...Azuma…_

 _...Why did it have to come down to this…?_

 _...Why...why did you kill…?_

…

 _...No._

 _I won't let my emotions get the better of me. This is life and death. He's guilty...that I'm sure of. I just need to find the final clue to prove it...once and for all!_

[Track:  watch?v=Ckx2nvp8L3g&t=]

[Non-Stop Debate: Start]

Truth Bullets:

1\. Flare Gun

2\. Charlie the Cactus

3\. Ichiro's 'Confessional'

4\. Explosive

5\. Barrels of Gunpowder

6\. Jagged Metal Rod

7\. Crossbow Bolt

8\. Avalanche

9\. Monokuma File #5

10\. Three Strange Markings

Azuma: If I am the blackened that killed Ichiro Umemoto…

Azuma: [thoughtful] ...that leaves us with one simple, final question.

Azuma: [accusatory] ...What was the murder weapon?

Mordecai: [confused] Did Ichiro not die from the poisoned bolt?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] How is your head still in the clouds, man? **Azuma got hit** by that bolt, not Ichiro.

Azuma: [thoughtful] The cause of death still remains an unknown in the Monokuma File…

Samira: [worried] That's not good. The cause of death could've been anything…

Miyumi: [worried] That's the whole reason we had trouble incriminating Samira. We didn't know if Ichiro was poisoned…

Miyumi: [distressed] ...or if he died in the explosion…

Azuma: [thoughtful] If you really think that I killed him, Umeko...then tell me how I did it.

Azuma: [accusatory] Did I bludgeon him?

Azuma: [accusatory] Stab him?

Azuma: [accusatory] Run him over?

Azuma: [accusatory] Electrocute him?

Azuma: [accusatory] Shoot him?

Azuma: [accusatory] ...Or poison him?

Monokuma: [excited] Ooh, ooh, I wanna join in the fun! I love listing loads of ways for you to kill one another!

Monokuma: [excited] Ichiro could have died from burning, hanging, suffocation, asphyxiation, even immolation or an aneurysm!

Monokuma: [excited] Or maybe he even committed suicide! Boy, wouldn't that be a twist!

Monokuma: [excited] Or Azuma pushed him off the balcony to his death! Which is it, which is it? So exciting…!

Samira: [angry] Shut the HELL UP, Monokuma!

[Non-Stop Debate: End]

 _Azuma's final piece of the puzzle, so he says…_

 _How did Ichiro Umemoto die?_

 _Azuma would need a weapon to kill him, something he would've had on him at the Clock Tower. And that same weapon would have been able to kill Ichiro without making it obvious he didn't die from either the explosion or the poisoned bolt._

 _What is it? What could he have used to kill him…? The final conundrum...I've got to do this!_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: [Jagged Metal Rod] - [stab him]

Umeko: [accusatory] You _stabbed_ Ichiro, Azuma. Didn't you?

Azuma: [happy] ...Very good, Umeko.

Mordecai: [confused] Stabbed? Ichiro was _stabbed_? That was his cause of death? But...stabbed with what?

Umeko: [accusatory] The same metal rod that Azuma claims got impaled in his leg…

Azuma: [happy] ...I knew you could do it.

Azuma wasn't even addressing us anymore. He was mumbling to himself, but the look on his face...was that of joyous relief. I was startled to see tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

Azuma: [in tears] You did it…

Umeko: [confused] Huh…?

Miyumi: [shocked] Umeko, h-how do you know that metal rod...was Ichiro's murder weapon?

Umeko: [accusatory] It's simple. Remember what Monokuma's lab analysis told us? About Azuma's leg wound?

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [giggling] It's so odd...when analyzing the blood on your wound, Azuma, it's the strangest dag'gone thing! Apparently, there were traces of _someone else's_ blood found on your wound. Huh. _Weird_ , isn't it? Upupupupupu!

Mordecai: [shocked] S-S-Someone else's bl-blood…?

Miyumi: [shocked] What? A-Azuma...wh-why did you have someone else's blood on your wound?

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [thoughtful] Oh yeah...I thought that was strange. At first I didn't know what to make of that. But...Umeko, are you saying that…?

Umeko: [accusatory] There's only one person whose blood that could've been, and it's…

[SELECT SOMEONE!]

Umeko: [accusatory] …

Mordecai: [confused] …

[DEAD] Kenji [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Hanako [DEAD]

Azuma: [happy] …

[DEAD] Eizo [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori [DEAD]

[DEAD] Ichiro [DEAD]

Samira: [thoughtful] ...

[DEAD] Shizuko [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako [DEAD]

Yoshihiki: [worried] …

Miyumi: [worried] …

[DEAD] Fukumi [DEAD]

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: Ichiro

Umeko: [accusatory] Ichiro's own blood was found near Azuma's wound. He's the only one of us here who's bled other than me, and I know it wasn't my blood that got on his wound.

Miyumi: [confused] But why would Ichiro's blood have ended up on Azuma's wound?

Umeko: [accusatory] Remember what Azuma's been telling us about his wound. His claim this whole time is that it was that metal rod which impaled his leg, _not_ the crossbow bolt that Samira shot him with. I even saw that metal rod in his leg and pulled it out for him.

 _If I'd only known then that I'd had my hands on the very item that took Ichiro's life…_

Umeko: [accusatory] Ichiro's blood didn't end up on Azuma's wound because he bled there. Ichiro's blood was there because it had been _on the metal rod_!

[[flashback]]

[CG] Azuma Stabs His Own Leg [CG]

Azuma was collapsed amongst the rubble of the Radio Tower, groaning in pain. Holding the bloody rod in one hand, examining the wound in his right leg, he raised his hand up high and plunged the already bloody rod through the hole in his leg, stifling his howl of pain into his shirt.

Umeko: [in the present] If the jagged metal rod was already covered in Ichiro's blood, and Azuma got stabbed in the leg with it, some of Ichiro's blood would have ended up on or around the area of Azuma's leg wound. That's the only reason I can think of as to why Ichiro's blood would have been found there.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [worried] But if that jagged metal rod had Ichiro's blood on it…

Umeko: [accusatory] Yes. It's clear now, isn't it? Azuma Takemoto...you used that metal rod to commit _murder_. Didn't you? You stabbed Ichiro with that metal rod and that's what killed him! _That_ was his _true_ cause of death! Do you deny?

Azuma: [happy] …

Azuma looked at me...with an expression of pride on his face. He couldn't have looked happier.

[Track:  watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg&t=]

Azuma: [happy] You did good, Umeko. You did good.

Umeko: [distressed] ...Why are you smiling?

Azuma: [happy] Because…[in tears] I'm proud of you. Really. ...Here.

Slowly, Azuma removed his coat. Attached to his arm was the three-pronged metal claw, and in his other hand, was Wakako's camcorder.

Azuma: [happy] ...I'm a man of my word. Take them - both of them. They're yours.

He gently handed the items over, and I took them. The adrenaline of answering his final puzzle was subsiding now, and in its place was quiet confusion.

Umeko: [sad] ...Why are you just...giving these to me?

Azuma: I promised you I would, didn't I?

Umeko: Y-Yeah, but…

Azuma: It also doesn't matter if you see that video anymore. Because I confess.

Mordecai: [shocked] You...what?

Azuma: [happy] Heh…[in tears] Haha...you did good, guys. All of you...really...I'm so, so proud...of each and every single one of you. You did it.

Azuma was smiling through a veil of tears, and I wasn't sure how to feel or react to it.

 _He knows the game is up. Why is he happy? Did I do something wrong? Why is he happy…? I...I just proved him a murderer. We're going to vote for him...vote for him to d…_

 _Why is he smiling…?_

Azuma: [happy] I admit it. All of it. I confess to the crime.

Miyumi: [in tears] N-No…

Samira: [sad] You…

Azuma: ...I am the blackened that killed Ichiro Umemoto.

…

…

…

[[Meanwhile…]]

A lone figure with cyan blue hair sat inside an office, staring at a computer screen.

On the screen, the Trial Room could be seen in clear view, and Azuma's words rang out loud and clear through a set of nearby speakers.

Azuma: I admit it. All of it.

Lone Figure: Azuma...what are you doing?

Azuma: I confess to the crime.

Lone Figure: No…! Azuma, you can't!

Azuma: ...I am the blackened that killed Ichiro Umemoto.

Lone Figure: No...Azuma, don't do this!

He sank his head onto the table before him, burying it in his hands. From his hidden face came the sound of muffled tears.

Lone Figure: Azuma...no…

…

…

…

[[PRESENT DAY]]

[CG] The Final Video on Wakako's Camcorder [CG]

The screen wobbled, unsteady, until Azuma came into view, standing directly in front of the stairs leading back down the Clock Tower. He had the metal rod clutched in his hands.

Ichiro's hands on the camcorder were shaking, but we heard his voice come through crystal clear on the video.

Ichiro: [angry] Y-Y-You...you're here to kill me...a-aren't you?

Azuma: [sad] ...I…

Ichiro: [angry] ...Why…? Wh-Why would you do this…?

Azuma: [sad] I'm sorry, Ichiro. I didn't mean for you to be caught up in this...but I have to...I have to do this. I'm sorry...I really, truly am, I just...I don't have a choice.

Ichiro: [angry] ...F-Fuck you...I c-can't believe you would do this. After everything you've d-done to keep this group safe...don't you know how m-m-much the others tr-trust you? How much Umeko trusts you? How much Mordecai l-looks up to you? How much Miyumi d-depends on you? How much Samira *koff* r-r-respects you…? How much I...I th-thought you were different...I thought you were...g-good...and...kind...

Azuma: [sad] …

Ichiro: [angry] H-How can you betray them like this…? How can you betray m-me…? ...I thought I could finally tr-trust people. ...For once in my life, I thought the people around me...could be...counted on...relied upon. ...I… I thought you were a good person.

Azuma: [distressed] Please...please, stop saying this. I-

Taking advantage of Azuma's brief hesitation, Ichiro's hands moved as fast as he could given his condition. He swung his arm out from behind his back and hurled Charlie's pot in Azuma's direction, and the camera fell to the floor.

Charlie nicked Azuma in the temple and he staggered back, startled and discombobulated, as the camera collapsed onto the floor and both boys disappeared from view. The two boys were heard struggling in the background, and Charlie fell onto the floor before the camera.

Ichiro stepped back into frame, stumbling blindly for the stairs, trying to get away.

There was the glass shattering, Azuma's cry of pain as the bolt hit him in the leg, and Ichiro scurrying down the stairs.

Azuma ran after him, and for several long seconds, nothing else happened.

Then, Azuma returned, climbing back up the stairs from the third floor. The metal rod in his hands was now bloody, dripping blood across the floor as he walked over to pick Charlie the cactus up from the floor.

He disappeared back down the stairs, and reemerged a few seconds later, this time to pick Wakako's camcorder up off the floor.

For a moment, Azuma raised the camcorder high over his head, as if preparing to smash it onto the floor.

But something flickered in his eyes, and he hesitated. We saw him straining, conflicted, until at last, with a defeated sigh, he lowered his hand, leaving the camcorder intact.

There was another sound now.

Umeko: Yoshihiki!

Azuma looked up and at the stairs, alarmed, before hurriedly shutting the video off.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] ...I didn't have it in me. I couldn't smash that camera, even though I knew it would incriminate me.

My voice was soft when I next spoke.

Umeko: [sad] And why couldn't you…?

Azuma: [sad] ...That camera meant too much to me. ...I couldn't destroy it. I just...couldn't.

[[flashback]]

Ichiro: [sad] I...um...I have Wakako's camera. She...still has her confessionals on it.

Miyumi: [happy] Hee hee...Wakako always did love using that thing. What sort of things did she film herself doing?

Ichiro: [embarrassed] Oh...um...just...stuff.

Mordecai: [shocked] What kind of stuff?

Ichiro: [nervous] Well...she talks a lot. She...um...has a lot of colorful things to say about us. But, you know...that's just Wakako for you.

Umeko: Heh. ...Indeed it is.

Azuma: [happy] ...Keep that camcorder safe, Ichiro. When we get out of here...it'll be nice to let the world have one final glimpse of Wakako Noguchi.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: [sad] So you decided to simply edit the footage that Ichiro shot.

Azuma: [sad] I deleted everything that would've incriminated me, leaving behind only a portion of the video that could've pointed the finger at Samira. Then I smashed the glass shard with the letters on it so no one would know that "S" and "A" was actually "A" and "Z" written on the other side. And I crept back down to the balcony and escaped on the zipline. I knew that Monokuma would be able to retrieve the footage I'd deleted eventually, meaning I was on a time limit.

Mordecai: [sad] ...A time limit?

Azuma: [sad] ...A time limit to get Samira voted guilty before he could finish downloading it. And yet...despite knowing this, I...I just couldn't bring myself to destroy that camcorder...not after knowing how much of her heart and soul Wakako poured into that thing.

I looked down at the metal claw Azuma had given me. It had a metal hooking device attached to it.

Azuma: I use that zipline to traverse aerial distances on my missions. There's a feature that allows me to zip back and forth at a fast speed regardless of whether I'm travelling along or against gravity. It's government technology. The most celebrated equipment specialists in the world helped to make gadgets like those. That's where I got my laser cutter too.

He held up the small gadget.

Azuma: [sad] That's...what I used to saw the metal rod from the Radio Tower's structure. I knew I needed something to kill Ichiro with, and that's what I used.

Mordecai: [disappointed] Oh, Azuma…

Mordecai looked crushed, like he'd just found out a comic book hero he'd been rooting for had been a villain in disguise all along.

Mordecai: [sad] I can't believe...you actually did all this.

Azuma: [sad] ...I make no excuses for my actions.

[[flashback]]

Just as he got to the bottom of the stairs, Ichiro let out a sharp yelp of surprise, and looked down to see the sharp end of Azuma's rod sticking out of his already bloodstained front. As Azuma withdrew his weapon from Ichiro's back, the latter crumpled to the floor and collapsed against the side of the stairs.

Ichiro: [uncomfortable] *pant* H-H-Heh...I...guess it was...f-foolish…*koff* to...think that...I could…*koff* outrun...you…

Azuma: [sad] I…

Ichiro coughed weakly, as he dragged himself across the floor; Azuma standing behind him, watching.

Ichiro: [in tears] Heh...I…*koff* sh-should've...kn-kn-known...n-no matter how...hard...I try...to ch-ch-change...I...I'll always...always...be weak…just like...I've been weak...my whole life...

Azuma: [in tears] ...Please don't say that about yourself. You…

Ichiro: [annoyed] W-W-What…? Are...you *koff* going...to give...me a p-pep talk...after st-stabbing me…?

Azuma: [sad] …

Ichiro: [sad] *koff* ...Just...go…

Ichiro dragged himself onto the balcony, weakly slumping against the railing, so he could look out over the trees and at the sky as he lay there, slowly bleeding to death, helpless to do anything.

The shame was evident in Azuma's eyes as he turned his back on Ichiro. But a few moments later, he returned from upstairs.

Gently, his hands completely steady, Azuma knelt down and calmly placed Charlie's chipped pot into Ichiro's hands, so he could hold his beloved plant.

Azuma: [in tears] ...I'm sorry, Ichiro. You don't have to believe me, but...I really, truly am. I didn't want to do this. ...I have no choice. There's...too much at stake. I…

Azuma closed his eyes and looked away. When he reopened them, he looked like he'd steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Azuma: I'm sorry.

Leaving Ichiro with that last final apology, Azuma turned tail and hurried away into the depths of the Clock Tower.

Ichiro coughed again, blood bubbling out of the corner of his mouth. From beneath him, my futile cries echoed throughout the Tower.

Umeko: Yoshihiki!

He turned his head, just in time to watch the sky as the sun began to rise above the horizon.

Umeko: Hello? Someone, help!

Still cradling Charlie in a weak grip, Ichiro coughed once more, eyes transfixed on the view as he shuddered out one last, raspy breath, and died.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] ...So do it.

Umeko: [sad] …

Azuma: [sad] Vote me guilty. ...I deserve it.

Miyumi: [sad] Umeko…?

 _It's official. We're...going to vote soon. And then…_

 _Azuma will die._

 _Everything we've been through...everything we've shared…_

 _Up to this point…_

 _Whatever life we had before all this…_

 _It will all have led up to this._

 _Me, banging the gavel that would sentence him to a cruel execution._

Umeko: [sad] …

Azuma: Why are you hesitating?

Now that he wasn't on the defensive, I recognized Azuma again. The boy I fell in love with.

No posturing, or evading. He was just the same as he always was, and as much as I wanted to delay the inevitable, I knew the moment wouldn't last.

Umeko: [sad] Azuma…

Azuma: [sad] Ichiro deserves to rest in peace. So do it. [happy] You've made it this far. There's...just one last hurdle to cross.

 _...Yes, Azuma. There most certainly is._

[Track: watch?v=Fx0ZLickoB0]

[CLIMAX REASONING]

Sequence #1: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _

A) Samira borrows Azuma's multitool

B) Ichiro leaves a note for Mordecai

C) Samira gets the photo of Katsuo

D) Rufus finds Mordecai's bow

E) Ichiro talks with Umeko and Miyumi on the cliffs

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: C, A, E

Sequence #2: (Arrange the events in the correct order) _, _, _, _

A) Yoshihiki lets Ichiro into the Clock Tower

B) Mordecai arrives back at camp

C) Azuma uses his claw to hook onto the Clock Tower's balcony

D) Samira throws the explosive through the second storey window

E) Forest Faeries attack Mordecai and Miyumi

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: A, B, D, C

Sequence #3: (Arrange the events in the correct order): _, _, _, _

A) Azuma ziplines from the Clock Tower to the Radio Tower

B) Ichiro is hit by the poisoned crossbow bolt

C) Samira hears Azuma ziplining

D) Azuma leaves Charlie the Cactus with Ichiro

E) Azuma ziplines from the Radio Tower to the Clock Tower

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: E, C, D, A

Sequence #4: (Arrange the events in the correct order): _, _, _

A) The avalanche collapses the Clock Tower

B) Mordecai and Miyumi find Umeko

C) Azuma stabs himself in the leg with the murder weapon

D) Ichiro dies watching the sunrise

E) Yoshihiki hides inside the Clock Tower

F) Azuma shoots a flare up into the air

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: D, F, C

Umeko: [accusatory] Here's how everything in this case took place!

[Track: watch?v=CYdImXwmee8]

[Act #1]

The catalyst that got the events of this case rolling was the secret motive Monokuma provided. Monokuma had secretly given Samira a photo of her friend, Katsuo, threatening to kill him if someone didn't die within the next 24 hours. Panicking, she decided to give in to his demands, and murder someone to escape the Killing Game...to save her friend Katsuo's life. She decided to make her target Yoshihiki, the person she'd feuded with the most, and who she believed was a threat to the group.

First, she collected Edenberry poison in one of her spray paint cans, careful not to touch it with her bare skin to prevent getting a rash. She also stole the remaining explosive, that Yoshihiki had given to us before, as well as one of Mordecai's crossbow bolts. Then, she wrote Mordecai a note, telling him to be at the Radio Tower at 5 in the morning, planning to frame him for shooting Yoshihiki from one Tower to another.

Yet what she didn't know, was that the whole time she was setting up her own plan to commit murder, someone _else_ was also thinking along the same lines. And that person...was Ichiro's _true_ killer.

[Act #2]

That night, after me, Miyumi and Ichiro had a talk up on the cliffs, Ichiro was inspired to go talk to Yoshihiki and attempt to do what we couldn't, by convincing him to give up his plan to escape the Killing Game. Thus, he set off for the Tower. Meanwhile, Mordecai had gotten up earlier than expected, and decided to visit the killer at the Radio Tower ten minutes in advance. Unbeknownst to both him and Samira, his earliness would ruin her plans of framing him.

[Act #3]

While Ichiro and Yoshihiki went up to the Clock Face to talk, Samira had already arrived at the base of the Tower. She found Miyumi's bow, which she had dropped earlier when running through the forest, and had prepared to use it to shoot the poisoned crossbow bolt into the Tower. Her plan had simply been to get the bolt into the Tower, so she could pretend it had been used to poison their victim. But things ended up working out in her favor.

Yoshihiki, deciding to ignore Ichiro's words, left the latter behind and stormed out of the Tower. Unintentionally, he'd ended up saving his own life by doing so, and dooming Ichiro to a death that had been meant for him. Samira tossed her explosive into the Tower through the second storey window and got a safe distance away, before the Tower exploded, knocking both me and Yoshihiki out in the blast.

While Samira hid, at the same time, the true killer was getting ready to put their own secret plan into action. After the explosion subsided, they used a grappling hook gadget of theirs to hook onto the Clock Tower's balcony from all the way across the forest, up on the Radio Tower stairwell. Using the zipline attached to it, the killer ziplined over the treetops, getting from one Tower to another, and crossing a distance that would normally have taken anyone on foot twenty minutes, in a matter of seconds.

[Act #4]

Once across, the killer crept into the Clock Tower and confronted Ichiro up by the Clock Face. Ichiro started to film his killer, and took advantage of their momentary distraction to attack them by throwing Charlie the Cactus. The two got into a brief scuffle.

Samira, not realizing Yoshihiki was no longer in the Tower, crept back and prepared to shoot their bolt into the Tower, when she saw someone's silhouette in the Clock Tower. Realizing it would be an even better idea to shoot her victim for good measure, she used Miyumi's bow and fired the poisoned bolt up at the Clock Face, hitting her target in the leg. We all thought she'd shot Ichiro, who was up by the Clock Face at the time, but in reality, she'd hit the true killer in the leg instead.

Even though the tip of the crossbow bolt was poisoned, the killer was immune to drugs and harmful substances, and purged the poison from his body without any harmful effect.

[Act #5]

Ichiro tried to flee down the stairs, but was too weak to get far. Using a jagged metal rod they'd sawed off the structure of the Radio Tower with their laser cutter, the killer stabbed Ichiro through the back. Before leaving him to bleed to death on the balcony, the killer left Ichiro with his cactus, letting him die with it in his arms, and got to work setting the scene before my arrival. They deleted footage that incriminated them on Wakako's camcorder, unable to bring themselves to destroy it entirely, leaving behind enough footage that might've led us to believe Ichiro was naming Samira his killer. They also destroyed the glass shard that would have revealed Ichiro was spelling the killer's name rather than Samira's.

With their preparations complete, the killer hastily fled the Clock Tower the same way they'd come in, ziplining back to the Radio Tower and retracting their claw before I arrived on the scene.

An avalanche, caused by the aftershocks of the explosion, led to the collapse of the Radio Tower. Having survived the collapse because of their talent as the SHSL Spy, the killer used the flare gun I'd given them for emergencies only, to fire a flare up into the air, signalling to us their location and also securing a false alibi for themselves. They used the metal rod that they'd killed Ichiro with to stab themselves in the leg, to create an excuse for their leg wound. In doing so, however, they also got Ichiro's blood around their wound, which would later point us directly to that metal rod as Ichiro's _true_ murder weapon.

The only person who could've chosen such an ingenious way of escaping that Tower...the only person who could've killed Ichiro Umemoto and still had the compassion to have let him die with his cactus in his arms...that person...is you! Azuma Takemoto, the SHSL Spy!

[BREAK!]

[[TRIAL: END]]

Voting...AZUMA TAKEMOTO...Guilty!

…

[Track:  watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg&t]

Monokuma: Ding-ding-ding! For the fifth time in a row, congratulations! Correctamundo! The bloodthirsty butcher behind the death of Ichiro Umemoto is none other than Azuma Takemoto, the SHSL Spy!

Mordecai: [disappointed] How horrible...I guess...we really never do learn our lesson.

He gazed at us with mournful eyes.

Mordecai: [sad] No matter how many deaths we witness, it seems...we are destined to keep repeating our mistakes over...and over...and over again.

Miyumi: [sad] There's...only going to be...five of us left after this. That's...that's a hard pill to swallow.

 _Five…_

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] It says...in every Game that's happened...the murders usually stop after the fifth case. Then, that's when the fates of the final five - or in rare cases, more - survivors are determined.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Final five survivors…_

 _Could the file...really be telling the truth?_

Monokuma: And it was almost the perfect crime! Just imagine it! A murder where an innocent person was convinced that they were the culprit! A murder where someone didn't even realize their kill had been stolen from them by a different blackened!

Samira: [distressed] Y-You…

Azuma: [sad] …

Miyumi sniffled, brushing her tears with the hem of her sleeves.

Miyumi: [in tears] Azuma...really did this?

Azuma: [happy] Hey...it's okay, guys. Really. I...came into this Trial expecting to be found out. As a matter of fact...part of me was kinda hoping I would be.

Yoshihiki: [worried] What? Really? But...why? Why go through all that trouble and...and hope to be discovered?

 _Why…?_

Umeko: Azuma...tell us why. What's your motive…? Why...did you kill?

Azuma: [sad] ...I'm sorry, Umeko. I know...you must be devastated.

Umeko: Devastated? You broke my trust, Azuma! You told me you wanted to end the Killing Game, peacefully! Every single time Samira even suggested the idea of using violence against Yoshihiki, you shut her down without question. And now…? Now, y-you've...become a killer? Why…? The boy I knew before all this...he would never...never have done such a thing...for no reason. So please...tell me why! I deserve to know! We all do!

Azuma was quiet, eyes downcast as I ranted at him, letting out all my hurt, and anger, and frustration. I was furious with him, but only because my heart still stung so fresh and true from his betrayal.

Azuma: [sad] I owe you all answers. ...I know this. And I'm sorry...for everything. For lying to you all…

Miyumi: [sad] Lying…?

Azuma: [sad] I suppose I should start from the very beginning. The very first thing I told you all, from the moment we all met, was a lie.

 _The very first thing…?_

Azuma: ...I am not the SHSL Spy.

Mordecai: [shocked] Wh-What…?

Azuma: [sad] It's true. I'm not.

Samira: [uncomfortable] You...lied about your talent?

Miyumi: [distressed] Then...what are you?

Azuma: [sad] I'm...just...me. Just...Azuma. I'm a spy. But...that's it. I was never accepted into Hope's Peak for my talents. That distinction...went to someone else. A friend of mine, another agent. But it wasn't me.

Mordecai: [worried] But if you're not the SHSL Spy, does that mean…?

Azuma: Yes. I was never a part of your class. You may have all known each other for two years before this and forgot, but when you all met me for the first time in the inn weeks ago...it really _was_ the first time.

Miyumi: [distressed] But why'd you lie? And if you're not the SHSL Spy, then…

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...Why are you here? Were you kidnapped, like the rest of us?

Azuma: [sad] No.

Miyumi: [distressed] Then?

Azuma: I came here…[accusatory] on a mission.

[Track:  watch?v=k5HuHnhHxXY]

[[flashback]]

[CG] Azuma's Mission [CG]

Azuma stood, perched atop the stone walls surrounding the village, staring across the rooftops at the inn. He pressed a hand to his earpiece.

Azuma: Iceman, you copy?

In a dim office halfway across the country, Iceman watched what Azuma was seeing through a screen.

Iceman: Loud and clear, buddy. You're good. Package should be inside the inn. Secure it and you're on your way.

Azuma: [in the present] I was sent by my superiors to infiltrate the Killing Game, and retrieve...a package.

Miyumi: [in the present] Package? What package?

Azuma: [in the present] ...Classified information. I'm sorry. But I can't share that with you.

Yoshihiki: [in the present] What…? What happened to telling us all the answers?

Azuma: [in the present] ...Classified information. I'm sorry, I...I can't.

Umeko: [in the present] ...And then what happened?

Azuma: [in the present] I...I was not prepared for what I saw inside.

[CG] Azuma Sees The Participants [CG]

Azuma went from room to room inside the inn, staring at all the unconscious students inside.

There was Eizo knocked out in his bed, then Kenji, Hanako, Shizuko, Wakako, Mordecai, Miyumi…

Azuma: Iceman! The missing students...they're all here too!

Iceman: The Killing Game must be starting sooner than we all thought…

Azuma: I can't just leave them here, knowing what's in store for them!

Iceman: You know as well as I do you can't carry them all out of there. It was hard enough helping you infiltrate the place alone! How do you expect to smuggle an entire class of unconscious students to safety?

Azuma: Iceman!

Iceman: You're mad! You'd be gunned down on your way out! Don't forget the mission. You came here for one thing, and one thing only. We can rescue them later, when we're better equipped. But for now, the mission is the top priority.

Azuma: They'll die! What if the Killing Game starts once I leave, and because I didn't stop them, one of them decides to play the game and a death happens? That blood will be on my hands!

Iceman: It's not your duty to make sure they don't kill each other. That's on them! You can't save them all, Azuma! You have to leave them for now. Listen to reason!

Azuma: I…

Iceman: Dude. GET the package. That's an order.

Azuma: [in the present] I was wracked with guilt. I knew that if I left you all in here, chances were high at least one of you would be tempted to kill, and that person's blood would have been on my hands, for not getting you all out of there in time.

 _And he was right…_

 _Nagatomo killed Kenji, and the Killing Game kicked off…_

Azuma: [in the present] I wrestled with the decision for a long time. I tried to bargain to at least save one or two of you.

Iceman: Azuma-

Azuma: I can try to get the lighter ones out, then go back in for the bigger ones!

Iceman: Stop it-

Azuma: This one is really small! I can carry her on my back!

Azuma was trying to pull a sleeping Fukumi out of her bed.

Azuma: Or what about this one?

Now he was pointing at Yoshihiki, snoring peacefully.

Iceman: FORGET IT. Get the damn package and get out of there before you're discovered.

Azuma: But I can save them. I can!

Iceman: No, you can't! You're going to get them and yourself killed!

Azuma: They won't kill them. They need them for the Killing Game!

Iceman: Then you're going to get yourself killed trying to save them all and play the hero!

Azuma: [in the present] In the end, I had no choice. I was forced to proceed with the actual mission. But by then, my hesitation had cost me too much time. I was discovered...and taken prisoner.

[CG] End [CG]

Miyumi: [shocked] Why?

Azuma: [sad] ...They had their reasons. When I next awoke, I found myself back in the inn, and my memories...my knowledge of my mission...they'd all been wiped clean. I'd forgotten everything, all of it. I couldn't remember where I was or why I was here.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...that's right! Azuma Takemoto here was an _unintended_ participant in the Killing Game!

Monokuma spoke up now, drawing the attention to him.

Monokuma: [giggling] After seeing how nasty and mean he was, trying to disrupt the Killing Game and make off with our property, we decided to wipe his memory and throw him into the game as an...added _challenge_.

Umeko: Added ch-challenge?

Monokuma: [giggling] We didn't have time to wipe his memory of the last two years completely...but we erased just enough to ensure he forgot his mission and was unable to make contact with the outside again!

Azuma: Then...it all came back to me.

Samira: [worried] When did you...regain your memories?

Azuma: [sad] ...When I finally regained contact with Headquarters.

[[flashback]]

A haggard-looking Azuma was hunched over the table in the Radio Tower at night, still inputting coordinates into the radio equipment, looking more and more defeated with each failed attempt until suddenly, out of the blue...the radio crackled to life in his hands.

Iceman: Azuma! Thank goodness...you're alive!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [worried] I made contact with my agency again, and the details of my mission became clear to me once more. But what they told me to do next...horrified me.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [distressed] What do you mean, you can't get us out of here? Do you have any idea how long I've spent, working on this damn radio, trying to get in contact with you or anyone else out there so I could get help for all of us?

Iceman: I'm sorry, really, I am! But the people behind all this...they've gone off the grid again! Your location is completely unknown. No one here has any idea how to find you! And the people here at HQ are...well...they're not happy about what you did.

Azuma: [angry] What? What do you mean?

Iceman: They claimed you disobeyed orders. You wasted time trying to save the other participants. You failed to escort the package to safety, and you got another agent killed because of it. Headquarters are having discussions about cutting you loose entirely, terminating you. They're only still in meetings about how to deal with you because I've been talking to them, holding out hope that one day, you'd call us back. And now you have.

Azuma: [distressed] Iceman, I don't have time for that. You have to get me and the others out of here. Please, you're my only hope!

Iceman: I can't...Azuma, I don't even know where you are anymore! Their location's changed! You could be anywhere right now!

Azuma: [distressed] No…

Iceman: Headquarters have issued me orders on what to do if you regained contact.

Azuma: [worried] And what's that?

Iceman: I...I'm supposed to tell you...that...the mission...the mission is still ongoing. You are to retrieve the package and escape with it immediately, as soon as possible.

Azuma: [distressed] What? The mission…? What...what about the Killing Game? [angry] Iceman, there are only seven of us left in here now! Nine people have died! NINE. PEOPLE, Iceman!

Iceman: ...Your orders are to accomplish your mission.

Azuma: [distressed] Ngh…!

Iceman: You have to get the package out of there. That's the most important part. Higher-ups say that...that it's okay if you have to leave the others behind. Retrieving the package remains the highest priority.

Azuma: [angry] You'd want me to leave five innocent people behind to die, just for your stupid _fucking_ mission?!

Iceman: Azuma! You know the rules here. You do what you're told to, and that's an order!

Azuma: [distressed] I…

Iceman: ...You get out of that place, by hook or by crook. Time is of the essence here.

Azuma: [distressed] ...N...N-No...I…

Iceman: AZUMA.

Azuma: [distressed] Gah…! Ngh...wh-wh...what...do you...s-suggest I do…?

Iceman: ...It's a Killing Game, isn't it? ...If you can't blast your way out of there, then maybe you just gotta play by the rules.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] ...I didn't want to do it. I really, really didn't.

Mordecai: [sad] Then why…? Why did you still do it…?

Azuma: [distressed] I didn't have a choice. They _ordered_ me to do it!

Miyumi: [in tears] How could you not have a choice? You could have told us! We could have tried to help you!

Azuma: [sad] No, you don't understand. I _can't_ disobey them. I physically can't disobey an order from my commanders. I did what I was ordered to do. Don't you get it? Nothing's going to change that fact. ...I killed Ichiro. An innocent person's life is gone because of me.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [in tears] I can't do it...Iceman, don't make me…

Iceman: Azuma, listen to me. You know you have to.

Azuma: [in tears] Pl-Please...don't make me…

Iceman: ...Daisuke and Naomi have been taken too.

Horror flashed across Azuma's face.

Azuma: [shocked] N-No! Th-They're…?

Iceman: You have to get out of there, man.

Azuma: [distressed] I...can't. I've...I've never...killed anyone before.

Iceman: If you don't do this, more people could die out there. It's for the greater good, Azuma. What would you rather see happen? Letting this class of five die, or seeing the rest of the world perish to despair? You know what you must do…

[[end: flashback :end]]

He sunk his head into his hands.

Azuma: [disappointed] ...I vowed to never kill anyone. Throughout my career as a spy, I opted for pacifism over violence. I incapacitated my enemies rather than eliminating them. But today...I did something horrible...something unforgivable. ...And I can never forgive myself for what I did. Even though my mission was to win the Killing Game, part of me hoped you would figure it all out.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [accusatory] I'll be taking that.

Azuma shot his hand out. It happened so fast, and all I caught was a glimpse of something metal slicing through the air. The next thing I knew, a three-pronged metal claw had shot out from Azuma's sleeve, and snatched the camcorder out of the air.

Umeko: [shocked] H-Hey!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [worried] I tried to give you hints along the way. I let you see my claw, hoping you'd make the connection that that's how I got from one Tower to the other. My mission was to escape, but my wish...my wish was to get caught.

Samira: [distressed] So the motive Monokuma mentioned…?

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [giggling] One of you's already received a motive far greater than anything I could've _dreamt_ up! Thus, I have no need to provide you guys with a motive to kill!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] I know you thought it was Katsuo's picture, Samira...but he meant me. Me, getting the order from HQ. That morning, I intercepted Monokuma on his way to camp.

[[flashback]]

Azuma was walking back from the Radio Tower, looking visibly conflicted by the orders Iceman had given him, when he bumped into Monokuma on the path to camp.

Monokuma: Ooh! Goooood morning, Azuma! Why, you're looking awfully gray today. What could possibly have triggered such an unnatural disposition from you this fine morning?

Azuma: [angry] You...you already know, don't you?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupupu...of course I do! I know everything that goes on around here, from little things like Ichiro's embarrassing crush to that major bombshell of an order your superiors just gave you. So! Could ya bring yourself to do it? Kill one of the others, and get out of this place, to complete your _mission_? Oop - even if you didn't want to, you don't have a choice! Ahahahahahahahaha! What a brilliant motive! A direct order, that you physically can't refuse! Looks like one way or another, someone's gonna be biting the dust soon! I won't even need these pictures I was about to deliver…

Monokuma began dancing around, showing off six envelopes in his hands. Azuma's eyes lit up.

Azuma: [confused] What are those?

Monokuma: Oh! These are meant to be your new motives! Here, take yours!

He tossed Azuma's envelope to him, and he hurriedly opened it to see the photograph inside.

It was just like the picture he'd received as a motive for Taro's case. It was his friend Wasabi, with the green hair, only this time, the picture showed him unconscious, with his hands tied together. Monokuma was posing in the foreground of the photo.

Monokuma: I've got more photos of everyone's loved ones, in various states of pain or agony! Well, everyone except Umeko, of course. And technically, Yoshihiki's envelope is empty again, since I just _looove_ taunting that boy with his broken family so much and...hey! What are you doing?

Azuma was ripping up his photo and held out a hand.

Azuma: [angry] You know I already have a motive to kill. You don't need those anymore. Give them to me!

Monokuma: [angry] I can't just give these to you! They're meant to help give people a motive to murder!

Azuma: [annoyed] W-Well...what if I promise to use them to help me murder someone?

Monokuma: [angry] Pu…?

Azuma: [annoyed] I'll make it worth your while. It'd be a lot more devious than what you're thinking of, I promise you.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: I took Samira's photo, and added the message on the back, warning her that she had only 24 hours to kill or Katsuo would die. I figured, out of everyone left, she'd be the easiest to pressure into making an impulsive decision, and I could make her my scapegoat and intercept her plan to kill someone and steal her kill for myself.

[[flashback]]

Samira: [excited] Yo, Azuma! Can I borrow that multitool of yours? I was gonna go carve up some cuss words on the tree trunks around here.

Azuma: Sure, of course.

As he handed her the multitool, with a quick sleight of hand, he stuck a small button camera on the bottom of one of her wristlets.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Azuma: [sad] And I used that camera to monitor Samira's movements throughout the day, so I knew her plan inside and out and was able to figure out exactly how I was going to intercept it.

Slowly, Samira turned her wristlet over, and uncovered the tiny camera, letting it fall to the floor.

Azuma: [sad] I manipulated you, Samira. And I've been deceiving you all, letting you believe I was your classmate. My ties to my agency has led to such pain for you all, and for that...I can only apologize.

He bent his head down low to all of us, letting his tears drip onto the podium.

Azuma: [in tears] Especially you...Umeko…

Umeko: …

Azuma: [in tears] I lied to you...and I can never forgive myself for it.

Monokuma: [giggling] Pu...pu...pu. How dreadfully despairing! The former celebrated Golden Boy, beloved and respected by all his peers...a filthy fucking liar and murderer! Watch them all abandon you now, Boy Toy! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Like hell we'd abandon him!

Monokuma: [confused] Pu…?

Miyumi: [angry] Y-Yeah...we're not turning our backs on Azuma like that!

Monokuma: [distressed] Wha wha?

Azuma: [in tears] You...all...still want to believe in me?

Samira: [angry] But of course!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Who would I be if I didn't believe in you, my brother? Even in the darkest moments...even seeing you succumb to the darkness looming around us...I still know you for your courage, your bravery, your kindness and your compassion, and above all...the honor with which you conduct yourself! You make me proud to call myself your friend!

Miyumi: [in tears] You've been nothing but nice to us this whole time, Azuma...we wouldn't have gotten through so much together without you.

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...We couldn't hate you, man.

Umeko: …

 _Azuma…_

Azuma: [sad] Spies like me...we don't normally have good reputations. We're mistrusted, thought of as sneaky and cunning and untrustworthy. So I don't have many friends outside my agency, but you guys…[happy] I'm...proud to call you my friends too. [sad] I just...wish I hadn't tainted it with my actions.

Umeko: Azuma…

Azuma: [happy] You can do it, Umeko. I believe in you. I've gotten to know you the best out here, and I've seen your courage, your strength, your will and determination. You may not believe you're special because you don't have a talent, but that's not true at all. Your fighting spirit is remarkable and I know you can do this. All five of you...you'll escape this hellhole! I know you will!

Mordecai: [distressed] Azuma...my brother…[accusatory] For you, I will never give up! I will take your words to heart, and fight with all my might! I will never surrender! I promise you, that I will earn the title of a true warrior by fighting to escape with everyone!

Azuma: [happy] Even when I'm gone...you've all been through so much together. And I know it's made you stronger. You'll get out of here, and you're going to survive! You're going to do it for all of us!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Azuma...you…

Samira: [distressed] Damn it…[in tears] W-We...we promise you...we'll get out of here…

Miyumi: [in tears] Azuma...don't go...

Azuma: Umeko…

Umeko: What...what is it?

Azuma: [happy] Thank you...for trusting me.

Umeko: H-Huh…?

Azuma: [happy] Did you think I didn't know what Nagatomo whispered to you before he died?

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: Don't. Trust. Azuma.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: You...you knew? This whole time…?

Azuma: [happy] I'm a spy...of course, I can read lips. And yet...in spite of his ominous warning, you still chose to trust me. You still...believed in me. And I will never forget that. That's why...I believe in you too. You're going to discover the truth of the Killing Game, and all of this...and when you do...I know you're going to be strong enough to rebel against Monokuma. You're...going to be the one to end all of this.

Umeko: Azuma, I...I don't know if I can.

 _I...I don't know what I'll do without you._

Azuma: [happy] Of course you can. Everyone's rooting for you. All of you!

Miyumi: [in tears] W-We'll do it! F-F-For everyone that died!

Yoshihiki: [in tears] ...I...I'm sorry, Azuma…

Samira: [in tears] We'll never give up, for your sake!

Mordecai: [in tears] You're a true warrior, Azuma! We'll make sure people know your story!

Azuma: [happy] Don't be afraid to find out the final truth, Umeko. I have faith that you'll be able to do it. Because...I know who you really are.

 _Who I really am…_

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know what you are.

Umeko: What?

Nagatomo: [whispering] I know exactly what you are.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [playful] So what do you say, Umeko? You ready to debate using just your words, without your precious evidence? Maybe it's time to see if you're all that effective of an SHSL Detective after all, huh?

Umeko: [shocked] SHSL...Detective?

Azuma: [playful] If you want to live up to your title as the SHSL Detective, then this shouldn't be a problem for you.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: Is it true? I'm...the SHSL Detective?

Azuma: [sad] …

Umeko: How do you know? Azuma, tell me! How do you know who I am? How did Nagatomo know? Please, tell me!

Azuma: [sad] I'm...I'm sorry, Umeko. But there are some things that...you're going to have to find out on your own. Some things are just...too unbelievable to digest if you don't discover them yourself. Besides...I'm running out of time.

Monokuma: That you are, buddy! That you are...

Azuma: But you know what, Umeko? [happy] Thank you.

Umeko: Goddamnit, Azuma, what are you thanking me for? You're about to be executed, don't you realize that?

Azuma: [sad] Yes. Of course, I do. But I think...I prefer it this way. I'm glad this is how it ended. I was...nothing more than a tool for them...their puppet...their _weapon_. And now…[happy] I feel like I'm finally free. Now...the rest of you get to live. You won't have to die because of me and my actions. So...I'm glad.

Umeko: [sad] Azuma…

Azuma: [sad] I deserve this. It's because of me that Ichiro is dead, and it's because of me you all almost followed in his footsteps. Please…[angry] find a way to get out! My people have abandoned me, and I have failed my mission, but you...you all are innocent. Escape, and find the truth. You have to do it. You have to end this senseless killing once and for all! Not just for me, but for all of us.

Samira: [angry] D-Damnit...it should've been me! You should've just let me be the killer!

Azuma: [sad] I had to get out, remember? I had to win the Game.

Samira: [in tears] You...you're not their puppet. No matter what you say...you were never their puppet. The Azuma we all got to know...he was real. I'm sure of it.

Mordecai: [sad] Despite what you did...you will go out as a warrior, Azuma...and for that, I have nothing but respect for you. It was your sense of justice...your refusal to let innocent lives be at risk...that brought you here today. You tried to do the right thing...and were forced into doing all the wrong ones. For that, I, Mordecai Fisher, am proud to call you my brother...and my friend.

Miyumi: [in tears] Wh-Why…? Why did it have to come down to this?

Yoshihiki: [in tears] Damn it...damn it all…

Umeko: Azuma, I…

Monokuma: [angry] Alright, alright, wrap it up already, jeez! I hate teary scenes like this, let's just get to the execution!

Azuma turned to look at Monokuma, and his eyes burned with a hatred I had not seen before.

Azuma: [angry] ...I'm ready.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...now, obviously, I didn't have an execution planned beforehand since you were a 'special guest' who was never meant to be in the game before...but I managed to whip something up really quick! I think it suits you!

Azuma: [angry] I want you to know this, Monokuma.

Monokuma: [confused] Huh?

Azuma: [angry] I may die today, but you haven't won this battle yet. There are people out there, organizations gathering...and they will combat you. Maybe not now, maybe not anytime soon...but it will happen, and your reign will come to an end. I pray they succeed where I have failed.

[Track: h watch?v=88rnr8a7ams]

[CG] Azuma's Final Stand [CG]

Azuma: Come and fight me, Monokuma! I won't go down easily…

Umeko: A-Azuma…!

I tossed the claw over to him, and he snatched it with one hand. In his other hand, he had more of his gadgets at the ready.

Azuma: I may not have gotten an SHSL Talent...but I am still a spy! And you will NOT execute me without a fight!

Monokuma: Upupupu...that's nice...I love a little bit of resistance!

Mordecai: Fight him! Vanquish the demon!

Samira: G-Give him hell!

Azuma: You made a mistake giving me all my gadgets back, Monokuma.

Azuma adopted a defensive stance, his eyes burning with anger and hatred. Gripping his gadgets tightly, he kicked off from his position and charged at Monokuma.

Azuma: ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Monokuma dodged out of the way as Azuma flew at him. Firing his grappling hook at the ceiling, Azuma swung through the air, activating his laser cutter and slicing through Monokuma's throne.

Monokuma: My throne!

Azuma: You want to take me out? You're going to have to give it EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!

Monokuma: Upupupu...of course! Now then...I've prepared a very special punishment for Azuma Takemoto...the Spy with no talent!

Miyumi: Y-You can do it, Azuma!

Yoshihiki: D-Don't back down!

Azuma charged at Monokuma again, and the latter dodged, leaping across the courtroom and perching on an empty podium.

Monokuma: Let's give it EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!

Azuma exhaled slowly, eyes narrowing in on his target.

Umeko: Azuma!

Monokuma: IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

 _No!_

With one final shout of defiance, Azuma charged directly at Monokuma again, slashing his laser cutter through the air...

…

[GAME OVER]

[AZUMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY]

[TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!]

Azuma blasted through a set of doors, arriving in a hallway full of lasers. Monokuma was up ahead, still laughing as Azuma chased him, before escaping through the doorway at the end.

[SHSL SPY AZUMA TAKEMOTO'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED]

[MISSION IMPOSSIBLE: DOUBLE-O-NOTHING]

From behind Azuma came a familiarly ominous laughter. Beads of sweat dripped down Azuma's forehead as he ducked and weaved between the lasers, navigating his way across the hallway as a giant monstrous Monokuma appeared through the doors behind him, giving chase with a nasal roar.

Azuma leapt through a final pair of lasers and burst through the doors at the end, arriving in a giant, empty room. Monokuma stood, immobile, in the centre, and Azuma lunged for him, tackling Monokuma to the floor, only for Monokuma to fall apart almost instantly.

Warily, he got back to his feet as Monokuma's laughter echoed throughout the chamber. Without warning, machine guns appeared all around the room, mounted on the walls and ceiling, and they took aim at Azuma.

Grimacing, Azuma twisted his legs in a defensive position waiting…

...waiting…

The first machine gun fired and Azuma moved with lightning-fast reflexes, dodging out of the way just as a second machine gun opened fire.

Then another, and another, and another…

Soon all the machine guns were firing down at Azuma, as he expertly weaved around the room, dodging bullets left and right. He fired his claw, hooking it around one of the machine gun turrets, and he swung through the air towards it, planting a solid kick that knocked it clean off the wall. Then he was off again, doing the same with another turret, then slicing through another, and another, and another, and another…

Yet still, more machine guns kept coming, appearing all over the room, seemingly conjured up from thin air.

As Azuma ran past the camera, I caught the faintest hint of a smile on his face, confident and assured, and almost had hope, for a second, that maybe, just maybe, he was going to survive this.

And that's when portions of the floor started to give way.

Azuma landed on a tile that cracked underneath his feet, and he wobbled a little. The claw was knocked out of his hand by a stray bullet, and sent flying down into the abyss, as Azuma danced around the path of the oncoming fire.

Tiles of the floor began to fall, one by one, and Azuma began hopping from tile to tile, as the floor continued to collapse from beneath his feet. His laser cutter too went spiralling down into the darkness.

Monokuma's laughter continued to ring around the room as Azuma moved with frightening agility, never stopping on one tile for too long, jumping and leaping from perch to perch almost effortlessly. But even I could see Azuma was getting tired.

And throughout it all, the machine guns never let up.

Eventually, when the smoke cleared and the guns stopped firing, Azuma stood alone, on a single tile perched in the middle of the room. The rest of the floor was gone, leaving him standing in the middle of a giant pit.

There was a loud cocking sound, as one machine gun reloaded, followed by another, and another, and another.

Azuma watched with quiet resignation as they all swivelled to aim directly at him, with nowhere left to go and no tile left to jump to.

He clutched at his side with one hand, and I realized that he hadn't made it through unscathed. He'd been shot at least once. Holding the side of his body with a bloodsoaked hand, he stared his death in the face, glaring at all the machine guns, as if daring them to fire. The screen zoomed in on the determined, unwavering expression on his handsome face and for the briefest moment, his eyes flickered to the camera.

I knew I should close my eyes but I couldn't tear them away from the screen. And so I watched with mounting despair as the guns all opened fire on Azuma, dozens of bullets peppering his body in explosions of blood, riddling him with holes until at last he collapsed, flung off his lone perch in the middle of the room, and went spiralling down into the depths of the pit below. I watched, unable to do anything, as the darkness swallowed him whole, and Azuma Takemoto disappeared from view.

...

[Track:  watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg&t]

Azuma...was dead.

After everything we'd been through together.

After everything we'd shared.

After he'd promised to have my back, always, in every Trial, to the end.

After weeks of knowing that no matter what, the one constant of the Killing Game, was that I would always be able to count on his presence and his support.

After counting on him to keep the group calm in times of chaos. He was more of a peacemaker than either Eizo or Hanako ever could be. Rational, levelheaded, but always kind, and compassionate.

A protector to Miyumi, a brother to Mordecai, a friend to Samira and so much more to me.

And in an instant, Monokuma had wiped him out of my life.

For good.

Never again would I hear his voice. See his smile. Feel his touch. Taste his lips.

No more words of advice in every tricky situation, no more shoulder to lean on in tough times…

Just...emptiness. Cold nothingness, and despair in its wake.

[[flashback]]

Azuma: Hey...it's Umeko, right?

Umeko: Yeah, that's me.

Azuma: [confused] Do I...know you from somewhere?

Umeko: I...I'm sorry, I'm not sure.

Azuma: [disappointed] Oh...okay.

Umeko: But, it's the strangest feeling, I...I feel like I should know you.

Azuma: That's what I've been feeling too.

He cocked his head to the side.

Azuma: Maybe we did know each other but we've both forgotten.

[[end: flashback :end]]

My heart ached in my chest. My fingers felt numb.

The pain had been bad seeing Kenji and Ichiro dead, but this was so, so much worse.

I never in a million years thought I would one day see Azuma executed.

 _And now...I'm alone._

 _People always said me and Azuma operated as a pair. We were almost never apart during investigations, and we always worked together in the Trials._

 _Now...I'm well and truly alone. He's never coming back._

 _...How am I going to go on like this on my own?_

 _And there are still...so many questions...left unanswered._

 _He knew who I was. He knew I was the SHSL Detective, somehow...and he_ kept _it from me. Why…?_

 _And if he was never a part of our class to begin with...if he infiltrated this Game on a mission and lied about who he was, then...how could I have felt he was so familiar to me before? How could I possibly have known him before the Killing Game and feel such a connection with him if we should never have even met?_

 _Azuma...how long have you been keeping things from me? And...why?_

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [sad] I'm...I'm sorry, Umeko. But there are some things that...you're going to have to find out on your own. Some things are just...too unbelievable to digest if you don't discover them yourself.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _You want me to find the answers I seek on my own. But...I can't do this, Azuma. Not without you…_

 _How am I going to do any of this on my own…?_

Monokuma: [excited] Congratulations to the five of you! Looks like you're the last ones left!

 _Last...ones...left?_

Samira: [sad] …

Miyumi: [sad] …

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Mordecai: [sad] …

 _We're...the last ones...left?_

 _After...everything. All the people we knew...all the people that died…_

Monokuma: [happy] Good job, you five! Don't think I've forgotten though. Here's your reward!

Miyumi: [in tears] Stop it!

[CG] The Sixth Picture [CG]

There was Mordecai giving Samira a boost on his shoulders, both of them posing in front of one of her murals, sprayed onto the wall beside them. She was grinning proudly and flashing the camera a thumbs-up.

Monokuma: Since this was such a kicker of a Trial, here you go, have another one!

[CG] The Seventh Picture [CG]

Then there was Ichiro, standing in front of a greenhouse, a gigantic cactus growing by his side, a trophy for "Best Project" in his hands. Yoshihiki was in the picture too, jostling and elbowing him cheekily in the side, but for once, Ichiro was smiling, looking gratified, and didn't seem to mind. They looked friendlier than they had ever been in the Killing Game.

Monokuma: And here's another one!

Miyumi: Just STOP! We don't want your STUPID PICTURES ANYMORE!

[CG] The Eighth Picture [CG]

And then there he was. A figure that had haunted my dreams and waking moments for far too long.

The image was grainy, but it was still unmistakably Nagatomo, perched on the edge of a wall, looking through a pair of binoculars at a military compound in the distance.

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: Isn't that sad? So many beautiful friendships and romances...that never got to last…

My insides twisted with an intense hatred so much stronger than anything I'd ever felt before, and it took every ounce of effort within me to not explode at Monokuma.

Monokuma: [snide] ...You five have been a real treat to teach this semester. I just thought you'd all like to know that. ...Buuuut your headmaster's a veeery busy bear, and I've got more things to do to set up our _grand finale_! So, ta ta for now!

I barely paid attention to where Monokuma disappeared off to.

The Trial Room was cold, the picture of Nagatomo frozen on the large screen behind Monokuma's throne.

Snow was still falling into the room through the hole in the roof, heavier now, dusting the floor in a soft, white blanket. There was a fuzzy ringing in my ears, and I could just barely register Miyumi's soft sniffles in the corner of the room.

My fists were tightly clenched, and I hadn't realized how hard or how long they'd been squeezing down like that. My fingernails were leaving marks on my palm, I'd been squeezing so hard.

Mordecai: [sad] ...Umeko.

Mordecai was by my side now, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Mordecai: [sad] Take however much time you need to. ...Miyumi and I will wait for you back at camp.

Samira had gone, and taken Katsuo's picture with her. I noticed too that Yoshihiki had also slipped away while we'd all been distracted. The large doors to the church had been unlocked at some point, and I'd never realized.

I tried to speak, to thank Mordecai, but my voice didn't work in my throat.

But he seemed to understand.

Giving me one last consoling pat on the back, he moved to take Miyumi's hand and pulled her up off the floor from where she was crouched by her podium, and the two quietly took their leave.

I stood at my podium, for a couple more seconds, before the spell broke and I felt my knees give way, as I slumped onto the floor, all the strength and adrenaline sapped out of me.

And finally...I let the tears flow free.

Surviving Students: 5

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

[DEAD] Azuma - SHSL Spy [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Notes:

Turns out Azuma wasn't the irredeemable trashman everyone thought he was! Or was he...?

Despite that, Azuma Takemoto, the SHSL Spy - or rather - an ordinary spy with no SHSL Talent, has become the fifth and final killer of the Killing Game. After a total of eleven deaths, as per usual, we are entering the final chapter with a total of five remaining students - three girls and two boys. Did you think these five would be our last remaining students in the final chapter? Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this series this far. There are still a few more mysteries to unravel for the sixth and final chapter. Who was the boy in the church? What else was Nagatomo and Azuma hiding? This fanfiction has almost reached its grand conclusion!


	51. Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy, Daily Life

[[flashback]]

Unknown Voice: ...Is it awake?

Unknown Voice #2: It can hear what we're saying.

Unknown Voice #3: It's absolutely gorgeous…

Unknown Voice #2: Don't touch it! It could wake up! We shouldn't interfere with it before we send it into the field.

Unknown Voice: And it's been implanted?

Unknown Voice #2: Correct.

Unknown Voice #4: What should we name it?

All four of them were silent for a while.

Unknown Voice #3: We should pick a name that's similar to its original one.

Unknown Voice: Agreed.

Unknown Voice #4: Ah! Then I've got just the idea. Why don't we call it…

…

... _Umeko_?

[[end: flashback :end]]

[[PRESENT DAY]]

 **ONLY SURVIVORS**

 **GET TO WALK FREE**

The sign hanging around the large iron gates felt like a personal insult.

 _The game will end after the five murder cases. And yet…_

The large gates leading out of the village remained locked and unmoving. I could almost hear Monokuma's mocking laughter, watching us in despair as he dangled our only way of escape tantalizingly close in front of our eyes, keeping it just out of our reach.

 _Is there no end in sight?_

 _We've been through five Class Trials now. What else could he possibly have in store for us now that there's only five of us left?_

Turning on my heel, I left the gate behind, and didn't look back.

[Move to: Campsite]

Mordecai and Miyumi were sitting on two separate logs by the fire, both just wordlessly watching the embers burn. They both leapt to their feet when I walked into camp, his eyes wide and concerned and hers nervous and uncertain.

Mordecai: [worried] Umeko. How are you feeling?

Umeko: Not gonna lie...I've been better.

Miyumi: [sad] Sit...for a while.

I accepted her offer, and the three of us sat back down. I looked around at the rest of the camp.

Umeko: Where's Samira?

Mordecai: Gone. Her things were packed up, and she'd left by the time we got here.

Umeko: Gone? Gone where?

Miyumi: [worried] Back to the village. Mordecai tracked her footprints for a bit and it seems that's where she's headed.

Umeko: And Yoshihiki?

Miyumi: [worried] ...Neither of us know where he went.

Umeko: …

Mordecai sighed heavily. Rufus, I realized, was curled up at his feet, dozing peacefully.

Mordecai: [disappointed] ...I still find it hard to believe that...Azuma could have been responsible for that.

Miyumi: [sad] ...The worst part is...finding that I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be. After seeing how Monokuma manipulated Hanako...and Taro, I...I guess I'm just not surprised even Azuma would have…

Mordecai: [sad] He was a good person. You know that, right, Umeko?

Umeko: ...I know.

Mordecai: [sad] Even though he did what he did, I do not think any less of him for it.

Umeko: ...

I'd thought Azuma and I could've had something together...a future, perhaps? Cultivating a romance in the context of a Killing Game probably wasn't high on my bucket list, but...I'd had hope that, with him by my side, nothing could have fazed me. And that we would've gotten out of here, with the others, together. That we could've stopped the Killing Game with no more deaths if we'd worked with each other.

...Now that hope was gone. Just like he was.

Mordecai: [worried] Umeko...what should we do now?

The two of them turned to look at me, and it took me a second to realize they were looking to me for guidance. I fidgeted a little, uncomfortable. I could stop at nothing to catch killers, arguing and debating to within an inch of my life to sentence friends and boyfriends to their deaths, and yet, outside of Trials, I was hopeless.

 _They're expecting me to lead, to take charge? I'm no Azuma...no Hanako or Eizo...how can I possibly be the leader here?_

Umeko: I think...it's getting late. We should rest for today...and maybe go find Samira and Yoshihiki tomorrow.

Miyumi: [worried] Well...okay...if that's what you think is best.

Mordecai: [disappointed] I suppose this might just be our last night in the forest…

I knew Mordecai had enjoyed his time spent out in the wilderness more than he'd ever enjoyed being in the village, but I was glad to be leaving the camp behind. The bitter cold hadn't been much fun.

As the sun set, Mordecai made the three of us one final dinner, although none of us had much of an appetite, and we all retired to bed early. As I crawled into the tent for the night, I felt the events of the day finally catch up to me, and hit me with full force, when I realized how empty the tent was with half of our number gone now.

 _Samira and Yoshihiki...missing._

 _Ichiro and Azuma...dead._

I could still scarcely believe it.

That just yesterday, at this exact time, they'd both still been alive. If I'd only known too, that yesterday, two people amongst us had already begun plotting murder.

My heart ached, seeing the large empty space in the tent.

 _...I miss Azuma._

I snuggled closer under the covers, and I could tell from Miyumi's labored breathing and the lack of snoring from Mordecai that they were both still awake as well. I doubted any of us would be getting much sleep tonight, as much as we needed the rest.

 _Ichiro and Azuma...both so different from each other, and yet I miss them both so dearly._

 _One hampered by social anxiety, rude and cynical on the surface, but really just a soft and lonely boy underneath, and the other…_

 _...confident and strong on the outside, but never without his kindness and compassion. Both I'd grown close to over the course of our time here and now, both were gone for good._

 _Just like Kenji. Just like everyone else._

 _All gone. Leaving just us five, on our own, in this godforsaken village, to fend for ourselves._

 _Like puppets on a string for Monokuma's diabolical antics._

 _How many weeks has it been since we've been trapped in here? How much bloodshed have the five of us seen? And still no sign of it all stopping._

Monokuma's last words echoed in my ears.

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: [snide] ...You five have been a real treat to teach this semester. I just thought you'd all like to know that. ...Buuuut your headmaster's a veeery busy bear, and I've got more things to do to set up our _grand finale_! So, ta ta for now!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Grand finale…_

I shuddered at the thought.

 _Please...no more…_

Even though I'd believed I wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink, I soon fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

…

…

…

Hours later, I woke to find Mordecai and Miyumi packing up the camp.

Mordecai: We should make our way back to the village now.

Umeko: Yeah...good idea.

I helped them disassemble the tent. As Mordecai grunted and struggled to shove everything inside his haversack, Miyumi straining to help him, something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

Turning, I saw a small figure sitting up on the cliffs where Ichiro, Miyumi and I had spoken the other night. Noting the person's height, I knew right away who it was.

Umeko: Hey...you two head on back first.

Miyumi: [confused] What? Where are you going?

Umeko: Don't worry...I won't be long. You two just go on without me. Find Samira. I'll catch up, I promise. There's just something I have to do first.

Mordecai: Alright then...if you say so.

I departed camp, leaving Mordecai and Miyumi to carry on by themselves, and began to make my way back up the path to the cliffs.

Yoshihiki was still there by the time I arrived, sitting in the snow with his back to a tree. I saw he had his electric buzzer in one hand and was running his thumb over it wistfully.

Umeko: Yoshihiki.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Umeko: Where've you been? You disappeared after the Trial yesterday.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Why do you care, Umeko?

Umeko: Why do I care?

I moved over to sit next to him, letting my feet dangle out over the cliff's edge.

Umeko: I care because you're one of my classmates, like Mordecai and Miyumi and Samira. I care because you're one of us. You're a survivor, Yoshihiki. And like it or not, you're a part of our class. You're our friend. Why wouldn't I care about you?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Friend? Don't make me laugh. When have we ever done anything together that would suggest we were friends? You think Samira is my friend? Miyumi? After her boyfriend died because of me?

Umeko: You can't still keep harping on about what happened with Taro.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I wasn't the one who first brought up the thing with Taro's bracelet. _You_ did.

Umeko: ...You're right. I did. But that was different. Back then, I was worried. I thought you might've been dangerous.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] And now you know.

Umeko: Yeah. Now...I know I was wrong.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Wrong…?

Umeko: You're not the heartless killer I feared you were. ...You're just scared, and lonely, and that makes you no different from the rest of us. You just don't know how to deal with it like we do. It's because you're used to dealing with those emotions alone, aren't you?

Yoshihiki looked away, his lower lip quivering. He was silent for a long while before speaking again.

Yoshihiki: [worried] When I was younger...I never really had anyone to turn to. My parents...my mom died during childbirth. And my dad...he left before I was even born.

Umeko: ...Oh…

I didn't know what to say.

Yoshihiki: [sad] My mom's brother took me in; my uncle. But he didn't want me around the house. He didn't like me very much either. Growing up in that household...had been a nightmare. My uncle's method of discipline was not to teach, but to beat lessons into my head. He preferred the use of force over using his words. He was a military man, my uncle. He was an advocate for tough love. But when the alcohol kicked in and the bills started piling up, the line between love and abuse started to blur.

Umeko: Yoshihiki...I'm so sorry…

Yoshihiki: [sad] I dealt with it in my own way. I could've left, but...truth is, I didn't know where else I would have gone. I was scared...scared of being alone. And so I stuck with him. But one day, it really got to be too much to bear.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki's Uncle: Get back here!

A younger Yoshihiki scurried crying into a kitchen cabinet to hide. Whimpering, he grabbed the nearest thing he could find - a banana in a fruit bowl on the counter - rapidly peeling it and tossing the peel on the floor by the doorway.

Yoshihiki's uncle came bustling in through the door, face red and chest heaving.

Yoshihiki's Uncle: Where are you, you little shit-

He took one step forward and skidded on the banana peel. He barely had time to cry out before he came crashing down onto the floor, losing consciousness with a pained groan.

Yoshihiki: [in the present] I was too weak to fight back, too small to do much of a difference. But I found innovative ways to get my revenge; small things I could do to get back at the people who tormented me. And I based my whole life around it.

There was Yoshihiki, keying his uncle's car in the driveway while the latter snored in the armchair by the television.

Then there was Yoshihiki leaving a whoopee cushion on a particularly nasty teacher's chair and eliciting laughs from the entire class when she sat on it.

Yoshihiki: [in the present] It was my way of coping with the pain. I got back at all the douchebag adults in my life and earned a reputation doing it. And I enjoyed the attention it brought me. I made myself the class clown to try and get friends, but as time went on, my antics started to get on people's nerves.

[[flashback]]

[CG] Yoshihiki's Classmates [CG]

Classmate #1: Yoshihiki's the worst.

Classmate #2: Why? What'd he do?

Classmate #1: He handed me a bouquet of flowers earlier today and it squirted me with water when I went to sniff it.

Yoshihiki was eavesdropping on their conversation from behind a locker.

Classmate #1: He's so immature. Seriously, no one likes him. It's no wonder he doesn't have any friends.

Cut to another scene, this time with a couple of jocks shoving Yoshihiki into the nearest locker.

Jock #1: This'll teach you to vandalize my jersey again, you scrawny little prick!

Yoshihiki: Fuck off! You're the one who's been fucking with me first!

Jock #2: Fuck this guy. You think you're untouchable? Here's a news flash: everyone fucking hates you and your endless fucking pranking. No one here's gonna fucking stand up for your repugnant ass.

[CG] End [CG]

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: [sad] Life at school wasn't easy, but by that time, all everyone knew of me was that I was the resident prankster. It wasn't easy to erase a reputation like that, and I found it much easier to just keep up the facade rather than change it. And so I kept it up with the pranks. The bullying got worse, and escalated to getting death threats. My home situation wasn't any better. My uncle never found any proof that I was behind all the random pranks happening to him. I always found ways to frame other people for it, other rowdy kids in the neighborhood that I didn't like. But even though he never found proof to blame me for it, he certainly took his anger out on me.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki's Uncle: Punk kids like you need to be taught a fucking lesson!

Yoshihiki: N-No! I didn't do it! I swear!

Yoshihiki's Uncle: I don't CARE! Now, get over here!

[[end: flashback :end]]

Yoshihiki: In time, pranking became a coping mechanism. I hid myself from others, emotionally. It was easier to hide behind a wall of lies than let people in to the broken mess that was inside me.

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [angry] I have n-nothing out there waiting for me...nothing! How would you feel if you knew that there was no one back home who was missing you? No friends, and no family! [in tears] No one who- *sniff*- truly c-cares for you...none of you know what th-that's like, none of you!

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _I can only imagine the damage that must've been done, for Yoshihiki to have lived his whole life not believing he could trust anyone...believing he was destined to be hated by all…_

 _So...hopelessly alone in this world._

Umeko: Why didn't you stop?

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] I just...can't. It's all I know how to do! It's the way I cope! That's been my whole life for so long. It's the only way of life I know...and I've accepted it. I've accepted that no one'll ever like or care for or trust me because of who I am, and that's what I'm used to.

Umeko: You can't live like this, Yoshihiki. Always pushing everyone away…

Yoshihiki: [sad] Ichiro was right about me. I am a coward.

Umeko: You don't have to be afraid of letting other people in. Let yourself be vulnerable for once...and just trust other people.

Yoshihiki: [sad] But I'm a killer...Umeko, how can you and the others even stand to look at me? I tried to kill Wakako!

Umeko: So did Hanako, and she actually succeeded. And yet there's nothing I wouldn't give to have her back here with us right now. Just like Azuma...and Taro...and Shizuko and even Nagatomo. If you're always living in fear of the mistakes of your past, you're never going to focus on your future, and that's what really matters. You can move past this, Yoshihiki...we all can. You've been given a second chance...let's not squander it.

Yoshihiki didn't say anything, but he also didn't move away when I placed my hand in his and gave him a comforting squeeze. And this time, the electric buzzer didn't zap me back.

[Move to: Village]

It took a good portion of the day for me and Yoshihiki to make the long trek back to the village. But soon enough, we passed through the gates to the South Sector and reemerged into familiar surroundings.

Umeko: The others must be around here somewhere…

Yoshihiki: [sad] You think...they'll still want to talk to me?

Umeko: Of course they will.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Even Samira?

Umeko: She might take a little more convincing but...she can't hate you anymore than she already used to. Besides...she tried to kill someone too. If anything, she should be the one asking for your forgiveness.

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...Well, I guess we both know what it's like to be a total piece of crap, then.

[Move to: Amphitheatre]

It hadn't been that long, but it still felt like it had been weeks since I'd last seen the amphitheatre.

The grill was almost completely buried underneath the snow now. I spotted Mordecai, Miyumi and Samira gathered around a row of seats, talking amongst themselves. I felt Yoshihiki recoil and cower behind me, but I nodded encouragingly at him as we moved to approach the trio.

Mordecai: [worried] He must still be alive, I'm sure of it.

Samira: [worried] But what if Monokuma really has hold of him? What if he does something to him to punish me? I can't bear the thought that-

Miyumi: [shocked] Oh! U-Umeko's here! And…

Samira: [annoyed] …

Mordecai: [worried] Yoshihiki...thank goodness you're safe.

Miyumi: [distressed] Where were you? We thought you'd disappeared on us again or gotten into trouble!

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...I...um…

Mordecai: [worried] Why did you disappear after the Trial was over?

Samira: [annoyed] Shouldn't you be used to him disappearing on us by now, Mordecai? It wouldn't be the first time he's done it.

The Yoshihiki I'd known these past few weeks wouldn't have let that kind of cutting remark slide without an equally snide retort, but now, he just wilted a little more and continued to stare at his feet.

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] ...I'm not asking you guys to forgive me. I...I know you guys must hate me for what I've done up until now.

Mordecai: [worried] Hate? Well...I won't pretend that everything's just going to be all better now that you finally admit to it, but...I wouldn't use a term as strong as 'hate'.

Yoshihiki: [worried] You wouldn't…?

Miyumi: [sad] No! And neither would I! [as Ms. Shortcake] Me too! [as Nico] Same here! [as Dr. Creeper] Likewise.

Yoshihiki: [worried] But why…? I don't understand…

Mordecai: [happy] We're a team, aren't we? I mean, we've made it this far...all five of us.

Miyumi: [as Ms. Shortcake] That's right! [as Nico] Don't forget the three of us!

Rufus, who'd plodded into the Amphitheatre while we were talking, howled almost as if in agreement with Nico's statement, before laying down by Mordecai's feet.

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...I don't know what to say. I...I thought for sure, that...that you'd all have...hated me. Don't you all? For everything that I've done?

Miyumi: [sad] After everything we've been through to get this far, haven't we all seen our fair share of people doing horrible things…?

Mordecai: [sad] Miyumi is right...sadly. You are not the first to have given into temptation, Yoshihiki, but that is not what matters now. What matters is that you're here, with us...and we've survived this far. We can survive even more, and get past this too.

Yoshihiki: [sad] But even after everything…? Taro's bracelet? Wakako? Ichiro?

Samira: [annoyed] You've already abandoned us once. You've shown you're capable of leaving when the going gets tough. How will we know you won't abandon us again?

Miyumi: [worried] Would you really have tried killing one of us to try and escape?

Yoshihiki: [disappointed] I suppose the truth is...I was scared.

Samira: [annoyed] You? Scared?

Umeko: Scared of what?

Yoshihiki: [sad] Scared that I was growing too close to you guys.

Samira: [shocked] …

Mordecai: It is never advisable nor wise to run from one's fears. The only method to beating them is by confronting them.

Yoshihiki: [angry] I was scared that after all the crap we'd been through together...I was actually starting to like you guys...and that would only make it harder for me when the time came for me to try and get out on my own. I realized that if there was ever a situation in which I'd have to leave one or all of you behind...I couldn't bring myself to do it. [disappointed] I mean...from the very beginning, I knew I was eventually going to try and get out. ...But I waited too long. Back then...I wouldn't have cared what happened to you, to all of you. But now... I had to separate myself from everyone because...I was becoming weak...sentimental. Look, I play pranks on anyone and everyone I know. I'm used to the feeling of distrust, to working alone and on my own. To work with a team? It was completely foreign to me. And...I know that's not an excuse for my behavior. I'm just...I just wanted you guys to know.

Mordecai: I can't pretend to understand how you probably felt, Yoshihiki. Admittedly, empathizing with people's weaknesses can be a bit hard for me. I've always believed that overcoming one's own weaknesses with an incredible amount of gusto was the only way to go! But...after what happened with Ichiro, I know now that...everyone deals with their struggles in different ways. And so, I promise you that I will try. There's nothing to be ashamed of in admitting your vulnerabilities. You don't have to be alone this time! Give us a chance. Let us help you.

Miyumi: [excited] Exactly! No more turning on one another. No more fighting. We can't break apart now, not when there's so few of us remaining.

Yoshihiki glanced at me, and I nodded encouragingly.

Yoshihiki: [sad] In that case…

He took us all by surprise by suddenly lowering his head in a deep bow.

Yoshihiki: [sad] Then...thank you. Thank you...all. Really. I know I don't deserve this second chance but…

Samira: [worried] …

Yoshihiki: [sad] I promise th-that...I'll prove I'm being genuine about this. I genuinely want to make amends for everything I've done.

Miyumi glanced pointedly at Samira, and gently nudged her in the side with an elbow. Samira scowled a little, but her gaze softened and she sighed, clearing her throat.

Samira: [sad] I suppose it'd be hypocritical of me to hate you now, you little twerp. Especially after...well, especially given how I'm not exactly an innocent angel myself. So...I'm sorry too. ...And I mean it. I really am. I fucked up too. I know what it's like now, to feel weak and scared and retreat into myself, to give in to even the most cruelest of demands out of fear and desperation and the feeling of being backed up into a corner.

Yoshihiki: [sad] …

Samira: [worried] So...um...I'm sorry for trying to kill you. ...Seriously. Can...you forgive me?

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...Can _you_ forgive _me_?

Samira: [sad] If you're serious about turning over a new leaf, then…[happy] yeah. I can. If the others are willing to forgive me for what I did...then I should be able to forgive you too.

Yoshihiki nodded, blinking his eyes furiously, and I could tell he was struggling to hold back his own tears.

Yoshihiki: [happy] Oh. Okay. That's...um...yeah. That's great. To hear. Um. Thanks. Really. I...I forgive you too.

Umeko: See? Like it or not, we're a team now. ...All five of us that's left. And we're gonna get out of here, together. I promise. For the sake of all those that died before us.

Unexpectedly, Miyumi began sniffling too, blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

Yoshihiki: [confused] What are you crying for?

Miyumi: [happy] I'm just...so relieved...that we can finally learn to stick together...that's all I wanted…

Mordecai: [happy] Indeed...there is no bond stronger than friendship forged from forgiveness!

Yoshihiki: [embarrassed] Hm. Nice alliteration.

Samira: [happy] Now that it's just us five left...we can't let Monokuma get between us again. [accusatory] We must persevere!

Mordecai: [accusatory] That's right! We're all that's left and we must not let those who died before us down! We must honor their memory, and never break!

I could almost feel Azuma's presence by my side, filling the void left behind by his absence.

 _I'm going to have to do this without him with me now...but I know I'm strong enough for it._

 _Monokuma's despair may have weakened me and knocked me down...but it hasn't killed me. And it's only going to make me bounce back even harder._

 _Samira and Yoshihiki forgiving each other is already enormous progress. And maybe...just maybe...we'll be the ones that actually survive this._

Monokuma: Aww...well, ain't that just the sweetest!

[Track:  watch?v=Yy0JuVXTcUw]

[CG] Facing Off Against Monokuma [CG]

Monokuma was back, looking down smugly at us from one of the rows of seats in the amphitheatre. The five of us whirled to face him as he laughed, his red eye glowing menacingly bright.

Monokuma: It's like that old saying - that tragedy brings people closer together. Look at the five of you! After all you've been through...don't you just feel closer than ever?

Miyumi: What do you want this time? To give us another motive?

Samira: Or is this the _grand finale_ you mentioned?

Monokuma: Who knows? Need I a reason? I just wanted to see how you five were doing, since you're, you know, my final _five_ students and all, and I wanted to see just how _badly_ the despair of the last five cases have affected you! I mean, gosh! You've gone from a class of whopping sixteen people, and been whittled down to just you lot. And what a sad sack of survivors this is! The rebellious spitfire whose fire's been almost all but snuffed out…

Samira: …

Monokuma: ...the batty marksman who watched all his best friends fall before him and was powerless to stop it…

Mordecai: ...

Monokuma: ...the creepy nutter who talked to dolls and whose own _boyfriend_ tried to kill her...

Miyumi: …

Monokuma: ...the bratty orphan whose immaturity and spitefulness led to so much bloodshed…

Yoshihiki: …

Monokuma: ...and the pitiful girl who started this game with no memory of her past life or talent…and _still_ , to this day, has no memory of her past life or talent!

Umeko: …

Monokuma: Seriously, you've all been through so, so much...I almost feel sorry for what I've done to you all. ... _Almost_. Upupupupu!

[CG] End [CG]

Monokuma: [giggling] I wonder...you all claim to have been through so much, that the five of you would never turn on each other, ever again! How long will that last, hm? Aren't you afraid I'll give you another motive? And then another? And another, and another, and another, and another…? And another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another, and another until you're all _dead_?!

Umeko: ...We won't play your game anymore.

The five of us stood our ground before him, together, and truly united for the first time, adamant not to back down, as Monokuma took a step back, stunned.

Samira: [accusatory] Yeah! We refuse to play by your rules!

Yoshihiki: [angry] We won't give in...never again.

Mordecai: [snide] You will burn for your sins.

Miyumi: [angry] We're gonna stay strong and stick together, for all our friends who have died before us! [as Nico] You won't win! Evil never does!

Monokuma: …

Umeko: What? Nothing more to say? No cutting remark? No snide retort?

Monokuma: …

Umeko: Go on then. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell us you're going to break us yet again! Because it's not going to happen this time, Monokuma. Whatever else left you have in store...we're ready for it!

Monokuma: [giggling] Upu...upupupu...upupupupupupupu…[laughing] Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

Samira: [annoyed] Jeez, I fucking hate that laugh…

Miyumi: [annoyed] Tell us what's so funny or stop wasting our time!

Monokuma: [giggling] What's funny...is that you're all so _predictable_! You really think it's gonna be that easy? Oh boy, oh boy...wait til you see what's a-comin'!

Mordecai: [accusatory] If you're not going to give us another stupid motive, then just go away and leave us in peace! We still have things to do...two more funerals to hold, because of your horrendous game!

Monokuma: Oh yeah? Well, put Plant Boy's and Double-O-Nothing's ceremonies on hold, Mouldecai, because right now, I've got something far more important for you lot to deal with!

Samira: [annoyed] Which is what? What stupid motive have you got cooked up this time?

Umeko: It's not another motive...is it?

Monokuma: And what gives you that idea, Little Miss Forgets-A-Lot?

Umeko: Your _grand finale_. Like the file says…

[[flashback]]

Hanako: [worried] It says...in every Game that's happened...the murders usually stop after the fifth case. Then, that's when the fates of the final five - or in rare cases, more - survivors are determined.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: This is it. This is the end...isn't it?

Miyumi: [shocked] The end…?

The other four looked to me, faces tight with worry and frayed with nerves, but I could see something else reflected in their weary gazes.

A small glimmer of hope, that maybe I was right.

That maybe, this nightmare would finally be over.

Umeko: One way or another...this Killing Game is almost over. I'm right, aren't I?

Monokuma: [giggling] Spoken like a true SHSL Detective, Umeko. Spoken well indeed…

Mordecai: [shocked] You're calling her that now, too?

Miyumi: [worried] Yeah, what's up with that?

Yoshihiki: [worried] So...she's really the SHSL Detective?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I don't know! I'm just repeating what Azuma said! He sure seemed to know more than he was letting on! Even in his final moments, I got the sense he was _still_ keeping secrets from you all, especially you, Umeko! How could you have loved someone like that, who kept secrets about you _from_ you even while he was kissing you and holding you so closely? Sounds to me like a leopard doesn't change his spots and a bear doesn't change his fur. Spies like him _toootally_ can't be trusted…

Umeko: Don't you dare say that about Azuma.

Monokuma: [laughing] Struck a nerve, have I? Don't want me talking trash about your ex? Fiercely defensive, aren't you, Umeko? Over a guy who hid the truth from you even with his dying breath?

Umeko: I want answers, Monokuma. Not from Azuma, and not from Nagatomo. From _you_.

Miyumi: [worried] Nagatomo…? What's he got to do with all this?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...never you worry your silly head over this, Miyumi. The grownups are talking here! I know just what you seek, Umeko...and you'll get your precious answers in due time. All of you will! And if you all want to know the truth behind this Killing Game so badly...then fine. I'll grant you five your one last, final chance of escape.

Mordecai: [shocked] Escape…?

Monokuma: [giggling] You're absolutely right about the Killing Games following a pattern, dear Umeko. Those files weren't lying! That's because...we've officially entered the phase of our _grand finale_! And that means it's time to bring out the _big guns_! Because by tonight, we're all going to have one final Class Trial!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Really? B-By tonight…?

Monokuma: [giggling] Thaaat's right! Here's the deal, boys and girls, so listen closely! We're going to do everything we normally do for a Class Trial, investigation and all. And if you guys can figure out the real truth behind everything that's happened to you all, and find all your precious wittle answers that Umeko here just _can't_ seem to let go of, then...by all means! You five survivors...get to _walk free_.

[[flashback]]

 **ONLY SURVIVORS**

 **GET TO WALK FREE**

[[end: flashback :end]]

Samira: [annoyed] One final Trial?

Monokuma: Find out the _ultimate_ truth, and earn your titles as the SHSL Students, and you'll earn your precious freedom!

 _The grand finale…_

 _Are we...really this close to getting out of here? Could he be telling the truth? We're this close to escaping the Village...for good?_

Miyumi: [worried] But...what investigation? Th-There hasn't been a murder. W-What are we even investigating?

Monokuma: [giggling] What are you talking about? Such blasphemy! My dear child...why, of COURSE there's been a murder!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] There has?

Samira: [annoyed] What? But the five of us are all standing right here. No one's dead. What the fuck are you yapping about now?

Monokuma: [giggling] Oh, Samira...even now, you're still two steps behind. The victim in question isn't one of the five of you. But I _do_ want you to find out the identity of a killer in your midst…

Yoshihiki: [nervous] A killer...among the five of us?

Monokuma: Thaaat's right! If you can solve one final case and tell me the identity of this one final blackened, then you'll learn the truth, the truth, and nothing but the truth about EVERYTHING tragic that's happened to you all. Sound good?

Umeko: How do we know you're telling us the truth?

Monokuma: [giggling] You don't! But have I ever lied to you?

Miyumi: [accusatory] Yes! [as Nico] Countless times!

Monokuma: Well, ain't that just a shame. You're just gonna have to take my word for it then, won't you?

Samira let out a big sigh.

Samira: [disappointed] Fine. Just tell us. What blackened are we trying to find?

Miyumi: [shocked] And who did they kill? We haven't got a victim!

Monokuma: [giggling] Yes, we do! Umeko knows who I'm talking about, doesn't she?

Umeko: I do?

 _One more victim...?_

 _Could he be referring to…_

1\. Buddy

2\. Cecelia

3\. The boy in the church

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

Answer: 3. The boy in the church

Umeko: You're talking about the boy in the church...aren't you?

Monokuma: [giggling] Bingo! Just remember...your freedom hinges on this final Trial, so no pressure! I want the five of you to name the blackened...who killed the boy in the church.

Samira: [confused] Seriously? Him?

Monokuma: That's right! Find me the blackened that took his life, and I'll set you all free!

Mordecai: [confused] Oh yeah...Umeko told us about the body she found, but...we never got a chance to see it. So...it's real?

Miyumi: [shocked] That's what you want us to investigate? The death of a boy we never even met? But...why?

Monokuma: Why? [laughing] Who cares, why? Why don't you just do as you're told, and investigate...because I told you so!

Yoshihiki: [angry] Why should we? It's not like that boy was a participant in the Game or anything...why should we even care?

Monokuma: Oh? Well, like I said...this could be your one and only chance to get out of here, for good! Do you want to let that opportunity slip you by…?

Mordecai: [worried] How are we going to investigate when...when we don't even know this boy? Apart from Umeko, none of us even know what he _looks_ like.

Miyumi: [shocked] And the crime scene's been cleared! What else is left for us to even investigate?

Monokuma: Don't you worry about that! Because you're going to be investigating a lot more than just the church! I bet you've all been wondering where I keep coming and going from so often. Well, as I've already told you, there's a whole underground facility beneath the village. My secret base of operations! Where I keep tabs on and monitor all Killing Game participants, knowing who's plotting what and when, and all the little, finer details of every single case and murder. Of course, you all knew as much. I admitted it to you after the case with Rufus!

Rufus howled at the mention of his name.

Monokuma: Turning inns and haunted houses into prisons, converting streetlamps into fog machines and portraits into projectors, and sealing this entire village with a force field like a dome...there's no expense I won't spare to make sure this Killing Game is my very own smashing success! Digging out the underground tunnels and making my own humongous facility beneath the village was just another step on the checklist! So...this is my proposition to you all! You all have an unspecified amount of time to scour the facility beneath our very feet, investigating anything and everything you can find that seems important to you, to help you figure out the truth behind the boy in the church AND the Killing Game. And once your investigations are concluded...we're going to have that final Class Trial.

Yoshihiki: [worried] So he wants us to investigate his underground facility. Should we trust him?

Samira: [annoyed] I don't see that we have a choice. It's still a game under his control. He wants us to investigate, which means there's something he wants us to find.

Miyumi: [worried] And one final Class Trial...to find some _ultimate truth_ or whatever...could he be telling us the truth? He'll...really let us out if we do this?

Umeko: I don't know...but it's our only option. Among the five of us...we can do this. We've survived five Trials...what's one more?

Mordecai: [accusatory] I agree! Umeko has the right attitude! No challenge Monokuma poses us will prove too insurmountable as long as we are united, and cohesive!

Samira: [excited] ...Mordecai's right. I don't give a fuck what Monokuma wants to throw at us or what's waiting for us underground. We'll face whatever it is, and kick its ass all the way into next week!

Umeko: Alright, Monokuma. One final investigation...and one final Class Trial.

Monokuma: [giggling] A grand finale to determine your ultimate survival...I can hardly wait!

Mordecai: [confused] So...how are we going to get downstairs?

Samira: [annoyed] Yeah. You want us to dig down to your fancy facility?

Monokuma: [laughing] You lot are going to have to go in through the doggy door. Literally! Go follow Rufus back to the hatch behind the Bakery. That's where I always let him and out, and that's how you're going to get down here too! Oh, and I suggest you move fast, because guess what? Your time for the investigation...started ten minutes ago! Better get those feet moving!

Monokuma waved goodbye before disappearing without a trace beneath the snow. Samira blinked, and stared at the rest of us.

Samira: [worried] Could this really be happening?

Umeko: There's no point waiting. Let's go.

[Move to: Bakery]

As if he'd heard Monokuma's instructions, Rufus led the way forward, and we followed him all the way back to the Bakery. We made our way through the alleyway (checking for bear traps out of habit) and came to a stop at the metal hatch me and Azuma had found back in our second investigation.

It was open now.

Rufus immediately leapt down it, disappearing into whatever lay in wait for us inside.

Yoshihiki: [worried] This really leads down into Monokuma's underground facility, huh?

Mordecai: [accusatory] The legendary boss battle awaits us. It is time...for us to venture forth into the gloom at last, and fight the devil himself!

 _The ultimate truth…_

 _What Monokuma said…_

[[flashback]]

Monokuma: And if you guys can figure out the real truth behind everything that's happened to you all, and find all your precious wittle answers that Umeko here just _can't_ seem to let go of, then...by all means! You five survivors...get to _walk free_.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _The answers to all my questions…_

 _How Nagatomo seemed to know so much about me…_

 _How_ Azuma _seemed to know so much about me too…_

 _Why did they hide it from me? Who was Azuma, really? Who was Nagatomo?_

 _And my disjointed memories...my random flashbacks…_

 _Knowing how to save Ichiro…_

 _Remembering what had happened to the boy in the church..._

 _And so much more…_

 _A surgery...Dr. Heelurr…_

 _Other things, flashing in and out of relevance, hazy, distant memories, barely distinguishable from dreams…_

 _How can I know what's real and what's not? What does it all mean, any of it?_

[[flashback]]

Yoshihiki: [worried] So...she's really the SHSL Detective?

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupu...I don't know! I'm just repeating what Azuma said! He sure seemed to know more than he was letting on! Even in his final moments, I got the sense he was _still_ keeping secrets from you all, especially you, Umeko!

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [sad] I'm...I'm sorry, Umeko. But there are some things that...you're going to have to find out on your own. Some things are just...too unbelievable to digest if you don't discover them yourself.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _Was Monokuma right? Even moments before his execution, Azuma was still keeping things from me._

 _What more answers do I need to seek?_

 _If this final Class Trial will really answer all my questions, and bring me the ultimate truth behind this Killing Game...then I won't turn away from it._

 _It's time to end this._

I faced the others, a grim look of determination on my face.

Umeko: This is it, guys. One last investigation. One last Trial. One final battle.

I was greeted by four equally determined faces.

Miyumi: [angry] We've got this, Umeko.

Samira: [angry] Yeah!

Mordecai: [accusatory] Onwards, to the truth!

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Monokuma will regret fucking with us.

Their words emboldened me. But what really gave me even more courage was the notion that the other eleven of us, who couldn't make it here, were standing with us even now, watching, and cheering us on.

 _Whatever final truth there is to find...we won't let you down. We're going to end this wretched game, not just for us, but for all of you too!_

With a confident nod to the others, I lowered my legs into the hatch, and dropped down into the darkness, more ready and prepared to see this Killing Game to its conclusion than I would ever be.

Surviving Students: 5

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

[DEAD] Azuma - SHSL Spy [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]

Note:

You might have figured, but the next chapter will immediately jump into Deadly Life with an investigation, and then the final Class Trial will commence!

I'm going to be quite busy in September, sadly, so the next chapter may be delayed until later in the month. Hope you guys can understand!


	52. Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, Deadly Life 1

[Track:  watch?v=8ZP8Sw2DiP0]

When the five of us had clambered down into the darkness, we heard the sound of the hatch closing above our heads, and the room we were in was immediately plunged into light.

Fluorescent lights in the ceiling flickered to life, and we blinked stupidly for a bit, letting our eyes adjust to our surroundings.

We stood in a small office, with several computers and monitors arranged haphazardly all around the room. An automatic door led out of the office into a white corridor, lined with more automatic doors on either side. Mordecai held the door open, peering down the hallway in wonder.

Mordecai: [shocked] So this is Monokuma's hideout...how large do you think this place is?

Samira: [thoughtful] Nagatomo spoke of an organization that kidnapped us. Whoever's responsible for Monokuma and the Killing Game...it's definitely not the work of just one person.

Miyumi: [nervous] You th-think we're going to meet the people behind all this down here? Or...have they all gone to let us investigate?

Umeko: Whatever the case, there must be answers here for us to find, related to both the truth behind this Killing Game and the murder of that unknown boy. This is our best chance at getting out of here and finally learning the truth. So we can't afford to waste time.

Samira: Umeko's right. Everyone who's died is counting on us to do this and get out of here. [excited] So let's leave no stone unturned!

We all nodded our assent, and the others dispersed, splitting up to explore the rest of the underground facility in search of clues. We were on a mission now, and it felt good, knowing that one way or another…

This ordeal would come to an end.

[[INVESTIGATION: START]]

[Track:  watch?v=xjbgj2V6-o0]

[Inspect: Files]

There was a shelf of files stacked against the far wall. As I grabbed one and pulled it out, I realized it was the exact same file from the Vault back in the West Sector of the village.

"The History of the Killing Game".

But as I flipped through the pages, I realized it was different.

Some of the previously redacted information on the file in the Vault was no longer blacked out here. I sat down and began to read.

Killing Game #1

Survivors (6): Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Toko Fukawa, Byakuya Togami

Killing Game #2

Survivors (5): Hajime Hinata, Sonia Nevermind, Akane Owari, Kazuichi Soda, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

 _Past survivors…_

 _So...it's true? The Killing Game...really has been played before?_

 _And what's this section below?_

Fan Games

 _Fan games? What's that supposed to mean?_

I spotted more titles below, none of them making any more sense than the last one.

 _Blowback...? Rebirth...? I don't understand any of this…_

 _And here's the section on the patterns of the Killing Game…_

 _This section has handwriting in it! Like someone was scribbling down notes alongside the printed words..._

Case #1:

A seemingly important character dies earlier than expected.

Handwritten: _use the girl as leverage_

Case #2:

A serial killer, split personality or both is revealed to the cast.

Handwritten: _Eizo/Eisuke already in play_

Case #3:

Two victims will be killed instead of one.

Handwritten: _Pair the cast up to encourage a double-murder?_

Case #4:

Either a locked-room scenario or suicide is involved in the murder.

Handwritten: _Lock them in the Haunted House_

Case #5:

Important characters are involved in a climactic case.

Handwritten: _Time to up the ante! give them back their weapons, let Azuma see Sora, leave radio equipment behind_

Case #6:

The final survivors take on the mastermind.

Handwritten: _i can't wait for my grand entrance!_

There were even more badly scrawled handwritten notes on the binders of the file.

Handwritten: _How to stay faithful to the official works?_

I frowned, feeling my insides go cold.

 _Official...works? The hell…?_

 _What kind of twisted operation is Monokuma running?_

 _It's almost like...this file is being used as a...a reference._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: History of the Killing Game]

Sitting on the shelf next to the large file was a familiar rectangular tablet. I picked it up and it came to life in my hands.

Umeko: It's a Monokuma File...

This Monokuma File didn't show me any crime scene photos or details, however. Instead, on the screen was a list of options, and as I scrolled through them, I realized it was a list of all sixteen of our names.

A glowing title above the options read: "Master Monokuma File".

 _Master Monokuma File..._

 _I wonder why it has all our names. Perhaps...it has info on all of us?_

My eyes roamed over a select few names, feeling curiosity tingling in my fingers.

FILE: Azuma Takemoto

FILE: Nagatomo Yamaoka

FILE: Umeko Hirayama

 _The answers I seek...they might all be here, just within my grasp!_

[Inspect: FILE: Nagatomo Yamaoka]

I tapped Nagatomo's name first, with shaking hands. It felt fitting in a way. He'd started all of this chaos to begin with; so it was best to start with him now too.

I flipped open his file, and was greeted with a digital photo of his unsmiling face on the first page.

Subject: Nagatomo Yamaoka

Height: 184 cm

Weight: 69 kg

Birthday: 17 February

Background Information: Subject has worked for us in the past, on one occasion, when leverage was used against him. Subject complied due to the conditions of his blackmail, despite going against his personal code to do so.

Handwritten: _could pose complications. Get rid of him. fast._

 _Going against...his personal code? What was Nagatomo's personal code again? It's been so long since he died...I can't remember. Something about...stealing?_

There were more photos attached. There was Nagatomo on a security feed, the picture gray and grainy, but it was still unmistakably him, caught slipping into a museum through an open window.

Then there was another photo, and this one caught my eye.

It was a sneaky snapshot of Nagatomo, talking to a girl. The girl's hair was blocking her face slightly and she wasn't fully in frame, so it was hard to get a good look at her.

And written on the bottom of the photo in black marker were two words.

" _Found her."_

 _Found her…? Found who? Who is that girl?_

 _This file affirms what Nagatomo told us. He_ did _know the organization that kidnapped us, and he had worked with them before. But how? And what did he do for them?_

 _Who is Monokuma working for, exactly?_

 _And this still doesn't explain how he knew who I was…_

I couldn't help the surge of disappointment I felt. The answers I craved were still out of my grasp.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Nagatomo's File]

[Inspect: FILE: Azuma Takemoto]

I felt a pang of sadness wash over me upon seeing Azuma's face stare up at me from within the contents of his file.

Subject: Azuma Takemoto

Height: 181 cm

Weight: 73 kg

Birthday: 22 June

Background Information: Subject was one of two participants of the D-Project. Caught while attempting to extricate Prototype-A from the field, he was subsequently captured and restrained. Memory banks were wiped clean. Subject was inserted into the program to serve as an additional challenge.

My head was swimming. _D-Project? Why does that sound familiar…?_

There were a couple more photos of Azuma tacked on in the file. A couple were blurry shots of him, presumably taken during his missions, from security footage, as well as a picture of him, looking younger, like it might have come from an identification card. But what really caught my eye was the final picture.

Taking it out of the file, I held it up closer. The more I saw, the less made sense...

It was him amongst a small group of people. I spotted Azuma in the forefront, surrounded by loads of other people. Some were older men and women, dressed in lab coats or suits. Others looked younger, around our age, and were much friendlier with Azuma.

In the very centre of the photo was a boy with spiky, lime green hair, posing and grinning for the camera, one arm around a cute slender girl with cat ears in her hair.

[[flashback]]

The first photo was that of a boy with spiky lime-green hair, lying unconscious in the back of a strange van. His hands and feet were tied together, and his mouth taped shut.

Azuma: [worried] That's my friend...he's a fellow spy from my team. I haven't seen him since I left for Hope's Peak, and evidently, in the year that followed.

The caption underneath the photo read: "Want to know what happened to your good friend Wasabi? Kill someone and you'll get your answers! Upupu!"

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _This...this is Azuma's friend, isn't he? That boy...Wasabi._

He was carrying a letter in his hands, with a Hope's Peak logo on it.

Azuma was smiling in between the pair, and another boy, this one with cyan blue hair. Hanging over the group was a large banner reading "CONGRATS, DAISUKE!"

And to my surprise…

There he was. Standing to the right of the girl with the cat ears.

I put a hand to my mouth, at a loss for words. But there was no mistaking it.

 _That's the boy from the church..._

 _Smiling for the camera…_

 _...He's in this photo. Why…? How can he be in this photo?_

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't right. This shouldn't have been real.

 _And there's more to it…_

The right side of the picture was blurred out, digitally. I frowned.

 _But...why? What more does this picture have to hide?_

[[flashback]]

Azuma: [sad] I'm...just...me. Just...Azuma. I'm a spy. But...that's it. I was never accepted into Hope's Peak for my talents. That distinction...went to someone else. A friend of mine, another agent. But it wasn't me.

Mordecai: [worried] But if you're not the SHSL Spy, does that mean…?

Azuma: Yes. I was never a part of your class. You may have all known each other for two years before this and forgot, but when you all met me for the first time in the inn weeks ago...it really _was_ the first time.

[[end: flashback: end]]

 _Azuma and Churchboy knew each other before the Killing Game. That much is obvious. But the question is...how?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Azuma's File]

[Inspect: FILE: Umeko Hirayama]

It felt like the weight of all the suspense and paranoia of the last few weeks was coming crashing down onto my shoulders.

 _I've been asking myself so many questions throughout this whole ordeal…_

 _...what kind of answers am I going to find inside here?_

 _And...will I like them?_

My finger trembled, poised over my name on the screen.

I realized that I was afraid; afraid of what I was going to see or read once I opened this file.

But, taking a deep breath, knowing all that was at stake, I tapped the screen and opened the file.

Inside was only one measly page of information, which instantly disappointed me.

But what I read on it confused me even more.

Subject: Seiko Hirayama

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Birthday: 8 December

Background Information: Prototype was stolen from enemy headquarters with outside help. Memory banks and functions were successfully wiped clean. -DAI- has been uploaded for Phase One of experimentation.

 _What...is all this?_

My eyes went back to the Subject tagline.

 _Subject: Seiko Hirayama_

 _Seiko? Who's Seiko?_

A cold sense of unease making its home in the pit of my stomach, my eyes drifted up to the lone photo of me tacked to the top of the page.

 _That's my picture...and that's my last name…_

 _But I'm not Seiko. Who the hell is Seiko?_

 _And this information on me…_

 _It doesn't even make any sense._

 _Prototype? Headquarters? Memory banks and functions? And what in the world is -DAI- anyway?_

 _Phase One? Experimentation?_

I resisted the urge to pull a Samira and throw the file across the room as hard as I could. This was leading me nowhere, continuing to pile on to the list of growing questions and refusing to provide any answers of value.

I wanted to scream.

 _What do I do now?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: "Umeko's" File]

Before I could tap anymore names, the file suddenly fizzled out into a black screen.

Umeko: What the...?

A Monokuma appeared on the file, giggling at me. The words "ACCESS RESTRICTED" was revolving beneath him.

Umeko: Damn bear...

 _Great. I feel like I only got more questions than answers, yet again._

[Move to: Hallway]

I left the small office, looking at the long corridor with rooms on either side.

There were doors labelled "Documentation Room", "Software Lab" and "Communications".

[Move to: Documentation Room]

The Documentation Room looked like a small archive one might find in a library. The walls were lined with books, cassette tapes and rolls of film. A large projector and screen took up a big portion of the room, and there were several desk chairs scattered about.

[Talk to: Samira]

I moved over to Samira, who was bending over a table, upon which several Polaroid photos were scattered, poring over them.

Umeko: Samira. What have you found?

Samira: These photos. Check them out. Look any familiar?

She held out one photo to me. Eizo and Hanako's faces smiling out at me made my heart sting a little.

Umeko: These photos…

Samira: Right. They're the 'reward' photos Monokuma let us see after every successful Class Trial.

There was Eizo and Hanako smiling for the camera…

...Kenji and Kaori at the skate park…

...Taro and Miyumi in the ice cream parlor…

...Mordecai and Fukumi joining them at the amusement park…

...Wakako and Shizuko on stage…

...Mordecai boosting Samira up to work on her mural…

...Yoshihiki congratulating Ichiro for his botanical achievement…

...and lastly, Nagatomo...alone.

All the blasted photos that Monokuma liked to rub in our faces, as a reminder of those we'd lost.

All of us...except Azuma. And...

 _Wait…_

Umeko: I'm...not in any of these photos.

Samira: I noticed that too.

Umeko: And neither is Azuma.

Samira: [worried] I'm not surprised about that, given what he's confessed to us. But...why are you missing, Umeko?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Reward Photos]

Samira: I also found this.

She heaved a large thickset book onto the table. The label on the front read "YEARBOOK".

Umeko: A school yearbook?

Samira: Apparently so. I've taken a look through it, and found our class.

She flipped the book open and showed me the page.

[CG] My Beloved Class [CG]

It was a class photo of all of us.

Eizo and Hanako, standing side by side, unsmiling and serious.

Taro and Miyumi next to each other.

Ichiro sitting at a table, surrounded by plants.

Wakako giving the camera a cleavage shot.

Shizuko tossing her hair back.

Kaori with Buddy.

Kenji flashing the peace sign.

Mordecai boosting Fukumi on his shoulders.

Samira rocking out.

Yoshihiki leaping into the air.

Even Nagatomo twirling his bowler hat.

They were all here. Except…

Standing next to Mordecai and Fukumi was a boy.

 _Could it be Azuma?_

The boy in the photo had his face scratched out. And if I looked a little more closely, his body type didn't seem to match Azuma's.

Azuma was a lot buffer. This boy was a little skinnier than he was.

I looked around the photo for me, and found a girl squished in between Wakako and Shizuko.

However, like with 'Azuma', this girl had her face crossed out too.

 _Why are mine and Azuma's faces scratched out of this photo? If...if it even_ is _me and Azuma to begin with…_

 _After all...Azuma was never part of our class, was he? So...this boy must be someone else, right?_

 _But then...why scratch my face out too?_

At the bottom of the photo, scrawled in black felt tip marker, was messy handwriting reading, "MY BELOVED CLASS."

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: What's with the two scratched-out faces?

Samira: Beats me. But it's fishy, very fishy.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: My Beloved Class Photo]

[Inspect: Newspaper Articles]

I grabbed a sheaf of newspapers off of one of the shelves, laying them out on the table for Samira and I.

Samira: [thoughtful] Hmm...that's weird. The dates for all these articles have been omitted.

One particular headline caught my eye.

 **A SCHOOL FOR THE BEST OF THE BEST**

I scanned the page quickly.

The article was describing a school that had recently opened up in the city, accepting applications for people who wanted to prove they were the best of the best in whichever talent they embodied.

People began applying over the course of the application period for all sorts of different, varying talents.

The school made a name for itself for its unique method of attracting nationwide talent.

One exception to the rule was the existence of SHSL Lucky Students, where one boy and one girl were selected through random draw to join the Academy based on nothing but sheer luck.

The article mentioned that the school in question garnered controversy, when it was revealed that its concept and namesake were both inspired by…

...and that was it. The rest of the article was missing.

Umeko: This article mentions a 'school'...do you think it's talking about Hope's Peak?

Samira: I don't doubt it. What else could it be mentioning? What worries me is the bit at the bottom.

Umeko: The school had its namesake and concept inspired by...inspired by what?

Samira: [worried] Umeko, when you applied to Hope's Peak, do you remember why?

Umeko: Why I applied…? Samira, I don't even remember my talent.

Samira: [worried] Sorry, it's just...now that I really stop and think about it, I...I honestly can't even remember _how_ I got into Hope's Peak.

Umeko: What...do you mean?

Samira: I remember it being a privilege to have been accepted, and I knew it was a prestigious academy, but...beyond that, I just don't remember a whole lot about the school itself, or even its history and how it came to be. It's like...my knowledge about the school past that has been...blocked off.

Umeko: Th-That's...not reassuring.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Article on "Hope's Peak"]

Samira: Here's another article. Read this one, it's much more alarming.

Umeko: Oh, good.

She spread it out on the table for me.

 **TRAGEDY! ONCE ESTEEMED SCHOOL PLAGUED WITH MASS KIDNAPPINGS**

 _The once renowned_ **[CENSORED]** _Academy has become the subject of controversy over the course of the past few days, when news surfaced that not one, but two classes of the Academy's talented SHSL Students were mysteriously kidnapped and have vanished without trace, seemingly from both the campus and the city itself. Their whereabouts are currently unknown; family members and law enforcement have both been contacted. Even more worrisome was the Academy's attempt to cover up the incident from the public._

 _The news of the mass kidnappings was first leaked by an anonymous source within celebrity actress Shizuko Ikehara's PR team, that the popular teen actress herself - who is a member of one of the three missing classes - had been absent for almost a week. Following that, more disturbing news began to surface, which is unsurprising, considering many of the SHSL Students in question hail from rich, famous or prestigious backgrounds, making their disappearances more difficult to keep under wraps. A few notable examples include Eizo Oshima of the Oshima Corporation; Hanako Asato, former band leader of sensational all-girls' band Upstart Tenacity, and Wakako Noguchi, fan favorite reality TV star, who was due for an appearance on the latest season of Teen Bachelor in the fall._

 _Reporters were able to snag an interview with Mdm. Oshima, head of the Oshima Corporation, who insists she just "wants her son back safe and sound", and prays for her son's safety "at all costs" and claims she would be heartbroken to lose him "after what happened to [her] husband". Eizo's father, Kazuma Oshima, had passed away a few months before, due to his poor health and weak heart, as reported to the public._

 _Other sources, however, are less optimistic on the missing students' chances. Upstart Tenacity's drummer Mikoto Nakashima recently awoke from a coma only a month or so before the incident, having been involved in an unfortunate car accident almost two years before, around the time her former band leader Hanako Asato left for Hope's Peak. When questioned, she had this to say about her former friend and colleague: "I hope she rots in hell, wherever she is."_

 _The mysterious kidnappings are rumored to be linked to the emergence of a new terrorist organization, whose name has been shrouded in secrecy thus far, with the only public information known about them being the strange feline logo popping up on the Dark Web in reference to their crimes. Known reports date the emergence of the organization to more than two years prior. What proves even more unnerving about this new development are the rumors that the organization has links within the Academy itself, and that members of this terrorist organization may even be some of the Academy's students, including but not limited to being members of the missing classes as well. Disturbing information recently revealed that the organization is most known for recruiting the students who joined the Academy via lottery draws, otherwise known as SHSL Lucky Students, into their ranks._

The article ended there.

Samira was looking to me for my reaction.

Umeko: This is…

Samira: [worried] I know, right? Terrorists? Umeko, that has to be the organization Nagatomo was talking about.

[[flashback]]

Nagatomo: [annoyed] I...am familiar...with the organization behind our kidnapping.

Azuma: [distressed] You...you are?

Nagatomo: [snide] Yes. I've known from the start who these people are. [disappointed] I...used to work for them.

[[end: flashback :end]]

Umeko: I don't believe it...so it's real. The people on the outside world really _are_ looking for us.

Samira: [worried] A terrorist organization within Hope's Peak itself…

It was all almost too much to process.

…" _strange feline logo"..._

 _Like...a cat? Is...that the only clue as to the truth of the organization?_

…" _SHSL Lucky Students"..._

 _The organization recruited Lucky Students._

 _Before the last Trial, I thought I was one too. But if Azuma was telling the truth about my talent, then...I'm the SHSL Detective._

 _In that case...who is the SHSL Lucky Student of our class? ...Does he or she even exist?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Article on Terrorist Organization]

[Inspect: D-Project Files]

There was another set of files on the table, marked with a label for "The D-Project".

Umeko: Have you looked at this one yet?

Samira: Not yet. It sounded...dodgy.

For some reason, the mention of a Project sparked up a memory inside me.

[[flashback]]

Dr. Heelurr: You agreed to this, Ms. Hirayama. The both of you...you signed the contract. You agreed that, should either of you ever be fatally injured out in the field, that you would...willingly...give yourselves up to the D-Project.

[[end: flashback :end]]

 _That dream...or rather, that memory. It was...real?_

I opened the file for Samira and I to read. But to my distaste, much of the file was omitted, like the files from the Vault were.

 _ **Name: Project "D[CENSORED]" (The D-Project)**_

 _ **Status: Active**_

 _ **Test Subject: [CENSORED] Hirayama**_

 _ **Test Subject: Azuma Takemoto**_

 _ **The D-Project concerns the implementation of the human consciousness into a [CENSORED]...[CENSORED] return from the Russia mission, Special Agents [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] were [CENSORED]...**_

 _ **Surgery was effective, and both [CENSORED] were prepared for testing.**_

 _ **Subsequent tests showed that both subjects suffered from differing levels of memory loss as a result of the surgery and programming malfunctions. Subject [CENSORED] had their memory banks wiped clean, whereas Subject [CENSORED] lost memories specifically related to [CENSORED].**_

 _ **On [CENSORED], 20XX, Subject [CENSORED] was stolen from the facility. The M.O. of the thief suggest the culprit was notorious [CENSORED], N[CENSORED] [CENSORED]oka, making him the prime suspect in this case. Without sufficient evidence, however, there are no grounds upon which an arrest can be made.**_

That was where the file ended. Attached to the file were a few photographs of what looked like a mannequin's body, laid upon a cold metal table in some strange laboratory.

 _Creepy…_

 _This D-Project in my dreams...so it's real, then._

 _But how is Azuma involved in this? And...could that be…?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Information on D-Project]

[Move to: Software Lab]

The software lab was full of computers and office cubicles. I found Yoshihiki hunkered over a desktop in a corner of the room, going through its contents.

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Umeko: Yoshihiki? Have you found anything?

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] This computer was apparently used for editing.

Umeko: Editing?

Yoshihiki: [worried] I found a bunch of audio recordings saved here, and I've listened to a bunch of them. It's...well…

Umeko: It's what?

Yoshihiki: [worried] I don't know if I should say 'disturbing' or just plain weird...I don't know why any of these exist, but they just do and I...look, just...listen for yourself.

He played one of the audio recordings for me to listen to.

[Track:  watch?v=QwikiW7UILQ]

Audio Recording #1: You can't escape the truth, Umeko...you can't run from it...you can't hide from it. You can't hide from me...I'll always be here to haunt you…

Umeko: What…?

 _That voice…_

 _It's...Nagatomo. Without a doubt…_

Yoshihiki: [worried] Sound familiar, does it?

Umeko: Why...why is Nagatomo's voice on this computer?

Yoshihiki: [worried] He's not the only one too.

Umeko: There are more?

There were a ton more audio recordings. Yoshihiki played a few of them for me.

Audio Recording #2: I still don't believe she wasn't my partner! She totally has it in her to plan out a murder, from start to finish, and get away with it. Always so cool and calm and collected...that girl's dangerous! How Eizo managed to hook up with her, I'll never know…

Audio Recording #3: Still...that's quite the electrifying way to go out, wouldn't you say? If I had to get eliminated from the game, then I'm glad it was with style. A proper send-off for the Queen of Reality TV, wouldn't you say?

Umeko: What...is all this?

 _That second voice was Eizo's, or rather, Eisuke's...and the third was Wakako._

Umeko: Those recordings...are they real?

Yoshihiki: [worried] That's the thing. I think those clips have been edited.

Umeko: Edited? Edited, how?

Yoshihiki: Look. There's an editing program on this computer.

He brought the program up onto the screen.

Yoshihiki: It can be used to warp voices and stitch words together so it can be used to make it sound like someone is saying something, even without them actually saying it.

Umeko: So you're basically saying that…

Yoshihiki: I think those audio clips you just heard were all edited. Each and every last one of them weren't actually Nagatomo, or Wakako, or whoever it was we just heard talking. They were all edited and stitched together to sound like them, from clips of their voices from earlier in the Game.

Umeko: But why? What was the point of doing that?

Yoshihiki: [confused] I...I'm not sure. I...haven't even heard any of those clips myself.

 _Really? But...they sounded familiar to me._

 _When did I hear Nagatomo, Eisuke or Wakako saying what it was that they said in those recordings? Maybe that's a clue as to why those edited clips exist._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Edited Clips and Software]

Yoshihiki: [worried] Also, check this out.

Yoshihiki brought up a video on screen.

Yoshihiki: I was snooping through some highlighted security footage Monokuma must have left in a file for us. Most of it is pointless surveillance footage and don't reveal much, but one particular clip caught my interest. It's dated about a month ago.

Umeko: It sounds like it must've been taken even before the Killing Game started.

Yoshihiki: Yup. And look…

[CG] Footage of Death [CG]

There was the boy in the church, scrabbling back on his hands and legs. A group of masked soldiers were surrounding him, and one of them stepped forward, raising a gun. We didn't hear what the boy said next, but we saw the moment the soldier fired his gun on the boy.

Just before the soldier removed his mask, the video cut to black.

[CG] End [CG]

Umeko: Good grief…

Yoshihiki: [worried] That answers the question for you. We know who shot and killed that boy in the church now.

Umeko: But...Monokuma said it was one of us! This doesn't make any sense. That video proves it was one of his men who killed him!

Yoshihiki: [worried] …

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Surveillance Footage of Church]

[Move to: Communications]

The Communications room had several large CCTV screens up on the wall, reminding me of the Security Room back in the Haunted House. There were also several tables set up with various different arrays of communications equipment. I spotted more radios, walkie-talkies, microphones and the like. Mordecai and Miyumi, who had taken to traveling together quite frequently, were both investigating this area.

[Talk to: Mordecai and Miyumi]

Umeko: What's all this here, you two?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] I can't say for certain. My technobabble isn't much different from regular babble, to be fair. But it looks like all this equipment is set up for communicating with a specific individual.

Umeko: How specific are we talking here?

Miyumi: Look.

Miyumi pointed at one of the screens, and I realized that this one wasn't that of a surveillance camera. While the other cameras were all watching a different section of the village, this one was a screen monitoring a person's vitals. I saw a humanoid figure on screen, with several parts of their body - namely their vitals - highlighted.

The word "STATUS: PROTOTYPE-A" glowed faintly beneath it on the screen in digital lettering.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Truly ghastly...it appears Monokuma was monitoring this strange, humanoid figure, and potentially communicating with it.

Umeko: I don't understand. What is this...thing that we're seeing on screen?

Miyumi: [confused] I'm as lost as you are.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Prototype-A Status]

[Inspect: Microphone]

There was a microphone on the desk by the screen, marked with a label.

 **For communication with Prototype-A only.**

 **Misuse is strictly prohibited.**

There was a button on the microphone to turn it on. I pressed it, bent down close, and spoke into the microphone.

Umeko: Hello?

I waited...but nothing happened.

Miyumi: [disappointed] That was disappointing.

Mordecai: [confused] Did you anticipate a reply from the figure on screen?

Umeko: It says this microphone is used to communicate with this...Prototype that keeps popping up all over this place. Strange…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Microphone]

[Inspect: Recorder]

There was a metal recorder sitting on the desk. I picked it up and scrolled through the recordings available.

 _Status Update #1: Killing Game Begins_

 _Status Update #2: First Killer_

 _Status Update #3: First Trial_

 _Status Update #4: The Village_

The list of status updates went on and on until…

 _Status Update #22: Fifth Trial_

That's where they ended.

I decided to start from the very first one.

Clicking the first Status Update, an unknown woman's crisp voice began to speak from the recorder.

Recorder: This is Status Update #1, recorded Day One, 1900hrs. Killing Game code-A115C commenced. As of today, things have progressed smoothly. Rules were successfully explained to the sixteen participants in the inn, sans Eisuke, who will be given a rundown by Monokuma upon his first appearance. Killing Game is officially a-go.

I browsed through the rest of the Status Updates. Most of them were monotonous updates on the events of the Killing Game, full of narration and exposition.

Recorder: This is Status Update #3. First Class Trial completed, with Nagatomo Yamaoka, SHSL Thief, convicted as the first blackened. Subject made no attempt to escape his execution. One interesting observation was that the subject spoke with Prototype-A in private beforehand. No microphones were able to pick up what was said between the two of them but cameras recorded his lip movement. As of right now, it is believed he whispered a warning not to trust Protoype-B.

…

Recorder: This is Status Update #5. The Beast has been officially unleashed and all is going well. Eisuke's resurfacing has gotten more and more frequent, and we can expect him to be a variable in the upcoming case.

…

Recorder: This is Status Update #10. Psychotropic drugs have been administered in six of the twelve remaining participants. Unsurprisingly, Prototype-B was unaffected.

…

Recorder: This is Status Update #15. One of the test subjects attempted to take their own life today. Prototype-A was dispatched to prevent it. A suicide this mundane and early on in the fourth case would have thrown off the schedule.

…

Recorder: This is Status Update #19. Prototype-B regained his memories and made contact with the outside world. This may prove to be a good thing in the long run. It could serve as a motive instead.

…

Recorder: This is Status Update #22. Prototype-B was deactivated today. Original prototype still remains in the field for final phase of testing.

My stomach felt like it had flopped upside down and around multiple times while I listened to the recordings.

 _I think the truth is dawning on me...but it doesn't make any sense._

 _It can't be real._

 _This has to be another lie...another trick…_

 _It has to be…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Status Updates]

[Move to: Hallway]

Returning to the hallway, I headed to the end and stepped into a large white lounge.

The place was in pristine condition, with the couches against the walls perfectly laid out, and the walls and floors made of bright white tiles, giving the whole room a disturbingly sterile setting.

What looked like a large elevator was waiting for me at the other end, with a neon sign next to it.

 **EXPRESS ELEVATOR: SELECT SECTOR**

 **-HEADQUARTERS (selected)**

 **-HIDDEN CHURCH**

 **-TUNNEL OF LOVE**

 **-HAUNTED HOUSE**

 **-INN**

 _This must explain how Monokuma gets to and fro so quickly…_

Samira: Umeko.

I turned. The other four were standing behind me, curious.

Yoshihiki: [confused] Does this elevator…?

Miyumi: Looks like it transports us around the village.

Umeko: I think we should use it, to take us back to that church in the South Sector.

Mordecai: [confused] You wish to go back? Why?

Samira: [worried] To investigate Sora's crime scene, correct? But wasn't the body already cleared out?

Umeko: Monokuma may have cleaned the place up, but there's always a chance there's some evidence left behind which he missed out. If our final fates are resting on this one case, then...we shouldn't risk it.

Mordecai: Lead the way then. We'll be right behind you.

[Use: Elevator]

The five of us boarded the elevator and Samira pressed the button to take us to the Church.

It felt a little jarring to have the elevator travel forwards rather than up or down.

Miyumi: [uncomfortable] Eurgh...is that…?

Miyumi used Nico to point at the floor. I recoiled when I saw what was unmistakably a dried bloodstain on the metal flooring of the elevator.

Yoshihiki: [uncomfortable] Blood…?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] Why would blood be in this elevator?

An idea occurred to me.

Umeko: This...must've been how Monokuma collected...the bodies.

Samira: [shocked] The...bodies?

Umeko: ...Our friends. The bodies of the victims…

The room went quiet, save the monotonous whirring of the elevator taking us to our destination.

Eventually, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened again, we emerged to find a set of stairs leading up.

[Use: Stairs]

And at the very top…

I pushed open the trapdoor and found myself back inside the hidden church, as it were. Pulling myself up and out, I realized the trapdoor was hidden away in a smaller section of the room, in the shadows.

Samira: [worried] We're all the way back here.

Umeko: This is perfect. We're exactly where we need to be to conduct our final investigation. Let's split up and take a quick look around.

Samira: Good idea. We don't know how much time we have left.

[Inspect: Footprints]

There were considerably more footprints in the dust and snow this time, left over from when the rest of us had had our sixth Trial.

But only two sets led from the entrance all the way to the corner of the room where the boy's body had been earlier.

Mine...

 _...and someone else's..._

Umeko: I was right...someone did come by here before the rest of us. And whoever it was...found this boy dead, and...and kept mum about it. Why…?

I stared down at the the unknown set of footprints, memorizing the size of it.

Umeko: Hmm…

Samira: Penny for your thoughts, Umeko?

Umeko: Samira, could you...could you come here? I want you to put your foot next to this footprint.

Samira: [confused] Why?

Umeko: It's important.

Samira: ...Okay.

She complied.

 _Samira's foot is too small to match…_

Umeko: Hmm…

Samira: Do you want the others to do the same?

Umeko: Yes, please.

One by one, I got the other three to match their feet up to the unknown footprints.

Miyumi: [disappointed] My feet are too small…

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Hmph! ...So are mine.

Mordecai: [snide] My feet are those of a true warrior's! Larger than all of you, combined!

Umeko: And it's not mine either. Then...that means the person who found the boy's body...was…

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Unknown Footprints]

[Move to: South Sector]

I stepped out of the church and found myself back inside the forest.

The gate leading out of the village wasn't too far away, and I caught myself staring off at it in the distance wistfully.

 _If all goes well in today's Trial…_

 _We might just all be walking out of that gate, together...alive._

 _I have to hope. I have to believe we can do this._

[Move to: Gate]

Walking closer to the gate, I saw the mysterious inscription scribbled on the wall that we'd discovered a few days before.

 **F I N D**

 **S E**

I ran my fingers over the message, lost in thought.

 _What could this mean…? It has to have been written here for a reason…_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Mysterious Inscription]

[Use: Stairs]

Umeko: I think we've gotten all we can get out of the South Sector. Let's head back down to the elevator.

The five of us returned to the elevator.

Mordecai: We still have time, perhaps. Maybe...we should take the elevator to visit the other parts of the Village. Monokuma may have left stuff there for us to investigate as well.

Samira: [bored] As good as plan as any, I suppose.

Miyumi: [thoughtful] Which sector should we investigate next?

1\. Tunnel of Love

2\. Haunted House

3\. Inn

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Tunnel of Love

The elevator took us to the East Sector, and spat us out into a dark room.

Mordecai: [shocked] Whoa! Where is this place?

Miyumi: [worried] It's pitch black…

Samira: Here. I found a button. Maybe this turns on the lights?

Samira pressed it, and a section of the wall slid open. We all spilled out of it and found ourselves in…

Miyumi: [sad] We're...back here.

We were standing, once more, in the dampness of the Tunnel of Love.

The rollercoaster cars were bobbing in the water by the platform again, all perfectly intact.

The remains of the car that had killed Eizo and Fukumi were gone, but the wall they'd crashed into still stayed with a significant crater, and dried bloodstains that couldn't be completely washed away.

Mordecai: [distressed] How truly haunting…

Samira: [worried] Miyumi? You feeling okay?

Miyumi: [sad] ...I'm no fan of this place, for obvious reasons. But... [accusatory] I'm fine! I'm not afraid...or sad...not now. We still need to investigate!

Yoshihiki: She's right. We're still on a time limit. Let's pick this place apart as fast as we can!

[Inspect: Bracelets]

Sitting on a table on the platform was an array of bracelets.

 _That table's never been here before..._

 _Did Monokuma leave these behind for us?_

I felt a chill go down my spine when I recognized the bracelets.

Umeko: These...these are…

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...Yeah. The bracelets...from the third Trial.

There they all were. I spotted each of them glowing with their pink numbers, and they had the names inscribed on the just like I remembered.

Umeko: I don't even remember where I left my bracelet after that Trial...

Yoshihiki: Monokuma must have taken whatever we left behind at some point without us knowing, and collected them all here like evidence.

I ran my hands over the bracelets, and decided to check all of them on a whim.

The pair of bracelets with a number 1 on them. _Who was the first pair again?_

The back of one of those bracelets read "The Miyumi Model". The other one was empty.

I went down the row, doing the same.

One number 2 had Eisuke. One number 3 had Mordecai. One number 4 had Wakako.

One number 5 had Yoshihiki. And one number 6 had Samira.

I frowned. One of the bracelets labeled with the number 5 - the one without an inscription on the back - had an additional paper tag attached to it.

I read it out loud.

Umeko: "Due to the nature of the subject, the following bracelet would have no effect on its recipient, even if subject was injected with the poison."

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...What does that mean?

Umeko: This bracelet...it belonged to…

Mordecai: It's not the only one. Look at this one.

He held up a second bracelet, this one with a glowing number 6 on it, with "The Samira Model" inscribed on the back.

 _That one too? But...that belonged to..._

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Bracelet Anomaly]

[Inspect: Rollercoaster Car]

Mordecai: [confused] Um...Umeko? What...are you doing?

I was busy lowering myself into the nearest car, and tapped the computer screen in the middle.

Umeko: I just remembered...we might have a friend here that can help shed some light on our situation.

It took a couple seconds, but the screen flickered to life, and there to greet me was none other than…

[Track:  watch?v=emEg0zGS7KY]

Usami/Monomi: [shocked] Uwaaah!

Usami nearly leaped a foot into the air on her tiny screen as she stared at me staring back at her.

Usami/Monomi: [scared] Y-You again? W-What are you doing here? You're not supposed to-

Umeko: Oh, good! You still work. That's good. Hey, listen. I need to ask you a couple questions.

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] M-Me? I...I'm not even supposed to be talking to you! [scared] Does Monokuma know you're here? This is bad...he'll shut me off as soon as he realizes-

Umeko: Monokuma's letting us investigate. We're preparing for the final Class Trial!

Usami/Monomi: [thoughtful] The Final Trial…? [scared] ...Oh no…

Umeko: Please, anything you can tell us would help. We're still investigating...but we don't know everything yet. Is there anything you could let us know that will help us beat him? Please!

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] I...I can't. I can't tell you too much, Sei-

Usami's eyes suddenly widened, and she pressed her pudgy little paws to her mouth. I frowned.

Umeko: What? What is it?

Usami/Monomi: [nervous] Nothing! N-Nothing at all! Let's just...forget about what I just said! Ooh, look over there! A pretty pink butterfly!

I didn't fall for it.

Umeko: What did you just call me? You said...you were going to say "Seiko", weren't you? ...Why?

Usami/Monomi: [scared] No, I wasn't!

Umeko: Is that my real name?

Samira: [worried] Umeko? What...what is going on?

Umeko: Tell me!

Usami/Monomi: [distressed] I can't! Umeko, j-just...just remember. All I can tell you is this. [sad] E-Everything...everything in this game...was meant to follow a pattern. Everything, down to the smallest detail. The people behind all this, Monokuma...they went to great lengths to ensure the game was a perfect copy!

 _Copy…?_

Umeko: Copy of what? You're not making any sense!

Usami/Monomi: [worried] Just remember! They wanted to follow the original patterns as closely as possible, especially when it comes down to-[static]

Umeko: Monomi? You there?

Usami/Monomi: [static]- always a master -[static]- remember [static] pattern [static]-

The screen fizzled out, and Monokuma replaced his sister, a smug smile on his irritating face.

Monokuma: [happy] Hello!

Umeko: Ugh!

I slammed a fist to the side of the screen, startling him.

Monokuma: [shocked] Whoa! Take it easy there, Seiko! Don't want you breaking a knuckle like Samira, now, do we?

Umeko: And now you're calling me that too, huh?

Monokuma: [rests one paw behind head] Pupupu...because I know how much it gets under your skin when we toy with your little head, Umeko! Upupupu...upupupupu!

The screen fizzled out to static again, and went black.

Umeko: …

Yoshihiki: [worried] ...What...was all that?

 _...Who the hell am I?_

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Monomi's Message]

[Use: Elevator]

1\. Haunted House

2\. Inn

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Haunted House

When we next stepped out of the elevator, we found another set of stairs leading up. Once we opened the door on the other end, we found ourselves facing…

Cecelia: [crazed] YAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miyumi: [scared] Eeeyaaaaahhh!

Yoshihiki: [shocked] Gah! Fuck!

There stood Cecelia, directly in the middle of the corridor, giggling maniacally at us.

Samira: [annoyed] Grr...this bitch again?

Mordecai: [thoughtful] This...must be yet another hologram.

Hefting Betsy in his hands, Mordecai fired. The arrow shot right through Cecelia and knocked the portrait of her on the wall behind clean off, revealing the projector embedded in the wall. Her hologram flickered for a second, and disappeared.

Yoshihiki: [thoughtful] Looks like we're back in the Haunted House…

Miyumi: [worried] Ugh. I hate this place almost as much as I hate the Tunnel of Love. Can we please get what we came here for and get out as quickly as possible?

The elevator had opened up a secret passageway in the second floor corridor, I realized.

 _Monokuma's elevator took him all around the village, to key locations..._

[Inspect: Shelf]

Like in the Tunnel of Love, a new item had appeared in the Haunted House that wasn't there before.

A shelf was now standing at the other end of the corridor, blocking the door to the Storage Room.

On one of the shelves were several sealed bottles of a strange, colorless liquid. I examined the tag on one of them, and the description written on it.

 **POWERFUL HALLUCINOGEN: DICAL-6**

 _Known to cause realistic hallucinations linked to recent or significant traumatic memories._

Umeko: Hallucinogen...traumatic memories…

Yoshihiki: These must be the hallucinatory drugs Monokuma used to pollute the air in the Haunted House to manipulate us.

 _Just like how he manipulated Hanako…_

I noticed another slip of paper attached to one of the hallucinogen canisters. I bent down to get a closer look and read it.

 _ **No effect of hallucinogens will be observed on the two prototypes. Prototype-A was hacked.**_

I frowned.

 _There's mention of a Prototype again…_

 _Only this time...two prototypes? What two is this note referring to?_

Yoshihiki: [confused] This all reads very scientific-like...I have no clue what any of these are talking about.

Umeko: Just what was Monokuma up to here?

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Hallucinogen Anomaly]

[Use: Elevator]

1\. Inn

…

…

…

Answer: 1. Inn

 _Back to where it all started…_

The elevator began moving.

 _Back to the beginning…_

My head felt like it was spinning. The countdown to the final Class Trial, ticking down, felt like an invisible noose tightening itself around my neck…

The elevator came to a stop with a ding, and the doors slid open to another set of stairs.

As one, we climbed up, and opened the door to the other end, and the secret passageway spat us out into…

Umeko: This room…

The Rec Room greeted us once more, a familiar scene and yet one that held no more fun memories.

The days of playing games with my classmates felt like an eternity ago.

Taro knocking over Wakako's bottle of whiskey felt like a laughable incident from another lifetime.

Now, this place only served as a reminder.

 _My first crime scene…_

The room looked exactly the same as we'd left it.

Mordecai: [sad] ...Back in the Inn.

Yoshihiki: [annoyed] Wretched place.

Samira: [worried] I suppose your theory was right, Umeko.

Umeko: Huh?

Samira: You said the elevator was used to transport the bodies of...of the victims. That would explain the bloodstain. And this elevator has taken us to locations near the crime scenes.

I imagined Monokuma dispatching a cleanup crew to collect the bodies of Kenji and the others while we were all down in the Trial Room, debating.

Samira: [thoughtful] The Tunnel of Love...the Haunted House...those two are pretty clear. Even this...the elevator leads directly into the Rec Room, so getting Kenji's body while we were having our first Trial would've been easy.

Miyumi: [worried] What about the church? We were all there while we had our fifth Trial...they couldn't have come out there to get Ichiro's body.

Mordecai: [thoughtful] The cleanup crew must have surfaced while we were having our investigation.

 _Monokuma stopped our investigation as soon as me and Azuma decided to investigate the Church…_

 _He must've sent his cleanup crew to get the new Trial Room ready for us and retrieved Ichiro's body while we had the Trial…_

Umeko: And Kaori's body?

Mordecai: The doggy door, presumably. It wasn't far from where Kaori was killed.

 _Monokuma's special elevator, designed to help him and the people he's working for - or the people who's working for_ him _\- collect the bodies of our friends._

 _As if they're just collecting_ garbage…

The thought made me sick to my stomach.

[TRUTH BULLET OBTAINED: Express Elevator]

*ding dong bing bong*

The nearest monitor in the Rec Room lit up, revealing Monokuma.

Monokuma: [giggling] Upupupu...pu. Guess whaaat?

Mordecai: [annoyed] Hmph! We know.

Monokuma: [giggling] You guessed it, Mouldecai! Time...is...UP! Hope you spent it wisely...because you're not getting anymore! It's tiiime, ladies and gentlemen, fooor...your FINAL Class Trial! Upupupupu! I'm so EXCITED! Head on down to the kitchen. The elevator you took for your first Class Trial is still there, and still operating. I'll be waiting!

The screen cut to black.

 _...This is it._

 _After everything we've endured…_

 _Infestations of flies…_

 _Being hunted by beasts…_

 _Twisted psychotropic drugs…_

 _Ghosts and hallucinations…_

 _Explosions and cannonfire…_

 _Heartache and misery…_

 _Betrayal and bloodshed…_

 _It's all come down to this._

 _One...final showdown...with the Big Bad behind it all._

[Move: Kitchen]

Walking down the familiar stairs from so long ago, with the other four trailing behind me, felt like it was from a surreal existence.

 _The last time I went down these stairs, I was walking down, prepared to leave the inn with the rest of the class sans Kenji and Nagatomo._

 _We had no idea what we had in store for us on the other side..._

 _And nine more of us fell prey to the Killing Game once we'd stepped across the threshold._

Before I knew it, we were back inside the kitchen. I could almost see Fukumi again, ranting about wanting to be let loose inside here, and Eizo fussing over keeping her away from any open flame lest she bring disaster to us all.

The memories felt like fond echoes of a foreign past.

 _Has it...really been so long since we last set foot in here? How much has happened since the last time…?_

 _The first time we all gathered into this tiny room, we were preparing for battle, determined and vengeful and scared, but motivated to nab Kenji's killer._

I remembered barely being able to squeeze inside here with so many of us cramped together.

Now, with just us five...it was positively spacious.

Monokuma popped out of the trash chute again, as the section of the wall slid open to reveal the elevator that would lead us back down to the Trial Room.

Monokuma: [excited] Why the long faces, you five? Cheer up! Aren't you excited? Making it to the sixth Trial...that's a huge milestone, you know! Plenty of people would KILL to be in your positions, you lucky bunch! You don't even know how fortunate you all are!

None of us had the energy to retaliate.

Monokuma: [angry] Well, pick your sad sack asses up off the floor! You've got one final banger of a Trial to get through, and I've been looking forward to this since Day One, so let's make it one to remember! Upupupu!

He disappeared back into the chute.

 _Am I...truly prepared for this…?_

[Talk to: Miyumi]

Miyumi: [accusatory] We've got this, Umeko. I'm not holding back anymore! Y-Yeah...I'm still frightened...and I don't know what to expect, but...we've made it this far. And...and we can't give up now! No matter what we end up facing down there, w-we...we have to push forward! O-Our friends...are counting on us!

[Talk to: Samira]

Samira: [disappointed] I can't believe I'm actually too tired to even entertain the idea of beating Monokuma to a pulp...Well, I suppose physical violence, for once, isn't going to solve anything this time. Heh…[excited] Besides, you're a much worthier opponent for him, with all your words and your debating. I'll trust you to beat Monokuma to a pulp...using your words, Umeko! Destroy him verbally! We're right there with you!

[Talk to: Yoshihiki]

Yoshihiki: [sad] ...I know I made a joke the last time I was here about how I didn't really care that Kenji was gone. But...this time, I mean it when I say that...I'll support you down there, Umeko. We all will. I just...hope that somehow...we're all getting out of this together. ...I don't want to lose any one of us anymore.

[Talk to: Mordecai]

Mordecai: [worried] The thought of there being yet another secret blackened truly is troubling...however, I would not put it past the ursine devil to have fabricated yet another lie to turn us against one another. [accusatory] No matter! The five of us have been through so much, that nothing can tear us apart at this stage of our journey! I know we always say this, but this time, it's going to hold through! Nothing Monokuma throws at us in that Trial Room is going to break us!

 _I'm going to give it my all in this final class trial! For everyone who died…_

 _Kenji…my very first friend...and the first to fall._

 _Nagatomo…who knew more about our captors, and me, than he let on._

 _Kaori…who cared for and loved Buddy to the very end._

 _Shizuko…who had hidden her pain and inner turmoil for so long from the scrutiny of others._

 _Fukumi...who had been so optimistic no matter how tough times got._

 _Eizo...who sacrificed so much to lead us to the best of his ability._

 _Taro...who had been forced into going against his morals and doing such atrocious things for the sake of his family._

 _Wakako...who had been through a lot and was more than just the shallow girl she'd made us believe she was._

 _Hanako...who'd brought on the responsibility of leading us on her shoulders alone, and fought to take her fate into her own hands._

 _Ichiro...who'd struggled with depression and social anxiety, but had found strength in others and been on the road to change…_

 _And Azuma...who encouraged us to keep going, and to never give up...who fought to the bitter end to resist his execution…_

 _What did they all die for? What were their lives worth?_

 _To make their sacrifices meaningful...we have to win this final battle against Monokuma! The five of us!_

 _Samira...who rebelled and resisted Monokuma every chance she got with uncanny resilience._

 _Mordecai...who fought with the passion of a true warrior._

 _Yoshihiki...who hid the truth of his insecurities from us behind a smiling face, and suffered in silence._

 _Miyumi...who prevailed even when emotionally vulnerable, and thrust into a demented game that pushed her to her limits._

 _And me…_

 _To this day, I do not know who I really am._

 _I do not know why Nagatomo warned me against trusting Azuma._

 _I do not know why Azuma knows my talent._

 _I do not know why I cannot remember my past, or the voices in my head._

 _I do not know so much…_

 _But that's why I'm here. That's why I'm having a final Class Trial…_

 _...to find the truth._

 _And that's exactly what I'm going to do._

Surviving Students: 5

[DEAD] Eizo - SHSL Commander [DEAD]

Mordecai - SHSL Marksman

[DEAD] Ichiro - SHSL Botanist [DEAD]

[DEAD] Azuma - SHSL Spy [DEAD]

[DEAD] Taro - SHSL Bookworm [DEAD]

[DEAD] Nagatomo - SHSL Thief [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kenji - SHSL Skateboarder [DEAD]

Yoshihiki - SHSL Prankster

Umeko - SHSL "Amnesiac"

[DEAD] Hanako - SHSL Band Leader [DEAD]

Miyumi - SHSL Ventriloquist

[DEAD] Shizuko - SHSL Actress [DEAD]

[DEAD] Kaori - SHSL Dog Whisperer [DEAD]

Samira - SHSL Street Artist

[DEAD] Fukumi - SHSL Daredevil [DEAD]

[DEAD] Wakako - SHSL Reality TV Star [DEAD]


End file.
